Yuuri, my daddy
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato. Canon Divergente - Raro SugarDaddy - Victuuri Versartil.
1. Consideraciones

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **CONSIDERACIONES**

¡Hola a todos!

Este es un nuevo longfic que estoy preparando y me emociona mucho poder compartir la idea. ¿Por qué surgió? No lo sé, la verdad, no lo recuerdo xD Creo que fue en una conversación de chat con varias amigas escritoras en el fandom y la idea llegó allí. Solo sé que esta idea estaba en mi drive desde agosto, y este mes la desempolvé porque estaba bastante bloqueada con mi original. Lo que busco con este fic es crear algo un poco más ligero pero sin dejar de tratar con seriedad y respeto temas un tanto fuertes que golpean a la comunidad LGBTI. Y, además, recrear otra forma en que pudieron enamorarse. Porque no hay una sola, ¿verdad?

Les dejo la primera nota de prensa con la que inicia el fic y nos vemos el 07 de Enero del 2019 para el primer capítulo. Pueden ir agregándole a la biblioteca y listas de lectura, ¡espero que en verdad puedan disfrutarlo!

 **(*)** Este fanfic es un canon divergente, donde Yuuri no se convierte en patinador a pesar de seguir la carrera de Víctor desde sus 12 años. Esto se explica en el transcurso de la historia.

 **(*)** En este fanfic me basé en los hechos actuales en Rusia, con respecto a la homofobia. Es decir, no es el universo utópico que nos muestra Yuri on Ice.

 **(*)** Hay posibilidad de un ligero OoC de Yuuri y Víctor debido a los cambios de sus condiciones.

 **(*)** Se menciona temas sobre la ansiedad, homofobia y bullying.

 **(*)** Es un fanfic largo de Slow Burning Victuuri Versatiles.

 **(*)** Capítulos cortos publicados de Lunes a Viernes.

 **(*)** Romance con toques de drama y comedia. Ligera dinámica sugar daddy/baby.

 **(*)** Posible mención de ex parejas de Víctor Nikiforov sin que afecte al Victuuri (no debería tener que aclararlo, pero por si acaso xD)


	2. Nota de prensa 01

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **Nota de prensa 01**

 **"YO TAMBIÉN SOY GAY", FUERON LAS PALABRAS DEL PENTACAMPEÓN DEL MUNDO**

 _Saitama, 29 de marzo del 2016_

En una rueda de prensa programada para el final de la World Champion del patinaje artístico, Víctor Nikiforov, actual pentacampeón del mundo en la categoría masculina y quien rompió nuevamente su marca mundial en el programa corto de patinaje con su tema _"Alive"_ , declaró ante la prensa su condición homosexual, luego de ser cuestionado por un periodista francés sobre las manifestaciones ocurridas en Moscú durante su ausencia. El deportista de talla mundial, quien además ostenta cinco medallas de oro en la Final de la serie de Grand Prix, una decena de medallas de oro en la copa Europea y dos medallas olímpicas representando a Rusia, manifestó su desaprobación e indignación ante el modo en que la política rusa ha tratado a la comunidad LGBTI, a la cual pertenece.

Durante la sesión de preguntas, Víctor Nikiforov, en compañía de su entrenador Yakov Felstman y su compañero Georgi Popovich, aprovechó para denunciar sobre los atropellos que ha estado viviendo por años al ocultar su orientación sexual para mantener intacto su estatus deportivo y evitar confrontaciones en su país natal. Entre ellos mencionó la cuestionable situación en la Grand Prix Final, ocurrida en diciembre del año pasado, donde varios fans del patinador denunciaron que la letra de la canción de _"Stammi Vicino"_ fue cambiaba y se había notado la molestia del patinador olímpico en el Kiss and Cry.

 _"Esto lo he pensado durante todo este fin de semana"_ , manifestó el patinador: _"No puedo volver a un lugar en donde me sienta atropellado y deba seguir callando. Donde mis logros y mis esfuerzo no sean suficientes, porque al final del día lo que importará es mi orientación sexual"_. Víctor Nikiforov indicó que no piensa regresar a Rusia hasta que las condiciones para la comunidad LGBTI sean propicias y él pueda sentirse seguro de volver.

Esto ha puesto la carrera del patinador más exitoso del patinaje artístico en la historia en un verdadero Jaque. Las ya fricciones que existen y se conocen de Nikiforov con la FFKK podría encontrar su punto de quiebre tras estas declaraciones. Ante el futuro que le espera a la leyenda rusa, su entrenador Yakov Felstman no encontró ninguna respuesta. En tal sentido, comentó: "He estado con Vitya durante sus inicios y entiendo perfectamente la razón por la que ha tomado esta decisión. Pero me temo que si no vuelve a Rusia e intenta resolver esto de la forma más política posible, su carrera haya llegado a su fin".

Ante la revelación, son muchos los compañeros del patinador que han mostrado su apoyo. Christophe Giacometti aprovechó su tiempo frente a la prensa para expresar su plena solidaridad ante el patinador Víctor Nikiforov, su contrincante y amigos durante varios años. El medallista de plata de la World Champion dijo: " _Si en Rusia la pluma pesa más que sus medallas de oro, Rusia no lo merece"._

 **Conflicto LGBT en Rusia**

La política rusa sobre la comunidad LGBTI ha sido blanco de crítica por los sectores de derechos humanos en el mundo. Recientemente, la aprobación de la ley antipropaganda gay ha dado carta blanca para que cualquier manifestación pública de la sexualidad pueda ser motivo de juicio, confinamiento y arresto. Voceros de Moscú argumentaron que la ley no es clara y puede permitir que sean atropellados sus derechos, ya que es _"libre de interpretaciones"_. Durante las olimpiadas de invierno en 2014 y la final de Grand Prix en Sochi del 2015, las múltiples manifestaciones fueron frenadas y confrontadas por la policía rusa, provocando centenares de heridos. Ante las constantes denuncias, el gobierno ruso se ha mostrado impenetrable, alegando que luchan para instaurar una sociedad sana, donde la familia sea protegida y los hijos rusos no se vean influenciados por las _"desviaciones"_.

 **Competir por otra bandera.**

La posibilidad de que Víctor Nikiforov deba buscar la residencia en otro país si desea seguir compitiendo existe, pero según las reglas de la ISU es necesario cubrir algunos requisitos para poder aplciar el cambio de la representación. El corresponsal Austin Smith de la ISU comentó que: _"Víctor Nikiforov puede tener las intenciones de competir la siguiente temporada, pero esto en la práctica es imposible. Y a su edad debería considerar ya la renuncia del ámbito competitivo"_. Víctor Nikiforov deberá pedir residencia en el país al que quiera representar, comprobar su estadía de un año en él y además haber resuelto los conflictos con la FFKK para ser absorbido por la nueva federación. Esto significa que debe esperar a la temporada 2017-2018 para que pueda volver a la competencia, con veintiocho años cumplidos.

Son muchos los que especulan que la estrella del patinaje debe considerar la renuncia definitiva de las competencias.


	3. 01 — La gran idea

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **01 — La gran idea**

La noticia se estaba transmitiendo en todos los canales de noticia deportiva como una revelación. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo histórico: las páginas webs de la comunidad LGBT se habían llenado de artículos y publicaciones donde alababan la posición de Víctor Nikiforov frente a Rusia, después del escandaloso caso en la ciudad de Moscú donde decenas de chicos fueron secuestrados por los oficiales y denunciaron haber sido violados por ellos como castigo a ser gay. Todo ocurrió mientras se celebraba el campeonato mundial de patinaje en Saitama, Japón.

Yuuri leía todo lo que ocurría desde su teléfono, mientras iba camino a la oficina. Su hermana Mari estaba a su lado también revisando su móvil, pero se encontraba ocupada mirando el alza de la bolsa y como esto influenciaba a la inversión de su hermano. Ambos mantuvieron la atención en temas completamente distintos, porque si Mari fijaba su mirada en la liquidez de la moneda, Yuuri seguía prendado en los múltiples anuncios que hablaban de Víctor.

—Yuuri, ya llegamos.

El enorme edificio de Yuri on Ice lo esperaba. Yuuri jamás pensó que su único escape a través de un videojuego se convertiría en su estilo de vida. El auto aparcó frente a la edificación de concreto y vidrio y Yuuri salió de él en compañía de su hermana.

Yuri on Ice es un juego que empezó como aplicación móvil, creado por un Yuuri Katsuki de diecisiete años. Su éxito fue tan potente que no tardó en crearse versiones para PC e incluso online, donde alcanzaron a millones de suscritos sólo en Asia. Cualquiera diría que era imposible tal éxito en un juego de un deporte tan poco conocido como el patinaje sobre hielo, pero hubo algo que Yuuri imprimió para hacerlo toda una sensación.

En ningún momento, y por consejo de Mari, Yuuri vendió la patente. Mari se encargó de que el oro que Yuuri había construido en sus manos empezara a crecer para ellos sin que se vieran ahogado por las empresas multinacionales que quisieron hacerse con él con la menor inversión posible. Fue tal su repercusión en la comunidad japonesa que ya tenía en producción un anime, había novelas visuales y foros de fans alrededor de Asia, con especial énfasis en Japón, China y Corea del sur. Pero Yuuri quería más.

Por esa razón, Mari expuso en la junta de esa mañana el plan para el financiamiento en el extranjero mientras varios de los asociados e inversionistas veían con preocupación sus posibilidades si lanzaba el juego a Europa y América. No estaban seguros de que lograra el mismo efecto que se alcanzó en Asia y tenían sus reservas al pensar si no sería más bien una gran pérdida siquiera intentarlo. Incluso, el anime se planteaba como una forma de verificar la repercusión que podría tener el juego en los otros continentes. Sin embargo, Mari sostuvo su posición al lado de los intereses de su hermano y expresó con maestría las ventajas de hacerlo de este modo.

—No estamos seguros de que sea buena idea acelerar el lanzamiento. —El sr. Yamamoto se mostró perspicaz, empequeñeciendo aún más la mirada—. Hacerlo ahora en un riesgo. Si no tenemos el éxito que necesitamos, significarán más pérdidas que ganancias.

—Creemos que la salida del anime Yuri on Ice en octubre del año que viene ayudará a que las ventas incrementen, y mientras tanto, el juego también atraerá a posibles espectadores de la animación —aseguró Mari, con su espalda pegada al respaldo del asiento y las manos juntas en su regazo. Su saco formal le daba un aspecto fuerte e indomable.

Yuuri intentaba mantener la atención en la junta, aunque debía admitirse que su cabeza seguía estando en otro punto. Pronto, su móvil vibró y Yuuri lo sacó para leer bajo la mesa el mensaje. Minami Kenjirou le había conseguido la información.

—Yamamoto-san, no podemos sostener el éxito del juego en un anime que ni siquiera tiene manga, cuando es el juego quien tiene las bases. Incluso Mappa está bastante escéptica al respecto, a pesar de que estamos dando todo para que sea un éxito.

—En muchos países de Europa ni siquiera el patinaje es importante —recalcó el sr. Mitsumoto, ajustando sus lentes—. ¿Quién nos asegura que quieran jugarlo sin saber nada de la historia?

—Le recuerdo que el patinaje en Japón obtuvo un 70% de mayor aceptación, además de la triplicación de estudiantes del deporte en los últimos dos años, gracias a Yuri on Ice. —Mari hizo una floritura con su mano derecha en el aire—. ¿Para qué dudar que podría tener el mismo efecto en otros lugares?

—Sería trabajar sobre supuestos.

Repentinamente, Yuuri se levantó. El sr. Miyami, quien tenía la palabra, se calló para ver al joven empresario moverse con su saco oscuro y su cabello lacio. Los lentes de montura por el brillo del sol que entraba por el ventanal se veían blancos, pero la mirada de todos estaba frente al principal inversionista, dueño y la mente maestra tras el éxito de Yuri on Ice.

—El lanzamiento de Yuri on Ice a Europa y América debe ser ahora, es el mejor momento. —afirmó, dándole la espalda a todos para marcar con un plumón negro algo en la cartelera acrílica de la sala de juntas. Mari le miró de reojo, pero lo dejó actuar—. Los ojos de la prensa mundial en este momento están sobre el patinaje artístico, eso ayudará a que se masifique la noticia.

—Katsuki-san —insistió Matsumoto—, me parece que debemos pensar con cabeza fría este siguiente paso, lo considero apresurado.

—Estamos en la final y hemos fallado en un salto, tenemos solo la segunda parte de la coreografía para decidir. ¿Usaré ese flip cuádruple a la segunda mitad? —Seguía escribiendo algo, pero las miradas de todo estaban en su espalda.

—Katsuki-san, no entiendo sus metáforas sobre patinaje.

—Perdimos la oportunidad de hacer el lanzamiento aprovechando que fuimos la casa de la World Champion, precisamente por dudar. No podemos seguir esperando.

—Podríamos esperar mejor a las olimpiadas de PyeongChang, me parece lo más razonable. —Todos los accionistas asintieron a las palabras de Yamamoto, pero Yuuri volteó.

—Es demasiado lejos. —Yuuri volteó derecho. Mari podía notar desde allí su nerviosismo, pero, a su vez, su seguridad—. Tiene que ser ahora y usaremos a Víctor Nikiforov para ello.

El asombro los llenó a todos, incluso a Mari quien no esperaba semejante jugada. Pensó que de nuevo solo se distraía a admirar a su ídolo, pero lo que Yuuri estaba diciendo era descabellado desde cualquier punto de vista. Los accionistas, a pesar de no seguir activamente el patinaje, sí sabían quién era Víctor Nikiforov y la influencia que tenía en el deporte y en el mundo.

—¿Cómo conseguiremos eso? —preguntó Matsumoto, escéptico.

—Yo iré a hablar con él. Todavía está alojado en el hotel oficial. —Mari estiró la ceja—. Lo convenceré.

Nadie pareció creerlo. Incluso, un par de ellos salieron de la sala renegando y asegurando que llevaría a su imperio a la destrucción si seguía con la necedad de impulsar el negocio al extranjero. Yuuri decidió dejar la reunión hasta allí y el resto se retiró, todos excepto su hermana, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

—Me gusta cuando defiendes tu posición —dijo orgullosa, sin levantarse. Yuuri se quitó los lentes y se apoyó en la mesa, con cara de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

—Aún me tiemblan las rodillas. —Mari rio divertida y se relajó—. Yo…

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Yuuri?

—Quiero hablar con Víctor y ofrecerle ser su patrocinador ahora que está perdiendo apoyo en Rusia.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo hacerlo?

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ _¡Iniciamos con el primer capítulo! Solo puedo decir que espero poder cubrir lo que quiero con esta historia: una romance slow burn que empezará con un extraño contrato entre ellos y ver si soy capaz de escribir capítulos cortos xD Por lo general empiezo así y se alargan, pero ahora mi meta es mantenerme en este largo._

Espero que les guste. Mañana vengo con la nueva actualización.


	4. 02 — La gran propuesta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **02 — La gran propuesta**

La noticia que recorría el mundo era la de Víctor Nikiforov anunciando tras su quinta victoria que no pensaba regresar a Rusia hasta no haber garantías de que la comunidad LGBT no corría peligros en sus tierras. Además, reveló algo que conmovió las bases de los fanáticos del ruso: él era gay.

Algunos se pronunciaron diciendo que era evidente y que solo esperaban que saliera del closet, otros simplemente se mostraron escépticos. Miles de grabaciones y entrevistas salieron para tratar de respaldar o no su confesión, pero la realidad es que Víctor Nikiforov seguía siendo Trending Topic, mientras la prensa se llenaba de artículos donde varios patrocinadores y los fanáticos mostraban pleno respaldo a su estrella. Varios inclusos empezaron a salir del closet y a mostrar un video diciendo: _#VictorYoTambién_ para hacerle ver que no era el único y agradecerle por su valentía.

Sin embargo, Víctor había decidido hacer aquella jugada en terreno neutral. Si lo hubiera hecho directamente en Rusia, se hubiera enfrentado a una multa millonaria, eso sin contar con la seguridad de su propia vida siendo amenazada. Decidió hacer ese anuncio justo en Japón en medio de una de las entrevistas tras su victoria, después de saber el modo que el gobierno ruso actuó con el escándalo de una pareja gay asesinada en Moscú de la forma más inhumana posible y los casos de abuso, violación y odio por parte de la policía hacia los manifestantes.

En el pasado, Víctor no quiso involucrarse en esos temas políticos, para concentrarse en ser el ciudadano ejemplar de Rusia sin que sus inclinaciones lo afectarán y manteniendo su vida sexual muy lejos de la vista pública. El problema fue que Rusia ya no tenía mucho que darle, había quedado lejos de darle inspiración y para su último programa la federación puso problemas por el tema escogido. Pretendieron que cambiara la letra de Stammi Vicino y Víctor se negó rotundamente, sin embargo, y en contra de su voluntad, hicieron arreglos para modificarla cuando presentó su programa libre en el Grand Prix Final. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso; Víctor no hizo una queja oficial, pero se mostró inconforme. Y esto fue suficiente.

Ya su entrenador se había ido con múltiples dolores de cabeza, pese a que Víctor prometió ocuparse del cierre de todos sus contratos y cumplir los pendientes con los patrocinadores para acabar con sus compromisos contractuales en Rusia. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que pretendiera salir del patinaje; quería seguir compitiendo, aunque no fuera posible hacerlo desde Rusia o representando a su país natal, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier oferta de otro país. Le sorprendió cuando Suiza fue el primer país que ya le estaba ofreciendo asilo legal con la idea de competir, pero no creía que fuera lo justo para su amigo Chris.

Antes, tenía otro pendiente. Un aviso por parte de una empresa de videojuegos (según investigó), le había llamado para presentarse en la enorme mansión en Shinagawa (que a saber dónde quedaba eso) en Tokyo. Le habían dado el pasaje de avión para dirigirse allá, hasta la reservación del hotel ostentoso donde podría quedarse mientras acababan con la negociación. Víctor hizo sus respectivas averiguaciones para saber qué tan seguro era cubrir con aquel itinerario y no encontró nada que le hiciera rechazar la oferta.

El camino recorriendo el sector fue bastante agradable, un taxi privado lo había ido a buscar al hotel donde tenía la reserva para llevarlo a la casa del directivo. Víctor miró con asombro la casa a la que habían llegado y comprendió que, definitivamente, sí debía tratarse de uno de los empresarios más cotizado de los últimos cinco años. Había investigado un poco de su historia: fanático de videojuegos, había creado uno sobre patinaje que lo había catapultado a la gloria en cuestión de nada. De esas minas de oro que se encuentran con suerte.

Una chica japonesa de cabello corto y negro le recibió con una reverencia. Víctor se vio obligado a descalzar sus pies en la entrada y trató de habituarse a las excentricidades de la cultura nipona. Esta le guio hasta el comedor, un amplio lugar con una mesa grande y apenas decoraciones visibles. Todo era, en general, bastante simple, aunque rebosaba de lujo. Como si no hubiera tenido cambio alguno desde que fue entregada por el arquitecto.

Al final de la mesa se encontraba un joven japonés vestido en saco con una fea corbata a su vista. Víctor se dirigió con total desparpajo y seguridad mientras veía al muchacho visiblemente nervioso moviendo papeles entre sus manos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó afable y se inclinó siguiendo lo que solía hacer ante la FSJ—. Soy Víctor Nikiforov. Debo agradecerle la invitación.

A pesar de su buena cara, Víctor no vio al chico reaccionar hasta que se puso de pie de forma muy recta y apretando los puños en los papeles. Quizás se trataba de un practicante o asistente.

—Vine a buscar a Katsuki Yuuri —continuó con un fluido inglés y una agradable sonrisa—. Tengo una reu…

—Con él habla —respondió el joven con la voz estrangulada. Víctor afiló la mirada para estudiarlo con mayor interés—. E-es un gusto… saludarlo, Nikiforov-san.

—Oh… amazing! —Se veía demasiado joven. Víctor se había imaginado otra imagen de él—. ¿Está seguro? ¿No es una broma? Había escuchado que era uno de los más jóvenes, pero…

—P-por favor, siéntese. —El aludido pareció no tomar en bien su broma y se sentó de nuevo con todos los papeles en mano. Víctor, un poco sacado de eje, le miró de pie por un par de segundos antes de decidir tomar asiento—. Usted… Nikiforov-san

—Solo Víctor está bien.

—Bien, Víctor…-san. —Intentó no reír al escucharlo, pero no quiso corregirlo—. U-usted dijo que… abandonará Rusia.

—A Rusia y la federación, sí.

—¿Puede explicarme sus… motivos?

A pesar de sentirse en alguna estación de policía con un interrogatorio, Víctor decidió hacerlo. Se sentía en confianza estando con un chico joven, seguramente vería con mente abierta todo lo que le había llevado a tomar la decisión. Le habló de los ataques que había sufrido en Rusia por parte de algunos fanáticos que suponían su condición, de los problemas con la federación y las veces que se vio censurado, de lo ocurrido durante las últimas olimpiadas, incluso el escándalo de dopaje que salió a la luz y procuró mancharlo, hasta que se dio el caso final. Víctor habló con soltura y firmeza, exponiendo todos sus puntos y encontrándose agradado al ver que el chico era capaz de entenderlo en su fluido inglés. No creyó que eso fuera a llevarlo a algún negocio, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre de expresar su posición al respecto ante alguien que al menos no buscaba a juzgarlo ni arrugaba el ceño ante cada una de sus palabras; por el contrario, el joven lucía honestamente interesado y asentía a cada argumento.

Mientras Víctor hablaba, podía ver que la atención completa del japonés estaba sobre él. No podría asegurar qué era lo que estaba pensando o de qué modo lo estaba evaluando, pero saber que su interlocutor si lo estaba escuchando y, por lo que se notaba, con bastante interés, le dio a él las bases para explayar sus opiniones y hablar con libertad. Y cuando calló, fue evidente lo que encontró de respuesta. El japonés lo veía con casi adoración y él, acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción le sonrió en respuesta, orgulloso de haber encontrado un nuevo aliado en ese país.

Víctor se sintió lo suficiente conforme con esa expresión y por ello se acomodó en la silla, con su pierna soportada por la rodilla contraria y las manos en su regazo: calmado y bajo control.

—E-es… fascinante… —La voz del japonés salió afectada y Víctor se limitó a asentir.

—Oh, no lo es tanto. Muchos antes de mí lo han hecho en peores condiciones y podría hablarle de varios. Pero no sé si esto tenga que ver con la negociación que pensaba ofrecerme. —Quiso saber y demostró su inquietud al inclinar su rostro hacía la derecha—. ¿Qué desean? ¿Alguna campaña publicitaria? ¿Ofrecerme financiamiento? Ciertamente me hará falta patrocinadores porque con esto he perdido mucho respaldo de empresarios en Rusia; aunque aún no decido a qué país irme...

—¡P-por favor…! —Víctor miró con asombro la manera en que el chico se apartó de la silla para ponerse de pie e inclinarse en noventa grados hacia su dirección, de forma tan acartonada que parecía un muñequito de madera—. ¡P-por favor, Víctor-san, acépteme como su _suggar daddy_!

—¿Eh?

Debía tener un significado distinto a lo que estaba entendiendo. Sí, debía.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

Se preguntarán cómo carajo Yuuri ha decidido hacer esta propuesta xD ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! Pero por muy Ceo que sea Yuuri, está tratando con su ídolo infantil, el dios de su sueño, la razón de sus desvelos… ok, tampoco así xD Pero Yuuri sigue siendo el fanboy de Víctor y quise respetar su personalidad lo más posible a pesar de que estemos en un canon divergente.

Gracias por sus cometarios y el recibiendo de esta historia. Me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Deseo cumplido xDDDD ¡este es el primer encuentro y será bastante divertido! ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. 03 — El gran rechazo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **03 — El gran rechazo**

Yuuri, antes de encontrarse con Víctor Nikiforov, había hablado con Mari sobre lo que pensaba hacer. Necesitaba tener todo claro para ese momento; había aprendido a lo largo de los años y con ayuda de su psicólogo que la mejor forma de enfrentar su ansiedad era teniendo todo en sus manos preparado para los momentos donde debía presentarse. Eso había ayudado en su vida en los negocios y esperaba que también lo ayudara en la mayor negociación de su vida. Porque, sin temor a equivocarse, estaba consciente de que en cuanto tuviera a Víctor Nikiforov frente a él le atravesarían los nervios.

Su hermana lo escuchó con bastante atención aún si fingía indiferencia. Mientras Yuuri le explicaba sus ideas, ella estaba entretenida mirando un artículo de la revista de vanidades donde hablaban sobre los sugar babys y como habían aumentado los números en Japón aunque fuera un secreto a voces.

—Estuve hablando con Minami-kun. Al parecer ya su entrenador abandonó el hotel y todo indica que el divorcio con Rusia ha empezado a correr. Estoy seguro de que, por los contratos, Víctor tendrá que hacerse cargo de varias multas y pago de cláusulas de seguro con los promotores y asociados, además de lo que pueda levantar la FFKK.

—Pero Víctor tiene dinero —señaló la hermana mayor, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—Lo sé, pero son multas millonarias. —Las manos de Yuuri se movían entre ellas, apretaba sus dedos y acariciaba sus palmas—. Dudo que pueda cubrirlo todo. Minami-kun se atrevió a acercarse a Víctor después de la rueda de prensa y le preguntó si dejaría de patinar y su respuesta fue negativa. Sin embargo, si todo su dinero se va en pagar estas multas o tiene que endeudarse, sería difícil no solo que algún otro patrocinador decida apadrinarlo, sino tener el dinero para pagar una nueva pista, entrenador, todo lo demás...

—Es Víctor Nikiforov, Yuuri. No me extrañaría que ya esté recibiendo oferta con visa incluida.

—Pero… quisiera ser yo. —Eso hizo que su hermana le mirara, dejando la tablet a un lado—. Si yo me adelanto y le ofrezco todo el respaldo de Yuri on Ice, además de apoyo para que entrene aquí y la posibilidad de representar a Japón, podría tenerlo por un tiempo aquí y…

—No está hablando el Yuuri empresario, sino el Yuuri fan —acotó su hermana con interés. Yuuri no se atrevió a rebatirlo—. Tú quieres que esté aquí para…

—Me gustaría hacer algo para apoyar su carrera… —Subió la mirada para demostrar la determinación que brillaban en sus ojos. Quería demostrarle que buscaría cualquier manera de lograrlo

—Yuuri, has ido a todos los eventos de patinaje de Victor Nikiforov en lo que ha sido sus últimos cinco años. Tienes fotografías de todas las veces que él ha alcanzado el podio y tú estabas allí. Te lo he permitido porque después de todo, te lo mereces, pero me parece que esto es superar la línea de fanatismo.

El aludido no pudo objetar, sin embargo, Mari tampoco fue muy dura con él. Yuuri reconocía que, de alguna forma, Mari se empujaba a tratar de cubrirle cada capricho que saliera de su mente; aun cuando tenía que estar al pendiente de que no se sobrepasara con sus expectativas. Él tampoco pretendía ser una carga.

Además, sabía que lo de Víctor era un poco desubicado y hasta imposible para la opinión de muchos. Seguramente tendría mil opciones, ¿cómo podría proponerle un mejor negocio cuando otras empresas y países estarían buscándolo a él?

—La única forma que veo que Víctor pudiera quedarse es sugiriendo ser su sugar daddy. —dijo a son de broma, a lo que Yuuri se sonrojó copiosamente. Reclamó con un '¿Eh?' y Mari solo rió antes de mostrarle la pantalla—. Sugar Daddy, un millonario que tiene a un Sugar Baby al que le paga todo: estudios, gustos, demás… a cambio de compañía y algo más, pero pueden decidir por un contrato el alcance de sus servicios.

—No hables de cosas raras…

—¡Seguro sería una oferta que él jamás se esperaría! —Ella exclamó—. ¿No que le gustan las sorpresas?

La idea se quedó en su cabeza y así fue que la sacó en un momento de pura emoción y adrenalina ante Víctor quién, anonadado, lo miraba como si le hubiera salido tres cabezas.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo... —musitó Víctor y Yuuri se enderezó con un arranque de seguridad que asombró al hombre frente a él.

—¡Me encargaré de que todo lo que necesite esté a su alcance! —aseguró con los puños apretados—. Podrá quedarse aquí y patinar para prepararse la nueva temporada. Me encargaré de buscar patrocinadores, pagar los trajes, la música, las coreografías, aunque sé que usted las hace —dijo de forma apresurada, hasta el punto que apenas se podía entender su inglés.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo para merecer todo eso? —cuestionó Víctor, en un tono que Yuuri no logró descifrar.

—¡Ser mi sugar baby…! —Entonces, dudó—. Creo que le dicen…

—¡WOW! —La amplia carcajada y exclamación de Víctor lo sacó de contexto, provocando que de repente empezara a ver todo desde una perspectiva más realista. Pronto, se percató de lo que estaba diciendo y un furioso sonrojo le abarcó la cara—. ¡Pensé que al menos me invitarían un café antes de una propuesta pervertida!

—Pervert… —Yuuri intentó retroceder, pero se tropezó con la silla y cayó sentado en ella. Víctor, con un gesto de diversión y aversión, le miró afiladamente.

—Acabo de decir que soy gay y lo primero que me encuentro es a un empresario pervertido que pretenden pagarme como una puta cotizada.

—N-no era… —Víctor hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio para seguir manteniendo la palabra.

—No quiero excusas, sr. Katsuki. Puedo entenderlo. —Yuuri apretó los posa brazos con fuerza.

Un súbito estremecimiento lo embargó desde los pies a la coronilla cuando Víctor, en un movimiento sumamente elegante, se puso de pie y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, apartando un poco el saco abierto. Se acercó con paso medido y cronometrado hasta estar frente a él y se inclinó dejando que su flequillo bordeara sus cejas. A Yuuri se le apretó la respiración.

—Viste la oportunidad de cumplir una fantasía. ¿Cómo te gusta? —Una caricia de Victor reptó por el hombro derecho de Yuuri, tensándolo—. ¿Tú abajo o arrib…?

El golpe los dejó descolocado a ambos: tanto a Yuuri quien fue quien lo inició para apartarlo de un manotazo, como a Víctor que no se esperó esa reacción de alguien que prácticamente le estaba gritando que quería sexo con él. Sin embargo, no quedó allí la sorpresa. Yuuri se echó hacia atrás para salir de la silla y huir a la puerta. Víctor miró con un gesto de animaversión al japonés que escapó.

Fue bastante clara la respuesta.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ Por supuesto, no iba a ser tan fácil. Primer encuentro completamente atropellado, ¿qué pasará ahora? Varios comentaban que Yuuri al inicio no soporta el contacto y en este AU no es diferente, a pesar de que tenga más confianza en algunas cosas.

* * *

 **Mariboo:** ¡Creo que todos queremos ser sugar mommys o su sugar baby! xDDD este Víctor es pura sensualidad. ¡Gracias por apoyarme ene ste proyecto Mariboo, espero no decepcionarte!


	6. 04 — La gran ventaja

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **04 — La gran ventaja**

La risa de Christophe Giaconmetti no logró calmar la desazón con la que llegó a su hotel. Por mucho que este se riera tras la bocina, Víctor intentó pasar el mal trago con un poco de vodka mientras pensaba en lo irritante que resultó la reunión, lo infructuoso que había sido su viaje y en el deseo que tenía de escapar de los medios definitivamente por un par de meses. Sí, la idea del retiro empezó a cosquillear con más fuerza, ahora parecía una salida paradisiaca que dudosamente se iba a negar.

Fue ofendido de una forma que jamás creyó sentirse en su vida. Burlado y hasta decepcionado. Quizás había esperado demasiado de una cultura calladamente homofóbica como la japonesa, pero de lo único que tuvo certeza es que ese sin sabor no lo abandonaría por mucho tiempo. Ser tratado como un cualquiera, como un objeto más al que otros querrían ponerle las manos encima, había tocado su orgullo y lo había aplastado por completo. Víctor quisiera poder manejarlo de otra manera, pero la furia que aún golpeaba en su cuerpo lo impedía. Todo lo que deseaba era patinar hasta cansarse.

Lo peor para él fue reconocer que la situación se podría repetir, porque los nuevos promotores seguramente exigirían algo más que dividendos para acompañarlo y respaldar su carrera. En el pasado, Yakov se había encargado de todos esos pormenores cuando inició su carrera y lo salvó de recibir proposiciones indecorosas; y cuando llegaron ya tenía la edad y fama suficiente para descartarlas sin el menor cuidado. Empezaba a extrañarlo.

Pero Chris siguió riendo y cuando Víctor consideró oportuno cortar la llamada para evitar el seguir escuchando sus carcajadas, su compañero de pista recuperó el aliento, tan divertido que hasta lo imaginaba arrastrando una lágrima de sus largas pestañas.

—No me había reído tanto nunca en mi vida.

—Ya veo. —No estaba de buen humor, se notaba. Ni siquiera estar en la terraza del ostentoso Grand Prince Hotel Takanawa le aliviaba el malestar.

—Te has conseguido con un _otaku_.

—¿Un qué?

—¡Creo que así le dicen! ¡Lo sé por uno de los juniors con los que comparto la pista! —Chris rio pausadamente, como si saboreara las palabras—. Son chicos de dudosa capacidad social que parecen tener vida con videojuegos o cosas animadas y, según sé, son comunes en Japón. —Intentó explicar con sus nulos conocimientos—. Me he imagino lo que te puede pedir. ¿Vestir como una linda enfermera para su placer? ¿Una _maid_?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Chris. ¡Me siento ofendido! —Se frotó la frente con fuerza, bastante molesto con toda la situación. Chris rio un poco más.

—¿Por qué? Al menos no es uno de esos viejos babosos con los que nos tropezamos en todos los banquetes. —Victor tuvo que darle la razón—. ¿Este al menos está comestible?

—Parece un adolescente. Si no es por el saco, jamás habría imaginado que era un empresario.

—Oh, me gusta como suena —dijo con un tono lujurioso que no pasó desapercibido para Víctor—. Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no puede ser interesante?

—¿Qué de interesante puede tener el ser el juguete sexual de un joven empresario? —recriminó. Chris solo resopló—. Y no niego que puede ser interesante el chico sin ropas, pero no, Chris. No voy a rebajarme ni a permitir que crean que por mi orientación tengo que prostituirme.

—Víctor, calma y piensa con la cabeza fría. ¿Sabes lo que son _sugar babys_ y _daddys_? Hay contratos y en los contratos pueden establecer los límites. —Víctor chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó en el asiento—. Piénsalo, Víctor. No conozco a mejor negociante que tú. Podrías sacar partido de un contrato así, establecer los límites, demostrarle a ese otaku empresario que no puede jugar con Víctor Nikiforov y aprovecharlo además para publicidad. Podría ser beneficioso si lo usas a tu favor.

Víctor se detuvo a pensarlo y recordó con claridad las expresiones del empresario, quien lució nervioso ante su presencia. Quizás y si era ese "otaku" que Chris decía, uno que además fuera su fan y eso explicaría el querer cumplir alguna clase de fetiche con él. Pero lo vio lo suficiente manejable como para poder llevarlo a sus propias condiciones.

—Podría ser… —Le dio la razón, y ciertamente Víctor estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad.

—Claro que podría ser, Víctor. Sé inteligente y aprovecha la oportunidad. Después de todo, el chico posee el dinero que dice tener, ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo investigué antes para asegurarme.

—Entonces hazlo. ¿Qué tienes que perder? —Víctor calló—. Yo veo mucho que ganar. Y quizás, si el chico no está tan mal, tendrías buen sexo asegurado durante el contrato, además de ser tratado como la diva que te gusta ser, tener el respaldo económico para tu carrera y callarle la boca a todo el mundo. A mí me parece muy beneficioso.

—Dudo que sea buen sexo. He escuchado que los japoneses la tienen pequeña —bromeó. Chris soltó una carcajada.

—Mira querido, tuve un amante coreano que le da una cátedra a muchos. Tiene unos fetiches interesantes. —Víctor enarcó una ceja—. Están tan llenos de prejuicios que sólo pueden permitirse ser libres en la cama. Esos calladitos resultan todo un estuche de monerías.

—¡No estaba hablando en serio, Chris! —Y escuchó a su amigo balbucear un "aburrido"—. No quiero un negocio con sexo de por medio —dijo en tono monocorde—. Lo siento igual a prostituirme y no tengo la necesidad para ello.

—Entonces estableces los límites. Si el empresario resulta no estar de acuerdo, no hay trato y ya. Pero diviértete un poco y desténsate. Deja de estar a la defensiva, porque, aunque sientas el mundo entero en tu contra, la verdad es que cuentas con más respaldo del que crees.

Tras la llamada con Christophe, Víctor lo pensó, lo pensó muy bien. Revisó lo que hablaban sobre los contratos en esa clase de relaciones y estudió las opciones que tenía. Al revisar mejor, se percató de que no se trataba de solo intercambio sexual, sino más bien compañía. Y él podía entender por qué ese joven japonés quisiera tener compañía en una mansión tan grande.

Podría ser interesante, lo pensó. Víctor evaluó sus posibilidades ahora con más seriedad y la frialdad de un accionista, calculando el nivel de beneficio que podría obtener por un trato así. Una sonrisa se afiló en sus labios al tomar la decisión.

—Bien, Katsuki Yuuri. —Tomó el número, marcó en el teléfono de su pieza y esperó hasta que lo conectaran—. Hablemos del trato.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estaré full durante el día y no creo poder hacerlo, así que lo adelanto para no perder el ritmo. ¡Espero les guste! Y muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios que me hacen llegar. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!


	7. 05 — El gran contrato

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **05 — El gran contrato**

—¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar lo de sugar daddy? —Le había interpelado Mari mientras permanecía de pie y Yuuri restregaba sus cabellos negros entre sus manos.

Después de lo ocurrido, Yuuri estaba cabizbajo porque perdió la oportunidad y masticaba su frustración. Veía el final catastrófico ahogarlo una y otra vez, sin demora, pues Víctor se había ido dispuesto a no regresar. Todo lo que pudo ser se hizo añicos por culpa de su ansiedad, esa mala aliada que parecía estar dispuesta a arruinar todo momento perfecto y que no le permitió explicar lo que buscaba con esa propuesta. Y el enojo de Mari no colaboró, solo lo presionó aún más

—¡Me dijiste que era una buena forma de lograrlo! —alzó la voz al responderle.

—¡No fue literal!

Mari se quejó, ofuscada. Yuuri le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No creas que no lo sé! ¡Ya sé que solo estabas jugando conmigo! ¡Pero era una buena idea! —intentó justificarse. Mari rodó los ojos y renegó.

—No veo la buena idea. ¡Mira el resultado!

—¡Tenías razón que tenía que plantear algo más que solo patrocinio! —Yuuri se levantó y empezó a caminar en la habitación, como si fuera a crear una zanja—. El patrocinio no me dejaría compartir con él, podría irse a cualquier otro país y todo lo que tendría son limitadas citas de negocios con gente con la que me tengo que comportar.

—¡No puedo creer que realmente estás diciendo esto!

—Investigué sobre lo que me dijiste y ví los contratos, que se puede determinar los alcances y negociar...

—¡Y sexo, Yuuri! ¿Te pusiste a pensar que también estaba relacionado con sexo?—Yuuri le hizo un mohín berrinchudo y aseguró que las condiciones no contemplaría eso, pero ella no cedió—. ¿No que era solo referente a Yuri on Ice?

—Hacer la jugada solo con Yuri on Ice es como intentar ganar solo ejecutando Toe Loop Cuádruples. ¿Cúal es el reto? —Mari le miró aturdida. Yuuri renegó, volvió a sentarse y a lamentarse con una mano en el rostro—. Yuri on Ice siempre se ha tratado de mí, pero lo arruiné. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de explicarle lo que quería realmente…

El toque de la puerta alertó a los hermanos de la presencia de alguien más. Al abrir y recoger el mensaje, ambos se miraron sorprendidos al saber que Víctor había devuelto la llamada.

Lo citó en la mañana dos días después para acordar los términos. En la llamada donde Víctor prácticamente no le dejó hablar, este le pidió que todos las condiciones que quisiera para el contrato estuvieran escritas y de allí podrían partir a la negociación. Yuuri decidió no dejar nada al aire, le dio indicaciones a Mari de ocuparse del contrato con la empresa Yuri on Ice mientras él se concentró del personal que solo ambos le competía. Se sintió mucho más seguro pues, en ese terreno y sin la ansiedad haciendo mella a sus capacidades, Yuuri se encontró en completa libertad de aclarar todos los términos y lograr lo que buscaba: la oportunidad de estar más cerca de un sueño.

Cuando el día llegó, Víctor Nikiforov ya se encontraba en el salón de reunión 'Katsudon' y su secretaria ya le había entregado las carpetas en donde se encontraba ambos contratos, para que pudiera leerlos antes de negociar. Yuuri, entre tanto, esperaba en su oficina.

Las decisiones que Yuuri había tomado con respecto a la empresa durante esos años pudieron sonar descabelladas y arbitrarias, incluso para los socios, pero actuaba con el poder que la mayoría de las acciones le otorgaba y bajo el conocimiento de que solo él entendería lo que significaría para Yuri on Ice. Él visionó lo imposible, él creó el juego y él sabía lo que podía dar; no pensaba justificar sus decisiones por muy egoísta que sonaran.

Tendría que jugar sus cartas como si fuera él el competidor que va por una medalla de oro, el protagonista de Yuri on Ice. Era necesario eso si quería asegurarse de que Víctor lo tomara en serio, aun si estaba usando un objeto que jamás consideró aplicar. En los negocios él había aprendido que toda herramienta era útil para obtener un beneficio, por ello buscaría asegurarse de que Víctor se sintiera cómodo y así tenerlo cerca.

El toque de la puerta llamó su atención, y en segundos, su secretaria se encontraba frente a él alargando una reverencia. Víctor ya estaba listo para negociar.

Yuuri se asomó en el espejo del ascensor para asegurarse de su apariencia, su cabello peinado hacia atrás despejaba su frente y tras sus lentes, su mirada estaba decidida. Al llegar al doceavo piso, caminó solo. Anduvo entre las paredes que separaban las diferentes salas de juntas y se dirigió hasta la principal, Katsudon, donde lo esperaba su invitado. Tomó suficiente aire antes de dar el siguiente paso y empujó las puertas de caoba para ver la oficina amplia, con un decorado mobiliario de madera, una mesa ovalada para veinticuatro puestos y Víctor Nikiforov de pie, contra el ventanal, dejando que el sol besara su rostro y mostrando la potencia de su presencia en un costoso traje gris. Yuuri, por primera vez en ese día, se sintió tambalear en su decisión. Víctor tenía la seguridad del pentacampeón del mundo y eso se lo transmitió con la fuerza de su mirada.

—Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido el lugar. —Victor inició, despegándose del enorme ventanal cubierto con unas amplias persianas verticales—. Sus oficinas son realmente agradables.

—Gracias Nikiforov-san. —Yuuri se limitó a hacer una ligera inclinación, antes de caminar para seguir formando espacio entre ellos—. Ha sido fruto de un enorme esfuerzo de mi familia y mis empleados.

—Ya lo veo… y llámame Víctor.

—Sí… Víctor-san —A pesar de que lo intentaba, para Yuuri le era difícil mantenerle la mirada. Víctor tenía una potencia en sus ojos que lo hacía sentir pequeño—. ¿Tiene algún comentario sobre los contratos?

—Vamos con el de sugar daddy primero. —Victor caminó elegantemente y tomó la carpeta morada de la mesa—. El inciso dos, habla lo siguiente: 'El sugar baby está comprometido a pasar tiempo de calidad con su sugar daddy todos los días, mínimo una hora, siempre y cuando las obligaciones del sugar daddy lo permitan'. ¿Para qué clase de actividad me querrás mínimo una hora?

—Puede ser… cualquier cosa. —Yuuri titubeó al intentar mirarle y volvió a observar los patrones de la alfombra.

—Cualquier cosa…

—Lo que quiera, Víctor-san. Ver televisión, caminar… —Sintió los nervios a flor de piel, allí, como lombrices amarrándose en sus piernas, brazos y espalda. Yuuri respiraba por la nariz, intentando en vano no escucharse—. Eso lo veremos después.

—Bien, me gustaría que hubiera un inciso que diga lo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer. —Yuuri levantó la mirada al escucharlo y Víctor se apoyó al filo de la mesa que los separaba, mirándole con sus ojos tan azules que coloreó el espacio con su intensidad, como un enorme mar quieto, pero peligroso. Yuuri accedió con un asentimiento—. Por ejemplo: no estoy dispuesto a interrumpir mis entrenamientos para acompañarlo.

—Hecho.

—Tampoco estoy dispuesto a vestir de alguna manera que considere incómoda. Mucho menos a realizar actividades que puedan comprometer mi cuerpo para la competición. —Yuuri le miró sin comprender—. Deporte de alto riesgo, combates, escenas, cosas así. —Víctor explicó con una floritura en el aire.

—Está bien…

—De hecho, he puesto mis comentarios en el mismo documento. Agradezco que lo hayas escrito en inglés. Puedes leerlo.

Víctor extendió la carpeta, Yuuri la tomó con premura y se separó de la mesa para leer las acotaciones que Víctor había dejado con su bolígrafo de tinta azul. Su letra lo dejó admirado, se quedó embelezado observando la caligrafía perfecta. No le extrañaba en realidad, ya había visto varias veces en entrevistas y documentales la letra de Víctor, pero tenerla allí resultó ser tan sobrecogedor que casi suspiró de felicidad. No obstante, toda esa fascinación se fue a sus pies cuando leyó una de las anotaciones, algo que lo sonrojó furiosamente al mismo tiempo de indignarlo.

—Victor-san. —Apretó sus labios e intentó controlar el temblor de sus extremidades—. No entiendo esta acotación. —Frunció su ceño, inquieto—: 'El sugar baby no está obligado a mantener relaciones sexuales con su sugar daddy, al menos que haya mutuo acuerdo.'

—Consideré necesario acotar muy bien ese punto —dijo Víctor, sin más, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—'Las prácticas durante la relación sexual también serán conversadas y realizadas bajo mutuo acuerdo, siguiendo todas las consideraciones higiénicas para el sexo seguro incluso con los jug…' —No pudo continuar. Cerró la carpeta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Te molesta? —Inquirió Víctor, acercándose.

—N-no… —Yuuri apretó los párpados para respirar mejor—. N-no entiendo el porqué esta acotación. No es necesaria...

—Para mi seguridad, la considero importante. —Dio dos pasos, quebrando la distancia que existía con Yuuri—. Es más, no veo porque no sería necesaria. Me estás pidiendo vivir contigo durante dos años, en tu mansión y somos dos jovenes, yo abiertamente gay. —Se acercó y en un acto que Yuuri no hubiese esperado jamás, Víctor Nikiforov posó su dos largos dedos sobre la mandíbula temblorosa y le instó a levantar la mirada. La fuerza magnética de Víctor le hizo temblar las rodillas y soltar el aire por la boca—. Si algo llega a ocurrir, mejor tenerlo contemplado en el contrato. Debo admitir que me gusta mucho como te ves así, Yuuri, sería una last…

De manera instintiva, Yuuri se apartó dos largos pasos hacia atrás, para que el roce caliente dejara de perturbar su calma o se convirtiera en indignación. Ya se sentía sudar, grandes gotas de sudor corrían por su espalda y agradecía que su saco oscuro las encubrieran.

—Agregaré una nueva clausura —emitió Yuuri, en un tono tembloroso y oscuro mientras sostenía la mirada de Víctor, potente—. 'El sugar baby no podrá invadir el espacio personal de su sugar daddy al menos que él lo permita'.

Víctor se mostró sorprendido, pero Yuuri tampoco iba a ceder. Era hora de negociar.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ahhhhh debería dormir, pero mejor lo saco de una y así paso el día de mañana tratando de contestar los comments xD Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y con esto acaba la primera semana del fic. ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

Mientras, ¿qué expectativas tienen del fic?

¿Qué cosa crees que se van a rescatar del anime?

¿Y cuál es el papel del resto de los patinadores?


	8. 06 — La gran negociación

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **06 - La gran negociación**

Víctor quedó perplejo. Nada de lo que pensaba encontrar en aquella reunión salió como lo imaginó y hallarse ante esa cantidad de respuestas inesperadas junto a resultados impredecibles, lejos de dejarlo ansioso o incómodo, incrementó la sensación de estar moviéndose en áreas desconocidas, pero intrigantes. Impulsaba su curiosidad, movía su capacidad de análisis para adaptarse al nuevo entorno y al fallar estrepitosamente con uno de sus cálculos, aumentaba la necesidad de recalibrar sus variables y redescubrir la función.

Katsuki Yuuri resultó todo un desafío para su lógica.

Los contratos habían sido redactados de manera profesional, con cada punto muy claro. En ningún momento hubo mención de relación sexual para el contrato como _sugar baby_ y dejaba en claro qué era lo que Yuuri buscaba de él: compañía y un pase directo a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su carrera. En el contrato estipulaba que Yuuri, como _sugar dadd_ y, tendría que darle a Víctor el cuidado que merecía durante su estancia en la mansión: La comida para su dieta, los implementos para su programa de ejercicio, entrenador de rutina, chofer para sus visitas médicas y cualquier otra cosa que requiriera, incluso tendría un auto con chofer de uso exclusivo, acceso a la pista de patinaje de su mansión (¿tenía pista?), tutor privado para aprender japonés y una tarjeta de crédito especial con un valor de 100.000 usd para sus gastos; todo lo que él pudiera necesitar para tener una estancia placentera durante dos años, adelantándose al hecho de que tuviera que perder la siguiente temporada debido al cambio de residencia y los arreglos con la federación antes de volver a competir.

A cambio, él como _sugar baby_ debía darle una hora de su tiempo, mínimo, a su _sugar daddy_ , llamada tiempo de calidad. A su vez, su _sugar daddy_ tendría acceso a todos los entrenamientos que quisiera, a participar activamente en la elección de su tema y su coreografía. Debía también acompañar a su _sugar daddy_ en dos ocasiones fuera de la casa para eventos culturales o sociales. Víctor consideraba que en comparación a lo que le estaba ofreciendo, su _sugar daddy_ exigía poco, pero no quiso confiarse, pues lo que no fuera escrito, no estaba negociado.

No obstante, las reacciones de Yuuri lo desarmaban y empujaban a reaccionar.

—¿Por qué no puedo acercarme? —Fue inevitable que dibujara un puchero descontento. Lo había descolocado de nuevo, y así aquella estampa agresiva que solía usar en sus negocios desapareció por unos minutos.

—Porque no me gustan los acercamientos... prefiero evitar el contacto físico. —Vio a Yuuri regresar la mirada al piso, otro gesto que empezaba a notar recurrente—. Por eso le dije, Víctor-san, esa cláusula no la veo necesaria.

—Para mí lo sigue siendo. Es más, quiero otra. —Víctor notó el modo en que Yuuri le daba el pase a la palabra, sin mirarlo—: 'El _sugar daddy_ deberá ver siempre a su _sugar baby_ cada vez que se dirija a él'.

—¿Eh?

—¡Tengo derecho a pedir que cuando me hablas seas capaz de mirarme, Yuuri! —Manoteó el aire y Yuuri levantó sus ojos con la sorpresa tatuada en sus iris marrones. Víctor no podía dejar de sentirse inconforme. El ego le instaba a tener la última palabra de algo que ni siquiera se había detenido a analizar.

—Está bien. —Yuuri accedió—. Pero sin que se acerque tanto al menos que... que yo lo permita.

—Otra cosa. —Víctor dio un paso más, presionó aprovechando las cláusulas para su beneficio—: 'El _sugar daddy_ tiene que responder a las preguntas de su _sugar baby,_ y de no poder, debe justificarlo'.

—¿Eh? —La expresión de Yuuri empezó a verse más honesta. Lo miraba como si no pudiera comprender el hilo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué cosa me va a preguntar?

—¡No sé! ¡Algo se me ocurrirá! —Bufó y apartó el cabello de su rostro—. Puedo preguntarte porque no te gusta el contacto físico.

—¡No pienso responder eso! —Yuuri se había crispado como un adorable gato. Incluso sus orejas coloreadas lo delataban—. Esa cláusula le agregaremos algo. 'El _sugar daddy_ tiene que responder a la pregunta de su _sugar baby_ y justificar cuando no pueda responder. El _sugar baby_ solo puede hacer una pregunta semanal'.

—Cinco.

—Dos.

—Cuatro.

—Tres —gruñó Yuuri como última palabra y Víctor mordió su sonrisa—. Tres semanal...

—Diaria. Hagámoslo más fácil para esa cláusula: ' _Sugar Daddy_ y _sugar baby_ podrán hacerse tres preguntas diarias para conocerse más y justiciar cuando alguna no la puedan responder'. ¿No te parece justo para ti?

—Bien. —No lucía muy convencido, pero Víctor no pensaba negociar más esa premisa.

—Y otra cosa más: ' _Sugar baby_ también invitará a su _sugar daddy_ para que lo acompañé dos veces por semana a donde quiera. _Sugar daddy_ deberá apartar un espacio de su ocupadísima agenda para ello'.

—Lo veo justo... —Reviró tras unos segundos procesando su pedido. Víctor no podía dejar de verlo, curioso como un ave en un nuevo entorno inhóspito—. ¿Algo más, Víctor-san?

—Sí. ' _Sugar daddy_ y _sugar baby_ se llamarán por su nombre, sin honoríficos'.

—¿Por qué? —Yuuri lucía desencajado. Incluso se dio la vuelta, se pasó la mano sobre su frente y dejó la otra apoyándose en la madera. Víctor notó la huella húmeda que esta dejó en la superficie.

—Simplemente, me gusta más así. Solo Víctor y Yuuri.

—En privado. —Cedió—. Mientras estemos con otros no sería... correcto. Si no hay nada más, iré a modificar el contrato. —Víctor asintió satisfecho—. Sobre el otro... de Yuri on Ice.

—El de la carpeta azul, no tengo mucho que agregar a lo que ya está escrito.

Era, después de todo, un contrato muy parecido a lo que antes había firmado con empresas promotoras en Rusia. Yuri on Ice se comprometía a correr con todos los gastos deportivos de Víctor Nikiforov, sus viajes, su equipo técnico, su traje, implementos y demás gastos derivados a su actividad deportiva, además de hacerse cargo del pago de las deudas que pudiera incurrir por el cierre de los contratos que Víctor tenía que hacer en Rusia. Por ello, Víctor iba a servir como imagen exclusiva de su empresa durante tres años, grabará diálogos nuevos para la nueva versión del juego y aparecerá como personaje para jugar por lo cual les daba derecho a usar su imagen, también participará en todos los eventos del lanzamiento del anime y del juego en Japón y fuera de él, hablará sobre la marca en sus redes sociales y participará con trajes deportivos en los entrenamientos y competencias con la marca. Víctor no veía nada que fuera necesario cambiar más que pequeños detalles.

En cambio, recordó...

—Yuuri. —El aludido se giró para encararlo, con ambas carpetas en mano—. Recordé algo más que cambiar. Para el contrato de _sugar daddy_ , el tiempo quisiera que fuera de un año y no dos como está allí —dijo con calma, afirmando su mano sobre su cadera y la otra sosteniéndola contra la mesa. Estudió la expresión de Yuuri, y más que sorpresa, pudo ver el desaire en el modo en que se apagaron sus pupilas.

—Al final de temporada. —Victor confirmó con un movimiento de su rostro—. Está bien... pero entonces, agregó una más a la de Yuri on Ice. 'Deberá patinar en la temporada a la que regrese a Yuri on Ice en el programa libre'. Así me aseguraré de que lo haga.

—¿Yuri on Ice?

—Sí... es, es importante para mí.

—Espero que sea una buena canción. —Víctor resopló—. La patinaré si me permiten hacerle los cambios adecuados para convertirla en un buen tema de patinaje.

Sin nada más que decir, Yuuri se retiró. Víctor nunca se había sentido tan inquieto después de cerrar un negocio como en ese momento, aunque a su ver, era él el único beneficiado.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Retomamos esta semana las aventuras de nuestro duo extraño de _sugar daddy_ y _sugar baby_. Víctor ya poco a poco va entendiendo lo que ocurre con Yuuri, pero eso no quita que quiera tener la razón. Ya acordaron las bases del contrato, ¿cómo será la dinámica? ¿Podrán cumplir a cabalidad con cada clausula?

Me hace gracia porque si veo a Yuuri usando cosas descabelladas y dándole otro significado, ¿o alguien recuerda los anillos de amuleto de la suerte? Sí, claro amor, anillos de matrimonio para amuleto de la suerte que te costaron aprox 700 usd. xD Las cosas que le surgen a Yuuri para con Victor son exageradas e inesperadas. Creo que por lo mismo estando ebrio le pidió al pentacampéon ser su entrenador. Sus sueños no miden y sus impulsos tampoco, pero es divertido porque Víctor tendrá que aprender a conocerle eso.


	9. 07 — La gran duda

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **07 — La gran duda**

Si algo se arrepintió Mari en su vida, será de haberle hecho esa sugerencia a su hermano.

Mari pensó que todo quedaría en un penoso incidente, pero luego, cuando supo que Víctor había devuelto la llamada, comprendió que el asunto estaba lejos de terminarse. Entonces ella miró todo lo que ocurría con actitud escéptica y la esperanza de que en cualquier momento se detendría, no tanto por Yuuri, quien se veía decidido a llevar aquella locura hasta las últimas consecuencias, sino por Víctor quien seguramente desestimaría la oferta teniendo mejores opciones fuera de Japón. La sorpresa la llenó cuando Yuuri le mostró el contrato firmado en la carpeta azul y guardó la otra carpeta, donde asumía estaba el acuerdo entre ellos, en el escritorio.

—Ya está hecho. —Escuchó sin mudar su expresión de pasmo, mientras veía en Yuuri el propio estupor llenando la cara.

Y no hubo espacio para decir más.

Tras eso tuvieron que seguir con sus actividades programadas, pero Mari notó a Yuuri ido, distraído en sus propios pensamientos como si hubiera algo que lo preocupaba. Esa sensación se fue incrementando con el paso de las horas hasta el final de la jornada. Mari solo pudo colaborar con las cláusulas del contrato que tenían que ver directamente con el patrocinio de Víctor y Yuri on Ice, pero nada había podido saber del otro, que era el que más le inquietaba. A qué clase de acuerdos habían llegado y si esto sería lo correcto para Yuuri fue la gran duda que se insertó en su corazón durante esa tarde.

Para Mari, Yuri on Ice era casi un proyecto personal. Después de que Yuuri comenzara a recibir ofertas por su trabajo, fue ella la que peleó y defendió los intereses de su hermano para asegurarse de que nadie fuera a robarle su sueño de nuevo. Gracias a Yuuri y el dinero que recolectaron con la aplicación, Mari pudo terminar su carrera de derecho y ahora realizaba su postgrado online. El negocio de sus padres estaba asegurado y contaban con personal para que los apoyara, ya que ellos desearon quedarse en Karatsu. Así, Mari pudo dedicarse al estudio y negocio de su hermano, convirtiéndose en la persona que mejor conocía las inversiones de Yuuri.

Encontrarse relegada en ese punto la hizo sentir inquieta, aún si sabía que ya era un tema personal de su hermano y que nada podría hacer para intervenir, pues era una clase de negociación que jamás imaginó ver en Yuuri. Iba en contra de todo pronóstico y hasta lamentó haber soltado la sola posibilidad; debió haberle dado mayor importancia al genuino anhelo de su hermano de estar cerca de su ídolo, en vez de subestimarlo al punto en que lo hizo. Ahora, supuestamente, sería el _sugar daddy_ de ese hombre quién sabe con qué condiciones.

En silencio, mientras miraba como Yuuri se mostraba nervioso en el auto que los llevaba hasta su hogar, Mari se permitió analizar sus opciones. Quería saber hasta qué punto Yuuri había cedido, si estaba cómodo al respecto y qué clase de exigencias podría venir de un extranjero, famoso, con costumbres opuestas a la de ellos y abiertamente homosexual. Mari decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Al llegar a la mansión, se encontró con la novedad de que el equipo de limpieza estaba preparando la habitación al lado de su hermano para Víctor. Yuuri dio las últimas instrucciones, mientras que el pequeño Vicchan se acercaba con trote suave hasta empezar a lamerle los zapatos. Yuuri no tardó en inclinarse para cargar al pequeño caniche marrón y acurrucarlo contra su cuerpo.

—Por favor, cambien las sábanas.

—Listo, Yuuri-sama. También trajimos el ramo de rosas azules, se encuentra en la mesa de noche a su lado, junto a los libros que le pidió a Ryu-san.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. Estén al pendiente de la llegada de Víctor-san y preparen su bienvenida.

Con una ligera reverencia, la chica de cabello lacio y recogido se despidió de ambos, para proseguir con las actividades. Tendrían que encargarse de forma especial de la cena, porque Víctor Nikiforov llegaría esa misma noche. Yuuri quería que todo estuviera listo para hacerle una agradable velada. Mari no pudo mudar la expresión preocupada de su rostro y Yuuri no tardó en notarlo.

—Yuuri —dijo en tono monocorde, mirándole con seriedad. Su hermano soltó el aire con evidente inquietud—. Sabes que no me gusta intervenir en tu vida y que te he apoyado en todo, desde pequeño.

—Lo sé.

—Pero estoy dudando de sí esto sea correcto para ti —continuó con la voz modulada, intentando expresar a través de ella su incertidumbre—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Jamás pensé que te atreverías a pedir un trato así y mucho menos llevarlo hasta el final.

—La verdad… no pensé que aceptara. —Mari tampoco, se admitió. Permaneció en silencio para que él pudiera hablar—. Ahora, siento tan extraordinario el que lo hiciera.

Mari tuvo que apretar su garganta cuando los honestos ojos de su hermano se levantaron para buscarla y notó el brillo fulgurante en sus iris. El miedo atenazó a su estómago, escaló por su espalda y tuvo la necesidad de soltar el aire pues lo que estaba sucediendo le hacía pensar en un final desastroso.

—No te ilusiones tanto. —Su voz perdió el aire al final, mientras Yuuri le seguía mirando y le dibujaba una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Sé que esto solo lo está haciendo por su beneficio y que de ser otra las circunstancias, esto no estaría ocurriendo, pero… —La sinceridad en su voz la conmovió mientras acariciaba el lomo de su mascota, cómoda entre sus brazos—, me siento tan feliz, Mari. Es… es como el mejor día de mi vida.

Mari sabía por cuánto tiempo Yuuri seguía la carrera de Víctor, como lo estuvo acompañando desde sus tiernos doce años y de qué manera había sido una presencia estable en su vida. Víctor Nikiforov no lo sabía, pero Yuuri creía ciegamente en él, era importante esa experiencia y ella no deseaba que toda esa euforia se convirtiera en un abismo capaz de tragarlo en la más profunda oscuridad, que tan bien conocía de su hermano.

Por eso no se vio capaz de decir nada y simplemente confió en la fuerza de Yuuri. Ya había superado cosas peores, si Víctor Nikiforov demostraba que no era el hombre en el que Yuuri creyó durante todos esos años, sabrá manejarlo. Lo importante era que el contrato de apoyo ya estaba y había cláusulas que aseguraba una buena cancelación en caso de requerirse. Y ella estaría allí para respaldarlo cuando fuera necesario.

—¿Qué harás ahora que estará aquí? —quiso saber, esperando que su hermano fuera más franco para comentarle los detalles.

—Por lo pronto, ponerlo en contacto con el nuevo equipo técnico que formaremos para su entrenamiento y presentarle al equipo de Mappa. Estoy seguro de que Kubo-sensei y Sayo-sama se emocionarán al verlo.

—No lo dudo. —Sonrió al pensarlo, conociendo al equipo que había estado trabajando para llevar a la historia del videojuego en anime—. Estarán contentas.

—Todos los estaremos. —Yuuri se mostró sinceramente entusiasmado. Vicchan ladró en respuesta—. ¡Además que podré ver sus entrenamientos y ya Víctor aceptó patinar Yuri on Ice en el programa libre! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Víctor va a patinar la melodía que yo escribí! ¡Eso me emociona tanto! Aunque Víctor me pidió cosas, como no decirle Víctor-san… y responderle tres preguntas al día —Mari enarcó una ceja—. Es bastante extraño…

Sí, sin duda alguna. Mari considero que esas no eran las demandas que hubiera esperado de un hombre como él. ¿Pero qué era lo que Víctor esperaba de todo aquello? Quería saberlo. Por lo pronto, se dedicaría a observar.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Oh sí, es como leen, el anime y Mappa y claro, Kubo y Sayo xD Esto va a ser divertido, no pienso usarlas mucho, pero habrá un par de escenas fangirl.

¿Qué creen? ¡Y ya vimos a Vicchan, nuestro cachorro sigue vivo así que seguimos viendo un poco más de paralelismo! Prepárense porque entre esta y la otra semana se viene mucha más información de este universo alternativo que se creó a partir de una bifurcación del canon: ¿No les da curiosidad pensar qué fue lo que provocó la línea divergente?


	10. 08 — La gran bienvenida

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **08 — La gran bienvenida.**

El automóvil que lo fue a buscar era un lujoso Nissan Leaf del año. El lustroso color oscuro, como si fuera un pedazo de cielo de medianoche pintado en su superficie, llamó la atención de Víctor cuando salió del hotel con su equipaje. El chofer tomó sus dos maletas para guardarlas en la cajuela mientras él observaba absorto el lujo de aquel modelo. Era en serio, Yuuri Katsuki contaba con el dinero que decía tener y ya no lo ponía en duda porque, hasta el momento y descartando su mal gusto para vestirse, había demostrado el poder que ostentaba.

Víctor se encontraba realmente curioso porque todo era nuevo e inesperado. Cuando llamó a Yakov y le dijo que ya tenía un nuevo patrocinador y que estarían arreglando todo para poder continuar con su carrera, lo escuchó renegar al otro lado de la línea por considerar impulsivo e imprudente el haber acabado sus relaciones con la federación rusa y quedar a la deriva. Sería demasiado que le permitieran competir en esas condiciones y Víctor lo sabía, no era tonto y estaba al tanto de las limitaciones que vendría a partir de entonces.

Las reglas de la ISU eran muy claras, para poder cambiar de país necesitaba recibir la nacionalidad o la residencia y vivir durante un año en el país. Víctor no cumplía ninguna de esas consideraciones y la temporada estaría dando inicio en siete meses. Lo más probable es que acabaría perdiendo esta temporada y tendría que regresar a sus veintiocho años. Pero no pensaba dimitir, no aún; así tuviera que esperar, ese año sería productivo para tener un regreso triunfal antes de que su cuerpo empezara a limitarlo para no dejarle volar. Ganar el oro sin que fuera de Rusia sería una manera de hacerles la devolución a todo el maltrato y humillación que guardó en silencio en ese último año.

Para el día siguiente, según estaba estipulado, empezarían las negociaciones. El contrato decía que sería la compañía de Yuri on Ice la encargada de establecer los términos con los anteriores patrocinadores y Mari Katsuki su representante. Antes de salir del hotel, también se tomó el tiempo para formalizar su renuncia de la federación rusa de patinaje y solo quedaba esperar si no se resistirían a soltarlo para poder hablar con la federación japonesa; el contrato con Yuri on Ice también consideraba ocuparse de esos puntos.

Sería un caos; Víctor lo sabía, pero después de sentirse en la deriva sin saber qué contestar a las preguntas de los periodistas cada vez que querían saber sobre sus planes, por fin se estaba moviendo en la dirección correcta. Comprendió que la necesidad de callar, hacer caso omiso y soportar las limitaciones hacia él y los suyos en su país se había convertido en cadenas que empezaron a ahogarlo. Ahora hasta se sentía libre de respirar.

Aunque debía admitirse que en ninguna de sus posibilidades estuvo Japón, mucho menos el recibir apoyo de una compañía de videojuegos y un contrato para desempeñarse de _sugar baby_ de su dueño, que era menor que él. Las condiciones resultaron más fáciles de lo que pensó: el chico parecía no tener interés sexual en él, aunque decidió dejar clara la posibilidad bajo acuerdo mutuo; lo demás que pedía podría cumplirlo sin complicaciones. Afortunadamente tampoco estuvo entre el contrato hablarle de 'daddy'.

Al llegar a la mansión, Víctor de nuevo observó con bastante atención el lugar que sería su hogar durante ese año. Era enorme, la fachada estaba decorada con ladrillos de colores claros: marfil, amarillos y naranjas con ligeras modificaciones de la tonalidad, le daban color al resto de la fachada solo marfil. La madera, como otro elemento decorativo, aún en la noche relucía para darle mayor estatus, mientras la entrada era franqueada por arbustos recortados. El chofer no tardó en sacar el equipaje, sin permitirle tomar alguno de ellos para ayudarlo. En cuanto se abrió la puerta y puso un pie en la casa, papelillos de colores estallaron en su cabeza.

Apenas pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa para ver al grupo de seis personas que estaban esperándolo, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres, unas vestidas como si fueran personal del servicio, un chef y uno en traje. Todos ellos se inclinaron y dijeron en coro una frase que no logró comprender. Pestañeó repetidamente mientras sentía al chofer acercarse por su espalda.

—Es 'bienvenida' —Le explicó en inglés el joven de mediana edad. Víctor pensó que entonces si podía hablar más y no solo inclinarse.

—Sea bienvenido a su nuevo hogar, Nikiforov-sama —Se adelantó una joven de cabello corto y ojos expresivos—. Mi nombre es Aiko y en nombre de la casa de Yuuri-sama y Mari-sama, le damos la bienvenida.

—Gracias —dijo un tanto incómodo, mientras se retiraba los zapatos—. ¿Dónde se encuentra Yuuri?

—Yuuri-sama en este momento se está preparando para la cena. Permítame acompañarlo hasta su habitación para que pueda descansar mientras acabamos. —Víctor asintió y dio los primeros pasos en lo que sería su hogar—. Le presentó a Sakura-chan. —La chica de cabello largo y ojos castaños se inclinó—, a Haru-san, nuestra supervisora —. Una mujer de mediana edad se inclinó ante él, con el cabello recogido y oscuro—. A Keiko-san, auxiliar de la cocina junto a Botan-sensei, el chef de la casa. Ryu-san es el asistente personal de Yuuri-sama. —Víctor miró al hombre inclinarse en un elegante saco, con el cabello castaño, de mediana edad y con lentes que enmarcaban su rostro redondeado—. Fuji-san es el chofer de la casa.

La presentación de todos los miembros del equipo le tomó de sorpresa, pero se memorizó los nombres. Lo consideró importante para su estancia. Tras un movimiento de mano, la joven Aiko lo convidó a seguirla por la casa mientras el resto se dispersaba y el señor Fuji cargaba los dos equipajes.

La misma impresión que tuvo al estar en el comedor de la casa en la primera vez, fue la que se sostuvo conforme caminaba por el amplio pasillo. La decoración seguía exactamente la misma estampa del exterior, colores claros y cálidos llenaban las paredes y escasos objetos cortaban la armonía del lugar. Víctor observaba todo con aire crítico, evaluando las salidas y puertas que encontraba a su paso para tener una idea en caso de requerirla. No iba a descartar tan fácilmente que Yuuri Katsuki no resultara ser más que un fan excéntrico. Porque sí, era un fan.

Después de subir unas escaleras de soporte de madera y metal, con peldaños de vidrio, y de recorrer otro pasillo, Víctor se detuvo al ver a la joven mirarle frente a una puerta.

—Esta es su habitación, Nikiforov-sama.

—Puede llamarme Víctor.

—Está bien, Víctor-sama. —La chica hizo caso omiso y siguió juntándolo con el honorífico—. Esta es su habitación.

Sin querer discutir más el asunto, Víctor entró a lo que sería su dormitorio, curioso de ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba. No debió esperar menos, la cama era tan espaciosa que podría dar dos vueltas sin problemas. El piso era diferente, lucía cómodo para estar descalzo allí, pues tenía una alfombra que le daba calidez al lugar. Y al lado de la cama completamente vestida con un juego de edredón de color marfil, estaba un enorme ramo de rosas azules.

La chica cerró la puerta sin decir nada más. El equipaje se lo habían dejado al lado de la entrada en espera de que Víctor decidiera desempacar, pero el patinador se quedó mirando de nuevo la estancia y recorrió hasta las persianas que ocultaban el enorme ventanal para ver el pequeño jardín que estaba debajo de este. Pensó encontrar una piscina, pero en la parte trasera fue tomada como una extensión de la casa. Revisó el baño que tenía en la habitación y era extenso, inmejorable. Había un amplio lavado empotrado con gavetas, decoración en mármol y pisos eran claros. En otra puerta estaba la zona de ducha que conformaba una habitación aparte y podía escoger entre la ducha metálica o la espaciosa tina de la esquina. Un espejo iba de extremo a extremo de la pared dándole visibilidad.

Víctor volvió a la habitación y regresó la mirada hacia las rosas azules. Si Katsuki tenía intenciones de cortejarlo, escudándose con esa aparente ingenuidad, Víctor no se lo iba a poner fácil: hacía falta mucho más para sorprenderle. Se acercó y miró las rosas frescas en ese tono tan extraño antes de agarrar la tarjeta que sobresalía. Ya lo imaginaba, alguna frase cursi en letra perfectamente escrita. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando la notó vacía.

Arrugó el ceño y se encontró de nuevo descalibrado con las impresiones que tenía sobre la situación. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama para notar la suavidad de las rosas cómodamente y volvió luego la mirada hacia el par de libros que estaba sobre la mesa mientras pensaba en la situación en la que estaba. Ambos tenían un lazo azul de regalo y estaban en japonés. Por las portadas adivinó ambos títulos.

Quitó la cinta, abrió la portada azul del uno, y allí sí encontró algo muy lejano de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ninguna frase cursi o romántica, mucho menos empalagosa; estaba escrita en inglés con una letra bastante bonita, redondeada y con ligeras vibraciones.

"Espero que al final del año puedas leer el libro gracias a las clases con el sr. Hideki".

—A estas alturas, no sé qué esperar a final de año.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Un capítulo de transición, pero importante para conocer un poco como vive Yuuri y como viviría Víctor con él. Todos estos personajes también tendrán una participación especial, ya vimos a uno de ellos interactuando con Yuuri y a otro interactuando con Viktor. Ryu-san ha sido mi favorito hasta el momento.

Apenas tengo hasta el cap 20, es decir, dos semanas además de esta ya escritas para subir, no obstante, me pondré las pilas para poder escribir más capítulos por delante. Como había dicho, esto va para largo pues no solo veremos a Víctor sino que Yuri pasará por allí y la relación de Víctor y Yuuri irá avanzando de a poco. Será interesante ver como Víctor también interactúa con el equipo de Yuri on ice.

* * *

 **Arekusa:** Sí, exacto. Yuuri no tiene intenciones morbosas con Victor pero la primera impresión para Victor no fue así. Poco a poco irá comprendiendo que es lo que Yuuri quiere y espera de él. Jajaja veremos escenas parecidas o equivalentes, va a ser muy divertido, ¡lo aseguro! Gracias por comentar!

 **Mariboo:** Aowww, me alegra sorpredernte con varios capítulos de esto, como son cortos puedo ir escribiendolos y guardándolos. Me alegra que te haya gustado este nuevo mundo de YOI y pronto sacaré más información de esto y lo que nos espera.


	11. 09 — La gran primera noche

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **09 — La gran primera noche**

Víctor trató de arreglar algunos puntos mientras esperaba por el llamado de la cena. No consideró necesario cambiarse, así que se mantuvo enfundado en su pantalón de vestir gris plomo y su camisa azul oscuro, conforme realizaba llamadas para que todas sus pertenencias fueran enviadas a esa nueva dirección. Lo que principalmente le preocupaba era Makkachin, lo había dejado al cuidado de la familia de Georgi mientras estaba en competencia. Ha pasado una semana entre las complicaciones, ires y venires, los medios eufóricos buscando la noticia como aves carroñeras y él en todo lo que puede pensar es en la falta que le hacía Makkachin a su nueva cama.

Se sentó en el sofá reclinable que estaba a un lado de las persianas mientras pensaba en su mascota. No había hecho los arreglos antes pues quería estar seguro de a dónde iba a quedarse antes de empezar una travesía con su mascota a cuesta. Makkachin ya estaba avanzado de edad y, a pesar de que gozaba muy buena salud, no quería arriesgarse a que el stress de los constantes cambios de residencia le afectara. Al menos ya tendría un lugar en donde vivir y esperaba que no hubiera problema con que Makkachin se quedara a su lado a pesar de no haberlo colocado en el contrato.

Con un suspiro hondo, Víctor se encontró tan cómodo pensando e imaginando a Makkachin a su lado en ese nuevo país, que casi se quedó dormido allí mientras esperaba el anuncio. El repentino sonido de la puerta y una disculpa lo sobresaltó de su letargo.

—Disculpe que lo incomode, Víctor-sama. La cena ya está servida. —Aiko se inclinó suavemente y Víctor se frotó los párpados cansados.

—¿También está Yuuri abajo?

—Yuuri-sama ya está esperándolo junto al resto. Esperamos que el menú de hoy sea de su agrado.

No estuvo seguro de qué nuevas cosas se iba a encontrar y suspiró hondo para prepararse al encuentro. Parecía que lo que más imaginaba estaba lejos de concretarse, por eso decidió bajar sin armarse expectativas.

Llegó al comedor descalzo y miró con asombro la enorme mesa llena de platos. El personal se movía acomodando todos los platillos en la superficie de madera, las ventanas apuntaban a un ligero camino de plantas antes de chocar con una pared inmensa, con enredaderas que daban un aire acogedor a pesar del choque visual que podría representar la pared. Víctor se mostró intrigado por la forma de la mansión, pero fue mayor su asombro cuando vio al par de empresarios ya sentados en la cabecera de la lujosa mesa llena de comida: Yuuri Katsuki vestía un pijama común y Mari vestía un pijama enterizo de colores mientras tenía el cabello recogido. Lucían como cualquier par de jóvenes universitarios.

—Víctor-sama, ya está su puesto servido. —La joven Aiko se acercó con una cordial sonrisa para presentarle la silla frente a Mari, del lado derecho de Yuuri. Al lado derecho de ella se encontraba Ryu—. Esta noche estamos festejando su llegada y por petición de Yuuri-sama, hemos preparado el menú de celebración.

—¿Tienen un menú de celebración? —preguntó curioso.

Un tazón hondo acababa de ser puesto frente a él y el aroma a cerdo, huevo y arroz le dio una idea de qué podría ser. No lo había probado nunca, en competencia resultaba imposible dejarse llevar y comer de todo. También observó con atención el resto de los platillos que eran servidos, aunque este pareciera que fuera el principal.

—Sé que es un plato con muchos carbohidratos, Víctor-san. —El aludido miró la expresión apenada de Yuuri, quien jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa. Lucía aún más joven con ese pijama gris, el cabello mojado y los lentes enmarcando su rostro redondeado—. Pero hoy es una noche especial y… me gustaría que lo probara.

—¿Qué es? —Tomó el par de palillos con agilidad, detalle que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Yuuri.

—Katsudon —respondió Mari con gesto parco y una mirada que le hacía pensar que si no se comía el plato tendría pesadillas esa noche—. Debería probarlo.

Víctor devolvió su atención al plato con un aire de desconfianza y observó la composición con cuidado. Mientras tanto, todos los demás miembros se habían sentado en la mesa, incluso el personal de servicio, otro acto que lo sorprendió. Sin embargo, cuando metió los platillos en el plato hondo y notó la mirada fija de los presentes sobre él, una alarma empezó a sonar en su cabeza. Todos estaban atentos a su persona como si fuera alguna clase de objeto muy valioso y la sensación lo hizo sentir, de inmediato, en alerta.

Bajó los palillos y miró hacia Yuuri, con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada sagaz. Si había algo en ese plato, no sería tan ingenuo como para tragarlo sin antes poner a prueba las verdaderas intenciones de ese chico que no podía ser, tan repentinamente, un alma de dios.

—Yuuri —soltó con una vibración en su voz, completamente premeditada. Yuuri se estremeció—. Creo que no sé cómo comerlo. ¿Me muestras? —preguntó, extendiéndole su propio plato mientras la mirada de Yuuri le observaba como si no supiera qué decir al respecto. Víctor sentía la mirada pétrea de Mari sobre él, pero decidió ignorarla. Solo se dirigía a los ojos marrones del empresario esperando que tomara el plato.

—C-claro… —titubeó Yuuri al tomar el plato y volver su mirada a él como si buscara una confirmación. Víctor se removió en el asiento, apoyó su mentón en la mano y le miró con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Es fácil… —dijo metiendo los palillos para mezclar los ingredientes del plato—. Es solo… juntar el huevo, el cerdo y agarrar un poco de arroz.

La inicial muestra de victoria que sintió Víctor se mudó a pura vergüenza cuando vio al chico explicarle con la dedicación de un hermano mayor el cómo comer del plato. Lo vio tragar apuradamente el cerdo y luego buscar una servilleta para limpiarse la grasa de los labios, antes de animarse a levantar la mirada. Para Víctor fue evidente la absoluta ingenuidad con la que Yuuri le había mirado y no encontró nada más qué decir.

—Lo siento. —Yuuri se disculpó al dejar el tazón en la mesa y tomó el suyo para entregárselo— . Debí haber agarrado del mío, pero…

—No te preocupes, Yuuri, yo te lo ofrecí. —Victor recuperó su plato a pesar de que Yuuri ya le había estirado el suyo—. Ya quiero este, lo revolviste bien.

Pasó el mal trago guiñándole el ojo como si desestimara la situación. Por dentro, Víctor consideró que debería bajar la guardia y abandonar las historias conspirativas, porque Yuuri resultó ser mucho más transparente de lo que él creyó y él estaba más a la defensiva de lo que solía ser. Toda la situación de Rusia debió haberle afectado, pensó, porque él mismo no estaba reconociendo lo suspicaz que se encontraba. De repente, se sentía agotado.

Desanimado, siguió revolviendo el plato mientras el resto ya había empezado a comer y recibía las miradas persistentes de Mari, quien de reojo inspeccionaba los movimientos de sus palillos. Víctor no tardó en comprender que no lo dejarían en paz hasta comer y ciertamente, el aroma lo invitaba hacerlo, aún con el malestar instalado en la boca del estómago. Finalmente, accedió.

Apenas lo probó, se lamentó de no haberlo hecho antes. Una explosión de sabores estalló desde su lengua hasta su cabeza e iluminó el gris día en un santiamén. Casi se sintió como si fuegos artificiales cayeran con una lluvia de colores desde el cielo, incluso su piel se estremeció de puro gusto. Aquello era manjar de los dioses, sin duda alguna, Víctor lo calificó así. Soltó el _'vkusno'_ ruidosamente en la mesa y provocó que la mirada de todos fuera hasta él.

Poco le importó los modales, sostuvo el tazón bajo su palma y metió el siguiente bocado sin la mayor delicadeza. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que no había comido bien en todo el día, por eso no había tragado el anterior bocado cuando el siguiente entraba en su boca.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó Aiko, con una sonrisa encantada mientras Keiko-san y Botan-sensei se sonreían en confidencia, satisfechos por el resultado. Víctor apenas asintió antes de meter el nuevo bocado—. Es el plato favorito de Yuuri-sama. Su madre le ha dado la receta especial a Botan-sensei para prepararlas cuando hay celebración.

Víctor se atragantó con el trozo de cerdo y miró hacia la cabecera de la mesa, donde se percató que Yuuri regresaba apuradamente la atención a su propio plato.

—Entonces, —insistió Aiko con voz melódica—: ¿le gusta?

—Está delicioso.

Ante sus palabras, todos los presentes sonrieron y dieron una ligera reverencia antes de continuar con la comida. Escuchó a Keiko-san y Haru-san felicitar con sonrisas y asentimientos al gran Botan-sensei, quien dibujaba una sonrisa emocionada en su regordete rostro. El resto disfrutó de la comida, aunque para Víctor fue muy visible la sonrisa del joven dueño, pese a ocultarla pretendiendo que estaba ocupado con su porción.

La sensación de culpa volvió y Víctor tuvo que masticarla con el resto hasta tragarla de forma pesada. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, también sobrevino una suave corriente de calma que le permitió relajarse por fin en su nuevo hogar. Mientras el sonido de los palillos y platos llenaba el silencio y todos disfrutaban del plato, Víctor decidió hacer lo mismo agradeciendo la hospitalidad en silencio.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Y bueno, ¿alguien quiere Katsudon?

Creo que es comprensible la actitud de Víctor, en una casa que no es suya, con un contrato rarísimo y que, además, le muestran tanta atención. Poco a poco irá comprendiendo que no necesita estar tan a la defensiva y que ellos serán una nueva familia. También hay que comprender su situación particular al abandonar de esa manera su país y los ataques que deben estar llegando de todos lados. Es comprensible que se encuentre tan a la defensiva.

En el siguiente capítulo, daddy y baby volverán a hablar. ¿Teorías? xD

* * *

 **naruhina149:** me alegra que te haya podido regalar una alegría después de tanto trabajo. Sí, me parece graciosos también la forma en que se siente Víctor. Está completamente fuera d su zona de confort, sin el control de nada y no sabe qué hacer. Nunca ha estado así antes y de alguna manera intenta retomarlo, pero no será fácil. Poco a poco se irá acercando en cuento vea que Yuuri no es quien cree que es. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Aowww sí, tienes razón. Todo es muy raro, cuando pensé en la idea me pregunté como levarla a cabo de forma coherente, lo suficiente al menos ara convencerme a mí misma. Peor me ha gustado mucho porque se puede ver como una sola cosa cambia todo el sentido de la tranma del anime. Victor con su hogar, Yuuri y su empresa (me hizo gracias lo de nerd de PCs porque eso justamente es xD) Me alegro de que pese a lo raro lo encuentres satisfactorio. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Mariboo:** Aowww ¡me alegra tanto que te encante! Ha sido todo un reto empezar esta historia, pero me hace feliz pensar en todo lo que puede provocar. Es como una idea loca, descabellada y divertida. Poco a poco iremos conociendo más de ellos y todos los nuevos personajes que los rodean. ¡Gracias por leer lo que escribo y darle la oportunidad! Lo de Rusia era algo que quería tocar de manera seria desde hace tiempo, aprovecharé este espacio para ello 😉


	12. 10 — El gran recorrido

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **10 — El gran recorrido**

Yuuri no podía con la felicidad.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y a pesar de que notó la incomodidad inicial de Víctor, resultó amena y amó el sabor del platillo. Yuuri siempre tuvo el sueño de poder compartir con Víctor un katsudon, en recuerdo de todas las veces que su madre preparaba uno para celebrar sus antiguos logros. Haber podido cumplir algo que jamás pensó que se cumpliría antes, lo hizo sentir completo. Como si todo lo que la vida le había deparado, lo preparó para ese momento.

No importaba las complicadas circunstancias del contrato ni lo mal que pudiera sonar, Yuuri sintió por primera vez en días que el arriesgado cambio le dio puntajes para avanzar en su carrera. Le era imposible no asociar cada decisión en su vida como un nuevo salto de patinaje; ahora se sentía feliz, tan feliz que podía compararse con flotar sobre el hielo, girar y hacer volteretas. Era esa clase de felicidad que llegaba de repente e inmerecida.

Apenas salió de la mesa, mientras los demás se encargaban de levantar los platos y Mari se despedía para ir a dormir, los pasos cortos de Vicchan llamaron su atención. Yuuri se inclinó para tomarlo, pero Víctor se adelantó a él y soltó un adorable sonido sin sentido para llamar a su mascota, quien no tardó en ir hacia él batiendo la cola.

—¿Y este pequeño Makkachin?

Yuuri escuchó su corazón latir tan fuerte que estuvo seguro de que se oiría en toda la mansión y su cuerpo se estremeció al ver a Víctor alzando a Vicchan y cargarlo en sus brazos, en una escena antes inimaginable, pero que estaba a punto de hacerlo llorar de felicidad. Víctor se veía relajado acariciando el mentón de su perro y este se había acomodado muy bien en los brazos del patinador, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y sí, no estaba lejos de la realidad.

¿Qué opinaría Víctor si supiera que lo había comprado precisamente al saber que había adoptado a Makkachin? Era vergonzoso pensarlo, así que se giró para ocultar todas esas emociones.

—Es mi mascota, Vicchan —dijo con parquedad, intentando camuflar los destellos de energías que se alojaban en la punta de sus dedos—. ¿Puede seguirme, Víctor-san? Le mostraré la casa antes de que se vaya a descansar.

Esperó que Víctor le siguiera los pasos para comenzar a caminar por la casa, hacia el lado oeste de ella, donde se podía ver un largo pasillo sin puertas, ni ventanas. En silencio siguió el recorrido, a pesar de que en su mente tenía demasiados deseos de volver sus pasos, mirarle y hacerle todo tipo de preguntas que, como fan, querría saber. Pero no se atrevía a externarlas. No aún. Confiaba que conforme pasaran los días pudiera tener la confianza de hacerlo y la situación se relajara. No esperaba más que tener la oportunidad de conocer a su ídolo en persona y compartir lo que no había hecho con nadie.

—Makkachin estará aquí en un par de días. —Escuchó a Víctor hablar, siguiéndole—. Supongo que no hay problema para que duerma conmigo en la habitación.

—No, no lo hay. —Yuuri se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal. El pasillo tenía la misma fachada de metal que le daba un aspecto aún más elegante y frío, distinta al resto de la casa, pero perfectamente se complementaba—. Aquí está la pista de patinaje.

—Era cierto lo de la pista de patinaje aquí.

—Sí. Servirá mientras se calma la prensa. —Digitó con facilidad los cuatro números para que la puerta se abriera—. Es 2014 la clave, de todos modos, mañana Ryu-san grabará sus huellas para que pueda acceder a la casa y los sitios permitidos.

—¿Sitios permitidos? —Víctor cuestionó—. En el contrato no se especificó.

—No hacía falta, la seguridad se encargará de darle acceso a donde pueda estar. —Yuuri no hizo caso a la voz de Víctor y entró hacia la pista. Al encender las luces, de inmediato apareció frente a ellos un corto pasillo y al fondo la entrada al hielo.

Yuuri caminó con confianza en el lugar percibiendo en su piel ya el cambio en la temperatura. Al salir del pasillo ya se encontraba en el piso helado y la pista de hielo estaba a un par de pasos de él, solo franqueada por la barrera. No había gradas, ni pantallas, nada. Solo era una pista que no tenía mucho de diferencia a las que había en los centros comerciales, muy bien cuidada y cerrada, exclusiva para la mansión. Al lado derecho del pasillo, estaban los casilleros. También se podía ver un par de puertas. Al lado izquierdo, se alzaba una plataforma con un par de asientos.

—Puede practicar aquí, el baño está a la derecha, junto a los casilleros y la ducha. Puede allí cambiarse y bañarse al acabar. La pista está diseñada con la longitud de competición, tal cual lo expone la ISU. —Yuuri siguió hablando, señalando someramente las zonas sin mirar a su interlocutor—. Si desea hacerlo en una verdadera pista profesional, puedo realizar los arreglos, solo considero que es mejor esperar hasta que la noticia se conozca y la prensa deje de atosigarlo.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—Haré uso de mis preguntas ahora. —Informó y el tono sereno y serio que le dio a su voz, provocó que Yuuri se pusiera a la defensiva. Apenas las luces blancas de la pista caían sobre ellos, dejando una estela pálida en sus pieles—. ¿Qué hace una pista en tu casa?

—Me gusta patinar… lo hago cuando estoy estresado o necesito despejarme. —Bajó la mirada.

—La otra cláusula decía que tenías que mirarme. —Víctor le hizo recordar y con un gran suspiro, Yuuri volvió levantar los ojos hacia él. Parecía que Víctor era más demandante de lo que creyó, aunque nada alejado a la realidad si consideraba lo venerado que era—. La otra pregunta: tienes un caniche más pequeño que se parece a Makkachin y se llama Vi-Chan —Hizo la separación a propósito, reconociendo el honorífico al haber interactuado con el equipo de la casa minutos atrás. Yuuri debió suponerlo, así que sin sorprenderse demasiado terminó desviando la mirada un poco, con una sonrisa derrotada.

—Creo que es evidente que soy su fan… ¿no? —Víctor asintió cuando Yuuri le devolvió la mirada—. Pues… eso.

—Entonces fue una interesante casualidad el que yo decidiera hacer el anuncio aquí en Japón. Una que te beneficiaba, ¿no es así? —acertó. Yuuri solo dibujó una sonrisa triste sin apartarle la mirada.

—Se llaman oportunidades, y en mi negocio he aprendido a aprovecharlas.

No creía que fuera necesario más, las cláusulas habían dejado en claro que su principal interés era apoyarlo en su carrera y estar allí para verlo competir, así que no pensaba explicar las razones por la que lo admiraba o desde cuándo lo hacía. Simplemente salió de la pista y sintió los pasos de Víctor detrás de él. Luego cerró todo antes de continuar el recorrido.

Así le mostró el gimnasio que estaba allí, más del uso de su hermana que suyo, aunque a veces solía hacerlo cuando aumentaba mucho de peso. Víctor tendría acceso a él para que pudiera incluirlo como parte de su entrenamiento. También había un pequeño estudio de ballet y le indicó que, si quería correr, la zona estaba completamente vigilada y era segura, así que podía hacerlo por los alrededores en confianza. Víctor se vio atento a todo y, después de haber llegado de nuevo al comedor, salieron para detenerse en el centro de la casa. Todo sin conversar.

—Vi una puerta al lado del comedor.

—Oh, sí… es el ala este de la casa. Allí no tiene permiso de entrar. —Víctor le miró sorprendido, mientras Yuuri ya se dirigía a las escaleras.

—¿Por qué? Me siento en la película La Bella y La Bestia ahora y no me está gustando mi papel. —Se quejó y Yuuri detuvo la subida para mirarlo a través de sus lentes.

—Solo Sakura-chan y yo podemos hacerlo.

Siguió, ya listo para separarse. Al alcanzar el segundo piso, Vichan fue dejado en el suelo y correteó hasta los pies de Yuuri, quien se detuvo para cargarlo.

—Ya es hora de irnos, Víctor-san. Espero disfrute su estancia. —Hizo una acartonada reverencia, pero Víctor se quedó firme, con la mirada clavada en su cabeza.

—¿No vas a hacer tus tres preguntas?

—Hoy no.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Salió el teaser en Japón, hay mil detalles en twitter y yo estoy fangirleando xD Con el teaser y un par de noticias he confirmado que la temporada del anime es 2016-2017 para el patinaje, donde Yuri debuta y Yuuri gana la plata, ambos récords son superados.

Bien, yo había pensado colocar para este fic la temporada 2015-2016 para que coincidiera con la fecha de estreno del anime un año después, pero como casi confirmé la temporada real del anime y esto es un canon divergente, decidí apegarme a ella y más bien mover el estreno del anime en esta historia al 2017. Es decir, Yuri on Ice dentro de este universo se estrenará en el octubre del 2017, ya luego pensaré en las razones xD

¿Cuántos ya quieren ver el teaser? Parece que será liberado para los demás países el 7 de febrero.

¿Qué les parece la relación de Victor y Yuuri hasta el momento?

La siguiente semana se viene un momento importante para Víctor en el fic. ¿Teorías?


	13. 11 — El gran misterio

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **11 — El gran misterio**

Muy temprano, Víctor inició la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado en San Petersburgo, aunque inmediatamente extrañó los pasos afanosos de Makkachin persiguiéndolo, el tacto incluso del piso de su propia casa y hasta la forma en que el sol entraba en la ventana. Quiso desconectar el hilo de esos pensamientos enfocándose en entrenar, por lo que después de un baño con agua fría y bajar para desayunar algo rápido, empezó lo que sería su itinerario diario. Lo necesitaba.

Inició con los ejercicios de estiramiento. Víctor practicó cada posición con eficiencia, aprovechando el espacio y los espejos del salón de ballet para elongar sus músculos y prepararse ante la fuerte jornada. No había dejado de hacer ejercicios desde que decidió renunciar a Rusia, pero no había podido pisar una pista después de haber ganado su quinta medalla de oro consecutiva en el mundial. Víctor se sentía con esa necesidad latente, alejarse del hielo resultó un suplicio para él. Extrañaba volver a sentir sus pies flotando en la superficie helada de nuevo y no iba a desaprovechar que ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo sin la molesta mirada de todos.

Tras los estiramientos, saludó a Haru que ya estaba de pie y avisó de su salida a correr. En poco tiempo, ya estaba recorriendo el vecindario con sus audífonos puestos, cruzando frente a una gran cantidad de mansiones y casas costosas que decoraban esa zona privilegiada de Tokio. Vio a varios autos moverse, a un par de estudiantes caminando con sus uniformes mientras le miraban pasar y otro par de ejecutivos esperando un auto para irse. Estuvo trotando pasando por la ribera del río Meguro y supo de él gracias a una previa investigación en su móvil estableciendo la ruta. Los árboles de la ruta ya estaban decorados de rosa aunque él no se dedicó a observarlos, pero el aroma de la afluente en la ciudad le llenó de calma, porque eso al menos le hacía recordar un poco a su ciudad natal. Como volver a correr entre las calles de San Petersburgo en un día caluroso de verano.

La zona no era muy concurrida y después de una hora de ejercicio, se detuvo en la estación de Gotanda, a seis minutos de su nuevo hogar, respirando forzosamente mientras sentía las gotas de sudor mojar su espalda. La vida citadina de Tokio era movida, incluso en ese lugar tan exclusivo bordeado de comercio, y Víctor no pudo dejar de observar la zona para saber moverse en el lugar sin depender de las personas que vivían en la mansión o de la protección de su "daddy". Todavía no podía creerlo, y Christophe se murió de risa en la línea cuando le contó el incidente. Sí, tenía un "daddy", y uno bastante excéntrico, valía acotar, pues ya había comprobado que solo era un fanático con mucho dinero para invertir en su sueño.

Decidió regresar tras sentir que el viento fresco empezaba a secar su espalda húmeda. Eran las siete de la mañana para cuando volvió a casa y notó con interés que el comedor estaba solo. Los dueños se habían ido antes.

 _—Ohayo_ , Víctor-sama. —La voz suave de Aiko llamó su atención, mirándole sudado y enrojecido por el ejercicio—. ¿Quiere algo más para desayunar hoy? Yuuri-sama le dejó a Ryu-san un mensaje para usted.

—Sí, me gustaría un desayuno. —Sacó su móvil y buscó la lista de su dieta, escogiendo el menú que quería para esa mañana—. Por favor, esto.

La joven tomó el teléfono y sacó el suyo para hacer el envío de la receta completa a través de bluetooth. Víctor no dijo nada, hasta que volvió a recibir su móvil en sus manos.

—Con gusto le atenderemos.

Víctor tardaría en acostumbrarse a la forma tan pragmática de moverse en esa casa, pero lo haría para dejar de extrañar lo que no recuperaría en mucho tiempo. Se dio una nueva ducha, esta vez para relajarse en la tina con agua tibia, y volvió al comedor con un pantalón sencillo y una camiseta ajustada que marcaba la dureza de sus músculos. Allí, ya se encontraba el llamado Ryu. El hombre de mediana edad y estatura media estaba sonriente en el asiento frente a su puesto, donde ya estaba los implementos para servirle. Víctor se sentó tras saludar, mientras el hombre leía el periódico matutino.

— _Ohayo_ , Víctor-sama. ¿Disfruto de su recorrido?

—Sí, sr. Ryu. Lo disfruté. —Aiko aprovechó el momento para ir sirviendo el plato con el desayuno que Víctor había solicitado: el yogur acompañado de cereal, una manzana, y zumo de naranja—. ¿Dónde se encuentran Yuuri y su hermana?

—Ellos salen a las 6:20 para las oficinas. —Víctor asintió mientras comía—. Yuuri-sama me pidió explicarles lo planes para este día. Estamos a viernes.

—Así es.

—Hoy a las dos será la rueda de prensa donde se anunciará el patrocinio de Yuri on Ice a su carrera —Víctor detuvo la cuchara de su camino, mirando fijamente al hombre—. Yuuri-sama ha decidido que sea hoy.

—¿No es muy pronto?

—Yuuri-sama considera que mientras más pronto acabemos con todas las actividades protocolares, podrá usted dedicarse a entrenar como debe. También está haciendo arreglos para Fantasy on Ice, se ejecutará en un par de meses. Yuri on Ice es parte de los patrocinadores del evento así que buscará que usted tenga un lugar para la exhibición.

Víctor hizo silencio y prefirió continuar con su comida antes de comentar algo más. Ryu se encargó de llenar el espacio con sus palabras, comentando que a las diez de la mañana tendrían que moverse al edificio de Yuri on Ice, que tendría un almuerzo con los socios de Yuuri al mediodía y a las dos sería el momento en que ocurriría la rueda de prensa. A las seis, tendría una cena con un comité de la JSF y Mappa para su presentación y ya para la noche estaría libre. Víctor dijo adiós mentalmente a sus planes de patinar.

Resignado, terminó de comer su desayuno y agradeció a Sakura, la chica de cabello largo y recogido, cuando fue a levantar sus platos. La chica se sonrojó y dio un par de inclinaciones antes de retirarse. Ya con la seguridad de que no podría patinar hasta la noche, decidió que era buen momento para cuadrar más temas en Rusia, era aún de madrugada allá, pero podría preparar correos y ajustar algunas cosas antes de irse.

—Sr. Ryu. —Víctor llamó al levantarse de la mesa. El buen hombre con un rostro bonachón le miró a través de sus lentes con sus pequeños ojos y un par de arrugas ya marcadas en su frente—. Tengo entendido que es el asesor de Yuuri.

—Sí, ese es mi trabajo, Víctor-sama.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se encuentra a su lado en este momento?

—Mi trabajo no tiene que ver con sus negocios, Víctor-sama. Asesoro a Yuuri-sama en la vida. —Víctor arrugó el ceño sin comprender—. Me encargo de acompañarlo en otras tareas fuera de su empresa.

Víctor sintió que no recibiría mayor respuesta del enigmático hombre, así que decidió dejarlo así. Ya le preguntaría a Yuuri directamente, esperando que esta vez decidiera responder con más claridad a sus dudas. No le gustaba esa incertidumbre que navegaba a su alrededor.

Soltando el aire, se despidió dispuesto a irse hasta su habitación y pensar en qué traje llevar para los compromisos a los que había sido llamado sin preguntar. Tendría que hablar eso también con Yuuri, le gustaría tener un mayor control de su agenda y no que dispusieron de su tiempo así sin más. Pero, internamente, Víctor estaba preocupado por algo aún más difícil de sobrellevar: anunciar que se quedaría en Japón y sería auspiciado allí, terminaría de agitar la colmena de Rusia.

Y eso sí lo estresaba, porque no podía adivinar con certeza, aún si imaginara los escenarios, la tormenta que estaba por venir.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Regresamos con la tercera semana de este fic. Tengo dos semanas más adelantadas, pero necesito apresurarme porque no quiero quedarme sin material para publicar. Víctor se encuentra bastante inquieto por lo que se viene con el anuncio de su patrocinio con Yuuri, ¿cómo creen que reaccione Rusia al saberlo?

* * *

 **naruhina149:** ¡Me alegra mucho eso! Quiero que se vaya haciendo más ligero conforme avanza, aunque eso ocurrirá cuando Víctor y Yuuri estén más relajados entre ellos y puedan compartir más espacio juntos. Espero que te guste la manera en que se irá dando, porque va a ser un descubrimiento mutuo.

Jajaja yo estuve tan emocionada por la película que me vestí de verde el viernes xD ¡Solo nos queda esperar!


	14. 12 — La gran presentación

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **12 — La gran presentación**

A cinco para las diez, ya estaba en frente al edificio de Yuri on Ice, un enorme complejo de doce pisos vestido de cristal en el centro de Shinagawa, donde la gente caminaba hacia todas las direcciones en la avenida Yamate Dori. La puerta a su lado se abrió y Víctor, con un saco de corte inglés en tono azul oscuro, miró la impresionante edificación una vez más al salir. Y detrás de él, Ryu bajó.

Muy a pesar de haber dicho que ayudaba a Yuuri en otros asuntos, lo había acompañado hasta las oficinas y tal parecía que se quedaría allí. Con eso en mente, Víctor guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y mostró su fachada impenetrable de control y seguridad, pero su palma derecha apretaba las llaves de su departamento que ya no usaría, no sabía por cuánto tiempo. La certeza de que estaba más cerca de la colisión lo tenía en reserva y a la expectativa, listo para defenderse en caso de ser requerido.

Su abogado ya estaba al tanto de lo que debía hacer en San Petersburgo, tendría el correo para que lo leyera a primera hora. Y consciente de que necesitaba hablar con alguien, dejó mensajes de voz a Yakov para contarle los últimos sucesos. No había respuesta aún por parte de la FFKK, pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto la noticia saliera a luz, serían los primeros en comunicarse con él. Sentía su estómago cerrado en un puño, a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad.

Siguió a Ryu dentro del edificio y notó que ya había algunos periodistas apostados en el lugar. No tardó en reconocer los flash de las cámaras y les sonrió con su usual coquetería. Habían cosas que no cambiarían en él, lo sabía, pero en ese momento era más un mecanismo de defensa antes de tener que demostrarle al mundo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir y que se encontraba indefenso ante ello.

Víctor jamás admitiría eso con facilidad. Antes, pensaba mover sus fichas y usar su influencia en el patinaje para obtener algún beneficio. De algo debía servir su trayectoria, aunque estuviera consciente también que para la ISU eso podría ser lo de menos, habiendo nuevas estrellas por surgir.

No obstante, se había quedado en Japón, con una empresa de videojuego como sponsor, en un país secretamente homofóbico. No sentía que hubiera hecho mayor avance pensándolo de esa manera, pero aceptó… lo hizo gracias a la corazonada que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Chris y pensar las cosas con calma. Los ojos brillantes y titubeantes de Katsuki también colaboraron para quedarse.

—Se encuentra muy callado, Víctor-sama —comentó Ryu, con una sonrisa tranquila y las manos tomadas en la espalda..

—Solo me impresiona lo grande que es este edificio en contraste con lo joven que él es.

—Yuuri-sama es un joven increíble. —Víctor detalló la sonrisa del hombre al hablar—. Ha logrado todo esto a tan corta edad.

—Admirable… sí. No hay mucha información de él en las redes.

—A Yuuri-sama no le gusta estar expuesto. Por eso cuida mucho de su privacidad.

Yuuri-sama era un gran misterio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos callaron al verse de frente con la enorme recepción de las oficinas principales. El mobiliario era moderno: un amplio mesón de madera se alzaba con una curvatura semiovalada y apartaba a las dos secretarias que esperaban la entrada de los ejecutivos, tenía pisos de maderas y paredes de cristal con la impresión de la marca. No obstante, su atención recayó en Mao, la joven secretaria que lo había atendido antes. Lucía contrariada y esperaba de pie con un bonito vestido rojo y corto junto al cabello recogido, mientras que Mari, vestida con un costoso traje ejecutivo vino, miraba con sobrada indiferencia al hombre que hablaba frente a ella, muy ofuscado.

Víctor notó con cierta irritación la manera en que el hombre de edad, con una calva pronunciada y cabellos negros cayendo sobre sus orejas, se dirigía a la joven hermana quien, estoica, le recibía con el mentón en alto y su cabello perfectamente liso. Hablaba rápido en japonés, en un tono más alto del que solía escuchar a los otros, lo que claramente significaba que había una discusión.

—Victor Nikiforov. —La voz de Mari sonó fuerte, cortando la retórica del otro como si ya se hubiera cansado de escuchar quejas—. Ha venido a tiempo. Yuuri ha tenido que llamar a una junta de emergencia para explicar la situación. —Ella giró su mirada hacia el hombre vestido en traje, visiblemente impresionado con su llegada. Víctor lucía más alto que todos, y era indiscutible su presencia extranjera ante tantos japoneses—. Yamamoto-san, él es Víctor Nikiforov, la nueva imagen que nos representará con Yuri on Ice encabezando su lanzamiento a Europa y América.

—Entonces es… —jadeó el hombre, inclinándose ligeramente ante Víctor.

—¿Cierto? —El tono déspota de Mari fue ineludible—. Yuuri jamás mintió. Dijo que obtendría el apoyo de Nikiforov y lo ha logrado. —Víctor escuchaba el inglés de ambos, agradecido de entender. Pero le sorprendió lo siguiente—. _Ni se te ocurra mencionar la clase de contrato que tienes con Yuuri_ —advirtió Mari, en francés, dejándolo helado.

¿Hablaba francés?

—Oh… eso cambia el panorama. —Victor escuchó a Yamamoto y notó su sonrisa torcida—. Vamos a entrar.

Víctor miró a Yamamoto asentir y dirigirse hasta la enorme puerta de madera que estaba al final del pasillo. Mari le hizo una señal para que también los acompañara. El patinador se ubicó a su lado consciente de que sería presentado ante la directiva, algo comprensible considerando que iniciarán una relación laboral juntos.

—¿Quién probó tu desayuno hoy antes de comer? —Mari preguntó en inglés antes de entrar. Víctor dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

—Ryu-san fue muy amable para arriesgarse. —A pesar de su broma, Mari se veía seria.

—Espero que comprenda ahora que esto es serio para nosotros.

La puerta de madera se abrió y ya en la mesa se encontraba un total de diez personas sentadas, entre ellas Yuuri, en la cabecera de la mesa, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, los lentes enmarcando su rostro y moviendo algunos papeles entre sus manos. A su lado, había tres asientos desocupados. Mari se sentó a su derecha y señaló el asiento izquierdo para Víctor, quien tomó el lugar junto a Ryu. Desde allí vio a Yamamoto conversando con otro hombre de edad y había algo en su expresión que no le agradaba nada.

Después de un par de minutos en tenso silencio, Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y miró a los congregados en el lugar. Su traje negro junto a la camisa blanca y la corbata azul resaltaba ante la seriedad de su mirada, como si estuviera listo para una competencia. Víctor no pudo dejar de observar la expresión seria que contrastaba demasiado con los nervios mostrados al inicio en su primera reunión o la tranquilidad de la noche anterior durante la cena; veía ahora a otra expresión de ese mismo muchacho que lo abordó con una extraña oferta.

—Señores. —Yuuri inició y apretó sus manos en el respaldar del asiento que antes usaba. Ryu se inclinó a su lado para traducir lo que Yuuri decía en fluido japonés—. Les dije hace unos días que buscaría la manera de obtener el respaldo del mejor patinador de todos los tiempos, el único que ha podido ganar cinco medallas de oro consecutivas en los dos grandes eventos: el Grand Prix Final y la World Champion. También, tres medallas Olímpicas, oro en el 2006, la plata del 2010 y el oro del 2014. —Víctor le miró con curiosidad—. La leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico está aquí, con nosotros. Con semejante señal de victoria… ¿alguien aún duda del éxito de Yuri on Ice en el extranjero?

Los murmullos le dieron la razón a Yuuri, asintiendo entre ellos con visible entusiasmo y sorpresa. Víctor volvió la mirada a Yuuri y luego hacia su espalda, donde en la pared se veía un enorme pendón con la imagen animada de un joven que cumplía las características de Yuuri Katsuki, de piel clara y cabello negro, que danzaba en el hielo con un traje azul lleno de estrellas y una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Víctor ha aceptado nuestra oferta a cambio de nuestro apoyo en estos momentos donde desea competir fuera de su país. Y yo he decidido dárselo.

Ante las miradas de todos que fueron dirigidas a él, Víctor decidió que era buen momento de levantarse. Con la confianza que lo caracterizaba, los miró a todos mientras recibía de ellos una silente bienvenida.

—Es un placer conocerlos, señores.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Tuve que adelantar porque me pusieron bastantes pendientes mañana xD Ya nos estamos acercando al momento donde todos se van a enterar que Víctor se queda en Japón peor antes quería que Víctor notara algo más: que Yuuri tiene más facetas de las que él se puede imaginar.

¿Qué piensan de Ryu-san?

¿Qué piensan de Yamamoto?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Aowww yo también estoy igual. ¡Espero que salgan pronto! ¡Me alegra saberlo! ¡Ya por el cap 26 que ando escribiendo los acercamientos se empezaran a hacer más frecuentes!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** ¿De sal, de arena de dulce y pétalos? xD Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado lo que llevo publicado y se viene más xd ya pronto sabremos que es lo que Yuuri esconde allí y Victor antes tendrá que pasar por un par de cositas para sacar su power.


	15. 13 — La gran determinación

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **13 — La gran determinación**

Después de esa presentación, la junta inició con una exposición que Yuuri realizó sobre su idea. Víctor se fue hacia atrás con Ryu, para no incomodar con la constante interpretación que el japonés le colaboraba al inglés y, de ese modo, poder comprender todo lo que Yuuri hablaba con fluidez con los directivos. Víctor pasaba su mirada hacia la pantalla y observaba las imágenes allí, antes de que Ryu le hiciera tomar una tablet con la misma presentación y le señalara lo que decían las palabras en japonés.

Hasta ese momento, demasiado ocupado pensando en sus propios temas contractuales y legales en Rusia, Víctor no había sacado tiempo para conocer más sobre la empresa. Yuri on Ice era un videojuego en múltiples plataformas, que hasta el momento había tenido éxito dentro y fuera de Japón, en especial en Corea del sur, China y Hong Kong. Su éxito radicaba en el formato del juego, pero en ese punto no se extendió demasiado, por lo cual Víctor se quedó con ganas de saber qué clase de mecanismo tendría para jugar a ser un patinador.

Ante que eso, se enfocó en lo que sería la salida del anime. Se había firmado un contrato con Mappa y contratado a una directora que se había encargado de la animación de otros productos similares. La muestra de una promo para el juego realizada meses atrás, robó la atención de Víctor mientras se veía la figura de aquel patinador empezando como un niño mirando la TV hasta lograr enfrentarse en la pista. Los colores y la animación era agradable de ver, atractiva. Víctor incluso coincidió que esa secuencia de apenas un minuto había sido suficiente para sentirse identificado. Las fechas para la salida del PV del nuevo anime estaba pautada para dentro de un año. En ese momento estaban en la creación de las coreografías a cargo de Kenji Miyamoto, un nombre que reconoció al instante por haber compartido pista con él años atrás, en su inicio Senior. Ya estaban realizando grabaciones y documentación para los lugares, escenarios y situaciones, preparándose para el momento de la animación, mientras los storyboards estaban en revisión.

Luego de ello, vino la parte más densa, la económica. Mari obtuvo la palabra y Yuuri se sentó mientras su hermana se encargaba de explicar números que Víctor no pudo comprender. Ryu en ese momento decidió hablarle más del juego y el plan de expansión. Víctor comprendió el porqué de la estrategia.

Cuando la reunión acabó, se acercó hacia donde Yuuri recogía sus papeles después de despedirse de los accionistas. Algunos aprovecharon y se acercaron a él para intercambiar unas palabras en inglés.

—Víctor-san —La voz de Yuuri sonó distinta a la que hubo empleado en la presentación—. Quisiera que me acompañara para darle un recorrido en el lugar.

—Por supuesto. —Víctor miró a Mari despedirse, anunciando que se encargaría de cuadrar el almuerzo y la posterior rueda de prensa. Se fue junto a Ryu.

Víctor lo sintió casi como un paseo, porque Yuuri se encargó de guiarlo por cada uno de los pisos explicando la función de cada uno de ellos. Se sorprendió cuando en el piso de desarrollo y simulación, había oficinas amplias con muebles de distintos colores y diseños junto a salas de juego, hasta una piscina de pelotas de colores a la que le provocó zambullirse. "Para la creatividad", dijo Yuuri cuando Víctor observó fascinado una pequeña cancha de baloncesto en el ala, recordando la filosofía de trabajo de Google o Yahoo.

Los siguientes dos pisos eran personal administrativo. Filas y filas de asientos donde el personal caminaba, y había algunos en patines sobre ruedas moviéndose con tazas de té y caramelos entre ellos. Algunos se levantaban para saludarlo, hubo varios que al verlo lo reconocieron y gritaron de emoción. Víctor se detuvo para tomarse fotografías con algunos y luego firmar servilletas, facturas, incluso uno le pidió firmar un recibo de luz.

En el otro, estaba la zona jurídica: Contratos, licitaciones, acuerdos legales y demás, todo se movía en otro ambiente, mucho más serio. Incluso muy pocos apartaron la mirada de sus pantallas y ellos pasaron sin hacer mayor ruido, mientras Yuuri le explicaba lo importante que era ese lugar, a cargo por completo de su hermana Mari.

El siguiente piso no entraron, pero era el comedor y zona de esparcimiento. Allí también habían algunas salas para reuniones sin agenda y encuentros con clientes.

Otros dos comprendía la zona de diseño, arte, modelación, comunicación y marketing. Era un lío de colores, formas y distintas personas moviéndose o reunidas. El siguiente piso era para animación exclusivamente, había salones especiales para poder captar el movimiento de los personajes a través de un humano y Yuuri le confirmó que en cualquier momento él tendría que participar para darle más realismo. Y el resto, pertenecía a la alta gerencia, junta directiva, accionistas, salas de prensa y demás. Víctor regresó hasta el piso de la reunión para entrar con Yuuri a su oficina, mientras esperaban el llamado de Mari.

Sin mayor vergüenza, se adelantó hasta el escritorio de madera y observó las fotografías allí. Había una con un par de señores de edad, junto a él y a Mari. Víctor asumió que se trataba de sus padres. Había otra adorable de un Yuuri niño con su pequeño cachorro en mano y otra donde estaban todos en una playa, con una familia numerosa de tres niñas. Pero lucía un lugar muy distinto de allí.

—Es mi familia, en Karatsu. —Víctor le miró intrigado—. Está en la prefectura de Saga, a unas siete horas en tren.

—Lejos. —Yuuri asintió mientras se recostaba en el filo del escritorio—. Eres un chico de pueblo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintitrés, tendré veinticuatro en noviembre. —Víctor soltó un silbido antes de imitar la posición del chico, recostándose también contra el escritorio para observar el enorme ventanal y la vista de la ciudad. Algunos árboles rosas eran visibles desde allí.

—Eres menor que yo y sin temor a equivocarme, más rico.

—Sus logros han sido más importantes, Víctor-san.

Víctor hizo un mohín insatisfecho.

—Según el contrato, deberías llamarme Víctor.

—Lo siento… no puedo. —Yuuri inclinó su cabeza hasta que los mechones negros ocultaron ligeramente su mirada.

—Mmm… entonces tendré que castigarte por faltar al contrato. ¿No crees, _daddy_?

—¿Daddy? —exclamó y dio un salto. Víctor disfrutó del sonrojo que subió a las orejas del japonés, divirtiéndose en el proceso.

—¿No fuiste tú quien nos puso así, _daddy_?

—N-no es necesario…

—¿Decirlo? ¡Pero si lo pusiste en todo el contrato! —Gesticuló con las manos, mientras el sonrojo de su víctima seguía en aumento—. ¡ _Sugar daddy_ pide esto, _sugar daddy_ quiere aquello, _sugar daddy_ …!

—¡Ya, ya entendí! —Víctor rio al verlo cubrirse con sus manos, haciendo un ruidito extraño desde la garganta.

—¡Eres bastante temerario, _daddy_! —siguió jugando, buscando encontrara el límite de sonrojo de su nuevo compañero—. En la reunión sí podía decir: 'ok, sí es mi _daddy_ ', pero cuando estás a solas, no pareces mi _daddy_.

—Se divierte con esto, ¿no? —replicó con una ligera muestra de molestia visible en el modo en que arrugó su entrecejo. Víctor volvió a reír, un poco más en confianza. Ya hasta sentía a sus músculos menos tenso después de ese minuto de juego.

—Sí, y creo que lo necesitaba. En unas horas nos va a caer el mundo deportivo encima. ¿Qué mejor que reír antes de la tormenta? —Yuuri le miró con el entendimiento brillando en sus pupilas—. Estamos juntos en esto… ¿Estás listo para el salto, _daddy_?

Yuuri se mostró sorprendido, pero no tardó en mudar su expresión a completa seguridad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Jajajaja obvio que Víctor no se iba a conformar y lo llamaría Daddy xD Conocemos un poco más de Yuuri, del ambiente que lo rodea y el juego. Estoy emocionada porque daría lo que fiera por tener un juego así, ¿cómo se imagina que se juegue Yuri on Ice? He tenido una idea clara de como es el juego actualmente y cual fue la primera versión que Yuuri creó para móvil. ¡Me gustaría poder crear algo así!

Varios preguntaron sobre Phichit, sabremos de él en el próximo cap. ¡Porque ellos están allí!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Aowww sí, tuve que adelantarlo porque estaba ocupada durante el día. Ya retomamos como será la publicación semanal. ¡Me alegra que te estpé gustando y te alegre el día! Y sí, ¡esos viejos dan mala espina!


	16. 14 — La gran pregunta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **14 — La gran pregunta**

Izumi Mori era uno de los representes de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje y uno de los invitados en el almuerzo que tuvo lugar Kozue, un restaurant cerca del complejo empresarial en Yamate-Dori. Víctor miró con bastante atención los platos que eran servidos. Él no tuvo poder de elección, pero la fascinación que sentía ante los acabados y las presentaciones de los platillos fue una buena señal, aunque lo consideraba poca comida cuando los primeros comenzaron a llegar. Definitivamente la comida japonesa estaba allí para no dejar de sorprenderlo.

Los platos eran servidos en cerámica tradicional japonesa y mostraba una cocción bastante cuidada. A su vez, la decoración de todo el restaurant en madera con elementos propios japoneses colaboraba con ese aspecto Neo Clásico. Probó con entusiasmo los platillos que le sirvieron y no pudo evitar que varios _'vkusno'_ salieran de su boca cuando su paladar sintió la sazón condimentada tan distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado. De vez en vez, vio la mirada de Yuuri sobre él, pero rápidamente la apartaba.

Bebiendo el sake caliente junto a varios de los directivos, Víctor se sintió relajado en cuestión de nada. Incluso comenzó a reírse, aunque no entendía nada del japonés y sentía las palmadas de Izumi Mori a su espalda.

—Entonces, Víctor-san. —La conversión con Izumi iba muy bien, se entendían en inglés y no hacía falta que Ryu fungiera de traductor—. Está interesado en participar en nuestro equipo. Déjeme decirle que jamás hemos aceptado un extranjero en nuestro país para representarnos, menos si no tiene raíces japonesas. —Víctor dibujó un puchero ante esa respuesta y miró de reojo a Yuuri, quien en ese momento hablaba algo con uno de sus socios—, pero lo estamos considerando por Yuuri-san.

—¿Por Yuuri? —preguntó mientras llevaba otro poco de sake en el pequeño o-choko (el típico vaso de sake tradicional con forma de un plato hondo).

—Víctor. —Escuchó la voz de Mari y la miró al acabarse el trago—. Recuerda que hay una rueda de prensa en una hora. —Y enfatizó su advertencia con la mirada en el pequeño vaso. Víctor miró y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, _Mari-chan_ —soltó con desparpajo. Mari soltó un ligero tic en su ceja—. Soy ruso, hace falta más para tumbarme.

Víctor no quería preocuparse por ello, se encontraba bastante bien y no quería tener que dejar esa actitud. Era mejor que seguir preocupado por algo que no podía controlar del todo. Por ello, dirigió la mirada a Izumi Mori, para saber más del porqué la federación japonesa le tenía tanto aprecio a su Yuuri… porque si era su _daddy_ era su Yuuri ¿no? El sake lo hacía desvariar. Preguntó de nuevo e Izumi asintió al dejar el vaso de su sake en la mesa de madera lustrada.

—Yuuri-san ha colaborado con patinadores de nuestro equipo para los eventos internacionales, dándole más de lo que nosotros podemos ofrecerles de momento. También con el aumento del interés en el patinaje sobre hielo, el gobierno nos ha tomado con mayor seriedad y han aumentado el presupuesto. —Víctor miró con atención a su interlocutor, mientras era servido de nuevo el vaso de sake—. Yuuri-san, además, apadrina la carrera de Minami Kenjirou desde hace años. Y también tomó bajo su tutela a otro patinador extranjero, quien le escribió hace un par de años contándole su sueño de poder patinar en una competencia internacional una canción tradicional de su país. Yuuri-san lo ha hecho y ha dejado el nombre de Japón en alto ante la comunidad asiática y eso es algo que le agradecemos.

—Minami Kenjirou… —Había escuchado su nombre... seguramente en alguna eliminatoria al Grand Prix—. ¿Y el otro…?

—Phichit Chulanont. —Víctor silbó porque ese lo había escuchado más. Era muy conocido en las redes sociales y según sabía estaba en Detroit—. Yuuri-san consiguió que tuviera una beca deportiva para estudiar allá y paga sus gastos con el entrenador Celestino Cialdini. Yuuri-san representa lo mejor de Japón hacia al mundo. Sabemos lo importante que es para Yuuri-san el que usted continúe patinando, así que estudiaremos la opción para que, desde el gobierno, usted pueda hacerlo.

Eso si la FFKK no mostraba demasiada resistencia para liberarlo. A pesar de que pudiera firmar contratos con otros patrocinadores, no podría unirse al equipo oficial de otro país si su país actual no lo soltaba. Ahora tenía que ver cuáles eran las leyes migratorias de Japón, que había escuchado ya hace tiempo que solía ser bastante cerrada para los extranjeros. De nuevo la pregunta de si había tomado la mejor decisión volvió y se vio en la necesidad de tragarla con otro sorbo de sake. Yuuri había dicho que se encargaría de todo, ¿pero estaba él al tanto de todas las limitaciones que podría haber en el camino?

—¿Estaría dispuesto a renunciar a su nacionalidad rusa para ser japonés? —De repente Izumi preguntó, y Víctor se ahogó con el sake, derramándose el contenido por sus labios y mentón. Yuuri le miró preocupado y Mari desvió la mirada, bastante ofuscada.

Afortunadamente, Ryu salió al rescate, entregándole una servilleta para limpiarse y disculpándose con los asistentes mientras Víctor se ponía de pie para buscar un baño. Quería revisar si había manchado su traje, lo que significaría correr a la mansión y buscar un cambio antes de la rueda de prensa. Era problemático.

Cuando entró al baño, se percató del mareo que tenía encima y de lo mucho que tambaleó desde que se levantó de la mesa hasta llegar a allí. Sentía las piernas entumecidas (seguro por la posición) y el estómago ligeramente revuelto. Se enfrasco en usar agua para despejarse y tomó aire, permitiéndose varios minutos sostenido del lavado, con el rostro agachado y mirando las gotitas caer en el fino mármol del lugar.

Resopló ahogado, incluso escuchó a sus pulmones silbar como si se encontraran hundidos. Sacó el móvil de su saco después de asegurar que no se había manchado y revisó las últimas ventanas de chat, que se resumía en las conversaciones con Chris, con Yakov, Georgi y con su abogado, contador y otro personal al que les había dejado a cargo algunas tareas en Rusia. Nada que ver con su familia, se habían quedado en silencio.

Salió de allí y abrió el navegador. Estaba conectado al wifi del lugar, así que no tardó en hacer una búsqueda rápida para encontrar lo que buscaba. En Japón solo se permite una nacionalidad, así que había que renunciar a la otra si quería ser un japonés naturalizado. Sí Japón llegará a abrirle esa posibilidad como una forma de asegurar su participación dentro de su equipo, ¿qué iba a responder?

Abrió los labios y se arriesgó a hacer algo que no había deseado desde que todo inició, revisar sus redes sociales. Era bastante activo, pero pese a todo lo que ya se movía en las redes no había querido revisarlas. Las notificaciones llovieron, estaba lleno de ellas, pero solo bastó entrar a una de sus fotos y ver los cientos de comentarios en ruso escribiéndole. Muchos homofóbicos. Una amplia mayoría. El respaldo lo obtenía en otros idiomas, francés e inglés logró deducir.

Soltó el aire y miró de nuevo al espejo. Se encontraba rojo y sus ojos brillantes.

—Víctor-sama —escuchó a Ryu detrás de la puerta—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Víctor-sama? Yuuri-sama está preocupado.

—Sí, sí lo estoy —respondió apresurado y volvió a echarse agua para buscar cómo secarse—. Saldré en un minuto.

Soltó otro largo suspiro y secó su rostro con unas servilletas de papel que consiguió allí. Entonces se miró fijamente, con aún el sonrojo evidente. Incluso el mareo del sake se había diluido.

Jamás pensó que la posibilidad de abandonar su bandera doliera tanto.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Wow, me encanta que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior con Víctor jugando con Yuuri y llamándolo Daddy.

Mañana será la esperada rueda de prensa, todo lo que ha estado pasando es para aclarar un poco el panorama alrededor de Víctor y conocer un poco lo que Yuuri ha hecho en el patinaje. No es patinador, pero es sponsor y no solo de Phichit y Minami, también de un par de patinadores japoneses más y está negociando con Corea del sur 😊

Y sí, para recibir la nacionalidad japonesa por nacionalización, deben repudiar su actual nacionalidad. Es lo que Izumi le quiso dar a entender a Víctor.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajaja sí, estoy subiendo capitulos diario entre semana :3 a mí también me pasó lo mismo cuando escribí el daddy. xD Ese Victor, espero lo use en otros momentos. ¡Gracias por escribir!


	17. 15 — La gran rueda de prensa

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **15 — La gran rueda de prensa**

Después del almuerzo, Víctor comprendió que la comida no le había caído bien. La preocupación latente empezó a subir conforme el tiempo se diluía y veía con ansiedad la hora de la rueda de prensa acercarse.

Además, Mari estaba mirándole con firmeza. Sus ojos eran duros y no veía ningún espacio para franquear con una broma, tampoco tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Solo se quedó callado esperando contra la pared, con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos y los audífonos puestos. Ni siquiera en competencia se había encontrado tan nervioso por años. Víctor levantó la mirada al notar los zapatos lustrados que se pusieron frente a él y se quitó uno de los auriculares. No obstante, al notar que se trataba de Yuuri, apretó la garganta y le sonrió con calma, una que no sentía por completo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien, _daddy_. —Yuuri de inmediato se sonrojó y miró para todos lados, a pesar de hablarle en un tono confidencial—. No te preocupes, no creo que nadie haya escuchado.

—No diga eso…

—Solo quería bromear, ¿ok? —soltó el aire desganado y volvió la mirada hacia el techo. Tenía unas ganas de azotar su piel incansablemente en el suelo—. ¿Sabes cómo haremos para quedarme legalmente aquí?

—Ya iniciamos con el trámite para su visa trabajo, Víctor-san—. El aludido lo miró con interés. Los ojos de Yuuri eran transparente y le hablaba sin titubeos. Eso lo confortaba—. Será para que pueda quedarse el tiempo del contrato, cinco años. Aunque no esté aquí todo ese tiempo, en caso de requerirlo podrá tener entrada a Japón.

—¿Bajo qué cargo? —quiso saber. Se encontraba tan nervioso que hasta le provoca pasar la mano por el cabello negro si con eso dejaba de moverse con ansiedad.

—Imagen de la marca. —Yuuri movió su rostro a su derecha, para revisar el movimiento del pasillo—. Todo estará bien, Víctor-san.

—Escuché que ha ayudado a otros patinadores también. —Yuuri volvió su atención a él—. A Minami Kenjirou, Phichit Chulanont… ahora a mí. No sé si a otros.

—Yuri on Ice ha estado apoyando la carrera de cinco patinadores asiáticos. —Víctor miró la suave sonrisa dibujada por el CEO del lugar—. Es lo poco que puedo hacer desde mi lugar, son ellos los que van a hacer la historia.

—¿Y yo…?

—Usted ya ha hecho historia, Víctor-san, lo sigue haciendo. Todo lo que haré es propiciar que siga sorprendiendo al mundo. —Las palabras sinceras de Yuuri calentaron su corazón, apagando un poco la ansiedad que dominaba ya sus extremidades inferiores—. Con eso, me sentiré feliz de poder ser parte...

El anuncio fue dado y Mari se acercó para dar la señal. Yuuri fue el primero en caminar hacia ella y recibir las palabras de uno de los periodistas. Víctor supo luego que se trataba de Morooka Hitoshi, un corresponsal oficial de la JFS que estaba enlazado con los eventos internacionales de la ISU. Parecía llevar una relación estrecha con Yuuri por la forma de dirigirse a él.

Víctor miró al joven dirigirse a la puerta y la manera en que Mari le miró para que se acercara y saliera con ellos. Los flashes llovieron sobre todos y miró la mesa apostada donde se daría el anuncio, en uno de los salones de prensa ubicado en el doceavo piso de la empresa. Víctor se sentó al lado de Yuuri después de recibir de Ryu un auricular. Vio al hombre moverse hasta el fondo de la sala y tomar sus manos al frente después de haber colocado la diadema con el micrófono para traducirle. Los periodistas reunidos estaban en silencio, solo tomaban fotografías mientras esperaba que todos estuvieran sentados. Miró a Mari a la derecha de Yuuri ser la que tomó la palabra, agradeciendo la presencia de toda la prensa, mientras Izumi se había sentado al lado de Víctor con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

—Yuri on Ice ha nacido para darle un sueño a todos los jóvenes que consideran el hielo un hogar. —Yuuri leía sentado el discurso, al que Víctor notó escrito a mano mientras percibía el golpeteo de la suela bajo la mesa. Estaba nervioso—. Ha sido un sueño por el que todos nosotros hemos luchado por años. Ahora, apoyar a Víctor Nikiforov, es un honor del cual me siento muy responsable, porque no solo se trata del mejor patinador del mundo, sino una figura a seguir para muchos de nuestros patinadores. Víctor Nikiforov ha decidido apoyarnos para llevar este sueño al extranjero y nosotros lo ayudaremos a continuar con su fructífera carrera. Estamos muy orgullosos de llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Víctor Nikiforov representará a Japón para la siguiente temporada? —preguntó un periodista. Víctor giró la mirada para notar a Izumi acercándose con confianza al micrófono.

—La JSF está dispuesta a aceptar a Víctor Nikiforov en su equipo, si la ISU nos permite. Estaremos trabajando para que esto sea posible. —La algarabía se calló ante el movimiento de Mari, alzando la mano.

—Esta pregunta es para Víctor Nikiforov. —Pidió la palabra una periodista—. ¿Cómo se siente ante esta oportunidad que le ofrece Japón de representarlo? —La pregunta fue interpretada por Ryu desde la distancia, Víctor decidió responder.

—Muy honrado. —De inmediato, tras sus palabras en inglés se escuchó la traducción de Ryu en los parlantes. Eso lo sorprendió hasta el punto de hacerlo callar, certificar la situación y así poder avanzar—. Japón me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos en un momento donde yo lo necesito.

—Nikiforov-san —escuchó ahora a Morooka—. ¿Qué motivó su retiro de Rusia y por qué cree que en Japón será diferente?

—Los motivos de mi retiro de Rusia ya los expresé en la final de la World Champion hace una semana, son exactamente los mismos. De momento, no puedo sentirme seguro de volver a mi hogar. Sobre qué lo hace diferente… —Víctor se detuvo a propósito, buscando de qué modo responderlo, pero decidió ser sincero—: no lo sé… es una corazonada.

En ese momento, la voz de Ryu se escuchó en su oído, diciéndole que repitiera lo que estaba a punto de dictarle en japonés. Víctor sonrió nervioso y asintió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los presentes. Al escuchar las primeras palabras, se sintió inseguro de repetirlas, pero siguió las indicaciones de Ryu.

— _Trabajemos duro_ —se escuchó en un complicado y mal entonado japonés—. _Por favor, cuiden de mí._

Víctor no pudo entender qué fue lo que exactamente dijo, pero hasta una periodista se tapó el rostro e hizo una mueca extraña de adoración. Los presentes aplaudieron ante sus palabras y luego se inclinaron ligeramente ante él, aliviando en mucho el ambiente de la rueda de prensa.

Y haciendo más oficial su separación a Rusia.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Lamento la tardanza en actualizar hoy, me compliqué bastante pero ya pude hacerlo. Estaba terminando los últimos capítulos de dos fanfics para la final de la mejor alianza de Escritores sobre hielo.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** La verdad que sí, el tema de abandonar la nacionalidad no es fácil. Yo lo pienso y es algo demasiado difícil de decidir, asi que entiendo la posición de Víctor.


	18. Nota de Prensa 02

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **Nota de Prensa 02**

 **EMPRESA JAPONESA DE VIDEOJUEGOS SE CONVIERTE EN REPRESENTANTE DEL PENTACAMPEÓN RUSO VÍCTOR NIKIFOROV**

 _Tokio, 30 de Marzo del 2016_

En el edificio de Yuri on Ice, el CEO Katsuki Yuuri anunció en una rueda de prensa que la empresa de videojuegos más cotizada en los últimos años se convierte en auspiciante de la carrera de Víctor Nikiforov, reconocido patinador ruso que declaró su orientación sexual en Saitama, aprovechando el fin de la temporada. Esta salida ha provocado rumores en la esferas deportivas que ha puesto su participación en la próxima temporada bajo la lupa del año.

En palabras de Katsuki Yuuri, CEO de la empresa de videojuego, el acuerdo es de beneficio mutuo: "Víctor Nikiforov nos ayudará a abrir las puertas de nuestro producto para el extranjero y, a cambio, nosotros lo apoyaremos para que siga sorprendiendo el mundo". Actualmente, Yuri on Ice es una franquicia de videojuego de deporte que cuenta con más de cinco millones de jugadores en Asia, catapultándolo uno de los millonarios más jóvenes y poderosos de Japón en el último año.

En la rueda de prensa se encontró Izumi Mori, representante de la Japan Skating Federation quien confirmó el interés de la JSF de tener a Víctor Nikiforov en su equipo oficial, siempre y cuando la ISU lo permita según sus reglamento oficial para cambio de sedes. En este sentido, la ISU estipula que para que un deportista pueda representar a un nuevo país, deberá haber vivido en él de manera legal durante un año y haber terminado su relación con la federación oficial de su país de origen. Considerando que el inicio de la nueva temporada de patinaje sobre hielo está estipulado para septiembre, es probable que Víctor Nikiforov no pueda participar en esta temporada.

 **Víctor Nikiforov ha sido suspendido del Trofeo de Equipo por parte de la FFKK**

Desde que la revelación de la orientación sexual del patinador Ruso y sus palabras negándose a volver a Rusia junto a la probable renuncia a la federación ha salido a la luz, el futuro de Nikiforov no es muy claro. La FFKK ha anunciado mediante un comunicado oficial que han sancionado a Víctor Nikiforov y este deberá presentarse a Rusia para encarar los cargos, junto con la suspensión de su participación en el Trofeo de equipo que tendría lugar en Tokio del 16 al 19 de abril. En su lugar irá Igor Solovov, para acompañar a Georgi Popovich en la categoría masculina de patinaje.

Entre las sanciones se encuentra una demanda de la FFKK y el gobierno en contra de Víctor Nikiforov por participar en una campaña de difusión LGBTI, aprovechando su condición como patinador reconocido nacional y figura de muchos jóvenes rusos. En este sentido: Vladimir Gorbachov indicó que: "el haber aprovechado una rueda de prensa internacional no lo exime de haber entregado un mensaje negativo y promover la desviación a nuestros jóvenes. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar".

Fuentes oficiales indican que la demanda podría acarrear una multa millonaria que deberá pagar en los próximos días.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Nota de prensa para ir ambientando lo que ocurre depsués de la rueda de prensa en Japón. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

* * *

 **Anónimo:** Jajaja bueno, cada quien tiene un apego nacional diferente, en el caso de los rusos, son criados muy nacionalistas.


	19. 16 — La gran decepción

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **16 — La gran decepción**

La noticia sobre la posible incorporación de Víctor Nikiforov a la JSF se regó como pólvora y para el mediodía de San Petersburgo ya era el principal tema de conversación en los café, comedores y paneles de periodismos de la ciudad. En el centro Champion Sports Club no fue diferente, pues era el principal afectado con semejante información. Un grupo de periodistas esperaron afuera para escuchar la voz de Yakov Feltsman, ahora antiguo entrenador de la leyenda rusa Víctor Nikiforov y así conocer su opinión al respecto.

Yakov se encontraba bastante estresado con la presión que cayó en sus hombros apenas la rueda de prensa en Japón se dio. No había pasado una semana desde que tuvo que retirarse del país nipón y abandonado a Víctor a su suerte, para verse vertido en un sin fin de eventos problemáticos y llamadas de la federación rusa por no haber sido capaz de controlar a su pupilo. Pero él no pudo hacer nada, pues comprendía lo que había empujado a Víctor a actuar así.

Conocía desde un principio las inclinaciones de Víctor, y aunque no eran aprobadas por él, las había aceptado porque Víctor como competidor era un monstruo en la pista. ¿Qué importaba si luego escogía a un amante nocturno para celebrar sus triunfos? Para Yakov, lo menos que le preocupaba era la vida sexual de su pupilo, Víctor había sido inteligente para mantenerla fuera de su carrera competitiva, incluso evitando el encontrarse de forma sexual con los competidores. Todo era un gran secreto que solo Christophe Giacometti conocía, y eso porque resultaron compartir gustos al respecto. Yakov solo se ocupaba de que la carrera de Víctor siguiera en ascenso y no faltarán patrocinadores. ¡Qué grandes problemas le había dejado aquello!

—Víctor envió conmigo su carta de renuncia para la federación y enviará el poder para encargarme de todos los asuntos legales como su apoderado. Es claro que no piensa volver por lo menos hasta que todo este asunto se resuelva —respondió a una intrépida periodista.

—Sr. Feltsman, ¿es cierto que Víctor Nikiforov será multado por el incumplimiento de los contratos y que esto podría significar un embargo de sus bienes?

—Es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello —dijo secamente, con sus manos apretadas tras su espalda.

—Sr. Feltsman, ¿qué opina usted de la posibilidad de enfrentar a Víctor Nikiforov ahora bajo la bandera japonesa?

—Considero que lo enfrentaremos como lo hemos hecho con todos nuestros competidores a lo largo de los años. —Los flashes caían encima de él ante la atenta mirada de los periodistas—. Tenemos al mejor equipo y la mejor infraestructura. Por mucho que se trate de Víctor Nikiforov, no podrá con nosotros.

Tras responder un par de preguntas más, Yakov logró zafarse de aquel compromiso y despachó a la bola de buitres que querían más información. Decidió que había sido suficiente cuando las preguntas se desviaron a si Yakov sabía las inclinaciones de Víctor, si había tenido una pareja durante las competencias o si había abandonado todo precisamente por una persona. No quiso siquiera responder de mala manera.

Suspiró hondo y revisó el móvil donde su pupilo había dejado varios mensajes de voz contándole lo sucedido, la forma en que había encontrado un nuevo patrocinador que estaba dispuesto a pagar las multas y sus gastos, y que estaba arreglando todo con tal de que pudiera seguir compitiendo. Muy probablemente tendría que conformarse en esa temporada a participar en eventos regionales de la federación japonesa mientras cumplía con las condiciones impuestas de la ISU para representar a la bandera, eso sí Japón no se mostraba reticente después a permitírselo a Víctor. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con su forma de comportarse, esta vez no podía darse el lujo que tenía en Rusia de enfrentarse a su propia federación, aunque eso significaran algunas sanciones. Yakov se preguntaba si Víctor podría lograrlo.

—¡Entonces es cierto!

El grito de Yuri Plisetsky lo tomó desprevenido y luego vio al teléfono caer sin benevolencia contra el suelo. La pista estaba solitaria, había decidido cerrarla al público durante esas semanas hasta que todo el lío acabara; por esa razón solo estaba el adolescente, Georgi Popovich con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio, junto a Mila Babicheva, sentada en la grada con el rostro reposando en sus manos enguantadas.

Suspiró hondo. Sabía que toda esa situación también traería intranquilidad en el equipo.

—Yura, calma y recoge tu teléfono.

—¡Dile al anciano que tiene que regresar! —Yuri estaba molestísimo, el rojo llenaba sus mejillas y parecía erizado como un gato en peligro. La amplia exhalación de Mila luego se escuchó y la chica se puso de pie para colocar su mano sobre el cabello rubio de Yuri.

—No es tan fácil, Yuri —intentó conciliar, dejando atrás la usual actitud divertida y coqueta. Era un momento de seriedad y Yakov agradecía que Mila tuviera la madurez para notarlo—. ¿No has visto las cartas que han llegado? Hay gente mala que, si ven a Víctor por aca, es capaz de cosas horrendas.

Yuri apretó los labios, los puños y pateó el suelo como si así pudiera soltar un poco de su frustración. Todos habían visto las cartas que llegaron demostrando su animadversión y advirtiéndole que no vuelva.

—¡Cómo si a esos malditos les importara con quien folla Víctor! —gritó malhumorado. Mila resopló y miró a Georgi con cara de preocupación.

—¡Yura! ¡Qué forma de hablar es esa! —Yakov llamó su atención y le vio chasquear la lengua—. Debemos mantener la calma. Estamos pasando por un momento difícil y debemos estar unidos. Mientras tanto haremos las denuncias pertinentes y lograremos pasarlo.

—¡Pero Víctor…!

—¡Víctor no volverá por un tiempo, Yura! ¡Tendrás que aceptarlo!

El adolescente mordió sus labios y arrugó la cara. Era visible su malestar, pero Yakov no creía que pudiera hacer nada más que eso. De momento, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, estaba negociando con la FFKK para que bajaran la presión sobre Víctor y buscar una solución salomónica. Después de todo, tampoco le convenía a Rusia dejar una mala impresión internacional deportiva con alguien con la influencia mundial que había cosechado Nikiforov por años. Si lograba su cometido, Víctor también tendría que conciliar para que su salida de la FFKK fuera lo más sencilla posible.

—Tsk! —Yakov volvió su mirada hacia Yuri, al escucharlo de nuevo chasquear la lengua—. No soporto estar aquí —dijo irritado—. ¡Me voy a Moscú!

No bien había dicho eso, el adolescente dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su morral, el cual volvió a colgar sobre su hombro. Mila intentó alcanzarlo, pero la mano de Yakov la retuvo de su hombro mientras miraba con los ojos cansados a la espalda del adolescente alejándose de la pista, tras haber recogido su celular.

—Déjalo, es posible que sea lo mejor por el momento. El viejo Nickolai sabrá calmarlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Yakov? —la voz mesurada de Georgi le dio calma.

—Cansado. ¡Ese imprudente hizo las cosas mal y ahora hay que tratar de arreglarlas en el camino! Pero, definitivamente, estará mejor allá. O en cualquier otro lugar, de momento.

Todos los presentes sabían eso.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Y bueno, no solo vivimos de las personas cercanas de Yuuri, Víctor dejó también personas cercanas y como ven, una promesa sin cumplir. Eso significa… muchas cosas xD Espero que les guste el avance de esta historia y me disculpa si por momentos pueda sonar demasiado explicativa. Ahora tengo un problema porque acabo de maquetar otro fic de ocho capítulos, también canon divergente pero mucho más oscuro. Voy a ver si puedo sacar tiempo entre mis multiples pendientes para escribirlo.

* * *

 **Anónimo:** Jajaja bueno, puede ser más tarde o más temprano dependiendo de mis obligaciones xDDDD Lo que Yuuri-sama es algo que se explicará luego, ellos lo hacen por gusto, no se sienten obligados por Yuuri pues Yuuri incluso les pemrite comer con ellos en casa. Y sí, el lado homofóbico de Rusia es terriblemente triste y aún más que todavía sea tan problemático el darle un status legal a tu pareja, porque comodices, si uno de los dos muere el otro queda desamparado y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Ojalá y nos abramos más a la igualdad de derecho peusnindependientemente de como decidas vivir tu vida, debe haber una legislación que ampare tus derechos. Gracias! Me alegra que hacerlo de este modo sea de provecho.

 **Naruhina149:** ¡Espero mantenerla por mucho tiempo! La verdad que también em gusta este daddy, pero los problemas de la federación no acabaran aún. Lo que sí puedo decir qes que si habrá celos de Victor más adelante xD


	20. 17 — La gran borrachera

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **17 — La gran borrachera**

Después de un día tan largo, Yuuri necesitaba de ese baño. Desde que se dio el anuncio, había tenido que encargarse junto a su hermana y Víctor de presentar los nuevos planes de la empresa. Asistir a cenas con los inversionistas, presentar a Víctor ante los directivos de Mappa (aun Sayo-sama y Kubo-sensei tendrían que esperar hasta mañana) y ocuparse de los términos legales de la contratación. Yuuri sentía que había trabajado más en esos días que durante muchos años.

Se sacudió el cabello mojado con la toalla y salió con su pijama puesta junto a los pies húmedos hasta su habitación. Vicchan estaba hecho una bolita de pelo en su cama, al lado de su almohada, mientras su computador se encontraba encendido en la mesa de noche. La noche era fresca y se sentía mucho más relajado, aún si había cosas que debía resolver.

Esa noche, debía estar viajando a Rusia una comisión de sus abogados para encontrarse con el abogado de Víctor, con quien lograron comunicarse unas horas atrás. De esa forma, revisarán la situación legal que se encontraba con los contratos y calcularán los valores de la multa que se tendría que pagar para que Víctor quedara limpio en su país natal. Cuando Víctor supo que esos eran los movimientos que harían, tras revelarse varios artículos de prensa por internet sobre la posición de la FFKK, insistió que debía ir con ellos a resolverlo él mismo. Yuuri tuvo que recordarle que no sería lo correcto. La situación estaba demasiado álgida como para correr el riesgo de recibir alguna clase de ataque estando allá.

Afortunadamente Víctor comprendió y Mari también había sido muy clara en apoyar a Yuuri en su decisión al respecto. Todo lo que pidió es que le sirvieran sake cuando ellos abandonaron la mesa tras cenar.

Se sentó en la cama y leía su computador mientras revisaba otros artículos de prensa que se iban acumulando. Cuando Europa y América despertaron, no tardaron en traducir y expresar su opinión. En uno de los artículos, el patinador Jean Jacques Leroy expresó su inconformismo al saber que Víctor Nikiforov había sido sancionado por revelar su orientación sexual. En palabras del portal canadiense en idioma francés, decía que era inaudito que en este siglo aún se siguiera midiendo a las personas por cómo viven sus vidas que con sus logros, que en el caso de Víctor Nikiforov eran demasiados e ineludibles. Leroy reveló que se encontraba muy entristecido por no tener la oportunidad de competir de nuevo contra él en el Torneo de equipo.

El toque en la puerta lo distrajo, deteniendo las caricias que había iniciado al lomo de Vicchan cuando este se puso a su lado. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, donde Aiko lo esperaba con una ligera inclinación.

—Perdón por molestarlo, Yuuri-sama. Víctor-sama, lo está llamando.

—¿A mí? ¿A esta hora? —Vicchan se acercó a la puerta también, asomándose entre los tobillos de su amo. Aiko asintió.

—Sí, a usted, Yuuri-sama. Está un poco incontrolable, dice que quiere a su _daddy_ Yuuri.

¡No puede ser! Yuuri palideció tan rápido como volvió a sonrojarse. Víctor haría que se arrepintiera de haberse dejado llevar por la imprudencia para pedirle ser su _sugar baby_ por el resto de sus días.

Atorado, dijo que iría él de inmediato y tomó a Vicchan en los brazos para bajarlo hasta donde se encontraba, el patio de la casa fuera del comedor. Dio orden de que no volvieran a traerle más sake y se aventuró fuera del patio, donde Víctor reaccionó inmediatamente a los ladridos de Vicchan al verlo corretear. Yuuri cerró la puerta de vidrio tras él y lo miró preocupado. Víctor se había desabotonado la camisa de traje que llevaba bajo el saco, la correa andaba por allí y hasta se había quitado los calcetines y tenía el botón y la cremallera abierta. Era un milagro que no se hubiera desnudado como parecía pretender.

—¡Eres un pésimo _daddy_ , Yuuri! Dejarme aquí, justamente hoy, ¡solo!

—Víctor-san, ha bebido suficiente por hoy.

—Víctor-san, Víctor-sama… ¿por qué nadie me llama simplemente Víctor? —se quejó, y al ver a Yuuri acercarse, lo agarró de la pierna. Yuuri se quedó inmóvil, con un escalofrío bajo la piel. Los ojos de Víctor le buscaron brillantes y húmedos; Yuuri no supo identificar si era solo alcohol—. Quédate conmigo, Yuuri… siéntate aquí.

No pudo negarse. Lo vio tan alterado que consideró prudente quedarse; si hacía eso quizás podría controlarlo y pedirle que se fuera a dormir. Yuuri se sentó muy derecho a su lado, justo en el lugar donde Víctor golpeó con su palma. De allí, había un escalón hacia la grama verde donde a Vicchan le gustaba corretear. Pero, en ese momento, hasta el perro había sentido que era mejor quedarse en los brazos de Víctor, que lo sostenía en su regazo mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

Sin embargo, Víctor no se quedó así, necesitaba contacto, y eso se lo hizo saber a Yuuri cuando dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del japonés, volviéndolo a sobresaltar.

—Tenemos un trato. —Le recordó con un tono de ligero reproche—. No puedes acercarte tanto sin que lo permita…

—Pero tú me sigues llamando Víctor-san y no como dice el contrato de llamarme Víctor —justificó con un puchero—. Así que mientras no me llames Víctor, no voy a respetar tu espacio. —Yuuri suspiró buscando paciencia y Víctor levantó a Vicchan para mirarlo con atención—. Tiene un amo muy injusto, Vicchan. ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo?

—Está borracho, no le hagas caso, Vicchan.

—Tienes que estar de mi parte, te llamas como yo. —Victor insistió y el perro ladró como si pudiera entenderlos a ambos—. La verdad, extraño a Makkachin. Es más grande, muy, muy grande. Puedo abrazarlo como una almohada y es cómodo y no se molesta con abrazarlo como el _daddy_ nuevo que tengo.

—Ya llegará… ¿no?

Era algo que Yuuri no había tenido en sus pendientes, porque sabía que Víctor ya había empezado a trabajar para traer sus pertenencias, entre ellas a su adorada mascota. Pero entendía bastante el sentimiento de Víctor; no sabía lo que era estar lejos de su mascota, sin embargo, cuando Vicchan había enfermado meses atrás y la posibilidad de perderlo se volvió real, el dolor que sintió fue demasiado para calcularlo. Estar lejos de Makkachin debía sentirse igual. Víctor solo asintió al cuestionamiento y empezó a hablar de que Makkachin debía estar por llegar, pero que odiaba esa cama tan grande porque no se sentía como la suya y la falta de Makkachin la hacía sentir mucho más lejana a una casa.

—Me gustaba San Petersburgo… aunque aquí hay un río cerca.

—Si, Meguro.

—No es lo mismo. Además, me gustaba las gaviotas que se acercaban en el puerto. Y el olor de la calle, era distinto a aquí. Aquí hace calor…

—Espero pueda acostumbrarse pronto...

—Extraño a Makkachin —repitió—. Debe estar asustado… nunca he dejado que lo lleven en la bodega, pagaba un puesto exclusivo para él en el avión cuando viajaba. Odio que lo duerman y lo pongan en ese lugar oscuro. A él no le gusta.

Yuuri suspiró hondo dejándolo a hablar. Parecía que era todo lo que Víctor quería en ese momento, y con sus palabras, hablando en un cada vez más lento inglés, Yuuri fue capaz de comprender que empezaban a caer en él la nostalgia de dejar su hogar, más de la forma en que lo había abandonado y las circunstancias que estaban rodeando esa decisión.

Creyó que eso sería suficiente, pero Víctor de repente se recostó contra su pierna, provocando casi que le diera una patada sin querer. Se acostó como si fuera un cachorro, con Vicchan abrazado entre sus brazos.

—Víctor-san. Vamos a su habitación si ya quiere dormir. —Yuuri no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos, pero tampoco se atrevió a empujarlo.

—No seas mal _daddy_ , acaríciame la cabeza.

—Deberías dormir, Víctor —reclamó incómodo, con la seguridad de que aquello era lo más inesperado que pudo haber visto en él. Pero Víctor, necio, le miró enfurruñado y atrapó una de sus manos para que la pusiera sobre su cabeza. Y no le quedó más que acariciar de muy mala gana los cabellos claros de Víctor, agradables al tacto.

Pasó tiempo así. Víctor balbuceó muchas más cosas, sobre su entrenador, su equipo de entrenamiento en Rusia y las calles donde caminaba para ir a la panadería o hacer las compras. Lo hizo hasta que se quedó dormido. Yuuri escuchó en silencio, sin nada que decir, ni mucho menos algo que pudiera aliviar lo que identificó como nostalgia. A veces le daba cuando recordaba a Karatsu, cuando veía en sueños el Ice Castle o las playas en las colinas del pueblo junto a la sazón de su madre. Con la diferencia de que él podría tomar un tren, regresar y saber que sería bien recibido. En ese justo instante, Víctor ya no podía tener esa certeza.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Otro acercamiento más! Me está emocionando los pasitos a velocidad tortuga que ellos están dandomy bueno, espero que les guste. Por cierto, nadie ha preguntado pero: ¿Quién cree que sería el entrenador de Victor? ¿Será OC o tienen alguien en mente? Lo que ocurre con Victor es muy normal, sabe que si se enfrenta a Rusia su vida corre peligro y le da impotencia dejar todo en manos de terceros. Por cierto, amé poner aquí el comentario de J.J XDDD ¡Amo a J.J!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Aowww si, es entendible el malestar de Yuri porque se siente impotente y en su mente no entiende proque la gente se ha peusto así y ha atacado a Victor en algo que ni les incumbe. Pero ya veremos lo que va a pasar.


	21. 18 — La gran llegada

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **18 — La gran llegada**

No supo más de sí en esa noche; Víctor solo se encontró dando vueltas en la cama y abrazándose a la almohada intentando hallar en ella el calor que su peludo amigo solía regalarle. En sueños, vio a Makkachin. Corría por la costa del parque que conmemoró los 300 años de San Petersburgo, con vista lejana al golfo de Finlandia, entre algunas piedrillas, la arena amarilla y el viento que soplaba sobre su pelaje enroscado. Ladraba y su cola se batía en el aire; su mascota lo esperaba como si quisiera correr, pero no fuera lo mismo si él no estaba allí.

La resaca con la que despertó le hizo consciente del nivel de embriaguez al que llegó en la noche pasada. La boca pastosa, el sabor amargo y el estómago revuelto fueron parte de los síntomas que le indicaron que pasaría una muy mala mañana, pero Víctor necesitaba entretenerse, no podía quedarse así. Decidió dejar de lamentarse y poner a su cuerpo en movimiento, pues las cosas no se iban a resolver con quedarse en la cama.

A pesar de ser sábado, comprobó que Yuuri ni su hermana se encontraban en casa; según palabras de Aiko, se habían dirigido a culminar unos pendientes en la oficina. Le extrañaba que Yuuri siendo el CEO no trabajara desde su casa y se tuviera que mover, para él era una cuestión de comodidad para él. Pero dejando el asunto de lado, pidió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un buen desayuno sustancioso para prepararse. Usaría esa pista de hielo ese día a como diera lugar.

Todos en la casa estaban atentos a cualquier pedido de Víctor Nikiforov y él supo aprovecharlo. Le hicieron preguntas sobre el almuerzo que quería para ese día, ofreciéndole un menú de opciones que reconoció correctas para su dieta deportiva y escogió la que más le provocaba en ese momento. Ryu apareció repentinamente a su espalda cuando estaba digitando el código de la pista y quiso ignorarlo, porque no deseaba hacer otra cosa que patinar. Nada de almuerzos con _sugar daddy_ o rueda de prensa, Víctor quería desconectarse al menos por una hora.

—Víctor-sama, buenos días —Lo vio de reojo inclinarse ante él y respondió parcamente con un saludo similar. Sin esperar, siguió caminando esta vez para dirigirse hasta el borde de la pista e iniciar un ligero calentamiento antes de colocarse los patines—. ¿Ha puesto el número de la casa para el servicio de transporte? —se detuvo. Ciertamente fue así, pero la página no había actualizado estatus.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—En efecto, ya está en camino todo su encargo, incluso su perro. —La mención provocó en Víctor un nuevo calor en el pecho—. En un par de horas estará todo aquí.

—Gracias por avisarme, Ryu-san. —Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al japonés que respondió con un asentimiento cordial—. ¿Y Yuuri?

—Está reunido con el equipo de Yuri on Ice en Mappa. Seguramente la siguiente semana tendrá el placer de conocerlo, usted es un ídolo para Kubo-sensei y Sayo-sama.

—¿Y ellas son?

—Las encargadas del anime Yuri on Ice, tanto del guión como de la dirección. —Víctor le miró sin comprender—. El anime.

—¡Oh! —Recordó entonces que estaba mencionado en el contrato—. Supongo que tendré que ver de qué trata todo esto —dijo mientras estiraba sus piernas con facilidad.

—En su momento le haremos una explicación, y si lo desea y quiere ver el juego en funcionamiento, seguramente Yuuri-sama estará feliz de mostrarselo—Víctor le miró de reojo, sosteniendo su pierna izquierda arriba. La sonrisa calmada de Ryu parecía incluso llena de picardía.

No quiso prestar más atención a ello y se concentró en sus elongaciones hasta que notó que Ryu lo había dejado solo. La necesidad de patinar apremió con la noticia, pues no habría modo en que pudiera controlar la ansiedad por la llegada de Makkachin que con suficiente ejercicio. Ya lo quería allí, ya quería abrazarlo, pero tenía que esperar y el tiempo se haría lento si lo hacía estacionado. De ese modo, se calzó los patines cuando se sintió preparado e ingresó en el hielo para practicar. No pensó hacer un fuerte ejercicio, no había hecho su rutina de entrenamiento habitual y no iba a arriesgarse después de los días que estuvo sin ejercitarse. No obstante, moverse y practicar algunas piruetas lo distraería suficiente.

El hielo estaba bien cuidado, no había ninguna malformación que afectara la fricción de sus cuchillas y, en el silencio existente de la pista, Víctor se sintió sereno. El ruido de las hojillas sobre la superficie era agradable, casi música a sus oídos mientras se movía escuchando dentro de su cabeza alguna sinfónica. El sonido de violines, las trompetas y las flautas atravesando el largo sonido de las cuerdas lo vertió en una atmósfera plácida, donde incluso la pesadez de cabeza dejó de ser relevante.

Patinar lo relajaba, lo sumergía en un universo donde podía controlar las estrellas con sus manos si le placiera. Desde niño, el hielo fue un dulce refugio que él abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la principal fortaleza que empujó a sus más profundas aspiraciones. El hielo le permitió soñar, saltar y tocar la gloria con los dedos. Y aunque estaba en ese momento solo, el sonido que creaba al deslizarse lo hizo sentir acompañado.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo solo? Era curioso pensar que hasta ahora que no tenía a Makkachin había sentido la soledad caer como un manto que pesaba toneladas. A parte de Makkachin, ¿quién más estuvo?

Se detuvo, bebió agua, reposó, volvió a patinar. Sus músculos se sentían más caliente y eso le dio la confianza de practicar ejercicios más complejos. El primer triple Toe Loop cayó en la pista, su pierna desplazándose con elegancia y su equilibrio perfecto lo hacía ver como un ave elegante descendiendo a las aguas del lago y dejando un mínimo movimiento sobre la superficie. Sus manos se movían en el aire, parecía atrapar entre los dedos copos de nieve antes de que se deshiciera en el suelo. El cabello se agitaba con las vueltas y la pirueta aceleró mientras señalaba el aire y parecía una fina pieza de plata brillando en la oscuridad.

Víctor no se había percatado que estaba reproduciendo una parte del programa que pensaba para la siguiente temporada, lo hizo cuando ya era evidente el canto de ángeles en el borde de su oído, a pesar de que fuera solo una evocación de sus memorias pues no había música de fondo. Ágape… ¿Qué era ágape?

El aplauso emocionado lo distrajo al detenerse y vio la figura de Aiko, sonrojada y aplaudiendo encantada ante su rutina improvisada. En sus pies, un Vicchan curioso esperaba por algún movimiento de ambos mientras parecía alerta.

—Víctor-sama, ¡eso fue maravilloso! —Víctor agradeció mientras se acercaba a la salida, con la respiración agitada—. Vine a informarle que ya todas sus pertenencias están aquí.

Ni siquiera dejó que terminara de hablar cuando se sentó en la grada para descalzarse de sus patines con la intención de correr hacia la sala. Vio con gracia a Vicchan acercándose para olisquear a sus pies, resoplar con fuerza y luego sacudir la cabeza, pero se calzó sus tennis de inmediato para poder ir por Makkachin. Apenas salió al pasillo, los ladridos de Makkachin aceleraron su carrera y detrás de él escuchaba los pasitos de Vicchan, respondiendo con otro ladrido más agudo al llamado del más grande.

Cuando por fin llegó, ya el personal estaba empezando a movilizar las cajas y los maletines que venían, más en los pies de Ryu estaba la caja donde Makkachin viajó. Estaba desesperado por salir y comenzó a lloriquear cuando vio a Víctor frente a él, agitado y ansioso por tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos. El can raspó la reja que lo confinaba y bajó sus orejas para lamentarse adorablemente con un sonido conmovedor. Víctor se inclinó para derramar caricias sobre su pelaje mientras el perro intentaba lamer sus dedos.

—Me extrañaste, ¿verdad? —La voz de Víctor se notaba afectada a pesar de intentar controlarlo—. Ya te sacaré de ese feo lugar.

—¿Qué hacemos con el resto? —Escuchó la voz de Ryu pero Víctor estaba más interesado en abrir la puerta.

—Déjenlo en mi cuarto. Ya luego me ocupo de organizarlo, agradezco que no toquen nada.

No necesitó dar más órdenes y tampoco le importó hacerlo, pues Makkachin apenas se vio libre se lanzó hacia él para recibir mimos mientras lloraba dramáticamente. Aiko vio la escena conmovida y cualquiera creería que Makkachin había sido rescatado de un horrible refugio, porque se colgaba de Víctor e intentaba abrazarlo o lamerle la cara y el patinador tuvo que alzarlo a pesar de lo enorme que era, para que dejara de batir con tanta fuerza la cola y de llorar lamentándose.

—Ya, ya estoy aquí. Perdón por haberte dejado allá solito. —Se disculpaba con voz melosa a pesar de que sus brazos eran golpeados por la cola de Makkachin aun agitándose con emoción. Su pecho se hinchó de calor y bienestar al tenerlo de vuelta, por fin—. ¡También te extrañé mucho! —Makkachin respondió con una cantidad de sonidos salidos de su garganta, como si en verdad intentará comunicarse. Víctor rio, embargado de la más pura dicha—. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Estuvo feo el viaje? —Makkachin seguía respondiendo con lamentos—. Vamos al patio, ¿sí? Seguro quieres estirarte después de todo este viaje.

El ladrido de Vicchan le hizo recordar que aun el pequeño perro estaba allí. Incluso notó un par de curiosas canitas en la barbilla en ese momento que se alzó a pedir atención sobre su pierna.

—Oh mira, Makkachin, aquí hay un amigo, pero no seas brusco porque es chiquito.

Mientras dejaba que el personal se ocupara del resto de sus pertenencias, Víctor se encaminó hasta el patio trasero donde con dificultad dejó su huella para poder abrir la puerta de vidrio. Soltó a Makkachin, pero este no quiso bajarse. Rio incrédulo al tratar de seguir caminando con él hasta poder sentarse en la madera que estaba antes del desnivel hacia el jardín. Casi se cayó y volvió a reír mientras abrazaba a su mascota con la felicidad latiéndole en las sienes. Y allí sintió a Vicchan olisqueando a su lado, interesado en conocer al nuevo inquilino; y cuando Makkachin lamió cuánto pudo la cara y cuello de Víctor, ambos perros empezaron a olerse para reconocerse al sentir el aroma de Víctor en su cuerpo.

Repentinamente, esa enorme mansión desconocida recuperó para él un calor de hogar, uno donde ambos perros peleaban por su atención.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Llegó Makkachin! Y estamos viendo los primeros vistazos del tema Ágape. Es interesante porque en el anime Yuri comentó que Víctor ya las estaba trabajando, peor pese a eso, Víctor pidió que le dieran unos días antes de presentarle el programa, así que asumo que aún no tenía desarrollada toda la rutina.

¿Recolecta para darle un abrazo a Vitya? Ayer mientras comía sushi tuve clara una imagen, donde Víctor señalaba a Yuuri tras hacer la rutina y T_T ¡lloro de emoción!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajajaja cuando Yuuri le diga baby Víctor tendrá que controlarse porque el corazón se le querrá salir. Aowww ando pensando porque hay una posibilidad de incluir a Yuzuru pero no me decido aún, pero no sería como entrenador xD ¡Ese patinador es magnífico! ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Angeli Mirasaki:** Sí, Víctor la está pasando mal :C ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Anónimo** : Aoww gracias por comentar, pero no, Yuzuru no será. ¡Espero que guste cuando lo informe! ¡Gracias por comentar!


	22. 19 — El gran encuentro

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **19 — El gran encuentro**

Como Yuuri lo imaginó, la noticia alegró a todo el staff de Yuri on Ice en Mappa, en especial a los dos artífices de la idea del anime. Lo que antes fue solo una posibilidad se convirtió en un sueño en camino a concretarse, y tal cosa había llenado sus corazones de júbilo y de expectativas, confiados de que en cuanto la noticia de la incorporación de Víctor como parte del anime saliera a la luz, los fans del exterior le dieran una oportunidad. En todo caso, todos sabían que estaban asumiendo un riesgo, pero uno que Yuuri había recorrido ya solo y eso les daba la garantía de que el final sería provechoso.

Después de la reunión, de los ánimos y la felicidad que galopaba en el salón, Yuuri regresó a su casa con una sonrisa confiada. Mari lo miraba seria mientras él conversaba amenamente con Phichit por teléfono, quien se acababa de enterar de lo ocurrido en Japón. La noticia, como esperó, viajó como esporas en el viento.

—Avisaron temprano que ya llegaron las pertenencias de Nikiforov a la casa. —Yuuri levantó la mirada y luego afirmó, para volver su atención a la pantalla—. Víctor debió ir hoy con nosotros para conocer el equipo.

—Después de cómo bebió ayer, no iba a poder estar hoy.

—Era su responsabilidad.

—Debe ser difícil para él abandonar su país en las condiciones en que lo está haciendo. —Mari estiró una ceja, escéptica—. Ayer borracho no dejaba de hablar de su ciudad.

—¿Cómo hiciste para llevarlo a su habitación? No me digas que lo cargaste.

—No, le pedí ayuda a Botan-sensei. Sé que yo no puedo. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Víctor pesa mucho, pero Botan-sensei lo cargó como si agarrara un saco de café.

—Bueno, él debe pensar unos ciento cincuenta kilos.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio tras esa corta conversación. Yuuri sabía que Mari estaba incómoda por lo ocurrido en el contrato, pero él estaba confiado en que las decisiones tomadas habían sido las correctas, aún si dejó aquella incómoda cláusula del sexo que Víctor sugirió solo para mantenerlo calmado. No tenía intenciones de siquiera usarla. De hecho, aquella insistencia de Víctor le hizo pensar en algo muy triste: si acaso en sus primeros años como junior, o recientemente, tuvo que escuchar esas proposiciones indecorosas para poder llegar a la cima. Incluso si se vio obligado a ceder a ellas.

Yuuri había seguido a Víctor desde que era un niño, cuando lo vio triunfar en el mundial junior con su elegancia y velocidad. Quedó prendado de su estilo de patinaje e incluso lo imitó con Yuko cuando eran unos jóvenes adolescentes ávidos de sueños y metas. Esos recuerdos le dibujaron una sonrisa nostálgica. Era cierto que la familia Nishigori iría a verlo y a conocer a Víctor el día siguiente; a él le emocionaba pues había pasado varios meses de haberlos visto.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, pronto se separaron. Yuuri caminó para buscar a su mascota en la mansión mientras Mari fue a hacerse cargo de algunos detalles con la agenda de Víctor que tendría que llevar Ryu. Él quería asegurarse personalmente de que Víctor se encontrara mejor y que todo hubiera llegado en orden, en especial que Makkachin estuviera bien y el viaje no le hubiera afectado.

Después de ver a la mascota solo por fotos, sonaba ridículo que se sintiera tan nervioso de conocerla como lo estuvo cuando fue a presentarse ante Víctor. Allí estaban de nuevo esos incipientes nervios, las ansias en la boca de su estómago y la sensación de sudar. Yuuri soltó el aire antes de acercarse más y trató de controlar sus pulsaciones pues era momento de que empezara a acostumbrarse a tratar con Víctor. Después de todo, sería algo habitual a partir de entonces y esperaba que la oportunidad de tenerlo en casa y poder convivir un poco con él le hiciera sentir cada vez más cerca de un sueño que se volvió imposible con el tiempo.

Resopló y abrió sus ojos, los ejercicios de respiración siempre eran buenos. Los ladridos de Vicchan se escuchaban tras la puerta de Víctor y Yuuri sonrió al tocar, en espera de recibir las lamidas de su can en los dedos de su mano.

—Víctor-san —Se presentó, esperando que Víctor abriera la puerta—. Soy y… —La puerta abrió.

—¡Makkachin!

E intempestivamente el peso de un enorme animal le cayó encima, derrumbándolo en medio del pasillo con estruendosos ladridos. Ambos perros ladraban a su alrededor mientras que el enorme caniche lo olfateaba en la cara, el cuello y el pecho de su camisa y Vicchan le ladraba como si le exigiera que dejara en paz a su amo. Yuuri usó sus manos para tratar de contener la impulsividad del enorme perro que seguía sobre él, moviendo la cola y lamiéndole la cara hasta hacerle cosquillas. Fue inevitable no reír y empezar a acariciarle la cabeza para que se quedara en paz.

—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que le agradaste! —Yuuri cayó en cuenta que Víctor aún seguía en la puerta, con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta holgada que lo hacía ver cómodo. Vicchan empezó a chillar a su lado para llamar su atención, así que Yuuri alargó su mano para buscarlo mientras se sentaba bien, aprovechando que Makkachin se bajó de su cuerpo.

—Me alegra saber que está bien… —Yuuri calló de golpe cuando Víctor le extendió la mano. Lo miró fijo por un largo minuto mientras Víctor esperaba.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a levantarte? —preguntó finalmente. Yuuri apuró un asentimiento y tomó la mano ofrecida para recibir el empuje. Apenas se puso de pie, lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Estaba descansando un rato. Todavía me faltan los trajes para acomodar.

Víctor pareció no darle mucha importancia a su resistencia a la cercanía y entró a la habitación acompañado de su perro dejando la puerta abierta. Yuuri dudó, pero Vicchan entró por él y empezó a olfatear las cajas que ya estaban destapadas esperando por ser revisadas, mientras un par de las puertas del closet de madera estaban abiertas. Víctor volvió a sentarse al borde de su cama y le miró como si esperara realmente que aceptara la invitación silente de entrar.

Decidió hacerlo y pidió permiso al atravesar la puerta. Se acercó de manera tímida a las cajas y miró cómo su cachorro intentaba meterse dentro de una, donde se podía adivinar algunos trajes de colores brillantes y tela ajustada. Yuuri sintió que el corazón dejó de latirle por un segundo.

—Son mis trajes de temporadas. ¿Quieres verlos? —Yuuri dudó, con el temblor en las manos demasiado evidente para ocultarlo—. Hazlo, con confianza. —Víctor insistió y Yuuri le miró desde su lugar para notar la forma relajada en que se sentaba, con una pierna sobre el colchón y la otra simplemente balanceándose cómodamente en el aire—. Pagaste por el derecho de hacerlo.

Esa expresión fue como un aguacero helado en la cabeza. Yuuri bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, donde Vicchan lamía sus dedos descalzos en calcetín y luego hacia la caja que estaba a su lado. Era un intercambio económico, era cierto. Víctor no dijo nada fuera de lugar, era eso lo que había y la única razón por la que Víctor estaba allí. No tenía otro motivo para hacerlo, ¿qué era él entre sus miles de fans? Solo uno excéntrico.

Pero uno que había luchado mucho, había encontrado la oportunidad y la había aprovechado. No le importaba si su egoísmo lo hacía acreedor del odio del mundo, el tener a Víctor Nikiforov en su casa y la oportunidad de poder tocar sus trajes originales era algo que nadie le iba a quitar.

Con una confianza nacida de la seguridad de que, durante el contrato, todo eso le pertenecía, Yuuri se inclinó y empezó a revisar lo que contenía esa caja, encontrándose con varios trajes de la época junior, entre ellos aquel que Víctor usó para representar a Odette en un programa del Lago de los Cisnes con el tema de Tchaikovsky, el mismo con el que ganó su primera copa Europea. Lo miró con atención, con los pálpitos haciendo eco dentro de su caja torácica mientras la mirada de Víctor parecía intoxicarle.

—¿Ahora sí quieres hacer tus tres preguntas, _daddy_?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Un ligero guiño al encuentro de Yuuri y Makkachin en el anime original. Me ha gustado imaginarlo, porque se me hace muy tierna la manera en que Makkachin recibió a Yuuri aquella vez, como si le hubieran hablado mucho de él. En este caso, le cayó encima porque detecto su aroma en la ropa que Víctor cargaba anoche cuando su borrachera xD Es como un: este humano estuvo con mi humano ayer xD

Sé que en la serie original Yuuri puede cargar a Víctor canónicamente, pero en este fic Yuuri no tiene el entrenamiento del Yuuri de Yuri on Ice para hacerlo, así que preferí dejarlo de este modo. Pero, como se puede notar, sí estuvo patinando y sí imitó a Víctor en algún momento. ¿Teorías?

* * *

 **Naruhina149** : Me alegra que te haya gustado esa imagen, también se me hizo preciosa de imaginar, Víctor es una persona muy talentosa y sensible así que me imagino algo precioso desde el principio. El encuentro con Makkachin me lo imaginé muy emotivo, los perros son muy cariñosos y más cuando han sido malcriados como me imagino que fue Makkachin, así que me lo imagino todo lloroso y lamentándose, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de volver a ver a su humano. Jajajaj estoy pensándolo seriamente con respecto a Yuzuru, ¡en serio!

Jajajaja creo que Víctor tendrá que hacer ese mismo ritual para cuando Yuuri le diga baby no querer saltarle encima xD

Angeli Murasaki: Sí, la pasó mal, pero ya por fin está con su humano :C ¡Gracias por leer!


	23. 20 — La gran intriga

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **20 — La gran intriga**

—Eres un fucking afortunado, Nikiforov. No solo tienes un _sugar daddy_ que hasta posee una pista de hielo privada, algo que me dijiste alguna vez que te querías comprar para cuando te retiraras. ¡Sino que te lo ofrece sin tener que lamer nada! ¡Solo seguir haciendo lo que ya haces!

La voz de Christophe a pesar de ser agradable, sonaba distorsionada en su cabeza. Le molestaba las referencias sexuales que su amigo hacía aún si el contrato pudiera tener esas connotaciones. Ya sabía que no era eso lo que Yuuri buscaba de él y lo agradecía. Todo lo que quería su _daddy_ era acompañarlo a las competencias y ser partícipe activo de su carrera; podría compararlo con un fan de algún músico haciendo una gira en el mundo al lado de él. Se trataba de eso, el problema era que Víctor nunca había amado con tanta fuerza a algo en su vida fuera de Makkachin o el hielo, y le era imposible poder entender por qué alguien sería capaz de conformarse con estar detrás de bambalinas.

—Y lo mejor es que en caso de que requirieras lamer algo, parece que el chico no está nada mal. Vi las fotos de la rueda de prensa.

—No se trata de eso. —Víctor miró de reojo lo que hacía su mascota, empecinada con la ropa que él había usado la noche anterior y que descansaba en la cesta de ropa. Suponía que solo andaba inquieto, pues Makkachin olfateaba y restregaba la nariz en todas partes como si buscara algo especial—. No me siento cómodo sin saber qué debo hacer. No me gusta que me regalen las cosas, no así.

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer, simplemente seguir siendo la leyenda y listo. El chico, por lo que dices, solo quiere estar cerca para mirarte. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Eres su modelo a seguir? No sería la primera persona que te toma como uno y ya lo sabes.

—La diferencia es que no me gusta cómo se siente ahora.

Para él, una cosa era que la gente lo alabara desde la distancia, pues solo era suficiente un guiño y una sonrisa para mantener su imagen. Pero la compañía que Yuuri buscaba en él era otra cosa, y no estaba seguro de sí podría encontrarse lo suficiente cómodo como para bajar por completo la guardia y si eso no daría pie a alguna decepción del ideal infantil de Yuuri.

No sabría manejarlo.

Y allí estaban, Víctor observaba de manera críptica a las actitudes de Yuuri, evaluándolo para poder tener mayor claridad sobre lo que podría esperar o no de él. Recordaba someramente lo ocurrido en la noche y eso era lo que más le inquietaba: no era precisamente su mejor imagen y no encontraba la manera de disculparse, ni si debería hacerlo.

Le costaba decidir la actitud que debía tener con él, pero se estaba esforzando. Debía haber algún modo en que todo saliera de forma fluida entre ambos. Esperaba encontrarlo.

—¿Quieres que te pregunte? —vio a Yuuri dejar a un lado el traje azul para revisar otro, uno blanco con detalles plata, que estaba decorado de plumas y rombos brillantes.

—Al menos me harías sentir que el contrato ese está para algo. —Fue sincero y vio a Yuuri suspirar y levantar la mirada para dirigirse a él.

—¿Por qué pediste esa cláusula de las preguntas?

—Curiosidad. —Encogió sus hombros—. Resultaste ser alguien completamente diferente a lo que pensaba y que te estabas tomando en serio esto. Hasta ese momento, pensé que solo eras un chico raro con ganas de molestar aprovechándose que tiene la fortuna de sus padres. —Yuuri le miró con franca sorpresa, pero Víctor no sintió la necesidad de suavizar su opinión—. Pero vi el contrato, la forma en que estaba redactado y me di cuenta de que no era así.

—¿Entonces por qué agregaste la cláusula del sexo? —Víctor saboreó con interés el modo en que su _daddy_ había fruncido el ceño.

—¿Por qué no la quitaste? —Yuuri hizo una ligerísima mueca en respuesta.

—Dijiste que estarías más cómodo con ella…

—Pero francamente no luces cómodo con ella. —No, Yuuri lo hizo notar desviando la mirada—. No te preocupes, Yuuri, no estamos obligados a nada. Podemos hacer como si ella no estuviera.

—Lo preferiría... Me incomoda mencionarla.

—Bien, entonces podemos obviarla. —Yuuri asintió—. Te queda una pregunta.

—¿Por qué aceptaste esto? —Victor enarcó una ceja al escuchar la honesta interrogante de Yuuri, como si aún no pudiera creer del todo el que él estuviera allí. Soltó el aire y luego se rascó la nuca. Incluso se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en el colchón, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Siendo sincero iba dispuesto a rechazar la oferta. —Miró desde su lugar la atención de Yuuri—. Pensé que, si salías con alguna aberración, amablemente te diría que estabas equivocado y me iría. Pero no fue así, tu oferta fue bastante razonable y aunque podría haberme ido y encontrado algo más "normal" en cualquier otro país, me pareció divertida tu propuesta.

—Entonces fui la mejor oferta. —Contrario a lo que creyó, el brillo en los ojos de Yuuri delataban orgullo y eso no causó otra cosa más que intrigarlo.

¿Qué clase de chico era Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Qué clase de imperio había levantado? ¿Y de qué modo pudo haber sido él un modelo? Por lo que vio en el protagonista no era más que el prototipo de un japonés, hubiera sido más fácil si en la publicidad existiera una versión disfrazada de sí mismo. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que Yuuri había encontrado en él como para armar todo ese teatro que, aunque solo los dos conocieran, habían decidido actuar? Podía entender sus propios objetivos egoístas, pero no los de Yuuri que iba entre la timidez y la reserva y luego mostraba temeridad y decisión.

—Bien, me tocan mis preguntas. —Se puso de pie casi de un salto y Yuuri se crispó—. ¿Qué esperas de mí?

—Ya lo dije, está en el contrato. —Yuuri había hecho un esfuerzo consciente por no trabar su lengua y la mirada de Víctor se intensificó con un paso más.

—Aparte de eso, Yuuri. Eso es lo superficial, cuéntame el motivo oculto tras todo eso.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, como si lo pensara detenidamente. No creía que no tuviera para ello alguna respuesta. Víctor suspiró desairado y decidió continuar:

—Bien… ¿eres homofóbico? —Allí Yuuri abrió grande sus ojos rasgados tras los lentes—. Me has dicho que no quieres que te toque y quiero saber si eso tiene que…

—¡No! —Se apresuró a acotar—. ¡No! ¡No tiene que ver con eso! E-es… no acostumbro que nadie me toque —explicó apurado. Víctor le miró con interés—. ¡Pero jamás lo vería diferente por como quiera vivir tu vida! Es… ¡es algo donde nadie debería intervenir!

El brillo intenso de los ojos de Yuuri lo sobrecogió, dejándolo sin habla. Pudo ver y sentir la desesperación de Yuuri por buscar aclarar la situación o sus motivos, pero Víctor se quedó mirando con visible impresión a los ojos de Yuuri, llameando como si fuera una enorme fogata, mientras le transmitía la amalgama de sentimientos donde podría adivinar rabia, indignación, vergüenza e ira.

—¡Me molesta lo que la gente dice! —Había alzado la voz—. ¡Me molesta lo que le está pasando! ¡Y me molesta aún más que haya creído que tenía esas intenciones cuando me acerqué...!

—Yuuri, la propuesta tenía demasiadas connotaciones. —Por un impulso se atrevió a tocarle los hombros para callarlo y de inmediato lo soltó. Yuuri le miró con sus ojos muy grandes detrás de los lentes, apretando su visible vergüenza—. Discúlpame si pensé de inmediato en la más obvia de ellas.

La respuesta de Víctor fue franca. Yuuri bajó la mirada y sus perros se acercaron a cada uno de sus dueños, observándolos de manera curiosa.

—No era mi intención ofenderte —dijo Yuuri con tono manso, ahora incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri. Ya fue aclarado. Así que, ¿por qué no me ayudas a organizar esto?

Víctor le señaló las cajas y Yuuri regresó la mirada a ellas aun sosteniendo el traje. Los ojos castaños de inmediato se iluminaron, parecía contener la euforia del evento y Víctor se limitó a sonreír. Sí, era solo un fan queriendo estar cerca de su ídolo, esas pequeñas cosas parecían darle felicidad. No se encontró con ninguna razón para negársela.

Al final de cuentas, Yuuri sí resultó ser el aliado que creyó ver la primera vez, antes de la descabellada propuesta.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Llegamos al cap final de esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado este avance y la manera en que ellos se van acercando. Ya tengo escrito un encuentro más fuerte de ellos porque necesitan aclarar cosas: ninguno de los dos sabe como actuar con el otro a pesar de que allá pleno interés en hacerlo. La soledad que rodeó a Víctor junto a la personalidad de Yuuri van a provocar algunos, además que Víctor está muy afectado anímicamente con lo que está ocurriendo en su país.

Recordemos que este Víctor no es el que se enamoró de Yuuri en el banquete y fue a Japón dejando todo pensando en el amor de su vida. Este Víctor está huyendo de su país y apenas está conociendo a un Yuuri lejano al patinaje, en apariencia cuadriculado. Así que van a haber comentarios de Víctor bastante desentonantes que van a atentar contra el ánimo de Yuuri, pero Yuuri tampoco es fácil y tiene más confianza que el Yuuri del anime, aunque a veces se siente inseguro ante Víctor.

¡Espero que les guste este fic! Y para los que me leen aquí y esperan a Iridiscencia o Matryoshka, les comento que pronto retomaré con ellos. Estoy en un tema de mudanza durante este mes, intentaré escribir algo durante este tiempo, pero de no ser así, seguro después de febrero retomo ambos fics ya cuando me haya mudado. Agradezco un poco su paciencia.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** A mi también me emocionan muchísimo los acercamientos, y los que vienen será más OMG, cuando ellos puedan quitarse esas máscaras e ir mostrando quienes son será aún más emocionante. 3 ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** ¡Me han gustado tus dos teorías! Veamos como vas descartando conforme se vayan revelando nuevos datos de Yuuri. ¡Gracias por leer!


	24. 21 — La gran barrera

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **21 — La gran barrera**

—Este fue el traje que usaste en tu segunda olimpiada, en Vancouver.

Víctor miró con interés el brillo en los ojos de Yuuri mientras alzaba el traje y admiraba el acabado. Podía recordarlo: fue un traje hecho para verse como un Zar, con incluso la banda del reinado y las medallas que colgaban de forma decorativa. La chaqueta era de un tono rojo y el pantalón ajustado en negro resaltaba los detalles dorados.

—El tema lo creaste inspirado en la película de Anastasia y lo usaste en el programa corto.

—Así es —asintió, mientras recogía el que había usado para Stammi vicino, agarrando la chaqueta violeta entre los detalles reales que se alejó un poco más de la historia rusa y lo acercó a lo que más deseaba—. Veo que estás muy al tanto de mi carrera.

—Bueno… es información que se encuentra en todos lados…

Pero nadie sabía que la decisión de tomar en esa temporada canciones inspiradas en Anastasia, la película animada que estaba lejos de representar la realidad rusa, tenía raíces muy personales. Tampoco Víctor pensaba hablarlo en ese momento y se enfocó en guardar el nuevo traje en el closet, mientras Yuuri dejaba el que admiró allí, sobre la caja.

—A ver si recuerdas ese. —Le señaló uno negro, tenía pocas decoraciones, pero era resaltable la pequeña capa que caía de sus hombros. Notó de inmediato el modo en que Yuuri contuvo el aire, antes de empezar a sacarlo de allí—. ¿Lo reconoces?

—C-creo…

—Temporada 2009-2010, antes de tener que abandonar el GPF por una lesión en el tobillo.

—Pero regresó en la copa Europea de Estonia y venció a Masumi Ritz, representante de Suiza en su última competencia.

—Oh sí, Masumi no estaba enojado. Luego me invitó a beber en el bar del hotel y terminamos en buenos términos. Chris acababa de llegar a la categoría senior.

Calló cuando notó los ojos de Yuuri destellando, como si fuera una esponja absorbiendo todo lo que pudiera decir. Víctor no se sentía en libertad de hablar mucho sobre su vida privada, no quería encontrarse con la horrorosa sorpresa de que su _daddy_ resultara tener la lengua muy larga y esos secretos fueran expuestos. Solo le sonrió, como si así le hiciera ver que todo estaba bien y se encontraban en confianza.

—Este… —escuchó a Yuuri hablar, alzando ahora un traje verde que le hizo recordar a su primera olimpiada—. Fue en Francia…

—Sí… —miró de reojo lo que contenía la caja y reconoció otro traje, que Yuuri no tardó en sacar de allí—. ¿Y ese?

—El último mundial de su temporada como junior… —El traje negro en mallas con la pedrería y la pequeña falda que se adivinaba a un lado de él se alzó en medio de ellos. Víctor miraba los ojos destellantes de Yuuri, encontrando más preguntas que respuestas en ellos.

—Así es, como tenía el cabello largo, llevé un traje sugerente para hombres y mujeres. Fueron mis primeros problemas con la federación.

Yuuri le miró por un momento y luego arrastró la mirada hacia el suelo mientras el traje negro aún estaba en sus manos. Lo vio soltar el aire como si contuviera muchas cosas que quisiera decir, pero aún no se atreviera a hacerlo.

—Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo. —Yuuri renegó—. En serio, la cláusula de las preguntas era más para obligarte a responder. —La mirada de Yuuri volvió hacia él, mientras acomodaba otro de los trajes en el closet y Makkachin olfateaba el lugar junto a Vicchan—. Algo me decía que sería difícil que me contestaras.

—¿Por qué quiere que le conteste?

—¿Cómo te conozco sin eso? —Yuuri volvió a hacer una minúscula mueca—. Ahora que he visto un poco más todo lo que tienes y haces, me da curiosidad conocerte. Podríamos ser amigos.

Víctor notó que Yuuri hizo silencio y se apartó de las cajas, aunque seguía sosteniendo en sus manos el traje negro que había usado por última vez. Permitieron que los minutos se llenaran de ese silencio no molesto, más si necesario, para que ambos pudieran acomodar sus pensamientos. Al menos así Víctor los sintió.

Cuando la nueva caja estuvo vacía, Víctor la retiró y abrió la siguiente. Cada traje tenía una historia que él no develaría aún.

—Hoy me reuní con el equipo de Yuri on Ice. —Yuuri habló y Víctor le prestó atención mientras acomodaba su nuevo traje—. La idea es que hoy estuviera con nosotros para presentarle al equipo de trabajo del anime.

—Lamento eso, pero nadie me avisó con tiempo. Si voy a tener que seguir una agenda, agradezco que me informen con antelación. —Contrario a lo que pensó, Yuuri asintió sin demora, dándole la razón—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Sayo-sama y Kubo-sensei son dos grandes admiradoras suyas. Nos encontramos hace dos años en los juegos olímpicos de Sochi. —Víctor le miró con interés—. Están emocionadas de trabajar con usted, aunque la idea de ellas es un poco vergonzosa. —El ligero sonrojo del empresario le pareció divertido. Incluso se sonrió al notarlo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trata? —Yuuri apretó sus labios y viró hacia un lado su atención. El traje era olfateado por Vicchan mientras colgaba de las manos de Katsuki—. Bueno, no importa, supongo que después me enteraré.

—Sí…

—El tema que realmente me importa ahora, es sobre mi entrenamiento. ¿Quién será el encargado? No conozco a nadie relevante en este país.

—La persona que se encargará de entrenarlo viene mañana. Es Minako Okukawa, exbailarina del The Royal Ballet, ha encabezado durante años la academia de ballet en Karatsu.

—¿Tiene experiencia en patinaje?

—Durante un par de años, sí.

—¿Por qué debería confiar que es la más indicada para entrenarme?

—Le pido que primero la conozca y vea su método de trabajo. En caso de que no sea lo que guste, podemos hablarlo y buscar otra opción. —Víctor, quien le había retirado la mirada por seguir colgando trajes, volvió a observarlo con seriedad.

—Pero quiero saber por qué la escogiste a ella. —Yuuri volvió a callar y retiró el traje del alcance de Vicchan, porque este jugueteaba con el pantalón del traje enterizo—. Yuuri… —insistió—. Merezco saber la razón.

—Fue mi profesora de ballet durante años, desde que era un niño. —Víctor enarcó una ceja con la nueva revelación. ¿Ballet? Yuuri le miró tenso mientras le miraba, como si significara un gran esfuerzo hablar de eso—. No conozco a nadie mejor para guiarlo. Además, ha ganado el Benois de La Danse y estuvo como _prima ballerina_ en los mejores teatros de Inglaterra y Francia durante su carrera. Tiene los méritos para ello. Ryu-san hablará con usted para decirle lo demás, será él el encargado de manejar su agenda, así que le pido que confíe en él. Yo ya debo irme.

Yuuri se mostró apresurado para salir: dejó el traje sobre una caja y se movió rápido para la salida. Víctor fue capaz de leer en sus gestos la necesidad de huir.

—Yuuri. —Lo llamó, antes de que se atreviera a cruzar la puerta—. Puedes llevarte el traje.

—¿Eh? —Víctor le miró atento, pues Yuuri había volteado francamente sorprendido.

—Qué puedes llevarte el traje, el que acabas de soltar. —Los ojos del japonés fueron al traje negro que había dejado sobre la caja—. Parece que te gustó y sinceramente no es que pueda volver a usarlo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —afirmó sin problema, notando con interés el modo en que los colores no solo subían al rostro de Yuuri sino que contagiaban el brillo de su mirada. No quiso pensar el uso que Yuuri pudiera darle a esa pieza.

—Claro.

Esperó en silencio que Yuuri dejara de dudar, se acercara a la caja y tomara de nuevo el traje con una devoción tan palpable que le fue imposible no sentir un ligero calor en su pecho junto al recordatorio mudo de que la admiración de ese chico era bastante clara y que eso significaba un peso de no decepcionarlo sobre su cuello. Ser el mejor ídolo parecía la nueva meta que debía ponerse, más allá de ser el mejor patinador.

Cuando le vio dar la reverencia acartonada y regresar sobre sus pasos, Víctor volvió a llamarlo. Ya había decidido que, sea lo que sea que Yuuri buscaba de él, parecía estar más enfocado a vivir de cerca su carrera así que se esforzaría por ser el mejor ídolo que pudiera ser, aunque eso significara vivir con una máscara durante ese año.

—Yuuri, una cosa más. —El chico volvió a detenerse para voltear y mirarle—. Si ya estoy aquí, espero que aproveches mi estancia. —Pareció no comprender—. Hasta ahora no veo diferencia entre estar o no estar aquí para ti, Yuuri.

A pesar de ver el apagón que llenó sus ojos, recibió de respuesta una afirmación. Víctor lo vio partir de su habitación acompañado por Vicchan.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estoy tan feliz de ver como avanzan ellos. Se me han adelantado en algunos momentos, pero, en general, el fic está siguiendo el curso que buscaba. Me hace feliz pensar que pese a todo los dos están dispuestos a acercarse y están tratando de hacerlo. Además, las escenas que tengo en mi mente para futuro me calientan el corazón.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Los leo todo, pero estoy bastante complicada para responder, sobre todo en wattpad. Pero me hace feliz leerlos y reconocer que les gusta este trabajo.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Aoww me alegra saber que te alegro la semana con estos pequeños capítulos. Gracias por el apoyo que recibo de tu parte y espero que te sigan gustando los acercamientos. ¡Yo ya tengo vistas algunas escenas preciosas que se iran dando conforme se conozcan!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Jajajajajaja es que ambos están bastante incómodos con el otro, sin saber que esperar o como acercarse. Yuuri tiene muchos deseos de hacerlo y Victor más bien intenta entender ese deseo. Será una interesante visión para un psicologo ver como se van a acercar.


	25. 22 — La gran llegada

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **22** **— La gran llegada**

—¡Yuuri! —El escándalo que Phichit hacía tras la llamada le distrajo del golpeteo sordo de su pecho. Estaba con los labios apretados y escuchaba a Phichit hablar sobre lo increíble que había reaccionado el fandom del patinaje en América tras saberse la noticia. Minami también estaba en línea, solo mirando—. ¿No nos vas a decir cómo lo lograste?

Y Yuuri todavía se preguntaba cómo aprovechar la llegada de Víctor, ahora que había sido capaz de decirle esas palabras y él lo había confrontado con su verdadero deseo. No quería pensarlo demasiado porque todas las ideas que tenía le parecían descabelladas, extrañas y vergonzosas.

¿Patinar con él? Ya lo imaginaba mirándolo con esa cara de que el asunto era aburrido y solo cedía por el contrato. Después de todo, jamás estaría a la altura del patinaje de un competidor, mucho menos uno como Víctor. ¿Acompañarlo en competencia? Quería más que eso. No podía ponerlo propiamente en palabras y eso lo alteraba, por lo cual la mañana del domingo en vez de bajar con el resto, se había quedado en la habitación, masticando la presión hasta que recibió la llamada de los dos patinadores más cercanos que conocía.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit hizo un puchero en línea—. ¡Cuéntanos los detalles! ¿Cómo hiciste para que además se quedara en tu casa? ¿Se quedará por mucho tiempo?

—¿Supongo que se quedará por unas semanas en casa de Yuuri-kun hasta que pueda firmar la visa y buscar un apartamento?

Escuchó a Minami razonar y sí, ciertamente eso debió ser lo más lógico. Yuuri ahora se debatía por el contrato que había firmado porque le provocaba ahora deshacerlo y hacer las cosas como las harían las personas normales. Podría hacerlo, seguro que si lo proponía Víctor aceptaría con gusto porque era evidente que se estaba viendo obligado a estar con él. Y Víctor se estaba comportando amablemente, el problema era él que no lograba acostumbrarse, al punto de preferir encerrarse que cruzarse con él en su propia casa. ¿Qué pretendía lograr con esa actitud? Era patético.

—¡Yuuri!

—Le pedí que fuera mi sugar baby. —Soltó de pronto, ofuscado de escuchar a Phichit insistiendo mientras él seguía desenredando a su cabeza. No tuvo problema con decirlo, con toda la seriedad del caso, porque quizás, solo quizás, ellos le ayudarán a tomar la decisión de deshacer el trato o ver cómo aprovecharlo…

Pero ambos estallaron de risa.

Yuuri apretó la mandíbula, sus orejas se sintieron calientes y pronto hizo un mohín con sus labios. Phichit y Minami no podían dejar de reír en la cámara.

—¡Eso fue muy gracioso, Yuuri! ¡Ya aprendes a hacer buenas bromas! —De reojo notó a Phichit secarse una lágrima y Minami todavía reía contra la almohada—. Es en serio, ¿cómo pudiste…?

La puerta fue abierta y Yuuri miró a su hermana aparecer. Fue bueno, lo que más quería en ese momento era cerrar la llamada.

—Debo irme —dijo sin más y cerró la pantalla para dejar la laptop a un lado de la mesa de noche.

—Ya llegaron —anunció sin más. Mari lucía ligera con sus vaqueros y la franelilla que caía sobre su hombro, el cabello mojado y recogido.

La casa se había llenado de algarabía con la llegada de la familia Nishigori y Minako Okukawa. Las niñas no dejaban de preguntar en dónde estaba Víctor y cuándo podrían verlo. Por palabras de Aiko, Víctor se encontraba patinando en la pista desde temprano: se había levantado temprano, hecho ejercicio en el gimnasio y corrido por la cuadra, antes de volver y entrar a la pista. Era un poco más del mediodía y Yuuri estaba en pijama, Mari lucía como si ya hubiera puesto en orden varias cosas de la casa.

Entre Makkachin y Vicchan, los ladridos por las llegadas de las niñas se incrementaron hasta hacer un verdadero escándalo. Todas ellas empezaron a corretear con los perros y a ser perseguidas mientras el personal se encargaba del equipaje de los recién llegados. Afortunadamente, a pesar de que la casa solo tenía seis habitaciones cuando llegaron, Las habían acondicionado para dividirlas en más. Así que podrían alojar a la familia y a la profesora sin problemas. Quedaba aún una habitación desocupada.

—Yuuri. —La voz de Minako lo distrajo y su mirada indicaba que sabía que no se encontraba allí, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar—. ¿Te preocupa algo?

Sí, no encontrar decir con palabras lo que quería de Víctor y que esto no sonara demasiado raro. Más raro que decir que fuera su _sugar baby_.

—Dios mío, ¡es verdad! —La exclamación de Yuko lo alertó y en el pasillo había aparecido Víctor, visiblemente sorprendido con la cantidad de gente que estaba en la sala. Las niñas gritaron al unísono y abandonaron a los perros para sacar sus móviles, cosa que atajó Takeshi antes de que ellas pudieran grabar algo.

—¡Victor Nikiforov! —gritaban las niñas, a punto de lagrimear de la emoción.

—Niñas, ¡ya quédense quietas!

La sonrisa de Víctor fue la de siempre, la misma que veía ante la prensa esa condescendencia silenciosa con la que recibía los halagos y se presentaba ante el mundo. Mari se encargó de hacer las presentaciones, Yuuri se mantuvo callado al lado de Minako, incluso cuando fue ella la presentada. No tardaron en decirle a Víctor lo mucho que lo admiraban, lo triste que había sido todo, pero que contaba con su apoyo. Víctor respondió con un par de frases agradables y amenas para luego disculparse y llevarse a Makkachin a su habitación, indicando que se bañaria para poder comer con ellos.

—Yuuri. —La voz dócil de Yuko llegó a su oído y la mirada franca de su amiga le llenó el corazón—. ¿No sabe?

—Solo que soy su fan, no creo que sea necesario lo demás. —Takeshi asintió a sus palabras y Minako le miraba con bastante atención. Mari se había ido a responder una llamada—. Lamento haberlos llamado tan de repente, pero… necesito que me ayuden manteniendo la pista mientras definimos donde será el lugar donde Víctor patine. Como ahora si va a ser usada más a menudo…

—Nos encargaremos de eso. —Le aseguró Takeshi, apretando el hombro de Yuuri con confianza—. Y por lo demás, no diremos nada. ¿Qué se ha sentido estar tan cerca de tu ídolo de infancia?

—Se siente como si doliera el estómago todo el tiempo.

La sonrisita confiada que escapó de los labios de Yuuri fue correspondida por la pareja de casados. Pronto recibieron el anuncio de Sakura para que los acompañara hasta donde se encontraba su habitación. Entonces, maestra y exalumno quedaron a solas.

—Entonces, ¿ya le contaste que lo estaré entrenando? —afirmó—. ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—No parece muy conforme… aunque creo que no está muy conforme con nada —encogió sus hombros. Entonces Minako sonrió, se arremangó su manga derecha y mostró su brazo como si fuera a alzar pesas.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo dejaré tan agotado en los entrenamientos que se dará cuenta que no podría tener a nadie mejor! —Yuuri le sonrió en respuesta, confiado que Minako lograría ganarse su atención y respeto—. ¡Me encargaré del resto!

A pesar de ello, bajó la mirada y se mostró cabizbajo. Era difícil de explicarlo, pero repentinamente estaba pasando por una crisis de inseguridad que no lograba poner en palabras porque estaba entre la sensación de que estaba pidiendo demasiado, el sentirlo inmerecido y el pensar que quizás estaba obligando a Víctor a vivir algo que realmente no quería vivir por su egoísmo. Y a eso, se sumaba el hecho de ser incapaz de hablarle como cualquier otro, le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarlo como un dios. Y él debía sentirse tan solo… ¿cómo podría ayudarlo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su maestra y Yuuri negó de inmediato—. Yuuri.

—Espero que todo salga bien. —Levantó la mirada para decirlo y Minako le miraba con interés—. Lucharé para que todo salga bien.

—Saldrá bien. Contigo no puede ser diferente.

La confianza de Minako le hizo recuperar un poco las fuerzas, mirarle y sonreírle, a pesar de que no fuera precisamente el proyecto, su juego o el anime lo que le preocupara. Le inquietaba Víctor, como se acostumbraría y si él podría llegar a hablarle como a otra persona sin sentir que sus rodillas aplaudían. Le preocupaba no convertirse en algo decepcionante **.**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Y vamos avanzando con ellos. ¡Quería ya traer a Minako porque será parte importante también del crecimiento de ellos dos! ¿Cómo será la comunicación entre ella y Víctor? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Qué puede enseñarle Minako a alguien como Víctor Nikiforov?

Jajaja y creo que no puedo culpar a Phichit y Minami de no creer lo que Yuuri ha dicho xD

* * *

 **Anónimo** : Jajajaja sí, Kubo mencionó algo de ser bailarín sobre hielo, pero quise tomarme la licencia porque me gusta mucho pensarlo como uno de los ex competidores de Víctor. ¡Sí! Minako es genial para el papel y desde que supe que fue la entrenadora de Yuuri cuando estaba en la junior me quedó la piquiña xD

 **naruhina149:** Aowww me alegra mucho que te parezca así. Poco a poco irán acercándose más. Ayer escribí un capítulo del fic que me encantó mucho por como van avanzando 3 ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto!


	26. 23 — La gran verdad

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **23 — La gran verdad**

En el comedor de la casa habían comido todos los presentes para celebrar la llegada de la familia Nishigori y Minako con tazones de Katsudon. Víctor no pudo quejarse de ello. Mientras los dos perros comían en sus envases, olisqueando la comida del otro, Víctor disfrutó del platillo comiéndoselo con gusto después de una jornada de entrenamiento autoimpuesta. También respondió algunas preguntas que la pareja Nishigori hizo y rio ante los comentarios de Minako, pasando así una agradable velada.

Sabía que el katsudon tenía una composición muy pesada para su dieta, pero quiso tomarse esa licencia aprovechando la temporada baja, pues el platillo era una gloria traída del cielo. Incluso bromeó de ello en la mesa, cuando Minako se lo hizo notar señalándole el plato. Repentinamente se sintió bastante bien con la nueva visita, muy a pesar de que Yuuri pasara toda la cena en silencio.

Cuando acabó todo, se despidió en la mesa y llevó a Makkachin al patio para que caminara un poco antes de ir a dormir. Fue sorpresivo que, al regresar a la casa, Ryu lo estuviera esperando en la mesa con una tranquila sonrisa, junto a Minako.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, Víctor-sama. ¿Podría acompañarnos un momento?

—Pensaba ya dormir —indicó, aunque de todos modos se sentó en el asiento desocupado al lado de Ryu.

—Lo sé y lamento interrumpirlo, pero fueron instrucciones de Yuuri-sama.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—Se ha ido a acostar. Tiene una agenda difícil esta semana.

—Dile que quiero estar atento de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi carrera, y si son esas las actividades difíciles que tendrá que atender esta semana, me gustaría saberlo.

El tono demandante de Víctor fue bastante elocuente: no le gustaba la idea de que Yuuri se encargara de todo sin informarle, que no le avisaran con tiempo de lo que esperaban de él y además que Yuuri no cumpliera con su trato. Dijo una hora de tiempo de calidad con él y apenas han pasado tres, si acaso. Y aunque no tenía idea de para qué lo querría ni si valdría la pena hacerlo, al menos quería sentir que estaba cumpliendo su parte del contrato.

—Lamento que haya sido demasiado atropellado. —Repentinamente, Ryu se levantó de su asiento para hacerle una ligera reverencia que cortó con el ambiente calmo que tenía. —No hay excusa para ello, por eso vamos a resolverlo de inmediato. —Víctor no se esperó aquello, y se quedó mudo mientras veía a Ryu volver a sentarse frente a él.

—No hacía falta disculparse… —emitió en un tono tímido, todavía sorprendido. Minako solo le miró de soslayo.

—Los temas que tiene ocupado a Yuuri-sama no sólo corresponden a su carrera, sino a su empresa y el proyecto del anime —explicó Ryu mientras movía su tablet hacia las manos de Víctor, ofreciéndola—. De todos modos, me ha entregado la responsabilidad de organizar su rutina. Es probable que Mari-sama tenga que viajar a Rusia dentro de unos días, así que Yuuri-sama manejará el negocio y los medios hasta que ella regrese.

—Yo solo quería estar más al tanto de...

—¡Vaya que eres exigente! —La voz de Minako bailó en el aire y Víctor le dedicó una mirada curiosa—. Eso es bueno, así no tendrás excusas cuando me encargue de exigir.

Allí estaba Minako, con el mentón soportado de su mano mientras le observaba atenta. Yuuri estuvo en lo cierto cuando habló de los méritos de ella y a Víctor le sorprendió lo joven y conservada que se veía.

—Yuuri me dijo ayer que serías tú quien estaría a cargo de mi entrenamiento. —Víctor sonrió de manera sagaz—. Estuve buscando un poco de información y me he encontrado con algo muy bueno.

—Por supuesto, Víctor Nikiforov, ¿aún dudas lo exigente que es Yuuri para escoger a los que tiene cerca? Deberías sentirte afortunado. —Ella asestó con una sonrisa traviesa y Víctor no pudo evitar el sentirse complacido.

Ryu le hizo entrega del cronograma y Víctor revisó la rutina que habían establecido para él. Las horas de entrenamiento estaban ya planificadas, según rezaba en la agenda, además del ejercicio cardiovascular y la hora de gimnasio, tendría dos horas de ballet a cargo de Minako y luego cuatro horas de entrenamiento en la pista. También habían apartado tiempo para ser atendido por un equipo médico especializado y masajes para sus músculos, todo estrictamente establecido, junto a las clases de japonés que se extendía dos horas al día. Nada estaba al azar.

Entre esos deberes, se encontraban otros igual de importantes en esa semana: la firma del visado en la embajada y del poder que tendría que entregarle a Mari para que fuera a Rusia a atender y cerrar las contrataciones que habían quedado pendiente. También la apertura de la cuenta, la entrega de la tarjeta de crédito y la firma del contrato oficial para Yuri on Ice.

—¿Está de acuerdo con esto o desea cambiar alguna?

—No, parece bien… —Víctor miró a Ryu con interés—. Pero no veo las que Yuuri también me pidió: una hora para nosotros y una salida semanal. No veo nada de eso aquí.

—¿Cómo? —La franca reacción de Ryu le hizo entender que no sabía nada. Incluso, el japonés intercambió mirada con Minako quien lucía igual de confundida—. Lo lamento, Víctor-sama, Yuuri-sama no me indicó nada al respecto.

—Está bien, supongo que lo hablaré con él directamente —suspiró irritado—. Lo que sí quisiera es que no ocuparan ni mi tarde noche de sábado ni el día domingo. Me gustaría aprovecharlo para distraerme.

—Así será. Si hay algo más que quisiera cambiar por favor infórmelo. Soy el encargado de cuidar de usted en nombre de Yuuri-sama.

Víctor creyó que no había nada más que hablar y decidió esperar a que las cosas se dieran. Así se puso de pie, dispuesto a descansar. No obstante, al hacerlo escuchó a Minako levantarse para llamarlo en francés y tuvo que girar de nuevo mientras Makkachin esperaba sentado por el movimiento de su dueño. La mujer a pesar de sus cincuenta y tanto años, se veía joven, esbelta y enérgica. Tenía una sonrisa confiada y una mirada hecha de hierro. Ya sabía la trayectoria que Minako había tenido en el extranjero, pero le daba más curiosidad el hecho de que fuera profesora de ballet de Yuuri.

—Antes de que te retires, Víctor, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas.

—Por fin alguien en esta casa que me habla sin el san o sama —Víctor le sonrió con indulgencia al responder fluidamente en francés y vio a la mujer detenerse frente a él con orgullo, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada llameante. Un poco le dio a recordar a Lilia Baranovskaya, era notable su formación como bailarina.

—Bueno, no tengo por qué hacerlo contigo. Podrás llamarme Minako, yo te llamaré Víctor. Quiero que sepas que he admirado tu trabajo durante hace muchos años, desde que entraste a la categoría senior —explicó con altivez la mujer y Víctor enarcó una ceja con curiosidad—. Eso significa que he estudiado muy bien tu estilo, conozco tus fortalezas, tus debilidades y me encargaré de ensalzar las unas mientras minimizo las otras.

—¿Mis debilidades? —fue imposible que un ligero reproche no se filtrara en su tono.

—Así es. Las tienes Víctor y estoy segura de que las sabes porque has sabido ocultarlas muy bien. —El rostro del pentacampeón dejó de mostrar amabilidad por un momento, como si estuviera siendo tocando en un punto delicado. Minako, lejos de preocuparse, prosiguió—. No hay peor desgracia para un artista que sentirse estancado y, me temo Víctor, que esta última temporada es eso lo que pude notar de ti. Pero no te preocupes. —La sonrisa de Minako contrastó con la repentina frialdad que llenó el rostro de Víctor—. Me encargaré de que arreglemos eso.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido? —Victor arrastró las palabras con una falsa cortesía que alguien con la experiencia de Minako supo identificar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la verdad? —interrogó ella con una ceja enarcada—. No te has reinventado, tus dos programas de esta última temporada han demostrado tu dificultad de sentirte cómodo en el papel. Fue la primera vez que te vi patinar y pensé que te hubiera quedado mejor esta presentación si fueras más joven o más inocente. Es cierto que ganaste, pero dime, ¿te sentiste satisfecho con el resultado? Si es así, si te conformas con esa patética imitación, entonces no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí y puedo decirle a Yuuri que busque a cualquier entrenador que se ocupe de hacerte seguir tu rutina.

Víctor no encontró palabras para definir cómo se sentía: enojado, sorprendido y malhumorado no llegaban expresarlo. Era difícil darle una sola palabra cuando la amalgama de emociones le habían apretado la espalda. Porque, para hacerlo aún más difícil de asimilar, estaba el hecho de que no pudo quitarle la razón. De que sentía que Minako Okukawa le hablaba con la más cruda de las verdades.

Soltó el aire y vio a Minako sonreír victoriosa. La escuchó despedirse, haciéndole saber que desde temprano estará al pendiente de su rutina.

—¿Es cierto que entrenó a Yuuri en el ballet? —Víctor no pudo quedarse con esa pregunta y por eso la soltó en francés, esperando que ella le respondiera antes de irse.

¿Qué clase de bailarín hubiera sido Yuuri en manos de esa mujer? Incluso, ¿qué clase de patinador hubiera sido? ¿Por qué Yuuri no era ninguna de esas cosas?, era lo que pujaba por saber mientras veía a Minako como si ella tuviera esas respuestas.

Pero ella volteó, con el cabello haciendo una curva sobre su hombro y la mirada con una intensidad que quemaba. Su sonrisa se dibujaba con seguridad en su rostro.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de Yuuri, Víctor. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que le traigas esa medalla de oro.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Tuve que adelantar el cap proque mañana me toca el día fuerte. ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! En este me gustó mucho la primera interacción entre coah y estudiante. ¿Cómo la sienten? ¿Les gusto también?

Es patente que a Victor en la serie le gustó muchísimo el katsudon, hecho que se repetirá aquí. Aunque no ha probado aún el de mami Hiroko xD

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Sí, tienes razón. Si tiene ese pensmaiento es probable que fallé en el proceso o se frustre. Peor veremos como le irá, en este fic Minako tendrá un papel más protagonico, ¡espero que te agrade eso!


	27. 24 — La gran maestra

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **24 — La gran maestra**

La mañana de lunes inició con todos trabajando en sus quehaceres. Yuuri ya no se encontraba en casa junto a Mari desde muy temprano, las niñas jugueteaban con Makkachin y Vicchan y él acababa de salir para su rutina de trote matutino, esta vez acompañado en bicicleta por Minako, quien parecía tener energía para hacer eso y mucho más.

Se sentía extraño estar con alguien más después de vivir su carrera al lado de Yakov, quien lo había apoyado desde que era un niño con su particular forma de ser. Las instrucciones de su nueva entrenadora eran claras y demandantes, pero sin dejar de hablarle en un tono moderado y respetándole como el adulto que era. Esta vez no hubo gritos cuando desobedecía, pero también debía admitirse que no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Minako Okukawa se había ganado su respeto sin necesidad de uno. Era probable que la queja de Yakov estuviera en lo cierto y él se hubiese aprovechado del tiempo y la confianza compartida para salirse con la suya.

Después de treinta minutos trotando, detuvo su carrera cuando Minako se estacionó con la bicicleta en las inmediaciones del parque Gontanda Minami, donde los árboles cubiertos de flores rosadas les daba la bienvenida y el espectáculo de los cerezos llenó sus ojos. Sus labios se abrieron no solo para recoger el aire sino para denotar su estupor ante el precioso evento.

—¿Estamos en Hanami? —Minako asintió a sus palabras ahogadas mientras recogía su largo cabello en una cola. Víctor siguió observando con fascinación la caída de los cerezos a su alrededor, esta vez con sincero interés.

—De hecho, ya está por acabar. Las flores brotaron hace varios días, ya. ¿No las habías visto? —preguntó. Víctor renegó mientras secaba la gota de sudor bajo su barbilla—. Pensé que Yuuri te habría traído.

—Yuuri apenas puede tolerar mantenerme la mirada fija durante cinco minutos. —No pudo evitar el tono de hastío que le provocaba esa sensación, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo allí si era esa su actitud. Le hacía sentir incómodo no saber comportarse con él, ni qué esperar de él.

—Seguro con el tiempo eso cambiará. Jamás pensé que Yuuri fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero mi muchacho es un chico temerario.

—¿Me puedes hablar de él?

—Te dije que no estoy aquí para eso —Los ojos de Minako brillaron con un tono travieso—. Pero si quieres conocerlo, ¿por qué no lo invitas a _yozakura_? —Víctor la miró sin comprender—. Es observar las sakuras en la noche. No sé a qué clase de acuerdo habrán llegado, pero con Yuuri vas a tener que ser más claro sobre lo que quieres o no, Yuuri responde mejor de esa manera.

—¿No debería ser él quien diga lo que quiere? —cuestionó, pues era claro que Yuuri lo tenía allí por algo. Sea ver su carrera, sea compartir con él, pero era algo que él pidió por su cuenta.

—Para Yuuri es difícil decir exactamente lo que quiere, aunque luche con todas sus fuerzas para obtenerlo. A veces hay que adivinarlo por sus acciones.

Pese a que hubiera querido aprovechar para saber más, recibió instrucciones claras de Minako y se dedicó a obedecer. La mujer estaba al pendiente de su rendimiento: medía los tiempos para cada rutina y le instó a hacer más ejercicio de lo esperado entre sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales y demás. Pronto se percató que además el clima de la ciudad colaboraba para hacerlo sentir más cansado. La camiseta ya se había apegado a su espalda y sentía su rostro mojado y caliente. Minako le observaba desinteresada, en sus ojos no había más que la mirada marcial de una experta en sacar la energía a cualquiera.

Pronto, se halló ya agotado y pidió descansar. Sus piernas le dolían, el calor en verdad lo estaba matando y los pétalos de cerezos caían sobre él dejándole una capa picosa sobre su cabeza y en su espalda, gracias a unos pétalos que se habían colado bajo el cuello de su camiseta. Así se sentó en la grama del parque, recuperando el aliento. Los niños corrían alrededor del lugar y escuchaba algunos perros correr, también podía ver desde allí a varios turistas tomándose fotos en medio de las lloviznas de pétalos.

Minako estaba a su lado, recostada contra un árbol mientras escribía algo en su móvil. Luego se separó, se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas, agotado por el ejercicio, y le tomó una fotografía sin previo aviso.

—¡Se la enviaré a Yuuri! —dijo en tono alegre, tras mostrarle la imagen. Víctor solo se vio tirado entre la lluvia de cerezos, con el short pegado a sus muslos sudados y la camiseta gris ya mojada por el sudor. El rojo en su rostro ya decía lo mal que la estaba pasando por el clima—. Yuuri acababa de preguntarme como iba el entrenamiento. ¡Oh si pudiera subir esto! ¡Sería cómo agotar a un deportista mundial en menos de una hora!

No supo si Yuuri respondió algo al respecto, pero Víctor agradeció que Minako no buscara pedirle que se regresara a casa trotando. El calor de verdad lo estaba haciendo desvariar y extrañó el clima de San Petersburgo. No obstante, el follaje de pétalos de cerezos que caían a su alrededor siguió robándose su atención y se preguntó qué tan bien se vería eso de noche. Quizás debería hacer caso a la recomendación de Minako y pedirle a Yuuri que lo llevara. Le debía una salida, y si iba a estar allí lo mínimo que merecía era eso.

—¿Te gusta? —Minako preguntó y él desvió su atención de los pétalos hasta la mujer que caminaba mientras rodaba la bicicleta a su lado. Habían rodeado a varias manzanas, pero llegar a la mansión era mucho más pronto si agarraban el atajo—. Ver los cerezos —aclaró—. Esto tiene un significado importante para nosotros, a pesar de que ya muchos jóvenes no lo recuerden.

—Tengo entendido que tiene que ver con la costumbre samurai y el sepukku.

—Más que eso. —Minako alegó—. Antes, el ver los cerezos abrirse era una señal de la naturaleza que le decía a nuestros ancestros que era hora de sembrar arroz. Era el final del invierno, el inicio de la primavera. Un nuevo comienzo, sin olvidar nuestra fragilidad.

Víctor miró hacia el cielo, viendo como los pétalos volaban por el viento, arrastrados sin demora hasta caer en algún lugar. Algunos en las aguas de Meguru, otros en las carreteras, los pastos o aceras de la ciudad. Todos ellos encontrando un fin.

—El departamento de meteorología nos informa año tras año cuando florecerán, porque solo tenemos poco más de dos semanas para disfrutarlos. Nos acercamos a ellos, comemos bajo ellos y de alguna manera sentimos que un nuevo inicio comienza. Y mientras haya un inicio, aún hay oportunidades para hacer aquello que no pudimos hacer en el ciclo pasado. ¿Eso significa algo para ti, Víctor?

Víctor calló al detenerse. Solo miró los pétalos fluir con el aire y danzar volando frente a él, mientras meditaba en las palabras que ella le había dicho. Sobre todo, en las de anoche, en esas verdades dolorosas.

Era cierto lo que dijo de sentirse estancado en su carrera, las sorpresas habían dejado de llenarlo. Pero no era que no sorprendería al mundo, el mundo parecía más que complacido con lo que él podía hacer y él estaba lejos de ser alcanzados por otros. No obstante, cuando acababa el entrenamiento, cuando el evento concluía y la medalla de oro estaba en sus manos, seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba. Algo no estaba en su vida, algo lo hacía vivir en una eterna máscara hueca a la que no podía sobreponerse.

 _Stammi Vicino_ fue algo que él escribió. La soledad lo hizo pensar que quizás era momento de tener a alguien, algo que tuvo que negarse durante años de carrera por su estilo de vida, por su disciplina y por evitar complicaciones en su país; pero había estado tanto tiempo sin ello y sobreviviendo con tesón gracias a la ausencia, que no pudo estar seguro de qué se sentiría tenerlo. Dolió que su propia tierra blasfemara a su propio sentir al cambiar el sentido de la letra, que lo obligara a resguardarlo porque aun diciéndolo en poesía, era algo asqueroso y repugnante. Dolió tanto que el enojo fue la única respuesta que pudo soltar, una que se pudiera sentirse menos personal…

—¿Crees que esto es un nuevo comienzo?

—¿Creerlo? Oh Víctor, claro que no. Estoy segura de ello. —Él le miró—. Así que es hora de que abandones todo aquello que creías que te hacía fuerte, porque tendrás que buscar nuevas fortalezas. No tienes mucho tiempo para ello, Víctor. Como el hanami.

Rusia siempre fue un país grande, grandísimo, pero lleno de fragilidades, de grietas, de diferencias que lo hacía sentir débil y expuesto. Rusia era grande y por ello tenía que verse fuerte, aún si se sintiera como un ídolo de oro sostenido por pies de barros. Sin embargo, Japón era diferente. Japón era aguerrida, impulsiva, sagaz. Japón creía en el trabajo en equipo, en el bien común, en la fuerza de su sangre. Era fuerte, porque reconocía que era pequeño. Jamás se conformaba con nada.

Y su tamaño lejos de ser una debilidad, la habían convertido en una fortaleza. Víctor miró los enorme edificios y la modernidad que rodeaba la urbe, y se sonrió al encontrar una verdad tan grande como el monte Fuji: Japón era una potencia porque sabía quién era y lo que podría ser.

Quedarse en Japón quizás no fue del todo una coincidencia. Quizás era hora de aprender de él.

Por eso, al llegar a la mansión y buscar su móvil, le escribió un mensaje a Ryu (ya que no tenía aún el móvil de Yuuri) para pedir que le apartara una hora tanto en su agenda como en la de Yuuri en esa noche porque iría al _yozakura._

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Nuestra querida maestra no se anda con rodeos y ya Víctor está empezando a conocer lo diferente que es Japón de su parís. Estuve averiguando y es fascinante la costumbre de Hanami para los japoneses y lo importante que es. Si buscan en internet sus fotos son preciosas e imaginarme a Víctor lleno de pétalos me hizo demasiado feliz.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, me hizo muy feliz ver que el recibimiento a Minako como entrenadora fue así de positivo. Es emocionante que ver que también ustedes pueden notar el enorme potencial que tiene ella para enseñarle a Víctor y todo lo que puede colaborar para que Victor y Yuuri se acerquen más. Adelanté el cap porque estoy full en la oficina :C pero el cap del viernes es interesante porque conoceremos más de otro personaje. ¿Teorías?

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Jajajaj ¿qué comes que adivinas? Escribí ya el estallido y no va a ser muy agradable pero sí muy importante para el avance. Gracias por leer y sí, ¡Minako ha sido muy directa!

 **Anónimo:** Jajajaj me mataste! XDDDDD Entendpi por completo la referencia xD Sí, Yuuri tendrá que esforzarse un poquito, en el anime no se ve pero se asume que pasó basrtante tiempo para que se fuera abriendo de a poco (sin albur), aquí trataré de que se vea un poco ese proceso. ¡Gracias por leer!


	28. 25 — La gran duda

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **25 — La gran duda**

—Yuuri-sama, Victor-sama ha solicitado que aparte una hora de su agenda para encontrarse con él.

Yuuri giró su mirada hacia Ryu, quien se encontraba en ese momento en la oficina, esperando por los documentos para poder ir a buscar a Víctor junto a Minako y llevarlos hacia la embajada. La extrañeza en la cara del empresario fue bastante elocuente y Ryu la observó con cuidado.

—¿Esta noche? —Ryu asintió—. ¿Tan repentino?

—Dice que quiere ver el _yozakura._ No hay mucho tiempo para aprovecharlo ya.

Yuuri abandonó su postura derecha y sostuvo su rostro entre su mano izquierda, meditó muy bien lo que iba a hacer o decir. Ryu se mostró atento a sus expresiones, lo conocía desde tanto tiempo que era capaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero aguardó hasta que Yuuri lo materializara en palabras.

—Supongo que está bien…

—Entonces la apartaré. Le preguntaré si lo desea en auto o prefiere caminar, aunque estamos bastante cerca de Meguro…

—Puedes preguntarle, Ryu-san.

—Aprovecho entonces para comentarle que ayer, cuando le informé de los planes de esta semana, me dijo que faltaba apartar una hora diaria para sus reuniones y una salida. —Yuuri le miró con una angustia muy palpable en su mirada—. No tenía conocimiento de eso.

Allí entonces sucedió. Yuuri abandonó la estampa del CEO de Yuri on Ice y se convirtió en el joven de veintitrés años que parecía afectado por algo en particular. Ryu sonrió al notarlo, al ver al chico derrumbarse sobre el escritorio de madera, apretar sus cabellos negros y renegar en un silencioso movimiento. Eso le dio el poder de también abandonar el "sama" y acercarse a él, con cuidado, siempre respetando con prudencia el espacio personal que Yuuri guardaba con recelo.

—No sé qué hacer, Ryu-sensei… —su tono de voz fue el de un joven angustiado.

—¿Con qué?

—Con Víctor, con todo esto… ¿Quizás fui demasiado egoísta e imprudente? A pesar de que todo parece ir en orden, temo que en cualquier momento se vuelva una pesadilla. Y no solo eso, está Víctor… no sé qué hacer con Víctor en casa.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer en un primer lugar? —Yuuri sonrió con una mueca al levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia Ryu, quien se había apoyado en el escritorio, a su lado, con las manos tomadas sobre sus piernas.

—¿Puede creer que pensaba que podría verlo, competir, comer juntos, hablarle de todas las competiciones, incluso mostrarle las fotos de los eventos a donde he ido o hablarle de Yuri on Ice? Decirle: por favor, cuando ganes el oro, ¡déjame tocarlo!

—¿Qué te detiene de hacerlo? Me parece un buen plan…

—Qué patético no poder hacerlo yo… —Ryu calló y miró esos ojos marrones de Yuuri, tan honestos y a la vez tan dolidos—. No poder ganar el oro yo… Durante tanto tiempo pensé que podría esforzarme y alcanzarlo en el hielo. Que podría compartir algo real con él, como competidores. No se dio, lo acepto, pero encontrarme ahora con él así suena tan diferente… suena a que simplemente pagué por un pase premium. Que él solo me ve como eso y claro, es evidente. No puedo esperar que me mire como se mira a un competidor si lo único que tengo que le supera es mi cuenta bancaria.

—¿Crees que eso está mal?

—Simplemente no es como quería que fueran las cosas. —Ryu se separó de la madera del escritorio, para mostrarse firme ante él.

—Pero así fueron las cosas. ¿Ganas algo lamentándote por ello ahora? —Yuuri suspiró frustrado—. Déjame decirte algo, Yuuri: no hay manera de que Víctor Nikiforov te vea como un competidor, no si eres ahora su aliado. Y lo que he podido ver de él en estos días que ha estado en casa, es que se siente genuinamente intrigado por saber cómo un joven como tú, a tan corta edad, has logrado todo esto. —El empresario le miró con atención—. Lo hiciste sin patines, lo hiciste sin medallas, lo hiciste sin tener que vencer a gente del extranjero, sin tener que convencer a un jurado durante tres o cinco minutos, levantándote de tus cenizas... y eso, Yuuri, es lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida. No creo que sea solo la cuenta bancaria en donde lo superes.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus ojos expresivos brillaban con humedad. Él mismo sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secar las primeras dos lágrimas que pretendieron caer, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, quitándose momentáneamente sus lentes. Ryu lo miró con cuidado y respeto, permitiéndole ese espacio para que pudiera expresarse, pues sabía que solo con él y Mari se lo permitía. Era necesario eso para que pudiera despejar su mente, acomodar sus ideas y plantear una ofensiva. Yuuri siempre había sido así.

—Hice las cosas mal desde el inicio… —Se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo antes de continuar—. Ahora él tiene una mala imagen de mí.

—¿Te disculpaste? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Él aceptó las disculpas? —Volvió a afirmar—. Entonces queda demostrarle quién eres en realidad.

—Eso quisiera, pero… ¿sabes que hizo hace días?, me regaló uno de sus trajes. —Ryu no comprendió por qué el tono desalentado cuando esa noticia debía ser suficiente para que Yuuri saltara de felicidad—. No pude sentirme más patético y feliz al mismo tiempo. Se lo di a Sakura para que lo pusiera en su lugar. Pero fue así de: "Ey, ten, toma, para que te quede de recuerdo" —Ryu no pudo evitar reír al ver a Yuuri imitar de manera dramática la expresión de Víctor y la forma en que extendía el brazo como si entregara una bolsa de basura inservible. Podía imaginarlo, y claro que comprendía a lo que Yuuri quería llegar.

—Entonces deberías darle una camiseta de Yuri on Ice y decirle lo mismo. —La idea hizo brillar los ojos de Yuuri, antes de reírse e intentar contenerse—. Si es por merchandising, estoy seguro de que tienes la ventaja.

—"Ey, ten, que te quede de recuerdo. Si la cuida bien podría ser objeto de colección"

Ryu rio cortamente al escuchar la nueva dramatización de Yuuri, en una graciosa pose de diva que pocas veces se atrevía a sacar en público. Pero fue agradable ver que de la inseguridad que rodeaba a Yuuri minutos atrás quedaba poco, pues Yuuri sabía perfectamente quién era él y lo que había logrado, solo que el niño que había sido y seguía a Víctor fielmente lo hacía olvidarlo.

Yuuri regresó sus manos hacia el escritorio y se sostuvo con ellas, mientras veía no solo las fotos que había en él, sino la imagen de pantalla donde el personaje de Yuri on Ice tocaba las estrellas con las manos y sus patines de hojilla de plata.

—¿En qué piensa, Yuuri-sama? —Su tono de voz había cambiado mientras veía el perfil de Yuuri puesto en la nada, mirando un punto en la pantalla, aunque ya se había colocado en estado de suspensión. Lo dejó por un momento y aprovechó para revisar el móvil y reír al ver la respuesta de Víctor—. Víctor-sama dice que quiere que paseen a sus perros.

—Di que sí. —Ryu asintió y empezó a responder—. ¿De qué modo puedo dejar de temblar cuando estoy con él y poderle preguntar todo lo que quiero saber?

—Dejándolo de ver como el patinador famoso que es. Víctor-sama es más que eso y por eso está aquí. Y usted es más que su fan, por eso también está aquí.

Yuuri le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y para Ryu fue evidente de que ya el joven empresario tenía más tranquilidad sobre cómo actuar. Le hizo un asentimiento de aprobación, justo en el momento en que la secretaria de Yuri, Mao, pedía permiso para entrar. Cuando lo hizo, ya tenía los documentos listos para proceder e ir a migración.

—Le estaré informando de los avances, Yuuri-sama.

—Estaré al pendiente. Ahora debo reunirme con los accionistas de New York para acordar algunos términos sobre la licencia y el doblaje del juego.

—Le irá bien.

Sin más, Ryu se despidió con una ligera reverencia para permitirle el espacio a Yuuri de continuar con sus obligaciones, satisfecho al haber logrado tranquilizarlo una vez más.

Y Yuuri, al revisar su teléfono y ver la fotografía que Minako le había enviado, asegurando que todo estaba en orden, supo que debía confiar un poco más.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Estoy feliz porque nos acercamos a una de las escenas más cute que he escrito en lo que llevo del fic. Aunque con todo este trabajo de esta semana ya perdí 5 capítulos de adelanto que tenía con respecto a la publicación. ¡Tendré que trabajar duro este fin para poderlos recuperar! Pero ya conocemos más de este enigmático personaje, Ryu-san. ¿Teorías? ¿Por qué lo llama también sensei como Minako?

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, me alegra que la elección de Minako haya sido tan bien recibida y espero emocionada que les guste los capítulos que inicia en la siguiente semana donde tendremos un considerable avance.

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Bueno, las cosas no serán nada faciles ni entre ellos ni para ellos con todo lo de Rusia. Se vienen momentos bastantes tensos, pero sin evitar que avance su relación. Sí, Minako es un personaje interesantísimo y será muy importante para el crecimiento de Victor. Considerpe que ya Yakov dio lo que podía dar.

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Jajajaj lol, a mi tampoco, soy mala para eso. Una sedentaria xD Lo mejor es que aún le faltaba entrenamiento a Victor por hacer, no ha tocado el hielo aún XD


	29. 26 — El gran yozakura

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **26 — El gran yozakura**

La hora pautada fue las ocho de la noche, después de la cena. Yuuri sentía en su estómago una nube a punto de romperle las entrañas. Estaba nervioso, a pesar de haber ensayado las tres preguntas que querría hacerle (porque seguramente Víctor se las exigiría), le era difícil controlarse ante la idea de que de nuevo estaría a solas con él. Pero no se acostumbraría hasta que su presencia no representara una eventualidad. Debía forjar el sentido de cotidianidad con él para que las cosas mejoraran.

Víctor se lo había dicho, debía aprovechar el tiempo que él estuviera allí. Era como el Hanami...

—¿Listo?

Víctor se había vestido con un suave pantalón de algodón blanco y un polo celeste. Se llevó un suéter tejido azul por si hacía frío y calzaba cómodas sandalias de cuero. Él se decidió por vaqueros, un suerte marrón y tenis. Ante la pregunta del patinador, afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y sujetó la correa de Vicchan, quien estaba tan emocionado que ya movía la cola de forma rápida y raspaba el suelo.

—Pobre Vicchan... —Yuuri mordió sus labios al comparar la actitud de su cachorro con la de Makkachin, sentado obedientemente—. ¿Desde cuándo no lo sacabas a pasear?

—Se supone que Sakura-chan debería hacerlo.

—Lo hace, pero es evidente que Vicchan le gusta más que _daddy_ lo haga.

Lo hizo de nuevo. Yuuri sintió una corriente en la espina dorsal al escucharlo y su rostro empezó a quemar. Tuvo que girar la mirada para reprocharle silentemente, pero todo lo que encontró fue el rostro de Víctor visiblemente entretenido con su reacción.

Yuuri refunfuñó y torció la boca mientras daba inicio al paseo. Víctor siguió a su lado, relajadamente, como si ese día no hubiera estado full de responsabilidades y entrenamientos. Según palabras de Ryu, la agenda se cumplió sin imprevisto y los estudios de la visa estaban en proceso. Todo parecía ir bastante bien, aunque Yuuri había preferido evitar el distraerse con lo que las redes sociales dijeran y en palabras de Minako, parecía que Víctor decidió lo mismo.

No se percató que se habían quedado sin hablar por al menos un trayecto del paseo.

 _—Daddy_ —Yuuri rogó que en algún momento dejara de sentir retorcijones al escucharlo—, ¿empezamos con las preguntas? —Asintió—. Empiezo con las mías: ¿Por qué tenías clase de ballet con Minako?

Yuuri tomó aire y luego respondió:

—Minako-sensei conoce a mamá desde que eran muy jóvenes. Estudiaron juntas la preparatoria. Minako-sensei se fue a realizar su carrera en Inglaterra y Mamá se casó tiempo después. Cuando regresó, Minako-sensei abrió una escuela de ballet cerca de la casa, mamá dejaba a Mari-chan en ella. Quería que fuera buena bailarina, pero a Mari-chan nunca le gustó. —Sintió la atenta mirada de Víctor sobre él y el calor de sus mejillas, delatando su pudor al respecto—. Bueno… digamos que, de los dos, fui yo el más interesado.

—Entonces bailas —dijo "sí", apocado—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta mi adolescencia.

—¿Eres bueno?

—Me defiendo…

—¿Y cuánto fue la última vez que bailaste? —Yuuri apretó ligeramente sus labios mientras sostenía firmemente la correa de Vicchan. Este parecía alterado y emocionado por movilizarse.

—En la fiesta de navidad de la empresa… Estaba un poco ebrio.

Y fue una real locura que solo pudo conocer gracias a las fotos que Mari había tomado para su total tortura moral. El rubor alcanzó su rostro por completo, pero era bueno que Víctor se encontrara distraído con los pétalos de cerezos que revoloteaban ahora que estaban más cerca del litoral de Meguro.

Dejaron de hablar por un largo rato, entretenidos observando los pétalos caer y viendo a las personas pasear a su alrededor. Había zonas cerca del litoral con pequeñas mesas para que las parejas se sentaran y disfrutaran de la velada, también había bastante afluencia de turistas. Yuuri andaba de forma autómata, dejándose guiar por Vicchan quien seguía el paso de Makkachin de forma apresurada. Sus pequeñas patas tenían desventaja ante el enorme cuerpo del can de Víctor, quien avanzaba ligeramente sin problemas, observando a su alrededor con interés.

—¿Me tomas una foto allí? —Yuuri miró el lugar que Víctor había señalado, uno de los pilares del barandal hacia el Meguro, en el parque Gontanda Minami.

Yuuri se adelantó mientras esperaba que Víctor encontrara la mejor pose para la foto. Ajustó su móvil y se preparó para tomar la fotografía. Ya imaginaba, sería como las fotografías de sus posters; seguro una pose sensual o casual, mostrando una mirada brillante y orgullosa, con una sonrisa destaja corazones que haría temblar las rodillas de cualquiera. ¿Cómo pretendía tomar una foto sin morir en el intento?

Sorpresa se llevó cuando al enfocar la cámara, Víctor hizo lo que no esperó: se inclinó para cargar a su mascota, y con un Makkachin levantado en dos patas, sonrió en medio de la lluvia de cerezos con una enorme sonrisa de corazón. Fue tal la sorpresa que Yuuri tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —Víctor le miró intrigado.

—N-no, nada. Acomódate. —Volvió a acomodarse y cuando Yuuri hizo clic, escuchó un "yozakura" y le fue inevitable no reír apocado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, ya está. —Le entregó rápido el teléfono y Víctor se puso a revisar la foto.

Ryu tenía razón: Víctor era más que el patinador famoso, en ese momento solo era un turista en Japón.

Acordaron que Yuuri le enviaría la foto y para eso recibió el número de Víctor. El empresario se movió rápido con su móvil y se vio empujado suavemente con Vicchan cuando Víctor se adelantó con Makkachin a seguir avanzando en el litoral. Las flores de cerezos parecían iluminadas cuando caía entre los faroles colgantes sobre los árboles y las luces de la ciudad, muchas de ellas formaban una alfombra rosa bajo ellos y sobre las aguas de Meguru que corrían suavemente en los canales.

De ese modo, tras haberle enviado la foto, notó las dos ocasiones que Víctor le tomaba fotos a un Makkachin que empezaba a cazar los pétalos que caía y algunas selfies cuando se colocaban bajo un árbol o frente al puente. Yuuri le ayudó con un par de fotografías más.

Al cabo de un rato, Vicchan ya se encontraba cansado y comenzó a restregarse contra la pierna de Yuuri buscando atención. Así fue cargado en sus brazos y este en recompensa comenzó a dejar lamiditas en su barbilla. En ese momento escuchó un clic, y su rostro se coloreó de forma intempestiva cuando regresó la mirada hacia Víctor, quien estaba frente a él haciendo algo con su móvil.

—¿Qué hace?

—Tomaba una foto para mi contacto. —Yuuri hizo un mohín insatisfecho y Víctor se sonrió mientras digitaba algo en su móvil—. ¿No me vas a hacer tus preguntas?

Cierto… Yuuri afirmó en un movimiento enérgico con su cabeza y tomó aire, para enfocar sus ojos en los de Víctor sin caer en la tentación de desviar su mirada. Él se veía tan bien con esa ropa tan común, rodeado de luz y pétalos de cerezos… es como si fuese eso su espacio natural. Como si estuviera hecho para estar bañado de luz toda su vida.

—¿Yuuri? —insistió. Se sobresaltó ligeramente mientras Vicchan acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro y él le entregaba las caricias mansas en su lomo.

—¿C-cómo te sientes aquí? —Víctor le miró intrigado—. ¿Te sientes cómodo aquí?

Yuuri esperó por su respuesta, aunque fue evidente para él que había quedado sorprendido.

—¿En serio es todo lo que quieres saber? —Yuuri confirmó con un asentimiento. Víctor, en respuesta, solo soltó un suspiro profundo y dedicó la mirada hacia los pétalos que caían a su alrededor—. Pues, supongo que sí. La casa es enorme, Makkachin tiene espacio para corretear y la cama es cómoda para dormir. Es raro patinar en una pista tan silenciosa, pero ya le he encontrado bastantes ventajas a no tener que compartirla con nadie más. Las personas en casa son amables, aunque me cueste bastante escuchar el Víctor-sama. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a tantas personas en donde vivo, pero no ha resultado molesto. Minako se ve que sabe lo que hace, me lo demostró hoy en los entrenamientos.

—Me alegra saberlo… —El calor que le llenó el pecho fue tan reconfortante, que ni siquiera se preocupó de haber bajado la mirada. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro lleno de satisfacción—. ¿Extrañas a tu equipo? Sé que debe ser… muy diferente, estar en un equipo de patinaje…

—Quizás no como debería. —Levantó la mirada para ver a Víctor—. Le encuentro ventaja a la soledad de la pista. —Asintió comprensivo—. Te queda una última pregunta, Yuuri. Sé creativo, estoy seguro de que quieres saber m…

—¿Te gusta el Yozakura?

Víctor lo miró sinceramente sorprendido, pero Yuuri reforzó su interés en esa pregunta con una mirada atenta y expectante, demostrándole lo importante que era para él saberlo. Entonces, observó con atención la manera en que Víctor rodeó con sus ojos los alrededores, y los pétalos seguían cayendo entre la brisa y las luces colgadas. El sonido suave del agua llenaba el silencio de ellos, acompañado por los murmullos de los transeúntes. Vicchan se sacudió la cabeza para espantar pétalos, Makkachin hizo lo mismo, sacudiéndose por completo porque ya tenía una ligera alfombra de ellos. Víctor pasó su mano por el cabello y encontró un par más entre sus dedos. Yuuri pensó en ese momento que seguro tenía montones en su cabeza, fue más claro cuando Víctor le miró de vuelta como si fuera a confirmar lo mismo.

—Sí, me gusta bastante.

Yuuri le sonrió en respuesta, pues para él era el mejor que hasta el momento había tenido en su vida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Empezamos una nueva semana y para los que leen Matryoshka quiero invitarlos a ser parte de la matryfest, es un evento anual que realizo en mi fanpage de Facebook para compartir recuerdos, confesiones y en esta ocasión, material del fandom de matryoshka creado por ustedes los lectores, para complementar el universo. Estaría feliz si pudiera contar con su apoyo, pueden encontrar la página bajo el nombre "Carolina Villadiego" en Facebook y ver las actividades que estamos planificando allí.

Por otro lado, empezaron las nominaciones al Grand Fanfic Final. Este es un evento anual donde todos podemos nominar a los fics más emblemáticos del 2018 para las diferentes categorías, y los más nominados entraran a votaciones para escoger los favoritos del público. Les invito a buscar la información en la página en Facebook con ese nombre (Grand Fanfic Final) y participar, ¡nominando a los fics que más les guste! Solo deben tener en cuenta que el fic sea de esa categoría, esté actualizado o terminado en el 2018 y no haya ganado en esa misma categoría en la edición anterior. ¡Yo ya estoy preparando mis nominados!

Y, por último, se vienen momentos fuertes en el fic, no a nivel de omg drama lacrimógeno, pero si de situaciones conflictivas no solo entre Yuuri y Victor sino por todo lo que se viene por la residencia de Víctor en Japón, conflicto con la FFKK y demás. Estoy intentando abordar de manera verosímil la posición de Víctor y todo el conflicto que se viene con los cambios de federación, esto también servirá como una forma de acercarlos más. Habrá algunas explicaciones importantes de cómo es la situación para él, que cosas deben tener en cuenta e incluso contexto político por allí metido que trataré de llevar de la forma más amena posible. ¡Espero que les guste lo que tengo preparado!

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta el tiempo quele doy a cada personaje. Hay varios OCs que se acercaran y espero que te gusten también. Me divierte mucho jugar con las interaciones que puedan tener junto a nuestros personajes de YOI.


	30. 27 — El gran tigre

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **27 — El gran tigre**

Por fin lo había logrado. Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba en Japón.

Después de ir a Moscú, a su abuelo para que firmara el permiso de viaje, asegurándole que Víctor le había pedido ir a Japón para entregarle su programa para su debut, ya que le era imposible regresar debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Se justificó convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era una mentirita piadosa, pues Víctor sí le había hecho esa promesa. Y no creería que fácilmente se libraría de ella.

Tras haber pasado por policía migratoria, Yuri y su equipaje de animal print por fin vieron la salida del aeropuerto y los taxis apostados esperando por las visitas. Solo tuvo que buscar la captura del lugar a donde debía ir: había sido fácil, pues al buscar el nombre del videojuego, encontró la página y luego de allí fue cuestión de tiempo llegar a los ámbitos legales de la legislación. Afortunadamente habían habilitado hacía poco la versión de la página en inglés, por lo que supo cuál era la dirección del edificio de Yuri on Ice.

Estaba listo, era hora de enfrentarse honorablemente a Víctor y pedir por el cumplimiento de su promesa. Porque esa sería su temporada de debut y si ya Víctor no competiría por los problemas con la federación y las reglas de la ISU, era su oportunidad para demostrar que Rusia tenía una nueva leyenda en camino.

—¡Ey! —llamó a uno de los taxis agitando con vehemencia su brazo. Tras entrar, dejó tirado la maleta a un lado mientras le señalaba al hombre la dirección respaldada en una captura de pantalla. El hombre asintió antes de iniciar el trayecto.

Yuri se quedó sentado mientras esperaba y veía el tráfico fluir en la ciudad. No era la primera vez que visitaba Tokio, pues ya había tenido que competir en ese lugar en la liga junior. No obstante, era la primera vez que iba solo y no para una competencia. La sensación de libertad fue indescriptible.

¿Qué estaría haciendo, Víctor? Le enojaba en sobremanera la forma en que la fanaticada rusa había reaccionado a sus palabras, catalogándolo casi como una escoria de la sociedad y olvidándose de toda la gloria que había traído al país durante años. Los discursos homofóbicos que habían atravesado a la prensa habían sido tan nauseabundos que muchas veces tuvo que apagar la tv. Decenas de personas apareciendo en redes sociales para argumentar que dejaban de ser fan de Víctor porque no iban a apoyar la sodomía. Unos ridículos, los quería lejos de él. Ni que a Víctor le hiciera falta un fanático menos. Esa bola de imbéciles, se daban demasiado crédito.

Si su masculinidad era tan frágil como para sentirse menos hombres solo por haber seguido a Víctor Nikiforov en su carrera era muy su problema: Yuri estaba muy claro de sus preferencias. Prefería un gato cerca que cualquier otro ser humano que no fuera su abuelo. Y eso era otro punto que, de inmediato, apagó el verde de sus ojos cuando se hizo consciente de él: a su abuelo no le había gustado la idea de que se fuera tras Víctor a buscar la rutina. Tuvo que convencerlo de que solo se trataba de eso y que volvería a más tardar en dos semanas, pero se contuvo cuando su abuelo comenzó con aquel discurso homofóbico de lo que la sociedad aspiraba de un hombre y que esperaba que Víctor no lo influyera de manera retorcida. Amaba demasiado a su abuelo como para decirle algo contrario y prefirió callar.

El que Víctor fuera gay no había afectado en nada: seguía siendo el ganador del mundo y uno de los mejores patinadores de la historia. ¿Por qué era tan difícil verlo así? Todavía recordaba ese momento en que recibió la promesa: Yakov seguía regañándolo por haber intentado un cuádruple en su rutina del programa corto, indicándole que no estaba preparado para ella. Estaba cansado de recibir limitaciones cuando él se sabía capaz de dar más. Entonces Víctor llegó, siempre lo había visto entrenando en la pista, pero solía pasar de él con facilidad y no creía que Víctor estuviera al pendiente de sus resultados. Cuando llegó a proponérselo, Yuri no dudó en aceptar.

Su rutina para el debut… la necesitaba. No había mejor manera de debutar en senior que con la rutina de Víctor Nikiforov.

El taxi se detuvo y el conductor, hablando en un difícil inglés, le indicó que ese era el lugar. Yuri bajó tras pagar y observó el enorme edificio cubierto de cristal que se alzaba en medio de la calle. Se dirigió mucho más seguro a su destino, atravesando la puerta principal para acercarse al par de chicas que recibían a los visitantes. De inmediato, no tardó en preguntar:

—¿Víctor Nikiforov se encuentra aquí? —La chica le preguntó en inglés quien lo buscaba. Eso era una buena señal, sí estaba allí—. ¡Soy Yuri Plisetsky!

La chica, amablemente, le pidió que esperaba mientras hacía la llamada pertinente. Yuri se sintió un poco decepcionado de no recibir a Víctor de inmediato. ¿En qué clase de cosa se había metido estando allí? Pasó casi quince minutos para que alguien más lo llamara y al volver a prestar atención en la recepción, además de la chica que lo había recibido, había otra mujer, enfundada en un traje ejecutivo con su cabello lacio y mechones de color claro entre la base marrón. La misma de la rueda de prensa.

—¿Es él? —preguntó la mujer y Yuri le miró con una mala cara—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Se parece a Takao!

¿Ta-qué?

—¡Soy Yuri! —aclaró de inmediato, asustado al ver como la chica estaba con sus manos en el rostro y casi enviando corazones—. ¡Soy Yuri Plisetsky y vine a buscar a Víctor Nikiforov!

—Oh, ¿vienes por Víctor? ¡Tendré que preguntarle a Yuuri! Ven, sígueme.

Yuri tuvo que hacerlo y comenzó a andar detrás de la mujer que lo miraba con cierto aire de encanto y picardía. Se sentía bastante incómodo, no solo por la presencia de ella sino por el lujo que rodeaba el lugar. Era como estar en uno de los hoteles oficiales en competencia, pero todo el lujo le pertenecía a alguien. ¿Cómo era que Víctor logró tener contacto con esta persona? ¿De dónde lo conoció? No le asombraba que fuera rápido, pues era evidente que Víctor representaba una muy buena inversión, pero de algún modo debió iniciar todo eso. ¿Acaso Víctor lo sabía antes de que saliera la renuncia? ¿Ya lo tenía planificado?

—¡Yuuri estará muy contento! —decía la mujer mientras sonreía—. Ha estado siguiendo tu carrera desde hace un par de años. Ahora mismo está en el departamento de programación en reunión con su equipo, pero no tardará en desocuparse.

—¿Programación?

—Está liderando algunas mejoras para el juego.

Salieron del ascensor y Yuri seguía arrastrando su maleta mientras veía el piso lleno de mobiliario de colores y todo tipo de artefactos de juego, sillones, mesones, enredaderas… en fin, no tenía pinta de una oficina de trabajo, pero la gente se veía concentrada con sus enormes termos de colores y había hasta un dispensador de café y malteadas en las esquinas. Estaba tan distraído que por momentos se detuvo, pero tuvo que acelerar el paso cuando vio a la mujer casi perderse de su vista. Arrastró el equipaje y se movió con cautela hasta llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba, donde vio a varios japoneses salir todos de un salón rectangular con paredes de vidrio y otros quedarse conversando con otro chico que les tomaba la mano. Tenía lentes.

—¡Yuuri! —El aludido volteó y Yuri se sintió un poco más sorprendido al ver que el chico prácticamente dejó a los otros en la sala para apresurarse a salir. Lo reconoció, era él el que aparecía en la foto de la rueda de prensa.

—¡Pero si es…!

—¿Dónde está Víctor? —Yuri arremetió antes de dejarlo hablar. Se sintió crispado de los nervios, ¿por qué lo hicieron esperar si desde el primer momento indicó que quería ver a Víctor? ¿Por qué Víctor no aparecía de una buena vez? Ambos japoneses se miraron y fue el llamado Yuuri quien sonrío de forma afable.

—Está en mi casa.

¿Qué hacía Víctor en la casa de ese joven japonés? Ay no, eso no le gustó para nada.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Y ya llegó el que esperábamos! XD No creían que Yuri se iba a perder su viaje a Japón, ¿no? Claro que decidí aprovechar e incluir algo que no vimos en la serie, pero lo podemos suponer. Para que Yuri fuera a Japón necesitaba el permiso de su representante, así que debió haber conseguido la firma de su abuelo para salirse con la suya.

Y vemos un poco como está la situación en Rusia tras la partida de Víctor, los comentarios homofóbicos que los rodean y que incluso contagian al viejo Nickolai. Hay que recordar que el abuelo de Yuuri vivió la era gloriosa de la URSS y la homofobia es algo muy común así que por eso tiene ese pensamiento retrograda, pero ama a su nieto tanto que le dio el permiso de ir, confiando que es suficientemente "hombre" para evitar no "contagiarse"

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Debo decir que también amo que Victor le diga así a Yuuri xDDD es para revolcarse en la cama de la emoción. Peor poco a poco irá notando la verdadera naturaleza de su dady y le verá con mejores ojos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	31. 28 — La gran indecisión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **28 — La gran indecisión**

Minako veía con ojo clínico la interpretación de Nikiforov. No fue tan complicado concordar con él como creyó en un principio, pues muy a pesar de lo fanática que siempre había sido de su carrera, sabía manejar muy bien sus emociones y actuar a la altura de las circunstancias. Yuuri había puesto en su mano lo más preciado que tenía: más que el juego, más que todo lo que levantó con tesón y esfuerzo, y ella no iba a defraudarlo.

Parecía que Víctor también estaba pensando en no defraudar, más no creía que fuera la confianza de Yuuri, sino a su propio ego dolido después de sus palabras. No había otra razón para que estuviera ejecutando a Stammi Vicino por tercera vez.

Cuando Víctor acabó la interpretación, dirigió su mirada hacía la ex ballerina quien lo observaba con ojos críticos. Su rostro decía todo lo que necesitaba y Víctor empezó a sentirse hastiado.

—Lamento si esperas aplausos de mí, no voy a aplaudir hasta que me convenza tu interpretación.

No los esperaba, Yakov tampoco era dado a aplaudir, no obstante, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para reconocer ese brillo de orgullo cuando hacía una buena rutina y eso bastaba. Ahora, en los ojos de Minako no había nada, más bien torcía la boca insatisfecha y comenzó a caminar como si en verdad le estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo.

—No está siendo muy clara sobre qué le falta a la rutina. —Víctor recriminó, y Minako le miró de reojo mientras avanzaba elegantemente hasta las gradas.

—Ya dije lo que era mi opinión. Te sigo viendo y sigo diciendo: oh, quedaría bien si Víctor fuera joven. —Se sentó con total desparpajo en las gradas, cruzando las piernas para luego apoyar su rostro en la palma de su mano—. ¿Eso te duele, Víctor? ¿Pensar en el "más joven"?

A Víctor no le gustó nada ese tono entre condescendiente y retador de la mujer. Solo se acercó, tan serio como podía estar al sentir que no estaba avanzando en nada.

—El tiempo de un patinador es poco y ya has llegado al final de él. Te quedan unos dos años más, si es que no sufres una lesión, para acabar tu carrera y, aun así, sabiendo eso, pudiendo aguantar un par de años más callado, te has dirigido hasta aquí a enfrentarte a todo este conflicto y el proceso que significa cambiar de federación… —Víctor la escuchó apoyando sus brazos en la barrera, aún sobre la pista—. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó acertadamente.

—¿Debí haberme quedado callado? —interrogó Víctor con un tono peligroso en su voz que era transmitido con el filo de su mirada. Minako torció más la sonrisa.

—No he dicho eso, Víctor. Estás muy a la defensiva y eso también está afectando tu rendimiento —puntualizó de forma certera—. ¿Qué temes? ¿Ser señalado? ¿Que ya dejen de apreciar tu innegable talento por culpa de lo que ha pasado? Pero, en primera instancia, todo esto te lo hubieras podido ahorrar si te hubieras quedado callado —desestimó con un movimiento de su muñeca en el aire—. Así que hay algo más, Víctor, algo más fuerte que la tranquilidad de lograr sorprender al público y ganar medallas. Algo que te hizo decir: basta. Pero no estoy para hablarlo en este momento, necesito avances —añadió con un alzamiento de ceja. Víctor apretaba su garganta con la necesidad de responder algo que no existía. No tenía respuesta—. ¿Has pensado en tu tema de esta temporada?

—Sí. —Víctor se deslizó hasta la salida de la pista y Minako se levantó para pasarle sus protectores. Al cubrir la cuchilla, se adelantó hasta su morral de entrenamiento y sacó una memoria extraíble—. ¿Dónde va esto?

—Yo me encargo.

Minako se movió hacía un lado y abrió una pequeña compuerta en donde se pudo ver el equipo de sonido. Víctor enarcó una ceja, pues no había notado en donde se encontraba y por eso se había conformado con imaginar el tema. Vio la rendija de la memoria y luego cuando Minako sacó el pequeño control y le hizo una señal para que volviera a la pista.

—¿Yuuri ya las escuchó? —Víctor negó con un movimiento antes de colocar los protectores sobre la barra y deslizarse—. Bueno, veremos si son lo suficiente buenas para que las vea ahora.

—Había estado trabajando en ella desde hace un par de meses. —Prefirió no hacer caso a la leve insinuación de que sus ideas pudiera no ser adecuada. Minako le miraba desde la distancia—. Pero no decido aun cuál de las dos versiones usar. Sé que el programa libre será uno llamado Yuri on Ice —Minako sonrió ante esa mención—. Así que tengo que escoger para el programa corto a cualquiera de las dos.

—¿Qué es lo interesante de estas dos? —preguntó visiblemente curiosa.

—Es la misma melodía con dos distintos arreglos, una evocando el amor _eros_ y otra evocando el amor _agape_.

—Amor es un buen tema de temporada, sobre todo en tu situación —analizó la mujer con los brazos cruzados, el abrigo azul acolchado que la cubría del frío de la pista se abultaba en ellos. Víctor suspiro con un deje de inseguridad.

—Eso serviría, pero Yuri on Ice no suena a amor.

—Oh Víctor, Yuri on Ice es amor en su estado puro. —Víctor alzó una ceja al escucharla con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Es el tema que Yuuri creó para el juego, ha sido el opening en todas sus versiones.

—¿Amor a qué?

—Me sorprende la pregunta, Víctor. ¿No te parece evidente?

Minako abrió los brazos y señaló todo el lugar: las paredes claras, el piso de hielo completamente lustrado, el frío que mantenía a la pista en la temperatura ideal. Víctor miró todo con sus manos en la cadera, incluso a sus patines puestos sobre la superficie.

—Ahora, quiero que me muestres esos dos temas. —Minako accionó el equipo y Víctor comenzó a escuchar la primera melodía, un precioso sonido de una coral cayendo sobre ellos como si estuviera oyendo un coro de ángeles.

En ese momento la puerta de la pista fue abierta y unos pasos apresurados se escucharon. Víctor regresó la mirada al pasillo al mismo tiempo que Minako apagaba la melodía y, antes de lo pensado, miró con asombro e incredulidad la figura de Yuri Plisetsky atravesar el pasillo con la expresión asqueada que lo caracterizaba.

— _¡Veo que estás de maravilla, Víctor!_ —gritó el chico al señalarlo. Víctor no lo creyó jamás posible, pero escuchar el ruso después de tanto tiempo se sintió como una coral de ángeles, aunque fuera más un ladrido—. _¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro!_

— _¡Yuri!_ —La expresión de felicidad de Víctor fue genuina, pero la mirada de Yuri no se suavizó, más bien lo vio con el reproche marcado y el gracioso gesto enfurruñado que se veía tan divertido en su rostro—. _¡Has venido a visitarme! ¿Yakov te dio permiso?_

— _¡No te creas mucho, anciano! ¡Me debes algo!_

La cara de despiste fue muy evidente y Yuri pareció a punto de estallar: el rojo aumentó para cubrirle el rostro mientras lo miraba con intensidad. Entonces Víctor abrió los ojos, tomó aire y golpeó su puño contra su palma como si dijera: ¡eureka!

— _¡Te refieres a eso!_ —Yuri rodó los ojos—. _Jajaja ¡la había olvidado!_

— _¡Ya me lo imaginé!_ —Lejos de mostrarse molesto, desvió la mirada—. _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes que vivir aquí en esta casa?_

Detrás de él, la figura de Yuuri Katsuki se mantenía silente, escuchando la conversación en ruso, aunque no entendiera nada. Entonces Víctor lo miró y con un gesto divertido levantó la mano como si lo que fuera a decir en inglés resultara evidente.

—Es que Yuuri es mi _daddy._

Yuuri se convirtió en un farolito de navidad. Minako soltó la quijada antes de dirigir su atención hacia el empresario y Víctor vio desde la distancia la manera en que Yuuri se envaró al sentir la mirada potente de Minako Okukawa.

 _—_ ¡Katsuki Yuuri! —Ella gritó.

—¡Voy a atender una llamada! —respondió el empresario para desaparecer en el pasillo. Minako fue tras él con pasos rápidos y Víctor se regodeó en su pequeña treta.

Pero allí estaba Yuri, mirándolo horrorizado, como si quisiera haber escuchado cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Jajajajajaja apuesto que no pensaba que sería Víctor quien los echara de cabeza xD Pero Víctor ve divertida la situación de su daddy y sí, está siendo bastante molesto con el asunto. Veamos a donde lo va a llevar esa actitud.

¿Qué creen que Minako le diga a Yuuri tras esto?

¿Qué creen que Yuri piense ahora? xD

¿Les parece que Minako está siendo muy dura con Víctor?

¿Ya cuántos han nominado en el GFF? Les comenté que es un evento en Facebook dentro de la página "Grand Fanfic Final" para nominar a tus favoritos a ser el fic más querido por el fandom, un concurso que luego tendrá su fase de votación. Pero antes de votar, hay que nominar. ¿No quieren ser parte de esto? ¡Aprovechemos para nominar a nuestros fics más queridos! ¡Ya yo tengo a mis nominados!

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Yuri es peligroso por lo impulsivo que es, pero ya veremos quien es él más peligroso XD Sí, la cosa con Nikolai es dificil que sea diferente, aunque creo que si Yuri llegara a decirle que es gay o algo así, por mucho que le duela, el viejo corazón se hablandará.

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Jajajajajaja amé tu forma de decirlo. ¡Esperemos que le ponga sal a la cocción! Se viene momentos interesantes en el fic.


	32. 29 — La gran molestia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **29 — La gran molestia**

—¡Su _daddy_! —La manera en que Minako lo decía provocaba que alguien lo lanzara desde lo alto del monte Fuji. Yuuri estaba avergonzado, con las manos en la cara para escapar del escrutinio de su maestra—. ¿Cómo es posible, Katsuki Yuuri, que le hayas pedido que fuera tu _sugar baby_? ¿Acaso no estabas pensando?

—Eso le dije —dijo con hastío Mari, mientras doblaba una blusa, pero Minako la miró y la señaló sin indulgencia.

—¡Tú no hables que esto fue tu culpa!

—¿Yo por qué? ¡Estaba jugando!

—No es culpa de Mari, es culpa mía. —Yuuri levantó la mirada para asumir toda la responsabilidad con la gallardía que quería reunir, aunque las rodillas estuvieran a punto de aplaudir. Los ojos de su maestra fueron de nuevo con él, sorprendida o más bien aterrada.

—¿En verdad qué tienes en la cabeza, Katsuki Yuuri? —Volvió a arremeter—. ¿Qué es lo que querías que pensara? Ay por Dios… este muchacho. ¡No hizo más que irse de Karatsu y desbocarse!

—No exageres, Minako. —Salió a su defensa Mari, con un rostro antipático—. No ha sido tampoco de ese modo. No es lo que tú crees.

—Y lo que él cree, ¿qué? —asestó Minako, aún alterada.

—Yo ya hablé con Víctor y… aclaramos. —La ex bailarina le miró sin creerle—. Solo que le gusta molestarme diciéndome _daddy_...

—Yo lo haría. —Alumno y maestra miraron a Mari darles la espalda tras haber encogido los hombros. Yuuri no necesitaba verle para adivinar la sonrisita divertida que debía tener su hermana.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y Yuuri miraba con desaprobación como su hermana alistaba el equipaje con el que se iría a Rusia, a atender ella misma la situación después que el comité enviado les comunicará que la situación era un poco más crítica. Mari iría representando los intereses de su hermano para agilizar la situación, con el poder que Víctor tendría que firmar para que así ella tuviera total potestad de actuar por él.

—¿Qué querías lograr con todo esto? —Minako estaba sentada al borde de la cama con una expresión de que tenía jaqueca. Yuuri resopló.

—Quería que se quedara aquí… pasar tiempo con él, tener la oportunidad de tenerlo un poco… cerca.

—¿No podías pedirlo como una persona normal?

—¿Me habría hecho caso? —Minako torció los labios. Era evidente que la respuesta era negativa, pues Víctor no tendría porqué ceder al capricho de una persona normal, un fan común que habita en cualquier lado—. Por eso lo hice, tenía que de alguna manera demostrarle que iba en serio y…

—¿Y él cómo lo tomó?

—Al principio mal, pero… llegamos a un acuerdo y firmamos un contrato…

—¡Un contrato! —Minako parecía sorprenderse más cada vez que Yuuri abría la boca. Mari torció la boca en una sonrisa mientras guardaba su saco—. ¿Pero cómo es posible, Yuuri?

—¡Está bien! ¡Sus cláusulas fueron acordadas! ¡Solo es pasar tiempo juntos y poder ver los avances del programa y también poder salir a veces…! —Yuuri explicaba con prisa mientras los ojos de Minako parecían taladrar.

—¿Estás seguro que es "solo" eso? —cuestionó Minako y el sonrojo en Yuuri junto a sus labios apretados le dijeron todo lo que necesitó saber—. ¡Yuuri!

—Bueno, Minako. Si mi hermanito quiere tener sexo con Víctor, ¿cuál es el problema? Ya es un adulto.

—¡Pero yo no quiero tener sexo con Víctor! —La voz de Yuuri se levantó entre las dos y ambas mujeres le miraron de vuelta. El rojo había cubierto todo su rostro y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Minako se levantó de su lugar para acercarse y tomarle con cuidado las mejillas coloreadas de su alumno, quien le miraba con su ceño fruncido. El toque fue con la suavidad de una madre.

—Dime la verdad, Yuuri… —dijo con un tono maternal—. ¿Eres gay?

—No es gay, es virgen.

—¡Onee-san! —La hermana rio divertida mientras le observaba enrojecer más. Yuuri sentía que haría combustión instantánea allí.

—Bueno, Yuuri —insistió Minako tras darle una mirada reprobatoria a la hermana mayor—. Escúchame. Si eres gay, sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿sí? Que sin importar lo que pase, tus padres, yo… incluso sé que tu hermana, te vamos a seguir amando. ¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Sí… —Minako respiró más aliviada—. Pero no se trata de eso… —La mirada que Yuuri apagó ante sus ojos fue muy elocuente—. Ojalá Víctor tuviera a alguien que le dijera lo mismo...

Minako lo soltó, Mari no dijo nada y prefirió continuar con su equipaje, mientras el silencio amargo llenaba la estancia. Ninguno de ellos sabía con quienes Víctor había mantenido contacto en Rusia, ni cuál era la situación a nivel personal, pues todo lo que conocían tenía que ver con la legislación, contratos u otros aspectos legales que venían por los contratos firmados, más la presión misma de la prensa rusa. ¿Pero su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Cómo lo habían tomado?

—Victor no me ha comentado nada, no parece alguien muy dado a hablar de esos temas. —Yuuri levantó la mirada al escuchar a su maestra. Él había intentando saber un poco, pero Víctor respondió a la pregunta de si estaba bien con solo lo que había vivido en Japón.

Víctor le dijo que podrían ser amigos, ¿pero eso sería posible? Después de verlo hablar tan amenamente con Yuri, sin máscaras, sin sonrisas fabricadas, Yuuri se sentía muy lejos de ello.

—En todo caso, ya nos encargaremos de lo más "ruidoso" de todo este asunto. —Mari cerró el segundo equipaje con fuerza y levantó el torso con una expresión determinada—. Seguro con eso le aliviaremos mucho la carga que tiene. Además, no creo que haga falta que Yuuri le diga con palabras que su orientación sexual no es algo que vaya a cambiar su admiración a él. Ha sido demasiado elocuente.

El sonrojo no se iba a ir, Yuuri lo tuvo seguro. Mordió su labio mientras sentía sus orejas quemar y luego las manos de su maestra despeinar su cabello negro. En ese momento, la puerta fue tocada. Ante la voz de Ryu, Mari aceptó la entrada a su habitación. El hombre se presentó, sonrió a los tres presentes y dirigió la mirada hacia Yuuri:

—Victor-sama lo está buscando, Yuuri-sama.

—Ve a atender a tu _baby_ , Yuuri. —El aludido miró a su hermana con una clara señal de alto. Ryu miró a los hermanos con clara incomprensión—. Parece que salió bastante exigente.

—Ya iré… —gruñó avergonzado antes de suspirar.

—Ryu-san. —La voz de Mari se escuchó con calma, ignorando completamente la inconformidad de su hermano—. ¿Ya está todo listo para mi viaje a Moscú?

—Sí, Mari-sama.

—Bien. Entonces después de la cena me iré al aeropuerto.

—Onee-san… —Ella dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano, quien la observaba con preocupación desde el sofá—. Ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri. Arreglaremos todo esto.

—Debería ir contigo.

—No creo que haya manera de contener a Víctor aquí si también vas. Además, ahora mismo la empresa necesita tener tu rostro aquí. La junta directiva necesitan verte y lo sabes.

Yuuri asintió con la certeza de que era así y que tras sus últimas decisiones parte de la junta directiva de la empresa estaba bastante alterada, disconforme y revuelta. Si se iban ambos podrían provocar a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo para atentar contra sus intereses, algo inadmisible.

Apretó los puños y los labios resignándose a lo que iba a ocurrir. El viaje de Mari sería por espacio de dos semanas, tiempo que ella consideró prudente para terminar de saldar todos los pormenores. Se encontraría con el comité que se había adelantado a las múltiples reuniones que estaban ya programando con la FFKK y los patrocinadores. Las semanas prometían ser agotadoras.

—Ryu-san —Ella dirigió su mirada hacía el hombre que esperaba atento por ellos—. Durante mi ausencia, por favor acompaña a Yuuri a las reuniones de la junta directiva. Veo un par de ratas rancias allí.

—Sí, Mari-sama.

—Lega la responsabilidad de la agenda de Nikiforov en manos de Aiko-chan.

—Así haré.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Feliz día de san Valentín! ¡O del amor y la amistad en los países que se celebren! Espero que la pasen super con sus parejas, sus amigos y consigo mismo, porque nosotros debemos ser nuestro primer amor. Les quería invitar a leer tres fics que hice el año pasado que entran perfectamente para estas fechas: tres fics románticos, fluff con mucho cariño y escenas preciosas. ¡Las amé escribir y me alegra mucho poder compartirlos con ustedes! ¡Los pueden encontrar en mi perfil! You love you con una historia Victuuri transexuales que relatan como su amor pudo superar las dificultades, Ese día de verano un oneshot Victuuri canon donde vemos el primer momento en que los sentimientos de Víctor por Yuuri nazcan y Vetados, una historia Victuuri en un universo Omegaverse donde nada es lo que parece.

En este capítulo de Yuuri, my daddy, vemos la esperada reacción de Minako ante el "daddy" de Víctor. Me ha dado mucha risa este capítulo, pero, sobre todo, mucha ternura. Pues podemos ver el inmenso amor que a Yuuri le rodea. Pero también empezamos a ver como las cosas se van tensando, porque lo que ocurre en Rusia no es cualquier cosa y se vienen algunas complicaciones. ¿Qué creen que encuentre Mari en Rusia? ¿Cómo podrá afectar esto a Yuri on Ice? Mucha atención pues lo que ocurrió en el primer capítulo del fic no es al azar y este comentario de Mari con respecto a los inversionistas tiene mucho que ver.

¿Ya cuántos han nominado en el GFF? Les comenté que es un evento en Facebook dentro de la página "Grand Fanfic Final" para nominar a tus favoritos a ser el fic más querido por el fandom, un concurso que luego tendrá su fase de votación. Pero antes de votar, hay que nominar. ¿No quieren ser parte de esto? ¡Aprovechemos para nominar a nuestros fics más queridos! ¡Ya yo tengo a mis nominados!

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Hahahahaha me morí de risa con la imagen mental de los chanclazos. Sí, a Victor le aprece divertido pero obviamente llegará ubn momento que a Yuuri no, vamos a ver qué pasará cuando eso suceda. xD

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Tendrá que escaár de la gran Minako xDD no es tarea facil, pobrecito xD En el próximo cap veremos la reacción de Yuri P y que opina al respecto xD


	33. 30 — La gran incomodidad

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **30 — La gran incomodidad**

Yuri preferiría no haber oído. Hubiera preferido mil veces haberse evitado tal situación. Es más, si le preguntaran, en ese justo instante pediría cloro para lavar sus oídos a ver si así lograba sacarse eso de la cabeza. Porque escuchar a Víctor Nikiforov decirle "daddy" a otro tipo era demasiado para él, aunque pensó estar preparado a todo lo que Víctor pudiera mostrar de su sexualidad. Si es que estuvo guardando apariencias, para Yuri era bastante evidente que Víctor gritaba gay a donde fuera.

Ofuscado, miró a un lado cuando Víctor salió del baño con la toalla ajustada a sus caderas para pasearse por toda la habitación mientras decidía qué ponerse. Yuri gritó gay en su cabeza, porque él siempre agarraba lo primero que estaba en su gaveta, al menos que se tratara de salir a un lugar.

—¿Cómo está Yakov? —Víctor preguntó mientras se vestía. Yuri miraba de manera distraída hacia la ventana, casi acostado sobre la cama con Makkachin a distancia. El perro estaba feliz como amo y señor echado sobre las sábanas.

—El viejo está estresado. La prensa no ha dejado de ir a preguntar tonterías y a molestar.

—Imagino… —miró de reojo a Víctor vestir el pantalón y luego recoger la toalla que arrojó a sus pies.

—¿Quién es ese? —Víctor le miró con atención—. ¡Ese! Tu…

—¿Daddy?

—¡Joder! —Yuri sintió un nuevo escalofrío—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Lo hiciste aquí porque ya te estabas acostando con alguien?

—¿Lo dices por el "daddy"? —preguntó un curioso Víctor mientras lo veía con los brazos cruzados y el cabello húmedo.

—¡Lo digo porque no sé porque carajo tuviste que abrir la boca! —El chico se levantó de un salto de la cama para encararlo—. Justo cuando yo voy a ser el debut, ¡vienes tú y sacas esta sorpresa! ¿Qué era? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Lo hiciste para no tener que competir contra mí?

—Quizás para que tengas oportunidad de un buen debut… —Víctor dijo con malicia, provocando un tic en la sien del menor—. De ese modo no te aplastaré.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya ni puedes intentarlo!

Yuri se apartó con dos grandes zancadas, visiblemente aturdido por toda la situación que lo superaba. Estaba enojado por la estupidez de Víctor de salir del deporte de esa manera, porque no era tonto, él sabía que para volver Víctor tendría que esperar y quién sabe si para cuando vuelva será igual. Le enojaba.

—¡Pudiste haber esperado un año más! Retirarte normalmente y luego decir: ¡me gustan las pollas!

—Sé que querías competir conmigo, Yuri.

—¡No se trata de eso, imbécil! —le gritó—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡Quieren confiscar tus bienes! ¡No puedes volver para sacar lo que dejaste! ¿Por lo menos pensaste en todo eso?

—No.

La franqueza en la respuesta de Víctor le embargó. Yuri recogió aire, apretó sus labios y sintió sus mejillas quemar no supo si de rabia o de pena cuando notó la expresión que siempre era divertida o activa de Víctor, mostrarse tal como se sentía: una mezcla de serenidad, resignación y tristeza imposible de opacar.

Víctor se sentó al borde de la cama y Makkachin bajó solo para ponerse entre sus piernas y recibir nuevas caricias. Dejó que su dueño jugara con sus orejas mientras abría el hocico y sacaba la lengua con gusto. Yuri les miraba con preocupación, aun si no quería demostrarlo. Era claro que las cosas no estaban bien y no le gustaba la forma en que Víctor parecía evitar hablar de ello.

—Entonces… —carraspeó antes de continuar—. ¿Ese es tu pareja? —insistió y Víctor levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—¿Qué si es así? —Yuri encogió sus hombros.

—No me importa… solo que tienes malos gustos.

La carcajada que Víctor soltó lo dejó avergonzado, pues Víctor se rio tanto que terminó acostándose en la cama y Makkachin se subió para ladrar y lamer su mano. Parecía que le hubiera dicho un buen chiste y él no veía lo gracioso en el asunto. Era simplón para llamarse también Yuri. Una vergüenza para todos los Yuris del mundo, solo un japonesito aburrido en traje.

—¿Y cómo te gustan a ti? —preguntó con total desparpajo Víctor y Yuri le lanzó una mirada furibunda. No se trataba de eso, ¡claro que no!

—¡No me cambies el tema! —gruñó y le lanzó un cojín que había en el sofá. Víctor rio con más fuerza y a tal escándalo se unió Makkachin, ladrando y saltando en la cama como si quisiera jugar—. ¡Aunque no vuelvas a Rusia tendrás que cumplirme la promesa!

El toque de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos y Víctor se levantó de la cama, descamisado y aun riéndose entre dientes, como si el chiste hubiera sido digno de repetirse. Yuri torció la boca y cruzó sus brazos, mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse y Makkachin correr hasta ella.

—¡Oh, Yuuri! —El chico miró de reojo para notar la presencia del joven empresario con Víctor—. Exijo mi hora del día.

—¿Ahora? —Yuri miró con desagrado la dinámica—. ¿Qué quiere hacer, Víctor-san?

—Estaba pensando que, ya que tenemos a Yuri aquí, podríamos darle un recorrido por los alrededores y comer algo afuera.

—Acabo de pedirle a Keiko-san que hiciera menú de celebración para el día de hoy, como bienvenida para nuestro nuevo invitado. Podemos hacer eso mañana.

—¿Habrá Katsudon? —Yuri escuchaba fingiendo no oír, mientras podía leer el entusiasmo de Víctor al mencionar esa palabra.

—Así es, pero usted no comerá de él, Víctor-san. Está a dieta.

Eso sí llamó su atención. Yuri se giró discretamente para observar mejor y, por el lenguaje corporal de Víctor, fue evidente que aquello no se lo había esperado. Yuuri Katsuki, como sabía que se llamaba el empresario, le hablaba con la mirada en alto y los puños apretados.

—¿No voy a comer katsudon? —La voz de Víctor parecía incrédula.

—No. Es mi deber cuidar su dieta, Víctor-san. Después de comer necesito que hablemos a solas.

—Wow… me gusta como suenas como _daddy_.

Yuri tuvo una arcada: devolvería lo poco que había comido, estaba seguro de ello. Cuando volvió a mirar ya Yuuri se había ido y Víctor parecía aguantarse la risa. ¿Qué clase de persona era ese Yuuri? ¿Por qué Víctor se humillaba llamándolo _daddy_ cuando era menor que él? ¿Desde cuándo se conocieron y tenían una relación? Le daba terror imaginarlo.

A pesar de que ya el empresario se había ido, Yuri se adelantó para alcanzarlo al pasillo dejando a Víctor de nuevo a solas en su habitación. Apresuró su paso, lo vio bajando las escaleras y desde arriba le señaló y le llamó. Yuuri Katsuki se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia él, pero resultó inevitable que Plisetsky no aprovechara la ventaja que le daba la altura, así que alzó su barbilla y con la peor cara, se enfrentó al dueño de la casa.

—¡El primero me hizo una promesa a mí y me voy a quedar aquí hasta que Víctor cumpla! ¡No me importa lo que ustedes sean!

—Está bien, Yuri-kun. Ya había avisado para que le preparen una de las habitaciones de huésped. —Yuri arrugó los labios inconformes. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo—. Yuri-kun, espero que le agrade el katsudón.

Y sin más, Yuuri le dio la espalda.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hemos acabado otra semana más, espero que les agrade el curso que está tomando la historia y la forma en que Yuri se ha integrado a ella. Este Víctor no ha querido aclararle nada a Yuri, así que sí, lo que muchos esperaban está ocurriendo: Yuri cree que hay Victuuri xD

¿qué creen que es lo que siente verdaderamente Yuri con respecto a lo que ocurre con Víctor?

¡Los espero en la siguiente semana!

* * *

 **naruhina149:** estás sintiendod e manera corecta, alguien va a explotar la próxima semana. Veremos qué ocurre y como lo manejan ambos. JAjajaja prometo que no será tanto drama, o no tanto como estoy acostumbrada en otros fics xD ¡No me burlo! Solo me hizo gracia xD


	34. 31 — La gran advertencia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **31 — La gran advertencia**

—¿Su nombre es Yuri? —La voz divertida de Mari no pasó desapercibida para nadie en aquella mesa, quienes disfrutaban el katsudon: excepto un Víctor que no tocaba su cena de dieta y demostraba su inconformidad al mantenerle la mirada fija a Yuuri cuando este pretendía probar un bocado de su tazón—. Víctor, déjalo comer.

—No es justo que solo yo no celebre —se quejó. Volvió la mirada a Yuuri quien regresó una vez más el bocado con las orejas adorablemente rojas. ¡Ah! Ya empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a eso.

—Ha comido demasiado katsudon estos días… —Yuuri se justificó, aunque esa era su venganza por haber dicho que era su _daddy_ frente a Minako.

—Pero Yuuri, no creo que Víctor tenga tú mismo problema de peso. —Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia su amiga Yuko como si le pidiera callar, pero Víctor se vio inmediatamente seducido con la nueva información.

—¿Problema de peso?

—Era una bolita de carne en la pista cuando era un niño —Takeshi comentó tras limpiar sus labios de la grasa del platillo—. Si deja de hacer ejercicio, crece como un onigiri.

—Takeshi tenía la mala costumbre de molestarlo, pero eso jamás impidió que Yuuri patinara.

—Patina entonces desde niño. —Víctor empezó a prestar atención a las palabras de la pareja de esposo quienes comentaron de sus inicios en el Ice Castle. Yuuri aprovechó para comer rápidos bocados sin sentirse culpable por haber evitado que Víctor probara de nuevo el katsudón—. Vaya, qué interesante. Aún no lo he visto patinar.

Nadie comentó nada. Se escuchó un silencio un poco tenso que se extendió hasta que Víctor regresó la mirada a Yuuri y le miró con los palillos en la boca. Se acercó con una sonrisa melosa y los ojos afilados, como quien está a punto de hacer otra travesura. Yuuri casi saboreó el aire de: me voy a divertir aquí.

—Yuuri… —casi ronroneó su nombre y Yuuri sufrió un escalofrío—. ¿No me vas a dar al menos un bocado?

—¡Joder! ¡Comportarte anciano y come el maldito plato! —El golpe en la mesa sorprendió a todos, incluso a Víctor que estaba ligeramente inclinado en la mesa y a Yuuri quien se quedó con los palillos mordidos entre sus dientes. Un ofuscado Yuri Plisestky se había levantado a golpear la madera y, al notar el silencio junto a las miradas del resto, enrojeció y se volvió a sentar.

—Yuri, cuida esos modales. —Víctor regresó a su sitio—. No estoy hablando contigo, estoy hablando con mi _d…_ —Yuuri se tensó, se iba a morir si lo decía frente a todos.

—Me importa un carajo, ¡suena igual el nombre! —Para ese punto Yuuri ya tapaba sus ojos con una palma, sintiendo hervir sus orejas. Entonces Mari sonrió tras limpiarse con la servilleta.

—Oh, sí, es problemático que haya dos Yuris en casa. Desde hoy —el filo de los ojos de Mari le dio un escalofrío ahora al menor—, ¡serás llamado Yurio!

—¿Eh?

—¡Suena a Takao! —especificó una alegre Mari mientras Sakura y Aiako asentían emocionadas.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Yu-ri-o. —Ahora fue el filo de los ojos de Víctor los que le generaron un estremecimiento al adolescente. La sonrisa de Víctor era amplia—. Me gusta tu nuevo nombre.

—Terminé. —Ahora todos los ojos se dirigieron a Yuuri, quien dejó los palillos en su lugar y se levantó con una tensión bastante visible—. Me retiro; estaré esperando en el despacho.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Yuuri salió del comedor y en silencio de todo el lugar. Víctor le siguió hasta que desapareció por la puerta y volvió entonces su atención al plato. Su _daddy_ parecía de mal humor.

Entonces notó la mirada siempre fuerte de Mari y decidió responderle levantando sus ojos hacia ella, mientras llevaba un brócoli a sus labios.

—Parece que alguien se molestó...

Tras haber terminado las comidas, todos se levantaron de los asientos y fueron acomodando la vajilla. Aiko sería la encargada de llevar a Yuri a su habitación provisional y Víctor pensó en ese momento que sería buena idea escribirle a Yakov y avisarle que Yuri se encontraba a allí. No obstante, tendría que dejar el asunto para después porque Ryu le avisó que Yuuri lo esperaba en despacho. Tomó aire y decidió ir a ver lo que sucedía, aunque la manera en que Mari se acercó a él le hizo entender que había algo que hablar antes de entrar.

Se giró para confrontarla, mientras veía a la mujer quien, contrario a otras ocasiones, no estaba vestida en pijama. Más bien llevaba una blusa de algodón de rayas y unos pantalones mezclillas, más tennis cómodas.

—Hablemos un momento antes de entrar, Víctor.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere hablar y por qué está tan tenso?

—Sí, lo sé, pero que te lo diga él directamente. —Mari se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba—. Lo que quiero hablar también es algo importante. Dentro de seis horas abordaré un vuelo hasta Moscú, estaré dos semanas allá. Adentro, Yuuri te pedirá que firmes el poder con el que podré gestionar junto a tu abogado la situación que dejaste allá.

Víctor sintió su estómago apretarse, pues ya imaginaba la cantidad de inconvenientes que les estaba generando. Desvió la mirada, apretó la mandíbula y en un gesto que no pudo controlar, pasó su mano por el cabello hasta apretarse la nuca. El suspiro enajenado salió de sus labios casi cerrados.

—Voy a encargarme de esto porque sé lo importante que es para Yuuri que todo salga bien y puedas pensar por entero en la temporada. Te dije que nada de esto para nosotros es un juego. —Víctor regresó su mirada hacia ella, quien le hablaba con una seriedad amarga e imposible de ignorar—. Y parece que el único que está jugando aún eres tú.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando? —La franca molestia de Víctor no pasó desapercibida para ella, pero no modificó su posición.

—Estás jugando, y no me refiero con lo que tienes que hacer con tu carrera y con la empresa. Me refiero al modo en que te estás burlando de Yuuri solo porque no encontró otra manera de convencerte para quedarte. —Mari le miró con apremio—. Ya cometí el error de subestimar el deseo de mi hermano al haberle sugerido que te ofreciera lo de _sugar daddy_ solo para molestarlo, porque fueron tantos sus nervios al estar frente a su ídolo de vida que lo sacó a relucir. Y es tan terco que prefirió llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias que retroceder y perder toda oportunidad. Si eso no te da una idea de lo importante que es para Yuuri el que estés aquí, no sé qué lo haga.

Entonces la idea fue de Mari, pensó… ya decía que Yuuri no parecía conocer absolutamente nada de lo que había propuesto.

—Eso significa…

—Que dejes de comportarte como un imbécil burlándote de él y exponiéndolo ante el resto. —asestó con frialdad y el peso de la razón en sus palabras—. Para ti puede que sea un juego, pero para Yuuri no es así.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes esperan de mí? —replicó irritado. Mari tomó aire y luego lo soltó, con lentitud. A pesar de reconocer el malestar del ruso, poco le importó.

—Sé lo que él cree que eres, y si no puedes ser eso, al menos sé una versión tolerable. —Agravó su voz—. Fui muy clara al decirte que no revelaras el contrato que firmaste con él a solas… te lo dejaré pasar hoy porque se trata de Minako-sensei y nos conoce desde niños; pero si vuelve a ocurrir y a dejarlo en vergüenza, créeme Víctor, te haré sentir una parte de esa vergüenza a través de los medios. ¿Tengo que llegar a esto?

Se giró dándole la espalda. Mari sabía que muy probablemente Víctor le diría todo eso a Yuuri y eso acabaría con una discusión con su hermano, pero a su modo de ver era imperante el que Víctor dejara de tomarse las cosas a la ligera y atentara con destruir el aprecio que Yuuri le tenía y por el cual estaba entrando en todo eso. Yuri on Ice no necesitaba de todos esos problemas, ni de las demandas legales ni de las multas millonarias, eso era lo que alegaban parte de la junta directiva inconforme por las decisiones de Yuuri cuando vieron el costo que saldría el cumplirlas. Y aunque Mari sabía de eso y estaba de acuerdo con esa apreciación, también ella estaba al tanto de que no era solo por el bienestar de la empresa, era por el bienestar de Yuuri y su sueño. Ella lucharía con uñas y dientes por ese sueño.

Pero Víctor se había cansado de esa sensación incierta sobre qué debía hacer, cómo debería dirigirse a Yuuri y las expectativas exageradas que parecían tener todos a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Comenzamos una nueva semana y se viene un momento especial. Estos dos va a tener que aclarar un par de cosas, pero, lo mejor, es que estos capítulos que viene tienen un par de paralelismo con la serie que no tenía planeados, pero salió solo xD

Creo que Víctor ha puesto de su parte para que aquello funcione sin sentirse anómalo en el lugar, Yuuri no ha estado tan dispuesto ante sus ojos como piensa que debería ser, así que se viene momento de confrontación. Y Mari, pues, es la típica hermana mayor de: solo yo puedo hacerle bullying a mi hermano menor. No le cae mal, de hecho, a veces le divierte, pero no quiere que Yuuri termine decepcionado, aunque sepa que ha sido fruto de sus mismas decisiones. La Mari de este fic es un poco más sobreprotectora que en el anime y eso se explicará en el fic.

¡Y las cosas se irán tensando en Rusia!

* * *

 **naruhina149:** Jajajaja tienes razón con eso, Yuri no le gusta las personas debil y no quiere que Victor, que es uno de sus modelos a seguir,s e convierta en eso. Aunque él no está viendo el daddy desde lo sugar, sino como un apelativo cariñoso de novio xD Y sí, también me emociono toda cuando Victor le dice daddy a Yuuri y cuando empiece a tener otras connotaciones va a ser mucho mejor *O*

PD: Sí así sentimos con el "daddy" de Victor, ¿imagina cuando Yuuri le devuelva el "baby"?


	35. 32 — La gran discusión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **32 — La gran discusión**

Víctor observó en silencio el poder que estaba frente a él y tras leerlo se dedicó a firmar. Mari explicó la situación que había en Rusia según lo que sus abogados habían determinado, y escuchó atento mientras veía todo pasar como si él fuera un agente externo. No era aburrimiento lo que caía sobre él: estaba molesto. Daba giros al bolígrafo en su mano y contemplaba a su alrededor. Había varios libreros, pero muy pocos libros, más bien había varias decoraciones que llamaban su atención: premios, portadas de juegos, figuras de acción… No parecía el despacho de un empresario serio sino de un coleccionista bastante cuidadoso. Logró identificar libros sobre patinaje, técnicas y uno especial con la historia del patinaje y sus protagonistas a través de los años.

Le gustaría tener más en claro que es lo que Yuuri quería con él, pues era evidente que lo del contrato de _sugar daddy_ era una farsa que por más que quisieran sostener se caía por sí misma. Un mal teatro disfrazado que no los llevaría a ningún lugar y no le veía razón de ser. Había pensado que hablarle de _daddy_ al menos lo iba a hacer entrar un poco en confianza y él mismo necesitaba quebrar ese ambiente sumamente cuadriculado en el que estaba metido, pero había quedado claro que había sido una mala idea.

—Entonces, debo irme.

Escuchó y levantó la mirada que en algún punto dirigió a sus pies, para ver a la hermana acercarse a Yuuri. Solo hubo una caricia sobre su cabello; Víctor esperaba algo más emotivo, quizás un abrazo, pero no hubo acercamiento alguno que indicara eso y así como llegó, Mari se fue. Ryu salió a acompañarla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras haberse cerrado la puerta.

—¿Por qué no la abrazaste? —preguntó ligeramente seco. Yuuri solo encogió sus hombros y mantuvo la mirada en sus manos puestas en el regazo.

—No es algo que acostumbre a hacer… no me gusta.

Hizo un sonido con la garganta y el silencio volvió a llenar la estancia. Víctor esperó, esperó algo, cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que ocurrió fue el tiempo diluyéndose, los dos callados, los ojos moviéndose en sentidos opuestos como si buscarán no encontrarse. La discusión con Mari lo había dejado bastante ofuscado y Yuuri no colaboraba. Le había dicho que después de comer quería hablar con él, pero allí estaba, sin decir nada.

Se levantó irritado para tomar aire y estirar las piernas. No era un hombre explosivo y solía ser paciente, pero en ese momento tampoco quería callar. Y Yuuri se mantenía en silencio, Yuuri un empresario excéntrico que era su fan, preocupado por su bienestar, pero al mismo tiempo rodeado de una pista de patinaje, de exbailarines o patinadores. Que lo tenía allí con un contrato que en otras circunstancias y con otras condiciones jamás hubiera firmado, sin embargo, lo hizo. Una interacción que había empezado con demasiadas contradicciones como para poder sentirse cómodo.

—Bien. Aquí estoy, dijiste que tenías que decirme algo. —Quiso insistir y miró a Yuuri regresarle la mirada para luego desviarla y suspirar—. Estoy esperando, Yuuri.

—Sí, tenía algo que decirle. —Víctor esperó mientras Yuuri movía algo sobre el escritorio—. Quería decirle… si tengo que llamarlo Víctor para que no me diga _daddy_ en público. Sé que yo fui quien propuso el término en el contrato… y la propuesta, pero es un poco problemático… para la gente.

—¿Puedo decírtelo en privado entonces? —quiso saber. Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo desea… en algún momento me acostumbraré.

—Vamos a ser sinceros, Yuuri. —Víctor se acercó al escritorio y posó ambas manos sobre la madera, imponiéndose de ese modo al joven que estaba sentado frente a él. Sus ojos le observaron con intensidad y Yuuri, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, por fin le miró fijamente—. Así que voy a dejar de verte como un excéntrico fan que tiene dinero para ser mi promotor y espero que dejes de mirarme por un momento como el pentacampeón que soy. —Lo vio tragar pesado y la nuez de adán cimbró en su larga garganta—. Yo, sinceramente, no sé cómo tratarte. No sé qué esperas de mí cuando estamos a solas, no tengo idea de qué es lo que buscas de mí desde un inicio y estoy bastante grande para recibir regaños de parte de otras personas, así sea tu hermana mayor.

—¿Mari-neechan le dijo algo?

—Dijo algo de estarme burlando de ti y que espera que no destruya tus expectativas. Y no me gusta ese papel, Yuuri, no me gusta porque en primer lugar yo no propuse esto y en segundo lugar, estoy tratando de cumplir con sus condiciones y adecuarme en este lugar. Pero si no sé qué expectativas tienes de mí, me temo que lo único que ocurrirá es que después de esto ambos queramos simplemente dejar de saber del otro. Y pocas personas se han ganado de mi parte el desprecio y no he visto que compartas ninguno de sus atributos como para que estés allí.

Los ojos de Yuuri seguían fijos en él, pero la tensión se adivinaba en el resto de su cuerpo, en la dureza de los hombros y la rigidez de su expresión.

—Tú fuiste quien dijo que yo debería pasar tiempo contigo, un mínimo de una hora diaria, unas salidas semanales. Estuviste de acuerdo con las preguntas, aunque fuera mi idea, y dejaste esa cláusula que ambos sabemos que no vamos a usar porque es evidente que no estamos interesado en ello. Y de repente soy yo el único interesado en hacerlas cumplir e intento romper el hielo, pero parece imposible porque te escurres a pesar de que por tí estoy aquí.

—En conclusión, es una tontería. —Yuuri se reclinó en el asiento y alzó la mirada vidriosa a algún punto del techo. Víctor odió eso, odió sentir que algo había hecho para que el chico mostrará esos ojos quebrados y nada detestaba más que la sensación de impotencia que le daba cuando veía a alguien llorar.

—Lo es. Lo es si solo está allí por estar y realmente no vamos a hacer nada con ella.

—Entiendo. —Se levantó—. Entonces mañana le traeré el contrato, lo tengo guardado en la caja fuerte de la oficina. Se lo entregaré y podrá hacer con él lo que desee.

Víctor le miró sorprendido y nada contento con la sensación que dejaba esa decisión. Vio a Yuuri salir del escritorio y apresurarse hasta la salida del despacho, dispuesto a irse lo más pronto posible, seguramente para así ceder a esa necesidad de llorar que Víctor ya le veía en los ojos rotos y el sonrojo bajando hasta el cuello, uno que nada tenía que ver con el agradable que le dejaba cuando lo molestaba y avergonzaba.

Aturdido, pasó su mano por el cabello y la nuca de nuevo. Tomó aire y sintió que al soltarlo salió más caliente.

—Espera, Yuuri. —Pidió con voz seca y vio a Yuuri apenas mover su rostro mínimamente sobre su hombro, a punto de abrir la puerta—. No he acabado de hablar. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que el contrato termina. —Yuuri se giró para enfrentarlo, levantando la barbilla en alto mientras apretaba sus labios y sostenía toda la tribulación con una facilidad absurda. Víctor pensó que lo vería llorar allí mismo, pero se veía peor, se veía como enormes ventanas conteniendo agua con la fuerza de un acuario imposible de romperse—. Quiero decir que a partir de mañana tendrá libertad de buscar otro lugar a donde irse. Mi respaldo como Yuri on Ice no acaba, será un honor seguir colaborando con usted aún si no está en este mismo techo.

—Yuuri.

—Y no te preocupes, Víctor. —Al aludido le sorprendió escucharlo hablar de tú—. No voy a despreciarte por esto. No puedo juzgarte por no poder verme más que como un fan excéntrico y quizás loco, cuando yo no he podido dejar de verte como el ídolo que tengo desde la infancia y solo te he demostrado eso.

—Que bien, porque me estás haciendo sentir miserable justo ahora. —Ironizó.

—Lo lamento —dijo sin más y bajó la mirada—. Terminamos con esto.

¿En qué momento se había convertido el malo de esa película que él ni siquiera pidió participar?

Víctor vio el preciso instante en que Yuuri giró sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la clara intención de abrirla. Sin pensarlo, sus pasos fueron más rápido y detuvo el movimiento al aplastar su palma contra la madera. Yuuri se tensó como una cuerda de nylon.

—Te voy a decir algo que seguramente te gustará, es información que no sale en ninguna de las revistas. —Soltó mordaz, la rabia de que las cosas salieran al revés cada vez que intentaba enfrentar a Yuuri hablaba por él. Vio a Yuuri apretar la boca y temblar, marcando casi la manilla en su mano—: No sé qué hacer cuando alguien va a llorar. Soy muy malo para…

El empujón lo alejó de él, la manera en que Yuuri volteó con su rostro congestionado y aguantando las lágrimas lo confrontó con fuego en su mirada, encerrado tras los lentes.

—¡Deja de tratarme como un simple fan!

—¡Entonces deja de tratarme como una figurilla de colección!

—No eres una figurilla, ¡eres Víctor Nikiforov!

—¡Es lo que siento si me tratas como si estuviera encerrado en alguna caja de edición limitada! —cuestionó—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Yuuri? ¿Te repito frases emblemáticas? ¿Firmo alguna colección de poster? ¿Me tomo una foto conmemorativa contigo?

—¡Quiero tu tiempo!

—¡Entonces úsalo para algo más que verme como si estuviera detrás de una vitrina!

—¿Cómo si no dejas de verme como un fan loco?

El toque de la puerta los interrumpió y ambos se miraron callados, respirando fuego por la amalgama de confusión, rabia e indignación que los llenaba. Pero era evidente que los dos no podían más con la máscara, mucho menos con la tensión que había a su alrededor cocinándose a fuego lento y constante.

Víctor pensó que era mejor irse. No iba a seguir la discusión allí.

—Quizás deberíamos empezar con entender que es lo que quieres ser tú para mí —murmuró, pero Yuuri tenía una respuesta y no tardó de darla con los dientes mordiendo cada palabra:

—Un igual.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Mañana me toca un día fuerte así que lo adelanté. Empezamos ya con una discusión entre ellos, ya todos veíamos venir la explosión, ¿pero ha sido como esperaban? Yuuri había intentado contenerse porque pesa el hecho de quién es Víctor para él, y Víctor, pues ha intentado hablarlo por las buenas y aclarar las cosas de forma directa. Ahora que se han quitado la máscara, ¿qué pasará? ¡Lo vemos en el siguiente!


	36. 33 — El gran acuerdo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **33 — El gran acuerdo**

—¿Un igual?

Yuuri se apartó de la puerta al notar que Víctor estaba dispuesto a retirarse; creyó que lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento. Tenía razón, todo había salido mal, no podía pretender que después de tantas confusiones iniciales las cosas se dieran como si nada hubiera ocurrido y podía comprender sus errores y asumirlos. Víctor se burlaba de su intento estúpido y desproporcionado de mantenerlo a allí, lo veía como un juego, como si hubiera aceptado entrar a un reality show. "Ser el baby de Yuuri" era el mejor título al que podrían colocarle a un programa de esa naturaleza y a Yuuri le hería el orgullo saber que todo se tratara de eso.

No podía mostrar quién era realmente él porque se sentía medido por Víctor, debatiéndose preguntar algo, que tan de fan sonaba aquella pregunta o si Víctor podría malinterpretarlo. También había tenido que tragar las palabras de Víctor y darle la razón, con la confianza de que en algún punto iba a dejar de molestar.

El toque de la puerta volvió. Yuuri se apoyó contra la madera del escritorio y miró a Víctor observar la puerta. Yuuri sabía que era imposible que alguien hubiera escuchado los gritos, porque el despacho fue entregado por la constructora con recubierta insonora, para garantizar que nadie pudiera saber lo que se discutía dentro. La puerta también tenía el grosor para evitar que el ruido se filtrara.

Víctor decidió abrir ante la insistencia. Ryu estaba tras ella y, por la expresión que dibujó, pudo notar lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del despacho.

—Disculpen que los interrumpan, solo vine a avisar que Mari-sama ya se ha ido al aeropuerto.

—Gracias, Ryu-san. —La voz de Yuuri sonó apocada, sin querer despejarse del escritorio que parecía fungir como un perfecto sostén.

—¿Desean que les traiga algo para tomar? Recomiendo un té caliente.

—N-no hace fal…

—Por favor, Ryu-san, uno con mucho azúcar. —Yuuri calló al escuchar el pedido de Víctor—. ¿Podrían traer panecillos? —Lo miró solicitar aquello con una sonrisa que acababa de tapar todo el malestar de hacía hace unos segundos—. ¿Galletas? No sé, algo dulce.

—Le diré a Keiko-san que preparé algo dulce y ligero para la noche.

Ryu se despidió con una ligera reverencia y le emitió una mirada comunicativa a Yuuri. La evidente preocupación calentó sus ojos, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Víctor se quedara dentro.

—Creo que necesitamos calmarnos para hablar —dijo él. Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo.

No quiso sentarse tras el escritorio, aunque fuera el mejor lugar, porque no quería en ese momento resguardarse en todo lo que había logrado en el pasado. Solo quería sentirse cómodo y pensar en el silencio, así que tomó asiento en el mueble de tres puestos de cuero que estaba a un lado del librero. Se sentó con sus piernas cerradas y las manos ocultando su rostro; sintió a Víctor sentarse al otro lado del sofá, dejando el espacio que él creyó necesario para enfriarse las cabezas. De reojo, notó a Víctor sentado con sus piernas abiertas, las manos en el regazo y la vista en el techo.

Dejaron pasar el tiempo así.

—Lamento lo de mi hermana… —dijo tras el de silencio. Víctor tomó aire con fuerza y lo soltó lentamente—. A veces exagera con eso de cuidarme… suele ser molesto y tengo que estarle recordando que no hace falta...

—No te preocupes. Puedo entenderlo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui tratado como el novio malo para la hija.

—¿Te trataron así una vez? —Le parecía inaudito… según él, Víctor era el mejor partido que podría tener cualquier padre para sus hijos, aunque quizás estaba cegado aún por su admiración que no dejaba de crecer.

—Bueno… no precisamente para la hija, era un hijo bonito. —Yuuri sonrió ligeramente con la mirada en la alfombra bajo sus pies—. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Tienes novia?

—¿Eh? —Yuuri subió la mirada repentinamente desubicado y nervioso. Víctor se había acomodado con el cuerpo hacia él y las piernas cruzadas.

—¿O cuántas novias has tenido?

—Y-yo…

—¿Te gusta alguien en este momento? —Yuuri enrojeció, soltó un "No" atribulado, pero Víctor no dejó de hablar—. Bueno, yo podría hablarte de mis exparejas. ¡Uno de ellos...!

—N-no… ¡stop! —alzó la voz con las manos abiertas en señal de alto. Sentía las mejillas y orejas quemar—. ¡No hace falta! —Víctor le miró, resopló y se peinó el flequillo con sus dedos. Su mirada era calma, pero triste.

—¿Ves? ¿Cómo puedo tratarte como un igual si no me dejas hacerlo, Yuuri?

El punto fue bastante claro y tuvo que tragarlo sin tregua. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

Yuuri se levantó de inmediato y caminó para recibir la bandeja que Aiko le había llevado: con la tetera y dos tazas de porcelanas, la azucarera, las cucharillas y una cesta llena de galletas. Yuuri la tomó, agradeció antes de cerrar la puerta y, al quedar a solas, fue hasta con Víctor para dejar la bandeja en la mesa de sala que estaba en medio de ellos y volver a sentarse en su sitio.

En silencio, analizó las palabras de Víctor y comprendió la barrera que él mismo estaba imponiendo. Para Víctor parecía sencillo hablar, pero era él quien se sentía nervioso y no sabía qué comentar porque, internamente, tenía miedo de defraudarlo. Suficiente era no sentirse en su nivel.

Víctor se inclinó hasta la mesa y sirvió su té con calma, sin decir nada. Yuuri subió sus pies al mueble y los abrazó con el mentón pegado a sus rodillas y sin ánimos de tomar té en ese momento.

—Yo no he tenido novias… ni novios. —Víctor prestó atención mientras regresaba al mueble con la taza de té en manos. Yuuri prefirió aclarar de inmediato ambos géneros, porque imaginaba que Víctor lo iba a preguntar.

—Wow… ¿por qué? —solo encogió sus hombros en respuesta—. Creo que eres el partido soñado de cualquier familia: joven, con dinero, inteligente, gua…

—No he tenido tiempo para eso… —Víctor calló y Yuuri se animó a explicar—. Desde que el juego empezó a conocerse, he tenido la presión de hacerlo crecer más y más. Compañías de videojuegos intentaron imitarlo y no podía detenerme, tenía que estar a la vanguardia de las tecnologías y ofrecer las mejores características… Al principio solo era yo y mi hermana, luego fue intentar explicar a un equipo lo que quería y confiar que ellos podrían hacer realidad lo que tenía en mente. Fue difícil esa parte… sinceramente no creí que nadie entendiera. Que si yo no estaba al frente saldría mal, que si yo no lo hacía no sería lo mismo… Comprender que no podía hacerlo solo, que tenía que legar mi visión, mi sueño y creer que todos ellos podían dar algo que yo no podía dar en él, para hacerlo más fuerte… me tomó mucho tiempo.

—Wow… —Yuuri suspiró al escucharlo—. Luchar por tus sueños, dedicarle el todo, pensar en no dormir por sorprender a los que esperan lo mejor de ti, levantarte temprano y dar el doscientos por ciento. Luchar con otros que quieren imitarte, enfrentarte a los que quieren aprovecharse y alimentarse con tu éxito sin hacer nada y… confiar, al menos darles el beneficio de la duda, para los que están luchando contigo… —Yuuri le miró; Víctor estaba casi recostado al mueble, con una pierna flexionada, la taza contra su pecho y la otra pierna extendida hacia el suelo; desde allí le emitía una mirada comunicativa—. Se parece a lo que yo he vivido en mi carrera.

—No creo que sea igual…

—Dijiste aquella vez que mis méritos eran más importantes que los tuyos, yo sinceramente no lo creo. —Víctor sonaba sereno, serio y contundente—. Después de ver lo que has logrado y como te ven los que tienes cerca, nunca fue mi intención tratarte distinto a un "igual". Pero por tu forma de actuar conmigo, ya no estaba seguro si en vez de eso querías que interpretara un papel. ¿Qué quieres tú de mí? ¿Qué sea el ídolo soñado? No creo que un padre, o un hermano… ¿Quizás un amigo? Si me pidieras ser tu novio, podría intentarlo.

—Deja de decir cosas tan extrañas… —Se había apretado producto de los nervios, aún demasiado incómodo para hablar. Víctor le miró y le sonrió con suavidad.

—Un socio… un empleado… ¿Qué es lo que quiere Yuuri? ¿Un _sugar baby_? ¿Qué clase de _sugar baby_?

—¡Solo sé tú! —Víctor le miró sorprendido desde su sitio. Yuuri se había levantado cuan resorte para mirarle y decirle eso, con sus puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su cabello despeinado y su ropa de pijama—. Si hubiera encontrado otra forma de encontrarme contigo… una más natural que está, ¡lo habría hecho!

En la pista o en los vestuarios, calentando juntos para esperar su turno de competir. Quizás acercándose para hablar sobre cómo les iba con los entrenamientos hasta que tuviera el valor de decirle que, si estaba allí, era por él. Ese sueño diluido en el tiempo, entre la imposibilidad…

—¡Si hubiera querido que fueras mi socio te hubiera dado una oferta de mis acciones! ¡Si hubiera querido que fueras mi empleado, desde hace mucho tiempo te hubiera ofrecido trabajar para mí con la mejor oferta que hayas recibido en tu vida! —Levantó el mentón y Víctor no dejó de mirarlo—. ¡Si hubiera querido que fueras una estrella, hubiera aprovechado algunas de las veces que fui a verte ganar, le hubiera pagado a alguien por el acceso y te habría pagado por estar todo un día contigo preguntando todo lo que quería saber más la firma de mi entrada! ¡No quería nada de eso! ¡No buscaba nada así!

—Si yo lo hago, ¿también serás solo tú? —Yuuri calló y vio a Víctor levantarse, dejar la taza sobre la mesa y mirarle con calma—. Si solo soy yo, ¿me mostrarás quién eres tú?

—Si eso quieres, lo intentaría...

No imaginó que Víctor le extendería la mano esperando un apretón.

—Eso quiero, que ese sea nuestro trato.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** la reunión de hoy me la cambiaron para mañana y me complicaron el día, pero, deséenme suerte xD Mañana veré apartamento y espero que sea el indicado para mudarme. Mientras tanto, adelanto el capítulo por si acaso.

Este en especial me ha gustado, He leído todos sus comentarios y veo como están algunos de parte de Yuuri y de parte de Víctor. Siento que ambos no han sabido comunicarse y es normal, apenas tienen un par de semanas conociéndose y no en las mejores condiciones. Pero lo que pasa en este capítulo es importante; ninguno de los dos conoce nada del otro: ni Víctor todo lo que Yuuri ha hecho para levantar su imperio, ni Yuuri todo lo que Víctor vivió previó a su renuncia. Así que están aprendiendo a conocerse a ciegas.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Aprovecho para calmar las ideas de violación, no, Yuuri no pasó por eso, solo quise rescatar lo canon de que Yuuri no le gustaba que lo abrazaran porque lo hacía sentir débil, que le dice en el capítulo 4.

Ah, mientras aquí publico el 33 ya tengo escrito el 48, y ufff, ¡esos capítulos que se vienen! XD

* * *

 **Angeli Murasaki:** XDDDD jajaja ¡me mataste de risa! XDDD Lo bueno es que Yuuri tiene dineo para pagar todas las terapias necesarias, aunque aun no lo vayan a usar xD

 **Naruhina149:** Exactamente, Victro esta en una situación completamente fuera de su zona de confort, sin saber cómo actuar y con el peso de cubrir las expectativas de Yuuri.

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Aowww, bienvenida de nuevo! Me alegra mucho que te ames el fic! Creo que estoy tratando de desarrollar la relación de ellos dos como inicio: Victor era bastante invasivo y no media sus palabras (lo llamó pequeño cerdito en los primeros capítulos y frente a Minako), y Yuuri era bastante esquivo por los nervios. Pero asi como pasó en el anime, tendrán ese acercamiento progresivo. No pudimos verlo en el anime, pero que quiere transmitir aquí, de como pasaron a ser esos que apenas podían entablar una conversación, a los amigos y luego amantes :3 ¡Espero me resulte!


	37. 34 — La gran promesa

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **34 — La gran promesa**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma intempestiva y Yuri Plisestky gruñó. Se abrazó mejor a la almohada, rascó de forma distraída su espalda y volvió a pegar su mejilla sobre el lecho. Había esperado hasta tarde que Víctor saliera del despacho, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Tuvo que ir a su habitación con el enojo en el estómago porque no había podido aclarar con Víctor lo de su programa y tal parecía que era cierto lo de la relación que tenía con ese japonés. Ahora solo quería dormir, porque le costó hacerlo. Su mente había sido demasiado imaginativa.

—¡Yuri, levántate!

—Hmmm, ¡cállate!

Un jalón lo hizo despertar de lleno, levantando la cabeza de improvisto cuando se sintió casi lejos de la almohada al ser arrastrado desde el tobillo. Gruñó y dio una patada sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y cuando lo soltaron, se dio vuelta en la cama y levantó el torso aún adormilado. Frente a él, se encontraba Víctor.

—¿Qué haces dormido? ¡Levántate de una buena vez! Ve a bañarte que entrenarás conmigo.

—¿Eh?

—¿No viniste a eso? ¡Apresúrate! ¡Minako nos espera!

La puerta de nuevo fue cerrada y Plisetsky se quedó mirando a las burbujas en el aire estallar.

A pesar de no haber abandonado la práctica en esa semana, Yuri debía admitirse que el clima le estaba pasando factura. Estaba agotado. Solo había corrido con Víctor el tramo hacia el parque y sentía que las piernas le dolían y había más calor del acostumbrado. Víctor se veía calmado, como si ya empezara a acostumbrarse al lugar, mientras Minako les tomaba el tiempo y los dejaba reposar. Makkachin había ido con ellos y estaba acostado en la grama reposando con la lengua afuera, mientras los pétalos de cerezos seguían cayendo

—Victor… —dijo agitado, recuperando el aire con dificultad—. Mi programa.

—Después.

Después… Yuri regresó a casa en trote con Víctor y quedó muy atrás de él cuando sus piernas no dieron más. Luego comió ese desayuno con ganas cuando estuvo en la mesa. Le tocó reposar, volvió a preguntar por el programa y escuchó de nuevo el después que empezaba a ofuscarlo. Solo escuchaba a Víctor hablando con esa mujer en francés.

Lo que vino tras el desayuno no fue el programa como quiso, sino una nueva rutina de entrenamiento: abdominales, ejercicios en barra y sentadillas, ya él sentía que estaba deshidratándose pese al aire acondicionado. Minako detenía la rutina con una orden y Makkachin esperaba acostado al lado de sus pies, junto a otro pequeño perro miniatura. Los dos acurrucados parecían ajenos a todo lo que ellos tenían qué hacer.

Se sentía agotado. Las piernas le temblaban, los músculos le dolían y no creía que eso fuera normal. Debía ser cosa del clima, se sentía como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio por años. Se tiró sobre la madera del salón de ballet ya demasiado cansado, mientras veía a Víctor seguir los ejercicios que Minako pedía.

Por fin había llegado el mediodía. Yuri estaba cansando, derrumbado sobre la mesa mientras servían la comida acorde a la dieta de Víctor. Minako comenzó a comer en silencio.

—Victor… —El aludido le miró mientras mordía el pan—. Mi programa…

—Oh, tengo que pensarlo. —Aquello le provocó un escalofrío—. No tengo nada en mente aún.

—¿Programa? —preguntó Minako con interés.

—Le prometí un programa a Yuri por su debut en la categoría senior.

—Dijiste que tenías dos canciones, ¿no? Solo puedes usar una. Légale la otra.

—¿Solo una? ¿Por qué? —Yuri preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque Yuuri quiere que interprete una para el programa libre. —La cara de Yuri se deformó en puro asco. Las imágenes que tuvo en la noche mientras daban vueltas, frustrado por no poder hablar con Víctor ya que se encontraba encerrado con su "daddy", volvieron a su mente—. Por cierto, tuve que hablar con él y explicarle qué hacías aquí, también hablé con Yakov. En dos semanas agarrarás un vuelo de vuelta.

—¿Eh?

—No creas que te puedes quedar aquí eternamente, es una imprudencia el que hubieras venido. La FFKK está encima de Yakov, te llegan a ver aquí y definitivamente irán tras él. —Yuri hizo una mueca con sus labios—. Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo y envió a su equipo de imagen de la marca para decir que estás aquí porque te daré un programa para tu debut. Eso los entretendrá.

—¿Por eso te quedaste hasta tarde ayer con él encerrado en ese despacho? —No pudo evitar reclamar y Víctor le miró por un segundo antes de sonreír afiladamente.

—Eso, entre otras cosas.

No quiso saber más. Le alteraba solo imaginarlo y no lograba conectar la imagen de Víctor estando con ese japonés en otras actividades. No podía con eso y por ello volvió la mirada al plato, con los labios apretados y la sensación de enfermarse. Y no se trataba de que Víctor estuviera con un hombre, era su forma de ver las relaciones de cualquier tipo, como la de Georgi con la molesta Anya o Mila con su novio patán. Tanta gente empalagada, encima y manoseándose, le creaba repulsión.

—De hecho... —Víctor prosiguió—. Le dije a Yuuri que podríamos salir hoy. Así conoces el lugar. ¿Viste esos cerezos en flor? No queda mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo. Tienes que verlo de noche, ¡se ve magnífico!

—¿Y para cuándo mi programa?

Insistió. No había ido a allí para pasear, conocer pétalos de flores ni comer platos exquisitos de cerdo. Tampoco para conocer la vida sexual de Víctor, ni lo que hacía con su vida privada, ni los gustos que tenía con hombres. Se sentía alterado porque Víctor no colaboraba, seguía retrasando lo inevitable y él ya quería saber si había valido la pena el viaje o no. Si solo tenía dos semanas, debían aprovecharla.

—No lo tengo completo aún. Ahora más tarde te muestro las dos melodías que tengo para crearlo y verás a qué me refiero.

Yuri arrugó la cara, se sentó derecho en la mesa y empezó a darle bocados a su comida. Estaba buena, aunque con una sazón bastante diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. Tras dar un par de bocados, suspiró y fue por el jugo.

—Entonces Víctor, ¿al final te quedarás con ese tema de temporada? —escuchó a Minako hablar—. ¿Sobre el amor?

Yuri derramó todo el juego a la mesa y sobre su camisa. Víctor le miró sorprendido y Minako se levantó con la servilleta.

—¡Muchacho! ¡Qué pasa! —Minako comenzó a limpiar apresuradamente la mesa mientras Yuri se limpiaba la cara y Sakura se acercaba con un paño más grueso—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Víctor solo le miró con atención, mientras ambas mujeres atendían al adolescente y este estaba rojo hasta las orejas, tosiendo con dificultad por el ahogo.

La situación se convirtió en algo inverosímil cuando descubrió que había tres niñas escondidas detrás de una maceta con cámara y teléfonos en mano, siendo delatadas por un intenso Vicchan y Makkachin que se levantaron de su sitio tras comer para comenzar a lamerlas.

Esa promesa le iba a costar más de lo que creyó en un inicio.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¿Alguien quiere un tomo manga de la historia Yaoi que se está creando Yuri en su mente? Viene con altas escenas hard XDDDDD

Yuri es un adolescente y como tal tiene las hormonas alborotadas y ahora no puede dejarse de imaginar a Víctor haciendo cosas con el japonés xD Cosas donde el "daddy" resuene entre las paredes. Ya vimos que Yuuri y Víctor resolvieron aparentemente la situación, ahora seguimos con lo que Yuri ha ido a buscar. El siguiente capítulo tiene otros paralelismos más que seguro captaran. Me tomé la libertad de tomar varios diálogos tal cual en el anime.

Pero, está la pregunta del millón: ¿Cuál creen que será la reacción de Rusia al saber que Yuri está en Japón?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** ¡Gracias pro tus buenos deseos! Estoy recolectando los documentos y espero tener suerte en el estudio para el arriendo.  
Sí, la discusión entre ellos fue bastante tensa pero necesaria. Habrá una mejora sustancial después de ello y más intereés de Victor de conocer que hay detrás de esa fachada de fan loco que le mostró Yuuri en un inicio. Veremos que encontrará ;)


	38. 35 — La gran selección

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **35 — La gran selección**

Yuri se encontraba hastiado para cuando se hizo más allá de las cinco de la tarde. Víctor se la había pasado en la pista patinando, platicando con Minako y patinando más. Parecía dispuesto a alargar el momento de la entrega del programa lo más posible y él estaba cansado de esperar. Lo último que le había dicho fue que tendría que esperar a que Yuuri llegara, porque necesitaba que estuviera allí para que pudiera entregarle la canción que usaría para hacerle el programa. Mientras tanto, ejecutaba algunas figuras en el hielo y de vez en vez un salto, justamente algunos que le vio practicar antes de su partida.

Víctor aprovechó ese momento para ir definiendo algunos de los pasos que requeriría de hacer ambas rutinas, porque lo que Minako le había dicho tenía mucho sentido. Podía legarle una de las versiones sobre el amor que ya tenía medianamente preparada y con eso ya cumplía con la promesa de Yuri. Estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí para crearle un buen programa, el mejor, de hecho. Uno que si el usara podría ganar sin problema la platea dorada.

—¡Es tan fascinante verlo patinar! —Elogió Yuko al apoyarse en la baranda, mientras Víctor se movía con gracia en el hielo, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo. Las cuchillas se deslizaban suavemente en la pista recién trabajada por ella y su esposo para que estuviera en las mejores condiciones—. ¡Me trae tantos recuerdos!

—Víctor es realmente bueno en lo que hace, un monstruo en la pista que desde joven se desarrolló con una velocidad que nadie se esperó. —Minako respondió y Yuri le escuchaba atento, desanimado sobre la barrera, con ganas de entrar y demostrar que él podía ser mejor que Víctor—. Pero eso no es suficiente, no ahora para él.

—Esos movimientos son los que él estaba ensayando para su programa de la nueva temporada. —Ambas mujeres escucharon las palabras desairadas de Yuri, mientras lo observaba y esperaba—. Víctor estaba preparando los programas para la siguiente temporada, pero estaba agotado. Siempre priorizo sorprender al público, el mundo bailaba a su son, pero ya nadie se sorprende. Él lo sabe mejor que nadie… —Los ojos de Minako le observaron de reojo—. Quedarte sin imaginación es como estar muerto. Debería dejarme su programa ahora que es seguro que no podrá competir en esta temporada.

—No es seguro. —La voz de Yuuri se escuchó por sobre la del adolescente y los tres voltearon para notar que Yuuri estaba tras ellos. No lo habían sentido, pero tenía la apariencia de haber escuchado todo.

—¿Eh? —Yuri se levantó para imponerse, aunque su estatura no ayudara. Miró a Yuuri con desdén—. ¡Ni todo el dinero del mundo va a evitar que Víctor pierda esta temporada por tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? —Yuuri le miró con sorpresa.

—¡Yuuri, llegaste!

Yuri se erizó al ver el modo en que Víctor pronunció el nombre de Yuuri desde la distancia. Hizo un mohín inconforme con su boca y luego le regresó la mirada al patinador que ya se iba acercado a la salida de la pista. Salió tras colocarse los protectores.

—Recibí su mensaje y por eso vine.

—¿Su mensaje? Yuuri, me gustaba más como me hablaste anoche.

Yuri volvió a apretar los labios con molestia porque se le hacía demasiado evidente el coqueteo de Víctor, al menos para él lo era. No pudo evitar el dirigirle una mirada irritada al patinador mientras este se movía hacia la placa de la pared con el equipo.

— _Es asqueroso oírte coquetear —_ dijo en ruso y Víctor le miró de reojo con una sonrisa divertida.

 _—¿Crees que coqueteo?_

Tras ajustar todo en la placa, se movió con los brazos cruzados y las hojillas cubiertas por los protectores. Minako se apoyó en la baranda mientras que Yuko se acercó a Yuuri para saludar, acariciándole suavemente el brazo cubierto con la chaqueta oscura, gesto que no escapó de los ojos de halcón del patinador.

—Bien, primero quiero que escuchen la música. Aprovecharé que tengo más público aquí, quería que escucharas, Yuuri, porque tengo entendido que debes estar de acuerdo con mi elección.

Yuuri afirmó en silencio y esperó. La primera melodía sonó, con el canto de los ángeles armando una coral casi eclesiástica y Yuuri cerró sus ojos para imaginar lo que sería un programa con ella, aprovechando la dulzura y sencillez de su paso, la elegancia de los movimientos y la emotividad impresa. Era preciosa y sumamente embriagante.

—La melodía tiene dos arreglos basándose en dos temas distintos pero conectados: el amor. —Yuri comprendió entonces porque la conversación en la mesa con respecto al tema. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se conocían y eran pareja? Yuri miró a su homólogo a un lado quien había cerrado los ojos para escuchar la melodía y se preguntó qué pudo ver Víctor en alguien tan insípido como él—. Eros y ágape, ¿alguna vez han pensado en el amor?

—No —emitió con poca emoción Yuri mientras Yuuri solo abría los ojos sin buscar responder.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que sienten al escuchar esta música?

—Es muy pura e inocente, como escuchar a alguien que no ha conocido el amor. —Se atrevió a decir Yuuri.

—¡Es un asco! ¡Esa imagen de inocencia no me gusta, me dan ganas de vomitar!

Minako sonrió desde su lugar, observando como un águila lo que ocurría.

Víctor cambió la melodía y un concierto de cuerdas y percusión empezó a escucharse. Yuuri volvió a cerrar los ojos para escuchar la melodía y reconocer lo diferente a pesar de seguir un mismo patrón musical. El fuego se movía en la sangre al escuchar aquella música y debía admitirse que sus pies se veían seducidos para bailarla.

—¡Es esa! —aseguró Yuri, con un paso firme en el suelo—. ¡Es esa la que quiero patinar!

—¿Y tú, Yuuri? —El aludido le miró sin comprender—. Si fueras a patinar cualquiera de las dos, ¿cuál escogerías?

—Pero yo no voy a patinar…

—Joder, ¡sería como ver una pelota rodando en el hielo! —dijo despectivamente Yuri y Yuuri le miró de mala gana.

—Tomaría a Ágape —respondió firme con la mirada a Víctor, mientras Yuri hacía una mueca. Víctor entonces cambió su expresión para mostrar su decepción.

—¿Es en serio? —Víctor dejó caer sus brazos—. Tiene que hacer lo contrario de lo que esperan, ¿cómo van a sorprender si no? ¡Es mi lema! —Afiló su mirada como si pretendiera darles una lección a ambos—. ¡Son más corriente de lo que pensé!

—Te recuerdo que no voy a patinar. —Yuuri soltó entre dientes con un divertido mohín.

—Yuri va a bailar Ágape y yo me quedaré con Eros.

—Oh, ¿y cómo vas a sorprender con algo así? —preguntó intrigada Minako, divirtiéndose no solo con lo que ocurría sino con la expresión enfurruñada de Yuuri quien ya estaba sacando ese carácter que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo vas a sorprender con ese tema? —reclamó Yuri señalándolo inconforme. Víctor sonrió.

—No soy yo quien necesita sorprender al mundo, es tu debut, ¿no? Fue una elección mediocre de tu parte, deberías tener más consciencia de ti mismo, Yurio. —La expresión del adolescente era un doloroso poema. Yuuri le miró de reojo, olvidándose eventualmente de su propio malestar—. Me sorprende que creas que puedes escoger tu imagen, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que para el público no eres más que un adorable gatito? Si no demuestras estar a la altura, no te dejaré el programa. ¡Eres mi admirador, Yuri! ¡Sabrás arreglártela!

—Oh, Víctor, eso está muy interesante. —Minako se separó de la baranda para caminar entre ellos con sus brazos cruzados y su rostro decidido. Yuuri reconocía esa expresión y supo que nada bueno iba a salir de ella—. Porque si se trata de sorprender con este tema, Víctor, vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para hacerlo.

—Haré un _eros_ lo suficientemente bueno como para seducir a un Yuuri. —Yuri casi vomita al escucharlo, pero fue peor la reacción de Yuuri quien enrojeció en segundos después de que Víctor le regalara un guiño. Minako sonrió más.

—Oh, pero si tu _eros_ se va a conformar con seducir a un fan inexperto es bastante mediocre. —Soltó ella con el mismo filo que Víctor usó en Yuri, confrontándolo por completo—. Tendrá que ser un _eros_ lo suficiente bueno como para conquistarme a mí. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Podrás sorprenderme a mí como mujer, exbailarina, que tuve tantos amantes en Francia, Reino Unido y Australia durante mis años de ballet?

—Me la has puesto difícil. —Víctor admitió con una sonrisa afilada. Minako entonces alzó su mentón como la femme fatale que se sabía en lo profesional.

Yuuri solo pensó en que no necesitaba esas imágenes de su maestra con hombres en distintos continentes.

—Tendrás que convencerme, Víctor, porque tengo a alguien en mente que hubiera podido hacer un excelente trabajo con el programa _eros_. —Un rápido vistazo a Yuuri fue lo que ella dio antes de regresarle la mirada a Víctor. Este enarcó una ceja al notar el gesto que pasó desapercibido para el empresario—. Para que yo considere a _eros_ completo, deberá ser mejor que este que tengo en mente.

—¿Y yo? —replicó Yuri, y la mirada de Minako hacia él le hizo saber lo que le esperaba.

—Tendrás que ser un adorable gatito, Yu-ri-o.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Terminamos con los caps de esta semana! Me gusta que ya hayamos podido ver una confrontación entre Víctor y Yuuri, y avanzado un poco en la estancia de Yuri Plisetsky en el lugar. ¿Qué nos espera la próxima semana? Sabremos ya que ocurre en Rusia en este momento y veremos a Yuuri mostrar nuevas facetas. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajajaja eso es cierto, debe estarse preguntando si vale la pena su salud mental xD pero sigue allí, proque su debut depende de eso,.. Además d elascereta admiración a Victor xD Jajajaja cierto que nuestra imaginación debió ser más amplia xD

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Sí Victor le dkera ya el programa no tendría tiempo de estar imaginando cochinadas entre ellos xDDDDDDD Pero sí, pobre bebé, tendrá que enfocarse pronto. ¡Me hizo gracia lo de la fiesta!


	39. 36 — El gran avance

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **36 — El gran avance**

Yuri pretendía salir ofuscado de su lugar, pero una sola voz de mando de Minako lo detuvo. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda cuando los pasos de Minako se escucharon y la mujer le miró con gesto de diversión.

—A partir de mañana estarás de pie a primera hora. Me encargaré de tu entrenamiento mientras estás aquí.

—Oh, pensaba hacerlo yo —dijo Víctor desde las gradas. Para ese momento ya Yuko se había ido del lugar y solo Yuuri y él quedaban allí.

—¡Estás demente! Estás aquí para entrenar, no para hacer intento de entrenador. —Minako le miró desde el hombro—. ¡Entrenar es mi trabajo!

Víctor hizo una mueca inconforme, pero no podía decir nada ante la propiedad y autoridad que Minako tenía para moverse. Además, le provocaba curiosidad ver hasta qué punto podría ayudarle a mejorar sus programas y si ciertamente encontraría agregarle algo a su estilo. Yuuri también pensaba en lo mismo, limitándose a observar la dinámica en silencio.

Sin más que decir, Minako abandonó la pista y solo quedaron ellos dos, el frío piso de hielo y las luces pálidas que rodeaban el lugar. Yuuri volvió su mirada hacía Víctor, quien estaba sentado terminando de desnudar sus pies de los patines, ya listo para descansar de una larga jornada. Por lo que le dijo Ryu, la rutina se dio sin problemas y esperaban que fuera así para el momento en que el profesor de japonés se incorporara en ella: todavía no había llegado de su viaje familiar.

—Esta noche saldremos —Victor levantó la mirada con evidente interés al escuchar la voz de Yuuri—. Me dijo que quería que los sacara a usted y a Yuri-kun, así que ya arreglé todo para ello. Me bañaré y me pondré cómodo para que salgamos y comamos afuera.

—Yuuri…—El tono de advertencia lo erizó. Yuuri levantó la mirada y notó el malestar en la expresión de Víctor, quien le miraba con un brillo latente en sus ojos—. ¿Qué dijimos de esto?

—¿D-de qué? —titubeó mientras Víctor acomodaba sus patines a un lado y sacaba sus medias.

—De nuestro trato. Ayer me estabas hablando de tú, hoy me hablas de nuevo de usted. Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Lo sé… —Víctor hizo un sonido con su garganta para insistir y Yuuri tuvo que asentir nuevamente antes de levantar la mirada y observar esos ojos azules que le instaban dar el paso—. Entonces, Víctor…—el aludido le sonrió en respuesta, pero Yuuri ya sentía un suave rubor llenar sus pómulos. Tragó y respiró hondo—. Víctor, saldremos esta noche.

—Eso sonó a una cita, _daddy_ —Yuuri renegó de inmediato. Víctor solo rio mientras acababa de descalzarse—. Mmmm… ¿Empezamos con las preguntas?

Tras aceptar, Yuuri se sentó con cierta distancia de Víctor y le miró acomodarse con la espalda contra la pared, reposando con sus pies descalzos después del largo entrenamiento. Ni siquiera el fuerte olor de sudor le resultó molesto, pues reconocía lo que significaba: la vida de un deportista que daba todo para alcanzar su sueño. Se mantuvo en silencio con la vista en el techo blanco sobre la pista.

—¿Por qué escogiste ágape? —la pregunta le parecía tonta. Yuuri torció los labios antes de responder.

—Te dije ayer que no he tenido pareja… es el que más va conmigo.

—Eros no solo se trata de atracción sexual, Yuuri. Es pasión… es cuando entregas todo por algo. Algo que te lleva a la locura y no te hace razonar. ¿Qué podría ser eso para ti?

¿Aparte del hielo? Yuuri sonrió con la vista aún al frente, pero era una sonrisa sosegada, incluso tímida.

Creía que lo más irracional que había hecho fue pedirle a Víctor que fuera su _sugar baby_ pero ni loco iba a soltarlo en ese momento. Su rostro se calentó de solo imaginar la cara que pondría Víctor y estaba seguro de que allí sí no lo iba a rebajar de fan loco si le llegaba decir que lo más apasionado que había hecho en su vida era eso.

—¿En qué piensas? —La voz repentinamente cerca lo sobresaltó, al punto de echarse a un lado para alejarse. Víctor se había inclinado y ahora lo miraba con intensidad—. Yuuri, te has puesto rojo. ¿Estás pensando en _Eros_ justo ahora?

 _«No, estoy pensando en cómo hice el ridículo, otra vez»_

Pero en vez de decir lo que atravesó su mente, solo renegó y volvió a acomodarse.

—¿Por qué no me dices? —Víctor insistió.

—Es vergonzoso…

—Mmm… ya veo… —Miró de reojo a Víctor acomodarse de nuevo en su sitio, cruzando sus pies en el piso frío mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todavía su piel tenía vistazos rojos por el esfuerzo—. ¿Te gustaba Yuko?

—¿Eh?

—Vi que a ella si la dejas tocarte el brazo y yo me acerco y casi te caes de la banca.

—Es mi amiga…

—¿Sólo eso? Es linda, ¿seguro no la viste de otra forma?

—Eh… no. La conozco desde que éramos niños.

—Nada de nada, ¿ni siquiera admiraste sus senos cuando crecía? —Allí sí sintió la sangre subir a sus orejas—. Yuuri…

—En algún momento pensé que era bonita, pero… hasta allí. Solo admiraba su patinaje. Era la prima donna del Ice Castle, desde pequeña se veía su talento.

—¿Por qué no siguió con el patinaje si era así de buena?

—No era lo que quería… ella quería estudiar, tener familia y eso está bien, ¿no?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras, porque no había mucho que agregar. Lo que Yuuri dijo era cierto, Yuko había preferido acabar con su carrera sin terminar por completo con la categoría Junior, para seguir estudiando y luego establecer su familia con Takeshi. Esa fue su forma de ser feliz y por lo que veía, era una mujer dichosa, casada y enamorada de su familia, que a pesar de las distintas decisiones que ambos tomaron, seguía siendo una amiga irremplazable. Para Yuuri era una mujer preciosa, pero era un reconocimiento de belleza que iba más allá de su físico. Era su carisma, su sonrisa cálida y ese poder que tenía de hacerle ver el mundo despejado.

—¿Por qué pensaste en ese tema? —se animó a preguntar, y notó que Víctor se mostró por un momento agradablemente sorprendido.

—¿En el amor? Mmm… supongo que fue por lo molesto que me encontraba con la FFKK después de que cambiaran la letra de Stammi Vicino. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que vino el inicio de la melodía. Entonces me dije: "voy a vengarme, voy a crear los programas más gays que hayan visto en sus vidas". —Yuuri soltó una risa corta al escucharlo—. ¡En serio lo pensé!

—No creo que te hubieran permitido hacerlo.

—Lo hubiera intentado, al menos. —Volvieron a callarse, aunque Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente relajado—. ¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

—Sí… ¿Te gustan los fideos? —Yuuri le miró por un momento—. Es que… pensaba llevarlos a un restaurant de ramen que me gusta mucho. No es muy elegante, pero es el mejor ramen que conozco en Tokio.

—Sí me gusta, y si es tan bueno como el Katsudon, entonces me gustará más.

—Nada se compara al katsudon. —Yuuri aseguró saboreándose los labios—. Entonces estará bien llevarlos allí. Y… ¿Te ha gustado el método de Minako-sensei?

—Admito que no pensé que fuera tan frontal en sus opiniones. Eso significa que no todos los japoneses son tímidos como tú, pero me agrada. Me siento retado y había pasado mucho tiempo en que no me sentía así. Supongo que el cambio de entrenador resultó más beneficioso de lo que hubiera pensado…

—Eso me hace sentir feliz… —Y era genuino. Yuuri no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de luz y sus manos se tomaran complacidas mientras el suave rubor llenaba sus mejillas. La sonrisa estaba allí, bailando en sus labios. La sensación de orgullo le llenaba.

Entonces escuchó a Víctor moverse, recoger los patines y estirarse un poco. Yuuri le miró cuan alto era, con la baja espalda bloqueando su visión a la pista. Se notaba que ya varios mechones antes húmedos de sudor ahora estaban secos tras su nuca, pero Víctor debía sentirse apestarse y pegajoso, así que no tardaría en buscar bañarse. Bajó sus ojos y notó sus pies, algunas zonas enrojecidas y curas se podían ver.

—Mi última pregunta, porque sé que con Yurio allí no podremos hablar: ¿Qué tal estuvo tu rutina hoy?

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa. No esperó que Víctor quisiera saber cómo le fue en su día que, desgraciadamente, no fue suave y estuvo lleno de momentos incómodos y discusiones sobre las decisiones que él estaba tomando en la empresa. Bajó su rostro, suspiró hondo y volvió a buscarle la mirada.

—Bueno, estuvo pesado… imaginé que al saber que Mari no está aquí iban a reprochar. —Víctor se quitó la camiseta sudada y comenzó a mover los músculos de sus hombros—. Tuve que explicar su ausencia… algunos no están muy de acuerdo con lo que vamos a enfrentarnos en Rusia, pero ya lo tengo controlado. Por otro lado, lo demás está marchando bien… —Yuuri calló cuando vio a Víctor sin mayor ceremonia quitarse el pantalón deportivo. Quedó con el cinturón de baile negro ajustado fuertemente a su cadera y con el hilo entre sus fuertes glúteos—. ¿Por qué te desvistes?

Sonrojado, Yuuri dirigió la mirada hacía el pasillo para verificar que nadie fuera a entrar.

—Oh, pensé que te incomodaría verme desnudo, ¡pero pareces más preocupado porque alguien más me vea!

Yuuri le miró de mala gana después de levantarse para vigilar el pasillo. Víctor seguía con la ropa en manos y la prenda interior solo cubriendo sus partes nobles.

—Entonces no eres tan tímido como pensé. —La expresión de Yuuri al escucharlo fue ligeramente de hastío.

—Mis padres tienen un hotel de aguas termales… he visto todo tipo de cuerpos de hombres desnudos en mi vida.

—¡Oh, interesante!

Pero eso no significaba que estaba dispuesto a ver a Víctor completamente desnudo en ese momento, así que desvió la mirada cuando Víctor, con todo el desparpajo del mundo, decidió quitarse la última prenda antes de dirigirse a las duchas.

Al menos pudo hablar sin que le aplaudieran las rodillas. Eso era un buen indicio.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Empezamos con una nueva semana llena de momentos interesantes, cuando notaremos un poco lo que está ocurriendo en Rusia y como Yuuri tiene que manejar las cosas en Japón, con Víctor incluido. ¡Espero que les guste los eventos que se vienen! ¡Tengo planeados algunos instantes emocionantes para las semanas siguientes! Y prepárense, porque esta semana veremos a Yuuri Eros, ¿cómo lo imaginan?

* * *

 **Anónimo:** Me alegra que te gustara que dejara los dialogos, siento que en cualquier situación similar Victor diría lo mismo. Quería preservarlo, en especial el dialogo de Yuri que tiene harta información. Jajaja sobre lo de Yuuri, sí, en este universo no lo veremos tan asi de patinaje pero si en algunas escenas interesantes. ¡Muero por llegar a allá! JAjaja y sí, probablemente Victor mande a a borda lo de seducir a Minako cuando tenga intenciones serias con Yuuri xD

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Jajajajajaja si, todos tienen que trabajar para lograr sus metas xDDD ¡Gracias por comentar!


	40. 37 — El gran paseo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **37 — El gran paseo**

Para aquella salida, se involucraron más personas que las planificadas en un inicio. Yuuri también quiso darles ese momento a la familia Nishigori, así que en la entrada de la casa se encontraban los esposos, las tres hijas y ambos patinadores rusos esperando el momento para acomodarse en el auto, pues, muy a pesar de que el vehículo fuera cómodo, habían demasiados personas para entrar. No iban a poder entrar todos para ir hasta el restaurant de ramen que había ofrecido.

—Creo que será mejor que nos movamos en taxi. —Decidió Yuuri, mientras la familia usaba el auto de la casa y las trillizas agarraban la mano de Yuri para que se fuera con ellas. Minako, Víctor y él se quedaron afuera—. Fuji-san, por favor, llévalos al lugar de siempre.

—Como diga, Yuuri-sama. Los vengo a recoger luego de eso.

—No hace falta, Fuji-san. Ya pedí un taxi para que lleguemos a allá. —El hombre hizo una ligera inclinación hacia Minako, como respuesta a sus palabras.

—Fuji-san. Nos vemos allá. También cenará con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias por el honor, Yuuri-sama.

Víctor observó la dinámica con curiosidad, a pesar de no haber entendido nada porque estuvieron hablando en japonés. Esperó pacientemente la llegada del taxi y entró al automóvil que era manejado por un hombre japonés de aproximadamente cuarenta años. Víctor se encontraba en la puerta derecha del auto y Minako estaba al medio, separándolo de Yuuri. El viaje de ida fue silencioso. Víctor corroboró que se encontraba bastante cerca de la mansión, porque algunas zonas las reconoció por haber trotado en ella y otras las supo cercanas pese a que no hubiera aún pasado por sus calles.

La zona residencial se extendía y podía notar que no era Yuuri el único que contaba con una casa de ese tamaño, sino que habían otras que incluso rebosaba con mayor lujo. Miró fascinado todo el lugar aprovechando el silencio del taxi, hasta que las construcciones más grandes y comerciales empezaron a invadir su mirada.

—Es un parque acuático —respondió Yuuri a su pregunta, cuando Víctor señaló un enorme parque con construcción interna y llena de árboles—. Hace poco pasamos la universidad de Seisen.

—¿En serio? No lo noté.

—Es que estábamos en una calle diferente y las residencias no permitieron ver la estructura.

—¿Qué carrera dan?

—Artes, en su mayoría.

La avenida se abrió y aquella autopista de seis canales se abrió ante sus ojos, entre edificaciones comerciales que en la noche iluminaban todo con sus luces. Víctor bebió de las imágenes hasta que el taxi aparcó en la zona, orillándose en la carretera. Yuuri bajó del auto junto a Minako y Víctor, para luego pagar el traslado.

Víctor contempló el restaurant que estaba bajo las vías de la línea Yamanote, según comentó Minako de manera casual cuando entraba al restaurant que él prefirió llamar Tetsu, pues eran esas las letras comprensibles que estaban escritas en los banderines negros en la entrada del lugar. El sitio resultó acogedor y familiar, Víctor se sorprendió de la disposición de las mesas tan comunes y vio a la familia ya sentadas esperando por ellos tras haber ocupado una enorme mesa en una de las esquinas. Incluso el viejo Fuji estaba sentado, con su sonrisa bonachona que estiraba sus mejillas gruesas, contento como si fuera el abuelo de una amplia familia.

Yuuri le recomendó pedir el platillo con el mismo nombre del restaurant Tsukemen y Víctor siguió dicha recomendación agregándole puerco y champiñones al preparado. El resto del grupo pidió también lo suyo y pronto los platos negro con blanco inundaron la mesa entre fideos, especias y bocadillos para compartir.

—¡Vkusno! —La expresión encantada de Víctor atrajo la atención de todos, cuando este probó el primer bocado y avaló con gusto la selección. Yuuri comenzó a comer contento y las niñas tenían una mano en los palillos y otras en las diferentes cámaras que poseían para grabar el momento. Los sorbidos se hicieron parte de la escena.

—Nos alegra que te guste, Victor. —La sonrisa amable de Yuko fue sincera, mientras intentaba controlar a sus hijas.

—¡Esto está delicioso!

—Es un platillo especial para verano, ¡pero es muy bueno! —comentó Takeshi con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—¡Podemos grabar! ¡Podemos grabar! —La coral de las tres niñas se alzó en medio de las voces de los adultos y Yuko soltó un 'No' largo y avergonzado.

—¡Quiero foto! —La exclamación de Víctor fue seguida por las miradas dubitativas de Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri. Las pequeñas se emocionaron al entender (era agradable ver el buen dominio de inglés que ya tenían a su edad) y enfocaron sus cámaras hacia el contento ruso que lucía su plato con orgullo.

Era evidente que Víctor la estaba pasando muy bien. Bromeaba con Yuri quien peleaba por usar los palillos, también sonreía con Minako y muchas veces se quedó mirando a Yuuri conociendo el efecto que tenía y no dejándole comer con calma. Las adorables orejas del empresario ya estaban ligeramente rosadas por la verguenza y Yuko veía el cuadro con una alegría palpable que compartía con miradas confidentes con su esposo, tan contento como ella.

Era tan refrescante la actitud de Víctor que pronto se vieron contagiados por los ánimos de tomarse fotografías. La primera fue la que pidió Víctor tras agarrar de improvisto a los Yuri a su lado y pasar su brazo por el hombro de ambos. Yuri tuvo tiempo de hacer una pose aguerrida y cool para mostrarse, pero Yuuri apenas pudo tragar su bocado antes de que el click inmortalizara el momento en que fue tomado por sorpresa. Sus orejas se colorearon más y se apartó tan rápido como pudo, más no pudo evitar que un festival de fotografías iniciaran, hasta que Víctor llamó la atención de una mesa y terminó tomándose fotografías con un par de fans que lo reconocieron y otras familias que solo quisieron tomarse una foto con un extranjero.

Tuvo una fotografía con Minako, ya alentada por el sake, con la familia Nishigori, incluso con el viejo Fuji que alzó sus mejillas con entusiasmo y cerró sus ojos para la foto y con los miembros del restaurant que no tardaron en sumarse al alboroto. Yuuri miró todo con timidez, inseguro de sumarse a toda la algarabía que estaban formando en el restaurant, pero el toque de una mano sobre su brazo llamó su atención y notó la presencia de un joven adolescente que le miraba con una servilleta y un bolígrafo en manos.

Víctor terminaba de tomarse la fotografía cuando vio la escena. El joven tenía una camiseta con el logo de la compañía de videojuegos y parecía pedirle a Yuuri un autógrafo, quizás reconociéndose como el líder de ella. No pudo estar seguro de cuánto Yuuri era conocido en su país pues cuando buscó de él no fue demasiada la información que logró encontrar. Pero seguramente era cosa distinta para su gente.

Sorpresivamente, antes de agarrar la servilleta y firmar como él lo hubiera hecho, notó con impresión que buscó apartarse con un par de inclinaciones acartonadas. Minako llegó antes de permitirle darle la espalda por completo y prácticamente lo obligó a tomar el papel y firmar para el chico.

—Siempre hace lo mismo. No ha cambiado en nada —escuchó la voz de Yuko a su lado, mientras Yuuri era obligado por su maestra a responder a los saludos del par de chicos que se acercaron tras el primero. Se veían entusiasmados mostrando algunos artículos de la serie, entre ellos un par de llaveros y chapas incluidas en sus morrales—. Siempre ha sido muy tímido para atender a fans.

—¿Tiene muchos?

—¿Bromeas? Es la sensación en la mayoría de jóvenes del país —aseguró Takeshi con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero supongo que la rueda de prensa hizo más visible su rostro y ya deben reconocerlo como el creador de Yuri on Ice. No salía antes en ruedas de prensa.

Por eso estaba nervioso… Víctor recordó la manera en que apretaba sus piernas y como batía su pie bajo la mesa en ese momento.

—Mari-chan ha sido la que ha enfrentado la prensa mayormente, pero Yuuri se animó a hacerlo ahora para presentarte como la imagen de la empresa. —Yuko le sonrió de manera confidente—. Cuando vi eso, supe que estaba muy feliz.

Minako agitó el brazo para acceder a tomar una fotografía de Yuuri y los chicos. El empresario lucía nervioso, fuera por completo de su zona de confort y Víctor le miraba con visible interés en cada una de esas acciones tan extraña que tenía un hombre con tanto dinero, quien no disfrutaba de la atención masiva y no sabía tratar con personas que le admiraban, más que con aquellos que estaban cerca de él.

Después de tomarse la foto a ellos, Minako llamó a Yuri y Víctor para acercarse y acomodarse para la foto. Los chicos al saber que se trataba de reales patinadores se mostraron entusiasmados y solo uno reconoció a Yuri Plisestky como el campeón junior del momento.

La fotografía inmortalizó ese instante.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Wi! Me aceptaron el apartamento. Este fin me mudo xD

Este capítulo es un poco de transición peor quería que Víctor viera la dinámica de Yuuri con la gente a su alrededor, además de la salida de ramen. ¿Sabían que en Japón es normal y hasta de buen gusto sorber los fideos al comerlos? Es una forma de decirle al chef lo bueno que son xD Así que los sorbidos de la mesa eran de lo más naturales. Me imagino a Víctor imitándolos y Yurio con cara de: ¿puedo hacer esto sin que me regañen? xD

Ahhh, y vimos otro paralelismo, ¿a ver quién lo notó?

Mañana estamos en Moscú con Mari.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Me alegra que notes los avance! Jajajaja sí, Yuuri todavía no ha seducido por las nalgas de oro de Victor, veremos como avanza esto en un futuro. Pero el acercamiento es constante y ambos comenzaran a sacarse de su zona de confort.

 **Angeli Murasaki:** ¡Eso va a se rmuy interesante de ver! ;)


	41. 38 — La gran deuda

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **38 — La gran deuda**

Mari llegó a las 11 de la noche del día siguiente a Moscú, después de un retraso por Aeroflot y una escala de casi dieciséis horas. Se sentía agotada, frustrada y con un humor del demonio, pero en el aeropuerto la estaba esperando Kenji Miyamoto, joven abogado que había sido enviado junto a su compañero para atender los asuntos de la nueva contratación como parte de Yuri on Ice.

Kenji era hijo de uno de los principales accionistas de Yuri on Ice, quien a su vez era accionista de Sony; había ingresado a la empresa un año atrás tras la incorporación de su padre en la junta directiva. De altura similar a la de Yuuri, era delgado, de cabello y ojos negros con el corte bajo y aspecto muy limpio. Ya tenía varios aciertos en su carrera con litigios mercantiles, llevando a las empresas a la que había defendido a la victoria y logrando minimizar en lo posible los cargos tributarios o multas legales. Un joven de 34 años con un futuro por delante y amplias expectativas de su padre por convertirse en un inversor profesional como él. Mari sabía que Kenji tenía otros planes.

Para el Sr. Miyamoto, la inversión de Yuri on Ice era la mejor porque veía el futuro. El juego en cuanto saliera de las fronteras asiáticas sería un boom mundial y él estaba dispuesto a tener parte de esas ganancias. Incluso estaban buscando la posibilidad de que el juego, tras el lanzamiento del anime y verificando su difusión, lograran un contrato con alguna empresa grande norteamericana de animación para hacer una película animada. Todo eso ella lo sabía porque el hombre no solo había sido muy atento con los planes de su hermano, sino particularmente adulador para con ella, mirándola con esa cuota de deseo que ella nunca correspondió.

Ella pensaba en todo eso mientras se alistaba para la primera reunión que tendría en ese día. Mientras alisaba su cabello oscuro con ligeras iluminaciones champagne, escuchaba la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea, comentando los pormenores que habían ocurrido en casa y la manera en que la junta directiva había tomado su ausencia. Era natural que Miyamoto estuviera de acuerdo, porque sabía que tenía a su hijo aquí para velar sus intereses. Del resto, Mari prefería mantenerse escéptica. Tanto ella como su hermano sabían que sólo velaban por sus bolsillos, no por el sueño que con tanto esfuerzo habían levantado con las manos desnudas. La ventaja que tenía con Miyamoto era que el interés del padre también lo tenía el hijo y, al menos en ese sentido, Mari estaba un poco más dispuesta a responder las adulaciones, si llegaba a ser tan bueno como decía en su trabajo y la atracción que ella sentía a nivel sexual pudiera encontrar mayores razones para permitirse el siguiente paso.

—Yamamoto, Mitsumoto y Matsumoto-san se retiraron antes de terminar la reunión mostrando desacato. —La voz de su hermano sonaba cansada—. Se pondrá peor cuando sea oficial la cifra que debamos pagar.

—Mantente firme, Yuuri. Encontraremos la manera de solventar todo eso. —Dejó la plancha de cabello a un lado y la desconectó. Adornó a sus orejas con unos sencillos pero elegantes zarcillos de amatista y terminó de ajustar su blusa violeta de seda—. Si tienes que llamarle la atención, hazlo. No tienen derecho a tratarte así, eres su superior y el máximo inversionista, si tanto le preocupan, pueden vender sus acciones e invertir en un negocio más seguro para ellos.

Mari se acomodó la blusa, empuñó su reloj y luego se cubrió con el saco. El clima era fresco, así que había sacado ya su abrigo para estar preparada, aunque la reunión sería en la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaba: el Smolenskaya Moscow. A pesar de que no tenía interés en usar un hotel de tal lujo, tuvo que admitir que recibirse en un hotel de menor categoría podría enviarles una señal equivocada a los patrocinadores antiguos de Víctor y debía mantenerse a la altura.

—¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Crees que sea correcto? No quiero propiciar un enfrentamiento, suficiente tensión tendremos allá para que también exista aquí. —Yuuri no era precisamente conciliador, pero prefería evitar los conflictos frontales.

—Pide a Ryu-san que te acompañe cuando hables con cada uno de ellos. Sé sincero, di lo que quieres hacer para la empresa, la importancia de su papel en los planes y que deseas tenerlos de tu lado. Y observa bien sus reacciones, actúa considerando quienes son los que quieres tener a tu lado y pide apoyo a Ryu-san si tienes duda.

La capacidad de administración y atención al público Mari la había desarrollado con el hotel de sus padres y perfeccionado en ese largo camino que tomó para defender a su hermano de las harpías comerciales que querían ofrecerles castillos de arena para endeudarlo y comprometer sus derechos. Pero, a pesar de su apoyo, Yuuri siempre había sabido seguir sus corazonadas, comprender cuando alguien no quería ayudarlo y actuar en consecuencia.

Al acabar de maquillarse, salió de la habitación. Kenji la alcanzó en el ascensor y ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el aparato bajaba hasta el primer piso. Las miradas persistentes del abogado sobre la faz de Mari no pasaron para ella desapercibida; es más, hasta se dio el lujo de devolverle una ligera sonrisa en un coqueteo mudo que ella había sabido mantener con cierta distancia.

—Hikari ya se encuentra en el restaurant con el abogado de Nikiforov.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Igor Korobov, vino en compañía de dos abogados más ya que el tema es un punto álgido para todos.

—¿Cómo ha sido la actitud de ellos?

—Se han mostrado bastante cooperativos. Igor indicó que fue vecino de Víctor durante muchos años y le tiene especial afecto.

—¿Pareja? —Kenji la miró con sorpresa—. ¿Ex? ¿No lo sabes?

—No lo sé… ¿importa?

—Podría ser relevante.

Salieron ambos del ascensor y caminaron por la recepción para dirigirse al restaurant. La falda a la rodilla y las medias semi transparentes le daban un aspecto elegante a la figura de Mari, quien caminaba con firmeza entre el lujoso lugar, enfocándose en imponer con su presencia y sorprender de ese modo a los abogados con los que se encontrarían en la mesa cerca de unas de las ventanas que daban a la calle, había preferido tomar ese que aquel restaurant en el piso 19 con la vista a la ciudad.

Kenji se ocupó de realizar las respectivas presentaciones, mientras Mari observaba a cada uno con actitud seca y formal. Igor era un ruso a toda regla: cabello rubio y lacio en un corte corto, de la edad aproximada de Víctor, con ojos azules y nariz prominente. A su lado, se encontraba los dos abogados que Kenji le había comentado: Alexander y Vlad.

Hikari se levantó para hacerle una ligera reverencia a Mari: era un hombre de contextura gruesa, pequeño y una adorable expresión risueña con sus lentes que contrastaba con lo sagaz que era en los litigios.

Mari entregó los documentos que traía consigo y mostró el poder que Víctor había firmado para que los abogados rusos lo revisaran con atención. Igor acarició su barba con interés, respiró hondo y observó a Mari mientras ella le sostenía la mirada.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Vitya? —La mujer le miró con extrañeza al escuchar su voz gruesa—. Víctor… lo siento, es una forma cariñosa que tengo la costumbre de usar.

—Oh... Víctor Nikiforov se encuentra muy bien. Yuuri, mi hermano, se ha encargado de cubrir con todo mientras estamos arreglando toda esta situación. Me comentó Kenji que es un amigo de Víctor.

—Fuimos vecinos por varios años, así que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lamento mucho todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Mari dirigió la mirada rápida a las manos del hombre y no encontró anillo. Era probable que fueran algo o lo hayan sido en el pasado. Por esa forma cariñosa de dirigirse debía ser así, ella no estaba muy al tanto con lo que significaba ese tipo de nombres cariñosos para los rusos.

—Mi intención es lograr que esto acabe de la forma más rápida posible, pero me temo que no será así —anunció Igor mientras pasaba los documentos a las manos de Mari, para ella leer. Desgraciadamente estaban en su mayoría en ruso, pero el hombre había tomado la previsión de ofrecerle una traducción oficial y avalada en inglés junto a ellas—. Le explicó: La ley antipropaganda gay es bastante arbitraria y lo que ocurrió fue que, por el triunfo de Víctor, se publicó en vivo aquella entrevista por TV abierta. Las emisoras fueron sancionadas por no lograr quitar a tiempo la transmisión, estás han demandado a los patrocinadores que estaban transmitiendo y de allí cae una multa a Víctor por el contrato como figura pública de la marca. Se ha convertido en una bola de nieve indetenible que sigue siendo airada por las agrupaciones de padres de familias que demandan una acción del gobierno porque sus hijos se vieron "expuestos".

—Esta sanción es ridícula. —Mari miró con profunda aversión la cantidad millonaria que se exigían como compensación.

—La FFKK también ha sido sancionada, por ello la sanción que le hicieron a Víctor para evitar que participe en el torneo de equipos. Pero además de ello, viene una multa. He estado en contacto con los contadores de Víctor, estamos calculando el valor de sus activos porque, probablemente, eso ayude a minimizar los gastos que ustedes tendrán que pagar. Pero tenemos otro problema y es que los bancos han congelado sus cuentas.

—Por eso no podían hablarlo por teléfono.

—No… el gobierno está inmiscuido en esto. Víctor es un hombre poderoso aquí y por lo mismo, tan vulnerable. Creemos que hay muchos intereses en lo que Víctor ha logrado cosechar… Dicho de un modo más coloquial: Rusia exige compensación por todo lo que invirtió para convertir a Víctor en lo que es.

Los tres abogados japoneses miraron la suma con profunda preocupación. Kenji incluso carraspeó incómodo y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Mari mientras ella sostenía sus labios sobre las manos, en actitud meditabunda. Ella le regresó la atención.

—No vamos a pagar esto… —dijo Kenji. Mari frunció su ceño.

—No eres tú quien lo decide —aclaró en un tono parco y dirigió la mirada hacia Igor quien los veía hablar en japonés, pero ella soltó un agraciado acento inglés—. Igor Korobov, necesito una reunión con los directivos de la FFKK.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Y aquí vemos un poco la situación que hay en Moscú y agregamos nuevos personajes. ¿Qué opinión tienen de cada uno con esta primera impresión? Mari va a enfrentarse directamente a los directivos de la FFKK, creen que quieran atenderla fácilmente? E Igor… ¿qué creen que es Igor de Víctor y porqué lo llama tan cariñosamente? También podemos ver que las cosas en la empresa no están muy calmas con los accionistas, veremos como Yuuri tiene que enfrentar todo eso.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** ajajaja ¿me permites robarme esta hermosa metáfora? Justo así siento que Victor lo observa, está admirando a un animal tan increible y sofisticado pero debe mirarlo con cuidado proque se espanta, un ciervo me parece excelente elección. Y de esa manera quienre conocerlo más, el Victor del anime demostró se rmuy intuitivo y observador y creo que así se maneja en general en su vida.


	42. 39 — La gran amenaza

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **39 — La gran amenaza**

—Entonces llegaste bien. ¿Te reuniste con los abogados de Víctor?

La situación se estaba complicando, pero Yuuri no quería preocupar a su hermana diciéndole que en la junta directiva se habían puesto bastantes agresivos cuando uno de ellos filtró por "fuentes extraoficiales" las multas que tendría que pagar. Yamamoto fue el primero en decir que no avalaría el pago de esas cláusulas por contratos que la empresa no había asumido para proteger a un deportista extranjero con costumbre sodomitas. Yuuri tuvo que contenerse para no escupir con fuego lo que le provocó decir, y había buscado ser inteligente en semejante circunstancias. Sabía que su hermana debía estar aún agotada por el largo viaje como para permitirse el agobiarla más.

Ella le dijo que ya había hablado con Igor, el abogado de cabecera de Víctor, junto a dos abogados más mercantiles de Rusia, en compañía de Kenji y Hikari. Someramente le dijo que tenían varias cosas que acordar, que buscarían negociar las multas y que todo estaría en orden.

—¿Y ya comiste? —Le comentó que iría a comer en poco y luego se dirigirían a las oficinas oficiales de la federación, para establecer los términos de liberación de Nikiforov. Preguntó si la JSF había dicho algo más—. Izumi aún no me ha hablado al respecto, supongo que también esperan la resolución de la FFKK. —Ella supuso lo mismo.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta y Yuuri giró su cuerpo para ver de quien fue la intromisión. Mao se mostró apenada, intentando detener la figura de Yamamoto al entrar.

—Tengo que irme, nee-san —Mari de inmediato cambió su tono de voz, urgiéndole por saber qué pasó—. Yamamoto-san desea hablar conmigo.

Con un asentimiento, Yuuri le hizo saber a Mao que no importaba y podía retirarse, tras haber cortado la llamada. Yamamoto se mantuvo en pie, con su barriga rebosante cubierto por el saco costoso, sus ojos pequeños y rasgados, encendidos de rabia. Apenas la puerta fue cerrada, Yuuri respiró hondo y levantó la mirada con una seriedad inquebrantable.

—No tenía ninguna cita con usted, Yamamoto-san y en diez minutos tengo una videoconferencia con el personal de Koch Media. Lo puedo atender si eso es tiempo suficiente para usted.

—A pesar de lo que dijimos como accionista, su hermana se encuentra en Rusia. —El hombre torcía los labios al hablar, mostrando su desagrado—. Katsuki Yuuri, si no escuchas nuestros consejos, nos llevarás a todo al desastre. ¿Acaso no escuchó la cifra que dijo Miyamoto?

—La escuché, pero hasta no tener las cifras reales que Mari está revisando, no atenderé a rumores.

—Miyamoto tiene su hijo allá, me parece más que una fuente confiable.

—Cifras demandadas que los mismos abogados de Víctor Nikiforov piensan renegociar.

—No pagaré esa multa, Katsuki. —El dedo índice de Yamamoto se presionó contra la madera del escritorio mientras Yuuri lo miraba serio.

—No lo pagará usted. —asestó—. En cuanto el juego salga al extranjero, apenas y notará los gastos por la liberación de Víctor de sus compromisos de Rusia…

—¡Sigues aún con eso! —Elevó la voz, poniéndose rojo en cuestión de nada. Yuuri le miró frunciendo su ceño—. ¡Somos tus accionistas, tenemos poder de decisión y no voy a permitir, muchacho, que abuses de tu poder y juegues con nuestro dinero! ¡Juro que prefiero vender mis acciones antes de caer en bancarrota contigo por tu obsesión con ese ruso! ¡Deja a los que sabemos manejar empresa y dedícate a hacer nuevos juegos! ¡Eres un niño jugando en el mundo de los adultos!

—Está bien, Yamamoto-san. Entiendo su preocupación por la inversión. —El tono monocorde empleado por Yuuri se marcaba en las durezas de sus facciones, ignorando deliberadamente la retahíla que Yamamoto había lanzado en contra de él—. ¿Quiere vender sus acciones? Yo las compro. —El hombre torció la boca cuando Yuuri le desafió con la mirada afilada—. Podrá usar ese dinero para invertirlo en un negocio estable, sin riesgo y con pocas posibilidades de crecimiento.

—No te burles de mí, muchacho… —amenazó.

—No me burlo, sé perfectamente lo que tengo. Este negocio es como el patinaje, si como patinador no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar ni a reinventarme, estoy condenado a morir aplastado por las nuevas generaciones. —Le hizo saber con su espalda recta y sus ojos encendidos—. Usted fue uno de los primeros inversionista, una inversión pequeña, sin demasiado riesgo, solo para probar; pero que se cuadriplicó al primer año —le recordó—. No obstante, cuando dije al año siguiente la idea de incorporar un emulador social fue el primero en decir que el juego se iría a la borda. Pero no vendió las acciones, yo hice lo que consideré correcto, su valor se triplicó en menos de seis meses después del lanzamiento y tuvo hasta la oportunidad de comprar más. Si hubiera seguido sus consejos, Yamamoto-san, todavía estaríamos conformándonos con un juego de consola.

—Dudo que toda la junta directiva te apoye en este suicidio.

—Asumiré el riesgo.

Yamamoto le miró con aversión palpable y una expresión reprobatoria. Se inclinó entonces y le miró acusadoramente.

—Estoy seguro de que es un desviado como ese patinador extranjero. —Yuuri apretó la mandíbula—. Cuando le presenté a mi hermosa hija, a duras pena le dirigió la mirada.

—Quizás porque no tengo tiempo ni ganas de dividir mi fortuna y mi espacio en este momento. —Yuuri dirigió su mano hasta el intercomunicador y tras apretar el botón, escuchó la voz dulce de Mao—. Mao-san, Yamamoto-san estará disfrutando una semana de descanso a partir de ahora. Por favor, no lo incluyas en las siguientes reuniones hasta que se cumpla el plazo.

—¿Qué significa eso, Katsuki? —interrogó con la voz seca. Yuuri soltó el botón y le miró con seriedad, sus ojos brillando tras los lentes.

—Usted es como un patrocinador y yo soy el patinador. Usted me da su respaldo económico para cubrir mis gastos de entrenamientos, yo le doy resultados. Hasta este momento, ¿le he fallado, Yamamoto-san? —El hombre no tuvo tiempo para hablar, Yuuri elevó la mano para detenerlo y levantando su mentón, le miró con sobrada indiferencia—. Le doy esta semana para que piense al respecto. Por favor evíteme la molestia de tener que pedir que le restrinjan el paso al edificio durante estos días.

—No olvidaré esto, Katsuki.

—Tampoco olvide que mi principal interés es rentabilizar las acciones de mi empresa para que Yuri on Ice llegue lejos.

—¡Sin tu hermana no eres nadie! —puntualizó el hombre con el rostro transformado de ira. Yuuri le miró fijamente.

—Sigo siendo el CEO de Yuri on Ice. —Le recordó con un tono firme—. Descanse, Yamamoto-san.

El toque de la puerta quebró el silencio tenso que los rodeó a ambos cuando se enfrentaban sus miradas. El hombre mayor se enderezó, le echó una última mirada con desdén y se movió para salir de la oficina. Yuuri apretó su puño con fuerza tras su espalda, hasta que vio al hombre salir y a Ryu esperar para entrar en su lugar. Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, se dejó caer sobre el asiento y respiró de forma tan fuerte que Ryu le miró preocupado. Cortó todo espacio protocolar y se acercó apresuradamente, para notar el modo en que Yuuri desanudaba su corbata.

—Yuuri, ¿te encuentras…?

—Estoy bien, Ryu-sensei, no se preocupe. —Ryu miró a Yuuri presionar el intercomunicador—. Mao-san, por favor, tráeme algo dulce para comer. Estaré en la sala de junta.

—¿Ya comió?

—Algo. —Se levantó con la laptop en manos y se dirigió hasta la sala de junta continua, arrastrando la puerta con una mano—. ¿Cómo está Víctor? ¿Ha entrenado hoy?

—Sí. Ha estado entrenando como fue planificado junto a Yurio-kun. ¿Quiere hablar de lo ocurrido?

—En este momento, no. —Ryu asintió y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo conectar el equipo con la pantalla de la pared.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entraron dos personas más y tras un saludo cordial, se sentaron en la mesa mientras se establecía la comunicación. Yuuri se quitó la corbata y también el saco para dejar de sentirse ahogado por las capas de ropas que tenía encima. Entonces, cuando la pantalla habilitaba la imagen, Minako le hizo llegar un mensaje a su móvil. Yuuri miró la pantalla de reojo y la fotografía transmitida hizo que todo lo que estaba sintiendo: el miedo, la ansiedad, la rabia, las expectativas, se volviera necesario. Víctor patinando con su traje deportivo y deslizándose como si fuera el amo de los glaciares, era su mejor impulso.

Cerró la imagen para ver el texto que traía en ella y sonrió aliviado.

 **Minako-sensei »** Está enojado porque aún no le aplaudo, pero no lo haré hasta que dé el 200% de sí.

Él tendría que dar más. Enfocó la mirada a la pantalla, donde ya el comité de la empresa se presentaba ante sus ojos para las negociaciones.

Daría más.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Again mañana será día largo, pero he decidido adelantar el capítulo por eso. ¿Qué les parece esta manera de ver a Yuuri? Él obviamente no ha logrado todo esto pro el apoyo de su hermana, desde el capítulo 1 hemos visto vestigios de cómo él defiende sus ideas antes los accionistas. ¡Ahora hemos visto la manera en que puede imponerse cuando quieren!

¿Cómo creen que sería la reacción de Víctor cuando vea a este Yuuri siendo "daddy"?

¡Gracias por todos los ánimos por mi mudanza!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Sí, las cosas se irán complicando más y más. Los hermanos tendrán que trabajar en conjunto y Victor no sabe qué hacer al respecto porque tiene praticamente las manos atadas. Y sí, por eso me gustó tanto la metáfora. ¡Porque los ciervos son fascinantes! ¡Y sus ojos tan expresivos!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** La verdad sí, es dificil pemsar que esto no es lamentablemente solo ficción :C ¡Gracias por comentar!


	43. 40 — El gran hallazgo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **40 — El gran hallazgo**

Las prácticas dentro de la mansión se dieron sin problema. Minako se enfocó en cada uno de ellos de forma intermitente, proveyéndoles a ambos órdenes claras y apreciaciones específicas para mejorar su programa. Ayudó a Víctor a terminar con la presentación de Ágape, de manera que pudiera entregárselo a Yuri pronto y este empezara a practicar. Y mientras Víctor se encargaba de esa actividad, Minako le ordenó a Yuri repetir cada pirueta hasta el cansancio, argumentando que un trompo tenía mucha más gracia que él.

Por eso, para el viernes ya Yuri practicaba por fin su programa corto, tal como había deseado desde un inicio. Víctor se enfocó en enseñarle la secuencia, vigilado por los ojos certeros de Minako capaz de notar cualquier desviación desde la distancia. Sin duda tuvo experiencia en el patinaje, sabía perfectamente cuándo hizo una mala salida para el salto y cuando se equivocó al clavar la cuchilla al caer. Víctor estaba complacido, se sentía más confiado con la dirección de Minako porque le estaba demostrando tener las herramientas para ello, pero ahora se sumaba un nuevo objetivo: necesitaba saber a quién entrenó antes de él. En su información por las redes no salió nada, solo se hablaban de sus éxitos en el ballet en páginas de habla inglesa y francesa, pero no había mención del patinaje.

Quiso preguntarle a Yuuri, pero en la semana apenas lo había visto un par de ocasiones en la pista cuando llegaba del trabajo, hablaban cortamente y se despedía diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer. No lo veía siquiera en la cena y permanecía encerrado en el despacho. Ryu lo excusaba diciendo que el trabajo tras la partida de Mari había aumentado y ahora tenía que cubrir su puesto también. Víctor no se encontraba tan seguro.

Dejó la intención de conocer un poco más de la experiencia de Minako de lado, porque no era tonto para darse cuenta que algo pasaba. Su abogado no daba mayores detalles: todo se resumía a un "bien" cuando ya Mari tenía varios días en Moscú y debería haber avances. Ya había notado que sus cuentas bancarias estaban bloqueadas y eso era un muy mal indicio de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en Rusia.

Tras la cena, decidió que no podía esperar más. Yuri se encontraba demasiado agotado asi que se dirigió a su habitación y Minako se despidió tiempo después. Víctor aprovechó el momento, seguro de que era hora de buscar respuesta y enfrentar a Yuuri (de nuevo). Por ello se dirigió hasta el despacho y decidió no anunciarse. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando encontró a Sakura recostada sobre el escritorio, con una pierna flexionada al aire, y Yuuri sentado frente a ella tras el escritorio. No hubiera sido tan raro si no fuera que, ante su presencia, Sakura enrojeció hasta la coronilla y Yuuri hizo lo mismo.

—¿Interrumpo? —Víctor lo sintió como un gran hallazgo. Ahora eso de la habitación secreta tenía bastante más sentido con eso de que solo él y Sakura podían estar.

—N-no… —Sakura apretó algo contra su pecho y estaba muy roja. La encantadora japonesa vestida con aquel uniforme de servicio se mostraba cohibida, como si hubiera sido atrapada en algo vergonzoso.

—No, Víctor. Ya Sakura-chan se iba. —Yuuri desviaba la mirada avergonzado, así que Víctor estaba seguro de que había encontrado algo. Con una enorme sonrisa sagaz, entró a la oficina como si nada.

—Con permiso, Yuuri-sama, Victor-sama.

Víctor miró a la chica despedirse de manera acartonada y salir de la oficina. Sus pasos torneados, pese a lo apresurado, mantenía un vaivén bastante llamativo con los tacones altos de sus zapatos y las dos colas de su cabello largo moviéndose al son de sus caderas. Víctor estaba seguro que cualquier chico hetero estaría encantado con la estampa; Sakura tenía un rostro precioso, como una muñeca de porcelana. Pero era muy tímida, tal como Yuuri: harían bonita pareja.

Y hablando de Yuuri… allí estaba, con dos pantallas en el escritorio, mirando algo en una de ellas mientras en su mano estaba la gaseosa que bebía. En la superficie de madera estaba una bandeja con varios onigiris, uno mordido.

—Creo que interrumpí algo... —indicó Víctor de manera mordaz y divertida—. ¿Te estaba seduciendo? —Repentinamente, Yuuri casi se ahogó con la gaseosa y tuvo que usar su otra mano para detener el líquido que subió y salió por su nariz.

Comenzó a toser y Víctor se apresuró a auxiliarle con varias servilletas de papel que sacó del dispensador ubicado en el escritorio, lamentándose tan solo un poco de su juego.

—¡Qué dices! —Yuuri replicó apenas pudo, más rojo que nunca.

—Vamos, Yuuri, estaba casi acostada sobre tu escritorio. ¿Qué hacía?

—¡Me mostraba algo! —Todavía tosía y se limpiaba ahora apresurado su camisa arruinada por la gaseosa mientras el rojo, ya no sabía si solo de ahogo, llegaba a las orejas.

—¿Sus pechos? —Yuuri levantó la mirada ya ofuscada. Víctor le sonrió indulgente al ir aprendiendo a verle nuevas expresiones al joven empresario—. Vamos Yuuri, somos amigos, eres hombre, estás estresado, seguro debe entretenerte ver bonitos pechos. Digo, no es que a mí me interesen, pero debe ser igual a cuando yo veo un buen trasero masculino.

—Sakura-chan solo me mostraba una lista de compras. —Y Yuuri intentó desviarle la mirada.

—Al menos tengo tu atención, por fin.

Víctor le observó con cuidado mientras Yuuri se limpiaba la camisa del trabajo que aún no se había quitado y luego desechaba las servilletas usaba. Después lo vio tomar el onigiri mordido y en dos mordisco este desapareció; luego se limpió el par de granitos de arroz que quedó en su comisura.

Decidió ser más invasivo y rodeó el escritorio para mirar por encima de Yuuri lo que había en la pantalla: solo encontró una aplicación de fondo negro y código de colores, un montón de texto que no lograba entender pese a estar escrito en inglés. Víctor torció el labio mientras se inclinaba sobre el respaldo del cómodo asiento de Yuuri, hasta reclinarlo.

—No me dejas concentrarme.

—No me estás atendiendo. Me debes tres horas, Yuuri y nueve preguntas. —Víctor lo miró tomar un nuevo onigiri y desaparecerlo en tiempo récord.

—Tengo que trabajar. Necesito conseguir el error de este parche que nos está dando problema para la siguiente actualización.

—Me estás hablando en el idioma de los ovnis. —Víctor bromeó y Yuuri tomó más gaseosa mientras intentaba acomodar el asiento que el ruso, con toda la intención, se encargaba de presionar hacia atrás usando todo su peso.

—Víctor… —Yuuri empujó el asiento hacia adelante y Víctor fue tras él para volver a recostarse encima.

—Es viernes. Los viernes son para salir, dormir, leer o tener sexo.

—Comer y trabajar para mí. —Yuuri alargó su mano por un nuevo onigiri, y al tomarlo Víctor le tomó la muñeca y se la llevó a su boca. Yuuri alzó la mirada para verlo mordisquear su cena, hasta quedarsela él en sus manos.

Resignado, Yuuri se dejó caer por completo en el asiento, completamente hundido de cansancio. Víctor miró la estampa del chico y pensó que así se veía como solo un joven realizando proyectos finales. Las ojeras eran evidentes, estaba despeinado y tenía la camisa ligeramente desabotonada, el botón del pantalón también liberado y además se había quitado ya la correa. Yuuri agarró el último onigiri y lo desapareció entres mordiscos desganados; Víctor acabó el suyo en muchos más.

Entonces, Yuuri se pasó la mano sobre su rostro y luego bostezó. Era cierto que se encontraba trabajando y parecía dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo hasta la madrugada, un estilo de vida que Víctor no aprobaba.

—Has las preguntas… —dijo con un suspiro mientras se frotaba la frente. Víctor asintió, soltó el asiento para que se enderezara y caminó hasta rodearlo y posicionarse frente a la pantalla. Su mano se sostuvo de la madera del escritorio, su otra mano la ubicó sobre su cadera y vio a Yuuri mirarle con los ojos rojos de cansancio, pero visiblemente energizado, como si hubiera tomado varios termos de café.

La expresión de Víctor cambió. Dejó la juguetona que había usado hasta ese momento, para mostrarle una seria y preocupada qué fue lo suficiente elocuente para que Yuuri entendiera que Víctor no había ido a molestarlo solo por jugar.

—Tu hermana tiene ya casi una semana en Moscú, mi abogado no deja de decir que todo va bien, pero realmente nada avanza y tú estás trabajando como un loco al punto que ni siquiera te he podido mostrar los avances de mi programa. —Yuuri se tensó ante sus ojos y se acomodó en el asiento—. No soy tonto, Yuuri, y no me gusta que me traten como uno —advirtió—. Dime qué está pasando en Moscú.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** No tengo fuerzas para contestar, así que nos vemos la próxima semana. ¡Besos!


	44. 41 — El gran problema

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **41 — El gran problema**

Yuuri suspiró al escuchar a Víctor porque la seriedad de su expresión le hizo comprender que estaba hablando en serio. A veces, por su forma de comportarse con él, no sabía hasta qué punto estaba jugando, pero le había quedado claro que en esa ocasión Víctor estaba buscando una respuesta clara y le preocupaba la situación. Podía entenderlo, él también estaba estresado y con mil cosas encima, que a partir de la salida de Mari se sintieron más pesada.

Yamamoto no fue el único que cuestionó su decisión; Miyamoto, el padre de Kenji, incluso llegó a ofrecerle que podría comprar las acciones que Yamamoto u otro accionista dejaran, porque estaba completamente a su lado. Pero Yuuri tampoco era tonto y durante esos años había aprendido a identificar a los tiburones a la distancia. Miyamoto era uno que, si le diera la mínima oportunidad, querría hacerse de la mayor cantidad de acciones para sacarlo de su propio legado.

Cuando inició ese camino con la empresa, uno que jamás pensó en el pasado, Ryu le habló durante meses de distintas historias de empresarios jóvenes, argumentando que él debía aprender de la experiencia ajena, pues eso le aseguraría una preparación adecuada para lo que estaba por venir. Ahora le agradecía que hubiera estado allí, hablándole semana tras semanas de un nuevo CEO, algunos que lograron mantener su imperio hasta el momento y otros que lo perdieron a causa de decisiones erróneas o compañía inadecuada. Eso le proveyó herramientas valiosas para su desenvolvimiento.

Por eso detectó de lejos las intenciones de Yamamoto cuando la bella Megumi apareció frente a sus ojos con ese vestido negro entallado reforzando sus puntos más llamativos y la piel blanquísima como porcelana. El cabello negro y adornado en bucles cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos y los labios jugosamente vestidos de brillo parecían dispuesto a hechizarlo como los antiguos cuentos de las sirenas a los marineros. Según palabras de Mari, ella insistió con él incluso cuando ya el alcohol lo había hecho perder los límites y estaba bailando con todo el equipo de programación, diseño y mercadotecnia. Ella tuvo que quitársela de encima cuando pretendía ayudarlo a llegar a la habitación del hotel donde estaban alojados por la fiesta navideña.

Miyamoto era igual: palabras afables, intenciones muy buenas, halagos y adulaciones despampanantes hablando de su visión, su voluntad, el honor… Yuuri no creía en nada de ello, pero le sonreía y asentía como si le hiciera ver que estaba cayendo en las redes encantadoras. Además, ya sabía que Kenji estaba allí también buscando congraciarse con su hermana y con intenciones de ingresar a la familia. Ambos hermanos Katsuki eran conscientes, se comunicaban para que no hubiera secreto en ellos y estaban blindados al respecto. Miyamoto olía el tesoro que había en Yuri on Ice y Yuuri no iba a permitir que se lo arrebatara de sus manos.

No obstante, era extenuante el enfrentarse a la frontal agresión de Yamamoto o fingir simpatía ante la engañosa afabilidad de Miyamoto. Y a eso le tenía que sumar la incertidumbre que tenía con respecto a Rusia y el resto de los accionistas.

Yuuri decidió levantarse y sacudió los granitos de arroz de su camisa que habían caído en su descuido. Necesitaba ayudar al equipo de desarrollo a encontrar el error del código, de hecho, tres se habían quedado en las oficinas dispuestos a amanecer hasta hallar el error y corregirlo; pero antes debía atender a Víctor, pues lo que pedía era razonable.

A Víctor no le gustó demasiado cuando vio a Yuuri dirigirse al mueble y sentarse con pesadez. Le dio una muy mala idea de lo que pasaba, así que fue a hacer lo que consideró necesario en ese momento: sentarse y escuchar.

—Me gustaría poder decirte claramente lo que pasa, pero no lo sé. —Víctor arrugó el ceño ante esa respuesta—. Mi hermana no me está diciendo nada concreto, solo que ha estado en reuniones, que algunas se las han cancelado…

—¿No ha visto cuánto son los montos de la multa?

—Manejamos un estimado, pero Mari no ha querido darme la cifra exacta. Insiste en que debo esperar, que estamos negociando, que confíe en ella…

—Eso significa…

—Eso significa que probablemente ella considere que es peligroso que lo sepa ahora.

Y eso no podía significar más que problemas: Mari no era de guardarse cosas con respecto a la empresa, siempre había sido muy transparente y por eso mismo ambos estaban muy al tanto de los movimientos del otro y eso les permitía estar preparados para enfrentar a cualquier persona que buscara separarlos. No podía estar seguro de los motivos que tuviera su hermana para tenerlo tan ciego al respecto, pero le preocupaba pensarlo.

—Es probable que tengan interceptadas las líneas —sugirió Víctor—. No sé si la de tu hermana, pero definitivamente la de Igor debe estarla.

—Igor es tu abogado, ¿no?

—Sí… y no he podido comunicarme con mi contador.

—¿Qué puede significar?

—Mis cuentas bancarias en Rusia están bloqueadas, eso no me preocupa tanto porque había guardado mis ahorros desde hace varios años en un banco de Suiza. Pero es posible que quieran confiscarme todos mis bienes allá y hayan armado alguna investigación. —El rostro pensativo de Víctor y la mano que tapaba sus labios delataban su preocupación.

—¿Pueden hacerlo?

—No deberían, pero no me extrañaría que encontraran el modo de hacerlo. Ese es el problema de llevarte mal con la federación.

Yuuri apretó sus manos entre las piernas, mirando hacia el suelo a sus pies descalzos y aún cubierto con calcetines. Víctor se quedó en silencio con las manos apoyando a su mentón mientras yacía inclinado contra su cuerpo, usando a sus codos soportados sobre las rodillas. Una fina línea marcaba su frente por el rictus de su rostro.

—¿Quieren que regrese a Rusia? —preguntó. Yuuri renegó con un movimiento enfático.

—No, y si así lo hicieran, eso no va a ocurrir. —Víctor le miró de reojo. El rostro de Yuuri se había ensombrecido ante la posibilidad y a pesar de lo despeinado que se encontraba y lo cansado que se veía, la seguridad de sus palabras era ineludible—. Antes armo un escándalo internacional y envió a todos mis abogados a Rusia que permitir que vayas.

Víctor sonrió incrédulo. Aunque apreciaba las intenciones de Yuuri y lo cálido que sonaba su apoyo, estaba consciente de que en el momento de la verdad prevalecerían los intereses de su empresa. Yuuri no iba a arriesgar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había levantado y sería más razonable que dejara pasar aquello y le ofreciera apoyo de otra manera.

—Tienes todo en orden en Rusia, ¿no? Impuestos, activos, propiedades…

—Mis tarjetas de créditos las había pagado la noche anterior y no tengo préstamos activos, los había pagado al final del año pasado.

—¿Tu apartamento?

—La hipoteca se levantó sin problemas hace dos años. El apartamento me pertenece y he estado pagando los impuestos al día.

—¿Tienes los soportes de todo ello?

—Igor recibió una copia de cada uno de ellos. —Yuuri asintió, Víctor rascó su nuca antes de animarse a preguntar—. ¿Cuál es la cifra que manejan ahora? La aproximada. —Yuuri torció la boca—. Vamos, Yuuri, dime.

—No confío en la fuente de Kenji Miyamoto. —Yuuri frunció su ceño mientras hablaba.

—Quiero saber qué cifra ha dado él.

—Cuarenta y cinco millones de euros, sería al cambio. —Víctor dejó caer la quijada ante la descabellada suma—. Por eso no confío en su palabra, es imposible que tu multa alcance esa cifra y tendrían que explicar muy bien los orígenes de esos números. —Víctor se puso de pie para respirar porque se sintió mareado; pasó su mano temblorosa sobre su cabello y miró hacía la pared, ahora con la angustia palpable acariciando sus músculos.

Era una venganza… Víctor pestañeó repetidamente y sonrió con burla al notar el claro origen. Era una venganza de Rusia, de su federación y su gobierno, por haberlos expuesto y provocado el escándalo que los había colocado bajo el ojo de todo el mundo.

—Víctor… —La voz de Yuuri se levantó meliflua, instándole a una calma que no sentía posible en ese instante—. Aunque esa fuera la suma, puedo asumirla. —Víctor renegó dándole la espalda—. Si lo quieres ver de ese modo, luego me lo pagas.

—Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, Yuuri, pero debes velar también por tus intereses. —Se giró para confrontar al joven empresario—. Esa suma es demasiado para una empresa, dudo que tus inversionistas estén de acuerdo con ello.

—Déjame a mí preocuparme por eso. —Los ojos de Yuuri se endurecieron al decirlo, levantando su mentón. Los ojos de Víctor le miraron con suavidad; aquella sonrisa parecía dibujada sobre un lienzo blanco e inerte. Hueca y falsa—. Solo preocupate por tus programas.

Víctor se movió.

El acercamiento fue gradual y pese a que Víctor le diera la oportunidad de alejarse e impedirlo, Yuuri se obligó a mantenerse firme sobre sus pies, enviándole con la mirada la certeza de su posición y lo dispuesto que estaba a hacer todo lo necesario para librar su camino. Contuvo el temblor cuando Víctor le acarició la mejilla y aunque no sabía a donde quería Víctor llegar, tampoco quiso ponerle freno porque no se sintió amenazado. Víctor y él ya habían dejado en claro la naturaleza de esa relación.

No obstante, cuando la sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Víctor le golpeó la mirada, sintió una amargura expandiéndose por su pecho, como una pastilla agría cayendo a su estómago.

—Ya te he dicho que me gusta como suenas como "daddy". Pareces un adorable pequeño tiburón mostrando sus dientecitos.

Yuuri desvió la mirada hacia un lado, ofendido con las palabras que Víctor había usado mientras sentía el beso en su mejilla como si fuera de Judas, aunque las circunstancias fueran completamente distintas. Después de ello Víctor salió, dejándolo tan frío como si hubiera sido besado por el viento de Siberia.

—Me estás subestimando, Víctor…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Ya estoy mudada! XD Ahora a acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar y esperar que le pongan internet. Espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana, yo no pude escribir con toda esta locura, pero prometo ya ponerme al día con mis otros trabajos.

Víctor no está muy seguro de que Yuuri pueda cumplir sus promesas ya que ve que ante una situación de riesgo sería la empresa la que tendría la prioridad. ¿Qué podemos esperar de esto? ¡Ya lo veremos! En el anterior y este quise mostrar las formas en que se van acercando y como Yuuri ya no está temblando cuando ve a Víctor. Es un avance ¿no?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** skldjañldj Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Creo que descansé lo suficiente. Sí, Victor tendrá problemas graves en su entrepierna cuando lo vea actuando así en serio, allí se dará cuenta que quizás esta noche se equivocó. Tengo planeado lo que viene adelante y me emociona. Yuuri apasionado y dispuesto a todo es algo que me gusta mucho, es muy canon y creo que lo llevaría a cualquier nivel independientemente si es patinador o no. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** JAJAJAJA llamemos a Captain Marvel xD (aprovechando el jaleo xD) Pero sí, ¡Victor las quiere ya! ¡Gracias por leer!


	45. 42 — El gran sentimiento

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **42 — El gran sentimiento**

Yuri ejecutó el Salchow Cuádruple con destreza, tal cual estaba acostumbrado. La fascinante y casi nula fricción que tenía sus cuchillas en aquella pista le instaba a dar lo mejor de sus saltos y se movía con la velocidad que creía adecuada para los elementos técnicos de su programa. No entendía por qué ágape, mucho menos porqué cada vez que lo ejecutaba pese a estar cubriendo cada paso, Minako y Víctor decían que no estaba bien. Pero seguía practicándolo a pesar de no gustarle, pues debía ser capaz de derrumbar sus propios límites para ser el mejor.

Por eso decidió que debía seguir practicando a pesar de ser sábado. Fue una fortuna que Minako estuviera de acuerdo y lo acompañara en las prácticas. Víctor no estaba allí, ni Yuuri había aparecido, casi no había nadie en casa y él sentía que el tiempo se agotaba.

—No, no, no, ¡de nuevo! —se detuvo al escuchar el par de palmadas fuertes que Minako hizo sonar en el aire para llamar su atención—. Es mecánico, rígido, ¡sin sentimiento! —Yuri se detuvo agotado. Era mitad de la mañana, ya su cuerpo sudaba y sus manos se sentían calientes pese a estar en medio de la pista—. ¡Regresa aquí, muchacho!

Yuri obedeció sin chistar, se deslizó con lentitud en la pista y puso los protectores para salir y sentarse en las gradas.

—Claramente no entiendes nada del programa, ¿no? —Minako comenzó a hablar con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Para qué viniste aquí?

—Vine a buscar mi debut… —La mujer le miró en silencio—. Víctor me prometió hacerme un programa.

—Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera Víctor puede ejecutar al 100% ese programa que te hizo, no en este momento. —El chico levantó la mirada ante esa revelación—. Son demasiadas cosas las que lo abruman y lo imposibilitan de sacar su ágape ahora. Así que deja de tratar de imitarlo, es ver la mala imitación de la mala imitación…

Aunque Minako sonará dura, Yuri pudo comprender que tenía razón y mascó su propia frustración. Ágape no era el tema que quería ejecutar, él no era ese chico de dulces sentimientos y angelical que por su figura muchas veces querían ponerle, estaba harto de tener que representar papeles que estaban lejos de lo que él se sentía: su fuerza, su voluntad, su capacidad limitada a simplemente representar una imagen vomitiva de sí mismo.

—¿Sabes que es ágape? —Ella preguntó, sentándose a su lado y cruzando sus piernas para acomodarse mejor. Yuri mantenía sus ojos en los patines de hojilla negra.

—Algo tonto de una tonta religión. No creo en toda esa estupidez —gruñó inconforme—. Amor incondicional… todo eso es una farsa. Eso no existe.

—¿Ah no? —inquirió intrigada la exbailarina—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Porque no es cierto! ¡La gente solo se ocupa de lo suyo, es egoísta y no está al pendiente de los demás! Ni la sangre cambia eso…

—Mmm… entiendo eso —dijo ella en tono bajo y Yuri la miró con atención—. Es cierto que somos seres humanos y somos egoístas. Que buscamos cumplir nuestros deseos y muchas veces sacrificamos otros en el proceso. Yo pensé eso cuando era joven; mi padre no vio con buenos ojos mi deseo de convertirme bailarina, como éramos de un pueblo pequeño, para él eso era sinónimo de bares, indecencia y falta de honor. Pero mamá me apoyó y así me fui. Una parte de mí pensó que era egoísta porque no me importó ver a papá llorando por pensar que su hija caía en desgracia; y me creí eso por muchos años.

—¿Nunca entendió? —Minako le contempló—. Es decir… —Se apresuró a corregir mientras intentaba ocultar su interés—, estaba equivocado. En Rusia ser un bailarín de ballet es algo genial… aunque a mí no me gusta y he tenido que practicarlo por el patinaje.

—Eventualmente lo entendió, pero demoró muchos años, muchos viajes, mucha distancia. Lo cierto es que durante todo ese tiempo pensé en esa premisa: solo yo, solo velar por mí, solo lograr mis objetivos. No me importaba a quienes dejara atrás, tenía que llegar alto y cuando lo logré, sentí que ya había acabado. Era aún joven cuando regresé, pude haber bailado más, pero ya me había cansado. Había vuelto con suficiente dinero para levantar una academia de ballet en mi pueblo y había heredado la vieja tienda de mi padre y podía renovarla. Y me encontré con una vieja amiga del colegio, nos hablamos aquella mañana en el mercado como si nada. Ella me contaba de cómo se había casado y ya tenía hijos mientras yo estuve viajando.

—¿Quiso eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Minako río y renegó.

—Oh no, no lo quise para mí. Solo me alegró por ella porque estuvo siempre muy enamorada de ese "sempai" durante años y al final todo se dio. Me di cuenta que todos podemos lograr a tocar esa felicidad sin necesidad de seguir los mismos pasos y acepté su invitación para conocer a sus hijos. Jamás pensé, hasta ese momento, que podría sentir tanto por personas que no compartían mi sangre. Amar hijos que no fuesen míos, amar a una amiga como la amo a ella… al punto de llorar cuando la vi llorar con tanta desesperación.

—¿El marido la golpeaba? —Yuri interrogó, como si esa fuera la opción más obvia. Minako renegó suavemente mientras se regodeaba por tener captado su interés—. ¿Entonces?

—Su hijo tuvo un accidente y todos pensamos que lo perderíamos. —Había nostalgia en sus ojos—. El día que me arrodillé con ella, que sentí su dolor al abrazarla y pensé que si alguien me pidiera en ese mismo instante sacrificar todos los bellos años que viví en el ballet, todos los premios, todos los aplausos, los trajes, los amores; para que a su hijo no le hubiera pasado nada y supe lo dispuesta que estaba de darlo sin pensarlo… entendí que eso era ágape.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Ella se levantó tras haber relatado ese pasado—. ¿Se murió?

—No. —Ella le miró divertida, sacó su móvil y repentinamente la sacó una fotografía—. ¡Pero tu carita de gatito tierno es impagable!

—¿Eh? —se sonrojó copiosamente al verse.

—Dejaremos las prácticas por hoy. ¡Te doy la tarde de descanso, Yurio!

—¡Eh! ¡No he acabado! —Se levantó de un salto y Minako ya recogía su abrigo de la banca—. ¡Puedo patinar más!

—Tienes razón, no has acabado. —Le dijo Minako al voltear, con el abrigo en su brazo—. Tienes una tarea este fin de semana. —Ella le guiñó coquetamente mientras Yuri la miraba como si fuera algún extraterrestre. ¿Cómo había pasado de esa actitud tan nostálgica a esa faceta enérgica? —: ¡Vas a pensar en qué es tu ágape!

—¡Pero ya dije que no tengo ese ágape! —repitió frustrado y Minako le miró con una clara expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Estás seguro, Yurio? ¿Completamente seguro?

El chico se enfrentaba a ella con sus puños apretados y el rojo subiendo a la coronilla. Ella lo había engañado, le dijo seguro un cuento inventado, lo hizo bajar la guardia y ahora estaba burlándose de él. Se sentía ofendido de una forma muy infantil y él mismo tenía que reconocerlo.

Entonces ella se acercó con su andar calmo y su mirada de diamante capaz de entrever en las finas líneas de sus ojos los más hondos sentimientos, al menos, eso fue lo que Yuri sintió a través del escalofrío al encontrarse bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

—Piensa en todo lo que te ha traído aquí, Yuri. Entenderás entonces que es ágape.

El jovencito arrugó la cara cuando escuchó esas palabras, y en silencio, vio a la mujer salir de la pista y dejarlo solo en ese amplio lugar encendido y carente de calidez. No entendió nada, no entendía qué tenía que ver su motivo de haber ido a Japón, de estar allí, con ágape. Él fue a Japón por el deseo egoísta de ser el mejor y usar a Víctor para ello, para hacerle cumplir la promesa que este pareció olvidar. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ágape? Absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este capítulo es interesante porque traen un poco más de información. ¿Y dónde está Víctor? ¿Y Yuuri?

Yuri ha mostrado muchas cosas de sí en este capítulo y tenemos más información del pasado gracias a Minako. ¿Teorías?

Por cierto, el monto de la deuda es verosimil, por desgracia. Investigué algunas multas que han recibido deportista de alto nivel por distintas causas (la mayoria evasión de impuesto), para conseguir una razonable pero multiplicarla, porque es una multa con saña para tumbarlo y lo peor es que está sustentada con la ley.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Tienes razón, nos estamos acercando al primer baby y a ver si logran adivinar como viene xD La situación de Victor es real y duele porque es injusta. Victor no merece ese trato :c Veamos como avanza todo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Creo que si nos dicen que debemos eso, me voy al puente para tirarme xDDD Menos mal que Victor tiene un daddy :3


	46. 43 — La gran llamada

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **43 — La gran llamada**

 **Número desconocido »** ¡Puf, aquí huele a espíritu ruso!

Víctor recibió ese mensaje en la madrugada y supo que era hora de realizar sus propios pasos. Por eso, muy temprano el sábado, pidió ayuda para obtener algunas indicaciones que lo llevaran a Akihabara, uno de los barrios más conocidos y populares de Tokio. Aiko y Ryu no dudaron en ofrecerle a Fuji para que lo transportara, pero Víctor necesitaba hacerlo solo. Era momento de empezar a dominar a esa gran ciudad.

Escuchó a los japoneses indicarle que no podía comprar la JR Pass a pesar de ser lo que recomendaba la mayoría de blogs de turistas, ya que solo se vendía al exterior para los turistas y no era posible comprarlo dentro de Japón. De todos modos, no hubiera sido conveniente: cómo no iba a estar viajando todos los días, no era necesario asegurar pase prepagado por los trenes de la ciudad y resultaba más costoso, así que la Suica era más idónea para él. Compró la tarjeta y la recargó con lo que consideró suficiente en su viaje, todavía tenía yenes en efectivo para ejecutar algunas compras. Tenía que valerse de eso, pues era seguro que sus tarjetas de crédito rusas estarían bloqueadas y cualquier intento de usarla revelaría su paradero, algo que prefería ahorrarse.

Desde la estación de Gotanda, Víctor tomó el tren para usar la línea Yamanote que había visto en el paseo al restaurant de ramen. Todo era organizado, la gente se comportaba a la altura de los rumores y Víctor no podía negar lo complacido que se sentía de moverse en ese lugar pese a la cantidad de personas que tomaban la línea verde del tren. La línea Yamanote era una ruta circular que prácticamente tocaba los principales barrios de Tokio. Era cierto que había otros medios de transporte que lo dejarían más cerca de su destino, pero éste resultó cómodo y rápido, dos palabras que Víctor valoraba mucho en su forma de vida. Así que no vio problema en esperar las diez paradas que lo esperaban antes de Akihabara.

Tal como ya lo había visto en fotografías, el barrio de Akihabara estaba lleno de japoneses, turistas y los edificios con pantallas llamativas e imágenes de animación japonesas llenaron sus ojos en cuanto salió. Caminar por las calles abarrotadas de personas le dio la sensación de ser solo una más en el mundo: no el gay que era la nota de la prensa deportiva, no la figura de patinaje traidora de Rusia, no el deportista con una multa millonaria, solo un hombre que había luchado mucho por sus sueños y se había cansado de vivir una máscara. Era bastante duro estar en esa situación, se sentía observado por todos. Por esa razón, fue hasta ese lugar, aunque no precisamente para sentirse parte del mundo o vivir una experiencia turista. Fue porque allí había las más grandes tiendas de aparatos electrónicos de la ciudad.

Pasó al lado de jóvenes, algunos disfrazados de algo, mientras ubicaba alguna tienda departamental. Consiguió pronto un negocio surtido con múltiples aparatos, pero fue completamente una faena comunicarse en inglés. Llegó a pensar que debido a la cantidad de turismo encontraría personas que hablaban el idioma con fluidez, pero la realidad le había mostrado otra situación. Frustrado, sin saber cómo comunicarse, decidió por las señas para lograr realizar la compra. Lo que buscaba no era algo sofisticado: solo una tablet que le permitiera incluir una SIM de datos.

Pronto un par de turistas que pasaban por allí fueron amables en ayudarlos a dar las últimas indicaciones. Era una pareja de un joven americano con una chica japonesa que se encargó de traducir lo que hizo falta. La misma japonesa le indicó dónde podía comprar la SIM de la línea Holafly para quince días, especial para viajeros que quisieran estar conectados para subir sus experiencias y contactar a su familia en medio del viaje. En cuestión de una hora, ya tenía el aparato conectado y agradeció la ayuda de la joven pareja que estaban de luna de miel.

Entró a un café Maid que halló en el camino y sonrió ante las jóvenes vestidas de sirvientas que había en el lugar, con sus graciosas inclinaciones y movimientos que parecían una mascota coqueta. Un par de chicas no dudaron en atenderlo y ofrecerle una mesa mientras le presentaban el menú donde se podía ver algunos platillos decorados con osos o gatos. No entendía nada de lo que decían, a veces soltaban algunas palabras en inglés, pero con las fotografías podría guiarse para escoger. Todo Japón era excéntrico, no le extrañaba tanto que su _daddy_ lo fuera, aunque el verlo tan cansado y estresado le había provocado culpabilidad y desazón. No había mentido al decirle que le gustaba escucharlo como su _daddy_ porque era raro sentirse respaldado de forma tan incondicional, pero Yuuri era muy joven e inocente. Como un pequeño tiburón dando sus primeras mordidas.

Conectado en la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, Víctor tomó el número de aquel mensaje recibido y envió una respuesta:

« "Baba Yaga, no, es un alemán"

Número desconocido » Sabía que lo recordarías. Qué bueno que te comunicaste.

« ¿Tu esposa está vigilándote por los amantes?

Número desconocido » No lo sé, pero no quería arriesgarme. Ya necesitaba encontrar la manera de comunicarme directamente, compré un teléfono viejo liberado y una tarjeta para turistas, aproveché que le ofrecí a MK el comprarle una para hacerlo.

« ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Número desconocido » Dame tu correo.

Víctor entendió lo que Igor le quiso decir con eso. No se trataba de su correo, sino de otro que debía crearse en ese momento. De inmediato, le pidió a una de las chicas que le ayudara a abrir un correo en una de las páginas japonesas, pero ninguna supo comprender lo que estaba buscando. Tuvo que buscar ayuda por el buscador hasta que halló un par de artículos que hablaban de servicios de correos en Japón con una guía para abrirlos. Se hizo llamar: ymt672. No tenía ningún significado, solo dejó que sus dedos escribieran en el teclado sin nada en mente, pues era poco lo que también entendía de la plataforma.

Número desconocido » Te he enviado nuestras fotos.

Número desconocido » ¿Sabes cuántas son?

« Sí, me parece una compra muy alta. Prefiero comprarlo usado.

Número desconocido » Bueno, tendremos que buscar entonces otras ofertas con un par de amigos.

Nada tenía sentido en esa conversación, más que lo que encubrían con sus frases medios armadas. Igor fue uno de sus compañeros de tutoría de francés/inglés y vecino cuando era niño, ambos solían jugar a los soldados de la armada por la guerra patriótica que defendían a Leningrado de los malos alemanes. Tenían recuerdo de cómo jugaban entre los muebles de la casa, ya que su madre solía dejarlo en casa de los padres de Igor debido a su trabajo. Todo lo que hablaban, obedecía a ese viejo juego que jamás creyeron llevar a la vida real.

Víctor decidió no conformarse con eso y buscó la manera de comprar un plan de llamada internacional en Skype. No le quedó de otra más que armar una tarjeta virtual en su cuenta de suiza para poder realizar la transacción. En cuestión de minutos, tenía ya la cuenta activa y no dudó en realizar la llamada a ese número desconocido de su amigo.

—Cariño, estoy desesperado, necesito saber de ti. —Inició Víctor en voz melosa y un perfecto francés. Escuchó la risa de Igor en la línea.

La vergüenza tiñó su rostro al instante.

—Ok, esto es incómodo —dijo cuando dejó de reírse—. No es para tanto, Víctor, creo que solo tienen interceptada mi línea y seguramente las líneas del hotel que Mari Katsuki tenga en su habitación, pero no creo que lleguen al nivel de tener interceptadas todas las comunicaciones.

—Me estás poniendo paranoico —replicó mientras acariciaba su frente. Igor se disculpó, pero admitió que él mismo también se estaba sintiendo paranoico al respecto—. ¿De dónde demonios sacaron esa cifra tan ridícula?

—Es la multa, de la multa, de la multa. El gobierno multó a las televisoras que pasaron tu rueda de prensa y la FFKK y multiplicaron eso con la multa que te corresponde por ser una "personalidad pública", estas multaron a tus patrocinadores y todo eso suma lo que ya leíste.

—Es una exageración. Una estupidez. Ni que hubiera faltado a mis impuestos me hubieran multado con tanto. —Intentaba controlar sus expresiones mientras hablaba en francés y la gente en el local pasaba de él.

—Lo sé, Víctor, lo sé. Es eso lo que yo y mis compañeros estamos buscando demostrar. Necesitamos hacerlo y estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para representarte y hacer que el gobierno sea un poco más razonable.

—¿Qué opina Mari Katsuki? Es una mujer bastante sagaz.

—Ni que lo digas, pensé que todas las japonesas eran como las películas porno: sumisas, amigables, con una sonrisa y voz aniñada. —Víctor soltó allí una gran carcajada pues sabía las aficiones que tenía su amigo con el porno con japonesas—. Esta mujer es de hierro, me ha costado calmarla cuando nos ha cancelado las citas, aunque entiendo que para un japonés eso es más que una falta de seriedad.

—¿Ha dicho algo de la suma?

—Que no es algo que Yuri on Ice no pueda pagar, pero que se asegurará de que no pretendan que pague más de lo que sea razonable. ¿Cómo conseguiste a esta compañía para apoyarte?

—Es largo de contar y no me creerías. Pero digamos que su presidente es un fan.

—No veo lo largo de contar de eso. —Víctor solo renegó. Si tuviera que explicar que supuestamente firmó un contrato sugar daddy sería algo demasiado complicado de hacer entender, sobre todo porque no era nada de lo que parecía. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de mencionarlo al menos que sea para jugar y molestar a Yuuri—. Te estaré pasando por ese correo toda la información que adelante. El lunes nos volvieron a programar la reunión con los directivos de la FFKK, nos han estado atendiendo puros intermediarios y Katsuki parece bastante harta de eso.

—Es una mujer muy directa y debe estar preocupada porque dejó a su hermano solo aquí. Es muy sobreprotectora también.

—Espero que esa capacidad que tiene ayude para acabar esto lo más pronto posible.

—Espero lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te han tratado allá? Sinceramente no esperé que todo esto llegara a tanto.

—Me han tratado bien, la familia Katsuki es amable, tengo una nueva entrenadora y una pista para entrenar lejos de los periodistas. —Igor comentó que sonaba muy bien todo eso—. Solo me tiene angustiado esto, dudo que tenga oportunidad de aparecerme en esta temporada, pero antes de pensar en eso quiero asegurarme de que la FFKK me ha liberado.

—Víctor, creo que ellos demorarán esto a propósito por lo mismo. Y, de hecho, Katsuki fue la que me dijo que eran algo que ellos ya suponían.

—Aquí Yuuri Katsuki ha estado trabajando para que la federación japonesa de patinaje me acepte, parece que hay maneras, pero veremos que dicen. Por lo que entendí en todo esto debo esperar la respuesta del Ministerio de Justicia japonés en cuanto a mi residencia, pero es un proceso que no han iniciado. Quieren asegurarse primero de que la FFKK me suelte, para ver si vale la pena invocar a esos trámites porque, de no ser así, no habrá federación que pueda acogerme.

—¿Y si no llegas a lograrlo? —Víctor escuchó a la forma en que Igor lo decía, pues tenía razón. Era un trámite demasiado largo y no tan simple como saltar a Japón y decir: yo te quiero representar—. Si no hay manera, aunque invoques a todas las excepciones de todas las reglas de todas las instituciones que deben aprobar tu cambio, de patinar en esta temporada: ¿qué harás?

—Supongo que conformarme con exhibiciones, aprender japonés y quizás jugar este videojuego hasta cansarme.

No parecía tener otra salida.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Oh, no me había dado cuenta de que este cap salió un poco más largo que el resto. Parece irrelevante pero no lo es, quería mostrar un poco como se movería Víctor en el nuevo país y con las limitaciones de idiomas que existen. Le estuve preguntando a varias amigas sobre su experiencia en transporte para Japón, sobre todo porque desde el 2016 hasta ahora varias cosas han cambiado. He intentado seguir todas las indicaciones para hacerlo verosímil. También me puse a ver videos de Akihabara de turistas y personas extranjeras que viven en Japón. ¡Es tan interesante!

Ahora también sabemos un poco más del pasado de Víctor y su relación con Igor, también de como han avanzado las cosas en Rusia con Mari a allá. El romance irá empezando de a poco, habrá pequeñas señales que se irán haciendo más y más hasta que sea evidente para ambos. Y será producto de todo el tiempo que empezaran a pasar juntos. Como es un slow burn, me estoy tomando el tiempo para ello porque me ilusiona empezar con los pequeños instantes. Antes de novios serán amigos, y los mejores, quiero llevarlos hasta allá :3 Espero que les guste el trayecto.

¡Gracias a todas las bellas nominaciones que me hicieron en el GFF! Tanto aquellas que pasaron a las votaciones, como aquellas que no, me llenaron de mucha felicidad al saber que tenían en cuenta a alguna de mis historias y personajes. Morí de risa cuando vi a Minako como mejor antagonista por este fic. ¡Sé que ha sido mala con Víctor! Pero es con amor :3 También me emocionó tanto ver mis fics favoritos y autoras a las que admiro compitiendo y disfrutando de esa misma felicidad. Este concurso es para mí más una celebración, el momento para votar por los fics que te gustan, para decirle a ese ficker lo mucho que te gusta su trabajo, para conmemorar el trabajo de un año y celebrarlo con los que nos leen. ¡Por eso estoy tan emocionada! ¡Les avisaré cuando inicien las votaciones!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** No estás muy alejada del baby xDDD si ocurría en alguna vez así, pero la primera será muy lol, ya la escribí y morí de amor y de risa xD  
Es cierto lo de Yuri, yotambién lo noté al ver varias veces la serie. Lo querían encasullar, incluso Victor, a una imagen dulce y anegelical que él no se sentía y eso le estaba sacando de onda. Pobrecito saber que eres otra persona y no te permiten serlo. Por eso se desató en Welcome to the Maddness.  
Jajaja amo tu peli, ¡en serio!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** JAjajajajaja creo que ni dando todo lo que tenemos podremos con eso xD

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Yes! Los detalles se revelaran después pero sí, el accidente is rial no fake! PD: Lo de los gémelos fue lol! Años ñeyendo la teoria y cuando vi que se comprobó fue de: no lo puedo creer!


	47. 44 — La gran tienda

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **44 — La gran tienda**

Hubo un silencio pesado entre ellos, tiempo suficiente para que Víctor tragara la pesada carga de Rusia sobre sus hombros, se rascara la nuca y entregara una mirada indecisa a la ventana que acogía a su cuerpo recostado mientras los audífonos le permitieron escuchar la respiración pesada de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Fue el primero en saber su orientación sexual porque llegó a declararse a Igor en su adolescencia y se dio el lujo de rechazarle, ya que a él le gustaba más la vecina de cuerpo exuberante del piso siguiente. Igor Korobov no cambió después de eso: siguió siendo su amigo, continuaron bromeando sobre sus gustos en parejas y, pese a su fama, se mostró allí constante. Cuando alcanzó la suficiente experiencia en litigios se convirtió en su representante, pocos años atrás. Desde allí se había encargado de respaldar a su carrera de manera legal, llevando los contratos con sus patrocinadores y manteniéndose en contacto con su contador para asegurarse de que todo lo que Víctor llevara estuviera bajo las reglas.

Todo ese historial le permitía sincerarse con él:

—No quiero pensar que me equivoqué —Víctor dijo mientras acariciaba su mandíbula. No había pedido nada para comer y ya las chicas del local estaban mirándole con cierta insistencia por eso, aunque pretendiera fingir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le hizo una seña para que una se acercara y aprovechó para señalar uno de las malteadas.

—No creo que lo hayas hecho, Víctor. Lo que pasó en el GPF fue el colmo. Solo, quizás, debiste esperar un poco más de tiempo: venir, renunciar a la federación sin aclarar planes e irte a donde quisieras.

—Sabes que no se trata solo de eso.

—Sé que te molestó lo que pasó con la manifestación, con la pareja, con los abusos, claro que lo sé. Solo espero que en verdad lo que estás haciendo sirva de algo para que los derechos aquí cambien y tu sacrificio no sea en vano, pero me creo escéptico. —Victor también, a esa altura sentía que todo había sido en vano—. Te tengo que dejar ahora, estoy recibiendo una llamada de Alexander.

Víctor comprendió que el momento de conversar había acabado y cortó la comunicación.

Bebió con poco entusiasmo la malteada y pagó lo consumido antes de retirarse. Víctor se encontró con pocas ganas de comer, así que comenzó a caminar por las tiendas buscando distraerse mientras se perdía con la mole de personas que habitaban el lugar. Vio anuncios con cámaras prohibidas y se preguntó la razón por la cual no permitían tomar fotografías en una zona tan transitada y visiblemente llamativa como Akihabara. Decidió preguntar, como si buscara distraer a su mente en cosas más relajantes y se sorprendió cuando escuchó al joven irlandés que compraba en una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, que el aviso era una advertencia para las chicas, porque era habitual que hubiera hombres tomando fotografías bajo sus faldas en especial en las escaleras. Empezó a entender mejor esa aseveración de Christophe al decir que los asiáticos tenían fetiches escondidos.

Siguió recorriendo las calles prestando más atención en los elementos que veía y permitiéndose inmortalizar las imágenes en fotografías. Vio que había una tienda de juegos en un edificio bastante alto y quiso entrar para ver si encontraba algo de Yuri on Ice, más se sorprendió al entrar y revisar que todo lo que había era con mujeres animadas en muy poca ropa y algunos aparatos con sonidos indecentes. Se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando intentó buscar algo diferente en los pisos, pero todo parecía más de lo mismo: historietas con mujeres voluptuosas y poca tela, algunos objetos como almohadas con imágenes similares, en fin, el lugar perfecto para cualquier adolescente con exceso de energía sexual. No encontró nada interesante por lo que salió sin mayor ceremonia, deteniéndose en la calle adornada de árboles para pensar en su próxima parada mientras la gente se movía.

La cultura en Japón era extraña, eso pensó mientras entraba a otra tienda con imágenes de animación japonesa y encontraba algo que podía compararlo con un casino de las vegas: montón de máquinas donde los jóvenes entraban para jugar, con un ruido insoportable y luces estridentes que golpeaban su visión a donde quiera que volteaba. Salió de allí tan pronto como entró, pero decidió dejar de tentar a su suerte y de perder el tiempo. Era mejor preguntar antes de seguir entrando a cada tienda que encontraba y eso hizo al joven encargado de la entrada.

—¿Yuri on ice? —repitió el chico al escucharlo y asintió en respuesta. El joven entonces señaló hacia la derecha de la calle y le dijo un par de cosas en japonés que no logró entender. Entonces empezó con mímica, donde Víctor captó algo muy grande y visible. Víctor agradeció y decidió ir, aunque fuera a solo ver más de la empresa, confiando en poder identificarla. Todo apuntaba que terminaría aprendiendo a jugar en una temporada muerta.

Tras cruzar la calle y girar la mirada, notó en el fondo el edificio Sega y la estación de dónde había salido, no obstante, no era eso lo que quería encontrar. Solo tuvo que caminar un par de pasos mientras observaba el derredor para que un edificio de tres plantas decorado de azul apareciera ante sus ojos. La imagen del japonés patinador que representaba el producto de Yuri on Ice se extendía en los tres pisos, de la misma manera que en aquel pendón que vio en la sala de junta cuando Yuuri lo presentó.

No pensó que fuera tan grande considerando que solo era un videojuego, pero decidió entrar y revisar por sí mismo qué era lo que había allí. Vio la tienda con varios clientes revisando la mercancía, una enorme vitrina que se extendía por lo largo del lugar con más mercancía dentro del vidrio y en las paredes una gran colección de camisetas, abrigos, gorras y más piezas de ropa. La música de un suave piano tocando de fondo le relajó y trasladó de inmediato del bullicio comercial de Akihabara, a otro lugar muy aparte de eso, uno donde había una pista de hielo disponible para él.

Curioso recorrió el pasillo y tomó uno de los llaveros donde estaba la misma figura del patinador tratando de tocar el cielo con un ajustado traje decorado con estrellas. Vio las placas, los posters, folletos, stand, almohadas, figuras de colección… había incluso un lugar donde había figuras con distintos trajes, de distintos diseños y colores. Víctor pensó que aún no lograba imaginarse del todo el juego.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó una joven japonesa al acercarse, y Víctor le miró con curiosidad. Tenía una camiseta puesta de la marca, con un koala en su cadera que colgaba llaveros y chapas de la misma temática. Su cabello estaba recogido y llevaba un pantalón ajustado por debajo, junto a patines de rueda—. ¿Está buscando algún producto? También puedo invitarlo a la pista de hielo arriba.

—Hablas inglés. —Fue lo primero que notó con sorpresa, pensó que no encontraría a ningún japonés que lo hiciera. La chica solo asintió—. ¿Pista de hielo?

—Para trabajar aquí es obligatorio tener dominio de inglés. —La chica explicó con tranquilidad—. En nuestra tienda tiene en el primer piso todo el merchandising del juego, en la siguiente planta una sala de juego y encuentro entre jugadores y en la parte superior una pista de hielo para disfrutar con entrenadores.

—Quería saber del juego —decidió preguntar, la chica se sonrió amablemente—. ¿Quién es este? —señaló el llavero que llevaba en sus manos.

—Es Yuuri Katsuki. El narrador del juego. —Víctor miró a la figura delgada y estética que tocaba el cielo—. Apareció desde la primera versión del juego en su inicio como aplicación móvil. Cuando la empresa se estableció tomó la imagen y aunque ya no es un personaje jugable, es la marca con la que todos lo conocemos.

—El nombre del creador…

—Eso dicen. —La chica le invitó a seguirla hacia la parte la angosta escalera decorada de copos de nieve en los eslabones y cuyas paredes estaban llena de imágenes. Le señaló la primera—. La versión del primer juego fue sencilla: era Yuuri Katsuki presentándose en una competencia y debía realizar su programa. A través de los controles del juego, usando la pantalla táctil debía ejecutar los saltos y las piruetas en el tiempo acordado del juego. En pocos meses el juego recibió mejoras que aumentó su fama, cuando fue posible enviar los puntajes a sus amigos, hacer una tabla de puntajes y agregar nuevas pistas. La primera versión tuvo diez temas, cinco para el programa largo y cinco para el programa corto, luego incluyó la opción de agregar nuevas canciones y hacer que el programa creara la presentación y luego poder crear su propia presentación para retar a amigos a ejecutarlas.

Víctor miró la figura del primer juego, animada en pixeles como si fuera pieza de lego y allí sí pudo ver a Yuuri Katsuki en una versión mucho más aniñada de él mismo, con sus lentes, la chaqueta del equipo japonés y las mejillas redondas. En una imagen salía sonriendo, en otra salía con el rostro triste… Se distrajo mirando la secuencia de imágenes que no notó cuando la chica le estaba ofreciendo un móvil.

—¿Quiere probarlo? Puedo enseñarle a jugarlo.

La pantalla salía la imagen del patinador y la misma melodía que se escuchaba en el local. La chica llevó a Víctor hasta uno de los asientos y le invitó a sentarse mientras Víctor veía las opciones desplegadas en japonés. Amablemente, la joven le explicó las opciones disponibles, mientras le permitía moverse en la pantalla. Le hizo escoger una de las canciones y él decidió por Propellerheads - Spybreak! que reconoció como parte de la banda sonora de The Matrix. Cuando el programa empezó, vio que no se trataba de ninguna de las imágenes brillantes y retocadas que había visto, sino una representación pobre en puntos de un personaje al que apenas se le podía notar algunos rasgos por los colores: el traje de negro, la piel clara y el cabello negro. Imaginó que se trataba de Yuuri entrando al escenario con los aplausos de un público igual hecho de puntos.

—En la línea superior estarán apareciendo los elementos que debe cubrir para la rutina. —Víctor notó algunas figuras de colores que se aproximaban—. En la parte inferior están los bloques para ellos, en el pulgar derecho los saltos y en el izquierdo las piruetas. Debe seleccionar el salto correcto y por el número que indica en la figura arriba debe mantenerlo presionado sobre el salto. Si lo suelta antes, un programado triple Axel podría salir doble o de solo una rotación. Si lo suelta después, el personaje se caerá. Debe mantener los dedos en la pantalla porque en el momento en que no lo haga el personaje dejara de moverse y debe estar al tanto del ritmo de la música para que sea más fácil. Es como una versión portátil de Dance Dance Revolution, ¿sabe cuál es?

—No tengo idea.

—Bueno, es una consola con teclas bajo los pies donde uno se puede subir y bailar la música del equipo, las flechas indican que debe apretar y la idea es bailar mientras está en ella porque al bailarla fácilmente podrá tocar las teclas en el tiempo correcto. —El rostro de despiste de Víctor fue muy elocuente y la chica, de forma condescendiente, pidió permiso para tomar el móvil en sus manos e iniciar el juego—. Permítame mostrarle.

Apenas la melodía que rápidamente reconoció de la película inició, Víctor vio a la chica mantener los dos pulgares pegados a la pantalla hasta que empezaron a salir las figuras arriba, la velocidad en que la joven movía sus pulgares para presionar cada figura provocaba que el patinador en la pantalla hiciera el movimiento y los puntos, tal como si viera una competencia en vivo, aparecieron. Ni siquiera notó los dos minutos y medio que transcurrieron en el programa, estaba tan embebido viendo los movimientos de la encargada al jugarlo que cuando acabó se sintió desconectado. La chica le miró con una sonrisa y le ofreció jugar.

Esa noche no llegó a casa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Yo solo puedo decir que quiero jugar el juego! De hecho, cuando venga más adelante la descripción e las nuevas versiones, creo que querrán jugarlos también. Se me ocurrió que este podría ser un muy buen mecanismo de juego para un deporte como este. Pero esto es más importante aún, porque ya podemos ver vestigios de lo que enlaza a Yuuri y el juego.

También me dio mucha curiosidad porque aparentemente es difícil conseguir japoneses que hablen inglés en Akihabara, así que por eso hice todas las acotaciones de Víctor intentando comunicarse. Qué bueno que era sábado, estaban en Hanami y había turistas para preguntar xD

A todas estás, ¿dónde estará Yuuri?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Sí, es bastante información y este también. Se vienen capítyulos bastantes reveladores sobre muchas cosas y son importantes para que estos dos empiecen a conocerse por completo. Es como lo que pasó en el anime, Victor preguntando a los demás sobre Yuuri para comprenderlo.  
Jajajaja sí, dijo: ¿saben qué? ¡Este soy yo realmente! Me imagino lso regaños pero al satisfacción nadie se las quita.

 **Angeli Murasaki:** tuve una imagen bastante sugerente y perversa del piu piu xDD Creo que jugar a las pistolitas es el juego favorito de Victor (?) xDD LMAO Y sí, merecen una contrademanda.


	48. 45 — El gran recuerdo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **45 — El gran recuerdo**

Yuuri se removió inquieto sobre la cama, dando una nueva vuelta antes de secar su hilo de baba y volver a pegar su cabeza a la almohada. Soltó un hálito perezoso en el aire e intentó recobrar el sueño, pero ya se sentía suficiente despierto para levantarse. ¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía, estuvo trabajando hasta muy temprano, al punto que tuvo tiempo de desayunar antes de dormir. Toda la madrugada no solo consumida en la búsqueda de aquel error en el código, sino pensando en las palabras de Víctor y en lo doloroso que se sintió ver que no le tenía confianza.

Un pequeño tiburón…

Claro, no podía culparlo de pensar así si ante él todo lo que había hecho en esas dos o tres semanas, era temblar como un cervatillo. Debía pensar que de ese mismo modo se comportaba también en los asuntos de la empresa. Y él sabía que no imponía, que no tenía nada de especial más que el ser el CEO multinacional de una empresa que milagrosamente escaló de estatus en tiempo récord. Un nuevo rico, así, y de esos había muchos que habían desaparecido sin cubrir la década.

Pero él se estaba esforzando, estaba poniendo todo de sí para demostrar lo contrario y había sido humillante ver que para Víctor no era más que un tiburón bebé mostrando dientecitos.

Volvió a rodar en la cama, para quedar ahora de espalda al colchón y mirar su techo. Repentinamente, el movimiento de un cuerpo grande a su lado lo alarmó, pero todo temor se desvaneció al notar la figura de Makkachin arrastrándose hasta él, para recibirlo con lamidas en la cara. Pronto sintió las mismas lamidas del otro lado, esta vez por un Vicchan que acababa de despertar.

—Ey, ya, ¡los dos! —rio ronco por acabar de despertar y destinó caricias a las cabezas de ambos perros—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Makkachin? ¿Y Víctor?

Dejó un par de caricias más antes de estirarse y buscar su móvil. Había dormido demasiado, ya era más de las diez de la noche y él estaba en la cama. Según la última vez que vio el reloj, había dormido casi doce horas.

Se dio un largo estirón y en vez de levantarse, decidió quedarse un poco más acostado, ahora abrazando a ambos perros que se habían quedado relajados sobre su cuerpo, recibiendo las caricias en sus lomos peludos. Pensó mucho en todo lo que estaba pasando: en la falta de fe de Víctor, en los problemas que vendrían en su empresa y en Mari enfrentando todo sola en Moscú. Todo lo que le quedaba claro es que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente, ¿qué debería hacer para dar más?

Decidió levantarse del colchón y empezar con lo obvio: salir de la cama. Se retiró el pijama que se había puesto y sin mirarse en el espejo, se metió a la ducha. Refrescó su mente con aquel baño de agua tibia que le permitió desperezarse y al bajar la mirada, ya la primera acumulación de grasa estaba empezando a notarse por sobre su cadera y estómago. Solo había pasado una semana, qué patético. Resopló frustrado y volvió a echarse agua; lo menos que podría preocuparle en ese momento era su figura.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con un paño. Cubriéndose con la bata, salió a su cuarto donde ambos perros empezaron a seguirle los pasos. Se puso algo cómodo y deportivo, aunque no tuviera planes a esa hora de realizar ningún tipo de ejercicio; y con ello salió de su habitación.

La gente en la casa estaba aún despierta, así que no tardaron en atenderlo apenas lo notaron despierto. Le hicieron cena y Yuuri pidió que se la llevaran al despacho, pues quería saber si hubo algún avance mientras durmió. Víctor no volvería esa noche por lo que había avisado en su móvil y él intentó no preocuparse pensando en sí se perdería o estaría bien solo en Tokio. Víctor era un hombre adulto que había viajado por el mundo en medio de su carrera, sería ridículo preocuparse por su bienestar. Y él le había dicho lo que era para él un fin de semana, seguramente salió a buscar alguna pareja con quien pasar la noche.

¡Maldito afortunado!

Yuuri no quiso pensarlo demasiado, por eso se ocupó a revisar y contestar los correos pendientes, hacer un chequeo de los estados de cuenta de la empresa entregado por la gerencia financiera y establecer una llamada con su hermana. La sopa de Miso desapareció, así como los langostinos en tempura y el arroz, quedaron algunos aperitivos en el plato mientras hablaba con su hermana y comprendía que la situación era peor que lo imaginado: y eso porque ella no quería decirle nada.

Al cabo de un par de horas, ya era la una de la mañana y Yuuri estaba demasiado despierto, distinto a lo que ocurría con el resto de la mansión. Apagó su computador con la inquietud navegando en sus venas; iba a ser difícil dormir y no tenía idea de en qué ocupar el tiempo. Además, el error resuelto no había sido suficiente porque ahora generaba otro en el consumo de un servicio. Intentó revisarlo de inmediato, pero la preocupación por lo que pasaba en Moscú y lo que estuviera haciendo Víctor no le permitió concentrarse. Así que, tras dejar su mirada fija en un punto de la pared donde estaba una de las figuras de juego de Yuri on Ice, decidió que era buen momento de volver a usar la pista, aprovechando que nadie estaba despierto en la mansión. Esa era la mejor forma de acomodar sus pensamientos y solía ser el centro donde se disparaba su creatividad.

Miro el reloj de nuevo, era la una y media. Decidió que era momento de hacerlo.

Salió de su despacho cuidando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie. Caminó hasta la pista mientras era seguido por ambos perros y les permitió entrar, no sin antes jugar con un Makkachin al hacerle una señal de silencio, como si le pidiera guardar el secreto. Makkachin olfateó su rostro en respuesta.

—No le digas a Víctor, ¿sí? —Le dedicó un par de caricias—. Será un secreto de amigos.

Hubo un ladrido de parte de Makkachin y Yuuri tuvo que taparle el hocico, luego reír. Ciertamente la pista estaba bastante alejada de las habitaciones de la primera planta y no sería escuchado. Pero tampoco quería un escándalo de ladridos en la pista.

Cargó a Vicchan cuando lo vio a un lado mostrándose inconforme por la atención que Yuuri le dedicaba al otro perro. Caminó con él acurrucado contra su hombro y sacó sus patines del compartimiento del casillero que le pertenecía y que ya había estado por más de un mes allí guardado. Se dedicó en la banca a limpiar sus patines y atender con cuidado las cuchillas. No se trataban de patines de visitantes encontrados en una pista pública, eran patines profesionales con cuchillas estándar en muy buen estado, con el logo de Yuri on Ice en sus costados. Yuuri realizó una pequeña rutina de estiramiento antes de calzarlo, pues su intención era simplemente calentar en la pista. Sus perros miraban todo lo que Yuuri hacía, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro.

Finalmente, puso sus pies calzados con los patines sobre la pista de hielo. Dejó los protectores sobre la barrera y empezó a deslizarse con calma sobre la superficie, permitiendo que la fricción casi inexistente lo llevara sobre la helada plataforma. No había música, pero no hacía falta. Yuuri podía escuchar la suya en su cabeza.

Los primeros movimientos fueron los de previo calentamiento. Mientras los ejecutaba con calma, dejándose llevar por el sonido de las cuchillas al deslizarse, recordaba sus primeros años en el Ice Castle, al lado de Yuko y Takeshi. Las veces que caía y rodaba en el hielo, las ocasiones que imitó los pasos de Víctor junto a Yuko, con el sueño de alcanzarle. Todo lo que hizo mientras practicaba sus primeras rutinas y se presentaba ante el pueblo como una prometedora estrella en cierne. 'Serás el mejor', aseguraba Minako mientras le ajustaba la camisa brillante y le sonreía orgullosa en sus primeras competiciones. 'Saluda a Víctor cuando compitas con él', mencionó alguna vez Yuko, quien había abandonado el patinaje, pero le miraba con dulzura desde las gradas.

Los recuerdos rápidamente lo tragaron, permitiéndose recorrer del mismo modo en que hacía con sus patines, aquellos pasos dados en el pasado. Casi pudo escuchar los aplausos y la voz del comentarista anunciando su nombre. Los primeros fueron tan atropellados: se ponía nervioso, caía, pero de inmediato se levantaba. Mari le decía: 'lo hiciste bien' y su madre siempre lo abrazaba orgullosa. Hasta que empezaron los viajes en el interior del país y ella no pudo estar.

Minako fue la que le acompañó en la primera competencia regional que ganó. La que estuvo allí celebrando como si fuera su propio triunfo su primera medalla de oro. La que lo arrullaba cuando le dieron los primeros ataques de ansiedad producto de la presión que se encajaba en sus hombros. 'Serás el mejor. No, eres el mejor', le decía con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras sujetaba sus mejillas. 'Eres el elegido, Yuuri'.

El programa con el que competió en su segundo junior vino por completo en su mente. Visualizó el traje negro que emulaba al del protagonista de la Matrix y su cabello peinado hacia atrás fue su presentación en Detroit. Escuchó los aplausos de los presentes, miró a los otros chicos que estuvieron allí, incluso al suizo que luego se convertiría en el principal rival de Víctor Nikiforov en la senior: todo estaba allí de nuevo.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su cabeza: Propellerheads - Spybreak! parecía brotar de sus poros y comenzó a emular los pasos de su anterior programa. Sus pies puntearon en el hielo y la coreografía inspirada en los movimientos marciales de Neo fue ejecutada. La velocidad de sus pasos aumentó, ejecutó un salto con una media vuelta y mantuvo su pierna en alto, mientras las moderadas piruetas aparecían. No tenía la flexibilidad de ese entonces ni tampoco el control para atreverse a girar con más velocidad. Pero aun así, era capaz de seguir el ritmo de la música, moverse a través de ella, realizar una secuencia de pasos inspirada con la percusión en su oído, rodando en su mente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Se movió con otro giro, avanzó rápidamente y extendió los brazos mientras aumentaba la velocidad para ejecutar un Axel de una sola interacción.

Los ladridos de sus perros no lo distrajeron. Siguió moviéndose embebido en la rutina en su mente, perdido en aquel lejano recuerdo.

Los aplausos corrían, imaginaba a Minako de nuevo en esa barrera, con las manos apretadas contra su pecho, con los ojos brillando de emoción como seguro, se sentiría su madre, quien seguro sin entender nada lo estaba viendo desde la televisión, sin importar la hora que fuera. Podía escuchar los comentarios, los vítores, la música llegando al clímax imaginar los puntajes apareciendo en pantalla, ver a los jueces observando, la gente mirándole. Tocó de nuevo el cielo con sus manos.

Cuando acabó y abrió los ojos, la figura de Yuri Plisetsky estaba en la barrera.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Chan chan chan… xD Yuri ha visto a Yuuri patinar. ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora?

La verdad, amé imaginar le juego, y hasta ganas tengo de verlo. Ojalá supiera programar videojuegos porque esta modalidad en móvil y la que viene que es en plataforma y luego online, son bárbaras. ¡Creo que si existiera un juego así sería su fan!

Mañana es el día de la mujer, y más que felicitarlas, quiero instarle s a reflexionar sobre lo mucho que nos falta para tener un mundo de equidad. Todo lo que hemos logrado y lo que nos falta por lograr. También quiero invitarles a que le den un espacio para leer a Yuo Love You, es un fic que escribí hace unos meses, peor que tiene un valor importante para mí, pues es la historia de Víctor y Yuuri encontrándose con su identidad como transexuales y aprendiendo a amarse. Hay una reflexión de ellos sobre ser mujer que quisiera compartir.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Sigo sin internet en casa así que conecto mi cel, pero espero tener pronto para contestar comentarios.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, que viene con más datos reveladores y un nuevo acercamiento!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Ajajajaja sí, es que por lo que vi, en Akihabara abunda el hentai. Para conseguir material Yaoi hay otra zona en donde es má fácil encontrarlos, pero llegará a allí xD Y sí, ¡Victor se ha topado con el mágico mundo de los videojuegos!


	49. 46 — El gran secreto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **46 — El gran secreto**

Las palabras de Minako no lo dejaron dormir y no por el relato que le había hecho y que, probablemente, no había sido del todo cierto, sino por la manera en que lo retó a pensar en su ágape. Nada tenía que le pudiera evocar ese sentimiento, pues prácticamente todo en su vida se había envuelto en egoísmo, competitividad e interés.

Luchar para obtener lugar en cada una de las competencias, obedecer a la voz de Yakov y en su momento ignorarlas cuando creía que podría dar más de ello, defenderse entre sus otros compañeros de pistas y enfrentar a los otros que representaban a sus países adversarios. Contener todo y sacrificar el mil por ciento para lograr un resultado. La vida de Yuri no se había movido por sentimientos desinteresados, por el contrario, había escogido todo con el mero interés de ser el mejor y cumplir su sueño, aún a costa de la separación. Como lo hizo su madre.

Abrió los ojos y sacó la cabeza de la almohada. El recuerdo nítido de su abuelo buscándolo en la pista, en el colegio, acogiéndolo a la hora de dormir y sonriéndole tras escuchar su larga perorata de porqué sería el mejor, lo golpeó con la suavidad de la seda. Ese era su ágape. Y gran parte de su deseo de ser el mejor, estaba impulsado con la necesidad de demostrarle a su abuelo que todo su sacrificio no había sido en vano.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue a buscar a su móvil. Faltaba poco para las dos de la mañana. Consideró que, con esa imagen en mente y a sabiendas de que no podría dormir, podría grabarse intentando ejecutar a ágape para mostrárselo al día siguiente a Minako y escuchar su opinión. Sabía que era el día libre; de hecho, pensó que había acabado cansado después de juguetear con los perros y las trillizas en el parque mientras que Yuuri y Víctor brillaban por su ausencia. Ni siquiera quiso preguntar en dónde estaban los dos.

Tomó su morral y sus patines para dirigirse a la pista de patinaje, era una ventaja tenerla allí y no tener que esperar como en Rusia a que abrieran, así que Víctor tenía una indiscutible ventaja. Con agilidad colocó la clave y entró al lugar, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo con las luces encendidas. Pronto el sonido de unos ladridos y luego de unas cuchillas, le hizo pensar que ya había alguien allí. Su primer pensamiento fue asumir que se trataba de Víctor.

Avanzó a toda velocidad para ver lo que Víctor hacía, pero la figura de otra persona allí lo tomó desprevenido. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Yuuri ejecutar una pirueta y luego deslizarse con velocidad al otro extremo de la pista. Los perros se callaron en poco tiempo al ver la señal que Yuri les hizo para que dejaran de ladrar, pero este no apartó sus ojos en la figura de Yuuri que se movía con increíble fluidez en la pista, una fluidez que definitivamente no correspondía a nadie que usara el patinaje como hobbie o lo practicara de vez en cuando. Esa forma de patinar era profesional.

Se quedó en silencio y casi atoro el aire cuando lo vio ejecutar perfectamente la salida del Axel, pero resopló al ver que no había hecho siquiera un doble. No obstante, mirar a Yuuri patinar era como escuchar toda una sinfónica. No podía apartar la mirada, a pesar de que técnicamente los elementos carecieran de definición y elasticidad. Que no pudiera ejecutar saltos completos, que sus piruetas fueran lentas o no pudiera cubrir el ángulo con la pierna como se esperaba, nada de eso podía ser suficiente para que dejara de verlo.

¿Víctor sabía eso? ¿Acaso fue eso lo que vio en él?

Entonces, Yuuri se detuvo. Yuri le miró sorprendido y cuando se vio observado por el adulto, una llamarada de furia le atravesó por completo. ¿Qué hacía fuera de hielo? ¿Por qué no estaba compitiendo? ¿Acaso por eso creó un estúpido juego de patinaje? Si en vez de haber dedicado su tiempo en eso se hubiera dedicado a perfeccionar sus elementos, ¡definitivamente Yuuri estaría al nivel de un competidor internacional!

—¿Qué significa eso? —señaló hacia él al levantar la voz y Yuuri comenzó a moverse hasta la salida—. ¿Por qué pátinas así y no sabíamos?

—Exageras… —Yuuri no levantó su mirada cuando llegó hasta él, sólo tomó los protectores y empezó a cubrir sus patines.

—¿Exagerar? ¡Sabes hacer un axel!

—¿Contaste las rotaciones? —sonó irritado, Yuri poco le importó.

—¡Puff! ¡Fue miedo lo que te detuvo hacerlas! ¡Contabas con buena velocidad!

Yuuri prefirió ignorarlo mientras avanzaba a la grada. A Yuri eso le molestó, le molestó que no le diera la cara, que no se hiciera responsable del talento que tenía, que fuera tan cobarde como para conformarse con ganar en un juego o pagarle a Víctor para que lo hiciera y no ser capaz de él ir a buscar la maldita medalla. Solo demostraba lo que ya pensaba: era un insípido, un cobarde. Si algo odiaba Yuri era ver el talento desperdiciado.

Frustrado, avanzó al otro lado de la grada dispuesto a demostrarle que era ser un verdadero ganador y no un imbécil que se conformaba con ver a los demás ganar. Ajustó sus patines, olvidándose por completo de calentar.

—No piensas entrar a la pista así.

—¿Qué te importa? —Mordió Yuri con rabia, mientras ajustaba fuertemente los cordones. De repente el pequeño Vicchan comenzó a ladrarle desde su lugar, con enojo.

—No le digas a Víctor lo que viste.

—¡Pufff! ¿Para qué? —asestó mirándole—. Seguro va a pensar lo mismo: ¡que eres un cobarde que buscó el camino fácil y no quiso competir!

—No quiero explicarle que tuve un accidente. —La revelación se sintió como una cachetada para Yuri, quien se obligó a callar mientras el empresario se inclinaba para cargar a un molesto Vicchan, crispado, como si sus ladridos fueran para defenderlo. Comenzó a gruñir en los brazos de Yuuri, mientras este le dedicaba caricias para calmarlo—. No quiero que me vea con lástima.

Callaron ambos. El silencio pesado que cayó sobre ellos fue brutal, pesaba como si hubieran recibido sobre ellos todos los pisos del edificio de Yuri on Ice sobre su espalda. Yuuri estaba inclinado, con los hombros caídos, tranquilizando a su perro que se mantenía alerta ante la visita que se había atrevido a entristecer a su amo y Yuri dejó de atarse los patines, sin saber qué decir o de qué modo actuar. El recuerdo de lo que Minako le había dicho en el mediodía lo envolvió, dejándole un sabor amargo cuando pudo encadenar ambas historias y todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza.

Tragó fuerte y miró de reojo a Yuuri con otra perspectiva, una completamente diferente a lo que había formado.

—¿Fue hace cuánto...? —preguntó bajito. Yuuri al verlo le sonrió al notarlo ahora cabizbajo, como un gato pequeño mojado por la lluvia.

—Casi ocho años, tenía tu edad. —Se levantó con la intención de cambiarse en el vestier para irse, no quería alargar el incómodo momento—. Por favor, no le digas a Víctor. Sé que no se quedará quieto hasta que le diga los detalles y no es algo que quiera contar.

Yuri solo asintió a sus palabras mientras lo vio moverse hasta el vestier y desaparecer allí. Makkachin siguió los pasos de Yuuri hasta la puerta y allí se quedó sentado esperando, mientras que Vicchan sí había entrado con él al pequeño lugar. Yuri suspiró, su pecho ahora dolía de solo pensarlo, porque si algo detuviera su carrera en ese momento no sabría qué hacer. Mierda, no sabía, solo pensarlo le erizaba la piel y le hacía sentir un terror abismal.

Pero, sorpresivamente, no podía mirarlo con lástima. Aunque hubiera pasado lo que todo deportista no deseaba, no podía verlo ahora como un fracaso pues se había levantado de ello y había demostrado que podía ser alguien más. Reconstruirse para surgir era una habilidad que no todos poseían.

Cuando Yuuri salió, solo con sus medias puestas y los patines colgados de sus manos, Yuri se levantó con sus patines puestos y miró la pista. No quiso preguntarle los detalles, podía entender su negativa de decirlos porque él haría lo mismo. Pero tampoco le hizo falta. Además, el mismo Yuuri parecía dispuesto a irse y dejar las cosas allí, como si fuera solo eso necesario para que su silencio estuviera asegurado. ¿Estaba creyendo que él no le iba a decir a Víctor? ¿Así como así?

—¡Ey! —Yuri se dirigió al dueño de la casa con sus brazos cruzados. Yuuri se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada—. No le diré a Víctor si me ayudas en algo.

—¿Ayudarte? —No se le ocurría cómo. Yuri desvió la mirada hacia la pista.

—Tú querías hacer este estúpido programa de agape. Me imagino que tenías alguna idea, ¿no?

—¿Quieres que te ayude con tu programa?

—¡Solo vas a ver! —aseguró. Yuuri miró a Vicchan por un momento, como si le pidiera opinión al perro sobre la decisión que tomar—. ¡Quiero que me digas que es lo que falta! ¡Minako no deja de decir que le falta algo!

—Supongo que es algo que puedo hacer…

—¡Y luego de eso me enseñas tu juego!

—¿Eh? —Eso lo tomó de sorpresa y miró a Yuri fijamente buscando asegurarse, mientras este ya ponía sus hojillas al hielo—. ¿Mi juego? ¿En cuál de sus versiones?

—¡La que sea!

Yuuri miró la extraña dirección que había tomado los hechos con cierta fascinación, porque había que colocarle el rojo de las orejas de Yuri a la ecuación inesperada. Soltó un bufido relajado y decidió sentarse en las gradas para permitirle a Yuri presentarle lo que quisiera. No había visto el programa de ágape, Víctor tuvo razón al reclamarle que no se había tomado el tiempo de ver el programa eros que él también había estado trabajando. Se suponía que para eso lo había querido allí también, para vivir de cerca la vida que ya a él fue negada. Si no sacaba el tiempo para hacerlo, nada de lo que estaba haciendo ni por lo que su hermana estaba luchando para permitir que Víctor se quedara, sería aprovechado.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me estoy quedando sin respaldo de capítulos y sigo sin internet T_T Había tenido varias semanas, pero esta mudanza ha sido más caótica de lo esperado y se me ha dificultado escribir, también me acumulé con los oneshot de las alianzas, así que espero poder arreglar esto esta semana o me tocara darme una semana de gracia para adelantar. Incluso pensaba tomar esta, pero es que… estos capítulos de esta semana me emocionan de una forma muy particular y no me pude esperar uwu.

Voy a trabajar duro para poder crearme un buen grupo de capítulos, espero que sea posible. Entre tanto, quería agradecerles su respaldo y apoyo. Incluso ya tengo más dibujos de personajes, pero estar sin internet y con poco tiempo no he podido hacerle las fichitas como al resto. Espero que todo se vaya acomodando pronto.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Sí, creo que todos querían que fuera Victor pero no, antes fue Yuri. Quería un poco agarrar eso del Yuri mirando a Yuuri patinar y notando el talento que tenía. Pronto Victor se encontrará con el yaoi y se hará medio fan de algunos títulos xD Y claro que sabrá lo que se viene en el anime, proque Sayo y Kubo le llegaran a Yuuri en plan de: ¡hicimos lo posible pero es que el protagonista y su coach quieren besarse! XD ¡Imagina esa conversación!

Kubo: Le estoy diciendo que esto es un anime de deporte pero el coach no quiere.  
Sayo: Yo apruebo con toda violencia ese beso, ¡me importa lo que diga el resto! -brillo en sus ojos-  
Yuuri: ¡Pero quería que el anime fuera en horario infantil! ¡Eso nos quitaría de ese bloque de horas!  
Sayo y Kubo: -le hace ojitos-  
Víctor: ¡Yuuri! ¡Tienes que dejar que se besen! -leyendo el storyboard-  
Yuuri: ¡Y tú qué!  
Víctor: Mira esa química, ¡es amazing!  
Kubo: No puedo separarlos, ¡es amor!  
Víctor: Cómo el módelo del coach yo lo apruebo, ¡que lo bese!  
Yuuri: ¿Alguien recuerda que yo soy el módelo del protagonista?  
Sayo, Victor y Kubo: -hablando de lo lindo que se ve el coach saltandole encima a su pupilo en plena pista e ignorándolo xD-

XDDDD ¿se nota que estoy ansiosa de escribir esta escena? xD

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** ¡Me mató el complejo de cars! XDDD Sí, pronto sabremos detalles dle tipo de accidente que tuvo, de la recuperación y que fue lo que lo sacó por completo del ámbito competitivo. Ya vimos que pensó Yurio! Y sí, no lo había visto antes, y es entendible proque como se revela, fue hace ocho años que Yuuri dejó de patinar, Yuri era una cosita tierna entrenando ballet en Moscú (y siendo observado por Otabek, seguramente xD). Será interesante cuando alguien que sí estuvo con él lo reconozca, alguien cercano a Victor ;) ¡Gracias por leer!

 **nathaly-ab:** Aoww muchas gracias por comentarme y por animarte cone sta historia. Ya acá vemos un poco lo que Yuri sintió al ver a Yuuri y el proqué estaba despierto a esa hora. Solo falta ver cuando Victor llegue a enterarse, pero más adelante. ¡Gracias por leer!


	50. 47 — La gran vergüenza

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **47 — La gran vergüenza**

Víctor llegó a media mañana a la mansión, después de darse una pérdida digna de un blog de turismo en Japón. Jamás entendería el sistema de transporte; el de Rusia era mil veces más amigable, aunque estaba pensando que el tiempo que tenía sin usar el metro en San Petersburgo debió haberle pasado factura., por evitar encontrarse con fanáticos en el vagón Ahora por eso, terminó no sabía en dónde en Tokio y tras intentar ubicarse, prefirió irse por lo sano y pedir un taxi. Tendría que pedir clases especiales de cómo moverse en la ciudad.

No obstante, apenas llegó el ambiente estaba bastante despierto: las niñas jugaban en el patio, la familia Nishigori estaban atendiendo a la pista y Minako había salido, según palabras de Aiko quien le dio la bienvenida. Cuando preguntó por Yuuri le dijeron que estaba aún durmiendo. Aquello fue una sorpresa.

Decidió que intentaría aprovechar el día, aunque empezaba a sentirse cansado tras el mal dormir. Solo dormitó un par de horas en una cabina alquilada de Akihabara mientras buscaba dominar un programa de la versión de juego Yuri on Ice en móvil. Izumi, la chica que lo atendió en la tienda de Yuri on Ice, fue muy amable al explicarle y se mostró bastante paciente para repetirle una y otra vez la tónica del programa. Fue frustrante ver a su "Yuuri" caer cada vez que intentaba realizar un salto. Las caritas tristes que aparecían le provocaban entre risa y frustración. Se supone que era capaz de clavar esos saltos en la vida real, ¿cómo era posible que en un juego fuera imposible hacerlo? Le hería el orgullo.

De todos modos, no tuvo mayor avance, solo logró "dominar" una rutina y no de manera muy conforme. Esos puntos de GOES no eran suficiente.

Tomó un baño para espabilarse y se vistió de manera cómoda. Ya estaba cansado incluso de las tenis que tuvo puestas toda el día anterior. Salió entonces para saludar en el pasillo a Sakura, quien acababa de salir de la habitación de Yuuri, y la chica se avergonzó y empezó a hacer inclinaciones innecesarias para retirarse.

—¿Dónde está Makkachin? —preguntó a Haru-san, la mujer encargada del orden de la casa que daba órdenes marciales a las chicas. Aiko bajaba con una pila de sábanas dobladas.

—Victor-sama, está en la habitación con Yuuri-sama. Ahora que entramos aprovechó para acostarse allí.

Tras una ligera reverencia, la mujer con andar rápido y marcial se movió para seguir con sus actividades. Víctor miró por un segundo el moño alto que recogía su cabello negro con un par de canas ya visibles y se sonrió para girar la mirada hacia la puerta donde Yuuri dormía. Solo sería cuestión de entrar y llamar a Makkachin para sacarlo de la habitación: si Yuuri tampoco había dormido bien no iba a interrumpirlo en su sueño, mucho menos al estar consciente que estuvo trabajando de más esa semana.

Abrió la puerta y entró en silencio para ver la cama amplia al final de la pared, las ventanas cubiertas por las gruesas cortinas y el cuerpo cubierto dentro de la cama. Soltó un par de soniditos para llamar a Makkachin y este solo levantó la cabeza, las dos orejas e ignorándolo volvió a acostarse. Vaya que resultó un traidor su amigo al acostarse con su _daddy_ , Víctor rio con el pensamiento en su mente y volvió a llamarlo, sin resultado. Esta vez fue Vicchan quien levantó su cabecita para revisar el derredor y volvió a acostarse.

No le quedó más que entrar sigilosamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Buscaría a Makkachin para llevárselo a la habitación, ya creía que le había dado bastante problema a la familia por haberlo cuidado el día anterior. Sin embargo, Makkachin no quería moverse y cuando se asomó mejor, pudo comprenderlo. Yuuri lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y la cabeza de Makkachin estaba a la altura de su pecho, acurrucado y mimado como un niño. Al otro lado, el brazo de Yuuri estaba arriba de la almohada y Vicchan estaba allí, pegado sobre él al lado de su rostro profundamente dormido.

—Vamos, Makka… tenemos que volver a nuestro cuarto. —Le acarició el lomo y apenas logró que su mascota lo mirara tras bostezar—. Veo que ya le agarraste cariño. ¿Vicchan es tu _daddy_ también? —bromeó con su perro, y este solo se removió para acomodarse con la panza arriba, sin abandonar el cobijo del brazo de Yuuri, pero invitándole a acariciarlo. Víctor mordió una sonrisa al renegar—. Eres un infiel...

Los continuos movimientos de Makkachin, quien seguía obstinado bajo el brazo de Yuuri, provocaron que el joven empresario empezara a removerse. Víctor lo vio arrugar el ceño, entrecerrar los ojos adormilados por un momento y tratar de identificar su presencia.

—¿Víctor…? —soltó con la voz rasposa. Víctor solo afirmó mientras se inclinaba tratando de cargar a Makkachin para sacarlo a la fuerza.

—Lo siento, solo saco a Makkachin y me voy. —Yuuri respondió con una afirmación vaga y se volteó para darle la espalda. Soltó a Makkachin y se abrazó en la pequeña bola peluda que era Vicchan a su lado.

Pero Makkachin se pegó a la espalda del empresario, negado por completo a moverse de allí. Víctor se cansó en su primer intento; estaba agotado por una mala noche y el efecto sedante que tenía aquella habitación climatizada, oscura y silenciosa le invitaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Fue mala idea recostarse, pensó, cuando al hacerlo sintió el sopor encantándole los párpados. Destinó caricias perezosas a Makkachin quien se acurrucó también para estar a su lado, mientras murmuraba lo malo que era por no querer irse con él.

No midió el tiempo y por un instante este se difuminó hasta dejar de ser importante. Su cuerpo pesado se vio envuelto en una bruma placentera mientras respiraba acompasado en medio del silencio y el clima de la habitación. Lo único que recordaba era la sensación de estar patinando, imitando los pasos de aquel juego que se había quedado en su memoria después de todas las repeticiones hechas en la noche a través de sus dedos.

Hasta que el repentino ruido lo alertó. Se sobresaltó en la cama para notar que se había quedado tendido con medio cuerpo afuera, abrazado a Makkachin que por fin se había dignado a perdonarle después de haberlo dejado solo en el día anterior. Víctor alzó la cabeza, bastante desorientado, para cuando vio la figura de Ryu, mirando con calma la estampa de ambos acostados en la cama mientras dormían una siesta.

—Me quedé dormido… —murmuró Víctor para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ryu escuchara y asintiera mientras se dirigía a las cortinas—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya el almuerzo estará servido. —Con un movimiento firme, las cortinas del cuarto fueron abiertas y Víctor se tapó la cara cuando sintió los rayos del sol invadir la cómoda oscuridad. Yuuri de inmediato se removió y tras un gruñido prehistórico se echó la almohada en la cara—. Yuuri-sama, es hora de levantarse.

—N-no quiero… —Víctor lo vio acomodarse con el trasero alzado y cubierto por las cobijas.

—Yuuri-sama, le recuerdo que usted pidió que lo despertáramos a esta hora o no podría dormir esta noche.

—Me arrepiento… —gimoteó inconforme. Makkachin se mantuvo echado al lado de Víctor y Vicchan se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada.

Víctor se estiró y soltó un largo bostezo antes de animarse a ayudar a Ryu en su empresa. ¿Quién diría que el empresario tuviera tantos problemas para levantarse?

—Yuuri… —Lo llamó, tocándole los hombros mientras este se removía—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras no estaba? —Miró a Ryu al no obtener respuesta—. ¿A qué hora durmió?

—Por sobre las ocho. Amaneció con Yurio-kun jugando videojuegos.

—¿Es en serio? —Volvió a empujarle el hombro—. Yuuri… es hora de levantarte. ¿Cómo es eso que estabas jugando con Yurio y a mí no me has mostrado la primera partida de tu juego? —Víctor escuchó algo parecido a un "déjame en paz" en inglés—. ¿Yurio ganó alguna vez?

—N-no… —se escuchó ronco—. Yo gané todas…

—¡Yuuri!

Más despierto y al ver que Yuuri se negaba bajo cualquier término el abandonar la cama, Víctor se estiró para alcanzar el oído del muchacho dispuesto a hacer su treta. Ryu esperaba en silencio y parecía no estar seguro de cómo actuar, pero lo que Víctor pretendía era usar esa palabra que solía avergonzarlo y seguro lo haría saltar de la cama, logrando así despertarlo.

Como despertar a la bella durmiente de un beso.

 _—Daddy…_ —dijo al borde de su oreja, mientras el rostro de Yuuri se contraía—, es hora de levantarte, _daddy_.

—Déjame en paz, _baby_.

La respuesta cortante de Yuuri mientras hundía su rostro en el colchón fue suficiente. Víctor abrió sus ojos incrédulos. Sintió que sus orejas empezaron a quemar y, completamente desarmado, solo atinó a taparse los ojos con una de sus palmas mientras se separaba del cuerpo del empresario y tragaba su vergüenza.

—Volveré más tarde. —Escuchó la voz de Ryu y solo tuvo que verlo de reojo para entender que había escuchado y parecía burlarse de su pequeña treta.

Yuuri se las había cobrado todas, le había hecho beber una cucharada de su propia medicina y lo peor del asunto fue que le había gustado mucho como había sonado el apelativo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** ¿Ahora entienden por qué necesita liberar los caps de esta semana? xD Me morí de risa cuando escribí esta escena, el baby lo tenía planeado después, pero ellos hacen lo que quieren (el abrazo también llegó antes de lo previsto). Me gusta porque lo he sentido natural, nada programado, ni esperado, ni con acotaciones sexuales (aún) xD

El próximo capítulo también me emociona, porque veremos el juego que estuvieron jugando Yurio y Yuuri y el cual es mucho más avanzado que el que estuvo jugando Víctor (fallando estrepitosamente en su empresa de hacer un programa perfecto). Porque vamos, si Víctor es el As del patinaje real y Yuuri casi siempre tenía errores en sus programas, en este universo paralelo, Yuuri es el As del patinaje virtual y es Víctor quien no puede completar sin errores los programas. Pero conociendo la forma de ser de Víctor y lo perfeccionista que pueden llegar a ser, júrenlo que no descansará hasta completar un programa con el 100%. Veremos unas menciones que espero los emocione tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí. ¡Estaba en modo fangirl! Es genial escribir de ese modo xD

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** ajaja sí, Yuri reconoció a Yuuri porque siempre reconocerá a las personas fuertes, y Yuuri lo es en todos los fics que escriba xD Jajaja me encanta imaginar a Victor dando la idea de que lo hagan así, libre imaginación. y Sayo y Kubo estallen emocionadas y Yuuri detrás de: ¿alguien quiere escucharme? ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero disfrutes este nuevo! ¡Gracias pro tus buenos animos! ¡Espero que la cosa mejore esta semana!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** aunque no lo parezca elcgatito tiene corazoncito xDDDD Jajajaja ¡gracias por tus buenos animos!


	51. 48 — El gran juego

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **48 — El gran juego**

—¡Yuuri, lo prometiste!

¿Qué parte de "quiero dormir" nadie había escuchado en esa casa? Malhumorado por no haber dormido lo suficiente, Yuuri levantó su cabeza, la que sentía un nido de pájaros, para ver la inmensa claridad que atravesaba a la habitación por la ventana. Entonces notó la figura de Yuri, despierto y con energía como si fuera un gatito dispuesto a jugar. El adolescente lo miraba a él y miraba a algo más en la cama, intermitentemente.

—¿Qué hace Víctor aquí? —preguntó Yuri. Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo antes de poder interpretar el significado de la frase. Vicchan bajó de la cama y Makkachin hizo lo mismo. En un intento de compresión, giró a su cabeza hacia su costado izquierdo para ver a Víctor relativamente cerca, sentado en su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Víctor lo miró, luego a Yuri quien seguía con los ojos clavados a él y después a Makkachin quien lo observaba desde el suelo.

—No sé, ¿qué hago aquí?

Como nadie parecía dispuesto a resolver el "misterio" en ese momento, cada quien abandonó la habitación y Yuuri no tuvo de otra más que levantarse, sobre todo porque Yuri antes de salir le había recordado que le daría la revancha, y según había escuchado tenía una hora despierto "preparándose" para el momento del encuentro. Yuuri no quería jugar en ese momento: quizás cambiaría de opinión después de bañarse, después de comer, pero su yo de ese instante todo lo que deseaba era cerrar las cortinas y volver a meterse en las cómodas cobijas hasta que cayera un meteorito.

El baño fue lo suficiente para despabilarse y la tibieza del agua en la cara lo ayudó a recobrar un poco más de fuerza. También sirvió el recuerdo de cada enfrentamiento que le había ganado a Yuri, la cara que ponía al verse vencido y como su ego fue acariciado con cada una de esas victorias.

Entonces bajó al comedor, donde ya casi todos estaban sentados mientras eran servidos los platos por parte del personal. Yuuri rascó su nuca por un momento antes de soltar a Vicchan, a quien llevaba en sus brazos, para que este corriera hasta su plato justo al lado del enorme que tenía Makkachin.

—¡Yuri nos ha dicho que hay un duelo! —Inició la pequeña Axel y Yuuri la observó con cuidado mientras se llevaba el langostino a la boca—. ¡Eso nos interesa!

—Ya hablé con Axel, Luzt y Loop y me han dado trucos de juego. —Yuri lo dijo con un tono mordaz y el empresario pensó si intentaba intimidarlo.

—Entonces, eso significa que estás listo para la Grand Battle on Ice —comentó Botan, con una sonrisa bonachona que alzaba sus regordetas mejillas mientras revolvía el miso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Víctor, Yuri le miró igual de interesado.

—Es una opción del juego de Yuri on Ice Ultimated donde varios jugadores compiten para ir a una final, sólo tres llegan y se enfrentan para ver quien obtiene el oro, plata, bronce —explicó el chef tras un bocado—. ¡Todos en la casa jugamos cuando Yuuri-sama puede!

—¿Todos? —Víctor estaba realmente intrigado.

—Hay 15 jugadores de los que podemos escoger, en dos categorías, femenino y masculino. —Agregó Aiko con una sonrisa amplia y los palillos en sus dedos—. Competimos, en todas siempre nos ha ganado Yuuri-sama.

—¡Entonces juguemos eso! —Yuri se levantó de la mesa para enfrentarlo. Yuuri le miró con los fideos aún en la boca, antes de sorberlos con gusto—. ¡Te voy a ganar!

Se armó un alboroto digno de una feria cuando Yuuri terminó por afirmar ante el desafío. Víctor estaba bastante interesado por conocer ese sistema de juego, ya que por lo que sonaba era completamente distinto al que había jugado por móvil y el cual, por supuesto, aún no iba a comentar. Tenía la sensación de que si preguntaba a Yuuri detalles de juego de forma directa, no le iba a decir, así que decidió observar con atención un poco más antes de confrontar a Yuuri con lo que significaba ese juego, del que veía, estaba muy orgulloso.

Mientras se levantaban los platos, las trillizas hablaban de usar a Yuzuru Hanyu como personaje para su partida. De inmediato, Yuri se quejó diciendo que iban a tomar al mejor jugador de la lista, como si realmente hubiera estudiado a conciencia la dinámica del juego. Víctor estudiaba el ambiente festivo entre los cuatro mientras Yuuri se levantaba y hablaba algo con Ryu, quien se limitó a dar un par de asentimientos antes de moverse.

Entonces, Yuuri se dirigió hasta una sala que estaba en el ala que hasta el momento le había permanecido negada (excepto el despacho, notó Víctor) y al abrir la puerta el salón de juego estuvo allí ante sus ojos. Un mueble en forma de 'u' rodeaba una mesa pequeña de madera y el televisor estaba en la pared, enorme, que perfectamente podría servir para cine. Víctor observó con fascinación mientras las chiquillas entraban entusiasmada, seguidas de Takeshi, y luego las dos jóvenes, Yuri y Yuko.

—¿Tomarás a Shoma Uno? —preguntó Yuko al sentarse al lado de Yuri. Yuuri estaba encendiendo el aparato y ajustando algunas cosas en los controles—. Él es bueno también, es uno de los favoritos de Yuuri.

—Será. Axel ya agarró al mejor. —Las niñas le mostraron sus pulgares arriba y Yuri rodó los ojos sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—Quiero que me expliquen —pidió Víctor al sentarse al lado de Takeshi. Sakura y Aiko se habían sentado al lado de Yuko.

—De los quince jugadores hay que escoger uno. El sistema nos va a colocar en dos campeonatos, de los seis disponibles. Como la serie de Grand Prix.

—Pero se llama distinto por derechos de marca. —Yuuri añadió a lo dicho por Takeshi, mientras colocaba ambos controles sobre la mesa—. Por eso en vez de seis se escogen tres para que disputan el lugar del podio. Mi meta próxima es obtener los permisos para que podamos incluir los programas oficiales internacionales de la ISU: los 4CC, Copa Europea, Trofeo de Equipos, Mundial, la Serie Grand Prix... En la última expansión logramos incluir a las federaciones de China, Tailandia, Corea del sur y Singapur. Para obtener estos últimos necesito expander antes a federaciones de América y Europa, por lo menos. —El sonido de la música de piano llenó la estancia y Víctor vio a Bochan entrar, entusiasmado por tomar un puesto también en el mueble—. Ya pueden escoger.

Las niñas agarraron primero el control para escoger a su personaje, parecía que harían una alianza para competir con un solo personaje, donde escogieron a Yuzuru Hanyu, lo único que Víctor pudo leer pues lo demás estaba en japonés. Buscó con la mirada a Yuuri, quien se había sentado al lado de Bochan.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Yuzuru Hanyu es uno de los personajes del juego. Cada personaje tiene habilidades y una historia competitiva que hemos agregado en la simulación. La modalidad de simulación social significa que puedes crearte a tu personaje, incluirlo en una de las federaciones y competir, hasta que esté al nivel de jugar con los personajes de la competición internacional. —Las chicas escogieron a Yuzuru y pasaron el control a Sakura, quien empezó a buscar entre sus jugadores para decidir—. Pero en este caso usaremos a los personajes creados. Lo que ves allí. —Yuuri señaló la gráfica de habilidades que estaba bajo la breve descripción del jugador. Víctor vio que Sakura había escogido a un Jin Boyang, de China por la bandera que estaba a un lado—. Señala sus habilidades en creatividad, precisión, fuerza física, velocidad y expresión.

Víctor veía pasar la fila de jugadores, esperando ver a un Yuuri Katsuki allí, pero pronto recordó las palabras de la encargada de la tienda cuando le aseguró que Yuuri Katsuki había dejado de ser un personaje del juego. Vio a Aiko escoger a otro personaje: Takahito Mura y pasarle el control a Yuko, quien prefirió no jugar y se lo entregó en las manos de Yuri. Este escogió a Shoma Uno de inmediato.

—¡Tienes que ser muy exacto en tus movimientos, Víctor! —Habló Luzt con una confianza que Yuuri se sentía incapaz de usar aún—. Sí no lo es, ¡tu personaje podrá caer y si hay muchas caídas tendrá una lesión!

—Really? —Víctor recibió el control en sus manos por parte de Yuuri, tras la selección de Botan—. ¿Se pueden lesionar en el juego? —Pobre su Yuuri, pensó, pasó toda la madrugada cayéndose.

—Sí. Pueden lesionarse para perder la competencia, pero jamás para abandonar su carrera. —Víctor lo miró con una extraña sensación en el pecho y luego regresó la mirada al control—. ¿Vas a jugar?

—Por ahora paso, quiero ver cómo es el asunto. —Dirigió una corta sonrisa a Yuuri, pero este solo asintió y le entregó el control a Takeshi, quien estaba entusiasmado también para jugar. Botan empezó a hablar entonces de las habilidades que tenía su patinador, mientras Takeshi seleccionaba y luego le compartía el control a Yuuri, quien fue el último en escoger a su jugador.

Víctor observó en silencio, contempló la pantalla con las fotografías que se iban formando en seis grupos, a Aiko sonriendo contenta porque tenía tiempo sin jugar, Yuri sentándose muy concentrado con la vista en la pantalla, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fuertemente apretados, las niñas muy hiperactivas entregándole el control a Axel… La estampa era toda la familia metida en un juego como si fuera alguna clase de costumbre familiar.

Cuando la competición empezó, fue difícil para Víctor no contagiarse con la algarabía, incluso cuando Haru, Keiko y Ryu entraron y se sentaron solo para observar y hacer exclamaciones para cada jugador. Veía las figuras siendo marcada, los jugadores compitiendo con los programas escogidos, la manera en que se realizaba el salto y era visto desde varios ángulos para que todos pudieran gloriarse de su ejecución y la forma tan bella en que se había representado el deporte que había ocupado toda su vida. Fue imposible no envolverse en ese mundo.

Aunque la sensación siguió allí.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** djañsjfñdsl solo diré, día pesado mañana, pero amé cada comentario por el baby xD


	52. 49 — La gran conversación

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **49 — La gran conversación**

El que Yuuri ganara usando al personaje Tatsuki Machida no fue sorpresa para nadie, excepto para Yuri Plisetsky, quien frustrado por la derrota dijo que se tomaría un baño y le pediría de nuevo la revancha. Yuuri aceptó sin dudarlo, aunque para todo había quedado claro después de dos rondas del Grand Battle on Ice que él era el campeón indiscutible.

El sistema de juego era interesante pues los personajes tenían una cantidad de puntos para cada habilidad que se veía afectado por los niveles de stress en la competencia. Víctor notaba la manera en que los valores de presión que recibían el personaje aumentaban cuando fallaba un salto o salía tarde a hacer la pirueta y eso repercutía en la ejecución de los mismo bajando sus puntajes. Yuuri estaba sereno, manejaba el control con maestría, toda la ejecución era correcta y el personaje se mantenía en un punto estable, donde podía dar el 100% sin problema. El resto cedía ante la presión y para Víctor fue fascinante ver todo lo que Yuuri había metido en ese juego para hacerlo tan realista, porque él como patinador reconocía todo ese comportamiento y lo avaló como veraz.

En la primera ronda, Sakura y Takeshi habían acompañado a Yuuri en el podio y en la segunda había sido Aiko y Botan. Tras el juego, todos se habían dispersado y Víctor se quedó sentando en el mueble, resintiendo la falta de sueño tras un largo día domingo. Yuuri se había levantado para guardar los controles.

—Interesante juego, Yuuri. Pero ahora quiero mis cinco horas y quince preguntas. —Yuuri le miró por un momento, antes de llevarse las manos para restregar sus párpados cansados.

—¿Eran acumulables?

—No estaba especificado, pero prefiero que sí. —Yuuri asintió y se sentó en el mueble, con un espacio considerable entre ellos.

—Ya las horas la pasamos. —Yuuri se restregó el rostro y fue visible que estaba empezando a ceder contra el sueño. Víctor no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero no cabeceaba como su acompañante.

—¿Con lo que hicimos? —asintió Yuuri—. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

—Sí.

Supo que era cierto porque había una pequeña sombra de rubor sobre su mejilla, muy tenue, pero suficientemente visible para aceptar eso como la respuesta correcta. No podía negar que se había divertido viendo al resto jugar y que había encontrado interesante la dinámica del juego como para animarse a practicar, pero antes tenía que superar esa primera versión de la que, por cierto, no quería hablar. Víctor se sentía mejor con esa información guardada, que junto a lo que había visto, le darían un mapa para poder comprender quién era Yuuri y porque estaba allí. Su corazonada dictaba que todo se podría saber con los juegos.

—Entonces iniciamos con las preguntas. —Se recostó en el mueble, con la mirada en el acabado decorativo del techo en yeso y las luces encendidas de forma tenue—. ¿Por qué le enseñaste a Yuri a jugar y no a mí?

—¿En serio preguntas eso? —Victor respondió con un asentimiento—. No creí que estuvieras interesado...

—¿Por qué pensaste en eso?

—Nunca comentaste en ninguna entrevista que te llamaran los juegos y aun sabiendo lo que hacía, tampoco me preguntaste. —Víctor vio razonable su respuesta.

—Mi culpa, la acepto.

—No te estoy culpando. Solo te estoy explicando. —Víctor afirmó y dejó un largo suspiro—. ¿Te ha gustado el juego?

—Sí, me ha parecido bastante interesante y diferente a lo que creí. Te soy sincero que no he jugado nada desde hace demasiados años, quizás hace... ¿nueve, diez? —No podía recordarlo—. Y no eran este tipo de juegos, era uno donde tenías un arma y empezabas a matar a los malos: por lo general nazis o norteamericanos. —Yuuri sonrió al escucharlo—. Era muy malo para eso, vale acotar.

—¿En serio?

—Mis primos solían ganarme y cuando jugaba con Igor era peor. No salía de la pared cuando ya me había matado. Dejé de jugar cuando me cansé de perder.

—Takeshi y yo jugábamos todo tipo de videojuegos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Solíamos salir de la pista y jugar toda clase de programas, desde los de Dance Dance Revolution, hasta los de armas. Competíamos por ver quién era el mejor.

—Es muy bueno, ya lo vi. Domina muy bien el juego.

—Takeshi es de los primeros jugadores de cada una de sus versiones, desde la primera. Es prácticamente un beta gamer, con él puedo asegurarme si es lo suficiente bueno, entendible, llamativo y si vale la pena. Varios sistemas de juego han pasado por sus manos y veo que Axel heredó esa vena de su papá.

—Me fijé que no tiene la categoría de danza sobre hielo, ni patinaje de pareja ni patinaje de velocidad…

—Es posible que lo saquemos más adelante, pero he querido especializarme de momento en el patinaje artístico. —Victor fijó su atención en Yuuri, quien jugaba con sus dedos entre las rodillas—. Pero hay un equipo de desarrolladores que ya están haciendo pruebas para crear el método de juego para esas dos áreas, ya que son completamentes distintos y hay que tomar otras cosas en cuenta.

—Lo entiendo. —Víctor se acomodó para mirarlo con atención, haciéndole ver que lo que estaban conversando de verdad le interesaba—. ¿Qué planes tienes para el juego en el extranjero? Es decir —se apresuró a acotar—, dijiste algo de llevarlo al extranjero, de una animación…

—Yuri on Ice es un juego que se convirtió en multiplataforma y se crearon para agilizar las opciones de partida a varios personajes, todos ellos de los países donde conseguimos los derechos para poder mencionar a sus federaciones. Pero, para poder trabajar con personajes de Europa y América, necesitamos también obtener los derechos de sus federaciones, para mantener la veracidad, tal como ocurre con juegos de otros deportes de mayor desarrollo mundial.

Víctor miró la manera en la que Yuuri se movió como si fuese su ambiente natural. Incluso hasta olvidó el bajar la mirada o mantener la cabeza agachada, comenzó a exponerle los planes que había para el juego del extranjero, dándole la posibilidad a los jugadores de crear personajes en países donde ya hubiera una federación de la ISU y luego procurar crear federaciones ficticias dependiendo de la cantidad de jugadores inscritos en aquellos que no existieran en la actualidad.

Los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a brillar conforme Víctor hacía más preguntas al respecto y eso le instó a ser mucho más indagador para obtener toda la información que le fuera posible. Soltaba "wow" cuando algo sinceramente lo sorprendía y parecía que eso era combustible para que Yuuri se emocionara más. El adorable nuevo sonrojo que estaba viendo en sus mejillas ya no era por la vergüenza que podría provocarle o por el enojo: estaba emocionado, como si hablara de su plato favorito.

—Entonces podríamos armar un verdadero juego de Grand Prix con temporadas para el ascenso en medio de la temporada alta de patinaje artístico. ¡Ya tenemos varios personajes creados en espera de salir! Hemos usado el bosquejo de varios patinadores actuales para crear a nuestros NPC.

—Eso es…

—¿Los jugadores que viste ahora? —Yuuri señaló hacía la pantalla apagada—. Tienen su propia historia y desarrollo deportivo. En un juego de simulación social de la vida de un deportista los NPC serían los adversarios, pero en la modalidad multiplay para jornadas rápidas, serían tus jugadores. Ya tenemos permiso en Francia para usar la federación y tenemos a cuatro personajes en proceso de aprobación. También estamos esperando respuesta de Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia y Gran Bretaña. Nuestra intención es seguir agregando países y obtener el permiso de la ISU para recrear sus torneos deportivos, incluso el trofeo de equipos.

—Podrían incluirse marcas de material deportivo que obtendría difusión e incluso armar líneas no profesionales para los fans del juego. —Víctor dedujo, Yuuri abrió los ojos como si estuviera leyendo exactamente lo mismo.

—¡Claro! Además de obtener mayor difusión el patinaje, ¡dejaría de ser un deporte visto solo por algunos y más jóvenes se interesarán por este deporte también!

—¿Por eso lo creaste, Yuuri? ¿Para difundir el patinaje al mundo? —Víctor quiso saber. Yuuri entonces abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo y bajó la mirada como si todo ese entusiasmo se hubiera derretido ante sus ojos. Víctor observó todo con visible inquietud.

—No… la verdad no. —Víctor escuchó interesado—. No era esa mi intención al inicio.

—¿Y cuál fue entonces?

—Y-yo… yo solo quería jugar un juego de patinaje.

Hubo un silencio que Víctor consideró cómodo, porque ya sentía que había sacado suficiente información de Yuuri en ese momento y presionarlo no era productivo, pues Yuuri se encerraba y entonces volvía a su usual introspección. Decidió empujar la conversación a otro punto y Yuuri lo notó por el movimiento de su cuerpo cuando se acomodó en el mueble.

—¿Quieres saber el único juego que realmente me vició?

—¿Hubo uno? —Otra vez le brillaron sus ojos. Víctor, como buen observador, empezaba a aprender lo que eso significaba, así que asintió complacido de haber obtenido esa emocionada atención de su parte—. ¿Cuál fue?

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, en medio de todo el revuelo que tuvo mi carrera, llegó a mis manos un CD de Sims 2 en mis manos. Todos mis compañeros de tutoría lo jugaban y hablaban de las relaciones que estaban formando entre ellos, o las casas o el trabajo que tenían. Yo decidí probar por mera curiosidad. ¿Lo jugaste?

—Un poco… más que nada cuando estaba ideando la simulación social para Yuri on Ice.

—Bueno, ya debes saber cómo es: te haces un personaje, habitas en un lugar, estás al pendiente de sus necesidades y decoras su espacio.

—¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba de él?

—¡Decorar! —Yuuri alzó una ceja—. Ir a la tienda y cambiar de muebles cada vez era catalizador.

—¿Te gustaba por eso? —preguntó Yuuri—. Era la parte que más me aburría. El mio siempre tenía el primer cambio de mueble —agregó con una sonrisa intrigada y Víctor rio.

—Bueno, no solo por eso. —Víctor le miró en tono confidente—. Cree un personaje al lado del mío, con los rasgos del chico que me gustaba y, repentinamente, se gustaron. Estudiábamos en la misma universidad, vivíamos en el mismo apartamento y eventualmente funcionamos como pareja. Lo mejor es que en ese mundo nadie parecía extrañarse por eso, los otros personajes te trataban normal, como si no fuese raro que pudiera gustarte un hombre. No me di cuenta de que estaba entregando en el juego todas mis fantasías hasta que Yakov llegó a mi departamento, enojadísimo porque tenía tres días sin ir a las prácticas.

—¿Te regañó fuerte? —Víctor renegó.

—Solo me preguntó que hacía y le mostré el juego, lo que había creado, los personajes. —Víctor enumeró con sus dedos—. Creo que me emocioné por recibir visitas y le dije todo lo que estuve haciendo, sin detenerme a pensar hasta que los personajes empezaron a besarse y entré en pánico. Entonces Yakov preguntó: ¿son gays? —Yuuri estaba en silencio, solo mirándolo—. Le dije: sí. Allí me preparé a cualquier cosa, ya sabía cuál iba a ser la siguiente pregunta. Y sí, Yakov de inmediato me miró y preguntó: ¿eres gay? Juro que quise llorar allí.

Se detuvo, pues fue capaz de notar la manera en que Yuuri retenía el aliento y sus ojos le miraban como si quisiera absorberlo y a su vez ofrecer algo más. Víctor se preguntó si acaso un abrazo, aunque no veía a Yuuri iniciando alguno; le hubiera gustado recibir un abrazo en ese momento, se admitió.

Entonces abrieron la puerta y ambos miraron a Ryu aparecer e inclinarse, anunciando la cena. Se quedaron bastante desubicados y se miraron intrigados, hasta que cada uno buscó la hora para percatarse que había pasado más de hora y media. Yuuri respondió que ya irían, Ryu los dejó a solas y Víctor aprovechó para realizar un largo estirón.

—¡Bueno! ¡Es hora de cenar para dormir!

—¿Qué pasó después? —escuchó a Yuuri preguntar y giró su mirada hacia él—. Ese día… con tu entrenador.

—Pues… le dije que sí y me dijo que no le importaba. "Sé lo suficiente grande para que a nadie le importe" —repitió Víctor con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho, como si lo imitara—. Me lo creí, dejé de jugar y me aboqué nuevamente en el entrenamiento… pero la vida me mostró que no se trata de ser lo suficientemente grande, sino de las mentes estrechas que nos rodean. Nunca se es lo suficiente grande para ensancharlas. Simplemente, no cabes.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Adelanto de nuevo el cap, mañana me toca dar clase todo el día. Pero considero este capítulo muy importante por varias cosas. ¿Alguien notó que no estuvieron contando las preguntas? La inicial incomprensión y timidez se ha ido diluyendo y están mostrando ante el otro su verdadera cara. Esta conversación fue tan fluida que la amé.

No he jugado sims 2, pero si alguna versión que me hizo entender un poco de qué iba ala dinámica. Investigando supe que al parecer fue una casualidad que las nuevas versiones con el algoritmo de atracción provocasen atracción gay entre los personajes. Me parece algo muy genial y atractivo, porque en este juego las relaciones son bastante normalizadas. Imaginé a Víctor queriendo vivir una vida así.

Yuuri es un amor y su videojuego es tan genial que quisiera tenerlo. :C Por allí alguien comento que Javier había respondido antes una pregunta sobre si jugaba y que no creía que hubiera una dinámica de juego para el patinaje, pero a mí esta dinámica se me hace muy posible. ¡Ojalá alguien lo invente algún día! Yuuri le imprimió mucho de su vida en él :3

¿Esperaban que patinadores actuales fueran personajes del juego?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** El baby hizo morir a todos xDD jajaja ¡menos mal no te caíste! Sí, la tradición es preciosa y quiero jugarlo :C

 **Randa1:** Jajajja tienes razón. esa llvuia de idea tiene que llegar! Sí, imaginé que lo más normal hubiera sido que Yuri viera el juego antes que patinando, peor quería mostrar un poco de cambios en la trama para hacerlo más emocionante :3 ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Jajajajaja shame! shame!


	53. 50 — La gran organización

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **50 — La gran organización**

Al día siguiente Yuuri se sentía renovado después de haber dormido suficiente. Se había acostado después de la cena y muy a pesar de encontrarse bastante preocupado por lo que Víctor le había contado, imaginándose de mejor forma el miedo que debió haber guardado para ocultar quien era y convertirse en el ganador; el sueño y el cansancio fue mayor para hacerlo dormir. No obstante, ese tema no se había quedado relegado ni olvidado, Yuuri dudosamente podrá olvidar ese relato con facilidad.

Pero lejos de verlo con pena, le mostraba una vez más lo maravilloso que era Víctor como persona, más allá del patinador. La fortaleza que debió haber tenido para hacer todo lo que hizo en esos años y la que estaba requiriendo ahora que todo le ha caído encima, era digna de admirar. Yuuri no podía decepcionarlo y más decidido que nunca decidió hacer todo lo que estuviese en su alcance para lograr convertirse en un apoyo real a su lado.

—Buenos días, Yuuri-sama —saludó la secretaria con una ligera inclinación.

—Buenos días, Mao-san. Por favor ve a mi oficina.

Yuuri se apresuró a entrar y le siguieron Mao y Ryu. La puerta fue cerrada y ambos miraron a la figura del empresario buscar su asiento y encender el equipo. Mao entonces empezó a hablar. Mirando su libreta de anotaciones electrónicas, comentaba paso a paso la agenda del CEO, haciendo hincapié en las reuniones que tenía con la marca, la llamada que recibió de la JSF y la reunión que tenía con un par de distribuidoras. Yuuri escuchó atento mientras asentía y Ryu observaba todo con calma. A pesar del pedido de Mari, quien solía ser más sobreprotectora con Yuuri, Ryu consideraba que el joven era capaz de atender las situaciones por él mismo.

Yuuri miró con decisión al frente, mientras Mao relataba cada uno de los pendientes que tenía encargado para esa semana. Todo apuntaba que sería una semana pesada, pero Yuuri estaba dispuesto a tomar las riendas de su negocio con todo lo que implicaba y, a su vez, cumplir con su palabra. No le había gustado lo que ocurrió ese fin de semana, desde la conversación con Víctor que lo dejó con un sabor amargo, hasta su desaparición y posterior regreso. Era cierto que estaba dando todo a nivel económico, pero Víctor necesitaba más que eso. Ya era hora de dejar de acobardarse y asumir las consecuencias de todas sus decisiones, incluso esa del contrato.

—Por favor, Mao, requiero que me colabores con un ajuste en la agenda. —La chica asintió mientras realizaba un par de anotaciones—. Necesito que todas las reuniones las agendes para antes de las cuatro de la tarde, estaré saliendo a partir de esa hora. Agenda las reuniones del exterior en Europa y América para después de las ocho de la noche, las atenderé desde casa.

—Sí, Yuuri-sama.

—Comunícate con Matsukata Kuroda del Banco Mizuko y pide una reunión con él. Dile que quiero aplicar al préstamo que me había ofrecido el año pasado. Una cena, pídele que escoja el lugar y la hora. Todo correrá por mi cuenta —Ryu le miró de reojo—. También comunícate con Ikeda-san y dile que necesito para este mediodía los balances de los últimos dos años para la estrategia expansiva. Agenda una reunión con el comité financiero para mañana a las dos de la tarde.

—Entendido.

—Llama ahora a una reunión con todo el equipo de desarrollo de Yuri on Ice. En el salón principal de Ramen, necesito que todos estén allí en treinta minutos. Asunto: Emergencia de errores de compatibilidad en el nuevo parche. No podemos retener la nueva expansión, necesitamos que Yuri on Ice salga de Asia este mismo año.

—La salida estaba pautada para finales del tercer trimestre —recordó Mao.

—Tendrá que ser final del segundo trimestre —anunció con firmeza—. Comunícate con Maeda-san de la gerencia de asuntos legales y agenda una reunión con él mañana a las siete.

—¿Qué hago con la reunión con Mitsumoto-san? —preguntó Mao—. Tiene una agendada mañana a las cinco de la tarde.

—Cancélala. Ya expliqué a los inversionistas la situación, tienen acceso a la información financiera de la empresa y si tienen alguna cosa que decir, tengo abierta mi bandeja de correo. No puedo estar atendiendo personalmente a ningún otro inversionista y al mismo tiempo sostener a mi empresa. —Mao le miró inquieta—. Si algún inversionista quiere reunirse conmigo, recuérdales que tenemos reuniones agendadas para ello con la junta.

—Comprendo, Yuuri-sama. —Mao asintió obediente mientras Ryu sonreía.

—Agradezco también que realices una búsqueda personal. —Allí la atención de ambos fue al rostro de Yuuri, quien ahora había bajado la mirada—: Necesito la programación de actividades culturales que hay para este fin de semana: Teatros, conciertos, galerías…

—¿En algún sitio en específico de la ciudad? —Yuuri negó, sin levantar el rostro—. ¿Lo desea para llevar un acompañante? —preguntó de nuevo la secretaria, evidentemente cohibida. Yuuri asintió y ella soltó el aire desconcertada.

—Sí… —Entonces Ryu se inclinó discretamente para hablarle al oído que Víctor había pedido que los sábados no fueran ocupados—. Oh… Mao-san, que sea solo eventos para el viernes.

—Oh… ¡felicidades, Yuuri-sama! —La repentina salutación lo tomó de sorpresa. Mao se había inclinado suavemente para felicitarle por algo que Yuuri no acababa de comprender. Ryu miró todo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Yuuri se notaba confundido—. ¡Entonces prepararé algo acorde para su cita, Yuuri-sama! —ella dijo sin mirarlo—. ¡Es tan afortunada!

—¿Cita? —Yuuri se coloreó más y Ryu apretaba sus dedos para contener una carcajada.

—¿Desea que preparé algo para esa noche? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez era la chica la que no levantaba la cabeza—. Ramo de rosas, chocolates, podría ser alguna cena después.

—Yuuri-sama —La voz de Ryu fluctuaba con gracia—. Le recomiendo rosas.

Yuuri sintió quemar las orejas. Mao, con vergüenza, asintió mientras parecía incómoda de permanecer allí. Hizo algunas notas más antes de preguntar si ya era todo y decidir salir de la oficina. Yuuri la miró con pena, pues sabía que había malinterpretado todo. Ryu a su lado estaba riendo bajito tras haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse.

—Si lo hubiera aclarado no creo que solucionaría nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó a su acompañante y Ryu le dio la razón con un movimiento afirmativo de su rostro—. Yo solo quería sacar a Víctor a algún lado...

—Me alegra que haya decidido pasar más tiempo con Víctor-sama, Yuuri.

—Lo he descuidado… y siento que ahora más que nunca necesita que yo esté allí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ayer, después de las partidas, me contó algo personal. Me hizo entender un poco lo solo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. No quisiera que aquí también se sintiera solo y… Víctor tiene razón, si se quedó en Japón fue porque yo lo pedí. Y estoy feliz por tenerlo, pero no se trata de mí. No… no puedo ser más egoísta.

—Siempre he pensado que tienes una forma muy curiosa de ver el egoísmo, Yuuri. —El aludido torció sus labios—. Por cierto, Hideki-san ya llegó a la mansión. Hoy Víctor-sama iniciará las clases de japonés.

Yuuri asintió y comenzó a revisar algunas carpetas de sus documentos en el computador, con clara intención de hallar algo en particular. Ryu le dio tiempo de realizar su búsqueda, esperó que fuera él mismo quien le pidiera ayuda en caso de necesitarla. Pero pronto se vio asaltado por la curiosidad cuando Yuuri no se conformó con eso, sino que empezó a rebuscar en sus gavetas y luego a sacar carpetas. Por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, Yuuri buscaba algo. Parecía algo importante, alguna pieza que no había logrado encajar en el rompecabezas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —decidió preguntar, sin allanar la distancia.

—Ryu-sensei, solo necesito organizarme un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Tengo que armar un plan de lanzamiento acorde a los cambios que se vienen para la empresa. Necesito de alguna manera mantener la confiabilidad de mi junta directiva y la junta de accionista, sin que esto signifique sacrificar lo que hasta ahora he alcanzado. —Ryu se acercó hasta la hoja de papel que Yuuri había girado para empezar a hacer algunas anotaciones—. Víctor no es solo un gasto excesivo como muchos piensan, es una oportunidad, una oportunidad grandísima. Necesito traer los ojos del mundo sobre Yuri on Ice aprovechando que Víctor está aquí.

—¿Y el anime? —Yuuri levantó la mirada—. Sayo-sama y Kubo-sensei podría ayudarlo a eso.

—¿Enlazar a Víctor con el anime más allá de lo que se tenía planeado? —Ryu asintió—. Podría ser una posibilidad.

—Víctor-sama parece un hombre bastante dado a las redes. Todo lo que hace es una nota pública. Podríamos aprovecharlo y mover los ojos del mundo a algo diferente a su estilo de vida.

—Tiene razón, Ryu-sensei. Eso podría servir. Voy a llamar de inmediato a Sayo-sama…

—Y Yuuri… —El aludido levantó la mirada tras los lentes para ver los ojos calmos de Ryu, siempre transparentes—. Si deseas que Víctor-sama se encuentre calmado, involúcrelo en todo esto. Esto que está haciendo no se trata solo de usted, sino de él.

—Solo quiero evitarle más preocupaciones…

—Es imposible que deje de estar preocupado, Yuuri —Ryu aclaró—. Mientras más ciego esté del piso que patina, más miedo tendrá de caerse. Permítele ver la extensión de la pista donde se está deslizando y déjalo hacer su magia. Después de todo, ahora están juntos en esto.

Yuuri tuvo que asentir y darle la razón a Ryu. Ciertamente, todo se había convertido en una cuestión de dos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ya tenemos el final de esta semana y siento que hubo un buen avance entre ambos. Yuuri comenzará a tomar las riendas de todo el asunto y no sé, amo verlo en esta posición decidida, como un competidor. Ryu… bueno, el hombre se divierte. No sé qué imagen tiene de él, pero ya Trevol hizo el art y es bellísimo xD

Sobre Víctor y lo que Yuuri le comentó ayer, no es la primera vez que escucha que patinó. Yuuri le había dicho ya que patina cuando le gusta concentrarse (en el cap 10) y la familia Nishigori también había comentado que Yuuri solía patinar con ellos de niño (cap 31). Así que esa información no es novedad para él, sabe que Yuuri patinó, pero no que lo haya hecho de forma competitiva ni porqué, en caso de haberlo hecho, dejó de hacerlo. Es como decir que estuvo jugando futbol en el colegio, pero eso no significa que se convirtió en un jugador profesional o estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Lo está sospechando porque el juego muestra demasiado detalles que solo un competidor podría saber.

Otra cosa es que los patinadores se hacen más visibles para cuando pasan a la liga senior, antes es dificil que lo hagan, y por lo general es por otro tipo de situaciones (como nuestro bebe Donovan que se dio a conocer por las críticas que hicieron de él cuando compitión en Japón en la Junior con el programa de Juan Gabriel). Víctor notó a Chris porque estaba cerca de su ligar de salida tras haber sido premiado, pero imaginénse a bebé Yuuri xD es la timidez con patas para acercarse.

Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¡Y les comento que ya empezaron las votaciones del Grand Fanfic Final 2018!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** La verdad que sí, fue bastante fluida y natural. Y se viene más y más xD Pronto tendremos a Kubo y Sayo haciendo de las suyas, ¡gracias por ver!

 **Randa1:** WOW! Te pido permiso para tomar parte de tu idea para el fic, ¡me ha encantado la imagen mental que pusiste en mi cabeza y me parece super adorable verlos así de juntos y compartiendo!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Ya lo estarán haciendo xD Poco a poco y ya van agarrando confianza. Cuando se den cuenta estarán hablando de sus secretos xD


	54. 51 — La gran intromisión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **51 — La gran intromisión**

La cita había sido cancelada nuevamente y Mari Katsuki estaba harta de tal descaro. Era evidente el trato que le estaban dando y le resultaba intolerable, pues era evidente que pretendían menospreciarlos como empresa. Jamás en su vida en Japón había vivido tal humillación, ni siquiera cuando estuvo tocando todas las puertas de los bancos de Fukuoka buscando financiación para su hermano; y no, no pensaba justificarlo ni siquiera como un tema cultural. La FFKK estaba decidida a alargar la situación y ella no tenía tiempo que perder, pero, de ninguna manera, se iría con las manos vacías.

Frustrada e irritada, caminaba por el pasillo tras salir del ascensor en compañía del grupo de abogados: Igor, Alexander, Kenji, Hikari y Vlad. Los cinco hombres veían a la mujer caminar con fuerza y rabia, dejando que su abrigo gris bailara al son de sus movimientos mientras sus tacones creaban ruido en el piso y su cabello se deslizaba en el aire perfectamente peinado. Las uñas pintadas de un tono perla se movían inquietas como si buscaran agarrar algo. Igor tenía la idea de que si cayera algo en esas manos sería estrujado hasta partirse.

Kenji entonces se adelantó, para seguir el paso de la mujer que ya parecía cansada de sentirse burlada. Igor no creía que fuera buena idea acercarse, tenía la impresión de que sería como meterse con una leona en celo y se regodeó por lo agradable que resultó la idea. Debería dejar de estar fantaseando…

—Mari-sama. —Ella se detuvo con el bolso en mano y apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda. El resto se acercó de manera discreta—. Considero que deberíamos abocarnos a tratar los contratos con los antiguos patrocinadores y dejar de perder el tiempo con esta organización. Es evidente que no piensan soltar a Nikiforov.

—Tienes razón —Mari masticaba las palabras, mientras retorcía sus dedos, visiblemente estresada.

—De seguir así, también deberíamos plantearnos si es fructífero permanecer aquí y pagar esa deuda. —Los ojos de Mari le miraron, afilados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mari-sama, si Nikiforov no va a competir en esta temporada, ¿tiene sentido que Yuri on Ice se haga cargo de toda esta demanda? Solo quiero velar por los intereses de la empresa —recalcó con frialdad y Mari le mantuvo la mirada fija—. ¿Qué considera usted?

—Considero que necesito un cigarro.

Sin más, la mujer se apartó del abogado y siguió caminando hasta la salida del enorme edificio para salir a la avenida. Los otros la siguieron en silencio, pero viéndola tan inquieta Igor creyó conveniente acercarse y tratar de dialogar.

Se movió con cuidado hasta que logró llamar la atención de la japonesa quien le miró con los ojos encendidos desde su pequeña estatura. Porque sí, era pequeña, pero temible y con un carácter implacable. Durante todos esos días no había visto más que fortaleza y seguridad en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—Lamento que mis compatriotas sean tan grosero con ustedes, Srta. Katsuki. —Ella parecía no cambiar su expresión asesina—. No sé, ¿quizás quieras que visitemos algún café cercano y replanteemos la situación?

—Solo quiero un cigarro, sino tienes uno agradezco que me dejes en paz. —Igor estiró las cejas hacía arriba al verla tan ofuscada, pero sin hacer mayor mueca, sacó de su saco una caja de cigarro y luego le ofreció un encendedor. Ella los tomó, no sin antes mirarlo con cierta resistencia. Luego encendió el cigarro y aspiró la nicotina con necesidad.

Igor le dio tiempo al cigarro de ejercer su efecto y notó el momento en que este ocurrió. Mari había soltado la tensión de sus hombros y el rostro se había ablandado para dar muestra del cansancio que se veía bajo el maquillaje.

—Lamento lo grosera que he sido. —Repentinamente, se disculpó. Igor solo sonrió de forma corta.

—No te preocupes. Estás en tu derecho de ser grosera después de cómo tenemos tratado. Y me incluyo, porque también soy ruso. ¿Pero ayudaría de algo decir que soy mitad ucraniano? —Mari le miró de reojo, soltando el humo de sus labios—. Creo que en estos momentos preferiría ser ucraniano y no ruso.

—Pensé que eran lo mismo.

—No, Ucrania y Rusia tiene una relación bastante compleja. Algo como la amante maltratada.

Mari solo asintió y volvió a sorber el cigarro con ansias, mientras permitía que le relajara después de una semana que ella consideraba perdidas. Habían establecido ya las reuniones con los demás patrocinadores para la semana que inició, pero no liberar a Víctor de la FFKK estaba en contra de sus planes y le ofuscaba que todo se diera por la falta de interés de la federación, sin darle la oportunidad siquiera de hablar, Incluso sentía que no la estaban tomando en cuenta por el hecho de ser mujer.

—Quizás deberíamos cambiar la estrategia. —Igor se acercó más, abriendo su chaqueta marrón para mostrar la camisa champagne que lucía bajo ella. Mari levantó la mirada para observarlo, pues le superaba de altura. Debía medir igual que Víctor, quizás un poco más—. Hablar con los patrocinadores, hacerle creer que somos nosotros ahora los que no estamos interesado en hablar con ellos.

—¿Hay forma de que Víctor sea liberado de la FFKK por otros medios?

—¿Algo como separación de cuerpo marital? —Igor bromeó y Mari levantó una ceja, escéptica—. Tendríamos que revisar si por reglamento hay alguna cláusula, pero creo que sería la menos sana de todas las opciones.

Entonces un auto bastante vistoso apareció. Mari lo miró con curiosidad, porque hasta el momento había visto en Moscú autos de menor lujo, muchos bastantes antiguos incluso rodando por la avenida. Lo que veía allí era algo completamente distinto, y algo hubo que la hizo mirara con atención cuando la puerta fue abierta y un hombre mayor en traje gris apareció. Entonces ella lo identificó: Dmitri Lavrov, presidente de la federación rusa de patinaje sobre hielo, había aparecido.

—Allí está quien nos ha hecho esperar… —mencionó Igor, mientras lo miraba caminar firme hacia la entrada—. Me pregunto si al men…

Para sorpresa del abogado, Mari avanzó rápidamente detrás del hombre trajeado que había entrado. Ya dentro del edificio, donde el resto de los abogados esperaban, ella caminó hasta un cenicero, apagó el cigarro y de un solo movimiento se enrumbó hacia el ascensor donde el hombre se dirigía. Kenji miró sin comprender el camino que había emprendido, Igor se apresuró para intentar alcanzarla, pero se arrepintió en el último minuto, cuando notó la velocidad que la mujer había emprendido sus pasos y el ímpetu que exudaba con cada uno de ellos. Pobre Dmitri, pensó, la leona había encontrado a su presa y no se calmaría hasta agarrarlo de un zarpazo.

—¿A dónde va Mari-sama? —Kenji preguntó a un Igor que miraba sorprendido la escena, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—A buscar su propia reunión informal.

Y así fue. Apenas la puerta del ascensor se abrió y las personas dentro de él salieron. Mari entró con Dmitri y le miró con firmeza, provocando que el hombre le devolviera la atención. Se veía bastante mayor, sus finos lentes con montura de plata lo hacían lucir imponente, pero Mari no tuvo miedo de presentarse ante él.

—Sr. Lavrov, es un placer por fin conocerlo. —Mari enfiló una sonrisa confiada, mientras extendía su mano con firmeza. El hombre la tomó con cierta inseguridad antes de dirigirle una mirada curiosa a través de los lentes.

—¿Usted es…?

—Mari Katsuki, vicepresidenta de la corporación Japonesa Yuri on Ice —dijo con tono seguro tras el apretón de mano que ella afirmó con vehemencia—. Me temo que es un hombre ocupado, hemos tenido problemas para poder reunirnos con usted. —El hombre iba a decir algo, pero ella levantó su palma para detenerlo—. No se preocupe, puedo entenderlo, nuestro CEO también es un hombre muy ocupado, el poder que nuestro producto le ha ofrecido también lo ha llenado de múltiples responsabilidades. Solo quiero tres minutos.

—¿Tres minutos?

—Serán suficiente para explicarle la situación. Sr. Lavrov. —Sin esperar que Dmitri respondiera, ella continuó—. Yuri on Ice tiene planes de expansión muy importantes, entre ellos queremos trabajar para una nueva versión del juego que involucre los eventos oficiales de la ISU. Estamos negociando para obtener los derechos para el uso de la marca, y por, supuesto, estamos interesado en obtener también los derechos para la FFKKR.

El hombre le miró con el interés ya captado, visiblemente llamado por lo que significaba.

—Nada nos gustaría más que contar con la federación de los mejores patinadores del mundo en nuestro juego, pero todo depende, por supuesto, de la disponibilidad que tienen de negociar.

—Pensé que venían solo por Víctor Nikiforov. —Mari sonrió al notar el cambio en el tono de voz del hombre al hablarle fuertemente en inglés con su acento ruso.

—Oh, por supuesto que Víctor Nikiforov es parte de la negociación, una negociación que podamos hacer entre las dos partes para obtener beneficios. —Ella sacó una tarjeta de su bolso para extenderá—. Piénselo como un buen empresario, ¿qué es más beneficioso para la FFKKR? ¿La carrera de un patinador que está en su ocaso, o la seguridad de un contrato de marca durante diez años?

La puerta se abrió. Mari le sonrió implacable, al notar la atención que había obtenido de Dmitri. Entonces, la puerta cuando iba a cerrarse él la sujetó con su mano y de inmediato le ofreció el salir de allí.

—Creo que tendremos que hablar esto con mayor tiempo. ¡Anya! —La mujer en el escritorio de secretaria se apresuró para llegar hacia ellos—. ¿Tengo alguna reunión en este momento?

—No, señor.

—Perfecto. —Miró hacia Mari—. Sra. Katsuki, estoy disponible.

—Oh, que bueno, pero… debo ausentarme ahora. —Ella miró el reloj—. La reunión que teníamos la cancelaron hace tres horas y tengo que irme. No obstante, esperaré su llamada. —Sus ojos eran chocolate humeante para el hombre—. Gracias por su atención, Sr. Lavrov.

Sin más, ella fue la que cerró las puertas del ascensor.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Empezamos con una nueva semana de daddy y se viene muchas cosas interesantes. Mari, en Rusia, no está dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar pro los rusos y eso es evidente por la forma en que se comporta. Mientras esto ocurre en Rusia, ¿qué creen que está pasando en Japón?

Para los que me leen por aca, quería avisarles que ya actualicé de nuevo a Iridiscencia. Me perdonan la tardanza, pero ya estoy empezando a organizarme y quería traerles un buen capítulo, no uno solo para cumplir. Espero que lo disfruten, y si no lo han leído, corran xD Si aquí están esperando el amor entre ellos que va lento, lento, allá tienen para rebosar, con lemon incluido. ¿Quieren ver el canon divergente de un Yuuri que conoce todo su eros, es el mejor bailarín en Rusia y fue entrenado por Lilia? Oferta oferta xD

También les recuerdo las votaciones del Grand Fanfic Final en Facebook. Pueden buscar la página bajo ese nombre, y votar en su formulario por sus fics y autores favoritos de Yuri on Ice. ¡Yo ya voté! ¿Ya ustedes lo hicieron?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Yuuri jefe es el Sugar daddy por excelencia xD Cuando Victor lo vea actuando así sé que le dara corrientazos por todos lados xD

 **Randa1:** Oh sí, exactamente el interés del juego está, aunque no ha sido muy masivo porque aún no se entiende como es la dinámica del juego y el juego está en japonés, chino o coreano. Entonces digamos que hay ganas, quieren tenerlo, pero no han logrado entend rmuy bien el sistema y hay restricciones para jugarlo de forma online. Es interesante lo que dices, así que buscaré comentarlo en los capitulos de la siguiente semana, que ocurre algo mediatico importante ;)


	55. 52 — La gran muestra

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **52 — La gran muestra**

Para cuando Yuuri regresó a casa era bastante temprano. Aún con una reunión agendada para las horas de la noche, Yuuri se sentía mejor al saber que podría estar presente en parte del entrenamiento con Víctor. Se apresuró así a la pista de patinaje, después de escuchar a Takeshi hablarle sobre las mejoras que veía en ambos patinadores en un momento que estuvo observando su entrenamiento. Yuko también mencionó que Víctor había empezado sus clases en japonés y parece que le había ido muy bien, pues les había pedido apoyo para configurar su teclado de la laptop y así poder escribir en ese idioma. Estaba bastante decidido a aprenderlo lo más pronto posible.

Contento con esa noticia, y al saber que Víctor estuvo saludando a todos en la mansión con lo aprendido de su clase, Yuuri se sintió más aliviado al entrar a la pista de hielo. Víctor y Yuri se hallaban en ese momento repitiendo la secuencia de ágape y Minako miraba todo de manera crítica detrás de la barrera.

—Llegaste temprano. —Ella anunció en voz baja y Yuuri asintió mientras revisaba el nuevo mensaje que había recibido en su celular. Su hermana comentó que había logrado hablar con el presidente de la FFKK y parecía interesado en los términos de la negociación. Que ya había recibido su llamada para cuadrar una reunión formal. Eso último no lo entendió, ¿no se había reunido formalmente ya?—. ¿Todo bien?

—De momento, sí… ¿Cómo ha estado Víctor?

—Parece que le gustó bastante Hideki-sensei. —Yuuri asintió, complacido—. Del resto, sigue practicando como si fuera un hecho que patinará esta temporada. ¿Estás siendo razonable con eso Yuuri? —Minako le interpeló—. Hay reglas y protocolos que Víctor no ha podido cumplir… Es imposible que pueda patinar en esta temporada, al menos no en eventos internacionales.

—Pienso aplicar a todas las excepciones de todos los reglamentos que existan. —Yuuri dijo con un tono parco, bajando la mirada—. Al menos no dejaré de intentarlo.

—¡Yuuri! —La voz de Víctor se escuchó desde el centro de la pista y Minako junto al aludido le dirigieron la mirada. Yuri se quedó en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados mientras movía su cuello buscando destensarlo. Víctor sí se acercó deslizándose hasta la barrera—. ¿Hoy sí podré mostrarte mi programa?

—Sí… —Yuuri afirmó al verlo apoyarse a un lado de él, en la barrera. Víctor se veía un tanto agotado, enrojecido por el entrenamiento mientras se peinaba hacia atrás con los dedos. Viéndolo así, Yuuri buscó con la mirada el termo de agua y se lo acercó para que se hidratara.

—¡Primero el cerdo verá mi programa! —Fue inevitable que no sintiera un tic nervioso bajo su ojo al escuchar el apelativo. Pero Yuuri sabía que Yuri no lo decía de manera ofensiva.

—¡Oh, Yurio! ¿Acaso quieres que mi Yuuri sea tu promotor?

—Si lo soy, me convertiré en lo más odiado de Rusia —Yuuri comentó casual, Víctor le miró de reojo y notó su expresión calmada.

—¡Que Rusia se vaya muy a la mierda! —exclamó Yuri en respuesta. Ahora sí que habían captado la total atención de Víctor al ver la extraña dinámica.

Ágape resonó en los parlantes cuando Minako accionó el aparato y Yuri comenzó a moverse en la pista, dejando una estela dorada con cada movimiento de su cabello mientras su cuerpo ejecutaba las bellas formas del programa. Yuuri le miraba con atención, Víctor, lejos de eso, estaba al pendiente de las extrañas reacciones de su _daddy_ y la actitud de Yuri. Había un cambio bastante significativo a partir de ese fin de semana y él quería saber el porqué. ¿Acaso algo había tenido que ver la noche de videojuegos que tuvieron? Yuri al final era un niño y bien pudo ver en Yuuri un compañero de juegos.

Minako se relajó observando la ejecución del programa y Yuuri se mantuvo atento hacía el actuar del joven ruso que había llegado una semana atrás y parecía bastante dispuesto a aprender en ese lugar y de Víctor. A pesar de no hablarlo directamente durante esa madrugada, era evidente la admiración que Plisetsky guardaba hacía Nikiforov y su profunda ambición.

Notó la llegada de Yuko mientras Yuri hacía su presentación y la vio apoyarse al otro lado, ya que en la derecha Víctor había ocupado su lugar. La chica se apoyó en la barrera con las palmas cubriendo sus labios y una mirada soñadora, viendo los ágiles movimientos del ruso en la pista. Yuri había mejorado mucho, Yuuri lo constató: era diferente al ágape que le mostró hasta cansarse en esa madrugada.

—Por fin encontró su ágape —dijo Minako al leer la atención en los ojos brillantes de Yuuri.

—Eso mismo noté esta mañana —admitió Víctor, con una expresión orgullosa que le era difícil ocultar—. Ya podríamos pensar en el siguiente nivel.

—Así es, de eso me ocuparé yo.

Minako no dejaba de resaltarle que era ella la entrenadora y Víctor tuvo que sonreír resignado. No iba a desacatar la autoridad de esa mujer que había sabido replantearle muchas cosas de cómo había llevado su carrera y su vida hasta el momento.

Cuando Yuri acabó, Yuko aplaudió eufórica, por encima de los aplausos que Yuuri y Minako le regalaron. Se veía emocionada y miraba con un brillo cálido en sus ojos a la figura de Yuri que se acercaba ligeramente apenado. Un adorable sonrojo estaba llenando las mejillas del adolescente tras verla.

—¡Eso estuvo bellísimo! —alababa Yuko con la emoción brillando en su rostro—. ¡Tu patinaje es tan bello de ver!

—Felicidades, Plisetsky —Los ojos de Minako se encendieron—. Estamos listos para el siguiente nivel.

Yuri abandonó la pista y ocupó sus protectores, con el sonrojo delatando su orgullo y quizás vergüenza ante las palabras de ambas mujeres. Yuuri miró al chico salir y, repentinamente, sintió el toque de Víctor sobre su mejilla, melifluo, tanto que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado. Víctor estaba frente a él mirándole y exigiendo ahora su atención.

—Bien, quiero que veas mi programa corto y seas sincero, Yuuri. —Solo asintió en respuesta, con aún la sensación de caída libre en su estómago debido a esa extraña caricia.

Víctor se alejó para ubicarse al centro de la pista, mientras Yuuri escuchaba de Yuko las palabras llenas de ánimo y admiración hacia Yuri. Este había tomado su termo de agua y estaba bebiendo un poco para reposar. Minako entonces apuntó con el control hacia el equipo y la mirada de todos se dirigió al cuerpo de Víctor en el centro de la pista.

Cuando el sonido de las cuerdas comenzó, Víctor movió sus manos sobre su cuerpo en un dejo sensual que provocó que los estómagos de Yuko y Yuuri saltarán dentro de sus cuerpos. La sonrisa que coronó el movimiento, dirigida directamente hacia ellos, hizo estallar sus corazones. Yuko se puso rojísima, su rostro adquirió un tono casi surreal mientras los ojos de Yurio le miraban con extrañeza, preguntándose si estaría enferma. Yuuri tenía sus ojos marrones fijos en Víctor, en la forma en que movía su cuerpo con aquella melodía peninsular, los aplausos que soltaba en el aire y la elegancia que había en sus movimientos perfectos, exactos, encantadores y con el carisma que solía representarlo.

Yuuri lo contemplaba boquiabierto con el corazón golpeándole la costilla y el brillo filtrándose en sus ojos. Víctor era perfecto y tan sensual… tan único… podría embarazar a un hombre si quisiera. Se guardó ese pensamiento en el fondo de su pecho, porque necesitaba sujetárselo. Por momentos sentía que se le iba a salir.

—¡Dios mío, es tan sensual! —repetía Yuko apretándose mientras el rojo permanecía en su rostro.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó un preocupado un Yurio que se acercaba, mientras ambos no podían apartar la mirada de los movimientos de Víctor sobre el hielo.

No obstante, Minako también había notado una diferencia, pero no desde la mañana, como ocurrió con Yuri, sino desde ese justo momento en que los movimientos estaban dirigidos por y para Yuuri. La mujer posó su suave mentón sobre los dedos de su mano, analizando el nuevo escenario que aparecía frente a ella.

El flip cuádruple se clavó con gracia y el cuerpo estilizado de Víctor parecía bailar con la velocidad y la fuerza, porque no había ningún rastro de error en la ejecución. Tal como ocurría con Yuri, su manejo técnico era incluso mayor que el de la media de patinadores y, si algo había representado a Víctor, era la manera en que lo técnico se vestía de un fantástico arte imposible de ignorar. Y eso se había perdido; todavía lo estaba, si era sincera consigo misma. Pero había acabado de notar un vestigio, un algo, digno de explorar.

Cuando Víctor acabó el programa, los aplausos más efusivos fueron los de Yuuri quien se había dejado llevar por toda esa admiración y pasión que Víctor le provocaba, pero en cuanto se percató de lo duro que aplaudía y del modo en que Víctor le miró desde la distancia, el empresario controló su impulso y dejó de hacerlo, rojo, muy rojo ante los ojos del pentacampeón.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No te controles! —reclamó Víctor mientras se acercaba, con un inesperado puchero—. ¡Quiero ver que tan fan puedes ser!

—¡Eso estuvo bellísimo, Víctor! —Yuko alabó, mientras posaba una mano dulce sobre el hombro de Yuuri y buscaba quitarle el foco de atención a su amigo avergonzado por su arrebato—. ¡Fue tan sensual!

—Gracias, Yuko —agradeció Víctor al acercarse con la mirada fija en el rostro apenado y oculto de Yuuri—. Y tú, Yuuri, ¿qué opinas?

—¡F-fue muy eros…! —Se animó a decir, sacando la voz del pecho mientras empujaba su ansiedad lejos de allí. Víctor le miró primero con sorpresa y luego con entusiasmo, notándose en el modo en que sus labios se curvaron.

Entonces, le dirigió la mirada afilada a Minako, quien le entregó una similar.

—Bueno, Yuuri, Minako parece que aún no está satisfecha con mi eros.

—Porque hasta este momento no había visto _este eros_ —puntualizó mientras le miraba con ojos como brasas encendidas—. Pero con lo que me acabas de mostrar, ya sé cómo sacar a luz tu verdadero _eros_ , Víctor.

Víctor la miró sin comprender, francamente perdido. Pero ella no tenía duda.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ohhhh, ¿a que se está refiriendo Minako? ¿Por qué hay ese cambio en Eros? Recordemos que Victor fue muy claro al decir que haría un eros lo suficientemente bueno para conquistar a un Yuuri y claramente sigue con esa idea en la cabeza. ¡Veamos que es lo que hará Minako ahora con esta nueva observación!

Veremos a Victor aprendiendo Japonés mientras Yuuri atiende su negocio y Mari se encarga de cortar tiburones en su camino. Esto empieza a subir la temperatura. Espero que les guste los próximos avances. ¡Gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, en verdad, adoro escribir y ustedes hacen de esta pasión algo más disfrutable!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** JAjajajaja y es importante el amor heterosexual (?) XDDD Pero sí, Mari es peligrosa y picosa e Igor quiere que le piquen xD Este Victor cuando vea eso va a saber que tiene vida en todos lados.

 **Randa1:** Wow, no sabía que lo hacían con juegos en su idioma original, ¿incluso si no se logra entender? Es decir, me imagino que es diferente si el juego está en ruso, chino, japonés, pero es un dato interesante que voy a revisar para incluirlo en la trama. ¿Cuándo hablas zona te refieres a Europa, América del norte, cosas así? Gracias por estps datos, cosas así me harán mucha falta para darle contexto a lo que se viene después del Trofeo de Equipos.

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Jajajaja sí, prmeio doble, me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, ¡lo tenía pendiente!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** ¡Tin, tin, tin! ¡Y el premio es de... MARI! XD


	56. 53 — El gran dilema

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **53 — El gran dilema**

Minako no quiso explicarle a qué se refería con sacar su verdadero eros, aunque estaba consciente de que esa interpretación no había sido de la mejor. Algo estaba ocurriendo con él mismo que se había convertido en el juez más exigente de sus rutinas, nada parecía suficiente, y eso no era nuevo. Tenía ya un par de años en esa situación.

En todo caso, el que Minako repentinamente haya recibido alguna iluminación divina y no lo compartiera con él, le sonaba molesto. Le había dicho que lo hablarían después de que Yuri se fuera para darle la prioridad al adolescente, pero él consideraba que era hora de que fuera más clara con él y le dijera certezas. Ya lo hablaría al día siguiente con ella, no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo sin entender qué era lo que ella tenía en mente.

Fuera de eso, la cena se dio de manera tranquila, con la habitual presencia de toda la casa en el comedor y la forma en que la enorme familia tenía para compartir. Yuuri, antes de que la cena se sirviera, también había hecho por sí mismo y en completa iniciativa las tres preguntas. Eso le alegró, no era agradable sentir que era el único interesado en hacer una amistad con su patrocinador, uno que había demostrado ser alguien atípico a todos los que antes había tratado. De hecho, si no fuera porque el tiempo de Yuuri era limitado, ya que le había comentado de la reunión que tenía online en la noche, no hubiera tenido problema de contestar más de tres preguntas.

¿Cómo te fue en las clases de japonés? ¿Disfrutaste el paseo del fin de semana? ¿Estuviste bien en Tokio? Víctor le dijo que sí, que le había agradado Hideki-sensei, un anciano muy amable y con mucha paciencia con quien habló ampliamente en inglés para entender sus necesidades. El hombre había sido maestro de grandes figuras que se habían mudado en Japón y contaba con un amplio historial. También le comentó que disfrutó su paseo por Akihabara: no tuvo problemas al llegar, era un lugar amplio e interesante y encontró distracción en la noche. Eso lo dijo adrede de esa manera, pues quería notar la expresión que Yuuri pondría. Y tal como esperó, el empresario se puso nervioso, miró al suelo y no halló cómo encararlo. Disfrutó de esa pequeña tribulación.

Él, en cambio, aprovechó para hacer también sus preguntas: ¿Sí había sabido de su hermana? ¿Cómo había estado el día? ¿Y sí había resuelto el error del viernes en la noche? Yuuri comentó que su hermana se había comunicado recientemente y le había dicho que había podido contactar con el presidente de la FFKK, pero aún no tenía detalles. También le dijo que estuvo organizando la agenda de ese día y sobre el error lo había resuelto, pero se presentó unos más y debido a la problemática, había llamado a una reunión de emergencia. Víctor, sinceramente, no se imaginaba a Yuuri en ese papel.

Le era tan difícil compaginar al Yuuri empresario con el adorable muchacho que conocía en el día a día en su casa. Quizás si no lo viera en esos otros aspectos (el joven cómodo, el fan, el amante del katsudon, el afable, el jugador de consola) podría ser más sencillo, porque la imagen del Yuuri que se enfrentaba a la rueda de prensa y a la junta de directiva debía ser suficiente. No obstante, no cambiaría por nada el poder conocerlo así y vivir en la mansión. Si estuviera completamente solo en su departamento, probablemente estaría como en San Petersburgo, pero a un paso de una profunda depresión.

Yuuri tenía tanto misterio… había tantas facetas en él que no lograba congeniarlas y lejos de crearle inseguridad, le provocaba más ganas de aprender, de entenderlo. Y usaría nuevos métodos para obtener lo que buscaba, porque algo le decía que cuando conociera el fondo de Yuuri, quedaría tan fascinado como Ryu o el resto de las personas alrededor de él.

—Bueno, Makkachin, es hora de intentarlo —dijo al acostarse en el espaldar de la cama, con las almohadas como respaldo, mientras abría su laptop. Makkachin se subió y acomodó a su lado, dispuesto a descansar—. Veamos si esto sirve…

Había configurado el teclado en japonés con la ayuda de Takeshi y Yuko después de la primera clase del idioma. Había tres maneras de escribirlo: hiragana, katakana y kanji. Ya le habían explicado el uso de cada una y él lo considero bastante sencillo de entender. Solo esperaba que lo que buscaba hacer fuera lo correcto.

Según le había explicado, debía activar el teclado en Hiragana y escribir según el sonido. Yuri Katsuki, escribió. De inmediato cinco símbolos aparecen en pantalla, pues cuando se completaba una sílaba, de inmediato el sistema lo cambiaba. Víctor miraba que al final había resultado.

—Perfect. —Con una sonrisa de triunfo, llevó las cinco figuras del hiragana hasta el buscador, y le dio enter. Esperó, pero no salió nada.

Había menciones de algunos artículos llenos de señales, pero ninguna foto de Yuuri. Tampoco encontró nada que le permitiera encontrarlo. Varios enlaces los pasó al traductor y nada parecía referente a él. Pronto se sintió frustrado. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Volvió a revisar si lo había escrito correctamente pero el resultado era el mismo. ¿Acaso había una consonante o vocal que no servía?

Quiso hacer una prueba, escribió su nombre y vio las figuras emerger con cada sílaba, pero, contrario a lo ocurrido con Yuuri, las letra aparecían sin traducción. Allí comprendió que el asunto no era tan sencillo. ¿Entonces cómo se escribía su nombre? ¿Y acaso había algo que estaba haciendo mal para escribir el de Yuuri?

¿Bajo qué pretexto podría preguntar cómo se escribía el nombre de Yuuri en su idioma?

Su teléfono sonó. Miró de reojo y alargó su mano para alcanzar el celular que cargaba y mirar la pantalla de mensajería instantánea.

 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Víctor, discúlpame la hora. Quería preguntarte algo. De estos planes, ¿cuáles te interesa para este viernes?

¿Una cita?

Víctor miró con atención la pantalla, recordando con una sonrisa divertida cuando grabó el contacto y pensó que ya tenía un Yuri en su lista, así que le puso aquel de manera rápida. Ahora que lo notaba podía ser malinterpretado y… demonios, ¿qué importaba? Tampoco importaba si alguien malinterpretara su interés por conocer la manera en que se escribía Yuuri. No iba a pensar en cosas como esas ahora.

Miró con atención la imagen que le había enviado, eran anotaciones con su letra donde incluía un concierto de danza folclórica japonesa, una función del ballet nacional y un monologo en el teatro. Víctor miró las fechas de las funciones, todas para el viernes de esa semana, en distintos horarios. Pero ese viernes sería el segundo día del Torneo de equipo y él había sido suspendido de ese evento que se celebraría justamente en Tokio. Yuri sería enviado de regreso el domingo, junto a Yakov Feltsman y sus compañeros. Mila y Georgi estarían allí también.

 **«** Yuuri, pero ese día será el Torneo de Equipo. Pensaba en ir al estadio.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Oh, es cierto. Lo había olvidado.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Tengo asientos reservados, puedes usarlo.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Sakura-chan irá.  
 **«** ¿Tenías asientos reservado con Sakura? ¡Wow Yuuri!  
 **«** ¡Ya dime que es tu novia!  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** ¡No es mi novia!  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Ella también ama el patinaje.  
 **«** Es linda, ama el patinaje, tiene grandes pechos… ¿en serio Yuuri que no es tu novia?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** No.

Se divirtió imaginando su expresión entre ofuscada y apenada, pero era increíble la manera en que Yuuri trataba a su gente cercana. Sakura debía haberse ganado mucho su confianza como para tener ese privilegio de poder ir a los eventos de patinaje, acompañándolo.

 **«** Bueno, ¿pero eso significa que podrás estar conmigo en el torneo?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** No puedo. Lo había olvidado por completo y ya agendé reuniones esos días. Quizás pueda estar con ustedes el domingo.  
 **«** ¡Qué aburrido, Yuuri!  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Lo lamento… en serio.  
 **«** Bien… ¿qué haces ahora? ¿Estás en el despacho?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Estoy en medio de una reunión ahora.  
 **«** ¡Y pensando en citas! Ay Yuuri, concéntrate.

Y le dejó de escribir. Víctor imaginó el bochorno de Yuuri y su rostro obligándose a concentrarse en la aburrida reunión, porque debía ser aburrido si él estaba pensando en dónde llevarlo el viernes. Después de un largo visto, Víctor soltó el aire y decidió escribirle una vez más.

 **«** No trabajes tanto y duerme bien. Tienes que descansar.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Gracias Víctor.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Descansa igual.

Tras esa corta despedida, Víctor regresó su móvil a la mesa de noche. Apagó la laptop, la dejó a un lado en la mesa y tomó la Tablet que había comprado frecuentemente para activar el juego de Yuri on Ice. Se colocó los audífonos y decidió practicar una hora más para aumentar los puntajes GOES del programa, quería aprender a manejarlo para darle a Yuuri una sorpresa que nunca iba a imaginar.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ajaja me emociona que se emocionen con los avances entre ellos. Minako ya vio algo interesante y sabemos que esta mujer no se va a quedar quieta hasta comprobar su teoría. Mientras vemos a Victor dispuesto a buscar más información por su cuenta de Yuuri. Pero, Victor no sabe algo: que por el sonido de dobl alargada, faltaba un kanji y por eso no salió lo que esperaba.

ゆり かつき es distinto a ゆうり かつき. Con el segundo si se encuentra cosas de Yuuri, pero Victor aún no sabe. Apenas vio una clase de Japonés y ya se siente polígloto xD

Y miren si escribes a Victor Nikiforov, aparece así: ゔいcとr にきfおろゔ Algunas letras no se traducen directamente porque no existen en hiragana. Tampoco entiendo mucho del asunto, pero decidí llevar la cosa tal cual como yo lo haría, porque me pareció que Victor haría exactamente lo mismo.

Entonces se viene Trofeo de Equipos, si recuerdan la segunda nota de Prensa, Victor fue suspendido. Mañana es un cap interesante.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajaja exactamente, Victor lo dedicó a yuuri e hizo un eros enfocado en Yuuri. Hay cosas que se irán descubriendo sobre esto pero es bien interesante. Ahora sí, Victor los tendrá, probelmas duros de toda índole xD

 **Randa1:** WOWWOW me dejaste maravillada. Necesito informacón de ese presidente de la FIFA, porque me imaginé que un contrato de este nivel es algo que no debería recharzarse. Tengo ya varios planes y esta información es horo para mi. ¡Me emocioné! Lo mejor que ese era el plan desde el inicio entre Yuuri y MAri, los dos hermanos saben qué piso pisan y no están dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar. ¡Los amo!


	57. 55 — La gran reunión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **55 — La gran reunión**

Yakov Feltsman se encontró muy temprano frente al edificio de Yuri on Ice. A pesar de que Mila y Georgi le habían dicho que quería acompañarlo cuando se encontrara con Víctor, el viejo entrenador prefirió hacerlo a solas, al menos de momento. Necesitaba tratar un tema de manera personal.

Notó que algunos paparazis habían seguido el taxi que pidió para llegar al edificio, y suspiró cansado no solo por el viaje, sino por todo lo que había estado ocurriendo con sus dos pupilos. Víctor no contestó sus mensajes tras haberle dicho que era mejor no presentarse en el estadio Yoyogi National Gymnasium para evitar que la prensa hiciera festín con él. El silencio lo había preocupado. Por otro lado, Yuri Plisetsky se fue del país sin su permiso y a pesar de que se revelara que solo fue a buscar un programa especial que Víctor le dejaría, le había provocado más dolores de cabeza.

Ciertamente, la situación se había complicado en esas semanas para él, pero no evitaba que se sintiera bastante angustiado sobre el destino de Víctor. Cuando ocurrió aquella rueda de prensa, Yakov le advirtió que, si se iba en ese momento, no podría volver a competir. Víctor no hizo caso de aquella voz, pero era evidente que hacía allá apuntaba el final de aquella gran revuelta. El tema que le atañía con bastante fuerza era lo que pasaría con Víctor después y si había alguna esperanza en Japón.

Por eso se anunció y esperó pacientemente en la recepción hasta que le confirmara que el dueño de la empresa podría atenderlo. Con su bastón en mano y su abrigo doblado en sus piernas, debido a la frescura del lugar, el hombre esperó hasta que una linda japonesa de cabello corto se acercó y se inclinó ligeramente ante él, para anunciarle la entrada a la oficina. Tras ella, las puertas de madera se abrieron y un hombre japonés de mediana edad salió a recibirlo, era bastante joven, con lentes y una expresión amable que le dio la bienvenida en el momento en que se inclinó ante él.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Katsuki —Saludó Yakov con una extensión de su mano. Ryu le sonrió afable, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano al apretarla.

—No soy Katsuki, Feltman-san. Mi nombre es Himura Ryu. Él le espera dentro de la oficina.

Yakov se mostró un poco desubicado en cuanto Ryu aclaró la ligera confusión, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando al entrar a la oficina se encontró con el cuerpo de pie de un muchacho no mayor de veinticinco años, con un traje azul índigo y una corbata celeste. El chico, con sus lentes enmarcando la mirada, se acercó visiblemente nervioso para extenderle la mano y presentarse. Detrás de él, la puerta se cerró.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Fetman-san. —Yuuri saludó en inglés y Yakov tuvo que salir de su sorpresa para devolverle el apretón—. Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri. No esperaba tenerlo aquí.

—Lamento haber venido sin citarme.

—No se preocupe. Contar con su presencia para mi es un honor. —Yakov carraspeó incómodo, mientras el llamado Yuuri se movía para sentarse tras el escritorio. El anciano giró la mirada hacía su espalda, donde Ryu asintió suavemente, como si le confirmara que estaba ante la persona correcta. Le era impresionante la confianza con la que aquel hombre mucho mayor que el chico tras el escritorio, le cedía la autoridad—. Estoy atento a lo que necesite hablarme.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, sr. Katsuki? —quiso saber, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Veintitrés años, Feltman-san.

—Vaya… cada vez son más jóvenes los empresarios. —Se quitó el sombrero y le miró con firmeza—. Katsuki Yuuri, estoy aquí para saber la situación que tiene Víctor Nikiforov en este país...

—¿La situación...? ¿Podría explicarme, Feltman-san?

—Consideró que has de saber sobre patinaje, todo lo que he llegado a ver en mis pocos minutos de espera aquí, así me lo indican, así como la naturaleza de este juego. —Yakov hablaba con calma, pero dureza. Yuuri se removió en su asiento—. Víctor me ha comentado que tiene la esperanza de poder integrarse a las competencias de este año, aunque considera que es más seguro que lo pueda hacer en la siguiente, representando a Japón. Me disculpara si estoy errado, pero tengo entendido que las leyes migratorias en Japón no son las más flexibles, mucho menos para nosotros como rusos. Me siento bastante escéptico de que Víctor pueda representar a Japón en ningún año cercano.

—Su preocupación es razonable, Feltman-san —Yuuri admitió, mirándole con suavidad—. Es cierto que nuestras leyes migratorias son bastante estrictas, pero también cuento con el apoyo de los directivos de la JSF y entre todos estamos buscando que se encuentre la manera de que Víctor-san pueda representar a Japón, en cuanto los compromisos en Rusia se den por concluidos. Si no existiera la posibilidad, no le hubiera comentado a Víctor-san ni creado falsas esperanzas. Le doy mi palabra de que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para lograrlo.

—La FFKK no lo soltará tan fácilmente, mucho menos sabiendo que representará a un contrincante.

—Eso lo hemos visto de primera mano, Feltman-san. La vicepresidenta de Yuri on Ice está en Moscú estableciendo las negociaciones. Nosotros no nos detendremos hasta lograrlo, es mi manera de agradecer a Víctor-san por todo lo que ha significado para mí.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere, sr. Katsuki.

—He seguido la carrera de Víctor-san desde que era un niño, mi admiración se ha mantenido constante durante todos estos años. Mi pasión por el patinaje, y uno de los motivos por los que nació el juego, son gracias a él. Víctor-san nos ha inspirado.

Yakov tuvo que admitir que, pese a la edad, el chico mostraba voluntad y hablaba con firmeza, elementos que consideraba importantes para el cargo que ostentaba. Solo asintió y decidió que había visto lo que necesitaba, quizás Víctor no se había equivocado al respaldarse con él. No solo porque tenía el poder económico, sino porque manejaba el patinaje como parte de su negocio. Se levantó mucho más tranquilo de las decisiones de su expupilo.

—Feltman-san, permítame hacerle una pregunta. —El hombre miró a Yuuri levantarse de su asiento—. Tenía intenciones de ir con Víctor-san al Trofeo de equipos, como patrocinadores de la JSF, tenemos varios asientos apartados. Pero Víctor-san ayer me comentó que usted lo consideraba imprudente.

—Vi mucha prensa —le informó con seriedad—. Le advertí porque no quería que pasara un mal rato con esa bola de oportunista que nos siguen. —Yuuri asintió ante esa respuesta.

—Comprendo su preocupación, Feltman-san, pero considero que ocultarse no es la respuesta. No es Víctor quien ha obrado mal y él tenía intenciones de ir, así me lo había expresado.

—Solo pensé en su bienestar.

—Yo me aseguraré de su bienestar. —Yakov estiró ambas cejas al escuchar el tono de Yuuri—. Así que buscaré convencerlo para que retomemos los planes tal como lo teníamos acordado.

—Bien… dejo el cuidado de Víctor en sus manos.

—No deshonraré su confianza, Feltman-san.

El entrenador asintió antes de salir del despacho. Era evidente de que el chico que Víctor había conseguido tenía las mejores intenciones para él, era un fan protegiendo a su ídolo a costa de lo que fuera, solo esperaba que al final todo lo que ocurrirá los llevara al mejor destino, aun si estaba lejos de Rusia. Mientras tanto, él le tocaría tomar el suyo propio y guiar el del resto del equipo a la victoria, algo que la FFKK había exigido a raja tabla, sin darle otra opción.

Yuuri, entretanto, se quedó de pie tras la salida del entrenador y soltó el aire. Estaba tomando acciones precipitadas, pero no creía que existiera otro modo para enfrentarse a todo lo que amenazaba la calma de Víctor.

—Yuuri-sama —La voz de Ryu sonó calmada—. Ya me han confirmado que se han comprado los espacios publicitarios que quedaban disponibles en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium.

—¿Qué dijo el departamento de marca?

—Ya están trabajando para llevar al estadio todos los materiales. Estaremos listos para el inicio de la transmisión a horas de la tarde.

—¿Y Víctor?

—Solo estuvo en la clase de japonés. Salió hace unos minutos de la mansión.

—Comprendo…

—Sé que se encuentra preocupado, Yuuri-sama, pero en este momento considero correcto no presionarlo.

Yuuri tuvo que aceptarlo, pues tampoco quería incomodarlo u obligarlo a actuar en contra de sus deseos en ese momento donde era él el más afectado. Por eso le dejó aquellos mensajes, con la esperanza de que al leerlos Víctor se sintiera más seguro. Pero estos se habían quedado con la señal de leído.

 **«** Víctor, he hecho arreglos para poder acompañarte al Trofeo de equipos.  
 **«** No te preocupes por la prensa, me he encargado de que tengamos la tranquilidad de disfrutar del evento.  
 **«** Avísame, por favor, para que acordemos.  
 **«** No estás solo, Víctor.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Lo dejo hoy para mañana escribir. :3 ¡espero estén listos para la siguiente semana!


	58. 56 — La gran respuesta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **56 — La gran respuesta**

Las palabras de Igor habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza, tras haber escuchado la nota de voz que le envió al otro número que había comprado en Akihabara. La escuchó decenas de veces, hasta lograr recordarla casi con total fidelidad y pensó mucho en aquello mientras daba vueltas en la cama con Makkachin acostado bajo su brazo, siempre acomodándose de nuevo para quedar en una posición similar.

Leer por parte de Yakov que lo mejor era no aparecerse en el evento del Trofeo de Equipos le había dolido. Entendía perfectamente el origen de su preocupación, pero fue como si se sintiera excluido de su propio deporte, como si no bastara con el exilio de su país, sino que querían incluso quitarle el placer de disfrutar el patinaje como un espectador. Y sí, sabía que solo sería por ese momento, hasta que las aguas se calmaran y luego a nadie le importaría si estaría en las gradas observando los programas, pero justo en ese instante él se había ilusionado con estar allí, ver a sus compañeros, aunque fuera de lejos, y aplaudirles con honestidad porque esperaba que se llevaran el oro a Rusia a pesar de todo.

Se sintió decepcionado, molesto, defraudado, incluso traicionado. Peleó con las ganas de llorar y por eso había buscado distraerse. Ir a molestar a Yuuri pareció lo mejor para hacerlo, pero escucharlo hablar con tanta vehemencia de lo importante que era él para sus planes, terminó con hacerlo sentir solo, perdido y necesitar un abrazo. Mal plan pedírselo a Yuuri, pero fue tan acolchado…

No fue del todo un buen consuelo, pero bastó para que pudiera regresar a la habitación, oyera de nuevo la nota de voz de Igor y soñara con una nada hasta despertar. Después de las clases de japonés, donde le pidió al Sr. Hideki que le enseñara algunas frases para entenderse en el exterior, Víctor salió a Akihabara, de nuevo.

Víctor miró los mensajes que Yuuri le había enviado con una mueca en sus labios que mostraba su inconformidad. No le agradaba que Yuuri cambiara sus planes para apoyarlo, entendía su intención, pero solo le hacía sentir más una carga y hasta llegó a pensar si lo que debería hacer era dejar todo así, agradecerle a Yuuri por su apoyo e irse. Podría ir a Suiza, pasar un par de años sabáticos y luego volver como un comentarista o un entrenador para junior. Era la forma fácil, el gran problema es que a Víctor jamás le gustaron las cosas fáciles. Y tanto Yuuri como Igor habían sido enfáticos en el mismo punto: No era justo.

No era justo que él se tuviera que esconder, de nuevo.

No era justo que fuera él el censurado cuando no hizo nada malo.

¿Acaso expresarse y decir que era gay, que prefería la compañía de un hombre, que amaba sentir el cuerpo de un hombre era suficiente para que todo esto sucediera? No… y si les permitía a ellos censurarlo de nuevo, sería como darle la razón.

En Akihabara, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que había hecho el sábado, se dirigió hasta el edificio de Yuri on Ice al cual encontró mucho más rápido que la vez anterior. Encontró a Izumi, la chica que lo había atendido la vez pasada, acomodando una caja de producto cuando la abordó por la espalda.

— _Ohayo!_ —Víctor saludó con una mano y la chica se puso de pie. Su cabello largo estaba recogido en una cola que se liberaba por la parte posterior de la gorra de la marca. Tenía un delantal azul con varios bolsillos, jeans y camiseta azul a juego.

—Ohayo, Víctor-san. ¿Cómo le fue con el juego? ¿Ya dominó la rutina?

—Apenas puedo con una —le dijo con un puchero y le mostró el puntaje encontrado. La chica entonces intercambió con él sus datos de jugador y Víctor fue capaz de ver el puntaje de la chica, con un 99% de aciertos—. Wow, eres muy buena.

—Al principio es difícil, pero luego es fácil acostumbrarse. Solo es cuestión de práctica, ¡ánimo, Víctor-san!

— _¡Vikutoru Nikiforofu!_ —se escuchó en una exaltación junto a una caja caer.

Víctor levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras donde un chico vestido de la misma manera que Izumi le miraba con total sorpresa. Era relleno y de baja estatura, con una nariz pequeña entre sus regordetas mejillas, pómulo acentuado y ojos oscuros, había un par de muestras de acné en la cara. Se había llevado las manos gruesas a la cara, mostrando su perturbación.

—¡Mamoru! —La chica reclamó y comenzó a hablar en japonés señalando la caja. El chico de nombre Mamoru la levantó, la hizo a un lado y casi corrió hasta él. Luego pareció decirle algo a la chica que la hizo entender lo que pasaba—. ¡Usted es Víctor Nikiforov!

—Hi! —dijo apenado, con una sonrisa despampanante—. Por favor, que sea un secreto.

Mamoru era un vendedor de la tienda que estudiaba comunicaciones en la universidad, manejaba muy bien el inglés y era uno de los mejores jugadores de Yuri on Ice en línea, decía. Había participado en cada una de sus versiones y sí, también gracias a él se había convertido en un fan del patinaje. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato mientras firmaba todo lo que el chico le pedía: una libreta, su camiseta, una servilleta, una foto donde aparecía con su mamá...

Izumi, en cambio, conoció el juego el año pasado y fue la mejor estudiante en el curso de formación de vendedores de Yuri on Ice. Se aprendió todas las etapas de juego de memoria y se dispuso a jugarlo para poder enseñarles a los clientes. Ella no estudiaba, pero gracias a ese empleo ayudaba a su madre a mantener a sus hermanos menores después del abandono de su padre.

Ambos compartieron algunos detalles de su vida mientras se emocionaban con su presencia, aprovechando que no había clientes que atender todavía. Según sus palabras, había más movimiento los fines de semana. Víctor puso un pequeño clic en esa frase, mientras escuchaba el par de chicos y compartía con el juego.

Yuuri le había dicho que lo necesitaba para que Yuri on Ice fuera conocido en el exterior.

Yakov le había dicho que toda la prensa rusa estaría detrás de él esperándolo en el Trofeo de equipo.

Igor le hizo énfasis en algo: ya no te escondas.

Víctor sintió una llamarada de determinación cuando la idea vino clara, al ver una de sus firmas en la servilleta que Mamoru le había entregado.

—¿Están listo para recibir el mayor flujo de gente de la temporada? —preguntó con una maravillosa sonrisa. Mamoru e Izumi se miraron sin comprender.

 **v-nikiforov** _10 min  
_ **v-nikiforov** ¡Sección de autógrafos en Akihabara! ¡Estaré en la tienda de Yuri on Ice entregando autógrafos a todos los que se animen a comprar un souvenir! 😉 #YuriOnIce #ImHappy #MamoruAndIzumiAreSoCool

La fotografía publicada lo incluía a los tres, a Víctor mostrando una enorme sonrisa corazón, con sus manos sobre los hombros de Mamoru, quien señalaba orgulloso la camiseta firmada e Izumi mostrando algunas figuras de patinaje para promocionar. En cuestión de minutos, la publicación comenzó a ser compartida. Víctor sabía que solo sería esperar, pero estaba seguro de que sí aún tenía algo de influencia, dos vendedores no serían suficiente en la tienda.

Pidió una camiseta de la marca y una inducción rápida de lo que tenían para colaborarles. En poco tiempo, entre los tres armaron una suerte de panfleto donde avisaban que, por la compra de un producto de la tienda, tendrían derecho a su firma en ese objeto. De esa forma, aseguraban las ventas. Víctor estaba emocionado con la idea y se encontraba decidido a hacerlo. A no permitir que la prensa, que Rusia, que los miedos lo detuvieran. Él había tomado un camino y estaba lejos de arrepentirse. No se iba a esconder como si fuera él quien estaba equivocado, no.

Los primeros fanáticos llegaron a la tienda tras media de la publicación; muchos de ellos habían ido al país para disfrutar del evento del Trofeo de Equipos y paseaban por Akihabara antes de la apertura. Compraron camisetas y llaveros, luego pasaron a la mesa improvisada de Víctor para pedir su autógrafo y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él. No tardaron en pedir una foto, a la cual accedió sin problema. Entonces las redes comenzaron a llenarse de fotografías de Víctor con nuevos clientes de Yuri on Ice luciendo los objetos autografiados. Las redes empezaron a explotar.

—¡Acaba de llamar el gerente de la tienda preguntando qué está pasando! —Izumi avisó con euforia, mientras sujetaba la bocina—. ¡Me pregunta si podremos atender todos estos clientes nosotros!

Víctor sabía que no, por eso se había adelantado.

 **Yuuri, my daddy »** No estás solo, Víctor.  
« Daddy, necesito vendedores en tu tienda de Akihabara.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Empezamos otra nueva semana de Yuuri, my daddy! Estoy aprendiendo con este fic que cualquier intento de contener mis historias es en vano xDDDD no puedo hacer algo someramente corto al menos que sea algo muy puntual xD Pero al menos estoy cumpliendo lo de Slow burn, 56 caps publicados y estos apenas se dieron un medio abrazo xD

¿Qué creen que ocurran después de este movimiento de Víctor? ¿Se lo esperaban?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** jajaja me morí porque canté la canción xD


	59. 57 — El gran debate

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **57 — El gran debate**

Era muy de mañana cuando el equipo de trabajo en Rusia se había reunido en el piso decimonoveno del hotel, para replantear su estrategia ahora que los directivos de la FFKK se habían movido para celebrar el Trofeo de Equipo en Japón. Mientras comían, Mari Katsuki había recibido una llamada y la mujer se levantó de su asiento para responderla mientras miraba el enorme ventanal que le daba una visión de la preciosa Moscú. Igor la miraba con atención, el traje rojo que la vestía le sentaba muy bien y la manera en que había sujetado su cabello era diferente a lo visto anteriormente, era un moño un poco desordenado que la hacía lucir sensual…

Mierda, se dijo mientras se mordía los labios. Si seguía así no iba a poder dejar de mirar a la japonesa de estrujable busto como una grandiosa fantasía de cama. Y no se trataba de solo de su cuerpo, que estaba bastante bien, nada demasiado elaborado como muchas actrices pornos o modelos con las que había tenido el placer de salir antes; sino por la fuerza de su carácter que hacía cada punto de su físico aún más apetecible.

Recibió un codazo de Alexander y tuvo que volver su mirada al plato de pan de centeno que estaba en medio de la mesa. Carraspeó un poco inquieto y luego regresó la mirada a Kenji, quien parecía tener ganas de asesinarlo con sus manos. Claro que también había notado la mirada que Kenji tenía sobre Mari las veces que Kenji abandonaba esa estampa de puro control y frialdad para degustarse la vista con ella. Y también estaba al tanto de que Mari lo sabía y los ignoraba deliberadamente a ambos. Eso lo ponía más, por si no fuera suficientemente contradictorio.

—¿Qué tal es el hermano de Mari? —preguntó a los japoneses—. Yuuri Katsuki…

—Un empresario temerario —dijo Kenji mientras usaba con cuidado los cubiertos—. Eso crea desconfianza y temor en sus accionistas, es difícil sentirse seguro con un hombre como él, capaz de arriesgar todo en un solo negocio.

—El mundo es de los arriesgados. —Igor se llevó un poco de pan con mermelada a su boca, mordió y tragó—. Son los que se han atrevido a ir más allá de sus fronteras los que han logrado conquistar y crear imperios.

—Hacerlo de manera desproporcionada puede ser contraproducente.

—No hacerlo y quedarse en su sitio solo es estancarse.

—Es sabio escuchar la voz de sus consejeros y sobre todo de aquellos que tienen más experiencia en inversiones.

—Experiencia en un mundo estático, dirás. —Kenji arrugó el ceño mientras Igor movía las manos en el aire—. La manera de hacer negocios ahora difiere a cómo se hacía antes. Una empresa hace veinte años podría mantenerse con solo mostrar mayor calidad en su producto. Ahora debes renovarte o mueres, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Creo que Yuuri-sama es un muy buen CEO —La suave voz de Hikari cortó la tensión que se respiraba entre ambos abogados, mientras limpiaba sus pómulos—. Escucha siempre la voz de todo, pero no deja de seguir su corazonada. Es un visionario. Comprende el corazón de todos los que siguen su juego, sabe lo que esperan de él y les da más que eso.

—¿El corazón de un fan de patinaje? —Igor preguntó y Hikari asintió mientras Kenji acababa con su plato—. Eso es él, ¿no?

—Y el corazón de un competidor —aclaró Hideki e Igor supo que aquella información era importante. Pero en ese momento llegó Mari, retomando su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa—. Mari-sama, ¿buenas noticias en Japón?

—Mi hermano decidió comprar los espacios disponibles en el estadio para llenarlo de publicidad de Yuri on Ice —comentó ella—. La visibilidad de la marca a nivel internacional gracias a las cámaras de las presentaciones aumentara en un 30%.

—El costo que debió representar a Yuri on Ice en este momento me parece excesivo —argumentó Kenji. Hideki solo posó su mano sobre la mandíbula—. ¿Al menos consideró los tiempos de rentabilidad para poder ver una retribución a semejante inversión?

—Lo hizo. —Mari ni siquiera los miró al responder, ocupándose de comer lo que había quedado en el plato.

—Pensé que esperaría a que usted, Mari-sama, se encontrara a su lado para tomar decisiones de inversión.

—Yuuri nunca ha tenido que esperar por mí para tomar decisiones en la empresa.

Igor miró la dinámica en silencio, mientras Alexander y Vlad se levantaba para hacer algunas llamadas. Víctor había hablado muy bien del chico: decía que era un hombre muy creativo, con muy buenas intenciones y capaz de defender su empresa, pero él mismo consideraba que quizás se estaba arriesgando demasiado y no sería bueno. La visión que Igor había obtenido de Yuuri al lado de Mari y su equipo era distinta.

No imaginaba al pequeño tiburón que Víctor mencionó, sino a un verdadero cazador que cuando veía algo a su alcance, no se detenía hasta lograrlo. Estaba de acuerdo con Kenji que ante la amenaza de la multa que Yuri on Ice debía pagar, gastar en publicidad sería contraproducente: una empresa debía prepararse para lo que significaría en su liquidez el desembolso de una suma así. No obstante, ¿qué otra oportunidad tendría Yuri on Ice de tener visibilidad en el Trofeo de Equipos donde los países de los mejores contrincantes de la temporada se enfrentaban en su país? Era un riesgo que debía tomar.

—Pensé que la inversión en la marca a nivel internacional iniciaría en dos meses —indicó Kenji, inconforme mientras sacaba cifras en su móvil. Mari seguía comiendo—. Eso era lo que se había acordado.

—Yuuri cambió la fecha del lanzamiento de la nueva versión internacional para inicios de verano. Todo el equipo de trabajo de Yuri on Ice está trabajando a sobre marcha para cubrir con cada uno de los pendientes de marca, patentes, permisos y desarrollo para la distribución. —Mari aclaró al levantar la mirada—. Me hizo llegar el plan de lanzamiento y yo lo avalé. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir las decisiones gerenciales de nuestro CEO. —Mari acabó de comer y bebió lo que quedaba del jugo. Con una señal, llamó la atención de uno de los meseros.

Pronto, la mesa estuvo desocupada de la vajilla que se usó para el desayuno. Pidió agua fresca y le sirvieron varias copas de cristal con una jarra de agua helada. Igor intentó prestar atención a cada movimiento que Mari hacía al tomar la copa de agua que el mesero acababa de servirle, pero se halló demasiado distraído con el dije de lágrima que caía en su pecho, justo donde se adivinaba la depresión a sus senos bajo la camisa blanca.

—Quería comentarles de algo importante. Ayer en la noche, el Sr. Dmitri me envió una nota de voz disculpándose, pues debió viajar de emergencia a Japón por órdenes superiores. Me pidió que agendáramos una cena para su regreso, es decir, el lunes.

—¿Una cena? —Igor regresó la atención a sus ojos cuando escuchó aquello—. Me parece bastante informal el ambiente para hablar de negocios, ¿es para todos?

—Quería que fuera solo entre nosotros, pero le dije que llevaría a un acompañante.

—Mari-sama, permítame acompañarla. —En un acartonado movimiento, Kenji se levantó de la mesa para inclinarse ante ella—. Quisiera ser de su apoyo y ayuda en este momento.

—Gracias, Kenji, pero…

—No puedes ir sola, Mari —la mujer miró de reojo a Igor, quien echó por la borda todo el protocolo. El hombre posó su codo sobre la mesa para transmitirle su fuerza con el lenguaje corporal—. Claramente Dmitri no solo la está viendo como una empresaria si sabiendo que viene acompañada con sus abogados, la ha invitado a presentarse sola.

—No sería el único que no me ve como una empresaria, Igor —asestó y cruzó sus dedos bajo la mandíbula.

—Entonces permítame acompañarla. Entre rusos nos entendemos.

—¿No que preferías ser de Ucrania? —La entonación de Mari fue ligeramente sarcástica, pero lejos estuvo de molestarle—. Iré con Hideki.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y respondió con un ligero asentimiento. Ambos hombres miraron al beneficiario con diferente sentir.

—Me evito el tener que escuchar cuestionamientos de las decisiones de mi hermano o un coqueteo explícito —Mari comentó con toda alevosía, sin mirar a los dos hombres que inculpaba. De reojo, Igor miró a Kenji colorearse las orejas—. Hideki, por favor cuida de mí en la cena.

—Será un honor para mí, Mari-sama.

Sin nada más que hablar al respecto, todo el equipo se levantó tras refrescarse y Mari se encargó de pagar la cuenta. Tenían dos reuniones programadas con algunos ex patrocinadores de Víctor Nikiforov, y parecía que las negociaciones con ellos estaban fluyendo con mayor seguridad que las iniciadas con la FFKK. A pesar de que Mari se consideraba una mujer con poca paciencia, Hideki le instaba a esperar y dar un paso a la vez. Confiaba en él, incluso más de lo que confiaba en Kenji, porque no solo se había mostrado como un excelente profesional en su área sino fiel creyente de las acciones de la empresa.

Mientras caminaban hasta las afueras del hotel, donde los esperaba el auto rentado, Igor veía la figura de Mari moverse con la firmeza de una zarina: impenetrable, poderosa e indomable; adjetivos que él podría considerar demasiado atractivos. No obstante, la respetaba lo suficiente como para no dar rienda a su instinto ni querer incomodarla, pese a lo difícil que se le hacía no disfrutar de la vista de vez en cuanto. Mari era la clase de mujer con la que no podría conformarse con una sola ocasión.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me alegra que se hayan emocionado tanto con el capítulo de ayer. Víctor es un hombre muy fuerte y creo que sería capaz de levantarse de este tipo de cosas (si no metemos una lesión real en medio xD). Ahora vemos un poco lo que pasa en Rusia y debo admitir que me esta diviertiendo el trío este en cuestión. Mari es una dura, saca mi homosexualidad a flote pero está rodeado de puros tipos que creen que por ser mujer es menos peligrosa. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Gracias por sus palabras y sus animos.

* * *

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Jajajajaj me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y sí, tendrán que llegar con un ejército.

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Viva el capitalismo (?) XD


	60. 58 — La gran sorpresa

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **58 — La gran sorpresa**

Yuuri estaba viendo la propuesta que el departamento de Marketing tenía para el lanzamiento de la estrategia de comunicación y publicidad. Había varias imágenes apareciendo ante él mientras leía con cuidado el _target_ de la publicación, los distintos formatos para encontrar alcanzar a diferente público y la manera en que combinaba los distintos idiomas ya asegurados para el lanzamiento y los colores. No le convencía ninguno aún, no lo sentía suficientemente acorde a lo que buscaba. Algunos eran demasiado formales y se alejaban de la imagen general de la empresa; otros resultaron incómodos para la manera en que quería presentarse. Además, no le agradaba el modo en que quería mostrar a Víctor, como si fuera solo un presentador de una industria de teletiendas.

Definitivamente, no estaba conforme.

Ryu miró todo con cuidado y le dejó algunos comentarios a Yuuri para darle también su impresión. El joven empresario leyó las anotaciones con interés y le agradeció por su sinceridad.

—No lo veo muy convencido, Yuuri-sama —atinó a decir Ken, el líder del departamento. Su cabello estaba despeinado, tenía una sombra de barba descuidada y el aspecto algo desaliñado, aunque estaba más formal que de costumbre; incluso cuando vestía tenis, jeans y un contento de chaqueta, era algo que lo representaba tanto como su genialidad. Se mostró bastante preocupado al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba del CEO.

—No siento que estemos apuntando bien. —Yuuri se levantó inquieto y comenzó a moverse. Dejó el teléfono a un lado de la mesa y Ryu lo vio encenderse al recibir un mensaje—. No quiero que los que vean la publicidad piense que somos una agencia de intercambio de patinaje o algo por el estilo. Es lo que me hace pensar esto. —Señaló una de la propuesta. Ken miró a su asistente para que tomara anotaciones, mientras Yuuri se acercaba al centro de la mesa para robar galletas y comer—. Además, tampoco me agrada eso de hacerlo demasiado caricaturesco. Es decir, funciona aquí, estamos habituado a la animación y es la forma de movernos, pero estoy seguro de que se verá bastante diferente, como un juego solo para niños en el exterior.

—Yuuri-sama, comprendo la naturaleza de sus preocupaciones. Permítanos ocuparnos para mejorar la propuesta y traerle una que sea capaz de expresar los deseos de su corazón. —Ryu sonrió ante la sincera respuesta de Ken, aunque sonara demasiado adornada. Era un hombre que admiraba profundamente a Yuuri y el _keigo_ le salía natural.

—Necesito que ante el exterior nos presentemos como un juego para todas las edades, familiar, pero no por eso no profesional. Todo lo que está descrito en la dinámica del juego está basado en datos realista, necesitamos resaltar eso. Hacerlo ver que somos el mejor acercamiento que podrán encontrar al patinaje sobre el hielo.

—Nikiforov-sama nos podría ayudar con ello, Yuuri-sama. Por eso en la propuesta C…

—Pero no de esta forma. Suena a que me están intentando vender un producto rebuscado.

Ryu miró el teléfono de Yuuri de nuevo encenderse y fue inevitable prestarle atención, más no se acercó para tomarlo. Mientras, escuchó a Ken intentando expresar las intenciones que tenía con esa propuesta y Yuuri discutir que no siente que se logre ese objetivo utilizando los métodos propuestos.

—Pongámonos en contexto —remarcó Yuuri con voz firme—. Necesito atraer no solo a los jugadores de deportes online, también a los fanáticos del patinaje internacional. Que vean su bandera y se emocionen, que sientan que es posible llevar a su deporte favorito a un nuevo nivel. También quiero llegar a aquellos que por diversas condiciones no pudieron avanzar a nivel profesional. Quizás ni siquiera lo pensaron porque su país no tiene los medios, no hay financiación, o no ha sido considerado un deporte importante…

—Son tres targets entonces.

—Sí. No creo que podamos llegar a todos de una sola manera, necesitamos combinar.

Ahora el teléfono que sonó fue de Megumi, la encargada de las distribuciones de la franquicia. Ella se disculpó porque el ruido interrumpió la discusión de ambos y se levantó incómoda para atender la llamada a afuera. Ryu miró todo y comenzó a llamarle la atención que el teléfono de Yuuri no dejaba de recibir mensajes y ya tuviera dos llamadas perdidas.

—¿Cómo llegar a tres objetivos con el mejor uso de los recursos? —Yuuri disertaba con la mirada en la madera de la mesa—. No quiero tampoco una campaña demasiado costosa, no estamos para esa inversión. Ya vieron el presupuesto, tenemos que atenernos a él.

—Sí, Yuuri-sama.

—Por favor, Ken-san, dejo en sus manos esta actividad. —Yuuri tomó otra galleta, acabándola al instante.

—Yuuri-sama, será un honor para mí plasmar…

—¡Yuuri-sama! —Megumi entró. La chica de baja estatura y delgada, se había despeinado pues solo sujetaba su cabello lacio con un bolígrafo que cedió a la gravedad. Ella de inmediato se acomodó ante la presencia de sus compañeros y Yuuri—. He recibido una llamada de Aikeda-san, gerente de la tienda de Akihabara. ¡Pide apoyo porque están llegando muchos clientes!

—¿A Akihabara? —Yuuri miró con sorpresa a su empleada. ¿Acasos se había filtrado que Víctor estuvo caminando por la zona? La chica se encargó de despejar toda duda cuando, tras pedir permiso escuetamente, con prisa conectó su móvil a la pantalla del salón para mostrar lo que tenía en manos.

—Yuuri-sama, están son imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de nuestra tienda en Akihabara enviadas por Aikeda-san. ¡Están abarrotados! ¡Las ventas también se han disparado, estamos doblando las ventas de una semana!

Yuuri no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Todos los presentes, miembros del departamento de mercadotécnica, marketing y comunicaciones, miraban perplejos la anormalidad.

—Yuri-sama, me temo que le han llegado muchos mensajes —acotó Ryu, Yuuri levantó la mano indicándole que después se encargaría de eso.

—Por favor, busquen de inmediato que ha provocado este extraño movimiento en la tienda de Akihabara. Dile a Aikeda-san que llame a todo el personal de la franquicia a cubrir el turno.

—Ese es el problema, Yuuri-sama —Megumi habló—. No pueden ir, la mayoría están en estudios en este momento, no pueden abandonar sus aulas de clases.

—Ryu-san, por favor comunícate con Yuko y Takeshi. Diles que necesito su apoyo en la tienda.

—De inmediato, Yuuri-sama.

—¡Yuuri-sama! —Ahora fue Hisao quien se había levantado. Era uno de los diseñadores de la marca y miembro del equipo de Ken—. Acabo de revisar nuestras cuentas en Twitter en Instagram y aumentó en un 100% los números de seguidores.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri no podía creerlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡También aparecemos en el trending topic en Tokio!

—¡Trending Topic! —Todos expresaron su profunda consternación. Se miraron entre ellos y Ken fue el primero en decir que no había programado ninguna campaña aún.

—¡YuriOnIce es trending Topic!

No podían esperar más. Yuuri pidió que desconectaran de inmediato todos los móviles y le permitieran ver la conexión de sus redes sociales. Estaba eufórico, la sangre viajaba por su torrente sanguíneo a toda velocidad y se sentía con calor, al punto que todo lo que quería era quitarse la chaqueta y saltar de júbilo.

—¿Empezó la transmisión del Trofeo de Equipo?

—Aún no, Yuuri-sama —Le explicó Megumi mientras entraba a la página de Instagram—. Empezará en unas horas.

—¿Obtuvimos esta visibilidad sin la publicidad del estadio?

En efecto, buscando el hashtag, no solo estaba en el top diez de Tokio, sino dentro del top treinta del mundo. Yuuri no podía creerlo, era indescriptible.

Entonces la página se abrió y de inmediato fueron a ver qué era lo que estaban publicando bajo su nombre. Los comentarios venían no solo en japonés, sino en inglés, francés y otros idiomas que no lograron identificar. Lo que sí les sorprendió fueron las imágenes, empezaban a subirse más y más de turistas que llegaban a la tienda y salían con souvenir de Yuri on Ice y la firma de Víctor. Pronto pudieron llegar a la publicación que había empezado todo, la que había sido compartida y comentada por miles de personas en menos de un par de horas.

—Este hombre es un genio —elogió Ken al ver la publicación inicial.

—Un genio que jamás dejará de sorprenderme.

Ryu miró con asombro compartido todo lo que Víctor había logrado con una sola publicación, pero sobre todo admiró su valentía, la manera en la que se sobreponía ante la amenaza de la prensa rusa y el consejo de no pisar el estadio. Él era una leyenda y lo sabía, Víctor Nikiforov jamás se doblaría ante todos los que lo querían ver humillado y esa fuerza, definitivamente, era la misma que había levantado a Yuuri de la más honda oscuridad.

Porque era ese mismo brillo en los ojos que Víctor Nikiforov había encendido en Yuuri cuando era un niño. Ryu lo recordaba con facilidad. Viéndolo allí, inclinado contra el escritorio, con sus ojos llameando como intensas estrellas, recordó al niño de doce años que llegó a él saltando con un poster de la joven leyenda, gritando lo genial que era, dando vuelta con él y prometiéndole que llegaría a patinar a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Soy un saco de stress ahora, peor este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo. ¡Espero que también les guste!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajajaja es Mari dominando a todos xD y sí, siento lo mismo que tú. Es peligrosa y eso me encanta. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** XDDDDDDDD jajajajajajaja Lo bueno es que el dinero en ese mundo lo puede todo xD ¡que lo diga Victor!


	61. 59 — La gran revelación

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **59 — La gran revelación**

Ese día se iniciaría con la apertura y la presentación de los programas cortos de la categoría de danza, femenino y masculino. En esa ocasión quienes se disputarían el trofeo de equipos eran los participantes de los países: Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, China, Japón y Rusia. No obstante, Mila veía con bastante atención que varios de los presentes llegaban con franelas de colores similares, como si vinieran uniformados, aunque estuvieran con banderas distintas.

Suspiró y regresó la mirada hacia sus compañeros, quienes esperaban el momento para el inicio del evento programado para hora de la tarde. Curiosamente, no había tanta gente aún como esperaban ver en un evento de semejante envergadura, pero los que iban llegando tenían ese detalle similar.

En el pasillo estaban todos los participantes de la jornada, preparándose con calentamiento constante o concentrados escuchando su rutina, incluso imitándola. Ella no se encontraba tan tranquila, había tenido la esperanza de ver a Víctor y conocer mayor detalle de su decisión, pero no había ido hasta el lugar y después de escuchar lo que Yakov había hablado con él (contado por él mismo), le había quedado claro que lo más probable es que no se pasaría por el estadio. Le provocaba una rabia tan sentida que le removía las entrañas. La sensación era igual para Georgi, que solo estaba sentado con sus piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados. Sería de los últimos en participar, pero definitivamente toda la situación le enfermaba.

Más allá se encontraba J.J con sus audífonos puesto y haciendo ejercicio en su espacio, acompañado de parte de su equipo. Leo de la Iglesia estaba mucho más allá, también haciendo estiramientos. Los que veía completamente ajenos del evento era un par chino-japonés, al que reconoció por sus chaquetas. Guang Hong Ji y Minami Kenjirou cuchicheaban con el teléfono en manos. De reojo, Mila pudo divisar en la chaqueta japonesa uno de los logos que creyó notar en una de las vallas.

—¡Yura! —salió de los labios de Yakov y la sacó de la distracción. Justamente, Yuri Plisetsky avanzaba por el pasillo acompañado por una pareja japonesa y niñas. Ellas se habían quedado detrás acosando a los demás patinadores con cámara en mano—. ¿Cómo viniste hasta acá? ¿Quién te autorizó? —preguntó Yakov al ponerse de pie, Mila miró la manera en que Yuri mostró el carnet con el mismo logo.

—¿Qué es? —interrogó curiosa.

—¡Es Yuri on Ice! —resopló el adolescente como si debiera ser de conocimiento popular aquella información. Para Mila fue igual que hablarle una palabra en Japonés.

—Es el logo de la empresa del nuevo sponsor de Víctor —aclaró Yakov y miró con una expresión reprobatoria a su pupilo, mientras la pareja de japoneses se había tenido que apartar para controlar a sus trillizas. De lejos, Mila notó que J.J no tuvo problema de cargar a dos de ella y posar a la cámara—. No puedo creer que te viniste solo hasta este lugar.

—Me debía un programa —rezongó sin interés de dar mayores explicaciones. Georgi acababa de notar su presencia y se acercó—. ¿Víctor está aquí? No lo vi allá arriba. —Los tres le miraron sin comprender—. Es que por Yuuri tenemos asientos desocupados.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Mila, queriendo entender.

—¡El creador de Yuri on Ice! —replicó Plisestky con hastío—. ¿No has visto la noticia o qué?

—Francamente no me detuve a aprenderme el nombre de las personas de la noticia. —Ella respondió con fastidio y Yuri resopló. Yakov solo giró su mirada a su espalda cuando escucharon las primeras voces con el inicio del programa de danza.

—Pues deberías… es el novio de Víctor.

La exclamación fue general. Mila, Georgi y Yakov miraron con los ojos muy abiertos al adolescente que los observaba con completa seguridad. Estaba seguro de lo que decía y lo demostró al cruzar sus brazos.

Allí el muchacho se dedicó a comentar todo lo que había visto, que Víctor se quedó en Japón por Yuuri, que Yuuri estaba apoyándolo y él ya entrenaba, que su novio se pudre de dinero y tiene una pista de hielo en su mansión. Ante la pregunta de Mila de cómo estaba tan seguro, Yuri rodó los ojos y respondió: Aunque tienen cuartos separados los encontró durmiendo juntos y Víctor le coquetea y le dice daddy.

Eso fue suficiente. Yakov se sentó como si le hubiera bajado la tensión y Georgi tuvo que ayudarlo a acomodarse en la banca. Ahora la imagen de Yuuri, ese Yuuri empresario con mirada clara y actitud tranquila cambiaba y podía ver de una forma completamente diferente las palabras donde le hizo saber de sus intenciones con Víctor. Claro, esa era la fachada formal, ahora entendía que Víctor no había hecho todo aquello solo por un apoyo a la comunidad LGBTI. Había sido solo por quedarse con su pareja en Japón.

Georgi estaba igual de impresionado, pero secretamente contento por su compañero. Saber que tenía pareja había sido una acogedora sorpresa para él.

—¡Pero en qué momento! —Mila estaba impresionada. Víctor siempre lucía solo, no podría creer que estuviera ocultando una relación durante tanto tiempo—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—No sé, Yuuri ha estado en todas las competencias de Víctor desde hace varios años —Yuri siguió soltando información que había obtenido de Yuuri esa noche—. Supongo que lo habrá conocido así.

—Estoy muy impresionado. ¡Entonces Víctor tiene pareja…! —la voz soñadora de Georgi creo un revoltijo en el estómago del adolescente.

—¡Hasta comparten caniches! ¡Son unos babosos!

Yuri siguió dando detalles exagerados de lo terrible que había sido tener que tolerar las muestras excesivas de afecto de Víctor hacia Yuuri, pero luego mostró bastante entusiasmo al relatar el juego. Ambos competidores lo miraban con atención mientras Yakov no dejaba de renegar porque cada información nueva era un tic en su cabeza. Un golpe que le dejaba calambre mental.

Ninguno quiso imaginar claramente como pudo haber ocurrido, pero Yakov se quería morir. Tantos problemas, solo porque el corazón enamorado de Víctor se había cansado de esperar. ¿Acaso el mismo empresario le dijo que era hora de sacar a la luz su relación? Ahora quería matar a su expupilo con sus propias manos. ¿Por qué no fue sincero al menos con él al decirle que no se había quedado solo en Japón? ¡Tantas preocupaciones para nada!

Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo pensando en todo lo que Víctor había provocado ahora por un capricho, ya estaban anunciando la entrada de la categoría femenina y debía acompañar a Mila para el respectivo calentamiento. Resoplando muy fuerte, el hombre se levantó decidido a continuar con su trabajo para tratar el tema de Víctor para después. Georgi y Yuri se quedaron mientras las competidoras avanzaban junto a sus entrenadores.

—¿Tú que harás? —preguntó Georgi con calma. Yuri solo suspiró—. ¿Regresarás con nosotros?

—Claro que lo haré. Tengo que entrenar para mi debut.

Georgi asintió y comprendió con esas palabras que, pese a la salida de Víctor, Yuri no pensaba retroceder. Tomaría seguro su lugar, con todo lo que eso significaba.

—¡Yuri! —El adolescente se giró al escuchar la voz de Yuko tras él. Cargaba en sus brazos a Axel, demasiado inquieta por seguir tomando fotografías del lugar—. Tenemos que irnos, ¿te quedarás entonces aquí?

—¿Ah? ¿No verán? —Yuko miró a Yuri y luego a Georgi, disculpándose suavemente por la grosería de no haberse presentado. Fue algo sencillo el intercambio de nombres y Takeshi se aceró con las dos niñas en brazos para hacer lo mismo.

—Yuuri nos ha pedido que ayudemos a su personal de Akihabara con la tienda —explicó Takeshi, luego de presentarse al patinador. Yuri los miraba sin comprender—. Parece que Víctor ha hecho explotar las redes y mucha gente ha llegado a allá. Necesita apoyo para las ventas.

—Dejaremos a las chicas al cuidado de Sakura-chan. ¿Qué harás?

Yuri lo pensó mientras las niñas pataleaban en los brazos de sus padres diciendo que querían ir, en medio de un llanto bastante mal actuado. Podría quedarse allí, es lo que seguro Yakov esperaba, pero la idea de ir a donde estaba Víctor a ver qué demonios estaba haciendo y porque no se encontraba en el estadio, le tentaba demasiado. Al final, decidió ir por él.

Se despidió de Georgi y avanzó con la pareja con la intención de dirigirse a Akihabara. En el camino, dentro del taxi, Yuri revisó lo que había en sus redes sociales y entendió la razón de todo ese revuelo. Víctor Nikiforov siempre hacía de las suyas y aparentemente había preferido hacer campaña social en la tienda de Yuuri que participar en el Trofeo de Equipos.

Entre tanto, Mila y Georgi pensaron en privado que era bueno saber que Víctor no se encontraba solo y que el hecho de salir del closet lo hubiera hecho al lado de una persona que podría apoyarle. Eso les dio paz.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** No tengo el capítulo de mañana XD (corre en círculos y se da con la pared) Voy a intentar acabarlo hoy o mañana en el trascurso del día y probablemente me tome semana santa para descansar y acumular más caps. ¿Qué les parece la situación? Yuri es el promotor Victuuri xD hay una escena que viene la semana entrante y me mata de risa, ya está todo planificado :3

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajajaja no se pierde nada soñando y probablemente se te cumpla xDDD veamos como acaba el capítulo de mañana. ¡Gracias por comentar!


	62. 60 — El gran agradecimiento

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **60 — El gran agradecimiento**

Logró zafarse de los pendientes temprano, gracias al apoyo de Mao y de Ryu que se encargaron de coordinar las últimas reuniones para que él pudiera ir con Fuji-san hasta la tienda de Akihabara y no al Yoyogi National Gymnasium como había anticipado antes. Víctor no parecía con interés de ir, y en cambio, lo acontecido en Akihabara ameritaba su completa atención. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero su corazón amenazaba con romperle el pecho y abrirle las entrañas. Víctor lo había hecho de nuevo, un nuevo milagro para su brillante victoria.

Mientras el auto atravesaba la ruta Meguro y tenía que detenerse por algunos trancones del tráfico de la ciudad, Yuuri miraba los resultados de aquella inesperada acción de Víctor. La cantidad de usuarios en sus redes aumentaban; en la publicación del blog oficial de Yuri on Ice donde su personal de marca había lanzado la noticia, se llenaban de comentarios emocionados donde muchos jugadores también se iban a acercar, sobre todo aquellos que debido a su juventud no habían podido optar por la oportunidad de estar en el Trofeo de equipos, evento que requeriría un buen nivel adquisitivo para optar por una entrada. Yuuri había dejado una nueva orden a Aikeda-san, encargado de la tienda que también se dirigía al sitio: todos los que tuvieran al menos un merchandising de Yuri on Ice y llegaran a la tienda, también tendrían derecho para un autógrafo, pero deberían esperar a que las personas que tenían los boletos del evento pudieran ir primero, de manera que todos pudieran aprovechar la oportunidad.

Yuuri lo consideró justo para todos.

—Fuji-san, ¿estamos aún lejos? —La fila de carros frente a ellos no era demasiada, pero se sentía bastante impaciente.

—No mucho, Yuuri-sama. Pero hay un poco de tráfico en la vía.

Decidió intentar distraerse mientras el auto atravesaba la ciudad para llegar a Akihabara y, en ese momento, recibió un mensaje de su hermana donde le comentaba de algunos correos de los inversionistas que estaban preocupados por su negativa de verlos en privado. Lejos de regañarle, lo felicitaba por mantenerse firme en su decisión y no dejarse amedrentar. Yuuri aprovechó para comentarle lo que había ocurrido con Víctor, que el exentrenador había ido a verlo y lo que Víctor hizo con las redes sociales. Su hermana silbó tras el teléfono, se notaba no muy sorprendida.

—¿Te sorprende a ti? —le dijo en un tono divertido mientras Yuuri veía su imagen en la cámara, con el cabello suelto y el cigarro en la mano—. Es Víctor Nikiforov.

Así es… era la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico. Su corazón volvió a hincharse de júbilo.

Cuando por fin llegó a la tienda, había filas de personas esperando por entrar. Takeshi estaba afuera organizándose y haciendo dos filas: las que traían los boletos del Trofeo de equipos y los que solo traían mercancía para autografiar. Algunos empezaban a retirarse, pero aclaraban que irían al evento y volverían, pues en poco iniciará la categoría masculina y querían estar allí para apoyar a J.J y Guang Hong, la joven nueva estrella del patinaje en China. Por supuesto que los iba a esperar.

Yuuri escuchó de lejos y tras solo hacerle una señal a Takeshi, a modo de agradecimiento, entró a la tienda donde pudo a ver a Aikeda-san en la caja y Yuko con seis empleados atendiendo a los clientes.

—¿Dónde está, Víctor-san? —Yuuri preguntó de forma impaciente. Yuko le regresó la mirada al escucharlo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, el joven Mamoru se acercó emocionado.

—¿Puedo atenderlo? ¡Soy Mamoru para servirle! —Yuuri le miró sin comprender mientras el chico recitaba todo el discurso de venta. Yuko se acercó con una sonrisa—. ¡Tenemos todo el material que necesitaba para el mejor juego de deporte del…!

—Mamoru —Se acercó Yuko con una sonrisa—. Es el dueño de Yuri on Ice, Katsuki Yuuri.

Los ojos de Mamoru empequeñecieron al dirigirle la mirada a Yuko, quien también se había vestido como la joven Izumi, con gorra incluida. Luego volvió los ojos hacia el chico delante de él: trajeado formalmente, con la corbata celeste, los lentes de montura azul y esos ojos chocolates.

Katsuki Yuuri… el dueño de Yuri on Ice, el primer personaje del juego…. ¡el patinador leyenda! ¡Claro! ¡Lo había visto en la rueda de prensa! ¡Cómo no lo reconoció!

Lanzó un grito incontenible y le tomó las manos de Yuuri para agitarla y decirle cuan fan era de él, que fue el mejor juego jamás creado y que se sentía inmerecedor de conocerle. Yuuri empezó a sentirse incómodo, tanto que le costó moverse y sintió la tensión en su espalda al tratar de retirarle las manos, pero encontrar en Mamoru la resistencia a soltarle. Pero Yuko salió de nuevo a salvarlo y retiró las manos del ansioso vendedor.

—Mamoru, atiende por favor esos clientes y cuando el revuelo baje, podrás hablar con Yuuri.

—¡Sí, Yuko-san! ¡Katsuki-sama, permiso! —El aludido solo respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias, Yuchan… ¿Cómo está todo?

—Hasta ahora tenemos las cosas controladas, algunos toman lo primero que les llama la atención para subir, otros si se detienen a preguntar quiénes son las figuras y si están inspirada en algún patinador artístico. ¡Tus vendedores aquí son expertos en responder!

—¿Y Víctor? —Yuko le sonrió con complicidad. Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada, escapando del escrutinio de su amiga.

—Está arriba. Al final vinieron cuatro vendedores más así que hemos logrado cubrir la demanda mientras él está en la mesa de firma en el piso de juego. Yurio está allí acompañándolo.

Sin esperar más, Yuuri decidió subir las escaleras para ir a buscar al que había provocado toda esa conmoción. Algunas personas pasaban al lado de él sin notarlo, seguro pensaron que se trataba de otro turista o fan aprovechando el momento para llegar. Ya en el segundo piso, la sala de juego se había acomodado para abarcar la larga fila de fanáticos esperando, muchos con aspecto de turistas. Víctor Nikiforov estaba al final sentado en una de las mesas, con Yuri Plisetsky a su lado quién parecía aburrido y de vez en cuando firmaba un autógrafo también cuando se lo pedían.

Yuuri soltó el aire un momento y se animó a caminar, pasando por un lado a la enorme fila de personas para poder llegar a la mesa. Víctor lo detectó casi de inmediato y le dirigió una sonrisa calmada; ese mínimo gesto fue suficiente para que Yuuri sintiera sus piernas temblar. Casi como si quisiera pasar desapercibido ante la gente que empezó a mirarlo de mala manera porque pensaban que se iba a saltar el protocolo, llegó en silencio a la mesa y Víctor le miró como si esperara algo en particular.

—¡Ey! —Se escuchó el tono irreverente en inglés de un chico en traje deportivo. Se veía como un americano con costosa ropa de marca—. ¡Hay una fila, gordito!

Antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, el mismo Yuuri le miró de reojo con las muelas apretadas. El tono seco en inglés fue muy elocuente:

—Lo sé. Soy el dueño.

El silencio fue casi inmediato, hasta que Víctor lo rompió con un silbido y lo hizo enrojecer. Al mirarlo, Víctor le sonreía, con un brillo en los ojos que Yuuri no logró comprender.

—Es cierto, es mi jefe. —Víctor aseguró sin vergüenza al levantarse y se separó de la mesa—. Regálenme cinco minutos.

Un guiño fue suficiente para que todo el lugar suspirara y asintiera contento. Yuuri miró todo con un nudo en el estómago.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decidió caminar hasta las siguientes escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, en la pista de hielo. Víctor le siguió en silencio y al encontrarse ambos a solas en el lugar, se miraron como si hubiera mucho qué decir. Yuuri no sabía por dónde empezar, sentía que debía decirle a Víctor muchas cosas: un discúlpame por ser tan desconsiderado ayer, un gracias por haber logrado esto para la empresa. Víctor simplemente esperó un minuto a que Yuuri tomara la iniciativa.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó al ver el silencio de Yuuri. Este solo negó y eso le preocupó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te traje problema con…?

—¡No! —Yuuri se apresuró a aclarar—. No, no me trajiste problema… al contrario.

—Pensé que estabas ocupado en la tarde.

—Lo estaba… pero cuando me recordaste del evento decidí hacer unos cambios.

—No hacía falta, Yuuri, entiendo los compromisos que tienes.

—Pero también me importas tú… —Víctor calló ante esas palabras, cuando Yuuri fue capaz de levantar la mirada mientras apretaba sus dedos de los nervios—. Esta mañana fue tu entrenador a verme, le dije que tenía intenciones de ir contigo al Trofeo de Equipos. Si has estado ocultándote en Rusia para cumplir ante ellos, ¿qué sentido tiene todo si también te tienes que ocultar aquí?

Víctor se mostró sorprendido con esas palabras. Pasó su mano por la nuca y Yuuri hizo todo un esfuerzo consciente para no dejar caer de nuevo su mirada.

—Wow… No sé qué decir. —Lo habían dejado sinceramente sin palabras

—No te preocupes...

—Supongo que quieres que vaya hoy contigo. —Yuuri solo encogió sus hombros en respuesta.

—Lo que tú quieras, Víctor.

—Yo quiero ser tu apoyo, Yuuri. —La respuesta rápida de Víctor lo inmovilizó—. Quiero también hacer algo que te ayude a contener todo lo que estás enfrentando por mí. El trabajo de más, la manera que comes por stress, el poco tiempo de sueño... tengo que hacer algo para retribuirlo, algo más que solo patinar como siempre lo he hecho.

Oh… se sintió tan cálido. Yuuri luchó contra la inmensa emoción que subió de su tráquea y se alojó en su nariz, como una cálida sensación que empezó a anegar a sus ojos. Le costó hablar, sintió su rostro caliente y estaba seguro de que no era por estar sonrojado, era por la manera en que todo se acumulaba en su cabeza.

Era una dicotomía lo que sentía: por un lado, no deseaba que Víctor se escondiera en esas cuatro paredes cuando su deseo había sido estar allá en el estadio; por el otro, tampoco quería obligar a Víctor a hacer algo diferente a lo que deseaba.

—¿Te quieres quedar aquí entonces? —quiso confirmar. Víctor escuchó la pregunta e hizo una mueca con sus labios, antes de rozar su mentón con el índice de su derecha. Luego sonrió como si hubiera tenido una gran idea y Yuuri no pudo perderse ninguno de esos gestos.

—¡Ya sé! Hoy nos quedamos aquí, mañana organizamos las firmas en otra zona para dar a conocer otra de tus tiendas, la comunicamos desde hoy y lo hacemos desde temprano. Así podremos ir en la tarde al Trofeo de Equipos. Igual sábado y domingo.

—Hecho.

—¿E irás conmigo?

—Iremos todos.

Fue suficiente eso para acordar los pasos a seguir y Víctor le mostró su aprobación con una brillante sonrisa. Tras ese gesto, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a donde sus fans lo esperaban, pero el sonido de la voz de Yuuri lo interrumpió. Se giró interrogante y encontró para su sorpresa una inclinación de noventa grados de parte del empresario, que le robó la voz y las palabras.

—Gracias, Víctor...

Su "gracias" fue tan emblemática, que Víctor sintió su pecho hincharse de sentimientos discordantes, incapaz de analizar en ese justo instante.

Pero para Yuuri era necesario, imprescindible, hacerle saber su agradecimiento por lo que Víctor había hecho, por convertir la adversidad en oportunidad, por inspirarlo. Esas gracias venían atoradas desde hacía años.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Logré acabar el capítulo y curiosamente este salió más largo de lo que tenía planeado xD Pero me ha gustado mucho el resultado y creo que nos estamos preparando para algo importante. Ahora, me puse a buscar, ¿cuánto creen que Yuuri ha subido de peso en estas dos semanas? Con la idea de que Yuuri al inicio tampoco tenía el cuerpo con cintura de avispa de patinador xD sino el cuerpo normal de un chico que no practica deporte.

Esta escena es linda y quería dejarla. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. ¿Qué se esperan en la próxima semana de Yuuri, my daddy? Por cierto, mañana quiero hacer un en vivo en mi grupo de Facebook para comentar sobre este fic. Si tienen preguntas pueden irlas dejando aquí o en el grupo. Será a las 6pm hora Colombia. Si no están en el grupo, pueden preguntar para pasarles el link o lo pueden buscar en mi perfil.

¡Gracias por todos!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** JAjajajaja sin saber está canonizando a la pareja. Este Yuri, luego cuando sepa que es toda una confusión xD ¡Lo sabrá!

 **Randa1:** Ohhh, me imagino. Es complicado trabajar de esa manera, peor no te preocupes. Yo espero la información para cuando puedas enviármela. Me alegra que estés por aquí. ¡Esta escena de Víctor poniéndole el tono a Yuuri definitivamente tengo que hacerla! ¡Me ha encantado!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Debe gustarle la rosa de Guadalupe xDDDDD ¡Gracias por leer!


	63. 61 — La gran confusión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **61 — La gran confusión**

Para el inicio de la noche, ya la mano de Víctor dolía; había firmado más autógrafos de los que podía recordar. No obstante, la felicidad de haber podido servir de algo para Yuuri y la reminiscencia que le dejó aquel gesto del empresario hacia él, había sido suficiente para dejarle con ganas de continuar, incluso cuando la fila parecía extenderse más y más.

Yuri, aburrido de estar allí esperando, había subido las escaleras para patinar junto a otros chicos que le pidieron ver su patinaje en vivo. Mientras tanto, Yuuri seguía en el teléfono dando instrucciones. Estaba tan concentrado en esa actividad que se había quitado el saco y la corbata y estaba de pie ante una de las ventanas del segundo piso recibiendo la luz de la Akihabara iluminada, a través de los ventanales con grabados promocionales del juego. Por esa razón, era una sutil luz azul brillante la que caía sobre él.

Víctor de vez en cuando le veía de reojo y comparaba su aspecto con el de la figura promocional de Yuri on Ice que había en la pared y que tenían todos los vendedores de la tienda. Yuuri, a diferencia de aquella imagen de cuerpo esbelto y cintura de avispa, ya mostraba su acumulación de gradas en ambos lados de su cadera, visible sobre su camisa blanca. También notaba su postura, así se veía el verdadero amo y señor del mundo. Dando instrucciones en su idioma, estaba de pie, con una mano en su cadera mientras sostenía el teléfono con su izquierda. Parecía un sargento dando órdenes.

Decidió estirar sus brazos para continuar, todavía había personas esperando y faltaban unas dos horas para el cierre de la tienda.

—Víctor. —Yuuri se acercó repentinamente, mientras él acababa de firmar una agenda con detalles de Yuri on Ice—. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy? Voy a pedir domicilio para todos.

—¿Podemos comer todos katsudon? —Víctor pregunta con emoción y Yuuri le sonríe en respuesta.

—Le diré a Botan-sensei que nos preparé.

—En un rato pediré unos treinta minutos de reposo. Necesito descansar la muñeca.

—Hazlo.

Cuando Yuuri se alejó para realizar la llamada, Víctor aprovechó para informar que solo atendería a cinco personas más y descansaría un poco su muñeca, pues llevaba firmando desde el mediodía. Les ofreció probar el juego de Yuri on Ice o ver a Yuri patinando en el siguiente piso, mientras descansaban.

En ese momento, escuchó la voz conocida de Mila y su corazón saltó de emoción. Justamente Mila y Georgi habían llegado al piso. Víctor los miró llegar con una emoción genuina en sus ojos y se apresuró a atender a la persona que tenía en la mesa lo más pronto posible. Por supuesto que el público sabría quiénes eran, y no tardaron en aplaudir y en emocionarse por tener una oportunidad de saludarlos. Por esa razón, Víctor aprovechó para tomar el descanso antes: les agradeció por el apoyo y les pidió treinta minutos. Tomó nota del último número atendido y se separó a la mesa mientras la gente se dispersaba.

—¡Víctor! —La voz de Mila llegó como un canto de sirena y Víctor se sintió feliz de escucharla hablando en ruso. No pensó extrañar tanto a su idioma—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello. Víctor no recordaba alguna vez que hubieran sido de esos gestos, pero un abrazo no le caía nada mal—. ¡Estuvimos muy preocupados!

—Eso es cierto. —Esa fue la voz calma de Georgi. Víctor soltó a Mila para procurar un amistoso abrazo con su compañero de pista—. Pensamos muchas cosas después de irnos, pero nos alegra saber que estás bien.

—Sí, he estado bastante bien —admitió.

—No nos dijiste nada, ¿eh? —Víctor miró sin comprender a su compañera, quien había puesto los brazos en jarra y lo miraba inquisitivamente—. ¿Nos presentarás a ese "Yuuri"?

—¿A Yuuri? —La sonrisa de Mila se hizo más grande y él no terminaba de comprender porque le miraba de esa manera—. Está en una llamada allá.

Señaló hacia su derecha y los dos rusos miraron al empresario aun hablando por teléfono dándoles la espalda. Para ambos fue una sorpresa mirarlo, lo pensaban alguna clase de modelo asiático, pero lo veía bastante más grueso de lo que era común en Japón. Sin embargo, parecía un hombre muy ocupado si estaba tan distraído en el teléfono hablando y dando instrucciones y para gusto de Mila, quien de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia sus caderas y piernas, definitivamente aprobó ese trasero grueso y muslos agarrables. La grasa al menos sabía a donde posarse.

—Está gordito delicioso. —Comentó Mila con un tono picarón. Víctor no había pensado en catalogarlo así, pero un solo vistazo bastó para darle la razón a su compañera.

—Bueno, engorda antes de la salida del jueg…

—¡Oh Dios, eso es amor!

 _¿Eh?_

—Me sorprendí mucho cuando supe la noticia, pero me alegra que sea así. —Georgi sonaba calmado y alegre, pero Víctor seguía sin comprender a qué noticia se refería.

 _¿De qué hablan?_

Víctor sostuvo el cuerpo de su amiga mientras intentaba entender el hilo de la conversación.

—¡Cuando Yuri nos dijo que tenías novio por poco no lo creíamos! — _¡Oh!_ —. ¡Pero resultó ser cierto!

Mila seguía hablando de lo emocionada que estaba de saber que tenía pareja, que lo apoyaba por completo, que además tenía buen gusto y no pensaba que le gustaran gorditos. Pero ahora tenía claro de dónde venía la confusión, Yuri al parecer seguía empeñado en creer que ellos tenían algo y si pensó que el convivir un rato le había quitado la idea, parecía que no era así. Quizás y era su culpa por no aclararlo, podría haber dicho desde un inicio que era un error. No obstante, ¿por qué tenía que estar constantemente aclarando las cosas? A él no le gustaba tener que justificar cada una de sus acciones y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Mila se separó y Víctor le sonrió sin intenciones de aclarar el mal entendido, de momento.

Luego vio como Yuuri volteó hacia ellos, Mila y Georgi le hicieron una seña a modo de saludo y Yuuri respondió con un ligero asentimiento antes de voltear.

—¡Tiene una carita adorable! —susurró Mila muy emocionada, con ambas manos en sus mejillas. Víctor agradeció internamente que toda la conversación se diera en ruso—. Y cuéntanos. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¡Quiero todos los detalles!

Georgi también estaba atento, pero parecía Mila llevar el timón de la conversación. Víctor sonrió afiladamente y levantó su mano derecha con gracia.

—Bueno, cuando lo conocí me ofreció ser su sugar baby y acepté.

Mila y Georgi le miraron sorprendidos y Víctor mantuvo su expresión por lo que sintió fue un largo minuto. Entonces, así, de la nada, Mila soltó una carcajada y pronto los tres se vieron contagiado con ella, hasta acabar riendo animadamente mientras negaban con las manos o se tocaban el hombro a modo fraternal. La risa se extendió por tanto tiempo que Mila se agarró el estómago y secó una lágrima traicionera.

—¡Eso fue muy gracioso! —soltó Mila intentando controlarse. Víctor ya solo podía reír de toda esa situación.

—Lo importante es que estés acompañado aquí. Eso nos alegra mucho.

—¡Y que tengas tan buen sentido del humor!

Ellos siguieron comentando cosas, esta vez del evento que acababa de empezar en Tokio, lo ocurrido en San Petersburgo y lo que ellos esperaban del Trofeo de Equipo. Víctor escuchó y comentó amigablemente a cada una de esas cuestiones y no hubo en ningún momento la necesidad de aclarar la situación con Yuuri. Así que, cuando Yuuri acabó la llamada y se acercó, Víctor le miró de reojo con una sonrisa y se separó del grupo para acercarse a él. Aprovecharía para presentarlos.

—Yuuri, ven. —Yuuri guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su camisa mientras se acercaba al trio—. Te presentaré a mis compañeros de pistas.

—Mila Babicheva, la tercera mejor patinadora del mundo y Georgi Popovich, uno de los mejores representantes del patinaje ruso y está entre los 10 mejores del mundo. —Víctor miró perplejo la manera en que se refirió a ambos, pero fue aún más demoledor observa la ligera inclinación que Yuuri le ofreció a modo de saludo—. Es un placer conocerlos.

—Es adorable… —murmuró Mila en ruso, Víctor estuvo seguro de que, si no fuera porque creía que era su pareja, ya le estaría coqueteando a Yuuri—. Es un placer conocerte, por fin, Yuuri. Yuri nos habló de ti.

—¿Estarán mucho tiempo? Puedo traerles algo para cenar.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Yuuri, no podemos quedarnos demasiado tiempo, ¡mañana tenemos un día largo! —se disculpó Georgi, porque ciertamente se habían escapado para ver a Víctor y hacerle saber que estaban con él. Yuuri respondió con un asentimiento a ello.

—Entonces permítanme hacer una cena de despedida. Sé que el domingo es su gala, pero el sábado podríamos hacerlo.

—¡Esa idea me gusta! —acotó Mila con un guiño travieso—. Entonces acepto.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el móvil y Yuuri tuvo que disculparse para poder atenderla. volvió a alejarse del grupo para acercarse a la pared con el teléfono en mano. Entonces Georgi y Mila preguntaron por Yuri, y Víctor les comentó que estaba arriba. Los vio subir, aprovechó para tomar el vaso de agua tibia y volvió a la carga porque ya empezaron a formarse de nuevo los fanáticos en espera de él. Víctor no quiso demorarlo más.

—Ya nos vamos, Víctor —escuchó la voz de Mila en ruso—. ¿Nos veremos entonces en esa cena que nos invitó tu novio?

—Mañana estaré en el estadio. —Georgi y Mila le miraron sorprendidos—. Iré con Yuuri.

—¡Eso es una gran noticia! —Mila le abrazó fuertemente, con el entusiasmo palpable en su piel—. Así me gusta, ¡no te escondas! ¡Amor es amor y no tiene que ver nada con el sexo!

—Sí, ya no me esconderé. Por cierto, —aprovechó para relajar el asunto antes de que a Yuuri le llegara algún comentario y lo incomodara—, Yuuri no es mi novio, es un amigo. —El rostro de los dos se transformó en pura confusión—. Yuri ha estado mal entendiendo todo y lo dejé porque me hizo gracia.

—Oh… —Víctor solo hizo una mueca para afirmar la revelación—. ¿Puedo coquetearle entonces? —Se apresuró Mila y provocó que Víctor frunciera el ceño de inmediato.

—No. —Se miraron serios por medio minuto, antes de comenzar a reír relajados—. No si no vas en serio.

—Soy muy joven para ir en serio, cariño. —Mila agitó su cabello rojo con desparpajo y Víctor río ante el descaro de su compañera.

Se despidieron y antes de atravesar la puerta hacia las escaleras, Mila llamó a Yuuri, lo vio voltear y envió un beso volador que coloreó las orejas del empresario. Víctor disfrutó de la vista desde lejos y cuando Yuuri giró hacia él como si buscara alguna explicación, Víctor solo encogió sus hombros y le regaló un guiño en respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno, me tocaran dos semanas corriendo, espero poder tener un cap diario antes de las vacaciones de semana santa que dejare de publicar para poder escribir y volver a tener un colchón con esta historia. Este capítulo me emocionaba mucho escribirlo, moría de risa imaginándome la escena y creo que Víctor también disfruta del momento, peor la aclaración era necesaria. Víctor no quiere incomodar a Yuuri y eso ya demuestra que empieza a pensar también en él.

¡Gracias a todos los que votaron por mi en el GFF! Obtuve varios premios que no me esperé: Plata en mejor Longifc para Iridiscencia, Plata en mejor Oneshot para Idóneo, y Dos bronces: mejor fanfic 2018 y mejor fic terminado para Vetados. Me hace feliz que les haya gustado estos trabajos para ser merecedor de sus votos. ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

 **Randa1:** La verdad tienes toda la razón. El fandom más rápido del oeste también deberá aparecer aquí, y eso lo veremos conforme vayamos avanzando. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que se resuelva la situación, es muy triste que todo eso este sucediendo y ojalá que pronto podamos conseguir.


	64. 62 — El gran equipo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **62 — El gran equipo**

Tal como Víctor lo había sugerido, se habían concretado los planes. En la mañana del viernes, mientras el estadio se preparaba con los calentamientos de sus competidores, Víctor firmó más autógrafos desde Ikebokuro, otra zona de Tokio donde había una tienda de Yuri on Ice, mucho más grande que la de Akihabara. Los vendedores de la zona estaban preparados para recibir a la amplia cantidad de fanáticos y Yuko con Takeshi lideraron toda la logística. Incluso las trillizas colaboraron: eran las que guiaban a las personas hasta la fila donde esperaban por su autógrafo.

A pesar de ello, había quedado claro cuáles eran los horarios para las firmas, porque el plan de verse en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium seguía en pie. Yuuri le había comentado que irían a buscarlo a las dos de la tarde y desde allí se dirigían al estadio. También le pidió que usara traje formal, Víctor se había llevado su saco oscuro acorde para la ocasión, con una camisa aguamarina tal como Yuuri lo solicitó. Esperaba en el archivo del local.

Cuando la hora se acercó, Víctor vio con satisfacción que ya quedaban pocas personas para realizar la firma. Se abocó a ello con una sonrisa y, al acabar, se dirigió al baño a prepararse para el evento.

—Víctor. —Se acercó Yuko, vestida también con el uniforme de Yuri on Ice—. ¿Ya estás listo? Ryu-san acaba de llamar y están cerca.

—Sí, ya lo estoy. ¿Cómo me veo? —Sabía que se veía muy bien, ya lo había comprobado frente al espejo, pero la sonrisa de Yuko fue una confirmación.

—Guapo. —Ella le regaló un guiño—. Ya el auto está por llegar.

Para sorpresa de Víctor, no fue el auto de la casa el que llegó a estar en las puertas de la tienda a la hora indicada, sino una limusina oscura de gran tamaño y lujo. Víctor miró sorprendido cuando Fuji bajó y con una sonrisa le abrió la puerta para permitirle la entrada.

—Bienvenido, Víctor-sama —escuchó la voz de Fuji mientras entraba al interior del auto donde se encontraban varias personas más. Los asientos estaban dispuestos frente a frente.

Para mayor asombro, además de Minako y Mao, la secretaría, había dos mujeres desconocidas allí: de su lado del asiento, una mujer de mirada risueña y mejillas regordetas, vestida con un jean oscuro y una blusa negra. Su cabello corto estaba peinado con algunas ondulaciones que caían sobre su rostro y unos lentes enmarcaba su mirada oscura. Frente a él, estaba una mujer de menor estatura y visiblemente más joven, vestía una falda celeste fresca y exuberante, con una blusa blanca con ligeras transparencias en sus hombros y brazos cubiertos. Tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio, y usaba lentes oscuros aún dentro del automóvil. Y al lado de ella estaba Yuuri… no lo había reconocido.

Yuuri vestía un saco oscuro y una camisa aguamarina como él, pero tenía en la chaqueta un prendedor con un patín azul aguamarina como logo de la marca. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, pero no poseía lentes. Sus ojos oscuros estaban libres de cualquier elemento que le impidiera admirarlos.

—Wow, Yuuri, no te reconocí. —Admitió sinceramente sorprendido. Yuuri solo desvió la mirada y miró a un lado, pero la mujer que estaba al lado de él sujetó su mano y la apretó con confianza. Víctor no perdió de vista el gesto.

Las oyó a ambas hablar en japonés. A su lado también estaba Ryu, vestido formalmente. Hasta ese momento, Víctor notó que todos llevaban ese prendedor.

—Víctor-sama, por favor utilice esto —repentinamente, cuando el auto estuvo andando, Ryu le ofreció la caja negra. Víctor la abrió y encontró el prendedor allí.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Iremos a mostrar quienes somos —La voz de la mujer al lado de Yuuri le sorprendió, pues le sonreía con confianza a pesar de no haberse presentado—. Yuuri-kun quiere que la marca de Yuri on Ice sobresalga en el evento.

Ryu explicó que tres camionetas más van al estadio, muchos miembros de Yuri on Ice iban a aprovechar los puestos que tenían como patrocinadores, además de que habían comprado aquellos que hicieron falta. También Yuuri había llamado a la prensa; Morooka, uno de los periodistas deportivos de la NHK, estaría allí para encabezar el evento. La compra de las vallas publicitarias del estadio había sido una buena decisión, porque también aumentó la visibilidad de la marca a través de las cámaras en medio del patinaje de cada uno de los participantes; pero Yuuri había decidido mover un poco más de presencia al estadio.

Ahora Víctor entendía por qué había dicho que irían todos.

—Víctor-sama, permítame presentarle a Mitsurou Kubo, escritora y mangaka, encargada del guión de Yuri on Ice. —Víctor recordó de nuevo que estaba el asunto de la animación pendiente. Comparte un apretón con la mujer que estaba a su lado, quien le devuelve una sonrisa, mientras anota mentalmente la necesidad de buscar que era "mangaka".

—He escuchado mucho de usted —respondió Víctor con una sonrisa galán que hizo reír a Kubo.

—Espero que también de mí. —La voz afilada y elegante de la otra mujer llamó su atención—. Soy Yamamoto Sayo, directora del proyecto. —Víctor le tomó la mano y le sonrío en respuesta—. Espera lo que tenemos preparado para ti, Víctor Nikiforov.

—¿Para mí? —La sonrisita que compartieron ambas mujeres le creó un escalofrío, y se agravó cuando vio a Yuuri hundirse en el asiento.

—Oh, sí. Yuuri-kun nos ha dado total libertad y desde que estás aquí, Víctor, tenemos ideas muy interesantes.

Víctor empezó a recordar cuando Yuuri le dijo que era algo vergonzoso lo que estaban planeando para el anime. Empezó a temer, sinceramente, con todo su ser.

Pero no hubo tiempo para hablar de los planes del proyecto, Sayo prefirió abocarse a lo que ocurriría en ese momento. Completando la explicación de Ryu, ella comentó que la idea es que todas las cámaras estuvieran enfocadas en la grandeza que era la empresa y su importancia en el deporte de Japón, de forma que no hubiera duda del respaldo con el que Víctor contaba. Por otro lado, Kubo le expresó su total apoyo después de lo sucedido, sin poder comprender como un tema tan privado como lo era la sexualidad pudiera tener repercusiones tan fuertes para su carrera. Víctor podría soltar una cátedra de explicaciones, desde el hecho histórico en Rusia, pero prefirió no aburrirlas con eso.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Víctor creyó necesario saberlo y fue mayor su interés cuando Yuuri se removió nervioso. Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron.

—Nos conocimos en las olimpiadas de Sochi —explicó Kubo—. De hecho, todos nos encontramos allí. Había ahorrado para poder estar, el patinaje siempre me ha apasionado.

—Tal como Kubo, yo también siempre amé el patinaje —continuó Sayo—. Dirigí un corto unos años atrás con una idea que no había logrado materializar. Lamentablemente, el patinaje aún no era bien reconocido aquí, nadie creía que un proyecto donde el patinaje artístico estuviera involucrado, fuera a llamar la atención.

—Entonces nos encontramos allá, fue gracioso. Hablamos después de las competencias y compartimos ideas. Era como haber encontrado a alguien que entendía perfectamente cómo me sentía y compartía la alegría de mi corazón. —Víctor se sonrió mientras escuchaba a ambas mujeres atrás, imaginándose la escena—. Entonces sentimos que era el momento de intentar algo juntas.

—¿Y Yuuri? —quiso saber y Yuuri volvió a removerse incómodo.

—Lo conocimos en la fiesta que hubo al final, varios japoneses nos reunimos en un solo lugar. ¡Fue magnífico! Quisimos hacer una especie de banquete a nuestra versión. Allí encontramos a Yuuri-kun —dijo Sayo.

—Allí nos enseñó su juego de móvil. —Kubo relató entusiasmada—. ¡Fue impresionante! Alguien ya había hecho un proyecto de patinaje y estaba trabajando con las patentes para lanzar una nueva versión. Nos habló de su proyecto y quedamos entusiasmadas.

—También le dijimos de nuestras ideas. Allí quedamos en hablarlo cuando regresáramos.

—¡Y Yuuri bailó toda la noche!

—Really? —Víctor quería saber detalles, pero la voz de Yuuri salió áspera y temblorosa.

—Ya llegamos.

Ciertamente, la limusina ya estaba frente a la entrada del estadio y a Víctor le sorprendió la cantidad de personas y periodistas que había allí. Fuji bajó del automóvil para abrir la puerta y allí Yuuri tomó suficiente aire. Salió de la limusina y con un movimiento de su mano sujetó la de Sayo para ayudarla a salir. La falda azul de Sayo se movió sinuosa con sus pasos y los flashes comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Víctor, por un momento, se sintió en una alfombra roja.

Ryu entonces le dijo que era momento de salir, su sonrisa confiada le dio suficiente energía para hacerlo. Víctor salió del auto, llamando la atención de todos los periodistas y pronto extendió sus manos para que Minako y Kubo se enganchara en sus brazos mientras Yuuri avanzaba con Sayo, quien parecía disfrutar de la excesiva atención, sonriendo a la cámara y posando.

—Quiero ver a Yuuri bailando —le susurró en francés a Minako y esta le sonrió en respuesta.

—En alguno de estos días seguro lo verás. Ahora, quiero que prestes atención a algo. —La mirada de Minako estaba sobre la espalda tensa de Yuuri y, sin embargo, no bajaba la mirada ante las cámaras—. Desde que Yuuri encabeza la empresa, fueron muy pocas las ocasiones que se dejó ver en público, mucho menos en eventos como estos. Siempre fue Mari la que se encargó de esto; pero ahora, está decidido a ser él quien se presente.

«No estás solo», nunca había tenido tanta fuerza esa frase cómo en ese momento, que atravesaba el pasillo atestado de periodistas y sonreía al público, con dos mujeres en sus brazos, con Yuuri marchando frente a él y abriendo el camino.

«No estás solo», resonó cuando los periodistas giraron la mirada hacia atrás, Víctor también lo hizo, deteniéndose en el borde de la puerta mientras veía a Ryu y Mao caminar tras él y las dos camionetas que acababan de llegar con los grabados de Yuri on Ice en su decorado. De allí, empezaron a bajar personal de la empresa uniformados con las mismas camisas que vio en los vendedores de Akihabara e Ikebokuro, todos saludando a los presentes y disfrutando del momento.

Tras haber dejado a atrás la prensa, siguieron caminando hasta subir a las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas. Víctor miró con asombro cuando al subir notó la cantidad de publicidad que había detrás de las barreras, y la gente que llevaba camisas de la marca en todos lados, muchos de ellos turistas pues firmó muchas camisas en esos dos días.

El estadio estaba lleno de azul.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Como fallé un día, el viernes habrá doble cap, I promised uwu

Espero les guste este capítulo. ¿Alguien quiere detalles de esa fiesta entre Yuuri, Kubo y Sayo? Yo sí xD

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Aowww gracias por esperarme! Sí, la ship empieza a moverse lento pero sgeuro. Espeor que te guste la intervención de Kubo y Sayo, ahora sí xD


	65. 63 — El gran relajo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **63 — El gran relajo**

Los eventos ocurridos esos días llenaron todas las redes y se convirtió en noticia a nivel mundial. Yuri on Ice de repente se transformó en un fenómeno del que nadie podía dejar de hablar. Las búsquedas en los buscadores aumentaron y los programadores detectaron la creación de cuentas a través de proxys, más no hicieron nada para evitarlo. Todo eso era necesario para medir el nivel de popularidad que adquiriría su juego cuando saliera al extranjero.

El trofeo de Equipos se volvió un boom internacional sin precedentes para la historia de Yuri on Ice.

Los portales de revistas online no dejaban de publicar fotografías que eran tomadas por fans o periodistas del evento, donde se veía a Víctor saludando a algunos de los invitados, posando con sus compañeros de equipos o mirando el evento con la emoción a flor de pie. Fue imposible que no saliera grabado con los puños y emocionados, con casi sus saltos en el asiento y la risa que brotaba cuando veía a uno de sus compañeros ganar. No obstante, la emoción de la población japonés que lo rodeaba ante el mérito de sus deportistas también se percibía y parecía todos disfrutar sin importar su bandera. La figura de Yuuri Katsuki también comenzó a hacerse presencia en las redes. ¿Quién era el dueño de ese juego? ¿Quién era Yuuri Katsuki?

Víctor no lo sabía aún y ya tenía tres semanas conviviendo con él. Cada vez que creía haber visto suficiente, se percataba que estaba lejos de conocer con plenitud todo lo que Yuuri significaba. El viernes, cuando había acabado el evento, todos se fueron a cenar y tuvo el placer de sacar más detalles de Kubo y Sayo sobre los planes del anime y lo que ocurrió cuando conocieron a Yuuri. Un Yuuri volviéndose el alma de la fiesta, bailando con todo el mundo y siendo la cosa más sensual de la velada estaba lejos de ser una descripción de su Yuuri. Pero era así, debió serlo, porque Yuuri pareció querer hacer combustión instantánea en el asiento. Víctor cada vez que escuchaba algo nuevo lo miraba para comprobar la veracidad y Yuuri se hundía un poco más.

¿Quién era Yuuri Katsuki? Se preguntaba una vez más cuando se preparaba todo para la exhibición del domingo, para cerrar el evento. Rusia había ganado, dejando atrás a Estados Unidos y Japón con el plata y bronce de la competencia. Sus orgullosos compañeros habían disfrutado el Trofeo y se preparaban para la exhibición y él, en vez de estar atentos a ellos, veía a Yuuri en el pasillo con varios competidores jóvenes rodeándolo. Se acercó por casualidad y alcanzó a escuchar a Guang Hong Ji agradeciéndole por su apoyo y prometiéndole que dará lo mejor de sí en la siguiente temporada. Minami Kenjirou también estaba allí y escuchó entre el japonés varias veces el Yuuri-sama.

Tras un par de inclinaciones, el chico se separó y corrió hacia el resto del grupo. Víctor aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su _daddy_ , quien estaba en ese instante bastante informal. Solo un jean que se ajustaba bastante a su nueva talla, con un polo de la marca. Eso era otro punto en que le dio curiosidad, Yuuri debió haber aumentado ya una talla. ¿Habría tenido tiempo de pedir por ropa o ir a comprarla?

—Yuuri, ¿cuánto has subido de peso? —preguntó repentinamente. Yuuri arrugó el ceño antes de buscar el pasillo que guiaba a las escaleras—. Yuuri. —Siguió avanzando y Víctor iba detrás de él con una sonrisa divertida. Avanzó pasos largos hasta estar contra la espalda de Yuuri y mirarlo con sus cejas fruncidas—. _Daddy_ —susurró—. Me estás ignorando.

—Sí, lo hago —le confirmó y Víctor, lejos de molestarse, sonrió divertido ante su gesto.

—¡Que malo eres, Yuuri! ¡Solo tengo curiosidad!

—Confórmate con saber que engordaré más. —Víctor levantó una ceja. Eso era nuevo, su _daddy_ no titubeaba y le daba órdenes.

—¿Y cómo haces con la ropa? —Yuuri, entonces, volteó y le miró con los párpados entrecerrados. Víctor esperó impaciente, con una sonrisa en sus labios al tener su atención. Allí ocurrió lo que había estado esperando: el ligero sonrojo de vergüenza, la mirada desviándose a un lado.

—Tengo de varias tallas, ¿bien? Te dije: es normal que aumenté de peso cuando va a salir una versión del juego.

Víctor dio por satisfecha su curiosidad y camino en ascenso con Yuuri hasta las gradas. Allí había personal de Yuri on Ice y también estaban todos los miembros de la casa. Hasta Botan había abandonado la cocina para estar allí. Todos emocionados, luciendo polos similares al de Yuuri, esperaban el momento de la exhibición. Sakura alzó la mano al verlos llegar y señaló dos asientos que había apartado. Allí se fueron a sentar.

—Me sorprende la manera en que esos patinadores te buscan —comentó Víctor al notar a Minami buscarlo con la mirada y luego alzarle la mano. Yuuri sonrió y solo agitó un poco la suya para devolverlo el gesto y eso fue suficiente para que Minami inflara el pecho. Su admiración era innegable. Era incluso tan grande que a Minami no le importó demasiado tenerlo al lado, su atención estaba puesta en Yuuri—. ¿Cómo fue que inicio todo?

—Vi a Minami-kun participar en las nacionales hace tres años y vi el talento que tiene, así que pregunté para patrocinarlo. En ese momento Mari se encargó de la gestión. Después lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos. —La primera competidora entraba a la pista para presentar su programa—. No fue nada fuera de lo común.

—Wow, suena una gran historia. —Yuuri solo asintió mientras veía a la chica patinar. Víctor lo acompañó.

Cada vez que acababa una presentación, ambos aplaudían y volvían a hablar sobre cualquier cosa del evento. Víctor solía dejar comentarios sobre los vestuarios utilizados y la frescura de sus programas, Yuuri comentaba que aún no había pensado en una buena forma de involucrar a las exhibiciones dentro de su juego, que solía ser imágenes ya digitalizadas para ese momento, pero le gustaría que los jugadores tuvieran la posibilidad de crear sus trajes y sus programas. Víctor lo consideró algo interesante de ver en un juego.

Después de que entraran varios patinadores, fue el turno de Minami Kenjirou. Este apareció con un traje de negro que emulaba perfectamente el vestuario de Matrix. Yuuri se puso de todos colores apenas lo notó. Incluso Minami llevaba los lentes oscuros. Víctor, francamente interesado en esta presentación, puso todos sus sentidos concentrados. Cuando se escuchó la música, Víctor la reconoció.

—¡Es Propellerheads! —Víctor soltó en una exclamación ruidosa. Yuuri tenía ya las orejas rojas—. ¡Yuuri, mira! ¡Es uno de los programas de tu primer juego!

De hecho, estaba ejecutando los mismos pasos. Víctor se sintió extrañamente emocionado y hasta ese momento Yuuri hizo click.

—¿Cómo sabes que es de mi primer juego? —Soltó Yuuri con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—¡Hasta realiza los mismos pasos!

—Víctor, cómo sabes que es de mi primer juego, ¡no te lo he mostrado!

—Tus vendedores se encargaron de eso ya que mi _daddy_ no quiso hacerlo.

—¡Deja de decir _daddy_ aquí…! —Yuri dijo entre dientes con las orejas aún más rojas. Víctor hizo un puchero delicioso porque se estaba divirtiendo con la dinámica.

—Está bien, Yuuri, solo en privado —Le guiñó el ojo y Yuuri descubrió el color magenta. Pese a eso, le miró con los párpados entrecerrados y clara muestra de incomodidad—. Es un juego divertido, ¡pero es difícil!

—¡No es difícil y no puedo creer que hayas visto eso! —Yuuri empezaba a vivir una pequeña tribulación.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es genial!

—¡Dios, los gráficos eran horribles!

—A mí me gusta el Yuuri chibi que llora y ríe. —Yuuri volvió a colorearse aún más, si fuera posible, mientras lo miraba.

—¡Yuuri chibi!

—Así me dijeron que le dicen ustedes a las caricaturas miniaturas regordetas.

—¡No puede s…!

El repentino codazo que Yuuri recibió a su lado no lo esperó y al voltear vio a Sakura con cara malhumorada intentando disfrutar del espectáculo. Los cuchicheos no le permitían hacerlo y actuó por inercia. Víctor miró la situación con sorpresa, en especial por la cara que Yuuri había puesto: pasó de ser rojo de vergüenza hasta mostrarse molesto, casi parecía sisear un _"¿osas golpearme?"_ , pero en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de su error y se llevó avergonzada las manos a la cara.

—¡Yuuri-sama! Lo siento… ¡Es que...! ¡Es que Minami-kun...!

—Sakura-chan tiene razón, Yuuri-kun —dijo en un tono meloso a propósito y no conforme con eso, le enganchó el brazo a su hombro para retenerlo antes de que alguna bestia animal fuera en contra de Sakura en situación llena de violencia y gore—. Hay que ver la presentación de Minami-kun, que claramente te la está dedicando.

Cuando Minami acabó la presentación, todos gritaban emocionados y muchos se mostraban eufóricos con él, con su carisma y buen ánimo. Minami buscó con la mirada a yuuri, alzó los brazos hacia él y Yuuri le dibujó una sonrisa apenada, apenas alzando su mano en respuesta. Fue suficiente, para Minami eso fue más que suficiente.

Continuaron las presentaciones y el brazo de Víctor sobre el hombro de Yuuri, que no hizo nada para quitarlo. Ahora, para no molestar a sus acompañantes con sus cuchicheos, Víctor se acercaba al oído para hablarlo en voz baja y Yuuri le respondía en un tono similar. Por eso, aprovechó.

—¿Te gusta más que te diga Yuuri-kun en público entonces, como Sayo y Kubo, y _daddy_ en privado?

—¿Seguirás llamándome _daddy_? —Yuuri lucía francamente atribulado.

—No voy a perderme la oportunidad de molestarte con eso. —Víctor confesó, con un tono malévolo. Yuuri entonces frunció el ceño.

—Cómo quieras, _baby_.

Víctor se sonrojó ligeramente de las orejas y Yuuri se sintió vengado. Lo que era igual, no era trampa, ¿no?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Deje dos días klfsdlfjñld, prometo esta noche ponerme a eso. Lo estaba escribiendo aye rpara actualizar esa misma noche y me quedé dormida sentada T_T Me atrasé mucho esta semana, cierre de mes es más trabajo, y además tenía otras cosas pendientes. Estoy jalando prácticamente las vacaciones pequeñas de Semana Santa para escribir xD

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Ya Víctor tiene detalles suculentos, que nos lo comparta o emule la celebración. Este Yuuri es una cajita de sorpresa.

 **Randa1:** Sí, tal cual, de hecho creo que eso les pasó a Sayo y Kubo, una de ellas dos se dio la borrachera de la vida y de allí inspiraron esa escena. xD

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias!

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Jajajaja sí, ¡sabe mover sus recursos!


	66. 64 — La gran despedida

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **64 — La gran despedida**

A pesar de que el plan había sido tener una cena de despedida el sábado, los planes del equipo ruso se vieron ocupados por la prensa y los compromisos de sus patrocinadores. Por esa razón, tuvieron que cancelar la oferta; sin embargo, Yuuri decidió entonces ofrecerles un desayuno antes de su salida al aeropuerto, el día lunes.

Y allí estaban. Víctor veía la mansión moverse desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana mientras preparaban el comedor para el gran desayuno de despedida. Yuri ya tenía el equipaje listo, la familia Nishigori ayudaban a las chicas a decorar el ambiente y Botan junto a Haru estaban abocados en el menú. Botan-sensei les había ofrecido un desayuno francés y prometía estar delicioso. Con el aroma de las tostadas ya Víctor lo intuyó.

—¡Despertaste temprano! —escuchó la voz de Minako, lista para recibir a la visita con un vestido bastante veraniego. Se cruzó de brazos cuando lo vio en el patio, jugando un rato con Makkachin.

—Sí, quería dedicarle tiempo, este fin de semana fue imposible. —Ella asintió, comprensiva.

—Quería agradecerte por haberme llevado al banquete. Me sorprendí cuando recibí la invitación.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Oh sí, bastante, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a varios patinadores. —Víctor afirmó en un gesto de entendimiento—. Lástima que Yuuri no pudo ir.

—Sí… quería arrastrarlo a la mesa de Champagne para comprobar lo que Sayo y Kubo dijeron.

Minako soltó una risa divertida, pero Víctor hablaba muy en serio. Se sintió decepcionado cuando Yuuri le dijo que no podría acompañarlo al banquete, pues para sacar el tiempo y estar con él durante los cuatro días del Trofeo de Equipos, dejó varios compromisos en espera. Tuvo que recuperar un poco el tiempo trabajando hasta muy tarde, mientras ellos estaban en aquella celebración.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Yuuri aún no había bajado.

Cuando Fuji llegó con la visita, toda la casa se preparó para recibirlos. Tal como había pasado en su llegada, el personal se aglomeró en la entrada y Víctor vio en primera fila los rostros de sus compañeros y entrenador sorprendido con la múltiple inclinación. A pesar de que los había llegado a ver en medio del Trofeo, estaba seguro de que sus camaradas no habían imaginado que se trataba del personal de servicio de Yuuri. Fue Aiko la que se encargó de presentarlos y Botan tomó la palabra para anunciar la carta del día.

En ese momento, Yuuri bajó. Lucía cómodo con la ropa hogareña que le quitaba todo el poder que había demostrado durante el evento. Cargaba sobre él a Vicchan, arrimado contra su cuerpo con actitud caprichosa, como si le exigiera el tiempo que no le había dedicado en esos largos días.

—¡Oh! ¡Era verdad lo de los caniches! —exclamó Mila con emoción mientras se acercaba a Yuuri para saludarlo y conocer a la criatura—. Dios, es una cosita pequeña.

—Es Vicchan. —Mila asintió a sus palabras y comenzó a llamar al perrito con su nombre, con voz aniñada. Pronto Makkachin empezó a mover la cola y se dirigió a ella para pedir también de esos mimos.

—Es preciosa tu mascota, Yuuri.

—Gracias, Mila —dijo sonrojado. Ella tuvo que contenerse el gritillo y solo le sonrió encantada. Entonces la voz fuerte de Yakov se escuchó.

—Gracias, Sr. Katsuki por la invitación. Tiene una casa enorme.

—Gracias a usted, Feltman-san, por aceptarla. Es un honor para nosotros recibirlos. Por favor, pasemos al comedor. Botan-sensei nos tiene preparado un gran desayuno.

Yakov asintió, pero no se movió de su puesto. Los ojos de Víctor puestos sobre él le hizo saber que necesitaba unos minutos a solas antes de continuar. Dejó que el resto del grupo se dirigiera al comedor entre comentarios, risas y saludos mientras ellos se dirigían al patio. Makkachin los siguió en silencio, jadeando mientras les acompañaba.

—Pensé que ese chico era tu pareja por lo que dijo Yura, pero Mila me aclaró que no es así. —Víctor sonrió al escuchar la confusión—. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Me buscó. —Víctor encogió sus hombros al explicarlo—. No tuve que hacer nada, simplemente él me llamó y aquí estoy.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—Estoy bien, bastante bien. Toda esta familia me ha acogido como parte de ellos y es más de lo que pensé encontrar tras esa rueda de prensa. —Yakov afirmó con un movimiento de su rostro al escuchar—. Conté con suerte… la verdad, creo que he sido afortunado.

—Pero no te descuides, Vitya —acotó el hombre mayor con una mirada preocupada—. La FFKK no se va a quedar quieta, menos después de esto. Prácticamente llamaste los ojos de la prensa sobre ti en el Trofeo de Equipo. —Víctor encogió sus hombros—. Y eso puede ser peligroso.

Para poder mostrarle el origen de su preocupación, Yakov sacó su móvil y le enseñó una nota de prensa. El título rezaba: **"Depravación: Patinador retirado se ve con su amante en medio del Trofeo de Equipo"** , era una nota de opinión donde el periodista hablaba del descaro que había tenido Víctor de pasearse con su pareja en el Trofeo de Equipo, enfrentándose directamente con la resolución de la FFKK de suspenderlo del evento. Aseguraba que lo menos que merecía Víctor era un borrado de la memoria colectiva por desacato y traición a su patria.

Víctor sonrió y devolvió el teléfono. Se había quedado mirando la foto que le habían tomado junto a Yuuri en las gradas, sentados juntos y cuchicheando, seguramente de alguna de las presentaciones de la exhibición. La misma que fue usada para acompañar aquella nota.

—Solo estaba sentado al lado de otro hombre y ya es suficiente para hacer esta clase de aseveraciones.

—Ellos buscarán cualquier cosa para atacarte, Vitya. Por eso, ten cuidado.

Pero lo que más molestó a Víctor no fue eso, sino la manera en que tacharon al juego de Yuri on Ice. Lo llamaron una franquicia destinada a perturbar las mentes de los jóvenes para hacerlos desviar a la corrupción de sus cuerpos. Una barbaridad que llegaba a incluso asegurar que el juego había tomado la figura de uno de sus deportes emblemáticos para ir en contra de la política conservadora del país que busca ensalzar la figura familiar considerada un modelo. Había un llamado a los padres a evitar a toda costa que sus hijos se acercaran a él.

—Tendré cuidado. —Yakov le miró y aceptó esa respuesta. Sin embargo, Víctor no pudo quedarse con eso y en un arrebato, se acercó para darle un abrazo. Yakov subió una mano para darle palmadas en la espalda—. _Spasiva_.

Con esas palabras, ocurrió la despedida. Yakov apretó la garganta, suspiró y dejó otro par de palmadas para dejar a su alumno allí, en Japón, sin idea de lo que ocurrirá después. Víctor le sonrió con esperanzas, Yakov solo quiso aferrarse a ella y esperar que le fuera bien, a donde quiera que fuera. Se miraron comunicándose con ello y Víctor vio difícil el separarse. Pero era hora de volver a la mesa, cuanto antes mejor, para no verse afectado por la separación.

—Por cierto, ayer estuve hablando con Celestino mientras bailabas con Mila. Se acercó a preguntarme sobre ti.

—¿Celestino?

—Sí, preguntó sobre tus planes y lo que pensabas hacer aquí en Japón. —Víctor se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta al comedor—. Dijo que conocía a Katsuki. Que había venido a verlo diez años atrás y tuvo intenciones de ofrecerle entrenamiento en USA; pero que no volvió a aparecer y la JSF le dijo que se había retirado.

—¿Yuuri?

—Te comento porque me dio curiosidad. Pero sí llegó a patinar formalmente dentro de la Federación Japonesa. Supongo que sabes.

—No… no me ha comentado nada.

Víctor se quedó en silencio, sin más que decir; pero se movieron hasta el comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados, mientras el personal servía el desayuno. Escuchó a Yuri regañando a Mila por estarle coqueteando al "novio del anciano" y a ella reír con descaro al disfrutar de la confusión. Parecía que todos habían decidido dejar a Yuri con esa visión y él tampoco quiso corregirla. Por fortuna, toda la discusión era en ruso y ninguno de los presentes japoneses prestaban atención. Yakov solo suspiró y se sentó en su lugar donde ya estaban sirviendo los panqueques con sirope, frutillas, ensalada de fruta y crema chantilly. Una delicia que hizo agua a su boca.

—¡Adiós dieta! —expresó Mila con ánimo, alzando sus brazos como si se liberara de un suplicio.

—¡Esto luce delicioso! —Georgi elogió y al llevar el primer bocado a su boca casi brillaron sus ojos—. ¡Es delicioso!

—¡Botan-sensei, está exquisito! —alabó Minako, tras limpiar la crema de sus labios. Junto a ella, todos empezaron a soltar palabras de agradecimientos y de felicitaciones al chef, quien crecía orgulloso por el agasajo, más, si eso aún era posible considerando su altura de casi dos metros y peso de unos 150 kilos.

—Estoy muy feliz de serviles —agradeció con una inclinación.

Víctor no quiso pensar en Rusia, en el hecho de que no podría regresar en mucho tiempo, en que estaba encargándose de destruir su imagen, ni en los chismes que pudiera salir de él. No quiso pensar en todo lo que dejó porque en ese instante, lo más importante de Rusia estaba allí. Prefirió abocarse al momento, disfrutar los chistes, sonreír con sus compañeros y molestar a Yakov. Creer en esa promesa de que algún día volverían a competir un momento así, en el futuro.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Próxima semana habrá doble cap el viernes para completar el capítulo que quedó fuera esta semana, antes de tomarme la Semana Santa de Vacaciones. ;) See you!


	67. 65 — El gran gesto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **65 — El gran gesto**

La despedida ocurrió en la mansión después de disfrutar el delicioso desayuno. Abrazos apretados, susurros y buenos deseos fueron los que dejaron a Víctor antes de partir. Y él no había escatimado nada. Los había abrazado fuertemente también, excepto a Yuri, quien decidió escurrirse antes de ser parte de ese bochorno.

La habitación de Yuri Plisetsky fue desocupada y limpiada ese mismo día. Eso significaba que Minako podía abandonar la habitación de Mari, que había tomado prestada desde que se fue, para poder regresar a la que Plisetsky había abandonado. Mari había tenido que alargar el viaje debido a los múltiples compromisos que aún tenía en Moscú, así que faltaría por llegar.

Por supuesto, ese día no habría entrenamiento. Era necesario que Víctor descansara después de ese largo fin de semanas de firmas, paseos y visitas al estadio. Los entrenamientos reiniciarían a la hora de siempre el día de mañana, así que solo tuvo que asistir a las clases de japonés, antes de subir a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri trabajaba en su despacho, recibiendo las notificaciones de Mao sobre los pendientes y asistiendo a las reuniones virtuales. Vicchan estaba a su lado jugueteando o reposando, mientras Yuuri se encargaba de cumplir con sus obligaciones y revisar los estados de la empresa después de lo realizado en el fin de semana.

En términos de ventas, Yuri on Ice había recuperado el 40% de la inversión solo con la venta en las cuatro tiendas de Yuri on Ice donde Víctor hizo las firmas. Obtuvo un aumento a la visibilidad de la marca a nivel internacional de un 473%, un número inmejorable en solo cuatro días, y las acciones habían tenido un incremento del 5% de su valor. La junta de accionistas a ver esos números no pudo decir nada ante la temeraria decisión de su CEO de invertir en la publicidad, solo uno se atrevió a cuestionar que esos números no fueron logrados con la publicación en los espacios del evento del Trofeo de Equipos, sino por el uso de Víctor en las redes. Yuuri no negó el hecho de que Víctor había sido el gran orquestador de todo, pero tampoco quitó el mérito a lo que logró la marca al estar televisada en el evento. La repercusión fue tal que había llamado la atención de las federaciones extranjeras.

En ese momento, Ryu, quien estaba representándolo físicamente en la sala de junta del edificio, habló de las conversaciones que estuvo compartiendo con los representantes de la federaciones canadiense y americana. Ambas se mostraron interesados en firmar un acuerdo de marca, con beneficios para ambos frentes, lo que significaba que a partir de este momento en la nueva versión del juego se podían incluir. La tan esperada respuesta que habían esperado desde hacía meses fue empujada cuando ellos mismo vieron, en primera mano, la maquinaria con la que contaba Yuri on Ice y el boom que sería en el extranjero. Estaban en ese momento procediendo al diseño de los nuevos personajes para ambas nacionalidades, aumentando las posibilidades de Yuri on Ice.

En tal sentido, había sido una jugada brillante. La visibilidad del juego en el extranjero también fue demostrada, la mayoría de las búsquedas estuvieron encerradas entre Francia, Suiza, Estados Unidos, Canadá, México y Chile. Eso sin contar a los países asiáticos que vio un incremento en nuevas cuentas de un 14%. Yuri on Ice ya estaba en boca del extranjero y apenas estaban iniciando, Yuuri tenía mucha fe en los pasos que debía seguir.

No obstante, también supo de las notas negativas que Rusia había lanzado al respecto. Miyamoto preguntó si había alguna respuesta por parte de Rusia sobre los acuerdos y la impresión que pudo tener en el evento y Yuuri respondió que no. Pero la verdad era que sí la había, que ya había notas de prensa que tachaban a Víctor de un degenerado que aprovechó la difusión de la marca para mostrar sus depravaciones y aseguraban que él era su pareja. También llamaba a los padres para evitar que Yuri on Ice entrara a Rusia, como un frente en contra de la homosexualidad que se levantaba a un juego que era netamente deportivo.

Algunos salieron a llamar exageradas las reacciones de los conservadores y también atrajo decenas de jugadores rusos que encontraron a través de proxys la manera de entrar al juego para seguramente verificar las acusaciones. Yuuri no pensaba dejarse llevar por la prensa o las redes, si la negociación que Mari tendría con la FFKK funcionaba, no habría ningún problema. Rusia vería que el juego no tenía nada que ver con relaciones personales y los deportistas representaban la belleza del deporte. Víctor seguía siendo Víctor sin importar su inclinación. Y Yuri on Ice seguía siendo Yuri on Ice sin importar ello.

Ken Akiyama, el líder del departamento de publicidad, dijo que la polémica era la forma más económica de ganar publicidad. Yuuri asintió comprensivo. Aprovechó y preguntó a Phichit quien estaba en USA como veía el movimiento de Yuri on Ice allá y él admitió haber compartido cada fotografía que salió del evento y que sí notó mayor interés. De hecho, se puso a comentar con varias cuentas falsas a la cuenta de un youtuver gamer muy reconocido en USA, para recomendarle jugar Yuri on Ice y dar una reseña.

—Yuuri-sama, ¿cómo estuvo la cena? —preguntó Sakura, al levantar la bandeja con el tazón vacío, los palillos y vasos. Yuuri había acabado con todo.

—Estuvo delicioso todo, gracias Sakura. —La chica se inclinó suavemente en respuesta.

—Iniciaré los arreglos que acordamos para estos días, . Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes. Hubo cambios de planes. ¿Ya Víctor cenó?

—Sí… —Ella se mostró preocupada y Yuuri enarcó una ceja—. Ya cenó y ahora está bebiendo sake en el patio. No luce bien.

Yuuri asintió y miró a la pantalla del computador donde aún mantenía la videollamada con Phichit. Le dijo a Sakura que ya podía retirarse y él mismo pensó hacerlo también.

—¿Irás a atender a tu baby? —Yuuri se sonrojó copiosamente cuando escuchó a Phichit decir aquello, tanto que fue imposible escapar del escrutinio de Phichit—. ¡Entonces sí era cierto!

—¡Shhh!

—No diré nada, pero... ¡wow! ¡Es que en las cámaras parecían sugar daddy y baby!

—¡Solo estábamos hablando de las presentaciones! —Se puso la mano en la cara, la sentía quemar.

—Sí, pero Víctor dijo que es gay, aparece contigo en el estadio donde muestras todo tu poder, abrazándote y cuchicheando al oído. ¡Tennos piedad! —Yuuri solo renegó—. Para las redes ya son marido y baby.

—Pero no es así…

—¿Entonces si fue cierto que le pediste que fuera tu baby? —Su cabeza ardía.

—Sí… le dije en un intento desesperado para que se quedara y escuchara mi oferta, pero… no somos nada de eso. Solo somos amigos.

Phichit pareció conforme con esa explicación así que Yuuri se apresuró a despedirse. Apagó el computador, llamó a Vicchan y lo dejó caminar tras él al cerrar el despacho. Se dirigió hasta el patio donde vio a Víctor en ropa holgada sentado en la barra de madera. En el suelo estaba Makkachin acostado entre sus pies, y el sake estaba a su lado. Cuando Víctor volteó ya sus ojos chispeaban por el alcohol, Yuuri pudo notarlo.

—Oh Yuuri, ¡pensé que seguirías trabajando!

—Ya acabé —Se sentó a su lado, con Vicchan entre sus piernas—. Además, tenemos que tener nuestra hora.

Notó el brillo genuino en los ojos de Víctor y para Yuuri fue inevitable no sentir pena. La visible necesidad que tenía Víctor de sentirse acompañado en ese momento, tras la partida de sus compañeros, llegó a su corazón.

—¡Tengo preguntas! —exclamó Víctor a viva voz, ya bastante ebrio. Yuuri solo sirvió un poco de sake y decidió probar, para relajarse—. ¿De dónde conoces a Celestino? ¿Es verdad que patinaste? ¿Por qué no estás patinando ahora? ¿Te gusta Sayo?

El sake que Yuuri pretendió beber terminó expulsad, el líquido mojó su propia camiseta y bajó por la barbilla. Víctor, ignorando aquello, se colgó de su brazo.

—¿O te gusta más Mila?

—Víctor…

— Mila quería coquetearte, le dije que no, porque eres mi _daddy_. No me gusta compartir _daddy_ , aunque eres mi primer _daddy_.

No hubo forma; estaba muy ebrio como para mantener una conversación, así que su idea de hablar con él para saber cómo se sentía había quedado descartada. Víctor se frotaba como un gato a su brazo, hablando otra cantidad de tonterías. ¿Pero dónde supo lo de Celestino? Parecía inevitable que se enterara de su accidente y su fallida carrera de patinador.

—¡Yuuri! —se quejó Víctor cuando Yuuri intentó acomodarse—. ¡Bebe conmigo! ¡Vamos! ¡Emborrachate y baila!

—No puedo, mañana tengo que trabajar. —Víctor dibujó un puchero—. Tú también tienes que entrenar, Víctor.

—¡Qué injusto, _daddy_! ¡Quiero verte bailar!

—Víctor… ¿no prefieres un abrazo?

Víctor se separó sorprendido aun con la embriaguez y Yuuri tragó grueso. Sabía que eso debía querer Víctor, fue eso mismo lo que había ido a buscar días atrás en su despacho, y cuando decidió que iría a verlo, fue mentalizado con que eso tendría que darle. Un abrazo… no solía abrazar, no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. Pero en estos momentos no se trataba de él, se trataba de Víctor y de sus necesidades. Si Víctor estaba aprendiendo el idioma y a tratar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor por quedarse con él, Yuuri lo mínimo que debía hacer era también aprender a hablar en el idioma de los gestos de Víctor.

Yuuri se levantó para abrirle los brazos y hacerle ver que lo del abrazo era en serio. Los ojos de Víctor se iluminaron con fuerza y así hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, aunque tambaleó apenas se puso de pie. No midió cuando en un paso inesperado abrazó a Yuuri con tal fuerza e impulso que Yuuri tuvo que sujetar ambos pesos para evitar caer.

—¡Víctor! —exclamó Yuuri al sujetarlo, pero los brazos del ruso lo apretaron tanto y se movía a su vez con tanta inestabilidad, que Yuuri tuvo que buscar un soporte. Lo halló de forma inconsciente, cuando Víctor lo llevó contra la pared

Yuuri soltó el aire y apretó suavemente la espalda de Víctor con ambas manos. El aroma a alcohol y el calor que Víctor expedía no era molesto, el gesto en sí no resultó incómodo. Fue un hallazgo darse cuenta de que el abrazo no se sentía nada mal, se sentía incluso correcto. Por eso se quedó allí tranquilo, sintiendo a Víctor dejar su peso sobre él y calmar su respiración conforme de dejaba agradables caricias en la espalda, como si intentara consolarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte a ir a tu habitación, Víctor. Tienes que descansar —intentó negociar. Víctor soltó el aire y se apretó más a él.

—Duerme conmigo…

—Estás loco. —Yuuri rio. Casi pudo adivinar su puchero—. Te ayudo a subir y te dejo en tu cama, ¿sí?

Víctor colaboró bastante a pesar de su estado de embriaguez. Cuando Yuuri decidió entrar a la casa con él, vio a Botan ya dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero solo le señaló los envases de sake que quedaron afuera y pidió que subiera a Vicchan al acabar. Él podría encargarse de Víctor de momento.

Subieron las escaleras con bastante dificultad y lentitud, pero lograron llegar al segundo piso. Víctor tambaleó un poco cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al cuarto y Yuuri logró sujetarlo sobre él. El cuerpo de Víctor perdía fuerza, parecía estarse durmiendo y Yuuri tuvo que detenerse en el pasillo para hacerlo despertar un poco. Allí lo vio arrugando su ceño, despeinado, para volver a colgarse de él ahora de su cuello y quedarse allí.

Volvió a escuchar "duerme conmigo", pero Yuuri siguió ignorándolo pues era solo fruto de la borrachera. Lo ayudó a llegar al cuarto y cuando estaba por dejarlo en la cama, Víctor lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer con él. Sin darle tregua se acomodó a su costado y pronto se quedó dormido abrazándolo como si se tratara de una almohada. Yuuri pestañeó con la espalda en el colchón y la vista en el techo, sintiendo el calor de Víctor sobre su cuerpo.

Makkachin se subió a la cama para dormir también y Vicchan hizo lo mismo. Yuuri, mirando el techo, se quedó resignado a tener que quedarse un rato más allí. Decidió esperar hasta que Víctor estuviera profundamente dormido antes de salir, llevarse a Vicchan e ir a su habitación a descansar; y, mientras tanto, miró con interés el rostro dormido de Víctor, así como su cabello haciendo ese remolino en su cabeza. Lo tocó con sus dedos, luego sonrió al verlo arrugar la cara.

Ser abrazado no se sentía nada mal.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Empiezo la publicación ahora porque mañana será imposible. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Definitivamente es peligroso, me agrada que Yuuiri ya vaya sacando toda esa personalidad que tiene. Jajajaja exactamente eso es lo que va a pasar! XDDD Veremos un ejercito fujoshi creando la ship del momento xD ¡Será interesante esta vuelta de tuerca! Aoww, gracias por tus palabras, tomaré semana santa para descansar, i promised!

 **nathaly-ab:** Aowww gracias por animarte a leer esta historia y comentarme. Me hace muy feliz que disfrute de cómo manejo a los personajes. Estoy de verdad muy agradeccida, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y ya veremos como Víctor reaccionará a la verdad de qué ocurrió con Yuuri.


	68. 66 — El gran descubrimiento

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **66 — El gran descubrimiento**

Aquella mañana amaneció con la cabeza pesada gracias a la resaca, pero la sensación de que hubo alguien cerca de él permaneció con él. En el sueño, se había sentido abrazado a alguien mullido que definitivamente no fue Makkachin, pero que le entregó calma y confort durante su descanso. Ese alguien no estuvo allí cuando despertó y para él fue solo el rezago de un sueño. Y no tenía tiempo de lamentarse por haber perdido la tranquilidad que halló en ese otro cuerpo mientras soñaba.

Bajó con dificultad tras darse un baño y ya despierto, pensó en qué ocurrió cuando la borrachera llegó. ¿Había tenido el tino de subir por sí mismo hasta la habitación? ¿O le había creado problemas a la casa otra vez? Esperaba que no, pero la próxima vez, por si acaso, mejor bebería en su mismo cuarto para evitar molestar al resto de la casa.

—Buenos días, Víctor-sama —escuchó la voz jovial de Botan, ya encargado de la cocina. Su asistente Haku estaba ocupada en las hornillas—. Le he preparado un consomé para su malestar.

—Gracias, Botan-sensei.

En vez de dirigirse al comedor, se había movido hasta la cocina decorada para sentarse en la barra. Todo era grande y espacioso en esa mansión, la cocina no era la excepción. Había una nevera de dos puertas con varias funcionalidades, el mesón era extenso, tenía un pequeño huerto a sus espaldas y además la cocina estaba acondicionada para todo lo que un chef pudiera querer.

—¿Durmió bien? —preguntó Botan con una linda sonrisa entre sus regordetas mejillas. Víctor le sonrió en respuesta y asintió, mientras sentía ya el olor del consomé cerca y su estómago clamando alivio—. Me alegra saberlo.

—¿Tuviste que cargarme ayer también? —jamás pensó conocer a alguien que pudiera cargarlo con la facilidad que Botan parecía hacerlo. Pero el chef renegó, igual con la sonrisa y sus ojos pequeños cerrados.

—No hizo falta. Yuuri-sama lo ayudó a subir. —Víctor le miró sorprendido, mientras Haku dejaba frente a él el consomé servido.

—Oh, entiendo…

Yuuri lo hizo. Víctor miró el consomé por un momento antes de tomar la cuchara y comenzar a revolver. Sintió a Makkachin acercarse y lo acarició con su pie mientras empezaba a probar comida. Pronto Haku empezó a llamarlo para llenar su plato de galletas para su primera comida y Makkachin fue hasta allá a gusto.

Mientras probaba cada cucharada logró tener recuerdos más claros de lo que ocurrió en la noche y el abrazo que Yuuri le regaló. La sensación agradable debido haber quedado prendida a su memoria hasta el punto de hacerlo dormir tan bien en la noche. Debería agradecerle, realmente necesitó de ese abrazo y le sorprendió gratamente que Yuuri estuviese dispuesto a darlo.

Yuuri había demostrado interés genuino en apoyarlo, no solo por todo lo que hizo para hacerlo sentir acompañado en el estadio (aunque reconocía también la estrategia de Marketing aplicada), sino por la manera en que había procurado acercamientos a pesar de que no tenía el deber de hacerlo. Ese abrazo demostraba que sus intenciones de hacerlo sentir bien en la casa eran reales y estaba dispuesto a incluso mover sus límites para lograrlo. Se sintió un poco culpable por ello, por eso no había ido a buscarlo esa noche, convencido de que con el alcohol se sentiría mejor. No quería presionarlo ni hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero fue eso lo que sucedió.

Tras recibir la orden de Minako de prepararse para el entrenamiento, Víctor tuvo que dejar aquello para después. Le escribió el mensaje a Yuuri para disculparse por las molestias de la noche y aprovechó para enviarle una nota de voz a Chris. No había tenido tiempo de hablarlo, pero necesitaba saber algo en especial después de lo que Yakov le había dado. Chris era más contemporáneo a Yuuri, así que, si llegaron a competir, debía recordarlo.

Hizo ejercicio, estuvo en la clase de japonés y entrenó bajo la supervisión de Minako ese día, aunque se admitió que había sido más suave de lo usual. Él tampoco estaba al 100%, aún sentía el cuerpo pesado pasando factura de lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior; no obstante, también estaba la atención que le daba a su teléfono esperando una respuesta de Chris que no llegaba. Solo había recibido mensajes de Igor avisando lo que Yakov ya le había mostrado y preocupándose de los efectos que esto tendría en la negociación que Mari Katsuki ejecutaba en el extranjero. Víctor esperó que no fuera así.

El tema de Yuuri y su vida de deportista seguía dando vueltas, incluso cuando volvió a bañarse, dándose el tiempo de dejar que el agua cayera por su cara. No era extraño que un junior se retiraba, él lo sabía. Había entrenado con tantos que nunca llegaban a la senior, fuera porque no era de su interés o muchas veces fueron obligados por sus padres, convencidos de obtener estatus en el deporte. También ocurría que no fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para resaltar entre la competencia regional y nacional. De Yuuri pensó que solo había sido un hobbie que practicaba con sus amigos y que seguramente la programación había sido su mayor pasión, al punto de poder plasmar todo a través de ese arte. Pero si había competido y fue lo suficientemente bueno para que Celestino Cialdini pusiera sus ojos en él, entonces no correspondía a lo que ocurría comúnmente.

Tras el baño, se dejó caer en la cama con gesto cansado y recibió a Makkachin que se subió al colchón para recibir mimos. Había una posibilidad, una que no le gustaba y que explicaba perfectamente el hermetismo que toda la casa había adquirido cada vez que tocaba el tema de Yuuri patinando. Mientras la pensaba, el teléfono sonó.

 **Christopher G »** Estuve buscando entre mis recortes y archivos para ver si encontraba algo, porque sinceramente no recuerdo haber competido con alguien con ese nombre.  
 **Christopher G »** Pero adivina que conseguí.  
 **Christopher G »** [Foto adjunta]

Víctor miró la fotografía que Christopher había enviado y se quedó sin habla. Justamente en ella, aparecía tres jóvenes adolescentes: Christopher mostraba el oro, con su sonrisa juvenil y los bucles que había conocido en su tierna infancia, cuando él compitió en el mundial a sus 17 años. Al lado de él, estaba un americano de piel bronceada, pero, del otro lado, estaba un pequeño japonés. Su cabello lacio caía sobre su rostro, pero tenía los ojos marrones despejados. El brillo se filtraba con mucha más fuerza que en sus otros dos contrincantes. Tenía la medalla de bronce, pero la lucía como si fuera un oro, con su pecho hinchado y sus mejillas rojas, rebosante de felicidad.

 **Christopher G »** Patinó el mismo programa que el patinador japonés hizo en la exhibición de ayer. De hecho, vi que ya hay un video rodando de comparativas.  
 **Christopher G »** No imaginé que se tratara de tu daddy. Es una gran coincidencia, ¿no crees?  
« ¿Qué recuerdas de él?  
 **Christopher G »** La verdad, no mucho. No recuerdo haberme acercado a conversar. Te soy sincero, Víctor, no recuerdo buena parte de los chicos con los que competí en la Junior si no pasaron a la categoría Senior.  
 **Christopher G »** Pero cuéntame. ¿Por qué se retiró? Ahora que vi la foto recordé que su programa de Matrix era realmente bueno y fue un Neo adorable.  
« No lo sé. Me enteré de que competía formalmente por Yakov. Celestino parecía interesado en llamarlo.  
 **Christopher G »** Oh…

Se levantó de un salto y fue a tomar a su computador para buscar el video que Christopher le había dado. Bastó colocar el nombre de Yuuri y la canción para encontrar en youtube la comparativa que un usuario francés había realizado de ambos programas. Decía que al ver la participación de Minami Kenjirou recordó que no había sido el primer patinador que había realizado un programa con Matrix; de hecho, había varios ya, pero en particular, ese programa fue idéntico a otro y encontró una grabación que había hecho en el vivo del Mundial Junior celebrado en USA.

Pero no fue lo único que encontró. En la búsqueda aparecieron varias páginas hablando de él, preguntándose quien era y porque era de tal importancia como para estar a su lado. Entre ellas, apareció el primer link de Wikipedia en francés y en inglés hablando de Yuuri, y había información que en sus anteriores búsquedas no había aparecido. Ceo de Yuri on Ice, ex patinador de Japón, membresía de la JSF y más información. Pero Víctor empezó a temer de las verdades que pudiera encontrar.

La puerta sonó. Víctor minimizó la pantalla y dio permiso de abrir la puerta.

—Hola Víctor, disculpame por molestarte. —El aludido se giró al escuchar la voz de Yuuri en la puerta. Visiblemente llegaba del trabajo y Vicchan estaba acurrucado en sus brazos. Víctor, aún en bata de baño, se levantó y acomodó el cinturón para acercarse.

—Oh, no molestas. Pensé que era Aiko.

—Vine a saber cómo pasaste el día. No pude escribirte porque tenía varias reuniones.

—No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo. La pasé bien. —Yuuri asintió aliviado, pero Víctor sentía que tenía una piedra atorada en la garganta—. Por cierto, lamento las molestias de ayer.

—No te preocupes. No fue problemático.

—Y ya supe lo de algunos portales rusos…

—Es manejable, Víctor. Mi equipo de trabajo no ve en esas noticias ninguna alarma. —Víctor miró hacia sus pies descalzos, sintiéndose anómalo—. Mmm… Víctor, quería preguntarte si este viernes… si querrías salir.

Oh, la salida semanal… Víctor la había olvidado por completo. Miró con sorpresa a Yuuri mientras este maniobraba con su móvil intentando al mismo tiempo tener a Vicchan sujeto a él.

—Encontré tres posibles planes… Es decir, está una obra de teatro, también hay una galería de arte, viene un pintor francés, aquí tengo la información. Pensaba enviarte los detalles para que escogieras…

—Solo una cena estará bien. —Víctor decidió, así sin más. Realmente no tenía cabeza para revisar detalles de ello cuando lo único importante iba a ser pasar tiempo con su daddy. Yuuri le sonrió agradado—. Tengo tiempo sin probar comida griega —mintió.

—Bien, será eso. Entonces nos vemos en la cena.

Tras la partida de Yuuri, calma y amable, Víctor volvió a encontrarse solo con un vacío en su estómago. Volvió al computador, maximizó la imagen y con audífonos puestos, miró el video comparativo enfocando su vista en Yuuri.

Y no tuvo duda… su vida estuvo en el hielo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** He estado revisando los avances del fic, estamos en la semana 14 y ya tengo maquetado hasta la semana 24 xD pero ya allí estaría a casi 2/3 del fic, así que probablemente quede hasta 30 semanas. Espero que esta semana santa que me tome de vacaciones, pueda adelantar al menos dos semanas para volver a tener un colchón.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajaja yatenemos acercamientos, repito, ya tenemos acercamientos xDD espero que te guste cuando estos se hagan más frecuente y como dice Phichit, ¡tennos piedad! Creo que estoy disfrutando mucho su dinámica.

 **randa1:** Jajajaj es que el día de ayer estaba full todo el día, y por eso no podía hacerlo. Por eso lo hice en la madrugada.

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Aowww yo shippeo a Yuuri con todos jajajajaja pues sí, había muchas posibilidades para él enterarse, peor me gustó la idea de que fuera Yakov que lo hiciera, tras haber hablado con Celestino. Ahora veamos que hará Victor con esa información.

 **Angeli Murasaki:** Sí, y los que vienen uwu. Aquí no ha acabado.


	69. 67 — El gran proceso

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **67 — El gran proceso**

Durante la reunión de la marca en Yuri on Ice, Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio. Oyó cada una de las nuevas ventajas que había adquirido la marca en los últimos días, la manera en que había aumentado su popularidad y las estrategias que debían tomar para poder aprovechar esta nueva etapa para el lanzamiento del juego, pero no pudo prestar atención. Se había quedado tenso desde que vio que entre las múltiples cosas que habían aumentado, apareció información de él en las redes en inglés, francés y se estaba traduciendo al español. Tembló cuando vio la imagen corporativa de ambos videos, en donde uno él se encontraba patinando. Su garganta se secó cuando el perfil en Wikipedia había sido mostrado y la información estaba siendo actualizada con su historial como junior.

Sinceramente, no pensó que el foco de los reflectores fuera hasta él, pues su intención desde un inicio era mostrar que Víctor estaba allí. Quería que el interés estuviese sobre Víctor, y ciertamente lo estuvo, pero la ocasión en que se mostraron tan juntos en las gradas llamó la atención del resto y las suposiciones no tardaron en llegar. No le hubiera importado que lo catalogaran pareja de Víctor como Phichit sugirió, si así lo dejaban en paz estaría bien para él. Pero que apareciera información de su etapa como patinador junior fue un golpe inesperado.

Yuuri apretó los labios y luego se llenó la boca de papas fritas; Ryu le miró de reojo. Cuando la reunión acabó, se movió en silencio hasta su oficina y apenas se halló entre las paredes, agitó su cabeza con un evidente malestar. Ryu le siguió observando atento, porque la inquietud no se presentó cuando vieron ya algunas imágenes de artistas colocándolo con Víctor muy acarameladamente; si no a partir del momento en que la vida de deportista salió a la luz.

—¿Ha sabido algo de Mari, Yuuri? —preguntó al verlo sentarse. Yuuri suspiró, abrió una bolsa de galletas y comió un par antes de responder.

—Hablamos hace unas horas. La cita con el representante de la FFKK va a ser esta noche. Además, por lo que me comentó lograron contrademandar a la revista World of Figure Skating.

La revista de tiraje en Rusia recibió una demanda por difamación al haber sacado información falsa de supuestos romances frustrados de Víctor. Una de las mujeres supuestamente engañadas por él, salió en su defensa asegurando que jamás tuvieron una relación romántica y que no fueron más que amigos durante el tiempo en que ella fue patinadora, en un comunicado que hizo desde Canadá, donde se encontraba viviendo desde hacía varios años. Por lo que le comentó Mari, fue Igor el encargado de aquel movimiento y quien provocó que la revista buscará llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, al tener que retirar el articulo y enviar una fe de errata. Solo quedaba esperar.

Las negociaciones con Sagester estaban avanzando bien y probablemente la marca italiana de diseño se encargaría de los trajes de los patinadores en la nueva versión del juego. Por otro lado, Risport Skates ya había firmado un contrato de colaboración por lo cual retiró la multa impuesta a Víctor. Poco a poco, las cosas se iban solucionando.

Tras escuchar todo eso, Ryu se mostró mucho más intrigado por la preocupación que Yuuri demostraba, pues no veía nada que pudiera perturbarle si las noticias en Moscú habían sido alentadoras. Así que se animó a preguntar directamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Yuuri levantó la mirada—. No te siento tranquilo.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Qué es lo que te aturde? —Yuuri desvió la mirada. Sus ojos marrones lucían apagados—. ¿Tiene que ver con Víctor y la salida del viernes?

—Sí…

—Mao se ha estado encargando de los arreglos —explicó—. Esto seguro que le agradará la elección.

—No se trata de eso, Ryu-sensei. —El tono en que Yuuri le habló, le hizo saber que necesitaba apoyo en ese momento. Ryu no se negaría a darlo—. Es… Ayer cuando fui a ver a Víctor, me preguntó por qué no patinaba y desde cuándo conocía a Celestino. Hoy veo que aparece información de mi por todos lados. Es irónico, cuando todo ocurrió no vi a nadie siquiera percatarse de mi ausencia y ahora, repentinamente, todos me recuerdan.

—No vistes a nadie, Yuuri, porque no quisiste ver a nadie. —Le habló con mesura, mientras Yuuri apretaba los labios en una mueca inconforme—. Pero es evidente que no pasaste desapercibido. Eras muy bueno, Yuuri.

—No… —Yuuri negó—. No lo suficiente. —Se puso de pie y miró hacía el ventanal que le permitía ver las extensiones de las casas y edificios que estaban debajo de él—. ¿Cómo le voy a decir que me rendí?

—¿Te rendiste, Yuuri? —El tono monocorde de Ryu le tomó de sorpresa, obligándole a voltear. Su expresión distaba de la amable que solía tener, estos ojos le miraban con frustración y enojo calmó, haciéndolo sentir un niño de nuevo, como cuando fallaba a la tarea y sabía que merecía un castigo.

Ryu se acercó y acortó la distancia hasta que solo los separaba un par de pasos. Yuuri le superaba ligeramente de estatura, apenas un par de centímetros, que nada quitaba a la autoridad con la que él le miraba y Yuuri se sentía regañado.

—Fui testigo de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste y estuvo a tu alcance para volver al hielo. Estuve allí cuando estaba en esa silla de rueda luchando contra la misma oscuridad. Te vi brillar, te vi caer y te vi sobreponerte como nunca había visto en mi vida. —Los ojos de Yuuri se volvieron húmedos al escucharlo, porque tras cada palabra, retazos de esa memoria volvían para hacerlo ver en donde estuvo y en donde estaba ahora—. Hay cosas más grandes que nosotros Yuuri, pero ni eso pudo destruirte.

—Odio pensar que no hubo forma, que estaba condenado a que todo esto pasara y no podría haber evadido este destino.

—No sé si fue el destino, Yuuri, pero definitivamente fue una oportunidad que supiste aprovechar. Pudiste haberte rendido y negado a ella, pero decidiste reinventarte —Yuuri le miró sin comprender—. ¿De qué otro modo hubieras levantado todo esto que tienes bajo tus pies?

Yuuri miró sus pies, vestidos con unos zapatos costosos, sobre un piso elegante, en un edificio de doce pisos. Y, sin embargo, él solo hubiera deseado sus pies sobre el hielo. Nada más. Respiró hondo y controló el aire, pues no quería en ese momento soltarse en llanto. Solo sentirse un poco más tranquilo ante la idea de que Víctor irremediablemente preguntaría y él tendría que responder.

—Si lo piensas con detenimiento, Yuuri, de haber patinado, ¿qué hubieras podido ofrecer a Víctor cuando todo esto estalló sobre él?

—¿Vacaciones gratis en Yutopia? —Yuuri le miró con una sonrisa hueca en su rostro. Ryu entonces soltó el aire, dibujó una corta sonrisa similar y asintió, derrotado.

—Admito que fue una buena respuesta.

—Sé que hubiera sido diferente, pero… tendría más tiempo para estar con él, alejados de toda la prensa, sin temor a decepcionarlo…

—¿Pasar más tiempo con él?

—Sí, es como si no pudiera ser suficiente.

Quería más del Víctor que era capaz de sorprenderlo. Del que no se rendía y volcaba todo a su favor, del que tenía tanto que decir y a veces lo sacaba en broma, otras hablando en serio. Quisiera poder tener una tarde entera para verlo patinar, como el joven de veintitrés años que repentinamente no se sentía pues las responsabilidades lo ahogaban.

Yuuri bajó la mirada. Ryu observó la suave sonrisa que se había difuminado y pudo comprender el lento proceso que estaba ocurriendo y hacía donde iba a llevar ese camino. Nadie podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

—En todo caso, Yuuri, no debes temer por decepcionarlo. —Ryu tomó la figura de Yuri on Ice del escritorio y se la entregó en sus manos—. Cuando le cuentes de dónde vienes y todo lo que pasó para llegar aquí, estoy seguro de que no será decepción lo que sienta por ti. —Yuuri miró su propia figura en sus manos, alzando las manos, como si quisiera tocar las estrellas—. Porque ese Yuuri que ves en tu palma, ya quedó caducado. El Yuuri de hoy tiene las estrellas en sus manos.

El toque de la puerta los distrajo y tras el permiso de Yuuri, Mao entró. La secretaria vestía un saco celeste y una blusa blanca elegante que la hacía lucir preciosa, no obstante, no levantó la mirada.

—Ya se encuentra aquí el director Okimura.

—Gracias por avisar, Mao-san. —Yuuri volvió su mirada hacía la imagen en sus manos— ¿Los preparativos para la cena...?

—Ya la reserva fue hecha y me encargué de los detalles, Yuuri-sama. —Ryu miró de reojo el rostro decaído de la mujer, en silencio, sin intenciones de intervenir.

—Gracias, Mao-san. Puedes darle el paso a Okimura-san.

Con una inclinación, ella se retiró y los volvió a dejar a solas.

—Supongo que, si estas estrellas sirven para proteger a Víctor de todo esto, será suficiente.

—Más que suficiente, Yuuri. Puedo asegurarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Necesito resolver un problema que tengo en el trabajo y hoy me sacó canas verdes, así que adelanto para no andar pensando que no subi cap xD Deséenme suerte para acabar ese pendiente mañana :C


	70. 68 — El gran asco

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **68 — El gran asco**

El vestido rojo se extendía en una falda recta hasta su rodilla, con un escote cuadrado que no dejaba nada a la vista y mangas largas que cubrían a sus muñecas. La bisutería también fue sencilla, una cadena de oro con una lágrima de dije, zarcillos a juego, una delicada pulsera y su reloj de fiesta. El cabello lo recogió y dejó algunos bucles sobresaliendo el tocado. Su maquillaje fue discreto pero formal. Ya preparada, Mari se vio una última vez en el espejo y tomó su cartera champagne a juego con sus sandalias. Luego agarró el abrigo del mismo tono de su bolso y se ajustó el traje. El taxi ya no tardaría en llegar.

Tras asegurar la puerta de su habitación, Mari Katsuki salió para encontrarse en la recepción con sus dos abogados. Kenji, obligado a permanecer en el hotel, estaba allí esperando las últimas instrucciones luciendo bastante inconforme, mientras que Hikari ya estaba preparado para la cena, vestido según ameritaba la ocasión con un sastre oscuro y corbata champagne. Kenji se quedó sin aliento mientras veía a Mari abandonar el ascensor y caminar elegante hasta su encuentro: lucía hermosa e imponente. Entre tanto, en las manos de Hikari estaban los documentos que presentarían en la cena e iniciarían las negociaciones.

—Mari-sama, luce preciosa esta noche. —Hikari saludó cortésmente y Mari le devolvió una sonrisa en respuesta. Kenji solo asintió, incapaz de decirle algo más.

—Muchas gracias, Hikari. ¿Tienes todo contigo?

—Sí, Mari-sama, tal como lo pidió.

Ella asintió y le dirigió la mirada a Kenji, quien lucía frustrado mientras tenía que esperar. En una cosa había concordado con Igor: esa cena le generaba un mal presagio.

—Kenji, te encargo los dos contratos pendientes para mañana.

—Como diga, Mari-sama. Por favor cuídense.

Sin más que decir, dejó a Kenji atrás y se dirigió hasta el taxi que acababa de aparcar frente a la entrada del hotel. Hikari tuvo la delicadeza de abrir la puerta para ella y Mari se internó en el auto cuidando que su traje no se viera arrugado. La dirección del restaurant donde tendrían la cita ya la tenía el conductor y con una suave opera se dirigieron al sitio.

El restaurant estaba cerca de la plaza roja: lucía sobrio, elegante y costoso. Cuando llegaron, Hikari ayudó a Mari a bajar y ambos se dirigieron con pasos calmos hasta la recepción, donde un mesero al escuchar el apellido de Dmitri los acompañó hasta el lugar. Su visita aún no había llegado, así que ambos japoneses se sentaron para esperarlo. A los pocos minutos, Dmitri llegó enfundando en un traje costoso, con una bufanda que cubría su cuello y un bastón elegante. Procedieron con los saludos.

—Mari, luces hermosa esta noche —aduló con un tono meloso al sentarse y ella sonrió de lado—. Siempre tan formal.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Lavrov. Tomo los negocios con mucha seriedad. Le presento a Hikari Fukui, mi abogado. —El aludido se inclinó suavemente a modo de saludo—. Él tiene la propuesta de esta noche.

—Perfecto. Pero antes, quisiera brindar por la agradable compañía.

Ambos japoneses se miraron de reojo cuando Dmitri alzó la mano y pidió al mesero una buena botella de vino. Mari empezó a sentirse incómoda, pero sabía que era un trámite inevitable; solo debía tener paciencia y esperar con calma.

Luego de que la botella llegara y fuera servida, comenzaron las conversaciones vanas y sin sentido. Hikari era muy bueno en eso y, como manejaba muy bien el inglés, se encargó de mantener la conversación mientras ella medio saboreaba la copa y sonreía a algún chiste de mal gusto, solo para mantener el ambiente. Solo esperaba el momento en que Dmitri bajara la guardia y se sintiera a gusto, para entonces iniciar con el tema principal. Si todo salía bien, tendría buenas noticias para su hermano esa noche y su tiempo en Moscú acabaría.

La comida llegó, Dmitri siguió hablando de los grandes logros de Rusia en el deporte con un egocentrismo irritante y Mari se encontraba fastidiada. Hikari se vio muy contento con el plato mientras ella tuvo que dedicarse a comer, desganada, pues los nervios de la negociación que aún no había iniciado le impedían disfrutar de la comida.

—Nunca pensé que Nikiforov fuera tan testarudo —dijo con un movimiento del cubierto en el aire—. No crean que no sabíamos de sus… inclinaciones, pero todo lo que pedíamos era discreción —El hombre cortó el cerdo. Mari se llevó el brócoli a la boca—. Lo suspendimos del Torneo de Equipo para evitar conflicto y fue como si recibiera carta abierta para pasearse y robar la atención de los medios.

—Fue como un espectador, no creo que haya inconveniente en ello. Y bueno, Víctor maneja muy bien su popularidad —comentó Mari con un tono monocorde.

—Y veo que su empresa está interesada en usarla.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nuestro mayor interés es aprovechar la popularidad de Nikiforov para darnos a conocer en el extranjero.

—Es lo único que podrán usar. Dudo que pueda volver a patinar —aseguró con un corte duro sobre el cerdo de su plato. Mari apretó la garganta—. Es un ingrato. Tantos problemas que tuvimos para encubrirlo y salió de esa manera.

—Permíteme discrepar, pero no considero que sus decisiones personales con respecto a con quien y cómo vive su sexualidad sea de la incumbencia del país o una federación deportiva —Mari aclaró—. Independientemente de que estemos de acuerdo o no.

—Nikiforov podrá hacer lo que quiera con respecto a su retorcida forma de vivir mientras sea fuera de Rusia. Pero pensamos que tendría un poco más de prudencia y no se encargaría de robarle la atención a sus compañeros competidores en plena competencia. —Dmitri meció su copa—. Aunque, era inevitable. ¿Qué podíamos esperar de alguien tan ególatra como él?

Mari no quiso comentar más al respecto, no quiso darle pie a decir algo en contra de su hermano. Prefirió desviar la conversación, preguntar sobre algunas anécdotas de viajes mientras la comida acabada y obtuvo de nuevo la atención de aquel hombre cuyos ojos verdes le miraban con un brillo dentro de sus iris. Dmitri no dejó de mirar el escote buscando ver más de lo permitido y lanzarle miradas que para Mari resultaron repulsivas. Intentó ignorarlas.

Ella necesitaba que despejaran la mesa, que sacaran los platos, para poder llevar todo al punto que realmente le interesaba. Ya había sido suficiente de socializar.

Al final, la comida acabó y el mesero levantó los platos. Hikari aprovechó el momento y tomó la palabra, hablándole de los términos de la negociación. A pesar de que Dmitri miraba al abogado, sus ojos iban de vez en cuando hacia Mari y ella hubiera podido tolerarlo si aquel movimiento inesperado no hubiera acabado con su calma. El pie de Dmitri había osado acariciarle el tobillo debajo de la mesa y ella se erizó de inmediato. Para mayor descaro, no se quedó allí, intentó abrir las piernas de Mari oculto por la madera de los ojos de su abogado.

—Entenderán que no soy el único que puede tomar una decisión de esta índole, pero haré llegar la propuesta a nuestra junta directiva para poder darles una respuesta —Dmitri habló con fluidez, mientras Mari apretaba los puños bajo la mesa, clavándose las uñas a las palmas—. Pero, Srta. Mari, me encantaría que en la próxima reunión me complazcas con una salida privada. Necesitamos socializar un poco —acotó con una mirada llena de intensidad.

—De hecho, podemos socializar todos. —Dmitri dirigió una mirada incisiva hacía Hikari, quien tomó la palabra—. Kenji Miyamoto también es uno de nuestros abogados y estaba muy interesado en negociar.

—Pero hablo de presidente a vicepresidente, sin intermediarios. —Mari ya apretaba la mandíbula, sintiendo la asquerosa caricia en su rodilla, intentando abrir sus muslos.

—¿Por qué no mejor socializar con Yuuri Katsuki? —asestó Hikari con una sonrisa agradable que ocultaba su malestar—. Es un fanático de patinaje, estoy seguro de que podría disfrutar de la conversación.

—Pero él no se encuentra aquí…

—Sr. Lavrov —Mari siseó intimidante. Las venas en su cuello se marcaba y todo el asco se transfiguraba en su rostro—, le pido de la forma más atenta que retire su pie de en donde se encuentra, antes de verme en la necesidad de formar tal escándalo, que toda la prensa rusa estará en este restaurant antes de que pueda explicarlo.

Dmitri se detuvo al escucharla, Mari apenas podía contener aquellos impulsos de golpearlo contra la mesa o tirar cualquier objeto punzante que estuviera en sus manos. Hikari, al notar lo que estaba pasando, cambió su semblante del siempre jovial a una expresión de ira contenida, que le dirigió al máximo dirigente de la federación.

—Acaba de poner en peligro las posibilidades de negociación entre nosotros, Srta. Katsuki —remarcó Dmitri con un tono áspero.

—Eso mismo podemos decir nosotros, Sr. Lavrov. —Hikari se levantó de la mesa y extendió su mano para que Mari la tomara y le ayudara a salir—. Como ha dicho, no es usted quien puede tomar la decisión de forma directa, así que ya tiene los términos de la propuesta y no hay necesidad de quedarnos, esperaremos la decisión. Si en siete días no hay tal, consideraremos que no habrá negociación.

Para ese punto, Dmitri no mostraba ya la expresión burlesca de hacía unos minutos. Miró con todo su desagrado a Hikari y este le mantuvo fuertemente su posición, luego de permitir que Mari saliera de la mesa. Ella aún sentía el escalofrío metido en los huesos y se vio en la necesidad de ajustar a su vestido, un temblor inconsciente cubría sus extremidades por lo que agradeció que Hikari, amablemente, hubiese encarado la situación.

Tras una incómoda despedida, ambos se retiraron del sitio y Hikari se acercó para pagar su cuenta. Mari no quiso seguir allí, necesitaba respirar. El enojo la golpeaba por debajo de la piel y era como cuchillas que atravesaban a sus poros. Se encontraba nerviosa y llena de frustración, con deseos de gritar y llorar. Salió del restaurant hasta la calle y caminó hacia la parada, buscando en su bolso un cigarro para fumar. Necesitaba la nicotina con urgencia, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pues nunca en su vida había sido tratada de esa manera tan grotesca.

No esperó, jamás, que el hombre decidiera seguirla hasta allá para agarrarle del brazo y voltearla con violencia hacia él.

La fuerza del agarre la dejó muda, pues Dmitri no escatimó para hacerle mostrar su malestar al apretar la delgada muñeca y mantenerla fuertemente sujeta, mientras sus ojos estaban encendidos como brasas del infierno. Era mucho más alto que ella, quizás más alto que el mismo Víctor, y a pesar de su edad, el brillo en sus ojos le daba una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Si deseas iniciar relaciones en el extranjero y facilitarle el camino a tu hermano, deberás abrir tus piernas, pequeña. Lo de hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero tienes siete días para analizarlo.

—Me sorprende su incredulidad, Lavrov —siseó Mari intentando mantenerse fuerte a pesar de hallarse en desventaja—. Si cree que mi hermano necesita de Rusia para el juego, me temo que está equivocado. Puede prescindir de Rusia.

—Quizás su hermano sí, ¿Nikiforov podrá decir lo mismo? —Lavrov empujó más la mano de Mari, provocándole dolor al intentar evitar el movimiento de su muñeca a esa boca para recibir una lamida que le asqueó—. No te asustes, te haré sentir bien. Solo gritarás de placer.

—¡Mari-sama! —La voz de Hideki se escuchó mientras se acercaba. Dmitri soltó la muñeca y Mari la sujetó fuertemente contra su estómago.

Una última mirada le destinó Dmitri antes de voltear y caminar en dirección contraria a la que había usado Hikari para acercarse. El abogado se detuvo un momento y se mostró inseguro de sí debía ir tras él o llegar rápido hasta donde Mari se encontraba, pero el cigarro temblaba en los dedos de la mujer y su rostro estaba rojo.

Se sintió enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido evitarle el mal momento.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Uy, las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles. ¡Maldito Lavrov! Me da pena pensar en cuántas mujeres tuvieron que verse en esa situación, porque hombres libidinosos no las respetan por lo profesionales que son sino por lo que pueda otorgarles en la cama.

¿Qué creen que hubiera hecho Kenji en el lugar de Hikari?

¿Hablemos ahora de qué hubiera hecho Igor?

¡Gracias por sus buenas vibras! No logramos solucionar el problema pero al emnos ya tengo más claridad del camino a tomar.

* * *

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Sí, lo sé, es muy duro pensar en lo que Yuuri pasó para no convertirse en patinador. Poco a poco sabremos los detalles, pero lo importante es que no estuvo solo en todo el proceso, sino que contó con el apoyo de su familia y Ryu. Espeor que te guste lo que viene. El viernes promete sanar tu corazón.

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajaja también tengo esa impresión. Víctor se siente atraído de las personas fuertes y Yuuri será un hoyo negro para él.

 **Angeli Murasaki:** ¡Gracias!


	71. 69 — La gran cita

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **69 — La gran cita**

Cuando el viernes en la noche llegó, Yuuri tuvo que dejar todos sus pendientes para salir. La cita con Víctor ya estaba pautada y, a pesar de las obligaciones que parecían multiplicarse, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener esa salida con él. Como había decidido, tomaría responsabilidad de sus palabras y en ese contrato que ambos habían firmado, él mismo había pedido esas salidas. Por supuesto, no pensaba desaprovecharlas.

Al momento de salir, Mao se inclinó suavemente y le deseó éxito con su cita. Yuuri le sonrió suave antes de despedirse en el ascensor, pensando que Ryu ya se había adelantado a la mansión y Fuji lo esperaba en el primer piso. Fue inevitable no empezar a sentirse nervioso y emocionado por el tiempo a solas que pasaría junto a Víctor en esa velada.

Durante esos días mientras esperaba la fecha de su cena, Yuuri temió que Víctor aprovechara cualquier momento que tuvieron para preguntar sobre su carrera, por alguna información que hubiera encontrado en internet. Para su temor, los datos aumentaron y fue increíble como día a día incrementó la cantidad de detalles sobre su época como junior. También se abrió una página del juego, explicación de los niveles y versiones e influencia en el extranjero. El departamento de marca estaba eufórico: Yuuri, sin embargo, se encontraba asustado.

Por fortuna, sus temores fueron diluyendo cuando esa pregunta jamás llegó. Las veces que habló con Víctor fuera de la oficina, fue para hablar de temas de la empresa o los asuntos que Mari estaba liderando en el extranjero. A Víctor le había dejado preocupado la extraña parquedad con la que se refirió Mari y su abogado sobre el tema de la FFKK. Esperaba en esa salida poder distraerlo de esos asuntos tan espinosos, para poder relajarse de la rutina que Víctor con su entrenamiento y Yuuri con el trabajo, debían lidiar día a día.

Tras haberlo recogido en el edificio de Yuri on Ice, el auto se dirigió hasta la mansión. Mientras esperaban que Víctor saliera de su casa para ingresar, se distrajo visualizando algunas presentaciones en su celular, hasta que la puerta del vehículo se abrió y Víctor se asomó al interior para notarlo. Lucía regio, con la camisa de seda plomo y su pantalón de vestir negro. Él se sintió un poco desentonado con el aburrido traje de siempre.

—Yuuri… —Víctor alargó innecesariamente la última vocal, mientras le escrutaba con un ceño fruncido. Yuuri apretó los labios con un ligero escalofrío—. Me imagino que no estará tu celular en nuestra cita.

—Oh… solo revisaba algo.

—Nada de trabajo esta noche. —Víctor se sentó en el asiento y con suma elegancia se inclinó para arrebatarle el celular, algo que Yuuri fue incapaz de evitar. Se sintió repentinamente cohibido con su presencia.

No obstante, cuando Víctor llevó a su pulgar a la pantalla para apagarlo con movimientos sobreactuados, la foto de Vicchan se robó su atención. Allí estaba el pequeño cachorro, con su lengua afuera y jugando con las patas en el aire, en una posición que enterneció su corazón.

—¡Oh, que lindo Vicchan!

Una conversación sin sentido se suscitó en el asiento trasero del auto mientras una suave melodía de Brahms se escuchaba de fondo. El tema: las fotos a sus mascotas. Yuuri olvidó los pendientes de su trabajo cuando comenzó a ver las fotografías que Víctor le seguía tomando a Makkachin y se atrevió a compartir algunas suyas que había sacado de Vicchan. Había una galería especial de su mascota y no escatimó en mostrar su adorada colección, porque Vicchan era lo más sagrado que tenía en su vida. Tenía varias de Vicchan persiguiendo copos de nieves, Vicchan vestido de Santa Claus, Vicchan corriendo para huir de las olas de Hasetsu y Vicchan cubierto de pétalos de cerezos. Víctor también mostró su colección de Makkachin en todas sus facetas: sentado en una cafetería rusa, jugando con las gaviotas en el parque que daba vista al golfo de Finlandia, corriendo entre la nieve o cubierto hasta la nariz de lana. Yuuri se sorprendió al ver tantas fotos del caniche mayor.

De ese modo, y sin ningún percance, Yuuri y Víctor llegaron al restaurant The Apollo, ubicado en Ginza, a casi treinta minutos de su hogar si contaba un poco de tráfico. Para ese punto los nervios prácticamente habían desaparecidos y ambos se encontraban relajados y cómodos con la presencia del otro. Fuji se despidió amablemente de ambos, antes de buscar en dónde estacionar para esperarlos.

—Vaya, escogiste un restaurant griego. —Yuuri asintió mientras subían al ascensor del edificio—. ¿Has comido aquí?

—La verdad, no, pero es el lugar donde Mari suele traer a los directivos para reuniones.

—Es ella la que se ha ocupado de esas actividades, por lo que veo.

—Sí… siempre fue buena en los negocios. A mí me gusta lo más… técnico. —Víctor asintió, comprensivo—. No soy bueno negociando.

—¿Ah no? Pues yo recuerdo que negociaste muy bien en el contrato. —Víctor logró sacarle un ligero sonrojo sobre la nariz. El recuerdo de aquella vez, a casi un mes, lo asaltó como un tren bala.

Ese era precisamente el problema: a la hora de negociar, Yuuri podía empeñar cosas impensables para obtener lo que quería y los nervios solían jugarles en contra. Así que lo del sugar daddy, la verdad no debió ser una sorpresa.

Apenas dio su nombre, un mesero tomó la orden y los acompañó hasta su mesa, pegada al enorme ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad iluminada. Víctor tomó el lado contra el ventanal en el asiento mullido y él escogió el asiento al frente, en la cómoda silla de madera. Entonces miró a Víctor, la forma en que se había entretenido mirando hacia su espalda al cielo iluminado por los otros edificios y la como la luz del interior en tono cálido bañaba su perfil. Yuuri solo pensó que, con esa vista, Víctor parecía amo del mundo.

—Bienvenido a The Apollo —escucharon del mesero hablándole en un complicado inglés —. Para hoy, les recomiendo la especialidad de la casa: cordero horneado servido con Tzatziki hecho de yogur griego, pepino, ajo, aceite de oliva y jugo de limón.

—Eso suena bien. —Víctor opinó mientras tomaba el menú. Por un momento Yuuri vio su rostro preocupado, pero apenas giró la carta, notó que también estaba escrito el menú en inglés.

Yuuri también tomó el menú para pensar en algo que pedir. Entonces, el mesero se inclinó discretamente hacia él y le susurró si ya podían traer lo preparado. Yuuri no tenía idea de a qué se refería, pero pensó que se trataba de alguna botella de vino que Mao había considerado, como solía preparar para las reuniones de su hermana. Aceptó sin dudar.

—Mmm, estoy en duda, también me gustaría esta sardina, se escucha muy bien. —Víctor, muy cómodo en su asiento, miraba con interés el menú—. Al menos no soy el único que le gusta comer.

—Con la diferencia de que tú no pareces engordar —dijo Yuuri, mirando muy tentado el especial griego, que incluía varios pequeños platos para degustar, entre los que estaba el cordero.

—Pero no puedo comer todo lo que quisiera por el patinaje.

—Bueno… si yo no puedo usar el celular, tú no deberías pensar en dieta ahora. —Tampoco quería sentirse el único con ganas de comer todo ese cordero junto a todo lo que nombraba el menú, con intenciones de repetir.

— _Really?_ —Víctor exclamó con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando—. _Amazing!_ Tengo permiso de mi _daddy_ para pecar contra la dieta.

El mesero se acercó y dejó una cuba con la botella de champagne en ella. Ambos se apartaron de la mesa, mientras el encargado abría la botella y servía las copas.

—Bueno, hoy tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Yuuri. —El aludido miró como Víctor apoyó su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados mientras afilaba su mirada. Tragó grueso, tomó la copa servida y bebió.

—Ah, ¿sí? —desvió sus ojos a otro punto.

—Sí, de hecho, había estado pensando mucho en ellas. —Yuuri terminó empinándose la copa—. Wow, Yuuri, ¡parece que tenías mucha sed!

O ganas de desaparecer. Su momento de tranquilidad murió al notar que, efectivamente, Víctor tocaría ese tema. A pesar de haber pensado en sus posibles respuestas, ya no quería responder.

El mesero se retiró tras volver a llenar su copa y los dos se quedaron solos en la mesa. Yuuri entonces notó con extrañeza las pequeñas velas flotantes que habían colocado, donde abajo del gel se veía un par de flores de cerezos y rosas. Miró a su alrededor y no vio que otra mesa tuviera esa decoración.

—¿Sabes? —Víctor meció su copa antes de probarla—. Te mentí, la verdad había ido a pasar una semana en Santorini después del Grand Prix Final. —Yuuri atendió a sus palabras, mientras Víctor le dibujaba una sonrisa confidente—. Como mi cumpleaños estaría en media nacionales, pensé que me merecía unas vacaciones en las playas del mediterráneo.

—Oh... no he ido nunca.

—¿No has vacacionado, Yuuri?

—Bueno… las vacaciones las paso en casa de mis padres. Me relajo más allí. —Víctor se mostró sorprendido con esa noticia.

—¿No has viajado al exterior?

 _«Solo para verte patinar en todos los lugares en que competiste.»_

Eso pasó por su cabeza, así que fue a dormir a su lengua con un poco de champagne.

—Viajé… por los contratos.

—Ah sí, imagino que tuviste que viajar para firmar los contratos de marca con las federaciones con las que hiciste negocio. —Yuuri afirmó, saboreando un poco más de champagne—. Tendrás que hacerlo ahora.

—Me tocará viajar a Canadá y a América en unas semanas, probablemente. —Yuuri sonrió—. Espero que las negociaciones sean livianas.

El mesero volvió y repentinamente, dejó caer algunos pétalos rojos sobre la madera. Allí, los dos se quedaron observando estáticos el extraño escenario que se estaba armando entre ellos. Víctor giró su mirada buscando alguna de las otras mesas una decoración similar, pero solo halló una a varios metros de ellos, con una pareja muy acaramelada agarrándose las manos.

Para Yuuri, la garganta se secó en el acto. Miró al mesero cuando este sacó un ramo de rosas rojas, decorado con un precioso follaje y papel crepé, casi imitando la expresión de la conocida pintura del "El grito". Allí todo obtuvo sentido, pues pudo recordar las felicitaciones de Mao y la evidente confusión que, por supuesto, traería esas inevitables consecuencias: su rostro se coloreó a punto de hacer combustión porque ¿cómo le explicaría a Víctor semejante situación?

—Señor Katsuki, aquí está el ramo de rosas que pidió para la ocasión.

¿Alguien podría escribir en su obituario: muerto por combustión espontánea?

Fue puro reflejo lo que obró por él para tomar el ramo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con él, mientras imitaba su color con toda la sangre alojándose en su cara. Se encontraba avergonzado, sin el valor de levantar el rostro para seguramente ver en la expresión de Víctor perturbación, enojo o incluso vergüenza.

Pero fue aún más catastrófico, pues escuchó un "wow" de Víctor y todo lo que quiso fue tirarse de la ventana. ¿Moriría sin dolor si caía de esa altura?

O quizás moriría de un infarto; porque al levantar la mirada para intentar explicarse y encontrarse con ese brillo genuino en los ojos de Víctor, sintió que justamente eso iba a pasar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Dije que iba a ser doble capítulo mañana, pero en la mañana estaré full y de verdad muero por saber sus impresiones de este capítulo. Era una de las escenas que más esperaba escribir. XD Me hace gracia porque en verdad Víctor y Yuuri iban en plan de amigo, peor Mao entendió otra cosa y… bueno, he aquí las consecuencias xD

¡Solo me falta un capítulo que publicaré mañana y me declaró en vacaciones de Semana Santa!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Pobre Mari, lo que le tocó pasar. Pero esto no se quedará así, no señor. También comparto tu indignación.


	72. 70 — El gran acuerdo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **70 — El gran acuerdo**

Víctor había decidido algo después de encontrar más información sobre Yuuri, su anterior carrera junior y los inicios del juego, algo que se acentuó cuando revisó los programas del juego de móvil, que era la primera versión, y encontró que ya en algunos foros especializados hablaban de sus temas usados en las temporadas, afirmando lo que él ya suponía. Yuuri había volcado los mismos programas más uno inédito, para hacer los 10 que tuvo el juego en sus inicios. Y eso, para él, solo podía analizarse de una forma.

Pero ya había aprendido en ese mes que Yuuri no era una persona dada a hablar de sí mismo, que le costaba abrirse y una pregunta directa podría encerrarlo al negarse a responder. Si llegaba a interrogarle sobre este asunto, estaba casi seguro de que Yuuri le huiría. Él mismo lo haría en su lugar, porque solo alguien con tanto anhelo de volver al hielo hubiera logrado uno que estuviera tan apegado a la realidad. Era evidente que fue el amor con el que Yuuri programó su juego lo que llamó la atención del resto.

Así que había creado un plan para conocer a Yuuri mucho más y llegar a ese punto que él realmente quería conocer, empezando por preguntar cosas de su niñez: qué juegos le gustaba, qué recordaba de su tiempo en casa, cuál era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de niño y él ya tenía preparada respuestas similares si Yuuri le llegaba a devolver la pregunta. Con lo que iniciaron en la conversación, ya sabía que Yuuri seguía siendo el hijo adorado de papi y mami que prefería pasar sus vacaciones en casa de ellos que aprovechar su dinero para conocer cualquier parte del mundo, y ya eso le decía mucho sobre la personalidad de ese joven magnate.

Pero no se esperó ni las velas, ni los pétalos, ni las rosas. Repentinamente sus latidos aumentaron y sintió un bullicio de felicidad en su estómago, que nada tenía que ver con el hambre que tenía. No obstante, a pesar de la emoción que pudiera sentir, sabía que todo era anómalo y solo basto ver la tribulación en el rostro de Yuuri para entender que nada de eso había sido planeado y se trataba de una divertida confusión. ¿Quizás el restaurant los había reconocido y se unieron a las voces que creían que eran pareja? Solo esperaba que Yuuri no se sintiera ofendido con todo eso.

—¡Wow, Yuuri! —soltó para aligerar el ambiente al verlo tan angustiado. Los ojos marrones de Yuuri subieron y temblaron detrás de sus lentes; él le dedicó una mirada cargada de picardía, diversión y, ¿por qué no?, emoción con toda la confusión tan inesperada—. ¡No conocía tu lado romántico!

—¡E-es…! ¡Y-yo…! —tartamudeó, pero era evidente que aún era incapaz de unir tres sílabas en una oración.

—¿Esas rosas son para mí? —El mesero ya se había alejado y se sentía como el soldado que en medio de una guerra deja una bomba en manos del enemigo, en este caso Yuuri. Víctor dibujó un delicioso puchero esperando que Yuuri saliera de su estado catatónico—. ¿Me las darás?

—¡Y-yo…! —repentinamente Yuuri abrazó el ramo de rosas, pero colocó sus palmas sobre la mesa e inclinó su cabeza hasta casi golpear su frente con la madera—. ¡Lo lamento! ¡E-esto es una confusión! Le dije a Mao-san que se ocupara de los preparativos porque no había tenido tiempo, pero ella debió confundir mi intención… ¡y e-entonces!

—¿Tu intención?

—¡Yo solo quería pasar tiempo contigo! —hablaba atropelladamente, aunque con el ruido que había a su alrededor, su voz se perdía entre los choques de copas, música de fondo y cuchicheos de otros—. Q-quería distraerte de toda la situación de Rusia, pasar tiempo contigo… hacer algo diferente. No… no esto… No quiero que lo malinterpretes como aquella primera vez.

Víctor estiró su mano para cubrir el dorso de la izquierda de Yuuri, que se apretaba con fuerza contra la madera. Los ojos marrones subieron a mirarlo, temblaba dentro de sus cuencas, pero Víctor le destinó una mirada calma que le instaba a respirar, a relajarse, a no preocuparse por eso. Él lo sabía, sabía que las intenciones de Yuuri no eran esa y eso lo hacía sentir muy cómodo con él, a punto de incluso jugarse y bromear a su lado. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba sentirse él sin estar creando máscaras y le gustaba que Yuuri fuera tan transparente como para hacerlo sentir confiado.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri, sé que es una confusión. —Esos bonitos ojos dejaron de temblar y hasta el rojo de la cara bajó un poco de intensidad—. Aunque qué poco romántico de tu parte pedirle a un tercero que se encargue de tus citas. —Le hizo un mohín inconforme para aliviar el ambiente y vio el modo en que el trago grueso de Yuuri movió su nuez de adán.

—Lo lamento… es que no tengo mucho tiempo y…

—Te perdono si me das esas rosas.

Fingió un rostro serio que Yuuri miró como si le hubiera salido, además, otra cabeza. Entonces lo vio asentir rápido y sacar el ramo para extenderlo sobre la mesa. Víctor lo tomó con una sonrisa complacida y se deleitó de su perfume.

—¿Ves? Asunto arreglado. —Las puso a un lado para poder estar cómodamente en la mesa—. Ahora, ¿tienes idea de por qué se confundió tu secretaria?

—Y-yo… hace dos semanas le pedí apoyo para buscar eventos culturales en la ciudad. Ryu me dijo que no ocupara tu sábado, así que lo enfocamos a los viernes en la noche. —Yuuri explicaba con la vista agachada, adorablemente cohibido aún.

—Fue cuando me diste esa lista y te comenté lo del Torneo de Equipo —Yuuri afirmó a su apreciación—. ¿Entonces…?

—Ese día sé que se confundió. Me felicitó por animarme a salir con alguien.

—¿Le dijiste que era conmigo?

—No… no sentí que fuera necesario. La verdad, después pasó todo lo del Torneo y lo olvidé. Este lunes le dije que volviera a buscar eventos porque tuve que retrasar la fecha y al final que solo me buscara un restaurante griego, por lo que dijiste…

—Bueno, en primera —dijo tras saborear un poco de champagne—: no hace falta que programes citas especiales. No es necesario que me lleves a actividades costosas o restaurantes elegantes, aunque bien que me gustan —admitió. Yuuri le miraba con suma atención—. Dijiste algo muy cierto, tú querías que yo me desconectara de lo que ocurre en Rusia, yo debo confesarte que también quiero que te desconectes de tu trabajo, y si lo tomas como parte de tu trabajo, incluyéndole actividades a la pobre Mao, entonces no cumpliría mi objetivo.

—Comprendo…

—Me gusta la idea de que este tiempo sea para distraernos de todo lo demás. Personalmente, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer más de Japón. No visitar sitios turísticos, si no conocer la real vida de Tokio, por ejemplo. —Yuuri seguía escuchándolo atentamente—. ¿Qué te parece mostrarme el Tokio que conoces?

Vio a Yuuri pestañear, mirar a sus manos y luego volver a levantar esos ojos marrones hacia él, sin asomo de brillo. Por el contrario, tomó otro trago del champagne y suspiró hondo.

—Es que… no conozco casi nada de Tokio.

— _Really?_ —replicó sorprendido—. ¿Cuánto tienes viviendo aquí?

—Tres años, pero solo he estado trabajando. No he sacado tiempo para ponerme a recorrerla, además que me abruma.

—¿Has andado en metro aquí? —Yuuri negó—. ¿Visitado parques? ¿Salido para solamente ir a algún templo? —Volvió a negar.

—Desde que estoy aquí hemos tenido a Fuji, buscamos un lugar cerca de las oficinas para optimizar mi tiempo y… bueno, no he tenido interés de hacer eso. —Lo vio apretar sus manos tras soltar la copa. Parecía preocupado.

—Si te dijera que quiero que me lleves a tu lugar favorito de Japón, ¿a dónde me llevarías?

—A casa… las aguas termales de Yutopia, es el hotel de mis padres. —Sí, había esperado esa respuesta—. Lo siento… no tengo nada que mostrarte aquí.

Víctor decidió darse un momento para pensar en las alternativas que tenía a mano. Ahora entendía porque Yuuri le había dejado todo en manos de Mao y porque la chica debió haberse confundido. Era así de raro e insólito el hecho de que Yuuri saliera con alguien, que ella solo pudo pensar en un interés romántico. Eso también le permitió ver más: Yuuri a pesar de esta acompañado de tanta gente a la que quiere, aprecia y le tiene confianza, realmente es un chico solitario que le ha dedicado su vida al juego, como en algún momento debió hacerlo en el hielo. Se sentía muy identificado.

—Pues, me parece que es una gran oportunidad —Repentinamente dijo. Yuuri levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que posó su mano fría sobre el dorso de la mano del empresario que tenía posada en la mesa—. Podemos hacer turismo juntos. No hay nada mejor que hacer turismo en un país con alguien que habla el idioma.

—¿Tú crees…?

—¿No te gusta la idea? —Yuuri asintió apurado, con un brillo empezando a notarse en sus ojos—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Cuadramos para visitar un lugar y allí nos presentamos. Podemos ver las críticas de internet y formar nuestra propia opinión. No necesitas decirle a Mao que se encargue, podemos planearlo nosotros en un momento del lunes. A mí me parece un buen plan.

—Suena bien. —Y Víctor lo corroboró por el cambio en su expresión: más confiada, abierta y honesta, acompañada por una suave sonrisa.

— _Perfect!_ Entonces pidamos algo, que muero de hambre.

Llamaron al mesero para pedir un especial griego para dos personas y las copas de nuevo fueron llenadas. Le recomendaron también vino tinto para acompañar, con un especial griego que tenía la casa. Ambos decidieron probar y Yuuri pidió la botella para ello.

—Ahora, ¿tienes algo que hacer después de la cena? —Víctor miró a Yuuri mientras sostenía el mentón en sus manos.

—No… quizás pensaba revisar los corr… —Víctor hizo un movimiento negativo con su rostro que provocó el silencio de Yuuri.

—Nada de revisar correos esta noche, _Yuuri-kun_. —Volvió a tomarle el dorso de la mano, esta vez para apretarla—. Vamos a olvidarnos de todo lo demás y disfrutemos un rato como un par de chicos de nuestra edad.

—Entonces… —Yuuri preguntó intrigado—. ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?

La sonrisa de Víctor se afiló y completamente decidido, sacó su móvil del pantalón, escribió algo y luego lo volteó para mostrarle a Yuuri el resultado de su búsqueda en Google Maps cuando buscaba a sus alrededores la palabra "karaoke". Yuuri entonces volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Quieres cantar?

—Corrección, Yuuri-kun —se divirtió con el tono encantador de voz que usó y que provocó en Yuuri el evidente escalofrío—. ¡Vamos a cantar!

Porque sus planes no iban a cambiar por una pequeña equivocación, y ahora que había logrado dejar en claro sus intenciones con esas salidas, que no eran más que el poder desconectarse ambos de todo lo preocupante para sentirse libres por un par de horas, se sentía con la confianza de mostrar sus pequeños caprichos. Y conocer los emblemáticos karaokes de Japón que Aiko le comentó eran el sitio donde los jóvenes solían reunirse, era uno de ellos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Listo, de aquí me tomaré unas cortas vacaciones. Nos vemos el lunes 22 de abril con los siguientes. Tengo de meta esta semana el escribir dos semanas de Yuuri, my daddy. Los eventos que se vienen son geniales y me emocionan. Pero sí, ya está cocinándose y ellos mismo no se dan cuenta, que cada confusión que los rodea les permite abrirse más al otro y mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Por cierto, olvidé comentar que ya el fic llegó a las 50K de vistas y está a punto de llegar a los 15K de votos. Eso me pone muy muy feliz, gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia que no es el fic Sugar Daddy que se puede esperar (y por eso en mis notas de autor comenté que era una dinámica rara) y espero que nadie se decepcione del modo en que estoy llevando este trabajo. Si me animé a escribirlo es porque sentía que necesitaba plasmar esta idea con una visión tan distópica, pero divertida.

¡Espero que pasen una genial semana santa!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajajaja es que yo también estaría queriendo morirme si paso una verguebza así con mi ídolo xDDD pero será divertido como se irán acercando más por esto. Veamos que es lo que les espera en esa noche de karaoke xD


	73. 71 — La gran velada

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **71 — La gran velada**

En su aguda imaginación, jamás hubiera dado crédito a lo que tenía frente a él. Después de la botella de champagne y la botella de vino que bebieron, salió una figura que solo hubiera sido posible en la más loca de sus fantasías. Pero lo cierto es que estaba muy feliz ante el inigualable evento: ver a Yuuri Katsuki bailar y cantar alguna cosa en su idioma lo hacía reír de felicidad.

Todo fue una vuelta del destino descabellada cuando tras pasar una agradable cena con aquellos platos griegos, Víctor le pidió que le cumpliera el capricho de conocer de primera mano lo que era el karaoke para un japonés. Y, sin lugar a duda, los japoneses llevaban aquel entretenimiento a otro nivel, porque al llegar al lugar y ver la cabina solitaria, todo lo que pensó fue en un Amazing emocionado. Y desde allí, cantar canciones en inglés con Yuuri se convirtió en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

Y hablando de Yuuri, este estaba cantando algo de Jpop, con la chaqueta tirada por allí y su corbata dando vuelta sobre su cabeza al ser agitada con su mano. Desde que se habían acabado la botella de vino que había traído del restaurant y se tomó dos cervezas más, Yuuri difícilmente soltaba el micrófono y si no estaba cantando, le hacía la coral a él. Lo bueno es que tenía un buen tono de voz que, pese a su visible inexperiencia, hacia la velada mucho más agradable. Víctor admitía que el canto nunca fue una de sus virtudes, pero bien que se esforzaba y lo disfrutaba cuando la ocasión ameritaba.

Al acabar la canción que Yuuri cantaba en japonés (la cual Víctor no entendió nada pues los subtítulos estaban en ese idioma), los aplausos de Víctor se abrieron paso y Yuuri ejecutó una difícil reverencia que lo hizo tropezar con la mesa. Casi se cae una de las botellas de cerveza.

—¡Yuuri! —Víctor canturreó con soltura, mientras lo jalaba de la camisa ya fuera de su pantalón para empujarlo hacia el mueble. Yuuri cayó y rodó entre risas, dejando ver uno de sus costados con la acumulación de grasas sobre su cintura—. ¡Cuidado con la cerveza!

—Ya, ya, ¡ya estoy a salvo! —Alzó los brazos para confirmarlo, mientras se sentaba mejor. Víctor lo vio acomodarse en el mueble, con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios y los ojos visiblemente cansados.

—¡Me toca! —Entonces Víctor se levantó de pronto, pero tuvo que aguantar un par de segundos hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas. No estaba tan borracho como Yuuri, pero Víctor ya sentía el alcohol haciendo efecto en su organismo—. ¡Voy a cantar una rusa!

—¡Pero yo no sé ruso! —arrastró Yuuri la voz, mientras formaba un gracioso puchero con sus labios.

—Y yo tampoco japonés, ¡y cantaste esa!

—¡Es el segundo opening de Naruto!

—¡No sé qué es Naruto!

—¡Todos conocen Naruto!

—¡Yo no conozco Naruto!

—¡Datebayo!

Víctor no pudo comprender a qué se refería Yuuri, pero al verlo alzar brazos y piernas como un niño pequeño, todo lo que hizo fue reír, reír contagiado por la risa del empresario que estaba convertido en solo un joven adulto como él, lleno de vitalidad y de ganas de vivir sin las máscaras. El momento era demasiado agradable, se sentía tan bien que deseó cantar aquella melancólica canción de Noche de Moscú. La melodía acompañada por las cuerdas tan extrañadas hizo que la voz de Víctor pronto falleciera con la nostalgia. Amaba a su tierra y la extrañaba, echaba de menos los pasajes fríos, las noches oscuras y el aroma de las calles de San Petersburgo que muchos consideraban desagradable, pero para él era lo que había estado como una constante en su vida.

Quizás fue la borrachera, el momento, el mirar a Yuuri y observar esos ojos brillantes observándole con total atención en esa habitación donde solo estaban ellos. Más bien, debió ser eso, la soledad. Víctor le sonrió a Yuuri al abandonar el micrófono, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos y sus párpados; repentinamente recuperó algo de lucidez tras la música, pero contrario a lo que pudo haber esperado, Yuuri le sorprendió al instante al gritar: "¡abrazo!" y abalanzarse sobre él. Cayó acostado en el mueble que estaba tras él, con un Yuuri que medio se agarraba de su tronco.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Me caigo!

—¡Pero abrazo!

—¡Yuuri, pero me estás abrazando las piernas!

Al escucharlo, Yuuri levantó su rostro y le miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si le costara ubicarlo en el espacio. Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde habían quedado los lentes. Lo cierto fue que se sentó tambaleante en el mueble y le abrió los brazos para que fuera Víctor quien procurara el contacto como lo considerara correcto y eso fue suficiente para que el ruso sintiera su sangre bullir de energía. Se sentó mareado, pero abrazó a Yuuri con tanta fuerza que terminaron recostados sobre el espaldar del acolchado mueble.

Yuuri se veía feliz de hacerlo y Víctor se sintió más cómodo del pedirlo al comprenderlo, agradecido también de encontrar el respaldo de Yuuri de esa manera tan real. El cuerpo de Yuuri era mullido y agradable para abrazar y el aroma de su perfume aún perduraba sobre el cuello de su camisa, así que Víctor se entretuvo allí por largo rato. Era amaderado con un toque cítrico, lo consideró adecuado para la personalidad de Yuuri.

Pronto, la energía de Yuuri se fue disipando, Víctor lo supo por la manera en que se apoyaba contra su hombro y su respiración se volvió más densa. Los micrófonos habían quedado en el olvido, la pantalla aún marcaba esperando una nueva canción mientras ellos estaban detenidos en el abrazo que perduró más de un par de minutos.

—Yuuri... —arrastró Víctor su voz y escuchó un "¿mmm?" alelado del empresario—. ¿Has estado fuera de Japón por mucho tiempo? —Yuuri negó con un movimiento lerdo de su cabeza—. Pero si has viajado, ¿no?

—Yo iba a estudiar en USA. —Escuchó el tono vibrante de Yuuri. Víctor alzó su rostro y le miró con interés, notando los ojos ya pesados y la sonrisa bobalicona en Yuuri.

—¿En USA? Wow... —imaginó que se trataba de alguna beca, posiblemente deportiva supuso con lo que había descubierto, aunque no descartó que fuera por ser un excelente alumno después de ver todo lo que creó—. ¿Por qué no fuiste?

 _—Itai..._ —murmuró. Víctor no logró entender lo que decía esa palabra, pero aún en medio de la borrachera, procuró recordarla para preguntar después.

—¿Itai? —Yuuri asintió, la repitió y dijo otras cosas en japonés—. Yuuri, ¡háblame en inglés!

—Be my coach, Vitoruuu! —repentinamente exclamó, apretándolo más contra el mueble. Víctor rio por el cambio de conversación.

—¿Te enseño a patinar? —preguntó entre risas, Yuuri afirmó con un movimiento de su rostro contra el hombro de Víctor—. ¿Sabes patinar? —volvió a asentir—. ¿Me enseñarías como pátinas?

Allí Yuuri rio, rio de forma graciosa contra su hombro antes de separarse un poco, lo que los brazos de Víctor le permitieron, para mirar a Víctor y reír mientras negaba con su rostro con una sonrisa boba y una risa entretenida que salía de su garganta de forma menguada. Sus ojos marrones y brillantes, caídos por el cansancio, le miraba con un dejo de suma devoción. Víctor le miró fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le sostenía de sus costados.

—Yuuri... eso es trampa. —El aludido solo se dejó derramar contra el mueble, ya con los párpados cerrándose mientras susurraba algunas cosas en japonés—. No te entiendo, Yuuri y no te duermas en el mueble.

En respuesta, Yuuri todo lo que hizo fue empujarse de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Víctor para apoyarse allí. Pensaba seriamente en dormir y Víctor no tuvo problemas en recibirlo.

—Yuuri... deberíamos ir a casa.

—Fuji-san... —murmuró adormilado contra el pecho de Víctor y este lo acurrucó a su costado. Fue inevitable apretar su cuerpo por lo agradable que se sentía el abrazo así.

—Llamaré a Fuji-san... —Yuuri soltó un suspiro al escucharlo—. Me está gustando abrazar a Yuuri porque Yuuri es acolchado. —Víctor buscó con la mirada a donde había dejado su móvil e hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzarlo, mientras Yuuri seguía pegado sobre él. Por eso, no vio el mohín insatisfecho de Yuuri al escucharlo.

—No estoy gordo... No estoy como onigiri... aún. —Víctor soltó una carcajada ronca al escucharlo mientras maniobraba con su móvil en la mano libre.

—No eres un onigiri, eres un osito apretable.

Yuuri levantó su rostro con ese mohín tatuado en sus labios, pero a Víctor todo lo que le provocó fue reírse. Lo dejó allí abrazado a su lado mientras hacía la llamada y en cuanto se sintió con fuerza, se levantó para tratar de llevarse consigo a un Yuuri que empezaba a cabecear, cansado, casi dormido y sin ánimos de caminar.

Tuvo que negociar con Yuuri, darle leve palmadita a las mejillas que empezaban a redondearse y pedirle que lo ayudara a caminar. Lo hizo, por un momento, pero luego de haber entrado al ascensor para bajar, ya fue imposible hacer que moviera un solo pie. Lo cargó con dificultad ya que él mismo estaba mareado, pero logró alzarlo lo suficiente para poder mover sus pies. Yuuri ya pesaba, era evidente que había subido bastante de peso desde que se habían conocido. Quizás seis kilos, supuso, quizás un poco más. Cuando conoció a Yuuri no era precisamente el chico esbelto, en ese momento ya debía tener unos diez kilos de sobrepeso.

Llegó al auto y con ayuda de Fuji, pudo meterlo en el automóvil. Después de entrar, pese a todo no pudo evitar el abrazarlo y pegarlo a él. Yuuri ya se había quedado dormido en su costado y soltaba ronquidos bajos, con los labios entreabiertos y una mano haciendo puño su propia camisa, como si no buscara soltarlo.

Bueno, Víctor no pensaba hacerlo, en todo caso.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me tomé más semanas de las planeadas. La semana santa además de la mudanza de mi mejor amiga a nuestro apartamento, también tuve que trabajar en los capítulos de los fics para la alianza. Estuve trabajando en cuatro fics, si les interesa alguno y quisieran leerlo conforme avanzo en el concurso, les animo a pedir el link. Voy a ir comentando uno de ellos durante esta semana al final de los capítulos para hablarles de ellos. Esto están solo en wattpad, hasta que termine el concurso.

Gracias por la paciencia y lamento haberme demorado. También gracias a los que se acercaron a preguntar.


	74. 72 — El gran malentendido

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **72 — El gran malentendido**

Llegaron a casa muy avanzada la madrugada, con un Yuuri dormido en sus brazos. Víctor ya se encontraba un poco más despierto y la borrachera había menguado, pero ahora quedaba el cansancio y el sueño. Fue una fortuna que Bochan estuviera despierto para ayudarlo a llevar a Yuuri a su habitación.

Después de recoger todas sus pertenencias, Víctor subió tras Bochan, bostezando largo mientras avanzaba pesadamente por las escaleras. Estas eran de peldaños casi flotando en el aire, el diseño era hermoso viéndolo a la distancia, pero impráctico para caminar con el alcohol dominando su sistema. Sin embargo, Bochan caminaba tranquilo, pues para su altura de casi dos metros y su peso, Yuuri debía pesar una pluma.

—Víctor-sama, puede sujetarse de mí si gusta. —Víctor escuchó en el momento en que tuvo que sujetarse de la camisa pijama del chef. Fue un segundo donde perdió la noción de tiempo, pero que pudo significar una grave caída de no haberse sujetado.

—Dios… ¿a quién se le ocurrió estás escaleras? —Bochan rio divertido—. Es en serio, es escaleras en contra de borrachos.

—Bueno, no es para que suban borrachos. ¿Puede continuar o mejor me espera sentado y lo ayudo a subir cuando dejé a Yuuri-sama en su habitación?

—No, puedo subir… solo ve despacio.

Tenía que hacerlo. De algún modo se sentía en la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que Yuuri estaría cómodo en su cama, antes de ir a su habitación.

Apenas llegaron al pasillo de la segunda planta, los ladridos de ambos perros se escucharon para darle la bienvenida. Makkachin intentó recibirlo muy emocionado, pero Víctor se sujetaba ahora de la pared para seguir el rastro de Bochan hasta la habitación de Yuuri. Esperaba que nadie despertara con el alboroto que inició Makkachin y prosiguió Vicchan cuando vio que abrían la puerta de su habitación, pues era tarde y todos merecían descansar.

—Ryu se encuentra dormido, ¿no? —comentó mientras Bochan acostaba a Yuuri en su cama y Vicchan se subía al colchón para hacerle compañía. Ya dentro de la habitación y sostenido contra el closet, Víctor se sentía en casa.

—Así es, Víctor-sama. Se acostó temprano porque tenía jaqueca. —Víctor asintió al escucharlo.

—Bien… ya puede descansar, Bochan. —El chef le miró con interés, mientras Víctor se movía para acercarse—. Yo terminó de acomodar a Yuuri y luego me iré a mi habitación.

Bochan le observó fijamente antes de asentir y retirarse con una ligera inclinación, sin cuestionar nada más.

La lámpara al lado de la cama era la única luz que iluminaba la habitación y Yuuri estaba desparramado en la cama, con las sábanas a un lado dispuesta para cubrirlo, pero con toda la ropa del trabajo aún puesta. Víctor decidió acomodarlo lo suficiente para que pudiera descansar porque reconocía el trabajo que Yuuri hacía toda la semana y lo consideraba como una clase de agradecimiento por la buena noche que le había logrado regalar. Se sentía mucho mejor después de esa salida.

Conocer nuevas facetas de Yuuri fue algo inesperado, pero pensó que debería agradecerle también a Mao por su interesante imaginativa y creatividad a la hora de programar la cita. ¿Dónde quedaron las rosas? Debería preguntar, aunque luego recordó que se las había dejado a Fuji cuando se fueron al karaoke, así que seguramente el hombre las tendría a salvo.

—La verdad la pasé muy bien esta noche, Yuuri —Su lengua estaba bastante suelta para expresar con honestidad sus sentimientos—. Tu cara cuando llegaron las rosas fue épica… debí haberte tomado alguna foto.

Retiró con cuidado la camisa medio abotonada, moviéndolo para sacar las mangas. Yuuri estaba tan profundamente dormido que se dejaba mover sin traba y no mostraba ninguna intención de levantarse pronto. Sacó la camisa y la dejó a un lado, con el pensamiento de recogerla luego. Como se encontraba sentado al lado de él, fue a buscar el cinturón para desajustarlo y así evitar que fuera a lastimarlo mientras dormía.

—Eres una cajita de sorpresa fascinante —murmuró al jalar la correa, aunque tuvo que hacer esfuerzos moviéndolo porque no salió con facilidad—. ¿Qué más podría conocer de ti? Muero por saber con qué más puedes sorprenderme.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras rememoraba los eventos de la noche: la sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Yuuri comía, la sorpresa de las rosas, su prisa por arreglar la confusión y luego la cara de pavor al escucharlo decir que quería ir a un karaoke. La manera en que explicó con calma cómo se trabajaba la máquina de karaoke y como se fue soltando, tanto en la cena como en el karaoke, mientras las copas de alcohol iban siendo consumidas por su sistema. Yuuri era, sin lugar a duda, alguien muy diferente a lo que mostraba cuando bebía. Incluso le sorprendió la seguridad con la que bailaba cualquier ritmo mientras cantaba o lo escuchaba cantar a él.

Le retiró los zapatos y los dejó al lado de la correa en el suelo. En ese momento, Yuuri se movió y se acostó boca abajo en la cama, alzando su abultado trasero mientras abrazaba la almohada. Víctor pensó que al menos había logrado desajustar el botón y la cremallera, para poder quitarle el pantalón antes de cubrirlo y dejarlo cómodo.

—Deberíamos emborracharnos más seguido —se dijo, mientras ponía sus manos en la pretina del pantalón oscuro para jalarlo con cuidado a través de sus gruesas piernas—. Así no te estresarías tanto, _daddy_.

Se levantó para dar un último jalón al pantalón, dejando las piernas de Yuuri solo vestidas con los calcetines negros y el boxer gris oscuro. En ese momento, sin mayor explicación, Makkachin se subió en la cama y buscó acomodo al lado de Yuuri y Vicchan, como si estuviera dispuesto a dormir allí. Víctor le miró con clara expresión de despiste, mientras doblaba al pantalón.

—Ey, Makkachin, ¿qué haces allí? —le habló con autoridad a su mascota y esta alzó sus orejas—. No vamos a dormir aquí, baja de la cama —Makkachin contestó con un leve lamento canino mientras bajaba las orejas y aplastaba la cola. Víctor le miró fijo con una orden muda y el perro se levantó para salir de la cama obedeciendo a su amo—. No me mires así, no es correcto que estés aquí…

—Vicchan… —Escuchó la voz ronca de Yuuri y miró al muchacho removerse en la cama, seguro buscando acomodo. Víctor lo vio rascarse el trasero hasta bajar un poco su bóxer y luego calmarse cuando sintió el calor felpudo de su perro acercarse contra su brazo.

Decidió que era momento de cubrirlo, apagar la luz y salir del cuarto; sin embargo, cuando pretendió hacerlo, la luz de la lamparilla le hizo ver una cicatriz en su glúteo que sobresalía en donde se había movido su bóxer. Intrigado, se acercó para asegurarse de estar mirando correctamente y notó que la cicatriz no era muy vieja, tampoco reciente, pero sí lo suficiente visible como para hundir la piel en ese punto.

Bajó la mirada un poco más y pudo notar en su pierna izquierda, ligeramente flexionada, otra cicatriz mediana que atravesaba su muslo y algunos puntos de piel. Víctor contuvo la respiración; había encontrado una respuesta desagradable que su tiempo en internet no supo darle, una respuesta que en ese momento no quería escuchar. Apretó la garganta y volvió su mirada hacia los glúteos de Yuuri, donde sobresalía la herida y con el aire ahorcándolo dentro de su garganta, se atrevió a bajar un poco la tela para cerciorarse del tamaño de la herida. Tembló. Conforme iba bajando la prenda, notaba con mayor claridad el largo de la cicatriz que se extendía desde el inicio de su cadera, hasta el final de su glúteo izquierdo. Sostuvo la tela entre sus dedos mientras miraba con horror la cicatriz junto a la peor respuesta de todas.

—¿Qué hace, Víctor-sama? —La repentina voz de Ryu lo sacó del transe, alejando su mano como si Yuuri quemara y dejando que la pieza de ropa se plegara a la piel de Yuuri, mucho más abajo de cómo estuvo en un inicio.

Víctor fue incapaz de responder, sorprendido tanto por el hallazgo, como por la imagen terrorífica que Ryu mostraba en medio de la poca luminosidad, con su rostro serio y la mirada como si lo hubiera encontrado haciendo algo muy grave. Y, ciertamente, Víctor se sentía justamente así, atrapado en un secreto que no quiso descubrir así.

—Dudo que Yuuri pueda decidir en su estado lo que usted pretendía hacer.

—¿Yo? —preguntó sin comprender y se apartó del camino de Ryu, cuando este avanzó apresurado para cubrir el cuerpo de Yuuri con las sábanas.

Allí entendió todo y el rojo subió a sus orejas al dar el alcance del terrible error.

—Ryu, no tenía intención de…

—Por favor retírese, Víctor-sama.

—Lo está mal interpretando… —quiso explicar, pero Ryu volteó molestísimo y Víctor se vio obligado a callar.

—Retírese de una vez, no quiero verlo cerca de Yuuri.

No quiso formar una discusión allí en la habitación con Yuuri cerca, así que hizo lo que Ryu le pidió y salió del cuarto, seguido de Makkachin, en un silencio que expresaba la conjunción de pensamientos y emociones que lo embargaba. Toda la borrachera se había esfumado de un plumazo y todo lo que Víctor podía pensar era en las cicatrices, en la forma en que estaban dispuestas en la piel de Yuuri, en los ojos bobalicones de Yuuri al decirle que no le mostraría como patinaba y la sonrisa de aquel niño con la medalla de bronce colgada en su cuello, lleno de futuro.

Se descubrió con ganas de llorar.

Ryu salió tras haber apagado la luz y lo encontró en el pasillo, recostado contra la pared, con una mano en sus labios temblando por las emociones que acogía.

—Vi su cicatriz —Víctor lo mencionó mordiendo la palabra, casi como si fuera una ofensa incluso el tener que usarla. Ryu se quedó quieto por un segundo, uno muy elocuente en el silencio, antes de darle la cara. El hombre apretaba su mandíbula y su mirada era como un filo de hierro al rojo vivo—. Vi sus cicatrices… —Víctor continuó, modulando su voz para no llamar la atención del resto—. En su pierna… no era mi intención, solo lo desvestía para que durmiera cómodo…

—Yuuri jamás hubiera permitido que usted se encargara de esto…

—Yo solo…

—Estará muy enojado cuando se entere —Ryu enfatizó, obligándolo a callar—. Estoy seguro de que esto es algo que no va a tolerar.

Y era evidente el que Ryu le diría, estaba claro en sus actitudes y Víctor ya se imaginó retrocediendo mil pasos cuando había avanzados solo unos pocos. Frustrado se pasó la mano en la cara, renegó y agitó su cabello antes de devolverle la mirada al hombre que, pese a su siempre amabilidad, por primera vez le miraba como un intruso al que debía alejar de la vida de Yuuri, con el cuidado de un padre.

—Sé que fue patinador —Víctor empujó con sus palabras—, sé que compitió, que ganó el bronce en el mundial Junior de…

—Entonces ya debe saber lo que ocurrió —respondió tajante—. Y acaba de quitarle a Yuuri la oportunidad de decírselo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Ups… esto es importante, muy importante momento. Y vemos que Ryu no va a avalar cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle daño a Yuuri, aunque no haya sido esa la intención ce Víctor. Me dio gracia cuando Makkachin se subió a la cama, es gracioso porque lo imagino super encantado con la idea de dormir junto a su amo Víctor y Yuuri con Vicchan xD Creo que es el principal Victuuri shiper de este mundo xD


	75. 73 — La gran tensión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **73 — La gran tensión**

Igor miró la reunión que fue orquestada con los abogados de Katsuki y Dmitri Lavrov con interés, puesto que toda la preparación preliminar para este hecho significó una estrategia casi bélica.

Era miércoles a primera hora y la sala de reunión en el edificio de la federación estaba lista. Contrario a lo que se esperó, Mari le dejó la palabra a sus dos abogados para encabezar la jornada. Igor observó que Kenji, que solía ser mesurado, sacó una repentina hostilidad elegante que no tardaba en expresar cuando ameritaba. Y Hikari, que siempre lo había visto amable y sosegado, tenía en su rostro una seriedad sin precedente, mientras no se apartaba del lado de Mari, que en esa ocasión se había presentado mucho más cubierta, el abrigo a duras penas dejaba ver el cuello alto de su blusa roja y su rostro parecía esconder todo rastro de emotividad.

Todo estaba extraño y hasta Alexander, su compañero, notó la situación y se lo comentó en un minuto de receso que tuvieron en medio de la junta. Igor opinaba lo mismo y se mostraba escéptico pues, pese a la tensión que se respiraba en el salón, todo parecía correr a beneficio de ambos. Aún si no hubo detalles de lo ocurrido en la cena, con la manera en que Kenji y Hikari actuaban, era más que suficiente.

—Creo que estamos llegando a un acuerdo. —Dmitri sonrió con suficiencia al dirigirle la mirada al equipo visitante. Se encontraba acompañado de dos personas: Xenia Polgorilaya, gerente de marca de la federación y Brunno Gólubev como asistente en asuntos legales. Ambos debatían sobre los incisos del contrato que eran defendidos por ambos abogados de Yuri on Ice, mientras Mari se dedicaba a complementar alguna opinión cuando creía necesario—. Si todo sigue así, podremos celebrarlo pronto. Me gustaría de nuevo contra con tu presencia, Mari.

—Si todo sigue así de bien, seguramente no solo contará con mi presencia —respondió ella con elegancia—. Yuuri Katsuki estará muy interesado en conocerle.

A ojos de Igor, la negociación era un total atino para ambas partes. Yuri on Ice pagaría una suma de dinero considerable por el tratamiento de la marca en todos sus productos, que incluía tanto los juegos como cualquier derivado, durante esos diez años, con todas las versiones a venir. Para ello se exigía dos cosas: la liberación de Víctor Nikiforov de la federación sin ninguna implicación económica para ello y la disminución de la multa que había recibido en un 65%. Cuando Hikari explicó la rentabilidad que la federación rusa de patinaje recibiría, demostró con rapidez que aquello que pretendía obtener de Víctor directamente sería recuperado antes de acabar el año, con un margen de ganancias que se incrementaría en los siguientes.

La federación obtendría más visibilidad en su deporte y estos habían sabido también mover sus cartas: quería que se reflejara mayor cantidad de medallas para Rusia en la historia del juego y que sus personajes tuvieran las mejores características para los jugadores. También buscaban que se respetara su posición como los mejores en la disciplina, sin ningún tipo de consideración. Para ese punto, Kenji mostró los borradores de los siete jugadores que serían agregados al juego, entre ellos la figura de un patinador leyenda ruso, quien ahora estaría entrenando a una de las nuevas jugadoras rusa.

Allí la petición los dejó a todos callados: "Queremos que ese jugador sea hetero y tenga familia". Mari accedió a darle un hijo.

—¿Víctor Nikiforov formará parte del juego? —quiso saber Dmitri, con la mirada afilada.

—No es posible agregarlo al juego como uno de los jugadores, no obstante, hará algunos cameos especiales como comentarista, periodista y jurado. —Mari contestó, con firmeza—. Es imposible agregarlo puesto que sus logros no compaginan con los de los personajes ya creados en el juego.

Eso tenía un motivo, los jugadores de Yuri on Ice ya tenían una historia deportiva con un conteo de medallas internacionales que no estaban acordes con las medallas de Víctor. Pero eso, por supuesto, no sería problemático para el anime que contaría la historia basada en la premisa del primer juego.

La reunión terminó sin contratiempos, con una nueva agenda pautada y la promesa de que estarían trabajando con la suma, puesto que la federación consideraba el 65% excesivo. Se plantearía una nueva negociación de aquella cláusula. Igor junto a Alexander esperaban el momento para poder llevar a cabo la desafiliación de Víctor, un evento que Igor jamás pensó esperar con tantas ansias en su vida.

Entonces vino el momento incómodo de la reunión, el segundo, si Igor se atrevía a contar: la despedida. Dmitri tomó la mano de Kenji con firmeza, pero los ojos del japonés apenas parpadearon; Hikari también fue efusivo con su apretón y Mari pareció dudar para hacer lo mismo, aunque al hacerlo, Dmitri demostró su efusivo interés en mantener el contacto que irritó a los presentes y obligó a Mari a empujar su mano de vuelta. Igor se limitó a observar y saludar cuando llegó su turno, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada firme a Dmitri.

Cuando salieron de la junta, no fue sorpresa el que apenas Mari se hallara fuera del edificio se alejara del grupo para sacar un cigarrillo y fumar. La había visto hacer eso reiteradamente en los últimos días, así que decidió acercarse.

—Te veo bastante tensa, Mari —Se acercó con cuidado y notó la manera en que Mari le miró de reojo, soltando el humo de sus labios rojos—. No parece satisfecha con las negociaciones que repentinamente lucen tan bien.

—Solo estoy cansada —dijo después de dar un paso para establecer distancia, otra cosa que Igor notó después de aquella cita.

El viento primaveral movió sus suaves bucles castaños, al igual que el humo. Mari, aun así de nerviosa, seguía viéndose bella ante sus ojos.

—Déjame adivinar —quiso presionar—, Dmitri se te insinuó en esa cena —Los ojos de Mari le miraron con irritación—. No quisiera decir: "te lo dije".

—Sé defenderme sola, Igor.

—¿Por qué no denunciaste? —Mari le miró fijo. Luego sonrió con desgano.

—¿Me harán caso aquí?

—Tienes razón. Rusia no tiene legislación especial para el acoso sexual en las mujeres… estamos retrasados en… muchas cosas —admitió con desagrado y deseó sacar un cigarrillo también. Mari le miró aún sigilosa—. No hubiera sido muy efectivo.

—No muy distinto de mi país.

Hubo silencio, uno incómodo que Igor detestó con todas sus fuerzas porque odiaba sentir que cualquier oportunidad, aunque fuese mínima, que hubiera tenido con Mari, fue destruida por un tercero que se atrevió a ofenderla. Y aunque entendía la actitud de Mari, no podría sentirse menos satisfecho con toda la situación: el desagrado que sentía a los hombres que pretendían subestimar a las mujeres y atacarlas al saberlas en alguna clase de desventaja y la frustración de sentirla tan lejos le enfurecía aunque pretendiera evitarlo.

—Si te dijo que debías acostarte con él para esta negociación, no tienes por qué hacerlo. —Mari volvió a dirigirle una mirada, esta vez cansada, pero Igor quiso infundirle alguna clase de fuerza—. No hay manera de que se nieguen a negociar, los beneficios económicos incluso a mediano plazo son demasiados para ser ignorados. La FFKK va a acceder.

—Estoy segura de que usted también querría estar en el lugar de Dmitri Lavrov con la posibilidad de tenerme en la cama... —Ella le habló firme, con la amargura filtrándose en sus palabras. Con eso, Igor obtuvo la respuesta que quería y fue inevitable apretar sus muelas una sobre otra con frustración—. Pero no se preocupe, mi hermano estaría de acuerdo en borrar a Rusia del mapa de Yuri on Ice si el precio de incluirla fuera ese.

Igor le miró con firmeza al girar para enfrentarla. Sus ojos verdes denotaban la frustración que sentía con lo ocurrido y quiso transmitirle a Mari lo mucho que le enfurecía que eso hubiera pasado. Mari solo le miró, soltando el humo entre sus labios rojos.

—No me malinterpretes, Mari —Dio un paso, confrontándola. Contrario a lo que pensó, ella no se movió para alejarse—. Es cierto que me gustas, me gustas mucho y claro que no perdería oportunidad de tenerte en mi cama, si es eso lo que tú deseas… —Mari siquiera pestañeó, demostrándole que aquellas palabras no resultaban una sorpresa—. Pero jamás te he faltado el respeto, te he hecho alguna propuesta indecorosa y he respetado tu tiempo y tu espacio aquí. No me compares con ese maldito… no soy así.

—Supongo que es por ser ukraniano… —dijo amarga, antes de llevarse el cigarro a los labios.

—Por lo que sea —sentenció—. Lo único que tengo seguro es que, si hubiera alguna manera de hundir a Dmitri por lo que te ha hecho pasar, te aseguro Mari, la usaría.

—Lo único que deseó de Rusia es que firmen el contrato para irme de aquí —respondió tajante, callándolo—. No necesito más.

Igor asintió, mordió las palabras en su boca y la vio alejarse tras haber dado una última calada a su cigarro para buscar en donde desechar lo que quedó. El enojo seguía allí y no por el hecho de perder cualquier oportunidad de acostarse con ella, que resultaba ser una situación completamente insignificante ahora, si no por su incapacidad de protegerla en la situación que se encontraba ni poder darle armas para que ella lo hiciera.

Dmitri estaba aprovechando el interés de Mari de tener esa firma y lograr el contrato, presionándola y acosándola para conseguir su propio objetivo. Ella lo toleraba por el deseo de su hermano. Igor podía comprenderlo tras haber escuchado a Víctor decir que el joven Yuuri Katsuki en algún momento patinó y su sueño se vio empañado por algún tipo de accidente. Era entendible toda esa entrega de Mari para proteger el nuevo sueño de su hermano y detestaba el que Dmitri quisiera aprovecharse de ello.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Estoy adelantando en las noches porque no puedo publicar desde la oficina TOT.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad los amo y me emociona mucho que puedan debatir sobre lo que ocurrió, el accidente de Yuuri y la respuesta de Ryu. Me encanta leer sus respuestas y debates, como entienden a los personajes y su posición al respecto. Mil gracias por hacerme participe de esto. Ahora vemos un poco como van las cosas en Rusia que como se nota, están tensas. Dmitri no deja de lanzar señales y Mari de esquivarlas, Igor ya las ha detectado. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado para que los abogados de Mari se comporten de esa manera?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Aowww sí, justamente así se puso, mamá gallina. Y sí, tienes razón, Víctor dificilmente le dirá, sobre todo porque no le gustará que Yuuri se enoje con él, pero veamos qué hará Ryu al repsecto. ¡También te extrañaba!


	76. 74 — La gran incertidumbre

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **74 — La gran incertidumbre**

Después de lo que Ryu le dijo aquella noche, Víctor creyó que al día siguiente Yuuri se mostraría renuente, no le hablaría y tendría que disculparse con él por lo que había pasado en la noche, sin saber realmente qué esperar después de ello. Pero Yuuri más bien se mostró abierto: se disculpó por su borrachera, le dijo que esperaba no haberse comportado de forma indecorosa y le agradeció el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Víctor, por supuesto, calló.

Todo lo que supuso fue que Ryu decidió no decirle nada, quizás para darle la oportunidad a sí mismo de confesarlo y pedirle disculpas a Yuuri por lo sucedido, pero Víctor prefirió no hacerlo, no aún. Disfrutó del resto del fin de semana pasando tiempo con él, se mostró interesado en conocer la fase de simulación social del juego y pasaron un domingo entero mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Yuuri y creaba a su personaje inicial. Lo llamó Yuuchan, diciendo que, si ya tenía Yuuri un Vicchan en honor a él, su _daddy_ merecía algo similar. El sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri fue su premio. ¿Cómo arriesgar todo eso diciendo lo que encontró esa noche? ¿Cómo…? Víctor se encontró deseando lo contrario.

La tarde en el juego fue perfecta, también se permitió reír, bromear y conocer más de los detalles que Yuuri puso de su vida en el juego, ahora que tenía claro que las condiciones para abandonar el patinaje no fueron las propicias. Comprendió aún más la fuerza que había tenido que recoger para levantarse y continuar, para crear ese universo suyo y para estar cerca de aquello que amaba de alguna manera. Ese conocimiento fue suficiente para provocarle una clase de comodidad inaudita a su lado; encontró tan fácil sonreírle, bromearle y sacarle una nueva mirada brillante cuando lo dejaba hablar.

Eso no dejaba de hacerlo sentir culpable, pero se consideró lo suficiente egoísta como para dejar que las cosas pasaran de ese modo, hasta encontrar la manera de que Yuuri revelara su pasado. Dejarle a él aún la posibilidad de hablarlo por sí mismo.

Pensó en ello mientras miró el ramo de rosas regaladas en el jarrón donde se mantenían con vida, tras darse el baño de la noche. Meditó en sus opciones y suspiró preocupado por lo que había ocurrido pues, aunque Yuuri no había mostrado ningún cambio desde entonces, quien sí lo hizo fue Ryu. Con él no había podido conversar y se mostraba renuente de hacerlo. Por eso esperó fuera del despacho de Yuuri en la mansión para verlo, cuando este abandonó la habitación. Lo vio despedirse con una inclinación para continuar su camino, pero Víctor decidió avanzar.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Ryu? —El hombre se detuvo y con un suspiro, asintió.

Le convidó al patio de la casa para procurar un espacio donde estuvieran en privado sin que llamara demasiado la atención. Ryu estaba excesivamente serio, caminaba en silencio con la frente en alto y una expresión que demostraba mucho más los años que cargaba sobre él. Era un misterio, ahora que Víctor lo pensaba, tan misterioso como el mismo Yuuri. Siempre al lado del empresario, lo apoyaba en distintos aspectos de su vida y había una obediencia implícita; no obstante, la manera en que lo cuidaba parecía más la de un padre.

Se sentó en la madera del piso que daba hacia el escalón de la jardinera. Víctor miró hacia Ryu para invitarle a sentarse a su lado y este accedió con una cierta distancia. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Me di cuenta de que no le dijo nada a Yuuri de lo que pasó esa noche. —Víctor decidió ir al grano, no quería alargar innecesariamente esa reunión—. En algún momento se lo diré, cuando lo crea propicio… antes, quiero aún darle la oportunidad de decirme qué pasó con su carrera de patinaje, tal como usted me dijo esa noche… —Ryu no dijo nada. Solo bajó sus ojos y observó sus pies descalzos—. ¿Por qué no le contó?

—Yuuri en este momento está en un punto crítico en su trabajo como para darle más preocupaciones. Quise creer que usted también pensaría en lo mismo.

—No es mi intención lastimar a Yuuri, mucho menos después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi… Me agrada… —confesó, pero los ojos de Ryu están fijos en él, con una expresión llena de incomodidad que le hace entender a Víctor lo que piensa—. No, no me malinterprete. No tenía intenciones de hacerle nada a Yuuri cuando me encontró.

—No fue eso lo que pareció.

—Sé que estaba borracho, pero también sé que en ningún momento pasó por mi mente hacerle algo en ese estado —enfatizó, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos oscuros de Ryu, llameantes—. Fue un hecho inocente, porque todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era dejarlo cómodo… vi la cicatriz y todo tuvo sentido. Había visto los videos de su última competencia y me había preguntado qué pudo ocurrir… repentinamente tenía la respuesta en mi cara.

—¿Por qué no le preguntó directamente?

—¿Hubiera logrado algo? —Víctor cuestionó alzando una ceja. Ryu tuvo que darle la razón.

Incómodo, el hombre volvió la mirada a los pies descalzos de Víctor lleno de heridas por el patinaje. Sin embargo, Víctor lo hizo fue a las manos de Ryu, las cuales no mostraban ninguna alianza. Todo apuntaba a que Ryu no tenía a nadie, permanecía siempre en la mansión y no lo había visto rotar días libres como algunos de los trabajadores de la casona. Estaba allí fiel a Yuuri, día y noche, incluso había estado tan al pendiente como para asegurarse de que había llegado bien de una fiesta. Él, realmente, lo protegía.

Entender eso en Ryu le hizo comprender también su actitud, sin juzgarla. Simplemente lo vio como una manera de proteger a Yuuri de cualquier daño y era posible que Yuuri no fuera capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, en estado de embriaguez. Por eso no lo quería de enemigo, lo quería de aliado, tal como se presentaron en un inicio.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo patinar… —Víctor dijo con una ligera nota nostálgica en su voz—. En vivo… me hubiera gustado hacerlo. —Ryu no dijo nada a sus palabras—. ¿Usted logró verlo?

—Llevó con Yuuri más de diez años, Víctor-sama. —El aludido lo mira, intrigado.

—Wow… tanto tiempo. Ahora entiendo más por qué lo admira con tanta intensidad.

—También me ha dado el poder de reconocer sus vulnerabilidades y fortalezas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Víctor aprovechó el momento para saberlo. Era el instante propicio para preguntar—. ¿Cómo fue que Yuuri terminó con esa cantidad de herida en su pierna? ¿Qué clase de accidente fue?

Ryu se levantó lentamente y miró a Víctor con sus ojos oscuros y mansos. En ese momento, Víctor esperó conocer aquel secreto con las ansias moviendo su sangre en las venas, porque sinceramente quería saberlo, deseaba entender a Yuuri por completo. Por un segundo, sintió que Ryu le permitiría eso, pero pronto, conforme el silencio se extendió y la mirada de Ryu se congeló, tuvo la certeza de que no sería así.

—Fue un hecho tan inocente como aflojar los frenos de una bicicleta, como tomar la camioneta en estado de embriaguez, como desnudar a un borracho aprovechando su incapacidad de escoger. Pero esos hechos inocentes, en apariencia, pueden acabar con las vidas y llevarse los sueños…

Víctor no necesitó mayores palabras para comprender la velada acusación que se filtraba en la voz de Ryu y por ello dibujó una sonrisa cansada. No se sentía culpable por haber descubierto la situación de esa manera, no había sido su intención hacerlo y en ese punto su conciencia estaba limpia, pero ya sabía que Ryu tardaría en olvidar aquello.

—No le diré lo que sé, Víctor —Por primera vez, se dirigió sin ningún apelativo, haciéndolo más personal—. No lo haré porque si Yuuri no lo ha hecho, es porque no se encuentra listo para ello. Yo no voy a forzarlo a que lo haga… y si usted es sincero al decir que le agrada, entonces tampoco lo obligará a hacerlo.

—Comprendo…

Los pasos de Ryu se escucharon hasta abandonar el lugar. De nuevo solo, Víctor tuvo tiempo de soltar el aire y mirar hacia el límite del patio, con una sensación desagradable en su estómago.

Entonces, el teléfono sonó y Víctor sacó su móvil, sintiéndose desolado. Yuuri le escribía para proponerle un par de planes para su próxima salida, siempre con ese tono formal, pero ya sin la tensión que se respiraba en sus primeras conversaciones. Miró las ideas y se sorprendió al ver un teatro popular con una obra de la cultura clásica, una salida a una galería o a un templo. Decía que esta vez no quería alcohol para no volver a hacer el ridículo, según él. Víctor no consideraba que fuera así, tenía un agradable recuerdo de esa velada, pese al final.

« Wow daddy, tantos planes. ¿Son ideas de Mao?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** No… son mías. ¿Suenan aburridas?  
« No, para nada. Pero mejor voy a tu despacho y decidimos juntos. ¿Estás aún allí?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Acabo de colgar la videollamada que atendía.  
« Perfect.  
« Entonces te buscaré, voy en cinco.

Al cerrar la ventana de ese chat, sus dedos se movieron con vida propia para abrir una ventana también reciente. Su antiguo doctor de rutina le indicó que, por la descripción de las cicatrices encontradas en una de las piernas, podría tratarse de una cirugía por fractura de cadera, probablemente con prótesis de corrección, junto a una fractura en su fémur con fijación intramuscular. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido en ambas piernas, aunque Víctor no tuvo tiempo de verificar si la derecha tenía cicatrices similares. ¿Qué tan monstruosa debió ser esa recuperación? Víctor acarició su pierna, como si repentinamente se sintiera en el peligro de vivir algo similar. ¿Qué tan desoladora debió ser la sentencia?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Retomamos la situación de Víctor en Japón, con preocupaciones bastante claras. Ryu parece no muy dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido aún. ¿Pero no creen que este personaje también es un gran misterio? Muero porque llegue el momento de conocer mucho más de él, quiero ver sus impresiones al respecto. Yuuri, mientras tanto, está inocente en todo el asunto y sigue buscando maneras de acercarse a Víctor. Este arroz se empieza a cocer.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** JAjajajaja la verdad la cara de Mari cuando vuelva y vea lo que ha pasado entreYuuri y víctor será un poema xDDD ya muero por verla xD


	77. 75 — El gran acercamiento

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **75 - El gran acercamiento**

El lugar de la cita fue el teatro nacional con una obra del antiguo arte Kabuki con la cual Víctor podría conocer la experiencia de estar en un teatro japonés. No obstante, todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza era cómo iba a sobrevivir a esa salida sin preguntarle a Yuuri lo que había ocurrido en ese accidente.

Ryu le había dicho tres cosas que fueron "hechos inocentes", entre las que se encontraba el reclamo velado por lo ocurrido en la cita anterior. De esos dos que quedaron, Víctor pensó que la mención del borracho con una camioneta tendría una relación directa a las cicatrices de Yuuri y el accidente. Para unas fracturas de ese nivel eso lo justificaba, ¿pero era algo que Yuuri quisiera recordar? Seguramente no.

Que frustrante era seguir guardando silencio, más cuando llegaba la hora de las preguntas y él tenía que pensar en otras que no tuvieran que ver con el accidente ni revelara el hecho de estar informado. Se sentía un mentiroso, aunque no le hubiera dicho una sola mentira. Como si no estuviera siendo completamente honesto con Yuuri con algo que definitivamente le interesaba saber.

Por eso, cuando entró al auto al ser buscado por Fuji mientras Yuuri estaba esperándolo, le sonrió cohibido y lo miró apagar el teléfono, como si hubiera aceptado silenciosamente esa condición muda. Víctor soltó el aire.

—Víctor, te tengo buenas noticias —el aludido le miró interesado. Fue sorpresivo los ojos brillantes de Yuuri, que les dieron peso a sus palabras—. Tenemos avances en las negociaciones.

—¿En serio?

—Hoy tuvimos una reunión con la junta. Nuestros abogados ya dieron buenos adelantos de lo que han logrado y estamos trabajando para formalizar el contrato de marca. Solo hay que definir un poco más el monto final de la multa con la FFKK, pero no hay impedimentos para que te liberen. En cuanto eso suceda, podremos inscribirte a la federación japonesa de patinaje.

Eso era una noticia que ya no pensaba escuchar. La posibilidad de patinar ahora en favor de Japón se volvía más real ante sus ojos y Víctor no podía siquiera terminar de creérselo. Era algo en lo que desistió desde que todos los problemas empezaron con la multa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Yuuri asintió, provocando que su propia emoción se disparara sin descanso—. ¡Dios, eso es genial!

No midió; su cuerpo accionó primero y atrapó a Yuuri entre sus brazos, de manera precipitada y feliz. Fue cuestión de un par de segundos para que Víctor notara su error y se alejara avergonzado por el arrebato y ver a Yuuri mirándolo con sorpresa tras haber sido soltado. En silencio, ambos desviaron la mirada un tanto incómodos, Víctor se pasó la mano tras su nuca y rascó para tratar de nivelar su propia ansiedad, porque las corrientes en sus brazos no parecían querer dejarlo en paz. Le hubiera gustado alargar el abrazo, pensó, pero no sería correcto. No para Yuuri, aunque esa noche…

—Me alegra que estés feliz… —escuchó el susurro de Yuuri y supo que era cierto por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al verlo.

—Bueno… es una gran noticia. Supongo que también estás feliz.

—Sí, lo estoy. Me tomé el atrevimiento de enviar una carta a la Asian Skating Union (ASU) —Víctor escuchó con atención, reconociendo un poco el nombre de la federación que controlaba a todo el patinaje de Asia—. Pedí la oportunidad de que participaras en el **Trofeo de Asia** de este año. Sé que no podrías representar a Japón aún, pero pensé que sería ideal que pudieras tener una exhibición allí.

—Me parece magnífica idea.

—¿Lo crees? —Los ojos de Yuuri le buscaron—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto! Es más… —Víctor se acercó para hablarle de forma confidente—, como eres mi _daddy_ , puedes escoger con qué programa te gustaría esa exhibición.

—Y-yo…

—Vamos, Yuuri, debe haber un programa favorito.

—Me gustan todos. —Yuuri apartó la mirada y el sonrojo comenzó a notarse en la punta de sus orejas.

—Todos, ¿todos? —preguntó Víctor en un tono juguetón—. ¿No hay uno que te guste más que otro?

—Y-yo… de hecho, pensaba en otra cosa. —El sonrojo aumentó un poco más. Víctor lo apreció con gusto. Yuuri miró de reojo y Víctor le dio permiso para continuar con un gesto—. Yo… me gustaría que fuera Yuri on Ice.

—¿Yuri on ice? —Yuuri asintió, ahora sí más rojo—. El del juego, ¿entonces? —Los ojos de Yuuri le miraron ligeramente cohibidos, pero Víctor afirmó con una sonrisa corta en sus labios—. Será Yuri on Ice entonces. ¿Qué fecha es?

—¡Para Agosto! ¡Sería unos días después del lanzamiento del juego en su nueva versión! —El entusiasmo de Yuuri lo contagió y sintió a su sangre calentarse al verle esa sonrisa tan animada.

—Una excelente forma de marketing, _daddy_. —Yuuri no pudo negarlo, así que solo bajó la mirada.

—Y una buena manera de demostrar que ahora estás con nosotros y tu carrera seguirá aquí.

—Trabajaré entonces en Yuri on Ice a partir de la próxima semana. —Le dio un ligero toque a la punta de la pequeña nariz de Yuuri, obligándolo a mirarle de nuevo—. Haré que sea tu nuevo programa favorito de todos los tiempos. ¿Tienes alguna idea en cuanto al traje?

Mientras el auto terminaba de llegar al teatro, ambos conversaron sobre los detalles de aquella actuación. Víctor necesitaba trabajar en sus trajes, era un punto del que se había olvidado gracias a las complicaciones que había sobre su carrera, pero Yuuri le indicó que no habría problema y la siguiente semana se encargaría de trabajar con ello: tenían a una diseñadora afiliada a Yuri on Ice que era encargada de diseñar los trajes de todos los jugadores y podría empezar a hacer el suyo. También le informó de la necesidad que tenía de que Víctor fuera grabado ejecutando varios saltos para poder afinar algunas cuestiones con respecto a los movimientos de los personajes, tomando en cuenta su contextura gruesa. Víctor no tuvo problema en acceder.

Así llegaron al teatro Nacional y, tras despedirse de Fuji, entraron a tomar sus puestos. Era bastante temprano. Víctor había cancelado su entrenamiento ese día para poder ir con Yuuri al lugar ya que, antes de que la obra de Renjishi iniciara, primero habría una introducción al teatro de Japón en inglés especial para los turistas, hecho que aprovecharía para disfrutar mejor del evento.

Según la explicación que Víctor comenzó a escuchar, Renjishi contaba la historia de un papá león que lanzaba a sus dos hijos al acantilado, prometiendo cuidar solo de aquel que lograra subir. Personalmente lo sintió un acto sanguinario, pero representaba muy bien el sentido del honor y la meritocracia que gobernaba en Japón. Toda la fuerza con la que se habían desarrollado para convertirse en una potencia sin importar cuán duro haya sido su camino.

Víctor sonrió cuando fue capaz de entender algunas palabras dispersas del japonés, aunque le era imposible aún comprender frases completas. El pequeño avance resultó significativo, aunque pronto se distrajo al ver a las personas vestidas con aquellos trajes coloridos hechos de seda y el sonido de los tambores que ambientaba el momento. Se mostró fascinado por todo aquello tan distinto a su tierra, la solemnidad que gobernaba ese arte y la historia de su recorrido desde los primeros años del país hasta lo que Japón era ahora.

Pronto comenzó la obra en sí y no pudo dejar de ver los movimientos de los actores, las pelucas y los vestidos llenos de colores mientras se movían al ritmo lento de los tambores y las voces casi religiosas del fondo. La presentación de aquel animal que parecía un león lo dejó deslumbrado, eran dos bailarines interpretados de manera tan sincronizadas, que parecía una sola bestia, y los movimientos firmes y enérgicos eran alimentados por el movimiento del pelaje brillante y blanco. Era fascinante y no podía dejar de verlo; prácticamente lo dejó hipnotizado.

Envuelto en el ambiente, no notó en qué momento ocurrió hasta que sintió el golpe sobre su brazo. Yuuri estaba cabeceando y, tras el movimiento de su cabeza, había despertado para intentar sostener su cabeza mirando al frente, aunque sus párpados seguían cayendo irremediablemente.

Lo dejó ser sin decir nada, permitiéndole tiempo mientras esperaba que lo inevitable ocurriera. Pensó que sí llegaba a decirle a Yuuri que podría apoyarse en él para dormir mientras él veía el final de la obra, seguramente se avergonzaría y hasta se levantaría para ir al baño y lavarse la cara. Por esa razón esperó hasta que el insoportable sueño le venciera, seguramente aderezado con el sonido de los tambores sagrados, hasta dejar a Yuuri tendido sobre su propio brazo que, de nuevo, se estaba malabareando sobre el pasamano de su asiento.

Víctor, sin decir nada, pasó con cuidado su brazo sobre el hombro de Yuuri y lo atrajo suavemente hacia su cuerpo, acomodándose para darle el espacio suficiente para el descanso.

La velada había terminado de una forma completamente diferente, pero él se sentía feliz. Además de saber la noticia de que podría retomar su carrera más pronto de lo esperado, estaba la sensación de sentirse útil para Yuuri y poder conocer más de él. Por ello, una sonrisa sosegada nació en sus labios mientras contemplaba el teatro, con Yuuri durmiendo allí. No pedía nada más.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Y con eso terminamos esta semana. Quiero avisar que, si todo sale bien y no hay más hiatus, este fic estará cerrándose el día 09 de septiembre, en mi cumpleaños, con el epílogo. Sí, son 32 semanas y vamos a iniciar la 16 así que ya estamos a la mitad del fic. ¿Qué creen que les espera por vivir a nuestros personajes? Víctor sigue pensando en cómo no preguntarle a yuuri lo sucedido, pero ya tenemos algo bueno de lo que hablar. El teatro Kabuki es bien interesante, vi un par de videos y siento que es hipnotizante la manera en que se mueven los cabellos con el tambor y la flauta. Esa salida que Víctor y Yuuri han tenido empieza desde las 2:30pm a 6:30pm, cuatro horas allí. Imaginaran que Yuuri con todo el cansancio que ha estado acumulando, no pudo evitar dormirse.

Nos vemos la próxima semana y se viene algo… impactante. Gracias por todas las teorias, buscaré contestar a sus comentarios, pero creánme, leo todo.


	78. 76 — El gran dilema

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **76 — El gran dilema**

Fue vergonzoso, tan vergonzoso que no hallaba cómo perdonarse el craso error: haberse quedado dormido en el hombro de Víctor en plena obra de teatro debía ser catalogado una grosería de su parte. Fue tanta su ansiedad ante lo ocurrido que todo lo que deseó fue atiborrarse de alitas BBQ y hasta llegó a pedirle a Fuji que lo llevaran hasta allá. Si era sincero consigo mismo, morir ahogado con una papa francesa y kétchup después de lo que pasó sería casi un regalo divino.

En todo caso, Víctor no pareció molesto por lo ocurrido, más bien divertido, y tuvo que dejar de comer cuando Víctor le tomó la mano para decirle que nunca lo había visto comer tanto. Allí deseó haberse ahogado hasta con el agua, cualquier cosa serviría. Para Yuuri la salida había quedado arruinada.

A pesar de que Víctor insistió que no había problema, al llegar a la mansión, Yuuri quería estar solo. Subió apresurado las escaleras, incluso ignoró a Vicchan y Makkachin cuando fueron a su encuentro, para llegar a su habitación y tirarse a la cama de espalda para ahogarse allí en su propia frustración.

Primero había sido la borrachera para hacer el ridículo frente a Víctor… ¿Cómo se le ocurría haber cantado Haruka Kanata frente a Víctor? Escuchar a Víctor preguntarle qué era Datebayo y Naruto hizo que sintiera deseos reales de desaparecer, tener que explicarle que se trataba de una animación que veía de niño resultó un acto vergonzoso, aun cuando veía a Víctor interesado por saber. Y cuando quiso arreglar las cosas, hacer una mejor salida y proponerle algo mejor, ¡se duerme! ¡Se duerme en sus hombros! ¡Eso debería ser suficiente para que Víctor no quisiera una salida más!

—Yuuri. —Se escuchó la voz de Ryu tras la puerta y Yuuri arrastró sus manos por la cara. Se sentía demasiado enojado consigo mismo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Yuuri dijo sí, Ryu no tardó en ingresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Lo miró con preocupación mientras Yuuri se sentaba en la cama para desabotonarse la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—¿Ocurrió algo? Acabo de ver como subiste.

—Sí… soy un desastre. —Ryu le miró sin comprender, pero francamente necesitado de respuesta—. Me quedé dormido, Ryu-sensei.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó al no comprender.

—¡Me quedé dormido! ¡En el teatro! —Yuuri se tapó la cara con ambas manos, denotando su indignación personal—. ¡Aparto tiempo para estar con Víctor y me quedo dormido en plena salida! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan patético?

—¿Solo es eso? —pareció dudar. Yuuri le miró con tal fuerza que a Ryu no le quedó duda que sí, ese era el dilema—. Oh… bueno, Yuuri, has estado trabajando horas extras durante semanas, es natural que tu cuerpo empiece a pedir reposo.

—¡Pero justo cuando debo estar con Víctor? ¡Es vergonzoso! —Yuuri alegaba muy decidido—. De paso me quedé dormido en su hombro y le llené la camisa de baba. Soy patético… quería ahogarme con las papas…

—¿Las papas?

—¡Y esa fue otra! Pedí el baúl de alas y me las empecé a comer porque todo lo que quería era hundirme en las alas BBQ con papas francesas hasta que Víctor me dijo que estaba comiendo mucho y me dio dolor de estómago y ¡creo que comí mucho picante! —Se quitó los lentes para restregarse mejor la cara, mientras Ryu lo miraba esperando algo más—. Ahora me duele el estómago…

Ryu hizo silencio por un momento, observando a Yuuri autoflagelarse por algo que no lograba entender con claridad, pues lo que Yuuri comentaba no se veía tan grave, aunque quizás todo tenía que ver con el hecho de que Víctor era su ídolo y sentía que había quedado en vergüenza ante él. Todo lo que hizo Yuuri fue dejar los lentes a un lado, sacar la camisa del pantalón y derrumbarse contra el colchón, con las manos apretando sus párpados.

—Yuuri… ¿Acaso Víctor-sama te ha dicho algo de lo que deba preocuparse?

—No dejó de decir que no había problema, que estaba bien, que debería descansar más.

—Entonces no veo por qué te encuentras tan molesto, Yuuri. Estoy de acuerdo con él, debes descansar más —Ryu se sentó en el borde de la cama, para asegurarse que Yuuri no se encontrar mal. A parte de verse un poco hinchado su abdomen, seguramente por todo lo que ceno y le hacía doler el estómago, no vio nada de qué preocuparse—. Por el día de hoy, es mejor que te duches y duermas.

—No puedo… debo revisar el correo. Me iban a enviar los cambios del guion del juego que tuvimos que reformar para agregarle un hijo a Evgeni Plushenko.

—¿Un hijo? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Para qué un hijo?

—Para hacerlo políticamente hetero... —Ryu frunció su ceño al escucharlo y vio a Yuuri sentarse de nuevo en la cama, recuperando su anterior posición—. Eso pidieron los de la FFKK… y todo lo que quisiera es convertir a todos los patinadores en gays y restregárselos en la cara.

—Pero no es el objetivo del juego… no hace falta hacerlo.

—Lo sé. —Yuuri se tapó los labios y fue visible que estaba sufriendo de acidez por la expresión de malestar que dibujaba su cara y la palidez que empezaba a marcarse en su rostro—. A veces quisiera que ya todo acabara para poder retomar el ritmo que vivía antes...

—Pronto ocurrirá eso, Yuuri, aunque dudo que sea el ritmo de antes. —Ryu se puso de pie y Yuuri le miró desde su lugar—. Pediré que te preparen un digestivo para que puedas descansar.

Cuando Ryu salió, Yuuri suspiró hondo y miró hacia el suelo, sin nada más en mente que la sensación de querer vomitar y el malestar estomacal. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su trabajo y en su vida personal lo tenía bastante estresado y lo único que buscaba hacer para mantener a Víctor contento salía mal debido a su propia incapacidad de comportarse. No lo quería decepcionar, pero todo apuntaba a que su propio cuerpo le jugaba en contra.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Yuuri dijo "adelante", pensando que se trataba de Ryu. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Yuuri se volvió a colocar sus lentes y alzó su vista para encontrar la figura de Víctor con ropa cómoda. Su primera reacción fue hipar y tapar su boca cuando el sonido escapó de sus labios. La expresión de Víctor pasó de ser una curiosa a convertirse en una amable.

—Tienes hipo —dijo lo obvio y Yuuri apretó los labios mientras escondía su rostro de nuevo entre las manos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal… —hipó de nuevo—. Debió ser una noche aburrida…

—Para nada, la verdad disfruté del teatro. Nunca había ido a una función de teatro Kabuki. Es muy interesante, hasta podría inspirarme para hacer algo relacionado —Yuuri le miró, pero no se mostraba nada seguro de lo que escuchaba, como si considerara todo lo que Víctor decía como una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor, más no algo sincero. Volvió a hipar mientras Víctor le veía—. ¿No te gusta el teatro Kabuki?

—No es mi preferido… —admitió avergonzado. Víctor solo asintió como si eso fuera ya evidente.

—Bueno, la próxima salida la propondré yo, ¿te parece?

—Sabía que había sido una mala salida…—volvió a tapar su rostro.

—No he dicho eso, _daddy_ —Los pequeños pasos de su mascota se escucharon, junto a los más pesados de Makkachin. Al Yuuri levantar un poco su rostro, vio a Vicchan caminar para acercarse a él y luego levantar sus patitas para llamar su atención—. Pero en el contrato también podría invitarte a donde yo quiera, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo… —Yuuri alzó a su perro y Vicchan dejó un par de lamidas en su mejilla, aun después de hipar—. Escoges tú... y perdón por lo de la camisa...

—No te preocupes por eso, mejor descansa. Pensaré en algo bueno para la próxima salida.

Vio a Víctor girarse para retirarse y Yuuri pensó que allí acabaría todo, con su ataque de hipo, la sensación de que le quemaba el estómago y la ansiedad por una mala velada. Pero Víctor se detuvo, se giró y volvió a mirarle. Yuuri devolvió su atención a él a notarlo, hipando una vez más.

—Me gusta salir contigo, me divierto, pero si no te sientes bien para ello podemos cambiarlo por algo más hogareño, como ver televisión o una película en casa. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces, ¿sí? —Yuuri hipó, en contra de su voluntad. Con expresión atribulada solo pudo mirar a Víctor y contemplar la manera en que se sonrió, como si lo ocurrido no hubiera cambiado nada—. Tomaré eso como un sí, _daddy_.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Dracarys! (¿?)

Comienzo la nueva semana, me emociona mucho lo que viene en esta semana, algo super importante para que los acercamientos incrementen. Espero que lo disfruten. Feliz día de las madres y gracias por todos los bellos comentarios. Los he disfrutado mucho al leerlos. Loviu!


	79. 77 — La gran espina

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **77 — La gran espina**

Víctor tenía toda la mañana armando su programa y, sin necesidad de escuchar órdenes de Minako, se esforzaba estableciendo los pasos que le daría a Yuri on Ice la perfecta presentación para debutar en el evento de Asia. Además, la música no necesitaba ningún arreglo, era perfecta con la combinación de piano y de violín para esa actividad. Pensó que debería preguntarle a Yuuri al respecto para saber quién la compuso, por qué y qué hacía allí sin usar. Era para que algún patinador la hubiera usado antes.

En la pista se encontraban las trillizas en compañía de Takeshi, quien controlaba que sus pequeñas no publicaran nada a las redes. Entre tanto, Minako observaba desde la barrera, con la atención sobre él mientras la música sonaba y Víctor interpretaba sus pasos. Él no se molestaba al tener público, de hecho, le agradaba, y además le da oportunidad de conversar con Takeshi y Yuko sobre Yuuri, aunque había comprobado que eran bastante prudentes a la hora de mencionar su etapa de patinaje.

—Me agrada esa secuencia de paso —alabó Minako, mientras le pasaba el paño y luego el termo de agua para que Víctor lograra reposar—. ¿Qué te hizo buscar hacer el programa de Yuri on Ice? Seguías empeñado con _Eros_.

—Yuuri pidió a la ASU la posibilidad de que pudiera presentarme en la apertura del trofeo de Asia y quiere que sea con este programa —Suspiró después de beber refrescante agua tras el ejercicio—. Así que es momento de irla preparando.

—Oh, no me dijo nada…

—Quizás porque ha estado muy ocupado —comentó Takeshi, con una sonrisa—. Escuché que han tenido que hacerles ajuste a los personajes y al guion por peticiones de las federaciones rusa, canadiense e italiana.

—Por ahora me preocupa un poco el traje. —Víctor confesó—. No he podido pensar en una buena idea para él, aunque Yuuri dijo que tenía a alguien encargado de eso.

—¿Qué te impide tener una idea para el traje? Los pasos parecen bastantes buenos, así que imagino que ya tienes en claro lo que quiere expresar Yuri on Ice —indicó Minako, con una ceja enarcada. Víctor solo renegó.

—La verdad, no lo tengo tan claro. Lo estoy haciendo con base a lo que me transmite, pero no estoy seguro si es eso lo que en verdad pensaron al escoger el tema para el juego.

—¿Qué te transmite? —quiso saber Minako.

—Seguridad… luego dudas, luego expectación, fuerza, necesidad de brillar. —Minako escuchó atenta y compartió mirada con Takeshi. Víctor vio el gesto y se preguntó si ellos estarían dispuestos a hablar lo que saben—. ¿Entonces…?

—Es justamente eso: la carrera de un patinador y todos los sentimientos que deben enfrentar. Le gustará a Yuuri. —Takeshi se levantó y le hizo señal a las niñas para que se levantaran.

Víctor miró al padre salir con sus hijas de la pista y luego regresó la mirada a Minako, quien se encontraba seria y parecía preocupada, pero no podía intuir que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Decidió entonces dejar el paño sobre la barrera y ofrecerle el termo, dispuesto a continuar con las prácticas.

—Víctor, quiero que me muestres a _Eros_ , de nuevo. —El aludido la miró sin comprender.

—Pensé que seguía sin convencerte.

—Sí, de hecho, sigue sin convencerme, pero quiero verificar algo.

Víctor asintió y se movió hasta el centro de la pista, dispuesto a retomar de nuevo a _Eros_. Ya sabía que a ella le había gustado más el _Eros_ que había interpretado cuando Yuuri estaba allí, así que hizo una nota mental de imitar la misma secuencia, pensando que no era Minako quien lo veía, sino Yuuri. Había pensado por largo rato cuál pudo ser la diferencia y comprendió que quizás era demasiado obvia. Ante Minako, sacaba a fluir toda su sensualidad sin demora y sin tregua, convencido de que mientras más evidente fuera, más llamaría la atención de una mujer de mundo como la exbailarina. Con Yuuri era distinto; si era demasiado evidente, lo haría huir. Así que para evitar que Yuuri desviara la mirada, debía hacer un _Eros_ mucho más sutil, discreto y, aun así, lo suficiente encantador para mantener esos ojos marrones sobre él.

La música empezó y Víctor se movió con seducción, convencido de que él como casanova ya tenía el arma perfecta para llamar la atención a cualquiera. Esta vez, no quería a la cortesana de mundo, perfecta y fascinante, que había visto en aquella plaza y quien era un reto, quería mejor a ese noble de alta cuna, encerrado siempre en las paredes de su castillo, mirándolo fascinado desde la distancia donde él no tenía permitido pasar. Para que el noble se aproximara, debía seducirlo, hacer que bajara de su carroza para que se acercara a verlo. Los ojos marrones de ese joven debían ser cautivados por su belleza y fuego peninsular.

Víctor aplaudió en el aire, se deslizó y ejecutó el salto imaginando la sorpresa de ese joven mientras lo miraba, atraído por sus movimientos. Imaginó que salía de la carroza cautivado y él debía seguir con su baile para obligarlo a llegar a la plazuela. A pesar de que la cortesana de alta trayectoria y experiencia en el sexo se le acercara al joven, sería él quien tendría prendida su mirada. El noble rechazaría las insinuaciones de aquella mujer y lo vería a él, dispuesto a acercarse más.

La inocencia de aquel joven con ansias de mundo y conocimiento le gustaba, pues quién mejor que él, un casanova de mundo y amores, para darle un pequeño sorbo de ese conocimiento que él tenía.

Pero cuando el joven ya estaba cerca, fascinado mientras sonaba las últimas notas de las cuerdas, el casanova ya tenía destinado lo que debía hacer. Debía irse, dejarlo así, seducido. Así que antes de que el joven noble llegara a tocarlo, el casanova se retiraba, dejándolo con el corazón en la mano.

Víctor acabó la presentación con él abandonando aquel objeto que había buscado conquistar. En la distancia, la mirada de Minako persistía. Sin embargo, Víctor se encontró terriblemente turbado cuando cayó en cuenta sobre lo que acababa de pasar: ese joven noble era Yuuri, vistiendo trajes renacentistas, mirándolo a través de sus ojos marrones mientras se acercaba y él lo había dejado con las posibilidades en el aire, danzando y desapareciendo como el humo de una pipa.

—Cambiaste el tema de _Eros_ , ¿cierto? —Víctor calló al regresar, con la mirada de Minako sobre él—. Lo cambiaste de hecho desde que lo presentaste ante Yuuri.

—¿Está mal? —intentó ignorar lo que había detectado y Minako solo negó con un movimiento firme de su rostro.

—No, de hecho, es mejor. —Víctor asintió mientras ajustaba sus guantes—. Es un hombre ahora al que el casanova quiere conquistar, un joven seguramente inexperto. —Inevitablemente, Víctor detuvo todos sus movimientos—. Es fácil detectarlo, ahora no intentas demostrar que tienes tanta experiencia como una cortesana con mil amantes, pero si quieres atraer con lo que sabes a alguien que jamás lo ha vivido. Un hombre, porque realmente te gusta los hombres y no te interesa mostrar tu pasión a una mujer cuando no vas a concretar —continuó Minako, con clara asertividad—. Un joven hombre al que quieres llamar la atención. No puedes hacerlo con movimientos muy evidentes, ni vulgares o demasiados impetuosos. Tienes que moverte con gracia, como si le escondieras tus verdaderas intenciones. Así él se sentirá interesado y creerá que eres distinto a cualquier cortesana que pudiera buscarle, eres diferente y eso hará que se acerque a ti. Pero al final, el casanova se va.

—Los casanovas hacen eso, ¿no?

—Así es. —Víctor tragó grueso al escucharla, incómodo con la situación—. Mientras intérpretes ese papel, el programa estará perfecto. Solo hay que ajustar algunas secuencias de pasos junto a tus movimientos de las manos y estará listo. Ahora, reposa un poco antes de retomar Yuri on Ice, tengo un par de ideas que pueden servir para el programa.

La sensación real que tuvo fue miedo, miedo de lo que había sentido, miedo de lo que podía provocar, miedo de que las cosas se salieran de sus manos. Había sido muy mala idea darle el rostro de Yuuri a ese joven noble, pues ahora se sentía las cosas anómalas conforme las pensaba.

Durante el resto de la práctica intentó corregir esa situación, esforzándole por crear un nuevo rostro para el joven noble, uno que pudiera resultarle atractivo y al mismo tiempo estuviera alejado de los rasgos orientales de Yuuri, pero fracasó en los intentos. Siempre Yuuri aparecía y lo hacía caer o perder la concentración como una fantasmagórica presencia. Cuando se enfocó en el brillo de los ojos verdes o celestes que intentaba recrear, se tornaba marrones en un solo segundo, burlándose de sus intentos de desligar a Yuuri de allí.

—¡Estás sobreactuando de nuevo, Víctor! —escuchó, con su corazón retumbando y golpeando las costillas debido al cansancio y al esfuerzo—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Tiene que fluir natural! ¡Deja que ese jovencito se acerque sin miedo!

¡No!

Intentó, intentó, intentó. Apartó la imagen de Yuuri y en un minuto se detuvo furioso consigo mismo al ser incapaz de darle otra imagen al noble. Intentó incluso poniendo los rasgos del joven Chris cuando lo encontró compitiendo en la categoría senior por fin, cumpliendo su promesa. Luego con Igor, en sus tiempos de juventud. Pero ninguno tenía esa inocencia que había visto al principio y eso lo hacía estrepitarse contra el hielo.

—Regresa a la barrera, esa caída estuvo fuerte. —Y Víctor sentía su pierna derecha doler, mientras el calor y la electricidad irradiaba desde su glúteo. Seguramente aparecería un moretón allí—. Ve a sentarte, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Víctor hizo lo recomendado, sentándose en la pequeña grada mientras dejaba pasar el dolor de sus músculos calientes. Tenía la ropa pegada por el sudor y sentía a su pierna ligeramente tensa por el golpe, pero nada que no fuera rutinario.

—¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas que llamemos al médico? —Víctor negó— ¿Seguro?

—Estoy bien, Minako…

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Víctor volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Yuuri, quien aparentemente acababa de llegar. Lo miró a él, luego la manera en que sujetaba su muslo y después a los ojos de Minako—. ¿Se lastimó? ¿Víctor, te lastimaste? —preguntó angustiado.

—No, tranquilo, Yuuri. Estoy bien. Es solo una caída de rutina —regresó su mirada a Minako—. Solo necesitaré hielo y listo.

Yuuri le seguía mirando con la preocupación en sus ojos y sintió con ello una dolorosa espina en el pecho. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para concentrarse en las radiaciones de calor y dolor que emitía su músculo lastimado por la caída.

—Estuvo iniciando el programa de Yuri on Ice. No me habías dicho que ya lo iban a presentar. —Inició Minako la conversación.

—No es seguro aún, pero es una posibilidad para inicio de agosto.

—Bueno, tenemos dos meses para hacerlo. Es buen tiempo.

—Ya también hablé para que apartaras una cita con nuestra diseñadora para el traje, Víctor. Espero que te agrade su trabajo. —Víctor asintió a las palabras de Yuuri—. También con el de _Eros_.

—Oh, _Eros_ va avanzando. —Víctor miró de reojo a Minako, incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar—. Ya está mejor que antes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mañana seguiremos practicando. —Ella se estiró—. Bueno, ¡me iré a dar una ducha!

Cuando ella los dejó a solas, ambos compartieron miradas dudosas entre sí.

—¿Te sientes bien, de verdad?

—Ah… —Víctor le volvió a mirar—. Sí, claro, estoy bien. —Hizo esfuerzo para levantarse, pero la pierna volvió a doler un poco y tuvo que sujetarse de Yuuri quien no tardó en ofrecerle sus brazos para ello—. Bueno, quizás si necesito reposar esta pierna pronto.

—Te ayudo a subir a tu habitación, entonces. —Víctor accedió a la invitación de Yuuri, no queriendo forzar su pierna en ese momento—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que llamemos al doctor?

—No, mejor dime como te fue en tu día.

—Tuve reuniones, ya nuestro representante en América está haciendo las negociaciones; abriremos oficinas en Houston para manejar todos los temas de licenciamiento y distribución directamente desde allá. También estamos buscando oficinas en París, Roma y Budapest. Mari me dijo que ya las modificaciones de los personajes y el guion fueron enviados a los directivos de la FFKK.

—Esa modificación me sigue pareciendo una estupidez, ¿sabes? —Ya lo habían hablado el fin de semana, cuando Yuuri le comentó los detalles y le pareció ridículo por parte de la FFKK pretender que un hombre con hijo era un hetero declarado, cuando conocía a varios que estaban detrás del closet aun con numerosas familias. Siguieron caminando con cuidado tras haber abandonado la pista—. Yo también la pasé bien, Hideki ya me ha enseñado varias cosas sobre cómo comunicarse en un restaurant. He logrado que Sakura-chan me entienda.

—Eso es genial.

—¿Querrías practicar un poco de japonés conmigo?

—Estará bien, mientras llega el doctor.

—Yuuri…

—Verás al doctor —sentenció con un tono conciso que dibujó una sonrisa en Víctor.

—Como digas, _daddy_.

A pesar de conversar animadamente, Víctor no logró sentirse completamente cómodo después de lo que había encontrado en _Eros._ No se sentía a gusto con la idea de seducirlo para después abandonarlo con los sueños sin concretar en las manos. Pero quedarse en _Eros_ también sonaba… mal.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este capítulo es un paso importante, el primer paso para algo más importante aún. Esta semana hay varias revelaciones interesantes sobre el sentir de los personajes, así que espero que los acompañen. Víctor ha empezado a asustarse ante lo que significa que Yuuri esté dentro de Eros y no lo pueda sacar. ¿Qué creen que hará para sacarlo? ¿Podrá hacerlo?


	80. 78 — El gran tema

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **78 — El gran tema**

«Has estado pensando tanto en Yuuri y lo que pasó con el accidente, que creo que te estás sugestionando. ¿Acaso te atrae físicamente como para que se haya convertido en tu base de Eros? Aún si así fuera, no lo sé, Víctor. Has estado solo en Japón, solo hablando con él, rodeado de personas que lo siguen a él. Quizás estás buscando inconscientemente entrar a su círculo en todos los ámbitos para no sentirte solo».

Víctor lo esperó afuera de la recepción de la oficina, mientras la mirada de Mao iba sobre él con cierta intermitencia. No la había notado tan amable como en el pasado, pero Víctor consideró que seguro tendría demasiado trabajo ahora que el de Yuuri también se había triplicado. Esperó paciente hasta que Yuuri salió de la oficina y se despidió de Ryu, quien lo estaba acompañando. Este, tras saludarlo, se movió para otra de las salas de juntas.

—¿Ya está Fuji afuera? —Yuuri preguntó, pero Víctor lo negó desde el inicio.

—Creo que Fuji merece descansar, así que preferí buscar un taxi para que nos llevara. Te diría del metro, pero creo que me perderé.

—Me perderé igual. —Yuuri le sonrió relajado y Víctor sintió un ligero estremecimiento en la piel—. Traje ropa de cambio.

—Perfect.

«Ponte a pensar en esto, Víctor. Ni siquiera estás seguro de que ese chico sea homosexual, lo más probable es que sea asexual o simplemente heterosexual, pero que no ha querido complicarse con relaciones. Y no me gustaría, amigo mío, que por lo que estás pasando te des contra la pared del rechazo ante alguien que solo te ha dado la mano por la admiración que te tiene como deportista, sin intenciones de nada más».

Él no estaba pensando en eso, por supuesto que no. Todo lo que estaba haciendo Christophe era confundir sus intenciones, pues solo le había dicho que necesitaba sacar a Yuuri de su programa _Eros_ y Chris lo había interpretado como síntoma de un enamoramiento que él no sentía como tal. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con Yuuri, se encontraba cómodo con él, pero no había sentido nada más allá a eso. Se sentía, más bien, placentero como cuando era un adolescente y pasaba tiempo con Igor. Sin mariposas en el estómago ni sueños húmedos.

Tomaron el taxi tal cual Víctor lo había planificado y dentro de él empezaron a hablar. Yuuri le comentaba de su día, de los últimos acuerdos realizados y de la esperanza que tenía que en una semana todos los contratos en Rusia fueron finiquitados para que Mari regresara. Yuuri le hablaba de cuánto extrañaba a su hermana y cómo sentía su falta en la empresa también; había temas que él prefería dejar en sus manos.

—Según busqué son de las mejores saunas de la ciudad —Víctor comentó, mientras hablaba y miraba los edificios moviéndose fuera del auto—. Y había querido usar una sauna desde hace tiempo. Solía usar la del estadio de Champion Sports Club en San Petersburgo

—Nosotros teníamos sauna en la casa.

— _Really?_ —Yuuri asintió a sus palabras.

—Sí, pero cuando se dañó, la verdad no le presté atención porque casi no la usaba y quedó así. Ya le dije a Haru-san para que busque que se repare. Así podrás usarla.

—Podremos —Yuuri le miró con un poco de timidez—. Una hora de sauna es perfecta para que te relajes y puedas retomar el trabajo.

—O quedarme dormido sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno, admito que también puede pasar.

Sonrieron, Víctor sintió que al hacerlo se sentía caminar en terreno minado. Christophe había metido una espina y no le gustaba sentirla, no sentía que sus sentimientos se estuvieran moviendo de esa manera ni quería cambiar su trato a Yuuri por eso.

«¿Por qué no sales de su círculo? Sal de esa mansión, conoce personas, busca una pareja por una noche. Empieza a tener la libertad que querías vivir en Rusia. No necesitas guías, eres un hombre muy inteligente para que deba depender de otro. Ya fuiste solo a Akihabara, ¿qué te detiene hacerlo más allá?»

Quiso distraerse, quiso no pensar en las palabras de su amigo mientras se dejaba llevar por los golpecitos que los masajes contratados otorgaban a su espalda. Se sentía bien ser mimado de esa manera, el chico que lo atendía pese a su delgadez daba movimientos precisos y fuertes para lograr que varias cosas volvieran a su lugar. Sobre todo, agradeció el masaje en su pierna lastimada días atrás, aunque no había tenido problema para practicar y el médico que lo revisó vio todo en orden, se sintió mejor con ese fuerte masaje.

Al abrir sus ojos, miró a Yuuri completamente relajado en la camilla de al lado. Incluso parecía dormido después de que le hubieran hecho sonar todos los huesos de su espalda y destensado todos los músculos de su hombro y cuello. No sentía ningún deseo sexual hacia Yuuri a pesar de considerarlo atractivo, incluso de gustarle abrazarlo y apretar sus kilos de más. Todo lo que Chris le dijo fue solo fruto de una mala interpretación, pero debería dejar de pensarlo, para no sentirse anómalo ante su presencia. Le gustaba mucho la idea de desarrollar una amistad con él, como para confundirse por pensarlo de más.

Cuando llegó la hora de la sauna, ambos se alistaron con las toallas cubriendo desde sus cinturas a sus rodillas, Víctor había considerado que sería buena opción porque Yuuri se sentiría relajado al no tener que exponer su cuerpo ante él.

—Esto es delicioso… —suspiró agradado mientras el vapor hacía maravillas sobre su piel—. Dime que necesitabas esto.

—Creo que me quitaron veinte años de vida. —Víctor río al escucharlo, Yuuri estaba tan relajado que incluso ya no mostraba ninguna pena en mostrar a su cuerpo formando pequeñas acumulaciones de grasas en el abdomen y a sus costados, incluso el grueso de sus brazos y sus pectorales.

—Tendrías adorables… ¿tres? ¿cuatro años? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Qué hacías a tus cuatro años?

—Dormir, comer, jugar… ser feliz sin saberlo.

—Creo que todos los bebés hacían eso… cuando yo tenía siete, amaba la primavera porque el hielo se derretía y había charcos por todos lados. Me la pasaba saltando en ellos y llenaba mi uniforme de barro. Mamá se enojaba. —Yuuri rio al escucharlo, mientras Víctor se relajaba con su pie sobre la rodilla, recostado contra la madera.

—Pensé que habías sido un niño tranquilo.

—¿Yo? —rio—. Para nada. Pero cuando estaba con Igor, en la adolescencia, éramos el terror del vecindario, aunque cambió cuando él tuvo su primera novia y considero aburrido jugar con un niño y yo entré ya a competencias internacionales y definitivamente mi tiempo libre menguó.

—Yo me la pasaba en el salón a clase de Minako-sensei. Mari tenía que estar allí practicando ballet. A ella le aburría, pero a mí me gustaba. Recuerdo que papá estaba contento, decía que yo quería ir para ver a las chicas...

—¿No era así?

—Realmente quería bailar con ellas… cuando me vio poniéndome el tutú se sorprendió. —Víctor escuchó aquello con un ligero nudo formándose en su estómago. Yuuri no lo miraba, solo contemplaba la curva del pie que había dejado en la rodilla—. Me compró una pelota de fútbol, intentó convencerme de que el fútbol era mejor, pero desistió pronto cuando me vio usando la pelota de fútbol como pelota de gimnasia intentando más flexibilidad.

—Wow… ¿no se enojó?

—No. No volvió a tocar el tema…

—Ya me agrada tu padre.

—Me gustaría que los conocieras... —dijo con tono avergonzado, sin dejar de verle el pie a Víctor, mientras sus ojos parecían perdidos en alguna lejana memoria—. También el onsen… es mucho mejor que estar en una sauna.

—No lo pongo en duda…

Víctor miró esos ojos marrones tan cálidos y pendientes de su propia planta, la cual mostraba moretones y algunas heridas propias del patinaje. Pensó en qué estaría evocando Yuuri, ¿acaso la gloria perdida? ¿Acaso el recuerdo de esas heridas que pese a los dolorosas resultaban revitalizante por las mejoras que mostraban?

—Yuuri, quería aprovechar para preguntarte algo. —Se animó a hablar y Yuuri levantó la mirada para verle—. He estado trabajando en Yuri on Ice, pero me gustaría escuchar un poco cuál es el mensaje que ustedes le han dado a esa música. Así podré darle una mejor interpretación. —Los ojos marrones seguían fijos sobre él—. Takeshi me mencionó que trataba sobre la carrera de un patinador. ¿Quién la compuso?

—Yo… yo hice un borrador hace años, en el primer juego, con un piano que tenía en casa. —Yuuri bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia el pie de Víctor—. Era bastante básico…

—Sí, la escuché. Por eso me sorprendió escuchar esta versión.

—Esta versión es nueva. Phichit conoce a una joven compositora en Detroit, le mostró el proyecto y ella accedió a hacerle una mejora. Yo solo le dije lo que buscaba: quiero que la canción sea capaz de reflejar la vida de un patinador: las ansias de ganar y toda la energía que invierte en ello, para luego mostrarnos las dudas, las incertezas, los miedos y, al final, como logra sobreponerse para enfrentar a los mejores. El amor del patinador por el patinaje.

 _«Yuri on Ice es amor»_ , esas fueron las palabras de Minako y él pudo comprenderlas en ese momento, con una fuerza insondable.

Yuuri era amor. Todo en él relataba eso: la cicatriz en su piel, los ojos cansados, el quedarse dormido en el teatro o desinhibirse por la bebida, la pasión con la que habla, el esfuerzo de todos los días para continuar… Ojalá pudiera saber más, le gustaría que Yuuri tuviera la confianza de mostrarle cada paso, cada sacrificio, para llegar hasta allá.

—Wow… entonces sí es como pensé. Lo has representado bien. —Los ojos de Yuuri le miraron, brillantes, con el cabello húmedo pegado en su rostro. Víctor tenía su cabello hacia atrás, peinado por su propia mano—. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para el programa.

—Sé que así será.

Pero antes de ello tendrá que dejar las dudas, porque al ver la sonrisa confiada que Yuuri le dirigió, no quiso arruinarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este capítulo de transición muestra más acercamiento de nuestros protagonistas, pero también las dudas que Víctor tiene y el consejo que recibió de Chris. ¿Qué creen de esto? ¿Le han aconsejado lo correcto?

Gracias por sus comentarios, ¡amo leerlos y ver sus teorías! Algunas bastantes acertadas lo que significa que estoy dejando bien las piezas. Loviu! 3

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajaja así es, Víctor estpa en problema. Graves problemas xD Pobre hombre que ya empieza a torcer las cosas y teme que se está equivocando.

 **Anónimo:** Es una gran posibilidad.


	81. 79 — El gran intento

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **79 — El gran intento**

Ese sábado después de la salida al spa y saunas, Víctor lo decidió: saldría a seguir el consejo de Chris y, seguramente, toda la sensación anómala acabaría cuando se diera cuenta que realmente lo que su amigo le había dicho no era cierto y que no tendría problema de encontrar a otra persona para pasar una noche. La última vez que había tenido sexo fue en aquellas vacaciones que se tomó en Santorini tras el Grand Prix Final, ya había pasado meses de eso.

Por ello se alistó, vistiéndose de forma casual con unos vaqueros y una fina camisa negra que enmarcaba muy bien su espalda. Recogió la manga hasta el antebrazo y suspiró tras encontrarse listo para la salida, con un vacío en el estómago que denotaba lo nervioso que se encontraba. Según había buscado en internet, una de las mejores zonas gays que había en Tokio en Shinjuku, en la división in-chome. Iría primero a un café para empezar la tarde y luego, si encontraba compañía, iría al bar Dragon Men que estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores para extranjeros en las páginas de turismos. También fue bueno haberse documentado en ese momento, porque supo que algunos locales gays no aceptaban extranjeros.

Ya listo, tomó su chamarra y salió de la habitación tras haberle dado una caricia a la cabeza de Makkachin, que parecía emocionado con la idea de salir. Lo persiguió incluso cuando bajó las escaleras.

—¿Sales? —escuchó la voz de Yuuri, quien estaba en el pasillo como si fuera a dirigirse a su despacho. Llevaba a Vicchan cargado como si fuera un bebé y estaba vestido de forma cómoda, en pijama aún.

—Sí, saldré un rato a divertirme. No llegaré hasta mañana. —Informó de inmediato, aunque de alguna manera estuvo mirando fijo el rostro de Yuuri para notar sus expresiones. Pero Yuuri solo se mostró sorprendido un par de segundos, antes de asentir con calma, como si lo que hubiera dicho no pudiera provocarle más—. ¿Sacas a Makkachin a pasear por mi esta tarde?

—Claro. ¿Vas con Fuji?

—No, me aventuraré de nuevo con el tren —le guiñó para darle confianza, esperaba que las instrucciones de internet hubieran sido precisas para llegar sin problemas.

—Entonces que disfrutes.

Víctor vio a Yuuri inclinarse y hacerle señas a Makkachin para que se acercara a él y lo dejara ir, su perro obedeció sin dudarlo y recibió de recompensa las caricias de Yuuri sobre sus orejas. Solo pudo dar un par de pasos, antes de animarse a probar algo inesperado. Se giró, miró a Yuuri desde su altura y este le devolvió la mirada con interés.

—Sí me gusta el lugar, podríamos tomarlo como uno de los sitios para nuestras salidas —Yuuri le miró sin comprender—. Es una cafetería gay, luego un bar gay... ¿no te gustaría?

—No he ido a uno —respondió y bajó la mirada para atender a Makkachin.

—Pues, podrías probar.

—No creo que sea buena idea —Yuuri subió la mirada para reforzar su respuesta—. Ve a divertirte.

Las palabras de Christophe obtenía mayor peso tras esa conversación y Víctor lo pensaba mientras se dirigía a Shinjuku en metro. Las intenciones de Yuuri siempre fueron claras, lo demostró desde un inicio, cuando sus coqueteos como forma de contrarrestar lo que él creyó que era acoso no dieron resultados y las reacciones de Yuuri ante la idea de tener sexo con él fue enfática. No lo buscaba para eso, no tenía ese tipo de deseo y no le interesaba tampoco unirse a la vida cosmopolita que él hubiera deseado experimentar en algún momento de su vida. Confundirse a esas alturas sería ridículo, no podía dejar que su sensación de orfandad por estar relegado de Rusia y ese sentimiento de soledad, lo llevara a transformar la relación de amistad que está desarrollando con Yuuri de una forma que ninguno de los dos pensaba aceptar.

Por estar pensando tanto en ello, terminó perdido de nuevo en el transporte y Víctor se sintió desesperado. ¿Cómo era que los japoneses podían moverse con tanta calma en aquel lugar? Volvió a tomar un metro para intentar llegar al sitio, pero perdió una hora solo tratando de ubicarse, con ayuda de varias personas que decidieron ofrecerle su apoyo para ello. Algunas palabras y frases japonés que había aprendido le ayudaron en la empresa, pero para cuando por fin llegó, había sido más el mal humor obtenido, que decidió descartar el café e irse directamente hasta el bar.

La zona era concurrida e iluminada con luces de neón en las calles. Edificios de varias plantas tenían anuncios de diferentes bares y restaurantes, con opciones para todos los gustos. Víctor admiró primero el lugar, caminando relajado por el ambiente que se respiraba mientras muchas parejas gays, lesbianas y grupos de amigos se divertían paseando por la zona. Había incluso show de stripper y de drags, era una zona bastante movida en Japón. La música fluía por las venas de las personas que vivían y Víctor se sintió pronto contagiado.

Por fin llegó al bar Dragon Men y el ambiente era propicio para pasar una buena velada. Ya había anochecido porque perdió mucho tiempo volviéndose a ubicar en las calles, pero llegó justo en el momento en que el ambiente empezaba agitarse. Varios grupos de amigos, parejas y solteros estaban en el bar intercambiando bebidas y escuchando la buena música del DJ. Las luces cambiaban de colores conforme se movían y la atmósfera era más que propicia para bailar. Víctor decidió iniciar con eso, un trago, un buen baile. Llegó a la barra y pidió la carta en inglés, para decidirse por un cóctel suave que lo entonaría para luego bailar y distraerse. El plan parecía ir a la perfección, por una vez más agradeció seguir el consejo y dejarse llevar por la corazonada que mejor era desligarse un poco de la mansión esa noche.

La vida gay en Japón, por lo que estaba aprendiendo allí, era vivaz y alegre. No tenían que encerrarse en bares clandestinos, ni vivir con el temor de un ataque que sería avalado por la policía bajo cualquier excusa. A pesar de que Japón fuera un país aun en sus raíces homofóbico, también les daba ciertas libertades a las personas. De hecho, podrían casarse en ciertos distritos de Tokio, y si bien no era el matrimonio como tal, empezaban a dar ciertas concesiones. Para Víctor era una buena señal, un avance en comparación a su propio país.

Bailó y comenzó a divertirse en poco tiempo. La música y la euforia que lo rodeaban le hicieron olvidar pronto los malos ratos y las dudas, para hacerlo sentir libre y completo. Consiguió pronto un compañero de baile, un chico de más baja estatura, contextura delgada y una barba oscura con el cabello enroscado que lo hacía completamente ajeno a ese lugar. Era francés, no recordaba su nombre, pero sí que hablaron un par de cosas de su país. Lo invitó a tomar un trago en la barra, hubo flirteo, pero Víctor no sintió ese click necesario para animarse a seguirlo a donde lo invitaba. Rechazó la oferta y pidió otro trago, el chico desilusionado volvió a la pista seguramente a buscar a alguien más.

Pidió un vodka puro y después de tomarlo, volvió a la pista. Logró intercambiar varias señales visuales con un joven asiático, probablemente japonés, de cuerpo trabajado que estaba vestido de forma que sus atributos eran fáciles de admirar a la distancia. Le sonrió dispuesto a hacer un intento mayor: baile… un beso, dependiendo de la química llevarlo más allá, pero el chico antes de que pudiera alejarse fue agarrado por su compañero, otro japonés de menor altura y rostro andrógino. Ambos le enviaron señales al mismo tiempo y Víctor interpretó la invitación al trío, pero no estaba con ánimos de uno así que desistió y movió su atención a otro lado.

En el lugar la bebida se movía, la música sonaba y los cuerpos sudorosos serpenteaba en un collage de brazos al aire y camisas abiertas. Varios empezaban a coquetearse en medio de la euforia, a mover sus manos bajo las telas, en sentir las pieles húmedas de sudor y deseo. Víctor incluso se vio sumergido en eso cuando halló a otra pareja de baile, un extranjero que lo apretó contra él apenas lo tuvo en su alcance. Había pasado horas y parecía que la noche empezaba a moverse a un buen camino, Víctor sonrió mientras flirteaba descaradamente con el recién llegado, pero este recibió una llamada, se alejaron al bar y mientras aquel atendía el teléfono, Víctor pidió otro trago.

La presencia del teléfono le recordó a Yuuri y fue solo para salir de dudas que vio la hora y notó que ya se acercaba la media noche. Había bailado con gusto, tenía ahora hambre, y sí, deseos de intimar. Pidió un aperitivo antes de continuar.

« Daddy, ¿qué haces?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Estaba revisando el código de la nueva versión y las animaciones de los programas nuevos.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** ¿Te estás divirtiendo?  
« La verdad sí, deberías estar aquí.  
« La próxima vienes conmigo, seguro disfrutarás esta pista de baile.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** No lo creo… seguro iría y me quedaría en la barra mientras coqueteas y te vas.  
« ¡Yuuri!  
« Yo no coquetearía si estuvieras aquí. No soy tan mal amigo como para dejarte solo en la fiesta.  
« A menos que consiguieras a alguien.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Ja! No lo creo.  
« ¿Qué no crees?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Conseguirme a alguien  
« ¿Cómo que no? quién lo dice?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Mi panza lo dice.  
« Jajajaja  
« Tienes algo que no tienen todos estos cuerpos perfectos, Yuuri-kun  
« Tienes chispa.

Yuuri no contestó el mensaje. Víctor terminó de comer y se atrevió a buscar otro trago. Esta vez descansó un rato en la barra y miró a los cuerpos moviéndose, en especial al de un japonés que tenía cuerpo de fisicoculturista y se movía con total desparpajo entre la gente. Víctor no se acercó para seguirlo, solo lo miró desde la distancia, comenzando a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su sistema y el llamado natural de su cuerpo excitándose por los movimientos pélvicos de aquel joven. Terminó su trago, tomó el teléfono y decidió escribir un mensaje a Yuuri avisándole que apagaría su teléfono para que no se preocupara si llegara a llamarlo y le deseó buenas noches.

Se puso de pie y no dudó en buscar a quien había considerado su nuevo objetivo de la noche. El chico de ojos negros le miró entretenido, disfrutando de la vista mientras se unían a bailar desaforados al ritmo de la música electrónica, compartieron miradas llenas de picardía que les prometía un futuro en la noche provechoso. Víctor se sintió libre para hacerlo, para disfrutar justamente lo que había buscado: la libertad de ser quien era, el poder coquetear sin el temor de que fuese un oficial listo para meterlo a la carcel, sin el miedo de ser hallado y juzgado por ello.

Esa noche, Víctor se dejaría libre, mientras tomaba el brazo de aquel chico dispuesto a continuar el baile fuera de la pista.

Esa noche, Víctor sentiría de nuevo la fogosidad del momento alentado por el alcohol.

Esa noche se daría permiso para el sexo, sin darse cuenta de que había una cámara persiguiéndolo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este capítulo es bastante importante y podría explicar las razones que me llevaron a este punto, pero quiero darles la oportunidad a ustedes de expresar lo que sienten. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que este chico no tendrá ninguna relevancia en el futuro más que en este encuentro, ni representará una amenaza para Victor y Yuuri. La amenaza, más bien, es esa cámara.

El capítulo de mañana será genial, les prometo que esto porque Yuuri hará un descubrimiento a causa de esto.

¿Qué creen que ocurra con esa cámara?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajjaja me gustaría saber que piensas de este capítulo que Victor le hizo caso a Christophe. ¿Esperabas esta reacción de Yuuri?


	82. 80 — El gran escándalo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **80 — El gran escándalo**

Yuuri se encontró perturbado por muchas razones y ninguna le pareció razonable. Tras ese fin de semana, miraba el vidrio que daba hacia las afueras del edificio, escapándose momentáneamente de sus responsabilidades porque había algo que le preocupaba y no podía hablarlo. A nadie le tenía tanta confianza.

Todo empezó tras haber dejado a Víctor irse ese sábado para salir. Sabía que no era la primera vez que pasaba fuera de la casa, ya lo había hecho la noche que Yurio lo consiguió en la pista de patinaje; era comprensible, Víctor deseaba disfrutar de su sexualidad libremente porque para eso había decidido no continuar en Rusia. Aunque volvió a tener ese mismo sentimiento: qué afortunado aquel el que Víctor escogiera. Seguramente Víctor serían un gran amante.

Allí volvió su cabeza a andar en círculos, moviéndose una y otra vez para llegar a ese mismo punto. Seguramente para Víctor sería fácil ligar: no solo era guapo, sino que tenía confianza en sí mismo y una personalidad atrayente. ¿Pero cómo sería? ¿Tan fácil como llegar y ver a alguien con el que esté dispuesto a dar ese paso? Por la invitación de Víctor, él quiso imaginarlo, pero se vio aferrado a la barra sin ganas de acercarse y sin interés de seguir a nadie. Definitivamente eso no le parecía nada divertido...

Divagó por largo rato, incluso cuando Víctor dijo que iba a apagar el celular. Ya en la cama miraba el techo con incomodidad pues las imágenes de cómo sería aquella fiesta lo invadía y le era imposible concentrarse. Yuuri encendió la tablet a su lado y empezó a navegar en la zona que Víctor le había comentado para conocer los sitios que había. Algunas palabras lo llevaron a otras para poder entender lo que sugería. ¿Qué era _cruising_? Calló al entender que era una práctica para buscar pareja y tener sexo en lugares públicos y sintió su piel bullendo junto a la curiosidad susurrándole nuevas cosas que buscar.

Para cuando se percató, había caído en una página de porno gay en inglés con un video de dos hombres musculosos teniendo sexo en la ducha de la playa. Los ruidos amorfos, los gemidos y jadeos masculinos, los cuerpos apretados y mojados fueron un espectáculo que Yuuri no pudo dejar de mirar. Sintió su piel calentarse, la sangre bullir dentro de sus venas y la sensación de hacer algo prohibido y a la vez deseado. Tragó grueso y se encontró perturbado con la reciente revelación, para cuando se percató no solo había disfrutado de aquel video, sino que había logrado eyacular con apenas roces de su mano, dejándolo asustado con lo que acababa de descubrir.

No, no era la primera vez que veía porno, Yuuri se lo admitía. En otras ocasiones lo había hecho, aunque le había resultado bastante más tardío llegar a sentir placer a través de las imágenes de un hombre y una mujer acostándose. En muchas ocasiones llegó a pensar que eso tenía un motivo: simplemente estaba demasiado cansado, o demasiado ocupado, o la mujer en cuestión no lograba llamarle la atención. Pero, también recordó que jamás había buscado el porno gay para probar, incluso llegó a considerar que la poca respuesta sexual ante los videos significaba que simplemente no estaba interesado en el sexo de momento y ahora la situación era diferente.

Ya no estaba seguro. Después de aquel momento, no estaba seguro de nada.

Pasó la noche intentando aclarar la situación. Recordó las preguntas de Víctor y creyó que era buen momento para volver a responderlas. ¿Le gustaba Yuko? ¿Mila? ¿Sayo? ¿Sakura? No… esa era la respuesta. ¿Le gustó alguien en el pasado? No podía responderlo.

¿Qué sentía? No lo sabía y no se sentía en confianza para hablarlo ni siquiera con Minako ni con Ryu. «¿Eres gay?» Le había preguntado su maestra, él no vio necesario responder porque en ese momento no se trataba de él, se trataba de Víctor. Ahora… ¿qué respondería ante eso?

—Yuuri-sama, ¿está de acuerdo? —La voz de Ryu lo devolvió al presente y miró con ligero despiste a los que se encontraban en la mesa. Solo asintió sin tener idea de qué hablaban y la discusión continuó, esta vez él obligándose a prestar la atención a lo que ocurría.

Cuando la junta acabó, se movió con Ryu hasta su oficina, aún con la sensación anómala persiguiéndole. Fue inevitable recordar la conversación que tuvo con Víctor la tarde pasada, después de verlo llegar al mediodía bastante feliz por lo que supuso una excelente noche. Estaba de buen humor y bromeaba con todos en la casa. Incluso lo vio juguetear con Bochan, quien rio ante sus ocurrencias, diciendo que tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquella zona que Víctor visitó. En la tarde, salieron juntos a pasear a sus mascotas y Yuuri se encontraba bastante callado. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Pasa algo, _daddy_? —Víctor preguntó, mientras estaba recostado frente al río Meguro y Makkachin junto a Vicchan caminaban rastreando hojas por allí—. Estás muy callado.

—Sólo… pensaba. —Y tenía dudas, pero si no podía confiarlas en Minako y Ryu, mucho menos podría hacerlo en Víctor.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cosas… —Yuuri decidió en aquel momento el girar la mirada y observar al río correr, como si eso le trajera alguna clase de calma—. ¿Fue difícil conseguir a alguien para pasar la noche?

—La verdad no, pero me tomé tiempo para escoger. —Esa respuesta, por supuesto, no le sorprendió—. ¿Sobre eso piensas? ¿Te molesta?

—No… solo me preguntaba cómo sería eso. Es decir, llegar, mirar a alguien, ¿formar conversación? ¿Cómo le dices a un desconocido que…?

—¿Quiero sexo? —Víctor completó—. A veces no hace falta decirlo. Puedes sentir la química con solo el baile, aunque también ha sido a partir de conversaciones frívolas, no lo sé. Ya después de eso queda la confirmación: sí aquel acepta, solo es cuadrar el lugar y el modo.

Yuuri tenía la curiosidad moviéndose con tal fuerza que se atrevió a preguntar más. Pensó que Víctor no querría hablar de ello, pero contrario a eso, se mostró abierto a mostrarle parte de ese mundo desconocido. Le dijo que el chico con quien salió estuvo muy bien, que la pasó agradable, pero no como para volverlo a ver. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, le dijo algo de Jon, o Sing, o Lee y Yuuri rio pensando que sonaba a un nombre chino, no japonés. Incluso lo regañó por no recordar el nombre de esa persona, quien quiera que fuera, pero a quien consideraba un afortunado. Víctor le aseguró que ni siquiera le importó aprenderlo y que le gustaría ir acompañado de Yuuri a ese bar la próxima ocasión. «Será más divertido», le dijo. Yuuri no estuvo seguro de ello.

Para Yuuri era difícil verse en el papel de Víctor, yendo a un bar y coqueteando con alguien para llevarlo a la cama. No se sentía él, pero no podía negar que la idea de compartir la cama con un hombre comenzaba a hacerse más seductora, al punto de confrontarlo con su propia sexualidad.

—Yuuri, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? —La voz de Ryu sonó preocupada, al estar a sola en su oficina principal—. No has estado prestando atención a las reuniones.

—No se preocupe, Ryu-sensei, solo estoy distraído.

La mirada de Ryu le indicaba que no creía que fuera solo eso, pero Yuuri no quería ahondar más. No obstante, la sorpresa se la llevó después, cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta de forma intempestiva y Yamamoto aparecía con Mao intentando detenerlo sin éxito. Yuuri le miró sin comprender por qué arremetía de esa manera; Ryu, no obstante, se mostró serio y de inmediato dio un paso para ser él quien se encargará de esa eventualidad.

—Lo lamento, Yuuri-sama… intenté decirle que…

—No se disculpe Mao-san, me iré en cuanto hable con Yuuri-sama —Fue la respuesta tajante de Yamamoto.

—Yamamoto-san, no tiene ninguna cita con Yuuri-sama y considero una grosería esta manera de entrar a su oficina —dijo Ryu, con voz monocorde.

—Grosería es lo que siento yo al ver lo que nuestro CEO está haciendo con la empresa, con nuestro dinero. Convertir a la empresa en un centro de minorías, representado por un hombre de tales actitudes degeneradas. —Sin perder el tiempo, Yamamoto extendió la tablet a Ryu para invitarle a comprender lo que ocurría. Ryu tomó el aparato en sus manos y miró las imágenes de un portal de farándula del extranjero. Yuuri, desde su asiento, le miraba con suma molestia—. Nikiforov deberá controlar sus impulsos vulgares si va a representar a Yuri on Ice y a toda la junta directiva. No está aquí para hacer escándalos como esos.

Ryu le entregó la tablet a Yuuri cuando lo vio haciéndole la señal de querer ver lo que había. El artículo tenía de título: «Pentacampeón del patinaje en juerga gay», luego «Tras su partida de Rusia, la nueva imagen de Yuri on Ice da rienda suelta a sus instintos». Las fotografías fueron tomadas dentro del bar y en la calle, unas mientras estaban con varios jóvenes bailando y otras cuando salió con uno dispuesto a más. Yuuri solo sintió quemar sus intestinos, una bola de sangre y fuego naciendo en sus entrañas.

—Voy a llamar a una junta para que se decida por votación la salida de Víctor Nikiforov como imagen de Yuri on Ice. No me importa si usted decide patrocinar a este degenerado, pero nuestra empresa no será parte de eso —aseguró Yamamoto, acercándose con la furia marcando sus facciones. Yuuri le devolvió una mirada oscurecida y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Quién dijo que eso está sujeto a votación? —Mao miró todo asustada y Ryu solo bajó la mirada.

—En el contrato…

—En el contrato de marca que firmó Víctor Nikiforov (y ustedes revisaron) no lo obliga a no manifestar su estilo de vida, mucho menos a no divertirse como lo considere correcto. Pensar que alguien que hace esto es un degenerado, cuando muchos de ustedes hacen lo mismo con mujeres, es hipócrita. —Yamamoto calló, apretando la mandíbula tras ver a Yuuri ponerse de pie y confrontarle—. Mao, llama de inmediato a una junta de emergencia al equipo de marca, marketing y desarrollo.

—Sí, Yuuri-sama. —Ella de inmediato salió de la oficina, mientras Yamamoto seguía allí.

—Vas a caer, Katsuki Yuuri. Tu arrogancia te hará perderlo todo. —Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada, afirmando ambas palmas sobre la madera del escritorio.

—Sé lo que es perder todo, Yamamoto-san. No voy a perderlo de nuevo. —Sus ojos estaban lejos de sentirse intimidados—. Retírese.

Yamamoto se retiró con la furia moviendo su cuerpo, llevándose a la tablet consigo. Yuuri respiró por la boca y el enojo se sintió como culebrillas moviéndose bajo su piel y apretando sus huesos. Ryu solo le miró, preocupado. Esto haría un alboroto gigantesco en la junta de accionistas y además podría traerle problema para los grupos de conservadores que no aceptarían que sus hijos se vieran influenciados por la comunidad LGBTI a través del juego.

—Es evidente que el artículo ha sido escrito para desprestigiar a Víctor-sama y a la empresa —murmuró Ryu, acercándose a Yuuri mientras este apretaba sus manos en la espalda y veía el ventanal—. ¿Cree que sea correcto que dé una respuesta?

—No estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto, Ryu-sensei. Pero es necesario.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer? —preguntó. Yuuri le miró con decisión.

—Mostrarles a través del juego que están equivocados.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Y con esto terminamos la semana. ¡Se viene el climax del fic! Ahora sí, quiero comentar lo que me llevó a este punto.

En Yuri on Ice se ve que Víctor salía solo, sea a comer o a beber, sin embargo, me llamó la atención que en el cap 3 llegara tarde por beber, porque me dio la impresión de que él no quería llegar. Claro, después de pensar que en un día sería las aguas termales y Yuuri no había conseguido su Eros, me imagino a Víctor devanándose los sesos pensando en qué hacer o que tendría que volver. Así que quise darle esa misma libertad en Daddy, tomando en cuenta que Víctor huyó de su país por el temor de vivir su sexualidad y que no vería problema en tomarla ahora, aunque no lo había considerado precisamente por el estress que vive en su carrera.

Los sentimientos de ellos apenas están empezando y son muy difíciles de identificar para ellos, sobre todo por las circunstancias. Yuuri también querría que Víctor viviera su libertad sin temor, sobre todo ahora que está bajo su cobijo. Y, sobre todo, el descubrimiento de su sexualidad. Yuuri tras el accidente tuvo dos etapas: la etapa de tratamiento, depresión y recuperación, y la etapa de empresario. No tuvo tiempo ni ganas durante ese tiempo de explorar algo más, sobre todo por el proceso que le tomó el simplemente aceptarse a sí mismo ya no como un patinador.

Gracias por todos los comentarios. ¡Los adoro! Mañana dejaré algunas confesiones personales en mi grupo sobre fics que escribo, o trabajos anteriores, e incluso experiencias personales. En el grupo, pueden confesar también cualquier cosa que quieran expresar con respeto y amor. ¡Los amo!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jajajjaja Sí, Víctor esperaba algo de Yuuri, no está claro de qué, pero si le desanimó un poco el que Yuuri se negara.

 **Anónimo:** sí, quería dar las pistas y las bases para que se entendiera las decisiones que toman los personajes en este punto.


	83. 81 — La gran respuesta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **81 — La gran respuesta**

No era justo lo que estaba pasando y ese fue el pensamiento que Minako, Takeshi y Yuko compartían en la mansión, tras haber cerrado todo. Para empezar, Víctor no había querido comer. Apenas se enteró de la noticia y al saber que Yuuri trabajaría hasta tarde en la empresa, salió de la pista con el enojo visceral moviendo sus pasos. Minako lo había perseguido intentando calmarlo, pero al escucharlo temió lo peor. Víctor estaba pensando seriamente irse de Japón y abandonarlo todo, mas no por él, sino por Yuuri. Sus palabras le dejaron un amargo sabor en la boca: «No quiero ser yo el culpable de que haya una caída del juego que tanto le costó levantar». Decirle que lo pensara bien fue todo lo que pudo hacer para tratar de evitar lo que parecía ineludible.

Por eso estaban todos en la mesa, mirando la hora y como Yuuri tardaba en llegar. Todos en la casa compartían la misma preocupación por su joven jefe y nadie sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que a duras penas comieron y se quedaron en la barra de la cocina, con Keiko y Botan acabando de dejar todo limpio después de la jornada y bebiendo solo té.

—Es tan injusto… —murmuró Yuko, decepcionada de que las cosas se complicaran de esa manera cuando había visto a Víctor entrenar duro todas esas semanas y a Yuuri trabajar para hacer posible su sueño—. ¿Cuál es el problema de que Víctor salga a tener una noche de distracción?

—La intolerancia y el creer que podemos decidir como los demás llevan sus vidas —replicó Takeshi mientras Bochan y Keiko se sentaban en la barra—. ¿Qué pueden hacer?

—No dar atención a los rumores es lo mejor que pueden hacer —dijo Minako, con ganas de tomar sake en vez de té—. Y deberá evitar salir a buscar personas en la calle.

—Ha pasado casi dos meses desde que Víctor-sama está aquí ¿y lo castigan por salir una noche a buscar pareja? —Todos callaron antes las palabras de Botan, quien sonaba bastante molesto con la situación—. ¿Qué debe esperar? ¿Un año de celibato? ¿O pagar a una compañía sexual que venga a la casa?

—Botan-san tiene razón —suspiró Keiko al tomar la palabra. Desató su cabello negro y su brazo mostró la cicatriz en el brazo derecho, un recordatorio de cómo pudo sobrevivir a un ataque de violación en el pasado, pero que inevitablemente cortó sus caminos para avanzar en el tenis—. Mientras se sigan escondiendo cualquier intento de vivir su vida será otra bomba del espectáculo. No creo que esa sea la solución. Víctor-sama no ha hecho nada malo. Todos los hemos visto entrenar diariamente y merecía un momento de distracción y placer con quien quisiera.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Keiko-san —dijo Botan. Nadie se atrevió a pensar lo contrario.

Y todo lo dicho era cierto, pero eso no menguaba la preocupación que la pareja Nishigori y Minako tenían sobre Yuuri y lo que le costaría el tener que superar ese nuevo bache cuando aún no había terminado el tema de Rusia, que debió haberse complicado para que Mari ya estuviera un mes allá. Suspiraron inconformes y decidieron que ya era hora de descansar.

Entonces sonó la puerta y todo el mundo se levantó para ver a Haru-san abriéndoles a Fuji, Ryu y Yuuri. El empresario avanzó de forma rápida hasta las escaleras, sin la chaqueta y la corbata que Ryu cargaba en sus manos.

—¿Y Víctor?

—No ha salido de su habitación desde la tarde. —Informó Minako, deteniendo el ascenso de Yuuri—. Supo lo que pasó.

Yuuri se mantuvo en las escaleras por un par de segundos, antes de asentir y continuar subiendo. No hubo ninguna nueva orden, tampoco pedido de comida o té para descansar, no obstante, Haru comenzó a subir con la chaqueta y corbata que Ryu tenía en sus manos, para asegurarse que el joven amo no quisiera algo para relajarse después de la larga jornada. Minako miró hacia Ryu, esperando respuesta.

—Botan-san, ¿puede prepararme un té verde?

—Será un placer, Ryu-san —dijo tras una inclinación y se adelantó a la cocina. Los Nishigori, Keiko y Minako le miraron con preocupación.

—Ha sido un día pesado para Yuuri-sama, jamás lo había visto tan furioso como el día de hoy. Uno de sus accionistas está llamando para desligar la imagen de Yuri on Ice de Víctor-sama.

—Son unos imbéciles si creen que Yuuri permitiría tal cosa —Minako cruzó sus brazos mientras la pareja se observaban y Keiko bajaba la mirada con preocupación—. Es capaz de dejarlos a todos antes de dejar a Víctor.

—¿Hay algo que Yuuri pueda hacer? —preguntó Yuko y Ryu la miró con cansancio.

—Ya lo hizo, pero me es difícil prever las consecuencias. Ya veremos cómo resultó mañana.

Ryu se encontraba bastante cansado, así que le permitieron relajarse un poco con el té y decidieron que nada podrían hacer despiertos, era mejor dormir. Keiko se despidió apenas la vieja Haru bajó para decir que Yuuri no necesitaba nada más y Minako consideró que también era buen momento para descansar. Se encargaría de mañana hablar con Víctor y hacerlo sentir mejor después de esa situación.

Takeshi y Yuko fueron a la sala para buscar a sus niñas que estaban jugando el juego y llevarlas a dormir. Minako los siguió un momento para observar la dinámica y sentir también un poco de distracción después de lo ocurrido. Pero cuando llegaron a las chicas, las tres estaban preocupadas viendo el monitor, mientras su personaje parecía decaído. Era una patinadora de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, quien se mostraba cabizbaja.

—¿Qué le pasa a Yuko-chan? —preguntó Takeshi al ver al personaje con sus energías de creatividad en bajo puntaje.

—¡Papá! —gritó Axel al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Yuko-chan está triste y no podemos hacer nada!

—¿Por qué no llevan a Yuko-chan a distraerse? —El padre cargó a una de sus niñas mientras Yuko tomaba el mando del control y abría las opciones, pero apenas le daba clic se mostraban inhabilitadas y un mensaje aparecía indicando que revisaran una nueva publicación de la página oficial. Ambos padres se miraron sin comprender, mientras las niñas exigían su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó Minako, acercándose al ver el alboroto. Ryu entonces se asomó con la taza de té, sin decir nada.

—Parece que hay un error en el juego, no se activan las opciones de creatividad para los personajes —Takeshi tomó el mando del control para revisar las opciones, pero todo funcionaba, menos esa.

Takeshi abrió el enlace y este lo llevó al blog oficial de noticias de Yuri on Ice, con un video donde aparecía la imagen de Yuuri con su traje, sentado frente al escritorio con la vista de Tokio en el fondo. Las niñas dejaron de llorar y los adultos se miraron. Allí notaron la presencia de Ryu, lo buscaron con la mirada para comprender qué estaba pasando, pero decidieron escuchar por sí mismo.

«Hola a todos. Soy Katsuki Yuuri, CEO y creador del juego de Yuri on Ice. Hace poco salió en la prensa internacional imágenes de Víctor Nikiforov, nuestra actual imagen de la empresa, disfrutando de su tiempo libre después de semanas de arduo entrenamiento y asuntos contractuales. Los comentarios que he leído de su impacto han sido demasiado difíciles de creer para mí. Así que quiero a través de este video entregarles un mensaje a todos los jugadores de las diferentes plataformas de Yuri on Ice.

¿Recuerdan cuando en la tercera versión del juego, agregamos la funcionalidad del estilo de vida del personaje? Muchos estuvieron en mi contra cuando dí la idea, consideraron que la vida de un patinador no era nada memorable y que lo mejor era mantener al juego como lo que era, solo deporte. Yo sé que no es así, la vida de un deportista es fascinante y por esa razón no me detuve hasta el final para lograrlo plasmar. Afortunadamente, el equipo de trabajo estuvo a mi lado. Hicimos una fusión entre un juego deportivo con un juego de simulación social, donde podíamos también intervenir en los personajes dentro de su rutina y de esa manera ver los efectos en el deporte. Ha sido progresivo y hemos tenido fallos, pero hoy es una de nuestras herramientas más fructíferas y sin duda un valor agregado que hace que Yuri on Ice sea nuestro estandarte.

Para todos los que han jugado en la modalidad de simulación social, deben saber que uno de los valores del atleta que hay que mantener es la creatividad. En el patinaje sobre hielo, no solo se evalúa la calidad técnica de sus saltos y elementos sino la capacidad de crear arte en el hielo. Mientras más alta posea la creatividad tu personaje, más capacidades tendrá de generar buenas ideas y mejorar sus valores de presentación. Puede sonar como algo que solo programamos, pero está basado en análisis que hemos hechos con los deportistas a los que hemos tenido acceso. Es algo que pueden preguntarle a cualquier patinador profesional y me darán la razón.

Eso significa que debo mantener en alto la creatividad de mi personaje para mejorar la presentación de las rutinas que escoja. ¿Cómo es que lo hacemos? En el juego tenemos variadas formas: socializar con la familia, con los amigos o pareja, ver televisión, ir al cine, incluirse en un curso de baile, canto, actuación, historia, quizás arte, pintura, música, yoga, salir de compras, tener una mascota y jugar con ellas… Hay tantas cosas que se pueden hacer y nos mantiene atentos al entorno para darnos la capacidad de crear mejores cosas en el hielo.

Entonces, por eso me parece tan difícil de creer que fans del patinaje le cuestionen a un deportista la manera en la que invierte su tiempo, cuando es parte de su entrenamiento y de su preparación para las competencias. Viajar, visitar, conocer, estar en cursos, todo esto es parte de su forma de ser mejor y más competitivo en la competencia. ¿Por qué le criticamos entonces que la mejor estrella del patinaje en el mundo, la leyenda del patinaje decida pasar una noche de diversión? ¿Alguien se ha puesto a pensar cuánto sacrificio ha tenido así para crear los programas que por años hemos estado admirando? Todo lo que ha hecho para sorprendernos temporada tras temporadas, ¿para qué unos crean que es justo que no tenga su cuota de distracción y privacidad?

A partir de hoy, dejaremos por tres días bloqueada la opción de entretenimiento para la creatividad. Esto es un experimento que quiero que todos hagamos. Comparemos el rendimiento de nuestro personaje y veremos una realidad. Esto es apenas lógico, pero supongo que para muchos es necesario verlo con un ejemplo de frente. Veremos que no solo los programas dejaron de ser tan buenos como antes, sino que nuestro personaje se sentirá deprimido, estresado, cansado y llegará el momento en que no podrá patinar más. No estamos cambiando nada del código del programa, solo estamos inhabilitando un botón. ¿Queremos eso para nuestros patinadores? Les invito a comprobarlo».

—Dios mío… —musitó Minako, sorprendida y asustada—. Mi Yuuri ha crecido tanto.

—¿Hace cuánto nos habíamos resignado a nunca verlo aparecer en una entrevista, sala de prensa o video presentando a su juego? —Yuko se encontraba orgullosa y Takeshi también.

—Parece que sí había un hechizo para convertir en príncipe al cerdito —recordó algún comentario que Víctor dijo en broma tiempo atrás, cuando ocurrió lo de la tienda de Ramen y a Yuuri le costaba socializar.

Junto al video, había un llamado en una campaña llamada #YOIHavingFun donde invitaba a los patinadores de todas las categorías el mostrar cómo se divierten para mantener su creatividad en alto.

Mientras ellos hablaban de lo impresionante que había sido el movimiento, Ryu decidió retirarse para descansar. Yuuri, entre tanto, estaba frente a la puerta de Víctor tras darse un baño dudando entre si tocarla o no. Al final decidió no hacerlo y abrazó a Vicchan contra sí para abandonar la puerta.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Se acaba Game Of Throne y quedaré con vacío existencial. Así que prefiero colgar ahora el capítulo por si acaso. Esta semana también la tengo algo ocupada, pero espero acabar los dos caps que me falta para completarla.

Vemos un poco la interacción de otros personajes con los OCs, entre ellos a Keiko y Botan. ¿Alguien se fijó de algo en el capítulo pasado que nos da una idea de un detalle importantísimo de Botan? A ver quien lo habrá visto, muero por verlo xD

¿Qué les pareció este movimiento de Yuuri?

¿Qué consecuencias creen que tenga?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Tienes toda la razón, la cosa se pone buena y ya veremos que es lo que pasará. ¡Gracias por leer!


	84. 82 — La gran promesa

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **82 — La gran promesa**

Víctor se levantó en la madrugada por la necesidad de ir al baño, pero al regresar a la cama no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Había dormido más de lo acostumbrado y ahora una jaqueca se unía a la cantidad de cosas que lo hacía sentir mal esa noche. Solo miró al techo, turbado. Se sentía encerrado a donde quiera que fuera.

Bajar no sería lo correcto, no quería llamar la atención de nadie ni que se preocuparan por su bienestar. Además, estaba la sensación de que al día siguiente las cosas no mejorarían: no tenía cara para ver a Yuuri cuando había puesto en riesgo la imagen de la empresa por simplemente haber querido tomar unas copas y salir con alguien. Sabía que era injusto, pero debió preverlo, debió imaginar que aún habría paparazis que estarían al pendiente de lo que hicieran. Seguramente, no lo habían seguido con Yuuri considerando que entre ellos solo había una relación de empresa o tal vez los lugares a donde habían ido no habían permitido que las cámaras se filtraran. Pero en ese lugar turístico había ocurrido, alguien lo reconoció y lo expuso a la prensa rosa.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No estaba seguro. Volvió a acostarse intentando esperar que amaneciera, pero no tenía fuerzas de nada y abrazar a Makkachin resultaba insuficiente. Además, se encontraba preocupado por su _daddy_ , esperaba que Yuuri ya hubiera llegado y estuviera descansando. En todo caso, podría hablar con Igor, planificar alguna estrategia y encontrar la manera de pagarle a Yuuri todo lo que estaba pagando por él. Y él… bueno, definitivamente tendría que encerrarse a ser solo un patinador como ocurrió en Rusia, solo permitiéndose pocos escapes al año. Al menos mientras fuera Yuuri la principal víctima ahora.

Makkachin empezó a lloriquear y pronto se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando. No era de tristeza, era rabia y frustración las que brotaban ya sin demora, cansado de sentirse aún perseguido a pesar de estar fuera de su país. ¿Y había valido la pena? Viendo los resultados, no, no había valido la pena el haber salido y haberse acostado con alguien, no si iba a poner en peligro a la empresa y a la persona que lo había acogido. Tampoco parecía haber valido la pena enfrentarse a Rusia, Rusia seguía aplastándolo.

Makkachin estuvo allí lamiendo sus lágrimas hasta que encontró calmarse, después de ceder a la desesperación. Víctor tendría que encontrar la manera de arreglarlo: empezaría con disculparse con Yuuri y luego abandonaría toda intención de conectar con alguien para intimar hasta que todo acabara. Parecía esa la única opción que le quedaba.

Era lamentable que hubiera acabado así cuando se había sentido tan bien después de la salida; incluso la oportunidad de poder comentarlo con Yuuri y sentir que con él podría hablar eso, le hizo sentir mucho más complacido y completo. Ya no sentía la confusión que tuvo al inicio cuando Christophe escuchó lo que ocurría con Eros, ya no tenía esa preocupación. La amistad con Yuuri continuaba y había comprendido que si en algún momento Yuuri quería explorar algo más allá, a él no le molestaría ayudarlo en ese descubrimiento. De hecho, sí le parecía atractivo…

Suspiró hondo y dio la vuelta, con Makkachin acostado a su costado intentando consolarlo. Vio la hora en su reloj y encontró que eran las tres de la mañana. Decidió encender el móvil y enfrentar de una vez al mundo, por lo que dejó que llegaran todas las notificaciones. No se animó a leer ninguna, prefirió entrar a su Instagram y vio fotos de varios patinadores con la etiqueta #YOIHavingFun y su nombre.

Mila Babicheva colgó una imagen donde estaba con un grupo de amigos bebiendo y comiendo en un bar de San Petersburgo. Decía: «Esto hago después de una semana de duro entrenamiento. ¿Alguien puede juzgarme por beber y bailar un poco con mis amigos? #YOIHavingFun #v-nikiforov».

Yuri Plisestky había hecho dos publicaciones, una un video expresando su enojo cuando supo de las fotos tomadas y el escándalo que varias páginas y foros de deportes hicieron cuando vieron a Víctor con un hombre en la noche. «A mucha gente le falta comprarse una vida», sentenció, mientras mostraba su desagrado y preguntaba si también perseguían al resto para ver con quien se acostaban. La siguiente publicación, lo dejó pasmado, era una foto de él con el desorden en su cama, su gato y una consola de videojuegos: «Muchos podrán decir que soy un desastre solo porque no ven mi cama arreglada, pero así me distraigo después de una semana de entrenamiento. Tengo un pase exclusivo para jugar Yuri on Ice desde aquí y no lo pienso mucho para jugarlo».

Minami Kenjirou tomó una foto con su actual novia, una japonesa de cabello oscuro y con una cinta roja en su cabello. Tenían un papel diciendo #YOIHavingFun y el escrito decía: «Nada mejor que pasar tiempo con mi novia en temporada baja»

Anya, ex novia de Georgi y patinadora de danza subió una imagen en la cama con su actual pareja, visiblemente despeinada después de hacer el amor. «Déjenos tener sexo, nosotros les traemos medallas», rezaba el texto de la joven rusa que parecía no temer a las represalias que tal mensaje podría provocarle. Sara Crispino se unió tomándose una foto con su hermano mientras practicaban ciclismo. Emil Nekola publicó una foto mientras viajaba en su motocicleta, diciendo: «Si dejo de divertirme, dejo de ser un artista». Christophe acababa de subir una con su pareja, el exbailarín de hielo en un restaurant, abrazados y con sus manos tomadas, con la frase: «Sexo, amor y arte siempre han estado de la mano. Y el arte hace al patinaje sobre hielo lo que es»

Víctor se encontró anonadado con lo que estaba encontrando en las redes, porque incluso otros patinadores jóvenes como J.J, Phichit y Leo se habían unido a hacer esas publicaciones similares junto a expatinadores que se dedicaban al periodismo, el entrenamiento o simplemente habían dejado el hielo lejos de sus vidas. Pero no solo había eso, había publicaciones con imágenes de Yuri on Ice mostrando a distintos personajes, todos mientras la barra de creatividad se iba tornando de amarillo, naranja o rojo.

«No sirve darle de comer, hacerlo dormir y bañarlo. Simplemente cada vez menos quiere ir a la pista», escribió una chica desde Corea en inglés, mostrando a su joven patinadora con el ánimo bajando.

«Intenté forzarlo a patinar el programa que mejor me sé, a ver si al verse ganar mejoraba su puntaje, pero no fue así. Shinji definitivamente está en depresión. Jamás pensé ver depresión tan bien retratada en un juego», comentó un japonés, con el personaje de su patinador cabizbajo.

«Estoy asustada pensando en todos los patinadores que por la presión han dejado de hacer cosas que les gusta. ¿Cuántas patinadoras han abandonado el deporte por problemas de Bulimia y Anorexia? ¿Cuántos patinadores se fueron después de ser juzgados por su sexualidad, religión o raza? ¿Cuántos ni siquiera han sido escuchados? Veo a Takano intentar dar lo mejor de sí para responder a las rutinas, pero ya ni fuerza para dar saltos tiene y solo quiero llorar. Yuri on Ice nos ha confrontado con una gran verdad que nosotros como amantes del patinaje muchas veces ignoramos», decía una joven japonesa, colocando caritas tristes a las imágenes de su personaje.

«Yo no pago el juego para que me den lecciones morales. ¡Yo quiero que devuelvan la opción para poder jugar bien!», expresó uno descontento y recibió mensajes tanto de apoyo como de quejas que se multiplicaron en poco tiempo.

Victor estaba desconcertado, no entendía nada, pero leía varias partes mensajes relacionados a un video que había lanzado Yuri on Ice y Víctor tuvo que buscarlo para comprender lo que ocurría, con su corazón latiendo rápido y todo rastro de malestar completamente ignorado. Cuando lo hizo y escuchó, fue él quien se sintió invadido por nuevas energías que era incapaz de determinar.

Se puso de pie de un salto y buscó un pantalón para vestir antes de salir de su habitación. Makkachin, repentinamente energizado, salió tras él para seguir a su dueño a donde quiera que fuera a ir. Víctor cargaba su móvil en mano y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Yuuri, para tocar la puerta y esperar que Yuuri fuera capaz de despertar. Al ver que no funcionó en los primeros intentos, lo llamó para despertarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo ahora, luego se disculparía por no dejarlo dormir; pero necesitaba expresarle lo que acababa de provocar.

Llamó hasta escuchar los ladridos de Vicchan y esperó paciente cuando la luz de la habitación fue encendida. Pronto Yuuri abrió la puerta, sin los lentes, despeinado y con los párpados casi cerrados debido al cansancio, frunciendo su ceño como si intentara entender qué ocurría. Lo miró por unos segundos, antes de que Víctor se acercara, lo hiciera girar para abrazarlo desde la espalda y mostrar su celular frente a él.

—¿Víct…?

—Acabo de ver esto —le dijo pegado al oído, con la emoción fluctuando en su voz y el calor moviéndose sobre sus músculos—. Acabo de oír lo que hiciste y no tengo palabras... Aunque creo que es una locura, pero…

—No iba a dejar que la gente te cuestionara también aquí. Y solo se me ocurrió est…

—Eres increíble, _daddy_ —cerró sus ojos y murmuró contra su mejilla sumamente conmovido—. Por eso, cuando vuelva a competir juro que traeré todas las medallas de oro y las colgaré en tu cuello frente a todo el mundo. Juro que no olvidaré este día, _my daddy_.

Yuuri calló mientras el video se repetía frente a sus ojos y Víctor era capaz de escuchar una vez más sus palabras con esa manera de defenderlo en contra de quien fuera. Por eso, cuando Yuuri dijo aquella frase, Víctor no dudó de que era así.

—Y-yo lucharé para que puedas competir de nuevo…

Se separó solo un poco para que Yuuri pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y notó la emoción en sus ojos marrones, seguramente al sentir que de algo había servido las largas horas que estuvo encerrado con los equipos de su trabajo para definir una solución. Víctor, sin poderlo evitar, volvió a abrazarle. Lo apretó con fuerza, le hizo sentir de ese modo su profundo agradecimiento y sí, devoción: porque no se había sentido apoyado de forma tan real y completa como en ese momento, porque Yuuri ni siquiera puso en tela de juicio sus decisiones y lo aceptaba tal cual era, sin máscaras, sin promesas.

Ignoró los gruñidos de Vicchan y sus mordiscos intentando separarlo de su amo; ignoró la hora, el lugar, su propio pecho desnudo o el calor que Yuuri expedía con su pijama. Lo abrazó sintiéndose mejor al saberse correspondido porque Yuuri también lo hizo de vuelta, también rodeó su tronco con sus brazos y le hizo sentir en el lugar correcto. Besó su mejilla con fuerza y se juró luchar a su lado para que Yuri on Ice trascendiera.

Esas serían sus gracias.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Los quiero mucho :3 y quiero mucho esta escena, era una de las que más esperaba escribir. El momento que Víctor tras escuchar lo que Yuuri hizo, iría a buscarlo. ¡Agárrense que se vienen los capítulos bastante intensos y especiales de aquí a dentro de dos viernes!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Jjajajaa sí, es un movimiento muy arriesgado y vamos a ver como se las ve cuando amanezca. JAjaja sí, GOT estaba ardiendo y termino como si hubieramos echado un tobo de agua encima xD

 **Randa1:** Me dolió el final de Daenerys aunque fuera el esperado, lo que no me gustó fue como se resolvió lo demás. No sé, Jon debió morir por los inmaculados, la gente ver el trono derretido y que todos hubieran pedido su independencia. Pero lo de Bran rey roto me pareció sacado de la manga y sin sentido :C


	85. 83 — El gran desaire

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **83 — El gran desaire**

Al día siguiente, había varias noticias esperando por Yuuri al llegar:

La primera, la cantidad de quejas en los buzones y redes sociales por el bloqueo de la actividad en el juego: el descontento aumentaba pese a la explicación que Yuuri y su equipo habían dado.

La segunda: La multa ya había sido negociada y era necesario el desembolso. La junta directiva se mostró renuente de aceptarlo, a pesar de los esfuerzos que el equipo de trabajo de Mari había hecho para llegar a un acuerdo. El líder del banco Mizuko no respondía aún a su pedido del préstamo.

La tercera, la cantidad de búsquedas de Yuri on Ice que empezaron en el extranjero, gatilladas en gran medida por la respuesta de los patinadores a su hashtag y que aumentó la visibilidad de la marca.

La cuarta: la venta de sus acciones por parte de uno de los inversionistas. Matsumoto Soji, dueño de una grandísima empresa de simulación online, había abandonado el barco sin intención de negociar al considerarse en contra de la nueva práctica de la empresa de apoyar a la comunidad LGTBI. Sus acciones en venta golpearon la estabilidad de la empresa y bajado su puntaje en la bolsa de valores.

Mari miraba a través de la videollamada el rostro de su hermano que denotaba el cansancio acumulado en sus ojeras y ojos rojos después de haber expresado su preocupación. Yuuri no quiso decirle que si estaba así de demacrado había sido, en parte, por Víctor, porque fue a levantarlo a altas horas de la madrugada y porque después de eso fue difícil desprenderse de la sensación de lo que significó el abrazo de un hombre tras su reciente descubrimiento. Víctor se sintió cálido y eso asustó.

Quisiera no pensarlo tanto, pero fue imposible, la sensación quedó prendada en su piel con un toque fantasmal. Y tras no poder dormir bien, levantarse con a duras penas un par de hora de sueño y encontrarse con el infierno en la oficina, estaba tan ansioso que ya había comido sus uñas hasta doler.

—Ya quiero estar allá para ayudarte con todo lo que está pasando —comentó Mari—. No te preocupes por las acciones de Matsumoto, conseguiremos comprador. Ya empezaré a realizar algunas llamadas con los directivos de las anteriores promotoras de Víctor, quizás podamos conseguir financiamiento así.

—Sé que saldremos de esto. No es la primera vez que pasa, pero tengo que mantenerme firme en mi decisión.

—Creo que fue un poco apresurado ese cambio en la dinámica del juego. Pudiste haber hecho una campaña planificada… —Mari calló al notar los ojos de Yuuri, enrojecidos por el agotamiento—. Olvídalo. No creo que hubiera tenido el mismo impacto.

—Se que me equivoqué y soy capaz de admitirlo —Mordió su labio ya lastimados—. Intenté cambiar un Toe Loop por un Salchow y resbalé…

—Pero si no lo hubieras intentado, no hubieras sabido el resultado, ¿no es así? —Mari le miró con calma—. Ryu qué dijo cuando le comentaste.

—Qué era arriesgado… pero precisamente por eso sería efectivo. De haber avisado con antelación, lo más probable es que los jugadores se abstendrían de jugar durante esos días y evitarían ver el resultado… —miró a un lado—. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho como jugador.

—Entonces tomaste la decisión correcta.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose a través de la cámara con una conjunción de emociones que se notaba a través de sus gestos. A Mari le costaba mantener el rostro pragmático: sus mejillas temblaban, comenzó a respirar con más fuerza y sus ojos se anegaron rápidamente, cosa que ella intentó controlar pestañeando repetidamente. Yuuri transmitió lo mismo, pero de forma mucho más expresiva porque sus ojos y su rostro difícilmente podría evitarlo. Miró a otro lado, soltó el aire por la boca con movimientos temblorosos y trató de inspirar con una calma que no sentía.

—Yuuri, también te echo de menos —expresó con falsa parquedad, conteniéndose. El aludido la miró y sintió todo precipitarse como una bola ácida en su garganta, como un maremoto que levanta un tsunami sobre sus ojos. Los ojos le temblaron y su visión se nubló. Sin poder contenerlo más simplemente cortó la llamada.

Así se quebró como no lo había hecho en semanas. Estaba asustado y al mismo tiempo estresado por lo que estaba moviéndose a su alrededor, empeñado en proteger a Víctor y preocupado por su descubrimiento personal, mientras la empresa recibía fuertes vientos y él debía decidir si era momento de bajar las velas o sostenerlas. Apretó su rostro entre ambas palmas y aspiró profundo antes de empezar a gemir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y a quedarse atrapadas entre sus lentes y sus manos temblorosas intentaban calmarlo, pero nada parecía ayudar.

No quería perder todo lo que había logrado avanzar, el camino fue largo y casi imposible. No era justo perderlo todo ahora que empezaba a ver el fruto del trabajo de todos en sus manos. Además, estaba el peso de cientos de familias que dependían de él, cientos de sueños que caerían con el suyo si no era capaz de encontrar una salida. ¿Cómo podría decirle a esos cientos que creyeron en él que todo había acabado? El peor escenario posible era casi un sacrilegio tocarlo. No quería hacerlo, no podría soportarlo.

Tampoco quería fallarle a Víctor, ni desampararlo ahora que más lo necesitaba. Había sido por él que Víctor se había quedado en Japón, él tomó la responsabilidad. ¿Cómo podría decirle que ya no podría hacer nada por él y buscar a otros patrocinadores? Era tan vergonzoso que preferiría morir antes que eso, hasta ese punto llegaron sus pensamientos cada vez más afanosos.

Fue solo un minuto de desesperación brutal que lo mantuvo en el filo del asiento, hasta que sintió el llamado del intercomunicador. Mao le avisaba que ya los periodistas de la rueda de prensa estaban en el lugar, esperando el inicio. A pesar de que Ryu le había dicho que podía prescindir de su presencia, Yuuri veía necesario estar allí a pesar de que sus piernas temblaran. Debía tener la misma cara para afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Con voz temblorosa, le respondió a Mao que ya iría.

—Yuuri-sama… —Ella entró a la oficina, tras haber cortado la llamada. Yuuri comenzó a secarse la cara con un pañuelo y trató de recuperar la respiración—. Le traigo un poco de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias, Mao-san —Ella se acercó hasta el escritorio y dejó la bandeja.

—Yuuri-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —Sabía que era obvio que no, pero ella preguntaba por costumbre—. ¿Necesita que llame a un médico?

—No hace falta, Mao… solo necesito agua y lavarme la cara…

—Su rostro se muestra muy cansado. —Yuuri sabía que se veía peor que eso. Debía verse demacrado y lloroso también—. ¿Quiere que lo ayude con un poco de maquillaje? —La propuesta de Mao le sorprendió. Yuuri levantó la mirada para observar a su asistente, visiblemente preocupada—. Para que pueda presentarse mejor ante las cámaras.

Fue solo necesario un leve gesto para que Mao se apresurara a su escritorio y regresara con un bolso de maquillaje, tiempo que aprovechó para beber la pastilla con el agua hasta vaciar el vaso. Aceptó la petición de su asistente de levantarse y apoyarse en el escritorio y ella se movió apresurada para preparar el polvo junto a las bases con corrector para lograr su cometido. Empezó deslizando una barra de color verde bajo sus párpados; Yuuri al inició dudó, pero ella le pidió que confiara en ella, aunque no creía que nada pudiera maquillar el rojo de sus ojos.

—Todo va a salir bien, Yuuri-sama. Estoy segura de que sí. —Ella decía, mientras Yuuri mantenía sus ojos cerrados para que ella hiciera lo necesario para cubrir las huellas de su malestar—. No tiene por qué preocuparse, muchos de nosotros jamás lo abandonaremos.

—Lo sé… —Pero Yuuri no podía desconectarse del todo del trabajo. Sentía que, si no tenía todo manejado milimétricamente, su proyecto de vida se iría al suelo—. Por favor, ve supervisando el proceso de las acciones, probablemente debamos hacer una apertura de cartera. También establece comunicación de nuevo con Matsukata Kuroda.

—Sí, Yuuri-sama…

Ella siguió esparciendo la base por el rostro de Yuuri, de forma calmada y amable, mientras intentaba a su vez calmarlo del ataque de desesperación en el que lo vio envolverse. Yuuri, aunque ya respiraba mejor, no se encontraba completamente calmo

—También, quería aprovechar para disculparme. —Yuuri arrugó su rostro al escucharla—. Yo… cometí un error de apreciación. Pensé que Víctor-sama y usted estaban saliendo…

—Oh… eso…

—Sí… Dios, debió ser muy vergonzoso cuando llegaron las rosas… —Hablaba ella mientras deslizaba la esponja húmeda sobre el rostro de Yuuri.

—La verdad, fue gracioso al final —Sonrió ligeramente al recordarlo.

—Yo en verdad pensé que usted… bueno, que eso explicaría algunas cosas. —Yuuri no entendió muy bien hacia donde llevaba la conversación apresurada de Mao y no le estaba gustando hacía que dirección apuntaba—. Pero… me alegra saber que no es así y…

Ella calló. Yuuri abrió sus ojos para observarla y notó la mirada de ella, oscura y siempre sincera, completamente entregada a él. Allí sintió un nudo en la garganta, algo en la atmosfera que lo rodeaba con Mao era extraño y no estuvo seguro de estar interpretando correctamente las señales que ella le hacía.

Fue inesperado. Cuando los labios de Mao cayeron sobre los suyos, Yuuri aguantó el aire completamente desubicado y el rostro de Mao estaba demasiado cerca. Sus orejas se encendieron al rojo vivo mientras sentía el movimiento de aquella boca ajena a la suya que intentaba despertar algo que no lograba concretarse y que él se sintió inseguro de responder.

¿Debería intentarlo? ¿Debería buscar imitar esos movimientos sosegados y ver qué pasaba? Su cuerpo respondió antes que su mente y, cuando Mao intentó acercarse para rodear con los brazos a su cuello y abrazarlo en medio del improvisado beso, Yuuri la apartó bruscamente. Hubo un silencio entre ambos y Yuuri notó pronto que los ojos de Mao se habían roto tal cual como su corazón.

—Yo… lo lamento —musitó mientras miraba a la chica, quien tapaba sus labios como si ocultara su falta—. Yo… lo siento.

—Estoy muy avergonzada, Yuuri-sama. Yo…

—No, es mi culpa.

—¡Usted me gusta! —Yuuri calló, mientras ella apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, confrontándolo con esas palabras—. Me gusta desde hace mucho, pensé que había perdido toda oportunidad cuando me dijo lo de la cita, que nunca llegué a llamar su atención y luego cuando vi que era Víctor-sama, dije: oh, tiene sentido. —Yuuri apretó su garganta—. Si es gay no tendría oportunidad nunca —dijo ella y peinó nerviosa un mechón corto de su cabello sobre la oreja—. Pero tampoco resultó así y yo… ¡Fue un error de mi parte! Yo… no debí confundir...

—Quizás, sí… —Ella le miró con las emociones apretadas en sus labios temblorosos—. Quizás siga teniendo sentido…

Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada con una franqueza aterrada, porque ni siquiera se sentía listo para decirlo. Para Mao fue bastante evidente la real respuesta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ella tomó suficiente aire y Yuuri inclinó su rostro, turbado con todo lo que estaba pasando a la vez. Entonces Mao se acercó, le hizo levantar su mirada y comenzó a limpiar con su pulgar la marca roja de labial que había dejado en los labios de su jefe.

—Discúlpeme, Yuuri-sama… Yo solo quería, de alguna manera, confortarlo...

—Desde cuando tú… —se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri, aún sorprendido con todo. Ella sonrió y le miró con una calma húmeda.

—Desde la fiesta de fin de año. Usted bailó conmigo toda la noche, también con el grupo, ¡ahh!… y la hija de Yamamoto quería acercarse, así que usted me buscaba y decía que solo bailaría conmigo o con Mari-sama. Y bueno, también bailó con todo el equipo de marketing y desarrollo, y bueno…

—No recuerdo nada...

—No… sé que no. —Hubo una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Con un pañuelo que humedeció con el vaso de agua, ella logró limpiar los restos de labial y lo dejó preparado para la rueda de prensa. Yuuri no se sentía bien con todo lo que estaba pasando, era como un vacío apretado en sus costillas, provocándole dolor. El rostro resignado de Mao le dolía y era aún peor la sensación cada vez que caía en cuenta que nada podría hacer para evitarlo.

—Le avisaré cuando sea hora de bajar, Yuuri-sama.

Ella se despidió con una ligera inclinación. Yuuri miró hacia el ventanal, pasmado con lo que acababa de suceder y con sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estoy triste porque hoy tenía Ballet de Bolshoi con la obra de Romeo y Julieta y lo cancelaron a última hora. Se imaginaran, estuve esperándolo por dos meses y así acabo todo. Es bastante triste :C

Pero bueno, seguimos avanzando con esta premisa y ya tengo dos de los cuatro capítulos para la alianza. Espero que les guste cuando los publique este domingo.

Creo que ya había quedado claro los sentimientos de Mao: ¿Esperaban que se declarara a Yuuri? Y Yuuri, bueno, Yuuri ya está pensando en espaldas calientes y masculinas xD

* * *

 **Randa1:** Pues con ese final también me hubiera sentido así. Creo que intentaron acercarse al final de él pero ignoraron demasiados detalles de desarrollo y que no podrían llegar a allá sin sacrificar coherencia. Peor ya eso es lo que tenemos y dudo que tengamos algo diferente a no ser por los libros :C


	86. 84 — La gran intención

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **84 — La gran intención**

Aquella semana significó demasiado problemas para todos, en especial lo que ocurrió en Japón que la tenía alterada. Después de comprobar la manera en que Yuuri se veía físicamente y la cantidad de peso que había aumentado, se sumó el hecho de que Yuuri hubiera cortado la llamada de esa manera intempestiva y la expresión turbada que mostró después en la rueda de prensa en la que solo se presentó, pero no dijo palabras. No hacía falta haber estado allí para saber que fue porque lloró. Y la impotencia le hizo soltar lágrimas de frustración.

Ya con la salida cerca de todo aquel enredo, parecía que el tiempo pasaba más lento. Para Mari cada mañana le esperaba una titánica agonía que debía soportar. Además, Dmitri la había llamado noches atrás para ofrecerle otra salida y mejorar los términos de la negociación; ella ya sabía cuál sería ese precio, pero debido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por un momento lo pensó. Su hermano estaba mal, Yuri on Ice pedía un préstamo y un accionista se había ido, si algo estuviera en sus manos para evitar que su hermano se viera más golpeado por las decisiones tomadas, ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Pero hasta ese punto? La respuesta dio vueltas. A ella le provocaba nauseas solo pensar en estar en una habitación a solas con él.

Por eso se vio en la penosa necesidad de hablar con Ryu, llamarlo a pesar de la distancia y soltar todo lo que había estado ocurriendo con la condición de que Yuuri no se enterara de nada. Ryu escuchó en silencio todo y le dio el tiempo necesario para ella poder desahogar todo lo que sentía al respecto. No obstante, la respuesta de él la tranquilizó apenas lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de entregar su cuerpo para disminuir las consecuencias. ¿Podría sentirse orgullosa de ello después? No.

Bebió otro trago en el bar del hotel, ya agotada. Igor y Alexander se habían retirado horas atrás y al menos el abogado de Víctor se había mostrado respetuoso ante su decisión de no acercamiento. Después de aquella conversación, no hubo más flirteo y ella lo agradeció. Por mucho que pudiera gustarle, ya no quería saber nada de Rusia.

—Mari-sama, es hora de levantarse —Escuchó la voz de Kenji a su lado, levantando suavemente su brazo para hacerla salir del banquillo.

—No… no he terminado este trago.

Ya ella se encontraba lo suficiente borracha como para poder pensar que todo valía nada. Solo quería ahogarse, sabía que despertaría al otro día con resaca, pero nada valía la pena ya. Solo había que esperar que la transferencia internacional se diera, los fondos llegaran a Rusia y firmaran para que todo el asunto acabara.

—Mari-sama, el encargado del hotel me llamó para llevarla a su habitación.

—Dios, Kenji, ¡déjame en paz!

Ella le manoteó para ser soltada, pero Kenji tuvo el tino de agarrarla antes de que el mal movimiento la hiciera caer de la silla, completamente sin equilibrio. La sostuvo firmemente mientras ella pasaba por el mareo que le había provocado y él tomaba su bolso junto al abrigo que había dejado en el asiento.

Mari no tuvo muy claro qué ocurrió luego, fue como si el alcohol hubiera tomado más control de sus sentidos y le hiciera pensar en cámara lenta. Solo se regodeó en el calor de Kenji al abrazarla para llevarla al ascensor y en la manera en que el olor a jabón y champoo la tenía ligeramente anestesiada. Estaba abrazada a él y jamás pensó que era justamente lo que ella necesitaba, un abrazo apretado, duro, que la hiciera sentir por un momento vulnerable y protegida. Ryu llegó a darle varios así en el pasado, como un segundo padre, Toshiya prefería tratar de aligerar el ambiente con comentarios, pero no era muy dado a abrazar.

—Mari-sama, me tiene preocupado. —Escuchó la voz calma de Kenji, a pesar de que parecía partirse en pedazos en el ascensor—. ¿Acaso aquel desgraciado sigue molestándola? Si es así mañana mismo abriré una denuncia. No podemos dejar que él siga insultándola.

—Oh no, no quiero saber más de denuncias… —Resbaló su mano por el pecho de Kenji, buscando algo, no sabía qué—. Quiero irme a casa ya.

—Ya falta poco, Mari-sama.

—Ya estoy harta de todo...

Cuando llegaron al piso, Kenji cargó el cuerpo de Mari con una fluidez que ella misma no pudo comprender. Fue como si todo diera vueltas, repentinamente el techo estaba a su lado y el piso sobre ella, su mente se sentía apartada y su cuerpo flotando en algo mientras era trasladada hasta su habitación. Intentó sujetarse de nuevo y se agarró del cuello de Kenji, buscando un soporte. Su cabello largo y despeinado caía sin forma por su espalda cubierta aún por la blusa fina de satén negro.

De repente, sintió calor. El acogedor abrazo la hizo consciente de desear algo más. Su boca se abrió para probar la piel expuesta y sintió como el dramático pulso incrementó con solo un roce en el cuello. Kenji la volvió a dejar sobre sus pies, pero ella siguió agarrándose de su cuello, dejando mover sus labios con ansias y hambre mientras él abría la puerta.

—Mari-sama, por favor… —La voz de Kenji comenzó a afectarse mientras la llevaba a la cama y ella ahora no se conformaba con chupar sobre su cuello, sino mover su cadera sobre la pelvis del abogado.

Kenji le tomó de la nuca y apartó a su rostro bruscamente, pero ella empezó a sentirse mareada apenas miró como la cabeza de Kenji se dividían en varias fracciones. Las manos del hombre intentaban peinarla mientras la sujetaba sobre su cuerpo y ella buscaba con anhelo esas mínimas caricias.

Entonces, comenzó. Kenji cedió al beso y ella se aferró a él, con la carne viva. Las manos se movieron afanosas sobre las telas, los dedos de Kenji atraparon su pecho y ella mordió los labios en recompensa. Se agarró del cuello del hombre y el beso se volvió más denso, caliente. Ella no tenía idea de que hacía, solo respondía a la necesidad de su cuerpo que buscaba el calor ajeno. Kenji la acostó contra la cama, acarició sus muslos y ella quería que fuera más allá. Necesitaba acariciar los pliegues de su sexo, sentir la humedad y estimularse hasta estallar. Quería sexo, ansiaba la satisfacción para dejar de sentirse tan sola y tan estresada. El alcohol la llevaba a buscarlo a su manera, como fuera, no importaba quien estuviera en frente.

—Quería hacer las cosas bien contigo… —Él se detuvo y pareció lamentarse, como si su fuerza de voluntad no fuera suficiente para apartarse de los labios necesitados de Mari, convertida un remolino de fuego que poco podía importarle sus sentimientos ahora—. Quería comprometerme contigo…

—De qué hablas… follame. —Le apretó la camisa con fuerza cuando sintió que podría alejarse. Kenji se detuvo con el calor azotándolo por todos lados, mirando la imagen de una Mari completamente indefensa, con la camisa desabotonada y el cabello desparramado en las sábanas, que aun así sacaba fuerza de no sabía dónde para agarrarlo de la tela de esa manera.

—No es correcto… No si quiero casarme con usted, Mari. No es correcto que la tome de esta manera.

¿Casarse? Ella arrugó el ceño apenas lo escuchó, completamente fuera de sí. ¿Casarse? Ah sí… claro… Kenji persigue el mismo sueño de su padre, una manera fácil de acceder a lo que su hermano había logrado, a través de ella… Todos eran así, al final.

La risa amarga que Mari soltó lo dejó perplejo. Ella restregó con su mano en la cara y río de forma tan dolida que Kenji no supo de qué manera interpretarlo. Lo apartó.

—No quiero casarme… —Kenji se alejó para acomodarse la ropa que ella había dejado mal puesta—. ¡No quiero casarme! —Ella golpeó el colchón enfurecida y luego se quedó así, ida.

—Lo lamento, Mari-sama, me retiraré.

—Si quieres estar conmigo… ¡será sin casarme! —Ella parecía ofendida y Kenji no sabía si estar enojado o frustrado por la situación. Ahora estaba con una creciente erección a cuesta y el mal sabor de la noche—. ¿También crees que debo casarme? ¡No…! ¡No soy esa mujer que los esperará en casa…! ¡No voy a casarme!

Kenji solo la miró aferrarse a una almohada murmurando la misma frase y otras parecidas una y otra vez. Fue como ver un hechizo romperse. Pestañeó rápidamente, dejó todo lo que había caído al suelo debido a la impulsividad de Mari en el tocador.

Recordó el día que su padre le dijo la tarea de acercarse a Mari, que usaría su influencia para ponerlo cerca de ella, al considerar que Yuuri Katsuki era "manipulable" por su edad. Él todo lo que debía hacer era encargarse de Mari hasta poder lograr que se casaran; así, las fortunas de ambas familias se unirían y tendrían un futuro asegurado. Pero ante sus ojos, ni Yuuri Katsuki era manipulable, ni su hermana una mujer de intercambio de poder. Siempre juntos, no dieron espacio para que los demás se acercaran un par de pasos cuando ya Mari los tenía en el radar. El interés inicial de su parte cambió, su padre lo vio bien al final: ante esos ojos eso solo ayudaría a su real objetivo.

Kenji empezó a desear brillar con luz propia después de estar siempre bajo la sombra de su padre, sin que la influencia de él lo opacara y con la posibilidad de acercarse a Mari sinceramente. Ya podía escuchar a su padre decirle a su oído que fuera a la cama y la tomara, que se aprovechara de su vulnerabilidad y la atara con un compromiso asqueroso… el Kenji de hace un año lo hubiera hecho, se habría aprovechado, pero después de ver como otros habían sido capaces de lograr todo desde cero, él no podía exigirse menos.

Se dio cuenta que el único que había sido fácilmente manipulable fue él.

Intentar satisfacer las expectativas de su padre lo había llevado a un camino donde solo perseguía humo. Ya que había visto el real fuego, él empezó a replantearse las acciones que había hecho en su vida y lo que quedara por hacer.

Al salir al pasillo, vio a Hikari acercarse a él y se sintió repentinamente mareado. Avergonzado por la manera en que se presentó a su compañero y la erección que era visible en su pantalón, intentó apresurarse para escapar.

—¿Mari-sama se encuentra bien? —preguntó Hikari con rostro angustiado, y ropa de dormir—. Me llamaron a la habitación, pero estaba hablando con mi esposa.

—Está muy borracha, ya está acostada.

Calló al notar la mirada desconfiada de Hikari y suspiró cuando vio a su compañero asomarse a la puerta para comprobarlo por sí mismo. La tarjeta estaba en la cómoda y Mari dormía vestida sobre la cama, él aún no había cerrado del todo a la puerta. Hikari entró para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y cubrió a Mari con las sábanas, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con el seguro dentro.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio, Kenji mirando sus pies calzados con sandalias, Hikari la puerta acabada de cerrar.

—Sé el interés que tienes en ella, Kenji-san. Gracias por no aprovecharse de Mari-sama en ese estado —Las palabras de Hikari dolieron y Kenji le miró de reojo, con aún la culpa azotándolo con las intenciones anteriores, aun si las hubiera abandonado tiempo atrás—. Es usted un buen hombre.

No, no lo sintió así. No lo creyó así porque por un momento, minúsculo y espeluznante, pensó en hacerlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Publico ahora porque iré a un concierto de Il Divo y quiero llegar durmiendo!

Importante momento entre Kenji y Mari, ya vimos en el pasado que ambos hermanos sabían las intenciones de padre e hijo Miyamoto, pero ya vemos un poco desde su propio lado. También la desesperación que empieza a sentir Mari por regresar a Japón y estar al lado de su hermano, sobre todo con Dmitri sin dejar de insistir.

¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!


	87. 85 — La gran pelea

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **85 — La gran pelea**

La rueda de prensa sirvió para aclarar varios puntos: confirmar la fecha de salida del juego para el extranjero el 08 de julio, indicar que se abrirán las tiendas de accesorios de forma gratuita durante 12 horas con un especial bonus para compensar el bloqueo de la función de creatividad e informar que ya estaban en proceso para las pruebas finales para la nueva versión. Ante la pregunta de si el juego tomaría una postura radical a favor de la comunidad LGTBI, Ryu explicó que la naturaleza del juego no pretendía cambiar. «Hacemos deportistas y continuaremos bajo esa premisa. Para el deporte la orientación sexual de una persona no determina ninguna diferencia sobre las capacidades que tendría en el patinaje y no existe dentro de la caracterización de los personajes del juego». No obstante, era bien sabido por una encuesta interna que un 26% de los personajes en el juego fueron creados con parejas homosexuales.

Todo debió haber quedado allí, más no fue así. Con la puesta en venta de las acciones vinieron más eventos protocolares y ante la fecha definitiva de salida el equipo de desarrollo estaba trabajando duro para poder terminar con los últimos detalles. Víctor se presentó ese jueves a la oficina y fue guiado por Ryu al lugar donde se harían las grabaciones para las animaciones de los saltos. Sin ningún tipo de problema, Víctor repitió la secuencia mientras era grabado por varias cámaras y los computadores recibían las señales de los sensores ubicados en sus extremidades; esperó con ello apoyar en algo a lo que vendría en el juego.

Cuando acabó todo, tuvo espacio para ducharse y cambiarse dentro del edificio, aprovechó que se encontraba allí para hacerle una visita a Yuuri antes de volver a casa. Debía admitirse algo: después de esa salida en Shinjuku, pese a lo ocurrido con los paparazis, volvió a sentir paz con respecto a Yuuri y Eros, como si las cosas volvieran a su lugar de forma natural. Eso no significó que Yuuri hubiera dejado de estar en el programa, por el contrario, persistía; pero él había podido darle un significado más correcto con su sentir.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, notó la presencia de Mao, siempre tan arreglada. La falda de tubo hasta su rodilla, finas medias semitransparentes y su blusa blanca con bordados y transparencias la hacía ver elegante, junto a su chaqueta roja de corte sastre y sus delicados zarcillos de piedras en sus orejas. El corte corto y vanguardista era una imagen perfecta para la empresa: denotaba simpleza, glamour y orden. Ella atendía una llamada para cuando él se acercó y notó por un segundo su mirada hacia él que, distinto a la vez anterior, esta vez no pareció seca, sino cohibida.

Ella cortó la llamada y le miró con sus manos tomadas sobre el escritorio de cristal. Víctor le sonrió amablemente.

—Hola Mao-san —Ella le sonrió al saludarlo de vuelta—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Yuuri-sama te tiene llena de trabajo?

—Sí, pero estoy feliz de servirle a Yuuri-sama y ayudarlo a aliviar sus preocupaciones. —Wow… Víctor pensó que no sabía si eso era el efecto Yuuri en la vida del otro o era natural en todos los japoneses.

—Yuuri-sama me ha dicho que eres de gran ayuda —La chica se sonrojó discretamente y bajó la mirada—. ¿Se encuentra en la oficina ahora? ¿Podrías anunciarme?

—En este momento, Yuuri-sama atiende a Yamamoto-san, Victor-sama. —Víctor la escuchó y giró la mirada hacia la puerta—. Podría esperar aquí o dejar un mensaje si necesita retirarse.

—¿Tiene mucho tiempo?

—Unos quince minutos.

Y Víctor ya había escuchado lo que Yamamoto solía hacer, un accionista que parecía estar en desacuerdo con Yuuri en casi cada una de sus decisiones y que, seguramente, estaba molestándolo de nuevo. Que ganas de entrar y mandarlo a salir de una patada; Víctor no pensó tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero ahora que sabía de primera mano el profundo trabajo que Yuuri realizaba y la importancia que le tenía a su empresa, ese tipo de personas era las que Yuuri no necesitaba a su lado. Se sentía como cuando era adolescente, veía injusticia y le provocaba involucrarse. Si Yuuri fuera estudiante de menor grado víctima del bullying, él seguramente golpearía a quien sea que se atreviera a molestarlo. Pero también era cierto que Yuuri estaba más bien en un grado superior y tenía todas las herramientas para defenderse.

—Cuéntame, Mao-san, ¿cuánto tienes trabajando para Yuuri-sama? —Quiso saber. Ella le sonrió como si el recuerdo fuera agradable.

—Dos años, Víctor-sama.

—Es bastante tiempo, ya debes conocer incluso sus manías y secretos.

El rostro de Mao fue difícil de descifrar, se veía entre nerviosa, turbada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada. Víctor la miró con interés e intentó entenderlo, pero en ese momento la puerta de la oficina fue abierta y Yamamoto la cerró con fuerza, denotando su molestar. Tarde se percató que había alguien más además de Mao; Víctor le regresó la mirada con el desagrado que le nacía desde las entrañas y que era correspondido, pues Yamamoto lo miró con asco y se despidió solo de Mao al irse.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Víctor y regresó la mirada hacia Mao apenas el hombre se fue. No pasó un minuto cuando el intercomunicador timbró. La mujer respondió, hizo anotaciones y entonces mencionó su nombre.

—Ya le avisé a Yuuri-sama. Puede entrar.

Víctor entró con calma a la oficina, notando el silencio que había en ella mientras Yuuri miraba la pantalla de su ordenador y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie de madera. Sin importarle el protocolo, decidió acercarse y rodear el escritorio hasta acomodarse sobre el espaldar de la mullida silla donde Yuuri reposaba y este soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Algo me dice que la idea de la sauna deberíamos repetirla. —Yuuri levantó la mirada al escucharlo y Víctor le regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿ _Daddy_ está molesto?

—Sí, pero no importa… ¿Terminaron las grabaciones?

—Así es, parece que tu equipo quedó satisfecho.

—Me hubiera gustado estar allí…

—No te preocupes, Yuuri, sé que estás ocupado. —Yuuri volvió a suspirar, con la vista en el monitor—. De hecho, vine porque hemos estado tan estresados que no hemos decidido nada sobre nuestra próxima salida.

—No creo poder esta semana. Si quieres puedes salir y divertirte sin mí.

—No me parece, Yuuri —Víctor insistió—. Tenemos un acuerdo.

—Sé que está en el contrato y debería cumplirlo, pero en verdad este fin de semana no puedo. —Yuuri ni lo miró al decirlo.

—Sabes que el contrato ya es una excusa, Yuuri. No me ofendas. —Víctor no quiso molestarse. Era evidente que su _daddy_ había tenido un muy mal día—. Además, ya decidí que no tendré más noche de flirteo hasta nuevo aviso.

Yuuri se giró y casi lo hace caer por estar él soportado del respaldar de su asiento. Víctor se tuvo que acomodar mejor sobre el escritorio mientras el empresario lo miraba con una expresión bastante marcada de frustración y enojo. «¿Qué?», se preguntó. ¿Por qué se enojó con él?

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo que preguntó Yuuri, con un extraño temblor—. ¿Por qué decidiste eso?

—Yuuri, después de lo que pasó sería imprudente de mi parte exponerme y exponerte con eso.

—¡No quiero que te detengas de disfrutar tu libertad aquí! —Yuuri se levantó, ofuscado—. ¡Estoy haciendo muchas cosas para defender tu derecho a la privacidad y a la elección para que me digas que ahora no piensas usarlo!

—Yuuri, no creas que necesito salir cada fin de semana a acostarme con un tipo distinto para sentirme empoderado de mi propia libertad. Decidir cuándo, con quién y bajo qué condiciones quiero _follar_ es también ejercer mi poder de decisión —Por primera vez Víctor dejó la suavidad de su voz para sonar tajante. Pero ni eso hizo mella en el temple de Yuuri que parecía endurecido como el de una montaña.

—Acabas de decirme que no lo harás por lo ocurrido. —Mordió al hablar.

—Por eso: por tu paz, mi paz y porque sencillamente no me apetece.

—No te creo que no te apetezca. Creo que es miedo.

Víctor apretó los labios al sentirme ofendido por la manera en que Yuuri le hablaba. ¿Acaso habría hecho todo lo que hizo por miedo? ¿Era acaso miedo lo que lo movió a decir lo que dijo en una entrevista pública y ser literalmente exiliado de su país? Precisamente hizo todo porque se cansó de tener miedo.

—Y como es miedo —Yuuri continuó, Víctor le miró con la mandíbula endurecida—, estoy dispuesto a pagar a un par de guardaespaldas que se encarguen de acompañarte para que puedas seguir haciendo lo que te gusta hacer sin temor de que se filtre otras fotografías. Lo haré ahora mismo para que lleguen mañana.

—¿Qué? —replicó incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Ya dije, a partir de mañana tendrás a un par de guardaespaldas que vigilarán tus salidas y se harán cargo de espantar a cualquier paparazzi que quiera acercarse —dijo tajante.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—¡No bromeo! ¡Escucha a tu _daddy_! —Eso hubiera sonado genial si no fuera en esas condiciones, Víctor pensó con ofuscación.

—¡Si tan preocupado estás de mi vida sexual, _daddy_ , entonces porque no aplicamos esa cláusula que sigue en el contrato! —Se levantó para demostrar su propia irritación.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! —Yuuri levantó la voz con el rojo bajando por su cuello—. ¡Ni que quisieras hacerlo!

—¿Por qué no? No la habría propuesto si no estuviera dispuesto a cumplirla. —Víctor sonó con un tono más envenenado.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, Víctor!

—¡Lo que no es gracioso, Yuuri, es que pretendas coartar mi libertad tomando tú la decisión de ponerme guardaespaldas, porque según tú necesito _follar_ todas las semanas!

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras se miraban transmitiendo todo su malestar. Víctor era capaz de ver toda la mezcla de rabia, desesperación y frustración que Yuuri era, pero le era imposible no hacerle saber lo ofendido y ofuscado que estaba con la idea de Yuuri con respecto a sus salidas y su libertad. Los dos solo se observaron rudamente mientras respiraba de forma forzosa a través de su nariz, reconociendo la indisposición del otro.

Entonces el intercomunicador sonó. Yuuri cerró los ojos temblorosamente, se obligó a respirar por la boca y Víctor cortó el contacto visual para caminar y desestresarse después de la discusión. Se giró solo para ver que Yuuri se había movido para contestar la llamada, con la tensión en su espalda tan fácil de ver sobre el saco negro.

Víctor comenzó a sentirse fastidiado por la situación, por el hecho de haber tenido que discutir con Yuuri de esa manera porque era evidente que la presión que él estaba recibiendo esos días era por su culpa, gracias a aquella publicación. Se suponía que había ido para desestresarlo, invitarlo a salir y darle un espacio donde pudiera distraerse, no eso.

Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo volvió a mirar de reojo, notando ahora que Yuuri había rodeado el escritorio para sentarse mientras establecía la llamada. Hablaba en japonés con fluidez; sus ojos brillaban y temblaban tras sus lentes, como si lo que estuviera hablando en ese momento fuera de suma importancia. De un momento a otro observó el alivio que Yuuri sintió, su expresión corporal cambió mientras se relajaba sobre el asiento y su cuerpo perdía la rigidez de su postura. Se quedó en silencio y curioso, la pregunta picaba en la punta de su lengua.

La casi euforia que Yuuri sentía y controlaba a duras penas con su voz, de repente mutó. Víctor se puso en alerta cuando la pequeña luz se apagó en los ojos de Yuuri y de nuevo su lenguaje corporal denotaba sentimientos amargos. Por eso esperó a que cortara la llamada.

—Yuuri —preguntó preocupado al acercarse—. ¿Sucede algo? —Yuuri solo suspiró tras quitarse los lentes y frotar su rostro.

—Sí… era Matsukata Kuroda del Banco Mizuko, nos darán el préstamo que necesitábamos.

—Eso es una buena noticia, ¿no es así? —Yuuri asintió, mas no parecía muy conforme—. Ocurrió algo más.

—Lo había invitado a una cena para agradecimiento, pero pidió algo distinto. —Víctor esperó casi sin aire por la tensión que Yuuri le agregaba al momento—. Quiere que te lleve a la clínica en donde está con su hijo. No había podido contestar a mis pedidos porque está pasando por una situación personal y esta era que su hijo recibiría trasplante de médula mañana. Apenas tiene ocho años y ya sufre leucemia… lo poco que me comentó es que ha usado el juego como distracción en medio de las quimioterapias, pero…

—Oh… —Víctor tuvo que reclinarse contra el ventanal mientras Yuuri seguía mirando al frente, bastante aturdido con lo que decía.

—Está asustado y sabe que estás aquí. Por eso...

Víctor miró el trayecto de la mano de Yuuri que se dirigía hasta su boca y la detuvo antes de que cumpliera su objetivo. Yuuri levantó la mirada cuando Víctor le sostuvo la muñeca antes de que los dientes de Yuuri fueran a castigar a sus ya atropelladas uñas y miró la mano lastimada, apretando suavemente sus nudillos como si quisiera darle descanso. Yuuri bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

—Vamos, pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes a comunicarme. No me manejo aún bien con el japonés.

—Le diré a Ryu… —Víctor le acarició los nudillos con calma al negar.

—No, quiero que seas tú.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Quiero leer sus opciones al respecto, vemos un poco de Mao tras el trágico incidente anterior y Yuuri con Víctor han tenido una discusión bastante interesante. Siento tensión, ustedes ¿no? Pero no la tensión que Víctor cree xD

¿Teorías de qué ocurrirá la próxima semana?

* * *

 **Randa1:** Aowwww! Sí, Il Divo es un grupo que amo desde hace mucho y cuando ví que estabn aquí no lo pensó ni dos segundos. De verdad no me arrepiento, ¡fue precioso! Aunque la acústica podría ser mejor, me encantó todo, ellos fueron geniales. Sus comentarios fueorn juguetones y de verdad se disfrutó. Espero que puedas ir en una próxima oportunidad. Tu idea de grabar sería bueno.

 **Naruhina149:** JAJAJAJA no hay, no existe. Sí, el reencuentro en Japón será hermoso.


	88. 86 — El gran susto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **86 — El gran susto**

Las palabras del banquero sonaron preopcupada y casi suplicantes en el teléfono cuando Yuuri recibió la llamada, era imposible negarse a ese pedido. Después de todo, estaba consciente de que el precio era bastante bajo para lo que significaba el préstamo en las condiciones pautadas. El que Víctor visitar a su hijo en el hospital no representaba nada en comparación a la cifra liberada en sus cuentas y que inyectaba liquidez a su empresa, ayudándole a poder manejar la actual situación con el pago de la multa. El valor, sin embargo, sería completamente emocional. Yuuri entendía que, con una enfermedad como esa, la alegría podría ser la mejor medicina.

No obstante, estar frente al enorme gigante de concreto fue el inicio de una larga tortura.

Cuando Yuuri bajó del auto frente al hospital Toranomon, miró a los pisos apilados uno sobre otro y a las ventanas que se cubrían de cortinas blancas. Todo en ellos era blanco, el habitual tono que acompañaba los centros médicos que había deseado evitar por el resto de su vida. Y ahora estaba allí para cumplir con un favor pedido con el tono de un padre desesperado.

—Yuuri —Escuchó a Víctor, caminando a su lado con calma—. Después de esto podemos comer algo afuera.

Yuuri asintió en respuesta, pero los nervios incluso tenían atorada a la hamburguesa que pidió para comer antes de ir. A pesar de la queja de Víctor en su oficina, acabó con aquella comida en pocos mordiscos e ignoró su preocupación por verlo comer cada vez más, sobre todo tras haber notado el estado de sus uñas. No quiso en ese momento oír reclamos al respecto, tenía que prepararse para lo que sería una reunión agónica para él mismo y no quería agregar más discusiones con Víctor. Afortunadamente, Víctor tampoco insistió en quejarse más.

Al entrar al lugar, pidió indicaciones para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el niño y acompañó a Víctor hasta allí, guiados a su vez por una enfermera. Los pasillos pulcros se vieron más largos y angostos de lo que realmente eran y Yuuri dedicaba miradas intermitentes a los movimientos de las enfermeras y al sonido de los artículos que rodaban en las pequeñas mesas que eran movidas de un lado a otro. Ese sonido similar que fue el inicio de una larga espera y que él intentó ignorar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, esta estaba decorada con flores y varios peluches de Doraemon. El niño les recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro demacrado por la quimioterapia, sin cabello y la piel pálida, impresionándolo apenas le miró.

—¡Víctor Nikiforov! —exclamó el chico alzando las manos que estaban con las vías pegadas—. ¡Wow! ¡Es Víctor Nikiforov!

Víctor saludó al chico y luego miró hacia atrás como si quisiera asegurarse de que él siguiera allí. Yuuri solo desvió la mirada a un lado y rascó su brazo sobre la tela. Sus ojos se movieron a la entrada de la habitación, a las enfermeras vestidas de blancos que se movían fuera del pasillo y los aparatos que eran trasladados con ese sonido de plástico y vidrio que parecía una sinfónica.

La conversación exigía de su atención y Yuuri se obligó a mirar al frente y a escuchar de forma distorsionada y lejana a la voz del niño hablando de todos los programas que había visto de Víctor y lo maravilloso que es, para poder traducirle a Víctor y que se comunicaran. «Soy el fanático número uno», expresó. Yuuri lo tradujo casi autómata. La mano de Víctor sobre su hombro intentó relajarlo, pero estuvo lejos de lograrlo, haciéndose cada vez más consciente del nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuál es tu programa favorito?

—¡Stammi Vicino!

—Oh, ese es muy reciente.

—Te busco mucho por Youtube. ¿Tendrás programas en el juego?

—De hecho, ya hice grabaciones para ello.

—¡Wow! ¡Ya quiero la nueva versión!

Había demasiadas memorias que se removían uno con otra al estar allí traduciendo esas palabras de lado a lado. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar en una camilla igual y la había aborrecido tanto, que ahora intentaba por todos los medios de escapar de la sensación de que se iba a quedar allí. Se repetía en su cabeza que ya acabaría, que terminarían esa visita y se irían. Que nadie lo retendría ni lo obligaría a quedarse allí, que las cirugías acabaron mucho tiempo atrás, que ya estaba bien, la prótesis funcionó. Y como si hubiera sido llamado por su mente, su pierna derecha comenzó a hormiguear y necesitó rascar con más fuerza a su brazo, encontrando poco alivio por lo corto de sus uñas.

Apretó el aire y se mantuvo de pie en la habitación mientras Víctor se sentaba al lado del chico y lo escuchaba decir que había creado un personaje del juego en su honor apenas supo que se había quedado en Japón y podría representar a su país. Le decía que así se vería Víctor con el uniforme de Japón, mostrándolo a través de su laptop, aunque usaba los rasgos de un joven japonés con el cabello teñido. Dolía la garganta el tener que traducir todo ello y Víctor parecía igual de afectado al escucharlo. Sobre todo cuando prometió el chiquillo que apenas le creciera el cabello se lo pintaría como él. Víctor le acarició la cabeza animándolo y él solo pudo girar la mirada, destrozado.

Era fácil que las memorias volvieran con todo lo que eso implicaba: abrir los ojos y ver a su pierna clavada y suspendida, tener la sensación de que todo había acabado. Las continuas terapias, las inyecciones, la rabia que se acumulaba en su estómago, las lágrimas que caían cuando todo lo que quería era patinar. Los sueños partiéndose ante cada diagnóstico que fue empeorando conforme avanzaba, confome creía que el infierno había acabado para solo volverlo a hundir a otra tortura peor. Odiaba las clínicas, las habitaciones con camillas, los exámenes y los médicos. Odiaba el rostro de amabilidad que escondía la resignación ante la muerte o la desgracia.

El hormigueo se extendió por su espalda y sentía calor. Yuuri miraba constantemente a la puerta como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía allí, que no estaba cerrada y podría salir en cualquier momento. Incluso el aroma a antiséptico le era desagradable y pronto comprendió que tenía nauseas. La hamburguesa seguía en su esófago, ardiendo.

—¡Papá! ¡Mira quién está aquí!

Yuuri miró la figura de Matsukata Kuroda, el líder del Banco Mizuko. Hizo silencio mientras lo veía acercarse y notaba las evidentes bolsas de sueño que había bajo sus ojos y el aspecto pálido que poseía, seguro por el cansancio de todo lo que implicaba tener a su hijo allí. La imagen era como ver a su madre con los pómulos caídos y la sonrisa hueca. A su padre sin la sombra de lo que había sido antes de que todo empezara, sin ánimos de hacer chistes, casi apagado. El rostro de la tragedia estaba allí y lo reconocía.

—Sí, Yousuke. ¿Te sientes mejor? —El chico asintió emocionado, con un brillo en sus ojos que devolvió la sonrisa al rostro del empresario—. Me alegra. Mañana nos iremos juntos a la clínica y pronto todo esto acabará.

Yuuri había entendido que al día siguiente sería el trasplante, pero no, Kuroda explicó que empezaría el conteo de días de preparación donde ambos, padre e hijo, estarían internados en una clínica especial para acondicionar ambos cuerpos para el trasplante. Allí iniciaría un conteo negativo donde se estarían evaluando las condiciones del paciente hasta que el día de procedimiento llegara y después vendrían días de expectativa y miedo para saber los resultados del trasplante. Kuroda no estaría a cargo del banco por casi un mes a partir de entonces, por eso deseó hacer lo pendiente pronto y aprovechar la llegada de Víctor para infundirle a su hijo más razones para ser fuerte y sobrevivir. Todo eso dijo en ese momento, mientras Yuuri sentía unas inevitables ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

—Víctor-sama, ¿vendrá a visitarme después? —preguntó el chico entusiasmado y tras escuchar la traducción del padre, Víctor afirmó—. ¡Quiero verlo patinar en vivo!

—Iremos a verlo, Yousuke —aseguró su padre y devolvió la mirada a ambos adultos que estaba en la habitación—. Gracias por venir.

En ese momento, una enfermera llegó para verificar las sondas y Yuuri sintió la necesidad de irse, todo ardió en su estómago. No quiso ver lo que le harían al chico. Se despidió e indicó que Víctor podría quedarse unos minutos más si hacía falta mientras él tenía que hacer una llamada urgente. Los ojos de Víctor le miraron preocupado, pero Yuuri no dio tregua y salió. Apenas se encontró en el pasillo, comenzó a caminar con desesperación mirando las señales de las habitaciones y tratando de encontrar un baño para obligarse a vomitar.

Tenía que ser pronto, nadie podría darse cuenta. Yuuri fue consciente del frío que se concentró en la punta de sus dedos y la sensación de ardor en la boca de su estómago, que incrementaba junto a su pulso y su necesidad de respirar. Volvió a rascarse su brazo, con fuerza, tenía incluso la necesidad de desnudarse, hacía calor. Era como si el fuego naciera en su estómago y el frío de los huesos tratara de calmarlo.

Empujó la puerta del baño, abrió una de las puertas de los cubículos y apenas tuvo tiempo de arrancar la corbata de su cuello y subir la tapa cuando las contracciones llegaron y su boca se llenó de ese líquido asqueroso hasta caer en la taza del inodoro.

«Calla», repitió, «Calla. Te van a escuchar. Si te escuchan te van a dejar aquí. Tú no puedes quedarte aquí».

Su mente andaba demasiado rápido y su respiración se hizo forzosa cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía calmarse y su estómago seguía comprimiéndose como si quisiera sacar lo comido en días. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con el esfuerzo y el pulso aumentó aún más. Calor y frío bailaban sobre su piel haciéndole sentir mareado mientras se sujetaba sin éxito en la pared metálica y sentía que iba a morir.

«No, no puedes morir, no vas a morir. Está bien, está bien. Respira, Yuuri, respira. Tienes que respirar… ¡No puedo respirar!»

Apretó los ojos y llevó sus manos temblorosas a la cara. «Es mentira, es mentira», se dijo. «Estás en un ataque, cálmate», insistió. «Inhala y exhala, recuerda» Tenía que calmarse antes de que alguien lo notara, tenía que respirar antes de que una enfermera se acercara con una jeringa y lo obligara a quedarse. Intentó calmarse, respirar hondo a pensar del sabor amarga del vómito en su boca. Intentó inhalar, exhalar, inhalar…

—¿Yuuri? —Era Víctor, mierda.

Fue inevitable no caer en una espiral de desesperación, pánico y miedo. Todos los pensamientos convergieron sobre él como una pinza que se apretaba en su garganta y cerraba el paso del aire, de la bilis, de todo.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué ocurre?

«Calma…» «¡Cálmate, Yuuri!» «¡No puedo respirar!»

«¡Ayuda!» «¡Mi hermana no puede saber!»

«¡Papá y mamá no puede saber!»

«¡Vicchan! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Me voy a morir!»

Todo corrió en cámara lenta a su alrededor, aunque su cuerpo estuviera acelerado. Solo vio entre las luces que bifurcaban sobre su mirada al rostro de Víctor y el de dos enfermeras más que intentaban acercarse con voces oscuras y lentas, imposible de interpretar. Las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por su rostro lleno de angustia, porque sabía lo que le ocurría, había pasado mucho tiempo que no le pasaba y no quería estar allí.

«¡Me voy a quedar aquí!»

«¡No quiero, no quiero!»

Sabía lo que significaba.

Su cuerpo se había rendido.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Empezamos la semana con drama! No tenía planeando un ataque de ansiedad peor ya Yuuri venía mostrando síntomas de estar llegando a su límite y no terminaba de liberarse de una cuando llegaba la otra. Estar dentro de una clínica le traen recuerdos amargos y eso terminó por hacerlo estallar.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, como bien han notado, esto empezó a moverse de manera sentimental. Apuestas: ¿Quién será el primero en notar que está enamorado del otro?

* * *

 **Lessath:** aowww ¡muchas gracias por tan lindo comentario! Me ha hecho feliz ver que te ha gustado la propuesta y has podido disfrutar de cada capítulo del fic. Me emociona ver que puedo llegar a tocar tus emociones de esa manera y hacerte sentir lo que sienten los personajes. Yuuri es un personaje que amo, y me gusta hacerlo fuerte, incluso en medio del dolor. En esta trama quería trabajarlo de esta manera. Me alegra que también te haya gustado la dinámica del juego.

Sobre Yuuri y su peso, pues en algún punto volverá a bajar pero no tendrá la figura del anime, porque para eso Yuuri requiere estar en una dieta y ejercicio riguroso que por su trabajo les es imposible. PEro aún así y con sus kilitos de más, Víctor babeara por él. xD Y bueno, Víctor no es puritanmo así que seguro nos sorprenderá pronto con esos pensamientos subidos de tonos que tenga con su daddy.

Gracias de verdad, me emociona leer esto. ¡Espero que te guste mis avances!

 **Naruhina149:** Sí, Mao va a ser muy importante en las proximas situaciones de la empres ay con yuuri. Me alegro que puedas ver los tiempos oscuro llegando.


	89. 87 — El gran abrazo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **87 — El gran abrazo**

Víctor debió haberlo imaginado, pero nada lo preparó para presenciar semejante ataque de ansiedad en Yuuri. Todos los síntomas estaban allí a la vista y se sintió idiota de no haber calculado el daño de lo que estaba haciendo Yuuri con su cuerpo en medio del estrés y la presión que en parte se había originado por su culpa. El exceso de comida, las uñas mordidas junto a la falta de sueño fueron formas bastantes elocuentes en que su mente gritaba "stop" y Yuuri se seguía moviendo, tragando todo. No, no era suficiente con una hora en sauna. Yuuri necesitaba descansar en todos los sentidos.

Miró con desesperación a las enfermeras aplicando el calmante cuando Yuuri reaccionó de forma agresiva a su acercamiento y luego observó horrorizado el momento en que Yuuri perdió el conocimiento apenas este hizo efecto. Las enfermeras le obligaron a hacer espacio para que pudieran maniobrar y lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones. Ante las preguntas en japonés que él no logró entender, Víctor solo reaccionó haciendo una llamada a Ryu. Pasó el teléfono a la encargada para que Ryu diera las instrucciones que necesitaba y pronto supo que ya estaría allí.

Media hora pasó mientras él estuvo sentado en la sala de espera, con el Cristo en los labios y sin certeza de absolutamente nada. A Víctor se le ocurrió horribles situaciones en la cabeza. ¿Habrá sido eso un infarto? Incluso se cuestionó. Y pocos podían comunicarse en inglés para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Víctor alzó el rostro al escuchar a Ryu frente a él. Abrió sus labios, pero no supo qué responder. No estaba seguro de nada—. ¿Dónde está?

—Lo tienen en una habitación en observación. No… no sé qué le ocurrió. Estábamos aquí, él tradujo lo que hablaba con Yousuke y, repentinamente, dijo que necesitaba hacer una llamada. Intenté despedirme tan pronto me fue posible para seguirlo y lo vi entrar al baño. Cuando me acerqué estaba vomitando y luego…

—Tuvo una crisis de ansiedad. —Minako comentó con expresión preocupada, tras haber preguntado a la líder de enfermería del piso—. Le dieron un fármaco para dormirlo y le han hecho exámenes para descartar. Dicen que cuando despierte podemos llevarlo a casa…

—Tenemos que llevarlo a casa ya, no tolerará despertar aquí. —Minako asintió a las palabras de Ryu, pero Víctor los miraba a ambos con el terror en la garganta—. Gestionaré su regreso a casa.

Ryu se separó de ambos y los ojos de Víctor miraron a Minako con la necesidad de entender qué había pasado. Ella solo suspiró y renegó antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro tembloroso del patinador. Sus ojos que lucían calmos, más bien parecían resignados.

—No te preocupes, Víctor, no es la primera vez que le pasa. —¿Eso debería tranquilizarlo? Porque no, no lo sentía así—. Aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que le dio.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue dejarse llevar por la corriente que Minako y Ryu orquestaban mientras movían a Yuuri a la casa. Una ambulancia se encargó de llevarlo en la camilla donde dormía, en un servicio especial para él debido a la hora. Los médicos lo subieron hasta su habitación y en la cama donde fue acostado, Vicchan se acurrucó a su lado haciéndose una bolita contra su rostro. Víctor dejó a Makkachin hacer lo mismo para cuidar de Yuuri mientras dormía, sintiendo que eso era todo lo que podría hacer por él. Salió y dejó que entre Haru y Ryu lo dejaran cómodo para descansar.

Después de que los paramédicos habían dejado a Yuuri en la habitación, Ryu había dado instrucciones a todos los de casa, pero en japonés. A él solo le dijo que debería descansar y para Víctor eso sonó insuficiente. Resignado a que no le dirían más, fue hasta su habitación aún perplejo; revivió todo, encontró los síntomas y se reclamó por no haber hecho nada al respecto. Era su culpa que a Yuuri le hubiera dado ese ataque, él estuvo allí y tampoco pudo ayudarlo. Una espiral de autoflagelación empezó y Víctor no quiso detenerla: la sentía merecida.

—Víctor-sama.

El toque de Aiko llamó su atención. Estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos y un dolor de cabeza. Él dio la indicación y ella entró con una bandeja donde había una taza humeante.

—Haru-san le ha enviado este té para que pueda descansar.

—Gracias, Aiko-chan. Dales las gracias a Haru-san de mi parte. —Tomó la taza y ella se inclinó suavemente ante sus palabras—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ryu-san ahora? No entendí nada.

Aiko suspiró antes de responder.

—Indicó que si Mari-sama llamaba, no le dijéramos de lo ocurrido con Yuuri-sama. También que estará ahora bajo estricta dieta, mañana temprano estará aquí su nutricionista para darnos el nuevo menú. Botan-sensei deberá cocinarle acorde a lo que indique el médico y nosotras negarle cualquier otro aperitivo que esté fuera de su dieta. Al parecer sus exámenes de sangre salieran elevadas varias cosas. Tampoco pasarle llamadas de trabajo a Yuuri-sama. No irá a trabajar por estos tres días, Ryu-san se encargará de todo en la empresa y Yuko-san junto a Takeshi-san estarán revisando que Yuuri-sama cumpla con las indicaciones.

—Debería hacer también ejercicio…

—Lo mismo dijo Minako-sensei, Víctor-sama. —Él asintió a las palabras de la chica—. No es su culpa. Víctor-sama. Ya había escuchado que Yuuri-sama se pone muy nervioso cuando está en un hospital, de hecho, prefiere que lo atiendan en casa y tiene un servicio médico domiciliario por esa misma razón.

—No creo que haya sido solo eso…

—No, es posible que solo haya sido el detonante. Pero lo importante es que está con nosotros y nosotros le cuidaremos.

Las palabras de Aiko lo acompañaron hasta que logró dormir, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama y recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no sintió que hubiese descansado. Despertó a cada hora para mirar el reloj, se movió del sitio, abrazó la almohada y tardó más de veinte minutos en volver a conciliar el sueño. Para cuando amaneció se sentía cansado. Era viernes y él estaba con la sensación de que apenas era lunes.

Aun así, se levantó e hizo su rutina como siempre, aunque su mente estaba al pendiente de saber cuándo Yuuri despertara. Trotó e hizo ejercicio aun si Minako no estuvo supervisándolo. Y tras el desayuno y el baño, fue con Hideki-sensei a la clase de japonés, dispuesto a poner el 300% de sí para aprender pronto el idioma y no estar más desubicado dentro de ese país.

Para cuando la clase acabó y subió al segundo piso, Haru-san salía de la habitación de Yurui con una bandeja de platos usados. Así supo que Yuuri ya estaba despierto y se apresuró a saludarlo.

—Yuuri. —Tocó la puerta con firmeza—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Escuchó la voz de Minako dándole pasó y abrió la habitación con cautela al saber que ella se encontraba allí. La mujer estaba sentada en la cama con un Yuuri recostado junto a los dos perros que lo rodeaban y custodiaban. Makkachin subió la cabeza y movió la cola, pero no se separó de él, se quedó vigilante a su lado, recibiendo las caricias de las manos de Yuuri sobre su cabeza.

Esperó que Minako le dijera un par de cosas más a Yuuri en tono de regaño que, aunque le hablaba en japonés, Víctor logró captar a varias palabras. Luego ella los dejó a solas tras saludarle.

—Acabo de escuchar "mamá" en esa oración. —Víctor expresó como un modo de romper el hielo, al notar el silencio de Yuuri y su rostro cabizbajo—. ¿Acaso te amenazó con traer a tu mamá aquí si no haces caso y te comes la papilla?

—No te burles… —dijo Yuuri con un puchero adorable que calmó mucho la preocupación latente en Víctor.

—No me burlo. Pero soy capaz de traer a tu mamá si eso es una garantía de que obedecerás al médico y no trabajarás durante estos tres días hasta que te mejores.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, justo en el lugar que Minako había ocupado, y extendió su mano para acariciar el pelaje de Makkachin quien recibió gustoso sus mimos. Luego miró a Yuuri y le fue imposible describir correctamente en una palabra el miedo que tuvo de no verlo más junto el alivio al saberlo allí.

—Me alegra verte con un mejor color… —musitó mientras le tomaba una mano para mirar las uñas demasiado cortas y los dedos lastimados por los dientes de Yuuri—. Me asustaste terrible ayer.

—No era mi intención…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te asustaban los hospitales? —cuestionó. Yuuri arrugó la nariz y sus cejas, en un gesto que podría llamar infantil.

—¿No es patético?

—Bueno… a mí me pone muy mal ir a un zoológico o un acuario —confesó. Yuuri le miró atento—. Ver a todos esos animales tristes y encerrados, mal alimentados, me hacen sentir bastante mal. La última vez lloré al ver un mono en la reja. ¿No te parece patético?

—Es tonto que pienses que eso es patético… —dijo Yuuri, aunque su tono era medio burlón y conmovido. Víctor le sonrió de vuelta.

—Eso mismo digo, Yuuri.

Yuuri bajó la mirada y tuvo un largo suspiro.

—Esta noche, si todo sale bien, tendremos noticia de la firma de Mari con la FFKK. Ya se envió la transferencia al extranjero.

—Shhh… —Víctor llevó sus dedos sobre los labios de Yuuri para instarlo a callarse—. Nada de hablar de trabajo, _daddy_. _Baby_ no te va a dejar.

—Pero es una buena noticia para ti…

—La mejor noticia que puedo tener en este momento es que te encuentres bien. —Yuuri le miró apenado—. Así que vas a dormir bastante, a descansar bastante, a comer bien y a acompañarme a pasear a nuestros perros será el mayor esfuerzo que realices en estos días, ¿entendido? —Yuuri asintió—. Y cuando te sientas de nuevo así de estresado, cuando creas que no puedas más, prométeme que aplicarás la técnica infalible de Víctor Nikiforov que funcionó en todas las competencias sin importar cuán terribles adversarios me hubiese enfrentado o que tantos espectadores hubiera.

—¿Cuál es esa?

—Tienes que prometerme que la usarás antes de mostrarla, es secreta. —Le regaló un guiñó y Yuuri frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo. Para Víctor era importante lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. ¿Me prometes que la usarás sabiamente?

—Lo prometo, supongo… —Víctor sonrió al escucharlo.

Con cuidado, tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Vicchan y lo levantó del cuerpo de Yuuri, provocando que el perro intentara aferrarse con todas sus garras a la camisa de dormir de su amo y luego se lamentara cuando lo dejaron inquieto en el suelo. Luego, regresó su mirada a Yuuri y se inclinó ante él, hasta que Yuuri aguantó la respiración y casi se hundió en la cama.

—Cuando me sentía muy asustado, buscaba a Yakov para darle un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte, que me hacía sentir mejor. Incluso siendo un adulto llegué a hacerlo. —Yuuri tragó grueso y sus ojos se habían puesto brillantes—. ¿Me prometes que cada vez que te sientas asustado o nervioso me buscarás para darte uno de esos poderosos abrazos?

—¿Puedo hacerlo ahora…? —preguntó Yuuri, bajito.

—¿Estás asustado ahora? —Yuuri afirmó con un movimiento de su rostro mientras sus labios temblaban—. Hazlo… de hecho puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras.

Tal como pidió, Yuuri le apretó muy fuerte. Se aferró a él con toda su fuerza y Víctor le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera, respirando contra su cabello y sintiendo su calor estimulante y placentero que le permitió encontrar calma al saber que Yuuri no estaba tan débil, que se encontraba bien y que se recuperaría.

—Víctor, gracias… —escuchó y dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha

Porque se sintió que se habían quedado atorada otras palabras.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ansiedad, malvada ansiedad. Yuuri no podía dejar de sufrirla en este canon divergente ¿no? No sé si se notó que Yuuri ya sabía como tratarla, estaba intentando hacerlo hasta que escuchó a Víctor y ya no fue capaz pues se asustó al darse cuenta de que Víctor lo vería en medio de la crisis. Pero estaba tratando de hacer los ejercicios respiratorios, así que sí, le había pasado antes. Tiene motivos suficientes para ellos.

Pero la luz se empieza a ver, la firma se va a dar. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá en Rusia? Ya lo veremos.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Dios, no he visto SNK aún, tendré que hacer maratón de esta temporada. ¡Pero ya más o menos sé de que viene y sé que está cardiaco!


	90. 88 — La gran firma

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **88 — La gran firma**

Mari despertó temprano y llamó a la oficina para comunicarse con Yuuri, pero Mao le indicó que en ese momento estaba ocupado y si lo necesitaba, con gusto le dejaría su mensaje. Mao fue demasiado dulce y su voz extrañamente suave le dio una mala espina. Quiso ignorarlo y colgó.

Después de dejar un mensaje a la contestadora del teléfono de Yuuri, se enfocó a arreglarse para la salida pautada en esa jornada. Igor y su equipo ya tenían preparando todo y ella debía asegurarse de que la transferencia internacional llegará tal como lo acordado y diera entonces el visto bueno para liberarla. Su hermano había logrado el préstamo con el banco Misuko, eso fue una buena noticia. No obstante, con la puesta en ventas de las acciones y al ver el listado de posibles compradores, su perspicacia la instó a averiguar algo más. Pidió a Hikari que investigara sobre cada uno de ellos y lo que encontró fue bastante evidente.

Tras haber pedido el desayuno en la habitación, llamó a Kenji y le invitó a acompañarla en la terraza. Después de la noche en que se emborrachó había preferido mantener a Kenji a raya, pues recordaba claramente todo lo sucedido. Pero ya consideraba momento de enfrentar las cosas.

Cuando Kenji llegó, ella le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Mari llevaba un vestido floreado en tono tierra y el cabello suelto después de habérselo lavado, jugando con sus suaves ondas. Kenji, un poco más informal, solo tenía un pantalón de vestir con una camisa de cuadros.

—Puedes comer sin problema, pedí dos desayunos —dijo ella, mientras bebía su jugo de naranja—. Pero ya extraño nuestra comida.

—Coincido con usted, Mari-sama. —Kenji tomó la rodaja de pan tostado y lo untó con mermelada—. Gracias por invitarme a acompañarla.

La conversación fluyó de forma trivial. Hablaron de los efectos que había tenido la puesta en venta de las acciones en la puntuación de Yuri on Ice en la bolsa de Tokio y las opciones que tenían ahora que el juego estaba por salir en tan solo dos meses. Kenji expresó algunas de sus dudas al respecto, pero Mari se encargó de argumentar cada decisión de su hermano con autoridad. El huevo y los panes de centeno acabaron, la mantequilla fue untada y la mermelada cedió al paso del apetito de ambos. Al final, quedó la taza de café que degustaron cuando todos los platos fueron movidos por el mesero del hotel.

—Seré directa contigo, Kenji. —Ella expresó, mientras dejaba la taza sobre el plato—. Hikari me contó lo que ocurrió esa noche cuando bebí de más. —Kenji la miró con la tensión en su hombro—. Me dijo que fuiste muy amable y que me respetaste. Pero, a diferencia de mi hermano, yo sí recuerdo lo que ocurre cuando bebo. No suele gustarme llegar a esos niveles, pero al menos tengo buena memoria. —La tensión en Kenji se hizo mayor cuando ella puntualizó—. Yo recuerdo qué pasó.

—N-no… no fue mi intención propasarme, Mari-sama

—Sé que no, y que te puse también en una situación bastante incómoda. También recuerdo que me lancé sobre ti y que sí, quería sexo.

—No hubiera sido correcto de mi parte haber aceptado su oferta, Mari-sama. No en esas condiciones, no podía estar tomando una decisión consciente.

—Además de que quieres hacer las cosas bien para casarte conmigo. —Kenji calló al escucharla—. Ya dije, Kenji, recuerdo todo.

—Estoy muy avergonzado —dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por expresar a viva voz que quieres casarte conmigo? Me gustaría saber por qué. —El tono de Mari fue demandante—. Aunque Miyamoto Kento ha sido bastante claro sobre sus intenciones de unir a nuestras familias.

—Reconozco que mi padre hizo comentarios que estuvieron fuera de lugar. —Mari levantó una ceja al escucharlo—. También admito que mi inicial interés de acercarme a usted era para procurar… ganarme su afecto, Mari-sama.

—¿Pero…? —inquirió. Kenji pasó sus manos por su rostro y fue la primera vez para Mari de verlo tan fuera de su zona de confort.

—Pero usted se ha ganado más que mi afecto, mi admiración y mi respeto. —Kenji enfatizó con las manos sobre la mesa, mostrándose completamente sincero—. Y si tengo oportunidad de estar a su lado, de poder merecer el ser considerado por usted como una pareja, estoy dispuesto a incluso firmar cualquier contrato prenupcial que considere necesario si así puede usted estar segura de mis intenciones.

Un contrato prenupcial que protegiera sus intereses y los de su hermano, que cortara el camino del accionista a sus recursos y que mantuviera a Kenji lejos de los beneficios de su trabajo. Sí, era una oferta razonable si ella en verdad tuviera contemplada la posibilidad. Pero Mari, lejos de sentirlo incluso acertado, solo lo miró con una calma muda, muy distinta al nerviosismo con el que Kenji procuraba mantener su mirada firme.

—Es una manera muy formal de pedirme matrimonio, Kenji. —Ella dijo con un tono amable, aunque en su rostro se notaba la incomodidad de la situación. Él contuvo el aliento—. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta. No se trata de ti, se trata de mí. En mis planes no está ni en corto, ni a mediano ni a largo plazo el casarme.

Kenji acomodó su espalda en el asiento, tratando de forma distancia ante ella que se veía tan calmada en hacer notar sus límites. Soltó el aire y fue increíble el temple con el que Mari se presentaba ante él, perfecta y ecuánime. Una estampa de lo que siempre había sido, y una muestra de que nunca había fingido. Su fuerza y temple eran genuinas.

—Eso, por supuesto, no es una limitante para tener un encuentro íntimo. —Kenji le miró en silencio, mientras Mari posaba sus manos en la mesa y enfatizaba con su mirada el rumbo de sus palabras—. Podríamos acostarnos ahora sin compromiso alguno. Pero dudo que eso sea justo contigo, ¿no es así, Kenji?

—No podría conformarme con eso, Mari-sama. —Ella le miró seria—. ¿Podría intentar cortejarla para ver si hay posibilidad de que cambie de opinión en el futuro?

—No cambiaré de opinión, Kenji. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas. —Kenji bajó la mirada, resignado—. ¿Podrás trabajar a mi lado a pesar de eso?

—Yo me ocuparé de mis sentimientos, Mari-sama. Agradezco su honestidad y será un honor continuar apoyándole.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la baranda del balcón para ver a la ciudad de Moscú y disfrutar una última vez de ese viento cálido de la capital rusa en plena primavera.

—Eso es bueno, Kenji. Porque reconozco el apoyo que has sido para mí y nuestra empresa durante estos días, sería lamentable que, por esta diferencia, no pudiéramos contra más contigo. —Ella le miró desde su lugar. Kenji la observó en silencio—. Tu asertividad en los argumentos y capacidad de negociar nos ha permitido haber llegado aquí, no pretendo olvidar eso. Además, la forma en que tomaste el control sin pedirlo después del lamentable hecho que ocurrió con Lavrov, evitándome la necesidad de seguir interactuando con él directamente, es algo en lo que estoy muy agradecida. Quisiera que en cuanto lleguemos a Japón, seas mi asesor personal junto a Hikari.

—Mari-sama, es un honor para mí escuchar esto.

—Me alegra saberlo, Kenji, porque lo primero que haremos al llegar es revisar nuestros contratos con Matsumoto Soji. Yuri on Ice y su empresa Tokyo XR Startups tenían un acuerdo de investigación para crear una versión virtual del juego. Necesito que saquemos el mayor provecho para nuestra empresa tras la venta de sus acciones y encontremos una negociación óptima para nuestros intereses.

Para Mari, tener esa conversación con su compañero y aclarar los términos era importante, y había pensado durante esos días en la manera de tratar la situación sin que eso trajera problemas laborales en el futuro. Esperaba haber tomado la mejor decisión, lo sintió así cuando al acabar de hablar, Kenji se inclinó para mostrar su aceptación a los términos. Después de eso, se despidieron.

Al mediodía, tenían el almuerzo con los abogados de Víctor para revisar los últimos detalles del contrato, la misma copia que ya tenía Dmitri y sus abogados en la FFKK. Ella llamó de nuevo a la casa y le dijeron que Yuuri se encontraba ocupado con Víctor, más su teléfono seguía apagado y no hubo manera de contactar con él en la oficina. Mari decidió llamar directamente con Ryu y su respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó para sentir la ansiedad por volver. Las constantes excusas de Ryu era una muestra clara de que Yuuri no se encontraba en condiciones de contestar.

Pero ella no podía en ese momento dejarse llevar por la preocupación. Debía acabar con el proceso y para ello solo quedaban las firmas. Mari decidió enfocarse en esos últimos pasos para procurar volver a Japón pronto y estar cerca de su hermano, ocupándose de todos los problemas con los accionistas y permitiéndole a él la libertad de hacer magia en donde sabía hacerlo: en el juego.

Por eso, cuando llegó la hora de reunirse con los directivos de la FFKK, ella ya se encontraba preparada. La prensa había sido llamada para presenciar el evento y la firma se daría en un escritorio rodeado de cámaras.

Para Mari, fue evidente que la situación sería trascendental y estaría a cargo de todos los medios, interesados por ver cómo acabaría ese conflicto entre la federación y la empresa internacional que acogería como patrocinador a su patinador estrella. No podía negar que eso le provocaba también estallidos de ansiedad en el estómago. Kenji acompañó a Mari hasta la mesa donde se daría la firma y la dejó avanzar frente a las cámaras después de que Dmitri dejara su rúbrica en el papel.

Tras las firmas, las fotografías reglamentarias fueron capturadas y ella tuvo que soportar el efusivo y asqueroso abrazo que el hombre le dio, así como la manera en que la tomó de la cintura en frente de las cámaras. Ella agradeció haber llevado una capa larga que cubría todo su cuerpo y le procuraba protección para esa situación, no obstante, seguía siendo repulsivo.

Cuando las copas de champagne fueron servidas para el brindis, Mari recibió la suya y aun debía posar al lado de Dmitri como la representante de la marca. Chocaron las copas, ella saboreó un poco de la de ella y en ese momento, aprovechando el ambiente festivo del salón, Dmitri se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

—Querida Mari, recuérdele a Víctor Nikiforov que nadie deja a Rusia bajo sus condiciones.

Ella sintió una muy mala espina.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Una interesante y necesaria conversación entre Mari y Kenji. ¿Qué les ha parecido el desarrollo de la historia paralela de Mari?

¿Qué creen que quiso decir Dmitri con esas palabras?

Ya hay firma… ¿eso será todo?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo (¿?)

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** ¡Pronto pronto habrá un remaso de paz!


	91. 89 — La gran invitación

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **89 — La gran invitación**

El equipo de abogados de Víctor le había invitado a una cena para festejar el fin de las negociaciones, pero su cabeza se encontraba en dos puntos distintos: por un lado, en las palabras de Dmitri Lavrov y en la horrorosa sensación que se instaló en su pecho ante la perspectiva de tener que decirle eso a Víctor. En otro, la seguridad de que a su hermano le había pasado algo. Mari había llamado de nuevo a casa cuando acabó el brindis formal y la respuesta fue la misma: Yuuri no se encontraba disponible. Y Yuuri jamás estuvo lo suficiente ocupado como para negarle una llamada.

Pero a esa hora ya nadie podría responderle sobre lo que ocurría con su hermano pues era madrugada en Japón. No quedaba más que confiar en que su hermano estaba cuidado por mucha gente de confianza y que ya pronto estaría a su lado, ayudándolo a combatir con la desconfianza y la avaricia de las personas que solo estaban a su lado por el dinero. Mari tuvo que tranquilizarse a fuerza porque nada haría preocupándose al estar tan lejos y con la imposibilidad de cambiar la situación, así que decidió dejar el tema de lado por esa noche.

Guardó los documentos en su maleta bien asegurados y revisó los estados bancarios cuando ya la transacción había sido aceptada. Hikari se había encargado de los pasajes de avión y ya había enviado a su correo los datos del vuelo que salía después del mediodía del sábado. Había pasado más de un mes desde su llegada y por fin veía posible el poder regresar a su país, con los suyos. Para el domingo en la noche estaría en Japón y eso le hacía sentir felicidad.

Al llegar la hora, bajó con sus compañeros hasta el restaurant del hotel donde había sido agendada su celebración: Igor, Alexander y Vlad ya se encontraban en el lugar, listos para celebrar la jornada. Había comidas, aperitivos y sobre todo licor. Hikari se dio la libertad de disfrutar la velada estableciendo contacto con los otros abogados y hasta Kenji se dio el permiso de sonreír en medio de las conversaciones. Mientras el vodka iba y venía, todos reían por lo ocurrido en esas semanas rescatando lo bueno en forma de anécdotas y olvidando los malos ratos. Mari había preferido no beber, así que se conformó con un coctel sin alcohol que acompañara el momento de relax de sus compañeros. También notó que Igor no había preferido beber agua.

—¿Por qué no brindas con nosotros, Igor? —preguntó un animado Hikari que soltó un golpe a la madera de la mesa mientras Mari le veía con una ceja enarcada. Así se parecía más a los clientes que Yu-topia recibía con asiduidad—. ¡Pensé que los rusos eran buenos bebedores!

—Lo somos —dijo Igor, alzando su vaso de agua helada—. Pero los buenos bebedores somos pésimos conductores. —De nuevo hubo risas. Mari aprovechó para remover su bebida.

—Pensé que eras de Ucrania. Que conveniente es tu nacionalidad. —Acotó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo que lejos de ofenderlo, le hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, debo admitir que eso es legado de mis padres. Los soviéticos eran expertos en mezclarse, ser soviéticos cuando les convenía y foráneos cuando no.

—Hablando de soviéticos, eso me recuerda algo. —Los ojos brillantes de Hikari se endurecieron al instante y Mari le miró con sorpresa. Kenji incluso pareció atento a detener a cualquier cosa que Hikari pudiera hacer en ese estado—. ¡Devuélvanos nuestras Kuriles! —risas estallaron en la mesa, en especial de Alexander quien se encontraba más afectado por la bebida. Mari rodó los ojos y Kenji se tapó el rostro como si aquello fuera una vergüenza nacional—. ¡Por qué se ríen! ¡Son nuestras!

—¡Nosotros les ganamos en esa guerra! ¡Y en todas las guerras! —bramó Vlad mientras golpeaba la mesa. Mari alzó su copa bastante divertida con la situación.

—¡Aún estamos en guerra! —exclamó Hikari a punto de levantarse de la silla. Kenji lo evitó.

—¿En serio vamos a discutir esto aquí? —Mari lucía incrédula. Igor no paraba de reír.

El conflicto de las islas Kuriles era un tema que estaba al pendiente entre Japón y Rusia, a pesar de la caída de la Unión Soviética. Aquellas islas del archipiélago que se encontraban al norte de Japón, bordeando las fronteras marítimas con Rusia, habían sido disputadas en años anteriores y seguía siendo motivo de fricciones políticas entre ambos países, al punto de no haber firmado el tratado de paz tras la segunda guerra mundial.

Por ello Mari renegó al escuchar la tonta discusión entre los borrachos de la mesa mientras Igor reía y Kenji no podía evitar el contagiarse de eso. Hablaban de incluso disputarse en ese momento las islas, como si la voz de tres borrachos pudiera definir y resolver un conflicto internacional de décadas. Ella prefirió beber de su coctel mientras desviaba la mirada de la mesa y se entretenía con la idea de que pronto estaría en el avión, la inquietud seguía allí a pesar de ignorarla.

En un momento, pidió permiso y decidió ponerse de pie para tomar aire. Un cigarrillo era lo que le provocaba hacer en ese momento y no quiso negarse el placer de hacerlo por última vez antes de volver a Japón. Caminó hasta uno de los balcones del salón del hotel y encendió el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Una calada larga le dio calma, mientras contemplaba el cielo ligeramente despejado, que permitía ver las estrellas en el firmamento y las luces de la ciudad a la que no pudo tomarle real aprecio.

Ella no veía nada rescatable en el país al que Yuuri tanto deseó visitar, pero repentinamente el recuerdo de su hermano hablando de las competencias que tendría que vivir allí volvió como una brisa lejana. Jamás pensó que estaría en ese país por otra situación lejana a la carrera deportiva de su hermano, pero la vida había sabido mostrar sus inevitables sorpresas. Debió haber comprado al menos una matryoshka de recuerdo…

—Bueno, Mari, he venido a despedirme. —Las palabras de Igor la distrajo y pronto se percató que se había quedado más tiempo en el balcón de lo estipulado. El cigarro ya había acabado y ella se quedó allí, pensando en muchas cosas—. Veo que le ha gustado Moscú, a pesar de todo. Debe ser duro dejarnos.

—La verdad, no. No hay nada que extrañe de este lugar. —Fue sincera, pero Igor no se mostró afectado.

—Oh, que lamentable. Eso significa que fui un mal anfitrión. —Bromeó con la vista en el firmamento. Mari le miró de reojo.

—Fuiste rescatable. —Igor rio al escucharlo.

—Vaya… supongo que eso es bueno.

Ella sintió la electricidad navegando en el ambiente, en el aire que respiraba y acariciaba a sus brazos desnudos. Intentó de forma vana el entretenerse mirando el aire, pero fue imposible al sentir de forma muy clara la mirada intensa de Igor y la manera en que su cuerpo respondía a ella, como si fuera una llama danzante que le inspiraba a acercarse para derribar el frío. Entonces ella le sostuvo la mirada incluso cuando sintió que le costaba tomar aire e Igor en ningún momento titubeó al responderle.

—Supongo entonces, que esta es nuestra despedida. —Ella asintió al escucharlo y le extendió la mano para cubrir el protocolo. Igor le sonrió, la tomó, pero lejos de conformarse con el apretón, la llevó suavemente a sus labios para besar el dorso de ella—. Me hubiera gustado hacerle más agradable su estadía aquí, Mari-sama.

—¿Mari-sama? —dijo divertida. Igor le sonrió.

—Me gusta la formalidad con la que suena, adecuada para usted. Le juro que encontraré la manera de vengarme de ese maldito en su nombre y en el mío.

—¿De quién? —preguntó ella.

—De Dmitri Lavrov por supuesto: por ofenderla y por quitarme la oportunidad de ofrecerle más por culpa de su ofensa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hubiera aceptado algo?

—¿No fue por él que tuve que alejarme para no incomodarla? —Ella no pudo responder, solo apretó ligeramente sus pómulos mientras la mano seguía entre las de Igor—. ¿Lo ve? Nos condicionó.

«Querida Mari, recuérdele a Víctor Nikiforov que nadie deja a Rusia bajo sus condiciones».

Sus condiciones… Mari sintió un sabor agrio en la boca del estómago al comprobar que sí, estaba saliendo también de Rusia bajo sus condiciones. Desilusionada, cansada y temerosa como si fuera ella una presa y no un depredador como siempre se había considerado. Como si fueran ellos los que la tenían bajo su control, hasta el último momento haciéndole sentir que quería huir de allí. ¿Era la prisa por volver algo de lo que enorgullecerse? No… no lo es.

Cuando Igor iba a retirar su mano, Mari la tomó con firmeza evitándole el soltarla. Los ojos azules de Igor le observaron con impresión mientras ella se negaba a salir de Rusia en las condiciones de ese maldito hombre que había decidido juzgarla y humillarla. Se iría bajo sus propias reglas y sintió que esa electricidad debía ser el detonante para regresar a Japón como una vencedora.

—¿Cómo pretendías hacerme más agradable mi estadía aquí? Aún tienes tiempo —Mari puntualizó e Igor, quien parecía sacado de su eje, tardó en responder.

—Lo que desees. —Los ojos de Mari apremiaba por una respuesta más firme, más concreta—. Puedo despedirte con el mejor vigor ruso/ucraniano.

—Tendrá que ser muy bueno para quitarme el mal sabor de la boca. —Fue ella la que lo soltó. Igor le mantuvo una mirada teñida de sorpresa y emoción—. Te enviaré al teléfono el número de mi habitación.

¿Lo haría? Sí, lo confirmó mientras se retiraba con sus dos abogados al piso y haber abandonado a los abogados rusos en el restaurant, a cargo de Igor. Sí lo haría, sin ninguna vergüenza. El recuerdo de los constantes coqueteos e insinuaciones de Igor encendía más el deseo de consumarlo, de dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Lavrov, en permitirse conocer ese fuego que Igor le prometía y, sobre todo, en dejar a los "y si" en el olvido y vivir su vida hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se llevaría un mejor recuerdo de Rusia, o al menos lo intentaría. Esperaba que Igor estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, quedando en la hora para encontrarse en la mañana, Mari entró a su habitación con su estómago hecho nudos y el corazón latiendo precipitadamente, ante la emoción de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Igor iría a llevar a sus compañeros a su casa y luego volvería; ella tenía que avisar a recepción para que lo dejaran pasar. Con la boca seca hizo la llamada y al colgar tomó una botella de agua de la cómoda para beber y tranquilizarse. Sentía las burbujas estallar bajo su piel, las cosquillas arremolinarse por todos lados. Sí, estaba ansiosa. Se soltó el cabello con esa idea en la cabeza. Su cuerpo se mostraba receptivo a lo que podría vivir en esa noche.

Se duchó rápido, hurgó hasta encontrar un conjunto de ropa interior acorde para el momento y se vistió con su bata de seda champagne. Se llevó otro cigarrillo en la boca mientras esperaba, uno que le permitió ir botando con cada nube de humo que salía de su cuerpo, los nervios que la habían invadido al principio, otorgándole la capacidad de sentirse tranquila y segura del paso dado. Las condiciones las impondría ella, enterraría a Lavrov y su asquerosa sonrisa demostrándose a sí misma que era mucho más fuerte que él y que no viviría más asustada. Ese era su deseo.

Y sonó la puerta. Un toque suave, sutil, que fue suficiente para que ella apagara el cigarro en el cenicero y cerrara la puerta de su balcón. Caminó con la bata a medio acomodar y revisó en la mira para asegurarse de que se trataba de Igor. Y en efecto, él estaba allí.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, sobraban. Una mirada fue más que suficiente al cerrar la puerta. Igor se acercó para sujetarle su rostro de forma brusca y Mari se vio invadida por fuego, sal y lava cuando los labios de Igor la buscaron y su barba raspó contra su piel, embriagándola de sensaciones placenteras. Ella se tomó de la nuca para presionarlo a dar más, a darlo todo e Igor no se conformó con su beso sino con mucho más. No hubo promesas, no las necesitaba. Había sido claro lo que ella pedía y él estaba dispuesto a darle. Las manos del hombre ruso se posaron sobre sus costados y en medio beso empezaron a subir hasta apretar sus senos desnudos bajo la tela y provocar en ella un estremecimiento real en las entrañas.

Por momentos fuego explosivo, por otros una brisa cálida. Igor jugó con sus sensaciones, empujó su pasión y la acarició con cuidado en cada avance que dieron a tropezones hasta el escritorio de la suite. A pesar de estar la cama cerca, él se descantó por sentarla sobre la madera y dejar besos en su cuello mientras apartaba el cabello y dejaba que su barba acariciara la sensible piel. Mari se encontraba obnubilada para cuando Igor regresó a ella para besarle los labios gentilmente.

—¿Qué deseas, Mari-sama? —murmuró ronco contra su boca. Ella sabía exactamente qué quería.

Sin vergüenza alguna, Mari le miró y se relamió sus propios labios. Ambas manos tomaron la cabeza del hombre y acariciaron los pómulos duros. Las mismas lo empujaron hacia abajo mientras abría sus piernas.

—Quiero noches blancas… —susurró sensual, con sus ojos marrones teñidos de deseos.

Igor se dispuso a traerlas.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ups… XDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, no, estaba ansiosa de escribir esta escena desde hace tanto. Yo también quiero que Igor me traiga noches blancas (¿?) El siguiente capo lo publico el viernes en la tarde.


	92. 90 — La gran despedida

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **90 — La gran despedida**

Cuando despertó ya era muy temprano en la mañana. Después de aquella noche frenética, para Igor no quedaba duda de que Mari había sido lo mejor que hubiese probado en mucho tiempo. Sonrió amodorrado contra la almohada, con la sensación placentera en su cuerpo y un ligero palpitar en su sexo que le indicaba el deseo de darle una ronda más de placer. Pero al buscarla en la cama, no la encontró.

Desubicado, alzó su torso de la cama para ver solo la puerta del baño cerrada y escuchó de allí el sonido de la ducha. Ella debía haberse despertado antes para salir. Fue solo una noche, ese había sido el acuerdo, pero tal como temió una vez para él fue insuficiente.

Durante la noche, se abocó a darle placer y cuidado hasta agotarla, disfrutando el premio de beber y sentir a su cuerpo en todos los ángulos posibles. Besarla en todas partes, acariciar y tocar cada recoveco del cuerpo femenino y encontrar nuevas notas capaz de salir de esa voz: se sintió como el músico tocando el mejor instrumento, una pasión desorbitante que lo mantuvo ciego a otra cosa que no fuera poseerla. Ella fue un sortilegio que lo mantuvo a sus pies a toda hora y lo dejó con deseos de repetir muchas noches.

Lejos de la perfección de otras mujeres a las que había tenido en su cama, Mari era una mujer increíble. Su cuerpo no era de modelo, pero le fascinó. Le encantó la manera en que sus glúteos eran redondos a pesar de no ser firme, disfrutó de las estrías marcadas en ellos y en sus pechos grandes, se entretuvo en sus pezones marrones, sus manos amasaron los muslos sin ejercicio y, aun así, aún incluso al no poseer la firmeza que alguien más pediría, para él fue estar en las puertas del cielo. Disfrutó de Mari hasta hartarse.

Satisfecho, dio un largo estirón y esperó hasta que el ruido del baño acabara. No iba a invadir la privacidad del baño ya que le había quedado claro, después de un desagradable encuentro en el pasado, que había espacios que no podía invadirse por haberse compartido una cama. Cuando ella salió, con la bata de baño puesta y una toalla secando su cabello, él estaba allí mirándola. Disfrutó de la vista de sus pechos redondo siendo sugeridos bajo la bata.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido —dijo ella en un tono monocorde, mientras caminaba dejando unas huellas húmedas en el piso.

—Pensé que me querrías un rato más.

Ella se detuvo frente a la mesa y sirvió un vaso de agua para beber. Igor aprovechó para levantarse exponiendo toda su desnudez, ir al baño y luego regresar para capturarla desde la espalda. La abrazó con suavidad mientras retiraba los cabellos húmedos de su hombro para empezar a dejarle besos. Mari se erizó deliciosamente.

—¿O me voy ya?

—Acabo de bañarme… —susurró al sentir las caricias suaves que Igor dejaba sobre su vientre mientras desataba la bata. Ella no parecía nada indispuesta.

Igor la hizo voltear para que sus bocas se juntaran y saborear la pasta dental que había quedado en su boca, apretándola contra su pelvis. Sus manos acariciaron las curvas de su espalda, cintura y cadera, subieron por su torso y disfrutó la frescura de los senos apretándose contra su pecho. Luego, se inclinó lo suficiente para tomarla de su trasero y alzarla. Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los besos prosiguieron mientras la llevaba al borde de la cama.

Ella era sumamente manejable, su estatura pequeña funcionaba para hacerle sencillo el maniobrar y ofrecerle nuevas experiencias amatorias, pero cuando estuvo sentado en el colchón y ella lo empujó para acostarlo en él, la idea de ser cabalgado por Mari fue electricidad pura. Se deshizo mientras admiraba cada vaivén del cuerpo sobre su miembro endurecido, de sus senos saltando ante cada rebote y el cabello mojado y pegado a su cuello y hombros que deslizaba algunas finas gotas sobre su piel nacarada. Fue un espectáculo inigualable.

Cuando acabó de nuevo, descansaron en la cama. Igor agradeció internamente haber traído tantos condones como pudo porque los había usado, aunque dejó un desastre en su auto cuando golpeaba desesperado la guantera en cada luz roja, para no atrasar el encuentro y darle a Mari un mensaje equivocado. En la noche estuvo ansioso por llegar y, sin lugar a duda, valió toda la pena.

Entonces la vio levantarse nuevamente y una parte de él quiso retenerla. Sabía que era estúpido de su parte porque ella tenía que irse y Rusia no había dejado nada como para proponerle el quedarse cuando tenía no solo su vida sino su futuro en Japón. La vio hacer una llamada y se detuvo a solo admirar la desnudez de su cuerpo, mientras la escuchaba hablar en su idioma natal. Cuando la vio cortar, parecía bastante preocupada, distinto a la mujer con la que había estado compartiendo íntimamente toda la noche.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Solo que ya es hora de irme. —Ella dejó el teléfono de lado y sacó ropa de cambio para vestirse. Igor la miró desde la cama.

—Ya veo. Me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo, si es posible. —Mari se detuvo en su empresa de vestirse y giró la mirada francamente sorprendida. Luego renegó.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —se levantó mientras ella vestía la blusa celeste—. Hay maneras de hacerlo: video llamadas, mensajes, chats…

Ante el intento de abrazarla, Mari se volteó para detenerlo poniendo distancia con su brazo. Igor se mantuvo quieto, observándola para buscar algo que le diera indicios sobre lo que pasaba en su cabeza, pero Mari no se veía aturdida, solo decidida, dispuesta a dejarle el sabor amargo del filo de una cuchilla en la garganta.

—¿Estás hablando de una relación a distancia? —dijo ella, con una ceja enarcada—. No estoy interesada en una relación ahora, mucho menos en una como esa. Así que olvídalo.

—Si no funciona cortamos y ya, no tienes que sentirte comprometida a nada más. —Ella rodó los ojos y se alejó con su pantalón en mano—. ¿Qué te detiene?

—No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas para gastar en esto, Igor. Fue una noche y ya. Pensé que era bastante claro —dijo tajante. Igor solo apretó los labios.

—Es por tu hermano, ¿no?

Ella se detuvo solo un momento, pero luego prosiguió con la actividad de vestirse con los pantalones vaqueros hasta ajustar el botón en su cintura.

—¿Qué con mi hermano? —Mari inquirió. Igor entonces se acercó suavemente a ella hasta rozar con sus dedos el rostro redondo de quien fue su amante en esa noche.

Ella le miró seria, parecía un poco irritada, pero Igor no quería quedarse con esa espina clavada tan fácilmente. Había pensado por mucho tiempo por qué una mujer como Mari seguía aún soltera. Las cosas que Víctor le había dicho de Yuuri junto a la manera en que ella lo defendía le había dado una idea clara y no se iba a ir hasta soltarlo.

—Víctor me ha contado lo que pasó con tu hermano. Es un hombre muy observador y demasiado curioso para su bien. —Notó la tensión que se alojó en la mandíbula de Mari—. Sé lo que ocurrió: el accidente de tu hermano y cómo su carrera deportiva quedó truncada. Puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste, también tengo dos hermanas menores por las que daría mi vida. Quizás te sentiste culpable por lo que pasó y con la responsabilidad de hacer algo. Tu hermano consigue una mina de oro y claro que no vas a dejar que se las quiten ni destruyan su sueño de nuevo. Quién mejor para estar a su lado que tú que lo has cuidado desde que era un bebé que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. ¿En quién más confiaría él que en ti que estuviste cuidándolo en todo momento? Pero exige sacrificios, necesitas estar al 100% para él y eso significa que no te puedes dar permiso para más. Una pareja querrá el tiempo que le das a tu hermano y tu empresa y no estás dispuesta a darlo.

Después de que Mari lo mirara escéptica, soltó una carcajada. Igor la miró reírse con tal gracia que se sintió completamente desubicado, sacado de su eje nuevamente mientras ella tapaba sus labios, apretaba su estómago y volvía a reír. Todo lo que podía pensar era que lo mucho que había analizado lo que ocurría con Mari, la manera en que se negaba a aceptar las adulaciones de los que se acercaban, incluso de alguien tan cercano y correcto como Kenji, al que vio en la misma condición que él. No había nada de lo que había dicho que fuera motivo para esa risa que cada vez sonaba amarga para él.

—¡Deberías dedicarte a las novelas dramáticas! —Se mofó Mari, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de diversión. Él le miró con la mandíbula apretada.

—Supongo que negarás todo. —Ella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Negar qué? ¿Qué soy la hermana abnegada y sufrida que quieres ver? —Afiló su mirada—. Yo golpeé a los tres hijos de puta que le quitaron el freno a la bicicleta de mi hermano. Le di tal paliza que ni siquiera vieron de donde vino. Y no fueron capaz de decirlo, que cobardía decir que una "niña" los agarró a patadas. —Igor contuvo el aire por un minuto, mientras la escuchaba—. ¿Crees en verdad que soy la clase de mujer que me negaría a "amar" por estar con mi hermano? No sé si pensar que me crees patética o eres estúpido.

—No hace falta el insulto.

—¡Pero me has insultado! ¡Me has hecho ver que sabes mejor que yo lo que necesito en la vida y que puedes decirme la mejor manera de vivirla, porque yo, pobre y cegada, no soy capaz de verlo! —Igor tuvo que admitir que, a pesar del tono tosco de la voz de Mari, tenía razón y acababa de cometer un error enorme—. ¿Quieres saber qué hubiera pasado conmigo si mi hermano no hubiera tenido el accidente y se hubiera dedicado a patinar? Estaría aún con mis padres, trabajando en nuestro hotel mientras gasto mi dinero en ropa y en mis artistas favoritos, ahorrando para ir a ver a mi hermano en competencia en el extranjero dispuesta a conocer y tomarme fotos con todos los patinadores con los que compite. No me veo casada, ni con hijos, ni viviendo una historia de amor de ensueño como pareces recomendarme.

Mari se giró furiosa y él se quedó mirando el piso, ofuscado tanto con ella como consigo mismo por lo que acababa de pasar. Se suponía que la despedida sería de otra manera, esperaba que al menos la noche hiciera que fueran más cercano, pero por primera vez en su vida él había sido el que se había quedado con la idea de más y una mujer la que había sabido dejar los límites de lo que sería solo una noche. Karma, así deberían llamar al mal sabor que ahora tenía en la garganta.

—Entonces no está en tus planes las relaciones —susurró, intentando dialogar. Mari le daba la espalda mientras recogía su cabello húmedo en una cola.

—Son un desgaste. En la sociedad en la que vivo tener una relación es casi obligarte a casarte y a mi edad, cada vez se vuelve peor visto el que permanezca soltera. Pero no me importa, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. —Ella se giró para enfrentarlo de nuevo—. La mayoría de las personas quieren que su salud emocional dependa de otra y no quiero estar en esa ecuación —enfatizó—. No quiero que me exijan más tiempo y espacio del que estoy dispuesta a dar. No me interesa que quieran modificar mis gustos y acomodarme según sus necesidades afectivas. Y desgraciadamente todas las parejas que tuve antes solo hacían eso, me fastidiaba y las dejaba. Y ni hablemos de las pocas después que la empresa despegó, parásitos aprovechados que querían solo usarme.

—¿Y eres feliz?

—Oh, no te imaginas cuanto —exclamó con orgullo—. Siempre me gustó mandar; organizar y estar administrando a Yu-topia me hacía sentir poderosa. Cuando pude ver que lo de mi hermano despegaba y podía ayudarlo haciendo lo que más me gusta hacer, no dudé en aceptarlo. Disfruto haciendo esto por muy extenuante que pueda ser, Igor. No me estoy sacrificando.

Y él tuvo que aceptarlo, Mari había lucido todo ese tiempo como alguien que gozaba de su autoridad y disfrutaba de su poder.

—Si crees que puedes hacer feliz a alguien siendo infeliz, es estúpido. Solo puedes hacer feliz a alguien siendo feliz. Soy feliz haciendo lo que me gusta y de esa manera ayudo a mi hermano a seguir con su sueño. Ambos ganamos, respetamos nuestros espacios y nos permitimos vivir.

Igor lo comprendió. Afirmó, bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo admiró la fuerza de Mari, descubriendo una vez más que ella superaba cualquier expectativa.

—Tienes razón, ha sido estúpido —dijo sincero. Mari encogió sus hombros al mirarlo—. Lamento haberte ofendido, Mari.

—Ya no importa. Espero la próxima vez pienses mejor antes de hacerte el psicólogo frente a una mujer. —Mari soltó en un tono sarcástico. Igor rio—. Ya me voy, la habitación esta paga hasta el mediodía, así que puedes quedarte un poco más si lo deseas.

Ella tenía las dos maletas a mano, su abrigo marrón sobre sus hombros con su cabello recogido, su blusa celeste, vaqueros, botas altas del tono de su abrigo. Era hermosa y desenfadada, pero ante los ojos de Igor lo que la hacía más bella era su fuerza, su seguridad en sí misma y su autenticidad. Por eso se acercó, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó primero gentilmente, luego apasionado. Si era sincero consigo mismo no quería soltarla. Apretó su cuerpo y ella le abrazó a pesar de que él estuviera desnudo, y acarició los vellos que tapizaban suavemente la depresión que llevaba a sus glúteos.

—Adiós. Suerte con tus nuevas conquistas —susurró Mari al cortar su beso y hacer distancia.

—Hasta luego, Mari.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hay mucho que podría decir de Mari, pero me parece uno de esos personajes fuertes femeninos que nos regalaron en Yuri on Ice. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que se quedara en casa con su familia, apoyándolos en el onsen y en ningún momento de la serie la vi quejándose ni renegando de ello. Incluso, parecía bastante entregada en su trabajo, ayudando a sus padres y disfrutando de las visitas. Así que mi visión de ella es que realmente eso era lo que quería hacer. Nunca la vimos ni pensando en pareja ni quejándose de ello, a pesar de ser mayor que Yuuri y que eso signifique que ya debería estar buscando matrimonio. En Asia, el que una mujer cercana a los treinta o que incluso ya los haya cumplido, es casi obligada a casarse y las familias se reúnen para hacer conocer a sus hijos y propiciar los matrimonios; ella y su familia no se preocupan de eso.

Otras de las cosas que amo de Mari es como le dijo a Yuuri en el capítulo 1 que lo apoyaría fuera la decisión que tuviera. Cuando le preguntó si quería ayudar en el onsen, o que otro plan tenía, me parece que fue lo suficiente intuitiva al sentir la presión que su propio hermano sentía moralmente, que le dio la libertad de tomar la decisión sin sentirse comprometido a nada. Probablemente hubiera decidido no hacer una carrera universitaria para que los gastos se fueran en la carrera de su hermano, pero si consideraba que su vida sería atender al onsen y ser dueña de él cuando sus padres murieran, convirtiéndose en la cabeza de su familia cuando ese papel le correspondía a Yuuri por ser el varón. No sé, esa es mi visión de Mari y en este canon divergente donde su hermano se hizo empresario, ¿quién mejor que ella para administrar el nuevo negocio familiar?

Amo que Yuri on Ice nos presenta tantos tipos distintos de mujeres: Lilia como una mujer exitosa divorciada, Yuko como una entregada madre y esposa que aun así trabaja de lo que le gusta, Mila y Sara como deportista de alto nivel, Hiroko como la madre entregada, Minako como la exitosa mujer soltera, Mari como la cabeza de la familiar. Todas ellas viviendo su vida a su manera, sin ningún juicio, siendo felices según sus propios ideales de vida. Y quería respetar eso aquí. Pero bueno, ese hasta luego de Igor no es gratuito ;)

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Wow, jajajaja sí, creo que muchos no esperaban esto de Mari, pero quería darle un poco de protagonismo en esta historia.

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** aoww me alegra tanto que te haya gustado la fuerza de Mari en este fic. Es una mujer que llama la atención y no de cualquiera, pero sabe lo que quiere y que le falta para conseguirlo y también sabe cuando algo le sobra.


	93. 91 — La gran venganza

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **91 — La gran venganza**

Fue un fin de semana diferente y Yuuri no pudo sentirse más contento y asustado por el curso de los acontecimientos. Durante esos tres días Víctor estuvo especialmente atento con él, acompañándolo en su habitación para hablar de cualquier cosa, jugando juntos las primeras versiones del juego y paseando a sus mascotas en las tardes. Víctor no lo dejaba solo, cualquier excusa era buena para compartir a su lado y aquello hizo sentir a Yuuri demasiado especial, al punto de tener ganas de llorar de felicidad. Sí, demasiado, hasta percatarse de sus reacciones ante Víctor.

Notó el vacío en su estómago cuando Víctor le sonría mientras alababa las cosas que le gustaban en Japón junto al cosquilleo en sus mejillas y cuello cuando sentía un acercamiento de Víctor, aunque este fuera inocente y no tuviera ninguna otra intención. Yuuri intentaba controlar sus pensamientos, dejar de prestar atención a cada cosa que Víctor hacía cerca de él y limitarse a disfrutar de su compañía; porque sabía, lo tenía claro, que si dejaba a Víctor adueñarse de esa parte de su vida, tendría que quedarse callado. No le parecía nada estimulante el sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

Eso, por supuesto, no hizo que Yuuri le cortara a Víctor la posibilidad de acompañarlo como quiso al aeropuerto de Narita, donde esperaban la llegada de Mari. Junto a Ryu, los tres miraban atento la puerta de salida donde todos los pasajeros que llegaban de los vuelos internacionales atravesaban para poder encontrarse con sus seres queridos. Yuuri no dejaba de ver la pantalla marcando los vuelos que estaban llegando, ansioso porque desde hacía varios minutos el de Mari ya había aterrizado. Con Vicchan en sus brazos y el corazón en la mano, Yuuri esperaba el momento en que ella apareciera.

—Ya no debe tardar en aparecer —Víctor le dijo con calma, mientras veía a Yuuri sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—Lo sé… espero que no esté muy cansada.

—Me preocupa lo que te hayas cansado tú. —Entonces, acomodó el brazo amigablemente sobre sus hombros y Yuuri contuvo el aire. De nuevo ese agradable cosquilleo se precipitó hasta su espalda y tuvo que reclamarse por estar tan consciente de esas sensaciones cuando lo que Víctor estaba haciendo era algo que debía ser habitual.

Bajó la mirada, suspiró y miró a Vicchan empezando a agitarse al notar la mano invasora de Víctor a su hombro. El perro se alzó y empezó a gruñir moviendo su hocico para obligar a esa mano a abandonarlo y Yuuri se sintió un poco al descubierto, como si Vicchan fuera capaz de ver lo que ocurría dentro de él y sintiera celos de Víctor, celos muy bien fundamentados. Pero el patinador solo le sonrió a la mascota y comenzó a mover los dedos para juguetear con sus bigotes e instarle calmarse.

Pese a eso, no se alejó de allí. Fue egoísta incluso consigo mismo y en vez de procurar dejar de alimentar esas sensaciones, quiso disfrutarlas un poco más. Incluso se había hecho consciente del aroma del perfume que Víctor solía usar, uno dulzón con un toque cítrico que en su nota más permanente parecía mango. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy alto por no dejarse llevar y apoyarse en él, ahora que le ofrecía ese cobijo bajo su brazo. Prefirió dejar de pensarlo, mirar de nuevo a la pantalla y exhalar una vez más.

—Te noto muy inquieto —Inquirió Víctor y Yuuri solo renegó. Sentir calor a su lado empezaba a hacerse normal.

—Estoy bien, Víctor. No estoy enfermo. Solo estoy nervioso.

Por la cercanía, por la llegada de Mari, por las noticias que podrían venir de Rusia. Yuuri tenía muchas cosas por las cuales estar expectante.

Entonces sucedió. El primero en notarlo fue Vicchan, quien comenzó a agitarse y a ladrar queriendo saltar de los brazos de Yuuri, pero este no le permitió al temer que tuviera un accidente entre tantas personas. Vicchan no dio tregua y mientras se removía para ser liberado, Yuuri y Víctor comenzaron a mirar hacia la entrada para ver si podían reconocer a Mari entre las nuevas personas que se acercaban al lugar. Apenas la vio, para Yuuri fue imposible contener más a su mascota. Vicchan corrió emocionado a su encuentro, saltando a toda velocidad en el piso mientras sus orejas danzaban en el aire y su cola se movía con entusiasmo. Mari, quien venía caminando con sus dos equipajes en mano, los soltó y abrió sus brazos hacia el perro que saltó a su regazo para empezar a chillar, creando un encuentro emotivo entre ambos.

—Yuuri-kun debería aprender de Vicchan y haber corrido a recibir a su hermana. —Víctor acotó, conmovido por el encuentro mientras observaba a Mari levantarse con el perro en brazos, el cual la llenaba de lamidas. Se agitaba desesperado como si temiera que ella se fuera a ir de nuevo.

Mari levantó la mirada y por un momento su gesto se quedó perplejo mientras observaba el agarre de Víctor sobre su hermano. Su hermano había cambiado y fue evidente que no solo se trataba de su físico con varios kilos de más. Pero viendo el acogedor reencuentro, los abogados Hikari y Kenji se apresuran a tomar el equipaje que Mari ha dejado de lado y la acompañan hasta la salida donde ya la esperan. Ella no dudó en dirigir sus pasos hacia su hermano con Vicchan en brazos y Víctor entonces soltó a Yuuri para no incomodar el esperado momento. Mari se agachó y dejó a Vicchan en el piso para luego levantarse y posar sus manos sobre las mejillas regordetas de su hermano. Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada, con un nudo en el estómago debido a sus emociones discrepantes: felicidad, un poco de vergüenza y nervios.

—Mira cómo estás —susurró ella, con la mirada vidriosa—. Pareces una pelota...

—¡Mari-neechan! —reclamó bajito y ella no hizo más que sonreír antes de colgarse de su cuello en un necesario abrazo que Yuuri tardó en responder, pero que necesitó de la misma manera.

Era extraño, ellos no acostumbraban a tener esos tipos de gestos, pero en ese momento se sintió muy bien al hacerlo, como si por fin estuvieran despertando de un mal sueño. Mari suspiró contra su hombro y Yuuri se sintió más tranquilo al tenerla cerca.

—Me tenías preocupada, tonto…

—Lo lamento… no fue mi intención.

—Tendremos una larga conversación. —Advirtió con un tono casi maternal y Yuuri sintió que tragaría su propia lengua.

Pero eso iba a esperar pues Mari fue a saludar a Ryu y también protagonizaron un momento conmovedor con un ligero abrazo y palabras de agradecimiento al oído del hombre mayor.

Cuando Mari soltó a Ryu, su mirada fue hasta Víctor quien se había mantenido callado y distante para no incomodar el encuentro. Ella le dedicó una mirada seca que duró un par de segundos, con sus cejas fruncidas. Víctor, en respuesta, le sonrió contento. Por supuesto, tenía fresca en su memoria que la última conversación que tuvo con la hermana mayor de Yuuri fue ese día que le exigió no jugar con las emociones de su hermano tras haberse burlado por el tema del _sugar daddy_. Era natural que ella lo mirara con esa reserva.

—Pensé que me libraría de Rusia, pero tal parece que tendré Rusia para rato.

—¡Yo también estoy contento de verte, Mari-chan! —dijo con una sonrisa de corazón que provocó en Mari un enarcamiento de ceja.

—Para los problemas que me diste allá, Víctor, lo mínimo que espero es que compitas por tres años más.

—¡Mari-neechan! —Yuuri reclamó, visiblemente incómodo con la dinámica.

Tras agradecer y despedirse de los abogados para que regresaran a sus casas en los taxis que ellos habían decidido pagar, los miembros de la casa Katsuki regresaron a su hogar. El resto de la tarde de ese domingo fue invertido en un descanso para Mari, a pesar de que ella insistía en saber todos los pormenores. Se preparó katsudon para la cena en honor a su llegada, pero Víctor y Yuuri se vieron obligados a seguir sus respectivas dietas. Quedaron que el día siguiente ella no necesitaría ir a la oficina para que descansara mientras Yuuri retomaría sus labores en la mañana. Mari insistió que, si se encontraban bien al mediodía, aparecería en las oficinas para dejar claro que la mayor de las Katsuki se encontraba allí.

Y así fue, Yuuri debió haberlo esperado. Al día siguiente, tras acabar con su junta con el personal de Marketing, encontró que su hermana ya estaba con Mao poniéndose al día con los últimos acontecimientos.

—¡Mari! —Yuuri se apresuró a caminar a su encuentro, mientras ella ya se encontraba en el recinto como si no hubiera vivido un viaje de veinte horas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver como estaba todo. Entonces la próxima reunión de la junta la llamaste para mañana. —Yuuri asintió y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Ella entró tras él.

—Sí, para que pudieras estar en ella ya descansada. Pensé que reposarías más.

—Ya he estado suficiente lejos y después de lo que te ocurrió el viernes, no creas que voy a permitir que trabajes de más. —Yuuri la escuchó, pero prefirió sentarse en su asiento.

—Estamos en la recta final, no voy a dejar al equipo de desarrollo solo ante la fecha límite.

—Yuuri…

—No voy a hacerlo, Mari-neechan. —Yuuri fue tajante y su hermana hizo una mueca inconforme con sus labios—. Ahora que las negociaciones acabaron, al menos podremos concentrarnos en eso. Y contigo aquí, podré dejar varias cosas en tus manos para unirme al equipo de desarrollo.

—Bien, pero comerás la dieta, descansaras como es debido y estarás vigilado por Ryu. Yo me encargaré del resto.

—Lo prometo… —Mari asintió.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, así Yuuri lo sentía ahora que su hermana estaba allí tan colaboradora, intuitiva y dominante. De ese modo él no necesitaría involucrarse en conflictos que él prefería evitar.

—Ahora que eso ha quedado claro, quiero saber que ha ocurrido con Víctor —Las repentinas palabras de Mari hizo que el tono rojo subiera a sus orejas. Yuuri miró a su hermana como si hubiera dicho una herejía—. Te vi bastante a gusto con él.

—P-pues… es Víctor —dijo sin más y desvió la mirada.

—Y él estaba muy cerca de ti. —Sonó el intercomunicador y Yuuri sintio que era salvado por Mao del escrutinio de su hermana.

—Solo estaba preocupado porque me vio en ese momento de crisis

—No nací ayer, Yuuri. —A pesar de escucharla, Yuuri tomó la llamada y colocó el altavoz.

—Dime, Mao-san —inquirió, deliberadamente ignorando a su hermana.

—Yuuri-sama, Megumi-san del departamento de Marketing lo llama urgentemente a la sala de junta Ramen. —Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar la premura en la voz de Mao—. Por favor, tómelo con calma.

—¿Qué sucede? —apremió. Mari se puso seria al escucharlo, porque sintió de la misma manera que Yuuri la duda en la voz de Mao.

—Hay noticias de la federación rusa.

Fue todo lo que tuvo que escuchar. Yuuri miró a Mari y ambos hermanos coincidieron que aquello no podía ser una buena señal. Se apresuraron a abandonar la oficina y apenas Mao los vio acercarse al ascensor para dirigirse a la sala de junta citada, ella les siguió con preocupación. Los palpitos de los tres incrementaron mientras sentía que el ascensor demoraba una eternidad en llegar.

Y cuando llegaron, no hicieron falta las palabras. El equipo de marketing escuchaba estupefacto la noticia que era transmitida por medios internacionales de deporte y, al notar la presencia de Yuuri, le miraron con la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros, al pensar en las implicaciones que esto tendría en su empresa. Un movimiento inesperado y vengativo que ninguno pudo prever.

«Durante cinco años, la actual leyenda de patinaje tiene prohibido presentarse en los estadios del suelo ruso, en cualquier actividad patrocinada por la FFKK, como un castigo a los problemas causados a la federación rusa y al escándalo mundial en las que se ha visto expuesta. Un veto sin precedente en la historia deportiva del patinaje ruso…».

 _Querida Mari, recuérdale a Víctor Nikiforov que nadie deja a Rusia bajo sus condiciones._

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me retrasé porque estuve terminando los capítulos para la alianza y aún me falta el canon. Pero estoy ligeramente bloqueada con él porque no siento que fluya como lo hace Yuuri, my daddy. Seguiré esforzándome uwu.

Además, esta mañana en el trabajo logré avanzar mil palabras de este capítulo, pero a pesar de que mi Word de la empresa tiene el autoguardado de OneDrive, no sé qué ocurrió y lo perdí. Me ha dolido mucho eso, porque me había gustado como quedó y, de hecho, siento que lo que reescribí no quedó a su altura. Pero seguramente si me rendía y no intentaba escribirlo hoy mismo me iba a bloquear y tardaría unos días más en retomarlo. Ya me comprometí en una fecha así que eso es inadmisible.

Los que leen las historias que estoy escribiendo en las alianzas, ¿ya leyeron las actualizaciones? Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho para continuarla sin volver enviar a hiatus a esta historia.


	94. 92 — El gran veto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **92 — El gran veto**

—Sr. Lavrov, recientemente se había firmado un contrato de marca con la empresa japonesa de videojuego Yuri on Ice. ¿Esta decisión podría afectar los términos de sus negociaciones? —preguntó sagazmente uno de los periodistas. Dmitri tomó la palabra.

—No consideramos que deba haber una afectación a nuestras negociaciones, que han sido limitadas a nuestros intereses económicos. La decisión de la FFKK es completamente independiente al utilizar nuestra autonomía en Rusia y no tendría por qué afectar la carrera futura de Nikiforov en Asia.

Yuuri apretó sus manos sobre su estómago, sintiendo ganas de vomitar mientras escuchaba a ese hombre hablar dentro de la sala de junta Ramen, donde los demás se encontraban. El resto del equipo de Marketing se habían ido, dejando solo a Ken y Megumi como parte del equipo de respuesta que Yuuri había ordenado reunir. Mao observaba de reojo a Mari; ella se había acercado al ventanal y lucía pálida. Ryu se acercó a acompañarla, aunque parecía más bien consolarla.

—¿Cuáles son los motivos que han llevado a la FFKK tomar esta decisión con respecto al patinador estrella ruso, Víctor Nikiforov?

—En primera, queremos aclarar que su orientación sexual no ha sido el motivo de esta decisión. —Yuuri apretó los labios. Mao intentó acercarse para tomarle el brazo e instar su calma, pero Yuuri rechazó el toque al instante—. Era de nuestro conocimiento las inclinaciones de Nikiforov, solo pedimos la mesura y el respeto que toda la población rusa merece de nuestra moral e ideal de conservación de la familia. Lo ocurrido aquí ha sido por la manera desproporcionada en la que Nikiforov trató su renuncia, la exposición pública, los inconvenientes legales a los que expuso a todos sus patrocinadores y el uso del espacio deportivo para convertirlo en un centro de manifestación pública sin respetar la formalidad del evento. La FFKK tiene el derecho y el deber de reaccionar apropiadamente a este tipo de situaciones para que no se repitan.

El televisor se apagó apenas vieron que los ejecutivos de la FFKK se pusieron de píe dando final a la rueda de prensa que estaba siendo traducida al inglés por parte de uno de los interpretes del canal deportivo. Hubo silencio, uno pesado que se extendió mientras las miradas iban y venía entre cada uno y Yuuri seguía apretando su mano temblorosa. Entonces tocaron la puerta y Hikari junto a Kenji, quienes habían sido llamado de emergencia para que fueran al edificio, aparecieron apresurados sin entender la eventualidad. Tuvieron que abandonar su día de descanso merecido tras el llamado. Mari les dedico una mirada roja desde la esquina y los abogados temieron al notarlo.

—Siéntense, Miyamoto-san, Hayashi-san —el tono de voz de Yuuri sonó monocorde y ambos abogados tomaron asiento—. La FFKK ha vetado a Víctor Nikiforov de todos sus estadios en el territorio ruso, después de haber firmado un contrato de colaboración con Yuri on Ice—. Las manos de Yuuri apretaron el respaldar del asiento que él debía tomar. Los abogados se miraron sorprendido—. Díganme qué ocurrió en esas negociaciones para que la FFKK hiciera esto.

—No entiendo su pregunta, Katsuki-sama —inquirió Kenji, con un tono mesurado.

—Se supone que parte de las condiciones de la negociación estaba el proteger la carrera deportiva de Víctor Nikiforov. —Mordió sus palabras, Ryu tuvo que acercarse y apretarlo al hombro para hacerlo consciente de su propio malestar—. Y en menos de 72 horas después de la firma han prohibido a Víctor patinar en Rusia.

—Katsuki-sama, con el debido respeto, sigo sin entender cuáles son las implicaciones que tendría Yuri on Ice con esto —respondió Kenji, poniéndose de píe—. Mari-sama y nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo y logramos una negociación que cumple con los intereses de la empresa, procurando que Nikiforov-san fuera liberado de la Federación Rusa para que pudiera iniciar con la JFK.

—Katsuki-sama —se animó a hablar Hikari, al ponerse también de pie—, hicimos todos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para lograr un contrato que nos ayudara a expandir nuestros horizontes. Tenemos permisos para usar su marca y hacer nombramientos de la copa Rostelecom en el juego y todos sus derivados.

—¡Víctor no puede patinar en Rusia! —Yuuri alzó la voz, como si necesitara que alguien entendiera el peso que la frase traía—. ¿Hicimos los jugadores rusos del juego acorde a sus indicaciones, le creamos un niño a Plushenko para que fuera "políticamente hetero", le pagamos la multa extraordinaria que crearon y, en respuesta, la FFKK le prohíbe patinar en Rusia a nuestra imagen de marca y nosotros no podemos hacer absolutamente nada? ¡Eso están queriendo decirme! —golpeó la mesa de madera y nadie fue capaz de siquiera levantar la mirada—. ¡No hicimos nada! —bramó con el temblor llenando sus extremidades.

—Yuuri, no puedes decir que no hicimos nada. —Mari se escuchó por primera vez desde que se escuchó la noticia y Yuuri giró su mirada hacia ella, con la mandíbula endurecida—. Entiendo tu furia, pero no voy a permitir que digas que no hicimos nada en Rusia.

—¡Se burlaron de nosotros! —exclamó al soltar el asiento—. ¿Y ahora nos usaran para promocionarse mientras le cierran a Víctor las puertas en sus estadios? ¡No hicimos nada, Mari!

—Por favor, retírense un momento. —La voz de Ryu fue la que brotó en medio de la discusión, con una calma descomunal. Ambos hermanos vieron al hombre dirigirse al resto de los presentes.

Yuuri se apartó de la mesa y Mari recogió sus brazos para abrazarse a sí misma mientras los presentes se retiraban y quedaba en la sala de junta solo Ryu y ellos dos. Era evidente que no se iba a discutir absolutamente nada productivo mientras ambos hermanos y líderes de la empresa se encontraran así.

—Mao-san —Ryu la llamó, antes de que la joven cerrara la puerta—. Por favor, trae té verde para todos.

—Como indique, Ryu-san.

Apenas cerró Mao la puerta, Mari soltó sus brazos y se dirigió hacia Yuuri con la indignación bullendo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no hicimos nada si estuvimos semanas negociando con esos degenerados para bajar los términos de la deuda?! —Bramó ella, Yuuri le dirigió la mirada sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

—¡No hicimos nada si ellos pueden agredir a Víctor de esta manera y no hay nada en nuestro contrato que pueda protegerlo!

—¡Fue un golpe bajo, Yuuri! ¡Nadie de nosotros se hubiera esperado algo así! ¡Ni tú mismo fuiste capaz de preverlo!

—¡Se supone que para eso estaban tú y ellos allá! ¡Para prever el ataque de Rusia! ¡Se confiaron y mira lo que han hecho! ¡Se han burlado de nosotros!

—Yuuri, por favor, siéntate. —La voz de Ryu sonaba alterada, a pesar de que quería mantener la calma, pero el intento de agarre murió cuando Yuuri manoteó para quitarse la mano de encima mientras enfrentaba a su hermana—. Ya ha sido suficiente. Si Rusia quería separarlos, lo están permitiendo.

Yuuri se apartó de ellos y empezó a llevarse las manos en la cabeza, despeinándose en el proceso. La furia que tenía por lo ocurrido le llenaba y era mayor la impotencia al no saber qué hacer, como obrar, de qué manera defender a Víctor de un movimiento tan ruin como ese. Porque no, no iba a afectar a la empresa directamente, no era un ataque a Yuri on Ice. Era un ataque con alevosía directamente a Víctor Nikiforov que sí podría entrar a su país, mas no patinar en él en ningún evento donde la FFKK estuviera involucrado. Podría afectar, por supuesto, las competiciones del Grand Prix si Víctor lograra tener una invitación a presentarse en Rostelecom, pero la JFK junto la ISU podrían coordinar para que, debido a esta prohibición, Víctor estuviera llamado a cualquiera de las otras cinco competiciones.

No, no era ese el problema. Ni siquiera se trataba de otros eventos internacionales porque las olimpiadas serían en Corea y las competiciones del Mundial y el Trofeo de equipo no serían en Rusia en esa temporada, faltaría ver si en las siguientes algunas de esas competiciones caerían allí, pero lo dudaba, ya que en las Olimpiadas pasadas fueron varios los eventos que estuvieron en Rusia. Está prohibición no limitaba a Víctor y su carrera en Asia, como dijo Lavrov, incluso ya no estaría en la Copa Europea sino que empezaría a disputarse en los Cuatro Continentes. No era ese el caso. El problema, el real problema, era la venganza baja y ruin hacia Víctor, colocándole todos los apelativos que se inventaran para esconder su homofobia. Era el exilio deportivo que Rusia creaba ante él, cuando él había dado todo por Rusia. Era el golpe moral directo a Víctor.

—Tienes razón, no hicimos nada —murmuró Mari con voz turbia de forma repentina y Yuuri le regresó la mirada saliendo de sus propias cavilaciones—. Así que debería volver a Moscú y hacer lo que ese hombre quería para ver si, tal vez, quiten el veto a Víctor.

—Mari, esto no es un juego —Ryu advirtió con voz clara. Yuuri le mantuvo la atención con un escozor aún más profundo que el que estaba sintiendo en sus manos desde que todo inició.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El tono de Yuuri sonó amenazante. Ryu le dirigió una mirada a Mari rogándole callar, pero ella solo apretó los labios y se enfrentó a su hermano con los ojos rojos y las uñas blancas de ser apretadas contra sus palmas

—A que debería ir y acostarme con él como estuvo pidiendo durante semanas —Yuuri se puso pálido al escucharla—. ¡Estuvo acosándome durante semanas, Yuuri! ¡Semanas! —exclamó Mari, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que le provocaba la situación—. Amenazó que sí no cumplía con sus indicaciones, las condiciones de las negociaciones no serían las mejores. ¡Antes de irme, después de aguantarme la parafernalia de tener que tomarme fotos con él ante la prensa, me dijo que le recordara a Víctor que nadie abandonaba a Rusia con sus condiciones! ¡Esto no es solo una venganza a Víctor, Yuuri! ¡Esto también es una venganza contra mí!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste…? —dijo frígido. Su tono de voz había bajado hasta convertirse en un susurro, pero el rojo volvía a subir por sus orejas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú desde aquí? —acotó frustrada.

—¡Pedirte de inmediato que regresaras! ¡Enviar a Ryu u otro de nuestros abogados para que se encargara de esto! —Yuuri enfatizó mientras Mari solo renegaba.

—No iba a funcionar Yuuri, ese hombre solo nos atendió porque yo estaba allí.

El pasmo sobrevino sobre él como una cascada helada. Yuuri movió sus ojos a distintos puntos: el filo del escritorio, una silla, los zapatos de Mari, el suelo… Se sentía perdido con lo que ocurría, fuera completamente del control.

—No quiero tener contrato con esta gente… —susurró con las manos temblándole sobre el rostro—. No quiero establecer negociaciones con esta gente…

Los odiaba, empezaba a odiarlos con todos su ser.

—No podemos… se establecieron clausulas de cierre ante de lo estipulado para darle seguridad de nuestras relaciones —aclaró Mari, agachándose para tomar las manos de su hermano.

—Entonces… ¿no puedo hacer nada? —Yuuri preguntó con voz apretada y Mari bajó la mirada, admitiendo que nada podía hacer, al menos nada que en ese momento viniera a su mente—. ¿Cómo le diré esto a Víctor…?

—No hace falta, Yuuri —respondió Ryu, con voz calma—. Minako-sensei me ha escrito avisándome que Víctor ya se enteró hace una hora.

Le falló.

Allí fue imposible para Yuuri contener el llanto. Sobrepasado, hundió sus manos por su rostro tras retirarse los lentes y se dejó ir con la frustración formando frondosas raíces en su corazón, incluso en sus pulmones, hasta hacerle difícil respirar. Yuuri lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Repitió entre cada sollozo un: «Le fallé». Mari le abrazó como pudo e intentó consolarlo, pero sabía, estaba muy claro para ella, que esa desazón permanecería por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estoy escribiendo rápido para cubrir la cuota de 5 caps por semana. Al menos no tengo tanto trabajo esta semana, pero si mil pendientes de otro tipo.

Este golpe fue demasiado bajo, más no ha sido la primera vez. En varios deportes ha habido este tipo de reacciones, uno de los más sonado en patinaje es el de la ex patinadora americana Tonya Harding que, tras el ataque a su compañera y rival, fue acusada de haber estado implicada y castigada con la prohibición de no acercamientos a ninguna pista de hielo por el resto de su vida. Otros casos se han visto en otros tipos de deportes, pero en general, aunque hay multas monetarias, a veces llegan a tomarse este tipo de implicaciones. Incluso se han sabido de vetos que no son públicos, pero que se conocen a nivel interno. A veces las federaciones como castigo no llaman a sus deportistas a competiciones.

Duele mucho pensar que Víctor no pueda patina en Rusia, pero veamos si realmente no hay nada que los japoneses puedan hacer. O de qué manera reaccionarán a esta situación. De momento Yuuri se siente con las manos atadas.

¿Cómo reaccionará Victor?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Gracias, no había querido demorarme, pero así pasó :c Las cosas se están poniendo fuetre, pero es un reto que tendrán ue superar juntos.

 **Randa1:** WOW Wow Wo gracias por esta información super genial! De verdad que me encanta cuando sacas este tipo de cosas, me pone la mente a maquinar mil cosas y ver como puedo utilizarlas a mi favor para lo que tengo planificado en la historia. Esto es algo que puede surgir como posible contramedida a este golpe bajo que Rusia le ha dado a Víctor, que como dicen, no debería impedir de manera tácita su carerra en Asia, pero que igual es un golpe moral para el patinador e indirectamente para Yuri on Ice. Pensaba que Yuri on Ice emitiera un comunicado a la FFKK para que revisara la situación porque parte de su campaña publicitaria iban a ser exhibiciones de Víctor usando algunos de los programas del juego y por supuesto eso incluiría a la FFKK como patrocinadores debido a su contrato. Esto podría hacer que la cuestión se vuelva entre las empresas y Kyocera se vea involucrada. ¡Gracias por toda esta información, en serio, vale oro! Y sí, si no llegara a ser así, podrían haber muchas más posibilidades. Lo cierto es que, como dices, esto no se quedará así, sí señor.


	95. 93 — El gran cansancio

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **93 — El gran cansancio**

Las noticias en Rusia estaban bastante movidas tras la rueda de prensa. Lo primero que recibió Víctor sobre eso, fue una sarta de comentarios de Yuri Plisetsky donde despotricada con todas las malas palabras posibles la decisión de la FFKK. Detrás de él, fueron Mila y Georgi demostrando su pesar y frustración; después un Yakov asegurando que apelaría a la decisión y, al final, un mensaje de su padre con un: «Te lo dije». Tanto tiempo en silencio para que fuera ese el único mensaje que daría. Víctor le envió de respuesta un corazón.

Víctor se enteró de lo que ocurrió en un minuto que abandonó la pista para descansar y revisó el teléfono; de allí no quiso saber más. Tuvo que explicarle a Minako el mótivo de su partida porque ella se mostró enojada al verlo salir de la práctica de esa manera, cuando ya había perdido días de entrenamiento por estar con Yuuri; pero al saberlo, ella solo pudo callar. «¿Qué sentido tiene entrenar?», le increpó, mientras le devolvía una mirada dolida. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era una gran sensación de orfandad. Minako no supo qué decir y para Víctor eso fue una clara respuesta. Nada tenía sentido, todo lo que hizo fue abandonar la pista.

Pero fue un enorme error el haber ido a la sala principal, encendido el televisor y buscar por sí mismo la noticia. Escuchar las palabras de Dmitri le llenó de furia, pero fue mayor la tristeza al saber lo que eso implicaba que terminó dejándose dominar por ella, la indignación y la impotencia. Minako quiso hablarle, pero no lo aceptó. La turbación había sido tan visceral que necesitaba respirar otro aire. Después de pasarse las manos en el rostro, maldecir a sus adentros y sentirse desprotegido, todo lo que quiso hacer fue salir de la casa. Precisamente eso hizo.

Y así estaba, caminaba por Tokyo sin tener idea ni deseo de llegar a algún lugar, dejando que sus pies siguieran adelante mientras Makkachin le seguía ligeramente triste por su estado de ánimo. Víctor no hizo más que mirar a los alrededores, escuchar música y al final, cuando sus pies se cansaron, sentarse en un banquillo de algún parque a donde llegó tras dos horas de trayecto.

Su mirada se mantuvo perdida en los niños que correteaban aparentemente de algún colegio, caminando todos con divertidos sombreros y uniformes adorables mientras seguían a sus maestras en una fila. También se distrajo en el agua que caía de la fuente y los movimientos de Makkachin que a veces se animaba a ir hasta allá, beber de ella para regresar y sentarse a su lado. Los árboles le daban sombra y le permitían estar ligeramente amodorrado. Sus pies dolían, su estómago ardía y él se sentía disperso en el espacio, sin un ancla, ni una brújula que sirviera de guía.

Entonces miró a su teléfono. Un mensaje de Yuuri había entrado, pero Víctor le respondió que se verían mejor en la noche ya que no quería enfrentarse a él en ese momento, aunque imaginaba que debía estar preocupado o enojado por lo ocurrido. Él no estaba del todo sorprendido con los resultados, lo que sí le enojaba era reconocer que por un momento creyó que todo sería arreglado de forma pacífica. Saberse tan iluso a esa altura de su vida le enervaba la sangre, pues había dejado que la esperanza anidara para verla morir sin nacer.

Suspiró para mitigar su rabia y, al mirar a la pantalla, una llamada entró en su mensajería, era Igor. Decidió contestar.

—¡Tengo horas llamándote! —reclamó su amigo apenas escuchó su voz—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestabas?

—Estoy en algún parque y sinceramente no quería hablar con nadie —Makkachin se acercó y Víctor le regaló suaves caricias en la cabeza—. ¿Cómo han estado los medios?

—Insoportables.

—Lo supuse. —Nada, realmente nada debía sorprenderle.

—Esta decisión es improcedente, Víctor. Ya estoy agilizando para saber los pormenores y ver cómo podemos actuar. Hablaré con Mari para que estemos alineados y contrarrestar esto.

—¿Aprovechando la oportunidad de estar con ella tras esa noche? —Víctor intentó bromear, pero el tono de su voz sonó agrió. Igor no pareció muy agradado con el comentario.

—No digas tonterías. Esto no tienen nada que ver con ella y ya ves que me lanzó de cabeza a los polvos esporádicos. —Víctor rio por primera vez en la tarde.

—Esporádico me suena a algo demasiado optimista. —Levantó su mirada hacia la luz que se filtraba por los árboles en ese atardecer tibio—. Déjalo así, Igor. Ya no quiero saber nada más de esta disputa.

—Pero Víctor, no es justo.

—No importa, ya estoy cansado de esto.

Atribulado, se encorvó hasta apoyar sus codos en las rodillas y sentirse cobijado en su propio cuerpo. La mirada había caído hacia el piso donde había un par de hojitas y una fila de hormigas disfrutando de las gotas de un helado caído. Víctor siguió ese recorrido hasta que sintió a su vista nublarse y tuvo que respirar.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres, Víctor? —el aludido asintió y luego afirmó con un sonido de su garganta, mientras se obligaba a tragar—. El equipo de Yuri on Ice en verdad se esforzó en obtener las mejores negociaciones. Estoy convencido de que ellos podrían...

—No... —carraspeó para recuperar la fuerza de su voz qué sintió tan escasa—. No más Igor. No quiero seguirle cargando cosas a Yuuri, no quiero volver a verlo en un ataque de ansiedad como lo vi en estos días. Ya… ya ha sido suficiente.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo —Escuchó la voz renuente de su amigo, pero Víctor solo dibujó una sonrisa agotada. Entre la fila de hormigas que caminaban entre sus pies, se juntaron dos manchas caídas de la nada.

—No me importa, ya lo decidí —suspiró, y pasó una mano por sus ojos para corroborar el origen de esas gotas—. O decidieron por mí. Sabes que estaba consciente de que lo que iba a hacer tendría consecuencias: estas son las consecuencias. Por un momento me dejé deslumbrar por la seguridad de Yuuri, pero el mundo real es así… Nada puede salvarte de esto —restregó su palma contra el rostro húmedo y sintió las mejillas arder. Makkachin gimoteó, llamó la atención de Víctor con su pata y su hocico, restregándose para buscar consolarlo—. Estoy enojado, muy enojado… pero estoy más cansado aún de todo esto, Igor. Todo lo que quiero en este momento es que pongas todo en venta porque no quiero volver. Soy yo quien no quiere volver a Rusia.

Igor hizo silencio en la línea y a pesar de eso, siguió allí conectado como si pudiera tenerlo enfrente, y ese simple gesto fue suficiente para hacer sentir a Víctor acompañado a pesar de la distancia. Sí, sabía que podría apoyarse en cualquiera de la casa de Yuuri, incluso en el mismo Yuuri, estaba seguro de que no tendría problema de recibirlo en ese momento. Pero Víctor necesitaba un enlace a lo que fue su hogar, uno ínfimo, al menos por un instante.

Tenía tantos recuerdos allá y todos debía dejarlos: su infancia, su juventud, su temprana adultez, todo debía abandonarlo. Los logros obtenidos, los grandes momentos, incluso aquellos amargos, todo lo que lo había convertido en Víctor Nikiforov estaba allá y él no quería nada ya. Quedaba caducado… ¿en qué nuevo Víctor Nikiforov se convertiría estando en Japón? No quería convertirse en uno que añorara por siempre a Rusia.

En ese momento, si estuviera allá, las noches blancas de San Petersburgo estarían iniciando y esa era una de sus épocas favoritas. Le gustaba caminar con Makkachin por las calles llenas de turistas, disfrutar de ellos amanecerse eternos y del buen arte que en su ciudad era capaz de dar. Tenía tantas memorias de esos momentos que por un instante sintió deseos de volver, hasta que se percató que en todos ellos estuvo solo.

—¿Te dije alguna vez que me gustabas cuando era joven? —preguntó repentinamente. Igor rio en la línea.

—Como diez veces si cuento las que estuviste borracho. —Víctor rio entonces, con nostalgia.

—Siempre fuiste un gran amigo, Igor…

—Víctor, no me gusta cómo te escuchas… —su voz sonó preocupada y entonces él resopló. A pesar del cansancio que tenía, dejar de vivir no estaba en sus planes a corto ni mediano plazo.

—Voy a colgar, estoy en un parque muy bonito y creo que sería bueno turistear antes de regresar a casa… —Se calló por un momento al sentir aquella ligera brisa que sopló sobre su cara, mientras las ramas se removían y las hojas de los árboles hacían un sonido de castañeo delicioso y refrescante—. Oh, se siente bien decir que voy a casa.

Lo dijo en serio. Cuando se levantó de la banca tras secarse y acabar la llamada, dio un largo estirón mientras veía los edificios circundantes y la gente pasear a su alrededor.

—Caminemos, Makkachin.

Continuó su trayecto entre los árboles del parque al que pronto, con una búsqueda rápida de Google, supo que se trataba de Hibiya. Realmente se había alejado de casa, pero al menos se sentía mejor al estar en movimiento, aún si sus pies dolían y empezaba a sentirse fatigado. Anduvo con Makkachin por los caminos de tierra y llegó a una laguna rodeada de algunas bancas, donde decidió reposar de nuevo. Makkachin se sentó a su lado y acurrucó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amo, mientras él le dejaba caricias con las que peinaba su pelaje enroscado. Así, se distrajo por un largo rato solo escuchando la naturaleza cobijar en medio de un lugar lleno de concreto.

No podía arrepentirse, no, se sentía conforme con lo que había hecho. A pesar de la tristeza por lo que dejaba de lado, incluso con la sensación de traición de la que se sentía víctima; Víctor se sentía afortunado por estar en aquel lugar, por tener un sitio donde las personas se preocupaban por él y eran amables en atenderlo para hacerle sentir mejor, en un lugar donde había alguien dispuesto a todo para defenderlo. Donde podría ser él mismo, donde no tendría que esconderse, donde se sentía libre…

El precio de la libertad sin duda era caro, más no podía negarse a ella. Si la gente seguía fotografiándolo, burlándose de él o buscando censurarlo por lo que era en Rusia, entonces, ese había dejado de ser su hogar. Y pensarlo así le dio un nuevo sentido a la orfandad.

Se levantó y obligó a Makkachin a seguirle, mientras se acercaba a la laguna. Su perro se acercó curioso y Víctor le hizo señales de esperar allí para tomarle una fotografía frente al agua quieta.

Esa sería su respuesta…

Mientras en el mundo, la fanaticada del patinaje iniciaba un revuelo en los portales de noticias, redes sociales y foro…

Al mismo tiempo que la ISU publicaba el listado de participantes de la serie de Grand Prix de esa temporada, donde él no aparecía…

Justo mientras la FFKK publicaba el comunicado oficial de su decisión mientras que los fanáticos de él, aún fieles, reclamaban…

Esa iba a ser su respuesta.

 **v-nikiforov** 5 min  
 **v-nikiforov** "¡El parque Hibiya es hermoso! ¡A Makkachin le gusta vivir aquí!"

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ya me puse al día, me falta solo el cap de mañana y viernes.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Sorry!

 **Anónimo:** En realidad, le molestó tanto lo de Mari que por eso dijo que no quería negociar más con ellos, estaba pensando en desintegrar el contrato. Mari se dio cuenta y por eso le dijo que no podía por las claúsulas negociadas. ¡Gracias por leer!


	96. 94 — El gran consuelo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **94 — El gran consuelo**

Víctor decidió quedarse en el parque hasta la noche.

Había preferido seguir caminado en los alrededores del parque y aprovechó para comer en los puestos típicos que consiguió en la cercanía, cuando el cielo oscureció. Había pequeñas mamparas decorando los puestos y las luces del parque se encendieron dándole un aspecto mucho más acogedor. Víctor decidió probar algunas cosas de los puestos y quedó encantado con esos panecillos redondos y dulces llamados anpan, los palillos con varias bolitas de harina de arroz dulces de nombre Mitarashi Dango y los Tamagoyaki, esas barras de tortillas esponjosa que tuvo el placer de probar. Cuando tuvo hambre de algo salado, se comió casi cuatro Itayaki deliciosos y le ofreció uno a Makkachin para que al menos saboreara, aunque no le gustaba porque luego se quejaría de sus galletas de perro. Sentado en una banqueta disfrutó de aquel calamar abierto a la parilla que le resultó tan raro y delicioso, mientras su perro lamía el suyo entre las patas y movía la cola con gusto.

Cuando acabó, decidió buscar sitios cercanos que visitar aprovechando el lugar y encontró varios puntos de interés. Quiso acercarse a los jardines del palacio Imperial, pero desistió al ver tantas personas allí. Se tomó una fotografía al lado de una estatua de Godzilla de aproximadamente un metro de alto, que estaba de pie sobre una base rectangular. Había cerca de la estación otras obras de artes que el disfrutó mientras verificaba como le serviría para su regreso. Desde allí podía tomar la línea Yamamote, la misma que le había servido para ir a Akihabara. Cuando se sintió cansado, decidió volver en el tren y en menos de treinta minutos, estaba en casa.

Al llegar, fue Aiko quien lo recibió con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Se inclinó suavemente al recibirlo, y Víctor se descalzó mientras Makkachin se sacudía cansado con el trayecto.

—Okaerinasai —dijo Aiko con sus manos juntas en el regazo. Víctor la miró, entendió lo que le había dicho más no se encontraba acostumbrado al saludo aún, pues pocas veces abandonaba la casa.

—Ittekimasu —decidió responder. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Es "Tadaima", Víctor-sama. Cuando usted regresa a casa, es "Tadaima".

Víctor le sonrió al notar la calma con la que Aiko le recibía y se sintió un poco mejor tras ello. Como había notado cuando habló con Igor, se sintió bien llamar a ese lugar su casa.

—Gracias, Aiko-chan —Ella asintió suavemente—. Me acostumbraré a decirlo más a menudo.

Con una sonrisa amable, Víctor avanzó en casa hasta que vio que en el patio se encontraba Mari, acabando con su cigarrillo. Se sintió extrañamente reconfortante saber que ella se encontraba allí de nuevo, con sus pijamas ahora cortas, debido a la entrada del verano en Japón. Ella le regresó la mirada apenas notó su presencia y se movió de la pared para entrar a la sala y apagar el cigarrillo contra el cenicero. Víctor pensó que le diría algo sobre lo ocurrido, pero no se esperó que ella se inclinara ante él.

—Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, Víctor —dijo en un tono solemne—. Nuestros esfuerzos no fueron suficiente para evitar este veto de la FFKK.

—No te preocupes, Mari, no hace falta que hagas esto. —Ella se enderezó y su rostro se veía bastante serio—. Sé que dieron su mayor esfuerzo y esto se ha salido de nuestras manos.

—De todos modos, no nos quedaremos callados. Con mi equipo buscaremos la manera de responder a…

—No —Víctor le puso una mano en el hombro de Mari, callándola con suavidad—. No gasten más tiempo en esto. La nueva versión saldrá en poco más de mes y medio, Yuuri necesita todo tu apoyo para que puedan cumplir la fecha límite. —Ella afirmó con un movimiento de su rostro—. ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—En el despacho…

—No ha querido comer ni recibir a nadie, Víctor-sama —La repentina intromisión de Aiko provocó en Mari una expresión de sorpresa. Víctor la escuchó con cuidado—. Lo lamento, sé que no me preguntó. Pero nos preocupa porque no ha querido cenar nada y hace poco…

—Lo sé. —Víctor soltó a Mari y le sonrió a Aiko—. Voy a verlo, espero quiera recibirme.

Cuando Víctor se alejó de ambas chicas, Mari dirigió una mirada molesta hacia Aiko, quien solo se inclinó con la vergüenza tiñendo su rostro y un par de mechones negros escapando de sus orejas.

—Yuuri dijo claramente que no quería que nadie lo molestara.

—Lo sé, Mari-sama, lo lamento mucho… Pero Yuuri-sama suele recibir a Víctor-sama aunque no quiera ver a nadie.

Víctor lo sabía, pero en su mente estaban las palabras preocupantes de un Yuuri que había preferido no comer. O tenía un arsenal de bocadillos en sus gavetas, o definitivamente estaba muy mal como para incluso negarse a probar bocado. Fuera cual fuera la opción, no le agradaba dejarlo solo. Creía que con Yuuri eso era más contraproducente, necesitaba compañía, aunque no supiera del todo como pedirla.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho, tocó el comunicador y no escuchó nada. Volvió a intentarlo dos veces más hasta que la comunicación se abrió.

—Yuuri, soy yo —dijo con calma contra el micrófono—. Quiero verte.

Solo fue esperar un par de segundos para que el seguro de la puerta cediera y Víctor tuviera permiso de entrar. Al hacerlo y cerrar la puerta, encontró la oficina con una suave melodía de Beethoven, con todo apagado, excepto una lámpara al lado del mueble de cuero. Yuuri estaba de pie al borde del escritorio, todavía vestía su traje de oficina, sin la chaqueta y con la corbata desanudada. Solo faltaría una botella de Vodka para formar el cuadro perfecto de un empresario estresado cediendo al alcohol, pero no había nada, más que un Vicchan durmiendo en el mueble, cerca en donde seguramente Yuuri estuvo sentado.

No hubo palabras en ese corto minuto. Sus miradas eran más expresivas que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, porque en los ojos de Yuuri, Víctor leía la vergüenza, el miedo y la tristeza. Y Yuuri era capaz de notar en los iris azules de Víctor la mezcla de resignación y dolor camuflado tras una sonrisa que no se sentía real. Pero, sobre todo, ambos podían entender la necesidad de no sentirse solos en ese momento, de confirmarse que podrían enfrentar eso si estaban juntos. A ninguno le importó en ese momento en qué condiciones.

—Daddy —musitó con cautela, mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en estos días? Sobre lo que hacía cuando estaba asustado…

—Sí… —Yuuri le miró con dolor en sus ojos marrones—. Ven, baby.

La invitación de Yuuri al abrir sus brazos, era algo que Víctor no se iba a negar. Se apresuró a responder a ese gesto con fuerza, y abrazó a Yuuri con todas las ansias que sentía, mientras recibía de él la misma fuerza en el acogedor abrazo que ambos necesitaban. Se apretaron, Víctor sintió a Yuuri acomodarse contra su hombro mientras sus manos le marcaban la espalda y él se apretó contra los deliciosos rollitos de su cintura, sintiéndolos esponjosos y dulces como aquellos anpa que había comido en el parque.

—Voy a admitirte algo, daddy: me gusta mucho que me digas baby.

—No te acostumbres… me da vergüenza hacerlo. —Yuuri respondió con pena, pero sintió a Víctor cada vez más relajado en sus brazos—. Lo lamento, Víctor… lamento no saber qué hacer contra esto. Lamento no haber podido asegurarme de que…

—Shhh… —Víctor se apartó solo lo suficiente para llevar sus manos hasta las mejillas redondas de Yuuri y mirarle con decisión, juntando sus frentes para sentirlo más cerca—. No tienes que disculparte de nada, daddy. Me has dado más de lo que la FFKK me dio en todos mis casi 20 años entrenando y patinando competitivamente. No todos los que han tenido que salir de mi tierra a causa de la homofobia como me ha tocado hacerlo a mí ahora, han podido encontrarse con el apoyo de una persona como tú dispuesto a defenderlos ante quien sea.

—No fue suficiente, Vic…

—Para mí lo ha sido. Ha sido más de lo que esperé recibir al salir del closet. Es más, daddy, es más de lo que pensé recibir nunca. Siento que desde que estoy contigo en este lugar, he empezado a recordar dos palabras que había abandonado por años. —Lo soltó para tomarle las manos y notar si habían sido mordidas, de nuevo. Sí, incluso muy reciente por lo rojas que se encontraban. Víctor las apretó con cuidado mientras intentaba armar la frase con lo aprendido, esperando no errar—. Por favor, cuida de mí, Yuuri —Los ojos marrones se abrieron aún más e incluso contuvo el aliento después de esa frase en japonés—. Sé mi daddy hasta que me retire, quiero quedarme aquí…

Yuuri estaba temblando, Víctor lo sintió. Temblaba como una hoja mecida por el viento en otoño, incluso era otoño en ese momento, porque sus mejillas se habían enrojecidos y sus ojos brillaban como un par de castañas bañadas por la luz del sol.

—V-Víctor… eso sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio.

Víctor entonces se hizo consciente de sus palabras y solo sonrió con vergüenza porque no había sido esa su intención, aunque comprendió esa bella estampa que había provocado en Yuuri al decirlo y no se sentía arrepentido de eso. Le abrazó de nuevo, esta vez con sus brazos rodeando la cabeza de Yuuri mientras restregaba su mejilla contra su cabello negro.

—Al menos fue una propuesta más decorosa que la tuya de ser Sugar Baby.

—Tonto…

Yuuri murmuró antes de que ambos empezaran a reírse bajito por lo extraño que se sentía todo, porque a pesar de la tristeza que había y seguía allí, la presencia del otro lo reconfortaba, hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, por mucho que la FFKK y el mundo se opusiera, todo era posible estando así.

Se apretaron una vez más, Víctor bajó sus manos a de nuevo la cintura rellena de Yuuri y se quedó allí por largo rato, sintiéndose mucho más relajado que incluso el paseo.

—Entonces… ¿eso es un sí puedo quedarme?

—Es un: no quiero que te retires nunca —dijo Yuuri, sincero. Víctor solo sonrió.

El retiro era inminente, sea por la FFKK o por su físico, su cuerpo en poco tiempo pediría que ya había sido suficiente de competir, luchar y ganar. El tiempo del patinador era corto y sabía que no necesitaba decírselo a Yuuri, Yuuri lo tenía muy presente. No obstante, esas palabras le llenaron de calor, porque él estuvo seguro de que las hubiera dicho en algún otro momento, en otras circunstancias, si Yuuri fuera quien patinara. Y entendía perfectamente el significado poderoso que se escondía detrás de ellas.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estoy muy contenta porque la próxima semana, el viernes, este fic acumulará 100 capítulos y de verdad que quiero hacer algo para celebrarlo cortamente, aprovechando el mes del orgullo gay. Así que se me ocurrió hacer un mini Tokyo Rainbow Pride. ¿Cómo sería? Pensaba en cosas como mensajes que puedan entregarle a los personajes del FIC Yuuri, my daddy en apoyo a la homofobia vivida, en especial a nuestro protagonista Víctor. Pueden ser art, alguna viñeta, ediciones, lo que se les ocurra. Será genial si podemos hacer algo y lo compartimos el día viernes 14 de Junio en el grupo Matryoshka en Facebook. Yo publicaré una serie de curiosidades que me llevaron a escribir este fic.


	97. 95 — El gran compartir

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **95 — El gran compartir**

Después de ese abrazo sentido, ambos necesitaron descansar. Pero, por alguna razón, la idea de despedirse e irse cada uno a su habitación no fue la deseada y terminaron sentándose en el sofá donde Vicchan, al sentir la invasión de su espacio, se bajó para acurrucarse en otro lugar y seguir durmiendo. En ese escenario distópico, ambos adultos se acomodaron en silencio, a pesar de haber compartido un gesto tan íntimo y necesario minutos atrás. Parecía que ambos necesitaban calibrar sus emociones y pensar en frío.

Víctor se sentó con piernas abiertas y la espalda pegada al espaldar, descansando después de la larga caminata. Yuuri con sus piernas cerradas y subidas al mueble, las abrazó con sus brazos. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato mientras la sinfonía de Beethoven sonaba, relajándolos. Poco a poco las emociones que habían estado acumuladas fueron cediendo hasta dejarlos más en calma.

—Por un momento, cuando entré, pensé que tendrías una botella de vodka. Ya te iba a pedir un trago. —Inició Víctor la conversación, con un comentario amigable. Yuuri frunció su ceño.

—No soy tan dado a la bebida…

—Luego pensé: si Yuuri estuviera bebiendo vodka, seguro podría volverlo a escuchar cantando canciones japonesas y bailando —Yuuri se sonrojó copiosamente y eso fue suficiente para que Víctor riera relajado—. ¿No vas a cantarme de nuevo esa canción? ¿Cómo era? ¿Hakuna Matata?

—¡Eso es del rey león! —Fue el turno de Yuuri reír y Víctor pestañear confundido.

—¿No es lo mismo? ¡Sonaba casi igual! —Yuuri renegó mientras Víctor se acomodaba mejor en el mueble, alzando su pierna sobre el asiento para establecer un mejor contacto visual con él.

—No es lo mismo… esa es: "Ubaitotte tsukandatte, Kimi ja nai nara, Imi wa nai no sa, Dakara, aa, haruka kanata" —tarareó en voz baja, pero sintió sus orejas calentarse al paso de sus palabras. Víctor le miró con una sonrisa adorable en el rostro.

—Me gusta cómo suena… ¿es tu favorita?

—Quizás sí. —Y Yuuri necesitó distraer la atención de Víctor a otro punto, pues se sentía quemar de la vergüenza—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy? Pensé que… ya no vendrías.

—Fui a un parque llamado Hibiya, pasé por una estatua de Godzilla y recordé que por allí estaba el karaoke al que fuimos ese día. Así que tenía la canción fresca. —Yuuri le miró con atención, aun con su sonrojo—. Luego decidí regresar… ¿por qué pensabas que no volvería?

—Pensé que… preferirías otro tipo de compañía.

—¿Algo mejor que mi _daddy_? Lo dudo… —Yuuri sintió a su corazón detenerse mientras lo escuchaba y Víctor lo miraba relajado—. Ya te dije que disfruto mucho de tu compañía… y creo que había quedado claro que no necesito tener amantes todas las semanas para sentirme bien. Es más, te puedo revelar que, pese a lo que parezca, mi vida sexual no ha sido tan activa como seguro el mundo cree.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuri, incrédulo—. Tuviste parejas...

—Sí… y creo que las quise. —Víctor miró un momento hacia otro punto, mientras Yuuri mantenía su atención en él—. Luego por las exigencias de mis parejas y mi carrera, terminaba dejándolos. Se me hizo muy fácil hacerlo, además de que sentía que pese a tener alguien con quien intimar, no era todo. Faltaba algo.

—¿Qué faltaba? —Yuuri quiso saber. Ahora que Víctor había hablado del tema, sentía necesario el saber mucho más de él en ese aspecto, casi con una desesperación interna.

—No lo sé. —Víctor le dijo, con calma—. ¿Sabes qué, _daddy_? Quiero jugar una partida de Yuri on Ice. —Se levantó y dio un largo estirón. Yuuri le miró con la sensación de sus latidos en las orejas—. ¿Vamos?

Tras asentir, ambos se levantaron y abandonaron el despacho, Vicchan apenas notó que Yuuri se retiraba, se levantó y correteó tras él. En el pasillo estaba Makkachin recostado, así que Víctor fue a regalarle una caricia y, entre tanto, Yuuri aún sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del salón de entretenimiento donde estaba la pantalla y los controles del juego. Víctor se acercó a él desde atrás y sus perros esperaron que abriera, pero los ojos azules del patinador se fijaron en aquella puerta que no había visto abierta.

—¿Cuándo veré que hay en el cuarto secreto de _daddy_?

—¿Cuarto secreto?

—A todos los que les he preguntado en la casa dice que es tu cuarto secreto. Quiero verlo —susurró contra su oreja, mientras buscaba abrazarlo por detrás. Tuvo que bajar la mirada cuando Vicchan empezó a gruñir, de nuevo.

—Quizás… algún día te lo muestre. —Yuuri se separó y avanzó avergonzado, por el color de sus orejas. Víctor se sonrió, cargó a Vicchan tras haberlo escuchado gruñir y el perrito comenzó a mover sus patas en el aire.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Una colección? ¿Fotos de mi en todos lados? —La expresión de pasmo que Yuuri puso al mirarlo, fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Víctor sintió burbujas de calor explotar en su estómago, un estallido de orgullo y felicidad mejorando el color de su propio rostro—. ¡Wow! ¡Acerté! —Yuuri se sentó para cubrir con ambas manos a su rostro—. ¿Ves Vicchan? _Daddy_ ya tenía fotos coleccionables de mí, no deberías enojarte por querer abrazarlo.

Víctor miró de reojo hacía Yuuri, enrojecido hasta la coronilla. Solo se atrevió a pasar su mano derecha por la espalda, presionando los músculos duros de estrés y malestar para aliviarle un poco la carga, porque no había querido hacer el comentario como burla, sino mostrándose genuinamente interesado. Quería saber que tanto Yuuri tenía en ese cuarto de él, le gustaría incluso hablarle de los detalles que había tras cada fotografía. Yuuri entonces subió la mirada con franca tribulación y Víctor vivió un encogimiento delicioso en su estómago.

—Yuuri… no te avergüences así —le dibujó un puchero—. Veamos, para que estemos a mano, di algo que me avergüence. —Acomodó a Vicchan sobre sus piernas y tomó el control para ir activando las opciones del juego que Yuuri había encendido. Miró la imagen de Yuuchan y se sonrió al verlo de nuevo allí, listo para patinar.

—¿C-cómo…? —Víctor le miró de reojo. No había esperado que Yuuri en verdad decidiera hacerlo. Solo bastó un vistazo, para notar la manera en que Yuuri sacaba fuerzas para hacer la pregunta—. ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

—¿Mi primera vez...? —preguntó sin comprender, hasta que los puntos suspensivos fueron llenados en su cabeza y logró comprender lo que Yuuri quería decir. Vaya, quedó sorprendido—. ¿Te refieres a mi primera experiencia sexual? ¡Wow! —Víctor volvió su mirada al frente y recordó brevemente el encuentro. Uno bastante atropellado—. Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Igor, él invitó a varios de sus compañeros de fútbol allí, había uno que apenas me vio empezó a hacerme señales. Habíamos bebido una combinación nada sana de vodka con cola y soda, pero habíamos bebido mucho, puedo recordar lo que pasó, aunque prácticamente no recuerdo cómo acabamos en el baño de su casa.

—¿Fue… bueno?

—Creo que sí, el alcohol ayudó mucho a los nervios. Aunque te confieso, Yuuri, que no es como ver una película porno. A veces es bueno, a veces muy bueno y a veces regular.

Le miró para asegurarse de sus expresiones y notó para su agrado a Yuuri atento, aunque estaba sentado a su lado con las piernas abiertas y sus codos hincados en las rodillas, mientras sostenía sus mejillas en las palmas. Lo vio asentir con el rubor allí, pero genuinamente interesado por saber.

—Quizás sea cuestión de química… me cuesta mucho encontrar a alguien con quien me sienta a gusto. Al inicio, mientras experimentaba, no había problema. Pero luego dejó de ser interesante y preferí evitar una relación sexual si no sentía el clic necesario, antes que enrumbarme a tolerar una mediocre.

—No tuviste problema hace unas semanas…

—Te confieso que dejé ir como cinco ofertas, más aquellas a las que ni siquiera le presté atención.

—¿Cómo puede ser algo mediocre? Si ya hay experiencia…

—Bueno _daddy_ , a veces se tiene experiencia en puro sexo mediocre. —Yuuri levantó la mirada como si hubiera dicho alguna revelación astral. Víctor rio en sus adentros, reconociendo cuán virgen e inexperto era Yuuri en ese aspecto—. Una pareja puede ser mediocre si no está atento a lo que te gusta y lo que sientes, si no es capaz de comunicarte lo que quiere o solo está al pendiente de su placer. Si solo quisiera obtener mi propio placer podría masturbarme; en mi modo de ver las cosas, cuando estoy con una pareja es para procurar un gozo mutuo. Si estamos en distintas frecuencias, no es tan disfrutable para mí.

—Suena tan complicado de conseguir…

—Quizás soy yo el complicado. —Hizo silencio por un momento, antes de animarse a preguntar. No sabía cómo hacer la pregunta sin ofender a Yuuri, tampoco por qué le daba un ligero dolor en el estómago la respuesta—. Preguntas porque… ¿te gustaría experimentarlo pronto?

La respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada. Yuuri simplemente soltó una leve risa amarga y burlona, mientras apretaba sus rollitos, con una sorna legible en su rostro. Víctor le miró sinceramente sorprendido. ¿En serio? ¿En serio Yuuri creía que esos kilos de más le quitaban algo a su personalidad electrizante? ¿A su calidez tan perfecta? Recordó entonces los mensajes ese día, el cómo dijo que su "panza" sería un impedimento para encontrar a quien sea. Él estaba 100% seguro de que no sería así.

Se sintió enojado y, antes de decirle algo, atacó los rollitos por la espalda de Yuuri usando ambas manos, y este se sobresaltó en el mueble. Comenzó a puyar por todos lados y apenas consiguió sus cosquillas lo atacó allí con más empeño, provocando que Yuuri soltara una carcajada indetenible y él se sintiera satisfecho de quitar esa sombra de inseguridad y auto odio que había notado y no pensaba avalar.

Repentinamente, mientras escuchaba a Yuuri reírse y rogar que se detuviera, empezó a disfrutarlo. Lo que empezó como un castigo se convirtió en un juego donde Víctor no se conformó hasta dejarlo tendido en el mueble, con la cabeza de Yuuri en la posabrazo, mientras intentaba detener sus manos y escapaba con maestría de él. Entonces se detuvo cuando lo vio lo suficiente despeinado, rojo, con los lentes descompuesto y la pequeña papada que se adivinaba por la posición de su cuerpo en el mueble. Víctor le miró recoger aire mientras Vicchan y Makkachin ladraba, uno por celos, parecía, y el otro por simple juego.

—Despertaremos a toda la casa… —Yuuri recrimino con voz bajita y Víctor se complació en su gesto, mientras lo veía tensarse por acostarse sobre su barriguita.

—Te haré cosquillas cada vez que digas que por estar gordito no eres atractivo, _daddy_. —Miró el mohín en los labios de Yuuri—. Mira a Botan-sensei. Es mucho más gordo que tú, debe pesar más de ciento veinte kilos y lo veo muy feliz consigo mismo.

—Es que tiene novio…

—¿En serio…? —Yuuri asintió.

—En cambio yo… —Víctor no lo dejó terminar porque volvió a atacar a sus rollitos y Yuuri se retorció de la risa, diciendo cosas como _Onegai_ , _stop_ , _please_. Se detuvo, Víctor le miró de nuevo sonrojado y él mismo se sintió un tanto agotado con las cosquillas que había provocado, seguramente porque empezaba a resentir el cansancio después de horas caminando tras el entrenamiento—. _Baby_ malo… —finalmente dijo Yuuri, con el ceño fruncido en una falsa recriminación. Víctor solo sonrió encantado.

—Es que _baby_ quiere jugar y _daddy_ no quiere. Además, _daddy_ dice cosas feas que a _baby_ no le gusta oír. —Yuuri hizo una mueca en sus labios, mientras Víctor volvía a acomodarse contra su brazo, abrazando su estómago—. Dime _daddy_ , ¿acaso nadie nunca se te ha declarado?

—Mao-san… —Víctor levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, mientras Yuuri desviaba la mirada a otro lado, dejando a Víctor acomodarse sobre él—. Hace unos días… se me declaró y me besó.

—Wow… —susurró sin saber exactamente qué decir—. ¿Ves? A Mao-san también le gustan tus rollitos. —Se le ocurrió acotar con una sonrisa. Yuuri frunció ligeramente su ceño—. ¿O no te gustó?

—No me gusta… ¿Qué se hace cuando no te gusta la persona a la que le gustas?

—Ser sincero… es lo único que vale la pena hacer.

—Y… ¿cuándo quién te gusta, no les gustas?

Víctor lo pensó, había estado solo una vez en esa situación en el pasado. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, él creía que haría justamente lo mismo de volverle a ocurrir en esa edad.

—Primero asegúrate de que en verdad no le gustas… y si no estás seguro de ello, atrévete a conquistarla. Al menos, eso yo haría.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ayer no pude publicar el capítulo porque, pese a iniciarlo, me sentía muy mal de la cabeza y tuve que dormir. No era capaz de escribir con fluidez, pero no quería dejarlo para la próxima semana así que lo publicó ahora. Espero que sea un buen regalo de fin de semana. Los acercamientos de ellos van desarrollándose cada vez más, suben a pasos exponenciados. Y bueno, ¿quién no querría apretujar las lonjitas de Yuuri?

Algo que quería mostrar en este fic es que el físico no fue lo que realmente atrajo a Víctor de Yuuri, a pesar de verlo sensual en el banquete en el pole dance, cuando lo encontró ya estaba gordito y aún así le siguió coqueteando. Le gustaba algo en Yuuri que no tenía que ver exactamente con su físico y por eso siguió insistiendo. Por esa razón, quería colocar en este fic que Víctor sentirá la atracción hacia Yuuri pese a su figura.

Y aprovecho la ocasión para mostrar la actividad que haremos el viernes en mi grupo de Lectores Matryoshka. Pueden buscarlo en facebook o ver en mi perfil de Wattpad/fanfiction el link, para los que no se encuentren allí. Hagamos esta actividad para hablar sobre la diversidad sexual y lo importante que es revindicar nuestro derecho a expresarnos independiente de la orientación o identidad sexual. En este fic es Víctor, pero en el mundo hay muchos, muchos más, que se ven acosados, difamados y censurados en el mundo.

También quiero hacer un comentario especial: en la página de Facebook Oasis Yuvic han borrado ya dos veces un video yuuvic +18, tanto de Facebook como de Drive. No entiendo la necesidad de atacar los trabajos de otros cuando no cumplen tu fantasía o visión de la pareja, y realmente el asunto me molesta mucho. Quiero hacer el recordatorio de que, en este fic, tanto en la sinopsis como en su primer capítulo, especifica que es Victuuri Versatiles. Sí, Yuuri va a ser un buen daddy y le va a dar bien duro a su baby cuando el momento lo amerite, y Víctor baby lo va a disfrutar. Si eso te molesta, no te parece divertido o no lo vas a disfrutar, en serio, ahórrense el malestar. No voy a avisar cuando eso ocurra, no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a quienes me leen y fui clara desde el inicio. No quiero censurarme ni tener que advertir cuando no estoy haciendo nada malo y es una manera de ellos disfrutarse como pareja. En Iridiscencia lo tuve que hacer y la verdad que no vi ninguna mejoría. Igual los que no querían yuuvic dejaron de leer todo el fic a pesar de ir haciendo avisos de cuando estaban de un rol y del otro, le arruiné la sorpresa a las lectoras que no les importaba el rol y me hicieron pasar por algunos malos ratos. Así que esta vez no voy a cambiar planes, ni poner avisos, ni justificarme. Ellos se quieren y no les importa el rol en la cama, esa es mi visión del victuuri. Si compartimos la visión o puedes disfrutar la lectura independientemente de eso, ¡bienvenido seas!

* * *

 **Saku:** me alegra muchísimo que estés disfrutando el fic. quería hacer un slobrun y bueno, me está costando, proque ya quiero que se den arrumacos, pero me hace feliz que lo disfrutes.


	98. 96 — La gran soledad

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **96 — La gran soledad**

Yuuri siguió en la misma posición con la cabeza de Víctor cerca de su pecho, intentado controlar los latidos de su corazón mientras sentía ese calor tan cerca. Era difícil para él distraerse de esa calidez, de su peso, incluso del aroma de Víctor, aunque sabía que había sudado y no se había bañado al volver. Lejos de parecerle desagradable solo le hacía sentir más ansiedad. No quería que Víctor se alejara, no, disfrutaba de eso. Y, mientras tanto, en su cabeza daba vueltas las palabras de Víctor sobre qué hacer cuando no estaba seguro de que quien le gustaba, no le correspondía. Conquistarlo… ¿cómo conquistaría a Víctor?

Sonaba tan descabellado… Yuuri simplemente pensó que ni siquiera valdría intentarlo. Disfrutaba demasiado de su presencia que el miedo de que Víctor cambiara su forma de ser y de tratarlo debido a esa confesión, lo inmovilizó. Yuuri no quería transmitirle que su deseo por estar con él solo era por ello, no quería que Víctor pensara que, al final, lo de ser su _sugar daddy_ había sido su treta para mantenerlo allí y llegar a cumplir sus fantasías. Víctor era mucho más que un patinador y mucho más que un hombre guapo: era… era demasiadas cosas hermosas. Mientras lo veía jugar con el control en mano y acostado sobre él, Yuuri solo pensaba en que no quería perder la oportunidad de convivir con él.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri-kun? —Víctor preguntó mientras mantenía la mirada en Yuu-chan, su personaje que realizaba una serie de ejercicios de cardio.

—Mejor… hacía mucho tiempo desde que no me había sentido tan frustrado como hoy. Esa sensación de que el mundo o el destino decide por mí… la aborrezco. —Se sinceró y Víctor le miró un poco de reojo, al subir la cabeza ligeramente. Dudó, pero quiso hacerlo—. ¿Y tú, … _baby_?

Los ojos de Víctor brillaron al escucharlo y hasta dibujó una sonrisa. Yuuri sintió su corazón saltar al vacío.

—Yo también me encuentro mejor en los brazos de _daddy_. ¡Es tan acolchadito!

Yuuri hizo un mohín en sus labios antes de mirar a un lado, al sentir el apretón de Víctor a su costado izquierdo. Debía pensar en bajar de peso: hacer una buena rutina de ejercicios junto a la dieta para adelgazar antes de intentar conquistar a Víctor para no sentir que él lo abraza solo porque es una agradable almohada. ¿Pero con qué tiempo…? ¿No pensaba hacía unos segundos en descartarlo?

—La verdad, recordé que no es la primera vez que pierdo ante Rusia. —Las palabras de Víctor, mientras estaba prestando atención a las acciones de su personaje, llamaron la atención de Yuuri nuevamente—. En la temporada del 2008/2009, los jueces nacionales fueron bastante duros conmigo. En sus críticas decían que mi cabello largo había sido aceptable en mi adolescencia, pero ya era lo bastante grande para seguir haciéndolo y jugando con mis trajes. Fueron despiadados en el test de patinaje de septiembre. Ese año participé en la Copa Rostelecom y me castigaron con el bronce a pesar de que mis elementos y programa eran mejores que mis compañeros. Ni siquiera pude llegar al podio en las nacionales del 2008 y por una pelea con uno de los jueces, me castigaron con no ir a la Copa Europea con la excusa de un reposo. Yakov me dijo que no hablara, pero moría de furia. No quería cortar mi cabello, no veía el motivo para hacerlo, mucho menos con pensamientos homófobos con eso. Ya hacía lo que podía: las dos parejas que tuve en ese tiempo fueron casi en secreto y no buscaba expresarlo en público, pero no era suficiente.

Sí… Yuuri recordaba un poco de esos rumores, pero había ocurrido mientras él, sumido en la depresión, no tenía energías de levantarse cuando los dolores volvieron y el temor de que las dos cirugías fallaran se hizo una amenaza letal. Yuko le había comentado un poco al respecto.

—Para la siguiente temporada, recibí un comunicado que decía expresamente moderar mis programas y mi presencia, era una amenaza velada a la que no podía publicar. En el test de patinaje de ese año, que fue en agosto, destrozaron mi programa de Anastasia… para ese tiempo, cuando había buscado apoyo de mis padres, estos estuvieron de acuerdo con la FFKK… ya sabían de mis inclinaciones, aparentemente no les importaba, pero en ese momento papá dijo que porqué insistía ser "un marica ante los medios" y fue suficiente para saber que mi padre, por dentro, seguía siendo tan homófobo como aquellos. En un mes, me fui de casa.

Yuuri calló, sintiéndose demasiado enfermo con todo lo que Víctor relataba, siendo suficiente para que amarrara las palabras como piedras en su garganta. Solo era imaginarse la soledad que debió sentir Víctor allí, cuando todos no hacían más que señalarlo por cosas tan inverosímiles como tener su cabello largo y lucir como le gustaba. Como si eso le quitara belleza y fuerza a su patinaje. Yuuri estaba convencido de que, si hubiera hecho eso mismo que Víctor, sus padres no habrían dejado de darle apoyo. Y Yuuri sabía de primera mano lo que podía llegar a ser el bullying, lo dañino que era, pero lo de Víctor pasó superaba todo lo que él llegó a vivir en ese aspecto.

—Algunos comentarios llegaron a la prensa rusa… —Víctor siguió relatando, con la mirada siempre en la pantalla mientras sus dedos se movían en los controles—. Decían que mi carrera empezaría a decaer, que seguramente no avanzaría más. Tomé fuerza de la misma frustración que sentí para entrenar más y mejor, y terminé lastimándome mi pie antes del GPF. No pude competir en la final, ni en las nacionales, pero volví a la copa Europea y gané. Pese a eso, la FFKK volvió a amonestarme y a exigirme el corte de mi cabello, me negué y fui a las olimpiadas igual, aunque supongo que ellos mismo lo permitieron porque les convenía mi medalla. Pero, como castigo, me suspendieron del mundial y me amenazaron con sacarme una temporada entera de la competencia si continuaba con ese comportamiento.

—Qué injusto… —susurró Yuuri, mientras Víctor solo asintió.

—Lo fue… entonces Yakov habló conmigo. Me regañó. Me dijo que sí, tendría que hacerme alguien más fuerte y grande para que eso dejara de importar, pero aún no lo era, de nada valía luchar contra el sistema entero yo solo. Hay decenas de chicos que quieren mi lugar, muchos competidores que no les importará cubrir mi espacio y convertirse los favoritos de la FFKK con menos esfuerzo. Así que… cedí. Me corté el cabello, modifiqué mis programas y trajes como ellos querían, sin embargo, lo que quise expresar con ese programa de Anastasia siguió allí: como alguien que vive en un tiempo que no era suyo, exiliada de su propia familia y su linaje…

—Me gustaba tu cabello largo… —murmuró conmovido y se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por el lacio cabello de Víctor, imaginando cómo hubiera sido si lo tuviera largo como antes—. Puedes dejarlo crecer de nuevo.

—¿Crees que me quede bien ahora? —Víctor preguntó divertido. Yuuri se entretuvo dándole vueltas al remolino sobre su cabeza—. Estás tocando mi punto débil, _daddy…_ si sigues haciendo eso, me dormiré sobre ti.

—Según tú soy buena almohada... —Había un tono recriminatorio, pero Víctor solo sonrió.

—Lo eres… —Víctor musitó mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento y parecía disfrutar de las caricias que lo amodorraban—. Y bueno… Rusia ganó otra vez, aunque no me siento del todo triste. ¿Crees que me quede bien el traje de Japón? —Víctor preguntó, mientras Yuuri seguía acariciándole el cabello con suavidad, disfrutando de su textura ahora sin poder contener ese placer.

—Seguro te verás guapo... Mañana empezaré a gestionar tu inclusión en la JFK.

Por mucho que Víctor intentó mantenerse despierto, terminó cediendo a las caricias suaves de los dedos de Yuuri sobre su cabeza y se derrumbó por fin al sueño acogido en el regazo de su _daddy_.

El empresario miró al techo con muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos pesados por el cansancio, pero la suave y agradable realidad de compartir el espacio de Víctor era difícil de evadir y la disfrutó con todo lo que eso ameritaba. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de momentos así? Aunque definitivamente no los hubiera deseado en esa circunstancia. Pidió a _kamisama_ que le diera un poco más…

Suspiró y le quitó el control de las manos de Víctor, cuidando de no despertarlo cuando se movió un poco para dejarlo en el suelo junto a sus lentes. Apenas su brazo bajó, Vicchan comenzó a lloriquear suavemente y, de reojo, Yuuri lo miró todo triste buscando su atención y su espacio, como si reclamara el que Víctor se hubiera adueñado de su lugar a la hora de dormir. Yuuri acarició con los dedos al rostro de su mascota, las canitas de su hocico y sus orejas, consolándolo. Pero ante la insistencia de su perro en subir, Yuuri decidió alzarlo y acomodarlo cerca de su costado izquierdo, donde Vicchan se recostó con la cabeza en su hombro.

Ante el silencio y el peso sobre él, Yuuri empezó a ceder también en la somnolencia, notando muy tarde cuando Makkachin se subió al mueble, seguro a incluirse en el cuadro familiar. La imagen mental dibujó una sonrisa en Yuuri después de cerrar sus ojos. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, con lo que Víctor le había confesado y la necesidad que sentía en él, Yuuri no quería dejarlo solo. No podía fallarle en ese momento donde requería su apoyo. Él podría hacer algo para que Víctor no se sintiera como en aquella ocasión: peleando solo contra el sistema, obligado a ceder... No podía permitir que eso se repitiera.

Así que se prometió, en ese momento en que colgaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, que lo ayudaría, lo protegería y usaría toda su influencia para ayudarlo. Y durmió con ese pensamiento en mente.

Para cuando despertó, vio el rostro de Keiko cerca con sus pronunciadas arrugas y su cabello completamente peinado, despejando la visión de sus rasgos. La mujer pequeña se levantó apenas notó que había abierto a sus ojos y cuando Yuuri intentó moverse, notó el exceso de peso sobre él. Incluso Makkachin se había subido al lado de Víctor y ambos seguían apoyados en su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya —escuchó la voz de Minako detrás y un erizamiento lo llenó de las coronillas a los pies. Ni siquiera tuvo espacio para moverse—. Veo que alguien durmió acompañado por primera vez.

Fue suficiente una mirada hacia atrás para ver a su maestra con los brazos cruzados, su pijama satinada y los lentes puestos mientras el cabello lucía ligeramente despeinado. Sintió arder su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

—N-no… no es lo que parece —susurra, sin ánimos de despertar a Víctor a pesar de estar atrapado ante la escrutadora visión de una de las mujeres que mejor lo conocía.

—¿Ah sí? Porque yo estoy viendo a dos amigos durmiendo abrazados con sus perros —perfiló una sonrisa siniestra, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con el brillo latiendo en su mirada. Yuuri tragó, más rojo aún—. ¿Qué es lo que parece para ti?

Y allí supo que él mismo se puso la soga al cuello.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Empieza la nueva semana de Yuuri, my daddy. Y creo que cabe la canción: Prepárate para los problemas de Pokemon. Porque esto no ha acabado.

Me alegra mucho iniciar la semana con esta imagen mental. Lessath, en el grupo de lectores, me dio la idea de hacer un especial para el capítulo 100 sobre el personal de la mansión Katsuki y sus shippeos. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Hay un mini fandom victuuri en la mansión?

Por cierto, en mi página de Facebook como en el inicio de este libro he puesto las fichas de los personajes originales de Yuuri, my daddy. Pueden correr al apartado de "personajes originales" y conocer el rostro de nuestros chicos.

¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

* * *

 **Saku:** ¡Necesitamos más arrumacos!

 **Lessath** **:** Awwww ¡me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y sí, mi intención era esa en cuánto al físico, que Víctor se enamorara de esa figura gordita y adorable de Yuuri, pero sobre todo de esa tenacidad que lo caracteriza. Y sí, va a caer rendido, de hecho ya casi lo está, ¡solo que no ha temrinado de darle nombre!

Jajaja ¡espero sorprenderte con el Eros de Yuuri! Estyoy completamente de acuerdo con tu forma de percibirlo, el amor de ello va más allá de roles y genero, así que dejemoslo ser y no nos preocupemos por eso. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Naruhina149:** ¡Me alegra tanto sabelro y me emociona mucho! ¡Yo también disfruto mucho de la velocidad con la que avanzan!


	99. 97 — La gran trampa

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **97 — La gran trampa**

Muy temprano en la mañana, Kenji se encontraba de pie acabando con el desayuno mientras pensaba en la información que estuvo revisando en la noche y después de despertar. Ya estaba listo para ir a la oficina y en mensajes compartidos con Hikari, habían decidido a encontrar alguna vía para que Yuri on Ice respondiera a la decisión tomada por la FFKK. Ni siquiera era por el patinador afectado, del cual Kenji sabía solo lo que las redes habían publicado, sino por su honor y el de Mari, quien había hecho un esfuerzo increíble en llevar la negociación a cabo y fue pagado de esa manera. Entendía la furia de su hermano y CEO de Yuri on Ice con los resultados, pero él no tenía idea de lo que significó casi rogar por la atención de la FFKK y luego tolerar las acciones desproporcionadas de su representante para con ella, ofendiendolos a todos. Le demostraría que no pensaban quedarse de manos cruzadas.

Decidido, bebió el té verde servido y terminó con su desayuno, justo cuando su padre se acercaba para desayunar. Este tenía su Tablet en manos; revisaba sus acciones y la valoración de las inversiones que mantenía en distintos negocios.

—Ya estás listo para irte, Ken —dijo su padre, mientras era servida su comida por una de las chicas de servicio.

—Sí padre, tengo programada una reunión ahora a las 7:30 con Yuuri-sama.

—Mmm… debe ser por las acciones. El riesgo de inversión en Yuri on Ice ha aumentado y hoy sus acciones amanecieron un 0,4% menor… y sigue bajando.

—Lo sé.

—De hecho, desde la salida de Matsumoto, el porcentaje ha ido en decremento. Lo ocurrido con la FFKK y sus negociaciones en Rusia afectó el riesgo de inversión a nivel internacional y, por lo que veo en noticias, un grupo de protección a la familia en Rusia están encabezando un movimiento para impedir que el juego sea distribuido en su territorio.

Kenji levantó la mirada en silencio hacia su padre, quien parecía decir todo con un tono de ligero regodeo que apretó su estómago. Una sonrisa pequeña se adivinaba en los pómulos redondos de su Kento Miyamoto, bajo el pequeño bigote, mientras sus ojos pequeños seguían al pendiente de lo que parecía en su pantalla.

—La distribución del juego en Rusia es un hecho. Si llegara a prohibirse, incurrirán a una confrontación legal con la misma FFKK ya que no podrá cumplir con lo acordado en nuestro contrato y es, en Rusia, nuestro principal sponsor. —Los ojos de su padre le miraron con atención—. Y el decremento de las acciones es apenas un síntoma natural debido a los riesgos que está tomando Yuri on Ice en las últimas semanas y el préstamo que se liquidó del banco Mizuko.

—Me gusta que esté al tanto de la situación, hijo mío. Así, para cuando el momento llegue, estarás preparado.

Kenji iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando entró una llamada. Su padre se puso de pie dejando el desayuno sin tocar y Kenji logró escuchar el nombre de Soji-san.

El abogado regresó la mirada y abrió un documento en su teléfono para asegurarse de algo. Mari le había encargado revisar que las cláusulas de la desafiliación de uno de sus accionistas fueran de beneficio a Yuri on Ice, y él estaba dispuesto a garantizarlo. Revisó los nombres de los compradores de las acciones en venta que tenían en la bolsa y comprobó que una empresa de servicios estaba dispuesta a ser un accionista comprando las acciones con un porcentaje mayor a los otros. No obstante, no aparecía información de la empresa que fuera fiable para él.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y él no solía equivocarse cuando sentía en su pecho el vacío de una amenaza latente.

Abrió otra aplicación, activó el grabador de audio y se levantó para acercarse a su padre. Sin decir nada, se quedó a su lado mientras era grabada las palabras de Kento, conforme hablaba con el anterior inversionista de Yuri on Ice, Matsumoto Soji.

—Estoy seguro de que Mitsumoto-san y Miyami-san están de acuerdo con lo que pensamos. Si dejamos que nuestra inversión siga en manos de ese niño, perderemos todo lo invertido en la empresa. Y es un buen negocio, un nicho que deberíamos saber aprovechar. Hay dos opciones y la segunda es la más eficiente, puesto que iniciar una nueva marca para competir significará más esfuerzos y tiempo.

Su padre hizo silencio y Kenji le miró con seriedad, mientras escuchaba. Un brillo había en esos ojos que le hacían comprender que estaba en medio de una negociación. Kenji no podía quejarse, su padre era exigente, estricto, pero le tenía confianza. Había demostrado desde muy joven que deseaba formar lo mejor de él y, aunque el crecimiento lo hizo consciente de que mucha de estas cosas no eran precisamente positivas, no podía negar que la presencia de su padre siempre había sido constante, aun si era para mantener clara sus expectativas.

—Yamamoto es un cobarde, no entraría en esto —Kenji lo volvió a escuchar a hablar, haciendo referencia a otro de los inversionistas—. Por mucho que ladre, no es capaz de morder, no tiene suficiente poder y Yuri on Ice es una de sus pocas inversiones. Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo con cualquier cambio directivo que implementemos. Matsumoto ya está estableciendo reuniones con nuestro nuevo CEO. Sí, veremos que ocurrirá en la reunión de mañana. Mantengamos los planes como están hasta ahora.

La llamada cortó. Kenji miró a su padre con una expresión que le costaba ocultar su profunda aversión a lo que esa llamada significaba.

—¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó relajado.

—¿Están pensando en remover a Yuuri-sama? —preguntó frontalmente y su padre solo renegó con calma.

—No es esa la expresión correcta, Kenji. Es "reubicar". —Los ojos de su padre le miraron—. Consideramos que Yuuri-sama es excelente visionario, su manera de ver este negocio y el juego ha provocado que el éxito sea el que vemos hasta este momento, pero es demasiado temerario y muy voluble. Así que hay un mejor lugar donde pueda seguir haciendo lo que ama y dejar que otros que conocen más del negocio, se ocupen de la gestión.

—Yuuri-sama no creo que esté de acuerdo con esto. Si quisiera que alguien más manejara su negocio, lo dejaría en manos de Mari-sama.

—Una mujer no está lista para esto. Mira lo que hicieron los rusos con ella.

Kenji bajó la mirada y detuvo la grabación después de que su padre se alejara para volver a la mesa, tomar los palillos e iniciar la comida. La sensación amarga había llenado su estómago, pues sabía del poder que su padre tenía junto a los dos accionistas dentro de la junta de inversionista y socios, además de la influencia que podrían tener en el resto para llevarlos a tomar una decisión. Sí, Yuuri Katsuki seguía teniendo la mayoría de las acciones, pero eso podría cambiar si decidiera llevar una ofensiva en busca de inversionistas y sacrificará un porcentaje de ellas. Había sido inteligente para no hacerlo en el pasado, pero temía que las circunstancias lo obligaran a llevar a cabo semejante movimiento.

Preocupado, volvió a la mesa y se sentó mientras su padre seguía comiendo con gusto. La duda de si debía hablarlo con Mari y alertarla llenaba a su cabeza, pero se trataba de su padre y le tenía un gran respeto.

—Padre, considero que involucrarse en esta clase de negocios es contraproducente. Yuuri Katsuki ha aumentado su visibilidad, es el rostro de la empresa, junto con Víctor Nikiforov que con solo mover sus redes es suficiente para que la marca aumente su visibilidad. Considero que las expectativas son positivas con los planes de expansión del juego y estar del lado de Yuuri-sama, le asegurara una rentabilidad de sus acciones…

—Víctor Nikiforov es ahora un paria para la comunidad deportiva que solo podrá competir internacionalmente después de que sea recibido por la JSK en la próxima temporada que es dentro de un año. Hemos revisado estadísticas, hijo: un patinador empieza a perder su capacidad a partir de los 27 años, la mayoría se retiran incluso antes. Víctor Nikiforov no tendrá la capacidad de enfrentarse al extranjero cuando retome y sus fracasos tiraran al piso la imagen de Yuri on Ice.

—El que fracase no significa que pierda la influencia por lo que fue.

—Hasta que un patinador demuestre que puede ser mejor, los ojos se irán de él para posicionarse en ese otro. —Su padre mordió el onigiri y tragó antes de continuar—. Para cuando eso ocurra, Yuuri Katsuki seguramente se verá afectado, tal como ha ocurrido en este último tiempo que ha demostrado reactividad para actuar cuando se trata de ese hombre. Y el problema de eso es que cuando toma decisiones involucra la empresa y es incapaz de separar ambos aspectos. Es una inestabilidad que nuestra inversión no puede tolerar.

Kenji calló. No tenía manera de poder contrarrestar ante los argumentos de su padre.

Decaído, volvió los ojos a su plato y sintió un inevitable ardor. Su padre siguió comiendo con calma.

—Si todo sale bien, la transición no tendrá ninguna complicación, Katsuki podrá abocarse en lo que le gusta hacer, la señorita de su hermana permanecer en la junta con una mínima participación y nuestras acciones aumentarían su valor con nuestra estrategia de marketing, que ya estamos preparando para cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Cuál va a ser el momento? —Kenji apretó sus labios al mirarlo.

—Se acerca. Esperaremos la salida del juego al extranjero y sus resultados antes de ello. Mientras tanto, las condiciones ya se están dando y Katsuki solo nos ha dado más razones para proseguir con nuestros movimientos.

Kenji no pudo decir nada más. Todo apuntaba a que su padre había estado estableciendo alianzas estratégicas con otros accionistas mientras él intentaba salvar los intereses de la empresa en Rusia. Ahora, era casi imposible detener lo que sea que fuera a suceder, más temía que las implicaciones les afectasen a todos. Tenía el deber con su padre de respetarlo y apoyarlo, pero también una deuda de honor con Mari Katsuki, quien lo había aceptado y reconocido por su trabajo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Para cuando estuvo en la reunión, Mari Katsuki encabezó la junta retomando su lugar como ocurría antes de ese imprevisto viaje. Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella explicaba las actividades que harían y los contratos que estaban en revisión debido a la venta de las acciones de Matsumoto junto a lo ocurrido con la FFKK. Había bastante dudas e incertidumbre en el grupo con respecto a los pasos futuros, sobre todo porque al acercarse la presentación de los resultados trimestrales a la junta de accionista, era evidente que debían crear tranquilidad a sus inversores antes los cambios que ha tenido la empresa, los gastos debido a la presentación de Víctor y la salida del juego.

Cuando la junta acabó, con las actividades asignadas, Yuuri llamó personalmente a Hikari y a Kenji para hablar con ellos en privado. La puerta fue cerrada por Mari y quedaron los cuatro en la sala de junta Onigiri, bautizada de esa manera por su forma circular. Yuuri se puso de pie frente a ellos y para sorpresa de Kenji, realizó una inclinación de noventa grados que los dejó sin habla.

—Lamento mucho la manera en que me comporté ayer ante la noticia. Mari me ha contado el enorme esfuerzo y dedicación que ustedes pusieron para que las negociaciones en Rusia llegaran a buen término.

—Yuuri-sama, entendemos su posición —dijo amablemente Hikari. De reojo Kenji miró la profunda devoción que el abogado sentía por Yuuri, cuando este se enderezó—. Pero agradecemos su humildad.

—No podría continuar sin antes hacerles saber que actué mal. —Yuuri respondió sincero, aunque se veía incómodo con la posición que había adoptado—. Lo que voy a decirles, es algo enteramente confidencial y lo hago por la confianza que Mari ha depositado en ustedes. —Kenji apretó sus puños bajó la mesa—. Quizás sea un poco precipitado todas mis acciones, pero es una deuda de honor que tengo con Víctor Nikiforov.

Los ojos de ambos abogados se miraron sin comprender.

—Cuando era un adolescente, estaba entrenado arduamente y llegué a participar en el patinaje profesional. Todo lo que he puesto en el juego, es en parte lo que yo viví en esa etapa de mi vida. —Fue la mirada de Yuuri la que se desvió por la mesa—. Extraño esa etapa de mi vida, lo admito. Si no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente, seguramente no habría Yuri on Ice y yo no sería un CEO, sino solo un patinador en competencias. Pero el accidente ocurrió. —Levantó su rostro con determinación—, y fue Víctor Nikiforov y el hielo lo que me permitió encontrar algo nuevo en lo que dedicar mi vida. Fue ver su talento, su fuerza y su capacidad de reconstruirse en cada temporada lo que me impulsó a buscar la mía incluso en medio de la calamidad. Él… y el apoyo de mi familia, que sin ellos todo esto hubiera sido imposible.

Kenji miró a los ojos de Yuuri, con latidos pesados que retumbaban en su pecho y hacía eco en sus costillas.

—Así que lo que estoy haciendo por él, es una deuda de honor, pero más que ello, es también apostar por la fortuna que promete Víctor Nikiforov a donde va. —Kenji fue capaz de leer la pasión con la que Yuuri le hablaba—. Su nombre es Victoria y su apellido está atado a la diosa de la victoria griega. Él es estrella a la que han intentado apagar varias veces y no han podido. Y sé que, a su lado, todos nosotros lograremos alcanzar los cielos. Así que, por favor, acompáñenos en este camino y ayúdenos a defendernos. Sé que vienen duros momentos, pero confiamos en ustedes para superarlos y salir victoriosos.

Sí, vendrían duros momentos. Lo que Kenji dudaba es que Yuuri Katsuki tuviera idea de la verdadera dificultad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Preparense para los problemas...

Y más vale que teman... porque las menciones que he hecho desde el primer capítulo de los accionistas de Yuri on Ice, no han sido al azar.

¿Qué opinan de esto?

¿Qué debería hacer Kenji?

¿Su padre tiene razón?


	100. 98 — El gran festejo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **98 — El gran festejo**

Esa mañana amaneció con una gran noticia: Haru cumplía años. Las jóvenes Aiko y Sakura hacían un gran esfuerzo para evitarle el trabajo de ese día, pero la mujer seguía necia en querer ocuparse de todas las actividades como solía ocurrir. Se supone, según Víctor se enteró por Aiko, que Haru tenía derecho a tres días libres por su cumpleaños, tiempo que debió aprovechar para visitar a su hija en Kioto, pero ella prefirió esperar al fin de semana. Para Víctor fue fascinante conocer un poco más sobre la historia de la mujer que era demasiada joven para la cantidad de arrugas que se veían en su rostro. Le resultó increíble el que tuviera tan solo 42 años.

—Ha tenido una vida dura —comentó Botan mientras revisaba el pastel que había dejado enfriar después de sacarlo del horno. Lo había ya dividido en dos con un largo cuchillo de pastelería y a los lados estaban dispuestos en bol los rellenos de cerezos y merengue, así como una guarnición de cerezos en almíbar—. Cuando la conocía tampoco pensé que tendría esa edad. Le ponía unos 15 años más.

—Estuvo trabajando desde muy niña en su pueblo y cuando se casó, siguió trabajando mientras mantenía a sus hijos —contó Keiko con mesura y Botan regaba el merengue en una de las partes.

—Y luego ese hombre la dejó por una mujer más joven y ella tuvo que ocuparse de mantenerlos.

—Wow… —susurró Víctor la situación, aunque sus ojos estaban prendados en las redondas y jugosas cerezas que eran colocadas en el relleno.

—Me parece que Víctor-sama quiere son los cerezos, Botan-sensei —dijo Keiko, mientras reía al batir otro bol de merengue, pero esta vez con un colorante rosa. Víctor río y tuvo que asentir al sentirse al descubierto.

—Se ven deliciosas…

—Hay más en la nevera —Keiko volvió a reír al ver el brillo en los ojos de Víctor cuando dirigió su mirada a la enorme nevera de dos puertas. Botan también soltó una carcajada—. Pero solo podrá acceder a ella si le habla en japonés.

— _Really?_ —preguntó sorprendido. Ambos cocineros asintieron al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Por favor, Nevera-chan, ¿dame cerezos?

En ese momento las trillizas corretearon por la cocina, cansadas de jugar con Makkachin mientras Vicchan dormía su siesta y se acercaron a la nevera para abrirla con mucho esfuerzo. En un trabajo de equipo alcanzaron varias botellas de agua para compartirlas entre ellas. Víctor miró todo y dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a Botan y Keiko quienes rieron escandalosamente celebrando su broma.

El ambiente festivo de la mansión era palpable y Víctor lo estaba disfrutando en esa hora de reposo que decidió darse mientras intentaba pensar en alguna manera de mejorar el programa de Yuri on Ice. Seguía trabajando con él y no se encontraba completamente satisfecho porque deseaba que fuera su mejor presentación en toda la carrera. No obstante, ni siquiera tenía la idea de cómo realizar el traje y Yuuri le había dicho que pronto se comunicaría con él la asesora del diseño de los trajes de la empresa, para darle algunas propuestas. Sentía que un poco de eso estaba afectando su imaginación.

Sin embargo, compartir con los miembros de esa enorme familia lo ayudaba. Al menos se sentía menos presionado y lo distraían del sentimiento de orfandad que a veces llegaba durante el día. Todos ellos eran amables, la mayoría hablaban en inglés e interactuar le daba una mayor referencia sobre la cultura japonesa, tan extravagante, colorida e impresionante desde que empezó a vivir en ese impresionante país. Esa era la sensación que prevalecía en él.

El teléfono de Botan sonó y el chef retiró sus guantes para tomar el equipo que había dejado a un lado del mesón. Al ver la pantalla sus ojos se iluminaron al instante y pidió permiso para retirarse y contestar la llamada.

—¡Oh, es Aoshi! —replicó Keiko, con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se recostaba en el mesón. Botan pidió silencio antes de contestar con una expresión soñadora.

—Oh, ¿es su novio? —Víctor preguntó con un guiño mientras las niñas volvían a correr para salir de la cocina, incluso pasando por debajo de las regordetas piernas de Botan. Su perro corrió tras ellas y Keiko sonrió al responder—. ¡Wow! ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, es un flacuchento alto como él —Víctor pensó en el contraste que debían ser juntos, debido al sobrepeso del chef—. Es vegano, fotógrafo y tiene un sentido del humor increíble. Un gran partido, ha trabajado en la National Geographic.

—¡Wow! ¡Suena genial!

La mirada de Víctor fue de nuevo hacia el chef. Botan respondía emocionado su llamada, colocando la cámara para poder mostrarse ante su pareja mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color saludable, evidenciando la euforia. A pesar de que hablaba en japonés, no hacía falta entender la conversación para identificar esa energía que lo rodeaba. Se veía tan feliz que le contagió al instante.

Víctor se giró y sacó su móvil para buscar entre los contactos la conversación que mantenía con Yuuri. En ese momento debía estar en reunión, Yuuri le había comentado que estaría bastante ocupado, así que por mucho que quisiera hacerle una llamada para desestresarlo un poco, no era conveniente. No obstante, no quería quedarse con esa necesidad de hacerle notar a Yuuri que había más que trabajo en su vida y en un arranque decidió enviarle una nota de voz que seguro leería al salir.

—Ey, Yuu-chan, aquí están haciendo un pastel delicioso de cerezos y nosotros tendremos que hacer dieta. ¿No te parece eso injusto?

Acto seguido, envió junto a la nota de voz varios emoticones llorando y tristes para amenizar la comunicación. Esperó hasta que se mostrara el check de envío y, lamentablemente, no hubo uno para identificar que había sido leído. Víctor tuvo que conformarse y solo sonrió antes de guardar de nuevo su celular.

—Quiero saber cómo se conocieron —dijo Víctor a Keiko, cuando esta le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Tienen mucho tiempo juntos?

—Ahh… es una larga historia. —Keiko dejó descansar su mejilla sobre la mano—. Hace tres años, el restaurante donde ambos trabajábamos estuvo nominado para un artículo especial de alta cocina y Aoshi era uno de los fotógrafos. Fue amor a primera vista —describió ella—: se miraron, hicieron clic al instante y realmente todo fue muy bien durante todo ese trabajo. Pero, al final, Botan estaba seguro de que no pasaría más de ello. Se sorprendió cuando Aoshi le dio su tarjeta. Entonces Botan aceptó una cita con él, salieron juntos a probar nuevos restaurantes y Aoshi confesó que tenía un blog de reviews de platillos y amaba los platillos de Botan; así que consideró que esa oportunidad era el destino.

—Y le ha ido muy bien. —Ante la afirmación de Víctor, Keiko afirmó—. ¿Tienen mucho tiempo trabajando para Yuuri?

—Dieciocho meses, Víctor-sama. Eso también suena a una historia de fantasía. —De nuevo Keiko se perdió en sus recuerdos—. Yuri on Ice estaba celebrando la apertura de una nueva tienda en el restaurant donde trabajábamos. Había pedido expresamente katsudon para todos. Recuerdo que Botan y yo nos mirarnos con cara de: ¿Enserio katsudon para todos? Incluso pensábamos que era una broma que alguien tan rico pidiera solo ese platillo y no algo más… impresionante. Pero lo más asombroso no fue eso. —Keiko se percató que para ese punto Víctor le había legado toda su atención—: Cuando se sirvieron los platos y estábamos encargándonos de los postres, el mismo Yuuri-sama apareció en la cocina y preguntó quién lo había preparado. Botan dijo que él, así que Yuuri-sama se acercó, le tomó ambas manos y dijo:

—¡Por favor! —Víctor se sobresaltó al escuchar a Botan hablarle desde su espalda de manera tan sorpresiva. Parecía que ambos compañeros de cocina disfrutaban con jugar con sus reacciones—. ¡Te pagaré el doble si cocinas para mí! —Imitó con un gesto dramático a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Eso dijo? —preguntó incrédulo. Botan y Keiko asintieron al tiempo—. ¿Te pagan el doble?

—No… llegué a una mejor negociación. Menos trabajo, menos presión, un ambiente ideal, más días libres para ver a mi Aoshi y... Que mi Keiko se viniera conmigo.

Víctor se admitió conmovido con esa muestra de sincera amistad entre ambos, con la forma en que Botan miró a Keiko a los ojos y ella, avergonzada, soltó un golpecito en el enorme brazo como si con ello pudiera mitigar un poco su pena. Esa manera de comunicarse, esa fidelidad tan genuina era algo que había visto constantemente en esa casa y vivió con contadas personas en Rusia.

Todo en la vida de Yuuri estaba rodeado de amor: el amor a su trabajo, al videojuego, al patinaje, a su carrera, a su familia, incluso a sus amigos. Y ese amor que rodeaba a Yuuri, contagiaba a todos los demás de forma irremediable, pues era una fuerza de gravedad que los jalaba a él. De una forma completamente auténtica, Yuuri les daba de su calor. Él ahora se sabía atrapado en esa fuerza de gravedad, pero no podía conformarse con ser solo un cometa atrapado en su órbita. Necesitaba acercarse más, más…

Repentinamente la revelación llegó. Lo que necesitaba para Yuri on Ice junto a la manera perfecta para responder a la frialdad de Rusia y demostrar que, sin amor, sería imposible lograr nada. Un destello de luz que había ahogado su visión.

Se levantó del banco con prisa y ambos cocineros le miraron sin comprender. Víctor solo tenía una expresión de Eureka.

 **«** ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea!  
 **«** Necesito reunirme con esas dos mujeres del Trofeo de Equipo.  
 **«** ¡Las que te decían Yuuri-kun!  
 **«** ¿Será que puedes establecer una reunión con ellas lo más pronto posible?  
 **«** ¡Yuuri! ¡Esto es urgente!  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Baby, estoy en reunión.  
 **«** Wow! Si me lo dices así te espero como buen baby. 😉  
 **«** Daddy…  
 **«** Daddy…  
 **«** ¿Daddy, tardas?

Víctor sonrió cuando copio y pegó "Daddy" varias veces hasta que Yuuri dejó un emoticón sorprendido. Al menos esperaba haberle formado una sonrisa y no estarlo incomodando.

 **Yuuri, my daddy »** ¿En serio…?  
 **«** Los babys son molestos con sus daddy  
 **«** Piden atención.  
 **«** ¡Todo el tiempo!  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Estoy en una reunión aburrida y Yamamoto sigue discutiendo. Quiero en verdad acabar con esto.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** A veces quisiera ser yo el único capitalista. Hay tantos de aquí que no logra entender mi visión de negocio.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Y me molesta tener que explicarles. Es fastidioso, este tiempo debería estarlo invirtiendo, apoyando a mis programadores para la salida del juego. En cambio, debo volver a la reunión.  
 **«** ¿Dónde estás?  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Pedí permiso para ir al baño y contestarte.  
 **«** Daddy, pediste permiso para desahogarte.  
 **«** Vuelve a la reunión y míralos a todos desnudos, colocándole el pene de Miguel Ángel a cada uno. Solía hacer eso cuando me enfrentaba a las interminables reuniones con la federación.  
 **«** Te sentirás poderoso.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Lo intentaré.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Acabo de enviarle a Mao-san la solicitud para una reunión con Sayo-sama y Kubo-sensei. Le dije que especificara que tú la necesitas.  
 **«** Necesito que también estés allí, _daddy_.  
 **«** Esto es de los dos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Corto porque debo dormir... ¿Qué es lo que ha pensado Víctor?


	101. 99 — La gran confidencia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **99 — La gran confidencia**

Para cuando Yuuri llegó de la oficina en compañía de Mari y Ryu, se cantó el cumpleaños para Haru en la casa. La mujer se mostró conmovida con cada una de las felicitaciones y las muestras de cariño que le llegaron, porque además de la torta finamente decorada que Botan junto a Keiko prepararon, hubo pequeños obsequios en la mesa. Mari le escogió un lindo blusón para ella, Ryu le regaló una bonita bufanda, las jóvenes Aiko y Sakura diseñaron en cartulina una enorme tarjeta para demostrar el aprecio de todos (Víctor escribió su mensaje en inglés y en japonés con ayuda de Aiko) y así, fue recibiendo de cada uno de ellos algo en especial. Incluso un ramo de rosas con margaritas que Yuuri pidió para ella. El acogedor ambiente fue muy disfrutable.

Cuando la pequeña celebración acabó, Yuuri se dirigió al despacho con Vicchan y Víctor le siguió y esperó estar dentro de las cuatro paredes para empezar a hablarle.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo mientras vio a Yuuri encender su computador y luego sentarse frente a él—, Mao-san fue la encargada de las flores. —Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente y eso fue todo lo que necesitó saber—. _Daddy_ , ¿qué dijimos de usar a la pobre Mao-san para atender tus relaciones interpersonales?

—¡Todos los empresarios lo hacen! —Se justificó abochornado. Víctor aprovechó para recostarse sobre el escritorio con la vista fija en el perfil de Yuuri, quien dibujaba un puchero.

—Lo hacen y la gran mayoría tienen familias descompuestas, divorcios a cuestas e hijos que nunca han hablado con ellos. —Yuuri le miró de reojo—. ¿Quién es el siguiente que cumple? —Víctor rodeó el escritorio para engancharse tras Yuuri, colgando sus brazos alrededor del espaldar del asiento y su cuerpo.

—Sakura-chan… cumple el 23 de julio.

—Oh, excelente. Entonces el día 22... Anota en tu agenda, _daddy —_ Yuuri accedió y abrió su agenda para buscar la fecha. La cantidad de reuniones agendadas incluso fuera de su horario de trabajo—. El día 22 a las… parece que la única hora libre que tienes es la del almuerzo.

—¿Ves? —Víctor no quiso rendirse y se atrevió a tocar la pantalla del computador para maniobrarla aprovechando que era táctil. Comenzó a moverse hasta conseguir un espacio tres días antes de la fecha.

—El día 19 de julio, a las 7pm hasta las 9pm. Pon: "Día de compra con my baby"

—¿Estás loco? —Yuuri chilló, se movió y le quitó a Víctor el acceso a la pantalla—. ¡Mao-san tiene acceso a mi agenda!

—¡Oh perfect! Sabrá que _daddy_ está ocupado y no agendará nada a esa hora.

Yuuri dibujó un puchero en sus labios y Víctor le imitó. En el duelo de mirada que se armó entre ellos, Víctor logró su victoria y Yuuri tuvo que bajar la mirada, asentir y ajustar sus lentes para moverse a su teclado y escribir: "Día de compra con mi insufrible _baby_ ". Guardó y sonrió en sus adentros al imaginar la cara de pasmo que colocó Víctor ante eso. Una ligera venganza, necesaria y suficiente para hacerlo sentir dueño del juego.

— _Daddy_ … eso ha sido cruel —dramatizó con una mano en su pecho. Yuuri se movió con su asiento y le dio espacio a Víctor de apoyarse al escritorio, con el puchero aún presente en sus labios.

—Tengo una reunión en veinte minutos.

Víctor suspiró al escucharlo, aunque en sus ojos se dibujó una clara señal de advertencia que Yuuri tuvo que evadir. Sabía que no debería estar tomando tanto trabajo; a pesar de que su hermana había llegado, la lista de responsabilidades aumentó por la cercanía de la salida del juego. Le tranquilizaba al menos no ocuparse de aquellos aspectos engorrosos que su hermana manejaba con total maestría. Resignado, le regresó la mirada con calma.

—¿Me dirás para que querías hablar con Sayo-sama y Kubo-sensei? —preguntó con interés—. Me dijo Mao-san que se emocionaron con la cita y hasta dijeron que estábamos en sintonía porque también necesitaban mostrarme algo.

— _Really?_ —Yuuri solo asintió en respuesta—. Bueno, antes de decirte qué quiero hablar con ellas y contigo, obviamente, me gustaría saber detalles de la historia de esa animación.

—¿De Yuri on Ice?

—Sí, quiero saber que tan posible es mi idea.

Yuuri de inmediato desvió la mirada y un ligero sonrojo empezó a adivinarse en su rostro. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero había preferido evitarlo porque simplemente no sabía de qué modo develar la trama sin sentirse abochornado. Y Víctor, esperando respuesta, no dejó de mirarlo en todo momento.

—Es… es de un patinador que… tras no irle bien en su primer Grand Prix Final, cuando no sabía qué hacer con su carrera, llega… —tragó. Víctor enarcó una ceja y se señaló a sí mismo.

—¿Llego yo? —Yuuri se hundió en el asiento. Se tapó el rostro y sus orejas se mostraron rojas frente a un Víctor que empezó a experimentar un cosquilleo delicioso bajo su piel, de nuevo—. Wow! ¿Es en serio? ¡Tienes un cuarto de coleccionista con mis fotos y además financias una animación en donde aparezco!

—¡Para cuando empezamos el proyecto no tenía idea de que terminarías quedándote aquí! —intentó justificarse.

—Vaya, ¿eres como un Otaku?

—¡Oh, por kami! —gimió apretándose más contra sus manos en la cara. Entonces Víctor soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su costado para envolver el cuerpo de Yuuri en sus brazos como si quisiera arrullarlo. Incluso le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. ¡No soy Otaku!

—Eres un Otaku pervertido que me pidió ser su _baby_. —Yuuri chilló de frustración—. Bueno, bueno… entonces llego yo, ¿y qué ocurre con Yuuri-kun cuando yo llegue?

Víctor no estaba viendo el rostro de Yuuri, no necesitó hacerlo. Allí en sus brazos, apoyado contra su pecho, lo dejó quieto y le permitió el espacio para que le dijera qué vendría, esperando el momento para entonces compartirle su idea, que no era más que agregar alguna pareja homosexual en el elenco como secundarios. Dos patinadores que fueran lo suficientemente encantadores para robarse el amor al público y, según revisó en internet, eso era algo común que sucedía en las animaciones, incluso tomado con mofa, así que no sería un paso demasiado descabellado. Tampoco quería llevarlo al termino de "yaoi" que encontró como un género muy popular, porque el anime iba a seguir la idea del deporte, supuso.

Pero no lo dijo, no pudo cuando escuchó su respuesta.

—Cuando él llegó… el patinador recupera la inspiración, gana confianza en sí mismo y con él de entrenador se enfrenta a los mejores, incluso a la nueva estrella que está por nacer. Llega hasta la final y esta vez gana la plata. No es oro, pero no importa… ha conseguido algo mejor. Y allí él se re…

Intempestivamente, Víctor lo soltó y lo giró para verlo de nuevo a los ojos, fijando su mirada en los marrones de Yuuri, tan sinceros, amables y en ese momento húmedos. Esa visión detuvo por un momento el tren de su propio pensamiento, pero tampoco lo dejó terminar. Tomó con sus dos palmas las mejillas de su _daddy_ y le miró con una seriedad que había nacido de sus entrañas.

—Yuuri, ¿qué tal si patinamos juntos?

—¿Eh?

—Patinemos juntos. Cuando llegues del trabajo tomemos una hora. Ya tú patinabas cuando eras niño ¿no? —Yuuri intentaba hablar, pero quedaban las palabras atoradas en su garganta—. Sería justamente eso, patinaremos aquí en tu pista, podrás hacer ejercicio y desestresarte. Con gusto yo te enseñaría lo que necesites… Víctor cerró los labios ante la ausencia de palabras, aunque Yuuri también apretaba los suyos por otra clase de sentimiento que se reflejaba en lo rápido que se humedecían sus pestañas—. No necesitas una animación para vivir tus sueños, Yuuri… Ya estoy aquí.

—N-no digas esas cosas… —Intentó apartarse, pero Víctor no se lo permitió.

— _Daddy_ , no llores… —hizo un ligero puchero—. Rayos, no sé qué hacer cuando la gente llora…

—No hagas nada y solo quédate… —jadeó mientras apuraba sus propias manos a limpiarse la cara y Víctor le permitía el espacio mientras lo sostenía de sus hombros.

Esperó un par de minutos hasta que Yuuri recuperara el control de su respiración y él lo miraba sobrecogido. Todo se sintió surreal para él; el amor de Yuuri le profesaba era tan genuino que dolía, dolía haber tardado tanto tiempo en llegar, el haber ignorado que existía, el pensar que, si no hubiera enfrentado a Rusia, quizás sus caminos jamás se habrían cruzado y se hubiera perdido de la muestra más franca de amor al lado de una persona como él. Dos palabras volvieron a parpadear al pensarlo.

Apretó su garganta hasta que Yuuri fue capaz de recuperar el aliento mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios que estaba notando resecos. ¿Qué se hace ante un ataque así?, pensó. ¿Besarlo? Eso le provocó. Y al hacerse consciente de eso, por primera vez desde que estaba con Yuuri la idea no se presentó como algo banal y tuvo un significado que le asustó llamar.

—Tengo la reunión… —Yuuri musitó y Víctor acaba de recordarlo. Lo soltó inquieto, con la sensación fantasmal del beso no dado bailando en su boca.

—Lo sé… lo siento —No sabía realmente qué decir. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, suspiró y miró hacia atrás donde Vicchan dormía en el sofá.

—Yo… yo quisiera patinar, pero… ahora no puedo —Yuuri decía entre cada exhalación—. Estaré trabajando en estas últimas semanas hasta muy tarde, probablemente no regresaré a casa y me quedé a dormir allá. —Víctor le devolvió la atención claramente sorprendido con eso—. Son… son las últimas tres semanas ante de la salida del juego. Todo debe salir bien, no puedo permitir que nada salga mal…

—Yuuri, hace unos días tuviste una…

—Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo. De hecho, vine hoy por Haru-san y su cumpleaños.

—¿Después del lanzamiento del juego, entonces? —Yuuri asintió y Víctor no dudó en volver a apretar esas mejillas para enfatizar—. ¿Me prometes que no te sobre exigirás y descansarás cuando sientas que tu cuerpo lo necesita? —dijo "sí"—. ¿Qué si hay algo que te enoje, te asuste o te presione, me vas a llamar no importa la hora que sea para ir hasta allá…?

—¿Para qué? —le increpó Yuuri, con el ceño fruncido. Víctor no quiso retroceder.

—Para abrazarte. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste hace unos días?

—No… —dijo bajo. Víctor le sonrió en respuesta—. Pero preferiría que salieras a divertirte, a conocer la ciudad. Puedes decirle a Fuji-san que te lleve, a Minako-sensei que te acompañe o a Aiko-chan que te dé ideas…

—Yuuri…

—Me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que también la estás pasando bien. Que no estás aquí encerrado… —Víctor le miró preocupado y no dudó en buscarle la mano para apretarla con necesidad. Yuuri le devolvió el gesto al responder con ese apretón—. No importa lo que digan los medios, la federación, los inversionistas… no quiero que vivas esa misma censura de la que huiste en Rusia aquí, Víctor… sino, no he hecho nada.

—Eso es manipulación, _daddy_. —Le respondió con una sonrisa triste—. No es igual de divertido sin ti.

—Haz caso, _baby_ …

—Usas _baby_ para terminar de desarmarme —Yuuri sonrió y bajó la mirada ante la aseveración de Víctor—. Ya lo sé, pequeño _daddy_ manipulador.

—¿Cómo pequeño tiburón? —replicó al levantar sus ojos marrones. Víctor le sonrió en respuesta.

—Me equivoqué esa vez. Eres un tiburón peligroso, Yuuri-kun.

La llamada entró y ambos tuvieron que dejar de mirarse para atender la responsabilidad que Yuuri tenía con sus subordinados. Víctor, con una sensación extraña en el pecho, se separó y miró a Yuuri colocarse la diadema para iniciar. Sin más, decidió retirarse, pero al cerrar la puerta del despacho y encontrarse solo en el pasillo, lo primero que sintió fue que ya lo extrañaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este capítulo salió de improviso, pero me gusta porque el capítulo 100 de mañana entonces estará bastante interesante. Y el viernes habrá un especial por el mes del orgullo LGBTI+. ¿Ya están en el grupo de lectores para dejar sus aportes? Recuerden que pueden publicar en el grupo anécdotas, dibujos, viñetas, diseños, ediciones, mensajes especiales para Víctor de Yuuri, my daddy y lo que más desees. Yo publicaré en mi página un especial con anécdotas y detalles de Yuuri, my daddy.


	102. 100 — El gran salto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **100 — El gran salto**

La reunión que Yuuri pautó con las creadoras de la serie y Víctor era el jueves al final de la tarde. Para ese momento, Víctor tenía casi cuarenta horas sin haber visto la cara de su daddy. Sabía que estaba trabajando porque eso le dijo, pero se sentía bastante inquieto con la idea de Yuuri esforzándose de más mientras él estaba bloqueado creativamente, porque cada vez que pensaba en Yuri on Ice, solo veía a Yuuri en su oficina: agotándose, comiendo mal y durmiendo aún peor. No, no le gustaba la imagen mental que le ofrecía su cabeza.

Como debió imaginar, Yuuri estaba en otra reunión antes y él entonces tendría que esperar para verlo hasta que se cumpliera la hora estipulada. Le resultó increíble que, ya cayendo el sol, todos en el edificio se mostraran dispuesto a continuar en un ritmo acelerado que notó dentro del piso de desarrollo, pues era allí donde tendría la reunión con las creadoras del anime. Víctor caminó con aprehensión mientras observaba el escenario y las muestras del "workaholic" en el ambiente de la empresa. En dos salas de juntas grandísimas se habían quitado las mesas y las sillas para habilitar futones donde varios estaban durmiendo. Miró con los brazos cruzados el escenario, mientras otro equipo estaba ocupado en mesas de trabajos en otras de las salas, moviéndose entre ellos mientras hacían las pruebas.

Allí una chica se acercó a él patinando sobre ruedas, con la bandeja donde se sostenía varios vasos con té caliente. Víctor tomó uno y agradeció en japonés, antes de verla retirarse para dirigirse al resto de los trabajadores de la planta.

—¡Víctor Nikiforov! —escuchó aquella voz y al girar se encontró con Sayo-sama, quien caminaba elegantemente con Kubo-sensei a su espalda, mirando todo el lugar con cierta fascinación—. ¡Qué maravilla verte de nuevo!

—Hi!

Víctor se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa amable que tenían ambas mujeres al saludarla. Kubo lucía bastante cómoda con un atuendo natural, mientras Sayo se veía exquisita aun con tenis, una camiseta de rayas amarrada a su cintura con un top negro debajo de ella. Su cabello recogido y los lentes del sol sobre su cabeza terminaban de darle el look desenfadado que tan bien le quedaba.

—Nos alegra tanto tenerte aquí. Yuuri me dijo que en cuanto empezáramos con las animaciones, le avisáramos para que nos apoyara. Incluso se ofreció a poner a nuestro servicio al grupo de animadores del juego para las secuencias de patinaje.

—Eso suena bien. —Admitió Víctor, aunque se encontraba aún inquieto. Sayo asintió con un movimiento de su rostro antes de mirarlo.

—Lo es. Pensar que tuvimos que retrasar un año más el anime para esto, pero ha valido la pena por completo. Sé que el producto final será bellísimo.

—¿Por qué lo retrasaron? —Allí Sayo suspiró y Kubo, quien estaba al lado, decidió tomar la palabra.

—No encontrábamos un estudio de anime que estuviera dispuesto a apoyarnos. A pesar de conocer a Yuuri-kun en ese año, él no pensaba incluirse en el negocio de la animación y se ofreció para ayudarnos con la financiación, pero sin estudio, sería imposible. Así que, tras buscar por mucho tiempo, Mappa al final accedió.

—Aunque el presupuesto era muy poco en comparación a lo que necesitábamos —continuó Sayo, con brazos cruzados—. Se hizo una muestra de cómo quedaría la animación y Yuuri-kun dijo que las secuencias de patinaje deberían quedar más fluidas. No queríamos usar CGI y era eso lo que nos podíamos permitir con el presupuesto, Yuuri-kun entonces propuso aumentar su inversión para que las secuencias de patinajes fueran mejores ya que usamos como base la historia de su primera versión del juego.

—Wow! ¿En serio? —Víctor ya sabía que él tendría aparición, pero en lo que llevaba del primer juego no había visto nunca una caricatura que se pareciera a él—. ¿Y por qué aparezco yo allí?

Ambas mujeres se miraron como si aquello no se lo hubiese esperado. Víctor no supo discernir si la reacción era por él saber de su papel o más bien desconocer su presencia en el primer juego.

—Bueno, en el primer juego los pensamientos de Yuuri-kun era alcanzar a su ídolo —explica Kubo con una sonrisa sosegada—. Durante todo el juego siempre dice: "Quiero patinar en el mismo hielo que él".

¿Cuántas veces iba a sentir a su corazón paralizarse en esa semana? Víctor no supo qué decir, se sintió terriblemente consternado con aquella llama que amenazaba quemar sus mejillas.

En ese momento, recibieron el aviso por parte de uno de los chicos en patines sobre ruedas, un joven con una sonrisa amable vestido con el mismo uniforme que la chica de antes: todos como los vendedores de Yuri on Ice. Tras recibir las instrucciones, los tres se dirigieron a la sala que, pese a los trabajos en horarios forzados que estaba ejecutando todo el personal, se encontraba limpia. Víctor debió admitir que se esperaba algo más desordenado, pero tomó asiento en un puesto de la mesa junto a las mujeres y esperó hasta que Yuuri llegara. Notó entonces que había un enorme storyboard en manos de Kubo.

—Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar… —Yuuri dijo al entrar, sin chaqueta ni corbata, con la camisa afuera de su pantalón y visiblemente despeinado. Víctor lo primero que hizo fue notar el rojo en sus ojos y las bolsas de cansancio.

—¡Oh, Yuuri-kun, luces terrible! —exclamó Kubo con sus manos en la cara. Sayo también le miró muy seria.

—Oh, no, solo estuve hasta tarde probando el juego. —Yuuri respondió sonriente, pero Víctor lucía bastante molesto mientras lo observaba—. Necesitábamos asegurarnos de que todo esté funcionando y me entretuve con mis programadores a hacer una carrera de puntos.

— _Really?_ —Esa vez fue Víctor quien comentó. Yuuri le miró por un momento y asintió con pena…—. Al menos te divertiste.

—Amo hacer esto… en serio.

Yuuri tomó asiento frente a ellos y ajustó sus lentes, dispuesto a escuchar. Por un minuto los cuatros se miraron.

—Bueno… gracias por venir. —Víctor sonrió al tomar la palabra—. Le dije a Yuuri-kun que me apartara una reunión con ustedes, porque tuve una idea con respecto a la animación y… bueno, quería verificar que tan posible sea agregarla a estas alturas del proyecto.

—Te escuchamos, Víctor. —Sayo se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con altivez. Víctor le devolvió una expresión confiada.

—Mi idea es incluir una pareja de patinadores gays —soltó sin más. Kubo y Sayo se miraron de forma rápida—. Pueden tener un papel secundario, lo ideal sería tener una representación sana, visibilizar que hay personas en el deporte que también aman a personas de su mismo género y eso no está mal. Creo que sería una respuesta contundente no solo a Rusia, sino para el mundo. Además de que, según busqué, no hay problema pues ya hay otros trabajos que han tocado el tema anteriormente de esa manera.

—Entonces… tu propuesta es incluir una pareja gay. —Víctor por un momento sintió el filo del rechazo, pero sonrió con todo ese carisma que lo caracterizaba con el propósito de ganarse el favor de ambas mujeres—. Bueno, Víctor, creo que estamos en sintonía.

— _Really?_ —Víctor exclamó mientras Yuuri los miraba sin comprender—. Kubo-chan y yo hemos tenido muchos dilemas con el equipo debido a algo que surgió en nuestro guion. De hecho, estábamos esperando el momento para conversarlo con Yuuri-kun y obtener su apoyo, pero Mao-chan nos dijo que estas semanas estaría muy ocupado y habíamos decidido esperar.

—¿A qué se refieren? —Yuuri comenzó a sonar preocupado. Sayo entonces sonrió con mayor seguridad.

—La verdad, no es un gran problema, Yuuri-kun. Es solo cuestión de perspectiva —aseguró con soltura—. Además, tú nos dijiste que teníamos total libertad en este proyecto mientras se siguiera la premisa del protagonista logrando entrenar con su ídolo para llegar a la final y no ganar, pues para eso vendrán las siguientes temporadas. Pero… el amor que nos entregaste a trabajar ha adquirido muchos matices.

—No entiendo —susurró Víctor. No podía comprender el rumbo de la conversación, mucho menos el por qué sentía un vacío en su estómago.

—Que Víctor-chan besará a Yuuri-kun en la copa China. —Ella soltó.

Víctor casi cayó del asiento cuando escuchó semejante barbaridad. El color de su rostro subió de inmediato y se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando intentó hablar. Pero al buscar con la mirada a Yuuri, este era un farol encendido. Sus ojos grandes, su piel muy roja y su expresión de puro aturdimiento habían matado por completo el cansancio.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri repentinamente estalló. Víctor estuvo seguro de que tocarlo sería quemarse, porque el rojo pasaba a magenta—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Espera, ¿también se llama Víctor? —preguntó totalmente desencajado, mientras Kubo abría su storyboard.

—¡Yuuri-kun, es que se enamoraron! He intentado alejarlos, ¡pero simplemente Víctor-chan se ha robado el protagonismo!

—¿Por qué los llaman con nuestros nombres? —Yuuri gimió abochornado mientras se levantaba. Víctor aprovechó para tomar el storyboard y mirar las ilustraciones. Estaban muy bien hechas, aunque aún no dominaba el idioma.

—¡Oh, es que así se llaman! —dijo Sayo con obviedad y Yuuri visiblemente se sonrojó más—. Pero el equipo ha tenido problemas con la escena del capítulo siete. Yo digo que se debería ver el beso, pero ellos insisten que debería censurarlo.

—Yuuri-kun, es que en ese momento Víctor-chan siente una increíble oleada de felicidad cuando ve a su estudiante ejecutar su salto emblemático. —Kubo sonaba apasionada hablando de su trabajo. Yuuri había tenido que sostenerse de la mesa—. Y su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza, hasta que por fin cede a su deseo y salta sobre él para besarlo en el hielo.

Y eso era lo que Víctor veía en la secuencia: a un Yuuri patinando precioso, su cuerpo delgado y firme haciendo hermosas piruetas y él observando desde la barra con emoción genuina. Luego, irremediablemente, correría para alcanzarlo, porque lo señaló a él, no sabe por qué, pero es grandioso. Y salta… Lo besa, Víctor jamás se sintió tan metido en una historia hecha con lápiz, pero allí estaba, con el corazón latiéndole en las orejas. Y al final… al final al verlos mirándose, la sonrisa que se dedican ambos en medio de todo el estadio y frente a todas las cámaras lo embarga… como si no importara que los vieran, como si no hubiera miedo…

—¡Pero no es correcto hacerlo frente las cámaras! ¡Menos en China! —Yuuri replicó con angustia.

—¿Y por qué no? Pudimos hacerlo en Rostelecom —encogió sus hombros Sayo—.Este es el mundo de Yuri on Ice que has creado, Yuuri-kun. El mundo donde cada uno de los jugadores pueden crear la pareja que deseen, hombre o mujer, sin importar su identidad sexual. —Víctor temió que el corazón le abriera la costilla, sentía a sus huesos apretarse contra él—. En este universo, nadie los señalaría, Yuuri-kun. Son solo dos personas que se aman, nada más.

—De hecho, ¡aplaudirán su compromiso! —Sonrió Kubo con felicidad y Yuuri casi dejó caer la mandíbula.

—¡Compromiso! —Yuuri se dejó caer de nuevo en el asiento y pasó su mano por la frente. Lucía abrumado—. Yo… yo no sé…

—¡Es _Amazing_ , Yuuri! ¡Mira! ¡Mira esa felicidad de ambos!

Víctor soltó sobrecogido y en un acto de pura necesidad, rodeó la mesa de aquel lugar para acercarse a Yuuri y colocar frente a él el storyboard. Necesitaba que Yuuri viera lo que él, que sintiera lo mismo que él. Era imposible decir no a esa escena, a esa mirada, a ese destello de loz que se filtraban en esos ojos.

Yuuri se apretó por entero.

—Es un riesgo, Yuuri-kun, lo sé. Asumo el riesgo —dijo Sayo con firmeza—. Pero si vamos a seguir con esto, quiero hacerlo con toda nuestra pasión, sin guardarnos nada. —Yuuri levantó sus ojos para mirarla—. Todo el equipo le ha dicho a Kubo-chan que cambie esa escena, que elimine o edite otras más y no quiero eso. Hacerlo, sería cortar eso que lo hace maravilloso y diferente. Quitarle su autenticidad.

—Ha sido de forma tan natural que incluso me sobrepasé con la cantidad de escenas —explicó Kubo, ligeramente apenada por los cambios que ocurrieron—. Tengo tantas que no sabemos cómo haremos para limitarla a solo los doce capítulos que nos han aprobado. Y bueno, esto es un problema al que habíamos intentado resolver desde hace varios meses, pero al no tener consenso, supimos que necesitábamos apoyo de tu parte, Yuuri-kun.

Yuuri miró la página que Víctor le había mostrado del storyboard, el cómo estuvo en un momento en las alturas, saltando en un programa en vivo frente a miles. Como luego estaba en los brazos de Víctor con una bella sonrisa tras el beso que lo hizo caer sobre el hielo. Tan natural… como si no fuese la primera vez, como si fuera una sorpresa del siempre. Tragó con dificultad mientras veía ese sueño perfecto, incluso mejor que cualquiera que hubiera soñado alguna vez escrito en el papel.

Los inversionistas se iban a levantar en su contra si lo aprobaba. Ya los veía diciendo que aquello era un riesgo que la empresa no podía darse el lujo de dar después de lo ocurrido y que debían obligar a ambas mujeres a mantener a Yuri on Ice como un _spokon_ más. Que nadie había querido invertir en él… solo él y una animadora a la que pocos conocían. ¿Qué posibilidades tendrían de vencer?

¿Qué posibilidades tenía Yuuri de clavar ese flip?

—Víctor —El aludido le miró y Yuuri se levantó para tomarle del brazo pues necesitaba alejarlo de las mujeres y hablarle en privado. Yuuri estaba ligeramente tembloroso, se veía preocupado y Víctor tuvo que ocupar su atención completa a él, inseguro de sí debía abrazarlo con ellas allí o esperar—. T-tú… ¿crees que funcione?

Los ojos marrones de Yuuri temblaron cuando Víctor se atrevió a acercar una mano solo para acariciarle la mejilla y luego apretarle tras el cuello, como si pretendiera darle un masaje a los músculos que sintió endurecido de cansancio.

—Yuuri, estoy seguro de que nada en el mundo será igual después de Yuri on Ice, porque nada ha sido igual en mi mundo desde que te conocí.

Tuvo que tragar fuerte para soportar las ganas de llorar. Yuuri exhaló, inhaló y agarró valor porque el paso que estaba a punto de dar no iba a ser fácil. Sayo y Kubo miraron, sin embargo, algo más.

¿Pero de qué otra forma Yuuri hubiera sabido que puede clavar un flip sino atreviéndose?

—Sayo-sama, Kubo-sensei —se giró para verlas, con una determinación que brilló en sus ojos pese a sus puños apretados y el corazón latiéndole a mil. Víctor no pudo dejar de mirar esa expresión decidida—. Tienen mi aprobación.

Y también la confirmación de que el amor había traspasado el papel.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Feliz 100 capítulos! Ya empezó en el grupo la actividad especial y me han sorprendido con dos preciosos dibujos. ¡Estoy tan feliz! A pesar de que estaba cansada, esos dos arts me dieron fuerzas para poder terminar el capítulo. Espero que les guste, porque ohhhh que está interesante xD

En el transcurso del día para la noche, les traeré un especial de celebración por los 100 caps que incluye un art de Sharayanime.

Si ustedes fueran viajeras del tiempo y visitarán a Yuuri o Víctor en este preciso instante de la historia, ¿qué le dirían? xD

Yo les diría: Yuuri, esa es la mejor inversión que puedes hacer, será tan famoso que aparecerá como referencia en todas las revistas, los patinadores los adoraran, tocaran su música en medio de eventos deportivos, Makkachin patinará en la pista y el fandom será el más rápido del oeste xD


	103. 101 - La gran carta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **101 - La gran carta**

Una semana había pasado y Yuuri apenas pisó su casa tres días. El resto la había pasado en el edifico trabajando horas de más mientras coordinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el juego. Según le había comentado Minako, quien también estaba preocupada por el ritmo acelerado que Yuuri había adoptado, Ryu le dijo que Yuuri había abandonado muchas de sus actividades gerenciales para enfocarse en los detalles del juego, trabajando codo a codo con animadores, desarrolladores y arquitectos de sistema. El área de mercadeo, marketing y publicidad trabajaba incansablemente preparándose para el lanzamiento, porque necesitaban generar la mayor expectativa para que el día que se libere el juego online reciba los primeros jugadores. Víctor pensó en algún modo de apoyarlo al respecto.

Durante esa semana de ausencia de Yuuri, terminó pasando tiempo al lado de Takeshi para aprender más del juego y terminar de manejar las opciones. Sus clases de japonés también se intensificaron y empezó a intentar hablarlo con los miembros de la casa, esperando que para cuando el juego saliera, sus habilidades en el idioma hubieran aumentado. Víctor ya estaba convencido de que su nuevo lugar estaría en Japón, aunque no sabía aun por cuanto tiempo. Si iba a representarlo, tendría que hacerlo también manejando el idioma.

En Instagram, Víctor agregó dos nuevas publicaciones después de la de Makkachin en el parque Hibiya: una donde estaba con Takeshi jugando en el cuarto de juego de la mansión y otra con un video con las imágenes de su personaje Yuu-chan, armando el programa de Yuri on Ice. Víctor encontró en el juego una manera bastante divertida y visual de armar su programa, aun si tenía, a su parecer, limitaciones en cuanto a movimientos para la presentación. Pretendía subir otra publicación, aprovechando que junto a la familia Nishigori y Minako había salido de la mansión para visitar el estadio Citizen Ice. La sorpresa que se llevaron los niños que practicaban en el lugar era digna de retratar.

Víctor pidió permiso a los entrenadores certificados quienes con gusto asumieron la tarea de interprete mientras él les daba instrucciones en unas improvisadas clases gratuitas. Así pasó su tarde, con las chiquillas Axel, Loop y Luzt patinando tras los niños después de haber llegado del colegio y Yuko con Takeshi grabando todo. Minako miró de manera atenta la situación desde las gradas.

—¿Satisfecho? —le dijo al verlo volver. En vez de entrenar casi lo había visto jugar con la docena de chiquillos, incluso animándolos a perseguirlo por la pista de hielo. Pero no podía negar que las grabaciones provocarían micro infartos a cualquier mujer con instinto materno—. Ryu acaba de avisarme que Yuuri irá hoy a casa.

— _Really?_ Debería tener prohibido trabajar tanto después de ese ataque —murmuró inconforme, mientras bebía agua de la botella y miraba a un lado a los chiquillos moverse.

—No hay manera de convencer a Yuuri cuando está decidido. Es un terco. —Ella se cruzó de brazos y Víctor hizo una mueca—. Pero parece ser que va porque quiere hablar contigo de algo importante.

Víctor asintió y se separó de la barra después de entregarle la botella de agua a Takeshi para volver a la pista. Se sintió repentinamente ansioso de que se hiciera de noche.

Cuando la tarde acabó y volvieron a casa, Víctor colgó en su Instagram un video practicando con los niños de la pista y otro patinando que había grabado Minako desde las gradas. Quería dejar patente de que su carrera no había acabado, aún si la FFKK lo había castigado de esa manera. Todavía no estaba muy claro su futuro en Japón, la gestión para unirse a la JSF seguía en proceso, así que no podría tener seguridad hasta que aquello terminara de definirse; pero tenía altas expectativas. Probablemente le toque primero concursar en eventos regionales y nacionales, antes de continuar en las internacionales.

Se duchó, se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó en la cama mientras Makkachin se subía a la cama para recibir caricias. Víctor encontró en su Instagram una bellísima publicación de Mila, mostrando una foto de su entrenamiento juntos y con un mensaje conmovedor. No podía negarlo, también los extrañaba.

El ladrido emocionado de Vicchan fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para saber lo que eso significaba. Sus pasos apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo y cuando Víctor salió con Makkachin, este estaba ladrando en la orilla de la escalera, como si llamara que alguien lo ayudara a bajar para ver a Yuuri, quien debía estar por entrar a casa.

—¿Qué pasa, Vicchan? ¿Llegó _daddy_? —el perrito se giró a seguir ladrando, moviendo sus patitas de un lado a otro como si le apresurara a ayudarle—. ¡Qué perezoso eres, Vicchan! ¿Por qué no bajas las escaleras solito como Makkachin?

Lo tomó entre sus manos mientras Vicchan movía la cola con euforia, sacando la lengua con ansiedad. Víctor lo bajó mientras Makkachin se apresuraba a llegar al suelo, seguro contagiado por la emoción del pequeño perro. A la primera persona que vio al bajar fue a Mari.

—No quiso bajar el perezoso —dijo Víctor al poner a Vicchan en el suelo y lejos de ir a saludar a la hermana mayor de los Katsuki, corrió hasta Yuuri quien apenas estaba en la puerta, regalándole caricias a Makkachin. Víctor miró a Yuuri arrodillarse para recibir a Vicchan y cargarlo mientras este le derramaba lamidas.

—Después de viejo le agarró miedo a las escaleras —soltó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y mira el ingrato, ya no me saluda.

Todos en casa esperaban el regreso de Yuuri, Víctor lo supo al ver al personal presentarse ante él para darle la cordial bienvenida. Desde lejos, comprobó que se encontraba bien y lo miró saludar a todos, a pesar de las muestras de cansancio que había en su rostro. No pudo negar que le preocupaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado de verlo de nuevo en casa y que durmiera cómodamente al menos esa noche. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él, jugar o tan siquiera hablar de lo que fuera, pero no quiso agobiarlo con más. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreírle desde la distancia cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y, Yuuri, desde donde estaba, le devolvió la sonrisa. Que bonito sonreían sus ojos cuando lo hacía.

La cena se dio sin problemas y en la mesa todos tuvieron tiempo para hablar, mientras Yuuri comía el plato que Botan le había servido acorde a la dieta que tenía que llevar. Incluso Yuuri comentó sobre los avances del juego y como va quedando los ajustes, emocionando a todos en la mesa por los resultados que tendría cuando se diera la fecha de salida. Quedaba tan solo un mes para ello, Yuuri había determinado esas tres semanas como cruciales, porque luego de tener listo el producto, procedería la carga a los servidores y la apertura de la red hasta que llegara el día estipulado. El día 27 de junio debía estar todo listo para la presentación a los medios y distribuidoras, antes de la salida masiva el 08 de julio.

—¿Qué has hecho estos días, Víctor? —Yuuri le dijo cuando se encontraron en el pasillo después de cenar. Víctor pensó que se encerraría de nuevo en el despacho, pero respiró de nuevo al verlo subir a la segunda planta, así que lo siguió para despedirlo pues era evidente su cansancio.

—Bueno, he estado practicando. El fin de semana estuve paseando por Tokyo con Yuko, Takeshi y las niñas. Fuimos a visitar a un templo y un parque. También fui a una pista de patinaje hoy… y he estudiado japonés.

—Vi los videos que has subido—dijo Yuuri al abrir la puerta de su cuarto—. Probablemente Ken-san se comunique contigo en los próximos días. Tiene unas ideas con respecto a tu imagen y la de la empresa.

—Estaré al pendiente. —Víctor miró a Yuuri tapar un bostezo—. Ve a dormir ya, Yuuri.

—Antes tengo que mostrarte algo.

Víctor miró la puerta abierta aun cuando Yuuri había avanzado al interior de la habitación. Entró y se animó a cerrarla. La habitación estaba completamente arreglada y Yuuri se acercó a la cama para dejar a Vicchan sobre ella, quien parecía inquieto por estar con él. Víctor aprovechó para mirarlo con atención, denotando la forma en que la camiseta de rayas de su pijama se pegaba ligeramente sobre sus rollitos en la cintura y cadera junto al pantalón oscuro enmarcaba su trasero y piernas. Seguía aumentando de peso, pensó. Luego lo vio tomar un sobre que descansaba en la mesa de noche, dejando sobre ella sus lentes.

—Llegó esto hoy, por eso quise venir a dártelo. —Yuuri le extendió el sobre y Víctor lo agarró con cuidado. Al sacar la carta, estaba escrita en inglés—. Es de la ASU.

—Aceptaron la exhibición… —Víctor leía lo escrito por la federación de patinaje de toda Asia, invitándole a participar para el Trofeo de Asia que tendría lugar en Filipinas, los primeros días de agosto.

—Sí. —Yuuri le sonrió con calma mientras lo miraba—. Tendrás espacio para presentar una exhibición en la inauguración de los juegos y estar de invitado en el panel técnico para comentar el evento. Creo que será algo divertido.

—¿Entonces nos vamos a Filipinas? —Víctor preguntó al acercarse emocionado y Yuuri le miró desubicado—. Vamos _daddy_ , no dejarás a tu _baby_ ir solo.

—Es que… no puedo —Víctor hizo una mueca inconforme—. Y-ya tengo compromisos para esa semana.

—¡Yuuri! —lanzó sus manos para picar en los costados acolchados de Yuuri y buscar de nuevo sus cosquillas—. No es justo, ¿cuánto vas a trabajar? ¿Voy a exhibir y no vas a estar allí?

—¡Víctor! —soltó entre risas mientras intentaba cubrirse del ataque, la carta había caído al suelo mientras Víctor buscaba con mayor atención los puntos que arrancaban una carcajada de Yuuri—. _Stop!_ ¡Basta!

—¡No estoy de acuerdo de ir solo a…! —Víctor calló al ver que Yuuri había sujetado sus dos manos para evitar seguir siendo atacado con las cosquillas. Para ese punto lo miró sorprendido y, pese a empujar sus manos para tratar de liberarse, Yuuri no le dio tregua.

Víctor enarcó una ceja al notar la expresión de suficiencia que Yuuri le entregó al haber tomado el control. El juego para él resultó altamente estimulante y tomó aquello como un desafío.

Empujó nuevamente, esta vez usando toda su fuerza para obligar a Yuuri a soltarlo o a retroceder. En respuesta, Yuuri se posición firmemente en el suelo y respondió a sus intentos de empujones con unos propios que colocó a ambos en una situación de igualdad. Víctor no quiso rendirse, comenzó a reír cuando obligaba a Yuuri a mover sus pies hacia atrás y luego soltaba un "Oh" de asombro cuando Yuuri tomaba ventaja y era quien lo empujaba. De repente hubo risas y Víctor, decidido a no perder ese duelo infantil de intento de judo, se apresuró para acorralarlo contra el closet.

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri exclamó al sentir los pies de Víctor intentando quitarle el equilibrio. Sus brazos se mantuvieron firme alejando el cuerpo del patinador y sosteniendo ambas muñecas a pesar de que Víctor lo quería aprisionar.

— _Daddy_ tiene mucha fuerza —empezaron a escucharse los ladridos de Vicchan desde la cama—. Pero no me voy a rendir…

— _Baby_ debería rendirse. ¡Soy más fuerte porque estoy gordo!

—No parece. ¡Te tengo bajo control!

—¡Porque no he usado toda mi fuerza! —Yuuri aseguró mientras apretaba sus labios y sujetaba las manos ajenas. Ya tenía rojo su rostro por el esfuerzo.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces, sorpréndeme, _daddy_.

Yuuri fue quien arremetió en ese momento y pese a que Víctor se encontraba preparado, comprobó que sí, Yuuri tenía mucha fuerza como para contrarrestar su avance y hacerlo retroceder. Ambos se miraron mientras seguían en ese duelo de fuerza, musculo y peso, hasta que Yuuri logró hacerlo retroceder cada vez más. Para cuando Víctor se percató, ya estaba en contra de la base de la cama y todo lo que pudo hacer es intentar voltearlo para convertir esa posición en una ventaja. No tuvo tiempo de nada cuando Yuuri lo empujó y ambos cayeron y rebotaron de costado contra el colchón con un Vicchan gruñendo y ladrando desde el lugar.

Entre risas y exhalaciones de cansancio, ambos miraron al techo mientras Yuuri agarraba a Vicchan para calmarlo contra su pecho.

—¡Daddy ganó! —Yuuri alzó a su perro para celebrarlo mientras Víctor recuperaba el aire. Vicchan había dejado de ladrar y ahora solo movía la cola, pero lo que más le importó notar a Víctor era la expresión relajada de Yuuri tras el juego.

—Vicchan no me dejaba concentrarme —dijo a su favor, mientras se acomodaba de costado para ver a Yuuri acariciar a su mascota cuando la puso contra su pecho y esta empezó a lamerle la pequeña papada—. Se la pasa ladrando cuando me acerco a ti.

En ese momento se percató de lo largo que se encontraban su cabello y acomodó un par de mechones negros en la frente de Yuuri, llamando así su atención. Los ojos marrones de Yuuri le miraron fijo por espacio de varios segundos, suficiente para que Vicchan comenzara a gruñir y Víctor llevara su mano hacia el perro para acariciarle la cabeza.

—Ya veo, Vicchan está celoso de que le robe el poco tiempo que tiene con _daddy_ —susurró, mientras Yuuri acariciaba el lomo de su mascota con cariño.

—También lo eché de menos…

—¿Solo a Vicchan?

—A Makkachin también —dijo adrede. Víctor hizo un puchero en sus labios y Yuuri rio a gusto—. También a _baby_.

—¡Que malo eres _daddy_! —se quejó—. ¿En verdad no podrás estar para la exhibición? —Yuuri negó con tristeza—. Qué aburrido…

—Olvidé comentarle a Mao-san y ocupó esa semana… Sé que dije que quería que fuera Yuri on Ice, pero puedes ser la que quieras.

—Será Yuri on Ice, _daddy_. Por eso quería que estuvieras allí.

Con una nota nostálgica en su voz, Víctor abandonó la cama y miró a Yuuri sobre ella, devolviéndole con la mirada la tristeza por no poderle cumplir ese capricho. No quiso eso. No deseaba que después de días sin verse lo que Yuuri se llevara era la sensación de impotencia por no poder cumplirle. Suficiente esfuerzo estaba haciendo para abrirles las puertas, como para dejarle además la responsabilidad de despejar su agenda para verlo patinar. Era evidente que no ocurriría siempre.

Le extendió la mano, Yuuri la tomó y así lo impulsó a levantarse también de la cama. Aprovechando que Vicchan se había quedado sobre el colchón, Víctor le abrazó suavemente por un momento y se sintió bien, tan bien que no quiso separarse.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Empezamos con esta semana. Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el especial que puse en wattpad y en mi página de faceboo por los 100 capítulos. Para los que me leen en Ao3 y en Fanfiction, les invito a verlo en mi página de Facebook Carolina Villadiego. Allí pueden encontrar la publicación con varias capturas de chat en Whatsapp donde nuestro equipo de trabajo de la mansión habla sobre Yuuri y Víctor.

También agradezco a todos los que apoyaron la actividad de este viernes y me dejaron sus preciosos mensajes. ¡No saben lo mucho que esto me anima a continuar!


	104. 102 — El gran programa

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **102 — El gran programa**

Tal como le había avisado Yuuri, Ken Akiyama lo llamó al día siguiente y establecieron una reunión de importancia en la sede de Yuri on Ice. Acordaron allí los pasos a seguir mientras estaba acompañado por su secretaria, quien se movía rápidamente a atender las instrucciones de su jefe. Para Víctor, Ken era un hombre ingenioso, con visión grande de negocio y un entusiasmo contagioso. Le comenzó a hablar sobre los planes que tenía para impulsar la estrategia de publicidad, le mostró los bocetos de la nueva campaña y Víctor se encontró cómodo al poder expresar sus ideas y ver como Ken pedía que hicieran anotaciones.

Fue fluida la comunicación y de antemano Víctor agradeció el compromiso que veía en Ken con el ideal de Yuri on Ice. Mientras su asistente Chiasa se puso de píe para preparar té para ambos, Víctor se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué opinas de Yuri on Ice? —Ken le miró sin comprender—. Es decir, tienes tiempo trabajando en este negocio y en todo lo que Yuuri ha hecho hasta ahora. Y veo cuando hablas que en verdad te apasiona, estoy muy sorprendido. —Víctor era sincero—. ¿Qué es para ti, Yuri on Ice?

Ken tenía los ojos negros, como el común japonés, pero Víctor veía un brillo honesto tras ellos. Ken acomodó sus lentes, su cabello estaba despeinado y alborotado a todos lados, tenía una camisa blanca con puntos de colores, un corbatín gracioso y pantalones apretados de un tono rosa. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un hombre gay, pero Víctor no lo notó así, su vestimenta no decía nada.

—Hace tres años hubo una convocatoria para entrar a trabajar. Yo estaba trabajando en una compañía de seguro, aburrido por no poder extender mi creatividad al tener que acoplarme a un esquema frío y calculado como el de esa compañía. —Ken dejó reposar su mejilla sobre su mano, donde se veía una argolla de matrimonio. Víctor lo notó—. Estaba cansado, perdí el ánimo de ir, pero tenía que cumplir, mi esposa estaba embarazada y los gastos habían aumentado. No podía darme el lujo de renunciar, pero por dentro, soñaba con estar en algo grande. Con algo con lo que pudiera decirle a mi hijo: papá trabaja allí.

Así que cuando salió la convocatoria me postule, envíe mi portafolio. No estaba seguro de sí funcionará, pero pasé a los últimos clasificados y cada correo que salía, sentía ganas de llorar. Había averiguado todo con respecto al juego, la historia, lo que estaban haciendo. Fui a sus oficinas en Fukuoka, era apenas un conjunto de tres oficinas conectadas en aquel tiempo. No me importaba el tener que mudarme con tal de estar allí, apenas los vi supe que iba a ser grande. Pero, en la entrevista final, fallé.

—¿Qué falló? —Víctor preguntó. Ken le sonrió con calma.

—Me puse tan nervioso que empecé a temblar y a sudar. Estaba frente a Mari-sama y su rostro me pareció un auténtico terror. Dijeron que tenía que estar allí Yuuri-sama pero que estuvo ocupado y todo dependería de la impresión que dejaría en ella. Deje caer todo mi portafolio de muestras del puro horror. —Ken rió al tomar una pausa y Víctor pudo imaginarse la expresión que tendría Mari en ese momento como para asustarlo. El mismo Igor la había descrito como una leona que intimidaba al pasar y él le había dado la razón—. Salí de esa oficina muriéndome de vergüenza y frustración. Entré al baño de ese edificio y me senté a llorar en el inodoro. ¿Todo lo que pensaba era como decirle a mi esposa que había fallado? Me había hecho ilusiones y la idea de seguir trabajando en el seguro me ahogaba. Sentía que me iba a morir allí mismo.

Chiasa regresó con las tazas de té y ambos hombres le dieron espacio para que las ubicara y se sentara de nuevo a su puesto, en silencio para no interrumpir. Ken alargó su mano para tomar el té y saborearlo, pero Víctor quería seguir escuchando.

—Allí conocí a Yuuri-sama. —Víctor enarcó una ceja al sentirse ligeramente desconectado—. Sí, allí en el baño.

—Wow. No es el lugar donde quieres conocer a tu jefe —bromeó y Ken rió con soltura mientras removía el té.

—Menos sí estás mocoso y habías dejado caer todas las muestras al suelo. Se sentó en el cubículo de al lado y me dijo que si eso era mío. Le dije que sí y no sé por qué, quizás porque necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, comencé a decir lo que pasaba. A decirle que la entrevista había sido un asco, que había perdido a oportunidad de pertenecer a algo grande, que no tenía cara de decirle a mi mujer que había fallado y que quería decirle a mi hijo que yo era grande. Yuuri-sama entonces me dijo que le gustaba mis muestras, que por qué no iba mañana a volverlo a intentar. Me reí.

Víctor no necesitó mayores detalles para imaginarlo. Yuuri debió haberse sentido identificado porque fue a un baño donde quiso encerrarse cuando le dio ese ataque.

—Aun así, me animé a salir y lo vi con mis dibujos en sus manos. Yuuri-sama me dijo: vuelve a intentarlo, estaré mañana aquí. Yo aún no quise creerle, ni siquiera sabía quién era. Pero mi esposa me dijo que lo hiciera y me quedé un día más para presentarme al día siguiente; cuando di mi nombre y me dijeron que no tenía que esperar para la cita, pensé que era una broma. Y al entrar a la oficina y verlo al lado de Mari-sama, fue como si hubiera sido invitado a un reality show.

—Eso es muy impresionante…

—Y eso es para mi Yuri on Ice, Víctor-sama: lo más bello, hermoso y esperanzador que existe, la posibilidad de cumplir tus sueños, de superarte, de triunfar cuando hay amor en lo que se hace. Trabajar con Yuuri-sama ha sido para mí un golpe de inspiración y por eso mi hijo tiene su nombre.

Hablaron de los eventos de exhibición que tendría a partir de septiembre, si todo salía bien y las negociaciones que Yuuri había iniciado con la ISU llegaran a feliz término, ahora que había obtenido con el permiso de la FFKK los derechos para usar las seis competencias de la Serie de Grand Prix y terminaba los detalles para la firma de los derechos de los eventos que quedaban de la ISU. Todo apuntaba a que a final de mes estarían ejecutando la firma y que eso no demoraría la salida del juego porque durante todo ese tiempo de negociaciones, ya la ISU estaba siguiendo junto con la JSF el avance del juego al tener intereses económicos muy fuertes con la disfunción que podría traerle al deporte.

Pero lo que Víctor se llevó y lo que estuvo pensando el resto de la tarde que practicaba sobre el hielo frente a la mirada atenta de Minako, era lo que había dicho Ken de Yuri on Ice, la forma en que conoció a Yuuri y todo lo que eso significa. Porque Yuuri había vertido toda su personalidad en el juego, en la empresa y las personas que lo rodeaban era una muestra de ellos. Yuuri había atraído amor porque era amor lo que él entregaba.

¿Cómo mostrarlo a través del programa? Pensó, mientras patinaba inspirado, disfrutando del golpe del viento en la cara, del dolor revitalizante de sus extremidades ante cada salto, del ardor que se acumulaba en sus pulmones por el esfuerzo y el frío. ¿Cómo demostrar el amor de Yuuri que ya estaba en esa música, ahora con sus movimientos?

—Muy buen Víctor, me gusta lo que acabas de hacer. ¡Repítelo de nuevo!

Víctor obedeció. Se puso en posición y sus brazos junto a sus piernas empezaron a deslizarse en el ritmo de la melodía. Las piruetas ya estaban decididas, las figuras escogidas, los saltos preparados para ello. Víctor pensaba hacer ese el programa más difícil, bello e impresionante de la historia de patinaje, algo que nadie pudiera superar en mucho tiempo. Algo digno del trabajo que Yuuri le había dedicado durante años a su propio sueño. Y para ello, no bastaba tener los mejores elementos. Necesitaba verte su corazón entero en ella para hacer que tuviera una luz única.

Cuando acabó la práctica, se duchó y relajó por unas horas después de la cena. Luego, cuando la casa empezaba a prepararse para descansar y luego de la llegada de Mari quien avisó que Ryu se quedaría con Yuuri en las oficinas, él volvió a entrar al hielo. Avocó su sentir en la melodía y práctico con nueva energía a cada elemento, filmándose para observar por sí mismo sus debilidades y volviéndolo a intentar. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto.

—¿Qué haces? —repentinamente, detuvo su ejecución cuando la voz firme de Mari se elevó con un eco en toda la pista. Víctor miró a la mujer en pijama, de brazos cruzados, ligeramente recostada sobre la pared.

La presencia de Mari allí le cayó de sorpresa, pero no quiso hacer esperar a la mujer que desde que llegó no había dejado de trabajar incluso los fines de semana. Se acercó deslizándose en sus patines hasta que llegó a la barra.

—¿Ese es el programa de Yuri on Ice? —preguntó ella, con un gesto circunspecto.

—Sí, Yuuri me había pedido que para la exhibición de la Copa de Asia quería este programa.

—Se ve bien —dijo Mari y Víctor bajó sus ojos para mirar a Vicchan, quien estaba en el piso justo bajo el pie de Mari, recibiendo encantado las caricias de esos dedos sobre su estómago—. Vine a buscar a este pequeño y resulta que estaba aquí.

—Estaba comiendo en la cocina cuando me vio venir y me siguió. —Makkachin también lo hizo, pero estaba tranquilo acostado en una de las gradas

—Ya veo… —susurra y se inclina para cargar a Vicchan. El perro no tarda en acomodarse felizmente contra su pecho—. Igor me comentó que sabes lo que ocurrió con Yuuri y su patinaje. —El frontal comentario Víctor no lo esperó, así que se puso rígido—. No le has dicho nada a Yuuri al respecto.

—Quisiera que me lo contara por sí mismo… —se justificó. Mari le miró fijamente antes de asentir.

—Para ese programa, piensa en un patinador que por un momento perdió todo y luego vino una poderosa inspiración que lo hizo resurgir con una nueva energía.

—¿Pienso en mí, entonces? —bromeó, pero repentinamente aquello se volvió una gran verdad después de haberlo dejado salir de su boca. Mari solo movió sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—Y en esa poderosa inspiración. Eso es Yuri on Ice.

Mari se retiró tras haber dicho esas palabras que para Víctor pareció rebotar entre las paredes frías del recinto. Él la miró desaparecer del pasillo hasta que no quedó nada más que su perro y su mente despierta. Su inspiración tenía una sola palabra y Víctor había sido capaz de notarlo, no necesitó más para saberlo. Esta fue susurrada por su cabeza en el mismo instante que Mari había dejado de pronunciar la frase.

Yuuri.

—¿Sabes Makkachin? —Su perro levantó la cabeza para prestarle atención—. Extraño a daddy.

Makkachin ladró, como si le dijera un: yo también. De hecho, toda la casa lo extrañaba.

—Tengo que hacer un buen programa para él. —Se estira—. ¿Me esperas un rato más?

Makkachin ladró en respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ayer no pude publicar porque Escape me cambió el _Mood_ y aun me ha costado mucho escribir este. Le dedico este capítulo a Rubia Sanchez esperando que esto la anime después del capítulo de Escape de ayer. Me siento como fragmentado cada vez que pasó de un fanfic a otro en la alianza xD ¡Todos son tan diferentes! Pero bueno, en esto me he metido.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	105. 103 – El gran caos

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **103 – El gran caos**

—Desde que se supo el préstamo que Yuri on Ice tomó del banco Mizuko, la sensación de seguridad de las inversionistas ha bajado. También se suma el hecho de que las acciones en venta por Matsumoto siguen sin compradores, tres han cancelado el proceso de compras.

Yuuri escuchaba en silencio las palabras de Hikari, mientras la junta de emergencia con el equipo de su hermana se llevaba a cabo en su propia oficina, debido a la necesidad de mantener la discreción sobre los temas hablados. Mari posaba sus labios sobre el puño, pero movía erráticamente su pierna derecha bajo la mesa de vidrio. Kenji solo observaba.

—De todos modos, hay una empresa de impresión que está interesada en comprar las acciones de Matsumoto, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó Yuuri, impaciente.

—Sé que no debemos basarnos en corazonadas, Yuuri-sama —dijo Hikari—. Pero, aunque todos los papeles estén en reglas, tengo el presentimiento de que debemos pensarlo mejor antes de establecer la negociación.

—Esto lo están provocando, ¿no es así? —inquirió Mari al ver a los ojos de su abogado, quien se limitó a asentir.

—No puedo estar seguro, Mari-sama —respondió Hikari, con cautela—. Es cierto que en toda empresa ocurren eventos como esos, que una serie de situaciones puedan ser decisivas para que la credibilidad de la empresa y el valor de sus acciones se pongan en riesgo. Pero no creo que ese sea el caso de Yuri on Ice. No obstante, el que Matsumoto Koji, líder de Tokyo XR Startups haya decidido abandonar el barco, es una muy mala señal para los inversionistas.

—Cerramos contrato de marca con las seis federaciones delegadas de la serie Grand Prix, siete más y el respaldo de La ISU para usar su marca y sus eventos —enumeró Yuuri—. Nuestra visibilidad de marca gracias a Víctor subió más del 3000% en el extranjero. Tenemos tuits en inglés, francés, ruso y en español, algo que hace unos meses era apenas un sueño. La seguridad de la transmisión del anime ahora que crunchyroll será nuestro distribuidor internacional también es un hecho, ¿qué más necesitan para sentirse seguros?

—El nivel de riesgo es alto debido a las grandes expectativas —aclaró Hikari—. El préstamo y la pérdida de un inversionista revelan que hay inestabilidad dentro de la empresa, algo que es muy cierto. Los inversionistas temen que la falta de financiación y capital provoquen la caída de las acciones que siguen en negativo desde hace dos semanas cuando se desembolsó el dinero en Rusia.

Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y dio una vuelta antes de quedarse de pie, con la vista al ventanal que estaba tras su escritorio. Mari le miró seria porque sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no encontraba manera de contrarrestarlo y por ello tuvo que llevar a Yuuri la petición de los inversionistas preocupados por ver sus intereses bajando de valor en la bolsa.

La petición, debido a la preocupación de la estabilidad de la empresa por los gastos inesperados que no habían sido planificados en el presupuesto anual de Yuri on Ice, era que hubiera una reestructuración profunda a las acciones de Yuri on Ice, bajando el porcentaje que Yuuri tenía en su poder para darle más poder a la junta directiva y, así, dar mayor seguridad al mercado ante una más robusta gestión a través de la junta. Mari escuchó lo que Hikari decía, quien repetía lo que ya los inversionistas habían dicho, pero dejando en claro los peligros que se podría enfrentar si lo hacía de este modo.

—No voy a vender mis acciones —Yuuri dijo tajante y se acercó al escritorio para tomar su figura y mirarla con atención. Vio esa versión de él con el traje bañado de estrellas y tocando las estrellas con sus manos, como dijo Ryu. Ya no alcanzarla, ya las tenía—. No me arriesgaré a perder poder en lo que con tanto esfuerzo levanté.

—Pero necesitamos atraer inversionistas y para ello debemos aumentar la confiabilidad en la inversión —dijo Mari—. Sí hacemos lo de Filipinas, va a ser otro gasto que no se tenía previsto en el presupuesto, Yuuri, y ya nos gastamos el presupuesto del año. Si seguimos gastando de este modo, no podremos sostener los pagos a nuestros proveedores para final de año.

—No voy a cancelar nuestra presencia en la Copa de Asia. —Yuuri respondió al mirarla. Su hermana denotó su preocupación.

—Yuuri… tienes tres meses sin ver tu sueldo. —Mari apretó los labios al decirlo.

—Tengo suficiente ahorrado… Además, así pude pagar tu viaje y el de Hikari-san y Kenji-san a Rusia.

—De todos modos, Yuuri-sama, si no tomamos acciones pronto, podríamos perder a otros inversionistas y arriesgar a Yuri on Ice a una descapitalización —comentó Hikari, honestamente preocupado—. Quizás sí debamos pensar en la posibilidad de…

—No. —Kenji interrumpió—. Estoy de acuerdo con Yuuri-sama, no es buen momento para vender sus acciones.

Las miradas de todos fueron hasta Kenji, quien se había mostrado retraído desde hacía varias semanas. Los presentes observaron a su compañero decir aquellas palabras ocultando su rostro entre sus hombros, con las manos apretadas y la espalda caída. Yuuri frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mari, aunque su mirada se mostró desconfiada. Kenji en ningún momento levantó sus ojos para mirarlos.

—Es lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos —contestó—. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la reunión. Hikari, sin saber que decir, solo miró sus manos puestas sobre el papel mientras que Mari no quitaba los ojos de Kenji, como si quisiera develar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Yuuri no necesitó escuchar más y, en un solo movimiento, dejó la figura sobre el escritorio y les dio la espalda.

—Demos por terminada la reunión. Los llamaré de nuevo cuando tenga pensada mi decisión. —Todos se levantaron y recogieron sus posesiones para retirarse—. Kenji Miyamoto, por favor quédese.

Los tres se miraron intermitentemente, pero Yuuri seguía esperando de espalda, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Hikari al final decidió retirarse en silencio y Mari esperó en la puerta, segura de que también ella debía quedarse. Se sorprendió cuando Yuuri giró para mirarla y sus ojos fueron un enfático: «déjame solo con él». Dubitativa, Mari abandonó la oficina dejándolo a ambos solos.

Kenji casi pudo escuchar el paso del segundero en su cabeza. Permaneció de píe, con su corazón retumbando contra sus orejas, mientras seguía viendo la ya ancha espalda de Yuuri.

Al saberse solo, Yuuri se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla sobre el escritorio. Tomó un par de galletas del bol y las comió. Kenji miró todo sin saber qué decir o de qué modo comportarse, mientras Yuuri volvía a rodear al escritorio para acercarse a él.

—He estado pensando mucho en esto… —desabotonó los puños de su camisa celeste, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el abogado—. Cada vez que acababa una junta con los inversionistas en estos últimos meses, me pregunté… ¿para qué los necesito? —Yuuri miró a Kenji, con calma a través de sus lentes—. Sí, ya sé para qué los necesito: financiación, respaldo, seguridad económica… Víctor tenía eso en Rusia. Solo tuvo que actuar en contra de lo que ellos consideraban correcto para ser abandonado como una paria. ¿Cómo se refería el líder de la FFKK a él en las negociaciones? —preguntó y Kenji solo tragó—. ¿Hablaron de él como el gran deportista que es? ¿Del enorme artista que ha sido? ¿De sus múltiples logros? —Yuuri hizo una pausa y Kenji se mantuvo inamovible—. ¿Esto sí lo puede responder? —subrayó.

—Sí, Yuuri-sama —dijo Kenji, con un nudo en la garganta—. No dijeron nada de eso.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—De lo molesto y complicado que ha sido tratar con él.

Yuuri solo sonrió de lado antes de renegar, apoyándose en el filo del escritorio para estar frente a Kenji.

—Lo supuse… eso son los negocios cuando dejan de ser rentables: molesto y complicados de tratar. —Hubo un ligero tono de sorna en su voz—. Cuando empecé, tenía que aceptar el apoyo de cualquier que creyera en esto, aunque fuera pequeño. Tenía que aceptar a todos aquellos que creyeran que algo podrían sacar de su inversión; aunque no creyeran en mí, aunque fuera complicado, era el precio de intentar crecer. Pero ya crecimos, ya somos grandes… ya no necesito de alguien que nos dé un voto de fe, necesito de los que están seguros de que podemos lograrlo. Los que estén conmigo. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Kenji dudó en responder, pero notó la firmeza que se leía en los ojos de Yuuri, una firmeza que jamás había visto en el CEO de Yuri on Ice.

—Creo entenderlo, Yuuri-sama.

—Bien… te doy opciones. —Kenji retuvo el aire ante el filo en los ojos de Yuuri—. Puedes aceptar una reasignación al piso dos, obviamente bajará tu salario, así como el nivel de tus responsabilidades. Ya no serás partes de nuestro personal de confianza. —Rápidamente, Kenji perdió color—. O puedes renunciar ahora a tu actual cargo, recibirás una liquidación acorde a tus actuales ingresos y una carta de recomendación personal para que puedas trabajar en donde desees. —Kenji apretó los labios y pestañeó múltiples veces.

—Yuuri-sama. —Intentó hablar—. ¿P-puedo saber por qué…?

—Puedo decir que es por la divulgación de información confidencial de las negociaciones que estábamos estableciendo en Rusia a la junta directiva. —Kenji tembló ante el modo en que Yuuri lo dijo—. Pero no es por eso, no realmente. Lo hago porque en este momento no puedes pensar al mismo tiempo en el bienestar de la empresa y el de los intereses de tu padre. Ambos son contradictorios y puedo entenderlo. Sin embargo, por el excelente trabajo que hiciste en las negociaciones y la buena estima que te tiene mi hermana Mari, te doy la oportunidad de escoger.

—¿M-me permite pensarlo? —dijo con la voz cortada.

—No. —Yuuri remarcó con frialdad.

—Entonces… —se detuvo, con el temblor en su nuez de adán—: renuncio…

—Bien. —Yuuri no titubeó un ápice—. Ve a preparar tu carta. Entrégale a Mari antes de irte.

Kenji hizo una ligera inclinación ante Yuuri, a modo de despedida. Yuuri le miró temblar, pero a pesar de sentir el hueco en el estómago, estuvo completamente seguro de su decisión.

—Agradezco la confianza y la honestidad, Yuuri-sama. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes.

—Gracias por tu trabajo —dijo monocorde.

Cuando Kenji salió, Yuuri tuvo claro lo que debía hacer. Por un momento, en ese cortó segundo que Kenji dijo que no vendiera las acciones y que no podía decir nada más, lo comprendió. Claro que no era una casualidad lo que estaba pasando; los mismos accionistas estaban confabulando en su contra, aprovechando todo lo ocurrido para hacerse de lo que él había trabajado con tanto empeño y esfuerzo. No iba a permitir que nadie lo sacara de allí, no iba a dejar que le quitaran el fruto de su trabajo y vida. Nadie podría darle una visión a Yuri on Ice que él, no importaba si lo creían egoísta, él se aferraría con los dientes a su sueño. No había mentido cuando le dijo a Yamamoto que sabía lo que era perderlo todo y no lo haría de nuevo.

—Mao, convoca a una reunión de emergencia con nuestros asesores financieros, el gerente de finanza y el de riesgo. Llama de inmediato a seguridad informática y pide la cancelación permanente e inmediata a Kenji Miyamoto de todos nuestros accesos.

—¿Kenji Miyamoto? —susurró Mao, espantada al verlo moverse con tanta energía en la oficina—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Va a renunciar. —No iba a explicar más. Mao obedeció en silencio.

Ella se dedicó a convocar la junta para al día siguiente temprano en la mañana antes de partir. Yuuri se quedó en la oficina y apenas Ryu llegó para informar que ya el equipo de diseño lo esperaba, le indicó que no podría acompañarlos en ese momento. Estaba ocupado sacando cifras y revisando balances que eran impresos por él mismo, ya que Mao había tenido que irse.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de tener a Ryu allí para conversarle lo que había ocurrido, y Ryu simplemente asintió a la decisión tomada. Yuuri no se detenía, seguía imprimiendo documentos mientras los dejaba sobre el escritorio, en un orden que solo él entendía.

—¡Yuuri! —Mari entró de improviso y Yuuri solo levantó la mirada por un segundo antes de volver al documento—. ¿Qué significa esta carta? —No respondió y Mari, impaciente, restregó la renuncia sobre los documentos que Yuuri veía para obligarlo a prestarle su atención—. ¡Explícame qué acaba de suceder!

—Kenji renunció —dijo tajante.

—Yuuri, dime qué ocurrió —su voz sonó amenazante para denotar su molestia—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Nos ayudó con la negociación! ¡Me ayudó a mí! ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¡Yo lo escogí para que estuviera a nuestro lado!

—No puede estar de nuestro lado porque nuestros intereses interfieren con los de su padre. —Yuuri le miró con rabia acumulada y Mari apretó los labios.

—¡No me comentaste nada! —exclamó molesta—. ¡Yo fui quien lo ascendió, Yuuri!

—¡Y tampoco me tuviste en cuenta para decidirlo! —Yuuri arreció y ella renegó incrédula—. ¿Crees que lo hice por gusto? ¡Sé por qué lo hice!

—¡Espero que sí! —Mari levantó ambos brazos, frustada. Yuuri se dejó caer en el asiento—. ¡Acabas de echar al hijo de uno de tus inversionistas! ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¡Lo estás provocando!

—Eso quiero. —Yuuri le miró desde allí y Mari se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Cuando Kenji dijo que no podía decirnos más, me vi saliendo de aquí, con una caja llenas de mis cosas a un departamento menor o despedido de mi propia empresa! ¡Y no, Mari-neesan, no iba a esperar que eso se cumpliera!

Los ojos de Mari fueron hasta Ryu, quien levantó la mirada en el mueble en donde estaba sentado leyendo unos de los documentos impresos y le devolvió la atención en un silencio cómplice. Había una muda aceptación y apoyo a la decisión de Yuuri que ella pudo ver desde allí.

De inmediato, Mari se sintió agotada. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio de Yuuri y apretó sus labios contra el puño, dejándose llevar por la impotencia. Yuuri la miró, observó a su hermana enrojecer de cólera y las lágrimas que empezaron a mojar sus pestañas hasta caer sobre sus mejillas ya sin sombra de maquillaje. Lloraba con tanto dolor que Yuuri no supo qué interpretar de allí.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó casi indolente, con aquel extraño impulso de apartar un mechón del cabello de su hermana para asegurarse de que lo que veía era lágrimas.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? —arremetió dolida—. Es la primera vez que me dejas de lado en una decisión así, quitándome a alguien de mi equipo sin considerar mi opinión. Pero tienes razón, ¿por qué lloro?

La presión de la situación económica de Yuri on Ice fue palpable y estaba empezando a formar grietas en la dualidad que ambos hermanos habían formado durante años. Ryu lo notó y temió por ello.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Tengo sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo.

Por un lado: ¡Yuury, daddy, azotame duro xD!

Por otro: ¡Yuuri, no seas malo con tu hermana que te ha apoyado tanto!

¿Creen que la decisión de Yuuri ha sido la correcta?

¿Cómo creen que reaccione Miyamoto padre ante esto?

Mañana viene doble pack :3 espero les guste porque el segundo capítulo es… ¡hermoso!


	106. 104 – La gran nostalgia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **104 – La gran nostalgia**

Pasaron varios días desde que Yuuri fue por última vez a casa y eso tenía preocupados a todos en la mansión. Aunque parecían habituados a esas largas jornadas en otros momentos de sus vidas, la verdad es que el ambiente en la casa era peor. Aiko y Sakura solo comentaban de aquella oportunidad que Mari llegó furiosa y enrojecida, para luego discutir con Minako-sensei en su habitación. Ellas estuvieron allí porque habían ido a subir té por órdenes de Ryu, además de buscar ropa para Yuuri que se quedaría por más tiempo en el edificio.

Como era natural, ellas lo comentaron con el resto de la casa y de inmediato hubo una sensación de temor moviéndose entre las paredes. Por otro lado, Vicchan empezó a resentir la falta de Yuuri y Víctor se tomó el atrevimiento de llevarlo a su cuarto para que durmiera junto a él y a Makkachin y no se sintiera tan solo, ya que, por alguna razón, Mari no lo buscó por esos dos días. Así llegó un nuevo fin de semana.

Para Víctor la situación no dejaba de resultarle incómoda, aunque hacía lo posible de cumplir con lo que Yuuri esperaba de él, ya que entrenar y completar ese programa para dar lo mejor de sí en la exhibición era su prioridad. Mientras todo ocurría en casa con una calma tensa, Víctor recibía los adelantos: ya tenía una imagen de su futuro traje y había entregado a la diseñadora de Yuri on Ice algunos comentarios para que fueran ajustados más a su gusto, agregando la Flor de Liz como parte del decorado en la espalda del traje. También comentó sobre los colores: el púrpura y el verde los sentía necesario dentro de la composición, además del azul oscuro que estaban proponiendo. Por otro lado, Ken le había hecho llegar los arreglos de su campaña considerando sus apreciaciones y de algún modo eso hizo sentir a Víctor mucho más útil para Yuuri. Los resultados empezaban a mostrarse de la forma en que él los imaginaba.

No obstante, Yuuri también le había pedido algo y él, a pesar de no sentir que fuera igual sin la presencia de su daddy, decidió también hacerlo con las esperanzas de que cada vez que Yuuri escuchara que él estuvo divirtiéndose, se sintiera mucho más aliviado y listo para continuar con sus largas jornadas. Por eso había aprovechado para salir más con los Nishigori en algunas noches, o pasar tiempo en la casa con Haru y Sakura viendo los dramas japoneses y utilizando ese momento para mejorar su entendimiento del idioma, mientras escuchaba a ambas mujeres discutir las decisiones de Kouhei cuando se acercaba el final que era cada vez más espeluznante o hablaban de las aventuras de Kokoro en su editorial de manga. Definitivamente los japoneses tenían una forma particular de remover las entrañas.

En esa ocasión, con la llegada del tan mencionado Aoshi, Víctor recibió una invitación de Keiko y Botan para que los acompañara a una salida grupal. El plan era ir al karaoke y después de allí, seguramente visitar a algún bar cerca para disfrutar de una velada distinta. Esa semana que el novio de Botan estaría en la capital, Botan por supuesto no dormiría en casa.

A la salida se unieron Aiko y Sakura, y Víctor no pudo negar que realmente fue entretenida. Verlos a todos cantar y él animarse a hacerlo con las bebidas y las comidas hizo el instante mucho más emocionante. Pero Víctor no podía quitarse a Yuuri de la cabeza. Mientras escuchaba las canciones, imágenes de ese karaoke con él volvían a su mente y lo hacía sonreír ante el recuerdo. Quería que Yuuri estuviera allí, no desgastándose, sino divirtiéndose allí con él y riendo, cantando de nuevo esa canción de Naruto y gritando Datebayo, sonriéndole con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

Extrañaba a Yuuri y aunque hacía un esfuerzo consciente de disfrutar sin él tal como Yuuri se lo había pedido, era difícil porque todo en lo que pensaba cuando lo hacía era el querer compartirlo con él. Sonreía, se reía con ellos y compartía, pero le faltaba Yuuri allí para sentirse completamente pleno.

Cuando fueron al bar gay, la situación no mejoró. A pesar de haber bailado con todos ellos, disfrutar de las bromas e incluso notar de lejos varias miradas que, como en aquella primera ocasión, lo buscaban para algo más; nada de eso parecía llenarlo.

—Víctor-sama no se está divirtiendo.

—Porque incluso aquí me dicen Víctor-sama —bromeó y Aiko se llevó las manos a la boca como si comprendiera su error. Botan sacó una carcajada mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su novio, quien resultó ser un chico sumamente agradable y divertido.

—Es que Víctor tampoco ha visto que puede haber diversión ahora a las 2pm.

Víctor miró de reojo a Aoshi, quien guiñó antes de señalarle hacia ese lugar, a su derecha. Un chico japonés lo miraba con mucha atención y al notarlo, se sonrió y comenzó a bailar como si le lanzara una invitación evidente. Todo el grupo soltó un Uh mientras Víctor se sonrojaba con lo tan evidente que fue.

—Víctor debería ir a responder a eso —recomendó Keiko, mientras bebía su copa. Sakura hizo un puchero visiblemente inconforme y Aiko solo miró de reojo.

—Oh, no creo que a Víctor le gusten así, ¿o sí? —Botan interrogó. Víctor solo se giró para darle la espalda al chico, en toda respuesta—. ¡Uhhh…!

—¡Eso fue un claro rechazo! —asestó Keiko, casi celebrándolo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Vïctor? ¿No te gustan así? —preguntó Aoshi, con su cabello alborotado y sudado tras haber bailado con Botan por largo rato.

—No me provoca.

En cambio, le provocaba era escribirle a Yuuri, como había pasado más de un mes atrás, cuando fue y consiguió una pareja después de dejar varias invitaciones de lado. Le gustaba la idea de llevar a Yuuri a un bar así solo para tener la libertad de bailar y cantar a gusto. Se imaginaba bailando con él, quería conocer a ese bailarín borracho del que ya le habían mencionado más de una vez, él se encargaría de asegurarse que nadie se aprovechara de su estado, que simplemente dejara de lado las cargas y se desinhibiera hasta el punto de mostrarse en su total esencia.

Ya se imaginaba acaparándolo. Solo permitiendo que bailara con algunos, porque de alguna manera egoísta quería ser él quien estuviera a su lado disfrutando de su energía. Había sacado su móvil y abierto la pantalla de su chat mientras pensaba en eso. Distraídamente, había abierto la imagen de su contacto para ver la fotografía tomada en el Yozakura, con él abrazando a Vicchan y varios pétalos cayendo a su alrededor. Yuuri en ese momento no estaba tan subido de peso como ahora, que ya se notaba sus mejillas regordetas, su papada y la grosura de sus brazos. Pero ver esa fotografía fue recordarle la razón por la que no era lo mismo sin él. ¿Ya había pasado casi tres meses de eso? Parecía que fuera ayer…

—¿Por qué no le escribe a Yuuri-sama? —escuchó la voz de Keiko a su lado y se hizo consciente que seguía con la mirada en el chat, en el cual aún conversaba, aunque Yuuri tardaba horas en responderle. Sus comunicaciones se habían resumido en breves síntesis de sus día a día que Yuuri contestaba a destiempo y él apenas podía para hacerle sentir de algún modo acompañado—. Es un buen chiste eso de que Yuuri-sama es su daddy.

—¿¡Eh!? —enrojeció al notar que había dejado su teléfono en esa pantalla por quizás demasiado tiempo y con lo luminosa que era, en medio de la oscuridad del bar, evidentemente llamaría la atención. Keiko rio.

—Lo siento, fue inevitable no ver.

—¿Puedes guardar el secreto? —Ella rio.

—Yo puedo, pero creo que a Botan le costará. —¡Oh, Dios!, pensó, mientras se peinaba con sus manos y giraba para notar a Botan con Aoshi bailando una nueva ronda. Se veían enormes en la pista.

—Fingiré demencia entonces —rieron ambos, mientras Víctor guardaba el celular dentro de su saco de cuero.

—¿Por qué no toma un taxi hasta Yuri on Ice? Estamos seguros de que Yuuri-sama se sentirá más contento al verlo. —La sugerencia de Keiko resultó perfecta, mientras Víctor miraba su cóctel y las botellas detrás del barman siendo golpeadas por las luces del lugar. La música electrónica seguía moviendo el ambiente, pero él no estaba allí.

—¿Me disculpas con los demás? —Ella sonrió y asintió.

No lo pensó más.

Salió del bar y divisó pronto un taxi que pudiera llevarlo a su destino. Mientras se escuchaba sintonizada una radio de Jpop, Víctor miró la ciudad iluminada pasar a su alrededor a través de la montaña, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza conforme el auto atravesaba la avenida para salir de Shinjuku.

¿Qué le diría a Yuuri al verlo? No podría saberlo, lo más probable es que lo encontrara reunido con sus empleados, o ocupado en una nueva junta virtual, incluso revisando ese código que le resultó tan extraño y difícil de entender. No importaba si no tenía oportunidad de hablar con él, disfrutaría del solo hecho de sentarse a su lado para mirar lo que hace. Un rato, solo quería verlo por un rato. Ya se sentía natural el extrañarlo.

Apenas llegó, pagó con los yenes que había cambiado recientemente al visitar a Akihabara con los Nishigori y salió del automóvil con la vista fija en el edificio de 12 pisos que aún conservaba algunos pisos encendidos. Se presentó en la recepción y como no había recepcionista, habló con uno de los vigilantes que no tardó en reconocerlo. Le dio el pase para que pudiera entrar, pero le indicó que realmente no sabía en donde estaba Yuuri.

Víctor decidió buscarlo por su cuenta y se decidió por ir primeramente a la oficina principal. El escritorio de cristal donde se ubicaba Mao estaba desocupado, aunque había muestras de enormes carpetas organizadas en una pila y notó la fotografía de ella con un señor bastante mayor y un gato: parecía su padre o abuelo. Se acercó a la puerta de madera de la oficina de Yuuri y al darle vuelta a la manilla, la encontró cerrada y con todo apagado. Yuuri probablemente no estaba allí, al menos que se hubiera quedado dormido.

Le escribió a Yuuri para preguntarle en donde se encontraba, pero no recibió respuesta; apenas el mensaje marcó que había sido recibido, Víctor prefirió seguir buscando. Bajó a los pisos siete y ocho y comenzó a caminar encontrando en varias zonas aún trabajadores obrando, sobre todo en la parte creativa. Algunos dormían o descansaban en las salas de juntas con futones en el piso, y otros sobre su escritorio, con una taza de Yuri on Ice a su lado seguramente de café. Víctor observó. Allí se encontró con Ken Akijama, moviéndose por todos lados con una cantidad de papeles impresos en sus manos.

—¡Víctor-sama! ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó emocionado al acercarse. Víctor le sonrió.

—Buscaba a Yuuri, pero no está en su oficina. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Está en el noveno reunido con el personal de coreografía. En la sala AD, de la derecha, cuando salga del ascensor.

—¡Gracias!

Se dirigió hasta el lugar siguiendo las instrucciones y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, en el piso noveno la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, pero al girar a la derecha y caminar por el pasillo, encontraría a todo el personal en una sala rectangular cubierta de vidrio, donde había una enorme pantalla de fondo parecida a un cinema. Víctor contó un aproximado de treinta personas dentro del lugar sentados mientras tomaban anotaciones y algunos estaban frente a pantallas y computadores. Yuuri señalaba la figura de Javier Fernández, según recordaba su nombre en los múltiples bocetos que él le había mostrado de los nuevos personajes del juego.

El personaje estaba detenido en el aire mientras ejecutaba el triple Axel y Yuuri señalaba el tobillo derecho en la pantalla, al hablar. Víctor se quedó de pie contra la pared mientras lo veía moviéndose y hablando firme entre todos ellos y notaba la manera en que cada uno de sus trabajadores lo escuchaban, entre hombres y mujeres, tomando atención a sus palabras. Varios de ellos estaban frente al computador y empezaron a hacer los ajustes que acomodaban la posición de los brazos y piernas del personaje mientras Yuuri daba instrucciones. Víctor notó por completo el error, si el salto lo ejecutaba con ese tobillo en esa posición, se arriesgaba a una fractura. Alguien que supiera de patinaje seguro notaría eso.

Estaba haciendo todo con tanta precisión que Víctor ahora entendía el porqué Yuuri estaba dando tanto de sus días para que saliera perfecto. Su necesidad de perfección era casi brutal, como él era a la hora de armar sus programas. Sus ojos se quedaron fascinado, mirándolo dar órdenes, viendo cómo la gente le hacía caso, como los colores cambiaban, la animación volvía a ejecutarse según él lo indicaba y al final el salto completo del patinador se aprobaba con un aplauso de Yuuri que emocionaba al equipo. Luego había que hacer la revisión del siguiente, el Toeloop cuádruple.

—Víctor-sama —Volteó al escuchar a Ryu acercarse, con un termo en sus manos—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vine a ver que hacía Yuuri. Me avisaron que estaba en este piso.

—Está revisando las animaciones de los saltos, vio una muestra y no le gustó algunos detalles sobre todo de las caídas. Quiere que sea realista, aunque es difícil porque los distintos jugadores tienen diferente contextura y los animadores han tenido que adaptarla un poco al peso y la altura del patinador junto a la velocidad del salto con base a las grabaciones que se hicieron con usted y otros dos patinadores.

Víctor veía a Yuuri mover su cabeza mientras el personaje ejecutaba el nuevo salto en cámara lenta. Un movimiento de su mano era suficiente para que la repitiera, cuando alzaba la palma, sabía que debían detenerse. Repetir con un giro de su mano, detener… entonces allí se movía, señalaba la posición de la rodilla, daba instrucciones y las líneas empezaban a modificarse para llevarlo a donde Yuuri decía.

—Esta es la parte artística del juego. Yuuri quiere que todos sean capaces de ver la belleza del patinaje a través de los nuevos jugadores, le ha imprimido un estilo distinto, tras el estudio que se hizo con el equipo de los distintos estilos de patinaje actuales.

—Es precioso…

—Sí, lo es. El trabajo que ellos han hecho es… —Ryu calló.

Era evidente que Víctor no se refirió al trabajo de animación, al salto o a los detalles empleados. Se refería a Yuuri moviendo todo. A Yuuri aplaudiendo para mostrar su agrado o deteniendo todo para hacer los ajustes. A como se movía, se mordía las uñas, agitaba su pie, apretaba los puños cuando estaba observando el salto y se sobrecogía como si lo estuviera viendo como algo real. Víctor, en cambio, estaba fascinado mirándolo, conmovido… encantado, no podía quitar sus ojos de encima. No quería…

Ryu lo notó y solo sonrió, regresando la mirada a Yuuri con calma.

—Es fascinante verlo, ¿no es así? —Ryu dijo—. Es como ver a un director de orquesta coordinando todos los instrumentos, afinando hasta el último. Amando todo el proceso.

—Sí… no está bailando y aun así hace música.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este es el primer cap, me falta terminar el otro. Pero quería tanto hacer esta escena desde hace tantísimo tiempo. Espero que les guste el último de la semana 😉


	107. 105 — El gran descanso

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **105 — El gran descanso**

Era aproximadamente a la una de la mañana cuando todos los detalles de las presentaciones de los personajes habían sido afinados. Yuuri se sentía complacido con el resultado, a pesar de saber que dedicó más tiempo del correspondiente al ello, estaba seguro de que podría mostrar ese trabajo ante no solo la junta directiva y de inversionistas, sino ante sus nuevos socios comerciales en donde, por supuesto, estaban invitados representantes de las federaciones con las que hicieron el contrato de marca para que vieran el resultado del juego. Sabía que alguien de la FFKK también estaría allí y él quería que todo saliera perfecto, a punto de que nadie dudara del éxito del juego en el extranjero.

El personal salió de la sala y Yuuri fue el último en salir. Repentinamente vio a Víctor con una chaqueta de cuero colgada de su brazo, varios vasitos plásticos en su otra mano y una mirada entre cansada, pero feliz de verlo que lo dejó completamente sorprendido. Sintió de inmediato sus latidos aumentar.

—¡Víctor! ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Fue lo que salió de su boca y Víctor le sonrió.

—Vine ver a _daddy_ ya que no va a casa a verme. —El puchero de Víctor le pareció sumamente adorable.

—Lo siento, es que estoy trabajando…

—Lo sé. Acabo de ver lo que estabas haciendo. Bueno, tengo como… hora y media viendo lo que estabas haciendo. —Yuuri abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo a pesar del cansancio. ¿Qué hacía Víctor hora y media parado frente al salón? —. Está quedando todo muy bello, Yuuri. Me preguntaba por qué tenías que quedarte hasta tarde o incluso dormir aquí, pero ahora lo entiendo. El nivel de detalle que estás usando es alucinante. —Víctor le miraba fijamente—. Estoy sorprendido de lo genial que es mi _daddy_.

—¿Lo crees así? —dijo sobrecogido. Para Yuuri, escuchar esas palabras, había sido como sentir un refrescante baño de espuma que le aliviaba en mucho todo el cansancio acumulado.

—No acostumbro a mentir… —Víctor extendió su mano para apartar un par de mechones ya largos sobre su frente, sin dejar de observarlo—. ¿Vamos a casa ya, _daddy_?

Dios… se sentía tan bien escuchar ese vamos a casa de Víctor, sabiendo que irían al mismo lugar. Yuuri tuvo que apretar su garganta para que no saliera un hipido, porque ciertamente sí que quisiera hacerlo, sí que le gustaría ir con él, conversar en el camino de lo que había hecho, quizás recibir otro de esos abrazos que él le daba y sí, descansar en su cama, con Vicchan. Pero tenía una reunión muy temprano, la jornada del día sería extenuante y no dormiría suficiente. No podría hacerlo.

Víctor pareció comprenderlo, porque hizo una mueca inconforme con sus labios y simplemente resopló. Yuuri bajó la mirada resignado, aunque no le molestaba tanto hacerlo si pensaba que era su empresa la que estaba manteniendo a flote a costo de lo que fuera.

—Tienes que quedarte… —Víctor afirma lo evidente y Yuuri solo asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza—. ¿Dónde duermes aquí?

—En mi oficina… hay un sofá cama, luego me doy un baño y uso ropa de la que me trajeron para estar listo para el siguiente día. —Avergonzado por no poder seguirlo como tanto quería y sentía que Víctor esperaba, Yuuri comenzó a avanzar mientras hablaba y lo dejaba atrás—. Tengo reunión temprano con la federación canadiense de patinaje, por nuestras trece horas de diferencia, la única hora posible y cómoda para ambos, son nuestras 7am que sería allá las 5pm del día anterior.

—Wao, debe ser todo un desafío establecer esas horas para el extranjero…

—Por eso también he tenido reuniones a mis ocho o nueve de la noche en el despacho, es parte del…

La sorpresa Yuuri se la llevó cuando sintió el toque suave de Víctor a su espalda y luego el modo en que lo capturó con los brazos sobre su estómago, para detenerlo de caminar y sostenerlo en un abrazo apretado. Retuvo el aire por un segundo, sintió que debía calmar a su corazón cuando empezó a latirle en las orejas.

Durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando, le resultó sencillo no pensar en lo que Víctor había empezado a provocarle, aún si esos pequeños momentos que se veían en la mansión se sentían como un golpe de chispa en su cara. No había dejado de pensar en él, por supuesto que no, pero evitaba pensar en las palabras que le había dicho y la posibilidad de conquistar a quien siempre había considerado un ídolo en su vida, y que, pese a haber notado que estaba lejos de ser un dios y tenía defectos, eso solo había colaborado para verlo con ojos aún más fascinados.

No podía pensar en lo que sentía con Víctor y en qué hacer con ello al mismo tiempo que buscaba salvar a su empresa y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho no solo a Víctor, sino a todas las familias que dependían de él. Se volvería loco.

Víctor, no obstante, no pareció buscar nada más que abrazarlo y acogerlo contra su cuerpo, casi como si lo meciera. Yuuri apretó los labios y los ojos fuertemente, porque negarse a lo delicioso que se sentía también resultaba imposible a esa altura.

—Estoy sucio… he sudado.

—Lo sé, hueles también a papas fritas. —Victor olfateó por su cuello y lo hizo sentir erizamientos como si culebrillas viajaran bajo su piel. Se estremeció—. _Daddy_ , no has seguido la dieta.

—Yo…—tragó al sentirse descubierto y, repentinamente, Víctor lo soltó para tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo al ascensor.

—No digas nada, _daddy_ desobediente. Vamos a llevarte a dormir ya.

—¿Eh? No puedo, antes tengo que revisar la documentación que me dejaron de nuestros estados de…—Víctor se detuvo y volteó para tomarle el rostro y fijar su atención a él. Yuuri tuvo que aguantar la respiración.

—Vas a dormir, Yuuri —exigió—. No quiero que ocurra lo que te ocurrió hace semanas. De verdad amo lo que haces, te acabo de ver y es magnífico, pero por eso mismo quiero que lo hagas por mucho tiempo. ¿Me entiendes? Duermes ahora, descansa y mañana temprano lo revisas.

Yuuri no tuvo palabras para contradecirlo, se había perdido mirando los ojos cansado y azules de Víctor mientras le hablaba con esa seriedad. Así que, cuando Víctor volvió a soltarlo para tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo con él, Yuuri no hizo más que dejarse.

Cuando llegaron al piso de su oficina, Yuuri tuvo que adelantarse para abrir la puerta de su oficina con la huella dactilar y encender la luz con una palmada. En su escritorio, así como en una mesa de cristal donde estaban las sillas, se podía ver la cantidad de documentos organizados. También había una cartelera donde Yuuri hacía diversas anotaciones financieras, porque estaba buscando sus opciones ahora que había descubierto lo que los accionistas esperaban de todo ese caos. Lo primero que había hecho era cancelar las ventas de acciones a entes jurídicos, para priorizar la inversión de personas naturales menores de treinta años que quisieran creer en el proyecto. Claro que estas acciones habían molestado a los inversionistas, incluso Miyamoto Kento quien le envió una misiva bastante dura mostrando su inconformidad por el trato a su hijo. Yuuri lo ignoró deliberadamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —Víctor preguntó, señalando justamente ese lugar.

—Estamos revisando cómo manejar nuestras acciones tras la venta que hubo por parte de unos accionistas y, me temo, que habrá más ventas en poco.

—¿Tan mal está la situación? —Yuuri se limitó a afirmar con su rostro, mientras tomaba el documento que debía leer.

—Propusieron que debía vender mis acciones para darles más poder —dijo con un tono lleno de sorna—. Así que sí, estarán muy mal porque no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es el sofá? —Yuuri le señaló el mueble y Víctor se acercó a él—. ¿Las sábanas o te acuestas así? —Le dijo que estaban abajo, en un compartimiento cuando se armaba como cama—. ¿Tienes pensado en nuevos inversionistas?

—Es una posibilidad que estamos pensando. Pero, a pesar de que podemos ir abriendo más acciones para inversionistas naturales, es cierto que para el mercado necesito también accionista de mayor seguridad y fuerza económica que nos den estabilidad. Tengo una idea, pero tengo que hablar con Mari de esto y ella sigue enojada conmigo…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque despedí a uno de sus abogados. —«Wao», Víctor dijo. Preguntó el porqué—. No estaba siendo completamente honesto con el trabajo y es hijo de uno de los inversionistas.

—Miyamoto, ¿cierto? —asintió—. A Igor le caía bien.

—Puede ser bueno, pero su inseguridad no la necesitaba de nuestro lado. —Víctor volvió a agarrarlo por la espalda, sobrecogiéndolo con el montón de emociones que se esparcían en su cabeza y bajo su piel en modo de sensaciones.

—Suenas como un gran _daddy_. ¿No te dolió despedirlo? —Víctor dijo mientras fue empujándolo al mueble que ya había acomodado para que pudiera descansar, con todo y la sábana que lo cubría y otra más para arroparse. Yuuri se dejó hacer, adorando el calor de ese abrazo, aunque tuvo que dejar el documento abandonado.

—No… Pero Mari está molesta conmigo por eso.

—Sé que no eres la clase de jefe cruel que despediría a alguien por una injusticia. —Se detuvieron frente al sofá-cama—. Ponte cómodo mientras cubro los ventanales.

Yuuri lo miró alejarse y sintió el vacío en su estómago ante cada paso que Víctor dio con una confianza que lo abrumaba dentro de su oficina. Buscó por él mismo el sello de las persianas y comenzó a abrirlas para cubrir los ventanales de manera que cuando amaneciera no le molestara en la cara. Con un suspiro y tras un bostezo, Yuuri se quitó los zapatos y las medias.

—Deberías pedir el taxi para ir a casa. ¿Lo pido? —preguntó, mientras se quitaba la correa y la ponía a un lado. Víctor, en respuesta, dejó la chaqueta de cuero sobre el escritorio y se quitó su reloj junto a su correa. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido.

—No voy a casa, me quedaré aquí a dormir contigo.

—¿Qué? —El color subió por su cara, mientras Víctor se descalzaba.

—¿De qué otro modo me aseguraré de que duermas ya y no te distraigas leyendo todo eso? —se acercó al mueble y Yuuri sintió que le quemaba la piel—. Aunque me gusta dormir desnudo, pero seguro si la pobre Mao entra, se llevará una desagradable sorpresa.

Víctor simplemente se acostó en todo lo largo, ocupando uno de los lados de la cama. Yuuri sentía sus dedos quemar, la sensación de ingravidez ocupó su estómago y lo hizo consciente de sus propias palpitaciones.

—Ven _daddy_ , ya dormimos juntos una vez, ¿no?

—Amanecí con calambre esa vez —respondió cerrando los ojos cuando Víctor apretó su costado, encogiéndolo por las cosquillas y los nervios que hacían nudo en su estómago—. Y dolor de cuello. —Víctor rio.

—Aquí tenemos más espacio para movernos, y no hay Makkachines y Vicchanes.

—Extraño a Vicchan… —decidió acostarse pegado a la orilla, dándole la espalda a Víctor mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Casi soltó un chillido cuando Víctor aprovechó eso para abrazarlo desde la espalda.

—También te extrañamos. —Víctor buscó su mano derecha para acariciarla entre sus dedos, mientras pegaba su nariz contra su cabello—. Fuimos hoy a celebrar que Aoshi llegó y Botan tendrá sexo seguro durante esta semana. Deberíamos ir a ese bar algún día, Yuuri-kun. Me gustaría bailar contigo allí. ¿Conoces a Aoshi-kun?

—Sí, lo conozco… en algún momento fue el fotógrafo de una de las entrevistas que tuvieron varios de nuestros empleados. Quería que apareciera, y yo no quise…

—Oh, ya iba a pedir el número de esa revista para ver a _daddy_...

Así se quedaron abrazados en el sofá-cama, conversando de trivialidades mientras los bostezos se hacían rítmicos, uno detrás de otro, con la pesadez cayendo en sus párpados. A pesar de las sensaciones que su cuerpo era capaz de percibir con la cercanía de Víctor, el confort y la felicidad de tenerlo allí fue mayor que los nervios que lo tuvieron tenso en los primeros minutos. En algún momento dio los dos aplausos para que la luz se apagara. En algún punto, mientras disfrutaba su cercanía, se durmió.

El que soñara que abrazaba a Víctor, no fue una sorpresa. El que en el sueño sintiera los brazos de Víctor apretándolo, las manos acariciándolo y la cercanía de su rostro tan palpable que todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar caer sus labios para sentir los de Víctor, no, tampoco lo fue. Besarlo resultó incluso natural y él que su cuerpo disfrutara de ese mágico roce no pudo siquiera detenerlo. Todo se sintió nuevo y revelador…

El que despertara siendo él quien abrazaba a Víctor, mientras era Víctor quien lo abrazaba, sí fue inesperado. Tanto como lo fue el darse cuenta de que, al despertar y mirar el rostro dormido y relajado de Víctor, todo lo que quiso era hacer exactamente lo mismo de ese sueño y besarlo. Con la luz del sol apenas filtrándose por las rendijas de la persiana, Yuuri se hizo consciente de lo mucho que deseaba besar a Víctor pese a su inexperiencia.

Apretó las ganas de hacerlo, a pesar de que no se contuvo de acariciar su frente y peinar sus cabellos claros mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que sería sí Víctor sintiera algo parecido a eso, aunque para él todas esas muestras eran más bien agradecimiento. Luego se percató de la mancha de baba que había dejado en su camisa y literalmente se sintió desfallecer. Atareado mientras pensaba en qué hacer para limpiarla, no sintió el momento en que Víctor despertó, hasta que lo vio estirar y soltar un complacido sonido de su garganta. Era poco más de las 6:30am de la mañana.

 _—Daddy_ , buen día. —La voz ronca de Víctor con esa entonación, se sintió incluso más potente que la imagen del beso que había soñado.

Yuuri tuvo que darse por vencido.

Estaba enamorado.

—Buen día, _baby_.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Se me hizo tarde TOT Pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo ahora en la mañana.

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** ¡Está ocurriendo! XDDD ¡La verdad que me estoy emocionando porque ya está ocurriendo!

 **Saku:** Yuuri es un gran daddy xD

akykuran: Así es. Yuuri debe proteger su posición y si para eso debe prescindir de algunas personas, tendrá que hacerlo. Yuuri no puede perder todo su trabajo. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Anónimo:** Oh, puedo comprender que hay estereotipos arraigados sobre como es ser japonés y que es cierto que su cultura no admite este tipo de cosas. Pero también es cierto que en Yuri on Ice, Yuuri no era el típico japonés. Se levantaba tarde, corría y llegaba despeinado a las prácticas, además que incluso dejó plantado a Víctor. Considere que aun con este Yuuri, seguiría vivan algunas de esas cosas que lo representaba en el anime, aunque en menor medida. ¡Gracias por comentar!


	108. 106 — La gran inscripción

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **106 — La gran inscripción**

Víctor veía con interés las oficinas de la Japan Skating Federation. Había tenido que visitarla un par de veces en esos meses mientras se establecían algunas reuniones de rutina, esperando el momento en que todos los documentos de su parte estuvieran listos para la inscripción. Para que la federación japonesa pudiera aceptarlo, Rusia debía liberarlo primero de la FFKK. Ya tenía esa carta que le fue entregada con los demás documentos por Mari, quien estuvo trabajando con sus abogados y en compañía de Igor durante ese mes y medio para lograr obtenerlos. Gracias a eso, por fin tenía todo para poder ser aceptado por la JSF.

A pesar de los escándalos que la JSF se vio expuesta en los años 2006 y 2008, Víctor no pudo negar que el trato recibido había sido más que amigable. Izumi Mori, quien fue con la primera persona de la JSF con quien se relacionó nada más al iniciar su relación con Yuri on Ice, se había mostrado amable y optimista con la decisión de aceptarlo, siempre colocando en la mesa que en la historia de la JSF no habían recibido a un extranjero para representarlos en una categoría individual que no tuvieran algún nexo sanguíneo con Japón. También decidieron hacerlo antes del tiempo estipulado, ya que según su reglamento un residente debía esperar seis meses y Víctor apenas cumplía los tres.

Obviamente tuvo que pasar por pruebas: técnicamente, Víctor superó todas con la facilidad que caracterizaba su patinaje y dejó fascinado a los jueces que se encargaron de medirlo. También sorprendió cuando fue capaz de establecer diálogo en japonés; a pesar de que aún tenía dificultades, Víctor se dirigió a los dirigentes en su idioma para agradecer todo el buen trato y expresar su más sincero deseo: quería en sus últimos años de carrera llevar a Japón a lo más alto para mostrar el amor, compromiso y calidez con que había recibido, y luego de ello llevar a lo alto a los nuevos patinadores japoneses que estaban surgiendo, para que se convirtieran en una potencia competitiva como lo merece, siempre bajo el espíritu patriótico. Fue imposible que los directivos no lo adoraran a partir de ese momento.

Si bien, los iniciales esfuerzo de la JSF se debieron en mucho al apoyo económico de Yuri on Ice, había cosas que debían proseguir el protocolo adecuado. Víctor no podría representar a Japón hasta que cumpliera los seis meses de estadía y debía esperar el cumplimiento del año para hacerlo en los eventos internacionales de la ISU. Aunque comprendía eso, Víctor se sintió con la necesidad de buscar alguna alternativa. Había leído que había unas excepciones en las reglas y él podría aplicar alguna. Hablar, aunque sea para recibir una negativa, era mucho mejor que callarse y quedarse con la duda de si habría funcionado.

—¡Nikiforov-san! —La voz animada de Hiroshi Mooroka llegó a sus oídos y Víctor le sonrió amablemente—. ¡Qué bueno el verlo de nuevo!

— _¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?_ —se animó a usar el japonés y eso sorprendió positivamente al periodista, quien soltó una risa agradada.

 _—¡Vaya, muy bien, muy bien! ¡Has tomado muy en serio las clases de japonés!_ —Víctor comprendió un poco porque le habló rápido.

—Bueno, bueno, pero mejor no me hagas muchas preguntas en japonés, solo una y dímela ahora para preparar la respuesta. —El periodista rio al escucharlo de nuevo en un fluido inglés, comprendiendo las intenciones de Víctor.

Pronto la rueda de prensa que iniciaría una nueva etapa de su vida se daría a cabo en las instalaciones de la JSF y él estaba acompañado en ese momento por Mari, como representante de la firma de Yuri on Ice. Ella hablaba con otros de los directivos mientras él esperaba.

—Yuuri-kun no estará, es una verdadera lástima. Estoy seguro de que estaría feliz de estar aquí.

—Lamentablemente está lleno de trabajo…

—Comprensible, para el lunes próximo debe estar todo listo para el lanzamiento de la nueva versión frente la prensa. ¡Estaré allí para atestiguar un nuevo paso de Yuri on Ice!

—Luce muy entusiasmado, Morooka-san. —Y él, también lo estaba. Mientras más pronto acabara todo ese revuelo, Yuuri podría volver a descansar y pasar tiempo con él.

—Mucho, Nikiforov-san. Me hace muy feliz ver a Yuuri-kun logrando cumplir su sueño. Lo seguía cuando era un joven patinador, tenía un futuro maravilloso, yo podía verlo. —Víctor contuvo la respiración al escucharlo. Los ojos de Morooka brillaban—. Lo veía en los podios de las internacionales, patinando junto a usted como tanto quería. —Repentinamente, los ojos se opacaron y Morooka dibujó una sonrisa pequeña—. Pero los accidentes pasan, ¿no? Y a veces los más triviales suelen ser los más fatales. Una bicicleta —resopló—. ¿Quién podría creerlo de una bicicleta?

La vida era injusta, fue todo lo que pensó Víctor al escuchar esas palabras y luego ser alertado del inicio de la reunión. La vida era muy injusta. ¿No podía haber conocido a Yuuri justamente en el hielo, quizás compartiendo podio? No le hubiera importado mantener el secreto de su inclinación un poco más si Yuuri hubiera estado allí. Muy probablemente sus sentimientos hubieran surgido de la misma manera y su deseo de permanecer a su lado podría más.

Porque sí, Víctor Nikiforov comprobó esa noche mientras lo abrazaba que lo que sucedía con él no tenía otro nombre más que amor. Cuando se halló tomando el taxi para Yuri on Ice con la emoción latigando en sus costillas, como si fueran esas las riendas que guiaban a su brioso espíritu a un destino, ya lo tenía más claro. Verlo a él orquestar algo y tan hermoso y poderoso como el amor al patinaje y transmitírselo a todos, incluso a él a pesar de que los separaba una pared de vidrio y silencio, lo terminó de confirmar. Escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza como si fuera víctima de un nuevo descubrimiento al verlo y luego sentirse como un adolescente inexperto al abrazarlo en el sofá-cama, lo hizo comprender finalmente lo que Yuuri estaba logrando en él: Le gustaba Yuuri Katsuki, le gustaba mucho.

Sin temor a equivocarse, estaba enamorándose de él.

Para Víctor, percibir los nervios iniciales de Yuuri en su abrazo apretado y luego comprobar la manera en que se relajaba con él, fue pura felicidad. De manera repentina incluso quería que Mao los viera así por el solo deseo egoísta de decirle que lo quería para él. Y aunque no pasó nada, porque solo durmieron abrazados, despertar con Yuuri a su lado, adormilado y despeinado, incluso con baba seca en su comisura; le pareció la escena más hermosa de su día.

Su primer deseo de esa mañana fue tomarlo en el cuello y besarlo, pero Víctor concluyó que lo mejor era esperar. Decían que la venganza se sirve mejor fría, Víctor prefirió la frase para el amor. Quería saborear cada avance, como cuando tienes tu postre favorito.

La rueda de prensa se dio sin problemas y las fotos capturaron el histórico momento de la firma. Apretones de manos y pequeñas inclinaciones se unieron al evento, entregándole la solemnidad que se esperaba para él. Cuando todo acabó y ya estaba publicándose en las redes, Víctor se movió con Mari a la casa, conducidos por Fuji. En el camino, leía la pantalla de su celular donde Yuuri le había escrito.

 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Acabo de ver la publicación de NHK.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Te viste muy guapo, baby.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Ya perteneces al equipo de Japón.  
 **«** Siempre estoy guapo, daddy 😉  
 **«** Ahora quiero mis felicitaciones personales con abrazo y beso incluido.  
 **Yuuri, my daddy »** Veré que puedo hacer con eso.

Yuuri debería tener prohibido el elevarle las expectativas y aumentarle las ansias con esas palabras. Desde ese día, Yuuri estaba mucho más atento por mensaje aun si seguía en ese ritmo azaroso del trabajo, incluso hasta detectaba cierto aire de coqueteo en sus respuestas de lo que no estaba seguro, pero no tardó en responder igual.

—Parece que todo salió bien —dijo Mari, cortando el tren de sus propios pensamientos y haciéndolo consciente de la sonrisa bobalicona que estuvo dibujando. Miró hacia la mujer mientras ella veía a la ventana, distraída—. Me refiero, a lo de la firma.

—Sí, por fortuna y gracias al trabajo que hicieron en Moscú —Mari sonrió ligeramente, pero sin mirarlo—. De verdad agradezco todo lo que hicieron allá.

—Lo hice por mi hermano, no tanto por ti. —Víctor pestañeó rápidamente, pero Mari entonces apaciguó su rostro—. Bueno, quizás sí un poco por ti. Después de hacer esto, la verdad se me antoja un cigarrillo.

El tono de Mari era caído, casi deprimido. Nunca la había escuchado así. Quien fuera siempre una leona poderosa, repentinamente se estaba presentando ante él frágil como una fiera que había sido herida. Yuuri le había dicho que había despedido a uno de su personal de confianza; de manera sincera, Víctor no se imaginaba a Yuuri despidiendo a nadie, pero estaba convencido de que si lo hizo fue porque lo creyó necesario. Todo apuntaba a que por ello Mari estaba enojada y, probablemente, bastante afectada.

—Yuuri me comentó que estás enfadada con él. —Decidió hablar, de todos modos ella parecía necesitarlo.

—Más que enfadada con él, estoy enfadada conmigo misma. —Víctor le dedicó toda su atención, mientras Mari seguía viendo los edificios que pasaban por ella en la avenida Yamate Dori—. Él hizo lo correcto; sin embargo, yo estaba completamente segura de que Kenji hablaría, que solo sería cuestión de tiempo y de presionarlo. Tendría que hacerlo. Admito que me sentí bastante golpeada en el ego al ver que no y mi hermano tuvo que actuar antes porque yo estaba aplicando concesiones que a estas alturas resultan estúpidas.

—¿Te molesta no haberlo despedido tú?

—Me molesta admitir que, si Yuuri no lo hacía, probablemente yo tampoco hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde y la decepción me llenara. Pero repentinamente llegaste a Japón y Yuuri ha sacado una fuerza que me ha dejado espantada. —Víctor no comprendió las palabras de Mari cuando esta le miró con una amargura tras sus ojos, silente. No sabía si había un reclamo o si tenía real motivo para ello—. Como si fuera necesario que yo me alejara para que Yuuri finalmente saliera del cascarón.

Víctor no supo responder a eso. Mordió su mejilla por dentro de su boca y respiró pausadamente como si cuidara que el sonido de su inhalación no fuera a molestarle. Mari volvió la mirada a la avenida, el edificio de Yuri on Ice ya lo habían dejado atrás y en pocos minutos estarían en casa.

—Mientras te veía firmar, recordé cuando acompañé a Minako-sensei, mamá y Yuuri a firmar su participación. —Víctor volvió a mirarla con cautela—. Estaba tan emocionado, decía que tendría una chamarra con el logo de la JSF, que patinaría con los grandes y traería medallas. Obviamente no estaba toda la prensa esperando que firmara, solo nosotros y ellos. —La voz de Mari, sin embargo, se escuchaba quebrada—. Le pregunté, al acabar: «ey, ¿no te dará miedo enfrentarte a los mejores patinadores del mundo?». Infló su pecho y me dijo: «No, Mari-neechan, yo voy a ser valiente». —Ella misma atrapó la gota que había quedado atorada en sus pestañas y tomó aire, como si le hiciera falta—. Pensé que nunca volvería a verle de nuevo esa determinación después del accidente, y ahora… aquí está, de nuevo. Y siento que yo no fui parte de ese cambio.

«¿Está celosa?», se preguntó Víctor, mientras sacaba su pañuelo y se lo ofrecía de manera amable para que ella secara las nuevas lágrimas que se formaban. Parecía que sí, y enternecido pudo comprenderla, pues tenía plena seguridad de que nadie había estado tan cerca de Yuuri durante todos esos años más que ella y quizás Ryu.

—Yuko, Takeshi, Minako… incluso en un momento también Sayo-sama, me han dicho que Yuuri no era el tipo de persona que aparecía en los medios a hablar de su trabajo o a defenderlo. Que siempre lo hacías tú por él. —Mari intentó recuperar el aire y la compostura, mientras limpiaba suavemente su rostro para no arruinar el maquillaje—. Creo que sí has sido parte de ese cambio, aprendió de la mejor.

Mari no dijo nada, pero apreció en su silencio y en su mirada brillante el agradecimiento mudo. Víctor imaginaba que Mari debía sentirse incluso relegada, pero lo cierto es que Víctor seguía viendo que no había mejor brazo derecho que ella para que Yuuri siguiera manteniendo a la empresa. Ella seguía siendo esa silente y fuerte compañera.

Al llegar a casa, Víctor se sorprendió cuando al entrar le cayeron confetis y sonaron los gritos y aplausos. Todo el personal estaba reunidos para recibirle con globos, sonrisas y hasta una torta con el logo de la JSF en la mesa. Todo estaba decorado en los colores celeste, blanco y rojo de la federación, y hasta los perros estaban simpaticamente vestidos para la ocasión con una especie de kimono para ellos. Víctor rio y se emocionó al instante, agradeciéndoles a todo por los buenos deseos y sus felicitaciones.

Todo el ambiente festivo del momento lo envolvió. Ese momento era para celebrar, para reír entre todos, para disfrutar el momento en que empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida, y la promesa de katsudon de cena no hizo más que entusiasmarle por lo que le esperaba la velada.

Compartieron sake, rieron en las mesas y pronto oscureció. Víctor empezaba a tener hambre, pero Botan había dicho que aún no podía servir el katsudon, así que esperaba. Y la sorpresa vino cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa.

Yuuri apareció de imprevisto, con un saco oscuro, camisa blanca y el detalle de una corbata roja. Se había peinado hacia atrás y ya no se notaban las puntas sobrantes de su cabello, aunque la montura negra de sus lentes le daba un aire aún más llamativo. La guirnalda del pastel fue el ramo de rosa en sus manos todas formando un círculo frondoso de rosas blancas y en el centro cinco rosas rojas, emulando así la bandera de Japón.

—¡Wow…! —soltó libremente al ponerse de pie, sorprendido con el agasajo. Yuuri le miró con una sonrisa que sentía dedicada exclusivamente para él y Víctor no pudo más que ir a su encuentro—. Me has sorprendido, Yuuri-kun —dijo bajo, mientras miraba los ojos chocolates detrás de esos lentes y sentía sinceras ganas de ya abrazarlo.

Yuuri entonces le entregó las rosas y al Víctor tomarlas, cedió a ese impulso para envolverlo en un sentido abrazo sin importar que estaba frente a todos. De inmediato empezaron a aplaudir como si se tratara de un evento especial y bueno, en honor a la verdad, para Víctor lo era. Apretar a Yuuri y sentirse así de recibido en el nuevo país era algo nuevo y emocionante para él.

—Lo mejor para mi _baby…_ —escuchó a Yuuri susurrarle al oído y sintió erizar su nuca. Su daddy se apartó y le miró con una seguridad brillante en su mirada—. Bienvenido a Japón, Víctor.

Las rosas, esas palabras, esa mirada… Víctor lo supo. Su daddy estaba en plan de conquista. Eso era más emocionante que cualquier competencia.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Jamás pensé que el capítulo acreedor crearía la polémica de fue o no fue beso xD Pero no fue beso, fue un sueño. Aunque les traigo algo mejor… ¿creo?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus buenos deseos, todo el apoyo. Estoy muy muy muy emocionada, no se imaginan cuanto, del avance que se vienen.

* * *

 **Lessat:** Jujuju, ¡ya estamos en el momento!


	109. 107 — La gran atracción

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **107 — La gran atracción**

La celebración acabó sin contratiempo después de la cena. Yuuri bebió sake y Víctor pudo notar el momento en que sus mejillas se enrojecían y sus ojos se volvían cada vez más brillantes, a pesar de que solo tomó un par de sorbos. No fue suficiente para emborracharlo, pero si para hacerlo sentir más feliz. No pudo controlar sus manos, ni perdió momento para tocar a Yuuri y apartar un granito de arroz de su boca o apretar sus mejillas rojas de felicidad. El goce no le permitía pensar ni en la ocasión, ni en la compañía, aunque notó que la casa parecía bastante agradada con sus acercamientos.

Hubiera querido permanecer más con Yuuri, pero justo cuando acabó la cena, entró una llamada a su teléfono. Fue Yakov quien lo estaba buscando para saber los detalles tras haber escuchado la noticia de su inclusión en la JSF. Yakov se mostraba bastante sorprendido con lo rápido que había sido, pero Víctor le comentó los detalles. Se distrajo tanto que terminó entrando a su habitación para poder continuar con la conversación con quien era un segundo padre sin interrupciones.

Al poco tiempo recibió más mensajes y llamadas. Sus ex compañeros de pista quisieron saber qué significaba todo eso y si había posibilidades de verlo competir en esa temporada, así como Yurio también le escribió para asegurándole que su maestra Lilia era mejor que Minako-sensei y que seguro lo vencería en competencia. Víctor soltó una carcajada que despertaría a media cuadra, era agradable sentirse aun en el ruedo pese a que su participación no fuese tan clara.

Decidió bañarse para descansar, aunque antes de dormir quiso ver a Yuuri un rato más. Entró una llamada de Chris mientras se vestía tras la ducha. No pudo negar lo feliz que se sintió escuchar a su contrincante y amigo después de tanto tiempo, comentándole que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado y que eso era una muy buena señal.

—Mas te vale que te quedes con el oro en esta temporada, así te lo arrebato en la siguiente —soltó en un tono soberbio y Chris rio en la línea.

—Lo creído nada te lo quitó, _baby_ —dijo con mofa. Víctor rio también—. Pero me encargaré de que el oro siga en manos de maricas.

—No me digas, _baby_ , a ti no te sale —bromeó. Chris soltó un "oh" casi incrédulo.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Me hablas en serio?

—Tengo que cortar. Quiero buscar a mi _daddy_ antes de acostarme.

—Víctor Nikiforov… fuiste aquella vez al bar y según me contaste lo pasaste muy bien. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sí, y recuerdo haberte dicho también que le escribí a Yuuri —dejó la toalla que cubría a su cabeza para colgarla—. Hace unos días volví a ir y todo lo que pensaba era que quería estar con Yuuri, así que me fui a buscarlo a su oficina.

—Vaya…

—Me encanta, Chris. Y me gusta esto, no me voy a quebrar la cabeza con lo que siento.

—¿Y él? —Víctor miró su ramo de rosas puesto sobre la mesa de noche, junto a la tarjeta que decía: «Gracias por seguir aquí, _baby_ »—. ¿Él qué opina de esto si es que sabe? —Se sonrió.

—Estoy casi seguro de que soy correspondido.

No quiso alargar la conversación, aunque ya podía imaginar a Chris entre sorprendido y preocupado. A Víctor le bastaba con saber que iba por buen camino.

Fue hasta la habitación de Yuuri, pero la encontró apagada. Consideró que aún no había subido y bajó el piso para encontrar a Makkachin y Vicchan entre la mesa del comedor, aún vestidos con sus kimonos. Fue una corazonada la que le indicó que debía estar en el despacho. Se dirigió dispuesto a sacarlo de allí y no permitirle trabajar al menos por esa noche, aunque fuera egoísta; pero estuvo tocando y nadie le contestó. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando vio salir a Sakura y a Yuuri desde la puerta del llamado "cuarto secreto", conversando amenamente mientras Yuuri sostenía la puerta.

—¡Yuuri! —ambos se sorprendieron al verlo en el pasillo y Sakura fue la primera en huir tras una acartonada inclinación. Yuuri lo miró y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta—. ¡Oye! ¿Cuándo me mostraras que hay allí?

—¡No hay nada! —dijo tan rojo como su simpática corbata y Víctor lo agarró por detrás, para picar sus costados y buscar sus cosquillas.

—Vamos _daddy_ , sé que hay algo, ¿muéstrame que tienes allí?

—¡No...! —en venganza, Víctor comenzó a cosquillear como ya lo había hecho antes y Yuuri sí no pudo controlarlo al tenerlo de espalda, soltando una cantarina carcajada. Intentó girarse, pero Víctor ya sabía la técnica inigualable de fuerza bruta de su _daddy_ y no lo dejaría tomar ventaja, así que estuvo girando con él hasta que casi se golpearon contra la pared—. ¡Stop! ¡Stop! —soltaba entre risas y Víctor paró las cosquillas para sostenerlo mientras lo dejaba recuperar el aire.

—Vamos _daddy_ , ¿no te gustaría que firmara todas tus fotos de mí? —preguntó pegado a su oído, con un tono sensual que le fue imposible ocultar.

—Tendrás que ofrecer algo mejor, _baby…_ —la voz de Yuuri sonó desafiante. Para Víctor fue casi música para sus oídos, porque en respuesta volvió a darle otro ataque de cosquillas y ambos terminaron resbalando en la pared hasta quedar en el suelo, con él sentado y Yuuri casi tirado entre sus piernas, sujetó aún por sus brazos en su blanda barriga.

—Ríndete, _daddy_ , te tengo. —Yuuri buscaba recuperar el aire y a Víctor le encantaba las chispas que saltaban cuando estaban así, jugueteando. Podría intentar los clásicos intentos de conquista, pero prefería jugar y tenerlo así de cerca.

—Y-yo… —Víctor prestó atención a Yuuri, mientras este dejaba reposar su cabeza contra su hombro y respiraba—. Y-yo nunca me rindo. _Baby_.

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri lo emboscó con un fuerte pellizco en su costilla y con eso se liberó de su agarre. Víctor tuvo que quejarse con un «ouch» sentido, mientras Yuuri se levantaba, acomodaba su camisa que ya estaba afuera y sus cabellos ya despeinados. Al ver que estaba por levantarse, Yuuri avanzó rápido para escapar del pasillo. Para Víctor el juego era delicioso, le encantaba tanto como ver a Yuuri en un trote lento para hacer distancia y luego mirarle sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de triunfo. Que ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo.

¿Cuánto aguantaría?

Avanzó, pero tuvo que dejar el juego cuando llegaron al comedor y Vicchan corrió lloriqueando hasta los pies de Yuuri.

—Lo siento, Yuuri-sama, pero es la segunda vez en el día que se orina dentro. —Yuuri cargó a su perro al oírlo quejarse y lo abrazó con cuidado. Aiko debió llamarle la atención.

—¿Ya lo llevaron al veterinario? La última vez era por una infección urinaria. —Mientras Víctor escuchaba a Yuuri, le hizo señales a Makkachin para que no metiera el hocico en el charco que Vicchan había dejado. Su perro obedeció y fue con él. Aiko estaba por limpiarlo.

—No lo hemos hecho, mañana lo haremos temprano. Pensé que solo lo estaba haciendo para llamar su atención.

—¿Quieres llamar mi atención, Vicchan? —le habló chiquito y Vicchan respondió con lamiditas a su barbilla y mejilla—. Tranquilo, ya casi acabo y podremos dormir juntos de nuevo. ¿Sí?

Una de las cosas que quizás primero llamó la atención de Víctor fue la relación que Yuuri tenía con Vicchan; a pesar de su agenda tan ocupada, sin duda alguna siempre estaba al pendiente de su perro dándole cariño de una forma que a nadie más le permitía. El que tuviera su nombre era solo un pluss, pero sinceramente Vicchan por sí solo tenía un enorme lugar en el corazón de Yuuri y se notaba por la manera en que todos lo cuidaban y mimaban en la casa.

A él siempre le habían gustado las mascotas, le fascinaban los animales libres y le parecía muy triste cuando encontró o escuchó de personas que creían que tener una mascota era un nuevo accesorio para la casa o como si jugaran muñecas. Cuando adoptó a Makkachin, este había sido abandonado con cuatro meses porque la pareja que lo había comprado creyó que un animal de ese tamaño iba a estar quieto en un apartamento de menos de 50 metros cuadrados sin derecho a salir. Por supuesto que Makkachin acabaría con todos los muebles. Él notó la tristeza en esos ojitos y supo que lo quería con él, para que corriera con él, para que durmiera con él y no se sintiera solo.

Y se notaba que Yuuri quería y cuidaba de Vicchan con ese mismo cariño. Era una de las cosas que ambos tenían en común. Contento, Víctor agarró a Yuuri por la espalda y le abrazó esta vez suavemente. Vicchan comenzó a gruñir, pero Yuuri no hizo nada para detenerle. Se dejó abrazar y eso para él fue suficiente.

—Yo también quiero dormir con _daddy_ —le susurró en su oreja y casi de inmediato se puso roja.

—No, le toca ahora a Vicchan.

—Vicchan cruel, dormiste conmigo y me sigues gruñendo por la atención de _daddy_ —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el perrito dejó de gruñir—. ¿Cuántos años tiene Vicchan?

—Cumplirá once años.

—Oh, Makkachin es mayor por unos meses. Estuvo durmiendo conmigo, _daddy,_ y no se orinó, así que es posible que solo quería llamar tu atención. No te preocupes por esto, ¿sí?

Yuuri asintió y se giró para sonreírle agradecido. Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, si se mostró preocupado por la salud de Vicchan.

—¿Irías mañana con Aiko-chan para que lo vea el médico? Masahiro-sensei es muy amable.

—Lo sé, también ha atendido a Makkachin hace unas semanas. Yo me encargo, Yuuri.

Yuuri asintió visiblemente más tranquilo y con unas buenas noches bajas, se separó de él. Víctor no quería quedarse con esa despedida, quería algo más, se lo había dicho ya por mensaje. Y aunque sabía que quizás era pronto pedirlo, no quiso quedarse con las ganas y sin la certeza de cuál sería su respuesta.

 _—Daddy_ , ¿y mi beso? —Yuuri se detuvo y se envaró seguramente por los nervios. Desde allí podía ver sus orejas rojas y fue un premio para él—. Te dije que quería un abrazo y un beso.

Dibujó un puchero provocador cuando Yuuri se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos grandes detrás de sus lentes, despeinado con un par de mechones que escaparon del gel de peinar y el rojo llenando su rostro. Pensó en ese momento que Yuuri simplemente se giraría con un "buenas noches" para meterse en su cuarto, pero lo que encontró estuvo a punto de crearle una taquicardia.

Contra todo pronóstico, Yuuri se acercó hasta quedar frente a él para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Víctor no fue capaz de moverse, no quiso, se contuvo porque necesitaba saber hasta qué punto iría la voluntad de Yuuri y qué clase de nueva sorpresa le daría. Cuando puso la mano sobre su hombro derecho, Víctor sintió calor. Cuando notó que sus ojos se movieron por un pequeño segundo a sus labios, se quedó con la garganta seca, como si su cuerpo se hubiera preparado para el inevitable encuentro esperando refrescarse en la boca ajena. Yuuri le miró a los ojos, decidido, y Víctor apretó el estómago cuando lo sintió acercarse. El beso acabó en su mejilla, cerca de su labio, pero fue suficiente para que sintiera su cabeza llena de humo y se diera cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

Así, simple y casto, Yuuri le dejó un beso pequeño y le abrió el apetito por más. Luego escapó como huyen los culpables con las orejas rojas y dejando su corazón latiendo enfurecido contra su tórax.

—Makkachin, acaban de derretirme los pies —susurró incrédulo. Su amigo ladró.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Debo admitir que amo escribir de los perritos. Creo que ellos como personajes son tan amantes de los perros que me cuesta separarlos de ellos, así que termino extrañándolos. Me pasa mucho en Matryoshka, por ejemplo. Ahora que están los dos del tamaño que eran en su versión original, me dan más ganas de jugar con ellos.

* * *

 **Randa1:** Me da risa como lo dijiste xDDDD porque Víctor no se quedará particularmente quieto. Pero sí, ya abrimos la temporada de caza de Nikiforovs. **  
**

 **Nane:** Me alegra mucho que ya haya empezado a entusiasmarte. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes hasta el final y agradezco mucho todo el tiempo dedicado!


	110. 108 - La gran Iniciativa

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **108 — La gran Iniciativa**

¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar ante eso?

Yuuri no pensó que su primer intento de conquista diera resultados tan pronto, mucho menos que Víctor se lo devolviera con tal descaro, así que cada vez que pensaba o veía las respuestas que Víctor tenía a sus pequeños avances, se sentía en una sala con un montón de mini Yuuris gritando y saltando en medio de un incendio. Jamás pensó llegar tan lejos ni tan pronto. Y Víctor le movía demasiado.

Para empeorar, su cuerpo había decidido comportarse como un adolescente. Esas noches en la oficina había despertado acalorado porque el sueño que inició con besos se tornó en algo más siniestro que le calentaba las venas y lo hacía sentir necesitado. Prácticamente soñaba con tocarlo, besarlo y con dejarse tocar. Escuchaba a Víctor decirle Daddy con su voz ronca y él todo lo que quería era escucharlo más. En momentos era él quien arremetía contra un Víctor sudado en su escritorio, sobre su mueble o en la sala de junta y en otras era él quien se abría ante Víctor en las duchas de la pista, en su cama o sobre su mesa de juego. Se sentía como un puberto despertando excitado y sudado. Y recordó que no eran la primera vez, en algún momento de su adolescencia Víctor debió haber sido su musa en los sueños húmedos.

¡Qué vergüenza!

En otras ocasiones el estrés incluso le hizo olvidar que tenía algo entre sus piernas hasta que la necesidad de vaciar la vejiga llegaba. Ahora parecía que esa cosa tenía vida propia y le hablaba directo al cerebelo como si fuese víctima de una simbiosis extraña. Por fortuna, en su oficina el baño tenía regadera y allí lograba enfriar sus pensamientos para iniciar el día, pero no podía imaginar lo que sería si Víctor volvía a dormir con él. Moriría de vergüenza y se tiraría del onceavo piso si llegaba a despertar así con Víctor a su lado.

Ese era uno de esos momentos. Se secó la cara tras lavarla porque aún sentía sus mejillas quemar. Víctor le había enviado varias fotos en las que aparecía casi modelando la chaqueta de la selección japonesa que por su talle le quedó pequeña. Un "L" asiático definitivamente no era el mismo "L" europeo, fue un descuido de todos.

El asunto fue que Víctor aprovechó para mostrarle a su daddy lo pequeña que le había quedado la prenda y él, obnubilado, solo se detuvo a admirar la manera en que se marcaba su espalda, su abdomen, su firme trasero y los oblicuos. Pensó que podría aliviar la tensión que sintió en el aire al verlo, pero Víctor no tardó en contestar. Sintió su rostro arder en ese instante y tuvo que entrar al baño a echarse agua.

« Bueno, ahora pareces un baby.

« La ropa te queda chica.

Baby » Bueno daddy, es que soy muy grande ;)

Menos mal que acababa de comer y por eso tenía unos minutos; en una junta seguro lo hubiera hecho pasar un vergonzoso momento.

—Yuuri —escuchó en la puerta de su baño a la voz de su hermana. Yuuri sacó una servilleta para secarse mejor—. ¿Estás bien? En ocho minutos comenzará la reunión de logística.

Arrojó la servilleta y respiró antes de abrir la puerta. Se vio obligado a apagar el teléfono antes de que Víctor lo siguiera provocando y su rostro se incendiara.

Había pasado un par de días desde que Víctor había firmado con la JSF y la noticia se había hecho viral. Faltaba poco para que él hiciera la presentación de la nueva versión, a la cual habían podido pulir en esas últimas semanas. Vicchan estaba bien, el veterinario solo detectó que su perro empezaba a tener incontinencia por la vejez, pero le hizo exhaustivos exámenes y no encontró nada anormal. Recomendó que Vicchan usará pañales para dormir en la cama. Eso le había tranquilizado.

No obstante, la tensión económica había aumentado con el acercamiento de la fecha de salida del juego y los inversionistas estaban bastante callados.

Intentó no pensar en ello cuando ya tenía el personal reunido. La gerencia de servicios generales junto a publicidad, marketing, marca y comunicaciones, estaban en el lugar sentados ya en sus posiciones a pocos minutos de iniciar. El tema sería el evento del lunes, donde presentaría ante la prensa, inversionistas, distribuidoras y celebridades del medio la nueva versión del juego, llamado Yuri on Ice [History Maker]. Ocho días antes de la salida internacional, pautada para las 12am en USA del día 08 de julio.

Durante la reunión se comunicó los planes para el evento que ya habían sido organizados y planificados a medida. La cadena NHK sería quien tendría la primicia y también estaría invitados otros periodistas para cubrir la novedad. Sería transmitido desde sus propias instalaciones de Yuri on Ice, en el anfiteatro Ice Castle que estaba en el primer piso. No iba a ir tampoco demasiadas personas, tenían espacio para 200 invitados y todo parecía en orden en las invitaciones, pases y autorizaciones.

Sin embargo, Yuuri seguía enfocado en lo que decían y le esperaban para esa reunión. El silencio de los inversionistas seguía dándole mala espina y toda la conversación mientras eran explicados cada uno de los puntos lo ponían nervioso. Ryu había estado a cargo de toda esa organización, así que confiaba el que todo estuviera en orden. Mari sería la encargada de presidir el evento, como ya lo había hecho en los últimos tres años. Miró distraídamente el IPad del gerente de comunicaciones mientras relataba cual sería el itinerario y recordó aquel momento que Steve Jobs mostró a todos el IPhone. Había un secreto que se conoció luego de esa presentación que pudo ser fatal para su producto, ya que el IPhone aún no contaba con la estabilidad del software que debería. No obstante, Steve Jobs fue como un perfecto ilusionista y los engañó a todos usando varios equipos para ir presentando cada funcionalidad y que este no se congelara sus funciones por falta de memoria.

Yuri on Ice no tenía esos desperfectos, se había encargado de probarlos él mismo para depurar uno a uno. Pero lo que hizo Steve Jobs era lo que hacían los patinadores profesionales: tratar de maquillar el error con una sonrisa y la belleza de sus pasos, ganar puntos luego de haber cometido una falta y continuar hasta acabar. Solo los que eran capaces de eso lograban llegar al final.

De repente tuvo una idea.

—Un momento, por favor —pidió la palabra. Sus subordinados le miraron atento—. ¿Pueden regalarme un momento? Necesito hablar con Ryu-san y Mari-san para una idea que acabo de tener.

—Adelante, Yuuri-sama —contestó Ken, quien estaba en el lugar escuchando todo, ya que su equipo tenía tareas importantes en el evento.

Mari y Ryu se miraron inquietos y apenas Yuuri salió del salón, le siguieron. Tras cerrar la puerta, Mari fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quisiera presentar yo el juego. —Mari le miró callada, mientras Yuuri le expresaba su seguridad, aunque apretara sus dedos de los nervios—. Quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. —Mari miró de reojo a Ryu y este le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad—. Estoy seguro, Mari-neechan.

—Puedo ayudarte a preparar el guion de tu presentación, Yuuri. —Ryu se ofreció con una ligera inclinación. La sonrisa de Yuuri fue su respuesta.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente… pero no hacía falta traernos aquí para decirnos, pudiste haber hecho el cambio de plan en la junta. —comentó Mari, bastante inquieta aún.

—No quería hacerte sentir relegada de nuevo, nee-chan. —Ella calló, sobrecogida—. Solo quiero empezar a tomar los lugares que me corresponden.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con la sensación de que tenían que hablarlo, tenían que decirse cosas que aclarara la situación entre ellos aun si muchas de ellas ya se sabían. Pero Ryu tomó el hombro de ambos, para distraerlos de aquella atmósfera íntima que se estaba formando entre ellos. No había tiempo para eso en ese instante.

Al regresar a la junta, Mari y Ryu volvieron a tomar sus asientos y Yuuri se quedó de pie, tomándose del respaldar de su asiento. Su mirada los alcanzó a todos antes de iniciar sus palabras.

—He tenido una idea. No cambiará en nada toda la planificación que hasta ahora han trabajado en compañía de Ryu-san. Pero, esta vez, no será Mari-san la encargada de presentar a Yuri on Ice. Creo que ya es hora de que vean mi rostro fuera de la empresa.

Las voces comenzaron a sonar entre ellos, pero de inmediato los rostros hacían Yuuri fueron de plena aceptación y entusiasmo. Su gente creía en él y eso fue suficiente para sentirse seguro de la decisión tomada.

—Quiero que sea sorpresa. Que History Maker marque una nueva era en Yuri on Ice y en todos nosotros. Me esforzaré para dar lo mejor de mí y representarlos dignamente.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Ken se levantó para encabezarlos, emocionado al escuchar las palabras de Yuri. Ante ellos, Yuuri se había inclinado suavemente para hacerle saber el compromiso que adquiría, como una muestra de su compromiso y determinación.

Yuuri había decidido dar ese paso para demostrarles a los inversionistas y a todos quién era la cabeza de Yuri on Ice. Él no solo saldría a defender a Víctor Nikiforov, sino también el trabajo que todos habían hecho y la confianza que habían legado en él. No era reemplazable y mostraría que el espíritu de Yuri on Ice era el suyo propio y nadie podría imitarlo. Los accionistas no podrían sacarlo del juego de manera fácil.

Con aquello confirmado, la reunión acabó sin demora y todos volvieron a sus actividades. Yuuri tenía que prepararse para una nueva reunión administrativa, ante los planes que estaban liderando para mantener la empresa a flote. Pensando en ello, caminó con firmeza a su oficina antes de ser atajado por Mao.

—Yuuri-sama, he logrado comunicarme con Matsukata Kuroda. —Yuuri se giró a verla, emocionada con un bonito vestido rojo y una chaqueta floreada sobre sus hombros que le sentaba muy bien—. Su hijo Yousuke ha respondido bien al tratamiento.

—¡Excelente, qué buena noticia! —dijo realmente emocionado—. ¡Mao-san, por favor…!

—¿Sí, Yuuri-sama?

Se detuvo antes de terminar de pedirle a Mao que se encargara de llevarle un presente al pequeño y felicitaciones. Víctor le había dicho incontablemente que no dejara en manos de Mao sus relaciones personales y, a pesar de que no pudo estar como hubiera querido con el chiquillo, merecía algo más que un premio de cortesía.

—No se preocupe Mao-san. Gracias por el aviso.

Ella se inclinó para despedirse y Yuuri entró a la oficina. Encendió el teléfono para llamar a Víctor y hacerle saber la noticia, con la intención de decirle si podría ir a visitar al muchacho. Seguro eso le alegraría, más que cualquier obsequio que pudiera darle.

—¡Víctor! —contestó apenas escuchó su voz, tratando de ignorar el sobresalto en su pecho.

—¡Yuuri! —alargó su vocal—. Daddy, te estuve escribiendo y llamando hace rato.

—Lo siento, es que estaba en reunión. ¡Que…!

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Rápido porque sé que estás ocupado. Me probé hace rato el traje con el que patinaré Yuri on Ice en el Trofeo de Asia, ¡está perfecto! ¡Se siente como si no llevara nada puesto! ¡Debo darle mis felicitaciones a Shizuka-san por su excelente trabajo!

Yuuri escuchó un largo y estruendoso zumbido en su cabeza. Ya había visto el diseño del traje, también los ajustes que Víctor había pedido y como quedó el final, ya no con las tres piezas que tenía antes (y que a él le había gustado), sino como un enterizo. Realmente la diseñadora había trabajado arduamente para tenerlo listo en el menor tiempo posible, pero en su cabeza solo veía a Víctor probándose el traje.

«Se siente como si no llevara nada puesto».

—Yuuri-sama, ya en cinco minutos empieza la reunión con la gestión de riesgo. —escuchó de Mao, en la puerta.

La pieza pegándose a su perfecto cuerpo, él girando para hacerle ver sus gruesas piernas y duros glúteos… se sintió sudar.

—¿Daddy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ibas a decirme algo? —Le cortó. Estaba hiperventilando.

«Estúpido y sensual Víctor».

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Jajaja en el grupo publicaron unas imágenes especiales que me hicieron reír bastante, donde Víctor aparece vistiendo la chamarra japonesa de Yuuri que le queda pequeña. La idea vino de Rubia Sanchez, así que todos los créditos a ella, pensar en Víctor enviándole esas fotos a Yuuri fue inevitable para complementar este capítulo que ya Yuuri iba a empezar con sus sueños húmedos con un rostro bastante claro. Sí ya había soñado que lo besó, era natural que no se quedara allí, ¿no? Pobre Yuuri xD

La escena final es cortesía de Mariv, a quien le comisioné el traje de Víctor para Yuri on Ice e hico esta genial tira cómica xDDD Gracias de verdad, todas sus ideas me alimentan y me permiten continuar xD

Nos acercamos a los 100K de vista en Wattpad, eso es genial y se lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero poder preparar un especial, esta vez desde los ojos de Vicchan y Makkachin, ya que me lo pidió Randa1 en un comentario.

* * *

 **Randa1:** ¡Me gusta la idea! así que voy a trabajar en alguno como especial del fic. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Saku:** Aowww es que ya está viejito. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!


	111. 109 — El gran apuro

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **109 — El gran apuro**

Cuando Víctor supo que Yuuri llegó a casa pensó que sus planes habían funcionado. Maquiavélicamente, quiso probar qué tanto le afectaría a su daddy conquistador recibir fotos suyas un tanto sugerentes y subir el tono a su conversación para hacerla ligeramente provocativa; pero no pensó que daría resultados tan satisfactorios.

Antes de ir a acosarlo a su habitación (porque sí, sabía que estaba rozando un poquito la línea de acoso), decidió primero bañarse ya que acababa de liberarse de las prácticas con Minako. Yuuri vino muy temprano y nadie lo esperaban, pero Víctor aprovechó el momento porque quería que viera de primera mano cómo se le ajustaba el maravilloso traje para Yuri on Ice, antes de que la cena fuera servida.

Shizuka-san, la encargada de los trajes del juego, se había dedicado a trabajar el diseño y Víctor debió admitir que su idea era muy buena, aunque no estuviera 100% apegada a sus gustos. Con un poco de comunicación llegaron al modelo ideal, un traje que pudiera usar enterizo, con los detalles preciosos de las transparencias en su costado, la espalda y la flor de Liz que fue su propio agregado al diseño. Cambio la forma del cuello junto a las mangas y mantuvo los colores para obtener el traje que lucía en ese momento al espejo.

Un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para comprobar que le quedaba de maravilla. El corte V del cuello bajaba hasta debajo de su clavícula y los vuelos de su cuello le beneficiaba. Se puso los patines con sus protectores para complementar su atuendo y listo, se apresuró hasta la habitación de su daddy. Esperó después de tocar la puerta.

Yuuri dijo: voy, sin preguntar quién tocaba y Víctor se preparó para recibirlo. La expresión que su daddy dibujó al mirarlo fue mejor que la que había imaginado, porque Yuuri le contempló con sus ojos grandes, con la corbata colgando de sus hombros, la camisa afuera y sus lentes de montura azul enmarcando su dulce mirada. Pronto su atención cambió de foco y lo vio recorrerlo por entero. Una sonrisa de satisfacción bailó en sus labios.

—Wow… —susurró Yuuri al volver a dirigirle la mirada a su rostro—. Se te ve… genial.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Yuuri solo tragó con dificultad—. ¿Te parece más _eros_ que mi _eros_? —Yuuri no respondió, solo volvió a tragar—. Quería mostrarte para tener tu impresión, aprovechando que llegaste hoy. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—¿Para modelarmelo? —Víctor sonrió al notar que a Yuuri se le acabó el aire antes de terminar la pregunta.

—Claro, ¿a quién mejor que a mi _daddy_?

El impulso de acercar sus dedos para tocar y presionar sus labios pudo más, su yema del pulgar se regodeó en acariciarlos mientras los ojos marrones de Yuuri se veían aún más brillantes. Entonces Yuuri tragó con más necesidad y se apartó para dejarle espacio, al mismo tiempo que acabó con el contacto que él sintió caliente.

Víctor disfrutaba lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Si antes sentía la agradable química de estar en sintonía, relajado y ser él mismo, en ese momento la composición había cambiado a algo más volátil. Era capaz de comprender los chispazos, la corriente en el roce, las miradas esquivas y luego exigentes de Yuuri junto a las suyas propias. Las ganas bailando en el aire en armonía con el juego de cazador y cazado, componía una preciosa secuencia de tango que ellos estaban interpretando. Como un vicio, era inevitable saborearlo y querer más.

Ya dentro, miró a Yuuri intentar cerrar la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo y casi le aplasta una pata a Makkachin que también quiso entrar. Eso pareció un buen modo de devolverlo a tierra, y Víctor lo hubiera disfrutado más si no fuera por la queja de su perro. Yuuri se disculpó con su amigo y luego cerró, mientras Makkachin avanzaba para buscar a Vicchan, quien estaba sobre la cama con un gracioso pañal azul.

—¡Oh, no soy el único que está estrenando! —dijo dirigiéndose a Vicchan, quien bostezaba. Al lado de él había una pila de ropa que acababa de notar con atención.

—Insistía en quitarse el pañal, pero ya parece que lo convencí.

—¿Y toda esa ropa? —Yuuri, quien no dejaba de mirar la depresión de su traje bajo su clavícula, pestañeo rápidamente antes de mover sus ojos hacía el montón de ropa que había dejado sobre la cama. Luego frunció su ceño y a Víctor le pareció un gesto adorable.

—Oh… es que no encuentro qué ponerme.

—¿Para cuándo? —Decidió sentarse al verlo ocupado en esa empresa, quizás podría ayudarle.

—Para el lunes… Voy a presentar el juego y no sé qué usar. Mis suéteres favoritos me quedan pequeños —dijo afligido, sacando uno de ellos que se veía bastante angosto para los kilos que ya había aumentado—. Y lo que me queda talla grande es pura ropa de trabajo.

—¿Y no debería ser ropa de trabajo? —Yuuri negó al voltear y darle la espalda. Para Víctor fue imposible controlar a sus ojos que bajaron por toda la columna y se alojaron en los puntos deliciosos del cuerpo de Yuuri—. ¿Qué te gustaría entonces?

A él, en particular, le gustaría quedarse allí, sentado en la cama mientras sus ojos se regodean de la espalda, rollitos y traseros de su daddy. Yuuri podría decir que no tenía atractivo por su sobrepeso, pero tenía una forma tan deliciosa de engordar que no le importaría tenerlo así toda la vida. Le encantaba… su traseso que ya era redondo y firme cuando lo conoció (porque claro que lo detalló, sobre todo en ese encuentro donde firmaron el contrato), había aumentado su masa y se veía deliciosamente redondo y apretujable. Sus muslos habían aumentado igual de grosor, sus rollitos estaban para morderlos y su espalda era más gruesa. Le encantaba abrazarlo pro la espalda y sentir que podía restregarse a él comodamente.

Después de haber jugueteando la última vez con las cosquillas, Víctor había tenido muchas fantasías de cómo ese juego pasaba a otros ámbitos menos decorosos, pero más interesantes. No le contaría aún a Yuuri que se estaba convirtiendo en la ninfa de sus sueños húmedos; masturbarse mientras lo pensaba sería un secreto que Makkachin y Vicchan guardarían.

—Pensaba en ponerme algo como Steve Jobs: franela negra, unos jeans comunes, tennis… Pero me imaginé y me vi como un neumático rodando en el escenario. —Víctor debió mover sus ojos cuando Yuuri volteó, cruzándose de brazo mientras se apoyaba a la puerta de su closet. Se veía ofuscado, bellamente ofuscado—. Si hubiera pensado esto hace dos semanas hubiera hecho mi dieta…

—Hace tres semanas el doctor te envió a dieta y no has hecho nada, Yuuri, _come-papas-francesas_ —Víctor acotó y Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Es… es distinto… no tenía prisa para bajar de peso. —Quiso defenderse. Víctor le enarcó una ceja.

—Tu salud es más importante para bajar de peso que una presentación, daddy —reclamó y Yuuri solo torció los labios admitiéndose vencido—. Además, ¿qué tanto podrías haber bajado en dos semanas?

—Mi segunda habilidad además de los videojuegos era bajar de peso —dijo avergonzado. Víctor se mostró auténticamente sorprendido, pero Yuuri no tardó en renegar efusivo—. De todas maneras, ya no hay tiempo para eso. Debo pensar en algo que no me haga ver demasiado formal, ni tampoco una nevera, o un _otaku_ pervertido.

—Oh, me interesa saber cómo se ve un otaku pervertido. —Víctor se levantó y miró a Yuuri intentar ponerse uno de sus suéteres por encima para que este se quedara atascado en los brazos. La frustración la adivinó de inmediato y fue en su ayuda, ayudándolo a destrabarse—. No lo fuerces o lo vas a dañar, _daddy_.

—Debí haber pensado esto mejor… —dijo atribulado y a Víctor no le gustó las señales de ansiedad que empezó a notar en él.

—Es una idea nueva, ¿no?

—Sí… —Yuuri dejó caer el suéter al suelo—. Quiero presentar al juego en la convección… Hace poco descubrí que los inversionistas me quieren sacar de la empresa. —Víctor congeló su intento de abrazarlo—. Están planeando algo, lo sé…

—Por eso despediste al abogado…

—No sé qué están preparando, pero no voy a dejarlos. Steve Jobs se confió y lo sacaron de su propia empresa… —La mirada de Yuuri estaba perdida entre los montones de ropa y Víctor no dejaba de mirarlo, sinceramente preocupado—. Sí, le fue bien de todos modos, pero no pienso repetir eso. Solo quiero aprender de lo bueno y no repetir lo malo.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, Yuuri? —aunque hubiera querido, le era imposible bromear con aquel nudo en la garganta.

Entonces Yuuri le miró. No, no estaba asustado como pensó, más bien se veía molesto y decidido.

—Intimidarlos antes de que me intimiden —aseguró—. Por eso debo presentar a History Maker, debo demostrarles que soy más importante que ellos.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban con luz propia y la dureza que adquirió sus rasgos, le provocó un corrientazo en su columna que navegó desde su coxis hasta su nuca. Podría estar más alto que él gracias a los patines, pero Yuuri lució en ese instante indetenible.

—Ya están temblando, Yuuri, puedo asegurarlo. —Ellos de miedo, él en particular de ganas de besarle, abrazarle y apretujarlo hasta que pudiera llenarlo de caricias y hacerlo olvidar todo en sus brazos.

Fue como una llamada eufórica que sobrevino en su vientre. Pero Yuuri, inocente, solo le sonrió antes de mirar con tristeza la pila de ropa como si el vestuario fuera una traba importante para su objetivo, mostrándole a su vez que en ese momento no estaba en sintonía con los deseos de Víctor que se movían entre sus dedos y le hacían aguantar ligeramente la respiración.

—Si tanto te preocupa, puedo ayudarte. —Víctor controló esas ansias, conformándose con rodearlo desde la espalda para apretar sus hombros en un suave abrazo. Gracias a los patines, ahora podía fácilmente soportar el mentón sobre su coronilla—. Vamos de compras este sábado. Prometo que conseguiremos algo perfecto para lo que necesitas, _daddy_. —Yuuri asintió, sin alejarse—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más con todo esto?

—No. Con que me ayudes a no parecer una burla en el escenario estará bien.

—Yuuri… —soltó en un tono de advertencia—. Harás que vuelva a atacarte con cosquillas.

En ese momento, Aiko tocó la puerta para avisar que ya la cena estaba servida. No entró a la habitación, así que no los encontró al pie de la cama abrazados con el montón de ropa en el colchón, viviendo un pequeño momento de esa intimidad que se había desarrollado entre ellos y no podrían tener seguridad de cuándo ocurrió. Pero Víctor no iba a bajar con el traje del patinaje a cenar, era obvio, así que debía cambiarse. Con ese pensamiento, se inclinó un poco para depositar un beso en la sien de Yuuri y le soltó.

—Me iré a cambiar, _daddy_ —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Yuuri le miraba con un sonrojo precioso en sus mejillas—. ¿Iremos el sábado? —afirmó—. Bien, antes quiero que sepas algo, _my daddy_ : físicamente me pareces muy atractivo. —El color subió de intensidad en ese rostro sorprendido—, pero me encanta más tu personalidad. No necesitas imitar a nadie, muéstrales a todos los que estén presente en ese evento quien es Yuuri y los tendrás a tus pies. ¿Entendido, _daddy_?

—Sí, _baby_. —Yuuri dibujó esa sonrisa de agradecimiento tan suya que lo llenó de calor.

— _Perfect_ , _daddy_ —le guiñó—. Ya me tienes.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Así como Yuuri no iba a estar al pendiente de Víctor y cómo se movía con el traje hasta aplastarle la patita a Makkachin uwu. No eres tú, Makkachin, son esos duros glúteos moviéndose. No puedes culpar a Daddy por haber perdido la visión del resto del mundo, ¿verdad?

He tenido que hacer unos ajustes al bosquejo porque estos dos se me adelantaron un pelín a mis planes, pero no he modificado nada así que la fecha del final se mantiene, solo que he acomodado un poco algunos sucesos que están planeados por pasar.

¿Qué les ha parecido la interacción de Víctor y Yuuri?

Me encantó un comentario de ayer donde hablaba de la evolución de los personajes, del Yuuri que había iniciado hasta el Yuuri de ahora. ¿Alguien más lo ha notado?

* * *

 **Fannynyanyan1912 :** Jajajaja ya se está calentando los motores al respecto xd de ambos lados, solo que andan jugando para hacerlo más interesante.

 **Naruhina149:** Aowww es que ya está viejito. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!


	112. 110 — La gran mañana

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **110 — La gran mañana**

Tal como Víctor lo había sugerido, Yuuri apartó la mañana del sábado para la terrible empresa de encontrar algo idóneo para su presentación. Sabía que era demasiado tiempo invertido en hacer compras, pero le preocupada la imagen que daría a Yuri on Ice en ese momento crucial y no quería arruinarlo.

A pesar de que los nervios lo acosaron desde que tomó la decisión y la hizo saber al grupo encargado de la logística del evento, Yuuri se negaba a arrepentirse y pedir la ayuda de su hermana, como antes había sido. Las palabras de los accionistas en ese mes que Mari estuvo fuera le hicieron saber la visión que tenían de él y cuando Víctor le dijo aquella noche que era un pequeño tiburón, también había tocado su ego. No quería que nadie más lo subestimaran y lo miraran a menos, que creyeran que era influenciable y fácil de manejar.

No era así. Lo iba a demostrar.

Aunque al final la demora no fue esa, precisamente. De hecho, no estaba seguro si realmente debería encajar en la palabra "problema". Yuuri había salido con Víctor para comprarse algo, pero terminó dentro de una cotosa tienda de Emporio Armaní en Ginza tras notar que Víctor, por un momento, desvió la mirada hacia aquella corbata de satén purpura del aparador. Y desde que entraron estaba sentado allí, frente al vestier, mirando a Víctor probarse cuantas camisas y trajes le ofrecían con una vista que el consideró privilegiada.

Ginza era uno de los sectores más costosos y pudientes de Tokio, decorado con un toque europeo renacentista y grecorromano, lleno de tiendas de marca nacionales e internacionales y que respiraba el estatus de la capital. Si bien, él no era especialmente amante de esos lujos, considero que sería el sitio perfecto para poder encontrar algo acorde a la ocasión. No obstante, se hizo evidente que para Víctor era lo mejor. La clase y las marcas se deslizaban bajo sus pies al verlo pasar, como si él estuviera en otro nivel en el glamour.

No, no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, aún si eran ya las diez de la mañana y no había comprado un solo calcetín para él. Víctor disfrutaba de su momento y a Yuuri le encantó dárselo y cubrirle ese capricho. Viéndolo en perspectiva, ahora sí parecía un _daddy_ consintiendo a un _baby_ … aunque no podía negar que el premio mayor era tener a Víctor sonriéndole, guiñándole el ojo y seduciéndolo mientras modelaba los mejores trajes y lucía más sensual cada vez, ofendiendo la palabra perfección. Con Víctor nunca sería suficiente.

—¿Qué te parece este?

—Magnífico… —contestó, casi sin voz.

El traje que Víctor usaba era en un tono plomo de tres piezas, el pantalón de corte recto se ajustaba a su medida, la camisa crema estaba bajo un chaleco de seis botones y la chaqueta con un botón cerrado le terminaba de dar el aspecto elegante a su conjunto. Su corbata de un tono gris plateado resaltaba y como todo en Víctor era belleza, Yuuri perdió el aire por unos segundos mientras lo miraba destellar en el local.

Víctor podría vestir una bolsa de papel y verse divino.

Tenía todo perfecto: sus piernas largas y gruesas formadas por el ejercicio continuo, su espalda ancha y dura, el cuello largo y estilizado, sus brazos fuertes, sus manos grandes… ¿En verdad le llamaba la atención a alguien como Víctor? Parecía inaudito; entonces Víctor volteó, lo cachó con la mirada embelesada y le sonrió con un guiño coqueto que lo hizo sonrojar ligeramente. Como si hubiera escuchado su mente y confirmara que sí…

—No has escogido nada para ti. ¿En serio nada te gusta? —preguntó mientras le daba instrucciones al encargado de que le reservara mejor el traje que había probado antes, uno de tres piezas en un tono azul cobalto y una camisa en un tono lila. Junto a la corbata de estampado de flor de Liz entre azules y violetas quedaba perfecto, una combinación que solo a Víctor luciría.

—No quiero verme tan formal. —Víctor le miró de reojo cuando Yuuri se puso de pie.

—También hay moda casual. Estoy seguro de que algo de la colección serviría.

—Olvídalo, no pude subir el pantalón de mis muslos —Yuuri dijo avergonzado, pero se acercó a la caja dispuesto a pagar con su tarjeta de crédito dorada—. No tienen ropa para gorditos.

—¡Qué lástima! —resopló Víctor a su lado, colgando su codo sobre el hombro de Yuuri—. Con lo que me están gustando los gorditos.

Yuuri se hizo el desentendido, aunque por dentro casi bailaba de felicidad. Las insinuaciones no paraban y aunque terminaba con la cara o las orejas calientes, le encantaba esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cada vez que lo escuchaba, que veía la mirada coqueta de Víctor y su sonrisa dirigida solo a él. Lo hacían sentir en un sueño del que no quería despertar, una clase de fortuna que jamás creyó que necesitara con tal fuerza como en ese momento que la vive. La tensión en el ambiente le hacía sentir también más seguro de sí mismo, incluso cuando en las mañanas se miraba al espejo con kilos de más.

Si así se sentía no podía salir mal aquella presentación, debía sacar fuerza de esa seguridad que Víctor le regalaba para lograr algo maravilloso frente a la prensa y los posibles nuevos inversionistas. Era su ideal conquistar al público.

Fue en ese momento, cuando pasó su tarjeta, que algo llamó su atención. Era una bufanda celeste en satén, preciosa, cuyo color vibrante le hizo recordar a los ojos de Víctor. De inmediato detuvo la compra y la pidió.

—¿Te gustó esa bufanda? —Víctor la miró, mientras Yuuri la recibía en sus manos—. Veamos con que puedes combinarte esa…

Yuuri no lo dejó hablar. Se giró y pasó la pieza sobre la cabeza de Víctor para colgarla sobre sus hombros, a ambos lados de su cuello. Por supuesto que esa bufanda tenía que ser de él, el tono pretendía parecerse al de los ojos de Víctor, pero para Yuuri nada se le compararía.

—Me gusta… —murmuró bajito y los ojos de Víctor brillaron con intensidad, opacando incluso el satinado de la bufanda—. Resaltan tus ojos.

—¿Ah sí…? ¿La quieres para esa presentación? —Yuuri asintió al soltar la pieza, pero sin dejar de mirarle—. Voy a verme más gay —Víctor bromeó y complementó el comentario con su sonrisa y un movimiento femenino de su mano al echarse uno de los extremos hacia la espalda. Yuuri sonrió antes de rodar los ojos y escuchar la carcajada de Víctor como una lluvia veraniega.

Pagó todo sin pensar y Víctor salió con las bolsas en manos, contento. La sensación de ser parte de los motivos de esa sonrisa le hizo sentir que estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, lo estaba protegiendo de la soledad y evitando que todo el desprecio de Rusia lo tocara. Le estaba dando una cuota de toda esa felicidad que Víctor logró darle desde la distancia y por lo cual encontró motivos para buscar otros sueños, aunque los suyos iniciales se hubieran convertido en imposibles.

Pensó en eso mientras caminaba y sentía que sus dorsos chocaban deliberadamente para mantenerse en contacto. Lo meditaba mientras le miraba de reojo y Víctor le sonreía en respuesta, como si estuvieran en sintonía y notaran cuando el otro lo pensaba, como si no necesitaran palabras para comunicarse. Se sentía tan perfecto… como si esa fuera una cita.

—Bueno _daddy._ —Víctor se acercó, agarrándolo del hombro para acercarlo a su costado—. Ahora me toca a mi deleitarme la vista. —Le dijo pegado a su oreja—. Entremos en esa tienda.

Le tomó repentinamente la mano y sin dejarlo cuestionar, lo llevó hasta Uniqlo, una marca japonesa de ropa que había conseguido prestigio en los últimos años. El heredero de una antigua sastrería de su padre, consiguió en décadas convertirlo en un imperio que era sinónimo de clase y buen gusto en Japón. Tenían opciones para hombres y mujeres, tenían colecciones en ese momento por el verano que estaba iniciando en Japón, además de ofertas en el apartado de invierno. Yuuri apenas veía lo que le rodeaba, pues sus sentidos estaban puestos en el agarre de manos que Víctor había propiciado mientras lo llevaba por los distintos mostradores.

—Veamos. —Lo escuchaba hablar, pero sentía que su rostro estaba frente al sol, recibiendo sus rayos sin haberse puesto protector—. Te gustaría algo más casual. ¿Por qué no probamos con estos jeans? —Víctor lo soltó para tomar un par de jeans, uno desteñido de un tono oscuro y otro más claro con algunos diseños de cortes en sus muslos.

—¿No será muy informal?

—Probemos, _daddy_ —le susurró Víctor, con aún la bufanda colgando de su cuello, tal como Yuuri la dejó y que perfectamente combinaba con su camisa blanca y sus jeans que tan bien se ajustaba a sus piernas—. Cúmpleme el capricho y modélame.

Sin cuestionar el porqué Víctor disfrutaría de verlo a él probándose ropa, lo hizo. Desgraciadamente, él no era Víctor Nikiforov que podía probarse veinte trajes sin problemas porque el talle siempre calzaba y estaba dentro de los estándares de bellezas actuales. Yuuri tuvo problemas en encontrar una talla de pantalón que le quedara bien de cadera, no le apretara entre los muslos y además tuviera el largo adecuado ya que era bastante más alto que la altura promedio. Eso siempre había sido un problema, incluso cuando joven y contaba con el cuerpo de un patinador.

Cuando por fin encontraron una talla, no había demasiadas opciones para probarse, pero Víctor no se rindió. Cada vez que decía que uno no le convencía, ya tenía dos nuevas opciones para probarse.

—Me encanta como te marca las piernas este pantalón negro…

—Pues yo siento que se va a romper si me muevo de más. —Ciertamente se sentía bastante incómodo con él. Quería algo más normal—. ¿Y si me buscas uno negro que no sea _stretch_? —Le miró a través del espejo y Víctor tenía la mirada fija en su espalda, o más debajo de ella, con el índice sobre sus labios—. ¡Víctor! —gruñó, entre avergonzado, halagado y frustrado—. ¡Ayúdame con el pantalón!

—Oh, no me regañes, _daddy_. Es que amo más como te marca el trasero —soltó con descaro.

—Prefiero algo que no me marque tanto.

Como estar bajo el sol en verano, con el viento frío refrescando la piel ardiente por él. Así, así se sentía estando con Víctor.

Encontró el pantalón ideal después de mucho probar, un jean azul descolorado que no le quedaba tan ajustado, podía moverse cómodo con él y tenía un buen largo. Así quedó el otro gran tema: encontrar alguna camisa o franela que complementara el atuendo, solo en ese punto la discusión se alargó. Yuuri no quería una camisa clara, pues estaba seguro de que si llegaba a transpirar se marcaría bolsas de humedad en la tela y sería vergonzoso. El tono oscuro, según Víctor, le beneficiaba para no mostrarse tan grueso como Yuuri se sentía, pero a Yuuri no terminaba de convencerle. Tampoco parecía gustarle la manga larga para la ocasión, pues se sentía sintiendo demasiado formal. Y en cuando intentó con un suéter de cuello alto tejido, pese a lo mucho que le gustaba, lo descartó porque se sentía, según sus palabras, un carrete de hilo para gatos. Víctor rio mientras renegaba.

—Wow, _daddy_ , te ves sexy —sonrió Víctor al verlo salir con la nueva propuesta—. Me encanta como se te ve ese saco.

Víctor se puso de pie mientras Yuuri se veía en el espejo, ajustando la manga de la camisa blanca que estaba bajo el saco gris oscuro. Ciertamente, las líneas rectas del saco ocultaban sus rollitos y se veía bastante bien, lograba el cometido. Si llegaba a sudar, también taparía las marcas de sudor. Sin embargo, algo no terminaba de encajar en Yuuri, quien se veía en el espejo como si fuera otra persona. Ni siquiera cuando Víctor peinó sus cabellos hacía atrás con sus manos y le sostuvo así, se sintió convencido de la imagen que le regresaba el espejo.

—No luces satisfecho, _daddy_ … —Víctor fue bastante perceptivo para notarlo—. No sientes que sea tu estilo, ¿cierto? —Yuuri afirmó, preocupado—. Yuuri-kun, ponte algo con lo que te sientas cómodo. Que al verte al espejo digas: me veo indetenible. ¿Qué importa si se te ve la barriguita?

—Prometo que haré dieta cuando todo esto acabe.

—Puedo ser tu coach personal de fitness. —Víctor propuso contra su oído, erizándolo. Esas manos le rodearon la cintura para apretar suavemente su estómago—. ¿Pero quién podría quejarse de esto?

Yuuri lo miró a través del espejo. Miró los ojos de Víctor siendo sinceros, escuchó su corazón atravesarle los tímpanos y el calor que lo rodeaba al estar así abrazado, al sentirlo tan cerca y oler su perfume perfecto. Tomó valor.

—Dame un momento, _baby_.

Yuuri decidió entonces moverse por sí mismo para buscar el complemento. Se quitó el saco para dejarlo en manos de Víctor y caminó por algunos de los puestos de la tienda para encontrar alguna camisa, suéter o franela que combinara con el pantalón y lo hiciera sentir cómodo. Lo encontró allí dispuesto, relegado en el apartado de ofertas: una camisa de manga corta negra con un par de líneas grises en el cuello y las mangas. Su corte recto no le marcaba los rollitos a su lado, se usaba fuera del pantalón y le cubría un poco su trasero. Se veía joven, fresco y accesible. Se sentía un poco más él, porque a pesar de ser el CEO de Yuri on Ice seguía siendo un jovencito de 23 años con un sueño a cuesta.

—Me gusta mucho como te ves —le dijo Víctor al abrazarlo por detrás, después de salir del vestier. Estaba tan cómodo y seguro de lo que veía, que fue capaz de mirarse en varios ángulos para asegurarse—. ¿Este sí?

—Este sí… —Víctor le sonrió en respuesta. Yuuri se sentía feliz de haberlo encontrado—. ¡Voy a pedir varias tallas de esto!

—¿Eh?

—Por favor, señorita. —Soltó a Víctor—. ¿Me puede traer otras tallas de estos dos modelos? Bueno, del pantalón son…

—¿Es en serio, Yuuri? —ignoró a su sorprendido Víctor, mientras la chica tomaba nota de las tres tallas de pantalones y las tres de camisa—. ¡Wao, eres mi alma gemela de las compras! —exclamó y Yuuri se hizo consciente de lo que estaba gastando.

—¡Por favor! ¿Podemos pasar la tarjeta en seis cuotas?

— _Really?_

Entre las bromas de Víctor, sus abrazos, los besos que dejaba en su sien y el cosquilleo en su estómago, pasó ese mañana de compras. Le quedaba día y medio para prepararse, como si de una competencia se tratase.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Y con esto termino la semana de actualizaciones. Tengo que esforzarme porque no he escrito mis capítulos de las alianzas aun T_T ¡Estoy un poco bloqueada! ¡Pero intentaré dar mi mayor esfuerzo! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el avance, quería agregar esta escena para que vieran la dinámica de ellos también fuera de la casa.

Con esto termino esta semana y nos vemos la semana que viene. ¡Lo publiqué temprano precisamente para dedicarme a escribir el resto! Y prepárense, porque a partir de la próxima semana empieza el conteo regresivo del fic, porque estaremos a 9 semanas del final.


	113. 111 — El gran pedido

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **111 — El gran pedido**

Ese fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido y Víctor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimentaba una clase de nerviosismo que le recordó a las primeras competencias internacionales que tuvo sobre el hielo. Y no, no era él quien se presentaría ante unas doscientas personas, entre las que se incluían personal de prensa de la Fuji TV y la NHK, además de los representantes de cada federación que firmó el contrato de marca, la ASU, la ISU, la JSF… Dios, Víctor sonrió cuando una cámara se enfocó hacia él y posó como estaba acostumbrado, pensando que si las cosas seguían ese curso, sería él y no Yuuri el que llenaría la camisa de sudor.

Le resultaba ilógico que se encontrara tan nervioso cuando no era él quien se iba a presentar. Si estaba así, ¿qué debía esperar de Yuuri? Todos le habían hecho saber en distintas oportunidades que Yuuri no solía salir en público, que no era él quien representaba la marca ante los medios y que esto era justamente una novedad. Pero también consideraba que nadie mejor que Yuuri para presentar la nueva versión del juego, porque tenía una pasión especial a la hora de hablar de su trabajo, se había esforzado junto a los suyos a desarrollarlo y pulirlo para ese día. ¿Sería capaz de crear una nueva música ante ellos?

A pesar de la formalidad que había entre todos los presentes, él había decidido seguir el estilo casual de Yuuri: jeans desteñidos, mocasines, una franela blanca de cuello "V", un saco negro sin cuello que terminaba de darle el toque formal que necesitaba y encima, la bufanda azul que Yuuri había comprado para él. Víctor tomó una nueva copa de cóctel que los meseros del evento entregaban a los participantes y bebió un largo sorbo para calmarse. Distraídamente, encontró a Mari luciendo un vestido azul eléctrico ajustado hasta sus rodillas mientras saludaba al personal de las distribuidoras. De lejos también vio llegar a Sayo y a Kubo acompañadas del personal que pertenecían a la casa animadora Mappa.

—Víctor, cualquiera diría que eres tú el que va a presentar a History Maker —escuchó a su espalda a Minako, quien no tardó en picarlo con su dedo en la espalda de manera descarada—. Deja de moverte nervioso.

—¡No estoy nervioso! —se justificó. La mirada escrutadora de su entrenadora fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no le creía nada—. Bueno, quizás un poco.

—Lo hará bien. Cuando Yuuri decide que quiere hacer algo, pone todo de sí para que salga bien.

—Seguro que sí.

Víctor miró con avidez a un par de hombres en traje oscuro que veían a Yuuri con desdén, como si no estuvieran de acuerdo con la vestimenta que había decidido para ese día. Las miradas de desaprobación iban y venían mientras Yuuri conversaba animadamente con el personal de la JSF y hasta se daba el tiempo de sonreír. Reconoció a uno de ellos: era el tal Yamamoto que estaba levantándole la voz a Mari la primera vez que visitó el edificio, el mismo que le miró con tanta aversión cuando fue a buscar a Yuuri en la oficina. A él particularmente le parecía detestable.

—¿Esos son los inversionistas?

—Seguramente. —Minako bebió de la copa, mientras miraba hacia aquella dirección. Ella estaba vestida con un traje crema y una camisa en tono violeta y decorado rosas que le sentaba muy bien con el cabello recogido—. A pesar de que no tengamos una política restrictiva como en Rusia, no olvides que también en Japón hay homofobia.

Y eran los mismo que querían sacar a Yuuri de su camino. Víctor bebió un sorbo más mientras los miraba con atención.

Entonces, Yuuri le miró desde la distancia y en ese solo segundo que las miradas se cruzaron, Víctor sintió burbujas bajo la piel. Le sonrió encantado y Yuuri bajó la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de atender a la siguiente persona que había ido a saludarlo. No había soltado esa copa de cóctel a medio probar desde que inició y se veía bastante cómodo con lo que escogieron ese sábado. Incluso hasta indiferente a las miradas que los inversionistas lanzaban hacia él.

—Me gusta esa bufanda —repentinamente dijo Minako y Víctor la miró por un segundo, antes de sonreír orgulloso.

—Me la regaló Yuuri. Dijo que resaltan mis ojos —dijo feliz. Minako dibujó una ligera sorpresa en el rostro antes de bufar con asombro.

—Vaya… tiene razón.

Se entretuvo mirando la decoración con globos en el techo y los pilares del salón, así como la vestimenta de los meseros con un traje esmoquin de tono celeste con blanco y plata. Había mesas circulares decoradas de tonos celestes y azules, con un centro de mesa adornado de lirios y la figura de uno de los nuevos personajes de Yuri on Ice. También copas dispuestas para ser servidas con el champagne de cada mesa y los meseros estaban al pendiente de dejar pequeños aperitivos de frutas para los invitados. Todo estaba organizado como si fuera más bien una boda la que se iba a llevar a cabo en el lugar.

Entonces, se acercó la hora de inicio. Víctor lo notó por la forma que Yuuri fue abordado por Mao y ambos se fueron a los pasillos detrás del escenario, mientras el resto de los presentes empezaban a acomodarse para que presenciaran el momento. Se distrajo tanto que tarde notó que Minako no estaba a su lado y Mari se estaba moviendo también al mismo lugar donde Yuuri se había ido. Sabía que él tenía su puesto en la segunda mesa, al lado de Mari y Ryu (a quien tampoco veía), así que decidió ir tras la hermana de Yuuri para verificar si todo estaba bien.

Al entrar, vio que prácticamente las tres mujeres estaban sobre Yuuri: Minako acomodándole el cuello de la camisa, Mari repitiéndole lo que debía decir en el discurso y Mao dejando caer su esponja de polvo compacto sobre la cara. Yuuri se mostraba completamente atribulado, era visible que ya estaba incomodo con el exceso de atención.

—¿Se pueden sentar todas ya? —repentinamente dijo y a Víctor le pareció adorable el ceño fruncido con el que miró a las tres.

—¡Qué grosero, Yuuri! —reclamó Minako, cruzándose de brazo. Mari soltó un suspiro y Mao sí retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Me estoy cocinando con todas encima! —Yuuri replicó, acomodándose la camisa—. Ya sé que tengo que decir, ya sé quiénes están en las mesas y ya sé lo importante que es esto.

—Yuuri-sama tiene razón, ya es momento de iniciar y ustedes deben estar sentadas —dijo Ryu, vestido formalmente en un clásico traje negro, mostrando una calma que parecía ser única en todo el recinto.

Mari observó a Yuuri con la preocupación en su rostro, pero su hermano no hizo más que señalar la salida. Mao se disculpó al salir y Minako bufó antes de tomar de los hombros la hermana para llevarla también hacia afuera. Víctor pensó seriamente que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo, al menos que quisiera el regaño directamente de su _daddy_. Bueno, al final decidió que sí quería el regaño de su _daddy_.

—¿Debería irme también? —se acercó, justo cuando Ryu empezaba a subir en la plataforma ya que era el encargado de presentarlos. Yuuri le hizo una señal a Ryu antes de mirarle.

—Sí, deberías irte. —No pudo contener el puchero que dibujó con sus labios al escucharlo, aunque le encantaba verlo de nuevo cerca. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri para sacudirlos un poco.

—No quiero quitarte tiempo, solo desearte éxitos —sacudió un poco de polvo que había quedado sobre la nariz de Yuuri—. Sé que lo harás bien, _daddy_.

Yuuri le miró con un sinfín de cosas atoradas, para Víctor fue evidente por la manera en que sus ojos brillaron como si quisiera decirle y hacerlo partícipe de todas ellas. No estaba seguro de si sería bueno escucharlas en ese momento, tampoco si debía seguir al impulso de callarlas y pedirles un momento de silencio con un ligero beso en esos labios. ¿No sería demasiado imprudente? No quería arruinarle el momento a Yuuri, porque si llegaba a sentirse demasiado nervioso con ese beso que él había estado conteniendo desde hace varios días, no sabía de qué modo podría afectarlo en su presentación. Para él sería imperdonable.

—Lo haré bien… —Yuuri respondió al fin, antes de tomarle de la bufanda y hacerlo inclinarse tan solo un poco. Víctor contuvo el aire al notar la manera en que Yuuri aguantó la respiración y contempló por un segundo a sus labios, antes de mirarle decidido. El estómago de Víctor saltó—. No quites tus ojos de mí, _baby_.

Y lo soltó.

Maldición, lo soltó.

Yuuri se movió hacia la entrada del escenario y él se quedó con la cara incendiada, el estómago rebotando contra sus costillas (quizás junto a su corazón) y sus ojos sin poder apartarse de la espalda ancha de Yuuri. Debió besarlo, se dijo, debió aprovechar y besarlo. Chasqueó la lengua, quiso incluso despeinarse porque hasta se sintió quemar y necesitaba drenar toda esa energía que sintió estallar dentro de él. Dio una vuelta mientras sus entrañas giraban; quería correr tras él, voltearlo y cobrarle el beso que se arrepintió de haber guardado un poco más. Sus pies estaban forrados de cemento y todo lo que quería era quedarse quieto en un solo sitio, uno donde preferiblemente pudiera tener el acceso a la boca de Yuuri por una eternidad. Pero justo Ryu comenzó a hablar y supo que ya no había tiempo para nada.

Frustrado y emocionado, tuvo que salir de allí para ubicar su lugar mientras Yuuri subía a la plataforma. Ryu daba la bienvenida a los invitados, mencionaba nombre por nombre a los que se encontraban en el lugar y agradeció su presencia en medio de los aplausos. Víctor halló la mesa, pero le costó sentirse de nuevo en calma: tenía todos sus sentidos acelerados y abrumados con lo que Yuuri había logrado recrear en él. Se sentó al lado de Mari y Minako, quienes le miraron con súbito interés. Víctor se hizo consciente de lo sonrojado que estaba y trató de evadir la sensación con un trago más del agua servida.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Minako, sin poder con la curiosidad. Víctor solo tragó.

—Nada, Yuuri me regañó —O castigó…

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso y no besarlo? Uno pequeño al menos, ¿cuánta crueldad podía albergar esa criatura?

Aplaudió junto al resto en cada presentación, mientras intentaba nivelar sus latidos. Ryu parecía cómodo en su papel de presentador.

—En esta oportunidad, es un placer para nosotros como parte de Yuri on Ice, el tenerlos a ustedes para presentarles un nuevo avance en nuestro proyecto. Meses de esfuerzo, dedicación y, sobre todo, amor puestos e invertidos por cada uno de nuestro personal para lograr que lo que tenemos ahora sea posible. —Mientras escuchaban a Ryu, Mari tomó la mano de Víctor, apretándola bajo la mesa. Estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba sujetarse de algo y al menos sirvió para que él dejara de pensar en los muchos besos que pudo darle en ese corto segundo—. Nuestro CEO, Katsuki Yuuri, será quien nos demuestre por qué esta nueva etapa de Yuri on Ice está hecha para escribir un nuevo hito en la historia. Démosle la bienvenida.

Ryu aplaudió y todos los hicieron al ponerse de pie. Víctor también lo hizo, al lado de Mari, mientras retenía con fuerza el aire y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Entonces Yuuri apareció en el escenario, con los tenis azules, los jeans y la camisa que compraron, su cabello liso sobre su frente y los lentes de montura azul. En apariencia, un chico de veintidós años sin nada más que mostrar. Tomó el micrófono, saludó a Ryu y pronto, las luces se apagaron para dejar solo el reflector azul sobre Yuuri y una pantalla negra a sus espaldas.

Todos se sentaron, Víctor también tuvo que hacerlo. Y por un denso minuto, Yuuri recorrió a todos con la mirada, uno a uno, hasta llegar a donde estaba él.

—G-gracias a todos por estar aquí —dijo apretando el micrófono contra su pecho y con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Entonces, Yuuri cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Víctor percibió a sus pulmones contraerse y los dedos de Mari agarrando con fuerza su palma.

«Vamos, _daddy_ , tú puedes».

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estamos en la cuenta regresiva. Tenemos ahora a un Yuuri _Daddy_ listo para presentar su producto. ¿Qué creen que les espera? ¿Víctor tendrá su beso al final de la noche? ¿Yuuri tiene planes malvados con esa bufanda?

Por cierto, ¡ya tenemos 100k de vistas en wattpad y eso es AMAZING! ¡Gracias por sus recomendaciones y relecturas!

Gracias por y todo su apoyo, la pase super en mi viaje y disfruté mucho de mi hermano. ¡Nos leemos mañana!


	114. 112 — El gran discurso

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **112 — El gran discurso**

Yuuri contó hasta tres mientras escuchaba la voz de Ryu presentando a los invitados en el evento. Un recuerdo fugaz llegó hasta él, como el paso de un ave frente a la ventana. Se vio a sí mismo en un patio amplio, entre edificios pequeños de tejas rojas y rodeado de niños de entre diez y once años. Vio a Ryu allí mismo, al frente, con su voz en alto, unos lentes sencillos y vestuario de docente. Había sol, era verano. Todos estaban allí esperando el anuncio para la nueva jornada. Ryu siempre había tenido la voz fuerte y clara, solía ser el invitado para encabezar todo tipo de evento.

Soltó el aire, cerró sus ojos y buscó entre los recuerdos a algo más. La imagen de sí mismo sintiendo el golpe de aire sobre su rostro se hizo potente, casi podía sentir la brisa abrazando a su cara. La distancia que había desde la colina hasta la carretera y él pedaleando con el ímpetu de su juventud. Ah… tiempo atrás, cuando volvía a esa escena, siempre sentía la desesperación de gritarle: «No lo hagas. Detente». En ese momento solo es un espectador mudo que lo ve andar, como si viese una película que no podrá detener. Sabe qué pasará cuando intenté frenar, cómo ocurrirá el desastre, pero no, no es eso lo que quiere ver.

Los aplausos continuaron y Yuuri abrió sus párpados. Los latidos los escuchaba claramente en la punta de su oreja. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y la memoria fue nítida, dolorosa. Se vio a sí mismo agarrando el brazo de su mamá mientras suplicaba que quería patinar. Sintió las manos temblorosas de su madre tratando de consolarle mientras lo llevaban a cirugía. La primera de muchas otras, la promesa caída: «Cuando todo esto termine, solo tendrás que ir a terapia y en un año, volverás a patinar». La promesa a la que se aferró con fuerza en aquel verano del 2008.

Mientras Víctor se presentaba frente a la pista de Tokio para el Grand Prix del 2009, él sufría los dolores nuevamente, callándolos con la necedad con la que se aferraba a su sueño de que, si mantenía a su cuerpo en funcionamiento, podría volver a la pista. Para cuando Víctor se presentó en las Europeas del 2010 en Estonia, él volvía a entrar al quirófano. Sus sueños destruidos, las esperanzas hechas añico. Miró esa competencia con la sensación de que tendría que despedirse del hielo para siempre.

Tomó aire nuevamente, respiró hondo y volvió a recordar. Esta vez las imágenes fueron casi borrosas. Seguramente, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para grabar esos momentos nítidamente. Había varios discos y consolas en el suelo. Vicchan estaba olfateando a uno de ellos cuando la puerta se abrió. Él seguía viendo la consola rota desde la cama.

 _—¡Ya estoy harta de esto, Yuuri!_  
 _—¡Déjame! ¡Vete de aquí!_

¿Arrojó una almohada? No lo recordaba. Había tanta tristeza atrapada que solo podía sacarla a modo de ira. Pronto sintió la almohada caer de nuevo sobre su rostro y de verdad no le importó, no le importó ser ahogado con ella. La muerte cada vez se veía más apetecible, como un consuelo que incluso él no merecía.

 _—¿Sabes todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo papá para comprarte esos malditos videojuegos?_ —Si lo sabe o no, no importaba— _. ¡Sal de esa cama de una buena vez!_  
 _—¡No quiero jugar eso!_

Futbol, beisbol, de misiones, de carrera, de policías, de viajes espaciales, de pelea… nada. No quería jugar eso.

 _—¡No quieres hacer nada, Yuuri!_ —le quitaron la almohada de la cara. El rostro de su hermana se veía borroso con el cabello despeinado, sin embargo, fue capaz de grabarla con un tono rojo que seguramente representaba a su ira _—. ¡Vas a bajar ahora mismo a disculparte con papá!_  
 _—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero jugar eso! ¡Quiero patinar!  
—¡No puedes patinar!_  
 _—¡Nada de eso es patinar! ¡Todo eso es aburrido! ¡No quiero futbol, ni beisbol ni tenis! ¡Quiero patinar!_  
 _—¡No hay videojuegos de patinaje, Yuuri! ¡Si quieres jugar eso, invéntalo!_

Ryu le hizo la señal desde su lugar. Yuuri le miró, con las memorias atoradas en aquel día en medio del verano del 2010, que el sintió que podría hacer algo.

 _—¡Pero deja de pagar con mamá y con papá lo que pasó con tu accidente! ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa, Yuuri!_

Los aplausos cedieron y todos volvieron a sentarse mientras él se encontraba al frente, con las manos sujeta en el micrófono. Sus ojos se dirigieron a cada uno de ellos, susurrando en su cabeza quién era, de dónde era, qué hacía allí. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de todo lo que él hizo para llegar allí. Ninguno sabía de toda la rabia que acumuló contra sí en esos años y lo que costó volver a confiar en él. Lo que significó reconstruir su vida nuevamente con base a las ruinas dejadas, para volver a creer. El agradecimiento que sentía hacia sus padres, hacia Minako y Ryu-sensei, hacia su hermana Mari. Hacia Yuko y Takeshi que no dejaron de visitarlos en esos meses oscuros, aún si ni siquiera era capaz de devolverle la mirada.

—G-gracias a todos por estar aquí —Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, lo suficiente para aclarar su voz—. Todos estamos aquí buscando ver algo nuevo, lo que hemos trabajado durante estos meses de trabajo. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba a pasar recordé lo que inició todo esto. El porqué Yuri on Ice nació.

Suspiró y despegó un poco el micrófono de su pecho, pasando la mirada a los presentes.

—Yuri on Ice nació por el sueño de un chico que quería volver a hacer lo que más amaba. Pero ese sueño quedaba corto. Tras la primera versión, que era solo el ejecutar las rutinas en medio de una competencia, quedaba la sensación de que eso no era suficiente. ¿Por qué? —Yuuri miró hacia los directivos de la JSF mientras las cámaras lo enfocaban—. Porque pensar que el patinaje es solo los tres o cinco minutos que se está en el hielo frente a los jueces, es una gran equivocación. Porque es igual de equivocado que decir que el futbol son solo esos 90 minutos en la cancha más los minutos extras, que la vida de un atleta de 100 metros planos son solo los segundos que está corriendo hacia la meta. Esto, es solo la punta del iceberg. Yo, como ex deportista, no me sentía conforme con solo aparecer en la competencia sin ningún esfuerzo.

La pantalla tras él se encendió para mostrar los movimientos de un patinador en medio de un fondo blanco, con algunas líneas que hacían adivinar que estaba en una pista con espectadores alrededor. Pero realmente era la figura del patinador, en un sencillo dibujo a lápiz, la cual se movía con soltura.

—Pudimos habernos conformado con seguir realizando el juego bajo el esquema de los juegos de deportes: unos minutos en la pista, una secuencia de pasos, unos jueces calificando y ganar la competencia —alzó la voz con más confianza, atreviéndose a soltar una de sus manos del micrófono para moverse con más libertad—. Pero hacerlo no nos llevaría a mostrar lo que en verdad mi corazón deseaba: La vida de un deportista. No haría amar al deporte, ni a comprenderlo ni a entender el amor que todos los patinadores le tenemos al hielo. No sería suficiente para que se viviera en verdad la magia del patinaje. Por eso, en las últimas versiones, hemos ido agregando opciones que nos han permitido acercarnos cada vez más a la vida de los deportistas que dejan su alma todos los días, durante horas de entrenamientos, en semanas y meses de preparación. Porque Yuri on Ice no nació para convertirse en un juego más de deporte. Nació para transmitir el amor del hielo para el mundo.

Se apartó de la pantalla mientras la figura de un patinador había sido acompañada por otros más, y ante cada pirueta salto y movimiento de sus piernas y manos dejaban una estela de color a su paso. Yuuri se ubicó tras el púlpito que Ryu había presidido. Ubicó el micrófono en su base y tomó el control inalámbrico en sus manos. Miró por un momento a Ryu quien estaba tras las cortinas y este le observó con el orgullo marcando su mirada.

—Por eso, traemos a History Maker —continuó. Las imágenes de la pantalla cambiaron para la presentación del juego. Seis patinadores de distintas nacionalidades, en la categoría femenina y masculina cargando en sus espaldas las banderas de sus respectivos países—. History Maker ha agregado al mundo dentro de su espacio de juego, jugadores de distintos países enfrentándose, para poder optar a la competición de la serie de Grand Prix, en los países de Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, Rusia, China y Japón; incluyendo no solo a estos países, sino también a siete países más de Europa y América: México, España, Italia, República Checa, Suiza, Gran Bretaña y Alemania. —Yuuri movió los controles y el inicio del juego mostraba la fase de selección de jugadores—. De igual manera, seguimos con las dos opciones de juego: la opción de competencia rápida donde el personaje es asignado a dos eventos de la serie Grand Prix para enfrentarse a los grandes del juego y la opción de simulación donde el jugador podrá entrenar a su personaje para prepararlo a ese evento. Se han agregado características que sirvan para crear jugadores de otros países acorde a sus gustos.

Pasó rápidamente las opciones físicas de los personajes, donde podían escoger color de piel, de ojos, cabellos, alturas, contextura y cualquier otra referencia para crear al personaje a su justo y sin importar la bandera.

—Se mejoró el sistema para la creación de los programas de patinajes, agregando más de 67 figuras nuevas para las coreografías y perfeccionando la visualización de los saltos y las piruetas. —Para ese punto, el corazón de Yuuri ya golpeaba contra su pecho, con la euforia que le daba hablar de lo que ellos con tanto esfuerzo había logrado—. La animación de los programas para la competencia se ha depurado para hacerlo más bello ante los ojos de los jugadores. Yuri on Ice [History Maker] está creado para llevar una experiencia más real de la vida de un deportista de alto rendimiento: sus trabas, suelos, ideales, siempre bajo la meta que el jugador imponga al inicio de su partida.

El personaje de Javier Fernández clavó un cuádruple Toe Loop por España mientras atrás, Nathan Chen por Estados unidos ejecutó un cuádruple Lutz y Yuzuru Hanyu, por Japón, sobrevoló con un salchow cuádruple. El juego mostraba un avance visual que dejó a muchos boquiabierta.

—Con la modalidad online, los jugadores podrán ponerse en contacto con otros jugadores de distintos países e incluso establecer alianzas para practicar fuera de sus países y realizar relaciones Inter deportistas tan importantes para la vida de un competidor. —El entusiasmo lo llenaba y le hacía sentir electricidad en los dedos, mientras el mapa de Yuri on Ice marcaba los países miembros y las competencias a las que tendría que aplicar—. Esto es Yuri on Ice [History Maker], donde hacemos historia.

Los aplausos estallaron casi al mismo tiempo que Yuuri terminó su presentación. Todos se levantaron para aplaudir de pie, incluso los inversionistas presentes tuvieron que hacerlo. Yuuri se inclinó ante los aplausos y Ryu se acercó para acompañarlo en ese momento emblemático, mientras era recibido entre los elogios de todos. Al levantar la mirada, Yuuri dirigió sus ojos hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados varios de lo inversionistas. Los rostros serios e incómodos de Miyamoto, Mitsumoto y Miyami contrastaba con la expresión de grata sorpresa que mostraba Yamamoto mientras aplaudía. Movió su mirada hacia los demás presentes y se detuvo en la mesa donde Mari, Minako y Víctor se encontraban, bebiendo las expresiones conmovidas y orgullosas que le dedicaban desde su lugar. Fue capaz de notar las lágrimas acumuladas que Mari había buscado secar sin resultados.

Una sonrisa dibujó en sus labios mientras levantaba su rostro con satisfacción y felicidad para disfrutar de ese momento de gloria, que llegó a sentirse igual que aquella vez que ganó su medalla de bronce en el mundial.

Y ese, apenas era el inicio.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** lkdjñsjfñfj estoy emocionada xD tuve que hacer un ajuste a mis planes porque estos dos no me dejaran en paz hasta que se besen. XD Aproveché para depurar un par de cosas y dejar lo que realmente me importaba. Estamos ya en la última fase de esta historia, contando con este capítulo, nos queda 48 para el final.

En la noche subo elegía, es que estaba muy insegura del resultado uwu

* * *

 **Randa1:** Jajajaja es una bola de maldad, pero valdrá la pena la espera xD

 **Naruhina149:** Jajaja va a ser difícil que se aguante con tantas ganas acumuladas.


	115. 113 — El gran valor

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **113 — El gran valor**

Víctor tenía a su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que hacía callar a los aplausos que llovían frente a Yuuri después de soberbia presentación. Se sintió feliz de haber presenciado una vez más la pasión de Yuuri al hablar de su proyecto, la misma que vio desde aquel instante que compartieron la tarde con el juego cuando Yurio se encontraba en casa. Orgulloso y más enamorado aún, aplaudió intentando hacerle saber a Yuuri lo maravilloso que lo había hecho, digno de un hombre que sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a todo para defenderlo. Era el director de una orquesta, una maravilla composición que había tejido con diligencia durante más de un mes.

Minako, a su lado, no dejaba de gritar bravo con los ojos anegados de emoción y un brillo precioso en su mirada. Mari, por el contrario, estaba intentando secarse las lágrimas que la habían traicionado. Víctor miró a la pequeña mujer tan conmovida y orgullosa, que no tardó en prestar su costado si necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Los aplausos fueron callando conforme se sentaban los presentes y Ryu volvía a tomar la palabra, agradeciendo la participación de Yuuri y de su presentación. Víctor le entregó su pañuelo a Mari, para que se secara.

—Estamos muy orgulloso del trabajo que Katsuki Yuuri ha realizado para extender nuestro amor del patinaje al mundo —expresó Izumi Mori, representante de la JSF que había subido para compartir el escenario con Yuuri—. Promueve nuestros valores de honor, compromiso y dedicación ahora para todos, de una forma que antes era impensable de imaginar. Recuerdo cuando escuché por primera vez a alguien hablándome del juego. ¿Un juego de patinaje? ¿Quién querría jugar eso? Al ver esto, hasta yo quiero jugarlo.

Hubo risas compartidas en los presentes. Víctor miró a varios representantes de las otras federaciones sentados y ocupando sus intérpretes para comprender lo que se hablaban en japonés. Víctor ya estaba entendiendo bastante, aunque ayudaba tener al lado a Minako por si tenía alguna duda.

Pasaron el micrófono a Alexander Gitz, el representante de la ISU como presidente de la dirección de patinaje artístico. El danés se puso de pie y saludó a todos en perfecto inglés cuando obtuvo la oportunidad.

—Debo decir que me encuentro complacido con lo que he visto. Hablar con Katsuki Yuuri durante estos meses ya me debió haber preparado para esto, pero después de lo que he visto me he percatado que estaba muy lejos de acercarme. La visión de Katsuki Yuuri lo supera en mucho. —La mirada verde del hombre mayor estaba sobre Yuuri, quien nerviosamente esperaba de pie en su lugar—. Estamos seguros de que podremos lograr grandes cosas con una colaboración con usted.

Yuuri agradeció con una ligera inclinación.

—Gracias a todos por sus palabras —dijo animado, a pesar de que la vergüenza ya se leía en el rojo de la punta de sus orejas—. Este trabajo no hubiera sido posible por mi mismo, ha sido el esfuerzo conjunto de todo Yuri on Ice: desarrolladores, editores, coreógrafos, diseñadores, animadores, escritores… en fin, todos ellos. Ha sido gracias a la fe de los inversionistas que creyeron en este sueño y de todas las personas que han estado a mi lado. En especial, tres personas: Ryu-sensei —el aludido se inclinó suave—, por su apoyo constante y consejo. No podría haber hecho nada sin él. Mao-san, porque es la mejor compañera que puedo tener en la oficina. —La chica se puso de pie sorprendida y se inclinó desde su lugar.

Víctor sonrió con un ligero retorcijón cuando notó esas palabras hacia la chica y ella se sonrojó copiosamente. ¿Acaso Yuuri no era consciente del efecto que podría tener sus palabras? Aun así, se incluyó en los aplausos.

—Y, por supuesto, mi hermana Mari —Ella se puso de pie con la barbilla en alto pese a que sus ojos seguían rojos—. Si no me hubieras dicho en ese día, Mari, que si quería jugar había que crearlo, probablemente no estaríamos aquí.

Víctor aplaudió complacido olvidando el impase de su _daddy_ con Mao, para darle honor a quien honor merece. Era una verdad indudable que Mari era el pilar principal dentro de la empresa y le agradaba el que Yuuri lo reconociera frente a todos.

—Pero no puedo olvidar a mi inspiración constante. —Los aplausos callaron y el corazón de Víctor saltó dentro de él cuando notó la mirada de Yuuri sobre sí—. A quien ha representado la palabra amor en mi vida y en el hielo. Víctor, gracias por quedarte aquí.

Los aplausos cayeron sobre él, pero nada sonó tan fuerte como sus pálpitos acelerados dentro de su estómago, pecho y cabeza. De pie, mirando con inmenso amor hacia Yuuri, Víctor se sintió dentro de un baño de burbujas; le fue imposible no sentirse energizado y con ganas de apretar a su _daddy_ contra una pared para hacerle sentir igual con sus labios. Pero el evento no había terminado, había que esperar y, cuando Yuuri ordenó que se abrieran las botellas, la celebración apenas dio comienzo.

Fue una buena idea el no hacer el evento en el anfiteatro como se tenía previsto al inicio, sino en el salón de prensa, donde tendrían la posibilidad de acomodar las mesas y decorar el sitio de forma tan prolija. Fue un cambio final de Yuuri porque se sentiría más nervioso si estaba en un teatro con la vista de todos sobre él. De la manera en que se organizó, Yuuri se encontró mucho más relajado y se notaba por la forma en que se movía entre las mesas para saludar a los presentes acompañado en un primer momento por Mari y en otro por Ryu. Víctor aprovechó que ya los nervios habían pasado para saludar a los representantes de distintas federaciones y de la ISU. Compartió palabras con ellos, disfrutó del champagne que era servido y preguntó detalles de cómo había iniciado la negociación.

Se sorprendió cuando fue una constante la mención de eventos de patinajes de la temporada pasada donde él estuvo participando: El Skate América y el Trofeo de Francia fueron aprovechadas por Yuuri para acercarse a las dos federaciones auspiciantes y a los miembros de la ISU para hacerles saber de su proyecto. También estuvo en la final de Sochi de GPF. Yuuri no solo había ido a verlo sino también estaba pavimentando en silencio el camino para su juego. Siempre Yuri on Ice fue su objetivo principal.

—El presidente de la ISU le dijo que, si lograba obtener el permiso de las federaciones auspiciantes de la serie Grand Prix, nosotros no tendríamos inconvenientes para hacerlo —comentó Alexander bastante relajado—. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya Estados Unidos, Canadá y Francia estaba en negociaciones de marca con Yuri on Ice, China no era problema, al igual que Japón. Al saber de las negociaciones con Rusia, lo vimos un hecho —Bebió de su copa de Champagne con Víctor y Ryu se acercó a saludar.

—¿En qué momento hicieron todas esas firmas? —¿Todo eso estaba pasando mientras él estaba entrenando en la mansión? Para Víctor le resultó increíble.

—La negociación con Francia la hice yo mientras ocurría el mundial en Sapporo. —Explicó Ryu con una calma llena de efervescencia. Se notaba complacido y orgulloso de los avances alcanzados—. Las firmas con Estados Unidos y Canadá las obtuvimos en medio del Trofeo de Equipos.

Por esa razón Yuuri no podía cancelar las reuniones para estar a su lado, ahora lo comprendía. Aunque hizo un esfuerzo para ajustarla y poder acompañarlo el fin de semana.

—Por eso no estabas cuando llegué a la mansión a encontrarme con Yuuri —Víctor comprendió. No había pensado en eso antes, pero recordó que Ryu no estuvo en esa primera oportunidad.

—Sí, Víctor-sama, estaba en viaje.

Asintió, comprendió el panorama y pensó que mientras él estaba dubitativo en lo que podría pasar con su vida al aceptar la extraña propuesta de Yuuri, Yuuri estaba labrando su camino hacia la nueva versión del juego en el extranjero. En silencio, con trabajo constante y dedicación. Y él molestando pidiéndole que respondiera tres preguntas. Quería que alguien le diera una bofetada.

Y allí estaba su _daddy_ , su paciente _daddy_ , tomando otra copa de champagne y despidiéndose de uno de los representantes. Lo miró desde la distancia y notó la manera en que Yuuri le devolvía la atención y se dirigía a él. Sintió cosquillas en su vientre cuando lo vio caminando hacia él y decidió despedirse de ellos para abordar a Yuuri antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Ese debía ser su momento, lo necesitaba; y, en el momento en que se encontró frente a él se sintió empujado por una gravedad distinta. Yuuri le miraba con un brillo diferente en sus ojos y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo casi saltar.

—Ven —le dijo y la manera en que apretó su brazo se sintió casi lasciva. Víctor no pensaba ni preguntar a donde, no importaba.

Se escurrieron de la multitud en medio del festejo y al salir del salón, notaron que ya era de noche. Caminaron hasta el ascensor y Yuuri marcó al piso de su oficina. Ambos aún tenían la copa de champagne en su mano, Víctor a medio probar y Yuuri entera, pero eso no mitigó la electricidad que sentía con cada nuevo número marcado en el aparato mientras se elevaba a la estratosfera con sus expectativas.

—Estuvo magnífico tu discurso —dijo, porque el silencio lo mataba. Yuuri le miró de reojo con el filo de la copa jugando con su boca—. Nadie pensaría que estabas nervioso.

—Lo estaba, pero sabía que dependía todo de mí. Luego… fue como si mi mente se hubiera puesto en blanco y empecé a disfrutarlo.

—Vi al mismo chico en pijama que me hablaba con tanta pasión del juego. No había mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Lo sé… Ahora me siento capaz de todo —suspiró. Víctor comenzaba a llenarse de estática cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

—¿Y qué se siente tener el mundo a tus pies? —caminó tras Yuuri. La gravedad que le rodeaba era capaz de comerse todo, la luz, su capacidad de pensar, el tiempo. Yuuri solo tuvo que mirarle de reojo, sonreírle y volver a saborear el champagne.

—No sé, dime tú. ¿Cómo se siente? —jugueteó. Víctor soltó una risa energizada mientras la puerta de la oficina era abierta.

—Oh, todavía no tengo lo que quiero a mis pies para saberlo. —Yuuri lo vio sin comprender y Víctor apretó los labios al percatarse que quizás era demasiado pronto para esa clase de indirectas.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Yuuri preguntó inocentemente y Víctor se sintió acalorado con la imagen de su _daddy_ arrodillado entre sus piernas mientras le hacía una felación, aunque la idea de ser él quien se la hiciera a Yuuri resultaba igual de tentadora. Los poros se abrieron con solo imaginarlo.

—No sé… —carraspeó y se llevó la copa a medio beber a la boca.

La puerta fue cerrada.

Repentinamente, Yuuri se acercó y Víctor tuvo que tragar apurado, cuando los ojos marrones buscaron en él una respuesta más contundente.

—¿Qué necesita _baby_ para tener el mundo a sus pies?

Víctor soltó el aire. Su piel en la nuca se crispó y fue capaz de sentir corrientes en la punta de sus dedos cuando Yuuri, a través de sus lentes, le apremió por decir algo, cualquier cosa.

El aire estaba electrizado. Podía adivinar partículas de energía invisible navegando en el espacio, en el silencio de la oficina, en el retumbar de su pecho y esos ojos de Yuuri que parecían dos hoyos negros dispuesto a comerlo. Víctor vio estallar a los átomos alterados contra sus ojos cuando los dedos de Yuuri jugueteaban con la bufanda.

—¿ _Baby_ …? —Yuuri insistió, como si necesitara palabras cuando todo lo que los ojos de Víctor veían era la jugosa curva de sus labios.

—Necesito un beso de _daddy_.

Lejos de intimidarse, los ojos de Yuuri llamearon y Víctor creyó ver un eclipse en ellos, uno que dejaba a la vista a la corona solar ante quien se atreviera a mirarlo sin quemarse. Su daddy sujetó ambos extremos de la bufanda con fuerza y fue una sensación igual la que sintió Víctor en su garganta. Sin embargo, no lo besó, no allí. Como si estuviera extendiendo una tortura, Yuuri comenzó a caminar de espalda y lo jaló con él hacia el escritorio; Víctor estaba seguro de que estallaba dinamita en cada nuevo paso que daba.

Se detuvieron cuando el escritorio chocó con Yuuri y un sonido amorfo salió de esos labios tan ansiosos como los suyos de tocarse. Estaban jugando, pero era un juego peligroso, un juego que los llevaría a otro tipo de relación y ninguno parecía objetar. Víctor amaba ese maldito juego y Yuuri, pese a ser inexperto, estaba decidido a demostrarle que el hecho de no tener experiencia no significaba que no jugaría a tener el control. Eso lo extasiaba.

— _Baby_... —Yuuri susurró y luego bebió la copa para dejarla vacía a un lado de la superficie del mueble. Víctor hizo exactamente lo mismo, porque necesitaba las manos libres para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir—. Ven, _baby_.

Posó sus manos en el filo de la madera y bajó impulsado por el suave tirón de Yuuri a la bufanda. Respiró el aliento a champagne de Yuuri, el calor de sus pieles cerca, la estática de sus ojos mirándose confirmando lo que ocurría y deleitándose en ello. Y sin más demora, fue a buscar a los labios que lo llamaban.

Un ligero roce inicial. Disfrutó de la poderosa corriente que despertó sus cinco sentidos cuando el frío de los labios de Yuuri y el sabor a Champagne inundó su sistema. Movió su cabeza y se desvivió en el roce de ambas narices al rozarse, volvió a besar a esos labios, abriendo los suyos y sorbiendo con delicadeza y necesidad. Con sus ojos cerrados, la piel atenta y su lengua ansiosa por incluirse en la danza, Víctor volvió a besarlo hasta que dejó de sentir frío en esos labios y solo quedaba el calor que parecía bullir en sus pieles. Yuuri apretó un poco más la bufanda, alzó su brazo izquierdo para rodear su cabeza y Víctor prensó con sus manos la cadera de su _daddy_ para apegarse a él. Se miraron, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse en la oscuridad de la oficina, con Tokio iluminado en sus espaldas, dos copas vacías y húmedas, su corazón entonando el mismo canto:

Así se sentía tener el mundo a sus pies.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Quiero un beso así T_T

Sexy _baby_ , sexy _daddy_ , nos vemos mañana.

* * *

 **Lessath:** No cabía, pero ya podremos saber ene ste nuevo capítulo qué pensó. ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia! ¡Me emociona!


	116. 114 — El gran lanzamiento

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **114 — El gran lanzamiento**

Yuuri aprendió algo en medio de los besos de esa noche, del calor de las palmas de Víctor sobre su camisa negra, del sabor de sus bocas juntas, la conjunción de sus aromas y la sensación electrizante de cada roce: era imposible pensar en medio del beso. No se pensaba, se vivía. Se tenían los poros abiertos, los sentidos dilatados y febriles por captar cada nuevo estímulo, el cerebro lleno de señales nerviosas callando cualquier duda y sensación de inseguridad, cualquier peligro, todo. El mundo callaba en la boca de Víctor y Yuuri lo comprobó.

Había tantas emociones dentro de su cabeza cuando el beso acabó que se sintió metido en la playa, con la espuma partiéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, la sensación de frio y calor entre sus piernas, la brisa fría y el sol ardiente sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos embelesados para notar la expresión encantadora de Víctor y comprender que para él era similar, un salto al vacío que podrían hacer juntos, sin preguntarse nada más. Por eso hubo un nuevo abrazo apretado, respirándose, sintiéndose y acomodándose a la idea de que acababa de besarse. Para Yuuri era casi un milagro: acababa de besar al hombre que había amado desde siempre y que apenas comprendía la intensidad de ese amor que empezó a mutar de forma tan vertiginosa que ya no hacía falta darle nombre. Simplemente era.

— _Daddy_ … —susurró Víctor contra su oreja y se le erizó hasta el alma al escucharlo. Yuuri apenas intentaba nivelar sus funciones nerviosas ahora que su boca había dejado de ser atacada y palpitaba ansiosa por más besos—. ¿Deberíamos volver a la celebración?

—Deberíamos… —todavía sentía que explotaban fuegos artificiales bajo sus párpados, así que prefería mantener sus ojos cerrados en los brazos de Víctor por un poco más.

—¿Qué tienes planeado después de lo de hoy? —Víctor preguntó, restregando la nariz contra la oreja y cavando un hueco en su estómago lleno de cosquillas.

—Bueno… en esta última semana empieza a la última fuerza de marketing. ¿Ya te avisaron de la entrevista que vas a tener mañana y pasado? —Víctor dijo sí; se apartó solo lo suficiente para volver a buscar a su boca y quitarle la capacidad de pensar. Cuando se separó, Yuuri abrió los ojos con el calor alojado en todos lados.

— _Daddy_ , no hablaba de trabajo. Hablaba de nosotros. —Yuuri pestañeó con incredulidad. Una nueva dosis de calor se alejó en su pecho, pero esta vez como garras ardientes que lo tensaron en los brazos de Víctor.

Acababa de besar a Víctor, Víctor lo había besado de vuelta y allí estaban abrazados y con tantas ganas de más besos que sería una estupidez el dudar del curso que estaba tomando las cosas. Pero, sinceramente, Yuuri no lo había pensado de esa manera. Su intención al llamarlo era coquetearle, sí, quiso besarle también, se sintió con la valentía de dar el paso, lanzarse al vacío y que gloriosa la sensación al percatarse que Víctor tenía tantos deseos como de él de ese contacto. Pero no tenía trazado qué hacer después, ¿serían pareja a partir de entonces? Todo apuntaba a que sí…

¡Oh Dios, iba a ser pareja de Víctor Nikiforov! Mataría a quien se le ocurriera despertarlo de ese sueño.

—¿Yuuri-kun?

—¿Eh?

Víctor rio mientras lo apretaba contra sí, bastante persistente en sentirle sus lonjitas. Yuuri le miró con las emociones a flor de piel, llevo a sus dedos para que se movieran sobre la nuca de Víctor y así acariciar los bellos crecientes. Víctor pegó su frente con la de él; era tan corto el espacio para respirar, pero tan suficiente…

—¿No tenías nada planeado, _daddy_? —dijo con gracia. Yuuri negó suave, provocando que las puntas de sus narices se encontraran en ese simple movimiento—. Vaya, ¿cuál era tu plan hoy?

—¿Intentar besarte y correr lo suficientemente rápido si no te gustaba la idea? —Fue el turno de Víctor de pestañear, visiblemente impresionado, pero la carcajada que soltó entre otro apretado abrazo le hizo sentir feliz, completo…

—Después de esas bellas palabras qué dijiste, ¿cómo crees que me iba a resistir? —No sabía, se respondió al volver a mirarse. Pero en ese momento, el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero comenzó a vibrar de una forma que se sintió de todas las maneras posibles menos una llamada de casa. Se sintió sobresaltado—. Algo suena…

—Mi teléfono… —apurado lo buscó para notar que era su hermana quien lo llamaba—. Alo, ¿Mari-neesan? —Víctor se acurrucó contra su cuello—. Oh, sí, estaba en la oficina. V-vine… ¡vine a recoger unos papeles! —La risita de Víctor contra su piel le hizo cosquillas—. Sí, ya bajo, diles que me den un momento.

— _Daddy_ , mentiroso… —le murmuró Víctor y Yuuri le dio un pellizco en respuesta. Soltó un auch ahogado.

—Eh… sí. Estoy con Víctor aquí. —El aludido se apartó y le acarició sus labios suavemente con el pulgar. Yuuri sintió un salto nuevo en sus entrañas antes de que él lo soltara por completo—. S-sí… no tardamos.

Cuando cortó, volteó para buscar a Víctor y lo encontró removiendo algunas carpetas que estaban puesta sobre el escritorio, cerca del computador, junto a las fotografías con sus padres y los adornos que guardaba de Yuri on Ice. Esos ojos azules le miraron, aun en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué papeles estaba buscando _daddy_? —Yuuri se sonrojó, pues sabía que era una mentira y que Víctor claro que estaba al tanto de ello.

—Ya no importa, vamos a bajar.

Miró hacia el ventanal, para ver a la ciudad iluminada y enorme. Yuuri sentía que no solo tenía al mundo bajo sus pies, sino entre sus manos, porque cuando Víctor lo abrazo desde la espalda y lo tomó para abrazarse con él apoyado en el escritorio, Yuuri concluyó que tener a Víctor así era tener el mundo en sus manos. Su mundo.

—¿Me esperas a que salga el lanzamiento internacional? —le dijo, sosteniendo las manos de Víctor sobre su estómago mientras acariciaba suavemente sus nudillos—. Para pensar en algo… sobre nosotros…

A Víctor pareció hacerle gracia y dejó un beso sobre su cuello.

—Solo sí me prometes algo _daddy_. —Yuuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró peligrosamente cerca de la boca de su _baby_ —. Si me prometes que tendré un beso de _daddy_ todos los días. —Iba a objetar algo importante: como era el final del lanzamiento, estaría aun menos en casa, pero Víctor lo atajó con un dedo sobre sus labios—… Vendré a buscarlo si hace falta. Pero quiero un beso de mi _daddy_ todos los días.

—Esta bien, _baby_ … —cerraron la promesa con uno largo y electrizante.

Bajaron tal como lo habían anunciado y Yuuri evadió las miradas de Minako y Mari para concentrarse en las próximas conversaciones que tendría con los demás invitados. No quería en ese momento contestar preguntas al respecto, todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a la sensación amorfa de haber besado a Víctor y necesitar hacerlo de nuevo. Por fortuna la reunión terminó tarde y todos estuvieron demasiados agotados para pensar. Eso no impidió que Víctor no lo besara buscando sus buenas noches.

Durante los días siguientes, Yuuri vivió un cambio diminuto en su ya apretada rutina que ahora incluía salidas a eventos, entrevistas y firmas de tratados comerciales. Para Víctor también fue pesado porque la nueva incorporación con la JSF se usaría también como medio de publicidad para el juego. Víctor grabó varias escenas para publicidad y también se liberaron las propagandas con animaciones de personajes de los países participantes para lanzar con mayor fuerza el juego en el exterior. Los ánimos en las redes estaban disparados, miles de personas atentas por la salida del juego en sus países y encuestas sobre cómo tomarían el juego. Páginas especializadas de patinaje hablando al respecto y youtuber del deporte entusiasmado con la idea de participar. Víctor aprovechó sus redes sociales para comentar en un conteo regresivo su experiencia como parte del proyecto.

Entre tanto, Yuuri también se encargó de poner en orden junto a Mari y Ryu varias cosas con respecto a los inversionistas. Lograron vender un porcentaje pequeño de las acciones que antes tenía Matsumoto tras la firma de la liquidación de su aportación, pero Yuuri había decidido que era hora de quitarle el poder que antes les había entregado a los inversionistas. Rechazó todos los intentos que Miyamoto, Miyami y Matsumoto hicieron por reunirse con él, Yamamoto extrañamente le envió un correo felicitándolo por la presentación y entusiasmado por conocer los resultados. La decisión de Yuuri fue avalada por Mary y por Ryu, y resultó irrevocable. La nueva orden fue que solo tendría la reunión ordinaria con los inversionistas anuales para la repartición de los dividendos y ganancias tras el ejercicio fiscal y se llamarían a reuniones extraordinarias cuando hiciera falta dependiendo de como se moviera el negocio. En un inicio, prácticamente Yuuri tenía reuniones mensuales con ellos de manera extraoficial porque así lo pidieron, pese a que no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste así? Hasta yo sé que no hacía falta, aunque pensé que debía ser alguna particularidad de negocios aquí en Japón el que estuvieras con los accionistas encima siempre.

Víctor lo abrazaba contra el escritorio, aprovechando uno de esos minutos que le aseguró robar en aquella noche para cada beso. Yuuri pensó en aquella noche de fiesta que sería solo uno al día, pero la practica le demostró que necesitaba muchos más. Besar a Víctor diez minutos ya era suficiente para estar recargado para el resto de la jornada, pero se estaba volviendo egoísta y exigente.

—Porque en ese momento sentí que si no les daba cierto poder no se sentiría a gusto. Admito que estaba bastante inseguro de mi mismo, de mis decisiones… me escudaba en Mari-neesan y en Ryuu-sensei y creí que, al hacerlo de ese modo, todo iría bien. Pero ya solo pelean y quieren imponer su visión distinta a la mía: no quiero escucharlos y por eso están molestos ahora.

—Mmm… quizás debiste reunirte con ellos y explicarles la nueva situación.

—Después… estamos en algo importante como para ocuparme en calmarlos —frunció su ceño y Víctor rio contra su mejilla—. Que se conforme con haberlos mencionado en mi discurso después de todos los problemas que me han dado en estas semanas. El comunicado debe ser suficiente.

—Me encanta como suenas como _daddy_. —Hubo un nuevo beso. ¿Qué importaba si ya habían pasado los diez minutos…?—. Ayer en la noche pensaba en lo sexy que se vería mi daddy de cincuenta años. Creo que desarrolle un _daddy kink_ allí.

—¿Un _daddy_ qué? —Víctor rio y susurró en su oreja la respuesta. Yuuri sintió que se iba a quemar—. Pero si yo tengo cincuenta, tu tendrías cincuenta y cuatro.

—Yuuri… no destruyas mi fantasía. Yo obvio seré siempre joven y bello.

—Tendrás la frente más grande. —Jugó para molestarlo y Víctor puyó a sus costados a modo de advertencia—. Para ese tiempo tendré un avión privado y lo podré aterrizar en tu calva.

—¡Yuuri!

La venganza con cosquillas funcionó, no solo para acercarlos más sino para liberar el estrés que a dos días del lanzamiento sentían.

Víctor dividía su tiempo con los entrenamientos, las presentaciones en la empresa y sus prácticas habituales (además de las visitas por besos) y Yuuri realizaba todo tipo de trabajo para asegurarse que el lanzamiento mundial no tuviera problema. Así los días pasaron y el momento llegó. Ya todo estaba listo para la hora pautada: las 00:00 en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos que sería para las 16:00 en Japón. Todo el personal reunido en el séptimo piso esperaba el momento en que las pantallas se habilitaran con la cuenta regresiva, pues apenas iniciara la salida, debían aparecer la apertura de las cuentas. Mil cuentas… ese había sido el número que Yuuri se dispuso para la primera hora considerando el tiempo en el otro lado del mundo. Mil cuentas resultaban bastante poco, pero si lo lograban sería una excelente señal para el futuro.

Todo estaban listo para la celebración tras el lanzamiento: cajas de sakes, postres, comida… Yuuri había prometido que tras el trabajo merecían todos darse un descanso en una celebración comunal. Los servidores ya estaban listos, las conexiones habían sido revisadas. La base de datos había pasado por pruebas de estrés y todo había sido milimétricamente asegurado. Víctor estuvo allí con el equipo, mirando la pantalla al lado de Yuuri con Mari y Ryu cerca, y todo el personal en sus espaldas.

Cuando la hora se cumplió, casi nadie respiró. Pasaron dos minutos y se abrió la primera cuenta en Francia, donde debía ser la mañana. Víctor tomó la mano de Yuuri con fuerza, mientras contenían la respiración. Poco a poco, fueron llegando más cuentas de distintas ubicaciones, que a través de sus datos recaudados y las IPs eran fáciles de adivinar: tres en México, dos abiertas en Alaska, Canadá empezó a subir a diez, Francia aumentó a cinco, Italia y España se disparó con casi cuarenta y Estados Unidos se acercaba a las cien. Pasaban los minutos y al ver encendida una nueva luz en el mapa de Yuri on Ice expresada en la pantalla e incrementaba la cuenta, se sentía como un nuevo calor.

Entonces llegó a mil, con cuarenta y tres minutos de haberse liberado. Y la celebración estalló.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Dios mío, no saben lo emocionada que me sentí al leer ayer tantos bellos comentarios. No tienen idea de la felicidad. Gracias, de verdad gracias por su apoyo, por las recomendaciones, la voz a voz, el ver que cada vez llega más gente para leer este trabajo y se emocionan con el avance de ambos. Esto me llena de felicidad. ¡Son los mejores! ¡En serio! ¡Me siento rodeada de los mejores lectores de la galaxia! ¡Si pudiera les diera estrellitas y destacados a todos!

Esta noche les dejo el último. ¡Hay celebración! ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Me dieron el gran dato de que cuando un jefe en Japón dice a beber, toda la empresa bebe. xD


	117. 115 — La gran celebración

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **115 — La gran celebración**

Había una ley no escrita en la manera de hacer negocios y llevar las relaciones empresariales dentro de Japón y eso tenía que ver mucho con el alcohol. Por esa razón, no fue antinatural que la primera reunión que Víctor tuvo con la JSF haya sido en aquel restaurant en medio de comida y sake. Había escuchado tanto de su maestro Hideki de japonés como de los trabajadores de la mansión, que era común que el jefe invitara a sus empleados a beber para aligerar la tensión de una rutina demandante en el negocio. Yuuri no solía hacerlo; principalmente, según supo de él en alguna de sus conversaciones, por su problema con la bebida y las cosas vergonzosas que había hecho borracho. Era comprensible si recordaba la situación en el karaoke, aunque la imagen era deliciosa y adictiva para él.

No obstante, Yuri on Ice consiguió las mentes brillantes de su anime en una reunión similar en el extranjero y parecía ser común que en las fiestas de fin de año hasta Yuuri se diera la licencia de beber sin tapujos. Víctor notó de inmediato que esa era una de esas ocasiones emblemáticas, cuando el sake empezó a moverse en todo el recinto y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo.

Prácticamente todo el piso seis había sido preparado para la gran celebración. El enorme comedor fue despejado para colocar mesas japonesas con almohadones para recibirlos a todos, donde cada uno se ubicó en un orden casi surreal para la algarabía que había. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, el respectivo: «kanpai» sirvió para iniciar el momento de la celebración que ya había estallado entre abrazos, apretones y felicidad en el piso anterior, pero que ahora era masificado con bebidas y comidas a por mayor. Todas las mesas estaban servidas así que no había ningún mesero repartiendo absolutamente nada. Cada quien iba sirviendo al otro y compartiendo entre cerveza y sake.

Sentado junto a Yuuri, Víctor se encontró con Ryu, Mari, Minako, los Nishigori y el personal de la casa, aunque Haru se había quedado para cuidar de las trillizas. Hasta Fuji estaba animado compartiendo los tragos de sakes y riendo entre el ánimo general que había y con el cual nadie pudo evitar el contagio.

—Lo bueno de todo esto, Yuuri, es que ahora tienes dos semanas de vacaciones. —repentinamente soltó Mari, mientras sonreía con el o-choko saboreando sus labios.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri se espabiló un poco—. ¿Qué vacaciones? Tengo montón de reuniones agendadas.

—Las vacaciones que Mao-san, Mari-sama y yo le hemos conseguido. —Ryu habló, con una sonrisa satisfecha aligerada por el alcohol—. Esas reuniones serán atendidas por Mari-sama hasta tu regreso, Yuuri-sama.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri seguía sin creerlo. A Víctor le pareció la noticia más maravillosa jamás contada.

—¡Deja de quejarte, ya dije que tienes vacaciones y las tienes! —El golpe en la mesa indicó que Mari ya estaba bastante entonada con el trago. Le miró con seriedad inaudita, que a cualquiera haría temblar. Yuuri bebió del vaso en sus manos con prisa—. Tienes dos semanas y ya verás como las aprovechas, pero si te veo en la oficina… —La amenaza quedó velada.

Víctor no necesitó más detalles para comprender que Mari hablaba en serio y que Yuuri, como un polluelo, iba a obedecer. Pero también estuvo de acuerdo: después de esas larga y exigente jornada, era justo y necesario un descanso.

En ese ambiente de felicidad se unió la música, el baile y el relajo colectivo. Víctor disfrutó de las muestras descabelladas de muchos de los empleados bailando cuántos ritmos sonaron y rio con el karaoke cuando se implantó y el micrófono se compartían entre ellos; no creyó posible que el festejo fuera tan relajado y estimulante. Bajo la mesa, sostenía la mano izquierda de Yuuri mientras este no dejaba de beber y, exponencialmente, reir. Y, considerando la gran cantidad de tragos que ya había bebido, Víctor sabía que tampoco estaba muy en sus cinco sentidos.

—¡Yuuri-sama es el mejor jefe del mundo! —Mao, sonrojada y ebria, no dejaba de adular a Yuuri hablando de lo inteligente, bueno, amable, creativo, genio y maravilloso que era. Víctor no pudo evitar el tic en su ceja mientras la escuchaba y de manera egoísta apretó a Yuuri tras su espalda, para apegarlo ahora que su _daddy_ parecía muy alegre bebiendo el sake.

—¡Yuuri-kun es maravilloso, lo sé!

—¡Yuuri-sama es tan amable, amo trabajar con él!

—Bueno, ¡es que Yuuri-kun es la cosa más tierna del mundo! —Y Yuuri-kun estaba bastante distraído mirando hacia atrás casi tambaleándose. En el centro se había animado un grupo de baile donde muchos disfrutaban de la velada.

—¡Yuuri-sama además es tan buen bailarín! —Mao parecía no percatarse del tic nervioso que provocaba en Víctor cada adulación y Yuuri, pues Yuuri estaba distraído en otra cosa—.Yuuri-sama.. ¿le gustaría...?

—¡Victooru! —La manera en que el nombre de Víctor salió de esos labios le erizó la piel, sobre todo cuando sintió el tirón del brazo que casi lo tira al piso—. ¡Vamos a bailar!

¿Sería demasiado inmaduro de su parte sonreirle a Mao como si fuera el ganador de alguna partida imaginaria? Quizás, pero no podía negarse el gusto, y salió casi empujado con Yuuri después de declararse el vencedor.

¡Oh, que delicioso se sintió el caminar con Yuuri hacia la pista con el equilibrio mermado y la sonrisa bobalicona! Estaba encantado por el curso que tomaba su relación y le fascinaba que Yuuri se sintiera en la confianza de buscarlo e invitarlo frente a todos a bailar. Ya le había dicho que eso quería y tener la oportunidad de cumplir con ese capricho le hizo sentir tan feliz que no tardó un segundo en moverse al ritmo de Yuuri a pesar de no sentirse tan sobrio. No importaba, la felicidad bullaba, Yuuri reía y lo arrastraba a su centro con una habilidad inaudita. Le tentaba, lo tocaba y le hacía sentir que nada podría haber mejor que estar con él.

Los ritmos eran variados: Jrock, Jpop, ya no sabía exactamente qué eran pero solo le provocaba bailar, reír, tocar a Yuuri e incluso besarse, pero Yuuri estaba tan feliz bailando que no lo hizo. Disfrutó del momento haciendo cuántas poses le provocaba y logrando que Yuuri se liberara de toda carga moral gracias a eso. Luego volvieron a la mesa, Yuuri se llevó a su hermana para bailar y él buscó a Minako para hacer lo mismo. La necesidad de divertirse y celebrar fue mejor que encerrar para solo dos la experiencia.

Bailaron, se rieron, disfrutaron. Hasta Víctor bailó con Mao y dejó de sentir la necesidad de detenerla cuando ella lo hizo con Yuuri al notar que no había ninguna malicia al hacerlo, que ella no buscaba conquistarlo y que tampoco podía pedir que los sentimientos que ella sintiera por Yuuri se diluyera como si nunca hubieran pasado. Entre tanto alcohol en la sangre, Víctor consideró que hasta sería sano para ella convivir así a sabiendas de que no habría oportunidades. Porque, por supuesto, los sentimientos de Yuuri eran para él.

Bailaron tanto que en un momento no importó la hora y todos gozaron de esa libertad que el alcohol y la euforia les confería. Bailaron hasta que se sintieron cansados, algunos incluso se habían dormidos en las mesas y pocos estaban lo suficiente despierto como para seguir la ronda de baile que para Yuuri resultó insuficiente, pues tenía energías para más. Víctor reía, le miraba y se carcajeaba observándola, pero Yuuri lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia él. El ambiente se volvió anómalo en ese momento, el aire enrarecido corría entre ellos mientras veía esas pupilas oscurecidas y reconocía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

«Victooruu», Yuuri siseaba casi sobre su boca, mientras lo agarraba de la camisa para sostenerlo y moverse de una forma tan eros, que Víctor sintió que todo lo que respiraba era fuego. Los límites con el alcohol era difuso y ninguno parecía importarle precisamente por ello. Víctor se dejó empujar mientras Yuuri lo seducía con los ojos negros y sus labios ansiosos de ser besados.

Entonces, fue jalado por Yuuri y él se dejó llevar como una mansa presa al matadero, cooperando mientras su _daddy_ reía y se lo llevaba fuera de la pista y del piso. El destino de esa caminata llena de desequilibrio, risas y chispas fue el ascensor. Yuuri presionó varios botones a la vez antes de que, al cerrarse las puertas, Víctor fuera quien lo empujara contra la pared de metal y se apresurara a comerle la boca. Un incendio de dimensiones desconocidas comenzó cuando sus bocas se encontraron sin saber a dónde se dirigían y sin importarle demasiado eso.

— _Daddy_

Víctor susurró contra sus labios, desquiciado con la manera en que Yuuri le tocaba el cuello y sus pómulos mientras respondía positivamente al beso cada vez más apasionado. Nada de los besos suaves que se dieron en esa semana, estos estaban llenos de adrenalina y necesidad. Yuuri cerró sus palmas tras la nuca de Víctor y abrió la boca para procurar uno aún más demandante. Luego rio en vez de respirar.

—Vamos a Karatsu, Víctoruu… —Yuuri dijo contra su rostro, con los párpados caídos y la expresión de felicidad en esos ojos brillantes y oscuros—. En vacaciones, iré a ayudar a papá y mamá… ven conmigo…

—Claro. ¿Conoceré lugar favorito de _daddy_?

—¡Lugar favorito del mundo! —exclamó con una inocencia efervescente. Luego lo besó una, dos, tres veces—. _Baby_ … ven…

Besos, apretones, el cuerpo caliente. El ascensor sonó tres veces, abrió las puertas, las cerró y ellos estaban perdidos en otro mundo. En algún punto se detuvo, en algún punto Víctor tuvo las ansiosas manos moviéndose en la espalda de Yuuri y sentía las de Yuuri apretándole los costados mientras sus lenguas se reconocían. Si Yuuri no sabía besar lo aprendió en ese momento, porque los besos lo tenían acalorado, necesitado y con ganas de más.

Repentinamente, Yuuri lo empujó y se rio. Se vio despeinado en las pupilas dilatadas de Yuuri y disfrutó del sonrojo que Yuuri le regalaba con la ropa a medio poner, arrugada, sudada y deliciosamente dispuesta ante sus manos. Los lentes ni se preocupó por notar en donde quedaron.

— _¿Qué quieres…?_ —preguntó en ruso mientras volvía a sentir la mano de Yuuri en su camisa y se apartaba de la pared de metal— _. Quiero hacerte muchas cosas…_ —. Su _daddy_ lo sacó del aparato y comenzó a andar en el piso a oscuras, Víctor ni se preocupó por saber cuál era, solo s e sentía más eufórico mientras en su cabeza se formaba afirmación con cada paso que Yuuri daba.

—Vamos a dormir… con _baby_. —Víctor rio y aceleró su paso para chocar de frente y apretarlo.

— _¿Te desnudo?_ —Yuuri sonrió tontamente y Víctor ni siquiera se había percatado que hablaba en ruso, aunque entendía lo que Yuuri decía en japonés—. _¿Puedo hacerlo?_

—A bailar… ¡a Karatsu! A la playa...

Los pasos pausados, perezosos, enajenados los llevaron hasta una pared de malla que dividía algún lugar dentro del piso… Mientras se abrazaban y se sentían, trataban de mantenerse en equilibrio uno sosteniéndose del otro. Víctor besó el cuello de Yuuri, pequeños y bobos con la intención de calentarle mientras Yuuri reía y decía «cosquillas». Mencionó cosas en rusos tratando de seducirle, pero su _daddy_ parecía empeñado en hablar de sus planes en Karatsu y de sus ganas de volver a casa.

—¡Pelotas! —Víctor no captó cuales, pensó en que era alguna señal que indicaba sexo, pero se vio sorprendido cuando Yuuri lo empujó para meterse por algún lugar a una piscina de pelotas de colores que estaba allí solitaria—. ¡Juguemos a las pelotas, _baby_!

Víctor intentó sujetarse de la malla, demasiado perdido y acalorado para pensar, demasiado ansioso de desnudar a Yuuri para sentirle, aunque Yuuri de nuevo se encontraba en otra frecuencia. Empezó a ser atacado por pelotas y, aunque la mayoría fallaban, una le dio en la cara, otra en su brazo y escapó antes de que otra fuera directamente a su frente. Yuuri reía mientras se doblaba las mangas como si estuviera dispuesto a empezar una batalla por ser el ganador en disparar pelotas de colores a su rostro. Víctor consideró que tendría que cazar a Yuuri dentro de esa trampa de colores.

Se internó en la piscina, se resbaló en el proceso y cayó de forma muy patética mientras Yuuri reía. Luego sufrió el primer ataque armado y contestó con uno similar, perdiendo por completo la misión de querer tomarlo para hacerle el amor. Pelotas iban y venían, se empujaban en el proceso, Yuuri rebotaba como una enorme pelota y Víctor lo agarraba por detrás para evitar que su _daddy_ hiciera el ataque mortal de muchas pelotas al mismo tiempo.

Se jalaban de los pies, forcejeaban caían y reían. La felicidad que sintieron en ese instante fue mayor que las ganas que tuvieron minutos atrás de consumar lo que ocurría. Gatearon como infantes entre las pelotas, se golpearon mutuamente, se empujaron y en algún punto quedaron descamisados, sin medias, con el pantalón a medio poner gracias a jalones que hicieron saltar botones y atacados de risas. Se miraron sin fuerzas de levantarse tras un bajón súbito de adrenalina, con ganas de simplemente existir al lado del otro.

Hubo silencio. Sus ojos se contemplaron, sus manos se buscaron y acariciaron el rostro ajeno con la devoción que les era imposible ocultar. En la mente de Víctor solo existía felicidad, la promesa de la playa, de Yuuri a su lado y de lo bien que se sentía tenerlo así. Sobre todo cuando Yuuri le sonrió con aquella calma y él sintió la pesadez haciendo espacio en su cuerpo para invitarlo a dormir acompañado.

El último recuerdo que tuvo Víctor de esa noche fue el beso, el beso dulce e inocente que se regalaron antes de que Yuuri le empujara contra las pelotas nuevamente solo para acomodarse para dormir. El que lo encontraran allí fue insignificante.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hasta el lunes :3


	118. 116 — La gran decisión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **116 — La gran decisión  
**

Yuuri pensó que no habría alma que pudiera salvarlo del bochorno a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó completamente despeinado y aturdido en la piscina de pelotas, con su hermana y Minako afuera enfocando sus cámaras hacia él. Por un momento se sintió como el hipopótamo del zoológico saliendo de las aguas para ver a los turistas realizando fotografías sin entender. Solo le faltaba tener un pedazo de alga en la boca. Y sí, justamente eso sucedía, su color aumentó cuando sintió a Víctor a su lado en casi las mismas condiciones de él y escuchó a su hermana decir: «Aquí tenemos a un Yuuri-chan dormitando con Victor-chan en su hábitat natural», con ese tono de malicia que le auguró semanas de bullying asegurado.

Por fortuna, ya tenía vacaciones y quería ir a Karatsu, hasta donde estaba sus padres para aprovechar y llevar a Víctor al único lugar de Japón que conocía con mayor propiedad que su propia empresa y casa de Tokio. Eso lo salvaría de ese bullying asegurado hasta que, con suerte, cuando volviera nadie lo recordara.

—Entonces me quedaré sin trabajo durante estas dos semanas —murmuraba Minako a su lado, mientras Yuuri trataba de armar equipaje con poca ropa. Víctor quería que fueran como turistas, cuando a Yuuri le hubiera resultado mucho más fácil tomar un avión a Fukuoka y de allí el tren. Hubieran llegado más rápido.

—No debiste dejarlo ir. Es tu alumno ahora, ¿no? —Mari estaba distraída enviando mensajes mientras se apoyaba contra el closet. Yuuri hizo una mueca y Minako extendió una ceja—. ¡Qué entrene para la Copa de Asia!

—Fue divertido verlo hacerme caras para pedirme permiso. —Yuuri miró de reojos a ambas mujeres que se sonrieron de forma macabra y sintió a su espalda erizarse—. ¡Que el pentacampeón del mundo te prometa casi por el meñique que entrenará allá y se portara bien fue un evento indescriptible!

«Las mujeres dan miedo», Yuuri tragó ese pensamiento y acomodó el par de franelas que llevaría en su maleta. Tendría que comprar algún par de traje de baño para la playa, porque nada de lo que tenía estaba adecuado para su peso actual.

—Creo que ya estoy listo —suspiró, acomodando su pequeña maleta donde incluía regalos para llevar a casa. Lo que iba de ropa para él era bastante pequeño en comparación a lo demás.

Estaba emocionado… no podría dejar de estarlo, porque ver a su mamá después de tanto tiempo le resultaba algo inigualable, sobre todo ahora que podría llevar a Víctor con él y presentarlos. No era que dicho evento fuera tan necesario, los padres de Yuuri ya conocían a Víctor desde que llegó a casa con esa copia de un panfleto hablando de las maravillas de él y le cambiaba el canal de futbol a su padre para ver sus presentaciones. Sin embargo, jamás creyó posible tener la oportunidad de que se conocieran, sobre todo después de su accidente. Y menos en las condiciones actuales.

—Le avisaste a mamá, ¿no? —preguntó Mari y movió la bolsa negra que tenía entre sus manos, colgando mientras escribía en su móvil.

—Ryu le habló y le avisó de mi viaje. Mañana saldremos temprano, con lo que dejamos hoy en la oficina, creo que podrán encargarse sin problemas.

—Deberías llamar a mamá personalmente —Yuuri sabía que sí, de hecho, tenía algo muy importante que decirle antes de llegar—. ¿Ya tienes todo?

—Creo que sí. —Repentinamente, Mari lanzó desde su lugar la bolsa negra hasta su cama y Vicchan, quien estaba retozando, se levantó ante la eventualidad.

Yuuri miró a su hermana sin comprender y ella solo le señaló, con un gesto, a la bolsa que le había arrojado. Entonces, Yuuri la tomó, abrió y al sacar la caja para notar que era una caja de condones, su rostro se coloreó hasta la coronilla.

Las carcajadas de Mari se unieron a las de Minako mientras él escuchaba a su cabeza silbar.

—¡Mari-neechan! —exclamó colorado. Minako se tapaba media cara con su palma mientras reía y Mari se sostenía el estómago como si este se le fuera a salir.

—Oh vamos, Yuuri. Es mejor que vayas protegido. —Yuuri pensaba que quería desaparecer por combustión espontánea, al escuchar la voz de su hermana—. Además, debes ser un buen daddy y cuidar a tu baby.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Creo que Mari y yo estamos en sintonía —replicó Minako y Yuuri temió, temió con todo su ser, cuando ella le extendió una hoja llena de anotaciones. La tomó con cuidado y tras mirarla de manera muy desconfiada, se detuvo a leer.

Pasó de rosa a magenta, estaba seguro.

—Es una lista de Love Hotel de la zona, están cerca de Yutopia y no tendrás que guardar apariencias ante Hiroko. —Yuuri solo se sintió temblar con todo y hoja—. Puedes incluir algunos de ellos al tour por Karatsu para tu baby.

«Las mujeres son terribles, los peores seres de la humanidad».

Las miró recriminatoriamente, mientras su rostro estaba reconociendo un nuevo tono de rojo y sus ojos parecían chispar entre la vergüenza y la indignación. Pero ambas mujeres le miraban con cariño camuflado entre sus bromas y una sensación de cuidar de él incluso en esos menesteres.

Dios, ya era difícil tratar de nivelar sus pensamientos sobre lo que podría llegar a hacer con Víctor después de cada beso, eso… eso era llevarlo a otro nivel.

Aunque fue agradable percatarse en esos simples gestos de que no había recriminación por parte de ellas.

—¿Desde cuándo saben…? —preguntó apenado y sin demasiado pensar metió la bolsa con la caja y aquella hoja hasta el fondo de la maleta.

—Para mí fue evidente cuando llegaste con ese ramo de rosas —dijo Minako. Mari asintió, aunque para ella fue evidente apenas llegó de Rusia—. Y no puedo culparlo, Yuuri. Sería un tonto si no se hubiera fijado en ti.

Yuuri suspiró, aun sin poderlo creer del todo. Se podía mirar en el espejo y ver que era una bola de carne y grasa en todos lados, sin embargo, sentirse feliz al recordar la manera en que Víctor le abrazaba sin vergüenza alguna, disfrutando del tacto de sus rollitos y haciéndole sentir vez con vez lo atractivo que era. Pero en sus fantasías, cuando intimaba con Víctor, no era con ese cuerpo regordete sino con su cuerpo delgado, atlético y atractivo. Entonces, al despertar se percataba que ni Víctor estaba en la cama ni había figura de chocolate en su abdomen. Su fantasía no solo recogía lo que él quisiera con Víctor sino como quería verse a él.

La inseguridad, esa eterna compañera, seguía allí susurrándole que no podía confiar del todo. Víctor era un hombre muy atractivo y él… bueno, él debía aprender a quererse y cuidarse un poco más.

—Minako-sensei, cuando regrese… quiero hacer un régimen para bajar de peso. —Le dijo a su maestra y ella le miró como si aquello fuera lo más natural—. Es que… en casa quiero comer mucho katsudon de mamá.

—Cuando regreses te pondré a dieta y ejercicio. ¡Verás como rebajaras esos kilos de más!

—Pero hazlo porque tú quieres hacerlo, no por él. —Inmediatamente lo atajó Mari, con una seriedad en su rostro que Yuuri pudo comprender y solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Él… a él no parece molestarle, pero yo soy quien no se siente bien así. Yuri on Ice también merece una imagen más sana de mí.

La sonrisa de ambas mujeres aprobó su pensamiento y tuvo la certeza de que ellas habían entendido lo que quiso decir.

Ellas abandonaron la habitación y él se quedó a solas, mirando la maleta preparada y acariciando a Vicchan sobre sus piernas, mientras este no dejaba de bostezar. No iba a poder tener el cuerpo atlético de su fantasía, porque sabía de su propensión a subir de peso y requeriría un régimen de ejercicio y alimentación superior que, al menos de momento, no tendría el tiempo de cubrir. Pero podría volver al peso que tenía cuando Víctor llegó y mantenerse incluso en épocas de estrés. Comer de manera ansiosa ayudaba a cubrir un poco los picos de estrés, pero no era un comportamiento sano y aceleró la recaída que tuvo con la ansiedad. Esa semana que compartió solo unos minutos de besos con Víctor, notó que comer no era la única forma de mitigarla. Se dispuso a mejorar sus hábitos alimenticios, a cuidar mejor de sí mismo y a atender a su cuerpo de forma más abierta.

Se puso de pie y dejó a Vicchan acostado a su lado, para aprovechar y desnudarse. Se enfrentó al espejo de su baño y notó que tenía tiempo sin mirarse de manera atenta, sin sentir que todo en su cuerpo estaba mal e intentar ignorarlo como si así fuera a desaparecer. Ya no con el sentimiento que tuvo en esos días de compras donde se quejaba porque los pantalones no le subían o un suéter le hacía ver más redondo. No con desprecio, sino con comprensión.

—Creo que hemos tenido mucho tiempo con una relación de amor y odio, ¿no? —le habló al reflejo, con sus rollitos, el bóxer cubría su desnudez y marcaba los espacios colgantes junto a sus estrías—. Ha sido desde que tuvimos ese accidente. Pero el no ser deportista no justifica el que no tenga cuidado de ti… ni el hecho de que no te hayas curado como yo deseaba, significa que no me hayas llevado hasta aquí.

Se abrazó, apretando el rollito más grueso en su cadera.

—Me canse de sentirme inconforme con lo que veo en el espejo.

Decidido, se desnudó y se dio un baño largo en la tina, con agua caliente, relajante, que le permitiera reflexionar sobre los pasos que daría después e ir por lo que deseaba tener para sí mismo. Se demoró allí hasta sentir que había sido suficiente, salió de la tina, la vació y se secó con un paño. Envolvió su cuello con una bata y sin alargarlo más tomó su móvil y realizó la llamada. La voz de su madre lo recibió en la bocina y, a pesar de sentir los nervios atenazando su estómago, la escuchó hablar. Le confirmó la salida de su viaje y la presencia de Víctor en él para que todo estuviera listo para su llegada. Ella le aseguró que ya estaban preparados para recibirlo.

Peor no era eso lo que necesitaba hablar.

—Mamá… —escuchó a Hiroko preguntar—. Eh… mamá, Víctor y yo… —Se detuvo de nuevo. Sentado en el borde de la cama, con su cabello húmedo y la bata cerrada, Yuuri recogía aire mientras Hiroko, al esperar en la línea, le preguntó con paciencia infinita qué quería decirle—. Y-yo… mamá, yo creo… creo que soy gay.

—Cariño… eso lo sé —La voz dulce de Hiroko le envolvió de calidez sin demorarse a responder—. Lo he sabido desde que eras un niño, amor.

Qué afortunado era, se dijo. Tuvo ganas de llorar. El calor se aglomeró sobre su nariz y en sus ojos, humedeciéndolos y haciéndolo consciente de su alegría.

—¿Eso significa que Vicchan y tú?

—Sí… —susurró tras frotar su nariz—, pero no cambies los arreglos. Estaremos en cuartos separados —dijo apresurado. Su madre rio tras la línea y él secó su lágrima de la mejilla.

—Papá y yo estamos ansiosos de conocerlo. Tenemos más cosas que agradecerle ahora a Vicchan, ¿no?

—Sí… —dijo conmovido—. Mañana nos vemos mamá.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño. Te esperaré con katsudón.

—Amo el katsudón… No le digas a Botan-sensei, pero el tuyo sigue siendo el mejor.

Ella rio orgullosa.

—Gracias mamá…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Nos encontramos con nuevos capítulos de este fic, a ocho semanas del final. Nos estamos acercando a la última prueba de nuestro protagosniats, pero antes de eso pasará unos día en Karatsu, el pueblo real en que está basado Hasetsu. Haré algunas referencias sobre este cambio. Espero que les guste lo que tengo preparado para estas vacaciones para ambos y disfruten del momento. La reflexión de Yuuri sobre su cuerpo, se me hizo uy hermosa y las palabras con su madre era una escena que, de hecho, Yuuri llevaba retrasando desde hacía varias semanas.

¡Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios!


	119. 117 — El gran viaje

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **117 — El gran viaje**

Yuuri pensó en llevar el menor equipaje necesario. Un morral fue suficiente para meter su ropa y tener espacio para algunos regalos que Minako, Mari, Ryu y la familia Nishigori les enviaba a los padres Katsuki. Eso le ayudaría a tener espacio para maniobrar con la transportadora de Vicchan, aunque su amigo estaba bastante reticente para entrar en ella y le miraba desde adentro como si le desea el peor de los castigos. Sabía que a Vicchan no le gustaba viajar de ese modo, pero no quedaba opción. En el tren lo ideal era que las mascotas estuvieran encerradas.

Sin embargo, no esperó que Víctor echara a tierra sus planes de un viaje ligero de equipaje cuando apareció con dos maletas como si pensara vivir una vida en Karatsu.

Así Yuuri tenía sus manos llenas: arrastraba la maleta grande de Víctor con la caja de Vicchan encima de ella, en la otra tenía el equipaje de Víctor restante, sobre su espalda su propio morral y Víctor estaba cargando la caja de Makkachin vacía, mientras Makkachin estaba calmadamente mirando la calle. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era la típica visión de turistas en Japón buscando un hostal. Víctor lucía una camisa fresca y veraniega, con bermudas celestes y unos tenis cómodos. Su cabello ya se estaba pegando a su frente húmeda debido al calor y el tono rojo estaba marcando su piel blanca.

—Pudimos decirle a Fuji-san que nos dejara en la estación.

—No, quiero hacer esto como lo haría siendo turista.

—Pudimos tomar un avión. Aún hay tiempo.

—No. —Víctor insistió mientras movía algo en la pantalla de su celular y Yuuri empezaba a sentirse también acalorado. El verano en Tokyo no los iba a dejar en paz.—. Entonces, vamos a la estación. —Lo miró por un segundo, como si se hubiera percatado de algo importante. Yuuri ya lucía impaciente—. ¿Te ayudo con algo, _daddy_?

—No, puedo con todo. —Y sacó pecho para empezar a avanzar mientras Víctor le seguía en la travesía.

Después de detenerse de nuevo a mitad de la calle porque Víctor quería beber agua y además aplicarse bloqueador, llegaron a la estación Gotanda y pasaron la tarjeta para abordar la Línea Yamanote. Víctor decía que según Google tendría que bajar en Shinagawa, Yuuri le siguió sin problemas, deseando sentarse pronto y refrescarse dentro del tren.

En exactos seis minutos, estaban en la estación de Shinagawa. De nuevo Yuuri arrastró todo y Víctor cargó las dos cajas de transportadoras ocupadas, puestos que los perros no podrían viajar libremente dentro del tren. Ubicaron la taquilla y como Víctor estaba emocionado con la idea de comprar él mismo los pasajes, le dejó. Esperó y se secó el sudor que empezaba a acumularse tras su cuello.

 _—Daddy_ , los tengo. —Víctor le mostró los tickets con emoción y Yuuri solo se limitó a leer la ruta que estaba marcada para asegurarse que fuera lo correcto—. Creo que me sentiré como entrar a un transiberiano.

—¿Transiberiano?

—Una línea de ferrocarril antigua en Rusia. Atraviesa el país y se conecta con Mongolia, China...

—Debe durar días.

—Siete días exactos. —Yuuri caminó tras un asentimiento, buscando el punto de embarque—. No lo use porque me pareció muy agotador, pero quizás debí haberlo hecho antes de venir.

—Quizás podamos hacerlo después…

—¿Irías conmigo? —La voz de Víctor sonó extrañamente emocionada, pero Yuuri estaba distraído mirando las indicaciones para guiarlo al tren Shinkansen. Respondió: «claro» sin voltear.

Repentinamente, Víctor lo agarró del costado y para cuando se percató, le estaba comiendo la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron con prisa y el calor se agolpó en todos lados cuando los labios de Víctor fueron a refrescar a los suyos, húmedos e íntimos, con un abrazo apretado. El corazón se le iba a salir, Yuuri estaba seguro de que si no salía lo iba a partir en muchos pedazos. Por un segundo pensó en dejarse llevar, soltar las maletas, agarrarlo del cuello y sostenerlo allí... pero el aviso de la línea llegó y Yuuri se hizo consciente, de nuevo, del lugar donde estaba.

No era apropiado, sus profundas raíces japonesas salieron a flote y Yuuri lo empujó para separarse, mirando sobrecogido y avergonzado a los alrededores ante tamaña muestra de intimidad.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó, apartándose mientras cubría con su muñeca la boca. Sus labios le palpitaban, ganas no le faltaba de continuar.

—Te besaba…

—¡No podemos hacerlo en la calle! —exclamó en voz baja, como si los demás pudieran escucharlo también. Apenas de reojo miró la expresión descolocada de Víctor, pero prefirió continuar con el recorrido. Necesitaba dejar de sentir que sus orejas ardían de vergüenza—. Vámonos.

Después de entrar al Shinkansen, Víctor tomó el asiento de la ventana y dejó a su cargo el acomodar las maletas encima del compartimento de sus asientos, mientras que sus perros estaban en las cajas transportadoras a un lado de sus pies. Luego de unos minutos, Yuuri lo notó extrañamente callado. Le miró para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero la mirada azul de Víctor atravesaba la ventana. Cuando le preguntó si estaba cómodo, no le contestó. Pronto Yuuri entendió que estaba con los audífonos puestos y se sintió bastante desencajado. Víctor cruzaba sus brazos y evitaba, así lo sintió Yuuri, el contacto.

La primera hora pasó muy larga. Se había acabado las noticias que ver por internet y sentía la inquietud de Víctor a modo de un movimiento constante de su pierna, mientras evadía la mirada. Para la segunda hora intentó dormir, pero Víctor se levantaba de su asiento y no lo ayudaba en esa empresa, despertándolo constantemente mientras inquieto no se decidía entre sí permanecer de pie o quedarse sentado. Para la tercera hora, todavía a unos 45 minutos de viaje antes de llegar a Kobe, Yuuri se sentía irritado. Y Kobe sería, apenas, la mitad de su trayecto a Karatsu.

—Debimos irnos en avión. —Yuuri solo sintió un tic en su ceja, pero intentó dormir—. No puedo dormir aquí, siento que mis piernas no caben. Makkachin debe estar cansado. No me gusta tenerlo tanto tiempo encerrado.

—Te lo dije… —murmuró.

—Debimos haber pedido primera clase aquí.

—Debía ser con tiempo y tú querías un viaje de turista. —Yuuri se removió en su asiento—. Duerme… —Victor calló solo unos minutos.

—No me dijiste suficiente. Pensé en tren porque podría ver paisaje, pero va muy rápido.

—Es un tren bala, Víctor.

—Estoy fastidiado. Y ni acercarme a _daddy_ , seguro vendrá una policía _antigays_ a regañarnos.

—¿Una qué? —Yuuri hasta el momento se percató de la extraña queja de su _baby_.

—¿O sería un grupo de señoras ofendidas? Niños… seguro era eso. ¿Por qué no piensan en los niños?

—¿De qué hablas? —Yuuri le miró con atención, aunque visiblemente sorprendido.

—Minako me había advertido hace una semana que Japón seguía siendo un país homofóbico y creeme que en ese momento no lo sentí así. Lo primero que pensé fue que no había sentido a Japón homofóbico. —Víctor lo estaba mirando, pero se podía leer la rabia acumulada tras sus ojos endurecidos como piedras—. No lo sentí hasta que me apartaste de esa manera en la estación.

—Víctor, no es por homofobia… —Víctor soltó un: «claro» amargo y dirigió la mirada a la ventana con los brazos apretados contra su pecho—. No tiene que ver con eso.

—¿Es por vergüenza entonces? Cuidado se dan cuenta que _daddy_ sale con su _baby gay_.

—Víctor, ¡podrías ser mujer y te hubiera apartado igual! —Víctor le miró de reojo—. No se trata de que seas hombre o mujer, se trata…. ¡no es nuestra costumbre! —Yuuri intentó explicar algo que siempre había sido así para él—. No es muy común que estemos besándonos con nuestra pareja en la calle, es de…

—¿Mal gusto? —Yuuri apretó sus labios con lo horrible que sonaba de esa manera, pero repitió que no era la costumbre. Víctor solo asintió y se calló por un largo rato, tiempo en el cual Yuuri se sintió cada vez más inconforme con la situación.

El anunció dictaba que habían llegado a Kobe, tuvieron que bajar. Yuuri tomó el equipaje y espero por Víctor quien se movía con el desánimo marcando sus extremidades, mientras cargaba ambas jaulas transportadoras. Makkachin empezó a chillar y Vicchan empezó a imitarlo, aunque estaba seguro de que los sentimientos de ambas mascotas eran distintos: Makkachin debía detectar el estado de ánimo de Victor, Vicchan… bueno, él solo quería convencer de que lo sacaran.

Tomaron el siguiente transbordo que los llevaría a Hakata, de allí, tendría que tomar un transporte hasta Karatsu. Aunque Yuuri pensaba que lo mejor era no tomar de inmediato el bus o el metro (no se decidía aún) hasta su pueblo, sino aprovechar para descansar del viaje y comer algo ligero antes de continuar. No quería hacer más pesado el viaje para Víctor y por eso compró bocadillos para picar en el trayecto.

Al arreglar el equipaje, miró a Víctor callado, sin ánimos de socializar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No era así que debía haberse dado el viaje entre ellos cuando ambos estuvieron muy entusiasmados con la idea. Se sentía anómalo el silencio que compartían mientras el paisaje pasaba velozmente por la ventana.

Con un leve dejo de vergüenza, pero decidió no alargar más esa tensa atmósfera entre ellos y buscó con su mano tomar la de Víctor a pesar de que la tenía apretada contra su pecho. No se rindió a pesar de que Víctor no se la liberó de inmediato y sin mirarlo, tanteó hasta conseguir su muñeca. Cuando la tomó, los ojos azules le increparon el ahora querer acercarse a él, pero Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada para demostrarle que realmente quería tomarla y no iba a ceder.

Finalmente, Víctor aflojó su brazo y Yuuri pudo llevarlo al medio de ellos, para sostener su mano y acariciarla mientras el viaje continuaba. La voz mencionaba la estación de Okayama como la nueva parada.

—No debí apartarte así… lo siento —susurró arrepentido. Víctor solo cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Me siento bastante imbécil —confesó—. Salgo de mi país porque la idea de besar a Yuuri-kun allá era el riesgo de una multa o cárcel dependiendo de cuán homofóbico es el oficial que me encuentre. Vengo aquí y quiero hacer lo mismo, pero es de… no "es costumbre" —repitió lo último de tal manera que se notaba que no era eso lo que inicialmente quiso decir. Yuuri bufó—. A donde quiera que vaya el mundo está lleno de estúpidos prejuicios.

Yuuri le miró. En Víctor se notaba la predisposición que tenía de tratarlo, como si estuviera tratando de levantar nuevas barreras.

 _—Baby_ , bésame.

—¿Eh? —Víctor lució desubicado y Yuuri frunció su ceño para demandarlo—. ¿Aquí?

—Que me beses. Dame un beso pequeño.

—Por favor, Yuuri, no busco qu… —Yuuri no lo dejó acabar, con su otra mano lo agarró del cuello de aquella camisa veraniega para jalarlo hacia él. Los ojos azules le contemplaron con pasmo mientras enfatizaba su petición.

—Bésame, _baby_.

Víctor retuvo el aire por un segundo, Yuuri lo notó. Pero no tardó en hacerlo… Víctor buscó el ángulo adecuado y vistió a sus labios con los ajenos en un roce suave pero potente que ambos necesitaron y debieron haberlo hecho desde Shinagawa, casi 650 kilómetros atrás. Respiraron el aroma cargado y conjugado de ganas que quedó en el aire.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a más besos así… —susurró Yuuri, apretando su mano y notando la manera en que los azules se movían de forma bellísima en los iris de Víctor. Él solo sonrió, pero en su sonrisa no lograba dibujarse todavía nada. Parecía insuficiente aún.

—¿Y cuando lleguemos a casa de tus padres? —preguntó directo, sin eliminar la cercanía que había quedado tras el beso, tanto que era posible acariciar la nariz del otro con extender un poco el cuello—. ¿Fingiremos?

Yuuri comprendió, por fin, que eso era lo que Víctor tenía masticando desde que salieron de Tokio. No era el temor a la homofobia de la gente de la calle que Yuuri le hizo sentir de alguna manera por ese gesto tan inesperado, sino lo que pudiera ocurrir cuando llegara a casa. El miedo de recibir rechazo de parte de sus padres o, por el contrario, la sensación de que tendría que esconderse de nuevo, ahora no porque hay leyes escritas, sino por las mentes estrechas que no se querían acostumbrar.

Pero Yuuri no quería que se ocultara, ni que se sintiera atrapado de nuevo en la formalidad de tener que cumplir un papel que sea adecuado para todos sin pensar en sí mismo. Ya le había dicho a la prensa y sus inversionistas el significado que Víctor tenía en su vida, no pensaba retroceder, aunque el mundo entero quisiera hacerlo pedazos.

—Ya mamá sabe…

—¿Sabe? —Víctor volvió a mostrar sorpresa.

—Le dije ayer en la noche que iba contigo y… que creía que era _gay_.

—¿Crees?

—O «Víctorsexual» —Yuuri acotó como un intento de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos, pero fue tanta la pena que desvió la mirada. Víctor pestañeó—. No recuerdo que me haya gustado nadie más antes...

—¿Y cómo lo tomó? —dudó al preguntar. Yuuri soltó el aire y le miró de nuevo.

—Me dijo que ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué eres «Victorsexual»? —La emoción parecía golpear en los ojos de Víctor, como un fuerte oleaje. Yuuri rio y asintió avergonzado, apretando su mano.

—Nos espera en casa… —Víctor tragó grueso—. Están ansiosos de conocerte.

La mano de Víctor se relajó, fue bastante notorio el cambio.

—Cuéntame mejor sobre eso de ser Victorsexual.

Quizás demasiado.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Jajaja pensaba hacer un capítulo suave de comedia, pero Yuuri hizo algo y Víctor se sintió y fue de: ¿qué hiciste Yuuri?

Sin embargo, no me quejo, creo que este punto es importante y salió porque los mismos personajes lo necesitaban. El tema de la homofobia sigue siendo una constante y Víctor aun se está acostumbrando a la cultura japonesa. Si Yuuri deja que sea tan cariñoso detrás de las puertas, pero repentinamente en la calle lo trata de sacrilegio, suele ser bastante chocante. En cierto modo, me sentí un poco Víctor. Es bastante triste que teniendo las ganas de enfrentarte al mundo, tu pareja no esté en la misma frecuencia.

Gracias también a Salem por ayudarme con el tema de la movilidad en este viaje. Me ayudé mucho con sus referencias.

* * *

 **Randa1:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! En sí lo que más quería escribir era el momento con Hiroko, pero la reflexión anterior salió hermosa y fue linda de hacer. El momento de Mari y Minako es pluss porque sabía que no lo dejarían en paz xD

 **akykuran:** Aoww muchas gracias por eso! Sí, creo que ha sido un crecimento para él, desde que empezó a engordar y prefería ignorar al espejo, desde que le decía a Ryu que no era suficiente para Victor y todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle era dinero, hasta ahora, que se reconoce completo con lo que es, que ya no siente la necesidad de ser patinador para estar cerca de Victor y que comprende que así como es, es grande. Esa reflexión antes de su discurso fue muy importante.


	120. 118 — La gran familia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **118 — La gran familia**

Víctor ya tenía más de tres meses en Japón y había comprobado que muchos estereotipos de los japoneses no eran ciertos. No eran personas cerradas que no le agradaban el contacto con la gente, en la mansión notó que lo que sobraba era amor y aceptación. Todos actuaban según su personalidad, así podía tener a un Botan y Keiko relajados para bromear con él, los respetuosos Aiko y Ryu, o una tímida como Sakura, todos a su manera le había demostrado respeto y cuidado. No son racistas, como muchos aseguraban, sobre todo por el estigma de la segunda guerra mundial. Son personas que a veces no saben interactuar con las costumbres ajenas.

Las mujeres japonesas no son dóciles: díganle dócil a Minako, Mari o Keiko… y veamos si pueden salir vivo de ello. Por el contrario, son mujeres fuertes y capaces, todas muy segura de quienes son y contentas con sus decisiones. Incluso Mao… bien, podría tenerle un poco de celos aun por pensar que le robó un beso a Yuuri, pero robarle un beso a su jefe debería estar en la lista de deportes extremos del mundo.

A pesar de ser reservados, no esconden sus sentimientos. Muchas veces los expresan de la forma más inesperada, más en gestos que en palabras. Yuuri le había dicho «te amo» con cada regalo, atención y cuidado que le había dado en esos meses, incluso cuando se encontraba ocupado. Pensó que nunca abrazaban. Sobre todo, al ver a Yuuri nunca hacerlo con su hermana, pero Yuuri terminó haciéndolo con él de manera tan natural que se sintió incluso normal. Eran excéntricos, pero no al nivel que los pintaban en el extranjero. Más bien podía considerarlos muy pasionales cuando algo realmente les gustaba.

Pensaba en eso porque todavía tenían pendiente la conversación sobre las costumbres con Yuuri. Ese momento que lo abrazó y besó en la estación de Shinagawa fue un gesto arrebatado de su parte, porque le emocionó el que Yuuri considerara una posibilidad el ir juntos a Rusia a hacer el viaje del transiberiano y no pudo con su corazón. Tuvo que mostrárselo de alguna manera. No, no pensó en primera instancia que sería por la falta de costumbre que Yuuri lo apartaría de ese modo, menos cuando notó la manera en que miraba a todos lados como si estuviera rodeado de enemigos. Si en apenas un segundo consideró que la posibilidad de viajar a Rusia con Yuuri significaba guardar apariencias, repentinamente sintió que las apariencias debían guardarse también en Japón, en especial frente a sus padres.

—¿Ves? —Yuuri miraba a una pareja de esposo que caminaban con compras en sus manos, en el restaurant de ramen donde se detuvieron en Hakata. Víctor los miró acalorado y observó que iban caminando sin las manos tomadas—. Es… somos así. No nos gusta incomodar a las personas con muestras de mucha intimidad.

—Admito que también me incomoda ver a una pareja demasiado efusiva en la calle, aunque suelo ignorarlos —le dijo al devolverle la mirada—. Pero no pensaba hacer eso en la estación, Yuuri. Solo era un beso.

—Tenía tu lengua en mi garganta... —murmuró bajito y Víctor, sorprendido por la acotación, solo soltó una carcajada. Yuuri tenía un adorable rojo en sus orejas mientras le evitaba la mirada.

—Bueno, quizás sí me pasé un poquito. —Le guiñó y Yuuri frunció su ceño de forma adorable. Le gustaba esas expresiones de Yuuri que demostraban su temperamento, porque Yuuri no era un ponqué de azúcar y eso precisamente le encantaba.

Antes de llegar a Hakata, Víctor intentó convencer a Yuuri de que le dijera más sobre esa nueva orientación sexual recién descubierta, pero no logró nada y prefirió desistir al verlo tan cohibido. Durante el trayecto que faltaba Yuuri se durmió y Víctor disfrutó del toque de su mano mientras lo dejaba reposar sobre su hombro para descansar. Ahora que habían comido y estaban preparados para tomar el metro hasta Karatsu, habían decidido hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Shinagawa con más calma.

La negociación que hicieron ambos le recordó al día del contrato de sugar daddy: ambos intentaron imponer lo que creían correcto y tuvieron que ceder un poco por el bien del otro. Víctor vio imposible ceder a la negativa de tomarse las manos. Había dejado su país por lo mismo, no pensaba aceptar en otro lugar el no poderlo hacer. Yuuri aceptó que estaría bien tomarse de la mano si no estaban en el edificio o algún evento de negocio, pues quería mantener la formalidad. Lo aceptó.

Víctor dijo que quería darle besos a Yuuri, en momentos concretos, cuando se sintiera tan contento que de alguna manera debía expresarlo ya que se le hacía más fácil expresar su felicidad a través del contacto. Yuuri, aunque se negó al inició categóricamente, terminó aceptando besos pequeños, muy pequeños, de vez en cuando… muy de vez en cuando. Víctor rio por el modo en que Yuuri lo había dicho.

—¿De esos besitos chiquitos que te dejan con ganas de más? —dijo después de acomodarse en el asiento del metro, con Yuuri al lado y todo el equipaje cerca. Su _daddy_ le miró ligeramente abochornado y asintió—. Y comerte la boca en la casa… eso es peligroso, _daddy_.

—Prefiero arriesgarme… —Víctor pestañeó repetidamente ante las palabras de Yuuri y el sonrojo que agravó en la punta de sus orejas.

Víctor pensaba ir lento con Yuuri, sobre todo al reconocer su virginidad no solo en sus acciones sino en lo que habían conversado antes, pero a veces Yuuri sacaba algunos comentarios que lo dejaban descolocado y sin saber si era alguna señal de acelerar sus movimientos. Durante sus besos, evitaba a toda costa que sus manos se deslizaran de más y las mantenía firmes en sus caderas o en sus hombros, sin arriesgarse a acariciar demasiado para no asustarlo, aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo. Más bien dejaba que fuera Yuuri el que avanzara, e ir dando pasos conforme Yuuri los hiciera. Poco a poco se animaba a mover sus manos en su espalda, costado y cuello cuando lo besaba; eso lo derretía de inmediato.

Yuuri era una persona terriblemente apasionada, lo mostraba en la intimidad. Ya quería conocer más facetas de él.

Por fortuna, el viaje en metro fue mucho más corto y cuando llegaron a Karatsu, Víctor suspiró agotado. No tardaron nada en salir de la estación para buscar un taxi debido al equipaje y sacaron a sus mascotas de las transportadoras porque ya estaban cansados del encierro. El primero en salir y sacudirse fue Vicchan, quien apenas se encontró libre comenzó a ladrar y a pegarle con la pata al tobillo de Yuuri, exigiendo atención. Solo se calmó cuando Yuuri lo cargó cuán bebé contra su hombro. Makkachin se entretuvo estirándose hasta que se sintió completamente cómodo para luego esperar las instrucciones de Víctor.

—Llegamos a buena hora —dijo Yuuri. Víctor miró el cielo a través de la ventana mientras el taxi se movía, con la cabeza de Makkachin sobre su pierna. Apenas empezaba a oscurecer—. Podremos tomar las aguas termales antes de comer katsudon.

—Me encanta el plan.

—Espero que no haya muchos huéspedes.

—¿Suele ser así? — preguntó. Yuuri renegó.

—No, es raro, pero a veces pasa. Antes Karatsu recibía muchos turistas, pero eso ha cambiado. Esperaría que el anime de Yuri on Ice ayudara a recobrar un poco su lado turístico.

—Si no, puedo ayudar convirtiéndome embajador de Karatsu. —Yuuri rodó los ojos al escucharlo, pero a Víctor le gustaba hacerlo reír.

—¿Qué promocionarías?

—Bienvenido al lugar de los placeres: katsudon, onsen… _daddys_ encantadores. —Yuuri lo miró como si le advirtiera de decir _daddy_ y Víctor comprendió. Nada de _daddy_ en casa de sus padres.

El taxi llegó. Víctor salió primero y antes de que pudiera salir Makkachin, Vicchan saltó disparado hacia la puerta ladrando como si anunciara su llegada. Yuuri suspiró apenas pagó y comenzó a cargar las maletas, Víctor tomó las cajas y el morral de su _daddy_ mientras veía a Makkachin seguir a Vicchan. El lugar se veía bastante antiguo; el decorado era el de las típicas casas japonesas que veía en las películas y eso le hizo sentir a Víctor transportado en el tiempo. La sola entrada se sentía casi mística.

Al pasar por la entrada, las luces traslucían en las puertas de cuadros cubiertos de papel y Makkachin se había quedado quieto mientras agitaba la cola en la recepción. Los ladridos que se escuchaban eran los de Vicchan, aunque mostraba emoción. Cuando ambos se acercaron con el equipaje, encontraron al perro en brazos de una mujer regordeta que era semejante a Yuuri, con el cabello castaño y ropas que consideró Víctor eran tradicionales. Vicchan lamía toda su cara, en especial su mejilla, mientras ella le hablaba chiquito y le acariciaba las orejas y la cabeza.

— _Tadaima_ —susurró Yuuri al acercarse a la entrada y dejar el equipaje en el suelo. La emoción de la madre se vio en el brillo de sus ojos marrones tras los lentes, mientras apretaba al perrito en su regazo.

— _Okaeri_ , Yuuri-kun, Víctor-chan.

Víctor se extrañó al escuchar el saludo que le había extendido. _Okaeri_ era usado para darle la bienvenida a un miembro de la familia dentro del hogar, el que lo hubiera incluido fue inesperado. Pensó que recibiría un _Irasshai_ , como una bienvenida cordial.

—Oh… ¡gracias! Pensé que " _Okaeri_ " era solo para las familias, Yuuri. —Le dijo a Yuuri en inglés y Hiroko los miró sin comprender. Yuuri le dijo algo y ella sonrió de forma tan genuina que Víctor quedó prendado de la calidez de su expresión.

—Víctor-chan es familia. —Aclaró ella en inglés.

Víctor miró sobrecogido a la mujer mientras digería esas palabras. La expresión dulce de Hiroko denotaba sinceridad, su aceptación no tenía sombra de duda. Así que la sensación fue potente, mucho más delicioso que recibir los _Okaeri_ de Aiko, Haru o Sakura, mucho más potente que pensar que sería aceptado. Se sentía como si hubiera sido lleno de amor.

Sus ojos desbordaron agua y luz.

—Vicchan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hiroko, en inglés, y Vicchan contestó con un par de ladridos. Ambos miraron al perro y Víctor repentinamente tuvo ganas de reír y llorar. —Oh, ¡hay dos Vicchan!

—¡Después de ver tantos posters es familia! ¡Lo conocíamos más que tío Lao!

—¡Papá! —Yuuri reclamó al hombre que estaba tras la ventanilla, con una sonrisa adorable y bonachona—. Víctor… ellos son mamá y papá.

—¡Oh, Yuu-chan parece una pelotita! ¡Engordó como su mamá! —Su padre lo señaló. Yuuri jaló su camiseta como si buscara esconder su barriguita.

—¡Está bien alimentado! —exclamó Hiroko mientras alzaba a Vicchan y este movía la cola—. Toshiya, hay dos Vicchan, ¿cómo hacemos?

—Vicchan es Vicchan por antigüedad —decidió el esposo con calma mientras el perrito ladraba como si confirmara que hablaban de él—. Víctor-kun, ¿tienes hambre? ¡Tenemos katsudon!

El alboroto en japonés fue demasiado acogedor, el nudo de la garganta no se iría.

—Vitenka —susurró Víctor y la familia se detuvo a observarle sin comprender—. Pueden llamarme Vitenka —dijo en japonés, con la voz cortada—. Gracias por recibirme.

—Gracias por venir, Vitenka —respondió Hiroko con una sonrisa—. Oh, pueden avanzar, ¡dentro, dentro! Las aguas termales están listas, ¡no hay muchas visitas hoy!

—Yo llevaré las maletas a la habitación.

—¡El morral va a mi cuarto, papá!

Hiroko desapareció de la recepción, Toshiya se acercó al equipaje y Yuuri se acercó y le extendió la mano para tomarla. Víctor le miró con todo el amor del mundo

—¿Vamos al onsen, Vitenka?

—A donde quieras, mi Yuuri.

Sobre la hospitalidad japonesa… ese estereotipo era verdad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Como los japoneses, los rusos también tienen forma de usar diminutivo y esta no pueden ser usadas de manera irresponsable. Vitya es la manera informal de disminuir Víctor y suele usarse cuando ya hay una relación de confianza, pero Vitenka es mucho más íntimo, suele estar asociado a relaciones directas de familia y parejas. Víctor con esto prácticamente convirtió a la familia Katsuki en su familia.


	121. 119 — La gran tentación

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **119 — La gran tentación**

El momento en las aguas termales fue para Víctor el mejor de la noche. Relajado en las termas y con su cuerpo disfrutando de los beneficios casi curativos tras horas de viaje, también pudo sentirse más cerca de Yuuri aunque se aseguraba de no fijarse demasiado en su desnudez. Al inicio fue incómodo, parecía un adolescente compartiendo baño con el chico que le gustaba y sintiendo a su piel responder a cualquier ráfaga de viento. Sabía que era bastante ridículo, y hasta se entristeció por no haber vivido ese momento con Yuuri antes de hacerse consciente de sus sentimientos. Pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se relajaran y disfrutaran del momento, incluso de las corrientes que le llenaban cuando se miraban y rozaban los músculos mojados.

Su primera intención, fue ignorar la gravedad que Yuuri ejercía sobre él y jugar con pequeños roces, con las carcajadas y las bromas. Luego, fue imposible. Fue apenas comprensible el que besara a Yuuri mientras sus cuerpos estaban reposando bajo las termas, el que acariciara su pómulo mientras Yuuri jugaba con los cabellos mojados de su nuca, el sentir que todo el calor empezaba a alojarse en su entrepierna y que no era la temperatura del agua la que lo tenía con la cabeza llena de humo.

Suspiró en medio del beso y tuvo que detenerse cuando su erección se volvió dolorosa. Lograr eso solo con besos era un premio que ostentaba Yuuri en el primer lugar. Le dijo a Yuuri que era mejor detenerse, al menos que pensara continuar en la habitación; pero su _daddy_ decidió debía dejarlo todo hasta allí, mostrándose nervioso con el cause de sus acciones, para luego decirle que quería comer con calma su katsudon favorito.

Víctor aceptó sin más, no iba a forzarlo. Un beso suave en sus nudillos fue la promesa de que todo estaba bien, pero necesitaba unos minutos a solas para resolver un problema que la llamada "toalla de la vergüenza" no iba a cubrir jamás. Yuuri rio y tomó la suya, se movió hasta la otra orilla del onsen y salió con prisa. Víctor entonces pudo ver no solo el cuerpo desnudo de su _daddy_ : la espalda gruesa, los rollitos marcando sus caderas y cintura junto a sus gruesos muslos y su trasero. También vio la cicatriz. Era enorme…

Yuuri volteó como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que pasó y le miró con un apremió en la mirada. La cicatriz de su glúteo izquierdo hundía el músculo en dos y luego en su muslo iba otra a lo largo que casi llegaba a su rodilla. Lo que vio Víctor en esa noche, no era nada a lo que estaba viendo en ese instante y todo lo que pensó fue en las ganas que tuvo de besarlas. Por supuesto, Yuuri notó la atención que Víctor le dio a sus cicatrices y recogió aire como si le hiciera falta. En sus ojos marrones fue legible el miedo.

—¿Qué pasó, _daddy_? —le sonrió desde la distancia. Yuuri tragó grueso—. ¿Me vas a seguir tentando?

—Sé que es desagradable de ver. —Yuuri murmuró mientras se tapaba precariamente con la toalla y se giraba para evitarle mirarla—. Bueno, yo ya me acostumbré a verlas, pero…

Víctor no quiso ver eso, ni el temor, ni la inseguridad, ni nada que pudiera estorbar a lo que venían construyendo, pues no era pena ni lástima lo que sentía al verlas, sino sinceros deseos de acercarse y venerarlas como se adoran a los dioses. Así que se levantó. Dejó que el agua corriera por su piel desnuda, expuso su erección y provocó en Yuuri un sonrojo intenso mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en su genitalidad. Orgulloso y muy seguro de lo que sentía, le sonrió agradado cuando notó que Yuuri no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras apretaba la toalla contra sí.

—Bueno… mi pene dice que no es desagradable. —Víctor le dio un par de toquecitos a su glande. Yuuri pestañeó y le devolvió la mirada—. Y lo que él dice es muy importante.

—¿Tu p…?

Yuuri soltó una carcajada que aligeró el ambiente en el instante, Víctor no supo definir si fue a causa de los nervios o de la situación en sí. Lo cierto fue que eliminó todo rastro de inseguridad en él y le permitió el expresarse libremente desde el otro lado del onsen y estando desnudo. Víctor también rio, lo hizo mucho más calmado, y cuando ambos se observaron Yuuri le dirigió la picardía y el agradecimiento en su mirada y eso fue mucho más caliente que los besos que habían tenido que detener minutos detrás.

—No tardes, _baby_ —le dijo, con un tono en el cual Víctor leyó la provocación y sintió espinas de fuego en su espalda—. Tenemos que comer.

Por si quedaba dudas de la naturaleza de sus palabras, dejó de cubrirse con la toalla y le permitió a Víctor el disfrutar de la vista, de su sexo despierto, el agua que goteaba de sus gruesas extremidades y sus acumulaciones de grasas que provocaban ser mordidas, incluso de sus pectorales flácidos que se veían tan cómodos para dormir. Tuvo hambre… hambre del otro katsudon que mamá Hiroko preparó por nueve meses, pero Yuuri lo dejó con las ganas en la piel.

Suspiró con ansias cuando su _daddy_ desapareció de su visión y se quedó con los corrientazos bajo su dermis. Luego rio y apartó sus mechones mojados de la frente, encontrándose fascinado.

Los planes de cualquier encuentro del tercer tipo se vieron aplazados por sus cuerpos cansados por el viaje y lo que había significado semanas de estress, en especial para Yuuri. Después de comer el katsudón más deliciosos jamás creado en la tierra, ambos se quedaron tendidos en el tatami de la sala de descanso, acompañados de Makkachin y Vicchan. Durmieron por largo rato, ni siquiera se percató de la gente que se movía en el lugar al servicio de los Katsuki, contratados directamente por Mari para apoyarlos en los trabajos del onsen. Cuando despertaron, fue para buscar dormir en donde se iban a acostar. Esta vez, Yuuri siguió de largo hasta la habitación del final del pasillo, acompañado por Makkachin, y él se quedó en una provisional que los Katsuki habían preparado para su llegada, estaba decorada sencillamente con un futón y un pequeño armario para guardar sus cosas. Allí estaba el equipaje que había traído.

Al día siguiente, su plan era desayunar temprano, recorrer el onsen y, por supuesto, recorrer la ciudad. Consideró que Yuuri estaría más que listo, pero se dio cuenta al bajar que de Yuuri no se sabía nada desde la noche anterior. Él aprovechó para ducharse y vestirse deportivamente porque pensaba iniciar con sus ejercicios matutinos para mantenerse en forma. Y Hiroko lo recibió con un sustancioso desayuno japonés.

— _¡Itadakimasu!_ —susurró contento antes de comer.

— _¿Hablas bien japonés?_ —escuchó a Hiroko preguntar al sentarse frente a él.

— _Estoy aprendiendo… con Hideki-sensei_ —Víctor procuró armar frases cortas. Ella asintió.

— _Debes extrañar a tu casa._ —Víctor colocó los palilos a un lado, sonriendo suave.

— _Un poco. Pero aquí me siento en casa._

Víctor calló al notar la mirada suave y dulce de Hiroko sobre él como si estuviera encerrando entre sus labios muchas cosas, todas tiernas y llenas de agradecimiento. Se sintió sobrecogido, de nuevo, al apreciarla de esa manera tan íntima que tuvo deseos de abrazarla.

— _Aquí siempre será tu casa_ —dijo ella, con una sonrisa— _. Estoy feliz de que mi hijo alcanzara su sueño, aunque no pudiera patinar. Se ve tan feliz…_

 _—Debió verse hermoso patinando. Bueno —_ corrigió, con un ligero nudo en su garganta _—. Lo vi y se ve hermoso… patinando._

 _—Nosotros no entendíamos —_ admitió Hiroko con las manos en sus mejillas regordetas _—. Pero era feliz y para nosotros eso era suficiente._

— _Ahora también lo es._ —Le aseguró, aunque para él había sido mas como una promesa camuflada— _. Sé que es feliz._

— _Lo notamos. Eso nos hace felices._ —Ella le dijo con calma y señaló al salmón que ya casi había devorado—. _¿Quieres más, Vitenka? Salmón._

 _—¡Oh, sí!_

Comió en un ambiente amigable ante las preguntas curiosas de Hiroko y la guardia de Vicchan, quien extrañamente estaba ahora apegado a la madre y había abandonado a su dueño a merced de Makkachin. Luego, se preparó para hacer una buena ronda de ejercicios y trotar por la ciudad. Víctor quería mantenerse en forma porque luego tendría que regresar a entrenar, y quedar mal en la Copa de Asia era algo que no pensaba admitirse. En todo caso, el recorrido sirvió para ir conociendo la zona, saludar a cuantos vecinos encontró en el camino y disfrutar del clima caliente del lugar, a pesar de que pronto se sintió agitado.

Llegó hasta la playa y supo que quería disfrutar de unas buenas tardes de juego y relajación con Yuuri. Había pocas familias y algunos turistas disfrutando del oleaje, la arena y el intenso sol que había sobre ellos. Luego regresó a casa, almorzó y desistió a sus planes de pasear la ciudad cuando el sol arreció con todo y se sintió un pobre pez fuera del agua. Con _yukata_ puesta, se rindió en el suelo frente a un abanico, tratando de recoger el aire que pasaba para resistir a la ola de calor. Tumbado, sintió los pasos de Makkachin y lo dejó acercarse hasta que empezó a lamerle la cara. No lo dejó acostarse sobre él, no soportaría su pelaje y moriría de insolación.

—Víctor… —Yuuri le habló, y Víctor notó que por fin había despertado. Lucía recién bañado, con los lentes puestos y ropa bastante cómoda—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Me estoy muriendo, necesito un beso para resistir.

—Exageras… —se sentó a su lado y Víctor aprovechó para arrastrarse hasta posar su cabeza entre los muslos de Yuuri. Él se dedicó a acariciar su cabeza, con calma, relajándolo—… Llamé a casa.

 _—_ Yuuri, nada de trabajo.

—Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

—No, ese no era el trato… —ronroneó ante el jugueteó de Yuuri en su oreja y le abrazó la barriga—. No hagas trampa, _daddy_ …

—No las hago —jugaba con su remolino en el cabello, sedándolo al instante.

—Tocas mi punto débil.

—No es cierto, _baby_ …

Yuuri sabía lo que hacía, sabía como lo tentaba, sabía que le encantaba el juego. Victor se estiró largo antes de levantarse, y mirarle con el cabello despeinado, la _yukata_ deslizándose sobre sus hombros, el rojo por el calor en sus mejillas y los ojos azules llenos de gana. La mirada de Yuuri cambió, se sintió en el temblor de su nuez de adán. El beso que siguió fue natural; el corrientazo, sin embargo, fulminante. Apretó con sus dedos a la nuca de Yuuri mientras le besaba y abría su boca para profundizar. La piel de ambos se erizó y estremeció ante el contacto largo y húmedo. Así sería difícil soportar la tentación, difícil no dejarse llevar, difícil fingir que no pasaba nada. Tuvieron que detenerse cuando escucharon pasos tras la puerta corrediza y se apartaron ansiosos, electrizados.

—¿Sabes? —Bajó Yuuri la mirada. Víctor solo quería quitarse todo y estar sobre él—. Quiero correr para hacer ejercicios e intentar bajar un poco de peso.

—¿Puedo ser tu coach, recuerdas? ¿Quieres un régimen estricto? —Tuvo que hacerlo. Nadie debería juzgarlo por coquetearle de esa manera. Se acercó en el tono seductor que solía usar para sus conquistas y apretó los labios de Yuuri con sus dedos, acariciándolos en el proceso—. Puedo hacerte bajar muchas calorías, _daddy_. _Baby_ te ayudará.

Repentinamente, Yuuri se puso rojo. Muy, muy rojo. Casi lo vio sacar humo de la cabeza. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, porque el llamado de Hiroko llegó para avisarle que ya era hora de comer y Yuuri casi saltó en donde se encontraba.

—¡Voy! —alzó la voz y se levantó del piso. Víctor se derrumbó de nuevo, convencido de que tendría que esperar—. ¿Vendrás? —preguntó Yuuri, al verlo allí tirado. Víctor hizo un mohín y señaló el ventilador que le salvaba la vida.

—Ve a comer, Yuuri-kun. En las termas hablamos de mi régimen de ejercicio.

Yuuri tragó muy duro. El juego continuaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** me muero de sueño xD tenía el cap hecho, pero lo borré porque no me gustó. Así que lo reescribí. Espero que les guste. Estos capítulos que vienen entre esta y la otra semana será de ellos, un breve momento relax, antes de ir recorrer le final de la historia. Espero que les guste.


	122. 120 — El gran paso

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **120 — El gran paso**

—Víctor… no puedo más…

Su voz jadeaba. Se llevó la mano hasta la frente y arrastró gotas de sudor que le mojaban mientras la cara le ardía y sus pulmones parecían estallar.

—Yuuri, pero no hemos terminado.

—No estoy acostumbrado… —suplicó y, al abrir los ojos, notó que las gotas de sudor corrían por su cabello mojado y caían dejando puntos de humedad.

—Bueno, pero dijiste que fuera un coach estricto, ¿no? —Víctor le tocó por el costado y Yuuri escuchaba a su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que seguro lo oía todo el pueblo.

—Estás siendo muy duro…

Le dolía hasta el alma. El calor era abrasador y le tocaba por todos lados como si lo lamiera con fuego. Víctor rio; pero en su cabeza se escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón y su risa sonó lejana.

—No podemos detenernos, daddy. Debemos continuar.

—Cinco minutos…

—Te enfriaras.

—Rodaré si no lo hago. —Víctor soltó una carcajada. Yuuri levantó la mirada con clara muestra de reprimenda—. No es gracioso, baby.

—Es gracioso pensar que me gustaría verte rodando colina abajo.

Yuuri miró la colina que estaba a sus pies. La idea era seguir el trote, pero a duras penas podía con su ser: las piernas le temblaban, sentía que estaba todo mojado y además Víctor estaba a su lado, fresco, trotando aún porque el hombre no parecía afectado por el calor de la mañana. Yuuri de verdad quería rodar. Rodar colina abajo y caer con la barriga expuesta al cielo para venerar al señor sol y seguro este agotaría a Víctor para convencerlo de terminar su entrenamiento.

Sabía que él lo había pedido, aunque en principio estuvo seguro de que Víctor le había propuesto otro tipo de ejercicios. No era que le molestara ello, pero en las aguas termales cuando se encontraron, había otros vecinos y tuvieron que mantener las manos lejos de la del otro mientras conversaban. La casa se había llenado de gente que se vio fascinada por la llegada de Víctor y a la mañana siguiente, había periodistas frente a la casa para tomarle fotografías. Víctor los atendió a todos y terminó de cumplir la sed de novedades que tuvieron ellos mientras Yuuri prefirió mantenerse al margen, pensando en que no podía sentirse culpable de comer el katsudon más delicioso de su vida y ver a su barriga allí.

Para su mamá, por supuesto, eso no era problema. Su padre incluso a veces le picaba la barriga para reírse y decir que se acordaba a cuando su madre estaba embarazada de él. Si intentaba hacer un comentario adorable, Toshiya pecaba en ello pues Yuuri se sintió un hombre embarazado gracias a sus bromas.

Por eso, esa mañana salió a trotar y justamente Víctor se alistaba para hacer lo mismo. Se había levantado temprano pensando que Víctor seguiría durmiendo, pero al encontrarse ambos acordaron que sería bueno si lo hacían juntos. Y allí estaba, a punto de escupir su corazón porque no aguantaba el ritmo de Víctor ni estaba acostumbrado a ese ejercicio desde hacía tiempo. Ponerse a saltar sobre la banca en la tarde anterior con la vista del Castillo de Karatsu no había ayudado a recuperar la forma. No podía ser tan iluso como para creerlo así de fácil.

—No te sobre esfuerces, vamos de a poco. Además, tampoco puedes forzar a tus articulaciones. Debemos cuidar tus rodillas.

—No estoy anciano —reclamó bajito, recuperando un poco el aliento y apartándose el cabello mojado de la frente.

—No dije eso, daddy. —Víctor se ubicó frente a él con los brazos en jarra, acortando la visión que tenía Yuuri de la colina—. ¿Qué tal si avanzamos un poco más, luego nos regresamos y nos preparamos para la playa?

—Agua… me parece buena idea. —Sin pensarlo, apoyó su frente al pecho de Víctor y recibió sus brazos para rodearlo. Víctor olía a sudor, pero hasta eso olía bien.

—Entonces ese es el trato. Además, si jugamos en la playa, podré tocarte más.

¡Qué seductora sonó la idea…! ¿Quién podría contenerse?

Así estaban, dándose de vez en cuando más indirectas de lo que querían, pero encontrándose como adolescente teniendo que usar cada segundo para sentirse porque eran constantemente interrumpidos. Su familia estaba contenta y quería atender a Víctor con mucho cariño, también había mucha gente en la casa y la visita de Víctor había traído a más clientes. Ellos parecían dos jovencitos escapando de la mirada de sus padres, y si bien era hilarante la situación, le agradaba el vivir esos momentos en que se miraban con picardía con promesas que no hacía falta pronunciar, fantasear con ello y descubrir que concretarlo era mil veces mejor.

Los sueños húmedos, por tanto, habían aumentado. La visión del cuerpo desnudo de Víctor le dio más realidad a sus fantasías, teniendo que tragar grueso para no gritar cuando llegaba al fuerte orgasmo. Imaginó a Víctor haciendo lo mismo a unas pocas paredes de distancia y eso solo lo calentaba más. No era ingenuo para pensar que Víctor no sentía y vivía la abstinencia como él, pero moverse hasta su habitación y dar riendas a sus instintos no era posible; moriría de vergüenza si sus padres llegaran a escuchar algo. Así que, prácticamente, ya se había memorizado los nombres de los Love Hotel que recomendó Minako y visto más de una vez la caja de condones pensando en sí debería ser él quien le dijera a Víctor que fueran. Tenía pena, sí, pero más eran las ganas y la curiosidad como para poder inmovilizarlo. De momento, mientras se arreglaba en su habitación para la playa tras la hora de ejercicio, pensó que solo necesitaría un pequeño empujón para sugerirselo.

Dejaron a sus mascotas en casa cuando notaron que ninguno tenía ánimos de seguirlos: Vicchan seguía obsesionado buscando atención de Hiroko y Makkachin estaba rendido frente al ventilador de la sala de relax. Ambos decidieron dejarlos porque planeaban gastar todo el día en la playa, y entusiasmados, se despidieron de la familia.

La primera parada fue una tienda para turistas que se encontraba cerca para comprar todo lo que buscaban: Víctor quería el bloqueador más potente y Yuuri necesitaba un traje de baño porque los que tenía le quedaban pequeños. Se decidió por uno azul eléctrico, en forma de licra que le cubría hasta casi la rodilla, para quitar la visión de su fea cicatriz.

—Yo quería verte este. —Víctor le señaló un pequeñísimo bikini negro que seguramente apretaría sus rollitos y le haría sentir asfixiado. Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—Ese te quedaría bien a ti…

—Oh, pero no es conveniente usarlo ahora, al menos que quiera jugar al nudista fuera del agua.

La provocación era clara… Le sonrió nervioso y Víctor se movió hasta la caja, con los botes de bloqueador y champoo con acondicionador en mano. ¿Por qué lo demoraban? Yuuri se preguntó en ese segundo, tan consciente de las corrientes que Víctor le generaba y sentía junto a la situación electrizante que había cada vez que estaban cerca.

Quizás lo hacían porque también disfrutaban de ese momento inocente e íntimo, en el que los dos jugaban a que nada pasaba y se acercaban hasta que corría chispas. Yuuri prefirió ese día de playa por sobre lo que pudiera pasar en una habitación alquilada y, ciertamente, lo valió.

Jugar, correr, caerse uno sobre el otro cuando Víctor lo empujaba o terminaban enredándose los pies se convirtió en unos de los momentos más hermosos que Yuuri guardaría en su memoria. Disfrutó el correr hasta las duchas para lavarse, ayudar a Víctor con el bloqueador (de nuevo) en la espalda y el sentirse ligero en el agua como si no pesara lo que debía pesar. Jugaron en el agua, atacandose con el oleaje, saltando a las olas, riéndose en apretones y compartiendo algunos besos lerdos mientras estaban allá lejos, donde nadie fuera a molestarlos y donde los turistas no estarían de mirones. Luego iban a la orilla y se relajaban un rato bajo el sol, Yuuri embutido en bloqueador porque Víctor había insistido y Víctor haciendo lo mismo mientras se acostaba boca abajo o boca arriba casi cronometrado.

Comieron cerca en un restaurant que estaba ocupado por algunos turistas. Disfrutaron del par de horas refrescándose con el tono suave de rojo en sus cuerpos y las miradas iluminadas por lo bellísimo que se sentía esa salida así. Para Yuuri, era como dejar de ser todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento: no el CEO de una empresa, ni el chico desilusionado por el curso de su vida, no el patinador frustrado, ni el fan que creía imposible que hubiera oportunidad de conocer a Víctor, sino un joven enamorado y tan lleno de energía que podría seguir corriendo en la costa aún si su cuerpo fuera más pesado de lo que deseaba. Y Víctor no era la leyenda viviente, el dios del hielo, el hombre más talentoso jamás conocido… era el hombre más imperfecto que podría llegar a amar.

Víctor acarició su mano y la llevó a su boca, para besarla y dejarla allí, acariciando con sus labios los nudillos. Yuuri sentía el corazón a mil antes la perfecta certeza de que amaba a Víctor Nikiforov y no tendría miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

—Me encanta como brillan tus ojos cuando andas pensando en algo, Yuuri —repentinamente dijo. Yuuri se sintió atrapado en su propio juego, pero los ojos de Víctor deberían ser un delito brillando con ese intenso azul mientras su cabello mojado se secaba peinado hacia atrás y tenía el bello rojo de un saludable bronceado—. Parecen dos estrellas brillando. Me encanta verlos para preguntarme: ¿qué está pensando Yuuri-kun ahora? ¿Será en mí?

—Casi siempre es en ti —admitió. Víctor rio y su sonrisa irradiaba felicidad.

Volvieron a la playa para seguir jugando porque no querían que ese día se acabara. Yuuri apretó a Víctor varias veces para derribarlo en el agua, y se vio empujado por él en otras ocasiones hasta caer. Salían del oleaje cansados, pero volvía al ruedo porque les encantaba perseguirse. Las cosquillas de Víctor le provocaba risa y le creaba corrientazos, la risa de Víctor contra su oído le llenaba de deleite. Cuando se besaban, fueron más las veces la que Yuuri lo buscó porque se sentía feliz de sentirlo tan cerca y suyo. Sería egoísta, pero que el mundo lo odiara. Víctor en ese momento era suyo, su tiempo le pertenecía a él…

El Víctor que le coqueteo después de ver esas horrendas cicatrices y el mismo que le prometió que le daría un abrazo cada vez que tuviera stress, había roto tantas barreras que no podía sentirse más agradecido. Se sentía libre a su lado, amado y honrado…

Cuando cayó el sol y el mar empezó a agitarse, los dos corretearon hasta que Víctor lo agarró del costado y ambos cayeron dando vueltas por la costa. La gente ya estaba abandonando la playa y ellos se quedaron allí, respirando forzosamente, cansados y satisfechos. Yuuri, boca abajo, respiraba contra la arena que empezaba a enfriarse y con los músculos calientes, sintiendo que una parte de su bañador se había alzado para enroscarse bajo su glúteo. Víctor rio en su espalda y se acercó aún húmedo, con gotas frías dejando que cayera sobre sus músculos.

—No puedo correr más… —dijo agitado. Víctor rio y acarició su cabello, logrando que Yuuri le buscara la mirada.

—Has corrido más de que lo que hiciste esta mañana. Creo que este ejercicio es más efectivo. —Yuuri se giró para quedar boca arriba, con todo su pecho, barriga, mentón y cuello lleno de arena. Víctor no estaba distinto a eso, tenía arena por todas partes y mechones de cabello que aún goteaban.

Yuuri alzó el brazo, tomó su nuca y lo empujó para besarlo. Dulcemente, Víctor le recibió. Con el oleaje de fondo y la brisa fría que empezó a correr, sus pieles mojadas recibieron escalofríos y su boca se encontraron encantadas de sorber a la otra sin descanso.

—Nos podrían ver… —dijo Víctor en algún momento, pero el murmullo murió de nuevo en la boca de Yuuri—. La verdad no me importa. —Miró a Yuuri y sonrió con gusto—. De hecho, me parece que tampoco te importa.

—¿Qué podría pasar? —preguntó tumbado, sintiendo el calor suave del cuerpo de Víctor cerca.

—Víctor Nikiforov sale con su promotor para el intercambio de favores.

—Claro, es mi baby. Eso escribiría en respuesta. —Víctor rio incrédulo y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Vamos a casa, daddy. Roguemos que las termas las tengamos solo los dos.

Yuuri miró la mano extendida y lo primero que pensó fue: ¿por qué demorarlo? Había sido el mejor día de su vida en mucho tiempo y, podría ser mejor, mucho mejor, si daba aquel paso. Sí, era inexperto, pero aprendería, observaría lo que haría Víctor y lo imitaría hasta encontrar todo lo que a Víctor le gustaba y hacérselo sentir. Daba nervios, le provocaba terror pensar en que no tenía referencias más que películas porno consumidas en medio de sus intentos de descansos en la oficina, pero debía ser suficiente esas ganas de intentarlo, ese deseo de sentirlo. Lo pensó, lo hizo mientras Víctor le miraba confundido ante su falta de respuesta.

—Víctor… —Tragó, pero tomó la mano para empujarlo y tumbarlo hacia él. Víctor le miró sorprendido al caer de rodillas a la arena—. Vamos a un Love Hotel.

El oleaje siguió sonando. La brisa arreció y atrajo el agua hasta dejar una marca sobre la arena. Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada nerviosa, pero decidida, y Víctor le observó con un brillo en sus ojos difícil de definir. Si era duda, o miedo, o emoción… Yuuri no supo leerlo.

—Wow… —Víctor soltó. Rio nervioso y le miró como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba hablando en serio. —Pensé que querrías esperar un poco más.

«¿Era su peso?», pensó, mientras lo miraba inconforme con su respuesta. Quizás…

—Quiero hacerlo ahora. —Afirmó, Víctor le miraba sumamente atento—. Pero… podemos hacerlo en una semana, haré ejercicio y me pondré a dieta. ¡Así no será tan…!

Se vio tumbado por el peso de Víctor en la arena y su boca lo recibió. Esta vez, la mano de Víctor no se conformó con sostenerlo, sino que arreció como el oleaje de arriba a abajo entre sus rollitos y su pecho, hasta bajar a su cadera y glúteos. Apretó. Yuuri abrió la boca para soltar el gemido que brotó desde las entrañas y Víctor volvió a capturarla como si no lo quisiera dejar ceder. No duró mucho, quizás un minuto, pero fue suficiente para dejarle los músculos más calientes que su intento de trote de la mañana. Los ojos de Víctor, cuando volvió a verlos, empezaban a dilatarse.

—Vamos daddy… ya quiero hacerte el amor.

—Pensaba ser yo quien te lo hiciera, baby... —soltó sin pensar y Víctor casi dejó caer su quijada.

Cuando se hizo consciente de su respuesta, se sonrojó copiosamente.

«Amazing», dijo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Dios, cada vez escribo más tarde. Nos vemos el lunes :3 ¿Realmente quién creía que daría el primer paso? ¿Llegaran al Love Hotel?


	123. 121 — La gran corrida

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **121 — La gran corrida**

La invitación estuvo allí, en pie, a pesar de todas las paradas que hicieron en el medio: una, para lavarse un poco porque estaban llenos de arena y sal. Otra, para buscar alguna farmacia y comprar lo que necesitaban para el momento. Yuuri miraba en su móvil los datos del Love Hotel Elegance, tragando grueso mientras veía que estaban a tiempo para entrar. Sus horarios eran de cinco de la tarde a nueve de la noche, para salir al día siguiente a más tardar a las 11pm. Solo para dormir… o bueno, no precisamente para dormir.

— _Daddy_ —escuchó el susurro de Víctor en su espalda y se erizó en cuestión de nada. Su _baby_ tenía en sus manos a dos pequeños botes de lubricantes—. ¿Estos si son? No he recibido la clase de sexo seguro en japonés.

Yuuri estaba rojo, lo sabía y no necesitaba mirarse al espejo. Le ardía la cara y tenía la sensación de tener atrapado vapor en su cabeza.

—Creo…

—Lee bien, _daddy_. —Yuuri asintió mientras tomaba los botecitos y miraba a la chica que estaba en la caja, quien no había dejado de observarlos. Hasta le envió un saludo de lejos. ¿Sería una de esa extraña especie de chicas que había en la calle? ¿Fujoshi? —. ¿Es con base de agua o de aceite?

Podría haber ido a casa a buscar la caja de condones que dejó, pero había preferido evitarlo. No quería que su madre terminara siendo tan insistente o lo convenciera con katsudon para quedarse en casa. Víctor, en cambio, parecía hasta feliz de estar en la farmacia preguntándole como se decía en japonés cada cosa que quería comprar para la gran noche, como decidieron llamarle. Yuuri le ayudó con ello y dejó que su _baby_ con esa sonrisa encantadora fuera a la caja registradora con condones, lubricantes y enemas.

Yuuri, por necesidad de respirar aire fresco, esperó fuera después de escuchar de Víctor que él se encargaría de pagar. Tendría que buscar un taxi que los llevara al Love Hotel, que estaba lejos de la costa, frente al canal de Karatsu. Se giró solo un momento y vio a Víctor reír con a la chica, como si fuera viejos amigos. Se quería morir de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó inquieto, apenas detuvo a un taxista y Víctor se encontraba tras él.

—Me preguntó si éramos novios, le dije que nos habíamos casado en Barcelona y estábamos de vacaciones. —Víctor le guiñó el ojo, divertido con la situación.

Sí, era fujoshi.

En el taxi, después de dar las instrucciones, se miraron ambos con la electricidad viajando en el ambiente. Todavía se sentía inquieto porque tenía el cabello como estropajo debido al sol y la sal. Víctor no estaba mejor; estaba despeinado y suavemente enrojecido por el sol y, a pesar de eso, lucía enamorado. Le sonreía mientras le sujetaba la mano, le acariciaba el dorso con suavidad y le miraba de esa manera íntima que le invitaba a cortar la distancia y besarle suavemente los labios.

Lo iba a hacer… sí, esa iba a ser su gran noche. Jamás pensó que su primera vez sería con Víctor Nikiforov. Era casi surreal, pero todo apuntaba a que sería inolvidable y que él sería un hombre completamente distinto cuando amaneciera al otro día. Que vería en los ojos de Víctor la felicidad y descubriría en su cuerpo la nueva primavera. ¿Sería como estallar fuegos artificiales? Alguna vez Takeshi le comentó de su primera vez con Yuko, pero no recordaba casi nada, seguramente le pidió que callara. ¿Vería alguna nueva verdad después de hacer el amor con Víctor? ¡Wow, era hacer el amor con Víctor! Se sentía quemar de pura expectativa.

Bajaron del taxi, Yuuri pagó y se enfrentaron al edificio pequeño de paredes blancas y ventanas antiguas. Parecía la remodelación de una vieja escuela. Yuuri pasó varias veces por él, pero hasta ese momento se había detenido a notar de qué se trataba. El interior, diferente al exterior, se veía confortable y un chico amable les atendió en la recepción. Les dio la habitación y con una sonrisa coqueta les deseó una buena noche.

—¿Avisaste a mamá Hiroko que no dormiremos allá? —preguntó Víctor, con la bolsa en sus manos y el morral que cargaba todo lo que habían usado en la playa. Una bermuda celeste cubría sus piernas y una camiseta su torso, pero se notaba en la piel expuesta que estaba ligeramente rosado.

—Llamaré al estar dentro.

—¿Qué se siente estar en un Love Hotel a punto de dejar la virginidad? —preguntó Víctor en un tono divertido y Yuuri apretó los labios con nervios y ansias.

—Me siento… grande. —Era su verdad. Se acercó a abrir la puerta y Víctor le abrazó por la espalda, rodando sus manos hasta debajo de su estómago para comprobar algo entre sus piernas que puso a Yuuri al rojo vivo. Esas palmas grandes palparon como si no quisiera a su pene inquieto.

—Es que está grande, _daddy_ —dijo Víctor en un tono meloso—. _Baby_ ya quiere verlo.

Abrió la puerta, Víctor rio al adelantarse a entrar y al cerrar, Yuuri fue quien lo abordó sin misericordia.

Caminaron a tras pies mientras se besaban hasta llegar a un pequeño sofá blanco, donde cayeron entre risas. Yuuri se subió sobre el cuerpo de Víctor, quien por lo pequeño del sofá tenía sus piernas afueras, y volvió a besarlo siendo recibido prestamente por su _baby_ en medio de sonrisas y besos encantados. Estaba haciendo bastante calor, Yuuri no estaba seguro si era fruto de su propia excitación, del clima de la ciudad o de la habitación, pero se sentía cocinar. No obstante, la boca de Víctor no dejaba de recibirle presto y sus besos se fueron alargando mientras se apretaban y sentía que el fuego le lamía las extremidades.

Los lentes habían caído en la alfombra, al igual que el morral y la bolsa que Víctor tenía en mano. Sus manos apretaron la cadera de Víctor y se metieron bajo la camisa para tocar la piel caliente y húmeda de su _baby_ bajo ella. Se estremeció cuando Víctor le agarró el trasero y al apretarlo sus caderas chocaron con la de Víctor para percatarse de la existencia de aquella erección. Obnubilado, se detuvo un momento para observar a los ojos azules de su compañero ennegrecido, el rostro rojo y la sonrisa satisfecha que se veían tan sensual con su cabello despeinado.

—Deberíamos bañarnos, _daddy_ —susurró suave, mientras le tomaba de las mejillas al besarlo. Yuuri estaba sofocado entre el calor y las ganas.

—¿Voy muy rápido? —prácticamente lo había tumbado al mueble. Quizás estaba siendo brusco, pero la risa de Víctor le dijo otra cosa.

—Vas muy bien… pensé que _daddy_ estaría más tímido así que estoy deliciosamente sorprendido. —le apretó el trasero de nuevo, con ganas. Los ojos de Víctor se vestían de lujuria—. Me encantas así, pero debo tener arena en… todos lados. —El tono cómplice de Víctor le hizo entender que él incluso debía estar en iguales condiciones—. ¿Vamos a bañarnos juntos?

Yuuri asintió y se bajó de encima del cuerpo de Víctor para dejarlo salir del mueble. Se sentía acalorado, pero dispuesto a llevar las cosas con calma, de manera que ambos pudieran disfrutarlo. Todo se sentía natural entre ellos, como si fuera el curso esperado de las cosas. No había prisa, tampoco duda, al menos Yuuri no las sentía y se contentaba al notar a Víctor tan dispuesto como él.

— _Daddy_ , ven y desvísteme —dijo Víctor al ponerse de pie—. Sé un buen _daddy_ , a _baby_ se le olvidó cómo quitarse la ropa.

Por supuesto, no iba a negarse. A pesar de los nervios que acalambraron sus dedos, se acercó y empezó con cada botón de la camisa veraniega, hasta que cayó, sin dejar de darles ligeras caricias de reconocimiento sobre la piel blanca y los músculos definidos. Los ojos de Víctor seguían oscurecidos y el sonrojo ya no parecía producto del sol. Con expectativa, Yuuri no dejó de mirarlo mientras sus dedos desataban el botón de la bermuda y Víctor recogía aire.

Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando la bermuda cayó y solo quedó el pequeño short húmedo que Víctor usó de traje de baño. Sobre la licra se adivinaba la forma atrapada de su pene y sus manos temblaron antes de ser llevadas suavemente por su _baby_ hasta el borde del elástico. Firme, Yuuri bajó la pieza, inclinándose un poco hasta que estuvo en las rodillas y cayó. La desnudez de Víctor expuesta no pudo dejar de beberla con la mirada, detallar cada parte con sorpresa y deseo. Su cuerpo ejercitado, sus pies grandes, sus glúteos duros, su abdomen plano y formado, su sexo despierto y la ausencia de vello. Todo era una estampa de la más recónditas de sus fantasías. Víctor jamás se había visto tan hermoso ante sus ojos como en ese momento.

Cuando se miraron de nuevo, había fuego moviéndose entre sus pupilas. Yuuri tragó cuando las manos de Víctor fueron por su camiseta beige y la sacó de un tirón, obligándole a levantar los brazos. Fue de inmediato al botón del pantalón mientras lo miraba con atención y Yuuri sintió el aire intoxicado cuando las manos de su _baby_ bajaron el pantalón y su licra de baño de un solo movimiento, agachándose él en proceso con su desnudez expuesta y su pene balanceándose. Dios, estaba tan caliente que se iba a venir en cualquier momento. Yuuri sentía puntas de fuego por todos los poros y Víctor no colaboró cuando tras contemplar a su propio sexo despierto, fue a regalarle un beso en su glande antes de subir. El gemido que brotó de sus labios fue implacable.

—Eres tan sexy… —susurró al abrazarlo y empujar su cadera, provocando que ambos cuerpos se pegaran y sus penes quedaran aprisionados en el cuerpo del otro. Yuuri estaba temblando, perdido en el placer y el deseo. —Me encantas mucho, _daddy_.

Yuuri no pudo responder, solo besar.

Besar, besar, besar, apretar la espalda de Víctor, estrujar sus glúteos y provocarle un gemido mientras sus lenguas danzaba y el fuego corría por todos lados. Víctor no estuvo quieto tampoco, las manos parecían ansiosas de reconocer los recovecos y ninguno se puso alguna tregua. Cuando se separaron, con el aire ya espeso y lleno de sus aromas, Víctor miró el baño casi como si fuese un suplicio. Yuuri no quería detenerse, pero sentía aún un poco de arena pegada en la espalda de Víctor y en sus muslos.

—Vamos a bañarnos, rápido. —Se despegó, pero lo jaló al baño tomado de la mano y Yuuri se dejó ir en medio de las ansias—. Wow, ¡hay tina! Pero a duras pena cabe uno allí. Lástima, hubiéramos podido tener sexo allí

Yuuri la miró bastante distraído, los pálpitos de su sexo no le permitían concentrarse en la losa, o la tina, o el montón de botecitos de colores que había en el tocador.

—Usemos la ducha —Y acto seguido, Víctor la activo para apuntarla a donde Yuuri se encontraba. Este emitió un salto y un gritillo, que lo hizo reír—. ¿Qué? ¿Está muy fría? —dijo inocentemente, tras apagarla para acercarse y abrazarlo, luego la activó estando los dos abrazados—. Necesitamos enfriarnos un poco, que lo bueno apenas comienza.

Nunca pensó que una primera vez se iba a sentir así. Que más que los nervios, o el susto, se sobrepusieron las ganas, las ansias, la confianza. Víctor le besaba suave mientras lo ayudaba a bañarse y el jabón sirvió de excusa para acariciarse por todos lados. Se llevaron juntos los cabellos, uno acariciando la cabeza del otro en medio de besos, risas y luego escupiendo cuando se distrajeron de más y les cayó champoo a las lenguas. Soltaron una carcajada con la situación y sintieron todo nuevo, incluso especial. Nada podría arruinarlo, por supuesto que no: jamás olvidaría esa noche.

Cuando se bañaron, Víctor le pidió que le diera unos minutos más mientras se preparaba, pidiéndole que lo esperara en la habitación. Yuuri caminó desnudo con una toalla secando el exceso de humedad y su pene balanceándose. Aprovechó para avisar a su madre que no llegaría a casa y se sonrojó al escuchar a Hiroko decir que se cuidara. No supo si tomarlo de cuidarse, cuidarse, o de cuidarse… cuidarse, al mirar la bolsa con los condones y los lubricantes en la cama. Se sentó tras acabar la llamada y se sintió ansioso sobre lo que tendría que hacer a partir de ese momento.

Tenía tantas ganas que no sabía cómo proceder, todo sonaba fascinante al pensarlo. Cerró sus ojos tras dejar la toalla en el sofá y se imaginó a Víctor desnudo sobre él. Quería sentirlo por completo, quería voltearlo y abrirle las piernas, quería tenerlo de espalda y besar su columna. ¿Qué se sentiría tener el pene de Víctor en la boca? ¿Crecería más? Las corrientes lo llenaban, estaba tan caliente…

— _Daddy_ , ya estoy listo.

Podría haberlo imaginado en alguna fantasía con una bata de baño o una de satén, seguramente negra para que resaltara con su piel blanquísima. Pero no, estaba completamente desnudo, con su sexo apuntándole, la piel fresca y brillante para él. Yuuri sintió un apretón en todos lados, con la sangre agolpada en un punto, caliente y espesa. Víctor comenzó a caminar con sus largas piernas y sus ojos azules aun con las pupilas dilatadas y Yuuri solo tuvo tiempo de echarse hacia atrás en la cama, para sentarse mejor, antes de que Víctor subiera una pierna al colchón.

Maldición, iba a ocurrir. Sus bocas se juntaron, sus manos hormigueaban, sus cuerpos se juntaron cuando Yuuri cayó al colchón con Víctor sobre él, besándolo mientras lo acostaba. Iba a ocurrir. Esa sería su gran noche, la noche de amor, de placer, de reconocimiento… Yuuri tomaba aire entre cada beso mientras tenía las manos apretadas de nervios y sus ojos atrapados suavemente tras sus párpados creían ver un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Víctor estaba sobre él, se mecía, sentía la punta de ese pene restregándose contra su estómago y el suyo estaba apretado y estimulado por los movimientos de su _baby_.

Los testículos y escroto de Víctor se restregaban sobre su pene, sus manos se movieron trémulas a su trasero para apretarlo y escucharlo gemir. Iba a ocurrir, estaba eufórico, ambos gemían mientras se besaban, sorbían, mordían. La cabeza le daba vuelta, el calor lo tenía abrumado, los besos de Víctor, la lengua danzante en su boca, la piel suave, el trasero firme, el ano… mierda, palpó el ano dilatado. Víctor se había alistado para él, gimió al sentirlo con sus dedos allí. Él iba a met…

Un relámpago lo sacudió desde su cabeza y sus pies para atravesarlo hasta su pelvis. Yuuri soltó un sonido amorfo de su garganta y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al no poder disfrutar del orgasmo como hubiera querido y se percató con vergüenza que se había venido muchísimo antes de que algo empezara. Sobre él, Víctor lo miraba con sorpresa. Sus ojos azules observándole sin perderse el espectáculo de su cara.

—Wow… —susurró. Yuuri tembló bajo él, estaba a punto de tirarse a un barranco.

—Y-yo… ¡lo siento! Lo siento, debí avi…

—Shh… —Víctor pidió silencio con una suave caricia en su labio y luego se apartó un poco para contemplar lo que había provocado—. ¡Qué gran corrida…! —Víctor exclamó y Yuuri se quería morir.

—¡Y-yo…!

Sin embargo, Víctor no le permitió tiempo para atribularse: pasó dos dedos por la mancha blanca y se los llevó a la boca, chupándolos ante sus ojos estupefactos. Yuuri miró la imagen erótica que hizo saltar a su pene otra vez, quedándose sin habla.

—Mi _daddy_ , estás tan caliente que se vino antes, pero mira, se está poniendo duro otra vez. —El tono de Víctor debería ser un delito, era criminal…

No pudo responder al instante, la boca de Víctor lo buscó y le hizo probar su sabor. Las corrientes interminables volvieron a navegar bajo su dermis y Yuuri atrapó el labio de Víctor para succionarlos antes de Víctor separarse.

—¿ _Daddy_ me quiere dar muy duro esta noche?

— _Daddy_ se va a venir mucho esta noche, _baby_ …

Susurró sin pensar, pero estaba segurísimo de ello. La sonrisa de Víctor fue la mejor de las provocaciones.

—Perfect…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Ana Carmona! ¡Espero que disfrutes el inicio de esta gran noche! Me gustó mucho como quedó el capítulo, porque quería detenerme a escribir algo natural, fluido para la comunicación de ambos. Es dificil westo de escribir lemon proque no quiero repetirme y que se sienta igual al lemon de Iridiscencia, por mencionar uno. Así que espero poderlo lograr, ¡deseenme suerte!

* * *

 **Naruhina:** JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD sí, te imaginpe con la cara de Phichit xD ¡Veamos como les va en esta gran noche!


	124. 122 — La gran noche

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **122 — La gran noche**

Desde el momento que recibió la invitación de Yuuri, Víctor estuvo con las ansias disparadas, pero buscó calmarse porque imaginaba que sería Yuuri el más afectado al ser su primera vez. Lo que sintió fue una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad, porque sabía lo importante que era para Yuuri ese momento y le complacía que él tuviera la oportunidad de dárselo. Todo tendría que ser perfecto, él se encargaría de hacerlo sentir deseado y satisfecho. No obstante, Yuuri le demostró que no necesitaba estar completamente a cargo de toda la situación, ni hacia falta tratarlo recordando su inexperiencia. Yuuri estaba dispuesto a buscar por sí mismo su mejor noche.

Primero le besó con ansias y exploró tanteando con caricias a su pecho, su cuello y su espalda para encontrar zonas erógenas en Víctor. Intentó lamiendo sus pezones, pero Víctor rio y le comunicó que le hacía cosquillas, hecho que lejos de decepcionarlo solo lo llevó a buscar más. Dejó que Yuuri descubriera lo mucho que le ponía los besos en el cuello, sobre todo sobre su nuez de adán, las lamidas en su clavícula y la caricia en su coxis. Que Yuuri aprendiera a estimularlo, como él estaba aprendiendo también.

Sentado en sus piernas, Víctor tragó duro cuando otra corriente de energía provino de su ano lubricado. Después de que Yuuri se hubiera corrido de esa manera tan espectacular, decidieron continuar sin tregua. Víctor se emocionó a niveles inimaginados cuando sintió los dedos de Yuuri tan cerca antes de que se corriera, así que le sugirió que volviera en cuanto recuperó el aliento y las caricias exploratorias fueron suficientes. Sus pechos estaban pegados, sus pieles sudadas. Los dedos de Yuuri se movían tanteando y reconociendo mientras su boca iba y venía por su cuello, ansioso, desesperado y atento.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Yuuri, soltando el aire contra su mejilla roja. Víctor asintió y se apartó un poco.

En medio de ellos, la erección de Yuuri ya estaba de pie y dura, excitado con los preámbulos en los que se ocuparon después de su primera vez. A Víctor se le hizo agua a la boca al verlo tan grueso que ofendía a lo que él habría pensado alguna vez cuando le dijo a Chris que todos eran pequeños. Una alfombra de vello recortada lo cubría y sus testículos estaban duros por la excitación. Los muslos gruesos y redondos eran suaves y provocaban ser estrujados.

—Mira _daddy_ , está más que listo para entrar.

Se extendió haciendo uso de su flexibilidad para ubicar a uno de los condones empaquetados. Ya había anochecido suavemente, se veía la ausencia de luz por la ventana y todo lo que Víctor pudo observar fueron esos ojos antes marrones ahora ennegrecido por la bruma de placer.

Abrió el empaque con cuidado y lo sacó ante los ojos atentos de Yuuri, quien no dejaba de acariciarle sus muslos con presión usando las manos mojada por el lubricante. Su propio pene también estaba endurecido y pegado contra su vientre, Yuuri lo había estado tocando hace poco y se había sentido endiabladamente bien.

Podría haber terminado todo así, masturbándose. Pero Víctor no quería que su primera vez se tratara de ello, quería una noche inolvidable para Yuuri y para él, donde la paciencia, el esmero y la confianza hiciera gala de sus facultades para regalarles unos encuentros fascinantes. Viendo a Yuuri tan seguro de lo que quería, no podía él conformarse con menos de eso. Así que cubrió el pene de Yuuri con el preservativo y luego lo envolvió con una capa de lubricante, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos que temblaba contenidos y los labios que se apretaban para no soltar el gemido atorado. Las cejas de Yuuri contraídas en combinación a sus ojos húmedos eran una estampa inigualable.

—Ya estás listo… —La voz de Víctor sonó ronca y apocada, tenía sed. Sus labios fueron a buscar a los de Yuuri para beber de ellos y el beso se alargó entre pequeños mordiscos, sorbidos y caricias bucales hasta que el escalofrío se volvió incontenible—. Esto es lo que haremos, _daddy_. —Víctor habló, con su frente pegada a la de Yuuri mientras respiraba su aroma cargado de deseo—. Te acuesto y me voy penetrando…

—¿Te ayudo en algo, _baby_? —Ahhh mierda, se escuchaba demasiado rico el « _baby_ » con la voz ronca de Yuuri. Víctor disfrutó las corrientes en sus orejas.

—Si sigues diciendo « _baby_ » así, no respondo.

— _Baby_ … —La voz de Yuuri lo azuzaba. Víctor rio antes de besarlo duro, pasional, mojándose y estrujándose en el proceso, mientras las manos de Yuuri subían y bajaban por su espalda, conforme le apretaba sus omoplatos, sus costados, su coxis, le sujetaba el trasero y volvía a subir hasta su nuca. Víctor hizo lo mismo con la espalda gruesa de Yuuri y disfrutó el apretujar cada rollito que encontraba en su camino—. _Baby_ —dijo al liberarse de su boca y Víctor fue a besarlo más. Electrizado, solo sentía a su pene removerse inquieto mientras estaba atrapado entre los dos—. _Baby_.

—Haces trampa… —dijo sin aire.

Volvieron a besarse. Las manos de Víctor se quedaron estacionadas en las mejillas de Yuuri mientras lo sentía removerse bajo él, arrastrándose al centro de la cama. La espalda de Yuuri por fin cayó contra el colchón mientras lo abrazaba y Víctor sintió a su cuerpo dilatado recibir una brisa nocturna. Yuuri movió los dedos por su espalda, se preguntó Víctor si así se sentía el violín al ser acariciado por el mejor violinista. Porque pese a toda la ansiedad que Yuuri tenía, el deseo que estaba masticando y el fuego atrapado en su vientre, no dejaba de ser suave, gentil. Esperaba algún día verlo completamente enloquecido, volviéndolo loco de forma pasional. Debía ser todo un espectáculo.

Pero era el momento, no quería alargarlo más. Su propio pene ya estaba impaciente. Tomó una almohada para apoyar la cabeza de Yuuri y que él estuviera cómodo. Luego, ya sentado sobre Yuuri, enderezó su espalda y se vio sobre él, admirando el cuerpo de su novio bajo sus manos y con sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Yuuri le sujetó de la cadera mientras le miraba con sus ojos oscurecidos y Víctor, tras una sonrisa, agarró el pene de su _daddy_ y lo llevó hasta su recto para empezar a penetrarse. El miembro de Yuuri se abrió paso con ayuda del lubricante, pero Víctor no buscó que entrara por completo. Se contuvo mirando a los ojos de Yuuri y notó estos fijos en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían.

Avisó que continuaría y ante la ausencia de voz de su _daddy_ , volvió a empujar. El cuerpo de Yuuri estaba tenso y contenido, un ligero temblor se adivinaba sobre sus piernas. Víctor, seguro de proseguir, se apoyó con una mano en el pecho de Yuuri y con la otra sobre la pierna derecha. El sudor corría por su espalda, frente, mentón y pecho; relamió sus labios dispuesto a avanzar. Entonces ocurrió: dio un salto y la voz escapó en un jadeo cuando las caderas de Yuuri se empujaron contra él y se sintió desarmar. Una ola de placer lo cubrió por entero y se sorprendió de encontrarse tan sensible.

— _Baby_ …

—¡Oh Dios, _daddy_ , vuelve a hacer eso! —Yuuri volvió a empujar a sus caderas hacia arriba. Maldita sea, estaba sintiéndose muy bien.

Le tomó las manos al frente para sujetarse cuando Yuuri empezó a moverse bajo él, provocando con cada pequeño salto que todas sus fibras se sintieran electrizadas. Víctor comenzó a disfrutar del movimiento en muy poco tiempo conforme percibía cómo el pene de Yuuri salía y entraba sin problemas, gracias a la buena dilatación y preparación que había tenido antes. Se sentía muy bien, escuchaba los sonidos de Yuuri y los suyos propios, mientras movía su cadera para unirse al ritmo de Yuuri y encontrar juntos el tempo deseado. Había pensado ser él solo quien se moviera al inicio, pero Yuuri estaba tan ansioso como él y eso fue más que suficiente para dejarse llevar.

El momento se convirtió en sus cuerpos chocando, el sonido húmedo que liberaba ante cada chasqueo, sus caderas buscándose y el calor acumulándose en distinto puntos. Víctor estaba concentrado en su placer con los ojos cerrados, la piel despierta y la sensación de que el sudor era lenguas de fuego acariciándole en todos lados. Como si hubiera leído su cabeza, Yuuri se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza, para convertir las lenguas imaginarias en la suya. Víctor gimió sin freno al sentir los dedos de Yuuri sujetarle firmemente de su trasero e imponer el ritmo rápido que necesitaba, mientras su lengua comenzaba a sorber el sudor que corría por su cuello. Desquiciado, soltó el aire y se abrazó fuertemente mientras las manos de Yuuri aceleraban. Maldita sea, se sentía tan bien, tiró por la borda sus planes de mantener un poco de control y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Necesitaba más, necesitaba todo. En la posición en la que se encontraba Yuuri todavía no golpeaba completamente a su próstata y él malditamente necesitaba eso. Se inclinó hacia atrás, sujetándose con una mano del cuello de Yuuri y con el otro brazo se sostuvo en la cama. Ahora era Yuuri quien estaba sentado mientras Víctor lo rodeaba con sus piernas abiertas y colgaba de él. Su _daddy_ detuvo por un momento las manos, mirándolo atento. Esos ojos parecían dos hoyos negros queriendo tragarlo.

—Intentemos así —dijo sin aire y soltó el cuello de Yuuri para solo sostenerse con ambos antebrazos en el colchón. Los dedos de Yuuri subieron por su costado, lo sujetó y movió las piernas para acomodarse mejor, aunque se salió en el proceso. No importó, Yuuri volvió a entrar al estar acomodado y el nuevo ángulo fue desquiciante. Víctor creyó ver estrellas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… las gotas de sudor de Yuuri caían como proyectiles contra su pecho y Víctor no dejó de gemir en esa posición donde Yuuri arremetía contra su cuerpo sin descanso. Abrió sus piernas más, usó sus plantas para sostenerse y miró el rostro de concentración de su _daddy_ mientras lo sujetaba y le penetraba con fuerza, marcándose sus brazos por el esfuerzo mientras se movía el negro de sus ojos como una tormenta. Víctor estaba obnubilado. Llevó su mano sobre su erección para masturbarse porque ya lo sentía tan cerca que lo quería así, duro. Intenso. Alcanzó el orgasmo con la fuerte y profunda penetración de Yuuri, manchándose todo su pecho de esperma.

Yuuri continuó y se abrazó a él mientras aun temblaba, sin permitir que sus caderas dejaran de moverse. Agotado y satisfecho, Víctor lo dejó arremeter dentro de él hasta que alcanzara su propia culminación y gimió bajito porque se sentía demasiado sensible con cada nueva penetración. Cuando acabó, se quedaron en silencio: Víctor disfrutó del hormigueo arremolinándose como si su sangre recuperara los caminos comunes de su recorrido y Yuuri temblaba contra sus brazos, caliente y mojado.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuuri quiso saber, mientras movía suavemente las manos para acariciarlo.

—Sí… —suspiró complacido y peinó un par de mechones negros hacia atrás. Le gustaba mucho como se veía Yuuri con su frente despejada—. Quiero repetirlo… —Los ojos de Yuuri llamearon entre la oscuridad.

Reposaron un poco, tiempo que Víctor aprovechó para quitarle el condón a Yuuri y enseñarle como hacerle el nudo para dejarlo a un lado y evitar que se saliera el semen atrapado. Hablaron sobre sus fantasías conforme disfrutaban del sopor abrazados, sudados y desnudos. Yuuri le confesó que pensaba en cómo sería tenerlo en la boca y Víctor soltó un «wow» emocionado con la idea de que experimentara todo con él. Los ojos de Yuuri lucían más satisfechos que cuando comía katsudón, parecía que estaba en la mejor noche de su vida.

Listo, Víctor bajó a besos por el estómago de Yuuri para encontrar a la erección recién despierta y darle la bienvenida con su boca, dispuesto a darle unas clases rápidas de cómo hacer una felación. Yuuri volteó los ojos y soltó un gemido profundo.

— _Daddy_ , tienes que ver lo que estoy haciendo —le dijo con un puchero. Yuuri le miró con los ojos ennegrecidos y se relamió.

Tuvo que agarrarle las caderas porque ya pensaba moverlas teniéndolo en su boca. Yuuri no quitó su mirada de cada uno de los movimientos que Víctor hizo con su boca y este no se detuvo hasta hacerle sentir a Yuuri las virtudes de su lengua. Cuando se encontró duro, muy duro, lamió la punta para arrastrar el preseminal y Yuuri se sostuvo fuertemente de la cama, inmóvil. Víctor ya lo quería adentro, así que no demoró en colocar el condón, en vestir con lubricante, para tomarse de los hombros de Yuuri y volver a penetrarse con él.

Se sentía tan bien que no podían parar, necesitaba continuar una, otra y otra vez. Le agradaba que, en medio de la velocidad y ansiedad de sus movimientos, los besos y las caricias no menguaron y los gemidos sirvieran para estar atento de cuando acelerar, de cuando esperar, de cuando cambiar de posición. Víctor se perdió en el placer cuando Yuuri lo volteó sin decirle nada, no se detuvo por el hecho de haberse salido y simplemente lo volvió a meter con fuerza arrancándole casi un grito. La electricidad le estaba quemando los poros cuando tomó sus dos brazos y los sujetó con las manos contra el colchón, impidiéndole el movimiento. Como no podía besarlo en la boca, Yuuri se entretuvo en sus tetillas mientras lo penetraba. Víctor debía estar jodidamente caliente para que la rugosa lengua de Yuuri, lamiendo su pezón endurecido, se sintiera directamente en sus genitales.

Esa vez, Yuuri llegó antes. Se detuvo en medio de su orgasmo mientras Víctor se encontraba a punto de estallar, con la energía aun acumulada en cada punta.

— _Baby_ … ya yo…

—Necesito terminar… —Víctor susurró casi en un ruego. Como Yuuri le sujetaba los brazos a la cama, no podía ir a buscar su propia culminación—. _Daddy_ , por favor —le dijo en japonés. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron más—. Has a _baby_ terminar.

No solo le soltó los brazos, sino que sin esperar comenzó a bajar a besos por su estómago y vientre hasta atrapar a su erección entre su boca y provocarle a Víctor un gemido alto. Fue demasiado, no pudo contra la impulsividad de Yuuri que le sorprendía con cada nuevo movimiento. No duró mucho dentro de la boca y apartó a tiempo a Yuuri de su pene antes de venirse y llenarle la cara de semen.

Encontrándose sin aliento, Víctor miró a Yuuri limpiarse un poco la cara y probarla como si lo que tuviera en ella fuera una malteada. Le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía Yuuri de dar lo mejor de sí en cualquier momento, sin importar su pudor y su inexperiencia. Le encantaba que fuera capaz de trasgredir los límites sin esperar de él una señal o certeza. Rio al verlo arrugar las cejas y le extendió los brazos para invitarle a reposar allí. Jaló un poco de la sábana y secó precariamente, luego lo llenó de besos. Abrazados y acurrucados, reposaron un rato más mientras se besaban, reían y se sentían pegoteados por todos lados, con la cama echa un desastre, así como sus cabellos, pero ambos con miradas felices.

La noche continuó. Yuuri volvió a tomarlo allí, solo cambió el condón para volver a arremeter y desquiciarlo de nuevo. Víctor en algún punto ya no sabía si le decía las cosas en ruso, inglés o japonés, lo importante es que Yuuri parecía más fascinado al escucharlo, y más exigente al tomarlo con fuerza. Luego de eso, durmieron, pero al despertar decidieron darse un baño y terminaron teniendo sexo en la ducha para culminar en la bañera donde sus piernas no cabían, pero eso facilitó inventarse una posición más para que Yuuri lo penetrara estando dentro de ella, con cuidado de no resbalarse. Durmieron unas horas y, al despertar, volvieron a hacerlo. Víctor se encontró boca abajo, sintiendo a Yuuri con cada fibra mientras le llenaba de besos la espalda y cuello.

Cuando despertó, en la mañana, estaban ambos separados seguramente por el calor. Yuuri dormía boca abajo, desnudo y agarrado de una almohada. Víctor se levantó y estiró dispuesto a ir al baño, pero el dolor de la cadera lo convenció de esperarse un poco más. Ah… estaba mojado, todo indicaba que su _daddy_ olvidó usar el condón en la última ronda.

Agarró fuerza y fue a darse un baño cuando notó que el semen de Yuuri empezaba a mojar sus piernas. Cuando regresó, Yuuri se había movido, pero seguía durmiendo con su cuerpo expuesto: su trasero mostraba la cicatriz de la operación de cadera y su pierna también mostraba su propia huella de clavos y acero. Víctor las miró, se subió a la cama ya seco y se abrazó al cuerpo desnudo de su _daddy_ , acariciando las cicatrices con cariño.

Fue una gran noche…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Tenía muchas maneras de iniciar este lemon, pero estos dos hacen lo que quieren. Creo que quedó como quería, intenso, con un Yuuri muy despierto y dispuesto a hacer un flip cuádruple solo para mostrarle a Víctor que sí puede complacerlo. No será la primera vez que los veamos acurrucados. Nos vemos mañana.

 **PD:** Veamos cuantos coments llegan a tener el cap con tanto lemon xD

Feliz cumpleaños a MariaHikari que está cumpliendo años hoy. ¡Te llevaste el premio mayor con el capítulo! XD

* * *

 **Naruhina:** Aowww es lo que quería que se sintiera, como algo natural. De como ellos se van acercando y teniendo la confianza como pára experimentar y equivocarse. Espeor te guste lo que sigue.

 **Randa:** xDD jajaja no pude contenerme. Me dio rusa que se encontraran a una.

 **ChiChi-San34:** ¡Wao, esperaste bastante! ¡Pero me alegro que la espera haya sido retribuida!


	125. 123 — La gran confesión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **123 — La gran confesión**

Cuando volvieron a Yutopia era el mediodía, y el hambre junto al calor les estaba provocando ver luces. Para su fortuna, Hiroko había preparado Katsudon para ambos y comieron como si hubieran aguantado hambre durante días. En honor a la verdad, con tanta energía gastada ese plato de carbohidratos fue más que bienvenido. El resto de la tarde la pasaron durmiendo en la sala de relax, sobre el tatami y con sus Yukatas, disfrutando de la brisa que se colaba del exterior junto al ventilador que funcionaba a su lado.

Víctor no se afeitó esa mañana. Cuando cayó la noche y tras las miradas insistente en el onsen, decidieron volver a buscar otro lugar en el exterior en donde saciar las ganas aun despiertas. Siguió a Yuuri con la emoción en los dedos y despidió a los padres mientras observaba el rojo de sus orejas. Pero le encantaba que Yuuri le sujetara la mano hacia la salida, convencido de que el pequeño rato de vergüenza sería superado, en creces, con la noche de pasión.

La noche pasó entre besos, arrumacos y hacer el amor en la cama. La caja de condones que supo había sido un regalo de Mari, fue usada para su propósito en la empresa de enseñarle a Yuuri a hacer el amor. Los instintos del japonés, no obstante, había logrado superar con honores todos los obstáculos. Rieron en medio de los pequeños accidentes, se disculparon cuando la pasión había sido más y terminaban lastimándose ligeramente, y fueron sinceros sobre qué cosas les gustaba más y cuáles preferían dejar de lado. Yuuri era como una hoja en blanco: estaba descubriéndose, y en el camino Víctor era feliz al firmar con su puño y letra cada nuevo hallazgo.

Sin embargo, a la tercera noche, Yuuri consideró que sería mejor pasar más tiempo con sus padres y no regresar muertos de hambre y sueño después de destinar toda la noche para conocerse. La última mirada triste de Hiroko le hizo entender que por, sobre todo, ella deseaba pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Así que, en vez de ir a Love Hotel, decidieron buscar un motel cerca de la playa que pudieran ocupar algunas horas de la tarde. Dejar la ventana abierta para que llegara la brisa marina mientras hacían el amor se convirtió en una buena razón para mantener el nuevo itinerario.

—No te has afeitado… —murmuró Yuuri, mientras le acariciaba la barba naciente. Víctor sonrió y lo abrazó más, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Yuuri, disfrutando del sopor postcoital.

—He tenido pereza… Además, no es que importe aquí; parece que tus deliciosos muslos disfrutan mucho de mi barba. —Soltó una risita y Yuuri le siguió. Se miraron contentos y enamorados mientras la brisa acariciaba la cortina barata del motel—. ¿Me veo mal con barba?

—Es clara… casi no se nota.

—Eso es porque apenas está saliendo. Me descuido y seré Santa Claus. —Yuuri se rio conforme renegaba con un movimiento enfático.

—Tú pondrías la barba, yo pongo la barriga.

—¿Ves? Hasta en eso somos imbatibles.

Rieron. Abrazados en la cama y desnudos, ambos disfrutaron del momento entre besos lerdos, bobos y sentidos, que dejaban corrientes suaves sobre sus pieles, no las suficientes para encenderlos. La euforia de lo nuevo estaba bajando un poco y era bueno porque les permitía conversar más que comerse en la cama (que tampoco estaba mal). Les servía para comunicarse en otro nivel, mucho más íntimo, ese que les permitía estar desnudo frente al otro mostrando cada irregularidad de su cuerpo. Porque ambos cuerpos las tenían, las miraban y las reconocían.

A Yuuri le gustaba acariciar los pies lastimados de Víctor; se sorprendió al encontrar varias cicatrices en sus piernas y brazos de raspones que habían dejado marca y lesiones de entrenamiento que por fortuna no le impidieron continuar. Para Víctor, acariciar la larga cicatriz del muslo y glúteo izquierdo de Yuuri era un acto de amor. En una de esas noches, las besó hasta hartarse mientras Yuuri se sobrecogía con la mano de Víctor estimulando su erección. Le gustaba tenerla allí, mirarla, pensar en el dolor marcado y admirar la fuerza de Yuuri, en todas sus formas.

Entre besos, se abrazaron y rodaron en la cama para quedar de costado, con las piernas entrelazadas y la mirada sobre el otro. Víctor aprovechó para acariciar de nuevo esa cicatriz y notar como el calor había hecho sudar la espalda de Yuuri sobre la cama. Su novio lucía tan feliz y eso le llenaba de satisfacción. No había algo que deseara más que eso.

—Por cierto, llamé a casa este mediodía… Mari-neechan me dijo que todo está bien.

—¿Desde cuándo no llamabas?

—Desde hace… varios días. —Víctor sonrió orgulloso al escucharlo—. Dijo que tendría que felicitarte por mantenerme ocupado…

—Oh, si supiera cómo te he mantenido ocupado —arrastró su mandíbula sobre la mejilla de Yuuri, provocándole deliciosos erizamientos en la piel. Yuuri rio y se quejó por las cosquillas de su barba.

—Creo que sí sabe. —Echó una mirada rápida al envoltorio del condón usado que venía de la caja que ella le había regalado. Víctor rio divertido de nuevo con la anécdota.

—Debo agradecerle por esa caja —Víctor comentó y Yuuri solo torció las cejas con inconformidad—. Creo que con esto tendremos como para dos semanas, aunque tú eres de recarga casi inmediata. —Yuuri se sonrojó.

—No he vuelto a tener tantas erecciones como la primera vez…

—Eso me recuerda que quería preguntarte cuánto tiempo tenías sin masturbarte.

—No es que me la pase masturbándome —dijo con las cejas arrugadas. Víctor le extendió una ceja con incredulidad, mientras Yuuri miraba a un lado.

—¿Ni siquiera después de esos besos? Me ofendes… —Víctor se llevó una mano en su pecho y Yuuri rio.

—Me daba miedo que mis padres escucharan y no… no es que me concentrara mucho.

Para Víctor escuchar eso fue imaginarse a un adolescente apretando los labios y conteniendo incluso la eyaculación. Ahora entendía cómo Yuuri tuvo tantas erecciones y lo llenó incluso con la última vuelta cuando él ya estaba seco. También le explicaba por qué al estar tan caliente no pudo soportarlo más.

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose mutuamente mientras se escuchaba el minutero del viejo reloj de pared de la habitación y la brisa marina junto al sonido del oleaje.

Tras unos minutos, Yuuri pidió permiso y se movió al baño mientras Víctor le esperó en la cama. Miró a la cortina moverse con la brisa mientras se decidía por levantarse y empezar a vestirse para partir. Cuando estuvieran en la mansión no tendría ese problema. Podrían compartir cama aun teniendo cuartos separados y disfrutar de las noches juntos. Los cuartos eran espaciosos y el material de la casa mucho más silencioso, podría desestresar a Yuuri con masajes y algo más sin sentirse cohibidos. Al menos, suponía eso.

De un salto, salió de la cama y se dio un largo estirón, aprovechando la brisa. Comenzó a buscar con su mirada la ropa que habían dejado desperdigada en el suelo.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —escuchó la voz de Yuuri al salir del baño y él volteó con el pantalón en mano. Ambos seguían desnudos.

—No sé… _Daddy_ tiene cara de no querer irse. —La mueca de Yuuri en sus labios lo avaló—. Pero dijiste que querías volver temprano a casa.

—Lo sé…

—¿Tienes fuerza para una segunda ronda?

—Podríamos intentarlo —Víctor dejó caer el pantalón al suelo, donde se quedaría por un rato más. Las sonrisas cómplices de ambos ya dejaban en claro que no se irían todavía de la habitación—. ¿Quieres?

—Te estás tardando, _daddy_.

Volvieron los besos y las caricias. Desnudos y de pie, se recibieron y sus bocas se encontraron, empezando una danza húmeda que les hizo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Yuuri, decidido, posó sus manos sobre los glúteos de Víctor y lo alzó para cargarlo sobre él. Víctor se dejó divertido, agarrado del cuello de su _daddy_ mientras era cargado. La fuerza que Yuuri tenía (aunque le dijera que fuera por su sobrepeso) le encantaba. No había sido cargado así desde que era un adolescente calenturiento y le gustaba que con Yuuri el sexo se sintiera así de nuevo. Besándose, llegaron de nuevo a la orilla de la cama y con caricias vistieron las pieles de ambos ignorando incluso el calor. Se restregaron, gimieron contra sus bocas y Yuuri acarició su espalda de arriba abajo hasta apretar su trasero y hacerlo jadear.

No obstante, Yuuri no endurecía como quería. Visiblemente necesitaba más. Víctor rio al verle la cara de circunstancias, porque le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. Se sentía delicioso, pero su cuerpo parecía decidido a recordarle que tenía hambre, que hacía calor y que era mejor dormir.

—No seas glotón, _daddy_ , también debes estar seco. Me sorprendería que no lo estuvieras con todas las veces que te has venido desde hace cuatro días. —Yuuri se sentía frustrado, pero Víctor rio y pasó su barba por el cuello—. Ya sé que quieres darle duro a tu _baby_ contra cualquier superficie dura o blanda que te encuentres. Me lo dejaste muy claro.

—¿No te molesta que…? —Víctor enarcó una ceja al no comprender—… ¿que yo siempre…?

—¿Qué estés siendo el activo? —preguntó directamente. Yuuri contuvo el aire—. Disfruto mucho de recibir en el sexo y eres muy bueno. —Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron como si fueran dos estrellas polares y Víctor estrujó las cejas. Ya leía hacia donde estaba yendo el pensamiento de Yuuri—. Pero tú no puedes decir lo mismo hasta que no disfrutes de los placeres de ser pasivo. —Le picó la nariz y Yuuri rio—. Ya tienes la cara de que solo me quieres dar. ¿Me quitarás el placer de tener tu trasero abierto para mí?

—Honestamente me pone nervioso… —le confesó. Víctor le miró con atención antes de asentir—. Pero sí me gustaría, solo que…

—Cuando te sientas listo será un honor para mí acompañarte a descubrir lo bien que se siente ser penetrado. —Le dejó un beso en sus labios, correspondido—. Podemos comenzar de a poco para que te habitúes. Puedo hacerte un masaje de próstata inolvidable, pero ahora mismo quiero es un buen jugo helado, comer algo, quizás dormir. Tengamos hoy una noche de relax como buenos novios con solo tv, comida y arrumacos en el mueble.

—¿Novios?

La expresión de sorpresa de Yuuri lo tomó desprevenido. Víctor lo miró descolocado, como si no entendiera el porqué del asombro de su pareja, tras cuatro días de intimidad, los sentimientos claros y… Bueno, se habían besado, habían hecho el amor, era evidente que se gustaban, pero no lo habían dicho con todas las palabras. Para Víctor era más que claro, no necesitaba una confirmación ni escuchar de Yuuri que lo quería para sentirlo. ¿Yuuri si lo requería? ¿Qué era para Yuuri si no estaba esa confirmación?

—Yuuri… somos novios, ¿no?

—N-nunca me lo pediste.

—Oh, eso se resuelve. ¿Quieres ser mi novio con cuatro días de diferencia después de haberme follado de todas las maneras posibles?

Yuuri se llevó la mano a la cara para cubrir el intenso sonrojo. Era evidente que la situación le superaba, pero Víctor seguía sin creerlo. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Y con qué iba a salirle después? ¿Qué podía irse cuando terminara el contrato? Un «terminemos esto tras el final» resonó como una pesadilla de alguna vida pasada que no quería repetir.

—¿Es en serio, Yuuri? —reclamó, aunque más que molesto seguía incrédulo—. No me digas que pensabas que hacía esto con mis «amigos».

—No es eso… solo qué. ¡Dios, somos novios! —Yuuri repetía como si fuera alguna novedad impactante y Víctor no podía digerirlo. Con las manos en sus mejillas, sus bonitos ojos marrones brillaban con fuerza y Víctor debía admitirse que eso era suficiente para mantenerlo más en el lado de la sorpresa que de la indignación.

—Debería sentirme ofendido —se dijo, en voz alta. Yuuri le miró al caer en cuenta de ello—. Es decir, pensé que ya era bastante evidente que me gustas...

—¡No te enojes! No es que no quiera ser tu novio —Yuuri le tomó el brazo, sacándolo de su cavilación—. ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novio! —Afirmó, con la mirada fija en él—. ¡Yo te amo, Víctor!

La brisa corrió como siempre, el minutero siguió andando, pero en la cabeza de Víctor fue como ver un batazo que lanzó la pelota fuera de la cancha hasta partir el ventanal de un enorme edificio. «Te amo» era muy potente, muy fuerte, una expresión que no había usado nunca en su vida con nadie aparte de sus padres y abuelos cuando era niño. Era sobrecogedora, abrazante, una fuerza que como torbellino lo sacudió desde sus pies; estuvo seguro de que no perdió el equilibrio porque estaba sentado, desnudo, en una cama que había tragado sus fluidos cuando estuvo con Yuuri haciendo, precisamente, el amor.

Y Yuuri estaba allí, frente a él, enfatizando el «Te amo» con su mirada potente, seguro de lo que decía, de lo que le transmitía y que no había para él otra expresión para decirlo. Pronto se dio cuenta que además de las burbujas que estallaron en su cabeza, un delicioso fuego se había instalado en su pecho, llenando vacíos y lamiendo con suavidad la oscuridad para desaparecerla.

—Wow… —soltó sobrecogido. Ahora él era quien estaba profundamente sonrojado—. Wow _daddy_ , ¿no te parece muy pronto para…?

—No. —Yuuri aseguró con certeza—. Para mí no es pronto, lo hago desde mis doce años.

Víctor no pudo con ello. Fue como si comprendiera, por fin, el peso de las palabras dicha en la presentación del juego y esa mirada segura que le transmitió. Yuuri tenía razón, había seguido su imagen desde que era un adolescente y había bajado, literalmente, a su dios del cielo a la tierra para hacerlo sentir un simple mortal en sus manos. Mientras él apenas le conocía y empezaba a desear cada una de sus facetas, Yuuri las había visto casi todas y le llevaba años de ventaja.

Soltó el aire y, sin decir palabras, lo buscó para abrazarlo. Cuando Yuuri respondió a ese gesto, se quedó allí por unos minutos hasta que arrastró su boca para buscar los labios ajenos y procurar un beso largo.

Yuuri lo vio desconfiado, cruel, irreverente. Lo soportó irascible, déspota y hasta insistente. Se dio cuenta que sí, era caprichoso, engreído y muchas veces egoísta, que no recordaba promesas que no le interesaban, pero si quería que la gente estuviera cuando él las necesitaba porque así lo merecía. Maldita sea, sí, Yuuri lo amaba. No había otra forma para que una persona viera a su ídolo convertirse en humano, llorar, gritar, rendirse para volver a levantarse y que aún así lo mirara con esa devoción genuina.

—Ahora me siento mal de cómo te traté al inicio…

—No puedo juzgarte… cualquiera en tu lugar habría actuado igual. —Yuuri le aseguró al rozar su rostro con los dedos, acariciando la barba rasposa—. Tengo la culpa por haberte hecho una propuesta así después de lo que te ocurrió…

Víctor le miró conmovido.

—No necesito doce años para amarte como me amas ahora, Yuuri. Aunque me lleves años de ventajas, yo estoy muy cerca. —Le tomó la mano para besar sus nudillos—. No te lo diré ahora, no mereces que lo diga solo para devolvértelo —confesó con el corazón abierto y los ojos de Yuuri, lejos de apagarse, permanecieron brillantes y honestos, transmitiéndole su adoración—. Así puedes estar seguro de que cuando lo haga, es completamente real y representa lo que siento.

—No me conformaré con menos… quiero todo.

Víctor sabía eso porque así era Yuuri: no existían para él las medias tintas. Yuuri era el todo o nada, y eso solo le hizo comprender de que no tardaría demasiado en soltar un «Te amo» devoto. Sería como entregar su corazón en las manos de Yuuri, plenamente confiado de que él no le haría daño.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Personalmente, tengo un respeto especial a decir Te amo. Sé que hay muchas personas acostumbradas a decirlos sin traba y es genial, pero para mí esta expresión es casi sagrada. Amar para mí es una decisión, no tiene que ver con las mariposas que tienes en el vientre o lo bonito que es esa persona o las cosas en común. No, para decir que amas a alguien debes conocerlo, en todas sus facetas y formas, estar dispuesto a tolerar los malos estados de ánimos, comprender sus heridas, reconocer sus miedos y estar consciente de que no todo lo puedes llenar tú; todo esto, con la plena seguridad de que al hacerlo también te cuidas a ti mismo. No es nada fácil para mí decirlo.

Yuuri ha pasado varias cosas con Víctor, pero por muy cruel, directo y desconfiado que fue, jamás logró que Yuuri perdiera su dignidad, ni se humillara o se lastimara por tratar de comprenderlo. Y fue esa seguridad y honestidad de Yuuri al hacer lo que su corazón deseaba, lo que comenzó en Víctor a quebrar sus barreras. En este fic es Yuuri quien logra eso en Víctor, cuando en Yuri on Ice es un poco más a la inversa (aunque igual los dos dejan barreras juntos). Y bueno, suena lindo decir te amo y que te lo devuelvan igual, pero creo que Víctor está siendo honesto y Yuuri ama eso de él. No crean, tampoco es que van a pasar 120 capítulos más para que se lo diga xD

Gracias por todo, perdón por tan poco. Me hace feliz leerlos y que sigan aquí. Morí con hacer la referencia al "Terminemos esto tras la final" de esta manera xDDDDD ¡Menos mal lo hablaron antes! Pobre Víctor de la otra vida que tuvo que escucharlo en esa noche de Barcelona xD

* * *

 **Naruhina:** JAJAJAAJAJA estará cansado pero feliz xDDDDD y todo indican a qué segirán haciendo cosas.

 **Fannynyanyan1912 :** ¡Me alegra que haya valido la pena la espera!

 **ChiChi-San34:** aowww me alegra mucho que te gustara y no te preocupes que ellos estaran cambiando de roles, son versatiles. Personalmente no me gusta casar una posición con los personajes porque me gusta verlos experimentar libremente. Pero el que lo hayas leído pese a que no sea tu forma de verlo, me hace saltar el corazón. ¡Gracias por la confianza! T_T


	126. 124 — El gran momento

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **124 — El gran momento**

Víctor podía recordar esas como las mejores vacaciones que había tomado en su vida en veintisiete años. Después de todo, estaba aderezada por buena comida, descanso, sexo y paseos. El 15 de Julio, la familia Katsuki fue a Fukuoka para disfrutar del festival Hakata Gion Yamakasa. La festividad había empezado mucho antes, no obstante, llegaron justo a tiempo para estar en medio de la larga carrera de carrozas con hombres con fundashi cubriendo sus partes nobles y el haori encima, en medio de humo, color y calor. Víctor rio con la cámara en alto grabando todo.

Ni siquiera tenía claro de a cuál barrio de los siete estaba apoyando en esa carrera, pero la diversión no necesitaba de esos detalles. Tomando la mano de Yuuri para arrastrarlo en el recorrido, se imaginó cómo se vería su _daddy_ vestido de esa forma y hasta lo consideró ahora parte de su fantasía sexual.

—Quiero verte uno de esos —le dijo señalando con una mueca uno de los fundashi que cubrían la entrepierna de los japoneses y se metía como una tanga en medio del trasero. Yuuri lo miró con la ceja arrugada.

—No saldría así ni que me pagaran mil millones de dólares. —Víctor le abrazó de un costado y ajustó la cámara para poderse tomar una selfie con Yuuri a su lado—. No me gusta mi cicatriz.

—A mí me encanta, te queda sensual… Me siento con un novio malo y sexy —susurró contra su boca. Vio a Yuuri mirar a su alrededor como si constatara que nadie estaba viendo, para luego arriesgarse y besarle muy suave a sus labios. Víctor sonrió y le señaló la cámara—. Vamos a tomarnos una foto.

—Rápido, debemos ir al templo Kushida que ya tenemos reservados los asientos.

—¿Los conseguiste?

—Digamos que hablé con los organizadores para que nos apartaran unos.

— _Daddy_ y sus influencias. —El clic inmortalizó el momento: Víctor con su camisa celeste y un par de botones sueltos mientras Yuuri lucía una camisa blanca, con su cabello despeinado y sus lentes—. Vamos entonces.

El resto de la jornada fue divertida. Su madre reía mientras que Toshiya estaba emocionado con el festival y Víctor aplaudía al ver cómo las personas empujaban a su carroza para llevarla alrededor de aquel poste. No pudo negar que disfrutó del evento y cuando acabó, se regocijó también de los paseos que hicieron a los diversos templos para ver lo que las personas habían dejado por el Tanabata. Lástima que ese festival ya había pasado cuando fueron; Yuuri le explicó que, de hecho, ocurrió un día antes de liberarse el juego. Pero, a pesar de que no pudo hacerlo ese año, se hizo la promesa de que volvería al año siguiente con Yuuri, para escribir sus deseos en esas hojas de colores y colgarlos.

Después del fin de semana movido recorriendo zonas cercanas a Karatsu, el lunes lo agarró perezoso, sin ganas de levantarse del tatami donde reposaba con Makkachin en medio de la mañana. El calor lo sentía cada vez más fuerte y ciertamente no quería alejarse del ventilador que lo auxiliaba de ese terrible clima veraniego. Yuuri, hasta hace poco, había estado con él a su lado. No sabía a donde se había ido, creyó escuchar a su madre llamarlo tiempo atrás.

—Vitenka. —Justamente, acababa de escucharla de nuevo. Víctor dio una vuelta y luego se estiró fuerte en el tatami—. ¿Me puedes ayudar con algo?

—Claro, _mamá_.

Había adoptado la costumbre de decirle mamá a Hiroko. Aunque no estaba seguro de si ella lo interpretaba tal cual era en su idioma ruso, le respondía siempre con una adorable sonrisa que le llenaba el alma de calidez. Víctor rascó la barba que tomaba forma sobre su rostro rasposo, decidido a demostrarle a Yuuri que sí podía verse como Santa Claus si no se afeitaba. Se la afeitaría antes de regresar, aún le quedaba algunos días de reposo.

—Le dije a Yuuri, pero parece que está ocupado —comentaba Hiroko mientras le señalaba unas cajas. Víctor se sonó el cuello antes de agacharse para tomarlas, no pesaban tanto—. Tenemos que dejarla en el sótano.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—Hablando por teléfono con Mari. —Ella le informó al empezar a subir las escaleras y Víctor se fijó con cuidado en cada escalón para evitarse un accidente—. Por favor, ten cuidado, ¡no te vayas a lastimar! —Hiroko deslizó sus manos sobre sus mejillas regordetas y a Víctor le pareció tan adorable. Había tantos gestos en ella que también había visto en Yuuri.

—No te preocupes, _mamá_. Estaré bien.

En el sótano, había muchas cajas agrupadas en pequeñas secciones y el calor estaba encerrado con el polvo, haciéndolo un lugar bastante húmedo y asfixiante. Víctor arrastró las que había cargado al lugar donde Hiroko le dijo y la miró moverse en busca de algo más. Dedicó una mirada larga a lo que había a su alrededor y una silla de rueda llamó su atención inmediata. Al lado de ella estaban un par de muletas y otras cajas marcadas; detectó eran los kanjis con los que se escribía el nombre de Yuuri.

—Oh —Ella susurró al acercarse—. Esa es la silla de rueda de Yuuri. —Víctor asintió con el aire apretado.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo la usó?

—Casi un año.

Hiroko se acercó a la silla y la tocó con una solemnidad que le encogió las entrañas. Fue como si por un segundo, el rostro de la mujer hubiera perdido lozanía y sus mejillas hubieran caídos para dibujar líneas de expresión y dolor conjurado. Víctor no estaba seguro de lo que vio, pero los labios de Hiroko se curvaron hacia arriba, con una sonrisa suave, esa que se tiene cuando el recuerdo se reconoce como eso: un recuerdo. Una etapa de su vida ya vivida, que había dejado de ser un presente constante.

—¡Oh, mira, aquí están las cajas de sus trajes! —Repentinamente, Hiroko tomó una de las cajas y la acomodó en sus piernas tras sentarse sobre la silla de ruedas. Con un poco de esfuerzo, abrió la tapa de la caja de cartón y Víctor, sin perderle de vista, la miró sacar un traje de brillantes en tonos azules pasteles, era una chaqueta de príncipe con un pantalón oscuro agarrado de ella—. ¡Mira este!

—¡Oh Dios, es tan chico! —Víctor lo tomó con sus dedos, con cuidado. Nunca había visto un traje así en las fotos que se habían filtrado en internet. Es tan pequeño que seguro tenía el tamaño de Yuri cuando inició la junior. La imagen de un mini Yuuri de ese tamaño le llenó de emoción.

—¡Aquí hay otro! —Y este era una blusa roja de brillantes con un cuello V. Víctor la tomó con cuidado cuando ella se la entregó, admirado por lo pequeño que se veía—. ¡Oh, cómo luchamos para conseguir quién se lo hiciera!

—Son hermosos…

—¡Oh, mira este! —Cuando Hiroko lo sacó, Víctor creyó derretirse y no precisamente por el calor que había en el lugar. Era un traje enrejillado que se parecía mucho al que él usó en una de sus primeras competencias senior. En vez de azul, era un tono verdoso y esmeralda—. Este lo recuerdo bien, estuvo una semana sin comer katsudon hasta que le cumpliéramos el capricho de hacer un traje igual.

—Hizo huelga de katsudon… —¿Podía haber un bebé más adorable? Quería tener a Yuuri junior allí para abrazarlo y decirle que era el niño más adorable que podía imaginarse. Hiroko le extendió el traje y él lo tomó con cuidado, fijándose en cada detalle—. No sabía de estos…

—Aquí están las fotos. —Víctor alzó la mirada para ver el álbum que Hiroko sacaba de la caja—. Este lo estaba guardando yo. Mira, esta Ryu-sensei con Minako-sensei —Los ojos azules de Víctor bebieron la imagen con necesidad. Yuuri se veía pequeño, un niño de quizás doce o trece años, con el traje de blusa roja y pantalón negro, alzando orgullo su medalla de oro. Por los kanjis que veía detrás, parecía que fue un evento en Fukuoka—. ¡Ryu-sensei se ve tan joven y delgado!

—Eso mismo iba a decir. —Le sorprendía verlo… parecía demasiado joven para ser un profesor, de hecho—. ¿Desde hace cuánto conoce a Ryu-sensei?

—Ryu-sensei fue el maestro de inglés de Yuuri en el colegio. Le dio clase durante tres años y fue uno de los que acompañaron a Yuuri en sus primeros eventos… —la voz de Hiroko bajó, se escuchó quebrada. Cuando Víctor subió la mirada, los ojos marrones de Hiroko se habían anegado mientras daba paso a una nueva página del álbum—. Debí haber ido a alguno…

Japonesa o no, Víctor no quiso pensar si estaban en sus costumbres, solo se acercó y la abrazó porque no se le ocurrió otra forma de consolarla. Lo ocurrido debió haberla marcado tanto como para que aún recordarlo doliera. Debió ser tan horroroso como que al volver la mirada atrás, aun cuando sabía que Yuuri estaba bien, lo sufriera. Como si ella tuviera alguna deuda con su hijo cuando para él, no había nada que saldar. Las horas que pudo haber estado en una competencia sin entender nada, no eran comparables a los días, semanas, meses e incluso años que estuvo allí a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse después de esa caída.

—Ya, ya… —susurró ella, agitándose suavecito, de un modo que a Víctor se le hizo adorable—. Tu barba me hace cosquilla.

—Lo siento…

—Estoy bien… ¿qué vine a buscar? —se llevó las manos a sus mejillas húmedas y Víctor la miró casi con adoración—. Oh sí, ya recordé.

Ella se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar algo en una de las cajas apiladas del lado. Víctor suspiró y tomó los trajes que se habían quedado en sus manos.

Bajó tras ella y la miró volver a su rutina, como si no hubiera pasado nada, otro aspecto que se parecía a Yuuri. Ella debía ser experta en aguantarse las cosas, limpiarse la cara y sonreír; pero Víctor imaginaba que sería un tema delicado que ella no se atrevería a hablar con nadie más, que seguro en algunas noches sería su esposo el que la arrullaba cuando despertaba del mal sueño. Con el traje de enrejillado esmeralda en mano, Víctor se separó de Hiroko para buscar a Yuuri y lo encontró en su habitación, la cual dejó abierta mientras estaba de pie marcando algo en el teléfono, con Vicchan pidiendo su atención.

Guardó el traje tras su espalda y se acercó a Yuuri desde atrás para asustarlo al envolverlo con un brazo. Luego, divertido por su reacción, pasó su barba rasposa con todo gusto por el cuello de su novio. La habitación de Yuuri era pequeña y tenía pocas pertenencias, aunque le había confesado que en algún momento hubo posters de él allí.

—¿Qué haces tan callado por aquí? —preguntó. Yuuri soltó el aire.

—Hubo una caída de servidores en América. —Víctor dejó de juguetear con su barba en la piel de Yuuri, al comprender la complejidad de la situación—. Estuve revisando que podíamos hacer para reestablecer el servicio, las cuentas de Yuri on Ice de América están abarrotadas de mensajes de quejas y preguntas.

—Cielos… ¿Pero ya lograron estabilizarlo?

—Estamos en eso… —Y Yuuri seguía tenso—. No debería estar aquí, debería estar allá.

—Yuuri…

—Debería estar allá, Víctor.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Levantar un interruptor y ya? —preguntó. Yuuri solo apretó los labios—. Si fuera así de sencillo ya alguien lo hubiera hecho. Confía en tu equipo, daddy. La gente que trabaja contigo es comprometida y está apoyándote en tu empresa.

—Solo espero que no cause ruido con los inversionistas.

—Después de esa presentación y el éxito que tuvo el juego, deberían estar más que calladitos en sus casas. —Yuuri soltó el aire—. Mírale el lado bueno: terrible hubiera sido que se cayera el servidor en América y nadie se diera cuenta. Eso Yuuri, eso que están llenando las páginas de preguntas, significa que Yuri on Ice no puede caerse sin provocar un Trending Topic. Apuesto que ya superó a las Kardashian.

Yuuri rio suave. Para Víctor eso fue suficiente, aunque ya le daba una ligera imagen de lo que en verdad ocurriría cuando volvieran a Tokio. Yuuri seguiría siendo el CEO de una empresa con una enorme responsabilidad y él tenía que poner todo de sí para que su participación en las distintas competencias estuviese a la altura de sus esfuerzos.

Pero eso sería después… Yuuri le miró y Víctor decidió olvidar el futuro para abocarse al presente donde tenía sus labios cerca y besarlo era posible. El beso se alargó un poco y, mientras apretaba suavemente su barriga, degustó el sabor a sandía que Yuuri tenía aún en sus labios. Oh, esas sandías cuadradas, le provocaron.

—¿Qué dijo tu hermana de eso? —Yuuri levantó el móvil. Abrió la ventana de su conversación y activó uno de los audios.

«¡Si se te ocurre agarrar un avión a Tokyo, te juro que te daré una patada tan fuerte que necesitarás nueva prótesis en tu cadera derecha!».

—Wow… —suspiró sorprendido. Yuuri solo hizo una mueca como si fuera un juego normal entre hermanos—. Deberemos tenerte un rato más aquí.

—Sí…

—¿Qué tal si nos comemos una sandía mientras estamos pendientes de noticias? —Yuuri asintió—. Y cuando se resuelva, me gustaría algo.

—¿Qué? —Víctor le dejó un beso en su mejilla redonda y sacó de su escondite al traje. Yuuri contuvo el aire y sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible al verlo en su mano—. ¿Qué haces con…?

—Estuve ayudando a mamá Hiroko con unas cajas y me mostró esto. También tus otros trajes. —Yuuri se mantuvo callado, mirando la pieza casi como si fuera algo sagrado que temía tocar—. Aquí está la pista de hielo donde patinabas, ¿cierto? Quiero conocerla…

A pesar del silencio, Víctor no quiso retroceder. Ya había visto las cicatrices de su cuerpo, era hora de buscar las más profundas.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** No me estoy sintiendo muy bien hoy de salud :c Pero aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo. ¿Creían que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas? Bueno, no tanto pero sí xD No pude evitar llorar un poco en la escena de Hiroko. Creo que como madre debió haber sufrido mucho.

* * *

 **Naruhina:** Aowwww la calma después de la tormenta y antes del huracán? Quizás xD

 **ChiChi-San34:** ¡Me gusta que te estén gustando estos capítulos! Como ves, no pretendía que el sexo fuera lo primordial sino la manera en que se van conociendo y amando, donde el sexo se convierte en un complemento delicioso para ellos. Y así el te amo viene con más fuerza :3 Eso sí, si veremos a Víctor top xD ¡gracias por leer!


	127. 125 — El gran secreto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **125 — El gran secreto**

—Cuando te conocí tenía doce años. Yuko-chan me llamó para que viéramos el mundial junior y apareciste tú, con ese traje negro y tu cabello largo, en una presentación formidable. No pude quitarte los ojos de encima. Después de eso, ambos solo buscábamos imitarte. Utilizábamos tus programas de inspiración y empezamos a repetir saltos, piruetas… Y yo decidí que quería acercarme a ti y lograr la oportunidad de competir contigo en el hielo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Ice Castle, ya estaba cerrado, comprensible al ver la hora en la que habían decidido salir. Yuuri había preferido esperar hasta tener certeza de que todo estaba bien, y por fortuna los servicios se restablecieron sin problemas y los usuarios retomaron con tranquilidad sus actividades en el juego. Por eso, cuando vio las puertas cerradas, no se mostró sorprendido. Solo agarró la mano fría de Víctor y sintió el abrazo de su _baby_ en la espalda.

—Está cerrado —Murmuró Víctor a su oído y la rasposa barba le dio un cosquilleo agradable. No obstante, Yuuri estaba consciente de qué es lo que Víctor quería saber.

—Sí… ¿caminamos?

—Me parece buena idea. Quiero seguirte escuchando.

—Aquí practicábamos, pensé que Yuko-chan avanzaría después de la junior, pero decidió dejar de hacerlo cuando sus padres no tuvieron la manera de apoyarla. Minako-sensei le dijo que podía buscar una beca, pero ella luego desistió. Tiempo después supe que era porque su mamá estaba enferma, pero Yuko-chan no dejó de sonreír. Me animó mucho mientras yo seguía entrenando, asegurándome de que lograría alcanzarte y estar contigo en el hielo. Le prometí alguna vez que le daría tu autógrafo cuando lo lograra…

—Le daré un autógrafo cuando regresemos…

—No creo que haga falta… ¿o sí? —Víctor le miró con una sonrisa ligera, mientras el viento soplaba y la luna creciente estaba a unas noches de ser llena—. Aunque… seguro le alegrará.

Hicieron silencio y las calles seguían solitaria. Yuuri decidió hablar.

—Recuerdo que, en el colegio, empezaron a molestarme cuando vieron mis primeros anuncios de patinador en Fukuoka. Un par llegaron a la escuela y esos mismos aparecieron llenos de rallones y palabras obscenas en mi mesa. Me enojaba, pero no hice nada, hasta que un día uno de ellos agarró una foto tuya, le puso que patinabas como niña y seguro te gustaba por detrás.

—No estaba muy lejano el chico…

—Lo agarré a patadas. —Víctor lo miró sorprendido. Pensó que sería necesario aligerar el ambiente, pero Yuuri parecía satisfecho al recordar ese momento de su pasado—. Funcionó, no me molestaron más. Tampoco se atrevieron a hacer más que murmurar cuando caminaba. Ryu-sensei ayudó mucho también, encontró a varios metiendo cosas en mi casillero y los llevó a la dirección. Cuando nos veíamos en las tutorías de inglés, me ayudaba a entender tus entrevistas y aprendí mucho de inglés con él porque te usaba para mis clases. Por eso, cuando competí por primera vez en Fukuoka en la regional, él estuvo conmigo, al igual que Minako-sensei. Me sentía muy feliz.

—Han estado juntos más tiempo del qué pensé…

—Ryu-sensei me dio clase hasta mis catorce años, renunció al colegio cuando ocurrió lo de su esposa e hija.

—¿Ryu está casado?

—Lo estaba… las perdió en un accidente. Un borracho manejando una camioneta embistió el auto donde estaba ella y su hija esperando, mientras él compraba unas medicinas en la farmacia, porque su niña estaba con fiebre. Fue una tragedia para todos. Recuerdo que fui con mamá a verlo después del entierro: le llevamos algo de comer y una carta. El lucía devastado, ahora que lo recuerdo… entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento. Como si le hubieran arrebatado el sentido a la vida en un minuto.

Víctor calló, su silencio se hizo denso. Cuando Yuri le miró, su piel se notaba pálida y parecía bastante conmocionado con lo que acababa de escuchar. Supuso que no se había esperado que alguien tan dulce, inteligente y, sobre todo, fuerte, hubiera pasado por una tragedia tan lamentable. Pero por eso Ryu estaba a su lado, por eso le admiraba.

Por su lado, Víctor empezaba a entender el peso de cada una de sus palabras, de cada ocasión que Ryu se dirigió a él para hablarle de Yuuri y de lo importante que era para él.

Sin decir nada, Yuuri le tomó la mano para empujarlo hasta un parque solitario en un sector residencial del pueblo. Se sentaron en una banca, muy juntos. Sin embargo, no se abrazaron. Yuuri solo apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, mirando sus gordas piernas y sus tenis cubriendo sus pies.

—Continué con mi entrenamiento. Avancé, logré entrar a las internacionales y para mis 15 años, alcancé el bronce en la misma competencia en la que Christopher Giacometti ganó el oro. Todavía no podía pasar a Senior, aunque yo quería, tenía que esperar a tener dos años más de experiencia porque así me sugirieron. Incluso más. Pero ya tenía la posibilidad de estudiar en una beca en Detroit y ya me habían presentado a Celestino Cialdini. Él estaba bastante interesado en apoyarme en mi carrera como competidor. Todo parecía prepararse para el gran momento, iba a obtener una beca y estaría en el extranjero. Mis padres, aunque al principio se mostraron un poco inconformes, lo aceptaron. Solo debía terminar la escuela y mantener o mejorar mis puntuaciones.

—Lo imagino…

—No luces muy sorprendido al decirte que competí contra Christophe…

—La verdad, había estado investigando un poco en internet antes. Tenía curiosidad. —Yuuri le miró de reojo—. Pensé al inicio que tu gusto por el patinaje no necesariamente tendría que ver con competido. Tiempo después, Chris te reconoció.

—Tampoco con mis cicatrices…

—Y-yo… ya las había visto. —Víctor apretó los labios cuando Yuuri le miró con sorpresa—. El día que te emborrachaste en el karaoke, pretendía ayudarte para que estuvieras más cómodo y pensé que sería buena idea quitarte el pantalón —Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron más, pero Víctor no quería ocultar ese incidente—. Tuve un altercado con Ryu porque creyó que pretendía hacerte algo más.

Yuuri se levantó de la banca bastante intranquilo. Víctor imaginó que eso ocurriría, pero si Yuuri iba a ser sincero, no podía él quedarse con aquella situación que después podría generarle mayores problemas. No le hizo nada malo, estaba seguro de ello; pero también estaba consciente de que para Yuuri pudo ser una violación a su privacidad. Se puso de píe detrás de él y le acarició el brazo.

—Lo lamento, _daddy_ , no fue mi intención. Quería saber quién eras, por qué eras así y pensé que entendiendo tu pasado sería suficiente, pero al ver tus heridas supe que no. —Se apretó contra su espalda y Yuuri le dejó abrazarle, aunque no le contestó—. Supe que la única forma de saberlo sería conociéndote; que podría saber de todos los demás y solo sería una versión sin terminar de quien eres. No quiero conocer las demás versiones, quiero saber solo la tuya, porque eres la persona que más me importa.

Hubo silencio, uno necesario. Víctor le permitió a Yuuri digerir la recién descubierta situación.

—En un momento sentí que ya sabías, sea por internet o cualquier otro medio, pero no pensé…

—No sé, no siento que sepa suficiente. Tenía la esperanza de que, si lograbas confiar en mí, tu mismo me lo dirías.

Yuuri se giró y le sujetó la camisa con sus manos apretadas, manteniéndose cerca de él mientras Víctor le rodeaba la cadera con sus brazos. La noche estaba fría, la brisa movía las ramas de los árboles y los faroles seguían encendidos, iluminando la zona. Se escuchaba algunos ladridos de perros lejanos y la playa atraía el aroma salada hacia sus fosas nasales. Víctor acercó su nariz a la de Yuuri, para acariciarla. Pronto cerraron los ojos y se besaron suave, como si ambos fueran conscientes de la importancia de esa noche y de los velos que estaban arrancando en sus vidas.

Respiraron con los ojos cerrados y la piel atenta. El frío hizo que se erizara sus poros. Entonces, Yuuri volvió a tomarle la mano y Víctor se dejó guiar sin pensar, sin preguntar, sin darle vueltas. Iría a donde Yuuri le dijera y esperaría lo que Yuuri sería capaz de mostrarle en esa noche.

Caminaron en silencio y cada paso se sintió como si su camino estuviera vestido de fragmentos de vidrio. La calle estaba solitaria, apenas algunos carros se asomaban para llegar a sus respectivos hogares y se escuchaba de lejos el sonido de los camiones. Yuuri continuó avanzando, y en una carretera adornada con árboles a su alrededor, Víctor se fijó en los arbustos rectangulares a cada lado y las colinas que se asomaban a la izquierda. Yuuri se detuvo justo donde una colina acababa y el camino que iba de subida a ella se unía con la calle principal.

—Mi colegio quedaba allí. —Yuuri señaló hacia el otro lado de la carretera que recorrían—. Después del mundial, como aparecí en algunos programas de tv, algunos de mis compañeros empezaron a molestarme. Yo ya estaba seguro de que no estaría mucho aquí, así que los ignoré. Pero tenía un par de compañeros de clases con los que solía hacer mis trabajos grupales, y uno vivía aquí, encima de esta colina.

Avanzaron. Víctor subió la colina con Yuuri, pasando la curva de la carretera que se unía a la calle principal para ver las primeras casas y el camino en ascenso completamente asfaltado. Un anunció de advertencia marcando una bicicleta apareció para hacer a su corazón acelerar. El ascenso continuó y detrás de él quedó el aviso junto a la curva.

—Como parte de mis ejercicios de entrenamiento, siempre me iba en bicicleta y regresaba en ella a casa para comer y prepararme para entrenar. Esos días que tenía proyecto de ciencia, venía a casa de mi compañero en la bicicleta. En casa de él, hablamos de lo fastidioso que eran algunos de mis compañeros por molestarme simplemente porque, para ellos, era un creído que solo quería sobresalir. Mis compañeros me apoyaron y yo de verdad me sentí feliz. No me importaba que los demás pensaran eso, al menos tenía gente que me comprendía.

—¿Qué te decían los demás? —Se detuvieron a mitad de camino. La mayoría de las casas estaban ligeramente iluminadas y cuando Víctor pensaba que llegaba a la cima, encontraba que había aún más por subir.

—Que era un desviado, que debía practicar un deporte de verdad, que parecía niña, que mis trajes eran ridículos, que era marica… Pero en verdad, no me importaba. —Se detuvo, y señaló una casa al final de la loma, iluminada—. Allí vivía él. Desde allí, tomé la bicicleta para bajar. Aceleré emocionado… —Víctor experimentó un escalofrío siniestro al bajar la mirada hacia la dirección de regreso y ver la inclinación de la carretera. Yuuri le había soltado la mano—. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer el camino, así que me confíe. Mis planes eran volver a casa, dejar todo, tomar mi morral e ir a las prácticas con Minako-sensei. No sabía que había sido víctima de una "broma" desde el colegio.

—¿Una broma? —dijo con la garganta encogida. Yuuri siguió bajando y Víctor hizo lo mismo, un par de pasos tras él, mirando su espalda mientras sentía el tirón de la gravedad que aceleraba su avance, aunque quisiera detenerlo.

—Así dijeron esos compañeros de clase cuando confesaron llorando que participaron en el daño de los frenos de mi bicicleta. Solo por eso, su único castigo fue el de pagar unas horas de servicios comunitario. El plan, según ellos, era solo que me raspara la rodilla antes de la primera vuelta.

Bajaban… Víctor divisó a la distancia el aviso de advertencia y la curva peligrosa que cambiaba el camino a su izquierda, para unirse así a la carretera que estaba debajo de la colina. También los árboles, el barandal de metal y justamente, aquella zona del barandal con un golpe, doblada, que parecía haber sido dejada allí a propósito a modo de escarmiento.

—Ese aviso no estaba. —Yuuri anunció, Víctor escuchó la voz rota—. Aunque bueno, a esa edad, estoy seguro de que no le iba a prestar atención. Quizás sí, fui un poco creído y si me sentí por encima de ellos porque no comprendían la belleza del patinaje, la fuerza que tú tenías, que todos los patinadores teníamos. —Sus pasos aceleraron por la inclinación y Víctor sintió repentinos deseos de atajar la espalda de Yuuri antes de que saliera disparado del carril hasta la carretera que estaba a un par de metros de altura—. Pero sé que no merecía eso. Me di cuenta de todo cuando intenté frenar y no pude. En ese momento, sentí terror. La bicicleta iba muy rápido, la baranda estaba encima, apenas pude intentar moverla a un lado, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando...

Víctor lo agarró por detrás con fuerza, como si estuviera atajando a aquel cuerpo antes de ser lanzado. Para Yuuri, la imagen de sí mismo pequeño que había estado reviviendo durante todo el trayecto, apareció ante él para precipitarse a continuar con el horroroso destino, al salir arrojado de la bicicleta y caer con la cadera izquierda para partirse y astillar sus sueños para siempre. Sus labios saborearon la lágrima, se dio cuenta en ese momento que había más por la brisa que sopló. Víctor, sin decir nada, lo había sostenido como si temiera que volvería a caer una vez más.

Pero Yuuri solo pudo ver ocurrir los hechos como si estuvieran tras un fondo sepia. Y por segunda vez, notó que no intentaba detener su caminar al infierno. Ahora tenía una respuesta del porqué, porqué estaba allí viendo lo mismo sin tener deseos de evitarlo, sin desear que no hubiera ocurrido, sin anhelar retroceder el tiempo para cambiar las cosas y convertirse en un patinador. El porqué lo estaba abrazando.

Se dejó sostener de él…

«Duré dos días en coma. Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital de Fukuoka, con mi pierna inmóvil y mi cadera vendada. Mis padres tuvieron que correr a Fukuoka conmigo porque no había médicos en Karatsu para atender mi lesión. Se enteraron casi una hora después, cuando un auto se detuvo y notó que estaba tirado en la carretera, pero como no desperté demoraron en encontrar mis datos. El tiempo que tardaron en atenderme provocó que, un año después, cuando estaba en medio de mi proceso de recuperación, me fuera declarada Osteonecrosis. Básicamente ante la falta de irrigación sanguínea, el hueso se murió. Cuando empecé a sentir los síntomas tuve tanto miedo de volver al quirófano y detener mi oportunidad de retomar la temporada, que me callé, lo hice hasta que el dolor pudo más. Fue inevitable… el injerto no funcionó, la cirugía volvió a fallar. La prótesis fue la única manera, pero con eso se habían cerrado las oportunidades de volver al hielo para siempre. Tras dos años del accidente, tuve que rendirme…»

Volvieron a casa a altas horas de la madrugada. Yuuri subió con Víctor, en silencio. Makkachin los esperaba en la habitación donde Víctor dormía.

«Muchas veces pensé que hubiera podido patinar si en la danza no fuera obligatorio que el hombre tuviera que cargar a una mujer. ¿Por qué no podrían bailar dos hombres? No me importaría cubrir el papel de una mujer, si con eso podía seguir en el hielo. Pero eso no era posible… Individualmente, mis caderas no soportarían el alto rendimiento de las competencias. En pareja, no resistiría el tener que cargar con un peso además del mío y hacer los lanzamientos. Era injusto…»

Con la voz de Yuuri aun danzando en su cabeza, Víctor se despidió. Yuuri sostuvo el aire antes de mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación y no desear entrar en ella. Sus manos seguían frías y juntas, aun tomadas.

—¿O prefieres dormir conmigo? —Víctor sugirió. Yuuri le sonrió como si la respuesta fuera evidente y sin decir nada, buscó el abrazo para sentirse acurrucado en él—. Gracias por confiar en mí, _daddy_.

—Gracias por escucharme, _baby_ … le diré a Sayo-sama y a Kubo-sensei que agreguen una escena final donde ambos bailen.

—Perfect… pero mañana nos levantamos y vamos a la pista de hielo. No hay razón para que dos hombres no puedan bailar y patinar en él —le besó la frente. Yuuri, quien pensaba que ya no tenía razones de llorar, repentinamente tenía deseos de hacerlo toda la noche, hasta secar la tristeza—. Ya estoy aquí, Yuuri.

—Tienes razón… ya estás aquí.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Adelanto porque mañana estoy llena de reuniones. Gracias por sus buenos deseos. Estamos a 7 semanas del final.

¿Qué les pareció la nueva info revelada de Ryu?

¿Empieza a tomar más sentido la manera en que Ryu y Yuuri se tratan y las palabras de Ryu sobre él? Recuerdo cuando en un momento se pensó que Ryu estaba enamorado de Yuuri. Digamos que sí es amor, pero otro tipo de amor: uno más de respeto, fraternidad y admiración.

* * *

 **Naruhina:** owww me emocioné un poco escribiendolo. Espero que haya podido transmitirlo.


	128. 126 — El gran inicio

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **126 — El gran inicio**

«Mis padres intentaron de muchas formas animarme, pero nada detuvo que cayera en depresión, que me volviera irascible e insoportable y que, a veces, solo quisiera llorar. En otras ni siquiera era capaz de darme cuenta como pasaban las horas acostado. Después de la prótesis, no veía sentido en volver a la fisioterapia y realizar todos los ejercicios. ¿Para qué? Igual no iba a volver a patinar. No podría competir y mi carrera de patinador había acabado. ¿Para qué esforzarme? Caminar o no ya daba igual… Minako-sensei, Yuko-chan y Takeshi-kun me visitaban e intentaban distraerme, pero nadie quería mencionarme nada del patinaje, se convirtió en un tema prohibido y yo, yo la verdad lo odiaba».

Yuuri lloró. Cuando estuvo abrazado a él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, dejó que las lágrimas brotaran con calma mientras Víctor recordaba cada palabra que había escuchado en ese largo paseo al pasado. Nada de lo que hubiera imaginado, se comparaba a oírlo de labios de Yuuri. Su imaginación no hubiera llegado a vislumbrarlo de ese modo.

«Un día, papá trajo otro juego más. Ya ni recuerdo si era tenis o qué, solo sé que me enfurecí. Tiré la consola, el juego, todo. Vicchan se asustó tanto que se metió bajo la cama. Papá se quedó en silencio mientras le gritaba que ya estaba harto de esos juegos. Creo que dijo algo como: "lo siento, Yuu-chan". Y salió. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó para que Mari-neesan llegara a gritarme. Discutimos muy fuerte, pero ella dijo: no hay juego de patinaje, créalo si quieres jugar. Cuando cerró la puerta, ese grito estaba retumbando en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no había un juego de patinaje? Porque creían que seguro no era algo rentable. Porque no valoraban el patinaje como todos mis compañeros, como esos tres que dañaron los frenos de mi bicicleta. No entendían…»

Víctor, con la garganta atravesada por un puño de acero, solo se abrazaba a Yuuri mientras respiraba con calma. Lo abrazó en el futón, con Makkachin y Vicchan, quien llegó a la habitación abandonando la de sus padres donde había dormido desde que llegaron.

«Desde ese día, me metí en foros de programación, leí artículos para crear juegos en móvil y ahora tenía una razón para despertarme. Tomaba las muletas para moverme a la mesa del computador y pronto me fastidié de ello, así que le pedí a Minako-sensei que quería hacer la fisioterapia, solo para no depender de ellos. La cojera era algo a lo que tuve que acostumbrarme por un tiempo, la prótesis había provocado que mi pierna izquierda quedara más chica. Si ahora no cojeo, fue porque aproveché a hacer el arreglo con otra cirugía hace tres años. Entonces, llegó Ryu-sensei. Había pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi. Estaba muy barbudo y delgado, recuerdo que también me costó reconocerlo. Supongo que igual a él le costó reconocerme convertido en una bola de acné y grasa, con el cabello largo, con muletas y cojera al caminar. Pero nunca olvidaré que Ryu-sensei allí lloró. Fue como: "Mira que mal te ves Yuuri… hiciste llorar a Ryu-sensei."»

Cuando Víctor consideró que Yuuri ya respiraba con calma y debía haberse quedado dormido, él cerró sus ojos e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero las palabras, aún danzantes en el espacio, caían como cuchillas por todo su rostro. Pronto sintió sus mejillas calientes, su nariz hormiguear.

«Minako-sensei me compró libros de programación para estudiar. Estaban en inglés, así que cuando no estaba haciendo los ejercicios, leía y practicaba. Ryu-sensei empezó a visitarme todos los días y me ayudaba a entender lo que no comprendía del lenguaje técnico de programación. Me ayudó a descargar mi primer simulador en el computador y a los dos meses, había hecho la primera versión del juego. Conforme eso pasaba, también la terapia hacía efecto. Fui convencido y tomé citas con un nutricionista y con un psicólogo, pero en cuanto supe que la nueva temporada iniciaba, una necesidad creció dentro de mí. Sí, era una estúpida también. Me estaba sintiendo tan bien, estaba perdiendo peso y por un momento pensé que quizás no era demasiado tarde y el diagnóstico del médico no era tal. Entonces me puse mi antigua ropa de entrenamiento aunque ya me quedaba chica, pensé que mis patines ya no me servían, así que tendría que conformarme con uno de las prácticas. Mi idea era escaparme para el Ice Castle, probarlo… pero cuando me acercaba a la salida, escuché a mis padres hablar muy preocupados y me asomé. Hablaban de las bajas ventas, de los pocos clientes que habían ido y los gastos que habían tenido. De la hipoteca y las cuotas que debían pagar al banco por el préstamo que tomaron. Que Minako-sensei también había hipotecado su bar y mamá estaba preocupada porque quería pagar ese préstamo también. Que mi hermana había dejado la universidad…»

Las imágenes para él fueron nítidas. Imaginó a ese Yuuri regresando a su habitación tras haber escuchado de su padre el: «Pero Yuu-chan está bien, eso es lo que importa. El dinero ya vendrá». Tuvo certeza de su egoísmo al saber que todo había sido por su causa y al comprender todo lo que ellos habían sacrificado por él, mientras él seguía soñando lo imposible. Y nació en él un deseo de remunerarlo, de alguna manera.

«Me cansé de ser una carga para mis padres y para mí mismo. Realmente me despedí del patinaje ese día, que preferí quedarme en casa buscando la manera de monetizar el juego, mientras desechaba la posibilidad de intentar patinar de nuevo. Vicchan estuvo a mi lado, sentado entre mis piernas y lamiendo las lágrimas que me corrían en la cara, mientras yo hacía esfuerzo por ver tutoriales, videos, artículos… hasta que lo colgué a la App Store. Solo deseé que al menos me dieran 10usd para que pudiera dárselo a mis padres. Se lo mostré al día siguiente a Takeshi-kun cuando fue a verme, en aquel tiempo él trabajaba en el Ice Castle y junto a Yuko-chan, empezaron a promocionar el juego entre los niños y padres que llegaban a la pista. En una semana, llegaron las primeras ganancias. En dos, habían más de 10 usd en mi cuenta. Al notar que la gente que lo jugaba decía que les había gustado pero que al haber pocas canciones lo habían podido pasar, me dediqué a pensar en alguna manera de que pudieran mantenerse jugando más y más tiempo. Creé la segunda versión tras dos semanas sin dormir. La nueva versión, con suscripción gratuita para evitar la publicidad, ganó más adeptos. Repentinamente el juego ya estaba empezando a tener usuarios en Tokio y el dinero se multiplicaba. Así que, dos meses después, llegue a que mis padres con todo el dinero que había recaudado y había sacado de la cuenta, transfiriéndolo a la cuenta bancaria de Ryu-sensei porque yo no tenía una. Mis padres me miraron asombrados, Mari de inmediato preguntó que cómo lo había sacado. Le dije que había sido por el juego, le expliqué todo. Recuerdo que papá dijo: "¿se puede hacer dinero por teléfono?" Me costó hacerle entender pero en ese momento, Mari puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Tenía 18 años cuando eso pasó. Ella me dijo: "Yuuri, vamos a buscar inversionistas"».

—Víctor… —El aludido solo soltó un sonido de su garganta y restregó su mejilla húmeda contra la almohada—. ¿Estás dormido?

—Creo que no… —Víctor abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Yuuri moverse y al hacerlo, encontró el rostro de Yuuri rojo, con aún sus pestañas húmedas, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Estás llorando…

—¿En serio? —susurró con una sonrisa—. No me di cuenta.

Yuuri estrujó sus cejas, pero Víctor alzó su cabeza para besar los labios helados. Sintió que lo necesitaban, se empezaba a escuchar el viento golpeando fuertemente las paredes y el frío se colaba en sus huesos, sobre todo tras aquel paseo de madrugada. Ahora necesitaban sentirse con un poco de calor, que sus pieles se reconocieran y de alguna manera disipar la gelidez de la noche. Se abrazaron y alargaron los besos junto a caricias perezosas, hasta que se sintieron muchos más calmados. Y en algún punto, arrullados por la lluvia que empezó a caer, se quedaron dormidos.

No obstante, Víctor despertó un par de hora después. La lluvia seguía cayendo más fuerte y los vientos agitaban contra las paredes. Yuuri ya no estaba sobre él, se había volteado y dormía abrazado con Vicchan y Makkachin. Lo echó de menos, pero al menos eso había facilitado su levantar del futón.

Con dolor de cabeza y sed, Víctor se precipitó hacia la primera planta de la casa después de lavarse la boca y la cara. Las personas del servicio levantaban algunas fundas y Hiroko se escuchaba en la cocina, hablando por teléfono. Al escuchar el nombre de Ryu, Víctor se alarmó pensando que había pasado algo más en el negocio. Recordó que Yuuri había dejado cargado su teléfono en su habitación antes de partir y que no lo habían recogido de vuelta al llegar.

—¡Vitenka! —exclamó sorprendida Hiroko—. ¿Te mojaste? ¿Acaban de llegar?

—No, dormimos aquí. —Ella pestañeó tras devolver el teléfono en su sitio.

—Oh, pensé que dormirían afuera. ¿Yuu-chan está aquí entonces?

—Todavía duerme. Bajé para tomar un poco de agua.

—¿No quieres desayunar? —Su estómago respondió por él. Con una sonrisa, asintió ante la adorable expresión de Hiroko al escuchar su gruñido—. Ya me encargo, ¡por favor, siéntate!

—¿Todo está bien en Tokio? —Hiroko volteó mientras despachaba a una de las chicas para encargarse de la cocina ella misma. Víctor, en vez de esperarla afuera, la siguió—. Es que escuché que hablaba con Ryu-san.

—Oh, Ryu-sensei nos llama todas las mañanas para saber como estamos. Es casi un ritual. Así también sabemos cómo están nuestros hijos. ¡Estaba preocupado por las lluvias! —Oh… Víctor respiró con más calma. No quería que Yuuri tuviera complicaciones después de la mala noche que pasaron—. Estamos muy agradecidos con Ryu-sensei. A veces bromeamos que cuando también envejezca como nosotros, podemos darle asilo aquí. Nada mejor que cuatros ancianitos para pasar los últimos años. Lástima que no hay nietos.

—¿Perdió la fe en Mari-chan? —preguntó divertido y agradeció el vaso de agua recién servido.

—Oh no, aún no. ¡Tengo esperanzas! A veces sueño que Mari llega diciendo: nació. Así, sin más. ¡Oh, ese día sería tan feliz!

—También puede adoptar…

—Oh sí, también ustedes pueden adoptar.

Víctor casi se atragantó con el agua, mientras ella reía. Nervioso, solo se le ocurrió limpiar sus labios y reír.

—¿Se valen perritos? —Hiroko le hizo un puchero adorable.

—¿Bebés? —Víctor rio, derretido. ¿Cómo podría negárselo?

Tras aquel momento de relajo, desayunó lo servido y se despidió avisando que estaría más tiempo con Yuuri arriba. Hiroko entonces le dijo que avisaría a sus trabajadores para que no subieran y para Víctor eso fue como vía libre para estar con Yuuri en su habitación. La abrazó contento, la pastilla que tomó antes de desayunar ayudó con el dolor de cabeza y tenía más energía. Al subir y mirar en el futón, Yuuri seguía durmiendo y la sábana no tapaba muy bien su ligera erección matutina. Dejó que sus perros salieran antes de cerrar la puerta y así quedaron solo ellos dos allí.

El pasado ya era pasado. Era inevitable, era irrevocable, nada de lo que hiciera en ese momento sanaría a Yuuri de las secuelas del accidente, ni daría justicia, ni le permitía a Yuuri retomar el sueño perdido. Sin embargo, ¿Víctor podría hacer que su presente y futuro fuera todo lo que Yuuri deseaba en su vida? ¿Qué era? No lo sabía. Con la salida del juego al extranjero, Yuuri mismo había dado un paso más en su sueño, pero ¿qué era lo que él quería vivir en cinco? ¿diez años? ¿Qué podría hacer él para ayudarlo a alcanzarlo?

Se acostó a su espalda, abrazándolo. Pasó su barba sobre la mejilla de Yuuri y disfrutó del delicioso movimiento del trasero de su _daddy_ contra su pelvis, mientras dormía. Yuuri soltó un sonido extraño de su garganta cuando Víctor comenzó a jugar con su oreja: la mordía suave, lamía sus pliegues y sorbía su lóbulo. Sonrió al verlo abrir sus ojos y quejarse, pero Yuuri abrió muy presto sus piernas, permitiéndole maniobrar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz ronca. Víctor derramó besos por su mejilla, bajó por su mandíbula para luego besarle el cuello. Su mano ya estaba dentro del boxer, tocándolo.

—Temprano…

—Nos van a escuchar… Baby, estamos en…

—Lo sé daddy… pero mamá Hiroko dijo que nadie subiría hasta que bajemos. Tenemos toda la segunda planta para nosotros.

Víctor esperó la confirmación en los ojos de Yuuri ligeramente enrojecidos por el sueño y la encontró cuando lo volteó en el futón para quedar sobre él. Sus manos se movieron para apretarle el trasero, acariciar incluso la cicatriz que se hundía en él mientras respondía a los besos y sentía sus cuerpos acoplarse perfectamente para hacer el amor.

Por el momento, todo lo que podría hacer era demostrarle que las cosas habían cambiado.

Ahora lo quería aún más que ayer.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este capítulo fue raro: empecé llorando, a la miad estaba riendo y luego estaba sofocándome. ¿Qué es lo que hacen ellos en mí? Aquí vemos un poco más de cómo ocurrió todo el juego, qué pasó para que Yuuri empezara a ganar dinero con él, cuándo llegó Ryu. ¿No sé, a cuántos le gustaría la versión de Ryu de esta historia?

Morí con Hiroko queriendo bebés TOT XDDD me imaginé a Víctor pensando que con una mirada así hasta él se atrevería a acercarse al extraño y vasto mundo de las vaginas (?) Me lo imagino en este fic tan gay que nunca se ha acercado a una xD


	129. 127 — El gran baile

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **127 — El gran baile**

Tal como había esperado, los dos bajaron después del mediodía. Yuuri tenía un sonrojo bastante evidente al ver a su madre recibirle con una sonrisa afable. Por supuesto, debían imaginar que durante las horas de la mañana no se habían dedicado a precisamente dormir, y bueno, en honor a la verdad si durmieron un poco, entre las dos rondas de amor que procuraron antes de levantarse del futón.

Víctor sentía que lo necesitaban después de aquella larga noche, pues no quería que Yuuri siguiera sintiendo la dolorosa remembranza ni el dolor de la pérdida. Necesitaba asegurarle que aquello había pasado, que él no se iría porque, de alguna manera, llegó a allí. Quizás, si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo estaría en Rusia, preparándose para otra temporada, pero sin libertad, sin felicidad. Yuuri había llegado en el justo momento donde todo se había convertido en oscuridad.

Con la mirada fija en él, aún después de comer, Víctor pensó en las ventajas que significó haber tomado esa decisión justo en ese momento. Ni remotamente hubiera esperado estar tan feliz. Mientras miraba a su _daddy_ comer con entusiasmo, imaginó que al patinar juntos percibiría la sensación de tenerlo aún dentro. Definitivamente no le iba a desagradar.

—Ya ha escampado —susurró Yuuri, mirando a través de la puerta corrediza de la sala de esparcimiento. Víctor seguía reposando, acostado en el tatami mientras le miraba—. Sí podremos ir a la pista.

—De regreso podemos aprovechar el onsen de nuevo. —Yuuri asintió.

—No traje mis patines…

—Tampoco traje los míos. —Víctor apoyó la cabeza sobre su puño mientras la yukata descubría su hombro. Yuuri se sonrojó al ver las dos marcas que había dejado bajo su hombro y en el cuello—. Será raro utilizar otros patines, pero eso lo hará memorable, ¿no crees?

—Yo… creo que es momento de cambiarnos.

—Sí.

Una hora más tarde y con la comprobación de que el clima se había calmado, ambos se despidieron de casa para caminar hasta el Ice Castle. Víctor lo había visto un par de veces mientras trotaba en las mañanas, pero no había entrado y él ya moría de ganas de conocer el lugar donde el sueño de Yuuri había nacido.

Las calles estaban húmedas y el cielo aún nublado. Cuando llegaron al lugar, entonces empezó la algarabía, pues los encargados del Ice Castel no dudaron en reconocerlo apenas entró.

—¡Víctor Nikiforov! —gritó la chica del aparador, con los ojos ilusionados—. ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! Por favor, ¿me regala un autografo?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿nos presta mientras tanto un par de patines? —La chica rebuscaba entre su bolso hasta conseguir una libreta la cual le abrió, entregándose junto a un bolígrafo. Víctor sonrió y empezó a escribir mientras la chica buscaba la talla—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Rey Hayime!

La chica puso los pares de patines en sus cajas y los entregó con los ojos iluminados. Yuuri, en silencio, observaba todo desde atrás. Víctor agradeció, le guiñó el ojo a la chica y se despidió seguido por Yuuri.

—¡Qué agradable chica!

—Acabas de matarla de un infarto. —La voz de Yuuri no sonó muy agradada. Víctor se giró para verle el ceño fruncido a su _daddy_ y la posibilidad de que le celara le llenó.

Emocionado, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Yuuri para acercarlo hacia él. El hecho de que el pasillo a la pista estuviera solo, le dio la posibilidad de regalarle un beso en sus labios. La sensación de felicidad y plenitud era permanente incluso con esos gestos pequeños.

El alboroto continuó cuando llegaron a la pista de hielo, donde había un joven profesor que enseñaba a media docenas de jovencitos a patinar. Víctor miró incluso un adorable gordito que intentaba no resbalarse y por ello se sostenía de la barra; le comprimió el corazón al imaginar que era un mini Yuuri lo que veía allí. No obstante, los gritos de los chicos al reconocerlo fueron altísimos y Víctor les saludó desde la grada mientras estos se deslizaban para acercarse. Vio a uno caer y rodar por la emoción, y él no pudo evitar el sonreír al sentirse tan bienvenido.

—¡Hará un flip cuádruple!

—¡Mejor un Lizt!

—¡Qué haga un combo!

Víctor les sonrió mientras los chiquillos se acumulaban en la barrera. Yuuri, en silencio, se quitó los zapatos para calzarse los patines que le habían prestado.

— _No tengo mis patines aquí, pero quizás pueda hacer algún salto si hago un poco de estiramiento_ —susurró en inglés mientras los niños le miraban—. _Con el cardiovascular de esta mañana, estoy más que listo._

Víctor notó el modo en que las orejas de Yuuri enrojecieron. Entonces, el profesor que los dirigía se acercó hasta apoyarse en el barandal y envió una mirada potente a Víctor, incluso lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. La picardía en esos ojos negros fue bastante evidente para él.

— _¿Estuvo corriendo durante la lluvia? Eso es impresionante_ —susurró en inglés con un tono coqueto. Yuuri solo levantó ligeramente la mirada mientras amarraba los cordones.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó Víctor en un tono ácido. El chico, lejos de amilanarse, sonrió y peinó un mechón de su cabello largo detrás de la oreja. Se había salido de la cola debido al entrenamiento con los chicos.

—Fukui Tatsuki, soy el encargado de las clases de patinaje en el Ice Castle y su fan número 1. —La voz taimada del chico hizo que Víctor enarcara una ceja. Oh wow, era bastante extraño ver a un japonés tan frontal fuera de un bar, eran claras las intenciones que pretendía el profesor para con él.

—Me temo que el título de fan número 1 te lo tendrías que disputar con él —dijo Víctor, afilando su sonrisa mientras llevaba su índice al borde de sus labios. Tatsuki le miró intrigado antes de comprender, por la seña de Víctor, que se refería a quien tenía al lado. Y la primera mirada que le dirigió estuvo llena de desagrado.

Yuuri se puso de pie con los patines puestos y Víctor notó la incomodidad que hubo en sus ojos cuando los dirigió hacia el profesor. Pero lo que ocurrió no fue esperado, pues apenas uno de los niños miró a Yuuri, se llevó las dos manos a la boca con impresión. Los otros, incluso Tatsuki, observaron al chiquillo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Taka?

—E-es… —El niño señaló hacia Yuuri. Todos dirigieron su mirada a él mientras se retiraba los lentes—. ¡E-es el creador de Yuri on Ice! ¡Katsuki Yuuri!

La exhalación fue general. Tatsuki palideció cuando los niños se entusiasmaron llamando a Yuuri y hablándole del maravilloso juego que había creado, que ya estaban jugando la nueva versión y cada uno habían creado a un personaje nuevo de otra nacionalidad. Víctor los veía hablar mientras ellos le empezaban a pedir a Yuuri algún beneficio para el juego, sobre todo traducido en monedas. Tatsuki estuvo mudo mirando impresionado al empresario mientras era atacado a preguntas por parte de los niños y Víctor se dedicó a terminar de amarrar los patines.

—Si quieren moneda, tendrían que vencerme en el juego. —Prácticamente los niños temblaron de euforia. Vencer a Katsuki Yuuri en el juego sonaba igual a competir con Víctor Nikiforov en la pista—. Fukui Tatsuki, ¿cierto? —Ante la mirada fría de Yuuri, el profesor enderezó la espalda—. Le agradezco el trabajo que está haciendo con los jóvenes talentos de Karatsu, mañana me gustaría venir y evaluar sus avances.

Los niños de quizás seis a ocho años se agarraron las manos, emocionados los uno con los otros, mientras el profesor miraba la intensidad en los ojos marrones de Yuuri.

—Será un honor, Katsuki-sama.

—Por lo pronto —Yuuri avanzó caminando hasta la entrada de la pista—, agradecería que me desocuparan la pista. Quiero practicar un poco con Víctor Nikiforov.

—¡Podemos ver! ¡Podemos ver! —gritaron los chiquillos tan entusiasmados que eran incapaces de notar la gelidez de las palabras de Yuuri y su efecto en el entrenador. Víctor sonrió ante el panórama.

—Mañana que venga Yuuri, aprovecharé y vendré para practicar un poco —dijo Víctor, levantándose ante ellos y notando las miradas desbordadas de júbilos de los pequeños—. Puedo darles una clase gratuita, ¿les parece?

—¡Sí!

Los chicos, sin ningún inconveniente, abandonaron la pista junto al profesor. Víctor se apresuró para ingresar al hielo y Yuuri esperó en la entrada conforme veía a los niños retirarse. Aprovechó para dar una vuelta y verificar la calidad de las cuchillas; luego, al regresar hacia donde se encontraba Yuuri, notó a Tatsuki recoger sus pertenencias con bastante aprehensión. Víctor en verdad estaba disfrutando su tribulación porque había notado el desprecio con el que dirigió su mirada a Yuuri, seguro juzgándolo por su sobrepeso. Qué mejor manera para hacerle ver que todos sus prejuicios se encontraban errados que esa.

—Con su permiso, Katsuki-sama, Nikiforov-sama. —De inmediato, cerró la puerta.

—No vayas a despedirlo —murmuró Víctor al notar la irritación en Yuuri.

—No pienso hacerlo, aún si leí el «cerdo» en su mirada.

Yuuri miró el hielo con cierta resistencia. Sus ojos, aun molestos, parecieron titubear. Ante esa imagen, y consciente de lo que significaba para Yuuri la palabra «cerdo» en su vida, Víctor decidió acercase para abrazarlo y relajarle después del mal momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenías sin patinar?

—Cuando Yurio estaba aquí.

—Really? —No pudo creerlo—. ¿Yurio te vio patinar? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Por qué él y yo no?

—Estabas afuera… —Y Víctor notó que Yuuri prefirió no mencionar algo, mascando su frustración—. Y necesitaba desestresarme, pero Yurio entró a la pista. Eso fue lo que pasó.

—¿Estás celoso…?

No, no era solo celos lo que dejaba a Yuuri de pie en el borde del hielo, a pesar de haber retirado los protectores, sin tocarlo ni atreverse a pisarlo. Sonaba, más bien, arrepentimiento. «¿Por qué?», Víctor se lo preguntó en ese momento al ver la mirada apagada de Yuuri sobre sus propios pies. Prefirió no discutirlo en ese momento y, sin mediar, lo agarró de su cintura para animarlo a ir con él. Pensó que con un leve empujón sería suficiente, pero Yuuri se negó.

—¿Qué ocurre, _daddy_?

—No sé… se siente inapropiado. —La sonrisa burlona en Yuuri, a Víctor no le gustó—. Se supone que cuando esto pasara, debía ser capaz de al menos realizar un cuádruple para mostrarte. Ahora la única forma en que puedo rodar es resbalándome en el...

Su carcajada fue tan inesperada como el ataque de cosquillas que Víctor empezó. Intentó alejarse, pero resbaló en el hielo, prácticamente contra la barrera cercana y Víctor se arrodilló simplemente para seguirlo atacando. No se conformó hasta que le mojara toda la camiseta negra, hasta que su cabello se llenara de escarcha y la risa de Yuuri se hiciera tan intensa como su sonrojo. Todo intento que Yuuri hizo de levantarse, fue traicionado por la velocidad de Víctor de agarrarlo por todos los ángulos, de frente, de espalda, de costado, con el fin derribarlo en otro ataque visceral de cosquillas.

No iba a dejar que se hundiera. No iba a permitir que Yuuri dejara de sonreír. No le iba a dejar la oportunidad al pensamiento infame de creerse menos por no haber logrado patinar. No lo iba a hacer.

— _Ya! Stop! Onegai!_ —suplicó Yuuri, en cada exhalación ahogada. Víctor dejó de atacarlo.

—Te dije, cada vez que te refirieras mal de ti, te atacaría a cosquillas.

Víctor miró el rostro rojo de Yuuri junto a su cabello mojado y la postura en el hielo que le gustaría haber visto en una cama. Sin duda se le hubiera ido encima para llenarlo a besos.

—Yo no quiero que me muestres proezas en el hielo, Yuuri, me has mostrado proezas fuera de él. Ahora mismo, solo quiero que bailes conmigo. Vamos a divertirnos, _daddy_.

Le extendió su mano. Cuando logró recuperar el aliento, Yuuri la tomó para alzarse y Víctor le miró con los ojos enamorados. Empezaron con ligeros deslizamientos; para ambos era necesario adecuarse a esos patines que no eran los suyos. Sobre todo, Yuuri, por su nuevo peso. Por eso se conformaron por un momento a dar vueltas en la pista y Víctor bebió el brillo húmedo en los ojos de Yuuri, moviéndose como un suave oleaje, que amenazaba con romper las piedras del acantilado.

No, no quiso alterar el momento intentando movimientos que pudieran ser arriesgado para ambos. Solo se dedicó a deslizarse de espalda y de frente, hacer algunos giros entre ellos para luego abrazarse antes de caer, reír mientras resbalaban y después besarse antes de ponerse de pie. Logró convertir la experiencia en algo único e irrepetible.

En algún punto bailaron. Víctor sonrió al notar como sus cuerpos se movieron fluidamente en el hielo, sin necesidad de intentar saltos altos ni piruetas hermosas, como si bailara un vals en medio del aire. En la soledad de aquel lugar, una música nueva fue creada y la mirada enamorada que se destinaron en cada giro de sus cuerpos tarareaba la melodía.

Víctor jamás había disfrutado el hielo así, jamás había amado patinar tanto como en ese justo instante. Así que el agradecimiento que leyó a través de los ojos de Yuuri, lo devolvió él de la misma manera, porque encontró amor allí en el hielo.

Ojalá pudieran alargar el momento.

Ojalá pudieran hacerlo infinito.

Pero el teléfono de Víctor vibraba en su morral y la pantalla marcaba el nombre de Igor Korobov, parpadeando.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estoy cansada y esta semana ha sido dificil, pero traigo el siguiente, me temó que traeré doble cap el sábado, porque el viernes es la boda de mi hermano.

Solo diré, agarrense los cinturones.


	130. 128 — El gran acoso

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **128 — El gran acoso**

En Rusia, era un común ver noticias en prensa rosa sobre cualquier paso que diera Víctor en Japón, y si bien, no solía salir de la prensa amarillista local, estaba creando un hervidero entre los rusos. Las últimas fotos publicadas donde se le veía paseando en la playa con un japonés, tomados de mano y jugueteando, creó una repulsión generar que coincidió con la primera semana de la salida en el juego.

Las fotos reveladas un par de días atrás, habían logrado el objetivo. El frente de protección a la familia se alzó para exigir al gobierno el bloqueo del juego de Yuri on Ice en terreno ruso. Argumentaban que el mal ejemplo de Víctor Nikiforov no podría ser avalado y el castigo de no patinar en su país era bastante indulgente. Además, nada les aseguraba que el juego no estuviera envenenado de mensajes subliminales para transformar un deporte de orgullo nacional en una oda a la depravación.

Webs de protección a la familia llenos de conservadores, incluso se pusieron a detectar entre los personajes aquellos que mostraban "claras referencias a la ideología de género", generando publicaciones homofóbicas, transfóbicas y bifóbicas. Uno de los miembros denunció la capacidad que tenía el jugador de seleccionar el sexo de la pareja, haciendo un llamado al respeto de la familia en el suelo ruso. Llamaban a que debían bloquear la opción y quitar todo rastros de homosexualidad del juego que ellos encontraran, si es que no querían ser prohibidos.

El comunicado que Mari Katsuki lanzó a final de la tarde, en respuesta a la denuncia y la lista de firmas que el frente de Familia había enviado a Yuri on Ice, fue el siguiente: «El objetivo de Yuri on Ice siempre ha sido mostrar la belleza del deporte y la vida del deportista, para que los jugadores puedan vivir a través de ello la verdadera fuerza del patinaje. Las acusaciones que han sido recibidas las consideramos sobredimensionadas y rebuscadas. Decir que un personaje es gay solo por su traje, pondría en tela de juicio la identidad y orientación sexual de todos los deportistas no solo en la especialidad del patinaje artístico, sino en todos los deportes donde el arte se encuentre involucrado. Y el juego, en ningún momento, incluye la orientación sexual en la definición del personaje.»

La FFKK a pesar de haber sido interpelada por ser uno de los sponsors en Rusia, decidió no dar rueda de prensa para aclarar la situación. Era evidente que los problemas que Rusia tenía con el juego no eran precisamente por la dinámica de él, sino por la influencia que Víctor Nikiforov tenía como su imagen, a quien estaban convirtiendo en un traidor de la patria, un degenerado y un impostor desde que aceptó pertenecer a la JSF. El frente LGBT de Rusia salió para apoyarlo y declarar la aberración que la prensa estaba creando alrededor de un deportista que simplemente había decidido salir del closet. Llamó a la reflexión a la comunidad de la organización de los derechos humanos, puesto que debía ser una alarma el que un deportista de tan alto calibre hubiera decidido salir del país para poder vivir su sexualidad.

Yelena, activista de la comunidad en San Petersburgo, denunció ante el mundo el maltrato, censura y atropello que viven el día a día todos los habitantes rusos de la comunidad LGTB y volvió a recordar la muerte de la pareja homosexual asesinada sin que se haya encontrado ningún culpable, el mismo caso que salió a la luz durante el Mundial de patinaje y por el cual, Víctor decidió alzar la voz tras años de silencio. A la fecha seguía impune, aunque era evidente por las amenazas que había recibido la pareja de activista en Moscú y la forma del asesinato que fue un crimen de odio.

Todo esto hasta el momento había sido manejable, pero la razón por la que Igor Korobov intentó comunicarse con Víctor, fue porque la situación lo ameritaba. La campaña de desprestigio a Víctor Nikiforov había tomado tintes alarmantes y jamás pensaron que subiera a ese nivel.

En Rusia surgió un grupo autodenominado "La sierra contra LGBT" un par de días atrás, inaugurando una página donde amenazaba a la comunidad de LGBT en Rusia con enviar regalos y sorpresas si continuaban con su activismo en el país. La inesperada imagen de Víctor entre los amenazados que surgió a inicios de la mañana en Rusia alarmó a sus fans y esta noticia sí traspasó la frontera, provocando a nivel mundial una colectiva indignación. Mostraba datos de sus cuentas de correo y redes sociales, dirección, teléfono y más información personal.

—¿Vitenka está bien? —preguntó Hiroko cuando le entregó la taza de té a Yuuri, para que él se la lleve a Víctor quien esperaba en su habitación.

Cuando salieron de la pista, Víctor empezó a comunicarse con todos los que le alertaron: Igor, luego Yakov, Georgi, Mila, Yuri y Christophe. Luego a su familia para advertirles de cualquier situación. De todos modos, dos de sus hermanos ya vivían en el extranjero afiliados a empresas de petróleo y siderúrgicas, y su padre tenía cierta influencia. No creía que pudieran hacerle un ataque a ellos.

—Está bien. Solo recibió algunas noticias de Rusia. —El rostro de Yuuri estaba preocupado, así que para su madre fue evidente que no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Sus padres no lo aceptan?

—Creo que no están muy conformes.

No quiso asustarla con la alternativa de un ataque, aunque estando en Japón debería ser una posibilidad remota. No obstante, Yuuri no pensaba bajar la guardia aun si estaba las estadísticas en contra.

Decidido, subió hasta la segunda planta y miró al entrar a la habitación a Víctor haciendo otra llamada, con el cabello despeinado de tantas veces que había pasado sus manos sobre la cabeza. Makkachin estaba a su lado, acompañándolo medio abrazado a él. En silencio, se acercó hasta sentarse atrás de él para abrazarlo desde la espalda y dejó la taza de té a un lado. Plegó su cabeza sobre el cuello de Víctor, a modo de consuelo.

Al acabar la llamada, Víctor soltó el aire atrapado. Yuuri lo sentía frío, aunque quizás el aguacero que caía fuera y los relámpagos que cubrían la ciudad costera también tuviera algo que ver. Lo usual en verano.

—Parece una tragicomedia —repentinamente dijo al sujetarle las manos que lo rodeaban en el pecho. Yuuri unió sus dedos con los de él para procurarle apoyo—. Justo esta mañana pensaba en las ventajas de haber venido aquí, ahora la vida parece tirarme en la cara de que podría estar corriendo peligro de haber decidido volver después de hacer esa declaración. Es como… —Víctor solo negó, guardándose el resto de las palabras. Tomó la taza de té, la sopló y la bebió un poco—. Sabía que era una posibilidad si regresaba, pero esto ya es una certeza.

—Tus padres estarán bien ¿no?

—Sí, no habrá problemas con ellos. Tienen bastante influencia económica y pertenecen al círculo cercano de la presidencia. Son, prácticamente, intocables. Dos de mis hermanos ya están fuera y mi hermana decidió que se irá también por unos meses. Aprovechará su deseo de hacer un doctorado en Suiza para salir.

—¿Qué dicen los demás?

—Yakov: que no vuelva. Bueno, no es que pensara volver después de lo que hizo la FFKK. Igor dijo lo mismo, pero también está comunicándose con los activistas en San Petersburgo para ayudarlos a formular la denuncia y tumben aquella página, pero la policía sigue haciendo oídos sordos. Le dije que tuviera cuidado… Igor es hetero, pero ya no importa, ya simplemente sirve con estar a favor de lo que ellos están en contra para que el odio exista. Es absurdo…

—Lo sé.

—Lamento todos los problemas que esto está generando para el juego.

—No te preocupes por eso, _baby_. —Víctor se giró, Yuuri contempló los ojos rojos y cansados de su pareja y mordió el labio con frustración. Decidió extender su mano para acariciar cariñosamente la mandíbula de su novio forrada de una alfombra de vellos. Víctor entonces buscó juntarse al cuerpo de Yuuri y este le recibió con cariño, abrazándolo protectoramente mientras lo dejaba ocultar el rostro sobre su pecho.

Se dejó caer con la espalda en el futón y Makkkachin se puso a un lado, para acompañarlos. Vicchan al rato se acercó y se acostó cerca de donde Yuuri tenía apoyada su cabeza, mientras sus dedos se dedicaban a peinar sus cabellos y jugar con el remolino en la coronilla.

—Cuando hablé con Alexander Gitz, le comenté sobre nuestros planes de estrategia para el momento en que el juego saliera en el extranjero. Teníamos pensado que tal como harás con la copa de Asia, también te presentaras como un especial en la inauguración de cada competencia de la serie Grand Prix. —Víctor subió su cabeza, despeinado, mientras Yuuri le miraba—. Lamento no haberlo consultado contigo.

—No hay nada que consultar, Yuuri, soy la imagen de la marca, estoy para respaldarlos en los planes… —Yuuri hizo una mueca; no le agradó el percatarse que actuó pensando como empresario y no como su pareja—. ¿Qué te dijo Gitz?

—Que la ISU estaría más que encantada de abrirnos el espacio… entonces le comenté la situación con la FFKK y Rusia, por la copa Rostelecom. Él me aseguró que por ser la Copa Rostelecom parte de la serie de Grand Prix auspiciada por la ISU, ellos podrían presionar para que estés allí sin problemas. Pero… —Yuuri suspiró—, no sé si lo mejor sea que participes en las otras cinco y no exponernos…

—¿Irías conmigo?

—Por supuesto —Yuuri frunció su ceño—. Estaríamos en todas y dormiríamos juntos. Si en Rusia quisieran hacerte algo, tendrían que matarme prime…

Víctor lo calló con un beso duro y desesperado. No, no había pasión allí, no había felicidad, había una silente furia que Yuuri sintió por la manera en que Víctor buscaba sus labios, la barba raspaba su piel y las manos grandes de Víctor sostenía sus mejillas. Soltó el aire cuando Víctor lo libero y esos ojos azules, ahora teñidos de rojo, le miraban seguros.

—No digas eso, ni siquiera se te ocurra mencionarlo, Yuuri. Si llegan a hacerte algo, los mato. —Yuuri apretó la garganta y asintió—. Así que no pensemos en eso…

—Está bien, no lo pensemos. —Alargó su mano para acariciarle la mandíbula rasposa—. Mejor toma el té que mamá preparó para los nervios, y descansemos. Mañana será otro día.

Víctor hizo lo que Yuuri pidió y se acostó a su lado, junto a sus perros, abrazado a su _daddy_ de manera necesitada. Al estar así, en silencio y escuchando su corazón junto con la lluvia, se quedó dormido después de un rato de divagar entre pensamientos fatalistas. Despertó un par de veces debido a las pesadillas.

Al día siguiente, aprovechando que había amanecido la mañana más despejada, Yuuri lo sacó a visitar otras zonas de la ciudad y pasaron largo rato por el parque cerca del castillo ninja, mientras le explicaba algunos momentos históricos ocurridas en él y Víctor intentaba distraerse del desastre que ocurría en Rusia. Ya les quedaba pocos días de vacaciones, Yuuri tendría que pensar en regresar, pero ahora para él primaba el tratar de mantener a Víctor tranquilo en esos días, antes de volver a casa donde estaría protegido y acompañado. También decidió avisar a Mari para que aumentaran el presupuesto de seguridad para el viaje que tendría Víctor a Filipinas por el Trofeo de Asia, no iba a permitir que lo atacaran estando en otro país para cuando se presentara ante la ASU.

Para la noche, pasaron el tiempo con sus padres viendo viejas películas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos y el ronquido de Toshiya los despertó. Yuuri y Victor subieron a la habitación para descansar y volvieron a abrazarse mientras el viento anunciaba otra nueva lluvia nocturna.

De nuevo, lo vivió. Vio el pasillo oscuro, la nieve de Rusia, el cuerpo desmembrado en una calle mientras la gente caminaba sin darse cuenta del crimen. Ese fue el escenario que se había repetido durante toda su vida, la razón por la que calló y esperó que en algún momento fuera diferente o se hiciera lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarlo. Pero no, nunca se es lo suficiente grande para las mentes angostas, nunca. La escena sigue constante, allí.

Cuando intentaba despertar, volvía a aparecer en otro lugar. Calmado, tranquilo, una amplia playa celestial. Pronto se percataba que era la imagen de la costa de Karatsu, el castillo a lo lejos, los buques moviéndose a la distancia, las gaviotas sobrevolando sobre su cabeza. Entonces, en ese oasis, él recibía un mensaje. Sacaba el teléfono, abría la imagen y el pánico lo ahogaba. El mensaje era claro, el rostro deformado por los golpes y las cuchilladas lo reconocía. Igor pagando su crimen, solo…

Despertó ahogado y Makkachin levantó la cabeza. Yuuri seguía dormido a su lado y Vicchan solo se reacomodó sobre su brazo. Su rostro estaba empapado, pasó angustiado sus manos para tratar de calmarse mientras el corazón latía con violencia contra sus costillas. Fue imposible no sollozar, no sentir la desazón en su cuerpo mientras apretaba sus párpados con ambas palmas.

—¿Víctor…? —El aludido solo tragó e intentó calmarse. Yuuri entonces se levantó para abrazarle por la espalda y buscar consolarlo—. ¿Qué pasó, baby?

—Necesito comunicarte con Igor…

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

—Necesito asegurarme de que está bien.

— _Baby_ , amor… —Víctor sujetó el teléfono apenas lo consiguió entre las sábanas y empezó a escribirle. Igor le respondió de inmediato. Estaba trabajando en casa y no se había dormido aún—. Vitenka. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuve una pesadilla… —se despidió de Igor y volvió a acostarse, con Yuuri abrazándolo—. Nada… no pasó nada.

—¿Ya le hablaste? —Víctor asintió—. ¿Todo está bien? —Volvió a asentir. Yuuri, con el sueño aun dominando sus facciones, lo abrazó con más fuerza instándolo a seguirle—. Todo va a estar bien, Víctor… no te preocupes.

La página, al amanecer de Rusia, fue tumbada. Los datos desaparecieron, pero los activistas comentaron que la demora fue demasiada y sus datos, expuestos por 48 horas, podrían haber sido capturados por delincuentes y malhechores, pero Rusia dijo que no había nada que temer. Por supuesto, tal como los demás, Víctor tampoco creyó en su palabra.

Al día siguiente, mientras dormían muy temprano en la mañana, el teléfono sonó. Víctor tomó la llamada al notar que era el celular de Yuuri y quien marcaba era Mari. Relajado al ver que no era el suyo, contestó y se recostó suavemente sobre la espalda de Yuuri.

—Yuuri… —comenzó a llamarlo, al escuchar a Mari decir que necesitaba hablar con él—. _Daddy_ , despierta. —Yuuri soltó un sonido amorfo y, tras moverse, tomó el móvil solo para contestar con la cara pegada a las sábanas.

Víctor no quiso abrir los ojos, quiso intentar dormir un poco más.

—¿Qué? —Pero todo plan de descanso murió en cuanto Yuuri se enderezó en el futón. Víctor miró su cabello despeinado y la baba seca en sus labios mientras Yuuri sostenía el móvil, escuchando la llamada—. Sabía que no podrían quedarse quietos… —Víctor frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado, ya alarmado al escuchar el tono que Yuuri había usado—. No, llama a una reunión a las tres de la tarde con ellos, ya iré a Tokio.

Las vacaciones acabaron.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Los hechos narrados de Rusia están basados en una situación reciente ocurrida.

Hasta el sábado con el doble pack.


	131. 129 — El gran enemigo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **129 — El gran enemigo**

Cuando Mari acabó con la llamada, miró a las dos personas que estaban en la oficina principal de Yuuri, y quienes la estuvieron esperando desde temprano para enfrentarla. La petición de ambos inversionistas era el poner en ventas sus acciones, redactando una carta donde denunciaron el atropello a sus derechos y la transformación depravada de los objetivos de Yuri on Ice a una agenda social y política que no tenían cabida en un inicio.

Las fuertes inversiones y la caída del presupuesto anual fue otros de los motivos. Ni siquiera la gran cantidad de ventas podrían calmarlos, pues era de suponerse que ante la gerencia de despilfarro e inversión en actividades fuera del marco de negocio, el dinero no tardaría en escasear. Yuri on Ice había contraído una fuerte deuda con el banco Misuko y tendría que empezar a pagar las cuotas. Con las nuevas inversiones que tendría que hacer al llevar a Víctor Nikiforov a patinar fuera del país como estrategia de mercado, los gastos serían mayores, y la campaña de odio en Rusia podría ser la primera de muchas otras de conservadores en América y Europa, en especial desde que se levantaba la candidatura de Trump en Estados Unidos.

—Yuri on Ice no era un juego representante de ninguna comunidad de gays en el país y a eso lo ha convertido Yuuri-sama con su comportamiento desproporcionado. Y en vez de estar aquí para atendernos, está paseando con su… amante sin ningún tipo de decencia. Nos deja muy mal posicionados a todos los empresarios serios en Japón —insistió Miyami Tatsuya, serio, mientras acariciaba su calva tras haber acomodado sus lentes.

—Es bueno que se digne a recibirnos. Mari-sama. La manera en que decidió suspender todas las juntas y dejarnos solo para vernos un par de veces al año es una grosería y un acto de completa soberbia de su parte —aseguró Matsumoto Soujiro. Enfatizó su fuerte mirada hacia Mari, vestida con un traje oscuro, mientras le escuchaba sentada en el escritorio. Ryu estaba tras ella—. Ni siquiera nos pidió nuestra opinión y, sinceramente, no puedo confiar mi dinero en alguien así.

—Están hablando de mi hermano, señores, no lo olviden. —El tono serio de Mari no admitió ninguna réplica. Ambos hombres hicieron una mueca, visiblemente irritados, pero Mari tampoco estaba en un sentir diferente—. Las decisiones de mi hermano obedecen el marco legal de inversionistas de Japón, está avalado bajo la legalidad y en ningún punto nosotros como empresas estamos obligados a entregarles más información que lo que corresponde. Ustedes no son nuestros socios, se negaron a recibir un cargo y les hago recordar que lo hicieron en un inicio por considerar que no haría falta. Fue más bien decisión de mi hermano el darles un espacio y tomar sus opiniones en cuenta a la hora de dirigir el negocio.

—Lo ha dirigido usted, Mari-sama, no él. El que ahora se atreva a hacer un par de videos y a salir en público un par de veces, no lo exenta de su falta de liderazgo desde un inicio.

—¿Falta de liderazgo? —Mari apretó la mandíbula tras escuchar las palabras de Matsumoto, quien con una sonrisa torcida se acercó al escritorio.

—Es usted quien ha presidido las juntas, las ruedas de prensa y las presentaciones de la marca. Es usted, para nosotros, la real Ceo de Yuri on Ice. —El repentino toque de ese hombre en su mano, heló a Mari y la tensó al instante. Fue mayor la aversión cuando al tratar de retirarla, el hombre la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndolo.

Entonces Ryu se movió rápido y agarró el brazo del inversionista para instarlo a soltarla. El hombre miró sorprendido el atrevimiento de a quien consideraba un sirviente de los Katsuki, mientras los ojos fijos de Ryu parecía inamovible.

—Matsumoto-san, por favor, retire su mano de Mari-sama.

—¡Está exagerando! ¡Solo la estoy tomando, Himura-san!

—Retire de inmediato su mano y discúlpese con Mari-sama.

—Suélteme. —La palabra mascada de Mari sonó dura y Matsumoto miró a la mujer con desagrado. La soltó.

—Esto es el colmo… ser tratado como un degenerado, es lo último que puedo tolerar de ustedes.

—Ha sido usted quien ha invadido mi espacio personal para tocarme sin mi consentimiento. No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para tal cosa, Matsumoto-san.

—Por eso las mujeres no pueden liderar —soltó Miyami, con un tono despectivo—. Lo único bueno de reunirnos directamente con Katsuki Yuuri será que nos evitamos este tipo de problemas de acusaciones desproporcionada de acoso.

Tras esas palabras, ambos señores abandonaron la estancia y dejaron a Ryu junto a Mari en la oficina, con el enojo brillando en sus miradas.

Desde la noche anterior, tras recibir el mensaje de Kenji Miyamoto, Mari imaginó que las cosas se complicarían en poco tiempo. Estuvo ocupada atendiendo lo que ocurría en Rusia con el juego y estando al pendiente de los nuevos pasos que Yuuri había definido como parte de la estrategia de Yuri on Ice, que había olvidado por completo a los inversionistas que se habían quedado callados durante varias semanas. Fue el mensaje de su anterior abogado lo que la había alertado de nuevo movimiento.

Kenji, a las once de la noche, le envió una nota de voz con lo siguiente:

«Sé que debe extrañarle el que intente comunicarme con usted después de lo que ocurrió. No tengo cara de ahora presentarme ante usted, Mari-sama. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que los planes de mi padre continúen, puesto que son injusto para el trabajo que sé que ustedes han realizado a lo largo de estos años. No se confíen de él. Ha estado hablando con los inversionistas Matsumoto-san y Miyami-san para acorralar a Yuuri-sama. El objetivo no lo tengo claro, pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con el mando de la empresa. Pensé que se habría resignado después de la presentación que hizo Yuuri-sama, pero ya la situación la siento personal y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si advertirles».

—Hubiese preferido esperar a que Yuuri regresara antes de llamarlo para esto —musitó Mari al levantarse, mientras se apretaba las manos por la inquietud—. Todavía le quedaba el fin de semana para descansar.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? Si ellos abandonan la empresa, será un golpe enorme al capital que no podemos costear ahora. Apenas logramos superar la salida de Mitsumoto.

—No dudo que esté relacionado. —Mari apretó los labios—. Por favor, llama a una reunión urgente con el personal de finanzas y riesgo. Debemos tener alternativas para cuando Yuuri regrese.

No creía que pudieran evitar la salida de los dos inversionistas dada sus palabras, así que Mari prefirió adelantarse y tener las cartas listas para enfrentarse a este nuevo obstáculo. A pesar de que las ganancias tras el lanzamiento internacional estaban aumentando, también así había pasado con los costos, y en los siguientes meses la empresa tendría que invertir antes de ver los primeros resultados favorables. Lo que sí había ocurrido es que se había establecido el valor de las acciones, aunque todavía un punto más bajo que la que poseía al inicio del año. Mari esperaba que esto cambiara antes del cierre del tercer trimestre.

Además, los problemas que se levantaron en Rusia habían afectado, notaron varios ataques en redes a la plataforma del juego online que habían superado sin problema, y estaban contraatacando ante una versión de juego pirata que se estaba ofreciendo en servidores clandestinos. Eso les estaba quitando posibilidades en Rusia y por supuesto que aquellos que entraban a aquella falsa versión sin saber, se llevaba una impresión errónea del juego.

Para el mediodía, Mari ya había establecido las reuniones y acumulado la información necesaria para recibir a Yuuri, quien ya había llegado a Tokio por información de Fuji. Estaba en casa, preparándose para la reunión, luego de haber sido recogido junto a Víctor en el aeropuerto. También estaba la situación de Víctor; ella se enteró no solo por el escándalo, sino porque se había comunicado con Igor debido a la protesta de la comunidad de padres conservadores para asesorarse si era necesario responder.

Había demasiadas cosas que le preocupaban.

Por ello, cuando se hicieron las dos de la tarde y Mao anunció la llegada de Yuuri, ella se levantó del asiento que ocupaba. Yuuri apareció vestido en traje, con su cabello hacia atrás y un ligero bronceado. Le sorprendió notar a Víctor detrás de él, con pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa formal negra, aunque su suave nuevo color de piel, el cabello mojado y la barba abundante contrastaba con su imagen.

—Llegaste. —Ella se contuvo de acercarse y Yuuri fue el que rodeó el escritorio—. Lamento tener que haberte llamado así.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? ¿Cuál es su razón para vender las acciones? —Ella miró hacia Víctor, como si no estuviera segura de revelar todo con él allí—. Víctor puede escuchar.

—Bien. Kenji ayer me envió esta nota de voz.

Yuuri escuchó en silencio con la mirada fija en el móvil. Víctor se sentó cerca y empezó a acariciar su barba con insistencia. Sin embargo, para Mari resultó evidente al ver el rostro de Yuuri que no le tomaba de sorpresa.

—Lo sabías…

—Fue lo que te dije el día que despedí a Kenji-san, ¿no? Él lo sabía desde aquel momento, si tan solo me hubiera advertido...

—Pero Yuuri, estamos hablando de casi el 20% de las acciones, acabamos de desembolsillar a Mitsumoto el 10% y de ellas aún nos quedan un 4 % por vender. —Yuuri asintió, a sabiendas de ello—. Nosotros juntos tenemos el 54% de las acciones, sólo podríamos vender un 3% y, aun así, no cubriría la deuda que tendríamos si Miyami y Matsumoto se retiran.

—Lo sé. En este momento lo mejor es escucharlos y garantizarles que su inversión está a salvo. Pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho… —contempló Yuuri—. Si lo que Kenji-san dijo es correcto, debemos esperar también las ventas de las acciones de Miya...

El intercomunicador sonó. Yuuri y Mari miraron atentos el aparato, mientras Ryu observaba todo desde la distancia y Víctor parecía impaciente. Mari no tardó en contestar.

—Disculpen que los interrumpan, Mari-sama, Yuuri-sama. Miyamoto-san se encuentra aquí y pide una audiencia.

La mirada de ambos hermanos fue elocuente. Mari pestañeó repentinamente al desviar sus ojos al ventanal y Yuuri tomó la palabra para pedir que lo hicieran entrar.

—Pensé que no se encontraba, Yuuri-sama. —Fue lo primero que dijo Miyamoto Kento al entrar. Yuuri seguía de pie, con una mano sobre el escritorio—. Supe que estaba de vacaciones, acompañado.

—Así es, Miyamoto-san. Acabo de llegar.

—No considero que haya sido el momento propicio para abandonar su puesto de trabajo, Yuuri-sama. —Afiló la voz Miyamoto, mientras lo veía—. Hubo una caída de servidores y hemos tenido problemas de aceptación en Rusia…

—Durante mi ausencia el trabajo del equipo de Yuri on Ice logró que solventar los inconvenientes, no creo que haya sido necesario que yo estuviera aquí.

—Eso pone en tela de juicio su posición indispensable en la empresa. No parece ser tan… necesario. —Víctor levantó la mirada mientras escuchaba a aquel hombre pequeño y con una protuberante barriga, refiriéndose así de Yuuri, juzgándolo por darse un espacio para descansar. Si pensaba que el tal Yamamoto era un rastrero, este hombre acababa de superarlo en su mente.

—Eso creo que le dijeron a Steve Jobs antes de sacarlo de Apple y ya sabemos la historia —Fue Ryu quien comentó, con las manos en la espalda y la mirada fría—. Decir que Yuuri-sama es innecesario para Yuri on Ice, sería equivalente a decir que podemos vivir sin nuestra alma. Yuuri-sama es el alma de Yuri on Ice y todos sus trabajadores están convencidos con la visión que Yuuri-sama le ha impregnado al juego.

—Puedo opinar lo contrario… ¿cómo era su nombre? —Miyamoto preguntó despectivamente, Ryu frunció su ceño.

—Himura-sensei para usted, Miyamoto-san —respondió Mari. Miyamoto solo negó, restándole importancia.

—Como sea, no he venido aquí a escuchar a trabajadores hablando de lo maravilloso que es Yuuri-sama, sino por la preocupación que tengo con respecto a mi inversión. Miyami-san y Matsumoto-san me han informado que pienso vender las suyas. Ya toleré que Mitsumoto-san se fuera y pusiera mi inversión en el piso, pero dudo que estemos preparado para esto. Así que he venido para servir de mediador y poder resolver esta situación de la forma más beneficiosa para todos.

—Agradezco su preocupación, Miyamoto-san. —Yuuri soltó sin anestesia alguna y el hombre torció los labios como una sonrisa—. Me sorprende su interés después del despido de su hijo.

—Bueno, Yuuri-sama. Sé que, en los negocios, las cuestiones personales no deberían mezclarse.

Había veneno en las palabras. Veneno ácido que se torcía en su estómago y que se transmitía por la manera en que ambos se observaron, como si establecieran un duelo silencioso.

Yuuri entonces apartó sus ojos de Miyamoto y miró a Víctor con una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios. Víctor, confundido, le contempló sin saber qué hacer.

—Tendré que aprender de usted eso. Miyamoto-san —repentinamente dijo, devolviéndole la mirada—. Vitenka, _baby_ , ¿me esperas fuera de la oficina mientras hablo con Miyamoto-san?

¿Eso era… salir del closet?

El rostro de Miyamoto se transformó por completo y los ojos de Yuuri se afilaron más, como si acabara de dar un golpe certero justo donde quería. Víctor se levantó descompuesto, sintiéndose emocionado y al mismo tiempo asustado con el paso temerario que Yuuri estaba dando frente a él.

—Me parece una falta de respeto lo que está haciendo, Katsuki. Lo que usted pretende... —Miyamoto no pudo ocultar la aversión al escucharlo.

—¿Es una falta de respeto el que le hable cariñosamente a mi pareja para decirle que nos deje hablar? —asestó Yuuri—. Créeme que si estuviera en su casa y su amable mujer estuviera allí, no me sentiría ofendido si usted le habla cariñosamente en mi presencia. Parece que hay algunas cuestiones personales que no ha sacado del negocio.

Víctor se puso de pie e hizo una ligera inclinación para despedirse, pero las miradas frías de Yuuri hacia Miyamoto eran bastante claras. Sin embargo, quizás Yuuri estaba siendo demasiado frontal con el enemigo y Víctor ya sabía las consecuencias de serlo, en carne propia.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Estoy cansada xD


	132. 130 — El gran golpe

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **130 — El gran golpe**

—Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que regresar antes de tiempo —susurró Mao, con la mirada cabizbaja. Víctor la miró de reojo, pues su atención estaba puesta en la puerta y lo que podría estar ocurriendo dentro, ahora que los otros dos inversionistas habían entrado junto a alguien más—. Toda esta situación se está saliendo de las manos.

—Lo sé… ¿Siempre han sido así de insistentes?

—Yuuri-sama les había permitido el buscarlo en el momento en que quisieran y realizar las reuniones que hicieran falta para darles seguridad con respecto a su inversión. Aunque entiendo el cambio tan radical que ha tomado la postura de Yuuri-sama, también puedo comprender el descontento de ellos como inversionistas.

—Sí, quizás debió hablar con ellos antes de cambiar las frecuencias de sus reuniones.

—Yuuri-sama se siente atacado y, cuando es así, suele actuar de forma impulsiva. Espero que la presencia de Hikari-san le ayude a controlarse. No podemos esperar en este momento otras ventas de acciones.

La preocupación de Mao era latente, se veía pálida y miraba la pantalla mientras intentaba distraerse de lo que ocurría adentro. Víctor solo suspiró y pensó en qué modo apoyarlo si la venta de las acciones era inevitable.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la oficina de Yuuri se había instalado una mesa de conversación entre los dos accionistas que querían vender, Miyamoto, quien parecía querer fungir de réferi, Hikari, Mari y Yuuri. Ryu también había salido a encargarse de otra reunión conforme esa se establecía.

Después del impasse con Miyamoto, donde dejó en claro la relación que mantenía con Víctor, Yuuri decidió escuchar. Con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyando sobre ellas su barbilla, los escuchó atentamente soportando toda clase de comentarios y acusaciones que para él ya no tenía cabida.

Era cierto que durante los primeros años de la empresa no había salido en público a ningún evento ni a representar a su marca y esa tarea se la había dejado a Mari, pero cuestionar su liderazgo dentro de la empresa le parecía ridículo, porque era él quien se quedaba hasta tarde cada vez que salía una nueva versión con todos sus empleados y cada uno de ellos en la empresa lo reconocía como su líder. También era cierto que había tomado decisiones desproporcionadas; el haber inhabilitado la función del juego fue demasiado arriesgado y él lo comprendió, no era necesario meter el juego y convertirlo en un arma de defensa para Víctor, cuando el objetivo era otro. Allí podría darle la razón, pero decir que el juego ahora tenía una agenda política era una exageración porque la nueva versión estaba enfocada en mejorar el sistema de deporte y agregar los eventos oficiales, no hubo ningún cambio que pudiera convertirlo en un juego gay.

Lo que sí no iba a permitir que cuestionaran fue la decisión de tomarse unas vacaciones (que tuvo que abandonar antes de tiempo), después de todo el trabajo que había hecho durante un año y lograr que la salida internacional del juego fuera un éxito. Tampoco el que hubiera decidido seguir adelante con sus planes de salida del juego cuando ellos habían dicho que no en aquella reunión de marzo, después de haber perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo junto al mundial de patinaje. Mucho menos iba a tolerar que dijeran que el pago de la deuda de Víctor había sido un desatino y que solo lo había ejecutado por su relación, cuando en ese tiempo ni siquiera era completamente consciente de sus sentimientos y había tomado esa responsabilidad antes, pensando en el bienestar de su empresa y el beneficio que Víctor le daría a ella.

Él fue quien estuvo comunicándose con las federaciones de patinaje afiliadas, con la ISU, negociando los contratos de marca y estableciendo los lineamientos para poder llevar a cabo sus objetivos, mientras que los inversionistas solo gastaban su tiempo en revisar la bolsa de valores. Él trabajo había sido de él y su equipo.

—Comprendo todo lo que dicen, de eso, solo puedo hacerles algunas aclaraciones importantes. —Yuuri bajó sus manos juntas hasta la mesa, enderezándose-—: En primer lugar, a pesar de que Mari ha sido la imagen de la empresa en los últimos años en los eventos públicos, era yo quien estaba manejando toda la empresa, determinando el diseño de las nuevas versiones, legando ideas de marketing y asesorando a todos los departamentos para obtener el resultado que queremos. Todo este tiempo ha sido un periodo de aprendizaje para mí y por eso consideré que ya era momento de tomar las riendas por completo, quitándole el peso a mi hermana de representar públicamente a Yuri on Ice.

—Lo hizo por ese hombre —masculló Matsumoto con aversión y Miyamoto miró de reojo la reacción de Yuuri. Este no se inmutó.

—Sí, lo hice por Víctor. No consideré que nadie, ni quisiera mi hermana Mari, comprendiera la magnitud del apoyo de Víctor para nuestra empresa. Y tal como pensé, su imagen nos ha abierto las puertas de los demás países, a través de sus publicaciones Yuri on Ice empezó a tener visibilidad en el extranjero mucho antes de que empezáramos con la campaña internacional, reduciendo costos sustanciales a la empresa.

—¿A costa de qué? ¿De estos escándalos?

—¿Escándalos en Rusia? Rusia sigue tratando a Víctor como su estrella y noticia como para estar invirtiendo en paparazis fuera del país que vigilen sus pasos. Alguna vez, Ken Akiyama me dijo que la polémica es la forma más económica de obtener publicidad. Nos lo están facilitando.

—¿Quién es Ken Akiyama? —cuestionó Miyami, con el ceño fruncido. Yuuri resopló fastidiado y para Mari fue evidente que no tenía paciencia alguna para tratar con ellos.

—Nuestro líder de publicidad… ¿cómo no van a reconocer a la mente maestra tras nuestra marca en todos estos años?

El denso silencio que sobrevino fue elocuente, gritaba el desprecio, el desgano y la indisposición de negociar. Hikari soltó el aire con calma y apretó su cuello, mientras Mari buscaba las palabras exactas para retomar el hilo de la situación.

—No hay caso, señores, no podemos tocar el tema de Nikiforov. Todo lo que haga él ahora será justificado porque ya es su amante. —Miyamoto soltó, dejando pálidos a los otros dos inversionistas e incluso a Hikari, quien fue tomado por sorpresa. El abogado miró a Mari y ella solo suspiró.

—No es mi amante, es mi pareja y no hay acciones de Víctor Nikiforov que justificar —asestó Yuuri, irritado—. ¿Por qué hay que justificar que haya salido a un pub a divertirse o esté saliendo conmigo a la playa como si esto fuera un crimen?

—Con nuestro dinero —masculló Miyami.

—Puede pedir en este mismo momento la relación de gastos que Yuri on Ice como empresa ha pagado por Víctor Nikiforov para que pueda verificar que todos han sido respecto a sus equipamiento, entrenamiento, salud y aprendizaje del idioma, fuera, por supuesto, de la deuda que se pagó como parte del contrato de la marca.

—Lo paga usted, el _sugar daddy_ —murmuró Miyamoto con desagrado y Yuuri le miró con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Estaba harto.

—Con mi dinero. ¿Tengo que ahora justificar los gastos de mi salario ante ustedes?

—Suficiente. —Mari se levantó irritada con el rumbo que estaba tomando la reunión—. No estamos aquí para discutir la vida romántica de Yuuri, ni para entablar debate sobre la libertad de Nikiforov. Estamos aquí para encontrar un punto de equilibrio por el bien de nuestra inversión, de toda nuestra inversión. —Los hombres callaron, viéndola tomar el control—. Yuri on Ice en este momento no tiene cómo responder a la demanda de Matsumoto-san y Miyami-san, se verán afectado nuestro capital y el valor de las acciones, nuevamente. Creemos que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo para que podamos seguir trabajando y disfrutar así de las ganancias que nos esperan a final de año.

—Señores, en este momento necesitamos un consenso, tal como Mari-sama indica. —Hikari tomó la palabra tras acomodar sus lentes—. El mismo Miyamoto-san también está de acuerdo que la separación del capital en este momento es lo menos beneficioso para todos. Debemos encontrar un punto de equilibrio.

—Lo primero que pediría es que Yuuri-sama deje de mencionar su relación antinatural en nuestras juntas. —Yuuri miró con repulsión hacia Miyami, quien le emitía el mismo desagrado—. No nos interesa lo que él y su… amante, estén haciendo fuera de la empresa.

—Me temo Miyami-san, que Yuuri-sama no había mencionado nada hasta que ustedes lo pusieron en la mesa. De hecho, acabo de enterarme —defendió Hikari, dispuesto a maniobrar en aquella tormenta.

—Lo mencionó frente a mí —dijo Miyamoto—. Pero no importa, el abogado tiene razón, la venta de sus acciones atentan contra mi inversión y el valor que tanto nos había costado subir. No es el momento para tomar una decisión tan radical.

Mari miró a Miyamoto con desconfianza. El audio de Kenji fue muy claro, no podían confiar en Miyamoto, aunque en ese momento se mostrara un poco pragmático, directo para demostrar lo que le desagradaba, pero dispuesto a ayudar. Algo estaba planeando, aquello era solo la punta del iceberg.

—Puedo ofrecerle algo, señores. —Se levantó Yuuri, mirándolos con seriedad—. Puedo recibirlos de nuevo en una reunión mensual para que vean nuestros avances, y continuar liderando acorde como lo había hecho antes. A final de año, además de los dividendos ordinarios podemos establecer un dividendo extraordinario por su apoyo en este año tan difícil y determinante en Yuri on Ice.

Los dos inversionistas se miraron, Miyamoto bajó el rostro mientras que Hikari y Mari esperaba la respuesta de ellos.

—Para que nuestra inversión se encuentre segura, consideramos que debemos ver a otra persona liderando. Sus decisiones últimas ya ha sido comprobado que están enmarcadas a su "relación" con Nikiforov. —Soltó Matsumoto, con los ojos empequeñecidos—. ¿Estaría dispuesto a legar el control de su empresa el resto del año?

—Está bien. —Mari miró sorprendida cuando Yuuri se sentó—. Entonces quedaría al frente a de la empresa Mari —Hikari contuvo el aliento, mientras Yuuri sostenía la mirada en los dos inversionistas—. Mari ha demostrado tener capacidad de gobierno y de toma de decisiones, es respetada por mis empleados y estaré seguro de que el rumbo de la empresa según mi visión estará protegido.

—Bueno, creo que puedo quedarme más tranquilo si Mari-sama está al mando. —Los ojos de Matsumoto se desviaron hacia la mujer, mirándola de una manera grotesca. Ella solo sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo —dijo Miyami, serio—. Con todo respeto, ¿cuál es la diferencia de pasar de un líder degenerado a una mujer?

—Miyami-san, ¡eso ha sido ofensivo! —recriminó Hikari. Miyami no titubeó.

—¿Ofensivo? Yuuri-sama solo se presenta para defender a su amante y Mari-sama no parece muy dispuesta a todo por proteger a la empresa si en Rusia no aprovechó sus atributos femeninos para obtener un acuerdo mucho más beneficioso para nosotros. —Mari palideció. Yuuri solo escuchó un pitido en su cabeza, semejante a una tetera silbando.

—¡Miyami-san, exijo que se disculpe con Mari-sama! —exclamó Hikari, rojo de furia. Miyami solo le dirigió una mirada fría.

—¿Por qué? Estuvimos confiados con que fuera Mari-sama la que estuviera en Rusia pensando que usaría sus habilidades para ablandar a los empresarios allá. Y todo lo que logró fue que se burlara de nosotros, sin obtener un real beneficio para la empresa. Las mujeres para los negocios solo sirven para seducir, sino es capaz de eso...

No lo vio venir.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el puño derecho de Yuuri había caído a la nariz de Miyami, empujándolo con todo y silla hasta el suelo, a pesar de tener la mesa en medio de ellos que impidió que fuera por él con toda su fuerza. Había levantado la rodilla hasta la mesa, casi subiéndose a ella para responder airado a la ofensa que se había atrevido a decir contra su hermana.

Miyamoto se separó sorprendido de la mesa. Matsumoto de inmediato se puso de pie para ayudar a Miyami levantarse del suelo y pasarle un pañuelo para parar la escandalosa herida que sangraba sin parar. Mari sujetó atribulada a Yuuri del brazo. Aquello había tomado un camino sin retorno.

—¡No pienso mantenerme aquí después de esto! —gritó Miyami, enojado y temblando de rabia.

—¡Soy yo quien no piensa tolerar un minuto más su presencia aquí! —exclamó Yuuri, conteniendo la misma furia enjaulada que hubiera preferido liberar en otro golpe más para dejarle un ojo morado o partirle los dientes—. ¡Hikari-san! ¡Llama a vigilancia y pide que escolten a los señores a la calle! —El abogado asintió y salió de la oficina, llamando la atención de Mao y Víctor al escuchar los nuevos gritos—. ¡Estoy harto de tener que escucharlos ofendiendome a mí, ofendiendo a Víctor, ofendiendo a mi hermana! ¡Se creen con el derecho de hacerlo porque nos apoyaron en el proyecto en sus primeros años, y creen que tengo la obligación de escucharlos porque los necesito para mantener mi empresa! ¡Les digo que encontraré la manera de hacerlo solo! ¡Si quieren irse, pueden hacerlo, todos!

—Se va a arrepentir de esto, Yuuri-sama —Miyamoto secó su sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

—¡Lo voy a denunciar! —reclamó Miyami, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Matsumoto—. ¡Tendrá que responder por esto!

—¡Salgan de aquí, ya! —ordenó Yuuri, sintiendo la manera en que su hermana lo abrazaba desde su espalda, temblando, como si procurara evitar que se lanzara de nuevo contra ellos.

—Calma… —suplicó Mari y lo sujetó con fuerza mientras apretaba a su corazón, como si temiera que en cualquier momento su hermano tuviera algún ataque debido a la furia acumulada—. Calma, tonto, calma… —sollozó. Su rostro estaba mojado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, la rabia por la ofensa quedó relegada por la desesperación que sintió al ver a su hermano actuar de esa manera.

Los inversionistas salieron en cuanto la vigilancia llegó para escoltarlos. Víctor notó sus miradas llenas de aversión ante él cuando los vio salir, pero no podía siquiera importarles eso, solo preocuparse al ver a ambos hermanos tan afectados después de aquella caótica reunión. Tanto, que Yuuri se giró para abrazar a su hermana y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello, intentando calmarla.

Solo ver ese cuadro le indicó a Víctor que lo que acababa de ocurrir, era el terremoto. Ahora había que esperar la llegada del tsunami.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Siempre me ha gustado la impulsividad de Yuuri, y aunque me es difícil verlo respondiendo con un golpe así sin más, también es cierto que es un humano y habrá momentos donde lo saquen de sus casillas. Y los inversionistas ya habían ofendido muchas veces como para tolerarlos un poco más. Claro, todos bajo sus conceptos diferentes y defendiendo sus propios intereses, pero en los negocios si los intereses empiezan a bifurcarse, este tipo de diferencias se hacen insalvable.

Además, en el anime ya nos había mostrado las veces que Yuuri responde groseramente cuando se siente muy presionado, o atacado, como dijo Mao. Me acuerdo el grito que le lanzó a Víctor cuando Víctor le dijo que aun no era suficiente eros y que mejor pensara en su primera novia. O como le lanzaba la puerta en la nariz a Víctor, o como le gritó en el estacionamiento cuando Víctor lo hizo llorar. Todo esto está aquí más intensificado al tener a una empresa bajo su mando y saber que tiene el poder. No es un patinador mediocre como él pensaba, es un empresario con una visión que cada vez más obtiene fuerza.

El tema con los inversionistas está latente desde el capítulo 1 del fic. Antes de que llegara Víctor, ya había discusiones y visibles diferencias en cuanto a la dirección de la empresa y donde Yuuri, con ayuda de Mari, estaba buscando imponerse. ¿Pero que hará con esta fuga de capital que iniciará? Mañana empezaremos la sexta semana antes del fin.


	133. 131 — El gran silencio

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **131 — El gran silencio**

Se decía que hay silencio ante de una gran tormenta, y lo que se sentía en ese momento, era el silencio antes de un gran tsunami.

Los hermanos Katsuki volvieron a la mansión más temprano de lo usual, apenas la reunión que tenía Ryu hubo acabado. En casa, todos los presentes observaron preocupados los ojos rojos e hinchados de Mari y la sombra en la mirada de Ryu. Cuando este se enteró de lo ocurrido, palideció y mostró una mueca de desagrado que cortó la expresión siempre afable del antiguo maestro. Para Víctor fue evidente al verlo que aquella situación lo había enfurecido aún sin decir nada.

Mari, al llegar, solicitó pastillas y la cena dentro de su habitación. No deseaba más que descansar. Ryu se ocupó de otros asuntos y Minako no tardó en subir para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en labios de la hermana mayor. Yuuri, sin embargo, aprovechó para meterse en el despacho y Víctor decidió dejarlo solo. La situación era tensa y seguramente su novio necesitaba de espacio. Jamás pensó ver a Yuuri golpeando a alguien, pero recordó el relato de aquella madrugada y debió ser para él esperable: Yuuri también había golpeado a los que le atacaron en el colegio cuando era víctima de bullying.

A sabiendas de que no habría mucho más que hacer, Víctor decidió entretenerse y saludó a los miembros de la familia que estaban tensos con la situación de sus jefes. Luego jugó con Makkachin y Vicchan que correteaban por allí. También habló un rato con la familia Nishigori sobre su visita en Karatsu y la pareja se agradó ante los recuerdos de los lugares mencionados. Hasta que cayó la noche y todo estuvo en silencio.

«Igor, soy Víctor. Necesito que me informes como está la situación de mis propiedades en Rusia. ¿Las pusiste a la venta como te dije aquella vez? No pregunté más, la verdad no quería escuchar más del asunto, pero necesito saber si se pudo hacer la venta y por cuanto fue».

Con una bermuda y camiseta de algodón, Víctor miraba el jardín exterior de la mansión con Makkachin entre sus piernas, retozando al disfrutar de sus caricias. Recordó que había hecho esa petición cuando el veto de Rusia inició y luego solo quiso dejarlo en manos de Igor y no pensar en los pormenores. Ahora… necesitaba tener todo el capital que le fuera posible. Por eso envió la nota de voz y suspiró.

—Víctor-sama, pensé que ya estaría acostado después del precipitado regreso. —Víctor se giró para notar la presencia de Ryu, al borde de la puerta de vidrio deslizable. Makkachin alzó la cabeza y movió la cola a modo de saludo.

—Todavía no, Ryu-sensei —El aludido le miró sorprendido—. Supe que fue maestro de Yuuri, creo que debería llamarle Ryu-sensei. —Ryu, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, le dio la autorización de hacerlo—. Estaba pensando en cómo ayudar a Yuuri después de lo que ocurrió.

—Debí quedarme con Yuuri-sama… quizás hubiera evitado que golpeara a Miyami-san. —Víctor negó.

—Debían tenerlo harto para que lo hiciera. ¿No había hecho lo mismo antes? Me contó que lo molestaban en el colegio y golpeó a unos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —Ryu miró hacia el cielo ennegrecido de la ciudad, con una ligera sonrisa nostálgica—. No me esperé que los golpeara hasta que vi que lo había tumbado de una patada y se le había ido encima. Me costó separarlo. Luego, cuando llamé a Hiroko-san, ella llegó con una adorable sonrisa y regañó tan dulcemente a Yuuri que no dudé un segundo de que era su consentido. Hablé con ella en privado y lo que me dijo aun lo recuerdo...

—¿Qué le dijo?

—«Ese niño malo debía estar molestando a Yuuri-kun, porque Yuuri-kun es el niño más tranquilo de Karatsu» —Víctor rio al imaginar la adorable voz de Hiroko defendiendo a su niño—. Y era así, pero cuando empecé a acompañarlo más adelante y conocí a la pareja Nishigori, Takeshi-san me confesó que Yuuri siendo un niño buscaba golpearlo en las piernas cuando se burlaba de él al resbalar en el hielo. —Víctor asintió con la mirada también en las lejanías—. Yuuri nunca ha soportado que lo menosprecien, ni que lo subestimen. Mientras más lo hacen, más dispuesto está a demostrar que están equivocado. Es un hombre testarudo y orgulloso.

—«Ese inversionista malo debía estar molestando a Yuuri-kun, porque Yuuri-kun es el hombre más tranquilo de Tokio» —emuló Víctor aquella frase y Ryu soltó una risa no muy expresiva—. ¿Funciona para defenderlo?

—Ya estaba siendo bastante malo antes de que Yuuri llegara. Yuuri es una persona que busca evitar el conflicto, no le gusta, pero cuando la molestia es persistente reacciona de esta manera. Ahora me preocupa que no ha salido del despacho.

—Ya iré a sacarlo. —Víctor se puso de pie—. Ryu-sensei, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? —El maestro asintió—. Necesito saber qué condiciones hay para las transferencias del extranjero a la cuenta que tengo del banco Mizuko. Tengo ahorros en Suiza y probablemente ya pueda sacar lo que tenía en Rusia, si me lo confirman. Quisiera tener el dinero aquí en caso de que sea necesario, pero seguro tengo que hacer declaración del origen de los fondos.

—Le haré las averiguaciones pertinentes.

Sin más, Víctor se dirigió hasta el despacho seguido por Makkachin y accionó el comunicador. Yuuri respondió al otro lado y, tras anunciarse, el seguro fue abierto. Víctor pudo pasar sin problema y notó a Yuuri sobre el mueble oscuro, sentado con Vicchan acostado sobre su panza, mientras la pantalla de su despacho estaba presentando una vieja grabación de un evento de patinaje.

—Wow… —murmuró sorprendido, sentándose a su lado para apoyarse al hombro de su _daddy_. Vicchan empezó a gruñir suave, pero Víctor lo ignoró. Le bastó ver a Yuuri con su mano acariciando la cabeza de su perro para saber que Vicchan no haría nada—. ¿Qué año fue ese?

—El Skate Canada del 2010, fue tu segunda competición de la serie Grand Prix Senior. Solía grabar tus competencias, todavía las tengo.

—Y ese profesor de la pista pensaba que era mi fan número 1 —Notó a Yuuri rodar los ojos, como si aquello fuera insignificante—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Seguro tiene dos panfletos y ya se cree el super fan. —Víctor resopló, para seguirle la corriente.

—Nadie es mejor fan de Víctor Nikiforov que su _daddy_. _Daddy_ tiene más que panfletos, ¿no? —señaló el vídeo. Yuuri tenía un ligero tono rojo en el rostro—. Tiene videos grabados de sus competencias.

—De hecho, tengo más… —Víctor afiló la mirada con interés.

—¿Y viniste aquí a ver videos de mis antiguas competencias en vez de pasarla conmigo? Mi barba no puede hacerme ver tan viejo como para que quieras ver a mi yo de hace diez años.

Yuuri no respondió con palabras, solo levantó su mano para apoyarla suavemente sobre la mejilla de Víctor y buscar un beso espaciado, suave, sentido, que se escuchó como un chasquido en el eco de la habitación. Entonces se miraron con atención y en silencio, uno confortable, para variar la velada.

—Pensé que estarías sacando números o viendo los balances de Yuri on Ice.

—Ya lo hice, ya vi los números, ya saqué cifras, ya… ya hice lo que podía hacer hoy. Pero hasta no saber el valor que tendremos en la bolsa el lunes y lo que piensan hacer Miyami-san y Matsumoto-san… no puedo hacer nada. —Yuuri bajó el rostro cabizbajo, y Víctor aprovechó para derramar suaves besos sobre su frente y cabello oscuro.

—Tampoco cenaste.

—No tengo hambre, tenía sólo acidez y ya Haru-san me hizo un té para beber.

—Tampoco desayunaste, _daddy_...

—Estoy bien, _baby_ , no tengo hambre. —Víctor suspiró, pero cuando Yuuri buscó otro beso, lo respondió sin demora, con suavidad. No buscaban la pasión cegadora, sólo la necesidad de sentirse juntos—. ¿Has venido a llevarme a la cama?

 _—Baby_ tiene que dormir con su _daddy_ o tendrá pesadillas —Lamentablemente, las pesadillas eran ciertas y ambos lo sabían. Después de lo que había ocurrido un par de días atrás, habían sido recurrentes. Yuuri asintió—. Pero yo quiero es que me muestres ese cuarto secreto que todavía tienes —Yuuri se mostró sorprendido—. Vamos, _daddy_ , muéstrame que tienes guardado allí. No creas que lo he olvidado.

Víctor esperó alguna reacción habitual, como sonrojarse, negarse o cambiarle el tema de conversación… Incluso no le importaría si Yuuri usaba los besos para distraerlo, sería una buena excusa, porque todo lo que deseaba era distraerlo de lo que había ocurrido en la tarde y que no podría resolver ahora que iniciaría el fin de semana. Estaba consciente que la venta de acciones implicaba un proceso largo y molesto para la empresa y los inversores, así que no sería algo que resolverían de la noche a la mañana.

Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, Yuuri le tomó la mano y se levantó del mueble. Víctor miró emocionado que Yuuri parecía dispuesto a mostrarle, y., tras haber apagado el televisor, lo sacó del despacho seguido de cerca por Vicchan y Makkachin. Cada nuevo paso hacia la habitación que le había sido negada por más de tres meses se sintió con un ligero temblor en su estómago, al encontrarse lleno de expectativas. Y cuando Yuuri puso su huella en el identificador, la puerta se abrió y las luces del techo empezaron a encenderse por bloque desde donde se encontraban, al pie de la puerta, hasta el final.

Víctor soltó el aliento como si hubiera recibido un golpe. El salón tenía forma rectangular y era mucho más largo, debía ser del tamaño del amplio comedor. Estaba perfectamente decorado como si se tratara de un museo. Del lado derecho, estaba unas repisas y vitrinas con una corona de rosas azules dentro de una caja de cristal, medallas con identificador de cada competencia, una pantalla plana que estaba apagada y en otra caja de cristal sus patines con las cuchillas doradas. Si no fuera porque los había visto unas horas atrás en su habitación, creería que eran los suyos.

—Son imitaciones exactas. —Yuuri confesó y movió sus dedos con nervios apretando uno con el otro—. Igual que las medallas y la corona.

Víctor le miró todavía sobrecogido y observó la pantalla. Luego decidió girar hacia su izquierda, donde había otra vitrina similar, pero allí estaban expuestos no sólo panfletos y poster protegidos para evitar que se dañara por el clima, debidamente identificados, sino revistas abiertas en el lugar donde estaba su entrevista y hasta un peluche de Makkachin como pañuelera. Dios, recordó que en algún momento dijo que, si era entrenador, tendría uno así. ¿Hace cuántos años fue eso?

—Esto es increíble —murmuró Víctor, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el cristal que resguarda cada objeto como si fuera un tesoro.

Yuuri entonces tomó un pequeño control y cuando Víctor se giró para ver la pantalla que había quedado en su espalda, se sorprendió al ver una especie de aplicación de videojuego. ¿Era para jugar a Yuri on Ice allí?

—Aquí hay grabaciones de tus entrevistas y de tus programas en cada competencia en la que estuviste.

—¿En serio?

—Hice esto hace bastantes años. Solo tengo que alimentar la base de datos del servidor con la nueva información y los nuevos recursos, e inmediatamente se actualiza aquí. Pero todo está en japonés.

Bajo sus pies, había una alfombra circular verde, que contrastaba con el resto de la decoración. En el fondo, de manera impresionante, estaba un arsenal de maniquís con sus trajes. Cada uno de ellos los reconoció al instante, en especial el que estaba en medio de ellos encerrado en un cilindro de cristal, el traje negro que le había dado a Yuuri cuando llegó a la mansión. Todos debidamente etiquetados y acompañados en las paredes de más poster donde aparecía usando algunos de ellos. Víctor estaba perplejo, el detalle de cada traje era muy cercano al real, el trabajo hecho fue meticuloso y el cuidado era magnífico.

—Solo Sakura-chan puede entrar porque ha sido la encargada de la decoración. Cada vez que traigo algo nuevo para agregar, es ella la que se encarga del rediseño. Como es estudiante de diseño, le encanta ocuparse de estas cosas.

—Incluso están mis últimos dos trajes…

—Sí —Yuuri se quedó detrás—. Cuando me regalaste tu traje de tu último programa corto junior, le pedí que hiciera ajustes para darle un lugar especial. Es… es el real, no podía estar con el resto de las imitaciones.

—Yuuri, son muy buenas imitaciones. Aunque me hubiera gustado más verte el traje puesto.

—Si paso hambre durante seis meses, tal vez. —Víctor rio.

Era tan sorprendente que no bastaba con verlo solo una vez. Por eso Víctor observó en silencio todo el salón una vez más, recorrió entre los trajes para notar el detalle de cada uno, con cuidado de no tropezar nada, y volvió hacia el inicio para identificar cada elemento en su totalidad. Yuuri debía tener años coleccionando todo eso, años literalmente. Años de entrega, de compromiso y sí, un poco de obsesión. Le era difícil definir lo que sentía al conocer por fin ese enorme museo en su nombre, por un lado, su corazón latía con fuerza y su orgullo salió a flote, casi que podía asegurar que se sentía cuan pavo real. No obstante, también era un poco estremecedor.

 _—Daddy_ , menos mal no me mostraste esto apenas llegue…

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan feo esta?

—No, al contrario... está tan bien hecho que hubiera pensado que me ibas a disecar para acompañar la colección y hubiera agarrado el primer vuelo a Suiza.

Cuando se giró a verlo, Yuuri estaba rojo, rojísimo. Sus mejillas habían estallado en color y Víctor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El estremecimiento desapareció tras ella.

—¡No es gracioso! —Yuuri frunció el ceño ofendido y Víctor no podía dejar de reír. Vicchan empezó a ladrar como si defendiera a su amo del ataque.

—Cuéntame la verdad, _daddy_. Estabas recogiendo mi cabello de los cepillos para tener muestras de mi ADN y clonarme.

—¡Vete a Suiza si quieres!

—Claro, como ya debes tener muestras de mi saliva, sudor y esperma en todo tu cuerpo, ¡ya no me necesitas! —Recibió un codazo cuando intentó abrazarlo, pero no se detuvo hasta envolverlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo para pasar su barba frondosa en la mejilla.

—Mi plan secreto era clonarte para tener mi propio espectáculo de patinaje con muchos _babys_ patinando. —Víctor lo imaginó y tuvo un escalofrío siniestro.

 _—Daddy_ , eso suena aterrador.

Repentinamente, se miraron y rieron. Víctor sintió que la tensión que Yuuri tenía desde que supo la noticia en la mañana y había viajado, hasta que empeoró con la reunión de la tarde, se disipó un poco hasta sentirlo mucho más calmado. Así, sin más, buscó besarlo en la mejilla, en la oreja, luego en sus labios. Yuuri se giró y entonces pudo abrazarlo de frente y besarle en la boca con avidez. En el silencio de aquella enorme sala, con Vicchan y Makkachin mirándolos, Víctor supo que logró su objetivo: distraerlo.

—Vamos a la cama, _daddy_. Mañana será otro día —Yuuri asintió, respirando su aroma—. Además, ya sé que hacer con los trajes que tengo guardado en el closet.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de inmediato y Víctor sonrió al notar ese brillo precioso en sus iris que denotaba la felicidad. Ojalá pudiera mantenerlo así por más tiempo…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Había pedido la comisión para el museo de Víctor y ya estaba lista desde hace varias semanas, pero debido a los cambios que tuve que hacer con algunos eventos del fic, el momento se retrasó. ¿Quién no haría lo de Víctor? Creo que, si lo hubiera visto al inicio, Víctor sale corriendo de allí. xD

Ya estamos en las últimas 6 semanas del fic.

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** El anime es una muy buena clave. ;) Me alegra que ya lo vayas viendo proque pienso usar ese éxito tal como ocurrió en la vida real.

 **kunay dlz :** Oh Dios, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Suelo leer que solo los fics en inglés son los buenos y amo el español, así que me hace sentir un poco triste que no se le de el suficiente valor también a nuestros fics. Me alegra que hayas encontrado en este trabajo una historia que para leer de corrido y emocionarte. Espero que sigas hasta el final. ¡Mil gracias!

 **Randa1:** Wao, menos mal tu mamá tomó las precauciones necesarias para curarse en salud, porque qué problema cuando hay gente que quiere aprovecharse y robarte lo que con tanto esfuerzo se hizo. Sí, el plan de Miyamoto va por ese lado, quiere obtener la mayoria de las acciones y olbigar a yuuri a vender algunas suyas (porque entre él y Mari tienen la mayoría), así que estará apuntando por allá. Veamos qué podrá hacer al respecto. Lo de la grabación es cierto, de hecho por eso mencioné a Hikari como quien estaba allí, a modo de testigo. Si Miyami decide denunciar, tendrá en contra el acta que se levante especificando lo que ocurrió realmente. Será una situación complicada lo que se viene con las acicones de la empresa. Gracias por drame el tetsimonio de tu madre, de verdad que todo esto de las inversiones es un tema bastante complicado. ¡La idea de una junta heca de patinadores sería espectacular!


	134. 132 — El gran miedo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **132 — El gran miedo**

Víctor despertó en la madrugada, cubierto de sudor. Su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad fue la certeza de que acababa de escapar de una nueva pesadilla. Su boca se sentía seca y su piel estaba acalambrada. Una sensación de escalofrío lo llenaba y tras frotarse el rostro con ambas manos, recuperó el aliento, aunque la sensación de ser perseguido no menguó.

Estaba en la amplia habitación de Yuuri, durmiendo a su lado. La enorme cama, a diferencia del futón, tenía suficiente espacio para moverse y eso precisamente hicieron mientras dormía, provocando que Yuuri le diera la espalda mientras abrazaba a Vicchan y Makkachin estuviera durmiendo a sus pies. La cortina clara de sus ventanas se movía suavemente, como si hubiera una leve corriente de aire que se movía bajo los vidrios. Las sombras suaves hacían formas sinuosas en el suelo y sobre las sábanas marfil.

Angustiado, buscó recuperar el sueño luego de beber un vaso de agua que había dejado preparado en la mesa de noche. Se recostó nuevamente, pero aún estaba temblando.

—Vitenka… —escuchó la voz de Yuuri. Víctor se volteó para notar a Yuuri restregarse los ojos mientras movía las piernas bajo las cobijas—. ¿Otra vez?

—Sí… —suspiró. _Daddy_ entonces abrió sus brazos para recibirle y él no dudo en aceptar su oferta.

A pesar del pijama que Yuuri usaba, a Víctor no le molestó el abrazarle, menos cuando lo necesitaba. La sensación seguía latente y le era difícil desprenderse de aquel terror que había ocupado sus noches. Yuuri, en silencio conocedor, lo abrazó suavemente y empezó a acariciarle el cabello como si le cantara una nana. Eso fue hacerlo más real, por ello las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, aunque quiso evitarlo. Cuando Yuuri se percató, empezó a limpiarle el rostro con caricias confortantes.

— _Baby_ … ¿no me dirás que sueñas? —Víctor negó.

—No quiero decirlo. —Tragó con dificultad mientras se acomodaba con Yuuri, acoplando sus cuerpos hasta que sus piernas estuvieran entrelazadas—. No quiero que se cumpla.

Tenía la sensación de que, si lo decía en voz alta, algo, lo que fuera, sería capaz de cumplirlo. Y le producía temor solo imaginarlo.

Yuuri asintió comprensivo y comenzó a dejar caer besos por su rostro, por sus mejillas y barbillas que habían sido afeitadas en la tarde de ese sábado, por sus labios, sus párpados cerrados. Se abrazaron de nuevo con necesidad.

Víctor no podía ahora sacar el miedo que le dio el ver su nombre, su foto, sus datos, en aquella página. Aunque la habían quitado, era cierto lo que dijeron varios voceros de que había estado el tiempo suficiente para que alguien pudiera hacer algo con ella. Nunca pensó que una amenaza podría sentirse así, tan sentida, tan aterradora. Jamás había recibido ese trato. En sus cartas de fans que leía, incluso el más obsesionado, jamás le dirigió palabras como esas. Y aunque sabía que estaba lejos de todo, también estaba entendiendo el alcance del odio y que una persona enferma podría buscar cualquier manera de hacerle daño.

No quería pensarlo, le aterraba hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, decidió ir con Yuuri a visitar al niño Yousuke y verificar su recuperación. Yuuri le había avisado antes de la salida del juego de los buenos resultados del trasplante, pero con la agenda tan ocupada, ambos no pudieron sacar el tiempo para irlo a ver. Ese domingo decidieron hacer la visita para aprovechar y distraerse, y de verdad funcionó. El niño estuvo feliz de verlo, jugaron juntos varias partidas y perdió en todas mientras veía a Yuuri dejándose ganar. El chico estaba eufórico, parecía estar en el mejor día de su vida. A pesar de que aún tenía que guardar reposo y estaba manteniéndose en exámenes y terapias, se veía feliz en ese lugar.

—Lo dejaste ganar —susurró en el trayecto a casa, mientras Fuji-san manejaba sin estar al pendiente de lo que hacían detrás del autor. Aunque todo lo que hicieran fuera estar tomado de manos—. Eso fue muy adorable…

—En momentos como los que está viviendo, necesitas creer que eres un ganador. —Víctor comprendió la dirección que tomaba el pensamiento de Yuuri, y la avaló—. Solo quería darle un poco de confianza.

—Serías un maravilloso padre. —El comentario de Víctor le sorprendió—. ¿No lo has pensado? Te imagino como la clase de padre que no dejaría a su hijo desamparado. Pendiente de todo, atento a escucharlo, lleno de regalos.

—Eso suena más a ti. —Víctor se sonríe con el comentario de su _daddy_ , mientras le aprieta la mano—. ¿Pensaste alguna vez en ser padre?

—Alguna vez, sí… —Dirigió su atención en Yuuri, quien le miraba con esos ojos marrones y brillantes que sabía, pensaba en cosas—. ¿Tú?

—La verdad… me imaginaba con sobrinos. Pero ya le perdí fe a Mari-neesan. —Víctor soltó una carcajada y llevó su mano tomada para besar los nudillos de Yuuri.

—¿No te gustaría ser padre, Yuuri-kun?

—Ahora que lo dices, no suena tan mal… —Víctor le sonrió—. Llevarlo a la pista, quizás ame el patinaje, o el ballet… o los videojuegos.

—Que haga lo que quiera, que se vista como quiera, que juegue y viva como quiera… —Yuuri miró los ojos claros de Víctor, vestidos por una cortina de melancolía a algo que nunca vivió—. En un lugar donde no tenga temor de ser quien quiere ser, ni de decir que tiene dos padres.

—Eso sería hermoso…

—En Sims, no solo tenía una pareja, también teníamos perros… e hijos.

—¿Cómo era él? —Víctor le miró con interés—. El chico que te gustaba. Debía ser bastante… especial para pensar en hijos con él.

— _Daddy_ … me parece que eres un _daddy_ celoso. —Se acercó a su oreja, erizándolo—. Es alguien con quien todavía hablo y sí, es especial. El hecho de que no me gritara marica o pretendiera darme un golpe cada vez que me confesé lo demuestra. Es hetero…

—El hijo bonito de esos padres que te miraban mal…

—Me encanta tu escucha activa… —Yuuri le miró atento—. Se llama Igor Korobov, es mi abogado. Por eso le confié a él todo lo que tuviera que ver con mis propiedades en Rusia, no confiaría en nadie más allá que él.

Habló de Igor en la noche, después de la cena, cuando ambos decidieron dormir temprano porque les esperaba un inicio de semana caótico. Abrazados en la cama, luego de haber hecho el amor, Víctor le habló de la amistad que inició un día cuando sus padres los presentaron y lo dejaron en su casa para jugar. Los juegos entre los muebles y las mesas fueron testigos de cómo la confianza aumentaba. Igor veía increíble que Víctor patinara, pero nunca lo vio como algo anormal y Víctor se sintió comprendido solo por eso.

Regresando de la pista, años después, encontró una pelota de fútbol que acababa de caer cerca de sus pies. Vio a Igor jugar futbol con otros y este le pidió que le pasara el balón que había transgredido la reja. Víctor lo hizo, sin problemas, pero por su cabello largo muchos de los chicos que no eran del lugar empezaron a silbar y a decirle toda clase de porquería, como si se tratara de una chica. Por primera vez pensó que era bueno no haber nacido mujer para aguantarse toda esa clase de sandeces, pero sonriendo, empezó a soltarle besos voladores a cada uno y a hablar con su tono de voz grave de la adolescencia y eso fue suficiente para que el equipo se pusiera a la ofensiva, ahora insultándolo y llamándolo Marica.

Igor entonces río. Era el capitán del equipo. Les dijo a todos que ellos habían empezado y ahora se acobardaban porque era un chico. Luego, les amenazó que si se metían con él seguramente le partiría la costilla de una patada porque era un excelente patinador. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse. Y fue la primera vez que Víctor sintió a su corazón latir con prisa; tuvo la certeza de que Igor empezaba a tomar otros nombres.

Quizás los recuerdos los tenía frescos por las pesadillas que habían llenado sus noches desde aquella noticia. Le gustaría tener la calma de que todo estaría bien y que nada le pasaría a quien consideraba el más vulnerable de su círculo.

Yuuri escuchó todo con cuidado y, cuando sintieron el cansancio, durmieron abrazados, Yuuri encima de él con los cuerpos desnudos. Esa noche, por lo menos, no tuvo pesadilla.

Cuando amaneció lunes, no quedaba más que iniciar con sus rutinas. Yuuri se fue muy temprano, y tal como temió el aviso oficial de las ventas de acciones llegó sin demora a Yuri on Ice. Miyami y Matsumoto pensaba venderlas, Miyamoto estaba interesado en comprarlas con el 4% que quedaba de Mitsumoto y que ya había pasado a venta pública, pero eso pondría en juicio el poder en la junta. Yuuri debía tomar una decisión para evitar que el poder se polarizara en esos momentos donde la empresa, administrativamente, tambaleaba. Yuuri no quería compartir con Miyamoto el poder, no sabiendo que era una vil rata traicionera, según sus palabras.

Eso tenía a Víctor bastante inquieto, tratando por todos los medios de concertarse en su entrenamiento retomado, pero encontrándose demasiado distraído para pensar en lo que quería transmitir con Yuri on Ice. No podría fallar, Minako se lo hizo saber cuando le ordenó dejar de repetir como un robot la secuencia. No le iba a dar esa oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Víctor? ¡Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo! —reclamó inconforme y Víctor recogió la botella de agua para refrescarse—. Pensé que estaría subido de peso o sin práctica, pero ese no es el problema.

—Hice bastante ejercicio en Karatsu. —Sexo era uno de los más completos, de hecho. Minako solo rodó los ojos.

—Estás distraído. Tu corazón no está en la pista y lo necesito aquí, de inmediato.

—Estoy preocupado por lo que están pasando con las acciones de Yuuri.

—Ni te preocupes por eso, preocúpate por dar la mejor presentación en el Trofeo de Asia o todo lo que hizo Yuuri no habrá valido nada. —El tono de Minako no admitía réplica—. Esta vez una caída no te quitará puntos, no, arruinará la publicidad de la empresa y el juego. Si fallas, ¡todo el dinero que Yuri on Ice invierta en haberte llevado se tirará a la basura!

Por la presión que sentía en Minako, ella también debía estar bastante preocupada por la situación de la empresa y actuaba en donde podía hacerlo, asegurándose que la inversión hecha para la presentación de Víctor fuera aprovechada. Víctor lo entendió. No había tiempo para pensar en Igor, las propiedades en Rusia, en cómo hacer para que llegue lo más pronto posible a Japón y poder ayudar en algo con ese capital. Quizás, podría comprar ese 4% que está en venta pública…

—¡Tienes cinco minutos para que reorganices tus prioridades y vuelvas a la pista para mostrarme si hemos invertido en el pentacampeón!

—Me estás retando, Minako.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Ella sacudió su cabello y le quedó en claro que estaba frente a una de la prima ballerina más cotizadas de Japón. La sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios así lo decía—. No me había dado cuenta, Nikiforov.

La siguiente vez que ejecutó el programa, lo hizo con todo de sí. Lo hizo pensando en el sacrificio de Yuuri durante años, en el suyo propio, en el sudor, las heridas y los golpes, algunos que nunca curaron, que ambos vivieron para llegar a allí. Los saltos salieron potentes, los giros fluidos. Las piruetas veloces y los pasos lleno de gracia. Aún así, Minako quería más, quería todo. No iba a admitir una presentación lejana a la perfección.

Lo hizo repetir una y otra vez hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. Agotado, llegó a la barra con las gordas gotas de sudor cayendo de su barbilla.

Era final de la tarde cuando tuvo permiso de abandonar la pista y descansar en las gradas. Minako revisaba las grabaciones hechas, mientras él recuperaba el aliento y sentía sus piernas temblar. Víctor tomó su celular para distraerse y encontró varios mensajes…

Sintió su corazón latir vertido en aceite.

—Estamos muy bien, los saltos y piruetas nunca ha sido problema. Es tu interpretación, pero hay una mejora bastante notable. —Escuchó de lejos, como si el sonido atravesara líquido—. ¿Qué sucede?

Abrió el link que le había enviado Igor desde la pantalla de su chat y el titular lo estremeció. Pronto no pudo leer, las letras bailaban frente a sus ojos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Víctor! ¡Qué pasó! —La angustiada voz de Minako no llegaba, parecía golpear las palabras a una fuerte pared de vidrio que contenía todo aquello que lo ahogaba. Víctor levantó la mirada y los ojos claros de Minako le observaban apremiando por respuesta.

—Mataron a una activista en mi ciudad. —Minako contuvo el aire—. Una activista LGTB, lesbiana… hace poco había salido a mi apoyo después de lo que pasó con el veto de la FFKK. —La voz le temblaba, pero hizo esfuerzo para hablar—. Era una de las personas que estaban en aquella página… la mataron, la mataron a cuchilladas antes de llegar a casa.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Notó las caricias de Minako sobre su rostro, la humedad se hizo perceptible en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible…?

No. No era imposible.

Era lo esperable en un lugar donde el odio tiene legislación que le ampare.

Recordó el miedo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Acabo de terminar el capítulo de ayer.

En memoria de Yelena Grigórieva, activista LGBT en Rusia que fue asesinada el 21 de Julio, después de que sus datos fueran publicados en una web de un grupo homófobo llamado "La sierra contra el LGBT".

* * *

 **Mandras:** asjñsdljfñdf me alegro que te haya gustado los capítulos. Ya se vienen nuevos momentos más emocionantes. Espero que te quedes hasta el final, que ya estamos a menos de 30 caps.


	135. 133 — La gran intranquilidad

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **133 — La gran intranquilidad**

Para cuando Yuuri llegó, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la pista. Quería verificar si Víctor seguía entrenando y tener la oportunidad de ver el programa, que hasta el momento le era desconocido. Se encontró con la figura del patinador sumergido en la pena y la rabia mientras era consolado por Minako, en sus brazos. Había intentado comunicarse con Igor apenas supo de la noticia, pero su amigo no le contestaba. El terror que lo había llenado era tal que le era inevitable temblar. Yuuri miró todo sin entender, preocupado, insistiendo con su mirada que alguien le explicara qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero cuando la muerte tuvo voz en las palabras de Minako, supo que no habría manera de consolarle.

La muerte de la activista empezó a alzar las voces en el resto del país, a pesar de que el caso no estaba siendo tratado como un crimen de odio, tal como ya había ocurrido antes. Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en Rusia y de cómo la violencia contra la comunidad LGBT seguía en aumento, incluso en una ciudad tan calma como San Petersburgo. Víctor temía por la vida de su amigo, quien se estaba involucrando demasiado. Así como ella había aparecido acuchillada de manera salvaje, también podría ocurrir con Igor. ¿Quién haría justicia por él?

Pasó una hora de desazón para Víctor, quien intentó por todos los medios llamarlo, escribirle, buscarle. Después del mensaje de Igor, no había llegado ni un solo mensaje y el teléfono estaba apagado. Se sentó angustiado en el sofá del despacho. Mari también se encontraba allí, apoyada al escritorio con la sensación de que el frío calaba sus huesos. Ryu entró al despacho con una bandeja de té caliente para aliviar sus nervios, pero Yuuri estaba en silencio, revisando las noticias que aparecían en Rusia. Se ayudaba con Yurio quien se animó a apoyarle en la búsqueda.

—Ya le dije a Georgi que por favor fuera hasta su casa, me dijo que lo haría apenas saliera de su entrenamiento —murmuró Víctor, con la taza de té temblando en sus manos. Minako también se encontraba allí, sentada a su lado, como si temiera que en cualquier momento volviera a llorar de esa manera, con los ojos abiertos y encendidos de rabia y las lágrimas cayendo como perlas al suelo.

—Seguramente te responderá antes de que Georgi llegue a buscarlo a su apartamento. —Quiso asegurar Minako, tratando de sacar el buen humor—. Deberías cenar algo. Todos deberíamos cenar.

—Esperaremos a tener noticia, dudo que podamos hacerlo con el estómago así. —Soltó Mari, inquieta. Sus manos se apretaban entre ellos y doblaba los dedos con necesidad. Minako soltó un suspiro comprensivo.

—Bueno… voy a comer, necesito tener energía para esta espera. —Minako anunció, poniéndose de píe.

—La acompaño, Minako-sensei —dijo Ryu, con voz calma—. Le diré a Botan-sensei que guarde la cena para ellos.

Con la salida de ambos, los tres jóvenes se quedaron en el despacho, con la compañía de Makkachin y Vicchan. El perro no dudó en cubrir el lugar de Minako al lado de Víctor para procurar que su amo lo abrazara. Vicchan comenzó a rogar con su pata a los pies de Mari para ser cargado. El comportamiento de ambos perros dejaba en claro donde estaba la desazón del grupo, pero a Yuuri le sorprendió la actitud de su hermana.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que llegar para ver esto —Los ojos de Yuuri se fijaron en Víctor, quien dejó caer su cabeza al espaldar del mueble, para intentar serenarse—. Sé que has tenido un pésimo día.

—Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada grave en la oficina. Lo que ocurrió en Rusia sí lo es. Puedo entenderte, Víctor…

—Pero has de estar cansado. ¿No quieres comer?

—No tengo hambre. Me dolerá el estómago si como así. —Yuuri se levantó del escritorio y dejó su teléfono sobre él para caminar hasta el mueble. Se recostó sobre el brazo del sofá y Víctor alargó su mano para acariciarle la espalda cubierta por la camisa celeste.

Entonces, la llamada entró al teléfono de Víctor. Yuuri miró la pantalla parpadeante donde aparecía la foto de un hombre rubio, con barba, luciendo orgulloso un auto nuevo a su espalda.

—¡Igor! —Víctor se levantó casi de un salto y Mari se mostró atenta, abrazando a Vicchan contra su hombro—. _¡Por Dios! ¡Por qué no contestabas!_ —Las palabras en ruso ninguno de los hermanos las entendió. Solo se mostraban atento a cualquier cambio en la voz de Víctor—. _¿Se descargó? ¿Sabes lo alterado que estaba porque no me contestabas? ¡Le había dicho a Georgi que fuera a buscarte al apartamento! No deberías salir solo, ese grupo iba en serio_ —Víctor calló. Mari tenía los dedos temblándole entre el pelaje de Vicchan y Yuuri no dejaba de observarla—. _No, no puedes tomártelo a la ligera. Aunque no hayan puesto tu foto ni tus datos, podrían buscarte. Pueden estar pasando esta información por otros medios._ —Volvió a callar. Mari estaba sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago que le imposibilitaba hablar— _. Igor, por favor, escúchame. No, no estoy exagerando. ¿Por qué no vienes a Japón? Aquí buscamos a donde te puedes quedar, sé que no habrá problema con Yuuri._ —El aludido miró a Víctor, sin comprender—. _Sí, sí, que bien que hayas vendido mi apartamento, pero necesito que vengas aquí. Necesito la ayuda de un abogado, tengo planes para invertir._

La desesperación de Víctor fue palpable en ese momento. Los ojos le temblaban mientras mantenía la llamada y apretaba cada vez más el celular. Igor, con una risa jovial, le decía que él era el menos indicado para apoyarle con inversiones en Japón. Las legislaciones tenían diferencias y era mejor que buscara a alguien que lo asesorara allá. Incluso le recomendó a los abogados de Mari: serían unos buenos aliados para esa actividad. Víctor, por supuesto, no pensaba en Igor solo para que fuera el garante de sus intereses económicos; buscaba alguna excusa de peso para que estuviera lejos de Rusia al menos por unos meses.

— _Sí, te estoy escuchando. Te estoy escuchando, Igor, pero en serio, ven a acá. No puedo ocuparme de eso, podrías entablar mejor conversación con ellos, ya trabajaron juntos, ¿no?_ —Víctor insistió, pero Igor parecía lejos de ceder— _. Solo unos meses, sea aquí o en otro lugar, pero solo por unos meses sal de Rusia._

Dijo no. Igor dijo que no encontraría su suerte si dejara el país del mismo modo en que Víctor lo había hecho. Para Víctor era solo sacar excusa, porque el despacho o todo lo que tuviera pendiente seguramente podría esperar. Su vida no, su seguridad no era negociable.

Al verlo tan atribulado, Yuuri decidió que quizás podría interceder por el deseo de Víctor. Había comprendido que lo que Víctor deseaba es que Igor saliera del país.

Puso una mano sobre su espalda para llamar su atención.

—¿Puedes ponerlo en altavoz? —Yuuri pidió. Víctor asintió.

—Igor, te voy a poner en altavoz. —Le dijo en inglés y Mari se puso atenta.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Igor en ruso, ahora escuchado por los tres jóvenes que estaban en el despacho. Yuuri tomó entonces el teléfono de Víctor ante su mirada sorprendida, y lo puso sobre su escritorio.

—Buenas noches, Igor Korobov, habla con Katsuki Yuuri. —El tono confortable de Yuuri le tomó de sorpresa.

—Wow… no pensé tener la oportunidad de escucharlo, Katsuki Yuuri. ¿Debería decirle Yuuri-sama? —bromeó como era habitual. Yuuri sonrió de lado.

—No hace falta, Korobov-san, primero permítame agradecerle por su apoyo en las negociaciones de Rusia. Mi hermana Mari me comentó el invaluable apoyo que significó contar con usted y su equipo de trabajo. Estamos muy agradecidos.

—Solo hice mi trabajo, Sr. Katsuki.

—Lo agradezco mucho, Korobov-san, pero también quería ofrecerle algo. —Yuuri continuó, sin esperar respuesta—. Entiendo que en este momento hay una situación de garantía de su seguridad que no se está cumpliendo. Nosotros aquí estamos necesitando apoyo para manejar nuevos contratos con patrocinadores para Víctor Nikiforov en el extranjero. Considero que no hay mejor persona para manejarlo que aquel que ya estuvo colaborando con la carrera de Víctor. Yo me ocuparé de todo: tendrá una visa de trabajo para empezar a laborar con nosotros y me ocuparé de que tenga un lugar en donde pueda instalarse cómodamente. Se hará para un contrato de tres meses. ¿Qué le parece, Korobov-san?

—Me parece una oferta inigualable, Sr. Katsuki, pero tengo que declinarla. —Yuuri frunció el ceño—. Por favor, no se deje dominar por el alma diva de mi amigo Vitya. Es un exagerado, mi vida no está corriendo peligro. No puedo aceptar la oferta porque no puedo abandonar a Rusia, no aún, tengo asuntos importantes que debo cerrar y exigen mi presencia aquí.

—Igor, no seas necio. ¡Solo será por unos meses! —Víctor insistió.

—No, Víctor. Lo lamento mucho, pero esta vez no voy a apoyarte en tu pedido. No voy a abandonar a Rusia, no puedo hacerlo ahora.

—¿Por qué eres tan necio? —La repentina interrupción de Mari los calló. Ella tomó el teléfono en mano—. ¿Acaso piensas que tu cadáver va a ser utilizado para la causa?

—¿Mari?

—¡Oh, beatifiquemos a Igor Korobov! —continuó ella, alterada—. ¡Hetero defensor de los gays! ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Esa gente está lo suficiente trastornada para haber matado a una mujer! ¡Qué clase de garantía tienes de que no te ataquen por estar involucrándote en todo esto! ¡Por ser amigo de Víctor Nikiforov! ¡Deja tu maldito orgullo y sal de ese país! ¡Ven a Japón!

—Vaya, Mari-sama, que más me gustaría que cumplir con tu amable petición, pero no lo haré. Me quedo en Rusia.

—¡No seas necio, Igor! —ella reclamó. Yuuri no dejaba de observarla.

—Lo siento, querida Mari. Tal como tú también me manejo con mis propias reglas. No abandonaré a Rusia hasta que sea necesario. Espero que respetes mi decisión como respeté la tuya. —Mari tenía el rostro rojo, rojísimo. Sus ojos vidriosos empezaron a marcarse de humedad—. Gracias por tu preocupación. Es bueno saber que me tienes en tan alta estima.

—No seas ridículo… ¿No que eres ucraniano? ¿Por qué tanto apego a Rusia? —recriminó. Igor soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, ¿recuerda cuando te dije que los soviéticos éramos experto en ligarnos? Soy de donde me conviene ser.

—Esta bien, Igor. Ya no te insistiremos más. —Víctor tomó el teléfono de las manos temblorosas de Mari—. Solo prométeme que te vas a cuidar, que no estarás solo por las noches exponiéndote de manera innecesaria. —La sonrisa triste de Víctor lo decía todo—. Te enviaré la información sobre las cuentas.

—Sí, esperaré eso. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ocuparme de otros pendientes. Salúdame al sr. Katsuki. Su voz suena diferente en el teléfono. Cuando termine mis asuntos, seguramente pasaré por allá para darle unos cuántos tips de cómo controlar tus dramas.

Cortaron la llamada. Víctor resopló intranquilo, pero notó la faz alterada de Mari, el rojo que llenaba sus pómulos y nariz, como si soportara una enorme carga. Jamás pensó verla tan afectada al saber la noticia, pero fue agradable notar que su preocupación por Igor era real. Yuuri, en cambio, se mostraba bastante serio con la situación.

—Igor siempre ha sido así de terco, nunca he podido ganarle en ello. —Guardó su teléfono—. Gracias por intentar persuadirlo.

—Lo que dije fue cierto, puede ser un buen aliado para manejar los contratos que te correspondan —dijo Yuuri, con calma—. Por el momento, nos encargaremos nosotros.

—Me retiro entonces. —Mari dejó a Vicchan en el suelo con su pañal naranja, y se retiró del despacho sin decir nada. Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada hasta que salió.

Víctor no tardó en aprovechar la soledad del despacho para abrazar sentidamente a Yuuri, como sentía que e hacía falta. Se apegó a su _daddy_ y Yuuri le recibió de pie contra el escritorio, con sus piernas abiertas y sus brazos rodeándole la espalda de manera íntima. Tenía miedo y Yuuri ya sabía lo que Víctor hacía cuando eso pasaba. Ese abrazo era su forma de ser confortado.

Mientras tanto, en San Petersburgo, Igor bajó del auto tras haber acabado la llamada, con un sentimiento cálido después de haber escuchado la preocupación desde Japón. El oír a Mari hablarle por un asunto que no tenía que ver con negocios fue inesperado, pensó que no iba a ocurrir más. Ya se había resignado a la idea de que todo lo que ocurrió con ellos se había quedado solo por esas noches.

Se anunció en la recepción del restaurant Percorso, especialista en cocteles y comidas de madrugadas, aunque en esa ocasión iba para almorzar. Los mullidos asientos de cuero junto a los cojines le daban un aspecto intimo al lugar que era categorizado como uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Igor fue guiado por las mesas hasta encontrarse con una mujer rubia, de cabello abundante, sus labios rojos carmesí y sus ojos maquillados. Tenía algunas líneas de expresión ocultas entre capas de maquillajes, pero resaltaban sus grandes ojos verdes. Él, en vez de tomar asiento frente a ella, se corrió para sentarse al lado de la dama vestida de negro, con el cabello finamente arreglado en bucles y algunas rosas que decoraban su peinado. Ella alargó su mejilla a causa de su sonrisa. Igor le sonrió en respuesta.

—Bienvenida, Ketty Polgorilaya —Ella le extendió la mano y él la recibió con un beso sobre su dorso—. Es un placer conocerla finalmente.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Nos estamos complicando un poco con el panorama, pero se viene cosas geniales. Espero que de verdad les guste tanto como a mí. Les dejo el capítulo de hoy, fue difícil de escribirlo, pero el ruego de Víctor por Igor necesitaba plasmarlo.

¿Tendremos a Igor en algún punto en Japón?

¿Qué es lo que piensa que pasará?

¿Por qué Yuuri estaba mirando con tanta atención a su hermana?

* * *

 **akykuran:** No te preocupes que hay final feliz, 100% asegurado. Tendremos momentos tensos e importante, peor necesarios para que la relación de ellos se pruebe. Todos esas personas que se ha levantado en contra de ellos servirán para mostrar donde están los aliados y los enemigos y su relación se hará más fuerte.


	136. 134 — El gran insomnio

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **134 — El gran insomnio**

Calló cuando se hizo la denuncia de la ley antipropaganda gay.

Calló cuando los suyos salieron a la calle a reclamar sus derechos aprovechando las olimpiadas en Sochi.

Calló.

Calló durante mucho tiempo. Y aunque Víctor estaba consciente que eso no hubiera cambiado, quizás, nada, el solo hecho de haber callado lo había convertido en un cómplice silencioso de la masacre, del atropello, de la injuria.

¿Cuántos habían muerto sin recibir una plana en la noticia? ¿Cuántos crímenes de odio fueron juzgado como simple hurto? ¿Cuántas mujeres habían sido vejadas para ser convertidas? ¿Cuántos hombres encerrados en clínicas de recuperación? ¿Cuántos exiliados? ¿Cuántos asesinados? ¿Cuántos desaparecidos?

Se escuchaba como si un violín fuera violado… cuerdas temblando entre la violencia del arco que las golpea incesantemente, hasta que se parte.

Una, dos… tres.

Víctor despertó con la sensación de ser ahogado. Vio a las sombras a su alrededor se movían en la noche, danzando entre las cortinas. Suspiró hondo. Con la piel de gelatina, se acercó a su _daddy_ para buscar un abrazo que lo consolara. Pero al lado, solo encontró un cadáver.

 **¡AH!**

Víctor saltó en la cama y ambos perros se asustaron ante el grito que salió de su garganta. Con el cuerpo tiritando, su rostro estaba pálido y le fue difícil ver lo que tenía frente a él. Las figuras ante sus ojos se bifurcaban, perdía forma y la tomaba sin ningún tipo de control. Rápidamente sintió un abrazo mientras él se llevaba las manos a la cara.

—Mierda... —dijo temblando—. Me voy a volver loco.

—Vitenka, estoy contigo…

—Me voy a volver loco…

—No, solo estás asustado… es normal estar asustado.

Víctor no podía comprender como los dirigentes de los colectivos podrían dormir después de amenazas y hacer denuncias que nadie apoyaba. ¿Cómo podían seguir libres y peleando con ese nivel de estrés? Su amenaza fue solo una y sus nervios iban a estallar. Imaginaba escenarios fatalistas, tenía miedo de incluso cerrar los ojos. ¿Cómo podían hacer ellos para resistir?

No, no lo sabía. Un cobarde como él, así como se sentía, no lo sabría.

Yuuri pasó sus manos por las mejillas, la barbilla, su cabello despeinado. Eran caricias confortantes que tenían la intención de hacerlo dormir. Pero no podría, no quería de nuevo dormir para despertar con otra pesadilla. La situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos y él estaba consciente de que, de alguna manera, tenía que recuperar el control.

—Cariño… le pediré a Ryu-sensei que verifique la agenda del psicólogo mañana. —Víctor se quedó en silencio, abrazado a él—. Me preocupas… ya llevas varios días así.

—No es momento para que gastes más…

—Es mi deber cuidar de ti, _baby_. Deja a _daddy_ hacer su trabajo.

—No uses eso para convencerme…

— _Baby_ , dime la verdad… —Víctor frunció su ceño al notar el cambio en su tono de voz—. ¿Si podrás patinar en el…?

Se apartó bruscamente. Su idea era tomarlo de los hombros, hacerle ver al adormilado rostro de Yuuri que sí podría hacerlo, que no pensaba fallarle, que incluso se atrevería a patinar en medio de un estadio de homófobos porque así se lo había prometidos. No obstante, cuando levantó la mirada y le dirigió el rostro con seriedad, la estampa de Yuuri lo dejó sin aire. Tenía los lentes puestos y su cabello lucía ligeramente despeinado, las almohadas estaban acomodadas para darle soporte a su espalda y la lamparilla al lado de su mesa estaba encendida con una tablet abandonada.

—No te desperté… ya estabas despierto. —Yuuri solo suspiró—. ¿Por qué no estabas durmiendo?

—No te preocupes por eso…

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No… solo no conciliaba el sueño. Así que me puse a leer un libro en la tablet.

—Yuuri… ¿ocurre algo con el Trofeo de Asia?

—No…

—¿Es el dinero? ¿No tienes dinero para enviarme?

—No te preocupes por eso, ya está todo pago. —Pero Yuuri no levantaba la mirada.

—¿Entonces porqué me preguntabas si podría patinar? —No respondió, solo apretó las manos—. ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te digo que no voy a poder patinar? —Los dedos de Yuuri se apretaron—. ¿Acaso lo ibas a perm…?

—¡No lo sé! —Yuuri le encaró, con los ojos rojos—. ¡No lo sé, _baby_! ¡Es difícil!

—¿Por qué es difícil? ¡Hay un contrato y hay un compromiso que adquirí contigo, Yuuri!

—¡Y eres mi pareja también!

Víctor pestañeó sin comprender a qué iba esa acotación. Sabia que era su pareja, peor eso no lo eximía de cumplir con su palabra, de representarla marca y de apoyar a yuuri en lo que fuera necesario. El que Yuuri lo dijera de ese modo lo incomodaba, lo incomodaba mucho, pero quería escuchar de palabras de Yuuri qué era lo que ocurría, antes de armarse espantosas posibilidades.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Yuuri?

—¡Tiene que ver con todo!

—¡No vas a cancelar el evento solo porque tengo pesadillas!

—¡No solo es despertar todas las noches por pesadillas, te vi hoy a punto de un ataque de pánico por no tener noticias de tu amigo! ¿Cómo te voy a decir que necesito que todo salga bien en esa presentación o todo lo que invertimos se perderá? —Víctor calló—. ¡Por un momento me tranquilicé porque ayer no tuviste pesadillas, llegó hoy y encuentro todo este caos! ¡Intento de alguna manera calmarte, le ofrezco algo que no le hubiera ofrecido a nadie y tu amigo prefiere jugar al héroe! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me enoja tanto haber visto a mi hermana tan alterada!

—¿Estás celoso?

—No se trata de eso… —dijo ofuscado.

—¿No? ¿Entonces de qué? Si estabas preocupado por esto me lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio, ¡eres mi jefe, Yuuri!

—¡Como jefe estoy enojado! —estalló. Víctor le miró incrédulo—. ¡Como jefe esperaba llegar hoy y ver el programa que presentarás en el Trofeo de Asia! —Los ojos de Yuuri gritaban a pesar de que su voz no se alzara demasiado—. ¡Pero falta menos de dos semanas y no solo no lo he visto, no sé si está listo, no sé si podrás patinarlo! ¡Y lo peor es que yo mismo quiero golpearme! —Víctor comenzó a entender no solo sus palabras, sino la manera pragmática con la que Yuuri estuvo comportándose toda la noche, con mesura, casi como intentara no contagiarse del caos que los demás tenían—. ¡Mi lado novio quiere golpear a mi lado jefe porque no quiere permitir que te exija en esta situación! ¡Puedo entenderlo! ¡No es tu culpa lo que está pasando!

—Entonces era eso…

—¡Pero me enoja! Me enoja no saber si debo exigirte, si debo esperarte, si podrá funcionar, ¡si no lo hará!

Yuuri calló. Para Víctor, fue como haber recibido veinte cachetadas. Yuuri prestaba sus manos contra la sábana, sus dedos temblaban mientras mordía su labio, el cual notó que ya estaba irritado seguramente de recibir mordidas similares. Yuuri estaba alterado y era por su culpa…

—Ahora soy yo quien está enojado. —Yuuri le miró impactado, cuando Víctor sacó las piernas desnudas de la cama—. Te esperó en la pista en treinta minutos.

—No seas ridículo, son las tres de la mañana. —Yuuri bufó, Víctor no se detuvo y se puso el pantalón que había usado para entrar a la habitación—. Vitenka, vuelve a la cama. ¡Has caso, Víctor!

—Oh, ahora sí puedes hablar como jefe. —Víctor se burló. Yuuri sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar y lo demostró por la mirada airada que le dirigió—. Ya te dije _daddy_ , en treinta minutos te quiero en la pista.

—¡No tiene sentido ver ahora tu programa, Vítenka!

—Para mí sí lo tiene. No puedes dormir pensando en sí estoy listo para el evento, te voy a demostrar que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

No hubo mayor respuesta así que salió de la habitación. No cedió a los ojos de Yuuri que le rogaron quedarse, casi como si se hubiera arrepentido de soltar aquellas palabras. Peor Víctor comprendía: Yuuri estaba preocupado por la situación de la empresa y también celoso por la cercanía de su hermana a Igor que notó tan repentina. Además, estaba angustiado porque debía protegerlo y al mismo tiempo exigirle. Era peligroso… Yuuri solía guardarse demasiadas cosas y no le agradaba la sensación de tener que esperar a una explosión para saberlas. Le molestaba más saber que notó algunas huellas, pero estuvo tan vertido en su propia angustia que no le dio importancia.

Su temor había provocado inseguridad en Yuuri y él ya tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, por eso estaba molesto consigo mismo. Ya Minako se lo había advertido y lo olvidó todo al saber la noticia. No podía juzgarse por tener miedo, pero miedo era lo que había tenido toda su vida. Fue el miedo lo que le obligó a callar, miedo lo que le inmovilizó y le obligó a esconderse. Miedo lo que llenó toda su vida, aunque intentó distraerse con el patinaje y sus logros. Miedos. ¿Cuánto más tiempo tendría miedo? ¿Hasta cuándo el miedo lo inmovilizaría? No podía permitirse que el miedo afectara ahora la presentación que tenía que ser frente a todos, no ahora. Él no podía ser el causante de que todo el esfuerzo de Yuuri se derrumbara. No se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

En la pista empezó a hacer elongaciones mientras pensaba con seriedad en sus acciones, pero decidió que él no sería él un motivo para el insomnio de Yuuri. No así, no si la causa no era hacer el amor. Le demostraría a Yuuri que estaba listo, que no debía preocuparse por ello y que todo lo demás lo iban a enfrentar juntos.

Escuchó a alguien entrar:

—Vitenka, vamos a la cama —dijo Yuuri cuando llegó a la pista. Todavía no había pasado la media hora que pidió.

—No, tengo que mostrarte el programa para que te quedes tranquilo. —Dio un nuevo estirón y se sorprendió cuando Yuuri se puso frente a él con su pijama puesto y sus manos echa puños.

—No necesito que me muestres nada… nunca me has decepcionado, sé que lo harás bien.

—No parecías tan seguro hace un rato. —Se puso de pie y cuando iba a estirar su tronco, Yuuri se apegó contra su costado, aprovechando la diferencia de altura que le otorgaba los patines puestos.

—No estoy seguro de mí… —Víctor le miró sin comprender—. Si el pentacampeón falla en una presentación, no sería tu culpa, sería la mía… No te estoy dando la suficiente seguridad para que te sientas a salvo.

 _¿Qué?,_ Víctor le miró sobrecogido. Pero Yuuri prosiguió.

—Desde que estás aquí, he intentado protegerte de todo el odio de Rusia y no he podido. Ni todo el dinero que he invertido, ni todos los enfrentamientos que he tenido, han podido evitar que te afecten. Y eso me enoja, ¡me enoja! —Víctor miró los ojos marrones de Yuuri, llenos de agua, cuando le devolvió la mirada—. ¡Me enoja no poder hacer nada para que te sientas seguro! ¡Me enoja porque es fruto de mi propia incapacidad! ¡Por eso también Yuri on Ice está tambaleando…!

—No, Yuuri, no.

—¡No soy lo suficiente fuerte ni para darle seguridad a mis inversionistas ni para mantenerte seguro a ti! ¡Si fuera más fuerte o más capa…!

Lo calló con un beso duro. Tomó las mejillas de Yuuri, se empujó frente a él para tomarle los labios y dejó que las lágrimas que había adivinado en sus ojos le mojaran los dedos en medio del beso. Tuvo que inclinarse por la altura que le daba los patines, pero cuando Yuuri intentó liberarse, lo besó una vez más. Una, dos, mil veces, hasta quitarle la idea de la cabeza y sentirlo ceder con necesidad.

Yuuri temblaba de miedo, y él también. Yuuri tenía inseguridad y él también. Estaban pasando tantas cosas y si ellos no estaban juntos, se sentiría solo cargándolas todas ellas. Era algo que Víctor no podía permitirse. Así que cuando Yuuri finalmente lo abrazó, aferrándose a él, Víctor lo apretó muy fuerte, liberó sus labios y lo acogió contra su pecho para permitirle sentirse a salvo.

—Yuuri, no digas eso… —susurró contra su cabello negro—. No conozco a nadie más fuerte que tú.


	137. 135 — La gran consciencia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **135 — La gran consciencia**

El día empezó con la presencia de los señores Miyami y Matsumoto en su oficina: otra discusión, otra contienda. Miyami amenazó a Yuuri de denunciarlo por el golpe, pero tuvo que arrepentirse cuando Mari le respondió que tenían la reunión grabada y que ellos no dudarían en contrademandar por acoso laboral y calumnia. Yuuri estaba cansado y nada más empezaba la jornada. Miró irritado a los hombres mientras estos les dirigía su desprecio. En una tensa reunión, llegaron a un acuerdo. Una venta de acciones de manera silenciosa, darles su dinero y quererlos lejos.

Sus acciones habían amanecido muy bien ese día, pero a partir de ese momento, recibiría un golpe fuerte debido a la descapitalización de la empresa. Al menos Víctor no tuvo pesadillas esa noche, eso pensó. Sintió que eso significaba que Víctor podría estar más tranquilo al regresar a casa, y sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera estar en calma de nuevo.

Al mediodía, Miyamoto estuvo en su oficina, proponiéndole el pago de todas las acciones que Miyami y Mitsamoto dejaban. La gelidez que sintió ante ese movimiento fue un mal indicio. Por fortuna al ser el principal accionista todavía tenía el poder de decidir antes de ellos, pero no tenía suficientes recursos, a pesar de sus ahorros, debía invertir mucho de ellos en la empresa para subsanar los gastos de los viajes de Víctor y su equipo.

La confirmación de su participación fue hecha, los boletos comprados, las reservas al hotel realizada. Víctor viajaría en primera clase, como ya estaba acostumbrado. Minako y Ryu lo acompañarán, junto a personalidades de la JSF. También contrato un servicio de seguridad para que lo protegiera en el extranjero, en caso de que la amenaza de Rusia quisiera aprovechar su viaje para atacarlo.

Se sentía ansioso, reconoció el inicio de los síntomas apenas cayó la tarde, después de haber rascado su brazo con necesidad. Intentó calmarlo, usar su respiración y pensar en otras cosas mientras los pensamientos atribulados le llenaban. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir el dinero para comprar todas esas acciones? ¿Cómo impedir que Miyamoto tomara más poder? ¿Cómo cubrir los gastos de Víctor? ¿Cómo evitar que su ansiedad lo domine? La posibilidad de despertar en una clínica le erizó la espalda. Era algo que no se podía permitir. Y cuando llegó a casa, creyendo que al menos recibiría el bálsamo de ver a Víctor patinar, encontró el caos y su calma se fue a pique.

¿Cómo iba a pagarle a Igor si aceptaba la oferta? ¿Cómo pagar a mayor seguridad? ¿Debería hacerlo también dentro de casa? ¿Debería lanzar un comunicado? ¿Debería hacer algo diferente? ¿Cómo proteger a Víctor? ¿Por qué su hermana estaba tan ansiosa? ¿Qué ocurrió entre ellos dos? ¿Acaso ese hombre se había burlado de ella?

¿Qué pasaría si su hermana terminara embarazada? No podría dejarla al frente de todo con esa cuota de estrés. Tendría que también encargarse de cuidarla. Seguramente ese hombre no quería. ¿Sería que su hermana no le había dicho nada por miedo? No, no podría ser así. ¿Víctor sabía?

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo resolvería? ¿De dónde sacaría…? ¿Qué haría si…? ¿Cómo atacaría eso…? ¿Cuándo…?

—Entonces despertaste de esa forma… e intenté tranquilizarte. —Yuuri llegó por fin al presente tras el largo relato que Víctor escuchó de forma atenta—. Deberíamos estar durmiendo en este momento.

—Bueno, de todos modos, no es que vamos a dormir ahora.

Víctor le tomó la mano y la acarició suavemente mientras Yuuri sacaba todo lo de ese día y las preocupaciones que había tenido arrastrando el fin de semana. Estaban sentado en las gradas, pegados a la pared, así Víctor recostaba su espalda mientras sostenía a Yuuri en medio de sus piernas, abrazado y con su rostro pegado contra el hombro del empresario. Tenían frío y estar así los ayudaba a mitigarlo.

—Entiendo lo que pasaste hoy, pero no vuelvas a decir una tontería como esa. —Víctor susurró contra su cabello, peinándolo. Yuuri suspiró—. No es tu culpa que esos inversionistas imbéciles sean homófobos y misóginos, ni que pretendan obligarte a actuar y a manejar tu vida como a ellos se les antoje para su respaldo económico. Yuuri, cariño, ya tuve de esos promotores en mi vida y no quiero tenerlos más.

—Lo sé… También es ridículo que te pienses cobarde solo por no haber vuelto a Rusia. Te hubieran comido en vivo… Sacrificaste todo, Víctor, todo para alzar la voz.

—Demasiado tarde.

—O justo a tiempo. —Víctor no dijo nada y jugó con los dedos entrelazados de Yuuri—. Solo quisiera que no sintieras miedo, al menos eso…

Se apartó para mirar esos ojos marrones que estaban rotos por el repentino llanto que los llenó minutos atrás. Yuuri le miró de lado y esperó sus palabras.

—Yuuri, sobre mi miedo, eso es algo que yo debo resolver. Tú me hiciste olvidar el miedo, me hiciste sentir que estoy en un lugar donde no voy a ser juzgado, donde puedo ser quien soy sin ser atacado, donde las personas que están a tu alrededor me aceptan y me hacen sentir querido. Este miedo… es un miedo que traigo desde Rusia y que debo trabajar, para que no me haga olvidar que estoy contigo.

—Víctor…

—Fuiste muy valiente cuando frente a Miyamoto-san mencionaste nuestra relación. Olvidé decírtelo esa noche, pero me dejaste sorprendido. Quiero contagiarme de esa fuerza, Yuuri. Que pueda mantenerme firme, aunque la gente me juzgue sin conocerme y se burlen de mí, aunque aprovechen cualquier cosa que diga para atacarme, aunque me enfrenten y me amenacen…

—Lo hacen porque tiene miedo, Víctor… Miedo de tu influencia, de lo que provocas, de lo que inspiras, por eso están buscando como callarte.

«Lo hacen porque te tienen miedo».

Esa revelación hizo en Víctor una explosión en todo lo que alguna vez había creído. No era ser grande para abrir las mentes estrechas, sino grande para que su voz sonara más fuerte. Tan grande que el enemigo no pueda más que ladrar y gimotear, grande y fuerte para ignorarlos y seguir inspirando.

Había tenido miedo al sentirse menos que ellos, vulnerable. Era hora de desterrarlo para demostrar que la realidad era diferente. Era lo que había hecho Yuuri con sus inversionistas, la presión actual era respuesta a su propia valentía. Ser grande hasta que sea imposible callarle.

Víctor le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo en su frente. Respiró allí.

—Tienes razón, Yuuri, nos atacan porque nos tiene miedo… Si es así, entonces seamos más grandes para que nadie pueda tocarnos. —Yuuri abrió sus ojos como si hubiera recibido una revelación—. Ni los homófobos, ni Rusia… ni los inversionistas.

—Sí…

—Hagámoslo juntos…

—¡Sí! —Lo besó suave, para sellar la promesa.

—¡Perfect, _daddy_! Ahora, _baby_ quiere mostrarte su mejor programa. ¿Estás listo?

—Sorpréndeme, _baby_ …

Víctor se puso de pie y Yuuri se acomodó para dejarlo salir de las gradas. De nuevo tuvo que hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, pero se sintió lo suficiente despierto para mostrarle el programa. Yuri on Ice debía expresar la fuerza de Yuuri y la suya propia para que fuera un canto de libertad para ambos. De como vivir la vida llena de amor, de todo lo que les costó lograrlo y todo lo que habían tenido que enfrentar para llevarlos hasta allí. Yuri on Ice debía ser el himno de ambos.

Así que Víctor entró convencido a la pista, con los ánimos renovados y la decisión ya tomada.

La música de Yuri on Ice empezó y Víctor se movió al ritmo del piano, mientras los ojos de Yuuri estaban sobre él, desde la barrera. Pensó en cuántas veces Yuuri lo estuvo viendo desde la distancia, inspirándose en él. Cuántas veces fue bendecido con su atención sin él saberlo. Había pasado tanto y ahora resultaba incalculable el valor de sus momentos juntos, de lo que podían hacer cuando estaban juntos… Estaba seguro de que con Yuuri podría superar el miedo y sentirse feliz, verdaderamente feliz a su lado.

Conseguiría la manera de apoyarlo, de invertir en el sueño de Yuuri y no dejarlo solo en esa larga pelea. Conseguiría la forma de entregarle a Yuuri todo lo que ya le había dado a él. Por eso saltó con gracia, con fuerza, con agilidad. Sintió que el aire se apretaba en sus pulmones, pero danzaba con las ansias besando sus dedos, con la seguridad de que eso era lo que quería hacer. Se presentaría en Filipinas y haría que la gente viera y llorara al verlo. Le demostraría que su fuerza era mayor de lo que Rusia creyó de él. Y no callaría, ya no más.

Yuri on Ice no era la carrera de un patinador, Yuuri había trascendido eso.

Era la carrera de una vida.

Era el himno con el cual cualquier persona podría sentirse identificado, una oda al placer de caer y levantarse hasta cumplir sus sueños.

Cuando Víctor terminó la presentación, dirigió su mano hacia su inspiración y el nuevo motivo para patinar, para vivir. Desde la distancia, notó en medio del agotamiento, la agitada respiración y el sudor que ya mojaba a su rostro, a Yuuri con el rostro húmedo y los ojos brillantes. Las manos de Yuuri estaban sobre la barra, apretándola. Parecía dispuesto a saltar a la pista.

Víctor no esperó para deslizarse hacia él y procurar el encuentro. No opuso resistencia cuando Yuuri abrió sus brazos frente a la barrera y se dejó abrazar de él, aunque con aquel impedimento en medio de ambos cuerpos. Nada de eso fue problema para que sus labios se estamparan en los ajenos y los saborearan con felicidad, con la sangre bombeando por sus venas, el calor de su piel. Yuuri se sentía igual: no había necesitado patinar para sentir la euforia navegando en su torrente sanguíneo. Por eso lo beso, lo besó desesperado. La felicidad tenía que salir de algún lado.

—¿Mi jefe aprueba la presentación? —Víctor bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Yuuri, mientras acariciaba su nariz con la propia en movimientos dulces. Yuuri asintió.

—Nunca he visto algo igual. Ha sido maravilloso…

—Perfect… —se retiró los guantes dejándolos caer al suelo. Luego, apretó los glúteos de Yuuri con sus manos heladas, bajo el pijama—. Ahora quiero que me recompense mi _daddy_ …

—No vamos a dormir…

—¿Tú quieres dormir…?

—No.

Una hora fue lo que durmieron esa noche, abrazados, sudados, desnudos; pero fue suficiente para recuperar las energías y fuerzas para continuar. Víctor consideró que la mejor memoria que podría tener para aquellos que habían muerto por defender sus derechos, era disfrutar la vida sin tregua, sin miedo. Yuuri consideró que la mejor manera de resolverlo todo, sería confiando en sus aliados. Juntos, dispusieron que a partir de ese día no se dejarían caer en la desesperación. Aunque todo se pusiera gris, se esforzarían hasta el final por salir airosos.

 _ **v-nikiforov** 14 min  
_ _ **v-nikiforov**_

 _En el tiempo que estuve en Rusia, jamás recibí un ataque similar, jamás me vi expuesto de una manera tan horrorosa ante los medios, jamás hablaron de mi de esta forma tan obscena, jamás pusieron mi vida en peligro. Jamás lo hicieron porque hice lo que se esperaba: callar el ser gay. Ahora que estoy fuera del país y que me atreví a hacerlo, a decir, sí, soy gay, he recibido toda clase de vejaciones en todos los medios. Fui vetado del país en donde dediqué mi vida en el deporte, he sido insultado en mis redes sociales al punto que he bloqueado los canales de comunicaciones. Recientemente fui amenazado por un grupo anti-LGBT que ya ha cobrado a su primera víctima, aun si estoy fuera de mi país._

 _Yo decidí irme de Rusia para vivir por fin lo que siempre fui, sin temor a represalias. En Japón he conseguido no solo Amor, sino Vida. Hace unos meses me dirigí a los medios para decir que soy gay, hoy quiero dirigirme ante ustedes para decir que encontré el amor. Estoy enamorado. Yuuri Katsuki es el amor y vida que me negué a experimentar durante años. Y no, no voy a dejar de salir con él, de tomarle la mano, de besarle si quiero ante las cámaras, para que aquellos que decidieron bloquearme no se sientan atacado. Son ellos los que tiene un problema conmigo, yo no con ellos._

 _Si tienes problema con eso, te invito a dejar de seguirme. Si te molesta verme con otro hombre a mi lado, es en serio, deja de seguirme. No te amargues la vida con lo que no te agrada y no me amargues la mía por ser feliz. No intentes convencerme de lo contrario._

 _En memoria de todos los activistas que han muerto por nuestros derechos, seamos felices, sin miedo. Seamos más. Seamos tantos hasta que no puedan callarnos._

 _#Freedom #LGBT #ILoveYuuriKatsuki #MyDaddyIsTheBest #Love &Life_

La publicación estaba acompañada por una fotografía de ellos dos juntos: Víctor con el traje de entrenamiento, Yuuri con su saco listo para trabajar. Víctor colgando desde atrás sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri, tomando su mano para mostrarla en la fotografía: unidas.

Como debían estar.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Gracias por la espera, ¡pude hacer doble pack!

Esta discusión me dolió escribirla pero era necesario. Ambos debían estar a tono para lo que se viene :3

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Yuuri es bastante perceptivo así que sí lo pensó. Ya no verá a Igor tan bien de buena a primera xDDD ¿pero irá? Ya lo veremos.

 **ChiChi-San34:** Aowww, ¡me alegra que te guste la historia! Espero que puedas disfrutar de lo que viene. ¡Te prometo que será final feliz!


	138. 136 — La gran ilusión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **136 — La gran ilusión**

Después de la publicación de Instagram hecha por Víctor, la cuenta que él patinador tenía en VK, la principal red social rusa, fue eliminada sin previo aviso. Víctor había esperado esa acción y, por suerte, tenía respaldos de las fotografías que había subido en su perfil. No obstante, el movimiento descabellado solo sirvió para demostrar que la aversión rusa hacia él era un hecho estatal y que no correspondía a solo los malos ánimos del público.

Sin embargo, no le importó. Reusó una cuenta que tenía perdida en Facebook y siguió publicando material que para él era importante como sus prácticas, así como la invitación para ver el Trofeo de Francia y su programa de exhibición. Se estaba empezando a twittear al respecto, muchos fans preguntaban como poder ver la presentación y sintonizar el evento a pesar de estar fuera de Asia. Incluso, una comunidad de Filipinas se había pronunciado para expresar su felicidad de recibir al patinador en sus tierras. Arts de ese lado del mundo empezaron a emerger con Víctor representando la bandera del LGBT.

Mientras eso ocurría, Yuuri seguía maniobrando en la tormenta que los inversionistas habían creado. Ya había tenido reuniones con los inversionistas que se irían y quienes aprovechaban los buenos valores que tenían sus acciones al momento de la venta. Yuuri no tenía la capacidad de comprar todas las acciones que serían liberadas, así que buscó la manera de quedarse con un porcentaje y el resto quedaría bajo la posibilidad de ser tomado por tres personas: Su hermana Mari, la otra inversionista de menor porcentaje, junto a Kento Miyamoto y Ren Yamamoto. Hasta el momento, Yamamoto no había aparecido en la oficina, pero Yuuri veía a Miyamoto intentando congraciarse. Ya sabía, por advertencia de su hijo, que no podía confiar en él.

Así se acercaba el cierre del primer mes del juego, donde la empresa evaluaría las ganancias obtenidas. Para ese punto, ya estaban cerca de tener 500mil cuentas en el extranjero, un éxito que nadie había previsto.

—Esta tarde es la reunión con los inversionistas que quedamos para definir el destino de las nuevas acciones que serán liberadas. Me gustaría comprar el 2%, es para lo que me alcanzan los ahorros que acumulé y un crédito que puedo optar por el banco. —Yuuri miró a su hermana sentándose en el mueble de la oficina—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Estoy pensando en el 10%, eso me daría solo a mí la mayoría de las acciones por sobre el resto. —Antes, era el apoyo de las acciones de su hermana que le daban el pequeño porcentaje de acción. Ahora, ante el panorama, Yuuri necesitaba ratificar su poder económico en la empresa.

—¿Pedirás un préstamo también? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Lo harás con las garantías de tus propias acciones?

—Estoy pensando en mis posibilidades.

—Víctor está pensando comprar el 4% de las acciones que están aun en el mercado. —Yuuri le miró sorprendido—. Supongo que no te había comentado nada, pero Ryu me dijo que estaba buscando eso.

—Oh…

—De todos modos, está revisando para el traslado de sus fondos a la cuenta que tiene aquí. Debías saberlo, es bueno que tengas eso en el panorama antes de angustiarte.

Repentinamente, Mari se llevó la mano a la boca y puso a Yuuri en alerta. Después de un segundo, sus labios se curvaron y pareció pasarla mal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada… creo que tengo acidez.

—¿Estás segura? —Yuuri se acercó, preocupado. Ella solo renegó—. Deberías descansar.

—Debería comer, Yuuri, no he desayunado, debe ser eso. Ya tengo hambre.

—Mari-neesan… —La aludida subió la mirada mientras apretaba su mano contra el estómago—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—¿¡Qué!? —La cara de Mari fue un poema. Enrojeció de inmediato, mientras los ojos de Yuuri seguían fijos en ella—. ¡No digas tonterías, Yuuri!

—¿Estás segura de que no lo estás? —Mari calló, perdiendo color casi al instante—. ¿Te hiciste un examen?

No, no podía estarlo. No se había acostado con nadie después de Rusia, y durante Rusia había sido solo con Igor, antes de eso tenía varios meses sin acostarse con nadie… Además, se cuidaron. Igor usó preservativo. Incluso, ella era irregular así que el ritmo de su menstruación no solía ser un problema. Y no usaba pastillas para regular su ciclo porque odiaba tomarlas.

Maldición… no podría ser, no podría ser. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el periodo?

Se llevó la mano sobre su frente, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. No podría, no en este momento. No podría estar embarazada, ni siquiera se vio siendo madre algún día.

En ese momento, Ryu entró a la oficina tras anunciarse.

—Yuuri-sama, está todo listo para la reunión que desea entablar con la reunión con la aseguradora dentro de dos horas. —El hombre calló al ver a ambos hermanos en el mueble, Mari evidentemente pálida—. ¿Ocurre algo, Mari? ¿Llamo a servicio médico?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Yuuri.

—¡No! —replicó Mari. Ryu los observó sin comprender.

—¡Pero Mari-neesan…! ¡Estás pálida! ¡Tenemos que revisar si estás embarazada!

—¡No lo estoy, por todos los santos! —Se levantó aturdida, agitando su cabello hacia su espalda—. ¡De dónde sacaste esa idea!

—Te comportaste muy extraño cuando hablamos con Korobov-san —Ella le miró sin comprender la relación—. Supongo que él sería el padre.

—¡Por Dios, Yuuri! —dijo espantada—. ¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!

—En serio, ¿estás embarazada, Mari-chan?

Cuando ella se giró, el rostro de Ryu brillaba con emoción genuina. Había una felicidad allí tan gloriosa que la hizo sentir pequeña. Imaginaba una expresión así si la noticia fuera cierta y se lo dijera a sus padres, Hiroko seguramente lloraría de la emoción y su padre se emborracharía del júbilo. Pero… su corazón latía asustado, estaba aterrada. No podría serlo, no estaba preparada, no lo tenía planeado.

—Mari-neesan, si fuera así, no te preocupes. —Yuuri le tomó repentinamente las manos, las cuales estaban heladas. Mari le contempló con el pavor gritando a través de sus ojos, mientras su hermano le dirigía una mirada decidida—. ¡No estarás sola! ¡No le faltará nada a _aka-chan_! ¡Yo me encargaré de cuidarlos!

—¿¡Qué!?

Se iba a desmayar, pero no a causa de ningún síntoma; se iba a desmayar de la impresión. La mujer buscó sentarse de nuevo en el mueble, con todo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. El miedo filtrándose de forma tan real que tenía forma de araña y se acumulaban muchas de ellas alrededor de su corazón. Eso llamó la atención de ambos hombres, provocó que Ryu se fuera a buscar algo para darle de beber, que Yuuri se inclinara ante ella con toda la devoción y cuidado del mundo. Y ella, incapaz aun de juntar dos frases ordenadas en su cabeza, solo pensaba o intentaba recordar su último periodo, en vano.

—¡ _Omedeto_ , Mari-sama! —La voz de Mao la aturdió. Al subir la mirada, la joven secretaria estaba con las manos tomadas a su pecho y la mirada rebosante de emoción. Ryu se acercaba con un té hasta ella—. ¡Esto es una maravillosa noticia en tiempos de crisis!

—Mari-sama, por favor, toma este té. Es hora de que hablemos con Botan-sensei para que preparé un menú especial lleno de vitaminas para su dieta —dijo Ryu, con la felicidad explotando en sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos miel brillantes.

—Mari-neesan, si te sientes mal ve a casa a descansar, yo me encargo del resto.

—¡No, esperen, no! —Ella exclamó, superada. Mari temblaba como hojas del otoño a puertas del invierno. Le era imposible contenerse—. ¡Yuuri, deja de decir eso! ¡Es cierto que me acosté con él, pero nos cuidamos! —Miraba fijamente a Yuuri, pero pronto su visión se hizo borrosa. Lágrimas empezaron a caer sin ninguna tregua hasta ahogarla—. No… no es posible. Yo no puedo, ¡no ahora!

—¿Por qué no? —Interpeló Yuuri—. Yo sería feliz de cuidarte, Mari-neesan. No tienes que preocuparte de lo demás.

¿Por qué no quería? No, no era eso lo que quería decir, no era eso lo que intentaba expresar. El querer no parecía el real impedimento y eso la aterró aún más.

Quedó tan confundida que volvió a casa tal como Yuuri insistió. Camino a casa, le pidió a Fuji que se detuviera en una farmacia y con el temor latigando sus acciones, compró varias pruebas caseras de embarazos antes de regresar a su hogar. Apretó su bolso de cuero con fuerza y paleaba la desagradable sensación en su estómago que nada tenía que ver con hambre. Eran nervios, estaba asustada, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía exactamente qué sentir. Todo se arremolinaba con fuerza en su interior.

Cuando llegó a casa, se asustó al ver a Minako ya esperando en la sala y no en la pista con Víctor. La cara de despiste del patinador era una muestra de que Minako había salido precisamente a recibirla. La expresión que vio en Yuko fue demoledora, la mirada brillante de la amiga de su hermano le hizo temblar las piernas.

Estaba en pánico, quería llorar, gritar, meterse en la cama y no salir en horas. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que ella se sentía llevada por la marea.

—Mari, ven —inmediatamente se acercó Minako a abrazarla—. Vamos al cuarto. ¡Ven conmigo, Yuko-chan!

—¡Sí!

Apenas llegaron a la habitación, Mari se sentó al borde de la cama y pasó sus manos angustiadas por su frondoso cabello. Minako la observaba con cuidado y Yuko se detuvo a su lado para darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda. Ambas mujeres parecían comprender en el silencio la amalgama de emociones que vivía Mari, pero no quisieron presionarla. La dejarían hablar a su tiempo.

—No estoy embarazada… no puedo estarlo —temblaba mientras lo decía—. Yo… nosotros nos cuidamos.

—¿Te has hecho el examen? —preguntó asertivamente Minako, Mari renegó.

—No… pero Yuuri comenzó, entonces Ryu escuchó y empezó a emocionarse. ¡Y luego Mao-san estaba felicitándome! —exclamó con la angustia en su voz—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando fue mi última menstruación!

—Cálmate, ¡no es el fin del mundo! —exclamó Minako. Yuko sonrió.

—Pero entiendo el miedo que sientes… yo también lo sentí, cuando mamá me dijo: «Yu-chan, estás embarazada, sé lo que digo», casi me quería morir. Estaba muy asustada. No había terminado mi carrera así que sentía que no era el momento, pero apenas le dije a Takeshi-kun… empezó a llorar. ¡Fue tan adorable!

—¡No me importa por el padre! —remilgó Mari—. Lo menos que necesito es un padre para cuidar a mi hijo, ¡podría encargarme sola!

—Oh, pero sola no es como estarías. ¡Sobran manos para ayudarte! —acotó Minako, luciendo tranquila—. Pero lo primero es hacerte la prueba. Iré a la farmacia a…

—Ya. —Mari abrió su bolso para mostrar lo que había comprado—. Ya traje…

Había comprado varias, en caso de tener que asegurar el resultado.

Con el corazón en la garganta, ella entró al baño y procedió a seguir las indicaciones. Mientras esperaba resultado, sentada sobre el retrete pensó en las posibilidades que tendrían. Si quedaba embarazada, ¿qué iba a hacer? No se atrevía a abortar. Jamás estuvo en sus planes, pero ciertamente tampoco tenía muy en claro qué hacer después con su vida. Había trabajado hombro a hombro con su hermano, luchado con él para lograr el fortalecimiento de la empresa. Podría seguir así, hasta sus cuarenta, sus cincuenta… ¿era eso lo que ella quería realmente hacer?

No quería dejar de trabajar, le gustaba la independencia económica que tenía estando al lado de Yuuri, le gustaba el trabajo que hacía, su carrera y sus compañeros de trabajo. Era feliz demostrándole al mundo que la visión que tenían de la mujer estaba equivocada y ella podría ser mejor que el resto. No quería dejar eso, no quería tener que detenerse de ese camino y volver al pueblo de Karatsu.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Su rostro estaba rojo al contener esa conjunción de emociones en su cuerpo. Repentinamente, la imagen de verse a sí misma llegando poderosa a su propia oficina en Yuri on Ice se estaba equilibrando con la idea de salir de su oficina para buscar a un niño en su guardería y pasar la noche con él; se vio preparando una cena ligera y jugueteando con su hijo o hija en el comedor, luego disfrutando algún documental juntos para luego dormir. Al final, acariciaba sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos mientras vigilaba su sueño, como alguna vez hizo con su hermano.

Comenzó a sentir paz.

Media hora después, ella salió del baño. Cargaba en sus manos la prueba de embarazo marcando negativo.

—Ya les dije… no estoy embarazada —soltó cabizbaja. Minako y Yuko la miraron comprendiendo cada una a través de sus propias historias de vida, los sentimientos encontrados que Mari estaba viviendo—. Le insistí a Yuuri, pero es un terco, siempre lo ha sido… Tonto, tonto Yuuri…

Cayó una, luego otra. Sus manos temblaban mientras permanecía de pie.

—Es decir, esperé media hora. Decía que el primer resultado no necesariamente era el correcto. Que para asegurar que es negativo, había que esperar. Y esperé, pero sigue negativo. No cambia, así que es negativo…

Minako se acercó para abrazar a la hija de su mejor amiga, con cariño, con amor maternal aun si nunca la llevó en su vientre. La acurrucó contra su pecho dejándola llorar, mientras Yuko se acercaba a su otro costado y la abrazaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al verla tan desconsolada.

—¡No sé si estoy llorando de alivio o de pena!

Ambas dijeron: Lo sé.

Pero dejaron que Mari se desahogara.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Oh Dios, este capítulo me ha gustado escribirlo. Muchos quedamos pensando en las palabras que Igor y Mari intercambiaron antes de despedirse. Ella fue muy clara, no se ve casándose, no se ve con una pareja fija que limite su tiempo y quiera modificar sus gustos. Los hijos los metió en ese paquete de la vida ideal japonesa: la esposa abnegada que espera a su esposo y cuida de sus hijos. Pero, repentinamente, la posibilidad de poder hacer las cosas diferentes no resultó desagradable para ella, pese que en Japón ser madre soltera es una forma bastante mal vista de vivir. Precisamente por eso antes no lo había considerado. Por eso, también la mención de Yuuri de que el cuidaría de ella, pues conoce y sabe de primera mano lo mal visto que es y no dejaría a su hermana sola

Me gustó que estuvieran a su lado dos modelos de mujeres: Yuko, la madre abgenada de trillizas que fue madre bastante joven y vive felizmente casada. Y Minako, la mujer que hizo su vida soltera, disfrutando de su libertad hasta que ya llegó su menopausa sin remordimiento por no haberse casado o ser madre. El ideal de una mujer puede ser muy diferente entre la una y la otra, o puede estar perfectamente en la mitad.

Por cierto, aka-chan es bebé en Japón xD. ¿Quién piensa que Víctor y Yuuri serían adorables tíos?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el doble pack!


	139. 137 — El gran peligro

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **137 — El gran peligro**

Pasaron cinco días desde la muerte de la activista; algunos medios querían hacer pasar su caso como si se tratara de un simple crimen pasional o intento de hurto cuando las pruebas eran claras, porque ella había dejado constancia de las amenazas recibidas, no le quitaron nada a su cuerpo y las denuncias estaban allí para dar testimonio que fue un ataque de odio. Igor vio con rabia el hecho de que la policía lo desestimara.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, desde que comprendió a su joven edad que Víctor era diferente, tuvo temor sobre las represalias que eso pudiera acarrear. De cómo tomarían cuando Víctor decidiera "salir de closet" y como podría defenderle. Era un poco mayor que él y ante la ausencia de hermanos varones, Víctor para él fue uno. E Igor era bastante vengativo cuando quería, quizás el signo de escorpión haciéndose lucir, como decía su hermana Anna.

Pero al crecer descubrió que no era tan sencillo poder defender o mucho menos vengar los atropellos que cualquiera de sus seres queridos pudiera sentir. Las leyes muchas veces defienden al opresor, que al oprimido. Hacer algo podría convertirlo en un delincuente y no en un justiciero, y las bromas habían dejado de ser las inocentes. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando la injusticia te rodea? Igor aún no había logrado responderlo.

Firmó le documento en el banco y llenó cada planilla. Se demostraron el origen del dinero que estaba en la cuenta de Víctor junto a lo que entró por la venta de su departamento de lujo en San Petersburgo, y ahora solo quedaba esperar. El proceso lo estaban alargando más de lo previsto y él estaba ansioso. Era evidente que había otras fuerzas en Rusia reteniendo el dinero de Víctor para que no llegara a Japón.

Salió del banco. El cielo estaba gris y el viento soplaba con fuerza, dándole la bienvenida al otoño ruso. Todo daba señal de que caería un aguacero. Igor ajustó su abrigo de lana por la lluvia y corrió hacía el otro lado de la carretera, donde estaba su auto. Había culminado con su actividad con el capital de Víctor por el día de hoy, también ya había pasado por la jefatura para verificar el avance de las denuncias que hizo la organización LGBT de San Petersburgo ante el ataque, y donde él estaba colaborando como asesor legal. No era precisamente su oficio, pero conocía a varias personas del medio que podría ayudarlos así que los acompañaba como apoyo moral.

Entró a su auto y con la ventanilla abierta, se quedó allí, pensando. Tuvo ganas de encender un cigarrillo cuando entró la llamada de Víctor en su móvil.

—Baba-yaga —dijo al saludar. Víctor soltó una carcajada en la línea—. ¿Qué pasó, Vitya? Te dije que te llamaría cuando tuviera avances.

—Estoy ansioso…

—Sé que los necesitas urgente, pero he tenido que llenar de nuevo los malditos papeles y mostrar una vez más el poder que me has dejado junto a los documentos tributarios. Ha sido una maldita odisea. —Soltó el humo tras una calada, mirando el edificio del banco aún frente a él—. ¿En serio piensas comprar las acciones?

—Sí, ya lo hablé con Mari y las ha sacado del mercado para que pueda comprarlas, pero parece que saldrán otras más. Quisiera comprar las más que me sean posibles.

—Gastarás todos tus ahorros, Vitya.

—Estarán bien invertidos. —Igor solo asintió y volvió a tomar una calada—. Sé que todo se hará agua cuando llegué a Japón.

—Después de que se cobren tarifas e impuesto y considerando que nuestros rubros están en el suelo en comparación al yen, ni lo digas. La caída del precio del petróleo nos ha afectado.

—Lo sé. —Dio otra calada—. Esta situación está bastante complicada. Además, el tema de la inversión aquí es bastante diferente. Todavía no lo entiendo. —Igor escuchó la voz de Víctor con atención—. El problema que Yuuri tiene con sus accionistas no es un tema económico, sino un tema de mentalidad y confianza que ya parece insubsanable.

—Espero que para la próxima semana ya esté llegando el dinero a tu cuenta en Japón. —Igor apagó el cigarro y tras resoplar, subió el vidrio de su puerta—. Te estaré avisando cuando eso ocurra.

—¿Tu cómo estás?

—Yo estoy bien, Vitya, full trabajo. —Encendió el motor de su auto—. He estado trabajando entre tu capital aun en Rusia, un par de trabajos y representaciones, más el apoyo a la comunidad LGBT que fue amenazada. No me ha quedado tiempo ni para masturbarme. —Víctor soltó una carcajada—. Sí, claro, ríete de mí, ¡mal amigo! ¡Que seguro tienes sexo todos los días!

—Christ tenía razón con respecto a los asiáticos: calladitos son un estuche de monería. —Igor fue quien rio, con el buen recuerdo de Mari en el aire.

—¡Ni qué decir! Tengo tiempo sin ver al loco suizo ese…

—Ya se está preparando para la primera temporada sin mí en la pista.

—¡Qué triste suena!

—Sí todo sale bien, podré verlo por las exhibiciones de Yuri on Ice que están terminando de afinar con la ISU.

—¿Incluso en Rusia?

—Parece que la ISU se encargará de esa parte. —Igor dirigió su mirada al frente mientras manejaba, utilizando los audífonos para seguir escuchando a Víctor—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Víctor calló—. Estoy bien, Vitya, solo estresado. Lo usual.

—Esta mañana estaba recordando algo. —Igor asintió al detener el auto ante una luz roja—. Aquella vez que el capitán de un equipo de hockey em insultaba cada vez que iba a la pista a practicar los fines de semana. ¿Te acuerdas?

—El gay de closet, claro que me acuerdo. Lo tenía como gusano arrugado, una cosa pequeña e insignificante. Recuerdo que nos envió fotos de su pene cuando creyó que le hablaba una chica —rieron juntos, mientras avanzaba tras el cambio de luz.

—Y lo expusiste… fuiste un maldito, pero me divertí mucho.

—¡Es que se notaba que te molestaba por ser el único que se lo paraba! —Víctor reía en la línea—. Fueron buenos tiempos…

—Te echo de menos.

—También yo.

—Dijiste que vendrías, espero que vengas antes de que acabes el año. Yuuri quiere sobrino. —Igor soltó una carcajada—. ¿Qué? ¡Es en serio!

—¡Ay Vitya! ¡Tu _daddy_ podrá estar dispuesto a abrirme la puerta de su casa en pro de un sobrino, pero dudo que Mari-sama esté dispuesta a aceptarme de nuevo en su lecho!

—Bueno, no sé si está tan dispuesto con lo celoso que es. —Igor lo imaginó, riendo aún—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiese sido positivo el resultado?

—No sé… —Igor miró hacia a un lado, mientras rascaba a su barbilla—. No puedo tenerlo claro.

Una llamada entró a su móvil e Igor lo tomó para leer el contacto. La estaba esperando.

—Debo irme, Vitya, tengo que encargarme de algo más. Ya es noche allá, ¿no?

—Sí, ya solo esperaba a Yuuri para dormir.

—Bien, descansa. O coge y descansa. —Lo último que escuchó de la llamada fue la risa de Víctor. Igor la cortó y respondió a la nueva.

Cambió de inmediato la dirección de su automóvil y tomó la avenida. A los veinte minutos, llegó al punto donde había sido llamado. El edificio de la FFKK estaba frente a él, el estacionamiento casi estaba solitario. Caía el atardecer en la ciudad y el sol dibujabas reflejos rojos y morados en el cielo. Entonces salió Ketty Polgorilaya y su mano fue besada por Dmitri Lavrov. La mujer, con una sonrisa calculadora, se despidió del viejo y caminó confiada hasta su auto, mientras él regresaba al interior del edificio.

Ella abrió la puerta. Afortunadamente, por la manera en que había estacionado el auto, desde la entrada del edificio nadie lo podría ver.

—Parecía muy encantado con tu presencia, Ketty. —Ella cerró la puerta y se quitó los guantes, apartándolos con desagrado.

—Lo sé. Hubieras visto lo feliz que se puso de verme nuevamente.

—¿Te llevo al hotel entonces?

—Por favor… —El siseo seductor de su voz no pasó en vano, pero Igor prefirió ignorarlo—. Deberías quedarte conmigo para celebrar. —El auto empezó a andar d e regreso, retornando la avenida—. Al menos quiero beber una botella de vodka, emborracharme de felicidad.

—La felicidad de volver.

—La felicidad de estar aquí y no sentirme desprotegida. —Igor la miró de reojo, con una sonrisa confiada—. Eres una maravillosa compañía.

—Mejor dime que tal fue la reunión, Ketty, querida. —Ella lejos de ofenderse, le sonrió con amplitud—. Cuéntame cómo surgió.

Ella habló de los detalles e Igor estuvo seguro de que las cosas corrían tal cual lo había deseado. Fue impresionante que Ketty Polgorilaya hablara con él, precisamente con él, para atenderla en ese caso personal a pesar de que su profesión no fuera la que ella buscaba. No obstante, había conseguido muy buenos contactos en años de trabajo y conocía a gente que se movían en su gremio y en otros de su misma escuela. Solo fue necesario ponerse en contacto con las personas adecuadas para que Polgorilaya, antigua patinadora rusa de pareja regresara al país luego de décadas de autoexilio.

—Me alegró tanto que Yakov te recomendara para ayudarme —dijo ella al llegar al hotel—. ¿Has sabido de Nikiforov?

—Acabamos de hablar, justamente. Parece feliz en Japón, con su novio japonés. —Ella sonrió encantadora.

—Espero tener la oportunidad de verlo antes de volver a Francia. —Ella salió del coche—. ¿En serio no quieres quedarte conmigo? Buenos amigos, no pretendo aprovecharme de ti, aunque te puedo asegurar que tengo años de experiencia haciendo sentir bien a un hombre. —La sonrisa coqueta de Ketty era seductora, sus cincuenta años también. Pero Igor le sonrió encantador y se limitó a besar su mano—. Eres un caballero encantador. Nos vemos mañana.

Ketty entró al hotel con su figura cuidada, mostrando que, a pesar de haber abandonado el patinaje, se había esforzado para mantenerse hermosa. Pese a las arrugas que ya se acumulaban bajo su pómulo y cuello, lucía su edad con la dignidad de una diosa, consciente de que su belleza no se marchitaba, pues ella la hacía ver de lujo. Si hubiera sido otras las circunstancias, Igor hubiera aceptado. Ya se había acostado con mujeres mayores antes y la experiencia realmente era gratificante; un joven inexperto en sus manos encontraba la gloria. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes.

Desde que la posibilidad de ser padre apareció ante sus ojos, fue como si hubiera visto al mundo cambiar de color. Víctor lo llamó para decirle que fue solo una falsa alarma y ni siquiera debió haber tenido tiempo para entusiasmarse, pero la realidad es que la posibilidad se posó como un deseo en él. Repentinamente, ya no quería relaciones esporádicas ni sexo pro tenerlo. De repente, le gustaría tener una relación sólida y una mujer a la que acompañar en su camino. Aunque era bastante sobreprotector, fue el hermano mayor de dos hermanas y entendía por eso el sentir de Yuuri al respecto, pero sabía que con una mujer como Mari ese tipo de sentimientos no iban. Era como ver lo que más deseaba, y sentir que no podría ser tuyo. ¿Qué sintió Mari ante la posibilidad? ¿Habrá pensado en abortar? Seguramente, en Rusia sería la actitud esperable de una mujer como Mari que no quería ataduras. Pero no estaba seguro de como se manejaba en la cultura japonesa.

—Un hijo con Mari-sama —sonrío al estacionar su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio. Caminó con las llaves en las manos, jugando con ellas al aire mientras se acercaba a la entrada de su residencia—. Un hijo… sería un japonés como ella… ellos tienen los genes más fuertes. —Entró y tomó los sobres que habían de su casillero, con facturación. Saludó al vigilante y avanzó a su apartamento—. Pero conociéndola, ni siquiera un hijo la ataría. No me hubiera dicho nada…

Resignado y a la vez ofuscado, entró a su apartamento y encendió las luces. Dejó los sobres sobre la mesa y se sentó en el mueble. Eso era lo que sentía, Mari no le habría comentado nada, no lo habría hecho participe. Sería egoísta de su parte pretender lo contrario cuando habían quedado en nada, pero sentía egoísta también ese posible proceder de ella, como si ambos fueran agua y aceite. Quería no pensarlo, así que revisó la correspondencia, una a una, para ver qué debía pagar. Un sobre en blanco llamó la atención e Igor lo tomó y abrió para ver el contenido.

Cayeron varias fotografías.

Todas ellas de personas muy golpeadas en la calle, con el rostro desfigurados, la piel rota. Hombres amarrados en sus brazos con la bcarne al rojo vivo y los morados en todas partes. Su corazón se detuvo cuando dio vuelta a la fotografía para ver el mensaje.

«Si sigues protegiéndolos, te pasará a ti. Igor Korobov, te estamos observando.»

Tomó el teléfono. Se levantó del mueble, dejando las fotografías en la mesa y empezó a revisar cada lugar de su modesto apartamento, la cocina, el cuarto, el baño, de nuevo la sala. Aseguró las ventanas, revisó las puertas, volvió con el corazón acelerado. La llamada fue tomada y escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—Ketty, ¿cómo estás? —Tomó las llaves del auto. Visualizó un viejo bate de beisbol en su closet y lo sacó en caso de necesitarlo—. Oh querida, cambié de opinión. —Recogió las fotos y la carta. La metió dentro de su abrigo—. Creo que si aceptaré la invitación de quedarme contigo esta noche.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno, bueno, nos estamos acercando al final, ¿cuantos se emocionan?

* * *

 **Naruhina149:** Si, ¡también me emocioné con la posibilidad de que ella fuera madre! Pero al final todos se emocionaron en vano.

 **ChiChi-San34:** Jajajaja también creo que su encuentro sería crucial. Como que quedaron cosas pendientes allí y ambos lo saben. ¡También me emocioné con la idea de un hijo de Mari!

 **akykuran:** Jajaja también opino que sería unos preciosos.


	140. 138 — El gran stress

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **138 — El gran stress**

Tras una semana de preparativos, el día del viaje a Filipinas llegó. El trofeo de Asia estaba por iniciar y su vuelo se pautó para la mañana del miércoles, tiempo suficiente para no solo llegar al hotel donde se quedaría, acompañado de Ryu Himura y Minako Oukawa, sino para atender a la agenda que Ryu había programado con la prensa y los organismos internacionales, en especial con un potencial distribuidor de Yuri on Ice en el país. Además, sería la primera vez que Víctor se presentaría ante el mundo como parte de la JSF y ya la chamarra que lo identificaba como integrante del equipo de Japón había sido adecuada para su tamaño. Eso le emocionaba, pero por desgracia no podía disfrutarlo del todo. Desde hace días Yuuri a duras penas llega a dormir.

Las grandes y largas reuniones que habían comido el poco tiempo de Yuuri tenía preocupado a Víctor, porque ya no había una salida del juego, ni un proyecto que completar. No era Yuuri haciendo lo que amaba hacer como lo encontró en esa noche, sino un Yuuri enfrentándose a lo que más odia. También llegaba a casa sumamente cansado; la noche anterior se quedó dormido con la ropa de la oficina puesta y él tuvo que desvestirlo con toda la paciencia del mundo. Ahora a la preocupación que tenía por Igor en Rusia, se sumaba la salud de Yuuri quien dormía a su lado sin apenas poder descansar. Porque todas las mañanas lo veía de pie como si no hubiera dormido más de quince minutos.

Con un largo suspiro, siguió guardando en su equipaje los trajes que usará para las ruedas de prensa preparadas, con la esperanza de que la visibilidad que tendrá el juego en el extranjero a partir de esa presentación ayudaría a Yuuri en todo lo que estaba resolviendo a nivel administrativo y ejecutivo. También le entristecía que Yuuri no estuviera en el evento para señalarlo al final del programa.

—Víctor-sama, aquí está la camisa que nos pidió. —El aludido miró hacia la puerta y con una suave afirmación, le dio permiso a Aiko a entrar con la camisa planchada y doblada, lista para su maletín.

—Gracias, Aiko-chan.

—Le informo que ya Yuuri-sama acaba de llegar. —Era más de las once de la noche. Víctor asintió y volvió la vista hacia la maleta a punto de acabar—. Espero que tenga éxitos en el viaje, Víctor-sama.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Aiko-chan.

Con una ligera inclinación, ella se despidió de forma amable y Víctor quedó solo en su recámara. Makkachin y Vicchan estaba en la habitación de Yuuri, donde los había dejado después de cansarse de esperar y decidir que mejor hacia los arreglos de la maleta él solo, a pesar de haber querido involucrar a Yuuri en el proceso. Igor también demoraba en decirle si habría posibilidad con respecto a su capital. Por palabras de su amigo, tuvo que llenar de nuevo los formatos porque "se había perdido". Era evidente que todo lo que estaban haciendo era otra forma de atacarlo aun en la distancia y él, sinceramente, se estaba hartando de ello. No quiso pensarlo más para no enojarse, y acomodó la camisa sobre las otras, cuidando de no arrugarlas. Luego tomó la gaveta de las corbatas para escoger las que iba a llevar.

—Vitenka. —Víctor giró la mirada hacia la puerta, donde Yuuri se había asomado con la chaqueta entre sus manos junto a su corbata. La camisa blanca estaba ligeramente desabotonada y su cara era de cansancio, pero pudo dibujarle desde allí una sonrisa—. ¿Ya te vas, _baby_?

Víctor abandonó la maleta a punto de terminar su arreglo y las corbatas que iba a guardar para tomar a Yuuri de su cadera y comenzar a comerle la boca con la ansiedad que le generaba la distancia de cinco días. Yuuri respondió con un suspiro impresionado, pero Víctor no quiso dar tregua a su necesidad y se fue con todo su cuerpo en contra de él hasta pegarlo a la pared más cercana. Los besos se volvieron raudos, apasionados, húmedos. Víctor disfrutó del modo en que Yuuri se colgó de su cuello y le permitió acercarlo más; ambos necesitaban de eso y apenas se hicieron consciente.

—Ya extraño a _daddy_ y no me he ido —dijo mimoso contra su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos ansiosos que erizaban la piel de Yuuri—. Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte.

—La reunión se alargó más de lo previsto.

—¿Todo esta bien? —pregunta, pero no puede dejar de mordisquear y besar la oreja de Yuuri, hasta hacerlo sentir como gelatina temblorosa en sus brazos. No sabía muy bien qué lo impulsaba: si la certeza de la semana separados que tendrían, o la seguridad de que Yuuri lo necesitaba cerca para dejar de pensar en trabajo, incluso la preocupación por su integridad… no estaba muy claro.

—Sí… ¿Vitenka…? —Víctor le tomó el rostro para besarlo con más ganas, como si no fuera suficiente. Yuuri se erizó deliciosamente—. Cariño, no…

—¿Por qué no?

—Minako-sensei dijo que no tuviéramos sexo hoy. —La repentina revelación fue como un balde de agua helada. Víctor se detuvo y pestañeó perplejo mientras Yuuri, sonrojado y despeinado por los besos, le miraba con una ligera tristeza en su rostro—. Lo siento, me dijo que no…

—¿Te dijo que no? —Yuuri rio bajo, casi sin fuerza, mientras se apoyó en la pared.

—Sí… dijo que no. Lo más gracioso es que ni fuerzas tengo de avergonzarme. —Víctor frunció sus labios, pero no dejó de abrazarlo—. Es para que estés en la mejor condición para la presentación.

—No voy a competir, solo a exhibir… es exagerado.

—Igual… también apesto.

—Solo un poquito. —No le importó el que oliera a sudor, el que no se hubiera bañado aún, todo lo que quería era abrazarlo, estrujarlo, besarlo. Hacerle el amor para que olvidara el stress—. Hagamos algo entonces, _daddy_ … Quédate aquí conmigo.

—¿Pero Vicchan y Makkachin dónde están?

—En tu cuarto, pero hoy quiero ser egoísta y quedarme solo contigo.

Yuuri aceptó su pedido y con un beso pequeño se separaron. Entonces miró hacia la puerta del baño, decidido a tomar la ducha allí. No importaba el pijama, fue evidente que no lo iba a necesitar.

Al soltarlo, Yuuri recogió la chaqueta y corbata que había dejado caer al suelo para doblarla sobre el sofá, mientras Víctor terminaba su maleta. La conversación entre tanto fue amena y trivial: Yuuri no quiso hablarle mucho de la oficina, así que Víctor se dedicó a comentar los planes que Ryu le había conversado en la tarde, solo para desestresarlo un poco de lo ocurría en Yuri on Ice. Al verlo desnudo, pensó en lo duro que se veía su espalda visiblemente contracturada por el estress. También en lo mucho que Yuuri no le decía sobre lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

Apenas lo vio entrar al baño dispuesto a bañarse, Víctor decidió que ya había acomodado suficiente la maleta. Echaría un vistazo antes de irse al aeropuerto. Cerró todo, bajó el maletín de la cama y se apresuró al baño quitándose la ropa que llevaba puesta, dispuesto a acompañar a Yuuri en la ducha. Como temió, su novio se había quedado en la regadera simplemente dejando que el agua lo mojara, con las manos en la cabeza mostrando su agobio, como si tomara aire. No lo había escuchado entrar, pero Víctor se encargó de que se percatara de ello al cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

—Víctor. —Yuuri susurró con una ligera sorpresa. El aludido le sonrió.

—Vamos mejor a tomar la tina, _daddy_.

—No cabemos bien… —A Víctor no le importó. Se acercó a su espalda, obligándole a mantenerse de pie mientras acariciaba los músculos duros y adoloridos en un necesario masaje—. _Baby_ …

—Deja a _baby_ atender a su _daddy_ , lo va a extrañar mucho. —Derramó besos sobre su cuello y sus manos apretaron y bajaron por la columna, para volver a subir y presionar entre los hombros—. _Baby_ quiere que _daddy_ duerma bien esta noche.

Inició con un masaje. Mientras lo enjabonaba por completo, Víctor se entretuvo en la espalda de Yuuri al punto de que su _daddy_ tuvo que sostenerse de la loza para evitar caer. Fue sensual y al mismo tiempo terapéutico. Víctor deseaba que, al menos, se sintiera mucho mejor para iniciar la jornada del día siguiente y que fuera lo suficiente bueno como para evitar algún ataque de ansiedad en los días que él estaría afuera. Ese miedo seguía allí, latente.

No quiso preguntarle por lo que ocultaba, por lo que no le decía, por lo que estaba ocurriendo en la empresa, solo quería relajarlo. Así que sus besos fueron cortos y profundos, lentos y estimulantes. Cuando Yuuri suspiró entrecortado, Víctor supo que ya había alcanzado lo que buscaba, excitarlo. Hacerlo consciente de las necesidades de su cuerpo, olvidar lo que había quedado afuera. En ese baño estaban solo ellos dos y nadie más.

—Vamos a la tina, _daddy_ —susurró contra su oreja, mientras sus manos se movían por el estómago grueso, los pechos flácidos y las caderas estrujables. Yuuri respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía un bonito brillo en su mirada, el mismo que fue lo primero que empezó a encantarle.

Víctor notó que Yuuri no tuvo fuerzas para negarse. Lo dejó sentado en el banquillo y ajustó el agua de la tina.

Cuando estuvo lista, cerró la llave y se internó primero en ella con sus piernas flexionadas. Yuuri le miró sentado desde su lugar.

—Ven aquí, _daddy_ … —Yuuri se levantó, pero le miró inseguro. Ya lo había intentado la primera noche que llegaron y fue un total desastre mantener relaciones en la tina debido a la altura de Víctor y su propio peso. Era demasiado pequeña para ambos.

—Es una mala idea, _baby_ , te puedo golpear.

—Ven aquí y acuéstate de espalda a mí, _daddy_. —Insistió. Yuuri, con un suspiro, decidió intentarlo. Al meterse se derramó agua por los bordes. —Siéntate entre mis piernas para seguir masajeándote y cierra los ojos.

Las manos de Víctor se movieron con presteza de nuevo en el cuello, con sus pulgares deslizándose entre los músculos adoloridos para darle puntos de calor. Luego bajaban y apretaban sus dedos a los hombros junto a la espalda alta, después presionaba. Yuuri ahora sentado se permitía disfrutarlo más sin el peligro de que fuera a caerse en un mal movimiento. Se relajó tanto que no dudó gemir de felicidad.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta. Sus manos se enfocaron en el cuello y cuando Yuuri se apoyó contra su pecho, empezaron a bajar por su tórax, su estómago, su abdomen. Volvieron a subir y a bajar hasta que se entretuvieron en el sexo despierto de Yuuri para estimularle. Yuuri se erizó de inmediato—. La mejor manera de manejar el stress es con sexo, cariño…

—Pero no…

—Déjame hacerlo por ti —susurró contra su oreja, antes de mordisquearla—. Tú solo déjate llevar, _daddy_.

Sus dedos expertos empezaron a envolver la erección y a acariciar el escroto bajo el agua. Yuuri abrió la pierna lo poco que le permitía la tina, pero fue suficiente para que a Víctor le fuera cómodo maniobrar. Besaba su cuello, su oreja, su pelo, mientras Yuuri se erizaba al ritmo de su toque y no podía dejar de sentir la suavidad de esa piel en sus manos mientras lo tocaba. También cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía de los gemidos de Yuuri mientras lo acariciaba.

—Cuando patine en Filipinas, voy a pensar que estás allí, tras la barrera. Voy a imaginar que me tomas las manos y las besas en público sin miedo a que algo pase. —Yuuri gimió al escucharlo ronco contra su oído y sus dedos bajaron más. Abandonaron el perineo y dieron vueltas en el círculo rugoso que palpitaba por él—. Me imaginaré que las suelto, solo por un momento. Me deslizaré al centro de la pista entre los aplausos, pero sé que a los únicos ojos que quiero allí son los tuyos, mi Yuuri.

—Víctor…

—Entonces empezaré a patinar. ¿Cómo es la melodía? —Jugó contra su oído, contra su ano, con los ojos cerrados y la voz afectada—. Es así… —La tarareó suavemente contra su oreja y Yuuri soltó un gemido amplio cuando el dedo se internó—. Aquí va un salchow triple… luego me moveré… la pirueta simple es sencilla, en este punto también aprovecharé para…

Yuuri apretó los bordes de la tina, su espalda se tensó y su cuerpo se coloreó al rojo vivo. Víctor hablaba de los saltos y su dedo los dibujaba en el interior de su cuerpo, encendiéndolo. Le contó de los elementos del programa, del modo en que saltaría con su flip cuádruple al cielo y también incluiría el luzt cuádruple que no había usado en la temporada pasada, solo para él. Le habló de la pirueta combinada mientras sacaba un dedo para internar a dos y desquiciarlo, removiéndolos en su interior hasta tocar aquel punto que llevó a Yuuri a lo alto, con corrientes disparadas por todo su ser tal como un salto. Yuuri gimió abandonadamente, mientras la erección de Víctor le acariciaba la espalda.

—Y el acto final… mientras escucho la melodía —volvió a tararearla, aunque su voz también estaba difusa—. Será un toe loop cuádruple… oh, me gustaría hacer el flip, pero ya lo he intentado en el final y no tengo la suficiente fuerza. Un toe loop cuádruple es más sencillo, puedo ir más alto, —empujó sus dedos, Yuuri soltó un jadeo ronco—. Girar más rápido… —Apretó con sus dedos el interior y disfrutó de su textura. Víctor presionó a la próstata hinchada y Yuuri se corrió en el agua—. Hasta caer… buscarte con la mirada y señalarte en el gran final… —Yuuri temblaba contra sus brazos, exhausto—. Será un gran final, el público se derrumbará en aplausos…

Lo besó en la coronilla al salir de él, para acariciar sus muslos con devoción.

—Eso fue…

—Un masaje de próstata —murmuró contra su oreja, tras dejar un beso—. Te había prometido dártelo…

—Yo iba a decir que fue el mejor programa jamás hecho nunca… —Víctor rio al apretarlo. Al mirarse, se besaron.

—Lo mejor para mi _daddy_ que se corre pensando en mis programas —susurró contra su boca mientras se miraban, húmedos y confidentes, enamorados.

Muy enamorado. Víctor sujetó suavemente la mejilla de Yuuri, la acarició con adoración mientras sus ojos marrones le observaban embotados de cansancio y felicidad. Los ojos más bonitos vistos nunca…

—Yuuri, te amo. —El aludido retuvo el aire—. Ahora que estaré lejos por estos días, no lo olvides. Te amo. Te amo, Yuuri.

Esos ojos marrones que antes le miraron titubeantes cuando se conocieron y que luego eran tímidos para acercarse, en ese justo instante Víctor los vio mojarse. Se sonrió enternecido cuando besó la lagrima de su derecha al brotar y con sus dedos secó la de la izquierda. Luego le besó la frente, la nariz, los labios, vertió el «te amo» dentro de su boca y Yuuri lo recibió agradecido, con un «Lo sé».

Todo lo que necesitaba era esa certeza.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me tomé una larga semana de descanso debido a un curso que me agarró desprevenida y me ocupó las noches, pero ya vengo a retomarlo todo. Voy a apretar el acelerador para poder culminarla el 9 de septiembre tal como me lo programé. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y verlos en los siguientes mientars ambos estan separados por sus responsabilidades.

También quiero comentarles, por si desean ayudarme con donaciones y patrocinar mi trabajo, que abrí un . Me pueden encontrar como Carolina Villadiego. En mi página y grupo de lectores, hay más información.


	141. 139 — La gran devoción

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **139 — La gran devoción**

El vuelo hacia Manila, capital de Filipinas, salió a la una y media de la tarde del aeropuerto Narita. Cuando Víctor vio los asientos de clase preferencial, lo primero que pensó fue en lo que Yuuri tuvo que pagar por ellos. Hubiera preferido una clase económica, aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a viajar así en mucho tiempo, antes que provocarle a Yuuri más gastos en ese momento de crisis. No hacía falta los detalles para sentir la tensión en el aire.

Junto a ellos, también estaban invitados el personal técnico de la JSF. Víctor compartía el vuelo con algunos, y los demás ya estaban en camino o saldrían más tarde.

Como el vuelo era de cuatro horas y media, Víctor aprovechó el primer bloque para revisar de nuevo los nombres de los concursantes, los programas que iban a usar y su trayectoria. Había bajado videos de sus programas más emblemáticos anteriores porque había recibido la invitación especial de participar en el panel técnico al final del evento. Para su agrado, Kenjirou Minami estaría participando; lo recordaba por la presentación que hizo basándose en el programa de Yuuri dentro del trofeo de equipos. El chiquillo ya solo por eso le agradaba.

—¿Está preparado? —repentinamente escuchó a su lado y Ryu, quien lo acompañaba en esa fila, le miró a través de sus lentes para hacer conversación. Alejó sus ojos del libro que leía.

—Espero que sí. Ya aprendí a pronunciar todos los nombres, era lo que más me preocupaba.

—Seguro le irá bien. Ha demostrado que es bueno para aprender.

—¿Lo dice por mis clases con Minako-sensei?

—Lo digo en manera general: su nivel de japonés avanza de forma rápida, también se ha adaptado a nuestras costumbres y ha aprendido a manejarse en Japón. Es bastante inteligente, Víctor-sama.

—Solo he intentado dar lo mejor de mí para que Yuuri no tenga tantas preocupaciones.

—Lo ha hecho bien.

—Pero me preocupa que mi relación con Yuuri le haya traído tantos problemas —admitió. Ryu solo renegó, desestimándolo.

—Yuuri-sama lo está controlando, no se preocupe por esas insignificancias.

—Me preocupa porque se trata de Yuuri, de su salud. —Se detuvo mientras miraba la ventana donde solo había nubes. Ryu le veía de reojo—. Ojalá las cosas fueran suficiente.

—No se preocupe por esos asuntos y disfrute de su relación con Yuuri, Víctor-sama. —El aludido le miró con interés—. No sabe cuánto tiempo tendremos para disfrutar de la persona amada, no lo desperdicie en dudas.

Ryu volvió su atención al libro y Víctor se quedó en silencio tras recordar lo que le contó Yuuri en Karatsu sobre ocurrido con su familia: esposa e hija muertas en un solo evento, por un accidente que provocó un desconsiderado que, de seguro, no recibió mayor pena. Ryu perdió todo… y, por palabras de Yuuri, eso lo llevó a una depresión de la que solo salió cuando volvió a saber de él y se integró en su camino de recuperación.

—Vi fotos de Yuuri en su época junior, en Karatsu. —Ryu le devolvió la mirada—. Su madre me enseñó algunas donde también aparecía usted.

—Hiroko-san me comentó por llamada de eso —Ryu cerró el libro, evidencia ineludible de que tenía su total atención—. Yuuri también me comentó que lo hablaron allá.

—Sí, me comentó lo que ocurrió con ese accidente. —Ryu asintió, conforme—. Fue terriblemente injusto.

—La vida está llena de injusticia que pone a prueba nuestra fortaleza. Yuuri no merecía eso, pero ha logrado sacar un imperio de su dolor. Eso es loable.

—Tuvo personas buenas que estuvieron a su lado para eso… sus padres, Mari, Minako… usted. —Ryu bajó la mirada—. Ustedes lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—No me atrevería a tener ese mérito, Víctor-sama. No fue de ese modo —Los ojos de Víctor le miraron interesados—. Fue él quien me ayudó a levantarme.

Por espacio de unos minutos, solo hubo silencio.

—Lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a su familia —Tuvo que decirlo, se sentía en el aire que el tema estaba allí y Víctor no quiso ignorarlo. Ryu suspiró con un asentimiento—. No puedo imaginarme lo que dolió…

—Se aprende a vivir con la ausencia, Víctor-sama.

—Por eso lo admiro más. —Víctor rascó su nuca, mientras lo miraba—. Aun con lo que debía significar sobrellevar su luto, tuvo la fuerza para sentarse junto a Yuuri.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —le preguntó—. Si Yuuri me estaba mostrando la fuerza que yo era incapaz de encontrar, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Víctor tragó grueso y al ver a Ryu hablar con dificultad.

—Cuando Noriko y mi hija Chiasa murieron, sentí que todo había perdido sentido. Todo. Dejé mi trabajo y dejé de vivir. Durante meses estuve ahogándome en la rabia y el odio pensando que el hombre que había provocado su muerte estaba libre. Una noche, lleno de ira, agarré el cuchillo más grande de la cocina y fui a buscarlo. —Víctor retuvo el aire—. Sabía en donde vivía, sabía que solo sería cuestión de agarrarlo al llegar y clavarle el cuchillo al corazón. Estaba ebrio de odio y de sed de venganza, me sentía a punto de enloquecer.

Ryu le miró con los ojos rojos y la expresión serena, pero Víctor ya había apretado su mandíbula intentando contenerse.

—Esperé allí por seis horas. Durante ese tiempo imaginé todas las maneras en que podría matarlo. Imaginé que por fin le daría venganza a mi esposa y a mi hija. No me importaba nada… incluso pensaba que después de eso, simplemente me degollaría con la calma de haber cobrado lo que me quitaron. —Víctor volvió a tragar con la tensión tejiendo trenzas en su espalda. Ryu le observaba mientras alargaba momentáneamente el silencio—. Entonces apareció la camioneta. Me acerqué mientras el hombre salía… pequeño, redondo, sacudió su pantalón del polvo después de un viaje. Estaba al otro lado de la calle solitaria, solo tenía que cruzarla…

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Víctor, impaciente. Ryu sonrió con pena.

—Se abrió la puerta de la cocina, se encendió una luz y un niño junto a un perro salieron corriendo a recibirlo. En la puerta, su esposa le preguntó si había ido a llevarle las legumbres a sus padres y él dijo que sí lo hizo y por eso demoró. Me quedé sembrado viendo la escena. —Víctor suspiró al sentir la primera lágrima caer sin mojarle el rostro—. Pensé en qué injusta era la vida: el hombre que me quitó mi familia tenía a una que lloraría por su muerte y mi familia tuvo un hombre incapaz de vengarla.

—No hubiera logrado nada… —susurró conmovido y Ryu se limitó a sonreír.

—En ese momento era todo lo que pensé podría hacer. Así que regresé a casa caminando… lo que me tomó dos horas de viaje en taxi, fueron días caminando sin rumbo, cansado de llorar, de lamentarme, de seguir con vida. Pensé en suicidarme luego… —Sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó a Víctor, quien respondió al gesto con una sonrisa avergonzada y lo tomó entre sus manos—, pero pensé en que mis padres no merecían eso. Ya sabía el dolor de perder un hijo, no iba a dárselo… Así que pase así dos años de mi vida en blanco. Haciendo algunos trabajos de medio tiempo, reparando algunas cosas en casa, esperando el día en que mis padres se fueran o yo me cansara. Pagando un segundo funerario que pensaba usar en mí, al menos quería dejar todo saldado. Hasta que me encontró Hiroko en aquella ferretería. Estaba comprando los implementos para un pequeño trabajo que haría en una bodega. Cuando vi a Hiroko, no la reconocí: sus mejillas colgaban y su cuerpo delgado le hacía ver descuidada entre la ropa ancha. Ella tampoco me reconoció hasta que me tuvo cerca, me tomó del brazo y me pidió que fuera a ver a su hijo.

Para Víctor fue fácil imaginarse la escena.

—Yo no sentía que valiera la pena, la docencia que siempre fue mi vocación la había abandonado. Solo quería terminar lo suficiente cansado como para dormir, pero fue tanta su insistencia que accedí. Sin afeitarme, descuidado y sin cortarme el cabello en meses, fui allá solo para cumplir. No sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Yuuri, Hiroko-san no me lo dijo; supongo que creyó que me habría enterado porque era algo que todo Karatsu sabía. Así que, cuando lo miré, fue un shock.

—Puedo imaginármelo. —Pese a tener el pañuelo en su mano, Víctor pasó fue su palma por la nueva lágrima.

—Yuuri estaba tan gordo, tan descuidado… tan distinto a lo que recordaba de ese chico delgado que hacía magia al moverse en sus cuchillas, que me sentí golpeado por la realidad. Me miró con su rostro lleno de acné y me dijo: «¿Ryu-sensei, vino a visitarme?» Me quedé tan perplejo que no cerré la puerta. Yuuri se levantó, agarró las muletas y anduvo cojeando para cerrarla. Me miró nuevamente y luego bajó la mirada avergonzada. Anduvo así hasta la mesa del computador, se sentó… Me dijo: «Le perdí la práctica al inglés, Ryu-sensei».

Como una secuencia muda, una a una, las imágenes cobraban movimiento lento y añejado en su mente, difuminándola en una espesa niebla. Víctor la sintió como estarla viendo en la distancia, no obstante, dolía tan siquiera imaginarla.

—Víctor-sama, puedo jurarle por la memoria de mi esposa y mi hija que jamás voy a olvidar esa conversación tan llena de nada y de todo. —Ryu continuó—. Sus palabras exactas fueron: «Creo que necesitaré clases de nuevo. Mari-neechan dijo que, si quería jugar un videojuego de patinaje, tendría que crearlo. Como ya no puedo patinar… debería hacer eso, ¿no? Pero todo está en inglés y hay términos que no entiendo». Para ese punto, ya no podía ver nada, estaba lleno de lágrimas. Yuuri decía que no llorara, que estaba bien, que solo dolía un poco, que no era para tanto, pero yo no podía parar de llorar. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Yuuri era un niño, apenas un adolescente que le habían arrebatado todo. Y tenía más fuerza que yo, un adulto, para sobreponerse a la perdida.

Víctor estaba demasiado conmovido como para reprimirlo, así que le devolvió el pañuelo a Ryu que ya lo necesitaba, para él mismo dejar fluir las lágrimas sin control mientras respiraba hondo. Las escenas desde el punto de vista de Ryu era muy dolorosa, incluso cruel.

Qué manera tenía la vida de aventarte a la cara que nunca una perdida es lo suficiente dolorosa, si estás hecho de fe y terquedad.

—Yuuri no sabe lo que pasó antes de eso, lo del cuchillo y ese hombre… —aclaró tras carraspear—. No tenía la edad para comprenderlo en ese momento y ya luego no lo he visto necesario.

—No se lo contaré…

—Pero todo el odio que guardé durante años lo fui dejando de lado. Estando con Yuuri, ha sido un gran periodo de aprendizaje para mí. Yuuri ha querido darme cargos en la empresa, pero no los quiero. El salario que me da lo guardo en una cuenta de ahorro que no dudaré en utilizar si Yuuri lo requiriera. Yo soy consciente que me aferré a él y no me molesta eso, Víctor-sama. Yuuri y Mari son como hijos para mí, Yuuri es una inspiración… ayudarlo en lo que me sea posible es ahora mi nueva vocación.

Ryu le comentó lo que ocurrió después. El surgimiento de Yuri on Ice ante sus ojos era un evento fantástico e irrepetible. Le habló de la mudanza a Fukuoka, luego a Tokio… Cuando se tenían que ir, Hiroko y Toshiya pusieron a sus hijos en manos de Ryu quien se había convertido en su familia, porque se la pasaba dándole clases gratuitas a Yuuri de inglés, gerencia, contabilidad, finanzas y leyes mientras estaba desarrollando su programa. Se motivó a hacer una gerencia en administración de empresa mientras los chicos estudiaban, para ayudarlos. Empezó a leer mas hasta que la lectura volvió a convertirse en una fascinación.

Todos los días se levantaba a las 5am para revisar los estados de cuentas, la bolsa de valores y las oportunidades de inversión. A las 6am, ya le había dado a Yuuri una base para lo cual trabajar, junto a un video motivacional o un articulo de liderazgo. Estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades, de darle su espacio y de permitirle maniobrar. Estaba allí para que se desahogara y le daba las herramientas para que él pueda trabajar, porque le fascinaba ver el curso que toma sus decisiones. Víctor por un momento pensó que sería el fan número 1 de Yuuri, pero no, ese era Ryu. Fue él quien estuvo allí incluso cuando Yuuri decidió comprar la mansión enorme para poder recibir visitas en casa y tener una pista de hielo donde patinar. La casa la tenían desde hacía dos años, pagadera de forma rápida gracias a los dividendos recibidos. Yuuri crecía y tenía a alguien que estaría allí a su espalda, sin importarle su edad, para apoyarlo.

—Gracias por comentarme todo esto —dijo Víctor, cuando el avión aterrizo y todos recibieron el anuncio de poder desembarcar. Se levantó para sacar su equipaje del compartimiento superior.

—Le agradezco que me haya escuchado. Pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de hablar lo que significa Yuuri.

—¿Ha pensado en enamorarse de nuevo? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco impertinente, mientras le ayudaba a bajar también su equipaje. Minako ya había avanzado con ayuda de Izumi Mori, representante de la JSF.

Ryu sonrió.

—Lo intenté, varias veces. Pensé que debería "reiniciar mi vida". Hay una idea común de pensar que la única forma es casándome y teniendo más hijos, pero luego de varios intentos, lo comprendí. —Víctor miró con interés—. Noriko es el amor de mi vida. No puedo pensar en una mujer sin compararla con ella, aún la amo a pesar de que haya pasado más de diez años de haberla perdido. Y haberla conocido, y amado, fue la mayor fortuna que tuve el placer de vivir.

—Ella también fue afortunada de ser amada así…

—Ya conocí el amor, Víctor-sama. No tengo la necesidad de volver a encontrarlo en nadie más.

Avanzaron en silencio por todo el trayecto hasta que por fin fue sellado su pasaporte y se les dio permiso de buscar su equipaje. Ayudó a Minako a recoger el suyo y ella miró con suspicacia el rojo que ya se había acumulado en su nariz por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción del relato. Él le sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Su cabeza solo estaba llena del relato de Ryu, de su vida, de la profunda devoción que tiene hacia Yuuri y lo difícil que debe ser vivir para servir. Tanta devoción debía ser retribuida de alguna forma… ¿de cuál?

No obstante, su distracción se dispersó cuando Izumi Mori señaló al frente.

—Víctor-sama, mire quienes lo esperan.

Banderas de LGBT, pancartas, un enorme aviso con un "Bienvenido a Filipinas" en inglés y caritas alrededor fue lo que llenó su visión. Víctor se detuvo sobrecogido. Los chicos y chicas que lo esperaban en la salida del aeropuerto, al notarlo agitaron las pancartas, mientras un círculo de policía tenía encordonado su camino y personal de la prensa esperando por el encuentro.

Ese fue su recibimiento… y el inicio de su carrera como integrante japonés.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** El trabajo me está ahogando xD y ayer llegué con dolro de cabeza, pero bueno, ¡aquí voy!


	142. 140 — La gran oferta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **140 — La gran oferta**

—¡Fue bastante impresionante! Cuando salí del aeropuerto había mucha gente esperándome. Me hicieron sentir bienvenido.

Yuuri contemplaba la imagen en pantalla de Víctor ajustándose la corbata mientras se veía en el espejo. Tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo mientras se vestía y aunque la ocasión no era para algún intercambio sexual, a Yuuri le provocó cosquillas mirarlo, recordar lo de anoche y desear tenerlo en la cama para que le enseñara más sobre el programa dentro de su interior.

Quizás sí había bebido un poco más de lo esperado. Como era usual en Japón, la reunión de negocios fue programada entre comida y alcohol. Yuuri ya se sentía un poco mareado y demasiado interesado en Víctor desnudo en su cama. Por eso se levantó de la mesa y dejó a sus únicos dos inversionistas en compañía de Mari y el tercer invitado, un importante empresario con activos en el exterior que estaba interesado en Yuri on Ice, para realizar esa llamada.

—Me alegra eso, _baby_. —Víctor miró a la cámara de reojo, porque Yuuri tenía una expresión entre desordenada y desenfadada que no podía ocultar—. Espero que no tan bienvenido como para que no quieras volver con tu _daddy_. —Víctor soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa si secuestran a tu _baby_ , _daddy_? —preguntó en un tono jocoso. Yuuri se mordió el labio y se sintió acalorado. Pasó una mano por su cabello ya desordenado—. Haces eso y provocas que _baby_ quiera escaparse para ir a despeinar más a su _daddy_.

—Si me secuestran a _baby_ … iré a buscarlo. Me pelearé con todos —aseguró. Víctor soltó una carcajada divertida—. Es en serio… todavía sé dar patadas.

—No me queda duda, aunque me gusta más las _caderadas_ que das. —Yuuri le miró sin entender y Víctor soltó una risita encantada—. Cariño, ¿cuántas has bebido ya?

—No sé… pocas. —Frunció el ceño. Víctor enarcó una ceja—. No muchas…

—Imagino…

—Estoy bien…

—No se te ocurra firmar nada en ese estado, ¿ok?

—No… no voy a firmar nada hoy. —Le prometió mientras le sonreía. Víctor soltó un beso al aire y Yuuri lo sintió como si se hubiera estrellado en una nube de burbujas. Su estómago saltó encantado.

—Perfect, _daddy_. Tengo que irme ya, pero ahora que salgas de esta aburrida reunión, práctica lo que te enseñé ayer —Yuuri le sonrió con picardía, completamente enrojecido—. _Baby_ quiere jugar con la cueva de su _daddy_ al volver.

—Jugaré mucho con mi cueva para que _baby_ entre sin problemas. —La sorpresa casi le hace tirar su mandíbula. Víctor se pasó la mano a la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Ay cariño… me encanta lo desenfadado que te vuelves con unas copas de más. Te amo.

—Te extraño…

La llamada cortó y Yuuri se quedó mirando el teléfono, donde la imagen de Víctor y él en la playa le saludó tras haber acabado la comunicación. Con un suave suspiro, volvió su mirada al espejo y decidió que ya era hora de volver.

Yuuri caminó con confianza hasta la mesa que tenían apartada en el prestigioso restaurant Ninja Shinjuku, lugar donde estaba reunido con Kento Miyamoto, Ren Yamamoto junto a su hermana Mari y Akihiko Kondo, el nuevo prospecto inversionista que contaba con una cadena de distribuidora de videojuegos en Asia y estaba interesado en invertir. Era un hombre intrigante, las canas se difuminaban entre su cabello largo, era delgado y se veía bastante amigable por esa enorme sonrisa. A Yuuri le había agradado, el primero entre los tantos que ya Miyamoto le había sugerido.

Regresó a la mesa donde los señores carcajeaban sin parar y Mari, disfrutando de un sencillo jugo natural, los miraba con atención. Ella había preferido no beber.

—¿Ya llamó a Nikiforov? —preguntó Akihiko con esa enorme sonrisa. Yuuri asintió al sentarse—. ¡Vaya que estás al pendiente!

—Es la imagen de la empresa, debe estar muy al pendiente. —Mari respondió cordialmente.

—También es mi novio —dijo Yuuri mientras llevó un pan a su boca. Mari le miró de reojo y Miyamoto pareció incómodo, Yamamoto junto a Kondo no parecieron afectados.

—Oh bueno, el amor es el amor, dicen. Tengo un hijo que es gay e intenté enderezarlo, pero cuando me dijo que era eso o era nada, ¿qué más me quedó como padre? —comentó con fluidez Akihiko, mientras bebía su sake—. Tuve que aceptarlo.

—Yuuri-sama es un hombre muy valiente para decirlo sin titubear —La mirada de Miyamoto fue hacia él, pero Yuuri siguió con sus ojos puestos en el nuevo inversionista—. Aunque no estamos preparado para ello.

—Y si lo seguimos callando nunca lo estaremos. No estamos haciendo nada malo, Víctor sigue siendo el mejor patinador y yo sigo siendo el CEO de Yuri on Ice.

—¡Sin duda alguna! —Akihiko asintió complacido—. Me gusta negociar con personas como tú: valientes, auténticas, llenas de vivacidad. Eres una inspiración, Yuuri.

—Gracias…

—Le decía a Yamamoto-san y Miyamoto-san que me sorprende la decisión de los otros inversionistas. Abandonar a Yuri on Ice justo en este momento que sube como espuma, me parece una decisión bastante irracional.

—Supongo que tenían otros intereses económicos a los que apuntar su capital —indicó Mari, atenta. Miyamoto y Yamamoto solo bebieron incómodos.

—Seguramente —Akihiko volvió a sonreír de forma amplia. Parecía muy cómodo con la reunión—, y eso es totalmente comprensible, aunque yo tengo intereses muy fuertes en Yuri on Ice. Cuando hablé con Miyamoto y supe de la oportunidad, no iba a permitirme desperdiciarla.

—¿Y qué ofrece? —puntualizó Yuuri, buscando el vaso de agua para mitigar lo efectos del alcohol. Akihiko sonrió y sus ojos se achicaron por un instante.

—Comprar todas las acciones que tiene disponibles y pagar la mitad de la deuda que Yuri on Ice adquirió con el banco Mizuko. —Yuuri sintió que todo el alcohol bajó a sus pies.

—Eso es… una oferta bastante generosa —titubeó Mari tras abandonar su jugo en la mesa, forzándose a sonreír mientras el temblor la azotaba.

—No he venido aquí a hacerles perder el tiempo, Mari-sama. Estoy dispuesto a todo para negociar.

El final de todos los problemas económicos estaba frente a sus ojos, en esa sonrisa afable y carismática de un hombre de negocios que parecía confiar en lo que ellos poseían. La incomodidad de los otros dos inversionistas también servía como un indicador positivo porque parecía que ellos no tenían el control de la situación. Yuuri, sin embargo, se mantuvo parco y lo miró gélido.

—Akihiko, es una oferta impresionante, pero debo aclararle que tengo la intención de comprar el 10% de las acciones disponibles para asegurarme de tener la mayoría total de Yuri on Ice. —Yuuri no sonrió, los labios no se movieron para ello—. ¿Tiene problema con ello?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Sin embargo, Akihiko se relajó en el asiento, con una sonrisa jovial y sus ojos pequeños—. Es más que comprensible y me gusta esto. ¡Me gusta lo que veo! ¡Un hombre dispuesto a pelear por lo suyo! Eres el tipo de socio con quien quiero establecer negocios. —Mascó un pedazo de pan con fuerza. Mari seguía impresionada—. No aspiro tener la máxima cantidad de acciones ni tomar el control de Yuri on Ice. ¡Sería estúpido hacerlo! Yuri on Ice, en esencia es usted, Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿Entonces está dispuesto a ser nuestro inversionista y ayudarnos a pagar la deuda…?

—Sé reconocer el oro, Mari-sama, ¡lo veo a distancia! Me parece incluso una estrategia de marketing exquisita la que han aplicado. ¡Un juego revolucionario! —Akihiko expandió sus manos al cielo como si acariciara algún panfleto en el aire. Yuuri permanecía derecho—. Con la imagen del mejor patinador de todos los tiempos quien ha iniciado, a su vez, una revolución en su país al expresar su sexualidad. ¡La gente del deporte y la comunidad LGBTI están al pendiente de Yuri on Ice! Y, además, un anime que, según muy buenas fuentes, tiene influencia LGBT en su guion.

—¿Qué? —Yamamoto tosió tras derramar el sake que llevaba a su boca. Miyamoto desvió la mirada a otro lado—. ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Yuuri-sama? —reclamó airado, Yuuri apretó la mandíbula.

—¿No lo sabía? —Akihiko sonrió largamente y por primera vez en la noche, a Yuuri le pareció verlo como el gato Chesiré—. Mappa ha tenido discusiones al respecto con la directora, pero al final el apoyo económico de Yuri on Ice logró su cometido. El anime que está por salir tendrá una fuerte influencia LGBTI y eso, particularmente, ¡me parece magnifico! ¡Toda una agenda LGBTI encu…!

El golpe de la mesa los alertó a todo. Ofendido, Yamamoto azotó la servilleta, ajustó su chaqueta y miró con ojos fúricos hacia Yuuri, quien apenas le dirigió una mirada tensa.

—Pensaba apoyarlo por los resultados de la campaña, pero si el juego realmente se convertirá en esto, no quiero ser parte —amenazó Yamamoto.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Akihiko, con las manos en alto—. ¡Acabo de decir que abandonar la inversión de Yuri on Ice justo ahora es irracional!

—Para usted. ¡Pero esto tiene que ver con mis principios! —Yamamoto apuntó con indignación—. Puedo ignorar el hecho de que usted tenga algo con ese hombre, ¡pero no voy a invertir en algo que provoque que todos nuestros niños sean influenciados de esa manera!

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo es un capricho de un genio! —rio Akihiko, mirando la palidez de Yuuri marcando su piel—. Estamos en otro tiempo, ¡tenemos que renovarnos! A mi parecer, el que él quiera que represente su relación actual con el pentacampeón es un detalle de purísimo ingenio, valentía y sátira.

—¿Qué? —Yamamoto vio con horror a Akihiko—. ¿Una representa…?

—¡Son ellos, Yamamoto-san! —Akihiko exclamó con gracia como si fuese el dueño de un enorme circo—. ¡Son justamente ellos! O al menos, eso es lo que sé por muy buena fuente. —Guiñó su ojo ante Mari, parca, quien parecía no decidir entre levantarse o quedarse sentada—. No veo cual es el problema, ¡a mi me parece un acto fascinante! ¡Dicen que la realidad supera la ficción, pero este revés es divertido! ¡A mí me encanta!

Yamamoto miró a Yuuri con una decepción palpable en su rostro. No dijo más, no hizo falta hacerlo. Yuuri ya podía imaginarse que, al día siguiente, tendría la solicitud del retiro de su inversión y el capital de Yuri on Ice volvería a desangrarse. La descapitalización lo tenía en la cuerda floja, en menos de un mes había perdido un importante porcentaje y debido a la inestabilidad, muchos no se atrevían a invertir. La confianza de Yuri on Ice en el mercado estaba tambaleando y esto solo haría que declinara más la balanza en su contra.

Con la mano temblando, Yuuri tomó el vaso de agua mientras se hacía consciente del hormigueo en su brazo derecho. Veía enemigos en todos lados, una oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más espesa. Yuri on Ice tenía todo un camino por delante, contrataciones y responsabilidades adquiridas que debía cumplir con los agentes extranjeros y locales. El anime estaba exigiendo ahora un mayor apoyo por los cambios en la animación, y la perspectiva de que su transmisión será en la madrugada por el contenido ya había sido planteada como ineludible por TV Asahi. Por supuesto, no podía esperar un éxito sin precedente en Japón después de eso, pero Yuuri accedió con el fin de mantener su palabra ante ambas mujeres quienes le aseguraron que sus decisiones en el guion serían las mejores para el programa.

Bebió uno, dos, tres sorbos. De repente el aire sonó como un animal con asma. Miyamoto pidió permiso para hacer una llamada y Akihiko simplemente desdeñó la poca capacidad de visión que tenía Yamamoto al retirarse de esa manera. Y Yuuri, ante ese hombre, se sentía en amenaza. No sabía si era su propia inseguridad o la arrolladora personalidad de Akihiko que lo hacía sentir opacado. Quizás las dos.

—Bueno, ya estamos solo nosotros tres. —Akihiko se acercó a la mesa, dejando el trago de sake sobre la madera. Yuuri rascó su brazo con necesidad—. Para serles sincero, cuando Kento Miyamoto me dijo que pensaba abandonar la compañía, le dije: te vas a arrepentir cuando acabe el año y las ganancias repunten. Cuando salga el anime y se convierta en el Hit del año. Sigo pensando en eso… veo el oro a distancia y este lo puedo saborear. —El hombre le señaló sus muelas—. Aquí. Muerdo y siento oro. Pero si Yamamoto e incluso Miyamoto quiere dejarlo, puede estar seguro de que con gusto podemos establecer una sociedad, los tres. ¡Seremos indetenibles! —Yuuri miró al hombre, este sonrió con confianza—. ¡Yuri on Ice será nuestra gallina de oro!

—Gracias Akihiko-san. Lo pensaremos. —Mari tomó el brazo que Yuuri rascaba en silencio, apretándolo—. Pero antes tenemos que solucionar este nuevo problema…

—No tiene que ser antes, ¡podemos iniciar desde ya! —Akihiko le extendió su tarjeta—. Aquí está mi número personal, mañana tengo que viajar a Hong Kong, pero podemos reunirnos en mi regreso, dentro de cinco días. —Mari fue quien tomó la tarjeta. Yuuri solo lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y la mueca en su rostro que no se decidía entre miedo y desagrado.

—Conversaremos…

Akihiko se despidió tras eso y pagó él la cena a pesar de que Mari le aseguró que corría por cuenta de Yuri on Ice. El hombre sonrió y sacó su tarjeta con desparpajo, asegurándoles que lo veía como una inversión para futuro. Así se retiró demostrando la misma confianza con la que había llegado.

Después de que Miyamoto al volver, se despidió, los hermanos Katsuki entonces avisaron a Fuji para que fueran a buscarlo. Yuuri solo tomaba agua, en silencio. Yamamoto se había ido sin más.

—No sé qué decir. —Mari tomó lo que quedaba del jugo de un solo trago—. Esto ha sido inesperado.

Pero Yuuri no se sentía dispuesto a hablar en ese momento.

Cuando llegó el aviso de Fuji, Mari ayudó a su hermano a levantarse. Lo miraba asustada mientras bajaban el ascensor, al pendiente de cada gesto para anticiparse a alguna crisis, pero Yuuri solo estuvo en silencio. Caminó lento y mudo, hasta que llegaron al auto y cuando Mari iba a abrir la puerta, él la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó asustada. Yuuri a pesar de sentirse ligeramente afectado por el alcohol, lo que tenía atorado era el terror como un enorme cáncer en el estómago.

—Mañana llama a la inmobiliaria. —Mari miró a su hermano, sin comprender—. Que estudien el valor de la mansión.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¿Qué opinan de Akihiko?

Amé escribir la escena del inicio xD Estos dos chicos estan en otro nivel y Yuuri con un par de copas es bastante suelto (cosa que a Víctor le encanta).

* * *

 **ChiChi-San34:** perdón por haber tardado :C Me alegra punto que te haya gustado como se desarrolla todo y estamos cerca de saber de nuevo de Igor.

 **Naruhina149:** Yo también los extrañé T_T

 **Annimo:** Wow, me encanta saber que leíste Tunel Ciego y esperas por Matryoshka ye Iridiscencia! Te comentó que después de Yuuri daddy, las voy a retomar. Solo un poquito de paciencia, que ya este fic acaba y estoy emocionada :3


	143. 141 — El gran desbalance

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **141 — El gran desbalance**

Yuuri estuvo en la reunión de emergencia financiera, mirando los números enrojecer en medio de la conversación. Tal como imaginó, Yamamoto había decidido abandonar a Yuri on Ice, no sin antes hacerle saber a través de una carta que su decisión estaba movida a diferencias "irreconciliables" con el rumbo que tomaba la empresa y sus nuevos valores. A Yuuri le había fastidiado que hubieran disminuido su trabajo a simplemente una agenda política, cuando su intención jamás fue esa; todo lo que hizo hecho fue decir que Víctor es su pareja y apoyarlo. Lo ocurrido con el anime fue algo que se había salido de sus manos, pero la misma Sayo y Kubo le habían asegurado que lo sucedido con los protagonistas no iba a cambiar el rumbo de la serie. Y él creyó en ellas.

Confiaba en ellas porque eran tan fan como él del patinaje. Tenía la certeza de que respetaría la visión que quería dar del juego: la carrera de un deportista, sus miedos, el enfrentamiento ante sus propios límites y la sana competencia. Yuri on Ice no iba a ser el anime común _spokon_ donde unos jovenes estudiantes empezaban a jugar algun deporte de manera amateur, no, tenían que ser deportistas de talla mundial con un estilo de vida definido, enfrentándose de manera profesional ante sus contrincante y sus propios miedos. Desafiar los temores de cada uno de ellos en sus diferentes etapas competitivas, desde aquel que está por empezar en su carrera junior, como aquel que ha llegado a la cúspide de su carrera y se enfrenta al posible retiro, y aquel que tras haber intenado no había logrado (para él y sus expectativas) los suficientes logros. Todos ellos buscando hacer historia.

Fastidiado, se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Una mano sobre su frente intentaba mitigar el dolor de cabeza con un ligero masaje.

—Yuuri-sama, el encargado de la inmobiliaria aceptó la reunión para las cuatro de la tarde.

—Gracias, Mao-san. —Ella se quedó al pie de la puerta, mirándolo preocupada—. Mao-san… ¿puedes venir un momento?

—Sí, Yuuri-sama.

Ella cerró la puerta del despacho y se acercó con su bonito vestido violeta hasta el escritorio, para sentarse al frente. Yuuri suspiró largo antes de mirarla conforme organizaba sus pensamientos. A Mao solo se le ocurrió sonreir diminutamente, casi con vergüenza, mientras apretaba sus manos; aunque por dentro ella temía que Yuuri considerara despedirla para bajar los costos de la empresa y eso la tensó como una cuerda de arpa.

—¿Cómo sientes el ambiente de Yuri on Ice? —Al final, Yuuri preguntó. Ella pestañeó repetidamente y soltó el aire que, sin querer, había acumulado.

—Yo lo siento bien, Yuuri-sama…

—Estás tensa, Mao-san —Yuuri la miró atento—. Has estado tensa desde hace varios días. —Ella bajó su mirada y apretó sus dedos—. Quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber como se sienten ustedes…

—Estamos preocupados, Yuuri-sama —Ella no pudo levantar el rostro para mirarlo, prefirió seguir con sus ojos puestos en sus propios dedos descansando en su regazo—. No solo por lo que está pasando en la empresa con la ida de los inversionistas… Estamos preocupados también por usted. Sabemos… que está pasando por un mal momento. Y también nos preocupa qué tanto tardará en afectarnos a todos nosotros…

—¿No confías…?

—¡No es eso! —Ella aseguró subiendo un poco su tono de voz, y al notarlo, se arrepintió y volvió a bajar su mirada. Yuuri le miró atento—. No se trata de confianza, Yuuri-sama. Yo confió en usted, y mucho de nosotros lo hacemos. Solo…

—¿Solo…?

—Solo nos preocupa… nos preocupa no saber que más podemos hacer para ayudarle.

Yuuri sostuvo el aire mientras le permitió explicarse.

—Es probable que para otras personas esto sea un trabajo más… que si algo ocurre, ellos puedan buscar trabajo en otra empresa y continuar. Yuri on Ice ha sido una enorme escuela y yo he aprendido muchísimo de ella. —Ella miró sigilosamente a Yuuri, acercándose al escritorio para subir sus manos en la madera—. Pero nada podría sustituir a Yuri on Ice, y sé que no soy la única persona que lo piensa. Muchos de nosotros estamos aquí por lo que significa Yuri on Ice, por lo que significa trabajar para usted. —Para ese punto, Yuuri apretaba los labios conmovido con las palabras de Mao, quien se presentaba transparente hacia él—. ¿Si me quedo una hora más, será suficiente para ayudarlo? ¿Si soy más eficiente? ¿Si respondo más rápido las llamada, si llego una hora más temprano, si soy más cordial con los interesados inversionistas, si twitteo más…? —Ella allí bajó la mirada avergonzada al notar los ojos de Yuuri puesto en ella. Carraspeó. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello corto tras la oreja—. No soy mucho de redes sociales, pero desde hace semanas estoy compartiendo cosas de Yuri on Ice en mi perfil y diciéndole a mi familia que lo haga. Si acaso por eso llegan tres o cuatro cuentas más a Yuri on Ice… ¿ayudo en algo?

—Ayudas en mucho…

—¡Que bueno…! —dijo ella, con timidez—. Pensé que no hacía mucho la diferencia.

—Lo hace…

Yuuri se levantó y caminó para rodear el escritorio. Mao lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se recostó sobre la madera, cerca de ella, con sus manos tomadas contra su muslo. Sus ojos le veían sobrecogida porque Yuuri no había dejado de moverle cosas en su piel a pesar de saber de su relación con Víctor. Probablemente no iba a dejar de hacerlo en mucho tiempo más y, aunque pudiera ser considerado masoquista, el dolor de saberse no correspondida no opacaba la felicidad de estar a su lado y hacer que su trabajo brillara.

—Mao-san, quiero confiarte algo. —Ella asintió con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente—. Todo lo que ha pasado con los inversionistas puede parecer que ha sido por mi relación con Víctor, mas yo no siento que sea así. Por el contrario, era algo que ya había empezado desde hace un año y yo intenté ignorarlo. —Mao hizo un movimiento afirmativo, indicándole que comprendía—. Los inversionistas aun creen que soy el chico inexperto que estuve esperando ayuda, aun me consideran insuficiente, inmaduro e irresponsable. Y yo no puedo tener a gente así a mi lado, por eso tampoco he hecho mucho para retenerlos… cuando ayer Yamamoto-san dijo que se iría, sentí una mezcla extraña entre miedo y alivio. —Yuuri bajó la mirada avergonzado, mientras sonreía diminutamente—. Ya no tendré que aceptarlo en la oficina gritándome e intentando imponer su posición…

—Puedo entenderlo, Yuuri-sama.

—Por eso, pese a todo lo que está pasando… quiero creer que es necesario para que nos hagamos más fuerte. —Ella afirmó, convencida desde su interior de que era así—. No voy a rendirme, no voy a desesperarme. Buscaré usar todas mis opciones antes que permitir a Yuri on Ice morir.

—Estoy segura que sí.

—Pero para ello, necesito tener a personas de confianza a mi alrededor: a mis aliados. No me refiero a inversionistas, distribuidoras o proveedores; me refiero a lo que trabajan conmigo día a día para hacer este sueño posible. Ya tengo algunos en mente, pero me gustaría constatar eso contigo porque confío en tu visión. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—¡Yuuri-sama, digame qué es lo que necesita y lo ayudaré!

—Encuentra a diez o quince personas dentro de la empresa que considerés que sean personas de confiar para este proyecto y para lo que viene. Mídelos, sé perpicaz y observadora, analízalos y según tu percepción me lo indicas. No hay una remuneración para esto aun, tampoco puedo prometerla, lo único que habrá es mucho trabajo y mucho sacrificio… ¿puedes entenderlo?

—Sí, Yuuri-sama. ¿Me puedo incluir en esa lista? —Yuuri le sonrió agradecido.

—Ya lo estás. —Mao le devolvió la sonrisa con devoción.

—Para el lunes a primera hora tendrá la lista en su escritorio.

—Gracias, Mao-san…

Yuuri sonrió y asintió, antes de decidir que ya fue suficiente. Tenía mucho que organizar ahora que decidió ir por ese camino, asi que se levantó dispuesto a iniciar. Cuando Mao se detuvo en la puerta, de nuevo, Yuuri levantó su mirada del escritorio donde ya estaban varias carpetas esperando por ser revisadas. Mao giró sobre sus pies para mirarle de nuevo y él esperó por sus palabras.

—Yuuri-sama, lo de la inmobiliaria… disculpenme el atrevimiento, ¿pero eso…?

—No voy a pedir sacrificios a la empresa si soy incapaz de tomar los mios —Le dijo con calma. Mao mantuvo su mirada atenta—. Estoy pensando que la mansión en donde vivo es un bien del que puedo prescindir.

—Comprendo… gracias por responder, Yuuri-sama.

Ella salió. Yuuri entonces tomó asiento, agarró un par de carpetas para ponerlas frente a él y revisó el movil, donde Minako ya había enviado varias fotografías de Víctor en el estadio con su traje como representante japonés de la JSF, posando con algunos miembros de la federación, con ella y Ryu, antes del inicio del evento. Yuuri se sonrió al mirarlo tan bien recibido, luciendo orgulloso su uniforme mientras era respaldado por su nuevo país. Se sintió mucho mejor tras verlo.

« Ya voy a sintonizar el canal.

« ¿Todo ha estado bien, _baby_?

 **Baby »** Sí amor, justo ahora voy a responder una entrevista que me acaban de pedir. En 90 min será la exhibición.

 **Baby »** Todos son muy amables aquí, pero me hace falta mi _daddy_.

« También me haces falta.

« Ya quiero ver tu programa, eso me hará muy feliz.

Al ver que Victor no contestó más, se distrajo colocando el canal en la web mientras revisaba algunos documentos. El acta que autorizó los nuevos compromisos en la empresa había sido firmada, y la decisión de proteger a como diera lugar el pago de la nómina y los compromisos adquiridos fue formalizada para que el departamento financiero actuara conforme a ello. También el departamento legal ya tenía las instrucciones para ubicar a los proveedores aliados y generar nueva propuesta de pagos que le permitiera mayor tiempo y respirar un poco más financieramente mientras encontraba nuevo capital.

La venta de la casa era casi una decisión tomada. Yuuri debió valorar la comodidad que tenía en este momento con las necesidades reales de la empresa. Él había comprado la casa a su nombre, pensando en su hermana y sus padres en caso de faltar. Esperaba encontrar un comprador pronto porque, si bien la hipoteca era una opción viable, prefería no seguirse endeudando más.

En el momento en que Víctor empezó a hablar en la transmisión, Yuuri abandonó su actividad para mirarlo. Allí estaba, confiado y seguro, como si fuera el dueño del mundo mientras vestía el uniforme de la selección y debajo se adivinaba el traje de Yuri on Ice. Su corazón sintió un salto de orgullo al notarlo.

—¡Víctor Nikiforov, estamos muy felices de tenerlo aquí! ¿Qué expectativas tiene del evento?

—Muchas expectativas. La agradable bienvenida que recibí por parte de ustedes me tiene muy feliz y sé que el talento en patinaje en este continente es formidable. Estoy muy contento de estar aquí.

—¡Estamos felices de tenerte Nikiforov! —dijo la periodista muy animada. Se veía pequeña a su lado y a Yuuri eso le hizo gracia—. Está invitado para hacer una exhibición. Estamos ansiosos porque el traje que posee, no lo hemos visto. Solo tenemos algunos comentarios y pequeñas grabaciones en sus redes sociales hablando de él. ¿Puede definir este programa para exhibición en una palabra?

—No tengo una, tengo dos… —Víctor acotó, mientras levantaba dos dedos para enfatizarlo—. Love & Life: Love porque amo a la persona que creó la canción de este programa y Life porque esa persona tiene la historia de vida más fascinante que alguien se puede imaginar.

La chica exclamó encantada ante su respuesta, pero Yuuri solo pudo sentir una inyección de calor llenándole el pecho. Podría estarle abandonando sus iniciales aliados; podría estarse sintiendo ahora como un depredador anémico que es acosado por una manada de buitres y alimañas que esperan el momento para morderle; podría sentirse, a veces, indefenso… pero si alguien le dijera de hacer las cosas diferentes, no las haría. Volvería a pararse frente a sus accionistas para decirles que la salida de la nueva versión estaría atada al patrocinio de Víctor Nikiforov.

—¡Estamos ansiosos de ver ese programa, Víctor!

—¡Y yo también! Espero que disfruten del que considero el mejor programa de mi carrera y que, si desean vivir una experiencia cercana a la vida de un patinador, vean Yuri on Ice. En mi vida vi una representación tan fiel y sentida de nuestro estilo de vida como en ese juego.

Volvería a cometer el estúpido y escándaloso error de pedirle que sea su _sugar baby_.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Nos acercamos a la exhibición y me encanta xD Me alegra mucho los comentarios que recibí sobre Akihiko, veo que no se dejan convencer facilmente. Ya sabremos más de él y de lo que busca de Yuri on Ice.

* * *

 **ChiChi-San34:** Aowww, pues ya veremos que será akihiko, pero espero que te emocione mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Annimo:** De verdad me hace feliz saber que me has leído, en serio. Eso me da más ganas para continuar y seguir escribiendo.


	144. 142 — La gran exhibición

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **142 — La gran exhibición**

 ** **Atención:** Te recomiendo tener la canción de Yuri on Ice para escucharla al inicio del programa**

El bullicio que había dentro del estadio SM Skating Rink era increíble, muchas personas se congregaron para ver la inauguración de los juegos. No era la primera vez que tenía una exhibición, tampoco la primera vez que representaba una marca, pero en esta ocasión: la exhibición y la marca significaba más que un acuerdo de contrato. Era casi un nuevo estilo de vida para Víctor y se sintió sorprendido al hacerse consciente de ese sentir. Tenía la camiseta puesta como lo haría cualquier trabajador de Yuri on Ice. Víctor entendía lo que los miembros de la mansión y varios trabajadores de la empresa con los que tuvo la oportunidad de conversar sentían con respecto a Yuri on Ice y a Yuuri. Era un sentimiento indescriptible de pertenencia que perdió, en algún momento, en Rusia.

Los parlantes empezaron a escucharse y Víctor agitó sus manos, con nervios. A su lado, Minako vestía un traje formal en tono vino compuesto por pantalón y saco largo. Dentro una blusa champagne complementaba coquetamente su atuendo y su cabello estaba lacio y peinado. La mujer lucía como toda una entrenadora y a Víctor le causaba un poco de sorpresa no sentirse mal por no encontrar en el lugar de siempre a Yakov. Aunque llegara a extrañarlo, supuso que en cualquier momento eso debía ocurrir.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí. —Víctor le extendió la botella de agua. No necesitaba beber más y era mejor que se la quitaran de las manos antes que la ansiedad le hiciera tomarse toda la botella. Sería problemático al patinar—. Quiero enviarle una nota de voz a Yuuri. ¿Dónde te ubicarás ahora que empiece?

—Estaré en la barrera del lado donde se ve el logo de Yuri on Ice. Así si la cámara me enfoca, estará el logo del juego. —Víctor asintió. Había dos barreras ocupadas por Yuri on Ice, en dos distintas partes de la pista, pero una de ella estaba más cerca de la salida así que imaginó que sería esa—. Apúrate y envíale esa nota de voz.

Las voces de los comentaristas hablaban en otro idioma y eso le dificultaba el entender qué decían, pero se suponía que aún había 15 minutos antes de iniciar. Víctor decidió apresurarse y moverse al pasillo donde el ruido sería menor, para buscar en el bolsillo de su chamarra al teléfono. Ya el traje estaba debajo de él y tenía sus patines puestos, con los cordones debidamente amarrados para evitar cualquier percance. Suspiró hondo y habló.

« Ya voy a iniciar, _daddy_. Estoy muy emocionado. Voy a imaginar que estás al lado derecho de Minako, que estás allí mirándome. Te amo… esto es para ti.

Dejó la grabación y no se detuvo a mirar si Yuuri la leía o no, cualquier respuesta ya la haría cuando acabara. Con un respiro hondo, estuvo a punto de avanzar antes de sentir en su brazo un tímido toque. Al voltear, los jóvenes patinadores Kenjirou Minami y Guang Hong Ji estaban frente a él mirándolo emocionado. Víctor los reconoció al instante.

—Sé que ya va a patinar, pero… —Guang Hong extendió una libreta junto a un bolígrafo, con las mejillas tan rojas que ocultaban a sus pecas. Víctor le pareció tremendamente tierno, ya que con sus patines puestos lucían más pequeños aún a su lado—. ¿Puede darme un autógrafo? —El chico se inclinó reverenciándolo ante el pedido. Víctor le sonrió y tomó la libreta con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto, Guang Hong. —Escribió carismáticamente un: "Eres genial y veo un gran futuro en ti. Dalo todo en la pista y serás el mejor. Con cariño, V.N"—. Aquí está. Espero que des lo mejor en estas competencias.

—¡G-gracias, Sr. Nikiforov! —Guang Hong respondió con nervios al saludo y tomó la libreta para leer y sorprenderse con las palabras escritas. En ese momento, Kenjiirou también extendió su libreta, pero contrario a Guang Hong, no bajó la mirada. La mantuvo frontal y orgullosa frente al actual pentacampeón del mundo y Víctor agarró la libreta con agrado para escribir.

—¡Aunque seas el mejor, no me voy a rendir! —Las palabras de Kenjirou lo sorprendieron. Víctor solo lo había visto patinar en el trofeo de equipo, pero no había tenido mayor oportunidad dar acercarse estando rodeado por todo Yuri on Ice—. ¡Seguiré representando a mi país con orgullo!

Víctor le miró sorprendido y en la libreta anotó mientras le sonreía.

— _No dudo un segundo de eso, Minami-_ kun —El chico se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar japonés. Todavía le faltaba fluidez, pero era entendible —. _Japón necesita sangre nueva, yo estoy viejo_ —le guiñó y Kenjirou le sonrió con felicidad. Casi hinchó su pecho—. Tengo que irme, ya es hora de presentarme. —Les dijo en inglés antes de devolverle la libreta a Kenjirou, marcada con su autógrafo.

El joven japonés pudo leer su mensaje y sentir un saltó en su estómago: "Gracias por no olvidar a Yuuri, tampoco te olvidaremos. Demuestra que eres el mejor de Japón. V.N".

En medio de la algarabía, Víctor salió del pasillo y Minako le hizo señales para que se posicionara en el lugar de la salida. Las luces de colores se movían en el estadio, reflectores caían sobre la pista en medio de la oscuridad que habían provocado para que el evento se viera mejor. Víctor se quitó la chamarra de la selección japonesa y la dejó en manos de Minako, antes de girar sus hombros y prepararse para salir. Quitó los protectores de las cuchillas, también se los entregó a ella y, en cuanto escuchó su nombre por los parlantes junto al nombre de Yuri on Ice, Víctor puso sus pies en una pista ante el publico después de varios meses, para recibir los aplausos que caían como lluvia ante él.

La gente agitaba las banderas LGBT y Japón al unísono, mientras él extendía sus brazos para atrapar cada grito y cada saludo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El traje de Yuri on Ice brillaba entre las luces por el bellísimo decorado de pedrería tanto a su espalda con la flor de Liz, como al frente con los destellos de luz. Víctor se deslizó hasta el centro mientras los reflectores lo perseguían y en la barrera con la publicidad de Yuri on Ice brillaba fosforescente por el efecto de su pintura.

Se detuvo en el centro de la pista con sus manos relajadas a cada lado de su cuerpo y su rostro inclinado. Poco a poco, los aplausos fueron menguando hasta que se hizo silencio. Con el reflector azul sobre su cuerpo, Víctor soltó el aire e imaginó por un momento que no estaba solo allí. Yuuri estaba frente a él, pero no era el Yuuri que conocía. Fue como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

Frente a él estaba un Yuuri sin lentes, con el cabello hacia atrás y la mirada cálida. Su cuerpo delgado y armonioso por el deporte, vestía la versión de ese mismo traje que había hecho inicialmente la diseñadora y que él pidió ajustar. La chaqueta se le veía tan bien… era tan Yuuri. Sí, esa primera versión estaba muy inspirada en cómo le gustaría a Yuuri.

Y ese Yuuri, era el Yuuri que hubiera podido patinar su sueño, quien no hubiera necesitado crear un imperio para lograrlo porque tenía su cuerpo, su talento y su voluntad para ello. Pero ese Yuuri estaba frente a él con la mirada llena del agradecimiento más genuino posible. Víctor lo sintió con un golpe de calor en las entrañas en esa imagen detenida dentro de un segundo: Yuuri confiaba su sueño en él, no podría estar más seguro ese sueño que en él.

El Yuuri de Yuri on Ice debía patinar esa interpretación:

[Yuri on Ice]

Cuando el piano inició, Víctor levantó sus manos como si sostuviera algo que luego dejo ir. Podría eso tener muchos significados en su historia de vida.

A lo largo de su carrera, Víctor tuvo que realizar enormes sacrificios. Por su inclinación dejó ir a su familia; hecho que se hizo contundente con lo ocurrido en esos meses. Luego, tuvo que ocultar su identidad para cumplir con lo que la sociedad y el patinaje exigía. Pese a sus triunfos, Víctor estuvo atado de pies al hielo y, aquel lugar que en un momento se sintió libertad, fue convertido en una prisión.

La combinación del Toe Loop cuádruple y un Toe Loop triple se deslizó alto y preciso. Los aplausos arrecieron sobre él mientras avanzaba con sus brazos extendidos como si planeara en el aire y jugara con las formas de su cuerpo en perfecta sincronía. Qué triste fue darse cuenta de que aquella cadena que lo ataba no le impedía saltar, le impedía volar. Porque seguía siendo un ave encerrada y admirada por su canto, pero imposibilitada a surgir; solo viendo la libertad a través de pinturas impresionistas.

Por eso, la inspiración fue marchitándose. ¿Cómo se puede volar en la esclavitud?

Un Luzt cuádruple sorprendió a todos en el estadio, mientras el piano aumentaba la tensión de sus tonos y su cuerpo fluía como el agua de los ríos, indetenible. Más alto y veloz, los saltos de Víctor se sentían cómo si fuera capaz de deslizarse entre las nubes en el firmamento. El violín entró a acompañarlos y Víctor elevó su cuerpo en un Flip cuádruple perfecto que agitó las barras del estadio con gritos llenos de júbilo. Se deslizó con gracia hasta la pirueta alta y sostuvo sus manos atadas en la espalda mientras su cuerpo creaba una perfecta T fluida al girar.

Fue la sensación de desasosiego lo que empezó a incomodarlo: los gritos afuera de los estadios en las olimpiadas de Sochi, las cartas de sus fans quienes pedían que él alzara su voz y el miedo a hacerlo junto a la imposición de la federación. Hacer caso omiso de cada clamor fue transformando la perfecta jaula de oro en hiedra. Víctor, por primera vez, se sintió consciente del encierro y no pudo soportarlo más.

De un salto abrió la puerta. Fue un salto de pura fe lo que empujó aquella jaula para salir, entre los gritos, la rabia, la amenaza y la incertidumbre. Víctor decidió que era momento de dejar la oscuridad y conocer la libertad, aun con el miedo acalambrando sus entrañas.

Por eso, él empezó a volar. A deslizarse entre las nubes, más arriba, donde nadie pudiera tocarlo. A tratar de no pensar en los sacrificios sino en lo que había allí esperándolo…

El Axel triple cayó con firmeza y Víctor vio la figura de Yuuri frente a él ejecutándolo como un espejo. Después de los pasos coreografiados, los saltos volvían a tener protagonismo y Víctor ejecutó con firmeza un Flip triple y luego un combo de triples. Tenía la libertad de volar, podía dejar de lado el odio y la rabia que quería alcanzarlo para seguir avanzando hasta el infinito. Y no estaba solo; vio a Yuuri patinando junto a él y sonriéndole desde la distancia como un perfecto reflejo de sí mismo.

La combinación del Axel triple, Loop simple y Salchow doble agitó el lugar por su perfecta ejecución y Víctor sonrió al ver a Yuuri allá lejos ejecutándola. Este era su programa, era él quien debía patinarlo; no obstante, si de algo estaba seguro Víctor, es que él lo ejecutaba en memoria del patinador que pudo ser. La secuencia de pasos pasionales demostró al público el denuedo con el que Víctor la vivía, la sentía, la saboreaba. Cada deslizamiento cimbraba bajo su piel con una energía rejuvenecedora que le daba color a todo lo que había vivido antes.

«Por ti, Yuuri», pensó al ejecutar el último cuádruple, un Toe Loop que cayó ágilmente en el suelo para luego iniciar una preciosa secuencia de giros.

«Por ti, Yuuri», se dijo al detenerse, mirar el espacio vacío donde Yuuri debía encontrarse y señalarlo desde la distancia, al acabar la canción.

Yuuri sí estaba allí. Su alma estaba con él, en la pista, agitado tras el programa y mirándole desde la distancia mientras le señalaba despeinado y enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Víctor daría su vida por poder verlo… por haber podido verlo así al menos una vez.

Víctor recuperó el aliento y le sonrió al mundo, sobre todo a Minako quien lloraba en la barra, con un celular en su mano apuntándolo. Los aplausos cayeron sobre él como espuma.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me demoré mucho haciendo este capítulo. A pesar de haberlo acabado en la mañana, estaba revisando que se sintiera bien la música con el programa. Perdí práctica luego de tiempo sin hacerlo en Matryoshka xD ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **Naruhina149 :** Capítulo suave pero necesario, ¡ya empezamos con este vaivén de emociones!

 **Viviana Herrera Krause :** Jajajajjaja no recordé que había un personaje con ese nombre en la serie xDDD solo encontré nombres en internet, pero qué interesante xD

 **Saku:** ¡me alegra que te guste!


	145. 143 — La gran difícultad

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **143 — La gran difícultad**

Cuando Víctor llegó a la salida de la pista, Minako lo recibió con un abrazo conmovido y poderoso. Fue tanto que Víctor se vio obligado a inclinarse para sostenerla, pues ella no le daría tregua hasta que lo hiciera. Apretados y emocionados, compartieron ese júbilo que era extendido con los aplausos y regalos que caían para él en la pista. Sí, no estaba compitiendo, pero sintió algo mucho más poderoso que la sola carrera por el oro en una competencia. Cuando Víctor giró y saludó a los presentes extendiendo sus manos, los gritos del público se hicieron más potentes hasta empaparlo de felicidad.

—¡Víctor! —Minako se secaba la cara con una mano, mientras agitaba el celular en su derecha. Víctor la miró sin comprender—. ¡Es Yuuri!

El nombre se sobrepuso a la algarabía. Víctor no tardó en tomar el celular y ver la pantalla que parecía estar apuntando al techo de la oficina, pero las exclamaciones persistieron sobre ellos. Víctor dejó de saludar para dirigirse a la barrera y poder comunicarse con Yuuri, mientras los comentaristas hablaban a través de los parlantes. Minako fue tras él, con su chaqueta y protectores en mano.

—¡Yuuri! —Víctor llamó, ansioso de conocer su reacción porque ya era evidente que lo estuvo viendo. Repentinamente la cámara del celular se movió y Yuuri apareció frente a él con los ojos rojos y el rostro húmedo, mirándolo con adoración. Sus manos repasaban su rostro empapado de lágrimas—. ¡My daddy…!

Tomó los protectores y se los puso rápidamente para poder continuar caminando. Víctor necesitaba la privacidad.

—Víctor, eso fue lo más hermoso que he visto nunca —su voz sonaba conmovida. Él avanzaba en el pasillo prácticamente ignorando los que querían saludarlo, pues su atención estaba en lo que podría decirle Yuuri—. Gracias por hacer que todo esto cobre este significado.

—¿A qué te refieres con todo esto? —Víctor escuchó el suspiro de Yuuri, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún baño para encerrarse.

—Todo esto, Vitenka. Todo.

—Debiste haber estado aquí. —Empujó la puerta del vestidor y buscó un cubículo para ocultarse. La algarabía era menor ahora—. Aunque imaginé que estabas conmigo.

—Siempre he estado mirándote, siempre… no hay día que haya dejado de hacerlo.

—Quiero verte mirándome…

Yuuri cerró los ojos y repentinamente pareció pegar su frente en la pantalla. Cuando Víctor escuchó los sollozos apocados que se filtraban en la línea, ya no estuvo seguro de que solo fuera por lo que acababa de ver. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza para alertarle.

—Daddy, ¿estás bien, amor?

—Lo estoy. —Yuuri volvió a levantar su rostro y con un pañuelo se secó la cara—. Lo estoy, baby, no te preocupes. Seguro debes salir, la gente te está esperando.

—¿Todo está bien allá?

—Estoy bien, en serio… —Víctor afirmó en silencio como si realmente quisiera creer en la voz de Yuuri—. Solo estoy un poco asustado, pero no voy a dejar que me quiten todo esto. No lo haré. Seré egoísta y lucharé por ello.

—¿A qué te refieres, amor?

—Ayer conocí a un hombre que quería ayudarme, pero en su mirada noté toda la ambición y la falta de escrúpulos que tiene. —Yuuri le confesó. Víctor aguardó con pesadez—. No estoy tan desesperado como para dormir al lado de un depredador.

—Con el único depredador que puedes dormir es conmigo, daddy. Baby va a morder a todos los que quieran acostarse con su daddy. —Yuuri soltó una carcajada y le miró luego con inmenso cariño. Víctor entonces mostró sus dientes para hacerle ver una mordida y su daddy solo renegó.

—Me refería a una forma figurativa. —Víctor lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse el ver cómo Yuuri se estresaba, así que de alguna manera buscaba relajarlo pese a la distancia—. Tengo que cortar, debo atender otra reunión.

Cuando cortó la llamada, Víctor se detuvo a pensar en lo que Yuuri le había dicho y lo que eso significaba. Su daddy estaba siendo muy precavido para aceptar a alguien cerca de él y eso era una buena señal; porque Yuuri demostraba ser una persona que estudiaba meticulosamente sus opciones. Sin embargo, eso significaba que tardaría en formar nuevas alianzas y debía sostener la empresa con la descapitalización a cuestas mientras eso ocurría.

No pudo pensarlo más con detenimiento. Víctor salió del baño al ser llamado por Ryu y afuera ya lo esperaba una pequeña rueda de prensa. Contestó las preguntas, participó en las fotografías y posó con Ryu y Minako mientras el tiempo pasaba y el evento se acercaba a su final. Con una sonrisa apacible atendió a los periodistas y se acercó a los encargados del evento para mostrar su simpatía.

Pronto comenzaron el camino al hotel oficial donde tendría que prepararse porque había otra cena de celebración, esta vez por distintas organizaciones del deporte que esperaban conocerlo y entablar relaciones duraderas, ahora que estaba afiliado a la federación japonesa. Víctor veía oportunidades importantes para Yuri on Ice. No solo aprovecharía su imagen para venderla, sino que le daría mucha más fuerza a la publicidad del juego. Era posible que, incluso, pudiera entablar unos contratos millonarios que le dieran oxígeno a la empresa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, le sorprendió encontrar una bolsa enorme llena de los regalos que habían recogido los pequeños patinadores de la pista después de su presentación. Iban desde flores hasta pañuelos y banderas LGBT, junto a peluches de distintos tipos de animales. Pero hubo uno que le sorprendió: era una almohada redonda con una caricatura de Yuuri. Tenía sus lentes, su cabello negro, sus ojos grandes y castaños junto a la bella sonrisa, todo dibujado con tinta sobre la tela. Era redondo y apachurrable, Víctor murió de amor al instante.

El cariño que recibía de ese país lo llenaba y lo hizo sentir más seguro de sus pasos. Decidido a aprovechar cada oportunidad, se preparó con esmero para lucir perfecto para la cena. El traje que Yuuri le regaló en aquella mañana de compras en Emporio Armani sería el ideal para esa ocasión. En cuanto estuvo listo, dejó un mensaje meloso a su novio y bajó con entusiasmo hasta la recepción, donde encontró a Ryu junto a Minako. Solo verles las expresiones de sus rostros, hizo que se detuviera preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó apenas se acercó. El ceño fruncido de Minako y la mirada caída de Ryu le decían que sí, que algo había ocurrido, algo grave. Su entrenadora soltó el aire y apretó sus brazos, abrazándose.

—Yuuri va a vender la mansión. —Inevitablemente, Víctor se sintió caminar sobre una cuerda floja—. Acaba de informar a la casa que es probable que la mansión sea vendida pronto.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que salió de su boca. Ryu solo asintió con pesadez.

—Esta mañana se fue otro inversionista: Yamamoto-san. —Ryu apretó el puente de su nariz al quitarse los lentes—. Yuuri necesita pagar la primera cuota del préstamo y otros compromisos contractuales.

—¿Pero las acciones que yo pienso comprar…?

—Víctor-sama, antes de eso primero debe verificar su estatus legal en Japón —le dijo Ryu y Víctor recordó todo el trámite que aún tenía que hacer en cuanto el dinero que Igor estaba moviendo de Rusia y de Suiza llegara a su cuenta en Mizuko.

Pasó una mano nerviosa a su nuca y se apretó el cuello, con la sensación de que los músculos de su espalda se habían endurecido. Las palabras de Yuuri tomaron más peso. Fue fácil comprender por qué Yuuri se sentía rodeado de depredadores, cuando todos sus inversionistas lo estaban abandonando por pensamientos tan frívolos.

—En todo caso, para Yuuri es mucho mejor tener el suficiente capital para sostener la compañía en este tiempo de crisis —soltó Ryu con cierta indulgencia.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Víctor—. Aiko-chan, Sakura-chan, Haru-san, Botan-sensei, Keiko-san…

—En este momento, son ellos o son los cientos de familias que dependen directamente de Yuri on Ice —enfatizó Minako, con un suspiro—. La decisión parece bastante razonable viéndolo en perspectiva.

Sobrecogidos, callaron unos minutos mientras asimilaban la información. Víctor tuvo que apretar los dedos de su mano, porque ya imaginaba la presión que Yuuri estaría sintiendo y él se encontraba a varias horas de distancia, en otro país, cumpliendo con lo que Yuuri había predicho. Lamentaba que no fuera suficiente… porque así se sentía, insuficiente. El haber dado todo de sí en la pista de hielo interpretando Yuri on Ice, no bastaba si Yuuri no lograba conseguir nuevos inversionistas pronto para su empresa.

No obstante, Minako decidió que, en vez de lamentarse, tendrían que conseguir alguna forma de ayudar. Esas reuniones sociales como la que tendría en el evento deberían servir de algo, al menos abrir alguna puerta para Yuuri. Con eso en mente, todos tomaron el taxi que los llevaría al restaurant de la reunión. Pero Víctor pensó en sus palabras, escribió un mensaje a Igor para saber novedades y revisó la bolsa de valores ese día para ver los números de Yuri on Ice. El tema de las caídas de las acciones no era solo el descenso del valor, sino de la confianza en el sector de inversionistas. Y confianza era un término sagrado para Japón.

Atendió a los anfitriones en el restaurant. También disfrutó del espectáculo de Tinikling, un baile tradicional ofrecido por una agrupación de baile local que ya había concursado en eventos internacionales. Víctor sonrió por cortesía, conversó con los presentes y degustó los aperitivos servidos. Pero no podía sentirse del todo cómodo con la noticia recibida. Ni siquiera ante los comentarios de Minako, que pretendían ser tranquilizadores, donde aseguraba que Víctor vendería bates de béisbol y raquetas de tenis de ser necesario.

Al día siguiente, cuando Víctor vio la bolsa, notó con preocupación que el valor de Yuri on Ice volvió a caer. Ya era posible ir revisando artículos de los portales de economía en Japón hablando de la situación de la empresa y poniendo en tela de juicio su nivel de confiabilidad. Todo oscurecía a su alrededor en los factores económicos.

—Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Nikiforov. —Víctor giró para ver la imagen de Alexander Gitz, presidente de la dirección del patinaje artístico de la ISU, justamente allí.

No lo había visto desde la presentación del juego que Yuuri realizó un mes atrás. El hombre le tomó su mano con un fuerte apretón.

—Sr. Gitz, qué gusto verlo. Nunca pensé estar en un evento de Asia. ¿Se sentirá igual de raro cuando vaya a los cuatro continentes?

—Seguramente —respondió amable mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El enorme hombre de cabello rubio con muchas canas fijó su mirada en la pista que era alistada para el inicio de competencia—. Supe que el rating de ayer subió de forma impensable. Jamás habíamos tenido tanto público fuera de Asia en una competencia regional.

—Me alegra que haya tanta gente interesada por ver la competencia.

—O verlo a usted, Víctor Nikiforov —acotó Alexander con una sonrisa y Víctor se limitó a encoger sus hombros—. ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando las competencias acaben? Aunque ahora patine para Japón, no puede aspirar a más de tres años de competición. —Víctor afirmó con un movimiento de su rostro, mirando la pista y la gente que ocupaban las gradas.

—Estoy pensando en invertir —dijo sin pensar.

De repente, como si la inspiración hubiera salido con esas palabras, Víctor comprendió que había algo que podría hacer.

—¿Invertir? ¿Piensa armar algún negocio?

—Pensaba invertir en Yuri on Ice. —Sonrió amplio, llamando la atención de los ojos verdes de Alexander—. Lo que usted dijo esa tarde era cierto, el juego es impresionante y hay un gran futuro en él. No siento que haya mejor lugar para potenciar mis ahorros de toda una vida de carrera que allí.

—Es un buen negocio… —Alexander pasó su mano por la barba recortada.

—Creo que es lo mejor. —Víctor le miró fijamente, tanto que Alexander tuvo que devolverle la atención con interés—. ¿Suele invertir, Sr. Gitz?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me muero de sueño.


	146. 144 — El gran anhelo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **144 — El gran anhelo**

El enorme y decorado salón estaba allí para recordarles todos los momentos vividos en esa casa. Desde que llegó, pudo recordar cuando recorrió todo el lugar y lo único que llamó su atención fue el extenso patio con el que contaba la mansión junto a la piscina que de inmediato se dibujó como una oportunidad para tener su pista de hielo. ¿Por qué a solas? ¿Por qué allí? Yuuri sonrió al memorar el miedo que en aquel entonces lo paralizaba por la posibilidad de ser identificado. Tenía temor de ser cuestionado, de explicar su lesión y de tener que justificar como había continuado sin patinar. De los rostros que lo verían con lástima o incluso desdén al tomar ese punto como una evidencia de su debilidad. Era extraño pensarlo en ese instante, cuando pudo mencionar su historia de vida en la presentación de Yuri on Ice sin sentir el menor atisbo de vergüenza. De hecho, la había recordado con agradecimiento y admiración hacia su persona.

Pero volviendo al día que por primera vez recorrió la casa, fue extraño. Yuuri la consideró demasiado grande para lo que realmente necesitaba y lo creyó un despropósito. Sin embargo, fueron las palabras de los inversionistas lo que le hicieron pensar que, si demostraba que tenía poder, evitaría que ellos siguieran minimizando su posición en la empresa. Ellos hablaban a través de lujos y propiedades, Yuuri debía hablar en su idioma si quería ser respetado.

Así fue evidente comprender que todo los problemas e impasse con los inversionistas fueron desde el inicio, nada había ocurrido a partir de la llegada de Víctor. Solo se fueron cocinando a fuego lento hasta hacerse insostenible.

—Yuuri-sama —escuchó la voz de Sakura a su espalda y se giró para mirarla. Ella tenía sus ojos rojos y húmedos, como si contuviera un largo llanto—. ¿Qué piensa hacer con todo esto?

—No sé…

Yuuri miró a su alrededor las replicas de las medallas y los patines de Víctor, los trajes hechos como imitaciones de los originales, las revistas coleccionadas, fotografías, poster… todo ello que había coleccionado por años como un verdadero tesoro, ahora tendría que salir de allí. ¿Qué iba a ser con todo eso? Una parte de él, la de empresario, pensó en una subasta para venderlos, pero su lado fans y novio se negó en todo sentido a cometer semejante sacrilegio. Aunque tenía a Víctor para sí, definitivamente no pensaba vender nada que tuviera que ver con él.

Vicchan se acercó al maniquí que tenía el traje negro de Víctor en su época junior y graciosamente levantó la pata, pero su pañal violeta absorbió toda la maldad que el perro quiso hacer. Yuuri rodó los ojos y negó con su rostro para buscar con su mirada a Makkachin quien contemplaba emocionado uno de los posters, seguramente extrañando a su amo.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ocupar un salón en el edificio de Yuri on Ice. Me crea un poco de aversión el compartir esto, pero…

—Ha sido su santuario por años…

—Gracias a tí que me has ayudado a mantenerlo así.

El pequeño sollozo de Sakura apretó su estómago. Yuuri era consciente de la tristeza de ellos porque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos; fueron tres años prácticamente conviviendo en la misma casa y durante ese tiempo se habían enfrentados a muchas situaciones hasta aprender a compartir su espacio. Yuuri no tardó en considerarlos como parte de su familia, en reír con ellos, divertirse en las tardes de juegos cuando le era posible y apreciar cada instante juntos. Todo ello tendría que perderse y era doloroso. No había planteado la posibilidad en un futuro cercano y ya la tenía encima, sin derecho a replicas.

La noche anterior, Yuuri llamó a los miembros de la casa para reunirse en la sala de juego y comentarles la situación. Para ninguno de ellos la noticia fue inesperada. Habían visto la llegada del personal de la inmobiliaria y fue facil atar los cabos, no obstante, a Yuuri le costó el tener que explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo y el motivo de su decisión: por qué no solo vendería la casa, sino que ya no podría pagar sus servicios. Era definitivo.

—Lamento que todo tenga que terminar así…

—No, Yuuri-sama, no se disculpe. —Sakura se inclinó ante él de forma respetuosa—. No tiene la culpa. Podemos entendernos, todos nosotros lo hacemos. Solo… sentimos pena de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. —Yuuri contuvo el aire, avergonzado—. Usted, ha hecho mucho por nosotros… por mí.

—No digas eso, Sakura-chan… no he hecho mucho, ustedes me han ayudado. Mucho.

—Solo… voy a extrañar todo esto. A usted, a Mari-sama, a Aiko-chan, Botan-sensei, Keiko-san… hasta los regaños de Haru-san y a Ryu-san… —Sakura secaba las lágrimas que caían y mojaban sus mejillas rosas. Yuuri apretó los labios. Podía percibir sus ojos arder—. ¿Recuerda el día que vine por primera vez?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —Yuuri comentó apocado. Ella se enderezó y jugó con un mechón de su cabello cuyas puntas estaban pintadas de fucsia.

—Yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Tenía semanas buscando trabajo y había conseguido a muchos hombres que pretendían… otras cosas conmigo. Hasta me ofrecieron prostituirme. Todavía recuerdo que, en ese momento, pensé que era lo único bueno que pudiera hacer. Todo lo que podía pensar era en: "soy bruta, soy tonta, soy inservible". Las palabras de mis padres seguían azotando a mi cabeza. La única forma en que me sentía bien conmigo misma, era dibujando y pintando, pero ni dinero tenía para eso. Cuando vine aquí y lo vi, lo primero que pensé es que usted me trataría como el resto: "que solo sería una linda chica de pechos redondos a quien lucir con una minifalda".

—Ya sabes porque no… —susurró suave y Sakura rio un poco tímida.

—No es porque sea gay, Yuuri-sama… usted es diferente —le aseguró—. Recuerdo cuando llegaron los posters de Karatsu, cuando fui a llevarle las sábanas limpias, su cama estaba llena de poster de Víctor-sama.

Yuuri pudo recordar que, en aquella ocasión, ella se quedó mirando los posters y él le preguntó si sabía de quién se trataba. De inmediato, Sakura supo decirle que era Víctor, que había visto su genial programa, aunque le gustó el traje sexy de Giacometti y tenía cierta predilección por el programa de Crispino. Ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, fue la escena perfecta para el inicio de una novela rosa entre el jefe millonario y la chica del servicio, pero lo que Yuuri sintió fue una oleada de felicidad al sentirse comprendido. Hablaron por horas, se emocionaron y rieron juntos. Yuuri se sintió en casa y detectó muy tarde que había deseado eso desde que llegó a Tokio.

—Cuando me preguntó cómo podría acomodar los posters, temí decirle que yo me ocupaba… La verdad, estaba asustada. Entonces usted me dijo que lo dejaba en mis manos porque no podía detenerse en eso y confiaba en mi "toque femenino" —Yuuri pensó: "¿En verdad dije eso?", considerando que su hermana tenía cero talentos para la decoración, al igual que su madre—. Yo decidí que debía hacerlo muy bien. Me esforcé, trabajé duro y cuando le mostré el resultado, pensé que se enojaría por no usar su habitación sino uno de los salones solitarios. Allí fue que usted me dijo: "Sakura, eres increíble". Era la primera vez que alguien me decía que era increíble.

Yuuri recordaba el momento con cariño, porque Sakura se había esforzado mucho. Usó material de desecho para hacer marcos preciosos a cada poster, preservando su estado y sin que recibiera daño alguno. El haber escogido un salón especial para ello, fue como una fuente de inspiración para él. Así imaginó lo que sería ir a ese lugar y admirar a Víctor como lo que merecía: un dios, una leyenda viviente; poder llegar del trabajo y entrar a ese santuario para sentir su fuerza emerger. Víctor siempre fue su inspiración, aún lejos del hielo. Así supo que necesitaba crear ese lugar y que Sakura era la indicaba.

Le costó creer que sus padres le dijeran que era una inútil simplemente por no ser una estudiante de derecho como sus hermanos menores. Fue difícil para él imaginar el desprecio que la obligó a irse de casa cuando no pudo entrar a la universidad por no pasar los exámenes. Porque Sakura era muy talentosa, inteligente y vivaz.

—Eres increíble, Sakura, no lo olvides —susurró para recordárselo—. No hubiera dejado el lugar más sagrado que tengo en otras manos… —Ella asintió—. Cuando tengamos que moverlo a Yuri on Ice, me gustaría que fueras tú la encargada de ello.

—Será todo un honor… Nada anhelo con más fuerza que poder seguir ayudándolo, Yuuri-sama.

El ambiente de la casa era ese: pesadumbre, nostalgia y despedidas. A pesar de que todavía no había comprador, nadie dudaba que lo hallaran pronto pues la casa era preciosa y estaba muy bien ubicada. Aunque la pista de hielo personal (que antes era una piscina), era una excentricidad, seguramente le buscarían otro uso o la adaptarían. Eso era lo de menos. Pero el tiempo juntos ya estaba por acabar.

Al regresar a su habitación, acompañado por Vicchan y Makkachin, Yuuri se sentó en la cama con la pesadez en sus hombros. Después se permitió caer de espalda al colchón y soltar el aire. Era sábado y faltaban dos días más para que Víctor estuviera en Japón. Ya lo extrañaba…

Decidió levantarse, darse un baño y volver a la cama en pijama para dormir. Al día siguiente tendría que acomodar varias cosas: verificar la disponibilidad de espacio para mudar su museo de Víctor a Yuri on Ice, contactar a su contador para que calculara la liquidación que debía darle a su personal y verificar que la publicación de su mansión estuviera en línea y asegurarse que todo se estuviera moviendo correctamente en el exterior. La llamada repentina que recibió de Alexander Gitz le preocupó, más cuando empezó a preguntar sobre las acciones de la empresa y cómo se encontraba ahora que había la descapitalización. Yuuri temió que la ISU viera esta situación como desventajosa y detuviera los planes que habían trabajado con empeño en esos meses.

La llamada entró a su celular, cortando el tren de sus pensamientos afanosos.

—¿Cómo estás, _daddy_? —Víctor saludó apenas Yuuri tomó la llamada en altavoz. Makkachin alzó la cabeza, mientras Yuuri se acomodaba de costado contra la almohada.

—Hola, _baby_ … ¿ya llegaste de la celebración?

—¡Fue una locura! Extrañaba este ambiente, todos estaban muy relajados, había mucha bebida y comida, además de que los bailes no faltaron. Me he divertido mucho. —Yuuri sonrió al escuchar los ladridos de Makkachin, reaccionando a la voz de Víctor—. ¡Makkachin, también te extraño! Me hubiera gustado tenerlos aquí.

—Será en otra ocasión, _baby_ … ¿Disfrutaste la competencia?

—¡Fue fantástica! Aunque a todos los concursantes les hace falta pulir muchos los factores técnicos de sus coreografías, la limpieza de sus saltos y suelen estresarse demasiado, por lo cual no expresan correctamente en la secuencia de pasos. Creo que hay mucho potencial peor necesita ser refinado.

—No se te ocurra decir eso mañana en el panel. —Yuuri bromeó y Víctor soltó una carcajada en la línea. Makkachin comenzó a acercar su hocico a la pantalla y Yuuri lo apartó, para evitar que cortara la llamada.

—¿Es muy duro? —Yuuri susurró un sí amodorrado—. Ya estoy pensando en formas de armar mi participación. Minako y Ryu-sensei me han ayudado.

—Qué bueno…

Yuuri había visto los resultados de la categoría masculina y se alegró al ver a Minami Kenjirou en el bronce y a Phichit Chulanont en la plata. Seung-Gil Lee había alcanzado el oro con bastante confianza. Él les había enviado mensajes de felicitaciones a los tres por el logro.

—Quiero poner la cámara. ¿O piensas dormir ya?

—Todavía no tengo sueño…

Víctor activó la cámara y la habitación encendida del hotel apareció en la pantalla de Yuuri, junto al cuerpo desnudo de Víctor, que estaba apoyado boca abajo sobre una almohada regordeta con su rostro. Se sonrojó copiosamente tanto por ver de nuevo el emblemático tsum tsum que se volvió tendencia en Instagram y Twitter, como por el hecho de ver a Víctor así.

Empezó a sentir calor y apretó sus piernas mientras sus perros descansaban a su lado.

—¡Espera! —se sentó en la cama para buscar sus audífonos tras apagar el altavoz. Conectó todo y volvió a acostarse, esta vez alejando a Makkachin de sus intentos de buscar a su amo—. ¿Qué haces con eso… así?

—Extraño a _daddy_ … —A pesar de que la visión se veía dulce y erótica, Víctor hablaba en un tono invitante. Yuuri soltó el aire caliente—. ¿Ya _daddy_ ha jugado con su cueva?

—No…

—Bueno, es buen momento para hacerlo.

Víctor levantó su torso y el tsum tsum quedó bajo su pecho, apretándose sobre su peso. Un movimiento le sugirió a Yuuri que Víctor lo quería en el lugar de la almohada, allí, gimiendo ronco cuando abriera la última puerta que le quedaba. Su cuerpo ardió. El anhelo encendió la sangre hasta volverla lava.

—Siempre encuentras la manera de sorprenderme… —susurró acalorado. Sin pensarlo, bajó el pantalón de su pijama bajo las sábanas mientras escuchaba la risa cantarina de Víctor.

—Me encanta hacerlo, _daddy_ … ¿estás listo?

—Sí, _baby_ —murmuró anhelante—. Hazme tuyo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Ya es tarde!


	147. 145 — El gran depredador

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **145 — El gran depredador**

Era lunes en la mañana y Yuuri despertó con la certeza de que Víctor estaría de nuevo en Tokyo para la noche. Su vuelo saldría de regreso a las tres de la tarde de Manila (cinco de la tarde en Japón) y llegaría a las nueve de la noche. Estaba ansioso, había despertado con la necesidad de abrazarse a él y sentir su calor arropando sus extremidades. Si Víctor pensó que las secciones de sexo telefónico que tuvieron ese sábado y posteriormente el domingo serían suficiente para hacer soportable la espera, se equivocó porque lo único que logró con ello fue aumentar sus expectativas.

No obstante, Yuuri no podía pensar afiebrado por la fascinación, el enamoramiento y el anhelo que Víctor le provocaba en todos los sentidos. La lista que Mao dejó sobre su escritorio lo obligaba a enfocarse y dejar aquellos pensamientos para después. Mari también le había dado la suya en el auto, cuando Fuji los llevaba a la empresa. Yuuri debía pensar en su nueva estrategia con ambas en manos.

Conseguir aliados era vital, pero no solo aliados comerciales y económicos fuera de Yuri on Ice. Necesitaba gente de confianza dentro de él, personas que conformaran un verdadero comité ejecutivo ahora que la junta se había fragmentado con la ida de sus inversionistas. Yuuri y Mari se habían encargado de muchísimas cosas, pero la empresa estaba creciendo y ya no podían coordinar todo solos. Era hora de delegar la responsabilidad en la dirección de la empresa.

Los nombres que estaban marcados en ambas listas en algunos puntos coordinaban. Mao Ikeda, Ken Akiyama, Hikari Hajashi, Hanji Okimura eran algunos de los nombres que resaltaban y Yuuri avalaba porque habían demostrado entrega, compromiso y pasión por la empresa. Sonrió al ver que ambas habían considerado a Ryu como parte importante para esta nueva etapa.

Dejó ambas listas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a revisar el documento que estuvo armando el fin de semana. Muchas cosas ya las tenía claras y, a pesar de la manera en que seguía bajando las acciones de la empresa, debía tener la certeza de que podría con eso. La estabilidad de Víctor también dependía de ello y eso era otra razón para dar lo mejor de sí.

Entonces entró la llamada. Cuando Yuuri miró la pantalla, el número de Akihiko Kondo parpadeaba en ella.

—Kondo-san —susurró al responder, con la mirada en la pantalla—. Que gusto saludarlo.

—¡Katsuki Yuuri, creí que habíamos acordado que me llamarías solo Akihiko! —El tono jocoso del hombre le provocó cierta resistencia, pero calló—. ¡Me gustaría que fuéramos más cercanos! ¡Debemos pensar en la afinidad ahora que seamos socios!

—Todavía no hemos acordado los términos de la asociación, Kondo-san —le fue inevitable acotar, con la sensación agria en el estómago. Akihiko soltó una carcajada.

—Yuuri, seremos socios —aseguró—. ¡No voy a descansar hasta darte la mejor oferta! En estos momentos estoy en el aeropuerto internacional de Incheon y en una hora estaré abordando. Estoy muy interesado en que cenemos hoy juntos. ¿Qué le parece?

—No pensé que querría que nos viéramos tan pronto.

—Katsuki Yuuri, soy el principal interesado en esto y me lo ha hecho saber. Quiero demostrarle que mis intenciones son lo más genuinas. —Yuuri apretó las muelas. Le era inevitable sentir esa sensación de peligro cuando hablaba con él—. He visto las excelentes estadísticas que generó la visita de Nikiforov en Filipinas. Números sin precedentes en las redes sociales que hablan de él y del patinaje junto al juego. Pero… si no hace algo pronto, Katsuki, la cantidad de compromisos ahogará a la empresa. No puede permitir eso, ¿cierto? Al menos que se esté planteando el disminuir la plantilla de trabajadores para evitar un colapso.

No… en lo absoluto. Yuuri se negaba con todos los medios a llegar a semejante situación. Era inadmisible poner en peligro la estabilidad de decenas de familia…

Miró hacia la pantalla y digitó rápidamente la página de la inmobiliaria que ya había colgado el anuncio de venta de su mansión. Esperaba que pronto encontrara un comprador… porque prefería ser él quien hiciera el sacrificio que obligar a los otros hacerlo.

—Escuché que ha decidido vender su propiedad personal. Un acto increíble a mi ver, Katsuki Yuuri. —Un escalofrío lo atravesó—. Si no fuera porque ya tengo varias propiedades en Tokio y que no me interesa una pista de hielo, hubiera decidido comprarla.

—Está muy informado sobre muchas cosas, Kondo-san…

—Ya le dije que soy yo el principal interesado. —Se sentía cazado, un animal que era poco a poco acorralado—. ¿En serio quiere vender su mansión? Es la base de entrenamiento de su pareja, un lugar donde puede entrenar sin tener inconvenientes ni ser acosado por la prensa. A mi parecer, es una decisión impráctica.

—Kondo-san, preferiría que habláramos entonces en la cena. —Soltó rápidamente. La sensación de ser vigilado le resultó nauseabunda, y necesitaba cortar esa llamada pronto.

—¡Por supuesto! Le enviaré la dirección para nuestro almuerzo. Hay un restaurant al que amo ir, me encantaría verme contigo allí.

—Entonces que sea ese lugar, Kondo-san.

Cortó. Yuuri necesitó un espacio de unos minutos para respirar y dejar de sentirse ahogado. Era demasiada paranoia pensar que su computador era revisado por él, que tenían acceso a su información y sus planes. No podía tampoco dejarse llevar con la sensación de que estuviera confabulado con personal de su propia empresa para saber lo que ocurría y encontrar el modo de ser arrinconado. Pero si era así, Yuuri debía ser más inteligente.

Yuuri siempre fue desconfiado, pero admitía que su desconfianza aumentó después del accidente. De no ser por su hermana, seguramente no hubiera hecho nada para hacer crecer a Yuri on Ice, simplemente porque no creía que las personas realmente estuvieran a su lado dispuestas a luchar por él. Fue con el tiempo que logró manejar esa sensación de peligro hasta permitirse tener gente a su alrededor que trabajaban juntos, aunque eso no le evitó el haber tomado malas decisiones.

Para él, estar seguro de quienes eran las personas a su lado y sus verdaderas motivaciones le permitía poder prepararse ante cualquier nueva traición. Los inversionistas solo buscaban capital y con eso Yuuri pudo manejarse muy bien durante esos años. No obstante, cuando las decisiones de ellos en comparación a la suya apuntaban a destinos diferentes, era solo cuestión de tiempo que la ruptura llegara. Pero no dejarían a la empresa que intentaron dominar durante años; las palabras de Kenji le hicieron entender que no podía confiar en ellos y que no se irían sin pelear.

Al caer la tarde, se dirigió con cautela hasta el restaurant que Akihiko lo había citado, un exclusivo lugar que solo era permitido ser visitado bajo reserva. Ise Sueyoshi, ubicado en la prefectura de Minato, era uno de los mejores restaurantes japoneses de Tokyo, conocido por su menú de alta cocina. Su chef Tanaka era reconocido y tenía la costumbre de utilizar en sus recetas los elementos más frescos de la temporada para su cocina estilo _kaiseki_. Era un lugar reservado, costoso y perfecto para dialogar mientras probaban exquisiteces.

Al encontrarse allí, compartieron un apretón de mano y Akihiko pidió lo mejor de la carta. Yuuri solo miró a los platos pequeños aparecer en su mesa para degustar distintas recetas y en varias no pudo negar que lo que sintió en su paladar fue casi orgásmico. Pero le gustaba demasiado la comita de Botan-sensei, también él tenía la capacidad de hacer estallar su paladar con sensaciones especiales en sus mejores platos. Repentinamente le dolió la sensación de tener que dejar todo eso…

Mientras el chef Tanaka hablaba de los ingredientes de cada plato y la historia que había tras él, Yuuri pensaba en todo lo que tendría que dejar si vendía la mansión. Sin embargo, la decisión no podía dar vuelta, no podía hacerlo porque entonces le quedaba una opción: aceptar la propuesta de Akihiko. Y algo le decía un «No» rotundo.

—Miyamoto-san me había comentado de su afición por la comida. —Yuuri le miró tenso mientras tomaba un elaborado rollo que al morder le supo a gloria. Podía sentir el sabor suave de la langosta entre el jugo y aderezo—. Veo que sí, sabe reconocer la buena cocina.

—Lo sé… me gusta comer.

—Se nota. —Akihiko tomó un bocado y también degustó la explosión de sabores. Mordió y trago antes de continuar—. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted: comer es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida. Por mi negocio no tengo la posibilidad de estar demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio y por eso no podría tener lo que tiene usted, un chef profesional en casa. —Yuuri le miró—. No me pregunte, todo el mundo de este medio sabe que tiene en casa al chef Botan Okimura. Eso son cosas que no todos se pueden dar el lujo de decir. Es usted un hombre poderoso y excéntrico.

Yuuri se tensó de nuevo cuando el hombre sacó de su maletín de cuero fino, una carpeta. La dejó en la mesa, a su disposición, pero Yuuri no se sintió con ánimos de tomarla.

—Tiene una pista de hielo en la mansión, a uno de los chefs más cotizados de Japón sirviéndole personalmente a usted y a su empresa, un anime que saldrá sobre usted y su sueño no cumplido y a su ídolo de la infancia durmiendo con usted. —Yuuri le siguió mirando—. Es un hombre capaz de cumplir lo imposible en posible, por el dinero.

—¿Por el dinero? —rezongó incómodo. Akihiko le sonrió con todos sus dientes a la vista.

—Por eso, le ofrezco algo que no debería rechazar. —Tocó suavemente la carpeta—. Usted no necesitará vender la mansión y podrá seguir viviendo esa vida que merece. Es sencillo: usted tiene en este momento el 41%, su hermana tiene el 13%. Según entendí de Miyamoto-san, ella piensa llegar al 15% de las acciones y usted comprar el 10% para tener 51% que le daría la mayoría absoluta. Eso deja por fuera 34% de las acciones. Asumiendo que Miyamoto seguirá manteniendo el 10% de ahora, las restantes 24% las podría comprar yo, además de prestarle el dinero para que compre usted y su hermana las acciones que deseen, pagaderos para final del año. Será un préstamo personal sin intereses.

Yuuri miró la carpeta. Se arriesgó a tomarla para abrirla y ver los documentos que conformaban un contrato.

—Entonces, compro 24% de las acciones…

—Serían 20%, Víctor quiere comprar el 4%. —Akihiko asintió sin demora, como si no fuese inconveniente alguno.

—Serán 20% entonces. Compro los 20% y te prestó los 12% que necesitas para afirmar tu poder con el de tu hermana. Hasta diciembre no habrá interés alguno, pero todo tendrá que ser pagadero en diciembre, sin cuotas. El monto total.

—¿Qué ocurre si en diciembre no puedo pagarlo?

—Es sencillo, ese 12% de las acciones pasarían a mi poder. Todo está allí escrito. Si firma ahora, haré el desembolso del dinero de inmediato a tus cuentas y podrás levantar a Yuri on Ice en menos de una semana. Hacemos nuestra negociación con las inversiones y tendremos una nueva junta antes de finalizar el mes. —Yuuri empezó a leer cada clausula con cuidado—. Tendrás tu mansión, tu pista de hielo, tu amado patinador viviendo para ti y cumpliendo tus caprichos, sin el menor riesgo. —Yuuri levantó la mirada sobre la carpeta, observándolo. No le gustaba el tono en el que mencionaba su relación con Víctor—. Vamos, Yuuri. ¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera tu enemigo! Sí, por supuesto que algo voy a querer ganar.

—¿Qué quiere ganar?

—La única condición y debe estar por allí en el documento —dijo con desdén—, es que para el nuevo año deberá haber una nueva capitalización. Haremos una inversión mayor para incrementar la capital de Yuri on Ice y, en este nuevo arreglo, tú y yo tendremos los mismos números de acciones. 40/40, los otros 20% pueden ser dividido entre los actuales inversionistas.

Solo debía firmar… un contrato sin aparentes riesgos que lo mantendría en su zona de confort. Porque su mansión, su pista de hielo, su gente allí había servido en gran medida como su zona de confort.

—Quisiera leerlo con detenimiento. —Akihiko chasqueó la lengua.

—Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo —dijo serio—. Una semana de hecho, desde nuestra última reunión.

—Entenderá que no es una decisión fácil.

—Lo tenía por alguien más inteligente, Katsuki Yuuri. —El aludido se erizó—. Alguien con temple, capaz de tomar decisiones arriesgada por el bien de la empresa. Lo que estoy viendo es alguien inseguro…

—Prefiero definirlo como cauto —dijo a su favor. Akihiko sonrió una vez más, mientras probaba ahora el postre.

—La cautela suele ser una forma muy elegante de llamar a la cobardía, Katsuki. —El hombre le extendió su bolígrafo—. Firme y salve a su empresa, podrá regresar tranquilo a su casa y dormir como un bebé.

Yuuri tomó el bolígrafo, pero sus ojos volvieron a las hojas escritas. Una rápida mirada pasaba por cada reglón queriendo notar con detenimiento todo lo que estaba allí, mientras Akihiko hablaba. No paraba de hablar. Yuuri comprendió pronto que quería distraerlo y convencerlo de firmar sin leer cuando el hombre empezó mostrarse un poco inquieto y nervioso. Y Yuuri decidió no mirarlo para enfocarse en cada palabra escrita, sin responderle.

—Katsuki Yuuri, ¿no me está escuchando ahora? Que falta de respeto de su parte no atenderme. Le he dicho que no hay nada que deba tener, todo ya se lo he dicho. —Yuuri pasaba sus ojos por cada reglón de las seis hojas escritas. Ya había pasado cuatro, estaba por la quinta y, por la insistencia del otro, deseó tener unos audífonos para demostrarle su poco interés en su perorata.

Entonces, lo encontró. Se puso gélido conforme esas palabras se apilaban catastróficamente…

—¿La garantía del préstamo para esos 12% es mi patente? —Akihiko miró serio a Yuuri, quien le dirigió una mirada airada.

—Solo mientras realizas el pago a diciembre.

—¿Mi patente? ¿El derecho que tengo por todo mi trabajo lo pondré en sus manos durante estos cuatro meses?

—¡Hasta diciembre, Yuuri! —exclamó el otro. Formó una sonrisa inquietante, casi forzada, que Yuuri detectó muy bien.

—Hasta diciembre… donde tendré que pagar la deuda completa para recuperar la patente, justo antes de la capitalización que debo aceptar por un monto que no puedo saber ahora —puntualizó Yuuri, irritado—. Pagando la deuda en diciembre no tendría manera de conseguir el dinero para ocupar las nuevas acciones que me haría falta y mantener el 40%, como usted indica.

La rabia se filtraba en su voz al darse cuenta de la horrorosa trampa. Su patente o su liderazgo en la empresa, ese sería el dilema al que lo arrojarían para el final del año. Si hubiera firmado por la desesperación, simplemente dejándose guiar por la buena vibra de Akihiko, se hubiera enfrentado con eso a final de año.

—¿Cree que soy un niño, Akihiko?

—Lo eres. —sentenció el otro sin dudar—. Tienes tu propio salón de juego en casa y pides caprichosamente que acepten a tu ídolo de la infancia. Es un niño, Katsuki, un niño con mucha suerte para hacer dinero.

—Eso habla muy mal de usted, Akihiko-san. —Yuuri rompió la carpeta con todos los papeles dentro, doblándola con toda la saña que brotaba de sus venas al saberse víctima de ese engaño. Akihiko miró en silencio, mientras los pedazos de papel caían en la mesa sobre algunos platos usados—. No pudo convencer a un niño para negociar con usted.

Se levantó.

—Katsuki Yuuri… sino acepta esta oferta hoy, para mañana Kendo Miyamoto hará su salida oficial de Yuri on Ice. Para mañana, Katsuki Yuuri, mis condiciones serán otras si quiere ser ayudado salvar a la empresa del 46% de la descapitalización, antes de que reciba la presión del banco Mizuko cuando noten que la posibilidad de pago de su deuda ha caído por el suelo. —Yuuri sintió la voz en el oído, a pesar de que Akihiko seguía sentado, lejos de él—. Tengo buenas relaciones con el banco Mizuko y suelo lograr lo que quiero. No es inteligente de su parte ignorarme.

Pero Yuuri, ofuscado con la situación, decidió hacerlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Les invito a mi página y de Carolina Villadiego! En el primero, se está preparando una actividad especial para el cierre de Yuuri, my daddy que empezará el 8 de septiembre. En el segundo, veremos material exclusivo de comisiones que estaré realizando para mis trabajos, además de spoiler para los nuevos fics que seguiré escribiendo y mis otros proyectos retomados. ¡Espero que puedan divertirse y apoyarme!

¿Se imaginaban esto? ¿Tendrá alguna opción Yuuri?


	148. 146 — La gran unión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **146 — La gran unión**

Llegaron a Narita a las nueve de la noche, como estaba previsto. Víctor de inmediato activó los datos de su móvil, esperando ver a Yuuri pronto, seguro de que estaba allí esperándolo. La demora que hubo en el pase de cada una de las estaciones de migración no fue demasiado, pero Víctor ya estaba ansioso de salir. Tomó su equipaje y lo arrastró con las ruedas mientras se acercaba a la salida, con ansias de llegar.

—Víctor, parece que Fuji acaba de llegar —comentó Minako mientras avanzaba a la salida. Ryu también lo hacía con su equipaje—. ¡Qué extraño! Pensé que Yuuri ya nos estaría…

—¡Víctor!

El grito de Yuuri desde la distancia llamó la atención de los tres. Bastó una mirada para verlo correr desesperado, con su traje de trabajo puesto, la corbata a medio poner y su cabello despeinado. Víctor no dudó un segundo en dejar su equipaje atrás para correr hasta él. Las manos de Víctor cosquilleaban con el deseo de abrazarle, sus dedos estaban ansiosos de tocarlo. Así que cuando pasó la puerta de salida y Yuuri se detuvo para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, no pensó un segundo para embestirlo con su cuerpo y dejarse acoger en sus brazos. Atrás, Minako suspiró comprensiva mientras Ryu tomaba el equipaje abandonado de Víctor para avanzar.

Yuuri lo apretó duro. Sus manos se movieron hasta la espalda de Víctor para presionar y sentía el respirar de su novio contra su cuello, caliente, húmedo y necesitado. Para Yuuri era todo lo que había necesitado en día, todo lo que deseaba después de haber salido de aquella catastrófica cena. Sus ojos se miraron por un momento, adorándose, antes de que Víctor inclinara su rostro y le buscara suavemente los labios. A Yuuri le tembló las pestañas.

—Te extrañé mucho… —susurró Víctor después del beso. En ese momento, notó los ojos de Yuuri húmedos, al igual que sus pestañas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada… —Yuuri pego su frente contra la de él, de forma intima. Para Víctor, algo estaba pasando, algo que no le agradaba en nada—. También te extrañé, baby…

—¿Daddy estuvo trabajando hasta tarde?

—¡Yuuri! —Se separaron cuando Minako y Ryu los había alcanzado. Fue Minako quien lo había llamado y Yuuri se apresuró a frotarse la cara—. ¿Por qué estás vestido como si no hubieras llegado aún a casa?

—No he llegado aún a casa, estaba en una cena de negocios —aclaró—. Bienvenidos, Minako-sensei, Ryu-sensei.

—¡No tan bienvenidos como Víctor! —le guiñó el ojo a modo juguetón, pero Yuuri solo bajó la mirada. Víctor ya empezaba a sentir que algo pasó, algo reciente—. Vamos casa, ¡necesito descansar!

—Gracias por el trabajo que hicieron en el Trofeo de Asia. —Yuuri se apartó de su novio solo para tener el espacio de decirles una inclinación a los tres. Minako resopló y le puso una mano en su cabeza, que le obligó a enderezarse.

—No digas eso, Yuuri. Gracias por confiar en nosotros.

Víctor le tomó la mano, volvió a agarrar su equipaje y así con las manos tomadas salieron del aeropuerto. A pesar de que Ryu y Minako volvieron a preguntar sobre la cena de negocio, Yuuri prefirió contestar de manera parca, sin entrar a detalles, hecho que les indicó a los tres que era un tema del que no quería hablar en esa noche.

Hablaron mejor de los planes para esa semana. Para Víctor, las actividades estaban definidas ya había llegado a un acuerdo con Ryu sensei para eso. Resolvería su estatus migratorio para que le permitieran también ser un inversionista, ya que el tipo de visa que tenía no le daba legalidad para ello. Tendría que cambiar su estatus migratorio en Japón y para ello debía demostrar primero tener la capacidad económica ante el estado. Por fortuna, el dinero que Igor estuvo moviendo en Rusia se hizo efectivo durante el vuelo en su cuenta del banzo Mizuko, ansiaba sacar sus cuentas ahora que tenía todo a la mano.

Al llegar a la mansión, lo primero que escuchó fueron los ladridos de Makkachin. Apenas cruzó la puerta de la casa, su perro salto encima de él a punto de tumbarlo.

—¡ _Tadaima_! —exclamó divertido mientras acariciaba a su perro, quien se había subido sobre él. De lejos se escuchaba los ladridos de Vicchan, seguro esperando que alguien lo bajara de las escaleras—. ¡Oh, Makkachin! ¿Cómo te portaste? ¿Te portaste bien?

— _Okaeri,_ Victor-sama —le saludó Aiko cordialmente—. Makkachin se portó muy bien. ¡Estuvo increíble su presentación!

Una sensación desagradable llenó el estómago de Víctor al ver a Yuuri avanzar sin mirar atrás, rumbo a su habitación. Después de saludar a la casa y subir al segundo piso, notó que la habitación de Yuuri estaba cerrada. Eso fue suficiente para entender que algo muy malo había pasado, pero no quiso presionarlo. Si su _daddy_ prefería estar esa noche a solas, lo aceptaría, por muchos deseos que tuviera de tenerlo en sus brazos.

Entró a su habitación y dejó el equipaje a un lado, al día siguiente se encargaría de sacar todo de él. Acarició por largo rato a Makkachin para calmarlo y luego se echó un baño para relajarse del viaje.

Cuando estuvo desnudo y listo para acostarse, envió un mensaje a su _daddy_ deseándole buenas noches y asegurándole que lo extrañaba. Quería de alguna manera hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, dispuesto a todo para ayudarle. Luego publicó un estado en Instagram, ofertó en todo el mundo 100 cuentas de Yuri on Ice con el pago anual si compartían su publicación y escogían un número. Se haría un sorteo donde solo 100 serían los beneficiados, pero él esperaba que la disfunción siguiera ayudando a la expansión del juego en el extranjero y podría pagarlo con todo lo que había ahorrado de cuatro sueldos en Japón, gracias a que Yuuri prácticamente no le permitía gastar en nada. Se sentía poco, pero no podía quedarse quieto.

Preocupado, revisó las acciones de Yuri on Ice y la cantidad que había llegado a sus cuentas después del desembolso. Las de Suiza habían llegado antes, pero había menos dinero del que creyó encontrar. No podía negar que resultó bastante desmotivante ver que no podría ayudar a Yuuri como deseaba y que la diferencia en el poder adquisitivo entre ambos era abrumadora. La sola mansión estaba valorada por diez veces más de lo que él logró transferir a Japón, según lo visto en la página donde se puso en venta. Era absurdo pensar que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

¿Cómo podía ayudar a Yuuri? Su dinero era insignificante para lo que cotizaba la empresa. Sus 100 cuentas, sus publicaciones, su esfuerzo en la presentación de Yuri on Ice se sentía insignificante y antes no le hubiera importado eso si no fuera porque quería protegerlo. Quería ayudar a Yuuri para que no se sintiera estresado, quería estar a su lado y convertirse en un real apoyo. Ser su inspiración no era suficiente si eso no se traducía en dinero.

La puerta sonó. Al dar permiso, Yuuri adorablemente asomó su cabeza.

—Hola _daddy_ —susurró Víctor y abandonó su teléfono a un lado de la mesa—. Pensé que querías dormir solo hoy.

—Ya dormí solo muchas noches… —Víctor le sonrió en respuesta y alzó sus brazos a modo de invitación. Yuuri dibujó una sonrisa al entrar con Vicchan y apareció cubierto con la bata de baño.

Víctor pensó que Yuuri entraría al otro lado de la cama al dejar la bata, pero su aliento se cortó cuando Yuuri se fue acercando a su lado. La bata estaba amarrada, pero dejaba a imaginar su desnudez dentro de ella. Para él que ya había descartado la posibilidad de sexo, fue un cambio delicioso que provocó las expectativas que calentaron su cuerpo. Cuando Yuuri llegó hasta donde se encontraba, Víctor echó la sábana a un lado y el cuerpo de su _daddy_ se apoyó sobre él. Yuuri abrió las piernas al sentarse sobre su pelvis y Víctor sintió una bola de fuego rodando por sus venas. Le sujetó de la cadera, apretándolas.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó cuando Yuuri se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. Sus bocas se juntaron y saboreó la desesperación de su piel queriendo mucho más. Yuuri asintió, sin dejar de moverse sobre él mientras la bata ocultaba lo que ya sus pieles podían sentir.

—Sí… no quiero permitirle a ese hombre que me quite las ganas de ver a mi _baby_ …

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Quiso engañarme para firmar un contrato donde le entregaba mi patente a cambio de invertir. —Víctor abrió muchos los ojos, mientras Yuuri jalaba la bata por un brazo, para quitársela—. Le dije que no… obvio que no.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Víctor lo giró hacia la cama, tirando a un lado de bata para descubrir la completa desnudez de Yuuri. La arrojó a un lado y se puso sobre él; allí disfrutó de la electricidad que el roce le provocaba. Sin lugar a duda, Yuuri lo estaba incendiando.

—Eso es lo que más me molesta… —Yuuri le acariciaba el rostro mientras compartían pequeños besos—. Fue fácil darme cuenta… solo quería convencerme de firmar sin leer, presentándose ante mí como un buen amigo dispuesto a salvar la empresa. Me creen un niño, Víctor… un niño fácil de manipular. —Víctor renegó al escucharlo, rozando su nariz con la de él—. Me frustra tanto eso…

—Shhh… son ellos los que están equivocados. Un niño no va a vender su mansión para proteger a su empresa y responder a los miles que dependen de ti. Eres un hombre honrado, humilde y responsable. Mucho más de lo que esos imbéciles pueden decir de sí mismo.

—Víctor…

—No pienses ahora en eso… ahora solo somos los dos. Más tarde, cuando acabemos… podremos hablarlo. ¿Sí?

—Sí… no quiero pensar en eso. —Yuuri apartó un mechón claro del cabello de Víctor contra su oreja—. Quiero estar lleno de _baby_ ahora.

Víctor azotó su cuerpo contra el de Yuuri hasta que la fricción creó chispas. Quería quitarle esa sensación de derrota que ambos tenían y para ello debía sentirse más unido a Yuuri, más cerca de él. Aprovechó la desnudez del cuerpo de su _daddy_ y acarició sus muslos gruesos, incluso en la zona donde la cicatriz se sentía. Sus labios dejaron puntos de agua y fuego en el cuello de Yuuri y él comenzó a gemir, primero suave, retenido, luego jadeos más difíciles de ocultar. La temperatura aumentó mientras ambos cuerpos se prepararon para sentirse con ansias y todo el deseo acumulado de días separados. Necesitaban más.

Las manos de Víctor tallaron como si estuviera jugando con la arcilla para darle forma. Pasaron por su espalda, su trasero y sus costados conforme su boca buscaba los labios de Yuuri para besarlos con esmero. Su cuerpo se meció sobre el de Yuuri buscando fricción y cuando ambos miembros se encontraron excitados y despiertos, se detuvieron acalorados, mirándose con ojos ennegrecidos para decidir el siguiente paso. Un «te extrañé» brotó de sus bocas, antes de continuar.

Yuuri fue quien lo apartó. Hizo distancia y rodó sobre su cuerpo para ponerse boca abajo, así le mostró su ano dilatado y preparado para la penetración, lo que estuvo haciendo a solas en el baño y por lo cual se apresuró a subir. Víctor contuvo el aire por un segundo y sintió que se iba a venir con la sola imagen.

Yuuri era el erotismo puro, ese que se tiene cuando hay confianza, deseo y seguridad de que es lo que se quiere vivir, de cómo vivirlo, con quien hacerlo. Yuuri se abría (porque usó ambas manos para apartar sus deliciosos glúteos) con la tranquilidad de que era justo lo que deseaba. Y Víctor no iba a hacerlo esperar, no. Le daría con creces lo que buscaba.

Primero recorrió la zona con sus labios, hambriento hasta que provocó en Yuuri una sorpresa increíble que casi lo hizo golpearse la cabeza con el respaldar de la cama. Luego penetró con sus dedos mientras su boca subía por la espalda y Yuuri percibió a sus piernas convertidas en gelatina. Al estar sobre él, sujetó ambas manos y le miró con amor. Yuuri apoyaba su cabeza contra la almohada con el cabello húmedo despeinado y su frente despejaba. Víctor besó su oreja, su cuello, sus hombros mientras mecía la punta de su sexo con el condón hacia el interior. Esperó el permiso, el mismo que obtuvo cuando Yuuri murmuró un «tómame» al besarle la mejilla. Con ese pase, Víctor llevó la punta de su pene y presionó para entrar.

Si pudieras llegar a convertirse en una unión de negocios tan fuerte como la que eran capaces de formar en la cama, serían invencibles. Si lograra que Yuuri pudiera verlo también como un igual en las inversiones, podrían ser capaces de todo. Mientras Víctor arremetía, probaba las deliciosas sensaciones de Yuuri y sentía el cuerpo de Yuuri temblar bajo él; deseó poder tener la capacidad de protegerlo y apoyarlo también en la junta, también en la dirección de la empresa. Pero era consciente de que no podía, no aún, Víctor tendría que reinventarse.

Se movieron un poco hasta quedar de costados y así Víctor pudo abrazarlo desde su espalda mientras volvía a penetrarlo. Yuuri soltó un jadeo sensual conforme los labios de Víctor repartían besos por su cuello, nuca, oreja. Las manos estaban tomadas y Víctor lo apretaba en un doble abrazo con sus caderas golpeando fuerte y preciso al interior de Yuuri. Así se corrió pronto; Víctor percibió el momento en que Yuuri eyaculó contra su estómago, mientras asestaba rítmicamente contra de él. Se deshizo en un lamento deliciosos antes de derrumbarse contra sus brazos, tembloroso, pero sin dejar de percibir sus penetraciones que persistían ahora buscando su culminación.

Víctor lo apretó fuerte mientras lo penetraba. Mordisqueó la oreja de Yuuri y se dejó verter con el pensamiento de que él lograría, no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, convertirse en un socio de poder de Yuuri. Se lo juró en ese último gemido, que Yuuri recibió con un escalofrío delicioso, con sus manos tomadas.

—Te amo… —susurró Víctor contra su oreja, al acabar.

Así, ambos se abrazaron en silencio.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¿Qué es lo que salvará a Yuri on Ice? Ya lo veremos.

Por lo pronto, ya Yuuri dejó de ser virgen en ambos lados.

* * *

 **Randa1:** No puede ser que te estén bloqueando y denunciando! eso no tiene sentido! Espero que dejen de molestarte y que puedas continuar en tu cuenta uwu o será hacerte otra, no sé :C Ojalá que no te quiten la cuenta que tiernes actualmente.

 **Naruhina149:** I know T_T ¡pero tengamos fe!


	149. 147 — La gran impotencia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **147 — La gran impotencia**

Los siguientes días fueron invertidos en resolver su situación con la visa para invertir. No obstante, al saber que lo que había logrado recolectar en años de carrera no podría comprar ni siquiera 1% de las acciones de Yuuri, Víctor se sintió terriblemente mal. Hasta ese momento fue que Víctor pensó en la magnitud del logro que Yuuri había alcanzado en muy poco tiempo, una fortuna tan grande que no cualquiera podría aspirar. Ya lo sabía, cuando investigó de él sabía que era de los millonarios más poderosos y jóvenes de Japón, sin necesidad de estar en el negocio de Finca Raiz que parecía el principal negocio de los nipones. Pero por primera vez lo veía en cifras.

Con la venta de los dos apartamentos que tenía en Rusia (uno en San Petersburgo y otro en Moscú) más los ahorros que tenía en Suiza, Víctor logró recolectar aproximadamente un millón de euros. Con esos ahorros podría vivir tranquilo por el resto de su vida, pero no podría ayudar a Yuuri. 1% de sus acciones estaban valoradas, en ese momento que había caído tanto en el mercado, en diez millones de euros, una suma a la que él no había logrado acercarse.

Y si pensaba en el hecho de que Yuuri tenía el 41%, su fortuna era impresionante. Aun si lograba terminar con la documentación y los trámites para convertirse en un inversor, realmente no sería mucho lo que podría optar a comprar, mucho menos podía hacer algo para ayudarle a recuperar todo lo que había perdido la empresa con la baja de sus acciones.

Resentido, estaba en el salón de entretenimiento de la mansión después de otra mañana invertida en trámites. Estaba sentado con la espalda reclinada al espaldar, mientras las chicas veían la serie del momento, juntándose para aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Minako estaba a su lado mientras reposaba tras el almuerzo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, ni siquiera vendiendo mi casa podría comprar un tercio de lo que vas a comprar. —Víctor la miró de reojo—. Ah… esos eran otros tiempos.

—No sé porqué pensé que sería menos acciones las que tendría que comprar.

—No estamos acostumbrados a trabajar con esas cifras y Yuuri ni si quisiera lo menciona… Puede tener el auto deportivo del momento o una colección de autos, mansiones, demás… pero no, solo tiene este lugar para que estemos todos aquí. Un auto para ir a su trabajo…

—Y el resto…

—El resto es Yuri on Ice.

Yuuri no había cambiado pese a su fortuna. Sí, había cubierto lo que para muchos eran caprichos de un rico excéntrico, al tener una pista de hielo en su casa, un salón de coleccionista especial y secreto y la cocina de uno de los mejores chefs del país. De hecho, él mismo lo llegó a pensar, pero eso era ínfimo comparado a otros millonarios que coleccionaba autos de lujos, apostaban grandes sumas de dinero o peleaban por el último cuadro de Van Gogh. Por el contrario, Yuuri invertía en la carrera de los patrocinadores: había impulsado a Phichit Chulanont, Guang Hong Ji, Kenjirou Minami y otros más, ayudándolos a cumplir el sueño que para él se volvió imposible.

No era posible que no pudiera hacer nada… Molesto consigo mismo, Víctor se levantó del mueble y salió el silencio de la sala. Ya afuera, sintió la presencia de Minako detrás de él.

—Víctor Nikiforov —dijo ella con sus brazos en jarra—. No voy a permitirte que te preocupes por algo así.

—¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Espero en bata hasta que regrese? —Minako enarcó una ceja.

—Confía en él —sentenció la mujer con un tono oscuro—. Solo podemos hacer eso. Confiemos en él, en Yuri on Ice y en que tendrán la capacidad de terminar con todo esto.

—Es fácil decirlo. —Víctor giró dispuesto a abandonar el pasillo, pero el resoplo de Minako lo detuvo. Solo escuchó los pasos de ella acercarse hasta que su mano se posó suavemente sobre la espalda.

—No dejes que el ego te ciegue ahora, Víctor.

—No es ego.

—Un hombre tan competitivo como tú se alimenta del ego. ¡Claro que es ego! Sufres de lo mismo que Yuuri sufre y por eso pueden entenderse bien. —Volteó para mirarla—. Entiendo lo que sientes. También estamos llenos de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, o al menos, al creer que no podemos hacer nada. Pero la mínima acción que hagas para Yuuri será valiosa. Y tú piensas dar más que la mínima, tú piensas invertir todo lo que tienes en Yuri on Ice.

—No es suficiente…

—Oh, te equivocas Víctor, es más que suficiente. Para Yuuri es más de lo que seguro aceptará.

Abrumado, se apoyó en la pared cercana mientras los ojos de Minako, tan claro e incisivos seguían sobre él dispuesta a recordarle una y otra vez que no era momento de flaquear. Debían ser fuertes y no asustarse, porque Yuuri era el capitán del barco y estaba sosteniendo con toda su fuerza el timón. Si alguno de ellos se debilitaba y dejaba de creer, podría soltar alguna vela y hacer para Yuuri el proceso insostenible. No quería ser él quien lo hiciera, pero la sensación de ser un inútil en todo lo que ocurría no lo dejaba en paz.

No bastante con tocarle y hacerle el amor para hacerlo sentir amado. No bastaba con exhibir, promocionar cuentas en el extranjero, impulsar la publicidad. Él no lo sentía suficiente.

—¿Sabes cuánto ha sido el valor que Yuri on Ice ha perdido? —Minako renegó—. Casi un 38%... parece poco, parece nada, pero eso representa millones y millones de euro que Yuuri ha perdido en los últimos meses.

—¿Y sabes cuántos usuarios hay ya en el extranjero? ¿Cuánto han aumentado las vistas en las redes sociales? ¿Cuántos nuevos usuarios han llegado desde que estás aquí? —Víctor fue quien negó, sin tener nada de información al respecto—. Si hubiese sido un total fracaso, tendríamos más de qué preocuparnos. No lo es, Víctor, Yuri on Ice es fuerte y se mueve indetenible a la cima. Yuuri solo tiene que ser tan fuerte como él para mantenerse firme. Conseguirá los inversionistas, lo sé. Lo hará como me llamo Minako Okukawa.

—Yo no merezco todo ese valor. —Minako le miró intrigada—. Todo lo que Yuuri ha tenido que perder, por un patinador que está a punto de retirarse y no puede siquiera representarlo en el extranjero para nada más que exhibiciones.

—¿Te estás escuchando…?

—Me estoy escuchando —afirmó con insatisfacción.

Para Víctor le era inadmisible sentirse tan inútil en ese momento, tan incapaz de colaborarle, como si ahora cayera el peso de la palabra "baby" en su cabeza. Un bebé que tiene que esperar que papá resuelva todo mientras sus únicas preocupaciones son comer, dormir y ser adorable. El papel le creaba una repulsión cuando se trasladaba de esa manera a lo que él creía importante.

Dejar que Yuuri peleara en esas enormes ligas, mientras él patinaba, comía, dormía y lo esperaba en casa le dejaba un rol que no le agradaba. Le hacía sentir coartado y minimizado, él quien antes había sido una leyenda. Y su talento, eso que lo había hecho merecedor de tanto, ahora no podría ser demostrado porque no podría participar en las internacionales. Quizás hasta las nacionales en diciembre podría de verdad competir. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué hará cuando le toque retirarse? ¿Ser el novio del millonario con todo resuelto?

—Víctor… —El aludido tomó aire, sintiéndose ahogado mientras apretaba fuertemente sus brazos cruzados al pecho—. No estás siendo razonable.

—Voy a retirarme, tendré que hacerlo, Minako. El próximo año, probablemente. —La miró con intensidad—. Este diciembre cumpliré mis 28 años y un año fuera de competición… quisiera creer que no tendrá efecto, pero… ¿será así?

—Has estado entrenando como si fueras a competir. Víctor, no es que has estado detenido, tu cuerpo está listo para competir incluso mañana mismo, si hiciera falta.

—¿Y luego? ¿Luego qué haré? Voy a tener que retir…

—Y es la primera vez en que lo estás pensando seriamente, ¿no? —lo atajó Minako, con una mirada conocedora—. Sé que es eso, Víctor. Tienes el mundo a tus pies, eres el mejor pero tu cuerpo dice: ya no más. Cuanto tuve cuarenta años y llegué a ese punto, supe que no podría continuar siendo la prima ballerina del Royal Ballet. Fue difícil, casi entré en crisis. ¿Qué hacer después? No lo sabía, pero si de algo estoy segura es que jamás imaginé que después entrenaría a la estrella del patinaje artístico. ¡No puedo quejarme!

Respiró hondo. Necesitaba hacerlo para poner en orden sus ideas y no caer en la desesperación. Ya Yuuri le había avisó que Miyamoto, el último accionista, tal cual lo había advertido Akihiko había decidido abandonar Yuri on Ice. No se atrevió a ir directamente y envió a sus abogados para ello, demostrando para Yuuri la cobardía con la que se estuvo moviendo durante todo ese tiempo. Yuuri también estuvo buscando si había algún infiltrado, pero lo que halló al investigar a Akihiko era el nexo directo que tenía con Miyamoto. Era una trampa que estaban orquestando y que no había funcionado. Miyamoto había decidido salir de la empresa para presionarlo más, económicamente.

—El retiro es inminente, lo ibas a hacer con Yuuri o sin Yuuri. Es buen momento para que pienses qué harás después. Entrenar, coreografiar, montar un negocio… ¡hay tantas opciones! —continuó Minako—. ¿Lo has pensado?

—No…

—Bien, es momento de hacerlo. Piensa que puedes hacer que te haga sentir satisfecho a ti mismo. Eso es lo que necesitas, Víctor. Yuuri no tiene nada que ver en eso. —Minako se preparó para dejarlo solo, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo y lo miró por sobre su hombro—. Y claro que no fue gracias a ti todo ese capital que Yuri on Ice ha perdido. Ese fue el precio del sueño de Yuuri, Víctor. No lo olvides. Aunque no hubiera pasado nada entre ustedes, aunque fueran solos amigos, créeme que todo lo que Yuuri pagó por tenerte cerca lo volvería a pagar aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

Ella caminó de regreso al salón de entretenimiento mientras Víctor seguía con la mirada en la pared, ofuscado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que sí, no estaba conforme con lo que estaba pasando, con lo poco que podía ayudarlo, con esa necesidad de querer dar más y que fuera imposible.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar. Los abrió y se sintió ahogado.

Entonces, el teléfono sonó. Izumi Mori estaba en la línea.

Era cierto lo que Minako había dicho, era difícil saber qué hacer después, pero la vida sorprendía con nuevos motivos para seguir caminando a ciega hasta hallar algún paisaje hermoso. Cuando el abandonó a Rusia, no sabía qué iba a ocurrir y conoció el amor. Quien sabe que pasaría cuando dejara el patinaje, podría encontrar algo más en lo que ser el mejor, así no tuviera sus pies en el hielo.

Pidió a Fuji el favor de que lo llevara al edificio de Yuri on Ice. Salió de casa sin avisarle a nadie, porque necesitaba decírselo a Yuuri. Miró a través de la ventana a los edificios pasar hasta que pronto estuvieron sobre aquel enorme edificio de Yuri on Ice y salió apresurado, apenas anunciándose. Como ya el personal lo conocía, no tardaron en darle paso; así Víctor subió al onceavo piso ansioso por encontrarle

—Mao-san, cariño, ¿está Yuuri en su oficina? —preguntó acelerado y Mao se sonrojó copiosamente por el apelativo.

—Sí, Víctor-sama, pero dijo que no quería…

—Voy a entrar. Por favor no le pases llamadas.

Sin esperar, entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. Yuuri levantó la cabeza de la pila de papeles, visiblemente sorprendido por la interrupción.

—¿Víctor? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al levantarse y Víctor se apresuró para abrazarlo cuando lo vio salir del escritorio. Los ojos grandes y bonitos de Yuuri lo miraron sin comprender mientras era apretado por él.

—Daddy, ¿adivina quien va a representar a Japón en los Japan Open? —Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron, brillantes, como dos estrellas en la madrugada.

—¿En serio…? —Víctor susurró Sí antes de robarle un corto beso—. ¿Vas a competir…?

—Sí… Daddy, sí, ¡voy a competir!

«Víctor, sama, después de los resultados del trofeo de Asia, la JSF ha tomado una decisión. Queremos que nos represente junto a Minami Kenjirou en los Japan Open Figure Skating, estamos seguro de que su programa Yuri on Ice será perfecto para el evento y así mostraremos que ahora es parte de nuestra federación.»

La alegría fue compartida por ambos a través de los abrazos, las risas y los besos pequeños que se multiplicaron.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** adjasñldj me he retrasado bastante por la cantidad de trabajo que tengo. Pero bueno, aquí voy. Me faltan 13 caps. Pensé acabarlo el 9 de septiembre, pero todo apunta a que lo acabaré el 15 de septiembre, así que nada, ¡me esforzaré para lograrlo!

* * *

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Me alegra que te haya guistado el encuentro y sí, ese viejo malvado no podrá engañar a yuuri! ¡Ya nos acercamos al final!

 **Naruhina149:** ¡Eso es muy cierto! El anime salvó a Mappa y como ocurrió en la vida real, ¡también será un éxito en el fic!


	150. 148 — La gran visita

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **148 — La gran visita**

El Japan Open es un evento auspiciado y organizado por la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje, basado en un puntaje de equipo. En el evento son invitados dos patinadores de las categorías individuales senior femenina y masculina para conformar tres equipos: América, Europa y Japón. Los puntos sumados del programa libre será lo que le daría el ganador de la competencia. El premio para el equipo de mayor puntaje que obtuviera el oro sería de 80mil dólares, pero Víctor ya sabía que esos premios se diluían entre los impuestos junto a pagos de honorarios y a ellos como participantes les quedaba apenas una cuota. No obstante, la posibilidad de participar y la publicidad gratuita que significaría para Yuri on Ice era invaluable.

Eso era lo que Víctor quería enfocarse: en competir, en demostrarle al mundo que seguía en el ruedo y en representar a Yuuri junto a su sueño. Todo lo demás lo podían trabajar después. O él esperaba eso.

Con los pantalones enrollados en sus tobillos y con la respiración agitada, Víctor pensaba en eso sobre las piernas de Yuuri mientras su _daddy_ lo abrazaba. Ya descansaba después de haber cedido al deseo de tener sexo en la oficina, una fantasía sexual recurrente en su adolescencia. Pensó en todo lo que demoró en cubrirla y en lo satisfactorio que resultó cumplirla en ese momento y con Yuuri a su lado.

—¿Cuándo es tu reunión? —preguntó amodorrado. Yuuri miró el reloj y suspiró.

—En quince minutos. —Pero Yuuri lejos de soltarlo, lo apretó más. Víctor sonrió complacido.

—¿No quieres que me vaya aún, _daddy_? No pensé que la noticia de competir te pondría tan fogoso. —Yuuri se sonrojó suavemente.

—Es que me puse muy feliz… —Víctor soltó una carcajada incrédula antes de levantarse. Le hubiera gustado acoger al miembro flácido de Yuuri dentro de él por más tiempo, pero debía prepararse para partir y permitirle a Yuuri prepararse para la reunión que viene.

Comenzó a vestirse el pantalón. Abrochó su cinturón y cuando terminaba de ajustarlo, sintió el abrazo de Yuuri a su espalda, con el pantalón a medio poner. Tuvo que apretar esas manos adorables que lo sostenía con tanto cuidado, mientras sentía a su novio restregar la cara contra su camisa. Parecía buscar los resquicios del aroma a sexo que habían compartido.

Al mirar hacia la superficie del escritorio, sonrío con las marcas sudadas de sus antebrazos cuando Yuuri lo sorprendió con ese golpe de necesidad y deseo candente. Habían empezado jugando a los abrazos, a las risas, a las cosquillas hasta que los besos jugaron y la felicidad encendió la hoguera. Cuando se dio cuenta Yuuri lo había volteado para acariciarle mientras llenaba su nuca de besos. No pudo contenerse cuando las ya expertas manos bajaron a su pantalón para enloquecerlo. Le gustaba eso de Yuuri: su impetuosidad, su fuego, su impulsividad. No sabía qué esperar, pero siempre terminaba sorprendido con él.

Mientras seguí arrullado en los brazos de Yuuri, se dijo que quería hacerlo a la inversa. Quería ser él quien sostuviera a Yuuri contra el ventanal en una noche frente al mundo. Para que el resto no solo supiera que tenía al mundo entre sus manos, sino que su mundo se incendiaba, moría y revivía por él.

—¿Has pensado que vamos a hacer cuando vendas la mansión? —preguntó. Yuuri suspiró, se apartó y buscó acomodar la camisa dentro del pantalón. Víctor decidió echarle una mano.

—Mari-neesan dice que ella aprovechará para ver un departamento pequeño en dónde vivir. Le pregunté a Ryu-sensei que deseaba hacer, pero parece que quedó de acuerdo con Minako-sensei para compartir departamento. Ninguno de los dos quiere irse muy lejos.

—Minako y Ryu… —repentinamente le pareció una linda combinación mientras ajustaba la corbata de su novio, pero tras las palabras de Ryu, era evidente que no estaba el deseo de formar alguna relación. O no lo parecía.

—Nosotros… no sé, ¿dónde te gustaría ir? —le miró con interés—. Te había ofrecido un lugar donde pudieras entrenar y estar cómodo, lamento que ahora tenga que cambiar…

—Ni lo menciones, Yuuri. Puedo volver a entrenar en una pista pública y contigo no necesito una gran mansión. Aunque los extrañaré a todos.

—También los extrañaré. —Víctor lo abrazó tras escucharlo y le dejó un beso sobre su frente.

La despedida parecía alargarse cuando se trataba de pensar en los miembros de la familia, peor también era algo ya inevitable. A veces Víctor prefería no mencionarlo, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yuuri cuando por fin el día llegara y tuviera que despedirse de ellos de manera más definitiva. Mientras ese día llegara, Víctor sentía la necesidad de ocuparse de otras cosas que pudieran apoyar a Yuuri, como esa que acababa de mencionar.

— _Daddy_ , voy a buscar a donde irnos —Yuuri asintió con ojos cerrados—. Un lugar que yo pueda pagar.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero pagarlo yo —insistió—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero necesito hacerlo yo.

—Víctor…

—Sé que es un capricho, lo sé…

—Víctor, ¿lo dices porque no puedes comprar el 4% de las acciones que estaban en venta? —aunque lo preguntó, Yuuri ya sabía la respuesta. Un suspiro de Víctor lo corroboró—. _Baby_ , has cumplido todos mis sueños: he podido hablar, comer y jugar contigo, incluso patinar contigo. —Le tomó la mano, para mirarle con todo el amor del mundo—. Que ahora seas mi novio y quieras invertir en mi sueño es más de lo que alguna vez aspiré.

—Lo sé… —susurró conmovido y tomó las manos de Yuuri para acariciarla—. Pero quiero darte más.

Lo besó. Para Víctor fue imposible negarse a besarlo de vuelta porque Yuuri le removía tantas cosas que a veces se sentía vulnerable en sus manos. Lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó hasta que sintió cosquillas en su estómago y le fue difícil separarse. El gemido suave que brotó de la boca de Yuuri le inspiraba continuar, seguir, armar una segunda ronda donde pudiera cumplir su nueva fantasía, pero sabía que no era el momento. No aún. Temblorosos y anhelantes, se separaron a costa de sus verdaderos deseos.

—¿Cuánto durará la reunión?

—Hora y media. —Yuuri suspiró contra su rostro, tentándolo—. Ya luego podré ir a casa.

—Te espero entonces. Podemos ir a comer ramen en ese restaurant, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Al primero que me llevaste?

—¿Tetsu Ramen? —Víctor asintió—. Me parece buena idea.

Al dejarlo partir de la oficina, Víctor decidió quedarse allí donde limpiaría un poco lo que desacomodaron del escritorio mientras esperaba a su _daddy_ para ir a casa. No dejó de pensar en las opciones que podría tener para poder ayudarlo más; aun cuando Yuuri le dijo esas preciosas palabras, Víctor no podía conformarse con eso, no podía creer que con lo que Yuuri decía era suficiente y cerrarse a encontrar otras posibilidades. Si había alguna forma de poder apoyarlo, alguna que no había pensado, tendría que esforzarse hasta encontrarla. Reinventarse las veces que fueran necesarias… él no era un hombre que buscaba quedarse con las expectativas cumplidas, sino que quería avanzar más. Y ahora que el amor le inspiraba, no podía conformarse con ser uno más del montón, mucho menos allí en Japón.

Pensándolo con seriedad, comenzó a revisar las revistas que halló sobre el escritorio de Yuuri que eran semanarios de economía y algunas de negocios. Todas estaban en japonés y, aunque ya podía leer bastantes kanjis, algunos les resultaron bastante extraño. Decidió hojearla para distraerse e ir practicando el idioma al poner atención a los títulos y las imágenes. Miró, pasó las páginas y se enfocó en un artículo que hablaba de un joven emprendedor en lo que parecía una empresa de alquiler de _daddys_ que llamó su atención, porque fuera a lo pensado no se trataba de un servicio sexual. Llamado por la curiosidad, estuvo leyendo por partes hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Lo primero que llamó su atención es que el número era desconocido. Lo segundo, fue la insistencia. Tras pensarlo, Víctor accedió a contestar.

—Víctor —La voz de Igor le sorprendió en la línea. Víctor apartó la revista de su pierna y miró la pantalla, porque estuvo seguro de que el número que vio era de Japón.

—¿Igor? —Y sí lo era—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me estás llamando de este número? ¿Estás…?

—¿Puedes venir a recogerme al aeropuerto? ¡No tengo idea de qué hacer aquí!

—¿Qué? —Se levantó del mueble—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? ¡Te hubiera ido a…!

—No podía, Víctor… no podía llamar. —Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza—. Fue un maldito lío conseguir una visa para salir de Rusia y que me permitieran entrar a aquí. Si no puedes venir a buscarme, al menos dime una dirección a la que ir. No quisiera aparecerme en el edificio de Yuri on Ice.

—Quédate en donde estás. Ya voy por ti.

No lo pensó. Escribió un mensaje rápido para avisarle a Yuuri y se dirigió en taxi al aeropuerto de Narita, donde Igor lo estaba esperando. La sensación de que algo muy grave había pasado no lo abandonó en todo el trayecto, donde su corazón estuvo golpeando violentamente contra su pecho alertándole de los peligros a los que se pudo enfrentar. No era posible que su amigo hubiera sufrido algo por su culpa, que le hubieran hecho daño o amenazado a su familia. Si algo así había ocurrido, no tendría forma de disculparse por haberlo inmiscuido y arrastrado con él a esa horrorosa red de acoso.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto, el tiempo pasó lentamente para él. Víctor miraba la ventana esperando que el auto fuera más rápido o encontrar menos tráfico para que pudiera llegar más pronto al aeropuerto. Cuando finalmente el taxi logró alcanzar el lugar, Víctor pagó y salió apresurado. Recorrió el lugar volteando en cada tramo para asegurarse de encontrar a su amigo en el menor tiempo posible.

—¡Ey!

Escuchó a su espalda, cuando estuvo caminando a paso rápido y giraba la mirada de un lado a otro buscándolo. Cuando volteó, un hombre alto, rubio y visiblemente sin haberse afeitado en semanas, le saludó vestido desordenadamente con una camisa de cuadro abierta, un suéter negro en el fondo y vaqueros desteñidos. También cargaba un gorro de lana y lentes oscuros.

Víctor vivió un choque de emociones al verlo allí, a salvo de Rusia. Una mezcla de felicidad, añoranza y miedo se vertió sobre él, y eso fue visible por la manera en que aceleró su paso para acercarlo. No pudo contener sus emociones y lo abrazó muy fuerte, tanto como le fue posible, como si temiera que fuera un espejismo lo que tenía frente a él. Igor respondió de la misma forma: fuerte, necesitado y acogedor. Ambos hicieron silencio por los minutos que les tomó hacerse cargo de sus emociones.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasó!? —Víctor exclamó con la voz atorada—. ¿Acaso te peleaste con la afeitadora y el barbero? —Igor se rio mientras palmeaba la espalda de Víctor—. Me asustaste… ¡no sabes cómo me asustaste!

—Lo siento, Vitya. Pensaba encontrar un lugar a donde ir para llamarte con calma, pero estoy a punto de desmayarme del hambre. —Se separaron—. No traje dinero, ni ropa, nada.

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió para que te vinieras así? —preguntó, con temor a saber la respuesta. Igor le contestó con una sonrisa resignada.

—Después te cuento… lo único que puedo adelantarte es que lo mejor que pudiste hacer es no volver a Rusia. —Víctor tragó grueso—. No hay garantías, Vitya, y nadie se molesta en disimularlo.

—¿Acaso te…?

—Tengo hambre, Vitya. ¿Me invitas a comer ya? —rezongó quitándose su gorro para mostrar su cabello largo, sucio y alborotado—. Es en serio, no he comido en casi 24 horas. ¡Esa comida del avión es asquerosa!

—Está bien… —preocupado, Víctor buscó con la mirada a algún puesto de taxi para pedir alguno que lo sacara del aeropuerto y lo llevara a algo cerca para comer.

No quiso perder el tiempo y buscó un taxi que los pudieran mover a un centro comercial cercano, para allí buscar en donde comer. Dentro del auto, Víctor vio a su amigo hacer una llamada desde aquel celular viejo que tenía en sus manos.

— _Ketty, ya estoy con Víctor. ¿Llegaron bien a Francia?_ —Igor se subió al auto después de Víctor, acariciando su cuello adolorido—. _Sí, yo llegué bien, hambriento. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, gracias por ayudarme con esto. Salúdame a tu esposo, ¡espero que esta vez si crea que no soy tu amante!_ —Víctor escuchaba, mientras su amigo hablaba en fluido ruso—. _No te preocupes, fue interesante trabajar contigo. Ya solo queda esperar. Te hablo después, Ketty._

—¿Ketty? —preguntó al verlo cortar. Igor pasó su mano sobre el cabello alborotado, mirándole con expresión cansada.

—Ketty Polgorilaya… —Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron asombrados—. No me preguntes ahora, es una larga historia. Pero agradécele a ella y a los contactos de su esposo el que yo esté aquí.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** muere de sueño again xD


	151. 149 — La gran propuesta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **149 — La gran propuesta**

—Cuando apareció el cuerpo de Yelena, lo primero que pensé fue que, si quería ayudar, debía tener cuidado. Así que tomé la previsión de guardar conmigo todos mis documentos personales, hasta que Ketty llegó y me prestó la caja fuerte de su habitación. —Hablaba con la cabeza gacha y una mano acariciando su nuca endurecida—. ¿Sabías que Ketty se casó con un general del ejercito francés? André Feraut es un hombre poderoso. Brigadier de la armada, también es terrateniente y posee muchos viñeros. Apenas Ketty le avisó que no se sentía segura en San Petersburgo, le contrató un servicio especial de seguridad que nos siguió. Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, todo estaba destrozado. Todo. Mi ropa en el suelo, mis papeles en el piso, las gavetas revueltas. Estuvieron buscando algo hasta el cansancio.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—No lo sé, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo puedo asegurar, pero de seguro se llevaron cosas. Pensé que no valía la pena denunciar. ¿Sabes cuantas denuncias había hecho Yelena? ¿Cuántas de ella fueron desacreditadas y engavetadas?

—Puedo imaginarlo.

Por fin se había dado un baño y vestía una muda que Víctor le compró en una tienda del centro comercial. Ya en el despacho, con Mari y Yuuri escuchando, Igor se sintió listo para hablar después de haber soportado por todo ese rato a un afanado Víctor ansioso por respuestas. Entendía el sentir de su amigo porque no había llegado ni de la forma más organizada, ni con el mejor aspecto. Pero también él necesitaba un poco de paz.

En general la situación fue una sorpresa amarga para todos e Igor podía comprenderlo con solo mirar sus expresiones. El rostro de Mari era difícil de explicar, sus labios rectos y sus brazos cruzados apretaban sus pechos con ansiedad, como si necesitara mantenerse allí firme. Yuuri Katsuki, a quien acababa de conocer en persona, solo escuchaba de pie contra el escritorio, en silencio y con un gesto meditabundo. Víctor no levantó la mirada a partir del inicio de su relato: solo dio comentarios conforme Igor avanzaba, mientras ambos japoneses escuchaban en silencio. Su amigo sabía que Víctor se sentía responsable por lo que había ocurrido, aunque él estaba bastante claro que no había allí ninguna culpa. Víctor era una víctima más.

—Cuando eso pasó, Ketty decidió que me quedara en su departamento definitivamente hasta que pudiera salir del país. Iniciamos los trámites de la visa japonesa y su esposo le dijo que iría él personalmente a buscarla. No le cayó bien verme allí, incluso pensé que me volaría los sesos —comentó con gracia, como si eso fuera algo digno de memorar—. Pero pronto entendió que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Igor podía recordar con claridad los dos momentos. El primero, cuando llegó a la habitación de Ketty esa noche después de haber recibido la amenaza y la manera que ella le permitió entrar no sin antes mirar hacia el pasillo como si se asegurara que no hubiera nadie. Él durmió en el sofá de la habitación con dificultad, prácticamente sedado por unas pastillas que la misma Ketty le entregó. La preocupación y la sensación de ser perseguido aumentó conforme pasaron los días y decidió que no regresaría a su apartamento cuando el miedo había dominado su sentido.

Si volvió después fue por insistencia de Ketty. Ella le increpó que no podía dejar todas sus pertenencias allá; no obstante, al ver lo que habían dejado en su hogar fue suficiente para asegurarse de no volver. Ketty comprendió que la amenaza era real para Igor, más real de lo que había imaginado. Antes de tomar pocas prendas para cambiarse, Igor la revisó muy bien. Tenía la seguridad de que podrían dejarle algún comunicador o algo para seguirle. Al final, por eso mismo la dejó y usó una ropa prestada: el miedo y la paranoia escaló a niveles importantes para el final.

El segundo momento que recordaba fue el sobresaltó que tuvo cuando André Ferauld llegó a la habitación del hotel donde Ketty se alojaba. La imponencia del hombre, pese a su menor tamaño, lo abrumó porque se veía habituado a leer el miedo y ver la sangre. Le miró con aquellas cejas despeinadas y esos ojos azules fríos y pulsantes. Igor no tuvo claro qué ocurrió dentro de la habitación cuando el brigadier fue a buscar a su mujer, no escuchó absolutamente nada. Los ojos de Ketty, enrojecidos y húmedos de llantos, contrastaron con la sonrisa de triunfo que ella dibujó después.

Por un momento pensó que fue descortés y abusivo con Ketty al aceptar quedarse en la habitación, pero no tenía a quien acudir ni en donde ir que fuera seguro. Sus hermanas salieron tan rápido como él les indicó de Rusia y sus padres vivían en Ukrania, tranquilos. No quiso asustarlos.

—¿Qué hacía Ketty Polgorilaya allá? —preguntó Víctor, con pesadez. Igor rascó su ceja derecha—. ¿Por qué volver después de tantos años?

—No soy yo quien debe decirlo, Víctor. —El aludido le miró de reojo, inconforme—. Pero no creo que tarde en saberse.

—¿Y qué planes tienes aquí, Igor? —preguntó Mari, interviniendo por primera vez en la noche. En respuesta, Igor soltó el aire y la miró con cansancio.

—No lo sé. Vine porque Víctor así me lo pidió. La verdad no tengo planes y lo que escribí en esa guía de actividades que me pidieron para el visado fue una tontería. Pero al menos sé que necesito alejarme de Rusia por un tiempo…

—Puedes quedarte aquí, la habitación de Víctor está disponible —comentó Yuuri y Víctor le dibujó una sonrisa agradecida desde la distancia—. Cuando vendamos la mansión entonces veremos que se puede hacer, aunque creo que puedes quedarte en casa de mis padres si aun te encuentras aquí. El onsen es agradable y está en un pueblo apartado. Creo que después de lo que ha pasado, necesitaría eso.

—Agradezco el apoyo, señor Katsuki pero… ¿venderán la mansión? —Fue la pregunta que hizo Igor ante todo lo que Yuuri le había dicho.

—Sí —contestó Mari y apretó el puente de su nariz con agotamiento—. Ya está en venta, de hecho. Lo necesitamos para poder inyectar a Yuri on Ice.

—Víctor me había comentado algo sobre las perdidas de inversionistas, por eso me estuvo presionando para sacar el dinero de Rusia.

—No te presioné… —dijo Víctor en tono bajo. Igor solo lo ignoró.

—Pero no pensé que la situación estuviese tan crítica. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con los buenos resultados?

—El problema no lo tendríamos con nuestros acreedores nacionales y de Asia, ya conocen la trayectoria de Yuri on Ice y hemos sido cumplidos con cada uno de nuestros pagos —explicó Yuuri con calma—. Pero hace un mes hicimos una salida internacional y no puedo permitirme que los pagos de nuestros nuevos colaboradores internacionales se vean afectados, tampoco el cumplimiento con el crédito bancario que solicité a finales de mayo para el pago de las deudas de Víctor. La venta de la mansión será suficiente para poder responder a varios compromisos contractuales internacionales mientras resolvemos el tema de la capitalización.

—Además, con ese monto Yuuri podrá comprar más acciones para sumar… —agregó Mari.

—Con todo respeto, pero acabo de recorrer la casa y hasta vi la pista de hielo. —Igor acotó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Están seguros de que quieren venderla?

—Cuando la compren podrán hacer lo que quieran con ella.

—Bien Mari, supongamos que sí, ¿en cuánto la venden? —insistió Igor. Mari le miró sin entender a donde se dirigía.

—Diez millones de euros, aproximadamente.

—¿Diez millones de euro? ¿De verdad la piensan vender a ese precio?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Igor? —Víctor preguntó, reaccionando a la manera en que Yuuri se tensó contra el escritorio. Era claro que no le estaba gustando el tono con el que Igor hablaba.

—A que veo una pésima decisión el deshacerse de la casa.

—No sé como sea la finca raíz en Rusia, Igor, pero aquí en Japón los bienes raíces son de los negocios más costosos del país. De hecho, nuestra principal fuente de millonarios —acotó Mari, pero Igor solo renegó—. No sé si crees que no podremos venderla, pero ya tenemos un par de posibles compradores.

—Más a mi favor… porque personalmente considero que el deshacerse de esta mansión sería un despropósito, sobre todo porque nadie le daría el valor, real valor, que tiene. —Los ojos de Igor estaban sobre Mari, quien parecía menos a la defensiva—. Escúchame, no es porque Víctor sea mi amigo, pero es evidente que va a ser difícil que haya otro igual en muchos años. Y él estuvo entrenando aquí. ¡Es la mansión donde ha vivido el mejor patinador de todos los tiempos después de su salida en el closet! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que costará esto en tan solo tres años más?

La manera en que Igor se refirió a lo que significaría esa casa en unos años hizo que ambos hermanos se pusieran alertas.

—¿Empiezan a entenderlo? —presionó Igor, mientras Víctor se frotaba la frente con incomodidad.

—¿Y mis apartamentos entonces…? —Quiso saber.

—Logré venderlos en el mejor precio posible considerando la reputación que ahora tienes en Rusia, Víctor. Desgraciadamente ese valor no lo verán en Rusia, pero fuera de ella, sí.

—Bueno, pero no solo soy yo, Igor… Yuuri tiene viviendo aquí tres años…

—Más a mi favor —afirmó seguro—. Una mansión con la pista de hielo donde entrenó el mejor patinador del mundo con la sala del juego del creador del mejor juego de patinaje del mundo. El hogar de estas dos personas… diez millones de euros es una ganga.

La seguridad con la que Igor les hablaba hizo que los tres replantearan sus opciones. Yuuri compartió miradas dubitativas con su hermana, pero lejos de dudar, decidió escuchar más.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Mari soltó los brazos con toda su atención en él—. ¿Subir el precio?

—Sugiero que la inviertan en Yuri on Ice. Aporte en especie. —Igor lo dijo de forma simple y Mari, tras apretar los labios con inconformidad, miró a su hermano—. Seguramente ya lo han pensado, pero de esa manera podrán invertir en la empresa y preservar la mansión que aumentará su valor.

—Sr. Korobov, entiendo lo que dice y lo contemplamos, pero no es mi intención quedarme con la mansión para preservar mi comodidad y poner en riesgo a Yuri on Ice —aclaró Yuuri—. Por eso consideré en venderla.

—No, no. —Negó Igor al levantarse—. No estoy diciendo que lo hagan para quedarse aquí. No tendría sentido. Esta mansión si es usada de inversión, debe a su vez generar liquidez para Yuri on Ice, más que su revalorización —Yuuri le miró fijamente, esperando que acabara de hablar—. Cuando Víctor me hizo el recorrido, lo primero que pensé fue: esto en verdad es un centro de entrenamiento profesional. ¿Le suena, señor Katsuki? ¿El centro Novogorsk?

Mari solo tuvo que ver los ojos de Yuuri para entender que allí había una respuesta. La manera en que Víctor se puso de pie lo confirmó. Una nueva posibilidad se abría ante ellos y, aunque Mari no lograba entender el alcance aún de lo que Igor proponía, Yuuri parecía verlo con la claridad de un visionario. Ese brillo en sus ojos lo decía.

—Por Dios, Igor… ¡eres un genio! —Víctor soltó en ruso y, emocionado, agarró a Igor del rostro para besarle la mejilla en un gesto fraternal. El recién llegado ruso pestañeó impresionado por un gesto que Víctor no compartía con él desde que eran adolescente—. ¡Yuuri! ¿Puedes verlo? Has estado apoyando las carreras de varios patinadores Yuuri, ¡es el momento en que esta ayuda se vuelva algo que represente por completo a Yuri on Ice! —De inmediato Víctor fue hasta él para tomarle de sus hombros. Los ojos marrones lo miraban aun procesando la posibilidad—: Centro de Alto Rendimiento de Patinaje Artístico de Yuri on Ice.

Tendría que remodelar la mansión para albergar más habitaciones y los espacios grandes para habilitarlos de manera que tengan un centro de entretenimiento, de clases, de gimnasia y baile, un gimnasio. Más adelante, podría comprar los terrenos aledaños para expandir el centro e incorporar más beneficios. Un centro que haga los sueños realidad de todos los deportistas. Porque los sueños son tan grandes que es imposible cargarlos solos.

Y ese nuevo sueño se abría ante Yuuri como un horizonte lleno de felicidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Sigo trabajando… pero allí voy, avanzando a paso tortuga xD

Agradecimiento especial de Salem que fue la que tuvo la maravillosa idea de lo que podría usarse la mansión. ¡Gracias por regalarme tu tiempo y conocimiento!

* * *

 **akykuran:** aslkfjsldjflsd sí, a cosa con Igor fue fuetre peor logró salir con pocos daños, ¡por fortuna!


	152. 150 – La gran sinceridad

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **150 – La gran sinceridad**

La mañana del sábado amaneció calurosa para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Igor dio vueltas en la cómoda cama de Víctor mientras decidía sí levantarse de una vez. Tenía cierto cansancio rezagado después de un largo viaje en clase turista con sus piernas rozando al asiento de adelante durante todo el trayecto. Lo bueno fue que por primera vez en semanas durmió tranquilo. No hubo pesadillas y se quedó dormido desde que tocó la cama. Apacible, pudo descansar hasta que el calor y el hambre lo hizo despertar.

Después de que hablara con Víctor y los Katsuki en el despacho y les dijera de la posibilidad, decidió retirarse. Las jóvenes chicas que cuidaban de la casa fueron muy amables y lo atendieron como un rey al prepararle todo en la habitación, ofrecerle té y hasta chocolate. No podía quejarse, le sorprendió la hospitalidad japonesa; y la comida de la cena hecha por el chef fue formidable.

Ya de pie, Igor consideró que era hora de poner en orden varias cosas en su vida. Mari le había hecho una pregunta certeza: ¿qué pensaba hacer allí? Obviamente no pensaba dormir como marmota en la habitación prestada hasta que todo se resolviera en Rusia. Se bañó, tomó la otra muda y bajó con cuidado de incomodar hasta que llegó al comedor y vio que las jóvenes comían, junto a la japonesa entrenadora de Víctor, otro hombre y una pareja de casados con tres niñas.

—Buenos días, Igor-sama —se apresuró a saludar Aiko, al levantarse e inclinarse suavemente frente a él.

—Buenos días…

—Igor-sama, le ofrezco desayuno tradicional japonés para hoy. ¿Quiere que le sirva? —un gruñido respondió por él. Igor se avergonzó y aceptó la propuesta de Botan—. Por favor siéntase, ya lo traigo.

—Gracias…

Incómodo, tomó asiento al lado de las tres pequeñas que lo contemplaban con asombro y fascinación. Igor las miró de reojo. Observó luego a todos los otros miembros de la casa que estaban en el comedor, intentando recordar sus nombres de las presentaciones del día anterior.

—¿Cómo durmió esta noche? —preguntó el hombre de lentes y rostro afable.

—Dormí bastante bien. La cama es muy cómoda y estaba cansado… —Igor le mantuvo la mirada, pero no pudo atraer a su memoria la presentación con este hombre en el día anterior—. ¿Me repite su nombre?

—Himura Ryu, Igor-sama. Puede llamarme Ryu-san, si gusta.

—Ryu-san, ya no lo olvidaré, gracias.

—Víctor estuvo muy preocupado por ti —habló Minako, después llevó los palillos a su boca—. Me alegra que estés aquí, así podrá estar más enfocado en su entrenamiento ahora que representará a Japón en los Japan Open.

—¿Víctor competirá? —La noticia fue inesperada para él, quien ya se había hecho la idea de que Víctor no competiría hasta el año siguiente.

—Así es, aunque es una competencia amistosa nos alegra mucho que Víctor haya sido seleccionado para competir —susurró Yuko con una sonrisa—. Será a inicio de octubre.

Igor asintió sorprendido y cuando vio a Botan llegar con la comida, decidió enfocarse en esa actividad, sin conversar. Tenía mucha hambre y no se sentían muy a gusto aun con todas esas personas desconocidas, más porque no sabía hasta qué punto comentar de Víctor o de lo que ha estado ocurriendo en Rusia.

Comió a gusto y vio a todos retirarse amablemente para proseguir con sus actividades. Mari, ni Víctor ni Yuuri se habían despertado aún, así que salió al patio a relajarse para admirar la grama y la pared alta de la pista de hielo y el cielo despejado de Japón enfriándose. Se acercaba el otoño y se sentía en el aire la humedad, él agradeció esa brisa que ayudaba a bajar el malestar del calor. Se sentó sobre la madera y extraño un cigarro en su boca, mientras observaba el cielo.

¿Qué estaría pasando en la noticia? Necesitaba comprar un teléfono inteligente y una nueva línea. Lo mejor sería crearse nuevas redes sociales con las que mantenerse mientras pasaba ese momento de incertidumbre en su vida.

—Ya despertaste —escuchó la voz de Mari en su espalda.

Al voltear, encontró a la mujer vestida en un pijama floreada en tonos cremas, sin manga y con un pantalón que le llegaba a la rodilla. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola desordenada que soltaba varias ondulaciones alrededor de la cola y su rostro limpio de maquillaje le miraba con desdé. Acostumbrado a verla siempre arreglada y formal, la imagen lo remontó a aquella mañana que amanecieron juntos en su despedida y no fue un desagradable recuerdo.

Fue difícil no pensar en la figura húmeda y fresca de la mañana que lo cabalgó en esa última vez en Moscú. El cuerpo desnudo que tuvo en sus brazos y la piel salada que saboreó hasta hartarse. Igor sintió de nuevo electricidad y alertado, bajó la mirada para cortar la excitación que la presencia de Mari le provocó llegando en solo pijama, con sus pechos refugiados en algodón floreado, sin ningún tipo de vestimenta que en verdad fuera una invitación. Aunque estuviera apoyada al marco del vidrio como dueña y señora de la casa, mirándolo con apatía.

—Así es, Mari. Ya desperté. Todos parecen despertar temprano aquí. Me sorprende que Víctor no lo haya hecho —comentó sin mirarla. Ella anduvo descalza hasta su lado, pero se quedó de pie con la vista al horizonte mientras sacaba un cigarro—. Sigues fumando.

—Lo había dejado pero estas semanas han sido extenuantes. —Igor la miró de reojo para verla encenderlo —. ¿Quieres?

—Necesito uno urgente.

Ella le ofreció uno de su caja y él lo tomó junto al encendedor. Lo sorbió, soltó el humo de sus labios y se sintió mucho mejor al hacerlo.

Mientras Mari estaba de pie a solo unos pasos de él, se quedaron en silencio calando el cigarrillo. Ella con la mirada hacia afuera, los edificios y las nubes que llenaban el horizonte de aquella mansión. Igor la miraba de reojo. Soltaba el aire mientras daba un vistazo a sus muslos, sus pechos apretados en los brazos y el largo de su cuello. Vio el vello suave de sus piernas y notó también su cabello recién lavado. No podía dejar de enfocar de vez en cuanto sus ojos en ella, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

—No me he depilado en semanas —dijo repentinamente, provocando que volviera a desconectar su mirada. Pero de reojo vio a Mari mirar sus pies mientras lo movía de un lado a otro, denotando que también le faltaba retocar su _pedicure_ —. No pienso hacerlo aún. ¿Decepcionado?

—No precisamente —dijo inquieto, mirando lo poco que quedaba del cigarro—. Soy un oso, Mari, ya lo sabes.

—Un oso con hambre. —Igor sonrió incómodo.

—¿Tan evidente soy?

—Siempre lo has sido, asquerosamente evidente. —Soltó ella con indiferencia y él volvió a mirarla. Las ganas de levantarse y presionarla con aquella columna para hacerle sentir los deseos que estaba acumulando tuvo que contenerlas, bajando la mirada y rascando una ceja.

—Me alegra saber que a pesar de lo asquerosamente evidente que he sido, no salgas corriendo o me des una patada por abusivo.

Mari lo notó con problemas para apagar el cigarrillo estando en el patio y se movió para agarrar el cenicero de la sala y volver con él para extendérselo. Igor lo tomó, apagó el cigarrillo y lo puso a un lado.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio. En la casa, todos trabajaban su rutina natural, las jóvenes estaban ya en la universidad y Haru recogía los juguetes que las trillizas habían dejado en el suelo. Botan y Keiko ya estaban preparando el almuerzo y Yuuri seguía en la habitación con Víctor y sus perros. Igor y Mari seguían en el patio con la electricidad viajando en bajas ondas en el viento, ambos sabiendo lo que ocurría, pero sin mover un paso para hacer algo al respecto.

—Supe de tu pequeño susto hace semanas. —Ella detuvo el camino del cigarrillo a sus labios cuando Igor lo mencionó. Se sonrojó furiosamente, apretó luego los labios y soltó un: «mataré a mi hermano» que Igor no comprendió por su lengua japonesa—. Admito que fue una sorpresa. Pensé en todos los condones que fallaron en esa noche. —Mari prefirió no comentar nada, aun sonrojada. Igor la miraba con calma mientras admiraba ese semblante colorado—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho, Mari? ¿Me hubieras dicho?

—¿Para qué? —dijo incómoda. Igor había esperado esa respuesta, así que soltó una carcajada un poco amarga.

—No sé, quizás el hecho de que tengo la mitad de la culpa fuera suficiente motivo.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Venir a proponerme matrimonio?

—Wow, no soy Víctor —respondió de inmediato—. No matrimonio, pero quizás sí que fueras mi novia.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—El papel, supongo que esa es mucha diferencia.

Ella solo encogió sus hombros y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero, para luego sentarse contra la columna, con sus piernas flexionadas y sus pies desnudos moviéndose pendularmente. Igor le miró los pies y se imaginó con el permiso de poder acariciar a uno, regalarle un merecido masaje en la planta que luego terminara en resultados sexuales. Sonrió resignado.

Mari miró hacia la pared de vidrio y la sala solitaria, con algunos jugueteos de las trillizas que iban de un lado a otro jugando. Igor volvió la mirada al patio sin nada más que decir de momento. Se sentía una distancia invisible en ellos, algo que no habían podido franquear y que, era claro, ambos querían hacerlo de alguna manera. Igor leía miedo en ella, Mari leía incerteza en él, y ante ese panorama ninguno de los adultos se sentía seguro de tocar el tema a pesar de estar consciente de que era necesario hacerlo si querían evitarse vueltas innecesarias.

Sería fácil simplemente ceder al instinto, a las ganas y correr a alguna habitación. Presionar a Mari contra una pared, agarrar a Igor del cuello y despeinarlo. Besarse apasionadamente mientras las manos dibujaban forma en el cuerpo ajeno, desnudarse con el hambre y dispuestos a olvidar por unos minutos las consecuencias. Entregarse como lo harían jóvenes que no miran el mañana y que no sienten que sea necesario ajustar las emociones porque no piensa hacerse cargo de ellas, pero Igor sabía quién era Mari y Mari como era Igor. Ambos tenían un acuerdo tácito a no mentirse, aunque nunca lo hubieran hablado. Había una línea de respeto que les obligaba a mantenerse sincero, aunque la respuesta del otro no le fuera agradable.

—Me gustas mucho, Mari —confesó sin más, con la simpleza con la que Igor solía tomar las cosas de la vida. Mari soltó el aire en un suspiró—. Eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Por eso viniste?

—No, claramente no —soltó con desazón—. Tú fuiste muy clara y yo respeto tu decisión. Incluso aún me preguntó si no debí haberme ido con Ketty a Francia.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste a Japón si tenías otra opción?

—Porque tú y Víctor insistieron tanto… —admitió Igor, con la vista hacia ella. Los ojos marrones de Mari le miraban de una forma diferente a la indiferencia que mostró al inicio—. Y cuando te sientes en peligro, sueles pensar en las personas que quieres. Fue curioso encontrarte allí.

—Lamento lo que te pasó allá… —dijo ella con voz cohibida. Igor solo asintió.

—Yo ya no lo lamento. Me iba a tocar hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Y ya Igor había dado el primer paso. Ella, con el corazón golpeándole las entrañas, se preguntó cuál sería el suyo.

Igor se levantó. Sacudió la bermuda clara que vestía y se dio un largo estirón.

—Quiero caminar por los alrededores para conocer un poco el vecindario y ver si puedo comprar alguna línea y un teléfono —informó—. También debería afeitarme.

—Te hace falta.

—¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

—No tenía planes.

—¿Me acompañas entonces? Soy un turista, merezco una buena guía.

—Igor, no sé aún qué es lo que siento por ti. —Se sinceró al ponerse de pie, sentía que iniciar con eso era lo más que podía hacer por él. A pesar de eso, Igor le sonrió amablemente, como si ya comprendiera esa respuesta y lo supiera—. Sé que no me eres indiferente, que siento algo, pero no sé en qué lugar te quiero en mi vida cuando al pensar que iba a ser madre me vi criándolo sola y no con un hombre al lado.

—¿Podemos intentar averiguarlo? —sugirió—. Voy a estar un par de meses aquí. No haré nada que no desees, Mari.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Tengo ganas de abrazarte y besarte desde que te vi ayer. Y aquí estoy, a punto de morderme la s manos antes de ceder al impulso. —Mari contuvo el aliento por un segundo, mientras Igor era honesto con su sentir—. Te doy mi palabra.

—Entonces me cambiaré.

Mari se adelantó, dispuesta a arreglarse para una salida cuyo objetivo no tenían muy claro. Quizás hablar con más claridad, quizás solo pasar tiempo juntos, quizás…

—Por cierto, no me importa que no estés depilada. —Soltó sin más. Mari se detuvo con electricidad en la espalda.

Al girar la mirada, Igor le emitió un brillo jocoso a través de sus ojos, una insinuación clara que dejaba en la mesa una posibilidad que podrían manejar, de inicio. Mari entonces le dedicó una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza y sonrío de medio lado. Para Igor no fue claro si fue una aceptación su respuesta.

—Bueno…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Amo a esta pareja y amo la tensión sensual que hay entre ellos. Peor amo más los adultos que son y como buscan tratar el tema con seriedad, ambos respetando los sentimientos del otro. Mari sabe que le gusta a Igor y le gusta de forma diferente a cualquiera que le haya gustado antes. Igor sabe que a pesar de que Mari se sienta atraída por él, todavía no tiene muy claro qué hará con su vida emocional. El hecho de que se separe de Yuuri va a ser importante, porque quizás, quizás, no todo estuvo errado en las palabras que Igor le destinó la última vez.


	153. 151 — La gran visión

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **151 — La gran visión**

Los planes para un Centro de Entrenamiento de Alto Rendimiento sonaban muy bien al solo decirlo, pero eran engorrosos, complicados y estresantes. Víctor, quien quiso hacerse cargo de esa nueva inversión, notó con pesar que crear una empresa (porque así debía ser) no se trataba de un asunto sencillo.

Antes, cuando estaba en Rusia, no se preocupó por ese tipo de situaciones porque consideraba que ya tenía varias cosas resueltas en su vida: sus ahorros, más las dos propiedades, le aseguraban el poder vivir una vida calmada en un país cuya inflación le favorecía. En cuanto a qué hacer cuando se retirara, de seguro se hubiera dedicado al entrenamiento, la federación con sus logros no dudaría en apoyarlo y hasta podría continuar con sus campañas publicitarias. Aunque sonaba aburrido, eso no fue algo que le hubiera preocupado demasiado antes de enfrentarse a la decisión de si salir del closet o no. Pero la vida había dado varias vueltas y allí estaba, leyendo sobre la legislación japonesa para armar una empresa y esperando que todo estuviera listo para poder iniciar.

—Estuve haciendo las entrevistas a las diez personas que conformará el nuevo comité directivo. Con Hikari-san, hemos programado una nueva serie de beneficios que serán activados a partir del nuevo calendario fiscal. —Yuuri le hablaba mientras secaba su espalda con la toalla, al acabar de bañarse. Víctor estaba en la cama, aprovechaba para cubrir a sus pies con una crema relajante para que descansaran después del día de entrenamiento—. Espero que el nuevo programa de bonos que hemos preparado les sea atractivos.

—Seguramente sí. —Víctor apretó su palma para masajear los músculos adoloridos. Luego notó que Yuuri se estaba tardando demasiado en el baño, cuando ya había salido de la ducha—. ¿Cuándo terminará el proceso con Miyamoto-san?

Víctor decidió levantarse para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Lo encontró de pie frente al alto espejo, mirándose con atención los costados redondos.

—Mañana… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yuuri al notarlo de pie en la puerta abierta del baño.

—Eso vine a preguntar, ¿qué haces que no estás conmigo en la cama? —Yuuri sonrió con agrado cuando Víctor lo abrazó desde la espalda, cobijándolo con su piel también desnuda.

—Acabo de pesarme, perdí dos kilos. —Víctor escuchó y todo lo que hizo fue dejarle pequeños besos por el largo de su cuello, atrapando algunas gotitas que habían quedado tras el baño—. Ha sido muy rápido…

—No estás comiendo bien debido al estress, aunque me asombra porque antes el stress te provocaba comer.

—Cuando estoy enojado se me quita el hambre.

— _Daddy_ enojado da miedo… —murmuró divertido contra su mejilla y Yuuri echó hacia atrás su cabeza para poderlo mirar. Un pequeño beso en los labios lo hizo sentir más calmado.

—Pero no puedo adelgazar así… me llenaré de piel colgante. —Víctor asintió comprensivo y le dejó otro beso bajo su cuello, después sobre su hombro—. Voy a enseriarme con la dieta.

—Ya vas a deshacerte de Miyamoto y quedarte con los que de verdad confías. Puede que el sacrificio para eso haya sido la inestabilidad financiera, pero lograremos pasar esto —le aseguró Víctor, mientras lo miraba a través del vidrio, donde Yuuri también estaba observándole—. Aunque siga pareciéndome un misterio lo de armar una empresa.

—Es difícil al inicio, luego te acostumbras.

—Esperaba que dijeras que luego se hacía fácil. —Rieron y compartieron otro beso, antes de separarse.

Yuuri avisó a Botan para avisarle que iniciaría la dieta a partir del siguiente día y necesitaba que lo apoyara con ello. Luego comentó que tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con él cuando se hiciera efectivo el periodo el final de agosto. A pesar de que ya no vendería la mansión, lo ideal era empezar con los arreglos cuanto antes, para que estuviera preparada para el inicio de la nueva temporada. En ese sentido, la mudanza seguía siendo innegociable, así como la finalización de los contratos de todos los miembros, excepto Fuji, quien continuaría sirviéndole de chofer a los dos empresarios.

Víctor se acostó en cama y lo esperó mientras Yuuri terminaba de ajustarse el pantalón pijama. Tomó su laptop para posarla sobre sus piernas y ajustó las almohadas tras la espalda, porque aun no pensaba dormir. Quería mostrarle el avance que había realizado a su plan de negocio, documento importante para poder gestionar la creación de una empresa. Había recibido asesoría de Ryu e ideas por parte de Igor, quien estuvo apoyándole buscando la legislación en Japón en inglés. No podía negar que la presencia de su amigo lo calmaba en mucho e incluirlo en ese nuevo proyecto le hacía sentir entusiasmado. Igor no había dejado de bromear sobre esas vueltas de su vida. ¿Cómo ambos habían terminado en Japón?

Cuando Yuuri entró por fin a la cama, Vicchan se acomodó a un lado de su brazo mientras Makkachin reposaba al pie de ambos. Víctor acogió a su _daddy_ en su costado y lo abrazó suavemente conforme le presentaba todo a través de la pantalla de su computador.

—Tenemos que hablar con un arquitecto para que nos ayude a definir cuántas personas podríamos alojar aquí. —Víctor asintió mientras lo escuchaba—. Tenemos suficiente patio para hacer más habitaciones.

—No puedo creer que cuando compraste esta casa compraste la de atrás para poder acumular el terreno suficiente para la pista —comentó jocoso, mientras Yuuri leía—. Igor tenía razón, la pensabas regalar…

—Nuestro asesor de bienes raíces comentó que no había muchas posibilidades de que alguien pagara más teniendo una pista de hielo que tendrían que tumbarla para hacer ese espacio tan grande en algo utilizable para una residencia normal... Tenían que destinar dinero en los ajustes de la remodelación y demás…

—Nos faltaba visión —afirmó Víctor, mientras abría el archivo donde estaban los actuales planos de la casa—. Las habitaciones que hay ahora son enormes, más las que construiste para que pudieran llegar todas las visitas y el personal. Todas ellas se pueden dividir en dos habitaciones para albergar en cada una dos o tres personas con su baño individual. La sala de juego me gusta que quede como lo que es, es perfecta para que puedan entretenerse los estudiantes, ver televisión, jugar Yuri on Ice, incluso hacer karaoke. Y este lugar de mi museo, podríamos habilitarlo para un gimnasio más grande. El actual gimnasio quedaría solo como pista de baile, la cocina y el comedor ya es enorme, pero podríamos mejorar la distribución para que puedan entrar todo… ¿Creo que podría ser un centro de 50 personas?

—Si construimos más habitaciones, sí… ¿Ese es el número que quieres trabajar? ¿No es mucho?

—Soy Víctor Nikiforov, Yuuri, no solo Japón querrá entrenar conmigo —aseguró y Yuuri sonrió con orgullo antes de besarle la mejilla—. Además, contamos con el apoyo de Minako Okukawa, exprima bailarina de Royal Ballet, entrenadora de Víctor Nikiforov. La gente correrá.

—Los costos también serán alto.

—Lo mejor es caro.

—Los costos de la remodelación también va a ser costoso, tendremos que tomarlo en cuenta como parte de la inversión. No necesitas construir nada porque ya está hecho, pera condicionar la casa para que pueda trabajar como Centro de Entrenamiento involucrara gastos. —Víctor asintió—. Lo ideal es que no sean demasiados, para que el banco no ponga demasiadas trabas para aceptar el préstamo.

Víctor sería quien encabezaría la nueva empresa, esta nacería como una filial de Yuri on Ice a su cargo. El estatus de inversionista que habían adquirido legalmente en su visado, le otorgaba la capacidad de iniciar un negocio o respaldar uno con capital. La compra de los títulos de valor de las acciones de Yuri on Ice ya estaban en proceso, con esa titularidad buscaba que a la hora de pedir el préstamo para el inicio del centro de entrenamiento el banco confiara en su posición. Víctor tenía que apostar en dos cosas: la reputación que tenía como deportista y que se había afianzado tras la exhibición del Trofeo de Asia y el respaldo que tenía no solo de Yuri on Ice sino de la federación japones, todo eso más la demostración de los bienes que poseía.

Con todo alineado, Víctor tendría que armar su plan de negocio y ofrecerlo a la federación japonesa para contar con su sí definitivo, luego buscar el apoyo con patrocinadores en compañías de marcas deportivas como Mizuno que quisieran apoyar el nuevo centro privado que, debido a su ubicación en Japón, podría otorgarles beneficios extras a los jóvenes japoneses.

—¿Qué hará Ryu? —repentinamente preguntó Víctor, mientras Yuuri ajustaba algunas cosas en la visión del documento.

—Le pensaba ofrecer un cargo gerencial en Yuri on Ice…

—Mmm… aunque no niego que haya sido un gran apoyo para ti en la empresa, sobre todo ahora que salió la última versión del juego, a Ryu le gusta enseñar, Yuuri. —Le señaló la pantalla—. Creo que se sentirá más realizado aquí.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—Ya te di la casa… ahora me pides a Ryu-sensei —Víctor rio y se giró para abrazarlo mejor mientras la laptop tambaleaba entre sus piernas—. ¿Qué más quiere _baby_ de _daddy_ para estar satisfecho?

—Dame tu trasero, _daddy,_ y me doy por satisfecho esta noche —respondió metiendo las manos por los costados de Yuuri para comenzar a acariciar y estimular.

Entre risas, Yuuri se removió inquieto mientras Víctor deslizaba sus labios por el cuello y jugaba con sus manos debajo de las sábanas. Yuuri intentó codear y regañar a Víctor para que dejara de acariciarlo y tentarlo antes de acabar de leer el documento, pero no hubo forma para que su novio se detuviera, menos si las quejas venían acompañadas de risas y suspiros. Para Víctor eso fue permiso para continuar e, incluso, celebrar el sentir que ese sueño que ambos estaban construyendo tomaba forma. Un proyecto de vida de ambos; sonaba casi como casarse.

Estaba tan feliz que solo quería juguetear, hacer el amor, aplastar a Yuuri de tantas ganas y de tantas risas hasta que olvidara todas sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, en un mal movimiento, alguien pisó sin querer a la cola de Vicchan y provocó que el perro soltara un ruidoso alarido. Yuuri fue el primero en ponerse en alerta.

—¡Vicchan! —Yuuri se giró para consolar a su perro mientras este gimoteaba consentido. Víctor se quedó a su lado abrazándolo—. ¿Ves? Se te olvida que está Vicchan en la cama.

—Vicchan no quiere aceptar dormir al lado de Makkachin al pie de la cama y quiere seguir invadiendo mi espacio. —Vicchan ladró molesto al escuchar a Víctor y este soltó una carcajada antes de acariciarle la cabeza. El perro gruñó.

—Por eso Vicchan intenta orinar todo lo que encuentra tuyo. Deja de pelear con él.

Se quedaron quietos hasta que Vicchan volvió a acomodarse para dormir. Víctor tomó la laptop, la acomodó de nuevo contra sus piernas y esperó hasta que Yuuri volviera su atención a ella para que terminara de revisar todo lo que había avanzado ese día. Yuuri le hizo recomendaciones y sugerencias para que el préstamo fuera aceptado. Cuando acabaron, Víctor apagó la laptop y la puso a un lado de la cama. Allí entonces, con las manos desocupadas, pudieron centrarse en ellos; moldearon el amor a base de caricias.

Conforme los planes avanzaban, Yuuri sentía que estaban caminando por el lugar correcto. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para iniciar la rutina y ese mismo día tendría por fin la firma para que la colaboración de Miyamoto acabara. Lo dejaban con el 46% descapitalizado y todavía era muy pronto para estimar cuanto tardaría en recuperarlo, pero Yuuri había decidido continuar hasta el final del año, disminuyendo en lo posible los costos, para poder esperar a los resultados del cierre.

La nueva valoración de la casa ahora vista como un inmueble no residencial sino comercial, aumentaría al valor que había predestinado al inicio para la venta. Ya quería que toda la documentación se oficializara para poder con ella comprar al menos un 5% de las acciones que quedaría pendientes y aumentar su participación a un 46%. También requería un cambio en la documentación del inmueble, que ya Ryu había iniciado junto a Hikari a evaluar. Esperaba que la inclusión de la mansión subiera el valor de las acciones por los nuevos planes, pero tendría que esperar a que todo estuviera legalizado y avanzado antes de anunciarlo.

Se despidió de Víctor, quien ya iniciaría su entrenamiento matutino con Minako, y partió con Mari hasta las oficinas, donde les esperaba un día de reuniones y ajustes para prepararse ante ese periodo de cuatro meses. El anuncio de la participación de Víctor en el Japan Open había creado un revuelo en las redes internacionales y Yuuri esperaba que la algarabía fuera mayor cuando se enteraran de su próximo paso. Con esa visión al frente, podría continuar sin detenerse en los problemas inmediatos que debía sortear. Tener una meta en su vida siempre fue su mayor impulso.

—Mao-san, buenos días. —Ella se levantó e hizo una ligera inclinación—. Por favor comunícate con Yoshida-san y pregunta si realizó los nuevos cálculos que le asigné ayer.

—Buenos días, Yuuri-sama. Enseguida me comunicó con él… —Ella apretó los labios, pero Yuuri ya abría la puerta y no pudo mirarla. Fue Mari quien se percató del extraño gesto al observarla con atención.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mao-san? —preguntó Mari, Yuuri entonces se giró—. ¿Necesitas decirnos algo?

—Yuuri-sama, Mari-sama, en la recepción los está esperando Kondo Akihiko.

—Dile que estoy ocupado. —Yuuri no pensaba perder el tiempo con él.

—Pensé en eso, pero vino con delegados del banco Mizuko.

Yuuri sintió su corazón congelarse. El aire empezó a faltarle. La imagen de ese hombre sentado en el restaurant, con esos ojos iracundos, lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami.

«Katsuki Yuuri… sino acepta esta oferta hoy, para mañana Kendo Miyamoto hará su salida oficial de Yuri on Ice. Para mañana, Katsuki Yuuri, mis condiciones serán otras si quiere ser ayudado salvar a la empresa del 46% de la descapitalización, antes de que reciba la presión del banco Mizuko cuando noten que la posibilidad de pago de su deuda ha caído por el suelo.»

—¿Acaso ese hombre no entiende que no queremos negociar con él? ¿Acaso cree que lo escucharemos por venir con el banco? —replicó indignada Mari, dispuesta a enfrentarse directamente con él.

«Tengo buenas relaciones con el banco Mizuko y suelo lograr lo que quiero.»

—No, Mari, será mejor que lo escuchemos. —Yuuri podía recordar sus palabras…

«No es inteligente de su parte ignorarme.»

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Ya empezamos la SugarFest! ¿Qué es? Serán tres semanas donde estaremos celebrando el final del fic con arts, trabajos, mensajes y confesiones. Todo se estará manejando desde mi página Carolina Villadiego en Facebook. ¡Sígueme y sé parte de esta fiesta!


	154. 152 — El gran engaño

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **152 — El gran engaño**

—¿Subrogar la deuda? —Mari interrogó con el ceño fruncido. Sus brazos forrados por la chaqueta negra se apretaban fuertemente, mientras veía a los tres señores sentados frente a ella. Yuuri estaba a su lado, en silencio, solo observando.

Akihiko Kondo había llegado en compañía de dos personas, la abogada Mariko Tatsuki y el abogado Daijiro Abe, ambos representantes del banco Mikuzo. La abogada era una mujer mayor de mirada dura y cabello corto. Daijiro parecía más amigable con una sonrisa bonachona y sus lentes redondos, los cuales afirmaban su mayor edad junto a las canas que asomaban en su cabello negro. Hikari, representado a Yuri on Ice, estaba en silencio anotando todo lo que se conversaba para armar su acta.

—Kondo-san, en ningún momento nosotros aceptamos su propuesta del pago de la deuda —acotó Mari, mirando directamente al hombre quién encogió de hombros y emitió una sonrisa sagaz—. No entiendo por qué razón el banco Mikuzo se encuentra aquí por esto.

—Katsuki-san —De inmediato, Mariko se enderezó y la miró firmemente—. Según nos comunicó Kondo-san, ustedes necesitan una certeza mayor sobre la confiabilidad del negocio y déjeme decirle que la relación entre el banco Mizuko y los negocios de Akihiko Kondo han sido satisfactorias, confiables y fuertes. Esperamos que nuestro aval pueda darle tranquilidad para continuar con las negociaciones. —Extendió una carpeta con cartas de recomendaciones y certificados que Mari leyó con atención.

—Si estamos aquí es porque Kondo-san nos comentó de sus conversaciones anteriores. Está interesado en formar parte de los inversionistas y como banco hemos visto con preocupación la situación actual de Yuri on Ice y su compromiso de pago. Nos preocupa poder colaborar para que Yuri on Ice pueda solventar este bache y responda sin inconvenientes con los acuerdos adquiridos en el crédito. Es nuestro deber servir de colaboradores para que se pueda establecer un acuerdo que sea propicio para todas las partes. —Daijiro dijo de forma lenta y agradable, pero para Yuuri cada palabra era una patada en el hígado—. Consideramos que Yuri on Ice en su actual situación, debería escuchar la propuesta de Kondo-san.

—Con todo respeto, Abe-san, Yuri on Ice ya escuchó la propuesta de Kondo-san y no estamos interesados —habló Yuuri. Mari devolvió la carpeta—. Tenemos otros medios para solventar y cumplir con los compromisos adquiridos con el banco Mizuko.

—¿Otros medios? —inquirió Mariko, con suspicacia.

—Puedo asegurarle al banco Mizuko que la deuda será pagada en los tiempos acordados. No hay razón para preocuparse —dijo Yuuri, con firmeza.

—¿Estamos seguro? No me parece cuando el CEO está dispuesto a vender su mansión —soltó Akihiko con tono afilado. Mari fue quien respondió:

—Parece que no está al tanto de que la puesta en venta de la mansión ha sido cancelada.

—Así es, pero eso solo profundiza mi corazonada. —Akihiko prosiguió, esta vez dirigiéndose a los abogados del banco—. Yuuri-san es un joven tenaz, pero bastante testarudo. Precisamente por eso los inversionistas que tenía no dudaron en abandonarlo, aunque claro, yo sí puedo entenderlo y ver esto como lo que es: un negocio. —Yuuri le miró con la ira atrapada en sus ojos—. Le ofrecí la mejor de las ofertas, pero prefiere vender todo y esperar el final cuando haya un embargo antes que aceptar ayuda.

—Estamos lejos de la banca rota, Kondo-san —se defendió Yuuri.

—Oh, ¿entonces cómo piensan pagar la deuda con el banco Mizuko? —golpeó Akihiko, provocando que Mari le mirara con tal aversión que tuvo que apretar sus labios para contenerse.

—No es su problema. —Fue Yuuri contestó—. Es más, cualquier situación que Yuri on Ice requiera hablar sobre la deuda, solo nos corresponde a Yuri on Ice y al Banco Mizuko. El que usted se encuentre aquí para mí es una falta de respeto y el que el banco Mizuko lo propiciara lo tomaré como una ofensa.

—Katsuki-san, no es nuestra intención ofenderlo —aseguró Mariko, buscando conciliar—. Pero no es un secreto para nadie en el mercado lo que está ocurriendo con Yuri on Ice. Me temo que sí necesitaremos garantizar que todo está en orden para cumplir con los acuerdos pactados.

—Podemos garantizarlo. Nuestro negocio es estable y los resultados nos darán la razón.

—Disculpe, Katsuki-san. ¿Por qué motivo usted considera que los inversionistas abandonaron la inversión si el negocio es rentable? —preguntó Daijiro con aspecto desconfiado.

La sonrisa de Akihiko provocó en Yuuri un escalofrío.

—No pienso responder en este momento. —Los abogados miraron a Yuuri sorprendido—. Si el banco Mizuko necesita esa respuesta, exijo una comunicación formal hacia el área financiera para que gestionen el protocolo.

—Me siento bastante ofendido, Yuuri-san —repentinamente, Akihiko habló. La atención de ambos abogados se dirigió a él—. Solo he buscado ayudar, incluso hasta facilité las cosas hablando con el banco Mizuko para que los trámites fueran los más fluidos posibles, pero me ha demostrado que lo que decía Miyamoto-san de usted era cierto: Es un hombre terco que no quiere escuchar a la experiencia de sus inversionistas, le estoy advirtiendo de los peligros de no tomar acciones en este momento y se niega a atender. En mi vasta experiencia, veo a Yuri on Ice ser embargada. El tiempo me dará la razón.

—Por favor, Akihiko-san —murmuró Mari—. Ya usted conocía nuestra respuesta. Nos sorprende que insista cuando le habíamos comentado en su momento que no íbamos a negociar.

—Ni siquiera me permitieron mostrar la nueva oferta —prosiguió Akihiko—. Yamamoto-san decidió abandonar a Yuri on Ice en plena cena porque usted no fue sincero sobre el verdadero objetivo del anime de Yuri on Ice a la junta de inversionistas. Miyamoto lo decidió al saber que se habían negado a negociar conmigo. —Akihiko se estaba dirigiendo a los abogados—. Estoy seguro de que, si piden sus balances, notaran la verdad que Yuuri-san quiere ocultar con frases como: nos haremos cargo, podemos hacerlo, todo saldrá bien. No, Yuuri-san, no saldrá bien —dijo dirigiéndose a él—. Así no se pagan las deudas. Debe aprender a ser honesto en las negociaciones.

Yuuri observó la directa amenaza frente a él. La manera en la que Akihiko hablaba, como afirmaba aquellas palabras que le restaba credibilidad frente a los delegados. Se sentía envuelto en una trampa orquestada suavemente, como si Akihiko hubiera estudiado todo su recorrido para encontrar sus puntos débiles y maximizarlos frente a sus aliados para ponerlo en su contra. La sensación de estar en peligro acrecentó en él y pronto se hizo sentir en forma de un hormigueo en su brazo.

—Usted vino a negociar con mi patente para pagar la deuda, sin decirme nada, pretendiendo que firmara el contrato antes de leer. Quería engañarme —acusó Yuuri, intentando volcar las cosas a su favor. Akihiko mostró una expresión de amarga sorpresa, miró a los abogados y luego le dirigió una vez más la mirada a Yuuri—. Por eso no acepté negociar.

—¿Qué clase de calumnia es esa, Katsuki-san? —reclamó Akihiko. Yuuri sintió una puñalada de hielo en el vientre—. ¿Cómo va a mentir de esta manera?

—¿Mentir? ¿Acaso va a negar que lo hizo?

—¿Dónde están las pruebas entonces? —Yuuri calló. Mari miró pasmada la jugada del hombre—. ¡En todos mis años de negocios jamás he visto semejante ofensa! ¡Jamás, ninguno de mis socios ha podido decir algo así en mi contra! ¡Nunca se había escuchado un falso testimonio como este!

—¡Eso fue lo que ocurrió! —Mari sostuvo a su hermano cuando lo sintió temblar contra el escritorio. Destinó una mirada iracunda ante Akihiko, mientras se aseguraba que Yuuri no fuera a responder ante la mentira.

—¡Cómo se le ocurre dejarme mal en frente de mis invitados! ¡Levantándome un falso de esta manera! —Akihio se dirigió visiblemente alterado ante los dos abogados—. ¡Juzguen ustedes, Abe-san, Tatsuki-san! ¡En todos mis negocios nunca han visto escuchado tal calumnia! ¡Nunca he engañado a mis socios y la prueba está en mis firmes alianzas que han durado en el tiempo!

—Calma, Kondo-san, ha sido suficiente. —Mari habló con firmeza, mientras sujetaba a su hermano con una mano sobre su pecho y otra en su espalda—. Lamentamos no tener las pruebas para probar que lo dicho por mi hermano es cierto. Es su palabra contra la de él. —Akihiko los miró con desagrado. Ambos abogados miraron a Hikari, quien estaba levantando el acta de aquella reunión, en silencio y con los ojos muy atentos.

—¡Mi reputación me precede! —aseguró Akihiko, sacando su pecho. Mari soltó a su hermano para poner ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—La nuestra también. Desde que Yuri on Ice fue establecida, en estos cinco años no ha fallado a sus compromisos de pago —dijo ella, con firmeza—. Yuuri Katsuki ha cumplido con su palabra, cada una de ella. Puede preguntarle a cualquiera de los inversionistas qué les dijo Yuuri Katsuki a finales de marzo, cuando puso sobre la mesa que era momento de extender el juego en el extranjero. Está en acta —afirmó—. Dijo: "para la extensión del juego al extranjero, usaremos a Víctor Nikiforov". Y cumplió, con creces.

—Pongo en duda de que no estuviera ya eso acordado para cuando lo dijo en esa reunión —asestó Akihiko. Mari le miró con ligero desdén.

—¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto, Kondo-san? ¿Acaso está queriendo hacer algún comentario homofóbico? Me encantaría anotarlo en el acta que Hikari-san está escribiendo. —Akihiko calló ante la mirada afilada de Mari—. Aprendimos la lección de no tener reuniones informales después de lo ocurrido semanas atrás. No se preocupe, somos jóvenes, pero aprendemos rápido.

—No tengo nada que decir. Ya me retiro. Si no recibo una disculpa formal, no negociaré con ustedes.

Akihiko salió de la oficina, en silencio. Hikari volvió a anotar algo más en su tablet y los abogados de Mizuko se miraron incómodos con todo lo que acababan de ver. Yuuri se sentó en el asiento, y presionó su nuca. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sus músculos temblar, había claras señales que le alertaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo impulsaba a calmarse. Fue evidente que Akihiko buscó ponerlo en contra de los abogados del banco, poner en tela de juicio su palabra para luego usar el desagrado de los anteriores accionistas para profundizar una mala imagen en él. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mari solo tuvo que ver a su hermano de reojo para notar los síntomas y sentir la prisa de cortar con la reunión.

—Señores, ¿tienen algo más qué decirnos?

—Mari-san, estamos bastante preocupados con lo que acabamos de ver —dijo Mariko.

—Nosotros también estamos preocupados —confesó Mari, dispuesta a llevar la situación a las últimas consecuencias y seguir defendiendo su honor—. El que el banco Mizuko haya venido a negociar subrogar la deuda o propiciar un acuerdo sin que nosotros como Yuri on Ice hubiésemos pedido algún tipo de gestión de su parte, nos inquieta seriamente. Como empresa, nos preocupa esta clase de intervenciones sin justificativo.

—Mari-san, no lo vea como una intervención. Esto es simplemente una reunión. Una ayuda como parte del compromiso que hemos adquirido con ustedes para ofrecerles la mejor asesoría financiera —trató de justificarse Daijiro. Mari solo renegó.

—No fue esa la impresión que tuve —informó Mari, seria—. Por tal motivo, Yuri on Ice enviará un comunicado al banco Mizuko para reiterar nuestro compromiso de pago y comunicar la extraña situación que ha ocurrido hoy, esperando que el banco Mizuko no vuelva a intervenir de esta manera tan brusca en nuestros negocios al menos que hayamos fallado en algunos de nuestros compromisos.

—También levantaremos un acta de esta situación —avisó Mariko Tatsuki al ponerse de pie y acomodar su pañoleta en el cuello—. Para que quede en acta nuestra preocupación sobre lo que ocurrió hoy y el pago de la deuda adquirida. Probablemente el banco Mizuko decida tomar algunas previsiones debido al monto de la deuda. Pero ya eso no estará en nuestras manos.

Con esas últimas palabras, los abogados salieron de la oficina para dejarlos a solas. Hikari terminó de escribir el acta, pero Mari se giró para verificar el estado de su hermano quien respiraba sonoramente, abriéndose la camisa luego de desatarse la corbata.

—Yuuri… —susurró preocupada. Yuuri temblaba, ya se había quitado los lentes y en ese momento estaba realizando sus ejercicios respiratorios—. Yuuri, ¿llamó al médico?

—No… —Ella se agachó y apretó el muslo de su hermano, como si intentara calmarlo sin invadir demasiado espacio. Hikari entonces se puso alerta—. Solo quiero agua…

—Voy por agua, Yuuri-sama.

—Yuuri… tranquilo, estoy contigo. —Ella le extendió la mano y Yuuri no dudó en tomarla, mientras recuperaba poco a poco el control de su respiración y sus ojos se humedecían al paso del tiempo—. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

—Es un mentiroso…

—Lo sé, Yuuri… lo sé.

—Él solo quería que el banco dudara de mi palabra —Yuuri soltaba acelerado—. ¡Es un mentiroso, Mari! ¡Y los inversionistas le darán la razón!

—¡Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer una acusación así sin pruebas, Yuuri! —Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Mari tuvo que morderse los labios—. Tranquilo, lo vamos a resolver…

Yuuri no lo sentía así: lo había arruinado. Entre los inversionistas y Akihiko acabarían con su reputación en el mercado, empezando con el banco. El honor que tanto había cuidado se haría añicos antes las aseveraciones que todos ellos no tardarían en afirmar sobre él. Mari tuvo que intentar calmarlo, aunque le ardía en el alma verlo tan angustiado y cediendo al peso de todo lo que había acumulado durante semanas, como si la fuerza hubiese soportado tanto que solo requirió de un golpe para derrumbarse. Hikari llegó con el agua, Mao se asomó en la puerta y miró todo afligida, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, como si emitiera una oración.

—Todo va a salir bien, ya verás… entiendo lo que sentiste, yo lo sentí cuando ese maldito de la FFKK se atrevió a burlarse de mi en esa cena —susurraba Mari con ambas manos de Yuuri tomadas para darle fuerzas—. Este tipo de personas recibirán a la medida de sus actos, Yuuri.

Pero Yuuri no quería venganza… ni siquiera la quiso para aquellos que destruyeron los frenos de su bicicleta. Él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Estamos ocho capítulos del final!


	155. 153 — La gran justicia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **153 — La gran justicia**

Víctor patinaba incansablemente el programa de Yuri on Ice aun tras saberlo dominado. Su mayor deseo era que su participación en el Japan Open fuera mucho más sorprendente que su exhibición en el Trofeo de Asia, porque de hacerlo de ese modo, el nombre de Yuri on Ice permanecería en alto. Y también le aseguraría al mundo que aun no había llegado el ocaso de su carrera; que, a pesar de lo sucedido, él seguía siendo el ganador.

Por ello no dejó de repetir la secuencia, hasta que escuchó las palmadas fuertes de su entrenadora que indicaban que era hora de detenerse. Ante la orden de Minako, Víctor se dio tiempo de reposar. Regresó a la barrera y miró a su amigo Igor entretenido con el teléfono.

—¿Qué hay de bueno en las redes? —preguntó Víctor al tomar la toalla. Igor se estiró y sonrió mientras movía su índice en la pantalla de su nuevo celular.

—Mucho de bueno… —dejó el teléfono al lado por un rato—. ¿Aceptarás entonces la entrevista con TV Asahi? —Víctor asintió y luego tomó la botella de agua para beber—. ¿Cómo es que se llama este entrevistador…?

—Morooka Hisashi. —Igor soltó un: "ah"—. La entrevista no tiene que ver con Yuri on Ice, pero me parece una gran oportunidad. Estará enfocada sobre mis planes ahora que pertenezco a la federación japonesa.

—No es momento aún de hablar sobre los planes para el centro de entrenamiento —le recordó Minako, apoyada contra la barrera.

—Lo sé, Minako. Seré prudente, aunque no dejaré de mencionar a Yuri on Ice si me es posible en cada respuesta —coronó con un guiño pícaro.

Todavía no podían revelar nada hasta que los documentos legales estuvieran listos, eso fue la recomendación que el equipo legal de Yuri on Ice le había entregado a Víctor. No pensaba ir en contra de ello, por mucho que deseara hablar sobre los nuevos planes que venían y las oportunidades que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ya habría tiempo para ello.

Minako ojeó a Igor sentado en la grada. Ya ella se había acostumbrado a la presencia del abogado en los entrenamientos, aunque siempre lo notaba mirando el teléfono y apartándose un momento para realizar llamadas. Para estar huyendo de su país, a Minako le parecía que estaba conversando demasiado por ese medio; sin embargo, si Mari confiaba en él por algo debía ser. Conocía a Mari lo suficiente para saber que no solo se trataba de ser un buen compañero de cama.

—Víctor-sama. —La repentina aparición de Aiko lo puso en alerta. Minako también se tenso al notar la preocupación en el rostro de la chica—. Yuuri-sama acaba de llegar.

—¿Yuuri? Pero si es el mediodía. —La chica inclinó la cabeza para ocultar la evidente aflicción que marcaba su rostro. Víctor no necesitó más. Repentinamente todo se alojó en su garganta.

Se apresuró a salir de la pista mientras Minako corría para saber qué había ocurrido. Igor miró la desesperación con la que Víctor se sacó los patines para luego avanzar por el pasillo con solo los calcetines puestos. Él los siguió en silencio, avanzó por las escaleras y escuchó los ladridos del pequeño perro cuando subió al pasillo del segundo piso. Vio a las jóvenes estaban moviéndose en sentido contrario ante la voz de mando de la que Igor reconocía como ama de llave. Yuko Nishigori estaba atenta en la puerta de la habitación, luego Minako llegó y Víctor se abrió paso entre el grupo que estaba al borde de la habitación para entrar. Para el recién llegado la situación fue bastante inquietante, pero no sabía si era prudente acercarse. Se quedó de pie en espera de alguna señal que le indicara que podría colaborar en algo.

Todo se volvió más confuso para él cuando solo escuchaba los murmullos en japonés que no podía comprender. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que algo había ocurrido que tenía que ver con el hermano de Mari.

Y hablando de ella, salió irritada de la habitación. Igor prefirió no esperar en la puerta y fue tras ella para enterarse de qué había ocurrido. Solo verla bajar apresurada y pasando su mano por el cabello fue suficiente para imaginarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Igor al bajar. Ella dio nuevas órdenes en japonés y los dos miembros de la cocina afirmaron y entraron al lugar para seguramente obedecer—. Mari.

—Akihiko volvió. El maldito no tiene escrúpulos, ¡y se enterará que yo tampoco! —Igor miró sorprendido la manera en que Mari se movía, con los puños y los brazos temblando.

—¿Quién demonio es Akihiko?

 _—¡Mari!_ —La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y Ryu avanzó apresurado hacia ella. Se mostraba alterado mientras la mirada _—. Recibí tu llamada. ¿Dónde está Yuuri?_

—Ya arriba. Les dije que dejaran a Yuuri descansar en paz —dijo en inglés, teniendo en mente que Igor estaba allí. Ryu no dudó en utilizar el mismo idioma.

—Mari, respira —pidió el hombre y la sujetó suavemente de su brazo. Igor contempló la dinámica en silencio, mientras Mari en vez de tranquilizarse, se alteraba más. Parecía que sus sentimientos empezaban a aglomerarse para hacerla estallar—. Respira… —Ella asintió desesperada—. Explícame qué ocurrió y en qué puedo ayudarlos.

—Akihiko fue en la mañana con delegados del banco Mizuko a amenazarnos y agredernos. —Mari soltó lentamente, aun en inglés. Destinó una mirada de reojo a Igor quien se limitó a escuchar—. Ese maldito hizo quedar a mi hermano como un mentiroso, puso en tela de juicio su palabra y usó la salida de los inversionistas para poner en duda su honor. Yuuri se alteró; pensé que habíamos controlado todo antes de que estallara en un ataque de ansiedad, pero en la siguiente reunión volvió a sentirse mal. Cuando me di cuenta de que los ejercicios de respiración no serían suficiente, decidí que era hora de traerlo.

—Tranquila, ya está aquí y nos encargaremos de que descanse. —Ella asintió—. Ahora reposa y cálmate.

Pedirle tranquilidad a Mari era un despropósito; de todos modos, fue todo lo que pudieron hacer en ese momento. Mari apenas comió del plato y cuando acabó decidió entrar al despacho de Yuuri, acompañada de Igor. Allí él escuchó la perorata con la que Mari se quejaba de lo ocurrido y pudo comprender mejor la situación. Eso que había ocurrido había sido una manera agresiva y hostil de entablar negocios, nada que le sorprendiera sinceramente, pero al parecer para los japoneses aquellas tácticas resultaban ofensivas. En Europa y América era un escenario casi común.

Igor quiso atenderla lo suficiente, pero los mensajes que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo por fin llegaron y su sangre comenzó a correr con velocidad.

—Quiero las cabezas de esos dos abogados sobre mi mesa —afirmó Mari como si pensara en voz alta, con las manos agarradas entre sí y su cuerpo ligeramente recostado al escritorio. Igor despegó por un momento los ojos de la pantalla y la miró para notarla indiferente a si él la estaba escuchando o no—. No voy a descansar hasta que eso suceda.

—Deja que el banco actúe. Podría ser beneficioso para Yuri on Ice y saldar toda la deuda si el banco no realiza el movimiento que debe. —Se puso de pie mientras buscaba los links que llegaban a su chat—. No pienses con la cabeza caliente, Mari, las mejores decisiones se piensan en frío. La justicia siempre llega, puede que tarde, pero llega.

—Ja… no creo eso —murmuró enojada—. Lo que le hicieron eso a mi hermano no fueron alcanzado por la justicia. ¿Sabes que uno está trabajando en un concesionario?

—Tarde o temprano llega, Mari. ¿Quieres apostar?

Con la punta de su móvil acarició el mentón de Mari. Sus ojos celestes la miraban con seguridad para transmitirle que todo lo que decía era cierto y que enojarse en ese momento no lograría nada, no en los negocios, no en este mundo. Ella se vio obligada a tragar y aguardar, regulando la respiración a la calma que él le inspiraba.

—Me sorprende verte tan alterada —le dijo, arrimándose a su lado para atreverse a rodearla con un brazo—. En Rusia solo salías, fumabas un cigarro, te veías tan dueña del mundo.

—No tienes una maldita idea de lo que es verlo a punto de colapsar.

—Pensaremos en algo luego para responder a lo que pasó, yo te ayudo —aseguró y Mari le miró de reojo—. Después de todo, me tendré que quedar un buen tiempo por acá, si me lo permiten. Ahora, necesito que veas esto. —Mari le miró con atención mientras él acomodaba su celular frente a ella, a la altura de que pudiera verlo.

—¿Qué es?

—La justicia, Mari-sama. La justicia.

En pantalla, aparecía una mujer de cabello rubio y traje formal con las arrugas marcando líneas de expresión. Tenía una blusa roja cuello alto, una cadena de plata con una piedra tallada de collar y su cabello recogido dejaba caer algunos bucles dorados enmarcando su rostro. Estaba rodeada de micrófonos mientras hablaba en francés, entre los flashes que caían sobre ella con violencia.

—Callé durante mucho tiempo y ahora no hay noche que no me arrepienta de eso —dijo ella, con sus ojos verdes maquillados dirigiéndose a cada presente, mientras enfatizaba la seriedad de sus palabras con su expresión tensa—. Cuando la joven Elena Sotnikova llegó a mí para decirme lo ocurrido, decidí que había sido mucho tiempo el que callé. Intenté hacer las cosas de la manera más justa posible, pero cuando hay impunidad y los hombres se sienten protegidos por este sistema machistas, lo que ocurre es esto: la indiferencia. Y no pienso hacerme cómplice de ello.

¿De qué habla? Se preguntó Mari mientras escuchaba todo. Tomó por ella misma el teléfono para poder prestar mayor atención cuando los titulares que pasaban bajo la imagen de Ketty Polgorilaya mencionaban a Dmitri Lavrov y a la FFKK en una acusación por agresión sexual a…

Mari se llevó la mano a su labio para cubrir el temblor. La sorpresa la dejó muda.

—El director de la Federación Rusa de Patinaje ha sido inculpado de agresión sexual por la joven patinadora Elena Sotnikova, una menor de edad que el año pasado entró en su primera temporada senior y, por razones no explicadas, esta temporada no tenía su plaza dentro del grupo de patinadoras que participarán en el test de patinaje que se realizará en la primera semana de septiembre en Moscú —decía el periodista mientras, detrás de él, Ketty bajaba del estrado en compañía de una joven delgada de cabello castaño y piel pálida, cubierta por un grueso abrigo mientras era respaldad por el brazo de Ketty, como si fuera una madre a su hija—. Las denuncias en San Petersburgo han iniciado con el proceso y se espera fecha para las declaraciones de Dmitri Lavorv sobre las acusaciones de Sotnikova. Entre tanto, Ketty Polgorilaya, quien además de haber participado en patinaje sobre hielo haciendo pareja con nuestro patinador francés Abel Fransois, es activista feminista en Paris, ha informado que no descansará hasta llevar ambas denuncias hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Mari levantó la mirada cuando el programa de noticia cambió a otro reportaje, aun fría. El recuerdo de aquel pie subiendo por su pantorrilla y tocando su rodilla la estremeció por completo, junto con todo lo que ese hombre había dejado en ella: una irremediable mezcla de odio, asco y pavor. Igor se apartó de ella y tomó suavemente el teléfono en sus manos. Luego lo guardó. Ella lo observó pasmada mientras recordaba aquellas palabras que Igor le dijo en Moscú, semanas antes de su partida:

«Le juro que encontraré la manera de vengarme de ese maldito en su nombre y en el mío.»

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo qué, Mari?

—¿Cómo hiciste para vengarte? —Mari interrogó, temblando de sorpresa y hasta un poco de miedo. Igor pestañeó y luego sonrió avergonzado. Rascó su nuca en un gesto de pena.

—Me gustaría quedarme con el crédito y decir que lo hice yo, pero no… solo conté con la muy buena suerte de haber sido tomado en cuenta por Ketty para esto. Quizás, el viejo Yakov se tomó muy en serio cuando dije que todo lo que deseaba era ver hundido a Lavrov por lo que le estaba haciendo a Vitya. Quizás fueron tantas ganas de verlo hundido que la vida me puso la opción en mis manos. Pero créeme Mari, que ni todas las ganas que tenía yo de hundir a ese hombre, se compara con el rencor que Ketty Polgorilaya le guardaba a él. Esto… es la venganza de una mujer poderosa que no olvida lo que le hicieron hace treinta años.

Y la venganza comenzó a correr como una bola de nieve que traería con ella una avalancha. Todo había iniciado cuando en la madrugada, Elena Sotnikova escribió en sus redes sociales después de meses de silencio para hablar sobre la razón por la que no había podido participar en esa temporada de patinaje. No era muy conocida, no se podía comparar a otras patinadoras rusas y por ello el que ella no estuviera no había formado tanto revuelo. Pero leer la verdad a través de ese largo post, fue suficiente para poner todos los ojos del patinaje sobre ella.

Elena había intentado suicidarse tres veces, antes de que sus padres, desesperados, decidieran sacarla del país simplemente para cambiar el ambiente, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para ayudarla. No entendían porque no quería patinar, porque no quería hacer dieta, porque prefería que su cuerpo engordara y marcarse sus brazos con hojillas como si quisiera arrancarse la piel. El lugar escogido para ir en ese febrero invernal fue Paris. Uno de los sitios a los que Elena quiso ir y su madre accedió acompañarla fue una conferencia feminista donde Ketty se encontraba, junto a otras activistas francesas. El tema de la violencia sobre la mujer y la necesidad de no callar fue el inicio para que dos mujeres en distintas épocas se encontraran y descubrieran que habían sido víctimas del mismo depredador.

Igor solo se sentía un simple espectador ante la frialdad y la falta de escrúpulos con la que Ketty actuó al volver, pero jamás olvidará la noche en que se acercó a recogerla en el restaurant Percorso, compartió un coctel y escuchó la cruel historia de una victima que se vio en los ojos de otra y se arrepintió por todos los años de silencio. Él guardaría en su memoria esos ojos enrojecidos de Ketty, perseguida por la culpa de haber sido una cómplice al callar.

Porque así se sintió ella: una cómplice. Por eso tuvo que actuar.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Parece mentira, pero cuando puse a Lavrov propasándose con Mari, esperaba con demasiadas ansias este momento. En el capítulo 89, ya Igor había lanzado su sentencia: si tuviera en sus manos una forma de vengarse, lo haría. Un hombre como Lavrov acostumbrado a propasarse con las mujeres y salir ilesos, no se iba a conformar con tocar a Mari bajo la mesa, no solo acosaba, usaba su poder para manipular y abusar de las mujeres que estuviera en su alcance.

He leído muchas veces discusiones sobre las denuncias tardías de abuso que han salido, en todos los ámbitos. Lo que se llega a decir de ellas, como muchas veces se pone en tela de juicio su veracidad y se apoya al abusador. Estoy de acuerdo que tampoco es correcto inculpar sin pruebas; pero también estoy consciente de que es difícil para una mujer denunciar cuando siempre, sin importar si denuncias una hora después del hecho, se pone en tela de juicio su integridad y se le inculpa de haber sido agredida. Me imagino lo que sintió Ketty, treinta años después, al ver a una niña que sufrió lo mismo y tuvo que callar por miedo. Al comprender que ese salvaje seguía libre y pudo haberle hecho eso mismo a muchas más que habían callado. No sé, yo en el lugar de ella, querría que corriera sangre.

Desgraciadamente, esto no solo ocurre en Rusia…


	156. 154 — La gran ofensiva

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **154 — La gran ofensiva**

—Las acusaciones de la patinadora de danza sobre hielo Anya Petrova se han sumado a la reciente olas de denuncias en contra de Dmitri Lavrov, actual representante de la federación de patinaje rusa. —La periodista francesa se encontraba en las afueras de las instalaciones de la FFKK en Moscú, donde varios periodistas estaban esperando por la salida del acusado, rodeados por un círculo oficial que los resguardaba de la multitud de mujeres que con pancartas y gritos exigían justicia—. En respuesta, Dmitri Lavrov asegura que todo es una trampa que le han tendido para manchar la reputación del patinaje ruso en víspera del inicio de la nueva temporada 2016 - 2017, al igual que las recientes acusaciones que se iniciaron en Estados Unidos de un posible plan institucionalizado de dopaje en el deporte ruso.

La periodista giró rápidamente cuando la figura de Dmitri aparecía en escena, acompañado por escoltas y abogados que intentaban abrirse paso en medio de la multitud. Las mujeres enfurecidas empezaron a gritar exigiendo imparcialidad a los poderes estadales, después de que se revelara el abuso que Dmitri había cometido no solo contra la patinadora menor de edad Elena Sotnikova, sino contra la antigua patinadora rusa Ketty Polgorilaya y otras patinadoras actualmente activas entre las cuales Anya Petrova se incluía al número de veinte denuncias.

La joven patinadora que estaba por casarse con su actual prometido reveló en la rueda de prensa que el acoso que sufrió por parte de Dmitri empezó justamente a inicio de año, luego de que su relación con Georgi Popovich acabara y fuera anunciada la separación. Tras el rompimiento, Anya se encontraba compitiendo con su compañero, el patinador Ivan Sokolov, cuando recibió las invitaciones indecorosas de Dmitri, quien no se conformó con su negativa, sino que llegó a insinuar que ser ignorado en su pedido podría ser fatal para su carrera.

Yuuri veía en pantalla a la patinadora rusa ofreciendo respuestas a las afueras de la comisaria de San Petersburgo donde había sido entregadas las pruebas de todas las conversaciones de mensajería instantánea, cartas y regalos que ella guardó en su propio envoltorio, negándose a usarlos.

—Mi pareja y yo decidimos adelantar el compromiso después de que la insistencia de Lavrov llegó a ser molesta. Sabía que hacer una denuncia arruinaría mi carrera, así que preferí guardar las pruebas y callar. Después de lo que ha ocurrido, es imposible que siguiera haciéndolo. Espero que se haga justicia y se remuevan todos aquellos que le hacen mal al patinaje de nuestro país.

—Srta. Petrova —llamó uno de los periodistas—. ¿Puede decir a qué se refiere con aquello que le hace mal al patinaje de su país?

—Todo lo que protege a Dmitri Lavrov —aseguró ella al acomodarse los lentes oscuros. Su pareja la acogió en su costado mientras avanzaba, decidiendo que ya habían respondido suficiente.

Yuuri apagó el televisor. Después de dos días de lo ocurrido con Akihiko y el banco Mizuko, Yuuri solo esperaba tres cosas: la primera, la firma de Víctor a las acciones que lo llevaría a ser parte de la junta directiva debido a su papel como marca de la empresa y el plan del "Next Level" de Yuri on Ice junto a la promesa de venta para las compras a futuro, en específico a inicio de año. La segunda, la respuesta del banco Mizuko ante su reclamación hecha por Yuri on Ice debido a lo ocurrido con Akihiko y tercero, los resultados de la reunión que estaba por iniciar. La lista de las diez personas que pidió a Mari y a Mao habían dejado a 12 personas que a su criterio serían las adecuadas para darle a conocer los pasos futuros de Yuri on Ice. Yuuri ya había hablado con todos ellos en privado en el transcurso de la semana, antes y después de su ligera descompensación.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo con esto? —Preguntó Hikari, todavía sorprendido por la manera en que las denuncias cayeron sobre Lavrov. Mari se sentía calmada al saber que, de algún modo, ese hombre no iba a salir ileso. Mínimo perdería su trabajo.

—¿Algo como qué? —Quiso saber Mari. Hikari resopló.

—Podríamos aprovechar para ofrecerles que reconsideren su posición con respecto a Víctor-sama.

—No. —Yuuri se sentó al decirlo—. No seremos nosotros quienes les resuelva la situación. Que ellos lo pidan o actúen por su cuenta si tanto les hace falta. Mari, ¿cómo estamos para pagar la primera cuota del préstamo con Mizuko?

—Podremos pagarlo —informó Mari—. Los esfuerzos hechos con nuestros proveedores nacionales nos ayudaron a mejorar los planes de pagos para aliviar los compromisos este mes, las ventas también han sido bastante altas, pero debemos conseguir pronto capital para los siguientes meses. —Yuuri asintió.

—Comuniquémonos con Alexander Gitz —Hikari prestó atención a las palabras de Yuuri, mientras Mari asentía—. Llamó esta mañana y volvió a preguntar por la posibilidad de inversión, está resolviendo algunos temas para poder apoyarnos. Está interesado por el 5% de las acciones.

—¡Eso es una excelente noticia, Yuuri-sama! —La alegría en el rostro de Hikari fue transparente. Yuuri solo afirmó mientras revisaba su agenda—. Eso con la firma que tendrá Víctor-sama hoy…

—Sí, con eso podemos decirle al mundo que hay gente que cree en nuestro proyecto —aseguró Yuuri—. Vamos a la sala de reunión Katsudón.

Yuuri avanzó recordando lo ocurrido cuando despertó aquella tarde después de su malestar y encontró a Víctor a su lado, al pendiente de cualquier anomalía. Se abrazaron fuertemente en la cama y se quedaron allí por un largo rato arrullados hasta que el hambre sonó en el estómago de Yuuri. No obstante, ese momento de intimidad y comunicación resultó necesario para que Yuuri se sintiera mucho mejor tras contarle todo lo ocurrido con Akihiko y la espiral de preocupación, rabia y ansiedad que lo ahogó hasta que le fue imposible mantenerse calmo. Víctor escuchó en silencio, lo acompañó y cuando Yuuri calló, entonces le comentó lo que acababa de pasar en Rusia, argumentando que tarde o temprano, Akihiko también recibiría su merecido.

Pero la pregunta no era qué hacer con Akihiko, Yuuri lo supo desde siempre. Tenía que primero solucionar la situación de la empresa antes de ocuparse con él. La pregunta correcta, según conversaron con Igor, era qué hacer con el banco. Lo ocurrido no podía ser ignorado y había posibilidad de entablar acciones legales que, considerando que estaban en Japón, tendría efectos aun más demoledores que con cualquier banco del extranjero. Yuuri tampoco esperaba eso, unas disculpas formales para él serían suficiente. No obstante, el cuestionamiento sobre la pregunta correcta y lo hizo entender que no era tampoco el banco su foco: ¿Qué hacer con la falta de capital? Esa era la correcta. Y la respuesta estaba por salir. Si resolvía eso, todo lo demás se acomodaría por sí solo.

—Yuuri-sama, ya estamos listos.

A la salida de la oficina, Mao se encontraba formalmente vestida. En el mueble, Víctor y Ryu esperaban por él vestido en traje. Yuuri también estaba vestido para la ocasión con un traje plomo y una camisa turquesa. Les sonrió a todos los presentes, pero no se detuvo allí, tendría que moverse al salón Katsudón donde los esperaba los demás.

Sin detenerse en formalidades, Yuuri y el resto avanzaron hasta la sala de reunión donde ya se daría la reunión. En la mesa se sentaron todos los invitados: el líder de las animaciones Shigeru Murakami, el líder de publicidad Ken Akiyama, la líder de gestión de riesgos Yuna Fujimoto, el director de programación y desarrollo Okimura-san, la recién creada dirección de Social Media Natsume Igarashi, el líder de Storyboard Tai Ishida, el líder de diseño de personajes Chiho Hokusai, el recién ascendido líder de asuntos legales: Hikari Hayashi, la asistente presidencial Mao Ikeda, Ryu Himura como consejero presidencial, Víctor Nikiforov como representante de marca y Mari Katsuki como vicepresidente del Yuri on Ice.

Al verlos a todos en la mesa del salón, por un momento Yuuri recordó aquel día que inició todo, cuando Víctor lo estaba esperando en ese enorme lugar con los dos contratos en manos y cuando negociaron las condiciones para ser _sugar daddy_ y _baby_. Tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que había ocurrido apenas sucedió ayer, pero allí estaban. Cinco meses se notaba lejano, pero después de todo ese tiempo tenía a Víctor tomándole la mano bajo la mesa para darle fuerza ante el paso que iban a dar; Yuuri la apretó en respuesta.

—Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido. —Yuuri se levantó tras soltar la mano de su novio, para presentarse ante los asistentes—. Sé que todos esperan con mucha incertidumbre esta reunión porque el motivo de ella es un secreto aun para todos los que están presente, a excepción de Ryu-san, Victor-san, mi hermana Mari y Hideki-san. Sin embargo, espero que las siguientes reuniones que entablemos deje de ser un secreto —aclaró con calma—. En resumidas cuentas, el motivo que nos tiene aquí es mi manera de reconocer su apoyo incondicional, su fe en el proyecto y su entrega en todo lo que hacemos dentro de Yuri on Ice. Ustedes son pilares fundamentales y esto es visto no solo por los cargos directivos que han obtenido en estos tres años, sino por su valiosa participación en todos nuestros objetivos. Por eso quiero aprovechar este momento para extender mi agradecimiento.

Yuuri realizó una ligera inclinación para mostrar el peso de su palabra que fue recibida con asentimientos entre todos los presentes en la sala. Víctor lo miró en silencio mientras pensaba en el hecho de que había sido en esa sala de reunión que hablaron del contrato, también que lo presentó ante los accionistas como la marca de Yuri on Ice. Se preguntó en dónde se encontraría ese contrato. ¿Aún lo guardaba? Cinco meses… era una locura que cinco meses cambiaran todo en su vida.

—Ahora, para todos no es un secreto que Yuri on Ice en estos últimos meses han enfrentado serios problemas administrativos debido a la discrepancia con nuestros antiguos inversionistas —continuó Yuuri después de enderezarse—. Estas diferencias iniciaron desde el momento en que propuse que el juego saliera al extranjero y se intensificaron cuando decidí que Yuri on Ice necesitaba la imagen de Víctor Nikiforov para lograr que esa salida fuera un éxito. Comprendo las razones que llevaron a la separación y las veo necesarias, pero todo este proceso ha creado inestabilidad para la empresa. Sin embargo, cuando la competencia es dura y estás en la competencia final, un patinador tiene dos opciones: resignarse a hacer lo de siempre, o atreverse a hacer lo impensable para superar al resto… —Yuuri tomó el control que estaba descansando sobre la mesa—. Yo he decidido hacer lo segundo.

Al darle click, en pantalla apareció el logo de Yuri on Ice y luego, la versión actual del logo para el juego con History Maker y la imagen de lo que sería el anime.

—Este año ha sido el año de la salida internacional del juego. Como esperábamos, la recepción fue mayor gracias a la presencia de Víctor Nikiforov a nuestro lado. A pesar de todos los problemas que ha tenido, la reputación de su carrera y su importancia en el deporte del patinaje ha permitido que seamos conocidos en el extranjero. —Yuuri señaló la gráfica con el crecimiento de las cuentas en el último mes—. Actualmente, tenemos más de 300mil cuentas en el extranjero, un número que hubiera sido un sueño al inicio de año, pero confiamos que para el final del año este número se triplique para cerrar con un millón de cuentas.

Conforme hablaba, Yuuri se aseguraba que tuviera la atención de todos los involucrados. Veía los rostros de cada uno y encontraba en ellos la misma emoción que él sentía al transmitir su sueño. Antes hubiera sido impensable, ahora lo creía posible. Y eso buscaba que sintiera: la posibilidad de un milagro.

—El año que viene tenemos la salida del anime Yuri on Ice. Las personas que no conozcan del patinaje sobre hielo podrán acercarse a través de este anime de 12 capítulos que está realizando Mappa con la dirección de Sayo Yamamoto, el guion de Kubo Mitsuro, las mejores animaciones de coreografías y el apoyo de Víctor en la edición. Y esto no es todo… —aseguró Yuuri, mientras en su espalda se movía las imágenes para deslizar a ambas esquinas los productos del videojuego y del anime—. Recientemente, Víctor y yo recibimos una idea que se ha convertido en un nuevo sueño.

El logo de Yuri on Ice se mostró en pantalla, con un texto bajo él: Next Level. Todos los asistentes se miraron entre extasiados e intrigados por esa nueva presentación.

—Yuri on Ice ha sido mi sueño desde que perdí la posibilidad de patinar: el sueño de un niño que quería estar cerca del hielo. Pero no solo estoy yo, hay muchos sueños de otros niños cuya posibilidad del hielo es más alta que la que tuve yo: quienes solo necesitan del apoyo financiero y de las herramientas para estallar su talento en la pista. Víctor y yo estamos trabajando en eso —Yuuri habló con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios—. Y estoy seguro de que este sueño en manos de Víctor está destinado a cumplirse. Ustedes ahora serán parte de este enorme sueño, porque ya aprendí que no puedo desarrollarlo solo. Que ustedes han sido parte fundamental de cada logro y quiero que lo sigan siendo. Los invito a ser coautores de este nuevo reto que formará parte de Yuri on Ice a través de una filial donde cada uno podrá tener un porcentaje de participación. Si están dispuestos a esto, ahora está en sus manos la posibilidad.

Hikari se puso de pie y sacó de su carpeta varios folios. Le entregó a cada uno la promesa de venta con la que podrán ser parte a partir del próximo año de la junta de accionista cuando se realice la ampliación de capital al final del 2017 con el precio de las acciones que estaba allí pautado. Todos miraron el documento con sorpresa y sobrecogimiento.

—Si trabajamos duro, dentro de un año nuestra empresa será grande y prospera y este episodio será recordado como una gran experiencia. Si trabajamos duro, todos, Yuri on Ice llegará a conquistar los límites que nadie ha conquistado. Si trabajamos duro, ustedes serán accionista conmigo, Víctor y Mari. Eso es el inicio de nuestro Next Level… ¿Cuento con ustedes?

El primero en levantarse a aplaudir, emocionado, fue Ken Akiyama. El resto lo hizo tras él, con el mismo sentir.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** A seis capítulos del final...


	157. 155 — El gran inicio

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **155 — El gran inicio**

Next Level. El siguiente nivel de Yuri on Ice sería no solo conformarse con crear sueños a través de la pantalla, sino impulsar los sueños de patinadores en todo el mundo. Como era imposible aún dar mayores detalles, Yuuri solo mostró lo que consideró que era propicio para que sus nuevos (y próximos) inversionistas supieran: el objetivo de Next Level y el papel de Víctor Nikiforov en él. Los rostros de todos los presentes fueron suficientes para comprender la increíble emoción que los envolvió al saberse parte de ese gran proyecto.

No había planos, tampoco planes concretos: todo era una idea en su estado embrionario que tomaba forma. Lo que sí se supo fue que para finales de esta temporada esperaban que estuviera lo suficiente cimentada como para entrar a operación. Por ello necesitaba el esfuerzo de todos, para que aquella semilla germinara como el más grande de los proyectos.

Cuando Yuuri terminó de explicar a grandes rasgos lo que se proyectaba con Next Level, Víctor tuvo la oportunidad de decir sus palabras. Todos le miraron atentos esperando por saber la opinión de su colega de Rusia.

—Estoy feliz de poder ser parte de este proyecto. Cuando hace cinco meses Yuuri me sugirió ser mi patrocinador, no tenía idea de lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida desde entonces —admitió, hablando en inglés por sentirse más cómodo en ese idioma para expresar su sentir—. Yuri on Ice ha sido lo más fascinante que he visto en mis veintisietes años y saber que seré parte de su nuevo crecimiento, me hace sentir feliz. Me hace sentir parte de una enorme familia.

Víctor le dirigió una mirada a cada uno antes de detenerse en Mari y en Hideki, respectivamente, en sus posiciones.

—Quiero aprovechar la ocasión y agradecerle a Mari-sama y Hideki-san por su trabajo en Moscú, apoyándome para cerrar todos los pendientes que había dejado en Rusia. Sé y reconozco el enorme trabajo que significó abandonar la comodidad de su hogar y de su familia por un extranjero al que no conocían… de verdad, lo agradezco. —Mari le sonrió y renegó como si le restara importancia, pero Hideki afirmó con una inclinación, contento tras la mención—. También quiero agradecer a Ryu-sensei por su consideración desde mi llegada. Desde un inicio, no dudó en prestarme ayuda y tratarme de forma cercana. Me hizo sentir bienvenido.

Víctor podía recordar esos primeros días entre ellos cuando se sintió tan ajeno y distante. Su creciente nerviosismo y desconfianza, la manera en que hizo desplantes a Yuuri cuando intentaba acercarse y su inicial hermetismo. A pesar de lo grosero y tosco que pudo llegar a ser, en ninguno de ellos faltó una sonrisa, una palabra de ánimo, un apoyo. Y aunque sabía que fue por Yuuri en gran parte, eso no quitó la entrega acogedora con la que le envolvieron al llegar; la misma que lo hizo sentir acompañado.

—Mao-san, gracias por aguantarme todas las veces que vine a molestar. —Ella se sonrió avergonzada—. Pero, además, gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de Yuuri y cuidarlo por nosotros. —Una risita hubo en el lugar—… Es en serio, ¡te agradeceré por todas las papas francesas que le quitas a Yuuri de sus manos para que no se llene de fritura! —Allí Mao se tapó los labios para contener una carcajada.

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri reclamó. Hubo ligeras risas en el ambiente mientras Yuuri estaba rojo de vergüenza. Víctor le respondió con un guiño coqueto, antes de continuar.

—También quiero agradecerle a Ken Akiyama —El aludido ya tenía los ojos rojos y evidenciaba su dificultad para contenerse—. El día que hablé con usted, pude darle por fin un significado a Yuri on Ice. Está en el lugar donde debe estar… —Ken asintió conmovido y recibió las palmadas de Shigeru Murakami, quien sonrió al verlo tan afectado—. También a Shigeru-san quien estuvo conmigo en las grabaciones y mostró toda la paciencia posible para alguien como yo que nunca había actuado para ser capturado de ese modo por las cámaras. —Shigeru sonrió con agradecimiento—. En fin, a todos ustedes, aunque con algunos no he llegado a trabajar, sé que estar aquí significa que Yuuri les tiene la absoluta confianza y eso solo me da razones para confiar también. _Gracias por recibirme_ —dijo en japonés, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes— _, prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Trabajemos duro._

Los aplausos mostraron la alegría que compartían los presentes ante ese nuevo paso. Ante todo, había esperanza y expectativa en el futuro de Yuri on Ice, a pesar de lo oscuro que se veía el camino en ese momento. Eso fue lo que Yuuri quiso en un inicio: fortalecer su posición y demostrarles a sus aliados que el camino espinoso los llevaría a un camino de éxito. Y al ver los rostros complacidos, sintió que lo había logrado transmitir.

Se despidieron porque en la sala de prensa los estaba esperando ya que con la presencia de la notaría se firmaría los títulos de las acciones de Víctor, un evento que iba a ser respaldado por periodistas locales. La firma se dio sin inconvenientes y tras apretones de manos e inclinaciones, acabaron las negociaciones pautadas. Las fotografías cayeron sobre ello y fue emocionante para ambos el poder tener una fotografía con sus manos juntas, aunque esta fuera solo para cerrar un contrato. La sonrisa que se emitieron mutuamente quedó plasmada para la posteridad.

—Esto estuvo impresionante —alegó Mari mientras miraba la hora, tras haber regresado de la sala de prensa y atendido a los invitados. Ya era de noche y todos se preparaban para irse—. ¿Te espero abajo?

—Sí, quiero buscar… algo. —Yuuri dijo sin más. La ceja enarcada de su hermana fue suficiente respuesta y Víctor encogió sus hombros mostrando absoluta inocencia.

—Bien, no tarden… Botan-sensei ya nos preparó una gran cena de celebración.

—No tardaremos —aseguró Víctor con una enorme sonrisa. Para Mari fue un: "tardaremos seguramente".

Tras cerrar la puerta, Víctor se giró para notar a Yuuri moviéndose en el escritorio buscando precisamente algo. No fue dicho para ocultar oscuras intenciones de besos y abrazos en la oscuridad de la oficina como lo hubiera pensado.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó curioso, acercándose al escritorio mientras Yuuri sacaba dos carpetas azules—. Pensé que tendríamos otro rapidito aquí en la oficina. —De inmediato, Yuuri se sonrojó.

—No podemos demorarnos, Botan-sensei se debió esforzar mucho en esta última cena.

—Solo por eso te perdono —susurró Víctor a su oído y disfrutó el hacerlo erizar—. Porque una de mis fantasías nuevas es tener a _daddy_ contra la ventana mientras _baby_ juega con su cueva.

—Mira… —le extendió a Yuuri las carpetas azules y Víctor pestañeó, aunque se sintió conforme con el rojo que había subido a las orejas de su _daddy_ —. Deja de tentar a _daddy_ antes de comer…

—¿De casualidad es nuestro contrato de _sugar daddy_? Estaba pensando en él en la reunión. —Víctor lo tomó y abrió para leerlo.

—También estuve pensando en ese contrato, pero no, no es ese. —Yuuri le confirmó lo que ya él había notado.

Sorprendido, Víctor se separó del escritorio para poderlo leer con mayor atención. Aquello era algo que él jamás se pudo imaginar.

—Yuuri…

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Víctor le dirigió la mirada, sobrecogido.

—¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo, Yuuri? —interrumpió Víctor, agitando las carpetas—. Estoy más que seguro de esto.

—Pensé que sería una buena idea. Botan-sensei me comentó que estuvo reuniendo en estos años para formar su propio restaurant, se llevará a Keiko con él, por supuesto. Haru-san aceptó emocionada la propuesta de Mari-neesan para acompañarla a su nuevo apartamento y está ilusionada porque está segura de que cuidará el embarazo de Mari-neesan cuando se llegue a dar. Fuji-san seguirá trabajando para nosotros, al igual que Ryu-sensei y Minako-sensei…

Le abrazó…

—Pensé en que sería la mejor oportunidad que podrá ofrecerles… —Víctor lo abrazó fuerte, duro, mientras lo dejaba hablar—. Aiko-chan ha sido un gran apoyo contigo desde que llegaste, con su manejo de idioma y su carrera, podrá aprender mucho al lado de Mao-san para que pueda apoyarte en la gestión de Yuri on Ice [Next Level].

—Es una oportunidad única… —murmuró Víctor al separarse un poco, solo para poder verlo a los ojos mientras Yuuri le hablaba.

—Y Sakura-chan podrá aprender mucho de Ken Akiyama para que armen juntos todo el programa de marca de la nueva filial y ella con esos conocimientos seguirte apoyando en marketing. Como estudia eso y está por graduarse, sé que será un gran apoyo para todos.

—Solo sé que hemos tenido la fortuna de tenerte como jefe —Víctor no le dejó responder cuando apretó sus labios contra los ajenos para iniciar un beso. Yuuri cedió, bebió a sorbos los labios de Víctor sin profundizar al roce. No era necesario aún—. Me encanta que pienses en todo…

—Solo intento ser justo…

—Eres más que eso…

Todo lo que esperaba Yuuri, según las palabras que le susurraba al oído de Víctor en medio del acogedor abrazo que siguió, era que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta que ese no era el fin. Podría haberlas ayudado a encontrar trabajo en otro lado, pero Yuuri también se consideraba lo suficiente egoísta como para quedarse con los talentos que él sentía necesario para lograr sus sueños. Nadie mejor que Aiko-chan y Sakura-chan para apoyar a Víctor en esa nueva etapa, nada mejor para agradecerles que prestarles la oportunidad de ejercer la carrera que estaban estudiando y avanzar. Ambas jóvenes habían demostrado entrega, compromiso y hospitalidad, hechos innegables que la habían catapultado a ser la mejor opción. Al lado de Mao y de Ken, ambas mujeres sacarían lo mejor de sí.

— _Baby_ … —susurró Yuuri a su oído. Víctor le apretó un poco más después de haber esparcido sus manos por el largo y ancho de la espalda de su _daddy_. Le miró con una devoción insaciable, porque Yuuri no dejaba de demostrarle razones para admirarle y respetarle como hombre—. ¿Para qué pensabas en el contrato?

—Solo pensaba en lo poco que suena cinco meses y en lo mucho que ha cambiado en ese tiempo… —le apretó suavemente—. Te amo, Yuuri… no haces más que darme más razones para amarte.

—No te robes mis líneas… —Yuuri cerró sus ojos y rozó la nariz de Víctor en una muestra de profundo cariño.

—Es increíble la fuerza que sacas para hacer las cosas y el enorme corazón que tienes… Te dirás egoísta, pero yo veo una profunda humildad y empatía en ti.

—Tú eres inspiración para mí, Víctor.

—Sé que es por el patinaje, pero…

—Te equivocas, no solo por el patinaje —Yuuri le aseguró, posando su dedo sobre los labios de su baby—. Lo has hecho incluso aquí… ese día que te dijeron que no podías ir al Trofeo de equipos y decidiste ir a Akihabara a revolucionar el mundo, fuiste mi inspiración. Cada vez que tomó una decisión siempre pienso en cómo lo harías. ¿Cómo haría Víctor para sacar de la desgracia una oportunidad de brillar? —Víctor tomo ambas manos de Yuuri y besó sus nudillos—. Me siento más fuerte cuando estoy contigo… ahora más que nunca.

—Entonces dejémoslo como un empate. —Se sonrieron enamorados—. ¿Llevas al contrato de _sugar daddy_ a casa? Quiero que esta noche revisemos las cláusulas en la cama.

—Está bien, _baby_ …

—Tengo que salir… voy a buscar algo y luego te alcanzo en casa.

—¿A esta hora?

—Sí, prometo no tardar.

Víctor se despidió y avanzó con prisa para tomar el ascensor. Entre tanto, Yuuri se quedó en la oficina con la sensación de que su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas y cada una de ella danzaba en un ritmo distinto. Caminó con calma hasta la pared de su derecha, removió un cuadro de certificación para mostrar la puerta de la caja fuerte y digitó la combinación. Un par de vueltas fue suficiente para que el seguro cediera y Yuuri sacara de allí el documento que Víctor le había pedido.

Cerró todo y devolvió a su lugar el cuadro, ya con la carpeta en mano. Era azul, del mismo tono que el de las chicas Sakura y Aiko. Al abrir la carpeta, Yuuri recordó lo mucho que leyó para armar ese contrato a solas, con los nervios de puntas. También la discusión que tuvieron y los acercamientos de Víctor que le sonaron tan impropios junto a sus palabras e incluso la insinuación de sexo que en ese momento consideró inaudita. Las cláusulas de las preguntas, las horas de calidad… parecía imposible que todo comenzara así.

«¡Eres bastante temerario, _daddy_! En la reunión sí podía decir: 'ok, sí es mi _daddy_ ', pero cuando estás a solas, no pareces mi _daddy_.»

Se sonrió al recordar aquella conversación justo en ese lugar, viendo la ciudad, a horas de la primera rueda de prensa que informaría de los planes de Víctor a Japón. Víctor tenía razón: cinco meses sonaba poco tiempo, pero pasaron tantas cosas…

«Estamos juntos en esto… ¿Estás listo para el salto, _daddy_?»

—Siempre, Baby…

Sin importar cuántos saltos faltara dar.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡A cinco caps del final y espero que les guste el regalo que les estoy preparando!


	158. 156 — El gran amuleto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **156 — El gran amuleto**

El ambiente de la casa era festivo. Cada uno intentaba no pensar en la despedida de una etapa de su vida, sino celebrar el hecho de tener la fortuna de haberse conocido. Igor lo pudo ver en primera fila al estar en casa observando los arreglos que el personal iniciaron. Todos se prepararon con _yukatas_ elegantes que alegraban la vista en el lugar, incluso las trillizas correteaban con los perros de un lado a otro haciendo sonar sus _getas_ en el piso.

Para ser sincero, se sentía extraño con la bata encima (para él era una), de colores tierras con bonito decorado de bambús verdes desde la orilla inferior del yukata y las mangas. Con ayuda de Nishigori había logrado ponérselo.

—¿Qué se siente tener ropa japonesa puesta?

Al girar vio a Mari lucir un bonito _yukata_ con flores de cerezos e imágenes de gorriones sobrevolando, una muestra preciosa de la libertad y frescura que expresaba su modo de vida. Al lado de ella, Minako Okukawa también vestía un bonito _yukata_ crema con imágenes de unas flores rojas, ambas con su cabello recogido y peinado para despejar sus rostros y denotar el largo de sus cuellos. Sinceramente, Igor no pudo despegar la mirada de Mari.

—Se siente… extraño. —Tuvo que hacer acopio de su voluntad para no soltar un comentario desatinado ante la forma en que el _yukata_ enfundaba los turgentes pechos de Mari. Minako entonces avanzó hasta donde Ryu colocaba los adornos de la mesa y eso le permitió un rato a solas—. Te ves preciosa…

—Gracias —respondió sin más, aunque Igor empezaba a notar el brillo en los ojos de Mari que decía más que sus palabras—. ¿Ya llegó Víctor?

—No, pero ya no creo que demore. —Ella asintió—. Tu hermano ya debe estar preocupado.

—No tanto, le ha dado mucha libertad aquí. —Ella sacó el móvil de su pecho e Igor no pudo evitar observar ese movimiento—. Acabo de recibir una notificación del banco Mizuko, pero no pienso decirle nada a Yuuri aún. —Igor frunció su ceño mientras se acercaba para mirar la pantalla. El aroma delicado a la fragancia de Mari pudo haberlo seducido, pero el mensaje no le permitió pensar al respecto—. Tendremos que iniciar acciones legales mañana.

—Preparémonos para lo peor —susurró contra su oído con tono serio. Ella asintió—. Dime cómo te ayudo y estaré encantado de hacerlo.

—Ahora más tarde, con este _yukata_. —Fue todo lo que dijo e Igor recogió aire cuando pudo comprender el significado de su palabra. Una mirada rápida le ratificó el permiso mientras ella le miraba divertida, como si disfrutara de cada una de sus expresiones. Con un tono condescendiente en su rostro, Mari sacó el abanico de su _obi_ y con la punta le pegó suavemente su nariz.

—Eres sensual hasta con bata de baño… —le murmuró—. Bueno, sin bata también. —Ella rio mientras miraba alrededor—. ¿Tienes a alguien en el abanico? —dijo de repente. Mari lo abrió para mostrarle una imagen de Yurio—. ¿Es en serio?

—Si tuviera diez años más, no tendrías la mínima oportunidad.

El timbre sonó y Haru, vistiendo también su _yukata_ celeste con cigarras encendidas, caminó hasta la puerta para abrirle a Víctor, quien acababa de llegar. Apresurado apenas saludó a todos antes de correr hasta la habitación, sin prestarle atención a las vestimentas de los presentes.

Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación terminando de prepararse para la cena, con un nudo en el estómago por los nervios de la despedida. Mari estaba afinando los últimos detalles de su apartamento para irse con Haru-san, Víctor había quedado a cargo de buscar el suyo, pero no habían hablado mucho al respecto, tampoco de en donde se quedaría Igor mientras tanto. Para poder hacer una despedida amena y sin complicaciones, esa era la oportunidad, pues la semana siguiente estaría llena de movimiento.

Volvió a tomar las carpetas azules donde descansaban los contratos de Sakura y Aiko; cuando estuvo a punto de salir, repentinamente decidió revisarlos. Tuvo la imagen fatal de entregarle a una de ellas el contrato de _sugar daddy_ de Víctor y proyectó el desastre que eso provocaría, así que se detuvo, vio que efectivamente se había equivocado y se regresó para dejarlo en la cama y tomar el otro. Allí tomó la precaución de revisar una última vez.

—¡Wow! —escuchó a su espalda y se sobresaltó al voltear. Víctor había entrado, perseguido por Makkachin quien vestía un divertido _yukata_ con huesitos—. ¿En verdad tengo que bajar? ¿No puedo quedarme a comer mi katsudón favorito en la cama? —Yuuri rio.

—No… apúrate, se te hará tarde. —Víctor lo abrazó con fuerza, posando sus manos abiertas en los turgentes glúteos de su novio oculto en el _yukata_ azul brillante con preciosas flores entrelazadas. El _obi_ celeste tallaba la gruesa cintura y hacía ver más grande el trasero y las caderas de su _daddy_.

—Ve saliendo antes de que me distraiga y por error te quite el _obi_. —Yuuri le miró con cara de no permitirse ninguna trampa—. Ve, ya voy bajando.

Así lo hizo, después de un par de besos largos y apretones que le dieron la alerta a Yuuri de que terminaría desvestido si se quedaba allí. Makkachin se subió en la cama mientras tanto para olfatear la carpeta abandonada en ella y Víctor, tras ver a Yuuri desaparecer de la habitación, decidió prestar atención a ese detalle. Se quitó el saco y la corbata, luego sacó la pequeña caja y la colocó en la mesa de noche.

—Déjame ver, Makkachin —dijo al reconocer la carpeta y la tomó en sus manos. La abrió, escogió uno de los reglones y se sonrió contento con lo que estaba allí—. 'El _sugar baby no_ está obligado a mantener relaciones sexuales con su _sugar daddy_ , al menos que haya mutuo acuerdo. Las prácticas durante la relación sexual también serán conversadas y realizadas bajo mutuo acuerdo, siguiendo todas las consideraciones higiénicas para el sexo seguro incluso con los juguetes sexuales.' ¿Quién iba a pensarlo Makkachin? —Su perro ladró en respuesta—. ¿En qué momento los dos nos olvidamos de esto?

Le gustaría poner una fecha para ese instante pues era digna de celebrarse. Pero no podía estar del todo seguro cuando dejó de ser importante el contrato, cuando se convirtió en una excusa para hablarse. Cuando las conversaciones difíciles que buscaban cubrir las tres preguntas se convirtieron en horas de conversación. Cuando la llegada de Yuuri a la pista lo llenó de emoción. Cuando las conversaciones por chats se volvieron habituales y necesarias. Valía la pena recordarlo; pero a Víctor le gustaría asegurarse de otras más ya que no podía darle una fecha a ese momento donde el amor empezó a florecer. Para Yuuri, esa cena era el fin de una era para iniciar la otra, con esa solemnidad con la que los japoneses esperaban la era de un nuevo tiempo en Japón con sus emperadores. Le gustaría marcar esas eras en Yuuri.

Después de un rápido baño, vistió su _yukata_ en tono olivo con un degradado precioso que asemejaba la costa del mar. Siguió las instrucciones de Nishigori para vestirla y se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden en el espejo de cuerpo completo. No podía dejar de sonreír al recordar las conversaciones con Kubo y Sayo sobre los avances del proyecto y como la historia del anime tomaba forma. Cuando Yuuri viera todo lo que ocurriría, seguro se moriría por ver la precisión con la que ambas mujeres, como adivinas, pusieron las piezas exactas para dibujar el irremediable destino de enamorarse.

—¡Víctor! —Minako se escuchó apenas lo vio entrar a la sala junto a Makkachin andando contento con su lengua afuera—. ¡Se te ve genial! ¡Estos rusos deberían estar con _yukata_ todos los días!

—Con lo fresca que es en verano, te compro la idea —le guiñó el ojo a su entrenadora y dirigió una mirada rápida para ver a Yuuri, al lado de Yuko y Takeshi, mirándole con devoción. Le sonrió desde la distancia, hasta que las palmadas de Botan resonó en el lugar.

—Señores —dijo Botan, vistiendo su _yukata_ negra y solemne que lo hacía ver más delgado. La expresión seria y formal los obligó a todos a enderezarse—. El chef va a servir la mesa, así que les invito a tomar asiento.

Keiko estaba a su lado con un _yukata_ especial de blanco y negro. Las primeras en moverse fueron Sakura y Aiko, con _yukatas_ de tonos rosado y purpura con decorado de flores respectivamente, para extender las sillas a las niñas. Yuuri compartió la cabeza de la mesa con Victor y Mari a su lado y el resto lo hizo con solemnidad. Víctor aprovechó para admirar el _yukata_ de Ryu en un tono gris con unas líneas negras gruesas en las mangas decoradas con figuras japonesas. Con un obi rojo y tonos amarillos ligeros en el decorado; le hacía ver más joven de lo que incluso aparentaba.

Los platos fueron servidos y no hubo sorpresa de que el escogido fuera el katsudón. Los sakes también se sirvieron e Igor no tardó en probar. _Itadakimasu_ sonó para todos y entre alegres muestras de felicidad empezaron a comer el delicioso platillo disfrutando esa velada juntos y aprovechándola al máximo, con el deseo de que no tuviera que acabar.

Era una despedida, pero nadie pensaba despedirse. Nadie iba a decir adiós y desear suerte. Eso se hizo con los amuletos que se entregaron después de levantar la mesa. Víctor recibió varios amuletos de sus compañeros y les sonrío en agradecimiento porque todo sonaba un hasta luego. Yuuri recibió muchos: de éxito, de amor, de felicidad, de dinero… bromearon con la idea de que terminaría enterrado de dinero si recibía más amuletos como ese. Y luego hablaron de sus sueños, de sus metas futuras y de lo próximo que haría. Excepto las dos jóvenes que los veía con los ojos agradecidos y sobrecogidos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Oh pequeñas, ¡vengan aquí con Botan! —El enorme chef se acercó para abrazar a Sakura, quien fue la que respondió para finalmente llorar en sus brazos. Aiko aún se contenía al respirar hondo—. ¿Por qué lloras así? ¡Calma! ¡Nos seguiremos viendo!

—Mira los alegres que están Haru-san y Fuji-san en la mesa —dijo Keiko mientras miraba a ambos riendo al compartir el sake y hablar de tiempos de antaño. Igor y Takeshi hacían un concurso de quien aguantaba más también con la bebida—. No hay necesidad de llorar.

Víctor recibió bajo la mesa las carpetas azules donde estaban los contratos. Miró a Yuuri y vio de él la confirmación.

—¡Los voy a extrañar mucho! —susurraba Sakura, apretándose a la barriga de Botan como si fuera una niña—. ¡Mucho, mucho!

—No nos extrañes tanto, no nos vamos a ir tan lejos —aseguró Mari con una sonrisa conmovida.

—De hecho, nos gustaría tenerte muy cerca. —Víctor se levantó tras decir esas palabras y les extendió ambas carpetas.

Aiko la miró sin comprender y Sakura tuvo que contener el llanto mientras intentaba ver lo que estaba en sus manos entre la cortina de lágrimas. Su cabello lacio y pintado con las puntas violetas se había despeinado un poco por el abrazo a Botan y ella tuvo que peinarse antes de animarse a tomar el folio que le correspondía.

—Ya todos sabemos que Yuuri es el hombre de las ideas especiales aquí y ha tenido esta. —Aiko se llevó la mano a los labios, con un temblor evidente en ella. Sakura sostuvo el folio con ambas porque temió que se fuera a desvanecer—. Nos gustaría que siguieran con nosotros.

El agradecimiento afloró en lágrimas, ahora lágrimas imposibles de contener. Fueron incapaces de hablar, pero lo dijeron todo con aquella inclinación vibrante mientras apretaban los papeles en sus pechos y saboreaban la oportunidad. Pero Víctor, quien prefería sus propias costumbres, se acercó para abrazarlas a ambas, quienes estuvieron al pendiente de él desde el primer momento y lo atendieron con todo el amor del mundo.

Yuuri contempló la escena con paz en su pecho, con la seguridad de que ese paso necesario también lo llevaría a todos a un mejor sendero. Botan-sensei podría tener su restaurante, su hermana se independizaría, Sakura y Aiko aprenderían en ese nuevo trabajo con ellos y Víctor lograría conquistar a más personas con su inspiración. Por un momento, el miedo también quiso colarse para sembrar sus raíces de inseguridad y decirle que, si dejaba a Víctor seguir conquistando al mundo, alguien mejor que él podría arrebatárselo. Pero Yuuri decidió golpear aquel sentimiento hasta aplastarlo para creer en él, siempre en él. Confiar en que podría brindarle todo el amor y cuidado que Víctor necesitaba después de tantos años de encierro y discriminación, con la esperanza de que Víctor quisiera seguir a su lado brillando dentro y fuera del hielo.

Entonces las chicas sorprendieron a Yuuri con un abrazo para agradecerle por el gesto; a pesar de lo extraño que se sintió al abrazarla, al ver a través de la distancia la sonrisa y la mirada llena de admiración de Víctor lo sobrecogió. Podía escuchar las palabras en el silencio y fue arrollador percatarse que podían hablar en el mutismo de su mirada hasta establecer una compleja conversación con solo observarse y saber lo que sentía el otro con solo mirarse. La conexión lo estremeció.

Que _kami_ le diera todo el tiempo de Víctor…

Yuuri le haría muy feliz.

—Pensé que querrías beber más —dijo Yuuri al subir después de sentir que ya la bebida lo contentaba demasiado y era mejor detenerse.

Víctor le siguió, junto a Makkachin y Vicchan quien también vestía un _yukata_ de huellitas de perro con un pañal blanco. Ambos perros se subieron en la cama y Víctor se acercó a la mesa de noche. Yuuri se detuvo en la ventana para revisar por un momento su celular, mientras tomaba un punto de equilibrio por el mareo.

—Preferí subir con _daddy_ para ayudarlo a quitarse el _yukata_. —Víctor lo abrazó por la espalda y afincó su mentón sobre el hombro—… ¿Qué miras?

—Matsukata Kuroda me escribió, dice que necesita que hablemos mañana en su despacho.

—El banco Mizuko…

—Sí, esperaba una comunicación de disculpas, no esto.

—Bueno, mañana lo resolveremos. —Víctor le besó la mejilla. Yuuri solo resopló y decidió apagar el teléfono—. Mejor hablemos de lo raro que se siente leer que teníamos un contrato para hacernos tres preguntas y pasar una hora al día juntos… ahora mismo me pregunto como pude sobrevivir a eso.

—Yo aún me pregunto como pude sobrevivir a una hora contigo a solas sin morir de un infarto.

Víctor sonrió y besó sus labios, sin embargo, notó la preocupación de Yuuri por ese mensaje. Se notaba en el modo en que apretaba a sus dedos, mientras miraba la ventana hasta el infinito.

—Cariño… estuve hablando con Sayo y Kubo —intentó llamar su atención—. Me dijeron cosas interesantes sobre el StoryBoard, en especial por ese compromiso…

—No puedo creer que haya un compromiso… —susurró Yuuri, dejándose acoger por los brazos de Víctor.

—Bueno… cuando me comentaron cómo fue el compromiso, admito que me sentí un poco decepcionado. —Yuuri le miró interesado—. Imagínate: Yuuri llevando a Víctor al frente de una catedral con anillos para decirle que será su amuleto de buena suerte. —De inmediato, Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara para tapar su vergüenza—. Suena a algo que haría Yuuri, ¿verdad?

—Suena al "Déjame ser tu _sugar daddy_ " en vez de decirte como las personas normales que me dejaras ser tu patrocinador… — Yuuri renegó con una corta risa.

—Ahora que lo dices, no me hubiera quejado si me hubieras pedido ser tu _sugar baby_ desnudo en un onsen. —Víctor lo apretó encantado—. Pero ya que en esta historia has sido tú quien vino a ofrecerme a mí un mundo de posibilidades, es justo que sea yo quien ponga los amuletos de la buena suerte.

Movió su mano para tomar la cajita que había sujeto en su _obi_ minutos atrás. Cuando la puso frente a Yuuri y la abrió, solo escuchó la manera en que su _daddy_ apretó el aire.

—¿Cómo…?

—Salí corriendo cuando vino este golpe de inspiración… tengo días pensando en que estamos preparando algo como si estuviéramos casado, en el hecho del contrato, en lo maravilloso que ha sido encontrarte. Entonces recordé esas palabras de Kubo y Sayo y todo tuvo sentido.

Lo soltó. Para ese momento, su corazón ya estaba latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas, pero al Víctor ver el rostro rojo y los ojos húmedos de Yuuri supo que valió la pena el correr a una joyería y buscar los pares de anillos que estarían perfectos para marcar el nuevo contrato. Le sonrió con suavidad al notar las lágrimas acumularse en las pestañas de Yuuri, se emocionó cuando los ojos marrones captaron eso redondo y dorado que pensaba ofrecerle. Y sí, por mucho que dijeran que era pronto, en sus veintisiete años de vida se sentía justo a tiempo.

—N-no… ¡no sé qué decir!

—¡Dí que sí, _daddy_! —dijo Víctor con voz cortada, mientras sacaba una de las argollas doradas para señalar el interior con el copo de nieve. Yuuri pasó su mano sobre la nariz al sentirse abrumado—. Cuando vi este motivo me pareció perfecto: un copo de nieve que solo está completo cuando está juntos. —Tomó la mano temblorosa de Yuuri y le dedicó una mirada enamorada, la misma que consiguió respuesta en sus iris marrones—. Que sea nuestro amuleto y nuestra promesa; aunque sabes, _daddy_ , que Víctor Nikiforov no daría estos anillos solo para buena suerte… ¿cierto?

—¡S-sí…!

Sí.

Sí.

Compartieron las argollas con la esperanza brillando ante sus ojos junto al amor sosteniendo sus dedos, labios y cuerpos apretados.

Mil sí.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡A cuatro caps del final!


	159. 157 — La gran emboscada

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **157 — La gran emboscada**

El brillo del anillo entretuvo a Yuuri por los minutos que estuvo esperando la entrada a la oficina principal del banzo Mizuko. Pensó durante ese momento en todo lo que vendría después, dependiendo de los resultados de la reunión, con la firme seguridad de que cualquier cosa no la enfrentaría solo. Tenía a su lado a personas que creían en él, podía ver el amor rodeándolo y el hecho de que Víctor permaneciera cerca, aunque fuera de esa forma, lo aliviaba. Todo era posible, todo podían hacerlo. Con esas palabras se tranquilizó mientras esperaba la hora de reunión.

La conversación con Víctor, quien había iniciado ahora entrenamiento en el estadio Citizen Ice también le ayudó a distraerse. Su forma de ser tan abierta y espontanea siempre le ayudaba a controlar los nervios.

 **My baby »** Iniciar las prácticas Citizen Ice se siente diferente.  
 **My baby »** Todos los chicos no han dejado de mirarme desde que empecé a calentar.  
 **«** Si yo fuera uno de ellos me hubiera orinado el piso.  
 **My baby »** ¡Daddy! ¡Deja de tentarme con fetiches extraños!

—¡Pero si es Katsuki Yuuri! —la voz de Akihiko le heló las venas. Yuuri levantó su mirada para encontrar la figura del delgado hombre con esa sonrisa despampanante y expresión de presentador de circo. Todo el té que acababa de tomar mientras esperaba la hora de reunión se quedó atascado en su garganta—. ¡Qué casualidad encontrarlo aquí!

—No esperaba verlo tan pronto. —No pudo ocultar su desagrado, pero Akihiko sonrió como un mago en su propio acto ilusionista.

—¿Está esperando a Matsukata-san? —preguntó señalando la puerta de madera maciza. Yuuri calló—. Me dijo que necesitaba que estuviera en esta reunión. ¿Ves, Yuuri-kun, que es del interés de ambos que nos escuches?

—La verdad, solo tengo interés de escuchar a Matsukata-san. —Se puso de pie y guardó su teléfono tras enviar un: "Akihito está aquí" a Víctor. Entonces Akihiko sonrió y sus ojos se movieron hasta las manos de Yuuri mientras él acomodaba su saco.

—Es muy sincero, Yuuri-kun, pero en los negocios no debe prevalecer su comodidad cuando hay dinero de por medio. —Yuuri solo miró a un lado, mientras ajustaba su reloj de muñeca. En dos minutos empezaba la reunión, así que era seguro que en nada abrirían la puerta—. ¡Oh, veo un anillo! —Afiló la mirada Akihiko y Yuuri le miró con desagrado—. ¿Será posible? ¿Matrimonio a la vista? ¡Oh, todos! —alzo la voz para llamar la atención a los pocos que estaban en la sala—. ¡Felicitemos todos a nuestro nueva victima de matrimonio! ¡Tenemos compromiso! —aplaudió en el aire mientras los otros dirigían miradas curiosas para luego acercarse y decir en voz baja—. Aunque es una lástima que no puedan formalizarlo.

Pero en el momento en que Akihiko intentó posar su mano en el hombro de Yuuri a modo de felicitaciones, Yuuri respondió con un manotazo. Fue imposible contener su profunda indignación. Los demás siguieron sus actividades, pero la sorna en los ojos de Akihiko quien cantaba victoria, estaba confrontándose ante la profunda aversión que Yuuri le dirigía. Era seguro lo que estaba pasando y el ataque que le estaban dando, no lo esperó del banco, pero si así se iban a mover las cosas, Yuuri se iba a defender. Si querían quedarse con Yuri on Ice tendría que pelear por ello, lo que a toda vista era un ataque hostil a su autonomía lo sacaría a la luz.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la figura de Matsukata Kuroda se presentó frente a ellos. Yuuri recordaba su rostro cansado el día del hospital y fue visible que lo peor ya había pasado; de nuevo su cuerpo recuperaba frescura y sus mejillas antes caídas empezaban a recuperar su redondez. Con un firme apretón de mano, los saludó a ambos.

Fueron llamados al interior de la enorme sala en el edificio del banco Mizuko. Yuuri no tuvo ni quiso perder el tiempo admirando el mobiliario del lugar, solo tomó asiento y se mostró incómodo mientras Akihiko se sentaba gloriosamente en el suyo. Matsukata-san ajustó sus lentes y luego frotó su pequeña barba con algunas canas visibles. Yuuri esperó.

—Bueno, Katsuki Yuuri, Kondo Akihiko, gracias por atender a la invitación. Recibimos el comunicado de Katsuki Yuuri y Yuri on Ice informándonos de una situación que creemos propicio aclarar. Ustedes saben que nosotros como banco estamos para propiciar las mejores relaciones entre nuestros clientes y celebramos toda unión que pueda promover el crecimiento y fortalecimiento de nuestros clientes en el mercado. Por esa razón, queremos que Kondo-san nos expliqué porque razón ha iniciado con estos movimientos hostiles en contra de Katsuki-san.

Yuuri, quien a esa altura ya esperaba una discusión tensa al respecto, se mostró perplejo cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Matsukata. Akihiko se enderezó repentinamente sorprendido y los ojos del banquero, pese a la calma, incitaba a responder.

—No entiendo, Matsukata-san, ¿cuáles acciones hostiles? Solo le he ofrecido negociación, la oportunidad de salvar a su empresa luego de la fuga de capital.

—En el comunicado de Yuri on Ice, mi cliente Katsuki-san informa de una reunión no programada entre usted y personal de nuestra filial. Indica que a pesar de la respuesta negativa que tuvieron en reuniones pasadas, usted llegó con personal de nuestro banco para insistir.

—¡Solo consideré que con la partida de su último inversionista lo pensaría mejor! —Akihiko se removió en el asiento y acomodó parcamente su traje—. Vamos, Matsukata-san, sabe cómo soy en los negocios. Frontal, directo… lamento si Yuuri-kun lo tomó mal.

—Katsuki-san —Yuuri repentinamente interrumpió. Akihiko le miró sorprendido cuando Yuuri se atrevió a aclarar con tono parco—. Le pido que me llame Katsuki-san. No está ante un niño, está ante el CEO de Yuri on Ice.

Akihiko hizo silencio. Matsukata se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta su escritorio, mientras ambos empresarios se dedicaban miradas adversas. Tomó dos folios blancos y regresó hasta su asiento.

—Katsuki-san —dijo Matsukata con un tono formal y le extendió los folios a Yuuri—. Aquí se encuentran las dos carpetas de vida de los dos empleados que acompañaron a Kondo-san a esa reunión. —Akihiko se sobrecogió en su asiento mientras Yuuri abría la carpeta y reconocía a ambas personas—. Ambos han recibido hoy la carta de despido y se iniciará un proceso de indemnización por los actos hostiles tomados a nombre de nuestro banco y en perjuicio hacia uno de nuestros clientes. Espero que esto le entregue la tranquilidad de que el banco Mizuko es su aliado y no es nuestra intención el afectar a su autonomía ni colocar traba alguna en los negocios de Yuri on Ice. Por favor, reciba mis más atentas disculpas en nombre del banco Mizuko.

Matsukata Katsura se inclinó en un ángulo de noventa grados ante Yuuri, quien no salía de la sorpresa. Akihiko no pudo decir nada, solo miró con sus ojos grandes y expresivos la forma en que los hechos se volteaban a favor de Yuuri sin haberlo previsto. Para Yuuri, la situación lo superaba. Observó al hombre y sintió que fue demasiado, pero acorde al protocolo aceptó sus disculpas, aunque era incapaz de expresarse pues todo lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Gracias por aceptar nuestras disculpas, Katsuki-san —Yuuri asintió, aun sin saber que más decir. Los ojos de Matsukata entonces se posaron en Akihiko, quien mostraba en su expresión la terrible incomodidad que había arrancado incluso su sonrisa—. Kondo-san, este es un llamado de atención de nuestra parte tomando en consideración los largos años que hemos tenido de colaboración con sus empresas. Aunque sabemos que la practica de negociaciones hostiles es muy común en América, va en contra de nuestra política y nuestro código de honor. Le rogamos que desista de toda intención de negociar con Katsuki Yuuri y Yuri on Ice, estamos seguro de que podemos colaborarles para encontrar en nuestros clientes mejores socios acorde a sus necesidades. Permítanos ayudarle.

—Bueno, Matsukata-san, no pensé que sería tan desagradable para… Katsuki-san, recibir mi oferta. Creo que esto ha sido fruto de un lamentable malentendido. —La jugada de Akihiko cambió: bajó el tono de voz a uno más condescendiente y posó su mano en el pecho para mostrar un falso arrepentimiento. Matsukata escuchó y asintió ante cada palabra, mientras Yuuri le observaba—. Si esta ha sido la impresión de Katsuki-san, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. —Akihiko se dirigió hacia Yuuri—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Hizo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza. Yuuri podría haberle exigido una reverencia igual a la de Matsukata, pero prefirió no seguir alargando aquel impase más de lo necesario.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, Kondo-san. Solo ha sido fruto de una lamentable confusión —aseguró Matsukata en un tono conciliador. Minimizó la situación ocurrida como la diplomacia dictaba con el fin de evitar un conflicto mayor a nivel judicial.

—Espero que pueda encontrar el socio adecuado, Kondo-san —respondió Yuuri con tono parco. Akihiko emitió una sonrisa apagada antes de devolver la mirada a Matsukata.

—Bien, arreglado esto, siento que debo abogar por los dos elementos que me acompañaron a esa reunión, Matsukata-san. —Akihiko sonreía de momentos para congraciarse, mientras el banquero le observaba con atención—. Ellos solo fueron trabajadores que quisieron ayudarme acorde a la cultura del banco Mizuko y me parece una injusticia que no puedan continuar trabajando, considerando que todo esto ha sido una enorme equivocación. No hace falta dejarlos sin trabajo, de verdad, ¿Katsuki-san? —Yuuri se erizó ante la mención—. Usted está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto?

Yuuri calló, tomado por sorpresa; pero Akihiko no dudó en insistir.

—Usted y yo hablamos largamente de la importancia de los trabajadores. Es usted un hombre que, como yo, valora mucho sus empleados. Sé que…

—Lo lamento, Kondo-san. Pero, aunque Katsuki-san me dijera que no es necesario estos mecanismos, nuestro reglamento disciplinario lo indica y debe quedar de ejemplo para todos nuestros colaboradores —indicó Matsukata con una calma glacial. Akihiko tragó grueso y regresó al asiento visiblemente afectado—. Por eso le ruego prudencia al usar a nuestros colaboradores en negociaciones que puedan ser tomadas de manera hostil. Como banco no podemos permitirnos algo así. En Japón esto no es permitido bajo ningún concepto. Entiendo su personalidad, Kondo-san, es un hombre impulsivo para los negocios y eso le ha dado el ímpetu para conseguir cosas inimaginables; pero incluso el más fuerte océano, no puede doblegar una montaña. Perder también es ganar.

Retirarse a tiempo es también una victoria. El conocido refrán japonés se asentó en medio de los tres como una enseñanza de vida y de negocios. Akihiko no pudo decir nada más, solo asintió y se acomodó derechamente con la incomodidad apretando su garganta. En cambio, Yuuri pudo respirar de nuevo luego de la tensión contenida. Fue como si todas las preocupaciones se disiparan de un soplo. La metáfora aplicada y su lugar en ella le llenó de gozo.

—Katsuki-san, hemos recibido a la comunicación de Yuri on Ice para el préstamo, nos encontramos complacidos al saber que, a pesar de los problemas, podrán cumplir con la cuota de pago.

—Sí, Matsukata-san, a pesar de los problemas nuestras ventas han sido grandiosas y la presencia de Víctor Nikiforov nos ha abierto una autopista pavimentada en Europa y América. Estamos sorprendidos de los resultados de nuestro primer mes. —Yuuri se sintió con la tranquilidad de hablar con fluidez. Akihiko permaneció callado.

—Eso hemos notado, Katsuki-san, estamos complacidos. —La amabilidad de Matsukata lo envolvía con buenas vibras—. Hemos estado pensando en maneras para respaldar a su empresa, nos gustaría negociar los acuerdos de pago del préstamo con usted para ello —Matsukata miró a Akihiko con una sonrisa—. Kondo-san, agradezco su presencia en la reunión y el haber aceptado venir a aclarar este desafortunado evento. No desearía quitarle más tiempo. Muchas gracias por presentarse y espero que tenga un grandioso día.

Akihiko los observó con aspecto descompuesto antes de asentir. Hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la oficina tras despediré de ambos. Así se quedaron a solas ambos empresarios, Yuuri con la evidencia de su alivio en el rostro.

—Lamentamos los malos ratos que ha tenido que pasar por culpa nuestra, Katsuki-san —dijo amablemente Matsukata, en un tono más íntimo—. Cuando me llegó la comunicación, casi no pude dormir pensando en qué modo retribuirle.

—No tiene que preocuparse Matsukata-san, todo está bien. Agradezco todo el apoyo que nos ha dado.

—No, Katsuki-san, le agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi hijo. Yousuke ha evolucionado de maravilla y todo nuestro hogar por fin ha respirado con calma después de meses de angustia. Cuando llegó el día cero, lo último que me dijo mi hijo antes de la intervención fue que quería despertar para seguir jugando Yuri on Ice para ganarle y quería de cumpleaños hacer un cosplay de Víctor-san.

—Yousuke es un buen chico… y muy fuerte —dijo conmovido. El padre asintió.

—Lo sé. Y ustedes le dieron más fuerza para sobreponerse a todo esto.

Matsukata se acomodó en el asiento después de recibir de vuelta los folios blancos que le había dado a Yuuri. Allí, con una calma envuelta en esa sonrisa, el banquero le hizo sentir a Yuuri que no había nada de qué preocuparse: los aliados sobraban. Y las buenas acciones siempre lograban devolverse de alguna u otra forma.

—Matsukata-san, antes de que Kondo-san se retiraba, comentó algo al respecto de los acuerdos de pago.

—Puede llamarme Kuroda-san. —Yuuri le sonrió por la confianza.

—Bien, Kuroda-san, también puede llamarme Yuuri-san. —La mirada de ambos delataba la confidencialidad—. Me gustaría escuchar su propuesta de pago.

—Yuuri-san, será un placer. Pero antes, ¿le gustaría que el banco Mizuko se convirtiera en uno de sus inversionistas?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡A tres caps del final! Y bueno, ya varios lo habían comentado así que me emocionó ver que se notaba las peizas que ehe estado colocando para llevarnos a este final. Lo que ocurrió con Víctor y Yuuri en la clínica ahora les ha ayudado a solventar esta situación. Quiero agradecerle enormemente a Randa1 quien en fanfiction me estuvo dejando increibles comentarios sobre los asuntos que trataba en el fic, con mucha información que sirvió de herramienta para mi documentación y definición de los elementos finales. Randa1, de verdad, eres ese tipo de lectora que todo escritor quiere tener a su lado. ¡Muchas gracias por siempre comentar con tanta pasión e ideas en los capítulos! También a Salem Ayuzawa, quien fue uno de mis principales apoyos para temas de acciones, empresas e inversionista. Gracias por tu enorme colaboración y paciencia para responde rmis dudas sobre las cosas que estaba por poner en el fic y la manera en que quería que llegaran a solucionarse. ¡Eres la mejor!

Ya a tan poco del final, quiero decirles que me siento muy feliz con el avance de esta historia que, pese a que tiene aún cosas que pulir, me enorgullece que ya estoy por terminarla. Me esforzaré para que en Diciembre pueda publicar el pdf en mi ya corregido, con todos los detallistos afinados y una presentación junto a todos los arts que he comisionado y material especial.

Y por último, quería comentar lo feliz que me pone que los hechos se hayan dado de manera que Víctor ni Yuuri se hayan salvado mutuamente ni del desprestigio, o banca rotda o todos esos problemas que intenté expresar dentro de esta historia. Ellos estaban allí juntos para darse fuerza y sorportar los embates, pero al final fueron agentes externos quienes, movidos por sus propias acciones o las acciones de otros, hicieron que las cosas tomaran su lugar. En las historias de sugar daddy suele ser común que el "daddy" resuelva todos los problemas de su "baby" y tenga la capacidad de ir contra el mundo, quería también mostrar que no siempre es así. Para que a final su relación de pareja transgrediera eso.

Ahora, ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá en los últimos tres capítulos?

PD: Me gustaría volver a tocar en otra oportunidad todo este tema de acciones, empresas e inversionista. Es fascinante xD


	160. 158 — La gran competencia

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **158 — La gran competencia**

—¡Hola a todos! Por favor, le suplico que me regalen unos minutos de su tiempo. Estamos aquí, a las afueras de Yuri on Ice, a punto de hablar con la nueva estrella de patinaje que estará vistiendo nuestro uniforme para representar a Japón. Un hombre que ha decidido tomar a nuestro hermoso país como su hogar: el pentacampeón del mundo, Víctor Nikiforov.

Morooka vestía un traje gris con una camisa blanca. Su corbata vino resaltaba la sobriedad en la calle mientras algunas personas caminaban frente al Citizen Ice, el nuevo centro de entrenamiento de Víctor Nikiforov. Con la jovialidad que identificaba al periodista, les invitó a todos seguirle para hablar con la importante figura.

Imágenes de sus entrenamientos se colaron en el programa con una música atrayente. Los saltos de Víctor eran dignos de grabarse pues su seguridad y eficacia aun era un reto para el mundo. Víctor aparecía entrenando, calentando al lado de Minako Okukawa, su entrenadora, y apoyando con algunos comentarios a los jóvenes atletas que entrenaban allí.

—Víctor Nikiforov es la llamada leyenda de patinaje, en sus años de competición ha demostrado la belleza y precisión de sus movimientos, convirtiéndose en cinco veces campeón del mundo —La voz japonesa de la comentarista se filtraban con imágenes de competencia anteriores, cuando Víctor representaba a Rusia—. En este año, el patinador decidió convertir a Japón en su nuevo hogar y vestir el uniforme de nuestro país para las próximas competencias. Debido a las reglas de la ISU, esto será posible hasta la siguiente temporada: 2017-2018. No obstante, ya dentro de la JSF, Víctor Nikiforov podrá representar a nuestro país en el Japan Open de este año con su nuevo programa: Yuri on Ice. En palabras de Nikiforov-san: El amor en toda su extensión.

—Yuri on Ice es un programa impresionante que significó un enorme reto para mí —Víctor comentaba en la pista, vestido con su traje de práctica y la chamarra japonesa sobre él—. Al inicio, no estaba seguro de qué tipo de amor quería expresar en él. El amor del deportista no solo se resume al hielo, sino a todo lo que le rodea. Estar con todas las personas que hacen a Yuri on Ice lo que es hoy, me ayudó a poder comprender ese sentimiento y transmitirlo de la mejor forma que sé expresarme: en el hielo.

—Entonces, Yuri on Ice significa el amor que Víctor Nikiforov tiene al hielo. ¿Amor a su carrera deportiva? —preguntó Mooroka.

—Creo que representa la carrera de vida que tiene toda persona que persigue algo con pasión. Para mí ha sido el hielo desde pequeño y por ello puedo comprender el amor que le han invertido al juego de Yuri on Ice y sentirme identificado. —Víctor aseguraba con convicción—. Pero pude entender mejor el significado de Yuri on Ice cuando conocí a todos los que hacen del juego algo posible: desde el vendedor de la tienda que ama su trabajo y la marca que representa, hasta los directivos que ponen todo de sí para hacer que el juego sea mejor en cada versión. Imagínese poder reconocer mi pasión por patinar, practicar y superarme, en personas que hacían cosas completamente opuestas a mí: dibujar, diseñar, planificar el marketing, diseñar, programar, dirigir… Fue fascinante darme cuenta de que hay amor fuera del hielo, pero me gusta el amor que recibo en el hielo y quiero seguir cultivándolo hasta que mi cuerpo lo soporte.

Imágenes de la presentación de Yuri on Ice en Filipinas aparecen en pantalla, denotando los elementos y saltos de Víctor en el hielo. También aparecen algunas grabaciones de Víctor en compañía de su entrenadora, o junto a Katsuki Yuuri, en el evento de presentación del juego.

—Yuri on Ice es un conocido juego deportivo con simulación social y eventos espectaculares que se ha ganado la fama en los últimos años —continua la voz de la comentarista—. Katsuki Yuuri, Ceo de Yuri on Ice, se declaró también fanático de Víctor Nikiforov y lo ha nombrado en muchas ocasiones su inspiración para lograr este producto que ha salido al mercado internacional. Yuri on Ice se convirtió en el primer patrocinador de Víctor Nikiforov en Japón y la música de su programa es la misma que da apertura al juego. Por los críticos ha sido llamado el mejor programa de la carrera de Víctor Nikiforov.

—Estoy muy contento de haber logrado el objetivo —Víctor despejó su mirada con un movimiento de su mano que peinó el mechón de su cabello claro—. Cuando estaba afinando este programa, mi meta fue crear el mejor programa de mi carrera.

—Todos han quedado muy sorprendidos por la presentación que dio en Filipinas con él —dijo Morooka—. Incluso han dicho que, si usted compitiera con él, es seguro que ganaría todas las competencias.

—Yuri on Ice me inspiró a dar lo mejor de mí y… sí, tienen razón. ¡Yo ganaría todas las competencias! —rio—. Pero esto solo significa que tengo más tiempo para ir puliendo mi estilo con todas las hermosas experiencias que estoy viviendo en este fascinante país. Siento que, gracias a Japón, soy un artista nuevo.

—Y estoy viendo una argolla en su mano derecha.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Es mi amuleto de la buena suerte! —Víctor guiñó el ojo y rio.

La música acabó y de nuevo se escucharon los ruidos típicos del vestuario de la pista. Con el Japan Open en proceso, los patinadores se preparaban para presentarse y competir. Todos tenían un aire relajado y festivo, pues la competencia también podría llamarse amistosa. Christopher Giacometti tenía muy en claro que debía dar todo de sí en la serie del Grand Prix, puesto aprovecharía que Víctor no podría competir para alcanzar su ansiado oro.

Y hablando de su amigo, este acababa de salir de la ducha ya secándose el cuerpo para prepararse. No había podido hacerlo tras las prácticas debido a las múltiples entrevistas que lo esperaron fuera del estadio y los saludos de todos los competidores. Chris lo estuvo observando en silencio para notar qué pudo haber cambiado en él y notó un enorme contraste entre el Víctor con el que solía compartir en la pista en años pasados y este que incluso ya hablaba japonés.

Por Europa, participaría Christohper Giacometti y Michelle Crispino. La primera selección incluía a Georgi Popovich, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos en Rusia y el despido de Dmitri Lavrov, prefirió quedarse para acompañar a su ex pareja de alguna manera en las demandas que había iniciado un mes atrás. Quien había llegado de Rusia a la competencia era Mila Babicheva, representando a Europa junto a Sara Crispino. La rusa comentó en declaraciones que nunca fue víctima de acoso por parte de Dmitri, pero que eso le había hecho comprender lo increíblemente protegida que estuvo por Yakov Felstman, quien nunca la dejó a solas con el hombre por muchas veces que él intentó hacerlo. Ahora todos podían entender por qué Feltman lo había hecho así.

—¿Con que podrías ganar con tu nuevo programa? —dijo Christ, notando a Víctor ya colocándose el traje de patinaje—. Por lo visto Japón no te ha pegado un poco de su humildad.

—Sinceramente es una mala interpretación de la cultura japonesa, Chris. Japón no es precisamente humilde —el otro rio mientras se colocaba los tenis—. Y… ¿acaso estoy diciendo algo falso?

—Bueno, yo dije que ganaría este Grand Prix para que cuando vuelvas la próxima temporada te tengas que conformar con la plata. —Víctor rio al escucharlo.

—¡Es bueno que sigas soñando!

—¡No te confíes! Un año es demasiado tiempo para tu edad —Víctor renegó con diversión—. Debo admitir que te veo extraño con esa chamarra japonesa —le dijo Chris. Víctor la miró al cerrarla y sonrió.

—Personalmente, me gusta mucho.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron del vestuario para comenzar a caminar hacia los pasillos, en busca de sus respectivos entrenadores. Para Víctor le era difícil creer que meses atrás estaba a la deriva sin saber qué hacer luego de haber hecho pública su inclinación, pero la vida lo había llevado por un camino donde amor era lo que sobraba. Se sentía feliz con los cambios que había dado, feliz en su nueva rutina de entrenamiento, con las nuevas personas que ahora eran parte de su día a día. Feliz y seguro de que daría todo de sí para demostrarle al mundo que él seguía patinando y que nada podría detenerle. Pero que también estaba listo para el siguiente nivel de su carrera y de su vida.

—Por cierto, ¿ese anillo significa lo que creo que significa? —Víctor se rio y con orgullo levantó su mano derecha, donde se podía notar el anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

—Es mi amuleto de buena suerte, pero tengo que buscar quien me lo recargue. —Chris rio.

—¿ _Daddy_ acaso?

—Ese mismo.

En las bocinas sonaron las palabras de los comentaristas dando inicio al evento. Víctor se alejó de Chris al encontrar a su equipo y notó a Minami entrenando muy juicioso, con ejercicios de estiramiento para prepararse antes de la actuación. Víctor tomó la botella de agua que le ofreció Minako y solo bebió un sorbo. Luego sacó sus patines de su morral y se dedicó a trenzarlos. Las personas a su alrededor se movían para alistarse a la salida, entre ellas el equipo de América compuesto por JJ Leroy y Leo de la Iglesia, ambos chicos enfocados en practicar algunas secuencias de pasos mientras el público rugía sobre ello, en la ciudad de Saitama, lugar del evento. Justamente el mismo donde reveló, seis meses atrás, su salida de Rusia.

Cuando Víctor ajustó las agujetas de sus patines, se levantó y escuchó el llamado de Minako que lo apuraba por salir. Pero antes de hacerlo miró a Minami quien estaba nervioso por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y le sonrió con confianza.

—¿Estás listo para que ganemos ese oro para Yuuri?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Minami, con pecho hinchado y ojos brillantes—. ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

—¡Ese es el espíritu!

Al salir, los aplausos cayeron sobre ellos como un diluvio. El estadio estaba lleno y todos esperaban por la participación de Víctor Nikiforov ahora como miembro del equipo japonés. El evento no solo era transmitido por NHK Tv y Fuji Tv, también había varias corresponsables en el extranjero cubriendo la noticia, mientras las cámaras se llenaban de los logos de Yuri on Ice que ocupaban la barrera. Víctor saludó con alegría a todos los presentes alzando las manos junto a Minami y el público los recibió a ambos con júbilo. Incluso disfrutó de ver a Yousuke en la primera grada en compañía de su madre, con una pancarta animándolos a ambos. Hizo una señal de saludo directamente hacia el chico que ya tenía una pequeña alfombra de cabello y se dirigió hasta donde Minako lo esperaba, al lado de Ryu.

—¿Y Yuuri? —preguntó Víctor a su entrenadora, mientras ella se notaba alterada.

—Ya está por venir, dijo que ya estaba cerca. —Víctor asintió y giró la mirada hacia las gradas que ocupaba el personal de Yuri on Ice, un total de 30 personas que lo apoyaban desde allí, entre las que se incluía Igor, Sakura y Aiko. Yuuri llegaría con Mao pues tenía una reunión que atender antes de llegar a Saitama.

Sin más, le entregó la chamarra a Minako y los protectores de sus hojillas. Minami hizo lo mismo con su entrenadora y ambos entraron a la pista para calentar, seguidos de cerca por JJ, Christopher, Michelle y Leo de la Iglesia.

Su programa iba a ser perfecto porque su oro sería de Yuuri; Víctor lo pensó mientras su cuerpo se movía en armonía sobre el hielo, deslizándose con una franca fluidez que cualquiera envidiaría. Se estaba tomando en serio ese evento como si se tratara de la copa del mundo, y no estaría satisfecho hasta ofrecer su mejor presentación. Giró, se desplazó en el hielo y regaló al mundo un poco de su arte mientras se movía en la pista y los aplausos continuaban. Todos sus compañeros también hicieron lo mismo, con la misma euforia y las mismas ganas de vencerle, pues en esa temporada esa sería la única vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, hasta la siguiente.

Cuando terminó los minutos de calentamiento, Víctor regresó la mirada hacia Minako y encontró a Yuuri al lado de ella. Se veía hermoso con su traje de oficina negro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus lentes de montura azul. Su corazón pulsó por un largo segundo mientras la emoción renovante de tenerlo cerca, tras un par de día separados, lo llenó de calidez. Le sonrió y se deslizó junto a los otros para la barrera, solo que se quedó en la pista.

—Víctor Nikiforov es el primero que participará en nuestro grandioso evento! —Se escuchó en el parlante del estadio—. ¡Ya se está preparando al lado de sus entrenadores Okukawa Minako y Himura Ryu, junto a su patrocinador principal, Katsuki Yuuri, quien acaba de llegar!

—Daddy, llegaste —susurró encantado y Yuuri le sonrió al tomarle las manos. Llevó la mano del anillo hacia sus labios para besar la argolla que compartían, luciendo el suyo con orgullo.

—¡Oh! ¡El patrocinador recarga su amuleto, un juego de anillos! —La gente aplaudía eufórica mientras Víctor le sonreía con amor a su pareja. Yuuri apretó sus manos con la seguridad de dejar sus sueños en ellas, convencido de que se harían realidad.

—Ya me voy… —dijo Víctor.

—Tráeme el oro, _baby_ … —murmuró en intimidad, entre el ruido de las personas que los observaba.

—El oro es tuyo, _daddy_.

Víctor soltó las manos de su _daddy_ para avanzar al centro de la pista entre el publico eufórico. Pancartas varias se agitaban mientras él daba vuelta y besaba de vuelta a su anillo como un simbolismo del lazo que los unía. Yuuri, mirándolo en la barrera, tenía el corazón golpeando incesante, con la mirada persiguiendo el movimiento perfecto de Víctor y su forma de transformarse en el público. Entonces escuchó el carraspeo de Minako y se agitó en su lugar. Una mirada de reojo fue suficiente para notar el rostro circunspecto de la mujer, con la ceja enarcada.

—¡Pensé que era yo la entrenadora!

—Oh… lo siento, Minako-sensei… —se disculpó apenado. Ella simplemente renegó.

—No importa… Lo que dijiste, ¿será posible? —Yuuri suspiró.

—Espero que sí… —Víctor se puso en posición en medio de la pista—. Ya solo queda esperar la respuesta.

—¿No le dirás?

—No aún, hasta que se concrete.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** A dos capítulos y este casi lo sentí como capítulo final si no fuera por el vuelco del… valga la redundancia, final xD

¿Qué es lo que Yuuri quiere concretar?


	161. 159 — El gran puntaje

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **159 — El gran puntaje**

Cuando Yuri on Ice inició, Víctor dejó caer con sus manos los miedos, los prejuicios y la vergüenza. Soltó lejos la decisión de callar y abandonó todo pensamiento que lo transportara a la cobardía con la que estuvo viviendo durante tantos años. Entonces volvió a ver a Yuuri patinando a su lado y su corazón se gozó con la imagen, porque cada nuevo paso que dieron los acercó irremediablemente. Si él hacía una retrospectiva, todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos estaba destinado a terminar así.

 _—¿Ah sí? ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo para merecer todo eso?_

 _—¡Ser mi sugar baby…! Creo que le dicen…_

 _—¡WOW! ¡Pensé que al menos me invitarían un café antes de una propuesta pervertida!_

 _—Pervert…_

 _—Acabo de decir que soy gay y lo primero que me encuentro es a un empresario pervertido que pretenden pagarme como una puta cotizada._

 _—N-no era…_

 _—No quiero excusas, sr. Katsuki. Puedo entenderlo._

Mientras bailaba en el hielo le fue imposible no recordar cada paso dado, fueron como dos infantes explorando un nuevo mundo. Quisiera decirle al Víctor de hace seis meses que no fuera tan rudo con aquel joven millonario que llegaría a proponerle algo indecente con la mayor ingenuidad. Que viera la manera en que sus manos sudaban y sus rodillas temblaban, que leyera el brillo de sus ojos como el de un niño viendo a su super héroe. Que no se cerrara en la desconfianza que había formado de años, ni se armara una visión extraña de él, por muy loca que sonara su proposición. Que le diera la oportunidad, que no se arrepentiría…

Saltó. Clavó con excelencia el salto y el público arreció en aplausos mientras él seguía danzando con la fluidez que ya no solo era su marca, también la sentía su modo de vida. Veía a Yuuri bailando cerca de él y eso le dio más ahínco para demostrarle a su mayor fan, al hombre que no había escatimado nada hasta hacerse de su corazón, que podía dar mil veces más de lo que había dado, hasta un punto que nadie en el mundo hubiera imaginado.

 _—Bien… ¿eres homofóbico? Me has dicho que no quieres que te toque y quiero saber si eso tiene que…_

 _—¡No! ¡No! ¡No tiene que ver con eso! E-es… no acostumbro que nadie me toque. ¡Pero jamás lo vería diferente por como quiera vivir su vida! Es… ¡es algo donde nadie debería intervenir! ¡Me molesta lo que la gente dice! ¡Me molesta lo que le está pasando! ¡Y me molesta aún más que haya creído que tenía esas intenciones cuando me acerqué...!_

Que tan difícil fue acercarse a Yuuri. Entender que debía retroceder, intentar no forzarle, e incluso intentar no cerrarse cuando ese fue su deseo inicial. Que difícil fue…

Víctor podía recordar cuando la desconfianza y luego la sorna se apoderó de él. Rusia lo había utilizado hasta que ya no pudo más porque simplemente había dejado de ser la imagen que quería dar. Por tanto, en su vida nunca hubiera esperado un acto desinteresado que no tuviera como objetivo el usarlo o el burlarse de él. Y esa resistencia la trajo a Japón de manera inconsciente. Entonces, cada paso que daba Yuuri le hacía sentir inseguro de cómo continuar, de qué esperar, de cuánto mostrar. De qué máscara debía usar para proseguir.

 _—¡Es lo que siento si me tratas como si estuviera encerrado en alguna caja de edición limitada! ¿Qué quieres que haga, Yuuri? ¿Te repito frases emblemáticas? ¿Firmo alguna colección de poster? ¿Me tomo una foto conmemorativa contigo?_

 _—¡Quiero tu tiempo!_

A la segunda parte de su programa, su concentración fue mayor. Veía a Yuuri patinando a la distancia y le encantaba la manera en que su cuerpo se movía, pero sabía que no era una ilusión. Yuuri seguía patinando, no en la pista, en la vida. Hacía magia a donde iba, se movía al son de los instrumentos y su cuerpo hacía música. Cuando ordenaba, cuando estaba en reunión y tamborileaba las manos, cuando apretaba los puños y se agitaba, sus ojos se abrían y sus pupilas se llenaban de luz: todo eran instrumentos haciendo una hermosa melodía que solo Yuuri podía ejecutar.

 _—Dijiste aquella vez que mis méritos eran más importantes que los tuyos, yo sinceramente no lo creo. Después de ver lo que has logrado y como te ven los que tienes cerca, nunca fue mi intención tratarte distinto a un "igual". Pero por tu forma de actuar conmigo, ya no estaba seguro si en vez de eso querías que interpretara un papel. ¿Qué quieres tú de mí? ¿Qué sea el ídolo soñado? No creo que un padre, o un hermano… ¿Quizás un amigo? Si me pidieras ser tu novio, podría intentarlo._

 _—Deja de decir cosas tan extrañas…_

 _—Un socio… un empleado… ¿Qué es lo que quiere Yuuri? ¿Un sugar baby? ¿Qué clase de sugar baby?_

 _—¡Solo sé tú! Si hubiera encontrado otra forma de encontrarme contigo… una más natural que está, ¡lo habría hecho! ¡Si hubiera querido que fueras mi socio te hubiera dado una oferta de mis acciones! ¡Si hubiera querido que fueras mi empleado, desde hace mucho tiempo te hubiera ofrecido trabajar para mí con la mejor oferta que hayas recibido en tu vida! ¡Si hubiera querido que fueras una estrella, hubiera aprovechado algunas de las veces que fui a verte ganar, le hubiera pagado a alguien por el acceso y te habría pagado por estar todo un día contigo preguntando todo lo que quería saber más la firma de mi entrada! ¡No quería nada de eso! ¡No buscaba nada así!_

 _—Si yo lo hago, ¿también serás solo tú? Si solo soy yo, ¿me mostrarás quién eres tú?_

 _—Si eso quieres, lo intentaría..._

Cuando lo miraba, cuando le hacía el amor, cuando comían juntos, lo veía llamar por teléfono o lo observaba hablar con el resto de sus trabajadores. Cuando miraba distraído a la ventana de su nuevo penthouse o paseaban a sus perros, se quedaba dormido con la Tablet en sus manos o se levantaba lleno de lagañas y sin ganas de trabajar. Cuando trabajaba hasta tarde, cuando se bañaba malhumorado, cuando tenía dolor de cabeza o se reía de sus malos chistes. Era música, permanente.

 _—Por favor, cuida de mí, Yuuri. Sé mi daddy hasta que me retire, quiero quedarme aquí…_

 _—V-Víctor… eso sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio._

 _—Al menos fue una propuesta más decorosa que la tuya de ser Sugar Baby._

 _—Tonto…_

 _—Entonces… ¿eso es un sí puedo quedarme?_

 _—Es un: no quiero que te retires nunca_

Y al extender la mano, al final de la música, allí estaba. Yuuri ya no estaba en la pista señalándolo como en Filipinas, estaba en la barrera con sus ojos anegados de orgullo y emoción. Lo vio decirle un "Te amo" en la distancia y, en respuesta, Víctor le sonrió. Por que sí, por él, él tampoco quería retirarse…

—¡Fascinante presentación de Víctor Nikiforov! —El público rugía. Él, agitado, recibía las ovaciones de todos con ligeras inclinaciones. Peluches, algunos merchandising de Yuri on Ice incluso, llegaron a llenar toda la pista de hielo—. ¡Esto ha sido glorioso, la presentación llevada de nuevo a un nuevo nivel de profundidad! ¿Acaso la leyenda de patinaje no ha dejado de evolucionar?

Cuando llegó a la salida abrazó fuertemente a Yuuri y a Minako, cada cual a un costado de su cuerpo. Saludó a todos los presentes mientras se colocaba los protectores. Su corazón golpeaba con ahínco, feliz de lo que había sucedido y seguro de sus resultados.

—Eres el mejor —susurró Yuuri contra su oído, apretándole la espalda apenas Minako lo soltó para que tomara todo el espacio—. Eres el mejor, Vitenka, el mejor.

Habían pasado años desde que una victoria no se había sentido así de perfecta, de completa, de gloriosa. Aún si no llegara a ganar el equipo, él ya se sentía un vencedor mientras abrazaba a Yuuri y recibía el respaldo de todos los asistentes. Besó las lágrimas de Yuuri, esas mismas que habían brotado para rodar por sus redondas mejillas, aunque él ya tenía varias pegadas en sus pestañas. La felicidad era húmeda, le mojaba, y era feliz de sentirse tan lleno de ella en ese momento.

—Fascinante presentación, Víctor —recibió de Minako el apretó en su brazo para señalarle el kiss and cry donde lo esperaban las dos patinadoras japonesas y Minami—. ¡Sabía que podías dar lo mejor! ¡Eres un artista nuevo!

—Lo sé —afirmó, con el orgullo tiñendo su voz temblorosa.

Tuvo que soltar a su novio por más que quisiera llevarlo con él. Aprovechó para colocarse su chamarra japonesa y les sonrió a sus compañeros que no dejaban de aplaudirle por la magnífica presentación mientras se acercaba a compartir su lugar en el equipo. Se sentó a su lado y despeinó a Minami quien ya se preparaba para salir y representar a su equipo.

—Los saltos de Nikiforov han sido perfecto, una muestra de su maestría y talento hecho arte ante nosotros. El Luzt Cuádruple ha sido uno de sus saltos más prodigiosos, al igual que su salto marca, el flip cuádruple —alababa el comentarista mientras Víctor miraba las pantallas donde se repetía las imágenes de su salto—. Una magnifica salida y una impresionante caída, en ningún momento un desliz. Estamos ante un programa que solo se puede considerar perfecto.

—Víctor Nikiforov ha agregado lo mejor de sus programas en Yuri on Ice. Es impresionante como podemos ver la carrera del patinador concentrada en una sola presentación prodigiosa.

—Ya los jueces han tomado su veredicto. —Víctor agarró fuerte las manos de Minami y su compañera.

—¡221,58 puntos! ¡Víctor Nikiforov ha marcado un nuevo récord en su carrera! —La algarabía se hizo imposible de tolerar en el estadio, mientras las pantallas apuntaban a Víctor en el Kiss and Cry. El patinador se mostró sorprendido en los primeros segundos, con sus ojos tan grandes y sus iris temblando. De inmediato, sus compañeros se abalanzaron a él y él se abrazó a todo su equipo, disfrutando de una felicidad efervescente. Yuuri llevó sus manos al rostro mientras Minako se sujetaba de su brazo, pasmada. Ryu no podía dejar de ver la pantalla con la sorpresa pintando su rostro—. ¡Superó su récord anterior en esta competencia, demostrando que sigue siendo la leyenda del patinaje!

—¡Esto ha sido un alucinante inicio del Japan Open 2016! ¡Estamos sobrecogidos!

Los aplausos no callaron, se extendieron como una lluvia eterna que los estaba mojando a todos de pura dicha. Víctor se levantó, alzó sus brazos con orgullo antes todos los que le miraban y sonrió satisfecho con el resultado alcanzado, aunque ya le era difícil mantener sus ojos sin lagrimear. Se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Minako y Ryu para abrazarlos y agradecerles por todo el apoyo, la gente no dejó de aplaudir y los comentaristas de alabar la hazaña. Y, cuando soltó a ambos, miró a Yuuri para abrazarlo y sí, sin vergüenza alguna y dejando de lado todo protocolo, besó sus labios y luego lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo ejercer.

—¡Víctor Nikiforov y su brutal regreso en la pista de Japón! ¡Este día se ha hecho historia!

Minami y las jóvenes japonesas también hicieron un grandioso trabajo y los otros equipos dieron más de lo que era habitual ver en una competencia como esa al ver contra quien se estaba enfrentando. Pero la suma de puntos le dio a Japón la victoria del Japan Open gracias a la ventaja que Víctor había marcado para su actual país. En la categoría masculina, su puntaje fue seguido por el Chris y el de J.J tal como en la final de Grand Prix del año pasado. Pero a diferencia de ese día, en Víctor había una sonrisa genuina.

El equipo japonés se reunión con él para recibir sus medallas doradas, todos con su chamarra japonesa junto al logo de Yuri on Ice que lucían orgullosamente. Al acabar las fotografías, entre ellos como equipos junto a los equipos de Europa y América que tuvieron la plata y el bronce respectivamente, todos se separaron para descansar tras el final de la competencia. Víctor se dirigió con rapidez afuera d ela pista, recibió las nuevas felicitaciones de Minako y Ryu y buscó con la mirada a su novio al no verlo entre ellos. Se dirigió hasta el pasillo para buscarlo y lo encontró en compañía de Alexander Gizt a la salida.

El líder de la ISU en la categoría de patinaje artístico había logrado convertirse en otro de los inversionistas de Yuuri. El tratamiento legal para poder invertir en Japón se terminó justo a tiempo para que el hombre, gracias al evento del Japan Open, pudiera aprovechar su estadía en Japón para firmar los títulos de acciones. Víctor no podría considerar un mejor aliado que ese; tal como Matsukata, eran hombres que entendían la importancia del patinaje y el papel de Yuuri en el proyecto. Poco a poco, las acciones eran vendidas y el valor de Yuri on Ice comenzaba a levantarse.

—¡Yuuri! —notó la seriedad con la que ambos hablaban antes de interrumpir—. ¡Oh, Alexander! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!

—Para mí es igual, Víctor. ¡Magnifica presentación! Todos los medios hablan de lo lastimoso que será tener que esperar una temporada más para verte competir.

—Bueno, competiré en las nacionales de diciembre, no hay que esperar tanto —guiñó divertido su ojo izquierdo antes de abrazar sobre los hombros a Yuuri.

—Eso es cierto. Ahora nos queda verte en la exhibición, estaré atento. Yuuri, le confirmo todo en unas horas.

—Gracias, Alexander.

Alexander se despidió con una ligera inclinación de su rostro.

—¿Te confirma qué, _daddy_?

—Después te cuento, _baby_ —Víctor se plegó a su costado, pasando su nariz por la regordeta mejilla—. ¿ _My baby_ tiene sueño?

—Estoy cansado, _daddy_ , ya quiero estar en nuestra habitación —susurró meloso.

—Aún queda por hacer la exhibición y el banquete de despedida.

—O sea que aún no podré salir de mi semana de abstinencia —Víctor se separó al escuchar a Yuuri y se sacó la medalla de su cuello. Los ojos marrones de su novio brillaron—. Pero esta noche no te escapas, _daddy_. —Colgó su medalla en el cuello de su novio, con una sonrisa que rebosaba de felicidad—. Te lo dije: el oro sería tuyo.

—Eres el mejor… ¿Qué se siente tener el mundo a tus pies?

—No sé, _daddy_ , déjame averiguarlo…

Escucharon un carraspeo cuando soltaron el pequeño beso que iniciaron. Al girarse, Morooka estaba con un camarógrafo apuntado hacia ellos.

—Discúlpeme, Yuuri-sama, Víctor-san, solo queríamos una fotografía para la columna. ¿Sería posible?

—Claro, adelante.

Víctor sonrió a la cámara con orgullo, con una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri y otra dentro de su bolsillo de la chamarra. Yuuri, visiblemente feliz, sostuvo con ambas manos sus dos oros.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** La escena final está basada en el arrte por Trebol, el mismo que pedí para celebrar la Sugar Fest en Facebook, página Carolina Villadiego.

Mañana será el cap final y luego vendrá el epilogo. Tengo unos especiales de la luna de miel, pero los iré subiendo de a poco. Ha sido una larga etapa con este fic, y aunque lo amo, siento que necesito descansar un poco de él. Así que cuando llegue el final y el epilogo, me tomaré el tiempo para ir subiendo los especiales.


	162. 160 — El gran final

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **160 — El gran final**

El banquete era una velada enérgica en el enorme salón del hotel Urawa Royal, en Saitama. A pesar de la necesidad de regresar para el domingo que todos tenían, no escatimaron en celebrar después del cierre del evento al menos unas horas en conjunto. Víctor lo necesitaba, pues desde el jueves que llegó a Saitama estuvo ocupado en entrevistas, entrenamientos, calentamientos y competencias. Pese a que solo había sido un programa con el que participó, la presión la sintió brutal. Todos los ojos estuvieron sobre él por su regreso representando a Japón, un hecho ineludible que todo el mundo del patinaje quiso ver.

Con un saco negro, su camisa blanca y una corbata gris, Víctor caminó por el salón después de conversar con uno de sus nuevos patrocinadores y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaba servidas las copas de champagne. Cuando tomó una, recibió la palmada de Christopher Giacometti en su espalda y se sonrió al ver el aborde de su compañero de pista. En todo el evento fue casi imposible conversar en forma y ya él tendría que retirarse al día siguiente de vuelta a Suiza.

—Entonces el oro sigue en manos de maricas —comentó con jocosidad. Víctor soltó una carcajada.

—Y más te vale que te encargues de quedarte con el del Grand Prix Final y la Word Championship.

—Oh, no será tan divertido sin ti — Víctor saboreó el champagne al escucharlo—. Pero por lo que he estado viendo, te ha servido este cambio de ambiente.

—No te imaginas cuánto…

Ambos miraron a Yuuri conversar con representantes de la JSF y la ISU, teniendo en sus manos una copa de champagne a medio probar. Los rollitos adorables se veían cubiertos con su traje negro, pero le hacía ver más trasero y se enfundaba perfectamente en sus piernas gruesas. Víctor ya fantaseaba con quitárselo; qué difícil había sido soportar las ganas de hacerle el amor desde que se declaró su récord.

—Oh Víctor, no puedes irte sin presentarme a tu _daddy_ —dijo en un tono coqueto y Víctor se sonrió—. No sé, quizás tenga espacio para otro _baby_ más —soltó en tono de broma—. También puedo ser complaciente y obediente.

—Oh Chris, tienes razón, no te lo he presentado. Pero el espacio de _baby_ ya está ocupado por mí. —bromearon con el tema—. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en desayunar juntos mañana? Creo que mereces más que una presentación.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Por cierto, olvidé agradecerte —murmuró Víctor tras un nuevo sorbo y Chris despejó la mirada del trasero redondo de _daddy_ para mirarle sin comprender—. Por convencerme de aceptar la oferta —aclaró—. Sí no me hubieras dicho que lo intentara y no había nada qué perder, hubiera perdido la oportunidad de mi vida.

—¿Qué dices? Si yo esperaba que a las dos semanas me dijeras que habías dejado al chico por fetichista y aceptabas el plan de irte a Suiza —Víctor rio—, no todo esto que ocurrió. Me siento anonadado aún.

—Yo estoy igual.

—Aunque el trasero debió tener mucho que ver. —Víctor soltó una carcajada—. Es difícil de ignorar.

—¡Deja de ver el trasero de mi novio, Chris!

—¡Oh Christopher, que gusto verte de nuevo! —Igor los interrumpió para saludarlo. Ambos compartieron un apretón de mano y el abogado se ubicó a un lado de Víctor. Estaba relajado con el saco abierto y sin corbata y fue por la copa de champagne después de haber vaciado uno—. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

—Igual. Escuché que dejaste una bomba en Rusia —Igor solo renegó mientras escuchaba a Chris—. Debiste querer ver su cara de horror cuando fue despedido.

—No hice nada, solo ayudé a una mujer con poder y rencor a hacerlo todo. La puse en contacto de las personas correctas y la vi recaudar todas las pruebas. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que él soltaría la lengua mientras la intentaba seducir? —Víctor miró a su amigo beber la copa—. Pero no puedo esperar mucho de la justicia rusa, seguramente lo harán desaparecer en algún pueblito hasta que todo se olvide y pueda volver a ocupar algún otro cargo similar.

—Espero que no —susurró Víctor. Igor solo encogió sus hombros.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en Japón? ¿Pretendes quedarte? —quiso saber Chris.

—De momento, estoy en operación aka-chan* —Víctor casi escupió el champagne de la copa.

—¿Aka qué? —Igor soltó una carcajada ante la tos de Víctor—. ¿Es alguna clase de proyecto japonés?

—¡No le hagas caso, Chris! —Víctor se recuperó tras la tos—. Solo está bromeando.

El entrenador de Chris llamó al patinador para que se acercara a saludar a uno de los patrocinadores japoneses presentes y él suizo se despidió amablemente para ir con él. Los dos amigos de la infancia se quedaron a solas en medio del salón donde la música y el buen ánimo recorrían a cada uno de los presentes. Víctor tuvo que tomar otra copa e Igor le pasó una servilleta para secarse el champagne que rodó por su barbilla.

Desde que Igor llegó en el momento en que todo estaba crítico con los accionistas, habían cambiado muchas cosas. Yuuri había conseguido nuevas financiaciones, el proyecto seguía arrojando ganancias y eso se detectó en el cierre del tercer trimestre que prepararon para su presentación en la próxima semana. Mari se estaba encargando de esos pormenores y por eso no había ido a la competición, no obstante, todos sentían que las cosas estaban tomando el curso que debían tener.

En honor a la verdad, el futuro se mostraba brillante a pesar de que Víctor no podría competir esa temporada. Ese año, medianamente sabático, lo dedicaría en armar el proyecto de Next Level que ya estaba en su etapa de financiamiento y que había recibido el respaldo de Matsukata, dispuesto a integrar a su hijo en el programa apenas su tratamiento estuviera finalizado.

A pesar de haberse separado las personas de la mansión, la comunicación no había acabado. La familia estaba en un grupo de mensajería instantánea y de red social donde compartían cada uno de sus avances y estaban en contacto. Según lo último que supo, Botan junto a Keiko ya habían conseguido el local para iniciar su nuevos restaurant llamado Love & Life en honor a las palabras que Víctor había dicho en una de sus entrevistas. El novio de Botan, Aoshi, lo apoyaba aprovechando que se había tomado unas semanas de vacaciones.

Para el diseño del local pensaron inmediatamente en Sakura, quien estaba trabajando con Ken como asistente mientras absorbía todos sus conocimientos. Aiko laboraba al lado de Mao también, dispuesta a aprender todo lo posible y, en algunas ocasiones, acompañaba a Víctor en algunas de sus reuniones para el emprendimiento. De Haru, bueno, Haru casi no usaba el teléfono, pero por Mari sabían que estaba bien. Ella estaba intentando convencerla de aprender un nuevo oficio con el que pudiera trabajar sin que fuera la labor del hogar la única fuente de ingreso para la mujer que había estado décadas en ese negocio.

Sobre ellos, Víctor consiguió el penthouse que ambos rentaron para convivir en Shinagawa, cerca de donde estaba la mansión; de manera que Víctor pudiera tener fácil acceso al lugar donde iniciaría su negocio y Yuuri hacía sus oficinas. Era un lugar espacioso, pero íntimo, perfecto para ellos. Ambos coordinaron por mutuo acuerdo el pago de la renta, al menos hasta que terminara el año y definieran si comprar un apartamento para ambos y en qué ubicación.

—Entonces la operación aka-chan era cierta… —comentó Víctor mientras Igor tomaba otra copa de las servidas.

—Bueno, ella está en esa operación de querer bebé. Yo estoy en operación conquista, veamos que sale antes.

—Le apuesto a la operación aka-chan —rieron ambos con complicidad—. Estoy viendo a Yuuri hablar mucho con los de la ISU.

—¿Pasa algo con eso?

—No sé, tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no me ha dicho. ¿Supiste que se puso a hacer todas las negociaciones de marca mientras yo estaba en la mansión exigiendo su atención? Es impresionante.

—No me extraña. Es muy perspicaz: observa todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, piensa en las peores opciones, pero de inmediato actúa para anteponerse a ellas. —Víctor sonrió orgulloso por su pareja, aunque no perdió de vista el acercamiento del nuevo líder de la FFKK hacia el grupo donde estaba ubicado Yuuri. Jasha Petrov fue uno de los técnicos de la federación y había subido tras el escándalo—. ¿Qué harías si la FFKK te ofrece regresar? —Víctor le miró de reojo con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Si te ofrece una oferta imposible de negar y además escuchar tus peticiones a favor de la comunidad LGBTI?

—Sabes que es imposible…

—Te estoy planteando el escenario, ¿qué harías?

—Ya me soltaron, Igor, tendría que volver a hacer la afiliación y volver a esperar otro año…

—Víctor —Igor interrumpió con seriedad—. ¿Qué harías?

Sitió ardor en el estómago y un vacío en el centro de su pecho. Su país, su centro de entrenamiento, su gente, todo pasó por su mente como una vieja película a la que, a veces, le gustaría regresar. Alguna vez escuchó que los rusos estaban siempre abrazados a la nostalgia, podría ser que sí, una parte de él a pesar de lo feliz que estaba en Japón a veces extrañaba lo que había dejado allá: su idioma, su música, su clima, su sabor. San Petersburgo era una ciudad preciosa con sus calles románticas, sus noches melancólicas y sus mañanas húmedas. Su frío, sus costas, sus canales, su historia…

Pero no podría vivir con Yuuri allá y, por esa simple razón, Rusia había dejado de ser su hogar. Nada se resolvería con un simple borrón y cuenta nueva por parte de un sector del deporte, eso no sanearía la profunda aversión rusa, ni los radicales que se movían en las callejuelas. No podría sentirse seguro hasta que hubiera una verdadera voluntad que no fuese movida por un hecho aislado. Por mucho que le doliera, la respuesta fue clara. La expresión fría y temblorosa de Víctor se lo dijo en el silencio a Igor, quien solo asintió y probó más champagne de la copa.

—¿Crees que eso está pasando?

—No lo sé, pero después de lo que hiciste hoy, no descartaría eso. —Igor admitió—. Creí que era necesario que te plantearas la pregunta y tuvieras la respuesta.

—La tengo… este es mi hogar.

—Esperaba esa respuesta.

Víctor necesitó más champagne.

El baile siguió, Víctor intentó distraerse con Minako y Ryu, volvió a hablar con Chris y rio en el proceso. Vio a Michelle bailando con su hermana, a Minami con otras de las patinadoras, también bailó con Mila y disfrutó largo rato de las conversaciones; pero el tema siguió allí como una constante. Yuuri le miraba a la distancia a momentos, le sonreía y, aunque Víctor quería acercarse, algo lo inmovilizaba. Quizás aquella inquietud implantada por su amigo, quien no dejaba de ser directo al hablarle y ponerle las opciones en la mesa para que no le tomara por sorpresa. ¿Pero podría esperar algo así?

Yakov también se acercó. Se ubicó a su lado, compartieron copas y hablaron de varias cosas que habían sucedido en Rusia, pero sintieron que necesitaban privacidad. Juntos salieron del local hacia el jardín.

—Haces falta en la pista —dijo el antiguo entrenador, mientras Víctor respiraba el aire fresco que necesitaba del otoño japonés—. Aunque Yura ha avanzado mucho. Haber tomado el apoyo de Lilia sirvió para que pudiera mejorar en su programa y se enfocara en su disciplina; y al estar viviendo con nosotros ha mejorado su carácter.

—¿Acaso volvieron?

—No, no… —dijo Yakov, tras carraspear—. Bueno, estoy viviendo con ellos. La verdad no sé cómo terminamos así.

—Vaya…

—¿Estás bien aquí, Vitya? —preguntó con preocupación—. A veces me pregunto si no debí haberme ido tan pronto para dejarte aquí. Sé que eres un adulto, pero no pude dejar de preguntarme si fue lo correcto dejarte y regresar solo a Rusia. Todo pasó de forma tan rápida y quizás no fui el apoyo que necesitabas.

—Estoy bien, Yakov, estoy feliz, solo que repentinamente tengo algo de nostalgia. También los extraños. —Yakov asintió—. Y sobre el apoyo, me dijiste hace tiempo que fuera tan grande para que a nadie le importe mi inclinación, pero a ti no te importó cuando yo apenas era un pichón en mis primeros vuelos. —Le miró con agradecimiento—. Nunca me trataste diferente. Gracias por eso…

—Hoy demostraste que sigues siendo el mejor del mundo, sin importar con quien quieras acostarte. —Yakov le miró—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Víctor no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarle muy fuerte. A pesar de que Yakov se sintió en un primer momento sobrecogido, no tardó en responder a ese abrazó con toda su fuerza, apretándose a la espalda del patinador como lo haría cuando un hijo se iba a volar lejos. Víctor era uno de los tantos que ya había tenido en su carrera, pero admitía también que era de sus más queridos. El abrazo que se sintió como una deuda pagada. Yakov supo que debió habérselo dado antes de partir ese día que Víctor decidió saltar el vacío.

Se acogieron por un largo rato, junto a las memorias. Víctor comprendió que la nostalgia por las personas que había dejado y el hogar que había abandonado, no superaría la seguridad de que estaba en el lugar correcto y con las personas correctas. Se sentía un adiós amable: sin resentimiento, sin rencores. Una despedida con amor.

—Señores, disculpen que los interrumpa.

Ambos hombres se separaron del conmovedor abrazo para notar a Jasha Petrov frente a ellos, un hombre de unos cincuenta años cuyo cabello rubio ya estaba vestido de algunas canas, pero su altura era mayor que la de Yakov. Enfundado en un traje gris plomo, los veía tras sus lentes cuadrados como si hubiera esperado algunos minutos para interrumpir.

—Petrov, felicidades por tu ascenso —dijo Víctor sin real emoción al soltar a su entrenador. El otro solo asintió.

—Gracias Nikiforov. También quería felicitarte por la presentación de hoy. Es indudable que tu formación sigue siendo rusa, una lástima que todo haya terminado de esta manera. —Su estómago volvió a encogerse—. No estuve de acuerdo con muchas cosas de las que sucedieron, ni el modo en que sucedieron.

—Bueno, ya lo hecho, hecho está —respondió Víctor, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a ser tal.

—Lo sé —Jasha carraspeó. Víctor acarició su nuca como muestra de su inquietud—. Estuve hablando con sus nuevos patrocinadores y Alexander Gizt. Estoy consciente de las comunicaciones de la ISU donde informaban de tus exhibiciones en toda la serie de Grand Prix por el contrato de marca que obtuvo con Yuri on Ice. Hemos tenido problemas de responder por todas las complicaciones que han ocurrido.

—Lo imagino…

—Así que el lunes cuando esté en Moscú, llamaré a una rueda de prensa para anunciar la cancelación de su veto —Víctor aspiró con fuerza. La sorpresa lo golpeó de lleno la cara—. Anunciaremos que las últimas decisiones firmadas por Dmitri Lavrov serán evaluadas y reconsideradas según la actual situación. De todos modos, era una situación que se tendría que revisar cuando usted retome las competencias internacionales el próximo año, es mejor hacerlo ahora y evitar el ruido innecesario después. Todo lo que queremos es que nuestros deportistas puedan competir sin problema y evitar los mínimos roces con la ISU después del penoso caso de Lavrov. Quería anunciarle eso para asegurarle que no tendrá problema de participar en su siguiente temporada y que estemos en paz.

—¡Era justo! —rezongó Yakov al ver a Víctor sin habla—. Aquel veto era absurdo desde todo punto de vista.

—Lo sé, Felstman, pero ya sabe cómo es la política. Todo se resuelve al mencionar: "antigua administración". —Jasha miró de nuevo a Víctor, al encontrarlo perplejo—. ¿Víctor Nikiforov, no le gustaría seguir representando a Rusia? —Yakov extendió una ceja de incredulidad—. Podría hacerlo desde aquí, dejamos todo como una aclaración del conflicto interno y seguirnos representando en el exterior. Yo me encargaría de los temas con la JSF.

Yakov miró a su expupilo con ansiedad, sin saber que podría responder ni que respondería él en su lugar. Pero Víctor, quien apenas salía de su asombro, tuvo muy clara la respuesta en ese momento. Por eso le sonrió con calma y negó.

—No, Petrov, creo que ya mi etapa representando a Rusia ha acabado. Después de lo que pasó, no siento que sea saludable para ninguno volver. —Jasha suspiró desairado.

—Imaginé una respuesta similar, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. —Inclinó su cabeza a modo de despedida—. Que tengan buenas noches, señores. Nos espera un largo viaje mañana y quisiera descansar.

Jasha se despidió sin mayor protocolo, dejando a ambos señores impresionados con los que acababa de pasar. Para Víctor, la noticia fue tan impactante que no supo si reír, llorar o dejarse caer en un asiento hasta que recuperara el aire; solo tuvo seguro que se llenó de paz.

—¿Cómo se supone que debería tomar esto? —preguntó Víctor, con la mirada clara en los ojos de Yakov.

—Como lo que es, Vitya. Justicia.

Tuvo que buscar a Yuuri. Regresó al salón con Yakov y buscó con la mirada a Yuuri hasta encontrarlo buscando una copa de champagne en la mesa mientras malabareaba un _kebab_ en su otra mano, seguro con ganas de comer. Se sonrió al acercarse y no contuvo el pellizco suave que le dejó en sus costados.

—¡Vitenka! —reclamó sobresaltado cuando Víctor lo abrazó de espalda y capturó un pedazo del _kebab_ que tenía en su mano. Que ganas de llenarlo de besos y de pegarlo contra la pared.

—¿Tuviste que ver en lo que me acaba de decir Jasha Petrov? —preguntó de inmediato. Yuuri abrió los ojos y luego suspiró con alivio.

—Entonces funcionó.

—¿Qué hiciste, _daddy_? —…preguntó bajito y Yuuri miró hacia los lados antes de contestar. Víctor le soltó, aunque sus manos ya picaban por desnudarle porque le parecían que los ojos de Yuuri estaban más brillantes en esa noche.

—Simplemente le dije a Jasha lo preocupado que estábamos Yuri on Ice ante la ausencia de respuesta hacia la ISU y que necesitábamos una confirmación antes de proceder con nuestros planes, frente a Alexander Gitz. —Víctor sintió electricidad imaginando la manera cordial, pero acechante, con la que Yuuri colocó el asunto espinoso en la mesa—. Entonces Alexander se encargó de presionar.

—Eres un tiburón peligroso, _daddy_ …

El orgullo brilló en sus ojos marrones y Víctor sintió sed, una sed que ninguna de las copas de champagne que estaban servidas le haría saciar. Una que solo la boca de Yuuri cubriría. Se inclinó para buscar un beso de esos labios y los encontró a mitad de camino, permitiéndose saborear las expectativas del encuentro que habría cuando volviera a su habitación. Fue evidente que ambos ya querían abandonar la fiesta.

Yuuri dejó la copa que acababa de tomar en la mesa y Víctor lo jaló de la mano para sacarlo del salón, aprovechando que todos estaban muy entretenidos como para notar que se fugaban de sus obligaciones. Pero Christopher los miró mientras atendía a uno de sus patrocinadores y al verlos escapar como una pareja de adolescentes enamorados, los imaginó corriendo en el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Fue fácil visualizar lo que ocurriría después, el acorralamiento en el ascensor, las risitas cómplices y las miradas enamoradas que él había podido observar en el evento cuando Yuuri llegó. El amor tomando forma a través del brillo de sus ojos. Alzó la copa de champagne y brindó en silencio por la felicidad de su amigo y de todos aquellos que eran libre de amar esa noche.

—Larga vida a la libertad —susurró.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Estoy terriblemente nerviosa, emocionada y nostálgica con el final. Espero que haya quedado a la altura del fic. Por allí vi que preguntaban por los libros, estos aparecerán en el epilogo.

Por cierto, Aka-chan es como se dice bebé en Japón, así que sí, Mari anda buscando bebé, Igor ni corto ni perezoso la ayuda mientras aprovecha para mover sus métodos de conquista.

Gracias por leer… Esperen los agradecimientos y el epilogo. Me siento muy feliz por llegar a aquí.


	163. El gran epílogo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **El gran epílogo**

Víctor intentaba mantenerse derecho mientras arreglaban su traje y veía los pasos del pequeño Daiki cazando a Makkachin y a Vicchan. Los dos perros se escondían detrás de los muebles o de las mesitas para que el niño fuera tras ellos, aprovechándose de la desventaja que tenía el menor para seguir sus rápidos pasos. Pero Daiki era persistente y no se rendía con facilidad. Iba tras ellos sorteando con habilidad todos los obstáculos.

—Daiki —advirtió, nervioso mientras el vivaz niño se asomaba tras una de las mesas—. Quédate quieto.

El niño solo miró a su tío por un rato con esos rasgados y grandes ojos marrones, como si estuviera al pendiente de aquellos iris azules que le observaban y no le dejarían hacer la travesura. Pero, apenas notó que Víctor regresó la mirada al frente, Daiki siguió con su faena. Definitivamente era hijo de Igor, desobediente y terco como él solo.

Daiki era un niño afortunado, sin duda alguna. Igor y Mari eran padres atentos, considerados e inteligente que le permitían la libertad que necesitaba para su crecimiento. Además, contaba con cuatro pares de abuelos: Hiroko y Toshiya, los padres de Igor desde Ukrania que le enviaban cuantos regalos encontraban (era ridícula la colección de trajes típicos ukranianos que tenía el niño), Minako, Ryu, Haru y Fuji. También tenía una docena de tíos si contaba a todos los que antes vivían en la mansión y a las hermanas de Igor, aunque Víctor se peleaba el premio del tío favorito pese a que a Yuuri le correspondía. Tenía tres trillizas que lo cuidaban como a un hermano menor y dos mascotas que lo adoraban cada vez que los visitaban al penthouse. Daiki tenía amor de sobra.

Y ese amor que rebosaba lo había convertido en un niño sagaz que buscaba salirse con la suya. Y con Víctor, particularmente, lo lograba.

—Nikiforov-san, por favor no se mueva —le insistía el asistente mientras acomodaba el _kuro_ _montsuki_ tradicional. Víctor sentía los nervios de puntas al escuchar los pasitos persistentes del niño sobre la madera del piso—. Ya casi acabamos.

Víctor intentó hacer caso, pero sus ojos se desviaron hasta Daiki cuando Vicchan saltó de su escondite con un ladrido y el chiquillo de dos años cayó sentado de la impresión. Lejos de asustarse o llorar, soltó una carcajada cantarina antes de levantarse y sacudir sus manos. Su cabello lacio y marrón se movía vivaz, despeinado después de tanta jugarreta. Y con toda esa energía fue tras Vicchan hasta que lo agarró de su pañal rojo y el perrito chilló.

—¡Daiki, no seas brusco con Vicchan! —regañó Víctor al niño. Daiki soltó al perro y este correteo debajo de uno de los muebles. Víctor se disculpó con los ayudantes para caminar hasta donde se encontraba el niño y cargarlo—. ¿No ves que ya estás grande? ¡Lo puedes lastimar!

—¡Soy un cazador!

—Sí, eres un cazador como tu papá.

—¡Soy un tiburón como tío!

—Ah, bueno, eso también. Pero tío se pondrá triste si lastimas a Vicchan. —Lo dejó sentado de nuevo en el sofá donde se había bajado instantes atrás. Ambos perros se acercaron curiosos—. Makkachin, no lo dejes bajarse del sofá. —Makkachin ladró y pronto la puerta fue abierta para permitir la entrada de Ryu—. Daiki, espera que tío termine de arreglarse para jugar.

—Todavía no estás listo, Víctor.

—Ya casi, Ryu-sensei. ¿Me vigilas a Daiki? —Volvió hasta donde los ayudantes le esperaban para ajustar los últimos detalles de su _hakana_ —. Igor me dijo que tenía que salir a comprar unas cosas y me lo dejó aquí. ¿Y Yuuri?

—Todavía se está arreglando. Tuvo que atender una llamada de Mappa tras la emisión de Yuri on Ice en los cines.

Daiki esperó que ninguno de los adultos lo miraran para iniciar su plan de escape, pero apenas movió su trasero para bajar sus piernas del mueble, el hocico de Makkachin lo empujó con todo y pañal de vuelta. El niño se giró sorprendido por la traición del amigo perruno y Ryu, quien estuvo atento, aunque no lo parecería, dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad. Fuera del jardín caían los pétalos de cerezos anunciando la preciada primavera.

Había pasado tres años desde que Víctor decidió quedarse en Japón tras haber anunciado su sexualidad. El mes pasado, anunció su retiro definitivo de las competencias a sus treinta años, con siete medallas doradas recolectadas en el GPF y en el mundial que legitimaron su posición de leyenda viviente del patinaje. Informó que se dedicaría de lleno al entrenamiento de nuevos talentos en el campus de Yuri on Ice Next Level y ya estaban comprando las casas a su alrededor para extender las instalaciones. La noticia fue bien recibida y muchos fanáticos le ofrecieron sus mejores deseos en esa nueva etapa, entusiasmado por conocer lo que formaría Víctor como entrenador.

Durante ese tiempo, el crecimiento de Yuri on Ice fue brutal y considerado una de las grandes sorpresas del 2017 y 2018. La serie fue un éxito rotundo que sacó a Mappa del anonimato y le permitió trabajar con nuevos títulos, muchos de ellos con referencia claras a relaciones del mismo sexo tocadas de un modo que pocas veces se atrevió en Japón dentro del anime. Yuri on Ice abrió la puerta y fue sorprendente la cantidad de apoyo que había obtenido, convirtiéndose en un exponente de calidad en el medio.

Pero Víctor no fue el único en obtener medallas. Además de los múltiples premios que el juego y el anime recibieron en esos años, se sumó la medalla **_Oju-hosho_** **que Yuuri recibió al inicio del año, en honor a la diligencia y la perseverancia que lo había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir en los negocios.** **La condecoración emitida por el mismo gobierno japonés fue un paso increíble, pues se convirtió en la persona más joven en obtenerla.** **De ese modo, Yuuri se volvió un ejemplo tangible en Japón y una fuente de inspiración para jóvenes que decidieran emprender negocios en el país.**

Que Víctor compitiera con el programa Yuri on Ice en su temporada de regreso 2017-2018 fue solo el inicio. El tema del anime Yuri on Ice, History Maker, fue representado por varios patinadores alrededor del mundo e incluso se convirtió en la apertura de la final de la serie de Grand Prix en el 2017. Ese día, Yuuri lloró al escucharlo en las gradas, atónito con el alcance del anime; pero para Víctor no fue sorpresivo pues muchos patinadores se animaron a ver a la serie y escribieron post en sus redes sociales para llevar nuevo público a su emisión. A pesar de que hubiera sido relegada al horario de la madrugada, Yuri on Ice marcó un ante y después.

A esas alturas, Yuri on Ice también tenía un museo en compañía al museo de Víctor Nikiforov en el edifico del juego, donde se almacenaban material inédito de Kubo, Sayo y su equipo de trabajo para el anime. También había impulsado el turismo en Karatsu, obtuvo colaboraciones con otras marcas nacionales como internacionales, logró emisiones en cines de la serie y hasta un concierto que había sido transmitido en vivo a nivel online para el extranjero. Yuri on Ice había demostrado que llegó para quedarse. Estaba en proceso la película Ice Adolescense y tenían instrucciones claras de hacerla con la mejor animación nunca antes vista.

Si se detenía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, seguramente lloraría de emoción por lo que significaba el nuevo paso que daría. Víctor tuvo que contenerse, sería mejor llorar de felicidad abrazado a su _daddy_ y llenándolo de besos.

—¿Dónde está el anciano? —escuchó la voz de Yuri al asomarse en la habitación.

—Te estoy escuchando, Yu-ri-o —dividió las silabas adrede, provocando que Yuri soltara un chasqueo de su lengua.

—¡No me llames Yurio! —chistó al entrar a la habitación, vestido con su traje negro para el evento. Tenía el cabello amarrado en varias trenzas para despejar su cara.

Yuri había llegado a Japón semanas atrás y aseguró que Víctor le había prometido ser su entrenador en el último banquete del GPF del 2018. Víctor no recordaba haber prometido algo así, pero Yuuri, quien estuvo en el evento, le confirmó que sí lo había dicho. Ahora que Felstman había pedido su merecida jubilación, Yuri Plisetsky se unía al equipo de Yuri on Ice Next Level como estudiante de Víctor Nikiforov, amenazándolo que si era mal entrenador se iría a otro lugar y destruiría su reputación. Por supuesto, Víctor sabía que lo último era solo un intento del patinador de verse amenazante; seguía siendo un adorable gatito ante sus ojos pese a sus 15 centímetro de altura que había crecido en esos años. Con sus recién cumplidos 19 años, era uno de los mejores patinadores del medio.

Apenas Yuri vio a Daiki, se acercó para cargarlo y recibió los brazos del niño. Daiki era muy cariñoso. Aunque mantuviera esa cara circunspecta al estudiar todo su alrededor, recibía a todos sin inconvenientes y no solía ser grosero. Yuri despeinó el cabello castaño del niño y este acomodó su mejilla sobre el hombro del patinador que había conseguido la plata en el mundial y fue el ganador del oro en el GPF del 2016, la temporada en la que Víctor no compitió.

—¿Viste a Yuuri ya? —preguntó a Yuri, aunque estaba ansioso por buscarlo él mismo.

—Sí, le acabo de decir que parece una nevera disfrazada —La mirada de advertencia de Víctor ni lo inmutó.

—Es mejor que ser llamado hada rusa —comentó sorpresivamente Ryu, con una sonrisa que escondía terribles intenciones. Víctor soltó una carcajada cuando notó a Yuri rojo hasta las orejas, incapaz de decirle algo al mayor que solía responder de esa manera ante los ataques a Yuuri.

Ese día era especial pues era la misma fecha en la que, tres años atrás, le había tomado la foto en el _yozakura_ a Yuuri, con Vicchan en su hombro y pétalos de cerezos cayendo sobre él. Esa fue la primera cita, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera pensado en un inicio de esa manera. Era una digna fecha para celebrar y de dar ese poderoso paso, ambos así lo decidieron. El lugar donde ambos por primera vez estuvieron cómodos, sin las máscaras.

Ya listo, Víctor disfrutó la visión que le devolvió el espejo. El elegante kimono ceremonial tenía los blasones de la familia Katsuki, al igual que el de Yuuri. Simbólicamente, era recibido como parte de la familia.

—Wow, ya estás listo —soltó Igor al entrar.

Daiki comenzó a removerse en los brazos del rubio al reconocer la voz de su padre y apenas estuvo en el suelo salió corriendo para agarrarse de su pierna. Igor no tardó en cargarlo y besarle la mejilla al acomodarlo en sus brazos.

—Estoy nervioso… —admitió Víctor. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en una competencia.

—Yo estaría muriéndome en tu lugar. —Víctor miró hacia su amigo, mientras Daiki, el fruto de su relación con Mari, los miraba con curiosidad—. Pero esto es justo lo que siempre quisiste, Vitya. Disfrútalo.

Cuando le dieron indicaciones, Víctor salió del hotel para dirigirse al templo Shunkoin, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Saludó efusivamente a Yakov y a sus excompañeros de pistas Mila y Georgi quienes fueron para acompañarlo en ese preciado momento. Christopher también se encontraba allí y no dudó en abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¿Quién iba a decirlo? Eres como la versión rosa de las novelas —bromeó Chris con un tono jocoso al verlo vestido de esa forma tradicional, como un novio japonés. Víctor rio.

Quizás sí y le gustaba serlo.

—Sin lugar a duda soy un afortunado —le comentó contentó y Chris asintió convencido de ello. A Víctor la diosa de la victoria lo besó al nacer.

El aire corrió entre las ramas y el sonido del agua agradó su llegada cuando se acercaron al templo. La gente alrededor se acercaba curiosa para tomar fotografías del evento, ya que no era común seguir viendo bodas orientales en templos sintoísta. Pero hacerlo así era un acto de extrema importancia tanto para Yuuri como para Víctor. El aire místico y sobrio del templo lo hizo consciente del relevante momento que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Víctor buscó con su mirada a su novio y lo encontró rodeado por sus padres, al igual que él vestido con el _kuro montsuki_ de la ocasión, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus lentes de montura negra acorde para la ocasión. De lejos se sonrieron emocionados. Toda su familia, incluso Mari, vestía un kimono tradicional para la entrega de su hijo e Igor se separó para entregarle al niño a brazos de su madre.

—Ya estamos listos —anunció Ryu a su lado con un saco formal, mientras los invitados, que incluía a todos los que vivieron en la mansión y personal de la empresa, empezaron a entrar al templo—. ¿Te encuentras preparado?

—Sí… Y me siento afortunado de tenerte como un padre aquí. —La voz de Víctor sonó ligeramente acortada, tensa con el fluir de las emociones húmedas que se acumulaban en su garganta—. ¿Sabes las veces que pensé siendo adolescente en casarme? Había abandonado todo eso y, ahora, heme aquí.

—No lo abandonaste del todo, Víctor. Esa búsqueda de libertad seguramente también estuvo impulsada en gran o menor medida por ese deseo. Por eso estás aquí.

—Quizás. Koo-chan no contó con esa suerte…—suspiró. Ryu le escuchó atento al escuchar el nombre de aquel protagosnita—. Estuve releyendo algunas partes de Confesiones de una máscara. Sigo diciendo que leerlo en su idioma original es una experiencia inigualable. —Ryu asintió conforme—. Reconocí que viví lleno de máscaras durante mucho tiempo; quitarlas una a una no fue tan sencillo, pero resultó necesario.

—Y lo logró. A diferencia del tiempo en que vivía Koo-chan, tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Afortunadamente, pese a que todavía hay personas que no aprueban esto, cuentan con mayores libertades en el pasado. Todo gracias a todos los que han luchado y se han negado a callar.

—Sí… gracias por escogerme ese libro —guiñó su ojo ante Ryu en confidencia, pues había reconocido tras leerlo y ver la expresión de circunstancia de su futuro esposo cuando quiso compartir impresiones, que el regalo había sido escogido por Ryu y no por él. Ryu sonrió, sin verse sorprendido.

—Fue un placer, Víctor.

Avanzaron. Víctor abrazó a sus nuevos padres con gozo al saberse parte de la familia, Hiroko le dijo cosas dulces en el oído que amenazaron con hacerlo llorar. También se apretó duro cuando Minako, vestida con un kimono, lo abrazó efusivamente con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Fue difícil contener las suyas y rio ahogado mientras le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él y su compañía de años. Tenía tanto que agradecer y no podría hacerlo apropiadamente, porque en cada uno de ellos encontró una razón para quedarse.

La más grande era Yuuri, quien esperaba de pie y emocionado por su encuentro. Él era el orquestador de todo. Su _daddy_ estaba precioso, sus ojos marrones brillaban como dos soles en el espacio.

Los pétalos danzaban en la brisa y los árboles aplaudían por el evento, susurrando una melodía llena de misticismo, sobriedad y eternidad. Varios pétalos rosas se quedaron atrapados sobre el cabello y los hombros de su novio, como aquella vez en el _Yozakura_. Víctor por fin se acercó y besó los labios de su futuro esposo, pensando en ese primer instante que la imagen de Yuuri le impulsó a tomarle una fotografía y el enorme recorrido que lo llevó a ese momento en que no podía pensar en otra cosa que besarle. Se miraron al separarse y acogieron sus mejillas con su mano derecha, fascinados de tenerse allí tras tres años. Los flashs cayeron sobre ellos, pero para ambos eso había dejado ser importante. En minutos podrían decirle al mundo que eran esposos…

—¿Estás listo para convertirte en mi esposo, _baby_? —Yuuri preguntó con suavidad. Víctor dibujó una enorme sonrisa antes de besar su mano desnuda, pues los anillos se los habían quitado para volvérselos a poner en el templo, ahora en la mano izquierda en señal de consumación del compromiso.

—Solo si estás dispuesto a ver nuestras fotos de boda en todas nuestras redes sociales, _daddy_. —Yuuri sonrió, a Víctor le pareció la sonrisa más hermosa del día.

—Redes sociales, páginas webs, revistas… —Víctor sonrió orgulloso—. Que el mundo sepa que solo yo puedo satisfacer a _baby_ …

Se tomaron las manos dispuesto a continuar. Con una película sobre Víctor en producción, con un futuro brillante por delante, con los dos trajes de fiestas (azul para Yuuri y blanco para Víctor) esperando para la enorme recepción que vendría, con los sueños, las expectativas y las esperanzas entre sus dedos; avanzaron a ese futuro que venían construyendo en cada mañana y consolidando en cada noche juntos. Uno donde amar era posible y eran libres de vivir como deseaban. Donde el miedo dejó de tener espacio y murió.

En un mundo que quería condenarlos al silencio, Yuuri y Víctor decidieron alzar la voz para decir: te acepto. Se comprometieron a amarse y respetarse, a cuidarse en los peores y mejores momentos hasta que la muerte llegara.

Bebieron tres sorbos, tres veces: ante la tierra, el cielo y el hombre.

Intercambiaron sus anillos…

Y le dijeron al mundo, frente a todos que los amaban, que serían felices.

En honor a todos los que perecieron por esa libertad.


	164. Agradecimientos

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Victuuri / SugarDaddy / Canon Divergente**

 **Sinopsis:** _Tras un fuerte conflicto, Víctor abandona Rusia y a la federación de patinaje con la intención de buscar patrocinadores nuevos para su siguiente temporada. Allí conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki, un excéntrico empresario millonario que estará dispuesto a convertirse en su sponsor si acepta un trato._

 **Advertencia:** Victuuri Versatiles, Sugar Daddy, Bullying y Homofobia, posible OoC y Canon divergente.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Si reviso el documento donde todo inicio en Yuuri my daddy, veo la siguiente fecha: 24 de Julio del 2018. Sí, Yuuri, my daddy inició mucho antes de que yo empezara a publicarlo. Estuve trabajando y pensando la idea por casi seis meses. Este trabajo estuvo durante seis esperando por salir.

Desde el 24 de julio del 2018 hasta ahora, Yuuri, my daddy logró crecer y desarrollarse. Terminó con 311mil palabras, con 160 capítulos, dos notas de prensa y un epílogo. Alcanzó 153 kudos en Ao3, 32 favoritos en Fanfiction, 164 mil vistas y casi 40mil votos en Wattpad. Pero lo más importante para mí, más que estas métricas significativas, es la cantidad de amor, apoyo y comentarios que recibí por parte de ustedes.

No se imaginan lo emocionante que era publicar y ver el primer voto al primer minuto, leer sus comentarios y reírme con sus ocurrencias. Ver como algunos no esperaban lo que iban a pasar y se sorprendía, con otros que lograban imaginar lo que venían y aun así lo amaban. Los comentarios, las publicaciones en el grupo, sus listas de lecturas, sus mensajes privados, los arts, los regalos… todo. Todo ha sido tan maravilloso que me sentía afortunada, como ese Víctor en tierra inhóspita encontrando a su _daddy_ , ustedes me hicieron sentir así al tratar un tema inexplorado y ser tan bien recibida. Gracias por convertirse en parte de mi familia.

Quiero agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por leerme. Les daré mi más sincero agradecimiento a los comentarios que voy a responder ahora en el final de la historia. Gracias por continuar y comprenderme; a pesar de la dificultad que tenía de contestar a todos los comentarios, por el ritmo de actualización, siempre estuvieron allí demostrándome que amaban mi trabajo, a los personajes, incluso a los Ocs. El día que estaban hablando de Igor sentí una calidez preciosa. Me sentía orgullosa y querida.

Gracias a Salem Ayuzawa, Sofia Cu, Sharayanime, Angelica Yepez, Nikky Nikosa, Pajarito de Agua, Natyliboo quienes estuvieron apoyándome en los primeros momentos de la historia y con quien estuve dialogando posibilidades sobre el desarrollo. Gracias por escuchar mis locuras y darle alas.

Gracias a Randa1 y KoraimaSt por sus grandiosos comentarios llenos de detalles, curiosidades e información que fue un importante alimento para mi documentación. Gracias por compartirme de su conocimiento, siempre tuve muy en cuenta sus interacciones y me sentí más retada y comprometida a dar lo mejor de mí.

Gracias a Sharayanime, Mariv y Trebol_queen por apoyarme con las ilustraciones y aceptarme las comisiones. ¡Su arte es maravilloso!

Y gracias a cada una de ustedes que me leyeron y comentaron a lo largo de estos meses, que me esperaron y apoyaron incluso en los mini hiatus. ¡Tengo a los mejores lectores del mundo!

Yuuri daddy y Víctor baby continuarían viviendo su historia, probablemente traiga algunos extras además de la luna de miel que he estado escribiendo de a poco. Pero lo importante es que seguirán viviendo felices, disfrutando de ellos y enfrentándose al mundo con amor. Sin embargo, aquí no termina mi trabajo: se viene Matryoshka, Iridiscencia, un proyecto colaborativo que tendré con Trebol, mis tres fics de alianzas y dos originales que quiero trabajar. Si puedo contar con su apoyo y presencia, me sentiré muy afortunada.

¡Gracias por leerme!

¡Gracias por creer en mi amor por el Victuuri en todo momento!

¡Gracias por apreciar a cada personaje, comprenderlos y acompañarlos!

¡Gracias por existir!

* * *

 **Randa1:** ¡Es interesante como siendo distintas religiosas siempre tienen algo en común!

 **hitomi79:** ¡Gracias a ti por leerme!

 **Naruhina149:** Aoww también extrañaré tus coments en este fic, ¡pero espero verte en los siguientes!

 **Nane:** Aowww sí, sería lindo que tuvieran sus hijos, pero me gustó más la idea de que fuera su sorbino. Los imaginé siendo tan guapo y ellos convirtiéndose en unos consentidores tíos. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y ya se viene Iridiscencia!


End file.
